


Diamonds made of Dragon Tears

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha Levi, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Beta Armin, Birth, Blood, Bodyguard Levi, Bottom Eren, Breeding, Canon Appearances, Curses, Dick Zeke, Draecia doesn't want to intervene, Dragons, Dragons are giant kittens and Historia is the crazy cat lady, Eldia is suffering at the hands of Marley, Eren has bad lungs, Eren has magic, Erwin just needs to sack up and admit he's the stupid prince, Forced Marriage, He also can't because of his position, Heats, Knotting, Levi isn't allowed to fall in love or marry without Marley's permission, Levi just wants to be a good boyfriend, M/M, Magical Items, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Once again Zeke and Eren are NOT related, Pain, Suffering, This is a heavily sexual story, Top Levi, War, Zeke and Eren aren't related, Zeke's a psycho, Zeke/Eren, age gap 10 years, armin is a scholar, but 115 can get fucked, cursed sword, dragons birth clutches, dubious consent during ritual, eren has a mental breakdown, eren is trying his hardest to save him, in reality Levi is the public face of the prince, infected levi, levi loses his mind slowly, magic use, mikasa is a soldier, omega drop, omega drop - feral, omegas are valuable, omegas live in sanctuaries, only omegas can practice magic, prince erwin, rutts, sex where feels aren't allowed, sexually confident Eren, so the name thing could get confusing, spousal abuse, talks of abortion and miscarriage, there's fluff, there's hints thrown in from everything up to 115, there's humour, tw: abuse, while Levi can sass, yet... somehow... a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 85
Words: 507,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Living a life as a puppet prince is hard enough. Living a life as a puppet prince when the crown prince of Marley keeps on messing with your kingdom is even worse. But living a life where the omega you love can't be your public lover, for Levi, that's the worst.DragonsCursed swordsPrinces with Pin-dicksAnd a touch of magic that has a mind of its ownArc 1 - Diamonds Made of Dragon TearsArc 2 - The Soul of the Dragon and The Relic of WarArc 3 - The Cursed Prince and His DragonArc 4 - Two Dragons and a PrinceArc 5 - The Heart of One Dragon and Three PrincesArc 6 - A New Dawn For One Dragon and a PrinceArc 7 - A Dead Dragon, A Broken Mind and a New Home(now edited)(The name thing does get easier. I know it's hard to begin with, but I promise it really does get easier)





	1. Chapter 1

Huddled on the stable floor, Eren was finally safe from the rain. His body sickly from lack of food, and his clothes far too small, and in tatters from living on the streets. It hadn't always been that way, but since the end of the last Great War with Marley, poverty had run rampant through the small island nation of Eldia. Resources and taxes were at an all-time high, as citizen moral was at an all-time low. In the time of noble King Smith's rule, thousands of men had defended Eldia's shores, and not just from Marley, but from the kingdom of Draecia that lay along the long peninsula to the north of the island. The dragons and their riders had long abandoned the ways of war, having entered a peace treaty of sorts that promised to stay clear of both Eldia and Marley on the provision both nations extended them the same courtesy. For the most part, the treaty had been kept, though, in every generation, there were those who would seek to destroy the uneasy peace, on both sides of the borders. Dragon blood and scales could fetch a high price, by those less pure of heart. Bones were often used by magic casters of Marley and Eldia, and having their supply cut had seen in an increase in illegal dragon hunting and culls. Of course, none of this mattered to the wasting form of Eren. Knowing this wouldn't put food in his starving belly, nor would it give him a warm and safe place to sleep... something he hadn't in last two years.

Things hadn't always been this way. He'd once had a loving mother, and absent, though caring father. He'd had an adoptive sister, Mikasa, who'd always been there to baby him and to prevent him reaching his full potential. He'd had a best friend named Armin, who lightning fast intellect... but when Marley had used captured dragons to destroy the southern side of the kingdoms outer wall, everything had gone to shit in a heartbeat. His father had deserted him. His mother was crushed underfoot by a dragon so large, the sky had turned black above him. Some days he sorely wished he'd died with her, instead of being rescued by a royal guard. He was alive, but not for much longer. Mikasa and Armin had both found paths in the aftermath of devastation, where Eren hadn't. Mikasa was training to be a knight, her commander had never seen such a naturally skilled soldier. While Armin was training to be a royal diplomat, both now residing in the Royal keep... who's stables in which, Eren was currently hiding. It'd hurt to leave his friends, to lie and say he'd found a modest job at a small butcher shop. He'd done no such thing. No one wanting to be responsible for a rat with such a fiery temper, or that's was what they said. It'd been fine, to begin with. Living on the streets had been like some kind of adventure until it hadn't been.

In all the known kingdoms, omegas were the only ones capable of using magic. Upon presentation, they were sent to sanctuaries to train in the ways of attending in a royal court. Never before had a magic user come along, that hadn't presented an omega... and yet... only weeks before his home had fallen, Eren had. It started with a crackling sensation, like pins and needles in his fingers. From there it spread to small white sparks flaring from his fingers and wrapping around his hands. Terrified, he'd run to his mother for help. His mother just as mortified as she wrapped his tender hands, which had seemed to contain his newly forming magic. From there, the power had spread through his whole body. His senses growing so sharp that he could hear the neighbours down the road fighting, or taste an incoming storm in the wind, hours before it finally rolled in. For days he'd fevered, even bringing snowfall down on his bed, but before his mother could consult with his father, everything had gone to hell. Eldia had signed it's stupid treaty with Marley, and he'd become just another nameless face in those whose lives had been ruined by the upheaval. He couldn't tell anyone about his powers, lest the send him away from Armin and Mikasa, but he also couldn't hold down a job either. He hadn't even presented and yet, there he was. Likely to start a fire completely by accident, if the wrong word should be said in his direction.

The stables had been his last safe haven. With Mikasa so distinguished, he'd been granted limited access to the keep, in order to meet with his sister. The guards at the gatehouse knew as well as he did, that Mikasa was off training in the countries north, but he supposed they taken pity on him given the fact he looked as if to die and the weather wasn't easing up. Mikasa and Armin never knew of his true condition. He'd stolen clothes each time he'd come to visit them, before washing and return them to the line in which he'd taken them. It'd been tempting as hell to keep them, but each time he couldn't. Everyone was working so hard to survive, it wasn't fair to cost them any more. If he'd had control of his powers, he liked to believe he could have found a real job, until he turned 15, which was the accepted age of entrance into the kingdoms military branches. In equal parts, it annoyed him and impressed him that Mikasa was the youngest soldier to enter at the age of 10 and that everyone expected big things of her... but he couldn't understand, why that couldn't have been him. Coughing, sparks danced around his body, as blood dribbled down from the corner of his mouth. He'd been sick for so long, he didn't remember what it was to be well. Drawing his thin legs to his chest, he coughed into his knees, his lungs rattled as he tried to draw breath between the wet coughs. If he knew magic, he could help himself. If he knew how to control his magic, he could build himself a fire, and wouldn't have to freeze in his soaked clothes. But the stable was the warmest place he'd had in days. The smell didn't matter, nor did the dampness of they hay around him... and while it'd been nice to pretend he'd see Mikasa again... he'd really just been looking for somewhere safe to die.

*  
Riding into the castle keep, Levi was ignoring Erwin. His blond bear of a friend was an arsehole and the last of the royal bloodline. Though they'd met several extremely long years ago, Levi still wondered how he'd ended up living the lie of a prince. Right now, he was wondering what the ramifications of him killing his "bodyguard" would be.

Living on the streets, Levi's life hadn't been easy. Him, along with his two best friends, had been the most feared group of the city that resided under the royal capital. If anyone had been asked, Levi was a wild gutter rat, destined to live a life of petty crime and murder. Yet, there he was. Playing Prince Erwin, heir to the Kingdom of Eldia, in a game that made no sense to him. It'd all begun with the assassination of the former King and Queen, also know as Erwin's parents. It was a common practice for royal children to be sent away, to live as commoners and to live without even knowing the truth of their existence. Poisoned wine had been delivered, a gift from supposed allies, that caused the royal capital descended into chaos as the word went out. Rumours of a reward offered to those with information on the murder, but Levi had his eyes on a bigger prize. The young prince, that was Erwin. After all, if not for rumours, the underground would have been too boring for words. Sneaking above ground was easy, as was stealing horses. It was all laughably easy... only, it wasn't until he laid eyes on Erwin, that he found the young prince had expected something along such lines to happen. Erwin knew exactly who he was, and what Levi was there to do. Instead of ordering his execution, Erwin had proposed a simple deal. Levi to play him, and in reward, his two best friends would be given the right to live in the palace. It was a foolish scheme Levi had never thought would work, but the underground had grown boring. The daily murders no long elicited any sympathy from its inhabitants. Figuring he was going to die anyway, he'd accepted the prince's proposal... somehow, Erwin had managed to convince the royal court that Levi was, in fact, the best person to play the role of the orphaned prince. The royal court agreeing to prevent the death of the royal line... and that was how he became Prince Erwin to the outside world. Despite not resembling the royal line, in any other way than having dark hair like Erwin's mother had.

Dismounting his horse outside the stables, Levi scowled at Erwin who was still laughing. It was hardly his fault strange women proclaimed their love for him each time he set foot outside the castle keep. He didn't want a single one of them. He'd met hundreds of parents hoping he'd marry their offspring, yet, Levi didn't want to marry purely because of his position. He wasn't the "king-to-be", he was Erwin's bodyguard without an ounce of tact. The woman who'd professed her love today had learned that the hard way as Levi had ridden off the moment he'd seen the red rose in her hand  
"Are you done with your shitty laughing?"  
"Not quite, Prince Erwin. You really should be more refined, your highness"  
"And you really should pluck those overgrown brows of yours. I have no idea how you even see past them"  
"Leave my eyebrows alone. You're going to end up assassinated before you even ascend to the throne"  
"I'd like to see them try. It'd make a nice change from dealing with you"  
Leading his horse over, Erwin gathered up the reins of Levi's horse  
"I'll have the stable hands deal with them"  
"No. Those shitty arseholes are only good for shovelling shit. I'll clean my own tack"  
"What's the point of having servants, if you don't make the most of them?"  
"What's the point of having servants, if they're all useless?"  
Erwin rolled his eyes, yet didn't vocalise his disagreement. The death caused by the man's parents had left everyone bowing and scraping as they tried to fill the chasm left. He and Erwin knew nothing about ruling a country, yet there they were. And now they were practically puppets to Marley. Tugging his reins back, Levi led his horse towards her stall. The hulking black beast was his pride and joy, and nothing like the prissy white stead Erwin had chosen for himself.

Left alone in the stables, Levi was curry combining down his stead, when the smell of burning hay caught his attention. There was no reason for the hay to be alight. Thanks to the magic of the court, all the lights within the castle grounds were powered by shining stones. Patting his horse, he abandoned her grooming, in favour of solving the mystery of the burning hay. Checking stall after stall, it wasn't until he reached the one closest to the stable entrance that he found the source. A small child curled into a ball, admits a blackened circle of hay. The child clearly didn't belong there, dressed in rags and stinking to high hell. Slipping into the stall, he prayed the kid wasn't dead. He didn't particularly feel like explaining that one. With his nose wrinkled in disgust, he poked the kid in the side with the tip of his boot. The child coughing so hard, that Levi momentarily felt a spark of pity  
"Oi, brat. What the fuck is going on here?"  
With each cough, small plumes of smoke would rise from the hay. Levi finally putting two and two together. The kid was an omega. The whole world knew that only omegas could use magic... Just fucking great. Squatting down, he was glad he'd left his gloves on as he shook the filthy mess by the shoulder  
"Oi. Brat, are you alright?"  
The kid definitely wasn't alright. He could feel how thin the child was. Coughing, the boy tried to shy from his touch  
"You can't sleep here"  
"... didn't come here to sleep..."  
So he could talk?  
"Then get up. You're stinking up the stables"  
Coughing as the kid tried to rise, red blood splattered with watery vomit onto the burnt hay. Whimpering, the kid collapsed face first into his own mess  
"Brat?"  
Wheezing, the child was fading before his eyes. Struck by unwanted thoughts of the underground, Levi acted before his brain could stop him. As if made of glass, he took the child into his arms. He was so, stupidly light... and his smell... so very sweet, despite being hidden beneath the stench of poverty  
"Alright. You're not dying in my castle keep"

In his arms, the child's eyelashes fluttered, Levi, leaving the stable gate open as he began towards the castle. The omega whining softly as his eyes opened. Levi momentarily left shocked at the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Inside of him, a whirlwind of emotions was stirred into life. At 22ish, he was late to present, but then again, Erwin hadn't yet either and the man was twice his size... but all it took was one look at those pained eyes, and he was filled with a need to help and protect the kid  
"Are you an angel? Come to collect me? I hardly deserve it..."  
If he was an angel, it was an angel of death and destruction  
"I'm not leaving you to die or to burn my stables down. What's your name?"  
In his arms, the kid's eyes slipped closed before he could reply. The space between them filling with the sound of harsh breathing, which was way too uncomfortably close to a death rattle. Levi's stride hastening as he marched across the still wet courtyard, not caring how many shitty puddled he stepped in on the way. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, only that he had absolutely had to help the frail life in his hold.

Kicking in the door to the infirmary may have been overkill, yet Levi couldn't exactly open it with his arms filled with an unconscious child  
"We need a healer!"  
"Yes, my lord"  
Laying the kid down on the first available bed, small sparks crackled and danced as Levi broke his hold  
"He's an omega! We need someone here to restrain his powers!"  
Levi didn't like the sound of that, he was even less impressed as the head matron took him by the arm  
"Sir, you cannot be in here. We do not know what this child is afflicted with"  
"I don't give a damn"  
"Sir, he could be contagious. You must go wash, then burn your clothes. We cannot lose another member of the royal family"  
"I..."  
"You must go. I will send a healer to find you in your chambers. Please reframe from allowing anyone in until you've been seen to"  
He didn't want to fucking go. The kid all but melted into the thin hospital mattress, and as he watched a healer stripping away the kid's shirt, he felt himself since at the sight. For the first time in his life, he turned away. Unable to bear the sight of bruised and torn skin, nor the clearly infected bites across it. Wherever the omega was from, he'd had a hard life. But now, he'd be taken into a sanctuary... unless he'd run from one as it was. Omegas stayed in sanctuaries until their first heat. That was when they made the trip to the capital city, where they swore their allegiance to the crown. He'd never seen the ceremonies, as he'd never been interested, but monthly reports from the various regions had made there was across Erwin's desk... his desk... their desk. Erwin filling him on the details of anything actually important. Confused and annoyed, he departed the infirmary. The child was just a brat, so why was he so caught up in him? He'd seen many a child like that below ground... that must have been it. An ugly ghost of his childhood rearing its ugly head and making him confused... Once declared uninfected, Erwin would scold him, and he'd forget the child. Their lives would fall back into a normal routine, and the kid would... the kid would be sent to a sanctuary until he came of age. That was the only thing for the child, and the best offer Levi could give.

*  
Reaching his quarters, Levi shooed off the guards. He hated their constant hovering, and hated the way the knelt before him... and they always came back, no matter how many times he dismissed them. Stripping off his riding cloak, Levi had no issues with burning the horrible thing. The traditional colours of the Eldia empire had been a forest green, whose pigments were only found on Paradis island. Since Marley moved in, they'd been stripped of it. The kingdom colours now a silvery grey, deep navy, and white. Wearing Eldia green was now seen as treason by Marley... which, was in Levi's opinion, a total load of shit. Throwing the riding coat into the hearth, it was satisfying to see the ugly grey thing burn. Next came his grey tunic, then blue trousers, until he stood naked. His boots and belt the only thing to escape the flames. Rubbing his arms, he felt uncomfortably warm as he walked across his room and into his private bathroom. His bathroom was the only true place he could have a moment of peace to himself. The maids finally taking the hint after the hundredth time he'd told them he was taking a shit. Still, everything that came into his bathroom had to be checked, right down to the soap. He'd tried buying his own, but the maids had binned it... so then he'd hired the market stall holder to supply the whole castle. It was practically the only perk of being a prince.

By the time Levi had finished bathing, the healer had arrived, as had Erwin. Barely stuffed into his own pants, the fabric scratched against his skin. Someone had obviously failed at their job when it came to washing them. Normally he'd let it slide, but he was far too irritated too. Walking into his room, Erwin was poking at the fire in the hearth, with the healer frowning at his half-naked appearance  
"Leave the fire alone, Levi"  
God. It was hard to keep the lie up. He didn't know who knew what anymore, so with a witness, Erwin was now Levi  
"I heard you picked up a stray?"  
Moving to stand in the middle of the room, he nodded to the healer, to begin with his magic shit. He couldn't deny magic existed, but he wasn't particularly fond of it, given he'd grown up without it. Ignoring the woman, he sighed at Erwin  
"I found a kid in the stables. It wasn't like I picked him up off the streets"  
"I heard the infirmary caught fire"  
"The kid can use magic. It happens"  
"If you'd left him there, he would have died"  
"And the stables would have burned down"  
Fuck. He hated the feel of magic. It was as if his body was rejecting it with every fibre that it was made of. Humming, the woman looked him up and down, before lowering herself to one knee. Levi ignoring her, as Erwin continued  
"Was that all there was to it?"  
"You know magic users have trouble using their magic when ill"  
"Which is exactly why you should have left him there. The kid is violently ill. Even with the help of healers, he'll be here for a week at least. His blood poisoned, caused by infected flea bite, and his heat has begun"  
Levi perked up slightly at Erwin's words. The Omega would be here for a week?  
"Erwin, you cannot afford to become attached"  
"I am not attached. I just didn't want to lose the stables. Now. Healer, am I fine? Is that all?"  
The woman rose  
"Sir, you're rut is beginning. Your health, perfect. This is a joyous day for the kingdom. We'd feared you to be a beta, but the word must go through the castle at once. Our prince is an alpha!"  
Great. Just... great. A rut. He knew exactly went on during a rut... and the palace soldiers were hardly covert at hiding theirs. Suppressants could be taken and were actually mandatory after signing with Marley, but as far as he knew, he couldn't start them until after his first rut had passed  
"You may leave us. Make preparations for suppressants once the rut has passed"  
"Very well, Sir"

Drawing up her long blue robes, the healer left them be. Almost every single omega born was female, males making up less than three percent, and most of them were barren. Groaning as he dragged himself to his bed, Levi flopped down stomach first  
"An alpha? I thought it was too late for you to present"  
"You're really going to give me shit over this, aren't you?"  
"You're small and rather delicate. Your stature, at a glance, would be more than enough for people to think you omega"  
"We can't all be huge arseholes like you"  
"At least now I know why you've been in a rotten mood all day"  
"I'm a fucking ray of sunshine. Now piss off"  
"Once you tell me what is to become of the omega?"  
"Send him to a sanctuary, once he's healed. He's not to be around alphas and the usual shit. If they want to be arses over it, tell them it's a royal decree"  
"You won't be keeping him?"  
He could hear the implications in Erwin's voice. He was an alpha in a rut, while Eren was an omega in heat... logically, they'd be thrown together, despite the kid's young age. It wasn't happening. The idea of sleeping with a prepubescent kid was absolutely revolting, and he was having nothing to do with it  
"No. The kid will be sent to an omega sanctuary until it's time for him to pledge his allegiance to the kingdom"  
"Very well. I'll pass your message on..."  
"Good. Now go away. Apparently, I have a rut to deal with, and there's nothing about you that I find desirable..."  
Erwin laughed, though listened. His steps moving towards the doorway  
"I'll have you know I'm pretty desirable"  
"I've heard more than I ever needed to about that"  
"You're already an insufferable arsehole. Maybe this rut will mellow you out?"  
"And maybe if you plucked your eyebrows, you'd hear me telling you to leave"  
"Haha. Have fun!"

Levi liked to think there were a fair few things he knew, and one of them was that there was going to be nothing fun about this rut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I love comments and suggestions... hit me up... please... I'm like a dog with belly rubs...
> 
>  
> 
> I wasn't going to post an update just yet. But here we are.  
> Just for clarification. Levi doesn't actually know the year he was born, being that there's no record in the underground, so he bases his age roughly on Erwin's. Eren was 12 in the first chapter, he's now 17, and anxious to hurry up and to be able to use us magic...

It'd been five years since Eren had last stepped foot in Mitras, and now he was finally coming "home". It wasn't Shinganshima, but over the last five years, Eren had had a lot of time to think. Ultimately, he'd decided that home was where your family was, and for him, that meant returning home to Mikasa and Armin. And it also meant it was finally time for him to vow his allegiance to the country of Eldia. He knew he should be nervous, for what the ritual would entail, but seeing Mikasa was what truly scared him. He'd disappeared so suddenly from her and Armin's lives, leaving her without a word for the first two months he'd spent at the omega sanctuary. Since then, they'd traded letters back and forth, yet it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as being by their sides. It wasn't the same as experiencing everything together as they'd done as small children. The paths they'd walked were now so far apart, that he didn't know how they'd ever reconcile.

Watching out the carriage window, nervous energy bubbled in his stomach. His magic flaring slightly as his mood affected his control. Normal omegas only gained their magic after their first heat, where as his, had come before his heat. The head sorcerers of the sanctuary had never encountered an omega as troublesome as he was. More than once his heat had caused his bed to burn, or for the water in the baths to freeze. He'd even levitated everything as he'd slept, waking to find himself face to face with ceiling. Every attempt they'd made to help, resulted in much the same. His magic didn't respond how it was supposed to. Each time they tried to restrain the power within him, it would react violently. Until they finally were forced to enchant the bracelets he wore around both wrists. The shining gold accessories acted like a limiter, and helped to regulate his magical flow. It was all very complicated and boring... meaning, he hadn't really paid attention. They refused to teach him magic until he pledged his allegiance to Eldia, but wouldn't allow him to give his age. With limited options, he'd found his own cures and remedies from the herbs that surrounded the sanctuary. He spent hours mixing them in an attempt to hide his true nature, or at least squash the shit out of it. Heats were the absolute worse, and he loathed then with a passion. He didn't care if the concoctions carried horrible side effects, they were still better than suffering through a heat, or being a freak for being there after he'd presented.

Drawing into the royal courtyard, it was funny how the memories came flooding back. Mikasa training hard on her swordplay, taking on experiences soldiers three times her size. Armin watching it all, assisting in developing training styles specifically for each solider. Eren watching on from the sidelines, trying not to feel so jealous over being left out. It was also the place he'd come to die, only to be saved by a mysterious stranger. He'd come so far from there, and not far at all. Opening the carriage for himself, Eren attempted to appear refined and graceful, as his long grey robes threatened to trip him at any moment. White robes were reserved for the highest levels of casters, the symbols on the right breast denoting their status. Blue robes meant your were in the employment of the kingdom. Again, the symbols they wore denoted their status, while the shade told everyone which branch you belonged to. Grey robes like his were for the bottom of the rung omegas, the kind yet to take their vows, or make a name for themselves. He'd made plenty of names for himself, but "nuisance" wasn't a title he wished to go by. It wasn't his fault that the old geezers had been completely wrong about everything, and had no concept of fun. Taking a moment for himself, he spun slowly. He'd noticed the castles decorations, but now he could see the spells at work, and also the fact they were preparing for some kind of celebration, which suited him just fine. He'd had to stop taking his homemade medicines, as he needed his heat to come for the oath. Bodily fluids had a ridiculously huge amount of power in casting, by offering himself in his entirety, the magic that bound his allegiance became one with him. Again. He hadn't really listened... now, he kind of wished he had.

"Eren?!"  
Spinning on the spot, Eren didn't recognise Armin as his friend rushed towards him. It was Mikasa, at Armin's side, that he recognised. How she could possibly run while decked in royal armour, he'd never know. The long sword on her hips and the glare in her eyes had him stepping away from the pair  
"G-guys?"  
His nervous question didn't stop them as they launched themselves on him. Around them, his magic crackled. A bolt shooting off hitting the courtyard before he could stop it  
"Eren! What were you thinking?! Taking off like that, then sending that letter!"  
Mikasa's anger annoyed him. It wasn't like he'd asked to be sent away. Nor had he asked for his adopted sister to start scent marking him  
"I'm sorry, guys. But the sanctuary was the only safe place for me"  
"You didn't say anything! I couldn't believe it when you sent that letter, explaining you were an omega. I was so sure you'd present as an alpha"  
"I'm sorry, Armin. At least you presented as a beta..."  
What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to be an omega, but he did want to play with his magic...  
"And Mikasa as an alpha, but everyone in the castle knew that was coming"  
Eren nodded, backing out of the hold of his friends. Mikasa' scent was provoking his magic, and that was a risk he really couldn't afford  
"Yeah. You both look so good. Now. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go, can either of you direct me?"  
Mikasa shook her head  
"I have to inspect my squad before the Ball tonight. His Royal Shortness expects us all to work like dogs, while he's off sulking somewhere in the castle"  
Armin gasped  
"You can't talk about Prince Erwin like that!"  
"Just because you have a thing for his bodyguard Levi, doesn't make the prince a decent guy"  
Armin's cheeks turned a brilliant red  
"I don't have a thing for him... I just admire his mind"  
"You should see him, Eren. Every time he's in a room with him, he turns into a mess"  
Eren let out a forced laugh. It really was good to see them, even if he'd fast realised things definitely weren't the same anymore.  
"You'll have to introduce me"  
"I... they're over there"  
Armin's sentence ended within a squeak, and Eren found himself a human shield as his friend turned him in order to hide behind his back. Walking across the courtyard of the keep, a tall blond and a rather short ravenette, were engaged in what seemed to be a rather animated discussion over something. Behind him, Mikasa piped up  
"The blond one is Levi, and the short one is Prince Erwin"  
"Mikasa!"  
Frowning, Eren tried to wrack his brain. The shorter one seemed so familiar, he felt he should know him... especially given the way his body started to tingle with just one look at him  
"I don't know why, but they're both familiar"  
"Probably because you played here with us when we were kids? It would have been strange not to have seen them"  
"Maybe... I have to introduce myself..."  
If everything went smoothly, Eren was hoping for a job at the palace, rather than being stationed out in the empire. He knew his magic was rather unusual, but he also knew that he desperately wanted to stay with Mikasa and Armin. He wasn't the same small kid that had been stuck out on the streets, rummaging through bins just to find his next meal  
"No! Don't... don't call them over..."  
Armin really did have it bad for the blond. It was kind of sweet in its own way. His friends were growing, developing crushes and planning for their future...

It turned out that they didn't have to call the pair over. The blond of Armin's affections catching sight of their trio before the pair clearly changed direction to wander over to them. Eren's heart gave a small jump, while his stomach flipped. Fuck. He'd trained for this. Kneel. That was right. He had to kneel... Sinking down, he brought a close fist to his chest as he bowed his head, staring at one pair of boots that looked seconds from dying from filth, and another set so clean they confused him  
"A friend of yours, Armin?"  
"This is Eren. We grew up together, he's is a magic user"  
Above him came a sigh  
"You don't have to fucking kneel in this shitty place. Stand up already"  
Rising to his feet, he couldn't help but be nervous under the gaze of the crown prince. His scowling face, and crossed arms, made it hard to feel welcomed... but there was just something about him. Something beyond the harsh exterior... and something more in the way Erwin seemed taken back when their eyes met. Erwin immediately broke the moment, looking to Levi as if shocked  
"Sir?"  
"It's nothing. Eren, was it?"  
"Yes, sir. I've been sent by the sanctuary to take my vows here"  
"I am just Erwin's bodyguard, there is no need to call me anything other than "Levi". How long were you at the sanctuary?"  
"Since the age of twelve. Normally omegas are tested for at the age 10, and then they're sent to sanctuaries until they actually present. Or that's what the people running the places say. It makes no sense, honestly. You're not supposed to have more than one heat before taking your vows, but that doesn't always apply. Then there are different laws for omegas that can use magic and those who prefer home life to anything else. Then there are different rules for different sanctuaries. It's honestly quite the shambles"  
His nerves left his mouth running, as Erwin turned his gaze back to him. The man was gorgeous. Not a conventional kind of beauty, but beautiful none the less. Levi let out a soft laugh  
"As no magic users, we will have to take your word for it. Do you know when your ceremony will be?"  
"No. It depends on when my heat comes. I've heard it can get quite... extreme. Of course, I won't know anything until I find where I'm actually supposed to go"  
"Arlert, take your friend down to see the mages. Ackerman, I do believe you have troops to inspect. Eren. Until such time as your vow is taken, you are to help Arlert in the kitchens. We have dignitaries from Marley joining us tonight, so try not to fuck things up"  
Erwin wasn't what he'd expected from a prince. At all. The man was surprisingly short and crass, and carried himself with an air of "I'm only going to say this once"... no. Now the thought about it, he supposed the man didn't have to play favourites with his own court  
"Yes, sir"

It wasn't until Erwin and Levi left that Eren felt like he could breathe again. His fingers tingling from his magic. Shaking his hands, small sparks flew. His emotions too shaken to bring them back under control, and all he could think about was the fact that if he hadn't had his bracelets in place, things would have been so much worse  
"Eren?"  
"So that was the prince?"  
"Yep. Don't worry, he's like that with everyone. We should head down to the mages"  
"Yeah. Though I doubt the kitchen's the best place for me"  
"You'll be fine"  
"Armin, you do remember this Eren. He once tried to eat a whole raw potato"  
"Oh..."  
Turning back to his friends, Eren clenched his fists  
"Yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry for interrupting your plans, Armin. I guess you're stuck babysitting me?"  
"You say that like it's a bad thing. You better go Mika', or they're going to reach your squad before you do"  
Mikasa nodded, before pulling Eren into a fierce hug  
"I might not have been able to protect you as a child, but I'm an alpha now, Eren. I will protect you forever"  
Nuzzling into his neck felt way too intimate for a simple "sibling" hug. If Mikasa was intending for more, she was about to have the shock of her life. Through sex, vows and trust were deepened. He was to sleep with the one who'd teach him magic, and through their bond, they'd share and replenish their magic by feeding off each other. At least, that was the rumour of the sanctuary, and without rumours that place would have been too dull to stomach. He could only hope it wasn't completely true. He'd like to at least know who he was sleeping with beforehand... though the fact that he had to be in heat would strongly indicate the rumour was true. Ugh. All this thinking made his head hurt, and Mikasa's scent wasn't helping. Either Erwin, or Levi had smelt of fresh black tea, and now he wanted nothing more than a cup of tea, and to sleep until his heat came  
"Alright, let him go. He's not going anywhere for a while"  
Armin pulled Mikasa off him, Mikasa nodding before dashing off to the leave the pair alone  
"She's really missed you"  
"I missed you guys too..."  
Armin bit his lip, his face darkening for a moment, before perking up and grabbing him by the elbow. Eren left to jog as his friend rushed them from the courtyards  
"What's wrong?"  
"You are back? Right? You're not leaving again?"  
Stumbling, Eren brought them both to a halt  
"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I receive my official orders at any rate"  
"You're sure?"  
Eren's expression softened. It hadn't just been hard for him, it'd been hard for Armin  
"Armin, I know I disappeared to a sanctuary, and I'm sorry I was gone. But, no. I don't intend to leave again. I came back here because I missed you guys... and... I was kind of hoping we could be a family again"  
Armin's smile made his awkward words worth it  
"Thanks, Eren. Mika might need some more time, but we've really missed you. We better get you to the mages?"  
"Yeah... though we don't call them mages"  
"We do here. Erwin got tired of calling them "magic users" or "people who can do magic"... of course, there were a lot more uses of the word "shitty" in those sentences"  
"That sounds about right... I still swear I know him"  
"Maybe you do? I don't know. He didn't visit the sanctuary did he?"  
"No. We're not allowed outside visitors. Even royalty. Apparently there was a time royals used to pick their harem from them. But the Smith's abolished that. I think that's why no one really knows what to do with so many omegas and potential omegas in one place"  
"Maybe Levi could talk to Erwin about it?"  
Eren elbowed Armin softly as they started off again  
"Or maybe you want to talk to Levi all about it?"  
"No! Not you, too!"  
"He is rather good looking"  
Armin let out a groan  
"Though you kind of look like him..."  
"Eren. No"  
"You could call him daddy"  
"Nooooo"  
"It is possible. All they'd need is a little bit of blood... and..."  
"No. He would have been 9 when I was conceived..."  
"It's still possible. Hmmm. I can picture it. "Daddy Levi", can I have a treat"  
"Eren, shut up!"  
"I'm sorry, Armin. I'm seriously happy for you, and I really hope it can turn into something. Once my magic is under control, I'll do a reading for you"  
"A reading?"  
"A kind of compatibility test"  
"I don't know if I want to know"  
"Then are you going to make a move?"  
"Nooo. He's an alpha, and I'm a beta. We can't even have children"  
"Not the conventional way. But..."  
"Nope. I'm going to leave you here if you keep talking about it"  
Maybe he'd teased Armin too much...  
"I'm sorry. I'll behave. Please, Armin, can you take me to your mages?"  
"That's better..."  
With both of them giggling, Eren hadn't felt so light in such a long time. May it was good to be back home? They couldn't turn back time, but maybe everything would just fine.

*  
Levi loathed parties. He loathed playing Prince Erwin, and he loathed watching everyone running around in an attempt to make Marley happy. Marley would never be happy. He wasn't allowed to ascend the throne of the kingdom, due to the specifics of the treated forced upon them by Marley, leaving the whole kingdom in unrest. The people needed a ruler, yet Marley had crushed that, and if they wished to avoid war, Eldia would never be naming a new king. Yet his annoyance at all of that, barely registered when it came to his loathing for Marley's prince. His royal pompous arsehole, Prince Zeke. The guy was an insufferable arsehole. His mind always working, and always scheming about how to manipulate every situation. He loathed having to play nice with the man, even more given they were both alphas. 

Having spent the morning arguing with those decorating the palace entrance hall, Levi's morning had only proceeded to get worse. Retrieving him from his duties, Erwin was all smiles as he informed him he was required to check the guards for the party that night. He may be the commander of the guard, given his royal title, but each time he faced them, all he could feel is jealousy. Life would have been so much easier if he could have been a simple nameless face. Crossing through the keep courtyard, it was Erwin who first noticed the tall, slim figure, dressed in grey robes. Another fucking mage. The kid had turned up at the worst time possible. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with him. Despite knowing this, Erwin steered them over to the stranger, Levi catching the scent of rain coming from the omega. It wasn't the usual shitty sweetness, but it was one of his favourite scents. The rain washed away the filthy, cleaning the world as it did. Something stirred inside of him, his alpha sure they recognised the scent, yet couldn't place it. No. It wasn't until he saw the eyes of the stranger that he knew it was the child from that day. Those fucking eyes. He'd never forgot them. He could barely remember the child, but those eyes... When his rut had hit, he'd been kept in his room. By the time he'd recovered, the omega had been taken to the sanctuary, and his attention was needed elsewhere. Especially as Erwin's own rut had hit just a few days after his own. The paperwork had piled up, and it'd been one big headache. Introduced to Eren, he hated how interested he was in the omega. He was a good couple of inches taller than him, with such expressive eyes that it was hard to believe the kid had ever been in the stables, looking for a place to die. With his mind going blank, he recalled nothing of the conversation, other than his name was "Eren".

Continuing on with Erwin, Levi sighed deeply. Erwin jumping on it immediately  
"I know that sigh"  
"Of course you do. Go ahead, enlighten me"  
"You're interested. After all, he is the omega from that day, is he not?"  
"I'm purely interested because he survived. I never thought I'd see him again"  
"Mhmm"  
"What the shit is that supposed to mean?"  
"It just means it's rare to find you interested"  
"The kid survived. That is all there is to it"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm fucking sure. Now go fuck off, and try to be reborn as something better"  
Erwin laughed, as Levi scolded himself. He wasn't interested in Eren, like that. Their social positions made it impossible as it was... He was approaching the age where he'd more than likely be forced into an arranged marriage. There was no time to be playing such childish games  
"You know that made no sense"  
"No. Your eyebrows make no sense. Besides, you know neither of us is in a position to be looking for prospective spouses. Marley will no doubt arrange marriages for both of us"  
Erwin sighed  
"Some days I wish I'd been able to prevent the advisors signing the treaty. It's been nothing but disadvantageous to us"  
"That's true, and that reminds me, don't you dare leave me to deal with Zeke alone tonight"  
"Afraid of the Marley Prince?"  
"More afraid he's going to become separated from his head, with that smart mouth of his"  
"Well, red is the colour of the Marley royal family"  
"He's so full of shit, he'd probably bleed brown. I'm serious, Erwin. Tonight has to go without a hitch"  
"You don't have to tell me that"  
"Good. Now, what the fuck were we supposed to be doing?"  
"Inspecting the guards"  
Levi sighed, running a hand through his hair as he did. They'd be hosting Marley for the next week... It was going to be a very long week.

With the guards inspected, the castle decorated, and the party underway, Levi was bored shitless. The "before ball feast", had been for the aristocracy of Eldia, and the dignitaries from Marley, including their personal bodyguards, which were apparently pigs in armour. Despite the Ball being a more open, and he no longer having to tolerate sloppy manners, Levi was too disgusted to relax. The wine was spilt across the table, as the food was shovelled down without pause for breath, before the demand of more. Zeke didn't give two shit about his men. Instead, he spent the whole dinner insulting every meal by comparing it to Marley food. Marley only had the better food, because the finest of Eldia's crops were sent there. Coming to his side, Erwin cleared his throat  
"What?"  
"Are you going to socialise?"  
Sitting on the throne of the prince, that was a nope. He was busy watching over the flock of mindless, socialising sheep  
"Prince Erwin, Zeke has been watching you for some time"  
"If he wants to dance, I'd be happy to throw them all on a pit coals to watch them escape"  
"You can't do that, but you should at least mingle"  
"I'm way too sober for this"  
"Well, I think your night is about to get better"  
Looking first to Erwin, Levi then looked across to the hall doors. He hadn't remembered the mages being invited...  
"Tonight's entertainment"  
"You know how I feel about magic"  
"I do, but Eren is there..."  
Rising to his feet, Erwin was indeed right. Though towards the back, Eren's tall figure was draped in ocean green robes, that seemed to shimmer with every step. All eyes on the creature as he followed the neat lines of court mages, taking a place towards the end. Given he hadn't taken his vows, he wouldn't be participating in whatever this was  
"Are we supposed to be having a magic show?"  
"It was on the schedule. To welcome Marley"  
Levi sank back down in his chair, nodding to the head Mage. He usually left the mages to themselves. It wasn't like he knew anything about Magic, and as long as they hadn't destroyed the castle, that was fine. As the magic began, Eren drew away. The kid looking painfully lost, until Arlert appeared by his side  
"You're frowning"  
"I was thinking"  
Too much about Eren. Way too much about Eren...  
"About Eren? He looks lost"  
For a moment he was worried that Levi had mentioned it out loud. He knew how awkward it could be to be at one of these parties, and the kid had only arrived that day. Playing it cool, Levi waved his hand, dismissing Erwin. He didn't care what he did, he just didn't want to talk about Eren anymore. The kid was in his past, not his future  
"Then go save him, yourself"

Erwin, the arsehole that he was, did just that. Leaving his side, Zeke saw his chance to pounce  
"Prince Erwin. A splendid display of magic"  
Ignoring royal protocol, Zeke dropped to sit in what was the king's throne. It was hard to swallow down and stomach the insult  
"Indeed. Our mages have always been particularly talented"  
Miniature explosions of colours left the crowd in the Ball room gasping, as they fluttered like snowflakes, before vanishing. It was pretty, in its own way. Wherever Isabel was, she was no doubt gasping in awe  
"Still, not on the same level as Marley. I suppose that's what happens when you isolate yourself from the mainland cultures for so long"  
It was hardly his fault, or Erwin's, that the island of Paradis hadn't enjoyed open trade with the rest of the world. Marley saw to that. He bit down his insult  
"Eldia is still finding its feet again... perhaps one day it's time will come"  
"Perhaps... who is that?"  
Following Zeke's gaze, he found the man staring at Erwin, Armin and Eren  
"A new mage. He has come to vow himself to Eldia"  
"Oh yes. Your traditions. You island people still cling to the past"  
It was better than a future with Marley...

Stopping in front of them, Eren and Armin knelt. Erwin moving to stand by the throne  
"Your Highness?"  
Kneeling before him, Eren's robe shimmered. The shade perfect for the omega, as it seemed to illuminate his bright green eyes, and contrasted nicely against his tanned skin. Zeke rose, staring down at the omega  
"What is your name?"  
"Eren, sir?"  
"Eren...?"  
"Just, Eren"  
"Well, Just Eren. Perhaps you can inform me as to why you failed to participate in the display"  
"I am new here, sir. This is my first day, and until I undo training and have taken my vows, I am not permitted to use magic"  
Zeke sighed  
"How boring. Though I have noticed that you were bands upon your wrists. Are they gold?"  
"Y-yes, sir"  
"Give me one"  
Eren looked horrified, as Zeke held his hand out  
"I'm sorry, I cannot. I must wear them until my vows"  
"You dare to say no to the Prince of Marley? You will give me one, omega"  
Eren's eyes narrowed, his scent turning to the stink of scorched fields  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot"  
Reaching down, Zeke grabbed Eren by the right arm, using his free hand to tear a bracelet off his wrist. Perhaps because he wasn't paying attention, the alpha failed to notice the small sparks dancing around Eren's fingers. Clearing his throat, Levi rose  
"That is unacceptable behaviour towards one of our mages"  
"I am only affording him the respect an Eldian deserves, though an omega like him would make a fine breeder, in Marley"  
That wasn't going to happen, and this conversation was over  
"Arlert, please show Eren to the kitchens. I'm sure they'll appreciate the extra hands"  
Eren looked pissed but nodded  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry to have insulted you, Prince Zeke"

Left by Armin and Eren, Erwin forced him down to sit. Probably because he wanted to fucking deck Zeke. Spinning the bracelet in his hold, Zeke looked disgustingly smug  
"So, that was a mage..."  
Slipping Eren's golden bracelet into his pocket, Zeke spoke was his back towards him  
"You need to keep a tighter leash on your people. You'll never command a kingdom if you allow yourself to be walked over"  
Descending the three steps down to the party, Levi was tempted to see how far he could throw his sword  
"Let him go"  
"He has a disgusting lack of respect"  
"We already knew this. Shall I see about retrieving Eren's bracelet?"  
"No. Find me another, I'll use it as an apology, and pray he doesn't destroy the castle over it"  
"I doubt Eren would do that"  
"Did you not see the way his magic flared?"  
"It did?"  
Levi snorted  
"So much for being my bodyguard. If it wasn't for the casualties, I'd burn that stinking treaty"  
"You can't do that. It's the only that holds off Marley and Draecia"  
"And yet. Marley continues to kills Draecia's dragons, while we have to suffer their consequences. Things would be so much easier if Draecia renounced their vow of non-interference. With a horde of dragons, Marley could be gone in seconds"  
"As true as that is, we're unfortunately stuck. I'll see what I can do to replace Eren's bracelet"  
Erwin stepped from his side, saluting him  
"And find me something to drink!"  
"Socialise, it'll be good for you"

Needless to say. It wasn't good for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know. When it all started out, Levi playing Erwin and Erwin playing Levi was sooo much simpler in my head. I'm sooooo sorry for the confusion.

Stopping with his homemade concoction, Eren seemed to have the whole world's worth of time on his hands. The mages didn't wish to train him until he'd taken his vow, and his heat was taking its sweet time to come. With the castle his new home, he'd done a little exploring, but he understood why Levi had sent him to the royal kitchens. It was the best place in the whole castle. His skills left much to be desired, and the loss of a bracelet had made it harder to keep his magic in control, but he had his own quarters in the castle. He had a warm bed, though it wasn't particularly comfortable, and each time he helped in the kitchen, he earned himself a little extra food. And the most interesting things happened in the kitchen, as he heard all the gossip as Armin knew everyone. The blond could sit, and talk for hours to everyone down there... helping to distract them all from the way Eren butcher the potatoes he was supposed to be peeling.

Seated at the room long oak table, the omega was doing just that as Armin came rushing in. Throwing himself down beside Eren, the blond's books went flying across the table. Ruining his nice pile of potato skins he'd spent the morning accumulating  
"Armin!"  
Reaching out, Armin scooped the pile back together  
"I'm sorry. I just came from classes"  
It'd be nice if he could join in, but Armin was so far above him with all that, he might have been speaking a different language  
"I gathered that much from the pile of books. It doesn't tell me why my potatoes had to suffer for it"  
"There's a rumour going around the castle. Prince Erwin's bodyguard was seen talking to a gold merchant. Rumour says that the Prince had finally decided to marry!"  
Whisper yelling, Armin was clearly excited. Eren didn't know what to say. He didn't know the Prince, yet, because of him he'd lost a precious bracelet  
"So?"  
"So?! He's 27. Everyone thought he'd end up in an arranged marriage instead"  
"Armin, I don't care"  
"But he's the prince!"  
Slamming his hands down, Armin drew the attention of the head cook, Nicollo  
"Armin, we'll have none of that in the kitchen. But if you're interested in the Prince, you could take him and Prince Zeke, his afternoon tea. Give me a moment to load the trays. It'll be easier than the carts"  
"Nicollo, relax. We both know you're just as curious"  
"That may be so, but simply because things here are so different from Marley. Take Eren with you. He's been murdering our potatoes all morning"  
Eren pouted at Nicollo  
"We both know it's not my fault"  
"You set the kitchen on fire"  
Eren rolled his eyes. With the loss of his bracelet and anger at Zeke, his magic had flared slightly, causing the fire in the hearth to flare  
"The fire was already lit, and it wouldn't have been a problem if the prince wasn't such a dick"  
"Eren..."  
"Armin, he literally pulled a bracelet off my arm. He's lucky my magic didn't turn him to a crisp"  
"Still. You can't say things like that. They're still our guests and will be until the end of the week"  
"That's only another 2 days"  
"A lot can happen in two days"  
"Enough bickering. Take the trays straight up to the sunroom, Prince Erwin will not tolerate cold tea"  
Stupid Armin. He'd been fine peeling potatoes, and now he had to go wandering the ridiculously large castle. He couldn't wait to take his vows.

Armin knocked and waited to be invited into the sunroom. Following behind him, Eren tried to keep a lid on his temper. Prince Zeke was casually leaning against the wall, staring out across the city surrounding the castle, while Prince Erwin sat a small and neat desk, his bodyguard smiling as they approached  
"On the desk will be fine"  
Following Armin's lead, he did as requested. Stepping back, he didn't know what came next  
"Anything else, sir?"  
Erwin sighed with disinterest  
"No, that will be all for now"  
"Yes, sir"

The encounter lasted all of a minute, Eren eager to leave the princes behind. Reaching the doorway, he jumped when his name was called  
"Eren. Can you please come to the throne room after dinner? The Prince and I have something wish to discuss with you"  
Turning to face Levi, Eren nodded  
"Yes, sir. Please excuse me, I must return to the kitchens"  
"Of course. Eren. Arlert"  
God. His heart couldn't take all this... whatever this was. He wasn't used to things in the castle, and now he was in trouble because of it. He was sure if it. Thanks to Levi, the rest of the afternoon was spent in a nervous state.

*  
Levi was ready to jump off the castle's tallest tower. Prince Zeke had asked questions of him, knowing full well that he couldn't answer them. It was bad enough dealing with the man, and now a rumour was circulating that he had an intended bride-to-be in mind. He didn't. All we wanted was a simple gold bracelet to replace the one taken by Eren, but even the royal goldsmith had taken to believing it was a gift for his chosen, insisting on forcing upon him jewellery he neither wanted or needed. It was a headache and a half for the alpha. And also raised another issue... he didn't know how to approach Eren casually. He didn't want the omega to think he was interested, when he wasn't. He didn't want him to think the bracelet a courting gift, or anything other than compensation for the one stolen. Being the prince, he could have just approached him, but Eren was still new there, and no doubt found the castle overwhelming. He hadn't seen the omega since the Ball, and had been doing his best to forget him. And... now... he had to speak to him without scaring him off. Stupid, Erwin.

Zeke chose to sup with his Marley guard that night, while Levi took his dinner in the dining room alone, apart from Erwin. He'd planned to talk to Eren about the bracelet, and now he had to have a completely different conversation. Zeke had made his interest in breeding Eren known. Marley's magic had been fading, it was an open secret. If Marley got their hands on the power of a mage as strong as Eren seemed to be, it'd be trouble for them. He needed to understand more about Eren's vows. If there was something in particular that gave Eldia such power, he may be able to barter that information for something useful. Not that they wanted Marley any more powerful than they were. Retiring from dinner to the throne room, he was surprised to find Eren already waiting. The omega standing off to one side as he seemed to be studying the castles architecture.

Levi waited until he was seated before clearing his throat, then stifling a laugh as Eren jumped  
"Your Majesty!"  
"Relax, Eren. Please approach"  
Walking over to him, the grey robes that Eren now wore again, did nothing for him at all. He looked just like any other magic user. Kneeling, Levi signed at Eren  
"You do not need to kneel every time we talk"  
"I feel like it's the proper thing to do"  
"It probably is, but I called you here to talk"  
Eren rose to stand  
"To talk?"  
Levi nodded to Erwin  
"Levi, if you will"  
Sliding a blue pouch from his chest pocket, Erwin walked down the steps to Eren, before sliding the bracelet from the pouch, and presenting it to the omega  
"What is this?"  
"A bracelet. To replace the one taken by Prince Zeke"  
Eren gaped at them both  
"Is something wrong?"  
Quickly, he recovered  
"No, sir. It's just... I feel no magic from this one"  
"Was the old one magical?"  
He was confused... Eren wasn't meant to be handling magical objects yet...  
"Yes, sir. My magic is a little unorthodox. I wear these bracelets to keep it inline until my vows"  
Ohhh... so they weren't decorative?  
"I was unaware. You do not need to accept it, if you're not inclined"  
"I'm sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect"  
"It's quite fine. Whether you accept the bracelet or not is up to you. But I do have another matter to discuss"  
Eren passed the bracelet back to Erwin. They'd have to see about having it enchanted or whatever it was, to help with Eren's magic. Or he could try swapping it with the one Zeke had taken...  
"Sir?"  
"Prince Zeke has become rather interested in you. I know you came to take your vows, but he is a rather persistent man. At the advice of my bodyguard, he has suggested I take you into my services until the vow can be completed, or until Zeke has returned to Marley"  
Eren froze, then let out a laugh  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
Erwin growled, while Levi found it refreshing  
"Yes, I'm fucking serious. It'll be a few weeks at the very maximum, wouldn't it, Levi?"  
Erwin nodded  
"Indeed. You job will be to purely stay within our sights. It's possible Prince Zeke will approach you in an attempt to buy your loyalty to Marley, given that you are new to court"  
"Then shouldn't I be out there so he can?"  
"We thought about that, but we both feel you're incapable of protecting yourself from the forces of Marley at the moment. And given Zeke is interested, it is entirely possible he will be more open to negotiations with you in the room"  
"You all need your eyes checked. I'm merely an omega, who returned to the castle to be with his family"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"Your family?"  
"My two friends who are as close as family, though Mikasa is technically my adopted sister"  
"Mikasa, as in the squad leader?"  
Eren nodded proudly  
"Mikasa Ackerman. And Armin Arlert, was as close as brother as we grew up together in Shinganshima"  
Mikasa was... a force to be reckoned with. There was no denying she was skilled, but she was also prone to bouts of recklessness. He was barely on social terms with her. Employing Eren would only lead to more trouble with her... but if Zeke made a move on Eren... they might just find a way to loosen the noose around the kingdoms neck...  
"Right. As of tomorrow, you'll be following us under the pretext of learning what being a royal mage entitles. You haven't been assigned actual duties, have you?"  
"No. The mages won't teach me until I take my vow, and that must fall during my heat"  
Levi frowned at that. Letting a powerful magical user wander the castle without training didn't seem particularly smart... They'd had more than half a dozen omegas take their vows in the last decade, but he had no idea if that was actually normal. He had no idea what level of the populist could do magic, and he was sure each person's skill level had to vary... Because he wasn't a magic user, he'd simply let things continue... so why was it so hard to allow the same thing to happen to Eren?  
"Do you know anything else about the vow ceremony?"  
"It's a ceremony to forge a bond to the deepest parts of the soul. I will be mounted by the one who will teach me magic, and through that bond, we will renew and strengthen each other..."  
Mounted. What? Hold up. What? How could Eren possibly be ok with that? He'd be out of his mind with his heat... and... what? He didn't even sound mad about it all...  
"Sir?"  
Erwin stepped in to save Eren from Levi's confusion induced anger  
"It's quite alright, Eren. As non-magic users, we tend to leave those decisions to the court mages. Tomorrow morning, I will come to collect you. Please be prepared, and please wear something a little more suitable. I do not imagine robes are always practical for walking muddy streets or riding"  
Eren looked to his feet  
"These are the only clothes I have..."  
"Then we shall find you something to wear. If anything happens between you and any of the Marley party, we need to know. No matter how small a detail it is. We're not in the business of letting insults towards Eldia citizens slide"  
"I... thank you, sirs. May I retire now?"  
"Indeed. We shall both see you tomorrow"

When Eren left, Levi breathed a sigh of relief. The kid was too fucking pure for his own good. Which was probably exactly why Zeke seemed to be so attracted to him  
"Are you sure about this, Levi?"  
"Zeke can't be trusted. It would be easier if Eren had already sworn himself to Eldia, but this will have to do"  
"I meant about Eren taking his vows"  
"The kid has to. You better talk to Hanji though. I don't like this idea of any omega being forced to have sex"  
"Eren didn't seem to mind"  
"He's probably built it up in his head that sex is a wonderful and magical thing... I want to know before tomorrow morning just what this vow is"  
"I'll ask around, but I can't give you a certain answer. You should probably retire to your rooms before Zeke comes looking for you"  
"Can't we take him hunting, then accidentally shoot him?"  
"We could, as we are due to hunt tomorrow... but I'm sure he'd find a way to survive"  
Hunting. Great. Riding around on horses shooting at things wasn't his idea of a great time...  
"He's worse than a shitty cockroach. I bet if you cut all his limbs off, he'd grow them back just to be spiteful"  
Erwin chuckled as Levi gathered himself up  
"I'm sure he would too" 

*  
Eren didn't sleep well that night, suffering agonising cramps and bleeding from coming off his medicine, and coughing due to the cold weather rolling in. Whenever winter came, his health would always decline. There was supposedly some kind of scarring in his lungs from youth, and the castle lacked the warm steam rooms of the sanctuary. When morning's rays trickled through the slip of a window, Eren dragged himself up. He might not have a private bathroom, but he did have a bucket filled with water that never seemed to cool. It wasn't as nice as the baths of the sanctuary, but it was private, and he could take his time to make sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary with him. He'd never expected to be moved into Levi's command, or to be treated like a pawn so soon. He didn't relish the idea of being a "pretty thing" dangled in front of Zeke. He was hardly pretty.

Levi brought him clothes, before leaving to wait outside the door as Eren dressed. The pants were a little too tight around his thighs and hips, and were stupidly white. The worst colour to wear while bleeding, but the tunic was much nicer. A deep blue, and soft fabric. The belt and boots provided were that of the Eldia's military garb. Black leather, with shining silver adornments. At the sanctuary, they'd been all about robes and being one with nature, he'd freakin' missed pants. Even ones that felt criminally tight. Smoothing his shirt out, he didn't bother about trying to wrangle his hair into something manageable, it always seemed to have a mind of its own. Triple checking his bracelets were in place, Eren headed out to join Levi in the hall  
"Do I pass?"  
Looking him up and down, Levi's scent shifted into something akin to appreciation, before settling back down  
"Yes. I'm sorry you've already become a part of this"  
"Is that why my pants are so damn tight?"  
"Part of it. It's only for two more days, and it's the only way we can keep you safe for now"  
"Is Zeke really that bad?"  
"Unfortunately. But don't mention it too loudly. This castle has ears"  
"And spells. So many spells"  
"Spells? You can see them?"  
Eren hummed with a nod  
"They're like purple spiderwebs"  
"Can you tell who cast them? Or why?"  
"No. I'm not trained, remember"  
Levi started moving away from Eren's door, Eren quickly falling in step beside the tall blond  
"But you've had magic from a young age?"  
Eren actually hissed, not expecting such a question  
"Did I offend you?"  
"No. No. I just don't like to talk about it. But yes"  
"And you used to play in the castle keep, did you not?"  
"I hope you don't mind. Mikasa and Armin..."  
What? He'd already told him and the prince that they'd been childhood friends. What was there to add to that?  
"Nothing. I was just remembering a child that our prince helped some years ago. A small omega had entered our stables. The boy so sickly that they didn't know if he'd survive. He was lucky that Prince Erwin was there to help him. After that, he was sent to a sanctuary. Erwin often wondered what happened to him"  
Levi looked down at him, Eren getting the distinct feeling that the man knew it was him  
"He was lucky indeed. Can I ask what we'll be doing today?"  
"Hunting. It's the day before the Marley party is due to depart. What we catch will be dinner tonight"  
Eren coughed, unable to stop the tickle in his throat  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, sorry. Are you sure hunting will be appropriate with the storm coming?"  
"There is no storm forecast"  
"Is that so?"  
"You think otherwise"  
Yes. He knew otherwise... but then again, he wasn't supposed to know anything  
"Perhaps..."  
"I'm sure the weather will be just fine, unlike Prince Erwin's mood. He can be... rather a handful"  
"He does seem to look angry"  
Levi snorted  
"That's one way of looking at it. Try not to take any of it personally"  
"I suppose it's hard to be a prince. Hot water, hot meals, a warm bed..."  
"Enemies everywhere, a country facing oppression and a never ending pile of paperwork"  
Ok. So maybe Levi wasn't such an arsehole  
"I can see why that would put anyone in a bad mood... Levi, if we're going hunting, does that mean we'll be riding horses"  
"Yes..."  
"Err... I've never ridden a horse before"  
Levi pinched the brow of his nose  
"Alright. We'll organise something... Perhaps Prince Zeke will allow you to ride with him?"  
Ew... the idea of Prince Zeke being that close sent a shiver of revulsion through him  
"And perhaps he'll fall off his horse"  
"Stop it. It's scary how close to Prince Erwin you sound"  
Yeah. He liked Levi well enough... and the banter was easing his nerves and feeling about the coming trouble from the storm  
"Don't say things like that"  
"Eren, you'll be fine. We'll have you ride behind Erwin and Zeke. As long as you stay on your horse, there shouldn't be much drama"  
Eren looked to his hands, his gloves slightly singed from his magic, but he was much more comfortable having them covered, and hopefully, they'd prevent him setting his horse on fire  
"Levi, there will be other mages there, won't there?"  
"Yes, as well as Mikasa and her squad"  
That could be a problem. Mikasa knew he had magic, but after she'd scented him the other day, he had the feeling she'd be staying uncomfortably close to him  
"Is this a problem, Eren?"  
"No... just... if my magic flares, make sure to keep both Prince's away. You'd think I could control it by now, but it has a mind of its own"  
"Like your hair?"  
"I thought about smoothing it down, but yes, it does"  
"It's fine. Wait until you see Marley's party again. A few stray hairs is nothing"

*  
Mounting up in the courtyard, Levi was struggling not to laugh. Eren had clearly never ridden before, instead the omega stood there with his forehead against the small painted mare he'd be riding, for a good 5 minutes, before barely being able to pull himself into his saddle. Beneath him, Levi's black gypsy cob shuffled, as if also laughing at the teen. Waiting for everyone to mount up, Erwin gave the command to move out, leaving Zeke to follow with his Marley party. Bouncing in his saddle, Eren wasn't going to have a fun time, but fuck, this was some quality entertainment.

Before every hunting expedition, Levi called into the "royal hunters". Also known as Farlan and Isabel. They, along with a small handful of people throughout the land, monitored animal populations to prevent over hunting of certain species. Isabel was wonderful with animals, while Farlan was more than skilled with traps and knives. At first, they'd lived inside the castle walls, but now they ran a small shop on the outskirts of Mitras. It supplied its furs and meat to the castle and prevented Isabel and Farlan from having to live on the streets. It'd been a way for Levi to gift them the freedom of coming and going throughout the kingdom with no questions asked.

Prince Zeke was in no mood to stop in town, the fellow alpha grumbling as Levi dismounted in front of the store. Erwin taking his reins with no question, though Eren seemed plenty curious enough as he leaned in to ask the man what was going on. Leaving the party out the front, he smiled as he headed into the brightly lit shop, Isabel rushing from behind the counter  
"Big Brother?!"  
Hugging Isabel as she threw herself on him, Farlan appeared from the back stock room  
"Erwin"  
"You two look well. Did you enjoy the Ball?"  
"It was amazing! All that magic!"  
"I'm happy you enjoyed it. Farlan, we're taking Prince Zeke hunting. Marley will be using guns, so where do you recommend?"  
"There's been some trouble in the east forests. Try the north. Rabbits have been getting out of hand up there, and wolves have been encroaching on the lower forest"  
"What's happening in the east?"  
"There's been a drop in game. Isabel and I are heading out to check on it next week"  
"Do you need reinforcements?"  
Farlan rolled his eyes  
"All those idiots are good for, is wasting perfectly good suits of armour"  
"I can't say I don't agree. But I don't want anything happening to you"  
Isabel squeezed him tightly, before releasing him  
"Nothing is going to happen to us. You trained us after all, and nothing could be as strong as you"  
"Thanks, but we both know there are things out there that are. Make sure you stay clear of any dragon corpses"  
"We know. We leave them for Draecia"  
"Good. Take care of yourselves"  
"You too, big brother. I don't like the look of Prince Zeke"  
"Neither do I. But my hands are bound for now"

Returning to the group, Levi swung himself into his saddle with practised ease. Zeke had moved closer to Erwin and Eren in his absence. The omega trying his best to both stay on his horse and hide from the alpha  
"Erwin?"  
"We'll be heading into the North forest. They're having problems with wolves and rabbits"  
"You expect us to hunt rabbits?"  
Zeke sounded insulted  
"There's many other creatures in the forests, perhaps rabbits are too small and fast for your Marley guns?"  
"Nothing is better than Marley weaponry. Soon, even dragons will fall before us"  
Levi filed that sliver of information away. If Marley went after Draecia, they could use that to side with the dragon kingdom against Marley, but that was only if Marley was called out on it. As it was, in Eldia, they practised leaving fallen dragons for Draecia's dragon riders to find. The dragons had called the island home long before they had. Marley, on the other hand, argued that if dragons fell on their land, their corpses became their property... even when they were assisted in their demise... as they'd suspected for some time  
"Let's put that to the test? Your methods versus ours?"  
Zeke laughed  
"You're on. Eren, come ride by me. Today you shall be my good luck charm"  
Eren whispered something to Erwin, Erwin nodding and smiling. Apparently, he'd missed Eren and Erwin becoming best friends... what he hadn't missed was the small pang of jealousy over it  
"Thank you, Prince Zeke. But I'm afraid I won't be much luck. It's all I can do to stay on this horse"  
"Nonsense. False modesty doesn't suit you, and I will not tolerate lying. You shall ride by me. Unless there is something wrong with that?"  
"No, sir. I just felt you should know I cannot ride"  
"Then it is settled. Eren and I shall team up against you and your bodyguard Levi. Lead the way, Prince Erwin"

Riding with Erwin by his side, Levi was trying not to push their horses too hard, lest Eren fell off and Zeke decided to take it as some offence. The man had already taken Eren's reins from him, tying them to the side of his own saddle in a move Levi considered idiotic. The ground was still damp from the rains, and he wasn't familiar with horse Eren was using. If the horse was to shy from the muddier patches, Eren risked being thrown. They may have healers with them, but the bruising to Zeke's pride had no easy cure. Pushing on, they reached the forest in good time, the dogs being released the moment the roads were swallowed by growth. Eren's adopted sister was giving him a particularly nasty glare as if he was to blame for Zeke's interest in Eren. The last thing he needed was for their youngest squad leader to cause a war thanks to a little bit of petty jealousy. She surely knew that the Marley party would be leaving tomorrow. She just needed to keep her temper until then  
"Prince Erwin?"  
Looking to Erwin, Levi nodded  
"The handlers shall remain here, as shall the troops. Two healers shall accompany us. If anything happens, use your red smoke flares to notify the party. The first to thirty shall we say?"  
Zeke frowned deeply  
"What are our men to do?"  
"Wait? I believe this was a friendly competition between princes"  
"I did not bring my men for them to sit on the sidelines. They must be permitted to hunt"  
"There wolves in the lower forest..."  
"They're no amateurs. They will hunt, and so shall we"  
That was so like Marley. To come in and completely wipe out everything in front of them. As it was, Eldia observed strict rules on their hunts, to make sure they didn't hunt to extinction  
"If they are to hunt, they are not to hunt the young. No fawns to be harmed, nor wolf or fox cub. The same for bird species"  
"They will hunt as they please. Unless you wish to upset Marley"  
"No. I'm simply ensuring there is enough to go around. Now, Levi, if you'll please take point"  
Eren cast them both a timid look. This wasn't what the omega had signed up for at all... but Levi was interested to see how he handled himself. If the brat was more than a pretty face, he wished to see it for himself.

*  
Zeke was an arse. Eren already knew so, but the man seemed to be truly stupid as he shot at anything that moved. With his reins tied to Zeke's saddle, he couldn't even move away from the alpha. This wasn't his first time being in the forest. He vaguely remembered gathering wood as a child, and so many useful herbs passed him by. If it'd been Prince Erwin, he would have asked permission to gather some, but Prince Zeke didn't care as his horse trampled them to pieces. In the forest, he felt connected to the lives around him. He could smell the storm growing ever closer, the chill of the tree shadows seeping into him as the cold rain would. Coughing, he clung to his saddle pathetically. Light headed to the point he was sure he'd fall at any moment. Behind them, he could feel Levi's eyes on him  
"You're disturbing the game"  
Wiping his palm on his tunic, Eren cleared his throat  
"I'm sorry. It's the storm coming. The chill in the air affects my lungs"  
"I didn't ask for your life story, only for your silence"  
Eren hung his head at Zeke's words. He may not have used an alpha command on him, but he had upset his omega enough that it complied the best it could  
"Better. And don't be ridiculous. There is no storm coming"  
Zeke was in for a surprise. By Eren's nose, it'd be there within the hour.

Getting lucky, Zeke had the first kill. Well, the first kill that wasn't a bird. The death of the large grey wolf hurt to see, as it quickly followed by two of her pups. To him, it was pointless death. The wolves were only doing as they'd always had, and now they were dead with the third pup growling at Zeke, despite its runt size. When Zeke booted the poor little thing, Eren saw red. Jumping off his horse, he rushed to the cubs side  
"Stand aside, Eren"  
"No"  
"Stand aside. Its mother is dead, it is kinder to put it out its misery. Besides, I'm the mood for a new scabbard. The fur is a little darker than I would like"  
Kneeling down, the wolf pup snapped at his fingers. It's front right leg was clearly injured, and the poor thing had to be in tremendous pain. Smiling at the pup, he didn't let the little thing frighten him  
"That's it. Come here..."  
Cautiously, the pup sniffed at him. Eren's smile growing. He nearly had the pup in his hold, when a shot rang out, and blood began to pour from the pups side. Gathering the small creature up, Eren's eyes filled with tears. The look of betrayal on the animals face had hurt  
"Why would you that?!"  
"I saved it from starving"  
"You didn't need to kill it!"  
Stroking the dying pup, Eren tried to gather his magic. His fingers crackling, but his magic wouldn't flow  
"Put it down, Eren!"  
"No! How could you!? It wasn't doing you any harm!"  
The small pup was so very soft and warm in his hold. The bleeding wouldn't stop, no matter how much he mentally begged it to  
"Eren, you put it down!"  
A fucking command. It hurt to fight against it, but he didn't want the pup to die.

"What's going on here?"  
Being ahead of Levi and Erwin, they'd been close but not really together. With teary eyes, he looked to Levi and Prince Erwin  
"It needs help"  
Prince Erwin opened his mouth, but Levi patted his shoulder  
"Eren, it's too late"  
"No. No. There has to be a way..."  
Stroking the pups fur, the tiny thing gave a shudder before its chest failed to rise again. Sitting there in the pups blood, Eren cried bitter tears  
"Why did you do it?! You didn't have to kill it!"  
"It would have starved with no mother to feed it... now stand up"  
"No"  
Glaring at Zeke, his magic seemed to grow  
"Stand up, Eren. You're being foolish"  
"Prince Zeke, perhaps you should deal with your kill?"  
Zeke returned Eren's glare with one of his own  
"Who'd have thought Eldian's were so weak. I find my appetite for hunting has been ruined by this omega's snivelling"  
As Zeke walked away, Levi came to him. Squatting down in front of him, Levi placed one hand on his shoulder and another over his left hand  
"Can you stand?"  
"Y-yes"  
"Good. We should leave"  
"But..."  
"Eren, it has already died"  
"It's not fair. He had no reason to do that"  
"Unfortunately, life isn't fair. Let me take the pup. Then you can ride back with me"

Blood had ruined Eren's white pants. Bundled up in front of Levi, Eren felt stupid and small. He knew the wolf pup would have died without its mother, but that didn't mean he was ready to admit Zeke was right. The alpha didn't even seem to care he was no longer by his side, as Eren's horse now carried the dead wolves upon its back, while Zeke continued boasting about his new wolf fur scabbard, yet talking about how Eldia pelts were so inferior. If they were inferior, why did he go ahead and kill the wolves?  
"Eren?"  
"I'm alright. It was just a shock"  
"I was about to warn you that you were right about that storm"  
Looking up, the weather matched his mood  
"I told you. Just don't expect me to do anything about it"  
His body was still trying to obey Zeke, by not coughing. Each time he needed to, his chest ached as it got stuck. Zeke's actual command had lost its control when Levi had removed the wolf from his lap. Probably because the object of the command was gone  
"I'm not asking you to. Are you ok, though? You were coughing before"  
"It's the cold weather, it affects my lungs"  
Behind him, he felt Erwin moving, the man's thick cloak was draped over his shoulders  
"No, I couldn't..."  
"You've had a shock as it is. We cannot allow our newest mage to become ill"  
"I'm sorry for getting angry with Zeke. He has no respect for the forest... and I got a little mad"  
"I noticed. It's fine... He's too busy bragging about his hunt"  
"I know... but I still should have kept my mouth shut"  
"He's probably never had anyone yell at him before"  
"He deserved it. Alphas that rely on commands to get their own way aren't real alphas"  
Levi sighed, Eren wondering if he'd somehow insulted the man  
"Whatever commands he's given, you can forget them. He's not an Eldian"  
"It doesn't work that way, but thank you anyway"  
"How long do you think before the rain hits?"  
Was Levi trying to give him a way out? If so, he appreciated it  
"Oh... um... not long"  
Nudging the sides of his horse, Eren would have fallen if not for Levi wrapping his arm around his waist. The alphas touch wasn't exactly welcome, but it was nicer than being trampled to death by the animal. When Mikasa was young, she'd always made horse riding look so easy, and even if it was an important skill to learn, he felt like walking was more his forte.

The heavens opened as they regrouped with Mikasa's squad. Forgetting her place, his adopted sister rushed to him  
"Eren?! What happened to you?! Why are you on a horse with Levi?"  
"Oh. I'm alright. Prince Zeke needed my horse for his kill"  
"There's blood on your pants!"  
"It's not mine..."  
She was being so very embarrassing, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough that he was draped in Levi's huge cloak... and trapped between his legs on the horse. Around them, rain pattered down on the leaves. The members of the Marley party returned with the hunting dogs, empty handed, which helped to distract from the rain. Zeke yelling at his soldiers, while Mikasa scowled at the group  
"Squad leader Ackerman, is your squad ready to leave?"  
"Yes, sir. Would you prefer Eren rode with us?"  
"No. He's fine where he is. Prince Zeke seems to have his eye on him. Return to your squad, have them ready to leave immediately"  
Mikasa saluted Levi, before marching away as if she had a pole up her arse  
"Oh dear. I fear I've upset her"  
"It doesn't take much. She's never stopped treating me like I'm her child"  
"So I shouldn't have mentioned Zeke?"  
"Probably not. Prince Erwin looks annoyed"  
"He's not particularly fond of the rain, unfortunately, we have to wait until Marley gets its act together"  
"Does that mean we're stuck here forever?"  
Levi let out a hearty laugh, the horse shifting beneath Eren disconcertingly  
"Possibly. I think you're going to fit in just fine here"  
"Thanks. I'm not sure about that"  
Not if it meant horse riding...  
"We've never been particularly close with our magic users, and the alpha that oversees them is quite eccentric. Prince Erwin tends to leave that to them, as he knows nothing about magic. Perhaps you'll be able to branch that gap"  
"That sounds like a case of the blind leading the blind. I know I have it, but I've got no idea what to do with it"  
"With time, I'm sure you'll figure it out. I know it would ease both our minds to know what spells are on the castle"  
"I can look into it, but are you sure you should be this nice to me? I haven't taken my vows"  
"You yourself said that you can't work your magic, I'm sure the mages could restrain you if necessary"  
There was something in Levi's tone that told him it wasn't completely a joke. Eren opting not to reply... he didn't particularly like the idea of being kept in a damp basement. It was a reminder he was letting his guard down too much. Erwin and Levi were both alphas, and he was just a lowly magic user... he needed to remember that. They couldn't possibly ever be on the same page.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho damn! The ritual is a coming! So is some very dubious consent. Though I hope you realised that already with the fact Eren doesn't know the full ritual, only that he'll be mounted by his master..........
> 
> Ya know. I actually want to write smaller chapters. I don't know how the large ones keep happening...

Drenched from the storm, the hunting party had barely made it back to the castle before it'd turned into a pounding torrent of water that'd rained all afternoon, and night. Levi wasn't thrilled by it, but he was even less thrilled by how sick Eren had seemed to be. The moment they'd arrived back at the keep, the teen had slumped in Erwin's arms, before being whisked away by the castle healers. Zeke had watched the scene unfold, before commenting over how "omegas didn't need strength if they did their job and spent their lives on their backs". The pigs from Marley had laughed, while Levi had to stop himself from decking the fellow prince. He'd seen how hurt Eren was over the death of the wolf pup and had felt awkward over the whole thing, as he hadn't known what to say to make the teen feel better. He was only there to entertain Zeke, then Zeke had pulled a stunt like that. That evening, when Eren failed to join them at dinner, Levi had gone looking for the teen. Outside the omegas door, two guards had been posted with orders from the court mages not to let anyone in, including him.

Zeke had been less than impressed when Eren wasn't in the castle keep to wave the Marley party goodbye, while Levi felt it was for the best. If Eren was sick, his magic would be unpredictable. He just didn't realise how unpredictable it would be. Feeling some guilt over the previous day, and concern that the teen was possibly sick because of the favour he'd done for the kingdom, Levi once again found himself outside of Eren's room, this time not taking "no" for an answer as he let himself and Erwin into the room. It was quite a sight to see. Everything inside the room was levitating, including Eren. With four mages standing at the corners of the omegas bed, Erwin stepped up to cover up the fact he wasn't quite sure how to ask what the fuck was happening  
"Prince Erwin would like to know the condition of our newest mage?"  
The fifth mage at the end of Eren's bed sank to kneel on one knee  
"Sir, you should not be here. His magic is quite unstable"  
"I can see. What's wrong with him?"  
"He's burning with fever, no doubt the result of being soaked to the bone yesterday"  
"Has he been creating fires?"  
The mage sighed  
"That's not the all of it. As you can see, everything in this room is levitating. It'd been strong enough to affect the walls"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"The window, sire. It wasn't quite as large before"  
Levi looked to the window, but he didn't know what he was supposed to be seeing. It looked like every other castle window he'd seen  
"Can it be brought back further under control?"  
"Not until his vows are taken, or his fever breaks"  
"I do not see a cool cloth upon his forehead"  
"The fabric burst into flame each time it was placed near him"  
"Give me a cloth"  
"Sir?"  
"Give me a cloth, I have dealt with this kind of thing before"  
For all of five minutes, as a teen himself. Rising, the mage pulled a cloth from their sleeve, passing it to Levi. He'd never get used to magic. The cloth was almost like ice. Leaving Erwin's side, he walked around to the side of Eren's bed. No kid should be rasping for breath like he was, nor should he look so sick. His skin pale, sheets drenched in sweat, while his lips were speckled with what seemed to be blood. Reaching out, he jumped as Erwin spoke  
"Prince, perhaps you shouldn't touch him"  
"It's fine. It's a mere cold"  
"Erwin"  
"Mind your place, Levi"  
Reaching out, he placed his hand on Eren's forehead. The kid was fucking burning up. Whining, Eren pitifully called for relief... from an alpha. The brat was as much a slave to his own dynamic as any of them were  
"Shitty brat, this wasn't supposed to happen"  
Under his touch, Eren grew warmer, as he gasped down a breath. Then all at once, everything fell back into place with loud thuds, no longer levitating, as Eren was no longer levitating. Placing the cloth over the omegas forehead, Eren let out a weak sigh  
"Sir?"  
Levi raised his gaze, all five mages and Erwin staring at him  
"Don't look at me. I don't know what that was. Keep me updated on his condition, and make sure he doesn't burn my castle down"  
"Yes, sir"

Flustered by what had happened, Levi swept from Eren's room. Erwin jogging after him, his stupidly long legs meaning he caught him in no time  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know"  
"Cut the shit. How did you know that would work?"  
"I didn't. I... When he was a child, he set fire to the hay in the stables, but when he was touched, it seemed to calm his power"  
"Erwin"  
"Don't "Erwin" me. I have no idea how this magic thing works, but it looked like none of them were going to step up and touch him"  
"You're fond of him"  
"I am not fond of that omega. I don't even know him"  
"You took him out of the castle grounds. You had him by your side, and you attempted to replace his bracelet taken by Zeke"  
"You're the one telling me to be nicer"  
"You're not acting like yourself. Is this because of how you remember him? Near death and in your arms?"  
"I barely remember him. I was attempting to repay him because Zeke is a dick. Nothing more and nothing less"  
"So you wouldn't care to know that the mages were talking about him earlier"  
"They were?"  
Levi bit the moment the words left Erwin's mouth. He couldn't even play it off cool  
"No"  
"You're a douche"  
"Possibly. It does worry me to see you like this"  
"You don't need to worry"  
"Is it because he's a street kid? An orphan like us? Do you see yourself when you look at him?"  
"I. No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know and that's what makes this so hard. Stop asking me what I don't know"  
Erwin finally stopped pestering him, but they'd only made it a few more steps when it seemed to start raining from the ceiling along the corridor. Groaning, Levi broke into a jog, relieved to find the next hallway dry  
"Was that Eren?"  
"Possibly. Probably. Those shitty mages need to get him under control. Have you talked to her, about this?"  
"Hanji is anxious to meet Eren. You could try talking to her. We know magic has been becoming weaker with every generation. The fact that Eren's magic is so strong, has sent her off spiralling with the possibilities. We know mages of old could raise a castle from the ground, or destroy it with just a whim"  
"You don't need to tell me that. You have no idea how many letters used to cross the desk over the use of dragon items to strengthen the kingdom's magic"  
"You do remember I'm the one who reads everything first"  
"Then why are you telling me things I already know?"  
"To make sure you understand that Eren could be a powerful weapon"  
"I know that, but he is also a child. Who can't even ride or protect himself from an alpha"  
"Now that Zeke has left, we don't need him to stay close"  
"No. What shall we have him do? The fact he can't ride will hinder us if we fall back into war with Marley"  
"How many of our mage forces can? If they've all come from sanctuaries..."  
"Their training is up to their masters. Most see it as a practical skill"  
"Do we know who will take Eren?"  
"Not yet. It's decided during the ceremony. Hanji may be in charge of the mages, but she is more interested in combining magic with science. Science does seem to be the future"  
"Useless Shitty Glasses. Fine. Have him help the maids  
Levi rubbed at his face. He hoped Eren knew how much of a pain in the arse he was being  
"You can't keep him in the kitchens"  
"I'm pretty sure I can. We'll reassess his training and usefulness once he can actually do magic"  
"Because a raining ceiling doesn't count as magic"  
"You know damn well what I mean"  
"I'll see that it's done"

*  
Eren was sure he was being punished for being ill and for being a dick to Zeke. Just like the sanctuary mages, the castle mages couldn't handle his uncontrolled powers, and the moment his fever had broken, he'd been sent to the castle healers. Once recovered enough to be useful, he was put back to work in the kitchens. They couldn't really make use of him elsewhere around the castle. He ran the risk of accidentally setting the washing on fire. He couldn't play gofer, because he didn't know the castle. He couldn't go to Armin's classes, because he had no idea about them, and he couldn't go watch Mikasa train, because that meant a lecture over being wet and sick. Like that was his fault. He'd thought his heat would have hit by now, and he was frankly growing impatient over it not. There were herbs he could take, that would speed up the process, but he didn't know if that would be acceptable for the ritual, or if it had to be a natural heat.

Stealing some time for himself, Eren was sitting on the windowsill as he watched the soldiers running drills. The sun felt good against his skin, while the bricks seemed to absorb the warmth. He'd heard of magic users that could change their shapes into any number of things, and couldn't help but think it'd be nice to be a fat cat on a day like today. Maybe once his vows had been taken, his master could teach him such things. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Levi approaching  
"Eren?"  
Nearly falling out the window, he was narrowly saved as Levi grabbed him by the arm  
"Whoa! Everything ok?"  
"You scared the shit out of me, if that's what you're asking"  
Pulling himself together, Eren hoped he didn't look too dishevelled. They hadn't replaced the pants he'd worn for the hunt, so it was back to his grey robes  
"I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be sitting here alone"  
"I was just watching the soldiers training"  
Levi leaned over him, the man peering out the window  
"I see that. What's on your mind?"  
"Nothing much important"  
"So you admit something is. You can speak freely to me"  
Eren sighed, figuring he was well  
"I was thinking about my vow ceremony. I hate sitting and being useless"  
"No heat yet?"  
"No. It's quite frustrating"  
"As long as your heat doesn't come, you won't be mounted, right?"  
He didn't want to think about that bit, it showed in his scent  
"Eren, do you not want to take your vows?"  
"I do. I just wish I knew who would be my master. It may be silly, but I'd like to know who I'm about to sleep with and know more about them than just their dick"  
Leaning back, Levi moved to lean against the windowsill  
"You have no idea?"  
"None at all. I know blood, slick and semen can all be used in spells. But... I don't just sleep with anyone. Despite what people may think of omegas"  
"I don't think that of you. I tried asking our head of sciences, but she had no idea either. Ceremonies are only known to those invited, and despite being our magic liaison, she never has been"  
"That just makes it sound even worse. It's stupid, isn't it? To want to know who you're being forced to show your body too?"  
"I don't think so. It is your body after all"  
"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, that I guess with it looming over me, it's a little overwhelming"  
"Is that why you're not in the kitchens?"  
"That, and Nicollo says I have no talent for the culinary arts"  
"I'm sure your wait won't be much longer"  
"I really do hope so. What about you? What are you doing? I don't see Prince Erwin with you"  
"Some of our newer soldiers decided it would be funny to steal meat from our stores. Prince Erwin is supervising their punishment"  
Eren let out a whistle  
"Damn. I don't want to be them"  
"Would you like to come to watch?"  
"No. Thank you, but I fear I shall only get in the way"  
"Alright. Take care of yourself, Eren"  
"And you, Levi"

*  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi let out a long breath. In his left hand was a letter fresh from the leg of a Marley eagle. Prince Zeke was intending another visit, this time for a month or so, the following month. There had been a delay in a shipment from Eldia, so the prince has decided to return to the island to make sure they weren't intentionally withholding anything. Once again, they'd need to throw a lavish Ball, conduct festivals and check the details of the delayed shipment. Across the desk in front of him, was a hundred more requests that all required his time. The imitation prince let his mind wander, wondering if anyone noticed if he placed a training dummy in his place and took off to see Farlan and Isabel. He was anxious for news on the forests, and to make sure they were both alright. He hadn't heard hide, or, hair of them, and had no time to check in. Raising his head at the knock at the door, Erwin walked in, looking rather concerned  
"What's the matter? Do you need to take a shit?"  
"Eren's heat has started. The ceremony will be performed tonight"  
It'd only taken a month to happen...  
"About time"  
"You're not worried?"  
Erwin had shared Eren's worry over who'd he be sleeping with. The omega had a right to decide for himself, but having never seen a ceremony, he didn't know little choice Eren would have  
"Where is he?"  
"Being washed and made ready for tonight"  
Placing Marley's letter down, Levi then crossed his arms as he stared down Erwin  
"I know you're scheming something"  
"Well, we're at the age where we really should know what's happening on our own castle. Eren said the whole place is covered in magic"  
"We are a magical nation"  
"Yes, but think about it. We have no way of seeing those spells. If anyone was plotting against us, we'd never see them coming"  
"Admit it. You're purely curious"  
"A little. I'm also worried for Eren. He put on a brave face, but he's terrified. As you're so fond of bringing up, he is a child"  
"And how do you suppose we see this ritual? It's supposed to be limited to magic users only"  
"You're the crown prince. They cannot say no to you. Besides, the masters that teach omegas magic are alphas. So I'm guessing that they will be the ones that choose Eren's new master"  
Levi's stomach performed an uncomfortable flop. Eren wasn't his, but just the mere idea of someone else touching him was enough to annoy him. Given the fact Eren would have no control over his own body, being in heat and all that  
"You're glaring"  
"You're making me think about things I don't want to. We can't just walk in looking like this. Find someone to talk to discreetly, and we'll need something to cover our scents... and faces. This is shitty plan"  
"You didn't have to say yes"  
"You wouldn't give me a moment's peace if I didn't. You've got that disapproving dad look on your face. You normally don't give two shits about the omegas coming here"  
"Normally they don't have so much magic, and normally they don't catch the attention of Prince Zeke. If Zeke has an interest in Eren, we need to have one too"  
"Speaking of Little Dick, Marley wants to come over for a month and inspect our shipping rosters. Delivery was late they're up in arms"  
"That hardly warrants a month long visit"  
"No. I have the feeling they're going to be checking over every single part of our shitty defences, and they'll probably bring their own mages this time"  
Erwin nodded, his mind clearly already creating his own counter scenes for possible scenarios  
"Go think somewhere else. I don't want to wipe your brains up off the floor. It'd be a waste of cleaning supplies"  
"That it would. If he wants to inspect our military, we need to make sure they're in shape"  
"What's that supposed to mean? We all know round is a shape, unfortunately, most of them fall in now that we can't make a move"  
"Exactly. Let me talk to Ackerman. Her and Kirstein have been..."  
"Wait. Which one is Kirstein? Is he in her squad?"  
"Yes. The one with the two tone hair"  
"The one that looks like a horse? Is it safe to let him think?"  
Erwin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted  
"... looking at new formations and drills. Perhaps it's time to expand them throughout the guard, and into the regiment?"  
"We both know you plan all our military formations, drills and training. Talk to them. I have a sudden desire to leave the castle for a good three months"  
"You can't leave for three, but once Eren's heat is over, we'll take him and his master with us on extended training"  
"Why? He's perfectly safe at the castle"  
"It's possible Zeke has bought off members within the walls. After his heat and vows, Eren will be able to use this magic. Coming out of his heat, he's going to be weak and disoriented, making it the perfect time for him to go missing"  
"God. I'm sick of talking about him. That's it. Conversation over. Go do whatever it is you do. I need to finish all of this"  
Erwin usually read everything first, but the Marley letter had Levi now hunting for the shipping manifests, amongst all the other incoming letters. He didn't know what the man had or hadn't read, so that meant first sorting and organising. He needed a goddamn assistant for this shit. Maybe Arlert? Erwin seemed sweet on him. But it was likely the kid's ridiculous hair cut would get on his nerves too much. He didn't understand why it had to be so... coconutty. 

*  
Levi thought he and Erwin had explored every inch of the castle until they found themselves walking down a never-ending corridor, that stretched further than was actually possible for a castle tunnel to stretch. With the keep and the mote, the place should have been flooded with water, yet the walls were clean and dry. Tool marks giving the implication that it was dug by man, rather than by magic. Every few metres was an old fashion oil lamp, that offered limited lighting. Probably to throw them off. No sane person wouldn't be wandering around under the castle like this, nor would they have thought to even go around digging random tunnels. Erwin's ancestors had a lot to fucking answer for. Levi could practically feel the eye of spiders and other uninvited critters on them as they walked. The whole place was revolting. Couldn't they have magicked up some nice stone walls? A proper path? Real lighting? Or better yet? Found themselves somewhere outside to conduct this magic crap. He felt like he was an intruder in his own castle. Erwin's castle. Whatever. He didn't like it.

Dressed in a black robe with his eyes obscured by a mask, Levi had thought Erwin was messing with him, right up until they'd entered the underground chamber that the ritual would be conducted in. Beneath their robes, they were naked, which was the bit he'd thought Erwin was messing with him over. He didn't understand why he had to be naked when the damn robe thing dwarfed him completely, and let him tripping on every third step. But inside the chamber, he realised everyone was dressed just the same, as they circled a rough stone altar where Eren laid naked. On the walls behind the altar, carved reliefs depicted nymphs and dragons frolicking. As well as a number of unknown mythical creatures. The altar itself was rather unremarkable in comparison. It glowed and pulsed like the walls of the cavern, but honestly looked like a big fat boulder that had been halved, and not some mystic sight. Across the brunettes skin, marking and symbols in Eldia green were painted. Eren somehow managing to lay there, despite his painfully hard erection, and the waves of needy heat wafting off of him. There were more than a few affected in the crowd. Alphas and their omega wards stank of arousal, making it easy to hide both his and Erwin's scents in the mix as they slipped through the crowd to stand opposite the altar. 

Under the glow of the strange rocks that lit the kingdom, the ceremony began suddenly. The master of the ceremony being an omega woman, who was alarmingly old and alarmingly naked. There were things he didn't need to see. Her saggy naked bits were definitely one of those things. It was hard enough not to concentrate on Eren, so he didn't need old fluffy bits looking at him as he tried to avert his eyes. Everything in Eren's scent was sending his alpha crazy. 

As the woman began to speak, four hooded and shadowy figures appeared around the edge of the cavern. Standing tall enough to reach the ceiling, they were easily 10 metres tall. Long, thin, purple lines tracing over the ceiling as the glow of the stones all turned purple to match. Now it was starting to feel like some kind of mystical ceremony. Praying to some god that she obviously believed in, a goblet appeared in her hand. It would have been cooler had it magically appeared, and not just been passed to her. But that was just Levi's opinion. Walking to Eren, the woman cupped the back of Eren's head, raising him enough to sip from the goblet. Something suspiciously red poured down Eren's face as he eagerly drank it down. Once drained, the goblet was removed, and Eren helped to kneel  
"Brothers and sisters, today a new mage joins us for the glory of Eldia!"  
Magic rippled through the air, while Levi didn't know what to think. He wanted to March right over there and claim Eren. All of this seemed a tad ridiculous, but he of all people should know not to step on the kingdom's rituals. Marley was stripping away every part of Eldia's culture. Even the use of Eldian green was a hangable offence, but it was obviously an important part of this ritual  
"The first semen shall spill, let his magic be known"  
What now?"

Bringing forth a long black thing, the woman presented it to Eren. Erwin leaned over his shoulder to inform him it was a dragon horn. Levi had only ever seen them in the royal gallery, and that was before they returned them to Draecia. He had a vague idea of what would come, but he wasn't prepared for the things it was doing to his dick. With no shyness at all, Eren sucked the black horn eagerly. Now free to move, one hand worked his erection, while he moaned around the horn. God. How Levi wished he was in Eren's mouth. Pulling the horn from his mouth, the omega ran the tip down his body, his hand abandoning his dick in favour of running precum along the markings covering his skin. Between his legs, Levi felt as if he'd gain three pounds. His dick felt so swollen and heavy, that even the slightest touch would send him over the edge. He knew he shouldn't be this aroused, but Eren was driving him crazy. He wanted to push the omega down and fuck his pert little arse until he couldn't walk for a month. He wanted to sink his teeth into the teen's nape. Instead, he could only watch as Eren moved to sit the horn in an indent he hasn't noticed before. 

Mounting the horn, the omega let out a long primal growl. It's thick girth looked painful to take, yet Eren took it in its entirety. Above him, black clouds gathered, everyone, taking a step back as Eren began to fuck himself openly and desperately on the horn. The cloud crackled with lightning, sparks flying up to hit the purple lines across the cavern roof, as the storm above him built. With his head lolled back, Eren's hands roamed his body, his moans and mews growing louder, almost as if surprised by how good he was feeling. The whole process took minutes, but Levi felt as if he'd been watching him for hours. He could watch the sight before him all damn day. Without realising, his hand had slipped to his dick. The firm hold around the base the only thing keeping him from spilling his seed as he rocked into his hand. Letting out a feral cry, Eren came across the altar, yet not stopping his desperate fucking of the horn until the small spurts semen turned to mere trickles from his spent dick. Looking right at him, the teen's eyes were completely black, a smirk on his lips as if he knew exactly who Levi was, and all of it a show just for him  
"The first semen had been spent. He vows himself to the kingdom! Who shall take upon this child of destruction?"  
Rising to his knees, Eren slid from the horn. The omega so thoroughly soaked, his slick had spread to seep into most of the stone altar top. As the horn was removed, Eren moved to present himself. His back arching as he pressed his chest to the table. Levi's willpower snapped. Striding forward, he growled as he approached Eren. Fuck rituals and traditions, the omega had singled him out, now Levi was going to show the brat exactly why he was the only alpha suitable to tame him  
"Second semen must be spilt to forge the loyalty"  
The old hag could take her bonds and stick them where the sun didn't shine. Hell be damned, if any other alpha thought they were claiming Eren. His own alpha was going fucking crazy. He wanted to mate. He wanted to breed. He wanted to mark and claim. And he stupidly hadn't realised that every single person in the room was either in heat or rut, triggering his own. His world had shrunk down to Eren, and his leaking opening.

Climbing onto the altar, Levi growled as he freed his lower half from his robe. He wanted everyone to see what he was doing, and for them all to know he was the one taking Eren. Reduced to base instinct, and given how fucking loose Eren's hold looked, he needed no prep. Levi took himself in one hand, before lining up to sink into Eren's heat. Throwing his head back, he had no words for how it felt. His fingers rushed to grab Eren's hips in a bruisingly tight hold. Despite popular belief, he'd never just gone off and had sex, as Erwin did. Or so many of the soldiers in their command. There was too much danger of creating an "heir", that he'd just relied on his hands. Being buried in Eren's warm wet heat felt amazing, as did Eren's cries as Levi began to fuck him as his instincts dictated. A little sloppy and out rhythm from never having mated before, but his alpha surged, controlling his actions. Riding Eren hard, the omega cried out for more, and god did Levi want to give him more. Releasing his hold on Eren's hips, he slipped his hand down to jerk Eren off at the same time. His other hand snaked up Eren's chest, pulling the omega up into his lap. His fingers sliding through the wet marks, blurring the patterns so carefully painted on Eren's perfect body. Had Eren always been so warm and soft? Feeling his orgasm rushing to hit, he growled and grunted, biting Eren's back as he came, his knot not catching as Eren rose with a cry. Leaving his cum dribbling down his dick and balls as it mixed with Eren's slick, spilling down onto the altars stone surface. Above them, the purple became blue, the marks growing warm beneath his splayed fingers  
"Second semen is spilt. Loyalty is assured"  
Eren's neck started to glow, the omega dipping his head as strange green and glowing marks appeared across his nape. Levi's alpha instantly hating it. It severely limited the places he could mark the omega  
"This child shall serve Eldia, let him carry out the words of royalty, and bring victory to Eldia!"  
"For Eldia!"  
As the marks faded, Eren slumped down against him. His knot forced down uncomfortably, he was still coming inside Eren. Trying to rearrange the teen, Eren whined against him  
"Alpha?"  
"Shhh..."  
"Need more. Never felt sooo good, master"  
Master. Fuck yes. He could support that. He'd never felt a rush like he had at hearing that one word from Eren's lips  
"I've got you"

Lost to his instincts, and lost to the pheromones filling the chamber, Levi laid Eren down on the altar. Wide black eyes turning to its normal intoxicating green stared up at him, as long arms reached to pull him into his embrace. When Levi's lips met Eren's, a shock ran through the pair of them. The sound of thunder clapping above. He didn't care for the blood on Eren's lips, yet it failed to make Eren's kiss any less as sweet. He could feel Eren's magic seeping into him, yet it wasn't entirely unwanted. Three long kisses didn't feel long enough, Levi jerking back as the woman yelled  
"Third semen for the bond!"  
So this was meant to happen? He was meant to knot Eren? He could definitely do that. Especially with how Eren was looking at him as if he was everything the omega could ever want. Having not knotted inside Eren, as his knot started to deflate, he pushed back in. Eren's back arching as he let out a long moan. Taking Eren's legs by the backs of this thighs, he spread the omegas legs wide. The sight beneath him intoxicating. His alpha wanted to take it slow, but Eren was growing tired. Guiding himself in slowly, Levi growled. He could happily stay buried inside Eren. Pulling back until just his tip was buried, he slammed back in. Eren's fingers scrambling to find some kind of purchase as he whined. With the need to breed in mind, he fucked Eren just as hard as he had from behind, his half-formed knot flaring all too soon as his seed flooded the omega. Eren's hands flew to his stomach, arching his back as he moaned and thanked him for filling him  
"The bond is forged! He had earned his place! Like us, he is no more and no less! We are all equal! And the bonds were share will never die!  
The light lines shifted again, now to a warm yellow-white gold  
A cry of "Eldia" went around the room... Levi blind to near orgy happening around him. As Eren started to drift off, he assumed the ceremony was over. Everyone else was busy getting busy. Lifting the omega, he got the barely conscious Eren to sling his arms over his shoulders, as he wrapped his legs around his waist. From somewhere, a black cloak was produced and wrapped around Eren's shoulders. At least someone had the brains not to be busy fucking. Eren had to be cold. The cold of the altar had started soaking into him, Eren feeling so warm as sat chest to chest. He could feel the omega's heart racing just as hard as his. Rubbing Eren's back, the omega hadn't skinned himself on the stone, thankfully. He didn't know if he could forgive them if he'd been hurt.

As Levi's sanity returned, he was hit by guilt. He'd just knotted and fucked Eren in front of everyone. And thoroughly enjoyed everyone seeing him making Eren his. And while it felt fucking amazingly natural and right... Eren had been scared over the whole process. The omega may have wanted someone he knew to mount him... but Levi knew nothing about magic. With his knot still firmly inside Eren, the omega nosed at his neck and started to purr. This was definitely not how the night was supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to have his arms filled with this pretty creature. It wasn't his to claim. He wasn't his to claim... even if he sure as hell smelt like he was. Letting out a sleepy sigh, Eren kissed his neck  
"Mmm... my alpha"  
No. Levi wasn't Eren's. Eren would never be his.

Carrying Eren up from the cavern, Levi had lost track of Erwin. He was instead engaged in a bitter battle of wills with his alpha. His alpha wanted to continued what had begun on the altar, while he, himself, wanted to make sure Eren was safe and warm during his heat. What had transpired never should have. Eren had come to be claimed by a Master of Magic, not by an imposter prince with a boner. He could only hope he hadn't fucked the youth's future up. He wasn't really the prince of the kingdom, and he was destined for an arranged marriage. He couldn't possibly have developed feelings for Eren... so... he'd deny him. That would be for the best. He'd deny everything between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi's rut was unusual. He'd thought he'd become used to them since he'd presented, but this rut was completely different from the others. Leaving Eren in his own quarters had been hard. He'd stationed two beta soldiers to watch over the teen and to prevent any alphas touching him in such a vulnerable condition. Separated from Eren, the only thing that eased his rut was the black robe he'd worn when he'd mounted the omega. Eren's sweet smell fading too fast for his alphas liking. It wasn't the unbearable pain of this rut that made it unusual, but the never-ending flower petals that rained down from the ceiling during it. No doubt it was Eren's magic in effect. No one else would dare cover every surface of his chambers with white rose petals. They'd said a bond was formed on that altar, and as much as he tried to deny it, the flowers seemed to make it true.

Coming out of his rut, he was in a foul mood. The waves of need, and the feeling of never being satisfied hadn't faded at all. His dick hurt like hell, as he forced himself into his pants though that was preferable to taking a piss. That had felt like pissing razor blades. After cleaning up, he'd stoked the fire in the heart, then spent hours tracking down every single stupid rose petal to burn all evidence. When he finally surfaced from his room, Erwin was there to annoy him. His guards were gone and hopefully hadn't seen the rose petals. There were more than enough rumours about him  
"You look like shit"  
"Fucking charming, aren't you? Why is it I come out of my rut and have to stare at your ugly mug?"  
"I only just came out of my own rut"  
Levi growled softly  
"Not a word about it"  
"I haven't said anything, but there's um... been a few Eren caused incidents"  
Of course, there fucking had been  
"You better fill me in then"  
"It might be easier to show you"  
"Spit it out. I'm not in the mood for this"  
"No. You need to see this to believe this"

Unfortunately, seeing was believing. In the centre of the courtyard, was an apple tree of impressive portions. An apple tree that hadn't been there before. With its branches ladened with fruit, and the happiness of the castle citizens, it made it hard to be mad at Eren for it  
"We have an apple tree?"  
"We do. From what I heard, Eren's room was filled with flowers. But I haven't seen him. I came to collect you first"  
Eren was probably exhausted. And Levi had no idea what he'd tell him...  
"Leave him be. The tree will need to come down, though"  
The omega conducting the ceremony had called Eren a "child of destruction". How did an apple tree fit into that? It'd been so long since they'd had fresh apples in the keep, let alone apples straight from the tree  
"Are you sure? You made a bond with him"  
"I'm about as magical as a caterpillar. I can't teach him anything, and we never should have gone"  
"None the less, Eren has a bond with you..."  
"Then have Hanji teach him"  
"L-Prince Erwin. Are you sure that's the best idea?"  
"Yes. He came here to learn magic. Not to be fucked by the prince. Have Hanji teach him"  
"And what will you tell him?"  
"Nothing. He was so out of it, I doubt he'll remember it was me"  
"I saw you with him. I smelt how much you wanted him..."  
"It was simply the effects of being surrounded by so many horny omegas and alphas. Anyone would have wanted him"  
"He was certainly... captivating"  
Erwin had no idea. Levi couldn't get the image of Eren riding the horn out of his mind. The way the markings on his skin moved each time he rose as fell. The sweetness of Eren's bloodied lips. The warmth between Eren's long legs. The way he cried out of for more. The look of pure pleasure as he came. He couldn't forget any of it, even if he'd wanted to  
"To an infuriating degree. Let them harvest the apples, then the tree shall be felled. I want reports on anything usual happening in the castle. Whether it be from Eren or our other mages. And discretely assess the situation with the omegas. The last thing we need is to lose half our force to pregnancy"  
"Does that include Eren?"  
Levi paled. He'd knotted Eren while he'd been in heat... he hadn't thought of pregnancy, despite his alpha screaming at him to breed him  
"Yes. Make sure it's dealt with before the thought crosses his mind. We don't need a royal bastard"  
"Not when we have you for a prince"  
Levi scowled at Erwin as he turned from the apple true  
"You're not funny"  
"I'm a little bit funny. Eren appreciates my humour"  
"Well, he is rather unusual. I'm heading to the sunroom. I'll take breakfast there"  
"Very well, I'll see to it. No doubt the correspondence would have piled up"  
"Don't remind me. The last thing I want to deal with is that right now"

*  
Coming out of his heat, Eren was exhausted. Nothing had provided relief, and his room had filled with stupid vines of rambling roses while he'd been preoccupied. His whole body felt weird, as if he'd woken from a long dream. His magic finally calming its self, yet then proving it's self completely useless when he'd tried to magic the roses gone. Starving, he'd been craving fresh fruit, in particular, apples, as the sanctuary had had a rather nice orchard of them. From his limited exploration of the castle, he hadn't seen anything remotely like a grove, or orchard. He hadn't even seen fresh herbs or fruiting vines. He knew they had to be about. A majority of medicines were plant-based, but they hadn't shown him any of that. Hopefully, they would now...

With his room filled with pulled down vine, Eren didn't know what to do with them all. Leaving them there seemed wrong, but it wasn't like he could just throw the evidence out the window. Hopefully, his master would be able to tell him what to do, their mark born on his neck, in what felt like a raised scar... though he couldn't actually remember who it was. He thought they'd spend a whole heat together, to forge deeper bonds. Now he had to wander around the castle and hope someone picked him up, or pointed him in the right direction. Maybe his magic would even tell him who he was supposed to belong with? It felt calmer now. Stray sparks not jumping from his fingertips anymore.

Heading down to the kitchen, Eren found it a flurry of activity. Along the oak table, wooden boxes laden with shiny red apples. Famished from his heat, Eren dived into the first box. Grabbing an apple from the box, he bit through its red flesh. Moaning at the fresh, crisp taste. The whole of the flesh of the apple demolished in the three bites. Grabbing another one, he paused before he bit into the flesh, catching sight of Nicollo  
"Eren!"  
"Hi, Nicollo. What's with all the apples?"  
"We should be asking you, or so I hear"  
Eren was confused. Sure, he'd wanted an apple, but what did that have to do with anything  
"Me?"  
"There's a massive tree now in the centre of the castle courtyard. We'll be having apples and cider for months"  
"And you think I did it?"  
"You took your vows, then bam! Apple tree. It was you, wasn't it?"  
So he hadn't just filled his room with a rambling rose, he'd magicked up an apple tree...  
"I don't know. I've never been able to use my magic for anything constructive"  
Nicollo snorted  
"You're telling me. If you could magic up a few herbs, that'd be great"  
"I think I want to see this tree"  
Nicollo pointed to the door  
"Head on out. Help yourself to as many apples as you'd like"  
"Uh. Thanks..."  
"No. Thank you. We haven't had fresh apples in so long"  
Well... that was something. He'd created something actually useful for a change...

Nicollo was right. The tree was absolutely massive. It's trunk the thickest trunk of a tree he'd ever seen. All he'd wanted was an apple, and now there was a whole damn tree full. He couldn't believe his eyes. Walking over to the tree, Eren placed his hand on the trunk. He didn't feel anything magical from it. It was just... a tree. Across the courtyard, he caught the sound of someone talking animatedly. A stranger called "Moblit" was having his name yelled repeatedly. Turning, he watched the pair come closer, then found the yelling stranger running over to him  
"Eren!"  
Oh fuck. Here it came. Someone was going to tell him off. Stepping back, the strangers stepped slowed  
"You're Eren, right? This tree is incredible! How did you do it? Can we run tests?! Your magic is amazing!"  
Catching up with the strange woman, the man named Moblit gave a sigh  
"Sorry about that. This is Hanji. She is in charge of the science and magic within the castle. Hanji, we've talked about this. You can't just go running off when you get excited"  
The strange woman clutched Moblit's arm  
"But Moblit, it's Eren!"  
"And Eren knows who he is. Eren, Hanji is going to be teaching you magic. She's a tad enthused as she's never had a student before"  
That made Hanji his master? He thought he'd feel something from the woman. Other than the certainty that he didn't want to have sex with her  
"Oh. Nice to meet you"  
"Can you grow another apple tree?"  
"I... don't know how I grew the first one"  
Hanji's face fell slightly for a moment, before her bright grin returned  
"I'm sure we'll figure it out. Do you know any spells or anything?"  
"No. My magic tends to do it's own thing"  
"Excellent! We're going to have so much fun. There's so many things I want to do, and try. Do you have any talents? Or interests? Hobbies?"  
No. Not really...  
"I... like herbs, I guess"  
"Herbs?"  
Was that the wrong thing to say?  
"Yeah..."  
"That's a bit boring. How do feel about science!?"  
"I don't know that much"  
Could this be over with already? He just wanted to learn, not answer a million questions  
"We need to change that. Have you been to the royal library?"  
"Not that I know of. I've been working in the kitchen..."  
He really didn't want to be sent back to the kitchen  
"Cooking and I haven't always seen eye to eye. The library..."  
"Hanji, have you forgotten you've been banned from the library?"  
"I won't tell if you don't..."  
Hanji sighed dramatically  
"You accidentally start a fire near the rare tomes, and they never let you forget it"

For the first time since meeting Hanji, a real smile formed on his lips  
"I know what you mean. I accidentally made the fire in the kitchen flare, and Nicollo won't let me forget it"  
Hanji pulled away from Moblit to throw her arms around him  
"Oh, Eren! We're going to have so much fun!"  
"Great. Now there's two of them"  
"Don't be like that Moblit! Imagine if Eren could do something even bigger! They say the mages raised the castle with one spell!"  
"I don't think I can do anything like that"  
"We'll never know, not until we understand your magic"  
Eren parroted her words in confusion  
"Understand my magic?"  
"Well. You know how some magic users are healers. We have some in the armed forces and some that work in construction. Some have silly magic that simply makes things float or glow. Every user has a different affinity. Yours seems to be when it comes to plants, so for now, we'll concentrate on everything not plant-based"  
That had to be a huge list... Hanji was nothing like what he expected from a master. She seemed like she had no real experience at all. After waiting for so long, maybe that was why he was so let down? He needed to be happy. He needed to be positive. He was going to finally learn how to use his magic!


	6. Chapter 6

Hanji knew nothing about magic, but that didn't stop the woman. Over the following month, he found himself being dragged all over the place as he "helped" the woman with her experiments. Sure, he'd learned a few things. Omegas were the only ones who could read the runes in the books of magic, and their alpha masters treated them like lackies because of it. Alphas were only really there in order to command the omegas over what not to do. He had no talent for healing. Not once did a healing spell work the way he wanted it to. He could stop the blood flowing... but he had a better chance of healing an injury with traditional medicine. Hanji was practically useless. Yep, all that and that he'd accident upset the prince, who wasn't actually the prince at all. That was the biggest thing he'd learned from Hanji. For some stupid reason, Levi was only playing the part of Prince Erwin, or Erwin was playing the part of Levi's bodyguard. It had something to do with the way the King and Queen had died. The moment Hanji had let the secret slip, she'd used an alpha command to silence him over it. 

As it turned out, Hanji had nearly daily run-ins with Erwin and Levi. It was so incredibly stupid, but each time they met, Eren secretly hoped for Levi to look at him. It depressed him to think that the prince didn't want him in the castle, and the only thing that came to mind as to why the man would be displeased was due to the apple tree incident. He'd apologised, and been brushed aside. Hanji had told him not to take it personally, but how could he not? He hadn't intended to cause any trouble at all, and he'd been much better at controlling his magic. Even when Hanji was finished with him, he'd head down to small woodland behind the training oval and practice until his nose bled. He couldn't form another tree, no matter how much he tried, but his battle magic had been getting better. He could now summon razor-sharp winds... that had succeeded in cutting his arms to shreds, and not much else. He felt as if he'd had a real master, he would have been further in his studies.

As the second visit by the Marley forces drew closer, Hanji had less time to spend training him. Armin had been full of enthusiasm over helping him, but even his friend had been drawn into helping around the castle. He could have turned to Mikasa, they'd often eat dinner together as Hanji at with the castle soldiers, but Mikasa had grown on his nerves. She wanted more from him than what he was prepared to give. She'd attempt to scent mark him every chance she got, claiming he didn't know the effect he had on the soldiers. The first time had really hurt him to hear that strangers only saw him as sex ok legs. When he'd returned to his room, he'd begun back on his homemade suppressants. He was omega, but he was also a person who'd sworn their life to Eldia. He didn't need to be a soldier to be strong. Not now that he could use his magic. He just needed to practice, and more herbs.

Having been shopping with Hanji, Eren had learned that most places were happy to bill the castle for supplies. Dressed in his pants and tunic, Eren looked just like everyone else in the market place. Hanji had laughed at the impracticality of his robes and insisted he wore pants. They weren't even the tight white pants of soldiers either, these were black and gave him a little more space to move. Plus, his bleeds or slicking didn't show. With a smile on his face, Eren took his time to savour the sights and sounds of the market row. Children played games in the street, carefree and ignorant of the world around them, or the lack of freedom the whole country was suffering. As he walked, he nodded to the various stall holders he'd met through Hanji. The store he wanted was the apothecary at the end of the road, so it wasn't technically part of the market row, but inside was just as chaotic as if it had been. Bundles of hundreds of herbs hung from the ceiling, their ground counterparts filling jars that barely seemed to hold them. If he hadn't had magic, he would have liked to be a stall holder. He would have liked to hear the stories of the hundreds of residents of the capital city. But alas, he'd always be on the outside. Stopping off at his favourite fruit stall, the owner tossed him a fresh apple. With too many apples at the castle, they'd traded the stall owner for potatoes  
"Having a good day, Eren?"  
"Excellent. And you?"  
"Can't complain. Hey. Is it true those thugs from Marley are returning?"  
"I wouldn't call them thugs, but yes?"  
The man looked genuinely annoyed, ruining Eren's apple for him before he'd even bitten into it  
"Did something happen?"  
"Nah. Nothing you types would be interested in"  
"Types"? What type was that? He hadn't been born into royalty. It was only by luck that he was training at the castle  
"I'm plenty interested. What happened?"  
"Bunch of them stole from us before they took off. Couldn't do nothing to them, being honoured guests and all"  
That wasn't right or fair  
"Did you notify Prince Erwin?"  
"Kid's had a silver spoon in his mouth since he was born"  
"I've talked with Prince Erwin, I'm sure if you notified him, he'd repay you"  
"It's not worth the effort. Now get on with you. You're scaring my customers away"  
Eren nodded  
"Thanks for the apple"

Continuing along the market, he ran into his second conversation of the day. Coming out with his arms loaded with fur L-Erwin could barely see over the pile. It was going to take him a while to get used to the farce being played out. Whenever he saw the big blond man, his mind jumped to Levi. And now he wasn't. When Erwin stumbled, Eren jogged over to him. Steadying the pile of furs as they carried it to the waiting cart. Loading them into the back, Erwin smiled down at him  
"Thanks for that. Are you out shopping?"  
"Yes, though not for quite as much as you are"  
"Prince Zeke wants fur cloaks for his entourage. These furs are being taken to be adjusted by our tailors"  
"Ugh. Of course, he does"  
Pelts this soft would make such a nice blanket to sleep under on cold days  
"Yes. He's quite the handful. It feels like some time since we were able to last speak. How are things going with Hanji?"  
"She's no master of magic. That's for sure, but she tries"  
"Your magic is coming along, then?"  
"Slowly. I feel no bond with her though. Not like the one I'd expected. But I've found that dreams can be quite different to reality"  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how excited you were. Would you like a ride back to the castle?"  
"No. I'm alright. I still haven't visited the apothecary yet. I would have expected the castle to grow their own herbs, or at least have the ones I need"  
"Have you thought about growing them yourself?"  
"No. Yes. But after sprouting a tree by accident, I don't know how safe it would be to let me grow more"  
"We do have glass rooms set up for plant propagation. Compile a list of seeds, and I'll pass them on to the mages"  
"That would make things so much easier, thank you. This might seem rather bold, but I wouldn't mind attempting to grow them myself. I would like to try my magic on them, and not herbs that everyone in the castle depends upon"  
Levi might be the fake prince, but Erwin held the real power...  
"Do you have some idea where?"  
"Close to the woods by the training grounds, so as to be close without encroaching on the soldiers"  
"Very well. Draft up some idea, then I'll see that it gets to the prince"  
"Thank you, very much"  
"You're welcome. And thank you for the help with the furs. I'll leave you to it"  
Eren gave Erwin the best smile he could, before hurrying off towards the apothecary. Erwin seemed to still like him well enough, which meant he'd insulted Levi somehow... It confused him, then annoyed him, then pissed him right off. He hadn't done anything to Levi for him to be mad. It'd be one thing if he had, but the real prince of the kingdom wasn't mad at him.

Entering the apothecary, the whole process only took a few minutes as he knew what he wanted and needed. A dozen herbs later, the cloud of depression around him lifted. Remembering he was sending the bill to the castle, he added a few more herbs to his own list as a jab at Levi. If the man was going to be mad, he might as make him really mad. Leaving the apothecary store, he found Erwin waiting for him  
"Weren't you returning to the castle?"  
"I am. I didn't feel right about leaving you here to walk back"  
Starting to walk towards the fur cart, Eren fell into step with him  
"I would have been just fine. I did walk down here myself"  
"I know you frequent the market with Hanji, but the market can be a dangerous place for an omega. Less desirable people make a game of hunting mages and magic users. You really shouldn't be down here by yourself"  
Why hadn't Erwin said that before? Had he missed something happening? Had Erwin needed to step in and save him? He hoped not  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No. It's not your fault. Since Marley came into the scene under this peace treaty, things have grown hard for the residents of the city. This is not your fault"  
"Why can't you do anything?"  
"Because Marley will cry war. Being on the mainland, they have a number of allies. Unfortunately, Eldia suffers. The Prince doesn't like it, but... it's either people dying senseless deaths in war or us trying to find some balance and protecting all we can"  
He didn't expect such a heavy answer. Maybe Erwin was more than a pretty face?  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to saddle you with this?"  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"I don't mind. I did come to the castle to be of use after I took my vow"  
"I shall keep that in mind. Would you like some help getting up?"  
Eren's face reddened as his mind immediately went to sex with Erwin comment, instead of help into the wagon. Before he answered, Erwin, lifted him like he weighed nothing, settling him on the front driver's seat, before climbing up beside him  
"There wasn't anything else you needed, was there?"  
"No, just the herbs. Thank you"

*  
Erwin was taking too long for Levi's liking. Standing in the castle courtyard, the stump of the apple tree had been turned into the base of an anvil, a blacksmith working on a horseshoe as he stared down at it. It'd been a truly impressive tree, and he was almost sad to see it gone. It'd provided the keep with shade and seemed to make the whole space less sticky and humid. But it also provided far too many shadows for would-be assassins. Grumbling under his breath, he heard Erwin before he saw him. The alpha laughing heartedly as he drove the cart into the keep. Riding beside him was Eren, the teen laughing just as hard as Erwin pulled up near the service entrance just short of the walkway Levi was glaring at the world from. Jumping down, Erwin said something that Eren raising his hands in protest. It didn't stop Erwin from rounding the cart and lifting Eren down. The whole interaction pissed him off. Erwin had kept him waiting all damn morning, just so he could play hooky with Eren. Passing small wrapped parcels to Eren, lessened his annoyance. Erwin must have given the omega lift back to the castle. Though what Eren was doing out on his own, he didn't know. It wasn't safe for omegas to just be walking around, confirming his thoughts that kid was a naive brat. He'd already copped a lecture from squad leader Ackerman about it and had an hour-long "talk" with Hanji over Eren's progress. Hanji felt that because Eren didn't understand his powers, he wasn't able to tap into completely. Whatever. It wasn't his problem anyway. He had no reason for talking to the omega now that Zeke wasn't there. There was nothing between them, not even the pull of the bond formed on the altar.

It was another few days of annoyance and upset routine before he literally ran into Eren again. Rushing through the castle, the young omega hadn't been paying attention at all, as he ran straight into him. Bouncing back, Eren hit the floor with a thud, while Levi's hand had flown to his sword. Normally people paid much more attention, instead of being shitty idiots  
"Eren? Are you alright?"  
"I'm so sorry, sirs. I was supposed to meet with court mages this morning, but Hanji only just passed the message on"  
The woman was a damn menace. Reaching down, Erwin pulled Eren from the floor  
"You'd better get along then"  
"Yes. I'm so sorry"  
Both of them stepped aside, leaving a path for Eren between them. Levi drew his brow in concern as the scent coming off Eren. He didn't smell like himself, and he left the trace hints of blood behind. Taking two steps, Levi knelt down, reaching out to touch the place where Eren had landed. His fingertips coming back dry, apart from the tiny specks of blood  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Eren's bleeding"  
"Bleeding?"  
Rising, he showed his fingers to Erwin  
"That does seem to be blood. But it could be entirely natural"  
"It's not natural for male omegas to bleed... If he's sick, it could mean trouble"  
"And if he's not, you'll be embarrassing him"  
"Then have a word with the head healer. Have them make sure the kid hadn't contracted something contagious. His scent was wrong too"  
"You know his scent now?"  
"It smells of rain. Today, he smelt blank. If his magic flared again, he may just bring down the castle"  
Marley would be there in just a couple more days. Everything had been made perfect for Prince Pin-Dick's arrival  
"I'll see what can be done. But Levi, if Eren's powers are causing you so much worry, wouldn't it be better to send him from the castle?"  
Did he want to send Eren from the castle? Something inside him fiercely hated the thought... his alpha sore over him not wanting to pursue the omega, yet... He couldn't bring himself to dismiss Eren completely. Each time he caught a whiff of the omegas scent, or a caught a glance of him rushing through the castle... or even just the thought of Eren being under the same roof as him, he'd find himself scrambling to push the omega from his mind, then scrambling for excuses as to why Eren couldn't leave  
"No. He may fall into the hands of the enemy. Plus, Zeke may not be impressed at the lack of Eren being there"  
"Do you think he'd care about Eren, after this time apart?"  
"Probably. Because it's him and he just wants to be an arsehole. Their rooms are ready, correct?"  
"Yes. I've checked them myself. We've withstood Zeke before, and we will again"  
"And the entertainment?"  
"The finest musicians have been called to the castle. The mages have been given their orders, and they've promised a sky show to remember"  
"And you've got the updated hunting maps?"  
"Picked them up with the furs. Arrangements have been made for an extended hunting trip. Tents and camp organised for the forest to the south"  
He'd prefer not to hunt in the south, but Isabel and Farlan had found signs of illegal poaching, and thanks to shitty Marley messing with his schedule, he hadn't been able to ride out and check it. No doubt, Zeke was sure to blame his ineptness for the poachers  
"Very well. Everything must go smoothly"  
"You're worrying too much"  
Levi glared at Erwin  
"You're not worried enough. Go make sure Eren is alright, and make go check with Shitty Glasses about his training. If she can't bring his magic under control, we need to find someone more appropriate"  
"Hanji isn't going to like that"  
"Between her and the castle, I choose the castle"  
"Of course you do. Just don't forget you need to check in with the kitchen over the menu for Marley's stay, and you need to be there for gear inspection..."  
"I know. You take care of your job, and I'll take care of mine"

*  
Eren was sure he was in trouble. Hanji had signed off on his small shopping trip, though asked that in future he went through her over the herbs he needed. That wasn't happening. He didn't want to be a burden on her, not when she had so much to do around the castle as it was. Not being a magic user or master, Hanji didn't know about the classes some mages had access to. Eren didn't even know about it until he was summoned down to meet with one of the older omegas who was in charge of entertainment while Marley was there. Three or four masters had come together to train their omegas in broader magic uses, but perhaps more exciting than forcing his way into those classes was that he got to take part in the sky show being planned to wow Marley. It was so last moment, he didn't know how it'd happened, yet he was thrilled to be of some use. All his life, Eren had thought that complex magic spells were required for magic, yet the runes in the books were more ideas and suggestions. It was rather weird to read about spells, then have mental images stab at his brain over it. The clearer the mental image, the clearer the results from the spells. For all her ramblings and excitement, Hanji had never told him that. Instead, it'd taken a few snarky comments from older mages, who had decided he was particularly useless because he couldn't create a shower of magical sparks like they could. Still. A strong imagination didn't mean a strong spell, necessarily. It was just the first step of the race, and Eren seemed to be on a completely different playing field.

Spending hours with the mages, Eren was growing more and more frustrated. He could make a small shower of sparkles appear... around his fingers and that was that. He felt sick to his stomach, exhausted and uncomfortably hot. He didn't understand why it was so easy for everyone else. He'd taken his vows. He was taking his studies with an unusual and almost fanatical devotion, yet all he seemed to be able to do was produce small party tricks. When he closed his eyes, he could focus on what he wanted. A whole sky lit up bright in a shower of silver and blue. He'd done what he was told to do... which had to mean, he was the problem. Had he taken his vows too soon? Or was it because his magic had been useless for so long? Swaying on the spot, he dropped to his knees. Why couldn't he do what everyone else could do?! 

Left to sit where he'd fallen, one of the other masters took pity of him. Heaving him up by his arm, the man wrapped an arm around his waist as he gave a sniff. Slightly offended, Eren tried to stand alone, but his knees would support him  
"Stop it. You're liable to give yourself an aneurysm with all this straining"  
Glaring at the man, he seemed to tower over him, by at least a head  
"What would you know?"  
"I know you're learning nothing under Hanji"  
"Hanji is my master"  
"Is she?"  
Eren's scowl deepened  
"Don't be like that, I know you've suspected as much. The only one who can draw the magic out of you, is your master"  
Eren was sick of feeling insulted and sick of feeling sick. His head was starting to throb in time with his stomach, his tongue getting the better of him as he angrily hissed  
"And who are you?! How do you seem to magically know what's happening between Hanji and me?! She is my master!"  
"We both know you were mounted by a male alpha, not a female"  
"I..."  
He didn't remember the ritual. Once the blood of those in the cavern had been drunk, he couldn't remember anything that happened after it. Only a feeling of being right where he was supposed to be, and a feeling of being held warm and safe  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Reiner. I am a master here and have been since Marley signed the treaty with Eldia"  
So Reiner came from Marley? Why the fuck was he working as a master here then? Marley had their own mages...  
"Well, Reiner. Then I must be a magic user who's master regretted mounting me. Would you care to go ahead and laugh?"  
"I would never laugh. Instead, I shall give you a piece of advice. Seek out your true master, and whatever herbs you are taking for your... condition, stop. Being a magic user requires you to be in tune with yourself and your master. Your master gives you strength through the bonds formed each time you lay together"  
Eren pursed his lips. Reiner wasn't like he'd expected. The alpha hadn't been insulted by his snappy retorts  
"And how do you suppose I do that?"  
"You should feel it. When you're in the company of him, you shall feel it"  
"And what if I don't?"  
"Then there's always a spell. Employ the use of a scrying circle. Concentrate on the thought of your master and the answer should be revealed"  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because you remind me of myself. Stuck with no way out, except to live up to someone else's expectations. That apple tree you rose, was just a small sliver of the power you have, and we all have high hopes for you"

Mulling Reiner's words over in his mind, he let himself be helped back up to the castle. Parting with Reiner, Eren didn't know how he felt about the man. Everyone else had left him, yet Reiner had sought him out to tell him he needed to find his proper master. What happened when he did? Why had they turned their backs on him, and left him to Hanji? He knew he could be loud, but only because he so desperately wanted to be useful. Was that so wrong? And could he possibly solve his dilemma? If Hanji was lying to him, who else was? And why? Wrapping his arms around himself, he suddenly felt very much alone, and incredibly small. He'd thought he was making friends here... but maybe Armin and Mikasa were his only friends? He didn't really know the people of the castle. Even Erwin and Levi weren't who they said they were. How much of all of this was actually a lie?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Seven. I'm making a real attempt at shorter chapters, and this is the last full chapter I have done... 
> 
> As always, thoughts, requests and suggestions are welcome, is pointing out my mistakes 😊

Eren's mood worsened as he tried to distance himself from everyone. He realised how dependant on those around him he'd become over the last few months. Nicollo had a sharp tongue, but cared for those whole appreciated his cooking. Hanji was crazy interested in science, and how science and magic could better the world. Moblit was ever loyal to Hanji, often acting as the counterweight to keep her from going off the deep end. Both Armin and Mikasa always seemed genuinely happy to see him at dinner time, or the times they'd bump into each other within the castle... and Erwin. He'd known they couldn't be friends, yet the man had been kind to him since his arrival. By their nature, omegas were more social than betas and alphas. "Relationships" and "families" were formed within the confines of a sanctuary. Or they had at the one he'd been at, but then again, omegas didn't usually spend 5 years there. And now that he thought of it, there was no reason he shouldn't have taken his vows sooner... Why had Levi even sent him to the sanctuary? Was it his fault he was forced to stay there so long? Did the man hate him for sneaking into his stables that day? Outside his window, the sky show for the Marley party rained down. It was too beautiful for words, especially with Eren having no part of it. All the omega could do was sit in the frame of his window, watching the small pitiful sparks dance in his palm.

Reiner had mentioned using a scrying spell, yet once he knew, he couldn't un-know. With all the festivities, no one would notice his absence. No one would be coming to check him or notice if he stole in the magical stores to steal some chalk and a scrying crystal. Yet he'd never done a scrying spell before. If his magic flared or got out of hand, he could potentially injure his master, or even worse, summon them right into his bedroom... and how was he supposed to explain that? How was he supposed to admit that he knew Hanji wasn't his master? Everyone around him wanted to believe that so, so he had to pretend too. No matter how much it sucked and hurt. He'd rather have stayed at the sanctuary or begged to have a normal non-magical life than to be denied by the one who was supposed to share his soul and magic with.

*  
Levi was on his forth goblet of wine already, and the feast had only just begun. The Marley party had only arrived a few hours before hand, but Zeke was on his nerves. This time the alpha was accompanied by a tall woman with a perpetual silencing glare on her face. It was as if she was being contaminated for merely setting foot on their island. The fact Zeke had brought with him more soldiers than last time was hard to ignore, as was the way Zeke seemed to be scanning the feast as if looking for someone in particular. He didn't know, and he couldn't be bothered caring. Erwin had already left his side as he'd been roped into dancing within the U-spaded tables of the feast, and even watching the man making a fool of himself had failed to lift his mood. He didn't know why he felt so depressed, only that he was tired of it keeping him up at night  
"Erwin, your mood is most unbecoming of a prince. Is something wrong within the kingdom?"  
It took Levi a moment to realise he was being talked to. Zeke had been busy talking to a Marley soldier last time he'd looked to him  
"No. No, all is well. I was simply lost in thought over Levi's dancing"  
"He is quite terrible"  
"Usually he is much better. There must be something distracting him"  
"And hence, it is distracting you. It rather ruins the food to see the prince so sour"  
"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intent"  
"Perhaps I could lend an ear? Is it trouble of the heart? You are really at the age where you must present an heir"  
"What's the good of having an heir, if no one can ascend the throne?"  
"This is why you're such a difficult nation to negotiate with. Tell me, do you plan to wed soon? There are many a lovely lady in Marley, or perhaps it's a male omega that takes your fancy"  
What? No. He didn't like Eren. He didn't know the boy... Why was he thinking of Eren?  
"It is. I can see the look upon your face. Is it someone I happen to know"  
Levi drained his goblet, holding up to be refilled by his attendant  
"It's nothing like that. Running this kingdom doesn't exactly leave time for romance"  
"One does not need romance to create an heir. As an alpha, you should know that well. I hear you recently went through your rut. Did you spend it alone?"  
Levi bit down a growl. No well-mannered person would ask that  
"Why does that concern, Marley?"  
"Like I said. We have many a nice woman, and omega in Marley... yet, I suppose there are one or two attractive enough omegas in your court. You could have them all, that is your right as a ruler"  
Zeke clicked his fingers, one of his female attendants rising from the floor behind them, gathering her robes up, she climbed into his lap  
"See. This one knows. Her belly will soon be swollen with child, and she is not the only one. We are the ones who shall rule the world. While fine breeding is important, spares are also necessary..."  
Zeke was unpleasant enough. He didn't want to think about the alphas offspring. Kissing the girl, she giggled as she climbed from his lap. Zeke slapping her arse with a laugh, before she returned to her place on the floor  
"You're the prince of a kingdom Erwin. It is time you started acting like one"  
Levi sighed heavily. He didn't want to breed an "army" of spares. Having lost his virginity to Eren had brought up enough strange emotions as it was, and certain frustrations that could only be calmed in the dead of night. He was just lucky he hadn't been forced to spend any extended time with the teen. As far as he could tell, the teen hadn't been amongst the mages sky show, leaving him to hope Zeke hadn't noticed. But if Zeke was so open with his attendants, then it would be doubtful he'd still be perusing Eren.

After the unpleasant feast, Levi woke with a hangover the size of the island. Thankfully, he saw no signs of having dragged anyone into it, even in his drunken state. With a chill in the air, bathing wasn't as pleasant as it normally was. The fire in his hearth refusing to stay lit, the water for shaving was cold to the point of frigid. Dressing and donning his thickest fur coat, his irritation increasing when he found his room was the only one affected. He felt like a fool for wearing such thick clothes as he entered the dining hall, for all eyes to fall upon him. Stupid Erwin wasn't there, but Prince Bitch was. Striding over to take his place at the table, Zeke was all smiles  
"Prince Erwin! How are we this morning?"  
"Fine. Yourself?"  
"Never better. Eager to start this hunt you have planned"  
Right. The stupid hunt. Why they had to head out so soon, he didn't know. At least he knew where the real prince was  
"I was talking to the staff. None of them seems to know where that pet mage of yours is"  
"I do not have a pet mage"  
"That's not what I've heard. Apparently, his magic was strong enough to grow a quite magnificent apple tree. The warm cider from it has proven to be quite flavoursome. Perhaps we should have him teach our magic users? It'd be a shame for him to waste here"  
So not only had Zeke not forgotten Eren, someone had opened their mouths over the strength of Eren's magic...  
"Our mages have always been strong. The achievement of one mage, hardly matters"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Now, I wish to eat my breakfast"  
Zeke gave him a long look, that Levi didn't like one bit. His smile far too wide to be genuine  
"Eat, eat. A good hunt is always better with a full stomach"  
It'd be even better if he had an actual appetite. His alpha was angered over such casual talk of Eren. Zeke couldn't take Eren from Eldia as it was. The teen had vowed himself to the empire and had his nape marked so. If Zeke openly took Eren, he was sure the consequences weren't going to be pleasant for anyone. Not understanding magic had been a majorly idiotic idea.

When Levi and Zeke finally headed out to join the ranks, Erwin decided to finally join them. The scent of rain faintly in the background of his scent. Levi's heart gave a small flip when he saw Eren climbing into a supply cart. He'd been hoping the teen would be remaining at the castle, under Hanji's care and that a few weeks of extended distance would cause his thoughts to abandon those of Eren. They were unhealthy, and unwanted, and not unnoticed by Zeke. Too consumed in glaring, he didn't smell the way his scent shifted to possessive, nor did he see the smile on Zeke's lips over it. If he'd realised, he would have realised that everyone but him, knew he had more than just a passing "thing" for the omega.

*  
Eren wanted to be left alone. The previous night had been one of the worst he'd had in a while and just wanted to forget how lonely he'd felt. He was still curled up in bed when a loud knock landed against his door. Sorely tempted to hide away and to tell them to fuck off, he covered his head with his pillow  
"Eren?! It's, Levi. Are you awake?"  
"No!"  
He couldn't very well ignore the prince, especially as he listened to his door creak open  
"Eren?"  
Pulling the pillow away, he rolled to look at Erwin. Unexpected concern on the man's face  
"Is everything alright?"  
Why did he care? Did he know that Eren knew his "little" secret  
"Huh? What?"  
"We did not see you last night, so I was wondering if you're ok?"  
"I'm sorry. I had a headache, and we all know my magic is..."  
He trailed off with a weak shake of his hand  
"Ah. Right. No doubt you know Prince Zeke has returned"  
"Really? I hadn't noticed"  
Erwin crossed his arms, giving Eren his best "unimpressed dad" look  
"Sorry. I didn't have the best nights sleep"  
"Today we will be leading an expedition south to go hunting, and we'll be taking Moblit with us. Hanji has her hands full back here. As Hanji's student, you'll be required to join us"  
But he wasn't "hers", she wasn't his true master  
"Are you sure? I do not wish to be in the way"  
"You won't be. You previously expressed an interest in herbs, and it was mentioned that you came from the south"  
"Shinganshima, sir"  
"I am sorry to hear that, is that where you lost your parents?"  
"It was. Will we be near Shinganshima?"  
"As you know, under our treaty, we were unable to resettle in Shinganshima. But yes, we shall be passing close to them, and into the forests of the southwest tip of the island"  
"And you want me to come with?"  
"Indeed. I believe there are herbs that only grow in that area. Ackerman will also be there..."  
Ugh. Mikasa was going to "mum" him...  
"Um... can I ask a question?"  
"Just one?"  
Now who was being immature?!  
"I was wondering about sleeping arrangements?"  
"You will be sharing a tent. The mages sleep with their masters to prevent anything happening, which means you shall be sharing with Moblit. Don't worry though, the tents are quite spacious, and reinforced with magic as we'll be there for some time"  
More magic he couldn't do  
"Do I have to ride a horse?"  
"You'll be with Moblit. While we hunt, you'll be helping him with herbs"  
"And no Zeke?"  
He sounded pathetically hopeful  
"I cannot say. We rarely hunt the South East forest, so despite the hunt supposedly taking up the next two weeks, don't be alarmed if it doesn't"  
"I guess I'll get ready then"  
"Of course. Make sure you eat before you join us"  
"I will, thank you"  
Erwin raised one of his huge bushy brows  
"What are you thanking me for?"  
"I don't know. It seemed the thing to do"  
Erwin gave a soft laugh, before sweeping out his room and leaving the damn door open. Groaning, Eren flopped back on his bed. What the hell was this shit?! Why couldn't he stay at the castle? If Hanji was his master, he should be here. Not teaching Moblit about herbs, when the man probably knew better than he did.

It was a little over two hours later that Eren found himself sitting beside Moblit. Travelling sandwiched between the two parties of soldiers, Moblit hadn't bothered trying to talk him out of his bad mood. They'd exchanged pleasantries when he'd climbed up into the cart, but that was it. Moblit looked as happy as Eren felt. Neither of them had asked to be riding across the countryside at the whims of two stupid Princes and an imposter, and Eren had been keeping his distance from the man since "figuring out" that Hanji was indeed not his master. He knew it wasn't Erwin. He felt something when around the man, but now that he knew what his lack of feelings around Hanji actually was, he knew the same thing applied to the prince. Moblit also wasn't his master. So far, he'd crossed only a handful of people off his list. Moblit. Hanji. Erwin. Levi. Armin. Nicollo, and Mikasa. And Reiner, though something felt off about him... Perhaps because he was from Marley? All this fresh air and sunshine left him with far too much time to think this all through. It had to be someone "up" in the castle, in order to get Hanji to comply. Or it could have been a simple soldier, to limit his powers so Hanji could run her experiments. He'd seen half the army, and they were big men... but no men he wanted inside of him. Whoever had held him, had made him feel warm and safe... something he longed to feel again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Oh, Levi... Noooo

Setting up camp in the south forest, Eren stayed out of everyone's way. He'd shared a tent with Moblit for the night, and learned the hard way that the man could snore with the best of them. It was almost impressive how loud and nasally his snores were. Unable to sleep, he'd slipped from his tent to watch the moon. They said that swearing on the moon was an act of an insincere man. He didn't understand how it could be. There was magic in the moons sliver lights, and life was afoot under it. The trees all but glowed, as if absorbing the magic around them, while small creatures darted around the camp. Sitting in the grass, he was able to dig into the soil, to feel it against his fingers and feel the humming heartbeat of the ground. He felt so connected to everything and closing his eyes only strengthened it. That's how he was able to tell he was being watched. Fear spiked within him, sparks of his magic shooting into the soil. As this happened, whoever was watching silently withdrew, and it wasn't until the presence had left entirely that Eren scrambled up and rushed back to his tent. At least with Moblit, he had no worries of being attacked.

Reaching the place to be their forest base, the following day, Eren left everyone unpacking in order to walk a short distance from camp. The air has always been so much sweeter and nicer to the south. He'd thought it just a memory created by telling himself that, yet as he stood in the breeze, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Staring up at the branches of towering oaks, he marvelled at nature. From tiny seeds, these towering trees grew. 

It was all too soon that he was joined. He felt the alpha coming up behind him before he'd seen him  
"Eren?"  
Zeke... ugh. Couldn't he have this? No. He needed to be nice. Forcing the nicest smile he could, he knelt as he turned  
"Your, Royal Highness?"  
"I thought I recognised you, but Prince Erwin insisted you wouldn't be joining us"  
"I'm sorry, sir. I was not made aware that I would be either"  
"Is this not part of your training?"  
"Uh. Yes... I mean. Kind of"  
"What is it, omega? Explain yourself"  
"I am here to collect herbs for the castle, sir"  
Bending down, Zeke took his hand and pulled him to his feet  
"Eren, I must apologise for my actions the last hunt. I do not regret what I have done, but it's haunted me since it happened, and I feel I now understand how you must have felt. I do hope we can put that ugliness behind us"  
Hold up. What? Zeke was apologising? Was this a dream? And what the hell was Zeke doing with his hand? The alphas thumb was rubbing circles against his hand. The man staring at him as he had his full attentions. Oh. He needed to reply  
"Yes. I would like that very much. I'm sorry I showed you such a bad sight"  
"Then let us talk. I hear you have taken your vows?"  
"Yes, sir. I have a new master now, and I have been learning the ways of magical arts"  
Being nice was hard. He had to hold his tongue and be annoyingly weak before Zeke  
"A new master you say? Did they happen to mark your nape?"  
"In a way"  
"That is such a shame. An omega like you should have your choice of alpha"  
What a load of bullshit. An omega like him?! He was tall and gangly. His hips and thighs much too feminine, and his arse... He frowned at Zeke  
"Perhaps I have misspoken. It's just... I have often found myself thinking of you. It would please me greatly to know more about you"  
"There really isn't that much to know, sir"  
"Come now. I'm sure you have more than a few secrets. Like how you rose such a large apple tree?"  
"I don't know..."  
How long was Zeke going to hold his hand? It felt weird, and more than that, it made the marks on the back of his neck itchy. He had the feeling that he needed to scratch his nape as if his skin was unnatural  
"You don't know?"  
"Magic is unpredictable, sir"  
"Ah. Still, I expect we'll yet see your powers before our hunt is over"

"Prince Zeke!"  
A tall woman who he couldn't remember seeing before called out to Zeke, the prince finally releasing his hand  
"Alas, a Prince's duty is never done. You must join us tonight for dinner"  
Zeke stayed there as Eren swallowed awkwardly as he nodded. Why couldn't he just be left alone to sulk? And why was Zeke trying to be "nice" to him?! He hated the man and didn't particularly want to be caught up in whatever he was planning.

*  
The first few days of the hunt passed with deer and small game being caught. Eren had only had small and limited chances to collect herbs each time an animal was felled. Zeke was more than happy to trample the forest, which left Eren more annoyed than the man's continued "pursuit" of him. Each time Zeke killed something, he was sure to ask Eren what he thought or to brag about his alpha strength in a strangely sidewards manner, as if it was his secondary objective. Still. Zeke had brought him herbs one nice, then let him explain the uses of each one without even interrupting him. There was nothing overly important about the herbs as they were fairly common throughout the kingdom. 

Slipping out in the middle of the night was easy, as was slipping out at breakfast time when everyone was busy. Eren wanting to spend some time to settle himself before he was forced along to follow Zeke. Still taking his home made suppressants, he'd bled in his sleep, so this morning was a mission to hide the evidence. He'd had the head healer ask him once before if he was alright, and that'd been embarrassing enough. He didn't wish to imagine the embarrassment that would come with having both Princes and Levi finding out. Wandering into the forest, he found a place to bury his nightshirt, before being distracted by herbs. Not meaning to, his steps grew further and further away from camp, until he found himself lost. Well. Fuck... he couldn't retrace his steps with such a thick layer of leaves across the forest floor, and he didn't want to be the idiot omega who'd gotten lost. Turning around, he attempted to retrace his steps, only to find himself finding the forest thinning. Feeling sure it must be the way back to clearing they'd set up camp in, he was taken back with an audible gasp when he realised the clearing he'd found was caused by a fallen dragon. It's corpse the largest thing he'd ever seen. At least animal wise. Walking closer, he could feel his magic flaring, as his heart began to pound. From it's skeletal remains, it was clear the dragon had been there for some time... waiting for Draecian riders to bring it home. It hurt to see such a magnificent beast reduced to this, and tears welled in his eyes as he hoped the poor thing had died quickly, rather than spending its last seconds of life alone. From kneeling, he sat. Wanting to offer proper respect to the dragon, he took the herbs he'd collected and began to weave them together. It wasn't much, but it felt right to him to offer the fallen beast a token of his respect. Dragons were used so openly in magic, yet so many people were desperate to stay their hands on their remains for the money they'd bring. Ensuring the wreath was perfect, he said a small prayer to the gods of the Draecia people, and prayer that they'd find the dragon soon.

Carrying the wreath to the skull of the dragon, Eren placed it between the two massive horns upon its head, before resting his forehead against the skull. He could almost feel the pain the dragon had been through and mumbled another prayer for peace during his journey to the after growth. No wonder the herbs in the area had grown so fiercely, as the dragon rotted, its magic had seeped into the soil. Stepping back, he placed his palm against the skull, and thanked the dragon for its life  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Jumping at having his moment of respect ruined, Eren whipped around to find Levi standing there. Behind him, Erwin had his brow drawn in confusion  
"Get the fuck away from that corpse right now. How could you betray us like this? All dragons are to be left to Draecia to find"  
Obediently, Eren moved from the dragon. He hadn't meant any disrespect at all. He'd simply wanted to honour the dragon, and offer prayers for its return home. Not moving fast enough, Levi marched over and grabbed him by the arm. The alpha growling as his tugging caused Eren to fall to his knees  
"What did you do?! Did you take anything? Did you take horn or diamond?! Answer me!"  
Something inside Eren hurt. It hurt hard enough that he started to cry. He hadn't taken anything, and now he was being yelled at  
"Prince Erwin..."  
"Silence, Levi!"  
Fuck. Levi was angry enough to be yelling at the real prince. But as angry as he was, Eren didn't expect the hard slapping blow across his face, sending him sprawling onto the grass. The crack seemed to each through the space. Eren physically feeling a pain in his heart that he'd never felt before  
"Were you born stupid? Were you dropped on your head at birth?! Answer me! There isn't a single citizen in the kingdom that doesn't know desecration of a dragons final resting place is a grave crime! Levi, check his person. Make sure this omega hasn't stole anything from the dragon! God. How am I supposed to explain this?!"  
Burying his face in his hands, Eren stayed laying on the grass as he wept in anger. He'd never take a dragons tears. Dragons cried diamonds, and Draecia held the world's monopoly of them, but dragons only cried diamonds as they died or at the death of their rider, meaning they'd never part with them. The skull and the tears were revered in their culture. He knew the fake prince hadn't liked him, but the words coming from Levi felt like more physical blows to his body. His omega was melting down over it all, and now that he was crying, he simply couldn't stop.

When Levi said no more, Erwin moved in to take him by the shoulders. Shaking his head, Eren didn't want to hear it. He couldn't calm himself down, and he could feel his fingers burning with magic  
"Eren?"  
Taking his have face in his hands, Erwin forced him to stare up and at his face  
"Deep breaths. He acted out of anger, and never gave you a chance to reply"  
No fucking shit. Hiccuping, he tried to reply to the prince  
"I... was... trying... to-show-proper-respect-by-offering-a-prayer"  
"You were offering a prayer?"  
Eren nodded, sniffling as he did  
"The poor thing is waiting to go home..."  
"Did you take anything from its body?"  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"Was leaving a wreath and prayer... I felt it's magic and it's sadness"  
"It's magic?"  
"J-just because it died, doesn't mean it doesn't hold magic. It's lonely"  
"You know you're not supposed to touch the body"  
Eren nodded  
"I only touched the skull to leave a prayer in respect, and the wreath. I swear!"  
His magic crackled, Erwin letting him go  
"Ok. Just stay away from Erwin"  
"You... don't need to keep calling him that. I know. But I won't tell anyone..."  
Erwin's face grew fierce, Eren drawing back  
"How?"  
"H-Hanji slipped up... but I won't tell. I just want you to know that you don't have to pretend with me"  
"Eren, you will never tell anyone the truth, ever. Even if they command you"  
First the shit with Levi and now such a strong alpha command from Erwin. Whining in fear, he mentally kicked himself. He was so stupid. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?  
"Do you understand?"  
Eren nodded under control of the command being forced upon him. Perhaps realising he'd gone too far, Erwin's face softened as he sighed lightly  
"Good. Let's get you up, and back to camp. Zeke will be wondering where we are"

*  
Leaving Erwin to deal with Eren, Levi stalked back to camp, absolutely livid with the teen. How was he supposed to explain to Draecia that someone had been handling dragon remains? Or that they'd possibly even removed the diamonds from it. How could Eren be so incredibly stupid?! First running away from camp, and causing Moblit grief, then playing with a fucking dragon corpse. Did the brat not give two shits about the possible political fallout? And what if someone from Marley had found the skeleton? Or seen Eren with it? Zeke would have taken whatever he could have, and then they'd have been left with the fall out.

Still. As angry as Levi was at Eren, he was just as angry with himself. He almost couldn't believe he'd struck the omega, nor could he believe the pain he'd felt at the blow. It'd been like striking himself, no doubt thanks bond he'd forced upon the mage. And the look in Eren's eyes... the omega had been so hurt and confused, as if Levi had committed an unforgivable deed. He'd barely been able to keep character as his heart plummeted and he wished to comfort the teen. Upsetting both Draecia and Marley could spell the end of the kingdom. Sinking down on the side of his bed, Levi buried his face in his hands. They'd only been ok the hunt for a few days, and now he'd upset Eren, and most probably Erwin while he'd been at it. Now he just needed to set Zeke off, and he'd have the trifecta.

When Erwin finally made an appearance, the man was wearing what Levi liked to call his "dad" scowl. It wasn't like hadn't spent the last half hour internally angsting over the mornings events, and Erwin of all people should know he would be. Leading his horse over to Levi's side, Levi pulled himself into his saddle before looking to Erwin expectantly  
"You fucked up"  
"The only fuck up here, was to bring Eren with us. He took something from the dragon, didn't he?"  
"Actually, he didn't. Which he might have been able to tell you, if you hadn't slapped him across the face like that"  
"You know as well as I do, that we do not touch dragon corpses"  
"And you know as well as I do, that dragons have magic"  
"So, what? The shit was stealing magic?"  
Fuck... how was he supposed to explain that one? "Oh, yeah. We had an idiot of a mage with us, who can't control his powers. So, whoops? Sorry? Our bad?". That would go over about as well as a lump of shit in a catapult  
"Why are you always so eager to jump to the worst case scenario when it comes to him?"  
"You know exactly why. Now tell me what he did, and how the fuck we're going to fix it"  
"We don't have to fix anything. Eren didn't take anything from the corpse. No diamonds, or bones, were on him"  
"He was touching the corpse"  
"He was saying a prayer for it, and leaving a wreath of respect and in offering. It's a magic user thing"  
Levi couldn't keep his skepticism in check. The kid was off the streets. He had no money as a a beginner mage, nor did he have any forms of luxuries. Eren's life was very basic, as was the life of all new mages. With successes and complete training, Eren would then begin receiving a wage... in other words, he'd get paid when he actually did something worth paying him over. With diamonds and bones, there was no way Eren wouldn't jump at the chance to make a pretty penny, finally he replied sarcastically  
"Really. Nothing at all? If he took nothing, than I'm a fairy godmother"  
"I always thought you'd look good in a dress, and yes. He hadn't taken a single thing. He could feel the magic of the dragon and prayed for it to return home soon. I checked him myself"  
"Did you check him? Or did you take his word for it?"  
"He had no pockets in his pants or shirt. He wasn't wearing his boots, and there was no where else to hide anything upon him. You did however leave him with a rather nasty bruise on his face and arm"  
Leaning in, Levi jabbed Erwin with his finger as he hissed  
"Everyone knows not to touch a dragons corpse!"  
"Eren isn't everyone. He was empathising with the dragon. He didn't touch the corpse to be malicious, and I doubt he'll ever be offering prayers again. If anyone from Draecia says anything about it, I will deal with myself"  
"He's going to get us all killed"  
"No. You're going to get us killed. You upset him to the point that his magic flared up"  
Erwin rolled his sleeves down, small holes peppered them where the fabric had been burnt. Eren did love his fire...  
"And how is that my fault?"  
"You mounted him. You forged that bond with him. And now you're the one denying him"  
"You agreed with me!"  
"I did, but I think we need to rethink things"  
"No. What we need is as much distance between him and I as possible. Today only reconfirmed that the brat is an idiot"  
"It's obvious he's upset, and his training with Hanji has barely amounted to anything..."  
"I'm not having this conversation"  
"He knows about us. And for a while from what I can tell. If we..."  
Was Erwin really going to be as stupid to admit their identities out loud? Especially with Zeke's forces around them? And if Eren knew the truth, why hadn't he been silenced already?  
"If we what? All of this has been organised by you. Everyone here is playing a role, just because you deemed it so. My role is to lead the people. Don't forget who made that call"  
"Yes, sir"

The hunt for that day was somewhat sad. Levi and Erwin barely speaking in favour of glaring at each other. Three large does, and a lone buck. Zeke wasn't impressed, as his kills had been the does, rather than the buck Levi had shot down. He'd expected Zeke to complain, yet when he'd looked to the alpha, he'd found him in conversation with Eren. The Omega had a basket filled with herbs and didn't seem to be shying away from Zeke. Inside him, there was a maelstrom of feelings swirling. He was angered that Eren was responding to the attention from Zeke, and jealous for it. Eren hadn't liked the man before, yet he stood tall as he spoke with the prince as if on friendly terms... and for Zeke's part, Zeke wasn't dismissing him... as he had. He didn't like to believe that Eren would mention the dragon to Zeke. But he'd need to keep a close eye on the hunt, and it's progression.

By the end of the first week of the hunt, Levi was liable to explode with anger. Every time he turned around, Eren was conversing with Zeke. He wasn't the only one feeling the same way, about whatever was budding between the two of them. Eren's adopted sister had confronted him over the closeness between the pair, the female alpha not impressed that the omega she seemed to so clearly wish to claim, was now being all but courted by Prince Zeke. She seemed under the mistaken expression that his words had sway with the foreign prince and that he also held some sway over Eren. He wasn't about to walk up to the omega and tell him who he could, and who he couldn't talk to... especially when they had to be so careful with Zeke. If Eren was happy to play babysitter, then let him.

*  
Eren was over hunting. He was over humouring Zeke and he was over the looks Levi kept sending his way. Each time the alpha did, Eren's heart decided it stupidly needed to start racing. Upping his daily doses had left him weakened and chronically dizzy, but Zeke didn't seem to be able to smell his annoyance over the constant attention directed his way. It wasn't just Zeke's attentions, it seemed as if the whole Marley party was now taking notice of him. The tall woman by Zeke's side was named Yelena, and he really didn't like her at all. Even when she smiled, it was like a viper eyeing off a rat. She was scheming, which meant Zeke was scheming with her, leaving him with an awful feeling something was going to happen to Erwin or Levi in the near future. Zeke was clearly an ambitious ruler, made to live the royal life, and not caring for those under his rule. He knew nothing of the man's parents, but if they were to befall the same "incident" that the Smith's had, Eren wouldn't be surprised. 

After a week of hunting, it was relieving to know he'd be returning to the castle ahead of schedule. With the pelts and skins of the kills needing to be attended to, Moblit had secured permission for them to return. Levi, most probably still mad over his approaching of the dragon corpse, had readily agreed that Moblit should take the wagon and return to the castle without the slightest pausing to consider all options and what being down a wagon would mean. Having collected enough herbs to last for the next few months, as well as seeds to plant near the castle, he'd accomplished his own private mission. Now he just wanted a hot bath and to sleep in a room absent of Moblit's snoring.

Leaving the majority of the soldiers with the prince's, the pair had three accompanying them. Stripped of its royal bunting, he and Moblit looked like two simple peasants, and the soldiers had shed their armour to appear the same. The security measure seemed overkill until it suddenly wasn't. Reaching the edges of the ruined Shinganshima, they camped on the edge of the inner walls. No one was allowed to resettle in the town, so Moblit had believed it safe. 

Laying on his bedroll, Eren had been dozing fitfully. Missing the first signs of something wrong. A whizzing has passed over head, followed by shouts and the omega found himself being dragged behind the cart. Confused, he struggled against the hold of the soldier  
"What's happening?!"  
"Keep your head down! Bandits have attacked"  
Bandits? Not convinced, he went to rise as a dull "thunk" hit above him. The soldier standing over him, pitched forward. His weight dragging him down as something warm and wet covered his chest. Pushing the man off, an arrow was embedded in his eye. A second and third embedded in his back... ok... they might actually be in trouble here.

When the arrows failed to fall again, there was the sound of yelling, followed by the sound of clashing steel. Having been dragged from his bed and forced down, he had no idea how Moblit was, or if he was safe. He desperately wanted to yell out to the man... his hand barely covering his mouth as he went to without thinking it through. They might not have noticed Moblit, and his yells might bring the whole band of bandits down on him. As quiet as a mouse, he freed the lower half of his body from under the soldier, before climbing under the cart. The light of the fire so dim that he could barely tell what was happening. His heart was racing so hard he could hear it. His stomach rolling at the smell of so much blood in the air, and though he should fear for his own life, all he could worry about was Moblit. Whining, he pressed his hand harder to his mouth. This couldn't possibly be happening! Who'd want a cart of pelts and skins?! They didn't have anything valuable on them. Their party only consisted of one scientist, a useless mage and three soldiers! They were barely a threat!

At the end of the cart, a man was cut down with a cry. Laying face down, their eyes met as bloody spittle exploded from his mouth, a sword savagely plunged into the man's back as he made to reach towards him for help. He needed to help! He was supposed to have magic. He was supposed to be able to help! From behind him, he failed to realise how many members within the group of bandits. A strong hand grabbing his ankle and tearing him out from under the cart as Eren's fingers dug into the soil, trying to claw his way out of the man's hold. Dragged clear of the cart, Eren was flipped over, attempting to kick at his attacker as he did  
"Whoa! This one's a lively one. Look at those eyes..."  
"Let me go, you beast!"  
"Not until we've relieved you of what you're carrying"  
"We don't have anything! Just the pelts and skins!"  
With a thwack, an arrow landed beside his head  
"Come now. We won't know that until we've checked you from top to bottom"  
The man released his leg, drawing the sword from his belt as he did. Scrambling backwards, Eren knew he was well and truly fucked. If they were going after him, then the three soldiers with him had to be dead  
"I don't have anything!"  
"And I don't care"  
Hitting something solid, he looked up, finding himself against the legs of the biggest man he'd ever seen. Even the guy's muscles had muscles. Grabbing him by the scruff off his shirt, he was pulled up to be thrown again  
"Who are you?! Why do you travel with a guard?"  
"I'm no one"  
A heavy boot hit his side, Eren crying out in pain. His magic was starting to build, in a way that could only lead to trouble. Screaming, he clenched his fists, trying to rein his magic in  
"Get away from me!"  
He wanted them dead, but he didn't want to deal the killing blow... No one would ever trust him again if he did  
"I don't think so..."  
"Look at him. He's an omega"  
"He doesn't smell like one"  
"Look at his fingers you fool"  
"Well I'll be... a genuine pampered little mage. Do you think it's true, their masters fuck them?"  
"That's what they say. He looks pretty tight... we could get a good deal of beer money for him"  
He'd seen his fill of thugs on the streets. Most liked to take their frustrations out on him with their firsts. No matter how hard he fought, they were always bigger than him. But thankfully, they'd never laid a figure on him outside of the beatings...  
"I said, get the fuck away from me!"  
Small wind scythes formed around his hands, swirling up his cold arms and tearing into his skin  
"No. You're going to do as we say. You have no soldiers and no protection. No one is coming to save you"  
If Moblit was still around, he might have felt better about his predicament. Moblit might be a scientists, but the man was smart. He'd know what to do. From the right side, another two figures can out the darkness, both armed with bows, and swords on their hips  
"What's this?"  
"We found ourselves one those mages from the palace. Stupid boy hurt himself with his own magic"  
Eren's eyes narrowed. The pain making it easier to focus. He wanted them gone. He wanted them dead... baring his teeth, he let his magic grow. With a snarl, the leader of the group swung his sword, so the tip rested just short of Eren's chest  
"You will cooperate"  
"Get fucked"

What happened next, Eren didn't know. The power building in him as he grabbed the blade with both hands  
"I said, fuck off!"  
There was a blinding red light, a swirling wind, and an ear piercing shriek. Around him, the whole world grow, as his everything seemed to distort just out of focus. The whole process took only seconds, yet when it was over, Eren was breathless and bloodied. His nose pouring blood, while the blood of his cut hands crystallised. Scrambling away from the sword, he clutched at his chest. Confused and scared by what he'd done. The bandit men now frozen in place, as if they'd been stone statues all along. Stumbling to the cart, he vomited, snort and tears rolling down his face as he did. He'd wanted them to stop. He'd wanted them dead... and now they were. He'd never done anything like this before... What had he done?!

"Eren?!"  
Swaying on the spot with relief, he was caught by Moblit. The man's face was dirty and bloody, but he'd never been happier to see him  
"M-Moblit... W-what did I do?!"  
"I don't know. We need to get out of here"  
"I... but, they..."  
"There's nothing we can do. We need to get back to the castle"  
"I killed them..."  
"They were going to kill us. We don't know if they're more around"  
With a distressed whine, Eren wrung his bleeding hands, trying to wipe his own blood off as he spilt more  
"Eren. We need to move"  
"I... I killed them, Moblit"  
His whole body wouldn't stop shaking. He felt so incredibly cold and drained. Moblit guided him to the driver's seat of the cart and forced him up. What about the guards? Had anyone else survived? Turning to look, Moblit stopped him  
"It's better you don't"  
God. They were all dead... and he couldn't remember how it happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi was preparing for bed when he noticed something wrong. It started with a fear that filled his stomach, then progressed to pain in his hands. Dropping his blankets, he cried out in surprise as long thick wounds appeared in his palms  
"Erwin?"  
Turning from his bed, he raised his hands to show Erwin. Rushing to him, Erwin took his hands, as Levi sank down on the edge of the bed  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know... It's freezing"  
It felt as if his whole body had plunged into a frozen lake. Shivering, he only seemed to grow colder  
"We need a healer!"  
Opening his mouth to contradict Erwin, Levi choked. Coughing and hacking hard, something seemed to be lodged in his throat. Pulling his hand from Erwin's, he shoved his fingers down his throat, trying to catch the edge of whatever was there  
"We needed a healer in here!"  
His whole frame heaved as he finally caught the foreign object, coughing as he pulled it from his throat, lubricated as he vomited. Across from them, there was a flurry of movement. Erwin grabbing whatever was in his hand as the royal healers rushed to his side.

Fussed over, the healers couldn't tell him what was wrong with him. His hands were healed by magic, but the chill wouldn't leave. Bundled up in thick furs, he was finally left to rest in peace when he started snapping over how shitty he felt. If someone had wanted to kill him, wasn't there a nicer way to do so? Like a simple sword to heart? Or a good old fashioned decapitation? Not freezing him and choking him to death, like a goddamn coward. Sitting up on his bed, he glared at Erwin. The man was supposed to be his bodyguard... and he hadn't stopped whatever attack this was from happening, instead the man had backed off and had been staring at his hand rather intently for the past hour. Coughing, his chest hurt from the effort. His voice a rasp  
"What the hell are you looking at?"  
Holding up the diamond-shaped object, it was about an inch long, and as thin as a hair. Sparkling in the light, he could make out the colour green  
"What is it?"  
"A dragon scale"  
Why the fuck would he be coughing up dragon scales?! How the hell did that even happen?! Eren... They'd only encountered one dragon, and the damn thing had been dead  
"That little shit. I'm going to fucking kill him"  
"L-Erwin. What do you mean?"  
Dragging himself out of bed, he shuffled over to snatch the scale out of Erwin's hold. The sharp edges of the scale cut into his palm. His scent filling with anger as growled  
"First Eren's playing with a dead dragon, now I'm coughing up a dragon scale! I'm going to kill him"  
"We don't know..."  
"Oh come off it. There's something wrong with him! This stinks of him and his fucked up fucking magic!"  
Dissolving into coughs, Erwin rose from his bed, lifting him like he was a child and carrying him back over to his bed  
"We don't know this was Eren. Zeke has his own mages"  
"You think Zeke tried to kill me?"  
"Or a spell went wrong?"  
"It's a dragon scale!"  
"Keep your voice down. It's suspicious enough that Zeke didn't come to see what the noise was about"  
"This is clearly Eren getting his revenge for being sent away"  
His throat hurt like a bitch, dragon scales weren't exactly small or blunt  
"Do you really think he's so vindictive?"  
"He's gone and I'm coughing up a fucking scale"  
"Stop saying "fucking". It makes it hard to have a civilised conversation"  
"Some bodyguard you are. The brat tried to kill me"  
"You may be a tremendous arsehole, but I doubt Eren would try to kill you. He took his vows to the kingdom, and for him to against your word is to go against the kingdom. Which would cost him his life. No. I think there's something more than that. We should cut the hunt short and head back to the castle as soon as possible"  
"And how do you intend to pull Prince Zeke from his hunt? No. Our healers won't mention this, and the hunt shall continue as if nothing happened. We'll watch and wait... if Eren thinks I'm dying from one shit scale, the kid has another thing coming"  
Erwin sighed heavily  
"You're not going to budge, are you?"  
"Would you? If this is Zeke, he may well have formed a plan to kill me. If this is Eren, I won't give him the satisfaction of me ending the hunt"  
"You're a thoroughly unpleasant man"  
"I am your prince. You will do this"  
"Fine. But I still don't think Eren is responsible"  
"For his sake, he better not be"

The hunt continued another three days before Zeke declared he was bored with the lack of game. The alpha had enquired after his health the morning after his choking incident, which he had played down as his bodyguard completely overreacting after he'd accidentally caught his hand on his sword. The alpha had laughed at him, and mocked him over his "boo-boo", but didn't seem to have been involved. In a lot of ways, Zeke was a brilliant actor, yet his surprise seemed genuine enough, reinforcing his belief that Eren was involved. The kid was in for a major arse kicking once he got back to the castle.

*  
The castle was still standing when they returned. Hanji and Moblit were waiting to greet them, along with one of the mages of the castle. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anything that wasn't a hot cup of tea, or a warm soapy bath, but Hanji wouldn't even allow him that. Climbing off his horse, she was lead away before he could even protest. Hanji waiting until he moved towards the castle doors, before falling into step with him  
"We have a situation"  
"I gathered by your greeting. What happened?"  
"Moblit and Eren were attacked"  
"Of course they were. No offence Moblit, but Eren is trouble"  
"It wasn't Eren's fault. There were bandits near Shinganshima"  
Levi came to a stop. Hanji may be in control when both he and Erwin were absent from the castle, and she knew she was supposed to report shit like that immediately. Beside her, Moblit looked pained. An arm wrapped around his waist as he looked to his feet  
"If bandits were an issue, why have I heard nothing?"  
"Because they were taken care of. Moblit was there"  
"Moblit, speak"  
The man cleared his throat  
"We were attacked in the inner walls, passing near Shinganshima on our way back to the castle. Archers felled the first soldier, the other two fighting while filled with arrows. Eren was hiding under the cart when he was pulled free..."  
Moblit looked to Hanji, then over to Zeke and his party  
"Is this something we should be discussing inside?"  
"Most definitely"  
"Talk while we walk. I need a hot shower"

Hanji and Moblit kept their silence until they entered Levi's chambers. The sheets and blankets had been freshly changed, while a warm fire burned in the hearth  
"Now. Explain this attack. And Eren's part"  
"Eren killed them all"  
Hanji covered her mouth as if it took back her outburst. Groaning, Levi could feel an Eren induced headache forming  
"How? Why? What happened to the soldiers?"  
"All three died. One gave his life to push Eren out the way. I'd left to relieve myself, they'd attacked in my absences. Eren and the group were exchanging words... but they refused to heed his warning to leave him alone"  
"Moblit, you're starting to sound like Hanji. What did Eren do?"  
"He turned them to stone. The man who seemed to be the leader pointed his blade at him. Eren wrapped his hands around it, then the world shook. The sky turned red as wind built around him..."  
"So he used his magic to turn them stone?"  
"He doesn't remember doing so, but there was something more to it. I'm not a magic user, but even I felt the sinister presence in his magic"  
"Sinister?"  
"His eyes glowed black. It was the dead of night, yet it was as clear as day. His eyes grew black as his body seemed to flicker for a moment. When the spell faded, the bandits were stone"  
Levi sighed, moving his hands to massage at his temples with his fingers  
"And you?"  
"Copped a blast of what seemed to be wind magic as I tried to move closer to Eren. It is nothing more than an uncomfortable bruise"  
"That's good. It was smart of you not to make yourself known"  
Hanji nodded, starting excitedly  
"We have the statues moved here, and Levi, it's the most incredible thing. Their whole bodies are stone. Their clothes. Their weapons. Their boots and belts. They all look as if they were carved from stone"  
"And the no longer live?"  
"Definitely not"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"One lost its head during transport. That's how we know the inside is also stone"  
Eren certainly didn't do things in moderation  
"And where is Eren?"  
"He's locked himself in his quarters and won't come out"  
Levi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Holding it, he counted to three before releasing it  
"Why?"  
"Because he's scared of his magic. He knows I'm not his actual master, and begged to be locked away where he couldn't hurt anyone"  
"And you did?"  
"He was quite agitated. His magic kept flaring and he was hurting himself"  
"How? Was it sparks of fire again?"  
"It started as spinning winds slicing at his arms... but..."  
Hanji sucked her lips in, trying to school her features  
"Spit it out"  
Letting out a snorting laugh, Hanji was all smiles  
"He accidentally created a thunderstorm that hovered over his head and small bolts kept zapping him. It was hilarious"  
"It was only hilarious until Eren accident zapped her with it"  
"Well, duh. It's not like I want him to be hurt, but it was his own personal storm"  
Levi had a fair idea of what that was like. He'd seen it when mounting the teen, the way the storm had appeared from nothing, and the way the lightning strikes had flared out across the room  
"Moblit, when did this happen?"  
"The night we left camp. He passed out on the way back to the castle. I'll never forget how cold he was"  
Cursing under his breath, he straightened himself up  
"I'll need the report delivered to me. And not a word of this to Marley. Did you send a dragon to Draecia?"  
"Yes, sir. They sent a falcon thanking us, and have collected the skull and diamonds"  
They did? They'd been right there in the forest, yet he hadn't seen any dragons or heard anything out of the ordinary...  
"Did they say anything?"  
"No. I still can't believe there was a dragon corpse that far south"  
"You and me both, Moblit"  
Moblit was the only one he trusted to send a message through to Draecia. If they hadn't said anything, then nothing had been missing from the remains. Erwin had been right. He'd been too hard on Eren without knowing what happened  
"You're both dismissed. Leave Eren where he is for now. If his magic is out of control, it's better he can't unleash it on the castle, or its inhabitants"  
"Levi, what are you going to do? He needs a real master to draw out his powers. This isn't working"  
"I'll think of something... right now, I wish to bathe. Our tents might be expanded with magic, and have basic facilities, but nothing compared to clean bath and bathroom"

Bathing until his skin had turned pruney, Levi loved the feeling of being clean. What he didn't love was knowing he'd have to face Eren. He didn't see why the teen would be so upset over the death of trash. Erwin wasn't waiting for him when he left his room, so Levi was left to walk through the castle alone, ignoring the maids and servants that bowed as he passed. He might have been playing the prince for over a decade, but he still didn't enjoy people bowing at him, or addressing him as "sir". It wasn't until he was on the servant's side of the castle, that he realised he couldn't actually remember where Eren's room was, with one hundred per cent certainty, and as the prince, he wasn't about to suffer through a bout of embarrassment for choosing the wrong room. Every shitty hallway looked the same with its smooth stone walls and red carpets. If he wasn't so pissed off at the omega, he might have been able to stop and take a breath, then realise he wasn't even on the same floor as the teen. Where was Shitty Sir Fluffybrows when he needed him? Closing his eyes, it slowly dawned on him, he was supposed to have a bond with Eren... which meant he should be able to find the kid... what else was this stupid bond useful for? Right. Now... Eren.

It was weird and uncomfortable, Levi standing in the hallway long enough to fell well and truly stupid as he tried to concentrate on the kid. There was a slight tingling in his nape, a cold feeling in his chest and a whole lot of no idea where he was going as he took his first step back down the hall. Letting the tight self-control he had slip was hard, as was ignoring his instincts to follow something that seemed so stupid to him. After another dozen set of halls and a set of stairs down, he finally found himself out the omegas door. The tingling had spread to a warmth, though his lungs still seemed as if someone had shovelled ice cubes down his throat. Knocking on Eren's door, he raised himself to stand taller, to play the role of the prince he was supposed to be. When the omega didn't answer, Levi sighed to himself as he tried the door handle, finding it locked as Hanji had said  
"Open up!"  
He could feel Eren on the other side of the door. He knew the brat could hear him  
"Eren, open this door at once! Or I'll kick it down"  
Trying the handle again, this time it gave. The shit could have at least opened it. Opening Eren's door, he let himself into the dark room, before closing the door behind him.

Sitting in the frame of his window, Eren was wrapped in a thin blanket. The kid staring out across the castle grounds, as he pointedly ignored looking Levi's way. Filled with discomfort, his alpha was demanding the attention of the omega  
"I heard about the attack. You have my thanks for saving the life of Moblit"  
That sounded princely enough, didn't it?  
"Eren, I hear you've locked yourself away. Why?"  
Looking at him, Eren's eyes were blank. The kid looked deathly ill, with such a pale complexion and deep bags under his eyes  
"If you are ill, why..."  
"I don't care anymore"  
Sliding from the window frame, Eren sagged. Rushing to him, Eren swung out before he could him  
"Eren..."  
"No. I'm a magic user without a master. I killed those men... That wasn't what I came here to do"  
"So you're throwing a tantrum?"  
"I figured it out... it must have been fun..."  
Coughing, Levi could smell the blood in the air as Eren covered his mouth with a wrapped hand, the bandages a dirty creamed, striped with way too much brown-red. The omega was seriously ill... Why hadn't anyone noticed? Why hadn't Eren tried to help himself?  
"Why! Why do you hate me?! I never hurt you... you took it all away... why couldn't you let me die?"

As Eren's eyes rolled back, Levi hefted him into his hold  
"You stupid brat. This isn't easy for me either..."  
Using his knees to balance Eren, Levi moved an arm up over his shoulder, tucking the omega's face to his neck  
"It's not like I don't feel anything for you... but I can't... I can't give you what you want from me. I can't give you love, or open affection you fool"  
Why was he explaining when Eren was unconscious and couldn't hear him? Probably for just that fact. He was too much of a coward to tell the teen to his face that he was the one who was supposed to be his master, and that each time he was with Zeke, he felt jealousy burning inside of him. He was a puppet prince. Only a stand-in until either war came, or the people who'd killed Erwin's parents and their associates were bought to light. He owned no land of his own. His name was forced upon the real prince. All he had with his temper, and the power to make Erwin's words into reality. That was it. He couldn't give Eren anything, or everything he wanted and needed. Plus. Whoever he took as a lover wouldn't stay secret. They'd be expected to take their role by his side... He couldn't give the people a false princess, or prince in this case... which was even if Marley approved the relationship, something the doubted Zeke would do given the man's own interests in Eren.

*  
Taking Eren to his chamber, the guards both stared as he sent them to find both Erwin and a healer. In his arms, Eren still hadn't regained consciousness. The omega felt way too fucking light, and as if he were to let go, the teen would simply fade away. Laying Eren down on his bed, he pulled his furs up to cover him, before pulling his hands free. He needed to see the damage. He needed to know what Eren had been trying to hide from Hanji and Moblit. Starting with Eren's left hand, the smell from the wounds was putrid. Small open sores oozed, but the sword wound in the teen's palm looked revolting. Angry red lines ran from it, infection had clearly set in. The stupid boy should have been healed when he'd returned the castle, as Moblit should have known better than to allow the kid to tend to them himself. Or maybe Eren had told Moblit that he would heal himself? He'd prefer to think that Eren had tried to heal himself, rather than that the kid felt he deserved the pain and injuries.

"Is that Eren?"  
Looking to Erwin, Levi realised he probably looked suspicious as he knelt by Eren's right side. Attending to unwrapping Eren's right hand, he'd had to move to the other side of his bed, and climb up  
"Throw the bandages in the fire. And is the healer coming?"  
Erwin wrinkled his nose as he took the two piles of soiled bandage away from Eren's side, to throw them in the hearth  
"What happened?"  
"He left his wounds to fester. Clear sword cuts, in the same places as mine"  
"Shouldn't he have been healed?"  
"Apparently not. I thought he would have been too. And it's not just his hands"  
Seeing a scratch on Eren's wrist, he'd slid the sleeves of Eren's thin tunic up, to find them running right up both his arms  
"Why did you bring him here?"  
"Because he knows. Or suspects... he asked me why I didn't let him die, and why I did this to him"  
Erwin returned to the side of Levi's bed, sinking down to turn Eren's left-hand palm up. The man staring at Eren's wound as he spoke  
"What will you do?"  
"I don't know. You know the situation"  
"And you know how I feel"  
"Do you?"  
"You're allowed to develop feelings"  
"Feelings are a luxury that will only lead to danger"  
"Then take him as a lover"  
"I couldn't do that. You know as well as I do, why"  
"I'm not telling you to marry him"  
"And if Zeke were to find out, can you imagine how that would go down? He'd stop at nothing to destroy him"  
"You're making excuses"  
"Because I seem to be the only one who's thought this through"  
"He's your omega through the vow of magic"  
"And how does that affect him? Does that mean he could never choose a normal lover? Never have a normal family? I'm sure his adoptive sister feels more for him than that"  
"Court mages have both their masters and families..."  
Levi growled. Erwin was the prince! He should understand why it couldn't be!  
"And how would that work? Him being treated like a whore by the prince, and going home to his real family at the end of each day"  
"He cares about you, and you care about him"  
"He couldn't give two shits about me. He hates me..."  
"He knows it was you saved him"  
"And he knows I fucking bonded with him and then passed him on to Hanji. You're not stupid"

"Sirs?"  
Interrupted by the healers, Levi and Erwin both moved back from Eren  
"Eren requires healing. He's wounded and quite ill"  
The head healer walked to Eren's side, taking Eren's left hand with both hands  
"He was seen to after the incident. These wounds should have healed"  
"You saw to him?"  
"He was seen to. Magic put in place to heal his injuries, but these wounds have been infected by magic"  
"Infected?"  
"Mmm, yes. His own magic turning against the healing magic"  
Levi sighed to himself. Magic was so fucking confusing  
"His magic has never been stable"  
"His master should be seeing to that"  
Which would technically be him... he didn't know how to go about asking what he wanted to know, without giving the old healer a heart attack  
"How would his master do that? As you know, both the prince and I aren't magic users"  
"I know our ways seem strange to you, but with wounds like this, his master should be feeling effects. I need to examine him completely before I can tell you exactly what is wrong with him. Shall we remove him from your chambers, sir?"  
Yes. No. He didn't want Eren to be moved from his bed, not when the kid wasn't alright. Eren was liable to faze him out completely if Levi let him be moved from his side  
"No. He has a stubborn streak, deeper than any mule. I know his master, so you will report the best course of action to us"  
"Very good, sir"

Erwin had his "dad" look on his face as they stood outside his door. Levi turning his back to the man, before turning back to him  
"I don't want to hear it"  
"I said nothing"  
"I don't know what comes next"  
"And we won't until the healers pass their decision"  
"I can't give him anything..."  
"Has he asked for anything?"  
"No. But... this feeling thing is shit"  
"Well, why did you mount him? What did your alpha tell you?"  
"What every alpha thinks of an omega in heat, to breed him. To make him mine... he even fucking called me his alpha"  
"When I saw Eren, I admit I wanted to fuck him, but I didn't feel that he was mine"  
"Don't..."  
"Levi, you can't deny it. He started your first rut"  
"What bit of "don't", didn't you understand? Besides, he started yours too"  
"And as sweet, and charming as he is, I haven't ever once had the thought that he should be mine"  
Levi's eyes narrowed as he hissed  
"We can't be a thing!"  
"It's not unusual for an alpha to take an omega to relieve their urges"  
"You really have a way of butchering words"  
"Maybe that's why you're so short? Height deprivation through sexual frustration"  
"And that's why you're so tall? Because you fuck everything you can?"  
Erwin shrugged  
"I'm careful, and there's no reason to deny pleasure if it's safe and consensual"  
Levi didn't like to admit he didn't know how safe sex with Eren would work. He didn't know if Eren was fertile... Shit... he didn't know how to do the do... would it be awkward if... or what if... what if it was bad and Eren didn't like it... what if he didn't like it? What if he did something wrong? What if Eren's magic hurt either of them?  
"You're panicking"  
"Shut it"  
"You have fucked someone before, haven't you?"  
"Yes!"  
Seething, and defensive, his scent flared with his anger. He'd fucked Eren. Twice... and had wanted to do it a whole lot more. Did dreams count? Because he'd definitely had some pretty intense dreams about Eren too... Oh, fuck... he really did have it bad for the brat with the bright green eyes... How could this have happened?! He usually kept such a level head... He knew his role. He knew he had to be the prince everyone wanted him to be... and now he was in love?! Love?! Hold up. Was it love? He didn't know Eren all that well... shouldn't he know him... better? And know more about him than his magic was crazy, and his arse felt like it was made for him?! Pfft... he couldn't be in love... was he?  
"Then what are you worried about?"  
"Just shut up!"  
Erwin chuckled lightly, enjoying his discomfort. Levi's heart was racing so stupidly hard, he couldn't stop himself as he slid down the wall to the floor, gripping his hair as he continued to mentally freak out. He wasn't supposed to be falling for Eren!  
"Hey..."  
"Don't. Ok. I can't right now. We need to wait for the mages to tell us what to do next"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have been intoxicated as I wrote this...


	10. Chapter 10

Eren was sleeping when Levi and Erwin were called back into Levi's chambers. The teen still looked deathly ill, but even Levi could see the magic in effect as Eren's body was covered with a soft yellow glow. The furs had been removed, so as Eren's clothes could be removed, then pulled back up to give him some privacy. The teen's pants, laid across the end of Levi's bed, were ruined with blood that Levi hadn't noticed before, having not felt it as he'd balanced the teen on his knee, or as he'd carried him. If Eren had spent the whole time since the incident in the hallway, until now bleeding, then the omega was far sicker than he'd known. 

Resisting his urges to move to Eren's side, Levi set his face. His mind was racing over his possible failure to have helped the teen at an earlier date, while his alpha was scratching at the back of his brain, trying to make its own anger at him know. He well and truly got it. He'd fucked up  
"What is wrong with him?"  
The healer bowed  
"He has poisoned himself. He has been taking a concoction of his own making to suppress his own omega side. In small doses, the herbs are quite effective and safe, and commonly used by omegas in society"  
"Why would he be taking so much?"  
A fine tremor of anger ran through him. Eren had to know the herbs were making him sick. Within the castle walls, no one would dare attack him. All omegas enjoyed that freedom. Every day, and every week, somewhere in the castle a heat came and went...  
"I cannot say. Perhaps at the wish of his master? Eren's magic is destructive in nature, perhaps the herbs were administered as a means to bring the magic lower? As he is a fresh user. It is clear that his pairing with his master isn't being respected"  
Hanji wouldn't want Eren dosing himself to point it was causing this... whatever this was. The healers words only continued to make him feel Even sicker and angrier that the teen would go so far. Eren had been within the castle walls for months now, he had to know that everyone knew who he was and that he was an omega. There was no point to any of this  
"And that's what caused the bleeding?"  
The healer nodded, gesturing to Eren  
"It would seem that Eren is fertile. There is no lasting damage, nor are there signs of sex. His magic has been building and festering without his sharing of his bond through his master"  
Why couldn't they just call "sex", sex?  
"Sharing his bond... as in sex?"  
"Through sex, Eren forges the bond, his magic flows through him and his master, binding them together in a way that runs soul deep. It is through that, that a master will gain a sense of the magic held within, and help to guide and shape the user. His master hasn't partaken in sharing Eren's magic, leaving it to accumulate in his system and cause him to lose control. Until he is regularly bonding with his master, his powers will not grow or stabilise. Omegas wield the power, while the alphas are the spears that guide it. Still, his master is rather lucky"  
Lucky?! How the fuck was he lucky?! Eren was suffering and he didn't know. He fucking stuttered, feeling like he must look like a freshly caught fish pulled ashore. His mouth opening and closing, without a whole lot happening  
"H-how?"  
"Everything Eren has been doing to suppress his omega with herbs, has meant that they haven't suffered his pain or pain of their own from neglecting their bond. Unless Eren cast a particularly strong spell, the effect of Eren's tainted magic wouldn't be felt"  
So Eren losing control and casting a spell that turned the bandits to stone, might not have been his intent? He hadn't been able to protect himself properly, and they'd both suffered for it... He hadn't understood just what being a master meant. Erwin placed his hand on Levi's shoulder, Levi forcing himself not to punch the man in the face. His alpha was too agitated to be allowing another alpha to touch him, especially when Eren was laying in his bed, the blond's concern clear as he spoke  
"If this continued, would it be life threatening?"  
"Definitely. For both him and his master"  
"Is there a way for the bond to be severed?"  
The healer looked ready to keel over on the spot. Their scent filling with both fear and insult  
"I misspoke. Does there come a time when master no longer needs to sleep with their user?"  
"Eventually. Possibly. All castle magic users have lives separate from their masters, though most chose to remain childless and to devote themselves to their master. It's akin to finding your fated mate. Your magic finds a the one most compatible, and calls out to them. Many masters merely start out as students until they present as alphas. Though, on the battle field, a master isn't required as they would have done all they could to have the magic user ready before hand"  
This was all making his head hurt. Alpha masters were cowards that sent their omegas to battle alone... What dicks. He had no idea  
"Thank you. Eren will make a full recovery, will he not?"  
"Yes. He will also sleep for some time, and he needs to start bonding with his master soon. His heat will also be affected by his master"  
The healer hovered, having said their piece, and clearly wanted to bolt from the two idiots in the room  
"Thank you. You are dismissed for now"

Levi waited until it was just him, Eren, and Erwin in the room before groaning. He should have just kept his dick in his pants... robes... whatever the stupid black thing had been. He needed to talk things through with Eren now, and apparently, he needed to start sleeping with Eren. Sleeping he could do. He could easily climb into the furs of his bed and sleep, especially with the day he'd had. But sleeping with Eren...  
"What do you intend to do?"  
Talk to him. He had to sit Eren down and talk to him...  
"We'll talk to him together"  
"Are you sure that's wise? He's going to be embarrassed enough that he's in your bed naked"  
"If he's going to be my... omega..."  
Levi hated the way his heart leapt at that  
"... he's going to need to know everything. We need to make the decision together. The three of us I mean"  
"That's, unexpectedly, mature of you"  
"Seriously. Don't start. This day has been shit, and you fucking took off to do whatever the hell it is you do"  
"You should know our work is never done. The Marley party wish to hold a tournament of sorts. Nothing fancy or formal, just training between us and them... with spectators to boost their egos"  
He'd heard nothing of this  
"Fucking Pin-dick. When did this shit happen?"  
"More of the Marley party arrived while we were hunting"  
Levi's expression darkened  
"I can't imagine that being necessary or by "accident"."  
"Neither can I. It was only a small party of around 8, Hanji said, but still. Having them roam the castle halls, doesn't bode well"  
"It's as if they're sizing the castle up for when Zeke comes to power"  
"If that is the case, war with Marley will be arriving a whole lot sooner"  
Fuck Zeke. Fuck Marley. Fuck Erwin's parents for dying. Just. Fuck  
"Alright. You're dismissed for now. I need to think this all through"  
"Are you sure you wish to be alone?"  
"I'm not actually alone, am I?"  
"You know what I mean"  
"I do. Just allow me the luxury of a few hours free from Zeke to get my thoughts organised. Tell him he can have his stupid training day thing... and I suppose we actually have to throw another proper Ball... organise that for the last night of Zeke's stay. Barons, aristocracy, all those fancy people with more coins than brains, not just the daughters either. Zeke seems to be just as into women as he is men. And check in with our squad leaders. I want to know every rumour within the ranks..."  
"Very well. I'll return to fetch you for dinner"  
"Thank you"

*  
With Eren still sleeping in his bed, Levi left him to it. Zeke had questioned where he'd disappeared to all day, to which he'd answered with vague words of conducting duties in the castle. The man should know better than to question that. He had his own royal duties in Marley and had to know how much work went into keeping the castle running smoothly. Dozing in his chair by the fireplace, the first sign that Eren was awake was a long whine of confusion. Scrambling out of his chair, the fur blanket he was using nearly ended up in the hearth due to his haste. The last thing they needed was for him to burn the castle down. Ensuring the blanket wasn't smouldering, he laid it over the plush chair he'd been napping in. He'd had hours to figure out what to say to Eren, yet nothing came to mind as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, by Eren's side.

"P-prince?"  
Eren's wide green eyes were still filled with sleep. The teen pulling himself up to sit, as he started to cough. Unsure what to do, his hand hovered awkwardly until Eren held up his own hand to tell him to wait. His coughing subsiding slowly before the omega nodded  
"Sorry, sir. My lungs are damaged, and the cold air aggravates it"  
Levi's chambers were warm, though his bed was directly between two windows, to ensure a constant flow of fresh air  
"We should talk"  
"May I please have some water? And why am I in your bed?"  
Water. Of course, Eren would want water. How stupid could he be?! Rising, he retrieved a glass of water for the youth, Eren's hands shaking at he took it. The wounds had finally begun to heal, leaving rough scars in the palms of Eren's hands  
"I think we both know why you are in my chambers"  
"Because you're my master?"  
Levi nodded, running his fingers through his hair  
"How did you work it out?"  
"It had to be someone with more power than Hanji, and it wasn't... Levi"  
"You may refer to him as Erwin when it just us. I never meant to restrict your powers. Though, you're to blame too. What were you thinking? Taking enough herbs to poison yourself, why would you do such a thoroughly careless thing?!"  
Eren looked down to the glass in his hands, his scent filling with guilt. Levi taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it  
"I want to understand how this happened. Why didn't you notify anyone that you were so ill?"  
"B-because... what's the point? You claimed me as your student, then passed me off to someone else. Each time you looked to me, you were always so angry. Especially with the dragon. I... the only attention I got was from Prince Zeke. And I was told to keep the peace. If he could smell me, he'd be mad and might take that out on Eldia. On you and him.. I didn't want to be seen as a weak omega, even if my lungs aren't strong. I don't like people smelling me, and I presented so young that I never knew what it was like to be more than my dynamic"

Eren's eyes filled with tears, the kid wiping them away quickly, dismissing them with a shake of his head. He really needed to remember Eren was only doing what he thought he must in order to survive  
"You probably wouldn't understand. It was shit living on the streets and pretending it was alright. Mikasa was a genius with horse riding and weapon skills. Armin is a genius at studies. They both had direction in their life"  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose  
"You were taking the herbs so Zeke wouldn't get mad?"  
Eren's voice dropped to a whisper  
"I don't like him very much. He's... very disrespectful towards Eldia"  
"That he is. But he is not worth hurting yourself over. I am sorry for the pain our request caused you"  
Eren coughed again, Levi discomforted by the omegas pain  
"Is there really nothing they can do to help your breathing?"  
"At the sanctuary, they had steam rooms, which helped. But they cannot undo the scarring. It must be rather unappealing"  
"I'm sorry, Eren. I really had no idea what you were going through, or what you've been through. But I do agree, life on the streets is horrible. That's why I asked for you to be moved to a sanctuary. I thought your life would be better there than on the streets"  
"I frustrated me at first. I felt as if I knew you, yet couldn't place it. I suppose you realised who I was immediately?"  
"The shitty brat that nearly burned my stables down? It was your eyes. Even after all that time, they were still as bright as they were that day"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"You were a scared kid. You also asked if I was an angel"  
Eren's cheeks reddened, the omega mumbling  
"You're an angel of arseholery"  
"I probably am. I claimed you with a vow, then ran from you"  
"Wh-why? I've thought about it over and over, and I cannot understand why you would do this"  
"Erwin was worried for you and suggested we be there to make sure you didn't suffer. When I saw you, I was consumed with lust and the need to take you. I didn't realise the way things would unfold"  
"You did say that you both knew nothing about magic, and you aren't alone. I was at the sanctuary for so long..."  
"Did you know nothing?"  
"Not really. You don't know what happens in a sanctuary do you?"  
"No. I'm afraid not"  
"Children suspected to be omegas are sent to sanctuaries. They generally spend one heat in the care of the sanctuary before being sent here to take their vows when their next heat starts. It also depends on if they're magic users, and home life, and such. I'm the only one who has been at a sanctuary for so long..."  
Levi pursed his lips, feeling slightly attacked  
"Does... does that make you mad?"  
"Confused. Like why did I come here? Why wouldn't you tell me the truth? Why did you wait until I was 17 before I returned? Do you hate me? And what happens now?"  
"Eren, I know you know about the situation between Erwin and I. I am not free to love, to take a public lover or offer you anything. I do not own a single thing of my own. And to be your master would place you in danger. Yet now I find, we both need each other. Your herbs have prevented me from feeling the unrest in our bond, and that was unfair. You do not need to suppress yourself and as for Zeke, I will not allow him to raise a hand against you. In magical terms alone, Marley has never had the strength to match us"  
"What comes next?"  
"I don't know. You stop taking those herbs for one thing..."  
"But..."  
"Eren. No more herbs to suppress your omega. I will deal with Zeke. And we'll find a way to deal with your magic"  
"Does that mean... I'll be forming bonds with you?"  
"If you mean sex, I would like at least like to know who you are, though the healer has made it abundantly clear that we need to be fucking, or we'll both fall ill"  
"And that's all it will be?"  
The kid sounded so hopeful. Hadn't e been listening?  
"I can't offer you love and a public relationship. All I can offer is pleasure and the understanding that I'm sorry. When I saw you on the altar, all I knew is that I wanted you. When I held you... I've never felt anything like it. Leaving you through your heat was hard. So to answer your question. I do not hate you. I am just not in a position love or court you"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"I understand"  
"I would still like to get to know you better. You do not need to fear being an omega here. Everyone knows better than to touch an omega within our walls"  
"You can say that, because you've never been an omega"  
"No, I haven't. I can also say that because we have a firm intolerance to that kind of thing. Also, I'll be having your quarters moved to be closer to mine. And we shall need to see about your attire. Do you prefer robes or pants?"  
"P-pant?"  
"You don't need to sound so confused, brat. Erwin will see to it all. I am completely shit with that kind of thing. Now that you're awake, you will go bathe. I'll send a guard to fetch food for you. You are not to put me through this again"  
"S-sorry, sir"  
"When it just us... actually, Erwin would be better. You can be rather loud"  
"Yes, Erwin"  
"Make no mistake Eren, you will not make us worry like this again"

*  
Bathing in Levi's spacious bath was like the hot springs bath at the sanctuary. The man had many vials of soaps and oils, with cleanliness and hygiene both clearly high on his list, leaving Eren impressed. He'd always thought Levi had a much cleaner appearance than most. The way his black buttoned coat always seemed to be clear of any dust and hairs, was something he'd attributed to man's maids. It was now obvious to him that it was Levi who both dressed and took the extra care to make sure he was always presentable, despite the situation. In Levi's bath, Eren couldn't help but feel small. He'd only had a slight hunch that Levi was his master, calling him out on it and expecting the alpha to deny it. He'd had sex with the prince! Sinking under the bubbles, he felt like screaming. Being both incredibly relieved that Levi had talked openly and honestly with him, and scared for what came next. They couldn't be in a relationship. Not that Eren had expected one. He knew his role was to remain in the shadows and to strengthen him with the use of his magic... but for his master to be the prince... it was almost too much. He'd been so sure Levi hated him, especially after the day with dragon corpse. Yet the alpha had denied hating him. His omega was way too excited over that fact, acting as if the act of sex could lead to love. It didn't work that way. Having sex was easy by societies standards. To fuck, and to fuck off. He knew that and needed to keep a tighter rein on his omega side. Levi had told them there'd never be a relationship, and he needed to accept that wholly... Besides! He was angry at Levi. He couldn't suddenly be in love with him! The man had forced him onto Hanji, and he'd left him to humour Zeke. Zeke was about as humorous as being eaten alive by a swarm of... a swarm of something horrible and nasty, with a grating noise attacking your ears at happened. There was no way that Zeke wouldn't have been able to smell his dislike without his herbs. 

Staying in the bath until the water started to cool, Eren climbed out realising that he had nothing to change into, nor had Levi told him what towel he should. Taking a deep blue towel from the cabinet below the wash basin, Eren nearly melted into the softness and thickness of the fabric. Omegas were made to like the softer things in life, and this was like heaven against his body. The rich really did live in a whole other world. Towelling down and drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist, nervous to face Levi with so much skin showing. Something he'd have to overcome if he was expected to sleep with the man. Objectively, Levi was gorgeous. His fine light skin, soft silkily hair. The curve of his lips and the way his arse looked in his pants... gorgeous. None the less, it was Levi's eyes that held his attention. Sometimes grey, sometimes so dark they were nearly black. He would have had to be blind not to notice the man... and the sex... It must have been good if Levi was entertaining sleeping with him again. He could remember how warm Levi's hold had been... Oh fuck... Did he... did he actually like Levi more than he thought he did?! No. Nope. No. It was sex. Just sex. He could handle just sex. He'd prepared himself before he'd taken his vows...

With as much courage as he could muster, Eren wandered out the bathroom. On Levi's bed lay a fresh new uniform, that was very much like the puppet-princes, except the jacket was that of the military. Lacking the gold threads and buttons of Levi's own jacket, all of which silver instead. He'd never owned a jacket so nice  
"Erwin sent them, thinking they might fit. Whatever doesn't can be returned"  
Levi's cheeks were red as his eyes raked over Eren's body before the man turned away  
"Just put some clothes on"  
"Uh... thank you"  
"What are you thanking me for?"  
"For... I don't really know. For admitting the truth? Maybe?"  
"Don't thank me. This will be hard a hard road for both of us. Only made harder by me"  
"You... I want to believe your intentions were pure, and that is why you both were there for my vows... it's just, a lot to think about"  
Something he hadn't stopped thinking about while locked away in his quarters. That his own disgust at his actions. Walking to the bed, he took the pants into his hold. Black. Black was a good colour for him... it hid the bleeds and slick...  
"You'll stop with the herbs, right?"  
Quickly pulling the pants on, Eren nodded before remembering Levi wasn't facing him  
"Yes. I would like to continue the herbs that work to prevent pregnancy. I feel that best"  
"Yes, but consult with the healers"  
"If you insist"  
"I do. Now you must eat, and I must go. Prince Zeke will be wondering why I failed to join him at breakfast"  
He knew it was mid-morning at least. Levi had far nicer windows than his room has had  
"What do I do?"  
"Rest. You're recovering and healing. Work out any questions you may have for me? I don't know what you usually do"  
"I usually fail miserably at magic while Hanji laughs"  
"No more of that. Your spells are your thing. I have no idea how they work, or how to teach you"  
This wasn't going to be a fun ride... Levi really did know nothing about magic  
"I... I think there are books in the royal library or gallery. I mean, there are books in the common library too, but maybe there is something in the royal library?"  
"I'll leave that to you. I'm placing trust in you"  
"I cannot access the royal library, I'm a beginner mage, remember?"  
Levi sighed, turning to face him as Eren was gathering up the blue shirt Erwin had chosen. Despite what Levi had said, Erwin had a good eye when it came to clothes his size  
"If anyone stops you, tell them you have my permission"  
Eren wasn't sure it worked like that but nodded. It wasn't like he could spend the whole day in Levi's chambers  
"Yes, sir"  
Levi sighed  
"I told you it's not necessary to call me "sir". Make sure you eat, and I want to see you before you go to bed tonight"  
"My room?"  
"Your be moved to this floor. I have to go. Take your time, the guards have better things to do then pester you or ask questions. Though we both know what a rumour mill this place is"  
Speaking of rumours  
"Uh... um, the bandits...?"  
"You face no punishment. You saved Moblit's life, and whatever punishment I deal, it's nowhere near whatever you've been putting yourself through, like an idiot. Make no mistake. They were monsters in human skin, not worth sympathy. No one will be missing them, understood?"  
"Yes..."  
"Good. I will see you later"

Eating in Levi's chambers was lonely. The scent of the alpha lingered in the rooms, and Eren couldn't help himself as he crawled back into Levi's bed once done eating. He didn't wish to look through Levi's things, but he did want to feel closer to him. The alpha's scent was calming, and as he nuzzled into the softness of Levi's furs, he started to purr in content. He might not have been able to hug the man, but soft warm furs that smelt of him were almost just as nice, especially when he was so fatigued that he could barely keep his eyes open.


	11. Chapter 11

It was dark when Eren next woke, embarrassed that he'd been drooling all over Levi's pillow, as he wiped at his still wet mouth corner. He hadn't intended to nap for so long, but Levi's scent made him feel so calm, that it felt as if he'd taken a tonic for nerves. The man didn't want him to continue taking his herbs and seemed angered that he'd been pushing himself. He really hadn't meant to take it so far, but Levi couldn't understand what it was like to slick over an alpha you were repulsed by. Slick happened, whether he wanted it to or not, and around Zeke, that was most certainly a not. With a regretful sigh, he forced himself out of Levi's bed. The man had no doubt been thinking he'd made himself useful and busy in the library by now, which meant he needed to leave the comfort of his master's room.

The loss of Levi's prominent scent left Eren feeling weak and drained. His omega angered that they'd left the room that smelt so wonderful, in favour of the cold halls of the castle. Eren still hadn't gotten used to the castle, the purple threads of spells occasionally sparking and causing dots to dance across his vision. Through the use of magic, the building was much larger on the inside than the out, though it was incredibly massive as it was. The spell casters long gone, but their magic so potent that it'd live long into the future... The omegas of old would probably be appalled by how far magic had fallen. Ancient and mythical creatures told in tales, had become just that. Or at least on the island they had. Eldia Giants were long extinct before Eren was born, and the colonies on the mainland were racing towards extinction. The world was moving past the age of magic, and into the realm of science.

Finding the library, Eren faced his next hurdle. Thanks to the red cord hung across the doorway, he couldn't just walk in, and the two guards seemed annoyed that he was even near the room. Levi had said he had permission, so... he needed to man up. Walking up to the red cord, he was stopped as he lifted the cord's hook  
"And what do you think you're doing?"  
"I have permission"  
Snorting, the guard placed his hands on his hips. His long face and two-toned hair made Eren want to punch him in the face. Dressed in his military garb, it seemed like over kill. What was he going to do? Slay a mouse with the sword on his hip?  
"And I'm the prince. This area is only open to the royal family. It's not for the likes of you"  
From sarcasm to anger, the man glared. Eren glaring back just as hard  
"Prince Erwin granted permission for me to browse the books..."  
He'd known this was going to happen... Leaning in, the guard poked him hard in the chest with his pointer finger  
"Why would he do that? You don't look like you belong here"  
"I belong here more than you do. You're a guard, in the castle. What are you going to do? Stab me with your sword if I go in there?!"  
"If I have to. Now go away"  
"I'm not going away. The prince has given me permission"  
"And I'm telling you, you're entering. You could be anyone"  
"I'm not anyone. I'm Eren!"  
If he couldn't go through the cord poles, then he'd go over. Pushing the whole lot down, he stepped over the mess. His hand barely touching the library door before he was hurled backwards   
"You're not allowed in there"  
"I am too! Stop braying horseface, and get out of my way!"  
"What did you call me?!"  
"A horsefaced bastard! I have permission!"  
"And I see no evidence of that!"  
"Then go and ask the prince!"  
"Why should I ask the prince? You're obviously lying!"  
"I'm not lying! You're being a jackass!"  
"I thought I was a horse?"  
"You're both!"  
Above him, small black clouds started to form. Grabbing the guard by the shirt, he raised his fist to punch him, as the man did the same. Both of them glaring at each other so hard, that there were more sparks flying between them than what was in the forming storm cloud above them  
"What are you doing?! Stop that"  
"I'm a magic user! I was sent here by the prince to look something up for him. I'm just trying to do my job!"  
"And I'm doing mine!"

The second guard who'd stayed out of the argument so far, sighed deeply  
"Do you have any food?"  
"Sasha!"  
"Jean. He, like, knows magic..."  
So this bastard was Jean?! And why did she want to know if he had food!?  
"I don't have any food... like I said, I just need to look a few things up for the prince"  
"He seems pretty sincere to me, even if he doesn't have anything to eat"  
"Sasha! You don't know that. That's why you're inside the castle. They can't afford to send you out in the field, because you eat all the food"  
"If she's inside for that, than what about you?"  
The next thing Eren knew, Jean had punched him squarely in the nose. The stupid storm cloud he'd gathered, crackled, a spark striking Jean as Eren stumbled back  
"Ah! What the fuck?! Did you just zap me?!"  
"You had it coming, you dumb arsehole!"  
The second guard, Sasha, was howling with laughter. Jean looked murderous, and Eren wanted to punch him back just as hard. His nose was bleeding thanks to the man, and he doubted it would go over too well with Levi. If Mikasa had to work with the man, he sympathised for his adoptive sister.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"Sir!"  
"Sir!"  
Both guards snapped to attention as Eren cursed. His nose was bleeding, his appearance dishevelled thanks to Jackass Jean  
"What is going on here?! Eren, why are you bleeding? And why is there a cloud above your head?"  
Stupid Levi. What was he even doing there?!  
"Jean was so kindly informing me I don't have any right to check the books of the royal library, while I was trying to explain that I had your permission"  
"And how did that devolve to this?"  
"Sir, he had no evidence of having your permission"  
Levi looked to Erwin, Erwin nodding  
"Kirstein, Blouse, this is Eren. He is conducting research on the prince's behalf, and has permission to enter the library and gallery at his discretion. Understood?"  
Both guards saluted, synchronised as they both cried "Yes, sir". Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Levi passed it over to him  
"Stop bleeding on my floors, and do something about that cloud"  
Jean snickered, turning it into a very fake cough, Levi shooting him with such an icy glare that Jean seemed to stop breathing. Eren was secretly pleased, covering his nose and lowering his head  
"Sorry, sir"  
"I had hoped you would have made some progress by now, but it'll have to wait. Levi has prepared new quarters for you"  
"Yes, sir"  
"And you, horseface. Stop snickering. I hear you have quite the crush on Ackerman, Eren is her adoptive brother"  
Levi's words were slow and deliberate, the look of Jean's face was just... he wished he could have captured it forever. Eren hadn't expected Levi to say something like that, but he'd definitely hit Jean where it hurt  
"Isn't that right, Eren?"  
"Yes, sir. My family adopted Mikasa when we were 7"  
It was either 7 or 8. He couldn't actually remember, only that she'd almost always been there to be annoying. Gaping at them, Jean was a broken man. Nodding to Jean and Sasha, Levi began moving down the hall, Erwin and Eren falling in behind him. Was this how it would be now? Him tagging along like the third wheel? And when were they all going to sit down and discuss that Erwin was the real prince? He still couldn't vocalise Levi's name, in other way than addressing Erwin. The man's command still firmly in place, even though Levi knew that he knew the truth. Somehow Eren severely doubted that Levi would like him moaning Erwin's name, as Levi mounted him.

Jean and Sasha were on duty in front of the royal library when Eren returned the following day, Levi personally dropping him off to prevent any more misunderstandings. He'd been smacked up the back the head for being hurt, then shown to his room three doors down from Levi's... because that wasn't awkward, or tempting, at all. Even Erwin's personal room was further down the hall than Eren's, though Eren had the feeling the room was for the maid that should be personally attending to Levi. It didn't have a huge shower, or a huge bath, or even an overly large bed, but it did have a rather nice window with an amazing view over the training grounds. The window then proved to be an annoying dick, come morning, as there were no curtains. Erwin fucking sucked at picking rooms... especially for the omega that would be sleeping with the prince. His mental grumbling an awkward joke in an attempt to deal with everything happening, and a way to deal with how crap not taking his herbs made him feel. Walking through the stacks of books, he hoped he'd find something in here that would make him useful to Levi... and not make the man regret bonding him even more than he already seemed to. 

*  
Levi was bored. He'd completely phased out during his conversation with Zeke, and hadn't been able to focus back in on the man as they walked through the market place. Zeke's party were hardly being respectful towards the vendors, one of the man's smashing a vase then stepping over it as if nothing was wrong. Sending Erwin to take list of the vendors that had suffered, the man mentioned something about it not being the first time it had happened. He didn't understand why they bothered coming to the market then. If Zeke's men found it boring, they could have easily found entertainment at the castle in the form of wine. That wouldn't be a first time either.

Still, the time in the market wasn't a complete waste. Levi making a small purchase that his stomach filled with the fluttering of a million butterflies. Pausing at a jewellery vendor, a small gemmed broach had caught his eye. It wasn't fancy, nor was it fine jewellery, a simple blue glass gem with an etched silver circle surrounding it, but something about it reminded him of Eren. It wasn't the first time in his life he'd purchased jewellery, nor was it the first time he'd purchased jewellery for Eren, but it was the first time he truly hoped the gift would be appreciated. It wouldn't be easy on Eren, this agreement of theirs, so he wanted the omega to know that he did at least think of him as more than just... someone to sleep with. By some small miracle, Zeke said nothing about the purchase, and Erwin didn't either. Though Erwin probably thought the purchase was for Isabel. He liked to pick up small trinkets for the girl, while Farlan preferred fine clove cigarettes. The first cigarette that hadn't been tainted by the stench of the sewer, had made the man cry. He'd never forget that...

Spending the morning walking the market, they returned to the castle for lunch. The brooch weighing heavily is jacket pocket, reminding him that he actually needed to pluck up the courage to gift it to Eren, who was still probably pouring over the books of the royal library. Personally, Levi had never spent more time in the room than necessary. It wasn't that he didn't like books, or didn't appreciate literature, but most of the books there were about Erwin's ancestors, and the history of the kingdom's main families of power. Though Royal in blood, Erwin's family was actually a branch family, the last of the main family dying nearly 50 years before the birth of hiding prince, incapable of bearing heirs. There had been a lot of controversy over it all, but as it didn't affect Levi, he couldn't be bothered researching it further. He didn't actually know what Eren hoped to find, yet he'd learned his lesson. The kid was filled with surprises. Asking Erwin to retrieve Eren from the library, to join them for lunch, Erwin suggested Eren be left to research in private. Which may have been due to the woman the prince had pulled from the market place and kept by his side. The silly girl was clearly imagining a future with a rich prince. If he could have saved her from Zeke, he would have, and he could only pray she wasn't stupid enough to open her legs for the man. Not that he expected the prince to sleep with her. He'd probably claim he didn't want whatever "diseases" Eldia people carried, and disown any bastard he may plant in her womb. Erwin was right. It was better to keep Eren from Zeke, lest the omega find himself in a compromising position.

Forced to babysit Zeke all afternoon, both princes spent rest of the day going over shipping logs and attempting to pinpoint non-existent discrepancies. Zeke wanting them to up their shipments on mineral sands, not thinking about the long term effects such mining efforts would cause. While Levi was planning how to bury Zeke in said sands, no against boxing the man in the sand, and shipping him far, far away. Failing to come to an agreement over shipping quotas, Levi suggested "they sleep on it", to which Zeke replied, "his opinion wouldn't be changed". Parting company with the prince, Levi found himself seeking out Eren. Knowing if he didn't present the teen with the brooch before returning to his chambers for the night, he'd lose his nerve.

Entering the royal library, Levi would never get used to the silence of the room. His boot heels clipping on the tiles floor, as he moved towards the reading desks where he could see Eren hunched over. Being a teen, he'd expected the kid to have run out of patience and left already. His dedication made Levi feel slightly proud of the youth. Eren really was dedicated to mastering magic. Unbuttoning his jacket as he walked, the room was much colder than the outer hall, Eren's lungs had probably been giving him grief, yet there was no fire in the hearth. Gently, he pulled his jacket off, draping it over Eren's shoulders as the teen jumped, bringing a smile to Levi's lips  
"Relax, brat. It's just me"  
Pulling out the chair next to Eren, Levi sat. Eren staring at him as if he'd grown a second head  
"Sir?"  
"You don't need to call me "sir", we're alone. I thought perhaps you were cold?"  
Eren nodded, pulling Levi's jacket down to sit better around his thin frame  
"Thank you. I wasn't game to light a fire, in case my magic caused it to flare"  
Levi sighed, gesturing to the rows of books around them  
"With all these unread books in here, they'd probably be happier used as fire fodder"  
"From rocks and walls, we moved to stones and tablets, from that to scrolls and finally books. You shouldn't underestimate the knowledge of our ancestors"  
Levi raised his eyebrow at such a grown-up response. Yawning Eren leaned back in his chair and continued  
"Or so they tell me. Most of this about the royal family. Once you get past the 15th war of the giants, they all start sounding the same"  
"15 wars?"  
"King Nugget took King Bucket's favourite club"  
Levi snorted  
"I'm pretty sure that wasn't their names"  
"No, but it's as close of a translation I can make out"  
"It must have been an impressive club"  
"It was. Blessed by nymphs in the waters of Ymir. It was said not even a dragon stood a chance about it. But enough about that, I can see your eyes glassing over"  
"Most of the royal history is boring as bat shit. How are you going?"  
"I've been reading... but that doesn't explain why you're here. Hiding from Prince Zeke, perhaps"  
"The man is insufferable. He wants to mine our resources, without thinking about the future"  
Eren nodded, Levi's jacket slipping as the omega scratched the back of his neck  
"I can see that. I don't envy you"

A silence fell between them, Eren continuing to scratch at his nape. When a moment passed to two, then to three, Levi growled  
"What are you scratching at?!"  
"Sorry. The back of my neck has been itchy lately"  
"W-would you like me to take a look?"  
"No. I'm fine, thank you. I'm sure you actually have duties to do"  
"Look, brat. I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it"  
"Are you sure?"  
"If it'll stop you scratching"  
Eren ducked his head, the omegas cheeks slightly red  
"That would be nice, thank you"  
Rising to his feet, Levi moved to stand behind Eren, hoping the kid didn't have feels. Brushing Eren's hair back from his nape, a small thrill ran through him. Like touching Eren was the right thing to be doing  
"S-sir?"  
Right. He couldn't just stand there with Eren's hair along the back and side of his hand. Pulling the teens colour down, he frowned at the raised red and peeling skin. Tracing his fingers over the raised lines, Eren let out a breathy moan, before clamping his hand over his mouth as scent filled with embarrassment. Levi's own face flushed red, finding the moan not entirely disagreeable. Leaving his fingers on the last symbol, he kept his tone even, enjoying the warmth seeping into his finger tips  
"The lines are your vows, aren't they?"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"They look painful, all red and raised. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say"  
Running his fingers back over the letters, he was struck with the sudden urge to kiss the mark. Heading into dangerous territory, Levi pulled his fingers back. Eren letting out a small whimper as the contact broke. Sitting back down, the teen was staring at his lap  
"I... uh. I have something for you, in the breast pocket of the jacket"  
"Y-you do?"  
"Yes. Don't make this any more awkward than it is"  
Levi's voice was gruffer than intended as he forced the boundary between them back up  
"I..."  
"Don't thank me until you've seen it. It's a silly little thing from the market that reminded me of you"

Eren was clumsy as he pulled the brooch from Levi's jacket, the kid's face lighting up, before falling  
"Do you not like it?"  
"I don't have anything to give you in return"  
"You don't need to. The gem is glass, but the colour is nice"  
"It is. It reminds me of a storm. Are you sure you want to gift this to me?"  
"You're making this hard. Just accept it already!"  
Despite his anger, Eren's smile was bright  
"You're a really awkward person, aren't you?"  
"Shut up. You don't have to wear the stupid thing"  
"No. No. Thank you. It's beautiful. I honestly wasn't expecting anything"  
"It's the least I can do for messing your life up"  
Eren's happiness fell again  
"Is that all this is for?"  
No. It wasn't. But he couldn't admit that out loud  
"I think you know the answer to that. Have you eaten? Zeke has given me enough of a headache that I told him I was retiring early"  
"Oh. What? Huh... no. I was caught up reading"  
"Then you're joining me for dinner. You need to take care of yourself"  
"Sorry, sir. I haven't come across anything about changing masters yet..."  
"It's fine. I mean... Just come along"  
How did one teenager have the power to confuse him so badly?! It was just sex, and they hadn't even done that yet... God give him strength  
"Alright. Let me put these books away"  
"Are you done with them?"  
"No..."  
"Then stack them neatly..."  
He didn't trust Eren to put them away properly. Everything in the royal library had its own place  
"Oh. Ok"  
"I'll be waiting near the door"

Sending a guard to notify the kitchen that he'd be dining in his room with company, Eren trailed half a step behind, like a lost puppy. The omega's nervousness feeding his own. Reaching his room, Eren hesitated before following him in, staying by the door as Levi loosened his cravat  
"Stop it, brat. I'm not about to throw myself on you"  
"I... didn't say anything"  
"No. But you're also clogging up the doorway. Take a seat, dinner should be here shortly. I'm going to freshen up"

Freshen up consisted on showering. Levi needing to calm down mentally before facing Eren again. He could still feel Eren's warm skin beneath his fingers. Clenching his hands, he stared at them. Calloused from swords work and leather reins, his hands were nowhere as smooth as Eren's. Waiting until he was sure he wasn't going to say or do anything he regretted, he changed into his casual clothes before walking out into his bedroom. Eren was sitting on the edge of his bed, the teens fingers tangled in the fur rug at the end of it  
"Everything alright?"  
Jumping, Eren nodded quickly  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure where to sit"  
"It's fine. It's not as if I frequently have company in here"  
"Then why am I here?"  
"I told you before, you need to take care of yourself. If you don't, you're only going to cause more trouble for all of us in the long run"  
Eren nodded, still stroking the fur  
"Is your room warm enough? I usually would have inspected it, but I left it to Fluffybrows"  
Eren laughed lightly at the name for Erwin  
"It's fine. It's... it has a nicer window than my old room"  
"And your bed?"  
"It's fine"  
Levi doubted he was hearing the full story. He'd have to investigate it for himself  
"Stop acting so nervous"  
"I can't help it. I don't know what to say"  
"You're not the only one"  
"In some ways, I still can't believe you're my master"  
"In a lot of ways, I can't believe it either. Did you find any books on magic?"  
"A few. Though nothing impressive"  
"Says the beginner mage"  
"I'm sorry. I don't think it's necessary to know how to make frogs jump higher"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"Frogs?"  
"Yes. Seriously, they already jump perfectly fine. Can you imagine it for the poor frog? He goes to jump, and the next thing he's flying. It must be a crazy ride"  
Levi struggled not to smile. When Eren relaxed, he had a great "all or nothing" way of talking  
"What else did you learn?"  
"About the giant wars. About Draecia and Eldia. They used to be the same country, until Marley came into the picture"  
"I'm not surprised. Marley is great like that"  
Eren hummed  
"I think there is still some things belonging to Draecia here. Did you know?"  
"No. How do you know?"  
"I can kind of feel it. Like the feeling from the dragon corpse... I don't really know how to explain it"  
"I... I'm sorry for striking you. Everything dragon related is related to Draecia, and with the perilous position we find ourselves in with Marley, the country wouldn't survive if it we were to go to war with both of them"  
"I get it. I'm someone you don't know. I was living on the streets. Then I just showed up again... it wasn't a great feeling though"  
"It's not that..."  
"It is. It's ok. Zeke brings out the worst in everyone. Let's leave it there"  
"That he does. I'd rather not talk about him"  
Realising he was still standing, Levi walked over to the small table and chairs, set up for when Erwin decided to invite himself to his quarters. Sitting, he looked to Eren on his bed. The first time he'd slept on a bed of furs, it'd felt like a dream. It probably felt like a dream to teen  
"Do you have furs on your bed?"  
"No. Just blankets"  
He definitely needed to see Eren's room...

Falling silent, the silence remained until dinner was brought to them. Coming to sit opposite him, Eren's eyes went straight to the apples on the tray  
"You like apples?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is that why you magicked up the tree?"  
Eren groaned  
"I'm never going to live that down"  
"No. It was a rather impressive tree. How did you do it?"  
Setting about pouring them both a cup of tea, Levi then went about slicing the bread, as Eren sighed  
"I honestly don't know. I was in heat and was craving a fresh apple. I never expected to make a whole tree grow"  
"Did it live up to your expectations?"  
"Is it wrong if I say yes?"  
"No. You made a lot of people very happy. Marley has been praising the cider made"  
"Is it that good?"  
"It's better than that wine they ship here in barrels. I prefer tea"  
"Tea? Couldn't you have your choice of drink?"  
"I prefer tea. Alcohol comes with the job, but alcohol also dulls the senses"  
"Sometimes its better for the senses to be dulled"  
"From personal experience?"  
"Something like that"  
"I'll remember to moderate your intake"  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
This kid was going to be the death of him. Scowling, Levi passed Eren his cup of tea, and the few slices of bread he'd sliced off  
"Help yourself to the meat and cheese. No apples until you do"  
"What are you? My father?"  
"I would hope not. After dinner, you need to rest. You're still not recovered. And don't dare tell me you are"  
"Maybe I am a little tired..."  
"Dinner, then bed. You can continue your research tomorrow"  
"Ah... what happens with Hanji?"  
"That's already taken care of. She may call upon you, but if she's being too annoying, let me know"  
"Okay..."


	12. Chapter 12

Darting through the castle, Eren felt as if he was being watched as he rushed through the halls. Having spent days researching, then spending a few moments with Levi each day, his fondness for the man had grown. He found himself not growing angry when Levi ordered lunch to be brought to him or called by to see how his reading was going. He wasn't allowed to research today, throwing his routine out of whack, as they were having a friendly tournament upon the training oval. The court mages had spent the night setting up a magical arena, complete with seating and banners of blue for Eldia. Both Levi and Erwin were going to be competing, which shattered his nerves. The cherry on top being Mikasa also competing. Even if the Eldia forces may be taking it all in good fun, Marley probably had no idea what fun was. Staying up late to lament the possible fates of his friends, had caused him to oversleep. That an a particularly steamy dream about Levi.

Breathing easier as he escaped the castle confines, he raced over to where Armin was waiting for him  
"I'm sorry!"  
"You're late, Eren!"  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry"  
Reaching Armin, his friend immediately noticed the brooch on his shoulder. His friend reaching out to touch it, as Eren slapped him off  
"Leave it alone"  
Armin pouted  
"It's pretty"  
"I know it is, and it was also a gift"  
"Oooooh. Someone's got a secret admirer"  
Eren rolled his eyes, linking arms with Armin in order to drag him off towards the arena  
"It's not like that at all. It was payment for a favour"  
"From who?"  
"None of your business"  
"Ereeeeen. You know I live for gossip"  
"There's no gossip here. Just a magic thing"  
"You're so lucky. I would love to know magic"  
"It's not as fun as you think..."  
Eren's mind went to the statues of the bandits... He still wasn't ok with what happened  
"I can't believe you. Most people would kill for that power"  
A power he couldn't use. Yeah. Right. He and Levi were still dancing around the topic of what came next  
"Enough about me. Have you seen him yet?"  
Armin stumbled, shooting him a glare  
"I don't know who you can possibly mean. I have seen Mikasa, though. She's in full armour"  
"It's best she is. This might be for fun, but that's only if no one dies"  
"Mikasa won't die. And I think she's eager to show you what she can do"  
"Don't say it like that..."  
"Say it like what?"  
"You know damn well"  
"I'm just saying, this is the first time you'll see her combat skills properly. She's really quite amazing"  
"Oh! Do you know two guards, called Jean and Sasha?"  
"I do. They're kind of my friends. What happened?"  
"Nothing happened, but Jean is a dick"  
"Jean reminds me a lot of you"  
"You don't know me at all. I'm nothing like that horsefaced arsehole"  
"How do you know he's a horsefaced arsehole, if nothing happened?"  
"Don't you use your logic on me. The day is beautiful, let's enjoy this"  
"I'm so happy they're doing this..."  
"You just want to see your precious blonde knight"  
Armin spluttered, ultimately not denying so, before falling silent.

Taking their seats, Eren was able to get them better seats by being a mage. Though they weren't exactly great, they were the third row back, and on the bendy bit of the row, the arena being a giant oval in shape. Eldia banners of deep blue alternated with Marley banners of blood red, both fluttering in the wind. It was all far more grand than Eren had thought it would be. Citizens had come from town, with aristocracy taking the best seats in the front row. Personally, Eren didn't want to be in the front row. Now with horses, swords and possible blood flying. Even in the third row, he had an almost death grip on Armin's hands. He didn't want anything to happen to Mikasa, and he doubly didn't want anything to happen to Levi. Erwin... was nice and all, and while he didn't want anything happening to him, he was definitely third on the list  
"Eren... your hands"  
Looking to Armin's lap, he realised he was creating sparks. Hastily he forced himself to let go  
"Sorry! I can't control this stupid magic of mine"  
"It's fine. It didn't hurt, but do we need to be so worried?"  
"I can't help it. Mikasa could be hurt"  
Thank god for Mikasa. He couldn't openly admit his worry for Levi  
"She'll be fine. Oh, look. It's starting"

"Starting" meant a trailing speech from Zeke on the greatness of Marley. Levi standing beside the man with a forced smile on his lips. For someone so antisocial, Levi must have been uncomfortable as fuck. He hoped the alpha could tell he was there, and that he wasn't alone... even if things were weird and he didn't know what to call this thing between them. Both Marley's and Eldia's competing soldiers walked onto the field in full garb. Armin excitedly pointing out Mikasa, who wore a fierce look on her face. There were quite a few female soldiers on the Eldia side, where Marley only had the tall woman who followed Zeke around. Clapping with the rest of the crowd, Eren's heart was in his throat. 

The first round of the tournament was horse skills. Mikasa doing marvellously, as he'd expected. Only a few soldiers took place in the demonstration, as they weaved in and out of obstacles while performing jumps and collecting ribbons held in the air by magic, and all within a certain time limit. When the event was over, a large blue shower of sparks burst above the stadium, signalling the first round went to Eldia. Eren's nervousness started to bleed away. No one had been hurt, and they'd all looked incredibly graceful upon their horses, even while in armour.

The next round was horseback fighting. For some unknown reason, Mikasa didn't take place in it. Which was probably why Marley won that round, and an Eldia soldier had to be stretchered off the field as he'd been thrown when a sword was swung at the legs of his horse. 

The third round was archery, first on foot than by horse. Competitors shooting at magical targets. Arrows and bows were still a tender topic for Eren, so he didn't end up watching the round at all. He didn't want to suddenly turn any of the soldiers to stone. 

The forth round was the longest. Two fighters stood in the middle of the arena, one from Eldia and one from Marley. Eren didn't know what to call it, but as one soldier fell, they were replaced. The wounds non-lethal, but everything else seemed to go. Marley wasn't afraid to fight dirty, their soldier taking down three Eldian's before finally being taken down by and Eldian. Back and forth competitors fell, each fight aggressive and beautiful like a dance. When the last Eldia competitor came out, Armin nearly jumped into his lap  
"I can't watch!"  
It was hard to tell, but for Armin to be so scared, it must have been Erwin. The figure was far too large to be Mikasa  
"He's going to be fine"  
"But he's up against Zeke's body guard, Yelena!"  
"He's going to be fine. Stop hiding"

Erwin and Yelena seemed to be pretty evenly matched. Their fight has everyone on the edge of their seats. Unlike the previous competitors, they made the most of the arena. It was positively thrilling, only ending when both Yelena's and Erwin's swords broke. Eren was in absolute awe over it. He'd never be on the same level as the pair of him... and that sucked. His amazement soon turned to self-hatred. If he hadn't been born an omega, he might very well be out there. He might be aiding in the fight for Eldia, and not being protected by everyone around him. Coming back to the centre of the arena, Zeke was all smiles as he clapped  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it would appear to be a draw! Both our countries are indeed brave! To close the event, Prince Erwin and I shall face off in a friendly battle. No matter who wins or loses, we, your princes, vow to bring glory on our kingdoms!"  
Oh... fucking fuck-fuck. Zeke was too much of an arsehole to take a loss well, and Levi... could Levi even swing a sword. He must have been able to... and the man was strong... but he was only human. Closing his eyes, he prayed harder than he'd ever prayed before. He didn't want Levi hurt. He didn't know what to do if the man was...  
"Eren?"  
Opening his eyes, Eren realised he was being stared at  
"Prince Zeke... look"  
At the end of the stairs down to the first layer of seats, Zeke stood staring at him. Pointing at him, the man beckoned him down. Flushed with embarrassment, Eren was shaking as he rose from his seat and approached Zeke, bowing once close enough  
"Sir?"  
"A kiss for good luck"  
He didn't want to kiss the man! Not in front of everyone. This had to be divine punishment!  
"S-sir?"  
"You must give me a kiss for good luck"  
His threat went unsaid. He'd be insulted if Eren didn't. Leaning in, Eren's lips brushed Zeke's. Nearly choking as Zeke pushed his tongue into his mouth. It felt so wrong... but he still had to keep calm and smile as the kiss broke. Giving him a wink, Zeke turned and drew his sword, holding it high as he walked back to the centre of the ring. Racing back to his seat, there were far too many glares directed his way  
"What was that?!?"  
Dropping into his seat, Eren grabbed Armin's shirt to wipe his mouth off with  
"Revolting"  
"You and the prince?"  
"There's no "me and Zeke". He's taken an interest because I'm an omega. He thinks I'm something to fuck"  
Armin tugged his shirt back, softly admitting  
"I didn't think about that"  
"Don't let it concern you. Nothing has happened with that man. Let's just watch the fight"  
"I'm still sorry"  
"You don't need to be. You're not like that, and our prince isn't like that either"  
Armin giggled  
"No. Can you imagine Prince Erwin kissing anyone? He'd probably glare the whole time"  
"How dare your lips be against mine"  
Eren snorted, resting his head against Armin's shoulder. Levi wouldn't fall to Zeke... 

Hiding against Armin's shoulder, each time his friend gasped or jumped, he flinched. Peeking through his fingers, the fight between alphas was frightening. Levi was incredible to watch, but it was all so scary. Being an exhibition rather than an actual battle, they were using training swords. But a training sword could still break bones and leave nasty bruises and scrapes. Choosing the wrong moment to hide his face completely Eren almost screamed at the pain that assaulted his chest. His magic flaring as he gasped and coughed. Immediately alarmed, Armin was pulling him from his seat, and from the arena. Eren in too much pain to thank his friend, and exceptionally grateful that Armin had heeded his warnings over how volatile his magic could be.

Dragged outside the arena, Eren collapsed onto the grass. His coughing growing into hard hacks, as he started to claw at his throat, feeling as if something was stuck there. Kneeling in front of him, Armin grabbed his hands  
"Eren?! Eren, what's happening?!"  
How could he communicate? He couldn't get a breath in. Pulling his hands back, he less than gently shoved his right hand in his throat, catching the feeling of something with the tips of his fingers  
"Oh my god. Are you choking?! Here, move, let me"  
Pulling his hand free, Armin held his mouth open with one hand, while he moved to remove whatever was choking him. Drooling and with tears in his eyes, Eren seriously felt as if he was dying  
"Holy fuck!"  
Hacking harshly as whatever Armin was drawing out, he nearly passed out from relief once it was free. That wasn't an experience he'd like to ever have again. Gasping for air, he rasped out between pants  
"What... the... fuck... was... that...?"  
"I... I think someone tried to poison you"

Falling back to sit on the grass. A few very long moments passed between Eren and Armin. Eren's chest and lungs still hurt like a bitch, so he had to be careful not to take deep breaths. Finally recovering enough, he reached out and took the stem from Armin's hold  
"Belladonna?"  
He already knew the answer. Even without the flowers or berries, he'd know the plant anywhere  
"Yes... Eren..."  
"I'm ok"  
"You... Eren, you could have choked to death!"  
"It... was probably my magic"  
Armin's eyes widened  
"Don't look so surprised. I can't control it yet"  
"But why?! Why would you do this to yourself?!"  
"It's not intentional. My dislike and anger at Zeke for kissing me, probably lead to my magic reacting..."  
"Wow..."  
Both teens stared at the herb. Eren had no idea why it'd happened, but wasn't eager to scare Armin any more than he had  
"Thank you. If you hadn't got me out of there, people could have been hurt"  
"I... you were casting sparks again. And your coughing..."  
"My lungs aren't great, Armin. Come winter, I usually fall quite ill. They can't do anything about it, there's just too much scar tissue or something. It's not worth worrying about"  
Armin let out a soft cry as he launched himself on Eren  
"I'm sorry! We never knew you were suffering. You always seemed so happy when you came to play. I never knew how bad it was for you"  
"Hey now. No. I didn't want you and Mikasa to worry. You both make me so proud. You're both truly amazing and I'm proud you guys are my family"  
"I'm still sorry!"  
"Armin, it's ok. I'm ok. I was sent to a sanctuary remember? The one I was at was a little old fashioned, but you would have loved it there. It was a good life, and a safe life"  
"I missed you, Eren!"  
"I missed you too"  
With Armin squeezing him so tightly, Eren tried to withstand the pain. He wasn't feeling any better, and people were starting to leave the arena  
"Can you help me to my room?"  
"Oh? Of course..."

*  
Zeke was lucky they'd been using training swords, or the man would have lost his head. Calling Eren out like that, then fucking kissing him... it'd done all kinds of things to Levi's alpha that left him less than amused. He could feel Eren's upset and discomfort over the incident, and that fuelled his anger during their fight. Despite being bigger than him, Levi knew how to move his body in a way that was no match for Zeke's large frame. He'd nearly claimed victory, when Zeke swung a low and dirty blow, first blinding him with sand than smacking him in the ribs with enough force that he was sure something was broken. The look of disgust on Zeke's lips when he'd managed to remain standing had almost made the hit worth it. The man knew he wasn't going to go down easily, and now Levi had called him out on it in front of everyone. Soon after that, Zeke announced it a draw.

Ushered from the field by Erwin, Levi was still simmering with rage. If only they could poison the stupid prince and be done with this shit. He couldn't calm down, and he had the overwhelming urge to seek out Eren. Instead, he was forced to sit by Erwin as his armour was removed. The alpha wincing as his tunic was rolled up to reveal a three-inch long split across his lower ribs on the left side. The colouring already a deep dark purple  
"You've broken your ribs"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"No shit. That arsehole has a lot of strength for a pin-dick"  
Healers were already coming into the tented area, Erwin stepping back  
"Go find Eren. Make sure he's not too rattled from what happened today"  
"And you?"  
"I'll be fine"  
He really was more worried about Eren than he was himself. Taking his scolding from healers, he forced himself to be patient, knowing that in the opposite side of the arena, Zeke would be being healed for the exact same thing... no one had ever said that he fought fairly in battle...

With the healing spells in place, Levi shrugged off the offer of help as he returned to his quarters. Erwin hadn't returned, nor had Levi been able to catch a glimpse of Eren in the crowds around the arena. Politely declining tokens of affections, and declarations of love, he would have liked nothing more than to yell at all of them to fuck off. He needed to know Eren was ok, and that Zeke hadn't physically hurt Eren in some way. The man had been smiling like the cat that got the cream, when the kiss had broken. As if he knew there was something happening between himself and Eren, despite there not yet being...

Reaching his chambers, Levi peeled his clothes off, before forcing himself to ignore his need to shower. He was supposed to be resting and allowing the magic to set his ribs back in place properly, but through his bond to Eren, he swore he could feel the kid in pain. Easing himself down on his bed, it was only a few moments before he was proven right. Supported by Erwin, Eren was curled in around, hunching to cover the left side of his chest  
"I found him. Armin was helping him back to his room. He foolishly thought he could skip being healed"  
Levi shot up at once, before immediately regretting it and sinking back down against his pillows  
"Left ribs are bruised, and Armin was quite distressed. Apparently he also coughed up belladonna"  
Eren let out a long sigh, his scent was just as pained as it was annoyed  
"He's overreacting"  
Led to Levi's bed, Erwin sat Eren down on the edge of it  
"You coughed up belladonna?"  
"It was probably my magic being a dick. I was on my way to my room to rest, when I was kidnapped by Fluffybrows"  
Levi wanted to laugh at the expression on Erwin's face. The man not pleased that Levi's name for him had caught on. But he couldn't bring the smile to his lips, and he'd spent the fight thinking how much easier it would have been if Zeke was poisoned, only for Eren to actually cough up a poisonous plant  
"I'm fine... my lungs and throat are agitated from the plant, but I'm ok"  
Erwin sighed and shook his head  
"Neither of you are ok. Levi, you're to stay in bed until your ribs have healed completely. Eren, you are to make sure he does. Levi, Eren has significant bruising, make sure he doesn't cough up blood"  
"So you're basically make us watch each other?"  
"Yes. I'll take care of what needs to be done. You two, please just figure this out"  
Eren nodded, looking to his hands as he did  
"Can I ask that you please let Armin know I'm ok. He was really distressed"  
"I'll see to it. I expect better from you two"

Erwin swept from the room, Levi waiting until he'd slammed the door behind him, before sighing  
"I hate it when he goes into "dad" mode"  
"I know. It's not a great feeling... were you really hurt?"  
Eren seemed so sad, that Levi felt he had no choice but to be honest. Pushing himself up, to pull down the furs of his bed. Exposing the site to Eren  
"He laid a blow against my ribs. Magic is already in place to heal it. You?"  
Pulling his shirt up, Eren nodded. The purple bruising looking horrible and undeserved on Eren's soft skin  
"It's just bruising. No breaks like you suffered. I... I was so scared when you were fighting Zeke"  
Lowering his shirt, Eren was shaking ever so slightly as he wiped his palms on his pants  
"Did he hurt you? When he kissed you?"  
The teen shook his head  
"No. But it felt wrong. It made me so mad and I felt sick to the bottom of my stomach. He had no right to do that"  
Clenching his hands, Eren's fists clutched his pants  
"No. He didn't. I suspect he did so to annoy me. I feel he must think there is something going on between us"  
"But there isn't! It's one thing to insult me face to face, but it's quite another to force a kiss on me, where I couldn't refuse him"

Lifting the blankets beside him, Levi desperately wanted to comfort Eren. Perhaps as a means to make himself feel better, but to also reassure the teen that they were both ok. He knew how choking felt, thanks to Eren's magic, and it hadn't been fun or great... but he hadn't coughed up a potentially lethal plant, or part of one  
"Come here"  
Patting the spot, Eren looked to him in confusion  
"I'm not going to bite. You look like you need a hug"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Just make sure to take your boots off"  
Eren struggled his boots off, before shyly climbing up to sit beside him on the furs, rather than the space he'd made  
"Thank you... a hug would be really nice"  
"Then come closer"  
Coaxing the omega into his hold, Eren felt amazing against him. The omega not asking permission as he hid his face against Levi's neck  
"I was so scared something would happen to you"  
"I may not look it, but I'm actually rather battle hardened"  
"I know. I mean. I've heard rumours, but Zeke is a beast"  
"He does rather lack in the social graces expected of someone with royal blood"  
"He makes me so mad"  
"Then how about we talk about something else?"  
"I don't know what to say?"  
Ignoring the pain in his left side, Levi moved to cup Eren's face with his left hand. The teen's cheek wet as he guided it from his neck. Rubbing the tear streak, he smiled at Eren the best he could  
"You do not need to cry. I'm just fine"  
"I feel today has been too much for me... I'm trying my hardest not to think of him, but I still feel his lips on mine"  
Levi's alpha didn't like that one bit. His jealousy flaring as his anger toward Zeke returned in a blazing inferno. He'd scared Eren with such an action. Eren, who's lips only his should be touching. Before he could think, he pushed a solid kiss to Eren's lips. A little awkward on both sides, Eren slowed kissed him back, before breaking the kiss. Levi shocked he'd actually kissed Eren  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think..."  
"No. I'm ok..."  
"No. You were just saying how you could feel Zeke... and I wanted to..."  
"You don't need to explain. I mean. Some warning would have been nice, but your kiss was much nicer"  
"I really didn't mean to make you feel pressured"  
"I didn't. I don't..."  
The redness in Eren's cheeks was quite cute, as was the way he bit his lower lip. Levi drawn in by the allure of such plump and sweet lips  
"Do you mind?"  
"No..."  
As his lips found Eren's again, Levi moved his right wrist up to scent mark Eren's neck. He was skating on dangerously thin ice, but he couldn't stop himself. After a month of stubbornly deny his uses as anything other than a pawn, then a month and half of trying to hide he'd mounted Eren, he was now having to admit he'd been wrong about the kid. Eren was hard working. He was honest and friendly to all those he came across. The small visits which involved checking on Eren's progress in the library had become a highlight in his day... he was on thin ice, and rapidly developing some kind of feelings for the teen.

As the kiss broke, Eren was desperate for more. His lips smashing against Levi's as the omega moved into his lap, sitting across just above Levi's knees so as to not cause pain in the alpha's chest. Inside of him, lust was starting to form in his belly. His heart racing with each kiss, as his dick began to harden. Breaking the kiss, he searched Eren's face for some kind of meaning, his left hand sliding down Eren's cheek as he moved to run his thumb over Eren's lips  
"Eren..."  
"Master..."  
A thrill ran through his whole body at that one word  
"I... I can't offer you a relationship"  
"I know. But right now, all I can think about is your lips against mine, and your hands across my body"  
Levi's voice was husky, the alpha coughing slightly to clear his throat. He could smell Eren's permission and the sweetness of his body  
"Take your shirt off. I want to see you"  
Eren nodded, his hands shaking as he moved to comply. The bruising on his side had faded significantly in the last few minutes. Magic really was kind of amazing. Dropping his shirt off the side of Levi's bed, Eren sat there. Patient as Levi's hands moved to run up the omegas sides  
"You're beautiful"  
Speaking without meaning, he didn't take the statement back. Like Eren's skin, his nipples were soft and brown. Bringing his hands down, he tugged at the drawstrings of Eren's pants, Eren moaning as his hand brushed over the teen's tenting erection  
"I want to see you"  
Nodding, Eren rose, stepped off the bed to strip as Levi shimmied his underwear down. Both of them more than a little nervous as Eren climbed back into his lap. For an omega, the teen was well built. A small amount of puppyfat still clung to the boy, but it wasn't unappealing in the slightest. With the omega's pants gone, Levi's hands ran over the teen's hips, slightly wider than normal given his secondary dynamic and ability to bear children. Taking Levi's left hand in his right, Eren nuzzled into his palm, before finally making eye contact again  
"I want to kiss you and to feel you"  
"You don't need to ask permission"  
Leaning in, Eren's hands mirrored his. The kiss starting small, before Eren deepened it with a moan. Interlacing their fingers, Eren wriggled up his a lap a little. The omega slicking like crazy as Levi hissed into the kiss. Feeling Eren's erection rubbing against his, only made him want to hurry up and be buried inside his omega... the omega. Sliding a hand down Eren's side and back, his hand slipped lower, fingers dipping between his arse cheeks, and finding the objective of his exploration. Having never done this, he slowly rubbed at the loosening ring of muscle, Eren mewing into his mouth. He was obviously doing something right.

Working his way into Eren's heat, Eren opened beautifully for him. The omega's face dropping to his shoulder as he panted against him. The teen's hands working both of them as Eren rolled his hips to grind down on Levi's fingers, whimpering when the digits were pulled from his body  
"Are you ready?"  
Nodding, Eren sat up straighter, his eyes so filled with lust and arousal they appeared black. With a slight slip and a growl, Levi failed on his first attempt, Eren so wet that he was forced to take himself in the hand, as the teen rose to make it easier. Lowering himself down, Eren let out a long breathy moan, which Levi agreed with completely. He felt no pain at all from his broken ribs and bruising. He felt nothing but right. Clumsily, Eren changed position, before beginning to ride him. His hands on Levi's shoulders for support as he started to chant some prayer to the gods. It was only a few moments before Eren came, his lips parted as he tensed, as if trying to draw Levi deeper. He'd never seen anything as beautiful. Growling, he firmly took Eren by the hips, holding him just above him as he thrust up, his knot racing to form  
"Eren, do you want me to knot you?"  
The teen nodded quickly  
"Please... please, master. I need it... so badly"  
Driving into Eren twice more, Eren gasped as Levi's knot caught, Eren's second orgasm washing over him, as Levi came so hard he screamed Eren's name. Sparks of magic flared around them, Levi feeling a flood of warm tingling that he instantly knew to be Eren's magic. Rushing into him, it filled every part of him, relieving all aches and pains, even the ones he'd had for years. Falling into each other's embrace, Eren nuzzled into his neck, the teen rocking against him as Levi continued to thrust lightly, his seed still rushing to fill the teen. Fuck. It felt like a volcano had erupted from his balls. 

The pair of them remained like that, panting and fighting to regain their breaths, until Eren sat up. Whining softly as Levi's knot jostled, the teen's hands went to Levi's chest, before Eren's right hand dipped further. Mumbling something, Eren drew across Levi's lower stomach with his semen  
"What are you doing?"  
"Saying a prayer for you. Semen has powerful properties in magic"  
"Oh yeah? What are you praying for?"  
"For strength for you"  
"I'm already strong"  
"I know you are. This is more for mental strength"  
"Are you saying you're going to be hard to deal with?"  
"No, silly. It's a prayer to give you strength with no matter how you deal with. Not just me"  
Finishing his drawing, Eren smiled happily. Nowhere near as embarrassed over what had happened as Levi had thought he would be  
"Are you ok?"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"I can't remember the last time I felt so ok. I could feel my magic rushing into you. Your side has healed already, and the bags beneath your eyes are gone"  
Levi peered down to his ribs, Eren indeed right. The wound healed without the slightest trace of ever being there  
"Magic really is something"  
"Mhmm... I found a few books, that I'd like you to learn from. With your permission"  
Levi let out a soft chuckle. Only Eren could sit in his lap and ask such things while looking thoroughly fucked  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No. Not at all. I don't know how to read those books"  
"Only omegas can. And I haven't seen the books themselves, they're held in the royal gallery beneath the castle"  
"There's a gallery beneath the castle?"  
"You really should know more about your own castle, but yes"  
If they were down in storage, wouldn't that make them dangerous? His alpha jumping right in to tell him "to shut the fuck up with this thinking business, when he had such a young and supple omega in their lap"...  
"Don't worry. I can see you thinking. I don't intend to act without your permission. You are my master after all"  
"We will look at them together. But I do not have time for classes now"  
"No. Not with Zeke"  
Thrusting up at Zeke's name, Eren's eyes widened  
"Fuck... I know I should feel ashamed, but I feel content. As if being in your lap is the greatest thing in the world. I can feel your life force, and I can feel my magic"  
"Does that mean you might be able to bring those sparks of yours under control?"  
Rolling his hips, Levi loved the way Eren's mouth hung open as he squeaked out mews  
"Mmm... I'll show you a trick, if you stop teasing"  
Levi stopped, and Eren pouted  
"You said to stop teasing"  
"This is true"  
Moving both his hands to sit palm to between them, a small glow began in Eren's left hand. Letting it turn into a light about as big as a candle light, the teen took his right hand, drawing the flame into a long thin line. When the line was about a metre long, Eren blew on it softly, extinguishing the flame a long fine sword now sat in Eren's hands  
"How the fuck did you do that?"  
"Carbon is in the air, and iron is in the blood and traces linger in the air. Sitting here, it came to mind as I looked at you. I've never accomplished anything like this before"  
Carefully, Levi lifted the sword from Eren's hands. Being so thin, it was hardly sturdy, but he could see how proud Eren was of himself  
"This is amazing"  
"I know. We truly must be sexually compatible for you to be able to bring my powers under control so easily. Even with my bracelets, I never had such control before"  
"Speaking of your bracelets, I noticed you no longer wear them"  
"Since the vow, my magic has actually need a lot better. I suppose you can't imagine so..."  
"Honestly, I don't know how I would have coped before"  
"It was... tricky. May I?"  
Taking the thin sword back, it glowed as Eren moved to shape the metal into something new. He knew there was only a finite amount of iron in the human body, and no way was it healthy to lose so much. It was truly incredible to watch the sword be shaped into something circular. Eren seemed to almost come into himself as he worked. In just a few minutes, he'd turned the sword into a very wonky crown, which he placed on Levi's head  
"Ok. I might need to work on my magic"  
"Only "might"?"  
"Hush you. I suppose we need to dress?"

Levi was confused, why did he need to get dressed?  
"Dress?"  
"The thing you do when you put your clothes on"  
"We don't need to dress..."  
"You need to make a show of healing. It'll lift palace spirits"  
"And what will you do?"  
"Research?"  
"I can think of something else we could be doing first"  
Gathering Eren up, the omega wrapped his long legs around Levi's waist, giggling as Levi laid him down  
"Mmm... don't hold back"  
"As if I would, you truly are beautiful in your own way, Eren"  
"As are you, my master"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' sex with no feels 😏


	13. Chapter 13

Sneaking around the castle, Levi felt young again. All of Marley had been surprised to see him up and about after the tournament, especially Zeke. The man had been propped up during dinner, favouring his left side, while trying to hide his pain. Levi had no such problem. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed, or refreshed. If this was what sex with Eren was like, he could see why the alphas of the court never looked displeased with their omega charges. It was slightly thrilling to have a younger lover, and slightly thrilling to let himself have said, lover. It was so completely out of character for him, that even if their "secret" was to get out, no one could possibly believe it.

Over the next few days, each time they met in the library, Levi would steal a few moments for himself with Eren. Whether it be brushing the teen's hair back, so he could read over Eren's shoulder, or covering him with his jacket as Eren hadn't worn warm enough clothes, it all made him feel at peace. For a purely sexual relationship, it was tough to remember that... especially when they seemed to be so compatible, now that he'd finally allowed Eren in.

It was now the night of the Ball, and Levi was surrounded by young women and men professing their love. Each hoping for the elevation of status wedding a "royal" would bring, yet none of them prepared for what being a "royal" truly meant. Eren was different though. He showed him respect but wasn't after money or title. He didn't suck up to him, nor ask for favours, and most importantly, he had no expectations of more than what they had. He'd seen Eren at the opening of the Castle for the event, the brat's magic shining brighter than every other mages, but he'd soon lost sight of him once the sky show was complete. It'd been at least an hour, and Levi couldn't rid his gut of the feeling something was wrong. He couldn't move though. Zeke had once again occupied the king's throne and was entertaining his own circle of blushing women. While Levi was flittering around the Ball room with his crowd, attempting to find Eren, and attempting to avoid a rather persistent thorn in his side. Somehow, Zeke had met Petra Ral, an accomplished female soldier of the Eldia army, and somehow, Zeke had managed to make her think that Levi had an interest in her. Petra had always been pleasant enough to deal with. Her and the squad she worked with were stationed down as dock security, to the south of the island. They'd been summoned the castle by Erwin to discuss the discrepancies in shipping and had stayed to compete in the tournament. Unfortunately for Petra, Levi really couldn't be bothered with her. Petra didn't know that he wasn't the crown prince, or that he was now a package deal with Eren. They'd only had sex twice, that day of the tournament, but they'd stolen small kisses in the hall, and Levi's heart had leapt each time.

Sidestepping Petra, Levi nearly walked straight into Olou, another member of the dock squad. The man's goblet of wine spilling as Petra pushed him out the way and grabbed Levi's arm in the process. Could she be any more obvious? Her touch against his sleeve completely unwanted  
"Oh no. You didn't get any on you, did you, Erwin?"  
"No, though I can't say the same about you, Petra"  
Olou's wine had spilt down the side of Petra's deep green dress. It was barely noticeable, but Petra looked upset  
"Olou!"  
"You should have been watching where you were going. You're a soldier and need to conduct yourself as such"  
Right. Olou was annoying like that. If the man stepped back and stopped trying to sound like the perfect soldier, he'd be more pleasant to deal with. Not that the man wasn't an exemplary soldier. That's why he was in the dock squad  
"Petra, why don't you have one of the mages see if they can lift the stain. Olou, why don't you accompany her? I am sorry, but I do need to greet others"  
"It's fine..."  
"No, no. I insist"

Pulling his black sleeve free from the woman, he brushed it off as he practically ran from her. Women could be scarily persistent. When he saw Hanji, he actually sought her company out in order to save himself from Petra. Reaching Hanji and Moblit, Hanji pushed a drink into his hand as she smiled  
"You look like you need it"  
Nodding, Levi drained it. He was so done, and the party had only just begun  
"You have no idea. Have either of you seen Eren?"  
"Lose him already?"  
Levi scowled. Shitty Glasses should know better than that  
"It's not like that. Zeke is planning something, and Eren has gone missing. I can't go find him, thanks to Zeke"  
"Oh... No. I can't say I've seen him. Have you, Moblit?"  
Moblit shook his head  
"Would you like me to go have a look?"  
"No. No. Just keep an eye on Zeke's people... I can't help feeling like something..."  
Levi's sentence trailed off, the alpha turning as he felt Eren's presence. The teen was clutching his robes awkwardly, while looking panicked  
"Is he ok?"  
"I don't know..."  
Eren didn't seem ok. Levi could put his finger on what it was, but it was just... something was off  
"What do we do?"  
"Take him to my quarters and have the guards make sure he doesn't leave. Something's not right"  
"Your quarters?"  
"Even if I'm not in my room, there are still guards in the hall"  
"Ok. We'll stay with him"  
"Thanks. But make sure you don't put yourselves in any danger..."  
"Pfft. I'm careful as can be"  
"Says the woman who once blew her own lab up. Moblit, I'm trusting you to keep them both in line"  
"Whaaa... you're so mean!"  
Why didn't Hanji get that if Zeke was moving, things could go from bad to worse in a heartbeat?! Pushing between the pair, he angrily snapped  
"Hanji. This isn't a joke!"

*  
Eren had had an eventful night, and now he was stuck waiting for Levi to return to his room. It'd all started with sky show. He'd been intending to join the crowd in the Ballroom when he'd caught sight of Zeke's men walking the castle halls. Naturally, his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he'd found himself creeping through the castle until he'd found himself in an area he hadn't been in. Watching the soldier entering the room, the castle had been left understaffed with all the attention being on the Ball.

It was only a few moments later, that two trunks were moved out the room. Eren growling to himself over how easily all of this had been. There was a reason guards were supposed to be stationed throughout the castle, and it was to prevent blatant disrespecting this. Whatever they were retrieving had been prepared by someone before time, the soldiers laughing to themselves over how clueless Eldia was. Both trunks were the kind that all the Marley party were using, and the kind stacked near the servant's entry to be packed in the morning, before Zeke's party headed out. Concentrating his magic, Eren tried to get a read on the contents, but he hadn't mastered any of that yet. Walking through the steps as he thought a book would, he came up with nothing... and it was rather frustrating to realise that everything he'd been learning since "bonding" with Levi, came up short. He was trying his hardest. Levi couldn't teach him, the man far too busy, but he supported him the only way he could, by making sure he didn't over do it. He'd been proud to see his skills slowly growing. Each small spell that worked, made him want to rush to Levi to show him. To show him that the faith he'd placed in him wasn't misplaced and that he really was working hard to be useful around the castle.

Following the soldiers carrying the trunk, Eren didn't even think to silence his moves, or to do something about the rustling of his stupid robes. All he was focused on was solving the mystery of what Marley had been up to. He was young and he was stupid. He was one mage, in a part of the castle he didn't know, thinking himself smarter than four trained soldiers with a plan. Losing sight of them as they moved the trunks around the corner, he rushed forward. The blow landing across the face dropped him before he knew what was happening. His magic flaring around him, as he became a human kicking bag to the laughing soldiers. Silently he cried out to Levi, but at the same time prayed the alpha wouldn't come. He didn't want to be the cause of an international incident. He was just a mage, and not someone worth jeopardising hundreds of lives for.

At some point he must have passed out, his magic working to heal him while he was unconscious. Angered, he dragged himself off the floor, definitely feeling the throb of still healing wounds, as he pushed himself forward. Marley had made the wrong move thinking he'd take his beating then move on. He wasn't going to let them steal from anything else from Eldia.

Evidently the Marley soldiers didn't think Eren would be missed or would wake any time soon. By the time he reached the trunks, the smell of the alphas had grown faint, but that may have also been because it'd taken far longer than expected to de-lose himself in the never-ending passages. There had to be a trick to it all, or no one would ever get anywhere. Finding the trunks, he then had to open them all to find what Marley had attempted to steal, and that sent his anger nearly over the edge. Thrown in with no padding or care, the first trunk contained a fossilised dragon egg, while the second contained a nasty looking sword. He had no idea why Marley wanted both items, but Zeke was going to be in for a nasty surprise when he got home, Eren not even pausing to think as he awkwardly hid the pair in his robes, knowing full well that if Levi or Erwin knew of the item's existence, they'd do the right thing and return them to Draecia. He'd fucking suspected dragon items were in the castle. There was too much talk of them in the royal books for there not to have been. Still, he didn't know if they were approved items, which meant seeking Levi out and clearing things with him.

Being a magic user, Eren had never really swung a sword around before, but the sword beneath his robes felt as light as a feather, it was just the length that made it awkward. The real bitch was the weight of the dragon's egg. It was only about as big as his head, yet felt like it weighed a horse. If his previous attempts to be stealthy had been clumsy and misguided, he hated to think what people thought as he made his way to the Ballroom, trying to stay on the edge of halls and doorways, lest those idiots from Marley figure out he was conscious. Reaching the Ballroom, he called out mentally to Levi, praying the man would notice him. His heart leapt the moment he did. He knew things with Levi weren't supposed to go into the realm of feelings, but Levi made him feel better about everything... which lead to a moment of disappointment when Hanji and Moblit started towards him, and Levi walked away. The man was the "prince", of course, he couldn't just drop everything and come to him.

Escorted by the pair to Levi's quarters, Hanji was pestering to know where he'd been, while Moblit kept apologising, and hovering at his side. Yes, Eren was exhausted, and barely still on his feet, but he didn't want to create a scene with the pair over magical items. Hanji would wish to experiment, and Moblit would pull and Erwin, scolding him in that dad tone that hurt to hear.

It was a long and awkward wait for Levi to return to his quarters. Hanji had gotten bored and started going through Levi's things, while Moblit sat at the dining table, with the look of "I shouldn't be here", on his face. Sweeping into the room, Levi let out a feral sounding growl. Hanji immediately frowning at him  
"Is everything alright?"  
"It's fucking fine. Just... prince shit. Thank you both for watching over Eren"  
"Um... ok?"  
"The party is still going, feel free to go enjoy yourselves"  
"If..."  
"Hanji, I am so not in the mood right now. Zeke sicked Petra onto me, for the whole fucking night. He's finally drunk enough not to notice I'm not there. Go enjoy yourselves"  
Hanji opened her mouth, but clearly thought better of it, as she cast Eren a sympathetic glance  
"Hanji, we should go"  
"Yep. We're totally going. Eren, don't let him boss you around"  
Levi growled, causing Hanji to give a nervous laugh as she walked almost comically fast towards the door, grabbing Moblit's arm as she did. When the door closed, Levi's anger seemed to deflate. Eren growing nervous about talking about his find. Both item still hidden in his robes  
"Do I want to know what happened tonight?"  
"Um... I'm not gonna lie. It's going to make you mad"  
"Great. Just... let me get changed, then we'll talk"

While Levi was in his bathroom, Eren moved to place the sword and the egg on the bed, before covering both with Levi's furs and hoping Levi had calmed by the time he'd come out. Pulling off his boots, he hissed at the few bruises his magic hadn't healed. He was dying for a drink of water, but too nervous to move. When Levi came out, his face grew angry as he marched over to him, grabbing him by the upper arm  
"Someone hurt you"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"Eren. Did you see a healer?"  
"My magic healed what it could"  
"What do you mean, "what it could?"?"  
"I... I'm sorry"  
"Show me"  
"It's just a few bruises"  
"Eren, show me"

Levi helped him out his robes, the alphas fingers soft as they ran over the bruises on his back and stomach  
"What the fuck happened?! Who did this?"  
Levi's anger moved him to tears. He'd had no one ever be angry for him when he'd been beaten on the streets  
"I'm sorry..."  
Wiping at his face, he felt pathetic. The anger in Levi's scent turned to concern, the man guiding him down to sit  
"I couldn't let them get away with it. You're going to be so mad..."  
"Hey. Stop crying..."  
Moving to sit next to him, Levi promptly shot back up. The man pulling back the furs to reveal the sword and the egg. There was a strain in Levi's tone as he tried to keep his voice even  
"Eren, why the fuck is there a sword and a dragon egg in my bed?!"  
"I... I couldn't let Marley take them"  
"You better explain everything right now"  
Eren couldn't help but react to Levi's anger. The man's hands had been so soft, and now Levi sounded as he was nearing apocalyptic rage. After being beaten by four alphas, his nerves were shot now he was safe  
"C-can I please have a drink of water?"  
"Shit, brat. Hold on. I'm trying not to be mad, but at the same time, these are dragon relics"  
Eren nodded quickly, his voice muffled as he tried to hold his head high  
"I know"  
Levi moved to pour him some water from the jug beside his bed  
"And they look to be royal relics"  
"I think they are..."

Draining the glass of water, Eren nodded to Levi when he was ready to begin. It was scary to watch Levi's anger grow as Eren explained everything that had happened since the sky show. By the time he was done, he didn't know just what Levi was going to do. The man had started pacing half way through Eren's retelling and was still pacing when he'd finished. Another few moments passed before Levi stopped  
"I don't know what the fuck to say"  
Drawing his knees up, Eren waited to be struck. A whimper coming from the teen as his mind went to less than pleasant places  
"No. Fuck. No, Eren. I'm not mad you at. Well, I am. But there are other people I'm fucking mad at. Zeke dared come into this castle, to steal from us. The guards were supposed to be on fucking duty. Me. I knew something was wrong, but Zeke was watching me and I guess we fucking know why. And those fucking Marley pigs who bashed the shit out of you. And fuck, fucking Fluffybrows. I'm proud of you trying to stand up for Eldia. Marley has taken too much for us. But I have no idea what the fuck comes next. Are you sure you're healed enough to be up and moving?"  
"M-my magic has been better since we... you know..."  
Walking back towards the bed, Eren flinched as Levi raised his hand. He didn't expect Levi to place his hand on his shoulder as he squatted down to look him in the eye  
"I'm not going to hurt you. They really did a number on you, didn't they"  
"I think my magic hurt them, which only made them angrier. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble"  
"I know you didn't. No. You didn't cause this, or deserve this. Do you want to take a shower or a bath might be better?"  
"May I please have a bath?"  
The idea of the warm water and bubbles sounded amazing, given how sore he knew he was going to be  
"Sure. You know where everything is. I'm not going to use a command on you, but I need to know what you told Hanji?"  
"Nothing. I hid them egg and the sword on in my robes... the stupid thing finally had a use"  
"Ok. I'm going to send a guard to get E-Levi. Have you eaten?"  
"I'm not really hungry"  
"You should still eat. I'll have something brought up. It's safer you stay in my room for now"  
That was good. He really didn't feel like dragging himself to his own room  
"Thank you. I'm really sorry"  
"Stop apologising. Tonight, you were as brave as any soldier. Well. The ones who do their fucking shitty jobs"  
Eren snorted through his nose. Kind of feeling proud again  
"Seriously though. Nothing is worth nearly losing your life over"  
"I'm just relieved I didn't turn them to stone"  
"There's that too. When he comes, we'll all talk about it. We need to be careful too. If they got that far into the castle, then they may have had help"  
"I tried to stay out of sight as much as I could..."  
"Don't worry about to too much. Just go take that bath"


	14. Chapter 14

Erwin had been "busy" when the guards finally tracked him down. Eren had finished with his bath and was dozing under Levi's fur blankets by the time the man finally arrived, stinking of whatever alpha he'd been busy with. For just once, he'd like the man to keep it in his pants. Or at least until Zeke was gone. Carefully extracting himself from his hold around Eren, the teen mumbled in his sleep. Levi strongly suspected Eren wasn't as ok with being attacked as he was making out to be, which was just another reason the teen would be sleeping in his bed that night... or at least, that's how he justified it to himself, though no one was questioning him over it. Retrieving the sword and egg, Levi placed both on his small dining table. Erwin immediately sobering as he saw the two items  
"Where did they come from?"  
"In the castle. Do you know anything about them?"  
"No. I've never seen them..."  
Moving to them, Erwin lifted the egg  
"How does Eren fit into this?"  
"He caught Marley soldiers attempting to steal them and copped a beating for it"  
Erwin frowned  
"Marley shouldn't even know about them..."  
"And yet, there they are. Do you think Draecia knows they're here?"  
"Possibly. I'd have to check the records to know. Is he alright?"  
"His magic healed him for the most part, but I think it's brought up a lot of issues from his past. He was scared to tell me"  
"Perhaps because you reacted so strongly over the dragon's corpse?"  
"Possibly. But what do we do about this? Someone had to informed Marley about the items being here. Then there's the possible fall out. Zeke's goons are probably waiting to tell him they dealt with Eren..."  
"Even if they do, they can't say anything about it. Zeke can't admit that he was stealing from us"  
"It worries me though. Eren said he checked the trunks, but this was all he found. Still, there was the last time he was here, and anything he had sent ahead"  
Erwin sighed deeply, placing the egg down carefully  
"We'll need to inventory the galleries. Check to see what's there. And the storage rooms"  
"Eren said he wasn't about to let Marley take anything else from Eldia"  
"He's a brave kid"  
"He is. Though his bravery have shown the lack of castle security"  
"That it has. For now, we need to secure the sword and the egg"  
"I'll see to it. I'll see an eagle up to Draecia once Zeke has left. If we have a dragon showing up here while Zeke's around, he's bound to misinterpret things"  
"Alright. I know I'll be leaving Eren to you too. Make sure you use a command on him"  
Levi glared openly. The idea of using a command angered him  
"It's for his safety as well as ours"  
"He can keep his mouth shut"  
"But he can't disobey a command. I'm not in the mood to argue this with you"  
"You're the one who said to put faith in him and to trust him"  
"As far as needed to fuck him. I assume you have been"  
Levi's alpha growled. How dare they talk about Eren like that! The kid had risked his life for Eldia, and all Erwin cared about was if they were fucking. Levi's tone was several degrees cooler as he snarked  
"That's none of your business"  
"It is when it could ruin everything we've built"  
"I'll deal with Eren, Levi. You just make sure not to get yourself killed in the mean time"  
"Erwin, I'm just saying..."  
"I am well aware of my position. I was the one who mounted Eren, and I'm the one who put us all in this position. I know. Now. I've spent the night under Zeke's gaze and Petra's continual flirting. I am tired. I have two relics to deal with. And a regretful early breakfast with the soldiers who attacked Eren. I know what's at stake"  
"I'm only speaking out concern"  
"I know. If you have any troubles, wake me. Also, Hanji and Moblit will need a story too. I had them watch Eren"  
"I'll tell them he had a less than desirable run-in with some drunk Eldia soldiers. Make..."  
"Make sure you use a command. I know"  
"It really is for his safety"  
He'd have to talk to Eren about it. He'd prefer not to, but it if Eren though it safer, he would. He just hated alphas who preferred to jump right to dominating and downgrading omegas in such way.

When Erwin left, Levi half climbed under his solid fourposter to hide the sword and egg against the wall. He'd learned from a young age that nobody could be bothered with the effort of cleaning all the way under the stupidly huge bed. With all its draping fabrics and small trees for legs, the thing was ridiculous, especially when it came to keeping it clean. Climbing back up, he found Eren was awake. Green eyes blinking at him as he yawned softly  
"What did I miss?"  
"Nothing much. Levi was busy screwing around, but he's going to look into a few things. How do you feel?"  
"Your bed is so comfortable"  
"I didn't ask how my bed felt"  
Climbing in next to Eren, the omega slipped an arm around his waist, nuzzling into Levi's shoulder  
"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble"  
"It's fine. We have a few things to talk about, but first, how do you feel?"  
"A little stiff and sore, but I'll be alright"  
"Can I do anything to help?"  
"No... but do you mind if I hug you?"  
"Usually people don't want to hug me"  
"They're missing o-out"  
Eren yawned again mid-sentence, his scent even and calming  
"Only you would say that"  
"I don't know. I smelt female beta on you before"  
"That's what happens when you have to be polite"  
Levi was tempted to ask Eren if he was jealous, but couldn't bring himself to do so knowing it was simply to stroke his own ego. Sliding down under the covers, Eren hissed slightly as he did the same  
"Should I call a healer?"  
"No. Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping here?"  
"It's fine, besides if you're here, I know you're not in trouble"  
"I didn't mean to get into trouble"  
Yet he did. It felt like each time he took his eyes off Eren, Eren ended up in trouble  
"You have a talent for it"  
"At least I have some form of talent"  
Rolling in Eren's hold, Levi draped his arm around the teen  
"That magic of yours is quite the talent"  
"It's come along"  
"I know those biggest sparkles tonight were yours"  
"I think I used up too much... that's why I'm healing so slowly"  
"I wonder why I wasn't affected?"  
"Possibly because I had enough magic to start healing straight away?"  
"You make it sound like you don't always have magic"  
"It's not like that. It's more like... maybe I have a store of magic I can control?"  
"Are you angry, that your training is slightly different from everyone else's?"  
"No. Sometimes. I felt useless tonight because I couldn't get a sense of what was in those trunks. I tried to put the spell together in my head the way I thought it would be written, but nothing happened"  
"What do you mean? Aren't the books filled with spells?"  
"Not how you think"  
"Tell me then"  
"Well... when you think of a candle, what do you think of?"  
A candle?  
"Flame?"  
"When you read a spell, it like... paints a guide in your head. To light a candle, it's not just flame you think of. First, you think of the wax, then the wick. Then you think of the holder if it's in one. From there you build the flame. Fire, heat, small, light, burning, all around the tip of the wick. The books give you a guide of how to think, but it's your imagination and intuition that builds the spell from there"  
That was far more complex than he thought  
"I always thought you magic users were chanting lines in your heads and waving your hands about"  
"I guess we are, just not the way everyone else thinks. I didn't know why my powers wouldn't work before, but it was because I didn't know the right way to think about it"  
"Your fire's always worked"  
"I can't work out why. I know my moods affect my magic, but as I've told you a hundred times before, it has a mind of its own"  
Shifting his head, Levi's lips were millimetres from Eren's  
"And what about you? Do you have a mind of your own?"  
"I know what I want and what I don't want. If that's what you mean?"  
"And what do you want?"  
"You to fuck me. When it comes to sex, I was scared. But inside I can feel the change in me. Being my master, you settle my magic. You narrow my thoughts into a single focus. I thought I would feel embarrassment and shame, having never slept with anyone else before, but with you, I don't. I don't know if I should be scared, or nervous. You strip me back to my base desire, and it feels liberating. Outside of sex, I'm a nervous wreck of constant worry"  
If Eren was a nervous wreck, he hated to think of how the teen must see straight through his carefully crafted facade  
"That sounds like one hell of a confession"  
"I confess I like the pleasure I feel with you. We're extremely compatible"  
Pressing his lips to Eren's, Levi rolled the omega back as he moved between his legs. Eren was only wearing the sleep shirt he'd leant the teen for the night, thankful at the time that it was long enough to give Eren some modesty. Running his left hand down Eren's thigh, the omega moaned into his mouth, his magic already beginning to seep into Levi. Breaking the kiss, he kept his lips to Eren's  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I want to feel it"  
"I... haven't slept with a lot of people"  
"I'm not surprised. I understand your position. This is simply pleasure. I'm yours to command, and you are my master"  
How Eren could remain so calm, he had no idea. Taking his hand from Eren's leg, he fumbled pulled the drawstring of his pants undone. Taking his half hard dick in his hand, he pumped himself slowly to erect, as his lips met Eren's again. God. He could lose himself in Eren's sweet kisses, and die a happy man. Breaking the kiss, Eren spread his legs wider  
"Feel how wet I am for you, my master"  
Releasing his dick, Levi took a breath to calm himself. He couldn't just push into Eren's heat, and that was the omegas gentle reminder of the fact. Running his hand down Eren's thigh, he brushed past the omega's testicles in favour of the thick slick as sought Eren's opening. It was amazing how wet Eren got. He'd never get used to the magic of his body. Finding his lover's opening, he pushed two fingertips into Eren tightness, the omega gasping as his back arched and magic crackled  
"Too much?"  
"Slower"  
Sliding both fingertips out, he started with his pointer finger. This time taking it slowly to open Eren, when the omega started to whine with impatience, he took it to mean he was ready for the next finger. Squirming, it took Eren a little longer to grow accustomed to three fingers, Levi making sure he could move easily enough before pulling free, and coating his erection with the slick clinging to them  
"Are you ready?"  
Eren let out a breathy moan, his mage smelt incredible. It was as if the scents of a whole storm had hit, finished with the floral-honey sweet scent of slick  
"Yes"  
Learning from his mistakes the first time, he guided himself into Eren's opening, only removing his hand once the tip had breached the teen. Drawing synchronous moans from them both, Eren leaned up, to pull him down into a hungry kiss as Levi buried himself completely. Fuck. He could feel each ripple of Eren's muscles. He could feel the way Eren's body was trying to draw him deeper. He could feel Eren's magic flooding through him, and clouding his brain. Everything felt so much better when they were like this. Even the worries of the castle faded to mute.

That night, both of them were lost in each other. There was no awkwardness as they napped in each other's hold, and fucked as they felt like it, Eren a whimpering mess as Levi made sure to thoroughly knot the mage each time. Levi would never usually allow his bed to fall into such a dishevelled state, even when rutting, but to clean would mean to release Eren, and he just couldn't do that. Not when the mage had woken startled and scared, vulnerable as he immediately searched for him. Levi having shifted back slightly in his sleep. When morning came, he could have sworn Eren was glowing. The early morning sun catching and playing on his soft skin as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. Resting his head against Eren's chest, Levi let himself fall back into a doze. He knew he should feel exhausted, but all he felt was peaceful. Eren's mage had eased the pains of his heart and body while healing both of them back to perfect health.

When Eren woke, they rose. After a quick hard fuck with Eren bent over the bathroom counter, he found Eren was almost as bad as he was when it came to personal hygiene. Letting Eren take the first shower, the teen scrubbed himself down and cleaned himself out as if Levi wasn't watching his every move. He hadn't meant to stay, but his alpha was struggling with letting Eren wash their scent away, the moment Eren stepped out the shower, Levi had snapped, scent marking the omegas neck as Eren rolled his eyes. The action didn't impress his alpha, but the mage the kissed the tip of his nose and walked off to retrieve a towel as if everything was ok. It wasn't ok. Levi's cheeks were burning red, feeling every bit of awkwardness possible, and further understanding Eren's words from the previous night. Sex really was easy. It was everything else that he was embarrassed over. He didn't know how to act or what to say, with Eren's scent across his skin, and slick dried to his thighs. Falling into bed with Eren was easy as if he'd waited his whole life to meet the mage. He was flustered as hell, and he hadn't even left his room yet. There were so many sides to Eren, and he was only just beginning to scratch the surface.

By the time Levi finished in the bathroom, Eren was dressed and sitting on the ledge of the windowsill. The teen's eyes closed as he basked in the sun  
"I thought we should air the room. I can still smell the sex and feel the lingering magic"  
"Good idea. How do you feel? Are you sore?"  
"No. You prepped me, and my magic healed any discomfort there might have been. Are you?"  
"I feel fine... I know I should be tired, but I honestly feel refreshed"  
Opening his eyes, Eren turned to smile at him  
"That's good. This is what a proper bond is supposed to feel like"  
"It's almost addictive"  
A blush crept into Eren's cheeks  
"You're really good in bed"  
Levi's alpha ego swelled. Eren was so open and honest about what he liked and how he felt when Levi was buried inside of him. Still, it was nice to hear that his awkwardness hadn't ruined anything for Eren  
"You're not too bad yourself"  
"I know. I am hungry though, but I suppose I should stay out of sight until Zeke has left. And you said we needed to talk"  
It seemed as if sex was just sex for Eren. The teen doing a better job of compartmentalising the two aspects of their relationship better than he was  
"We do"  
Climbing from the windowsill, Eren walked over to sit at the dining table, indicating he should across from him. Such rudeness normally wouldn't be tolerated, as Levi couldn't allow himself to ever be seen as weak.

Settling down, he paused, feeling as if he was about to make a horribly dick move  
"Spit it out"  
"Shitty Brat. Ok. Last night when Erwin was here, he suggested something and I want to know your thoughts on it"  
"Go on"  
"He told me to use an alpha command on you. I don't personally like them"  
Eren sighed  
"Let me guess. A command to keep everything a secret?"  
Levi's eyes widened a fraction  
"You're ok with that?"  
"No. I hate them. Especially when they're intentionally cruel. However, last night needs to remain a secret. We cannot risk a public embarrassment like lacking in the castle guard and being stolen from. I understand the need for secrecy, and the need for our bond to remain a secret. You have my permission to use a command"  
Levi was taken back by such direct words. It'd barely been an hour since he'd been buried inside Eren as Eren begged sweetly for more. That such sweet moans and such strong words could come from the mage felt weird  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I understand the situation, and you sought my permission, which is odd, but nice. I appreciate it"  
"You're a weird kid"  
Eren shrugged  
"Probably, but go ahead"  
Rising to his feet, Levi moved to stare down the teen. Trying to remember what an actual command felt like  
"You will not tell anyone of last night. You will not tell anyone about the egg, the sword, or any dragon items within the castle. You will only talk to me, and Erwin about such things, in private. You will not tell anyone about our bond, or that I am your master. You will continue your training and you will master magic. You will be useful to Eldia, and always act with respect towards its people and leaders, unless your life is in danger, and at such times, you will protect yourself. You will tell me if you are hurt or harmed, and you will not hide your injuries, illness or heat from me. This relationship of sex between us will only work with honesty. I cannot love you, or declare you my lover. Do I make myself understood, omega?!"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"Yes, master"  
Levi let out a long breath  
"I think that was everything... if it's not, we can work it out together. If the command becomes too much, I want to know"  
Reaching out, Eren pulled Levi to him. His forehead against Levi's stomach as sighed softly  
"I'm sorry, sir. I'm being selfish, but an alpha has never put my welfare first. Thank you"  
"You don't need to thank me. It's because of me that all of this happened. I know if you'd found anything about changing masters or cancelling the vow, you would have told me"  
"Still... I'm... out of everyone I've met. I'm relieved it was you. I was... I wasn't ok with the idea of being mounted by someone I didn't know, and I'm well aware I do not know you that well, and that there are more than a few aspects of your life that you can never share with me, but I hope you know, I am working hard to be useful. I want to be useful. I want to use my magic to help people"  
"I know you do. But don't forget you're also a teenager, your life has barely begun. I want you to spend time with your friends, and to be yourself"  
Fuck... it sounded dangerously too close to something he might tell a boyfriend, not a fuck buddy... he needed to get his head on straight, but Eren made that so hard  
"Thank you"  
Patting Eren's hair, the omega released him  
"You need to attend breakfast as nothing is wrong. I'll stay here until it's all over"  
"E-Levi will come and collect me when it's time. Then the maids will be in to collect the laundry"  
That's was about all they were allowed to do. If they let him in the laundry room, he'd probably never leave  
"That's probably for the best... do you want help to strip the bed?"  
"No. It's fine. Maybe you can magic up another trick?"  
"I see the crown I made, made it to the does head"  
Above the mantel place was taxidermy that Levi loathed. He never understood stuffing and mounting an animal, but it'd come with the room. The crown Eren had crafted barely caught the light, except when the fire in the hearth was roaring. He didn't know what to do with the crown, only that he didn't want to part with Eren's gift  
"It's safest there"  
"Mmm. There is a spell I want to try"  
"Is it safe?"  
"I think so? The windows open, so it would be much easier"  
"Then go ahead, I'll start on the bed"

Eren's little spell resulted in a white rose bush blooming in the middle of the room, the teen laughing too hard at Levi's raised eyebrow. Apparently, the teen had wanted to summon a single flower, but his magic was stronger than he'd expected. If the kid failed at being a court mage, he'd make a mint growing and selling his own plants... though Levi wasn't sure why Eren kept associating him with white roses. He'd spilt enough blood in his lifetime to paint a rose field red. Yet, again, he couldn't help but find it sweet... and yet, again, he needed to remind himself that this was purely sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is the bravest!


	15. Chapter 15

Dressed and sitting next to Zeke for breakfast, Zeke seemed to be in a particularly good mood. Erwin hadn't said much as they'd walked, only enough to ensure he'd used a command to silence Eren. He could almost see the cogs working in Erwin's mind, but being kept out the loop was annoying. Erwin had asked Eren to appear in the courtyard as Zeke was preparing to leave, but wouldn't explain his reasoning. Levi left wondering if that was so he wouldn't accidentally let something slip during the last meal he'd be spending with Zeke. Not that he would. If they could dine in silence, that would be heaven. He couldn't wait for the man to leave. 

When Levi had come into the dining room, he'd once again been set up by the prince, as while Zeke was on his right, Petra was on his left. Where Erwin would usually sit. Each time their arms would brush, Petra would blush, while Levi wanted to slap her away. He didn't like having the woman forced upon him, or the comments made by Zeke on "how good they looked together". Petra was unnaturally giggly and giddy, thanking him as her scent turned happy. Nope. No. None of that shit at his breakfast table. They didn't. He couldn't see it all. Frankly, he was also insulted that the man didn't think he could choose someone appropriate to marry, on his own. He wasn't looking to marry anyone. Nor did he know if he really believed in marriage, or love so deeply for someone, that you wanted them in your life forever. Outside of "family love" that he had for Isabel and Farlan, of course. He doubly wasn't looking to wed when a meeting with Draecia was soon to take place. Draecia knew he personally respected their culture and cultural ways, but they may direct their anger towards the kingdom... and they'd never survive that. Draecia may even expect a wedding to one of their court members, in order to gain access to all their dragon related items, which they would happily hand over anyway... with absolutely no marriage required. Stabbing at his soft boiled egg moodily, Levi was not in the mood for this shit at all. He wanted Zeke gone. He wanted to know what was on Erwin's mind, and he wanted to know Eren wasn't in any danger thanks to man.

*  
Leaving Levi's quarters, Eren had sought out Armin. He was nervous over whatever Erwin had planned, but the previous night and morning had felt incredible. He knew what Levi and he had between the sheets ended there. He knew they'd never be anything more. Buuuuuut... it was liberating to know that Levi felt free enough to give himself over to the pleasure that their sex brought. The feel of the alpha's knot, the moans and pants, and the sweet kisses. It all made him feel like he could be just as honest back. Eren had meant his words when he'd told Levi he was grateful it'd been him that mounted him, even when Levi had used his command on him, he'd been careful to make sure it wasn't a discomfort. Not like Erwin's stupid command, that had been forced on him from nowhere.

Finding Armin eating breakfast in the kitchen, Eren was more than happy to join him. He was absolutely starving. Magic may have healed all his wounds, but sex had left him famished, as had not eaten the previous night as Levi had told him to  
"Why are you in such a good mood?"  
Humming, Eren poked at his apple cake. He didn't intend to share his secret, so the command wasn't forcing him into submission  
"It's just a good morning. I was thinking of taking a walk into the city. Can you come with me?"  
Armin rolled his eyes at him, sighing deeply as he did  
"Eren, you know I have classes. And Mikasa is looking for you"  
"That doesn't sound good"  
"She missed you last night at the Ball, then there was talk of Hanji and Moblit escorting you somewhere. She's worried"  
"She doesn't need to be. I'm fine"  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
"It was just a little run-in with a few alphas. You know what it was like. Alcohol was everywhere"  
Armin dropped his fork  
"They didn't... you know?"  
"No! No... nothing like that. No, they just don't like omegas that much"  
"So you're alright?"  
"I'm fine, Armin. I've got my magic, remember"  
"And how is that working out for you?"  
"Awesome. I've been practising"  
"Can you show me?"

"Don't even think about it. Eren, there will be no magic in the kitchen"

Nicollo's words brought a smile to Eren's lips  
"Are you sure? I've gotten better"  
"I'm certain. Now both of you need to hurry up. The dishes from upstairs will be brought down soon, and I would like actually have some space to place them down"  
"You have the whole kitchen"  
Armin jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, Eren's magic healing the site before he could actually feel any pain  
"Eren, don't be rude"  
"Nicollo appreciates my humour"  
"I'm pretty sure he doesn't"  
"Armin's right"  
Eren pouted  
"Nicollo, I thought we bonded over those potatoes"  
"You butchered those potatoes. Now. Hurry up"

Armin walked Eren out to meet Mikasa near the blacksmith of the castle. His adopted sister as looking fierce as she watched her horse being shod. Tapping her on the shoulder, he jumped back as she growled. Raising his hands in surrender, he wondered if he had to report his own sister to Levi  
"You idiot! Where were you?! Do you know how worried I was?"  
Throwing her arms around him, Mikasa growled again as she pushed him away. Her hands digging into his shoulders  
"Who the fuck scented you?!"  
"Calm down. It wasn't like that"  
"Bullshit. I can't take my eyes off you for a second without you getting into trouble. Here, hold still"  
Using her left wrist, she aggressively tried to scent mark him, which thankfully his magic rejected. Sparks forcing her to step back. His omega rejecting the angry scent, and forcing him to remember being bashed  
"I'm sorry, Mikasa. I'm fine, really. There was a small incident with the Marley alphas. When I was talking with Levi, Prince Erwin was there. He let me curl into his furs until I'd calmed down"  
"Who was it? I'll kill them. I'll kill anyone who hurts you"  
He didn't want to kill people, or for people to die because of him.  
Internally he winced as he tried to keep his voice even. Mikasa wouldn't appreciate the fact that Levi had sexed him better  
"It was just a brush in. I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all"  
"Eren..."  
"Seriously, I'm fine. I come all this way to make sure you're not worried, and you're getting angry over nothing. It's all taken care of. Which reminds me. I hear Jean has a thing for you"  
"I don't care if he does or doesn't. We're talking about you. Mum asked me to watch over you"  
"I'm an adult, Mikasa. I'm 17, and..."  
"You spent 5 years in a sanctuary. You don't know how the real world works"  
"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of what's happening by now. Just because you're a soldier, don't hold me to your standards"  
"I've seen things you couldn't imagine"  
"And so have I!"  
Eren's magic gathered around him. His eyes cold as he threw his hands up in annoyance  
"You're not mum. Mum and dad are gone. I have my own life, and I have my own magic now"  
"You can't even stop alphas from annoying you. You have no idea how many have their eyes on you"  
"And I don't want any of them. I don't have time for an alpha. I want to study magic"  
"Eren... all I want is you to be safe. I'm worried you're not taking the proper precautions..."  
Now, what the hell was she going on about? He was lost  
"What proper precautions?"  
"They say mage masters..."  
"Ew. No. I'm not having the sex talk with you"  
"You have to be careful! What happens if you fall pregnant?! Will they take responsibility? Are they... respectful towards you? You don't feel obligated do you?"  
"Oh my god. You didn't just go there. I take my herbs. I'm not about to fall pregnant to the first alpha that I... I'm not talking about this"  
Mikasa's eyes filled with tears. She really wasn't happy that he was having sex. Her scent was screaming at him that no one but her should touch him  
"Eren. You don't have to sleep with them. You can say no"  
"I know that. Look. I don't want this coming between us, but your horse's new shoe is on. Are you going out today?"  
"Escorting the royal party back to the port"  
He didn't envy her, and he didn't want anything happening to her  
"Oh... be careful...."  
"Eren, I can take care of myself"  
So it was fine for her to say that? She wasn't that much older than him...  
"Just be careful. You are my sister, I don't want anything happening to you"  
Mikasa wiped her eyes and nodded  
"I will be safe. There are more of us, than of them. And I'll take them all down if I have to"  
He didn't doubt that... Mikasa was stronger than everyone else he knew, except for Levi. 

Standing by Mikasa's horse, Marley's soldiers were all jovial as they spilt from the castle. Their horses organised by the groomsmen of the castle. Keeping hidden, he waited until he caught snippets of Zeke's voice. Stepping around the horrible animal, Eren tried to be as casual as possible as Zeke caught sight of him. Besides the alpha, Yelena leaned in to whisper something. Zeke not looking pleased at all. He didn't know what Erwin had hoped to accomplish, but seeing Zeke's displeasure made him feel great  
"Eren. Prince Zeke didn't..."  
"He didn't do anything. I think he's mad that he lost at the tournament. I need to go. But be on your guard"  
"You too. I know Jean can be overwhelming, but you can rely on him"  
"He's a jackass"  
Mikasa stomped on his foot. Her solid boots heavy enough to hurt, even with his own boots on  
"You shouldn't talk like that"  
"It doesn't make it any less true"  
"Eren"  
"Mikasa, it's fine. Now climb up on that devil beast, and do your job"  
"It's called a horse"  
"It's demonic"  
"Just because you can't..."  
"That has nothing to do with it. I'll see you when you return"  
"Stay safe"  
"You too"

Meeting Levi and Erwin at the top of the castle steps, Eren was dying to find out what that had been about. Both men were quiet as they headed to the royal library, rather than to Levi's room where he'd thought they were going. Closing the door behind them, Erwin checked the rows of books as Levi walked to sit at Eren's usual table. For a moment, he wondered if he should have placed away the books he'd been reading, but Levi didn't seem to mind, so hopefully, Erwin didn't either. Sitting down, the teen's was a ball of nervous energy  
"Stop that"  
"Sorry. I just want to know what's going on... Did you see the look on his face?"  
"He looked like he'd just torn his arse taking a giant shit"  
Eren laughed  
"He really did"  
Moving to join them, Erwin sat on the opposite side of the table  
"Thank you, Eren. That was very helpful. It confirmed Zeke had knowledge of what happened last night"  
Couldn't Erwin have just told them that?!  
"And it confirms there may have been previous thefts that we aren't aware of. I've been through the display gallery and nothing seems to be gone. Not that we would expect anything on display to be taken"  
"There's still the storage rooms, as well as the room from last night. And the royal gallery"  
Sometimes it was like Levi was reading his every thought. And sometimes it was like he was reading Levi's. Levi had wanted to kill Zeke with belladonna, and he'd gone and choked on a stem of it. He could only put it down to their bond as master and mage. It made sense in a way. What better way to make sure you and your "weapon" were actually in synch with each other  
"Eren. You're the only one we can actually ask to help us, because you will not speak of this. We need to know more about why they chose those two items, and if they were specifically targeting them, or if they happened to just be caught mid theft. Is there some kind of magic you can use on them?"  
He didn't want to use magic on dragon items. The thought made him uncomfortable. Placing his hand on Eren's leg, Levi squeezed softly, giving him strength  
"What about Draecia?"  
"The items will be returned to them. I just want to know if there is anything special about them"  
"The sword was way too light for its size, and the egg was heavy... I didn't feel any life in the egg. It was definitely fossilised and not hatching any time soon. And I don't know. I don't know if I want to touch the sword again"  
Erwin let out a soft growl, Eren rushing to cover himself. He really didn't want to start a fight. They were all feeling the stress  
"I didn't say I wouldn't. You don't need to be angry. I know what's at stake here"  
"No. You only think you know. You haven't even been here for three months. Don't allow yourself to believe that sleeping with Levi gives you special privileges"  
Eren felt as if he'd been slapped. He'd forgotten how sharp Erwin's tongue could be. First Erwin had been forced to be nice due to Zeke, now he was forced to be nice because whether the man liked it or not, he was connected to Levi. Erwin had been at the ritual. He could have stopped Levi at any point. But he hadn't and that wasn't Eren's fault  
"I don't expect special privileges! I've spent days looking through these books, trying to find an answer to save both your arses because he stuck his dick in me. I just wanted to take my vows and learn magic here. I am trying my hardest to figure all of this out, and it was you who asked I play my part. I did and I have. I drugged myself up with herbs so as to not upset Zeke. If I really was as terrible as you thought I was, I could have hidden the items and sold them. Even as decorations, they would have been worth a lot"  
Laughing, Eren turned to watch Levi. It was so rare to hear such a thing or to see the man so happy. He knew he shouldn't be feeling butterflies in his stomach, but he couldn't help what Levi did to him. The man was amazing, even if Levi found himself lacking. No one could normally have kept up a charade for so long, or even let themselves be involved in it, to begin with. Levi hadn't told him how it'd happened, and probably never would. Eren respected that. It showed the great level of trust between the two alphas, and it wasn't something he wanted to cause friction between  
"Thanks, brat. I needed that. He's right. He's done everything we have asked of him. Now you're asking for a favour, then insulting him just moments later. Let Eren do his thing. We both don't know magic. Hanji would want to experiment on the egg and the sword, if she knew about them. You could turn to the mages, but we obviously have traitors in our midst"  
Erwin sighed, interlacing his fingers and placing them behind his head as he leaned back in his chair  
"As you would say, "this is a fine pile of shit we find ourselves in""  
"Because it is. Eren, let us know if you find anything at all. Especially if you find something like an inventory of the castle property"  
"Wouldn't that be in the king's chambers?"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because it's got a list of, like, everything in the castle? Wouldn't that be too important to leave lying around?"  
Levi tilted his head  
"He's right"  
"No. It makes more sense for it to be here, with the rest of the royal documents"  
Eren didn't understand why Erwin was getting so defensive  
"There aren't anything like that here, that I've come across. It's almost all royal history, stupid wars, or family history. If you go together, no one's going to question it"  
"You've barely scratched the surface here. They're here somewhere"  
"I don't think so"  
Erwin shot up. His chair scrapping painfully loudly as he did  
"They're here somewhere, and you will find them. And you will notify us when you do"

Marching off, Erwin left them. Though not said with the usual dominance of an alpha command, Eren felt the force behind his words  
"His parents are a sore subject. Don't let it get to you"  
How could he not? He'd just been ordered to check the whole room for something he was sure wasn't there. Nodding, he gathered himself to stand  
"I'll get started. You should make he's ok"  
"Eren..."  
"It's ok. We're all under pressure right now. I'll be fine here. I'm just a little shaken"  
He didn't think Levi's command would make him confess that he wasn't ok, like that. He'd thought it would only be in extreme situations... yet, he didn't mind that Levi knew  
"Alright. Just don't work too hard. I'll be sure not to move the egg or the sword for now"  
"Ok... I didn't mean to make him mad"  
"It's not you. It's Zeke. Don't forget, if anything happens, use your magic to protect yourself"  
Eren nodded quickly, Levi made him feel so much better, and the man hadn't even done anything  
"I will"

*  
The next few days passed slowly for Levi. Erwin was constantly by his side as they walked the entirety of the top floors of the castle, and caught up on the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated thanks to Prince Pin-dick. He was annoyed with Erwin's behaviour, and tired of being tired. Erwin still refused to enter his parent's bedroom, insisting that his father wouldn't have kept important documents within his room. The man's parents had been dead for the last decade, he didn't understand why Erwin has such an aversion to their room. He didn't even have the time to check in with Eren, but it wasn't like Eren had checked in with him either. It was the third night after the morning Erwin had sent the teen on his new mission, when Levi started coughing. He'd been plagued by a headache all day, and burning eyes as if sleep deprived. Sitting in the sun room, it'd started as a niggling in his throat, before turning to a full blown coughing fit, in which he realised he was choking. Retching as his body tried to heave up the object, Levi was less than impressed to find himself in the same position again. He felt stupid, despite having done nothing to warrant such a fit. He wasn't Eren, he didn't choke on thin air. Getting his fingers down deep enough, he was a drooling mess as hacked, finally dislodging the object enough to pull it free. On the other side of his desk, Erwin stood watching everything unwind. Fucking wanker... he could have easily reached over the desk. Flinging the offending object to the floor, he pushed himself back from his desk as he retched, vomiting up spit and a small amount of dinner between his feet. Whatever magic bullshit this was. He was over it. Taking a few very long moments, he regained control of his breathing, hand moving to grip his chest as he sat up, and fixed Erwin with the best glare his watery eyes could manage  
"Thanks... for... the-help..."  
"You had it under control. What did you choke on?"  
Levi waved his hand towards where he'd thrown whatever it was. Shaking his head over it all. Fucking revolting. Though not as revolting as Erwin walking over to retrieve the item  
"It's the corner from a book"  
"It felt like the whole fucking book"  
Slowly his mind put two and two together. There was only one brat in the castle that could have possibly been responsible with that crazy magic of his  
"I'm going to check on Eren"  
Erwin scowled at him disapprovingly  
"You still have work to do"  
"Then consider this me taking a break. I've been reading these papers all fucking day. Now you tell me a page from a book just tried to kill me. I'm more than done with paper for today"  
"You can't shirk your responsibilities to check on Eren every five minutes"  
"I haven't checked in with him, since you sent him to look for castle records"  
"And yet... He hasn't notified us that he has"  
"Are you implying he hasn't been searching?"  
"I didn't say that at all. I'm just saying, you're nearly done with the paperwork, you might as well finish"  
Fucking hell. He was in no mood for this bullshit  
"I have a headache and I just about died. I'm done for the night. You can take over. Why you haven't just taken care of it all is beyond me"  
"Then what do I have you for?"  
"I ask myself that every day. Make sure you call a maid to clean this mess up. Fuck... I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling"  
"Well then, it's a good thing Eren won't be by your side forever"  
Levi's alpha didn't appreciate the thought being thrust upon them. Eren's life was his choice, and there would come a time for them to part, but Erwin had practically ordered him to sleep with the mage... and now that he was, he had no reason to be shitty about it all. Levi's work performance hadn't slipped since Eren came into their lives, if anything, it'd improved. Especially after sex. But even being around the teen made him feel better... other than this choking shit. That had to stop. Coughing slightly, he pushed his chair further back and rose  
"I'm going to check on Eren and call it a night. I suggest you figure out what is, and isn't important, amongst this waste of trees"

Stopping by his quarters on his way down to the royal library, Levi freshened up. He looked like shit warmed up and walking, which Eren would realise right away. Despite not feeling the omega close, he checked Eren's room to make sure he wasn't there. The bed and space neat and tidy, but his scent was faint as if he hadn't been there at all since the maids had cleaned. With Zeke's absence, he'd told himself that Eren was safe and just as busy as he was, and while Erwin had given him a task, he should still be making time to rest and sleep. Eren having not been in his room left him unsettled and unimpressed. He'd specifically told the omega he needed to take better care of himself, especially given that despite his fiery personality, he had weak lungs.

Heading to the library, Levi couldn't see Eren as he opened the doors. Normally the omega used the desk in line with the doors as he studied, but the desks were laden with books. Closing the door behind him, he picked up the scents of distress and exhaustion in the air  
"Eren?!"  
Jogging past the first few stacks of books, his steps dropped to a walk as he caught sight of Eren. The teen was sitting against a far rack. A thick pile of books beside the clearly upset boy  
"Hey, Eren..."  
Not raising his head, Levi frowned at the teen as he walked over to him, and moved to sit in front of Eren. Pulling the book from Eren's hands, the omega sniffled as he looked up to him. Eren's eyes were bloodshot, his colour an unhealthy grey, and his smell... Levi didn't have the words for how much Eren stank. This wasn't like the omega at all  
"Eren, what's going on? Here, take a break. When's the last time you ate or slept?"  
"E-Levi gave me a command..."  
"Erwin gave you a command?"  
"T-to do this..."  
The mage's voice was raspy, Eren coughing weakly. Why would Eren let himself get so run down?  
"Why didn't you come to tell me you weren't feeling well?"  
"He told me I had to do this..."  
Breaking off coughing, Levi abandoned the book in his hands to place a palm against Eren's forehead. The teen feeling warm to the touch  
"He might have asked you to look, but why didn't you take a break? You could have come and found me"  
"He gave me a command. I haven't found anything"  
Levi's heart clenched  
"Eren, have you been here since then? In the library this whole time?"  
With sad eyes, Eren nodded slowly  
"Eren, that wasn't a command. Did it really sound and feel like a command to you?"  
Again, another nod. Eren had been working his arse off until his body had physically given out. The kid had probably felt compelled that he hadn't eaten, drunk or even slept. It probably really did feel like books were going to be the death of him  
"Shit, brat. No wonder you feel sick... Fucking Fluffybrow arsehole. Yes, this is important, but not if you're going to end up sick like this. Erwin wouldn't want this either. I don't know if I can remove the command, but I can tell you it definitely didn't sound like a command to me. Can you stand?"  
Shaking his head, Eren broke down coughing  
"Ok. I've got you, and I'll talk to Erwin. He's had me going through other rooms with him, and working on everything I couldn't while Zeke was here. I'm so sorry I didn't come to check on you"

Levi was kicking himself as he lifted into his hold, the omega whimpering softly as he did  
"I suppose your magic did all it could?"  
"C-can't heal my lungs"  
"Your lungs are playing up?"  
Eren nodded, as he hid his face against Levi's neck  
"Storm's coming, and this room is so cold"  
"You couldn't magic up a fire?"  
"Wasn't game to try... don't feel good"  
"I know you don't. You don't smell great either. You can take a warm bath in my bathroom, then you're eating and your drinking, and getting some sleep"  
"Need to keep looking"  
Stupid shitty Fluffybrow. He didn't know how to comfort Eren, or to make him see it wasn't even a command in the first place... With his bravery, it was easy to forget that he'd grown up without alphas around  
"You're not breaking the command. You can't keep searching if you're not feeling well"  
"I'm sorry"

Falling asleep in his arms, Eren didn't wake as Levi lowered him down into the bathtub. He didn't like to strip Eren without his permission, but his clothes were fucking pungent. Deciding that making sure Eren was clean was more of a priority than the mages' modesty, Levi carefully stripping Eren down, then starting the bath. Half of him wanted to fetch Erwin and show him what his shitty commands had done, and show him how hard Eren had worked for them, while the other half wanted to keep the mage to himself. He wanted to be the one to clean Eren and to nurse him back to health. He liked the idea of the omega relying on him alone, more than he could admit out loud, and much more than he should.

Eren's magic sparkled around Levi as he got the mage cleaned then out the bathtub. Unlike his fire sparks, this magic felt as if it was trying to thank him for looking after Eren. Not that he was doing any of this for the thanks. He probably wouldn't have made it down to check on Eren, if he hadn't coughed up the paper. Drying Eren down, he tucked the omega up in his bed, not worrying about a nightshirt, as it wasn't as if he hadn't seen Eren naked before. Fetching a cold cloth, laying it across Eren's forehead, was the final touch. Levi nodding to himself as he walked to his door and poked his head out to send a guard for food and water.

The storm Eren mentioned hit the following morning. The rain pouring as lightning flashed outside the window. The thunder booming so loud that Levi didn't know how Eren continued to sleep, coughing every so often as he curled or tossed beneath the furs. Blowing Erwin off, Levi chose to spend the morning cleaning his room in an attempt to distract himself from his concern for Eren. If magic couldn't heal his lungs, then Levi would offer the only thing he could. A warm bed, and a safe place to recover. 

When Erwin came to find him, Levi was forced from Eren's side. He'd wanted to at least stay until Eren had woken, but as always, there was paperwork that couldn't wait... even if they couldn't send any of it out thanks to the storm. Thinking he was free to return to Eren, when he'd finally reached the end of his paperwork, he was disappointed to find himself searching the royal library with Erwin. Erwin insisting on checking the piles of books left on the desks. It wasn't the first time in the alpha's life that he wished he'd remained illiterate and ignorant.

A few hours passed, before the door to the library opened. Eren carrying a tray of food and tea as he walked in as if he hadn't been sick. Rising, Levi walked to meet him halfway, taking the tray from the omega as Eren blushed. He was either blushing or feverish, but given his cheeks had seemed to redden when he saw Levi, the alpha felt it was more likely to be a blush  
"You're supposed to be resting"  
"I was. I need to keep looking"  
"No. You're going to sit"  
"I'm fine"  
Eren's coughing ruined his words  
"You're not fine. I thought to call a healer, but if you're magic can't heal you, then I doubt they can"  
"They can't... Thank you though. And thank you for the use of your bed... but clothes would have been nice"  
Levi looked Eren up and down. The mage was dressed in a standard pair of white pants and grey tunic. He couldn't remember seeing Eren in pants that weren't black  
"Are those from my dresser?"  
"Nope. I borrowed a fur blanket to return to my room. Though why you didn't dump me off there, I don't know"  
"Because you're sick"  
"It's fine... I'm only a little nauseous and headachey"  
Carrying the tray back, Levi placed it down in the gap of books Erwin had made  
"It's not fine. Erwin, take the stupid command off him"  
"What command?"  
"The command you put on him so he'd search every shitty book in this place. He worked himself to the point of collapsing"  
"I didn't use a command"  
"You did. He spent three days stuck in this place"  
He'd explained all this to Erwin, and Erwin had insisted he hadn't used a command, despite what Eren had said. Looking to Eren, he wasn't impressed that the mage was back to trying to help again  
"Eren, how many commands are you under at the moment?"  
"Both of yours... so three"  
Eren's voice was strained as he admitted he was under three. Levi was both confused and furious that there was more than just his forcing the teen to obey  
"Is one regarding the library?"  
Nodding, Eren crossed his arms in a self-hug. Erwin huffed a sigh  
"I release you from the command regarding the library. Though it never was a command"  
Eren took a deep breath, before shaking his head, dismissing his own words before speaking. Levi wanted Erwin to know he'd fucked up  
"No. What were you going to say?"  
"That it felt like a command to me. Even if that wasn't the intent"  
Raising an eyebrow, Erwin seemed to find all of it humorous  
"If searching the library was a command, you would have known it"  
That made no sense to Levi. Eren did "know it". Releasing the mage was still standing, he gestured for Eren to sit as he took his own seat  
"I suppose you haven't eaten?"  
"I wanted to make sure you both had"  
"You need to sit and eat, Brat. We talked about you taking better care of your health"  
"I'm sorry... I didn't intend to cause any inconvenience"  
"So making Levi nearly choke to death wasn't planned?"  
Levi glared daggers at Erwin  
"I... what? How?"  
"He coughed up a piece of paper. It's the second time you've caused something like that"  
"I... I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Are you ok now?"  
"I'm fine. If I hadn't choked on the paper, I wouldn't have known you needed help"  
Eren moved to look down at his left hand  
"Stupid magic. It plays up when I'm sick"  
"Then what was the excuse the first time?"  
"Erwin, that's enough"  
"No. I'm interested to know why you first coughed up a dragon scale. Eren wasn't sick when left to return with Moblit"  
"You coughed up a dragon scale?!"  
"Relax. I'm fine. The healers made sure"  
"I... why didn't you tell me it was a scale?"  
"Because I thought it was a one off. I thought you were angry over the dragon corpse. Since then, we have gotten to know each other better and I know it wasn't malicious"  
Eren frowned and shook his head  
"I was hurt and angry that you didn't listen to what I was trying to tell you. But I have no idea why it would be a dragon scale"  
"It was probably your magic trying to tell me you needed help"  
"How does that work? I coughed up belladonna?"  
"While I was thinking about how I should have poisoned Zeke"  
"It's still weird. I mean, I have a theory, but I never found anything to confirm it"  
Erwin interjected  
"You have a theory?"  
Eren nodded slowly, looking uncomfortable about everything  
"I think it's our bond. Masters guide mages, and what's a better way of knowing what each other is thinking, than literally "coughing it up". I mean. It's just a theory, and you could ask the other castle mages about it... but it could also be my messed up magic. It's gotten better, but then again, I don't really know. I have nothing to compare it with... and now I'm talking too much"  
"You're fine. It at least gives us something to consider. Now. I want you to eat and have some tea. It'll help soothe your throat"  
"I only brought two teacups"  
"Then use mine. I'm fine for the moment"  
"I couldn't..."  
"Eren. I said it's fine. Erwin, stop staring. You're the one who wants to go through every book here"  
"I've been through the ones on the table..."  
"Then we'll go through them again. We need answers"  
Levi had no idea what Erwin's problem was, but he was well and truly sick of his attitude towards Eren. He'd never gone out of his way to harass anyone that Erwin had fucked. He expected more from the man. Placing his hand on Eren's leg, the mage moved to place his hand over it. Seemingly disregarding Erwin's words, and not rising to bite  
"Alright. With the three of us, we should be able to get through everything much faster"  
It amazed Levi each time Eren stepped up to be the most mature one in the room. Erwin should know better, yet Eren was the one showing him infinite patience and wisdom beyond his years. He was proud of the mage, no matter what Erwin said.


	16. Chapter 16

Despite their best efforts, the royal library yielded no results for anything even vaguely inventory like. Levi had insisted he'd rest, while he'd stubbornly insisted he'd be fine. Falling asleep at the desk, he woke to find he'd been sleeping against Levi's shoulder, and that Erwin had left them some time before. The man's anger lingering in the air. He didn't understand what he'd done to make Erwin dislike him so much, but then supposed it was the fact he was always in restricted places of the castle. It was hardly the natural place for a new mage, so when they finished checking the books for an inventory, he moved his self-study to the normal library after checking the egg and sword. He didn't like the feeling the sword gave him, so Levi told him not to bother. They'd contact Draecia about it all, once Erwin got around to checking the royal gallery and storage rooms... which he wasn't invited to join in on.

Even when he moved to study in the library, things between him and Levi didn't change. It was exciting as he'd "bump" into Levi, then end up dragged into a random room for a quick fuck, and he was especially liking that the alpha has asked to spend his heat with him, given Levi's rut fell at the same time. It wasn't uncommon for an alpha to take an omega during a rut, Levi mentioning that sometimes Erwin took two betas to bed with him during a rut, or an alpha if he felt so inclined. Levi had always spent his ruts alone, and Eren his heats alone... now, he'd have an alpha to give him what he needed, while Levi's rut would be soothed by being able to actually fuck out his urges into something other than his hand. To prevent against an accidental mark, they'd both be wearing collars, which Erwin had the keys for... though Eren was sure if he really wanted, he could just magic them off. But as Levi didn't want more than a sexual relationship, he resolved not to give in to the desire to be marked.

It was just days before his heat hit that Eren's world was sent spinning. Sitting in the library, he'd been reading about protective magic. Levi kept insisting he needed to know how to protect himself, so Eren had started learning to place the man's mind at ease. Immersed in his book, he jumped as hard object crashed into him, and tilted the bench he was sitting on  
"Eren!"  
Gathering himself up, he tried not to appear like Armin had just scared the ever living daylights out of him  
"Can't you ever just sit?"  
"Is it true?"  
"Is what true?"  
"About Prince Erwin and Petra?!"  
Confused, Eren placed his book down  
"What about the Prince and Petra?"  
He didn't even know who Petra was...  
"They say they're to be wed! It's all over the castle!"  
What now?! What? The teen's heart was thundering in his chest. Levi hadn't said anything about marriage... Not when he'd seen him the previous night...  
"You didn't know?"  
"No. I had no idea"  
Armin's eyes were wide with excitement, sparkling with innocence as he had no idea he'd just broken Eren's world  
"Can you believe it? Petra is a renown soldier in her own right. She's received numerous accolades for her part in the last Great War... I wonder if Mikasa knows more?! She is in the military after all... Do you think they'll hold a public wedding? With a festival?"  
Levi was Prince Erwin. Levi was his master. He only enjoyed sex with the man, outside of that, he had no right to say what happened in the man's life... But what happened now? Would Petra understand? Would she be mad? Would she expect him to find a new master, even though he couldn't find a way to transfer the vow? Petra would... Would Petra carry and bare Levi's children?! Did she know Levi and Erwin's secret? Why hadn't Levi told him any of this? Smacked in the face with such news, he gasped as a telltale cramp flared through his stomach as his arse grew uncomfortably wet  
"Eren?"  
Not realising his eyes had filled with tears, he wrapped his arm around Armin, pulling him up as he abandoned his things  
"Armin... I need to get out of here"  
"What?!"  
"My heat... is starting. It's early"  
"Oh, shit. What do I do?"  
"I need to get out of here. There are too many alphas here"  
Too many alphas and too many alphas named "Levi" in particular...  
"Ok. Ok. We've got this. Do you want to go back to your room?"  
His room was too close to Levi's for the man not to notice. But what if Levi did notice? They'd intended to spend it together... this wasn't supposed to be happening...  
"I... yes. I've got herbs there"  
"Ok"  
Pulling his cloak off, Armin wrapped it around him, before rubbing at his neck  
"I don't know if this is helping"  
"I don't know how to help"  
"You're doing plenty already. I just need some help back to my room"  
"And then what?"

Dragging him along, Eren wanted to tell Armin he couldn't walk too fast because of his heat, but also didn't want to be on display to the whole castle. By the time they made it to his room, Eren's magic was starting to spiral out of control. Armin nearly copping burns as his magic forced the two of them apart. He hated leaving his friend hurt and confused, but it was the best thing for Armin. He'd never forgive himself if his friend was grievously wounded or killed because of him. Of course Armin wouldn't listen, rushing to where Eren collapsed by his bed  
"Eren?"  
"Armin, get out of here. I can't control my magic right now"  
"But..."  
"I'll be ok. Thank you"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... I've been through this before. Please, I don't want to hurt you accidentally"  
With his chest feeling as if his heart was breaking, his omega angered and hurt, and his magic playing up, anything was likely to happen. He didn't love Levi and he didn't not love him. The man felt like he was the only one he could rely on... even when he'd been told from the start Levi didn't have feelings for him... and once his heat passed, he didn't know what came next. Levi would have a fiancée, and he'd always just be the "bit of fun" and "dark secret". He'd been stupid enough to let Levi into his heart, and now he was paying for it. His soft sobs turning into full body wails of pain as his heart broke and his cramps continued to grow. He needed Levi in so many ways... but Levi had never needed to him.

*  
Reading the document in his hands, Levi's face went through a myriad of emotions, before settling on a blank look that he reserved for the times when he was most disgusted. Fucking Zeke. Fucking Zeke and his fucking bullshit. Fucking Zeke and his fucking meddling, life destroying and reputation ruining, bullshit. There was no way on Ymir's green Earth, that he'd be marrying Petra Ral. None. Zero. Negative zero. Whatever the largest number known to exist was, that was the amount of "nopes" he had towards this wedding. He didn't need this. He was spending his rut with Eren, then had planned to surprise Eren with a trip up north to visit Draecia. The Omega had lunchtimerespect for dragons, which might be useful with the return of the egg and sword. And now... this... Even Erwin was worried over this.

After what seemed hours of silence, it was broken as Levi tore the declaration to shreds, angrily pushing his chair back, in order to storm over to the fireplace and throw shitty bits of paper into the fire, where the fire hungrily consumed them  
"That doesn't make the issue go away"  
"I'm not getting married!"  
"Levi..."  
"I am not marrying, Petra! I've always done as you wished. I've followed your words, and you've given Isabel and Farlan a good life, but this is too fucking far"  
"I..."  
"What does he think he's fucking playing at?! I have no interest in her, and now I'm supposed to marry her! Her reputation is going to be fucking ruined when word gets out that we aren't wedding! And me. What the fuck am I supposed to do?! I have other obligations. I have my rut coming, then my trip to Draecia with Eren. I don't have time for this wedding shit!"  
"L-..."  
"No. I would rather go to war than let Marley force this upon us! I am not marrying her!"  
"Would you shut up! I've been trying to tell you that you won't have to marry Petra, at least not for the next 6 months"  
"6 months?"  
"You didn't get past the top header, did you? The wedding is planned for summer"  
And they were about to hit winter  
"I'm not marrying her. I will ride out and tell her myself that it's not happening"  
"Just wait..."  
"I'm not marrying her!"  
What was so hard for Erwin to comprehend?! He had given up so many things and played his part so well. This though...  
"Let me consult the court advisors, and see if there is anything in the treaty that allows this. For now..."  
"No. No for now. I refuse to marry her. That's all there is to it"  
"I'll summon her to the castle so we can talk about this. I know Zeke was rather insistent on you two spending time together"  
"This is just him being a dick. We took his fucking toys away, so he's forcing his on me, knowing there's no one I want to marry. Besides, I already have Eren in my charge. We can't break or shift the vow, so what am I supposed to tell him? Sorry. I know we're purely physical, but... I'm going to be married to a woman I don't even like soon. Can you imagine that?"  
"Eren knew from the start that the two of you could never wed"  
"That's beside the point"  
"Sometimes I wonder if you remember that is the point"  
Levi growled, baring his teeth  
"What?!"  
"You have feelings for him. We both know every moment you can be with him, you are"  
"So what if I am"  
"You're falling for him"  
"I'm not falling for him. I have a measure of admiration for him..."  
His strong words became rather weak with his denial... and maybe, slightly, hopeful... if they were as close as Erwin was making it sound, then maybe Eren would be able to think things through and come up with a plan... Maybe the teen wouldn't be too mad? He was better at separating their sex life from their daily lives... God. Hopefully, this wouldn't get out. He wanted to be the one to sit Eren down and talk to him about it.

Only, Levi didn't get the chance to tell his lover before things started going to shit, or rather, became shittier. It wasn't even lunch time, yet as he walked through the castle in search of Eren, random strangers whose names he should know, were congratulating him. Levi's heart sinking with each step. Each of them seemed so genuinely happy that he'd found someone to wed, even though he was miserable. He just didn't have those kind of feelings for Petra, and it wasn't fair that she'd gotten pulled into his spat with Zeke. Checking the library, he found it void of Eren, yet every single person within it turned towards him. They knew... and if they knew, Eren had to have also heard. Pivoting, he bolted from the doorway, the word "no" repeating nonstop as he ran. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. He wanted to sit Eren down and talk to him. He wanted the teen to understand nothing was going to change between them, and that he didn't intend to wed... 

As Levi ran, the pain in his chest grew. Using his bond with Eren, the closer he got to the teen, the more it hurt until he was left to stagger the last few steps to Eren's door. Knocking, he tried the handle, finding it locked. Really? The omega wasn't going to let him explain?  
"Eren! Eren, please we can talk about this"  
Knocking harder, Eren continued to ignore him. Pausing to place his ear against the door, he could hear the sobs of the young mage. Fuck. This was the worst possible scenario playing out right here. Eren had become so much more affectionate with his heat approaching. Last night had been pretty amazing, but Eren had fallen asleep atop of him, purring softly as he nuzzled into his shoulder, which had felt so nice. He'd had a shit day, and Eren hadn't pushed to him to talk. He'd wrapped his arms around him, then guided him to bed, simply snuggling into him until he couldn't help with feel better  
"Eren?! Please. Just let me explain. I know you're in there"  
Starting to pound on the door with his palms, Eren continued to stay locked away  
"Eren! I don't want to get my keys out and force my way in, but I will! I'm not getting married! Please! Just hear me out! I had nothing to do with this! You know I don't want to marry! You know I don't want kids!"  
Thank fuck he'd sent the guards from his room away... He was fucking begging here. Over something that wasn't even his fault. Growling, he started to grow angry at Eren's sudden refusal to be reasonable  
"Come on! You know I wouldn't just fucking drop this shit on you! We're supposed to be fucking going to Draecia! I said I'd help with your fucking heat! So stop with this, and let me see you!"

Beneath Levi's palms, the door grew warm  
"Don't you dare use your magic! I want to talk!"  
The warmth growing into a fierce heat, forcing Levi to step back. Dismay filling his face as the door to Eren's room turned to solid stone before his eyes. Snarling, he lashed out, throwing a punch at the space where the fucking door was supposed to be  
"Eren! You better open this..."  
Well it wasn't a door anymore  
"... wall! We need to talk!"

"Prince Erwin, is something wrong?"  
Regretting punching the door, Eren's magic had already started healing him. Returning to slamming his hands against the wall, no matter how hard hit, or how much it hurt, Eren's magic just kept healing him  
"Eren!"  
Striding down the hallway, Levi found himself lifted off his feet and thrown over Erwin's shoulder  
"Put me the fuck down!"  
"You're making a fool of yourself"  
"Eren fucking knows. He's shut himself in his fucking room... He's crying. He doesn't just cry. He gets teary, but he doesn't break down into sobs if things aren't bad... he's in so much pain right now. His heats coming. His emotions are all over the place, and now he's completely rejecting me"  
He just wanted to explain things to Eren. The kid had lost everyone, and been forced into all of this. He'd told Eren to be completely truthful with him, and he owed him that much. They'd... they'd been growing closer. Eren was trying so hard for the sake of Eldia. And he'd always approached things so maturely... other than his storm cloud, that he couldn't control. Levi wasn't blind to the effort Eren was making, or blind to his attempts to improve himself. He could have gotten mad over Erwin dismissing him from searching for missing items. Instead, he brushed himself off. He attended to his herb patch. He respected his health limits, but still kept himself fit and clean. He'd set himself a new task to conquer with his magic, and... now it was like he'd given up.

Carried into his room, Erwin through him down on his bed. The blond running both hands through his hair  
"Listen. I ran into Armin while you were running around the castle. Eren's gone into heat early. You need to stay away from him"  
"But..."  
"He's emotional, and his magic is out of control. Armin's got a new cut on his face because of it. As upset as he may be, he's probably trying to distance himself right now. You need to respect that"  
He'd told Eren he'd help him through his heat... and he'd planned to surprise him with the trip to Draecia. Now, he'd gone and yelled a whole heap of shit, that had probably just made Eren feel even worse... In the back of his brain, his alpha was wounded. He'd never shared a rut with anyone or had anyone he'd ever wanted to spend it with. He'd planned it all in his head. How he'd take care of Eren... The mage had been both excited and nervous over it. They'd talked about precautions and made sure that Eren had enough herbs to get through. He'd even said he was grateful not to spend his heat alone because of the pain. Yet, he'd just found out the alpha who'd promised him all of this, was to be wed to someone else. No wonder Eren was devastated. Maybe if he hadn't started yelling, Eren would have let him in?  
"He... he has painful heats..."  
"Which I'm sure his magic will help to ease, now that he seems to have some measure of control over it. I know you're angry, but you need to calm down. I can smell your rut starting"  
Probably because Eren's heat had  
"I've drafted a letter to Petra, asking her to come to discuss the marriage. I had wanted to continue our conversation, but that shall have to wait. Would you like me to push back the trip to Draecia?"  
"No. It'll go ahead... you should leave now. I need to prepare"  
"Very well. For what it's worth, Eren is the one being immature"  
"His reaction is justified. Please ask the guards to stay away. I don't think I can stand to have them in the hall"  
"You can't go unguarded"  
"I will be fine. It's them who are in danger. Eren's in heat down the hall. His magic out of control, as you said, and anything could happen. You'll also need to find another room for this week"  
"Do you really think that's necessary?"  
Levi gave a firm nod. His alpha was on edge. His emotions a mess, even before moving close enough to feel Eren's pain clearly. The mage was more than likely going to cast during his whole heat  
"Yes"  
"Very well"

*  
Outside the castle, Eren had cast a storm cloud large enough to cover the whole castle grounds by accident. The rain falling in a steady gloomy drizzle that matched the tears that ran down the brunettes face, while lightning struck at the aged stonework as he writhed and cried out in pain, over his heat pains rising at the start of each of his waves. With his nose buried in the fur blanket Levi had allowed him to keep, nothing gave him relief. His touches weren't Levi's firm touches. His moans and cries weren't in pleasure from being filled by the man. Nothing he did eased his pains, with each thought of Levi bringing fresh tears to his eyes. He felt so fucking guilty over his shitty behaviour. He'd punched himself in the face in an attempt to finish his crybaby self off. Levi had been so angry, yet he hadn't used a command. He'd come to him, thinking Eren would let him in and talk to him. He'd heard him knocking. He'd felt the pull of their bond and the pain of breaking a command. He could feel both each time Levi struck the wall, his magic rushing to heal Levi. But... he couldn't let him in. It wasn't safe to let him in. If he saw Levi, he wouldn't be able to keep his head, and both of them could end up in an even worse situation.

Plunging into a heat driven fever of delirium, Eren had no way of knowing he was only just reaching the peak of his heat. Day three of five. It'd felt like years since it'd begun. His magic not only limited to outside the castle anymore, as the floor of his room now covered in thick snow, while his body felt as if it were burning. Levitating above his bed, his chapped lips moved in silent prayers, as deep whines came from his throat, calling for Levi to come to his side and for the man to save him. The worst of the sensations was the skin across his cheeks and nape, it felt as if it was peeling from the heat, almost the same way a butterfly emerged from a cocoon, yet the splitting seemed to repeat over and over. Every bone in his body throbbed, his muscles cramping and spasming. But even passing out had been denied to him by his magic. It was working nonstop to keep him from waking completely and feeling the full extent of his pain. He was awake and yet not. He knew what was happening, yet didn't. He could see his mother there, yet knew she'd passed. He could hear Levi's voice reassuring him that he'd be alright as he stroked his hair as he sometimes did. The slick from between his legs was no longer there, shifting from its opaque honey as it defied gravity to run up his body. The bright red liquid covering his skin in a series of marks that slid across his skin with each movement of his lips, making it seem as if he'd bathed in blood. Something was abundantly wrong with him and wrong with this particular heat.

*  
Levi could feel something wrong moments before the windows in his room exploded inwards. By the yells and screams, his weren't the only ones to go. The storm over the castle was gaining in momentum, the wind gusts a swirling grey that tore at the brickwork. Across the castle came the series of "pops" as each window went, yet for those experiencing it, the sound of the glass breaking was akin to that of a hand grenade blowing up just metres from your face. Levi knew Eren wouldn't be casting such potentially lethal magic if he'd been in his right mind, which had to mean the mage wasn't. Even in the peak of his rut, Eren's magic was so strong that Levi's pain wasn't there. Giving how many times he'd jacked off, he should be feeling something more than tired. 

Forced from his room by the storm winds, Levi staggered down to Eren's room. The wall still firmly in place, but as he placed his hands on the wall, it gave beneath his fingers, like it was made of mud and not stone. Jerking back, the space in front of him shimmered  
"Eren?!? It's Levi! Please! Let me in! I'm worried about you"  
And the state of his castle... No doubt there would be more than a little damage with all the rain, and now the exploding windows... He needed to see Eren. He needed to calm the omega and see for his own eyes that the beautiful mage hadn't transformed into some wicked beast.

Watching the stone melt away, Levi was relieved. He didn't know if it was Eren or his magic that recognised the alpha was standing there, but he gasped at the sight of Eren's room. It'd turned into a kind of winter wonderland. Thick snow covered the floor, while icicles hung from the room. For someone who grew ill in the cold, the room was Eren's personal hell made real. Forcing himself forward, the cold of the snow bit at Levi's bare feet, but where he stepped began to melt as if he'd brought spring upon the room. With Eren's room being so much smaller than his own, he reached Eren's side in a handful of well-placed steps. He'd never seen anything like this before. Sure. He'd seen Eren floating when sleeping. That seemed to be a particularly ingrained quirk of the brat, but the marking across his skin and the steam rising from it... It scared him. Even his alpha shied away from the desire to touch the teen in favour of strongly recommending he didn't. Levi, of course, ignore the voice in the back of his head. Reaching out, he "lifted" Eren into his arms. Eren immediately falling into his hold with his full weight, as the markings on the omegas skin, rushed to disappear upwards towards Eren's hair, with haste so fast Levi was surprised they didn't make a "whoosh" as they went.

Carrying Eren from his room and back to his, Levi didn't have any particular plan. Eren had finally let him in, but was at his mid-heat peak, probably not even conscious of what he was doing. He smelt divine, and Levi was only human... but what he'd seen scared him. The best he could do was to carry Eren to his bed, climbing on top and pulling Eren into his hold. He didn't care that the door was open, or that they were both naked. Eren had been suffering, while making sure Levi was alright, despite how he must feel towards him. The omega had let himself fall into this state because he was young and scared. He really was a kid at the end of the day and needed more care and attention than he'd ever admit. There probably times where their quickies across the castle had left the teen feeling hurt that as soon as the moment ended, Levi had to return to his princely duties. He needed time and attention. Maybe they could leave earlier for Draecia? It'd give Eren the chance to explore beyond the walls around them... Levi was well and truly over his head, as each stroke of Eren's soft hair only drove that fact home. He was starting to fall in love with a man 10 years his junior, when they'd never be able to openly be together. That was probably why Erwin had been so cold towards Eren, attempting to drive a wedge between them, knowing it could only end in pain... but... Levi didn't care. He wanted to know Eren. He wanted to know every part of him, and show him the sights of the world he'd seen since being liberated from life underground. The Eren in his arms deserved the whole fucking world...

Levi had no idea how long they laid tangled in each other, until Eren woke. Whining softly, the teen nuzzled his neck as he rolled his hips forward  
"Eren?"  
"Alpha..."  
Never shy it when it came to sex, Eren seemed to have recovered enough to know what he wanted. Pushing forward, Levi was forced onto his back as Eren climbed into his lap. He didn't have to think as Eren's hand wrapped around his dick, pumping him as his lover's lips found his. Hungrily, Levi's hands came to Eren's hair, as he deepened the kiss, Eren moaning into his mouth as the teen released his hold, in favour of putting both hands on Levi's chest. Breaking the kiss, their lips were against each other's  
"Eren..."  
"I need you. I need you... My master. My alpha"  
If Eren could use his name, and identity that he was with him rather than some other alpha... Then that's all the permission Levi need. Sitting up, his hands slid from Eren's hair to the mages hands, intertwining their fingers as Eren repositioned himself. Stuttered moans left their lips, as the omega slow sank down, his heat just as warm and tight as Levi expected it to be. He was quite certain he could never tired of this feeling. 

Riding him hard and fast, Eren's orgasm hit as Levi's was starting to build. Releasing his hands in order to grab his shoulders, the mage slumped back in his hold, allowing Levi to push him down before he could recover. Taking Eren's hips in a bruising grip, his lover wrapped his legs around him, chanting "master" as Levi fucked him as hard and rough as he could. He had to fill him. He had to breed him. He wanted Eren to carry his children. Then to fill him and breed him all over again. No matter what he did, Eren's arms were always open to him. The teen's love so pure that it was the sweetest treat in the kingdom. Feeling his knot start to form, his rhythm grew even sloppier, the wet sounds between them growing louder as the storm outside began to calm. With a primal cry, his orgasm hit. Relief flooding his system in a way that had been denied to him for days as tried to continue fucking Eren despite his knot catching. Eren's spent dick dribbled come as Levi pulled him back up and into his lap, peppering kisses and nips along Eren's collarbone. The alpha quite proud of himself for not marking the teen. Catching their breaths, Eren hid his face against Levi's shoulder, Levi knowing that he'd still be coming down from his wave of need and needing a few moments to regain himself. 

"Eren? Can you talk to me?"  
Eren shook his head, tears dripping onto Levi's shoulder. He'd heard an omegas emotions were all over the place during a heat, but it wasn't a great feeling. Coughing, Eren rolled and clenched around him, drawing a hiss from Levi's lips at the sensations  
"Y-you're engaged"  
Eren's tone was off, almost cold  
"No. No, I'm not marrying her"  
"There's something wrong with me"  
"What... no. No. This was Zeke's doing. He planned all of this. Even Erwin knew nothing"  
"You have to marry her. You'll be happy with her"  
"Eren, no. I won't be"  
"You will..."  
"You're not listening"  
"This things between us will be over"  
"Don't say that"  
"It will be. You'll have a wife and children. You'll be happy"  
"Eren. No. I don't love her"  
"You can learn too. I'm sure you'll find happiness"  
"I'm happy with you"  
"This isn't happiness Levi. This isn't love, it's simply lust and magic"  
"Don't... don't belittle what I feel"  
"You don't know what you feel"  
"Stop being like this! I don't want to marry her! I am not in love with her. I don't care if we go to war with Marley over this. This is too important"  
"No love is worth war"  
This didn't sound like his Eren at all  
"Don't you see... I... I think I'm falling for you"  
"We can't be together"  
"Please, Eren... Just give me a chance"  
"I don't want to be hurt anymore"  
"I wanted to tell you myself. I wanted you to know there is nothing between me and her"  
"It's political... you can't say no"  
"I can and I have. This is too important to go with the flow"  
"If it prevents war, you can only say yes"  
"The royal advisors are checking through the treaty. We're going to find a way to stop this. I'm... I don't want to wed, and I don't know what this thing between us, only that right now, this is what I want"  
"Then for now, this is what you have"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeke strikes again!!!  
> Also, no. Erwin had no hand in it and he was as shocked as Levi was over the declaration


	17. Chapter 17

Eren's heat was a beautiful thing, the omega so soft and warm in his hold. Sleeping in his arms, Levi couldn't stop himself from stealing soft touches. Eren's smooth and soft stomach was distended with his seed, the swell barely noticeable, yet drove his alpha wild. The way Eren moved. The way his magic wrapped around them as if creating a world in which only the two of them existed. The soft whispers of "thank you", "my master", and declarations of "my alpha". He didn't want their time to end. He didn't want to return to life outside their room. There were so many things to do, and he and Eren had barely talked.

Perhaps because of their combined heats and ruts starting early, or their compatibility, instead of 5 days it lasted for a full seven. Having fallen asleep in Eren's arms, the last thing he'd expected was to wake alone with sunshine streaming through the windows... which had been repaired. He doubted Eren knew the chaos or damaged he'd caused in his fevered state, but he also hadn't expected to be waking alone... or to feel so incredibly lonely because of it. It was ridiculous. He was a grown alpha, yet when he woke, he'd felt for a moment like he was back on the streets starving and neglected.

Checking the bathroom, he found Eren had showered before he left. That probably meant Eren was ok then. Cleaning himself up, Levi hated washing Eren from his skin, and he bitterly regretted not sinking his teeth into the teen's nape. Eren had offered his neck up so many times, but each time Levi had fought down the desire as he reminded himself that there was a whole world out there that Eren had yet to see. In a way, they were trying as good as bonded anyway, but not the way he wanted to be bonded with Eren in the future.

*  
Eren was busy... hiding from Levi in his original room. He wasn't embarrassed over sharing his heat with Levi. Just everything else that had come after it. His heart was still racing and his mind was scattered over by everything that had happened since waking to find glass across Levi's quarters, then finding most windows covered when he stuck his head outside in an attempt to figure out what had happened. He'd use his magic to repair what he could in the castle, absolutely mortified to think about what his loss of control has caused, and equally as mortified that he'd given up so easily. Levi was getting married. The man had said that he was what he needed "right now". Right now wasn't the future and Eren's future was in doubt. Using Levi's personal bathroom, Eren had been shocked to see himself in the mirror of the man's bathroom. Along both cheeks, beneath his eyes, were two fine lines of small green and silver scales, that glittered and changed colours depending on the angles. While peering at them, he'd noticed a small amount of dried blood on his nape. Rubbing the peeling skin across his nape had revealed even more scales in the shape of the vow there. There were no words for the panic he felt at the sight, nor the confusion. He didn't know why scales would appear across his flesh, but they appeared to be the only ones on his body. And nothing else had changed in his appearance. He still had the scars of his misspent youth. His hair was still shaggy, not quite long, and not quite short. His eyes were still the same green they'd always been. He'd even checked his teeth and nails, relieved to find they hadn't turned into something monstrous. But he was so fucking scared by the way he looked... and sure Levi would take one look and be disgusted. He couldn't face the man. Not until he found some way to cover them, and had some kind of answer for why they'd grown.

Despite his hiding, Levi found him. Probably using their bond to track him through the castle. Staying buried in the thin sheets of his old room, Levi had been annoyingly concerned about him. If he wasn't so scared of his new appearance, he would have wrapped his arms around the alpha and soaked in his comforting touch. With the command in place, it was hard to find a way to tell Levi he just needed time to recover after his heat, without lying about his current medical health... or admitting to Levi that he may have done something awful. Making him promise to talk later, Levi left him to wallow over his earlier choice to send a letter to Draecia. Scales had to be dragon related... and he vaguely remembered Levi saying something about them visiting Draecia before losing himself to whatever his magic had decided to put him through. Part of him wondered if it was because he'd touched the dragon's corpse, or the egg and sword without showing proper respect. He didn't want to be alone, not after being the centre of Levi's word for the last few days, but what else could he do? Levi was to be wed, and now he was some kind of freak.

*  
Sitting in the sunroom, life seemed to particularly dislike Levi. The court advisors hadn't found anything about marriage arrangements made by Marley being legal and binding, but every aspect of the castle's day to day running had been affected by Eren's storm. The court mages had done what they could to repair the castle, but the wild winds had torn through their magic, with most inhabitants forced to take shelter in rooms without windows, such as the library. 

The problem was the woman sitting across from him, with her father. Erwin had been pissy enough about the damage to his castle, though Eren had repaired some of it. As was he pissy that the militaries training oval was now a field of sprawling white roses... so standing behind him, he could hear the constant grating of Erwin's teeth as he tried to keep his cool. Of all the days Petra has to come, it'd been the afternoon he'd come out of his rut and into the shit storm. Petra's father had already decided the wedding would be going ahead, mentioning that the woman intended to give herself to him. Petra had blushed deeply but hadn't denied it. The woman dressed in the finest deep blue dress she owned, or so Levi guessed. He wasn't particularly into clothes and fashion, with his interests limited to the face he couldn't deny he preferred Eren wearing none. He'd hoped to have the four of them sit down to speak, yet there they were. The wrong four of them in an awkward silence that still hung from Levi saying he didn't wish to be wed.

"Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough?! Are you implying there's something wrong with her?!"  
Pushing his chair back, the old man looked almost desperate as he slammed his hands down on Levi's desk. Petra was trying to keep it together, but Levi could smell the pain in her scent, and see the fine twitch in her cheeks  
"I never said there was anything wrong with Petra. I am merely not in the position to marry. I'm sorry you were given the wrong idea, but this was arranged by Prince Zeke of Marley, without my knowledge or permission"  
"Then why... Why did you tell him that you liked her?! I met the Prince, and he assured me that you..."  
Petra placed her hand on her father's arm  
"The decision has been made, father"  
"But Petra, your reputation..."  
"If the crown prince finds me lacking in some way, then that is all there is to it"  
"The whole kingdom knows you are to be wed! You! You've destroyed my daughter's honour and reputation! Is this just a game to you?! To destroy everything Petra has worked hard to achieve!"  
Levi had had enough. Rising to his feet, he fought down a growl  
"Your daughter has fallen victim to an unfortunate rumour and misinformation. I may have expressed admiration for her skills, but I assure you that was all there was to it"  
"Surely..."  
"I have a lover already! I am sorry this is not what you want to hear, but you are free to stay within the castle until the situation is sorted"  
Erwin and Eren were both going to scold him for letting it slip...  
"If you have a lover, why would you ruin my daughter like this? What man will her marry her now?"  
Or woman. Really, there was no end to those who'd heard of Petra's bravery in battle  
"I had no say in this decision. It was made by Prince Zeke and if you are seeking some form of restitution, then you need to write to him. Petra, I am sorry you've made this journey to hear this news, but I had intended to contact you before the storm hit and threw everything into chaos"  
Petra swallowed hard, her eyes slightly wet as she nodded  
"I appreciate your honesty and hospitality. My father and I would be grateful to accept"  
"Good. Levi, please see that they are made comfortable. I have my own letter to Prince Zeke to pen"  
Actually, he didn't. Erwin wouldn't let him express his anger via letter, but he needed to bring the meeting to a close before he ended up making things worse. Plus, he wanted to check back in with Eren. Erwin had said Eren wasn't in his room, so it'd taken trekking through the castle under the pretence of checking for damages, to track the mage down to his old room. His tall blonde bodyguard hadn't been impressed to find he'd been tricked. The whole atmosphere between them had been odd. He'd made Eren promise to talk to him, but he'd never be able to make it through the day unless he made sure the omega was actually alright. Clearing his throat, Erwin moved around the desk, gesturing to the door  
"Yes, Prince Erwin. Please, won't you both make yourselves comfortable in the sitting parlour. The maids will bring you whatever you need, and notify you once your quarters have been made ready"

Collecting herself, Petra adjusted her tight dress, leaning forward as she did as if a pair of tits to the face, was going to change anything at all  
"Prince Erwin, I trust this won't affect my military rank or position?"  
"No, Miss Ral"  
"Thank you. I guess we shall see you for dinner?"  
"Indeed. Once again, I am sorry for this"  
"As am I"  
What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Her "sorry" was most definitely not the same as his, and though he'd made the offer for her, and her father, to stay, he hadn't actually wanted her to... he just thought it was what he was supposed to do. Watching the trio leave, Levi was just about ready to kick the old man through the door. It was if he thought dragging his wrinkly old arse slowly, was magically going to change Levi's mind. He was wrong on too many levels for the human mind to comprehend. By the time the door closed behind them, Levi swore he'd grown at least a dozen grey hairs. Gathering up his papers, he didn't want it to appear as if he'd bolted from the responsibility the first chance he got, even though he technically was... but then again, Eren was his responsibility. And they could hardly afford another storm. Which was all the more reason he needed to figure out what Eren was hiding from him.

Rushing from his room, Levi smacked squarely into a solid form. With everything happening, he'd forgotten that Farlan and Isabel lived in the royal capital, and that they would have heard of his royal engagement. Caught in Isabel's hold, Levi was like a fly in a web. There was no way he was getting out of this one without some kind of miracle. A miracle that didn't come.

*  
Levi kept his word and didn't come to visit him until long after the sun had set. Covering the glow stone in his room with a blanket, the light in Eren's room was just enough to move without tripping. The Omega had napped, then spent most of his time staring out his window at the world. He'd tried to lift the scales from his face, clawing at them until blood had mixed with his tears, the mess rolling down his cheeks as he cried over the futile struggle. He couldn't get his nails beneath them, and the tiny scales at the edges that did lift, left him screaming with the pain lifting them tried to bring. He felt disgusting. He felt like his whole life had been some kind of lie. That the person he'd been before they'd formed, had tricked everyone into liking the monster he didn't even know he was. Sitting on the window frame, Eren was wrapped in another blanket, jumping when Levi knocked, despite knowing the man was coming. Clearing his throat, he didn't know what to say  
"Eren?"  
"Come in"

Listening to the door creak open, then closed. Eren's heart started to race. There was anger in Levi's scent, but he could tell it wasn't directed towards him  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry. I'm just feeling a bit down right now"  
"I was hoping we could talk"  
"About what?"  
"You and me? I know it's not the best, but Petra came to the castle and I've told her I don't intend to marry her"  
There couldn't be a "you and me". Eren doubted that Zeke would let Levi just walk away from the marriage... and he could be with Levi while he looked like this  
"Eren, please. Will you look at me?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
Levi's boots clicked as he approached, Eren not expecting it when Levi wrapped his arms around him from behind. Letting out a sob, he lashed out, pushing Levi away as he screamed  
"Don't touch me!"  
Despite his outburst, his magic didn't flare. He couldn't hurt Levi. He just couldn't do it... he'd tricked Levi and seduced him...  
"Eren? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?"  
God. Why did Levi have to care?  
"I'm... I'm a monster..."  
"Your magic went a little crazy, but the castle's been taken care of. And most of the windows probably needed replacing"  
"No. Me! I'm wrong. I'm a monster, Levi. We can't ever be together. You need to marry Petra, or Zeke might..."  
"I don't need to marry her"  
"You do. You deserve a normal life"  
"There's nothing normal about my life, and I've made my choice. I want to date you... I've fallen for you"  
Eren hated how happy that made him. He couldn't be happy. When Levi saw his face, he wouldn't understand  
"Y-you're wrong. It's lust, not love. Even if you don't love Petra, you could make it work. You're a strong man, Levi. Maybe even the strongest in all of humanity"  
Rejecting Levi, felt like he was cutting off a limb. The man had become his support, but now he was cutting his own leg off  
"But we aren't a thing. We don't have feelings for each other. You are my master, and that is all it is"  
It hurt to hurt Levi, and it hurt to fight the command on him. Sinking down, he covered his face. He'd told himself that he wouldn't cry. That pushing Levi away was for Levi's own sake...  
"If that was true, you wouldn't be so pained..."  
Striding over, Levi tore the blanket off the glow stone, Eren letting out a cry as he tried to hide his face  
"... and if it is true, I want to look into your eyes. No one is as bad at lying as you are"  
Moving to squat in front of him, Levi wrapped his hands around his wrists  
"Don't! Don't look at me! Please. Please, don't... please"  
"Why? What are you hiding?"  
"I'm disgusting! I'm disgusting... I'm disgusting..."  
"You're not disgusting. Just show me your face"  
"I don't want to... please don't make me"  
Levi tugged on him, so Eren was almost in his lap  
"Eren. Hey. Nothing about you is disgusting. If someone hurt you, or if someone hurt you, I need to know"  
"God! No. No one hurt me. Please, don't look at me. I don't want to fight"  
"I don't want to fight either. But you're all I've thought about it. You and I. I told Erwin that I have feelings for you. I do. I don't expect to jump right into courting, or anything more than you want to give. I... I want to date you. I want to see where this goes"  
"It ends with you marrying Petra"  
"Get it through that thick skull of yours, I'm not marrying her!"  
"You don't have a choice! If not her, Zeke will keep going! He hates me! I stopped them taking the egg and the sword, and this is his revenge. Taking the man I'm fucking out of the picture"  
"I don't care if he does! We can..."  
"Go to war?! How many people died in the last war?! My mother was killed! My father went missing! Armin lost his grandfather and that was just us! Every day, people will die. Eldia isn't strong enough to repel an attack, and it's not just us. Draecia will be drawn into it. Eldia has dragon items that Marley's after..."  
This was bigger than him and Levi. This was thousands of lives, both on the island and the mainland...  
"I don't care. Now, show me. Nothing you show me is going to make me hate you"  
"You can't know that"  
He was wavering. He'd steeled his heart and tried to lock his growing affections away  
"I do. Now show me"

Letting Levi pull his hands from his face, Levi swore softly  
"What happened?! You've got blood across your cheeks... you're filthy with it"  
"I couldn't get them off"  
"Get what off?"  
Could Levi not see them?!  
"T-the scales"  
"Scales? You know what, enough. We can't talk here, like this"  
"S-sir?"  
"Don't start with that "sir" shit. We're going back to my quarters, and we're going to talk all of this out"  
"I don't think I should"  
Eren was exhausted from crying. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried so much, and he hated himself for it. He just... he'd let himself fall for Levi, now the man engaged, and Eren had just found out he was a monster who'd grown scales and half destroyed the castle. It was... a lot, especially with his hormones all over the place from his heat.

Levi wouldn't let him walk, no matter how many times Eren tried to. Brought into the man's bathroom, he'd hid his face from the guards, who had to know more about their sex life than they'd ever imagined. Sat on the edge of the bath, Levi retrieved a cloth, wetting it then taking to his face to scrub at it. Whatever Levi was feeling, he knew his expression neutral until the blood was gone. With the silence between them too much, Eren let out a shaky breath  
"Do they look bad?"  
"No. No, they don't..."  
"I'm a monster, aren't I?"  
"You're not a monster. These are just... unexpected. When did you notice them?"  
"When I used your shower. They're on my neck too"  
Leaning forward, Eren pushed his hair out the way so Levi could see  
"Your whole vow is made of them"  
"I know... what does this mean?"  
"I have no idea. I assume you didn't do this intentionally?"  
"No. I... I can't get them off"  
"Sit up properly so I can take a look"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't... right. I didn't mean to trick you"  
"You think you tricked me?"  
"I tricked everyone, didn't I? I thought I was a mage, but it turns out I'm a monster"  
"You're not a monster. Let me ask you a question. Did you know about this?"  
"No"  
"Then you didn't trick anyone and you didn't lie"  
"But what am I?"  
"I have a suspicion, but I won't know for sure until I send a letter out"  
Eren shot up in shock. He didn't expect Levi to have the slightest idea, yet the man did!  
"You've seen this before?! Please! I need to know! I wrote to Draecia, but I haven't heard anything!"  
"Calm down. You wrote to Draecia"  
"I... I wanted answers. I didn't know what to do"  
"And you didn't think to talk to me?"  
"And say what? I broke the castle, but it's ok because I'm a freak"  
"If you insult yourself one more time, I'm going to lock you in a room with Erwin"  
"Don't even joke about that. I don't know what to say to him. I blew out the windows, and then there's the whole thunderstorm..."  
"And the rose field. Don't forget the rose field"  
"What rose field?"  
What the fuck was with him and roses?! And what rose field? There was no rose field on castle grounds. He definitely would have noticed if there was...  
"It doesn't matter. You were feverish from your heat"  
"It matters to me. Anyway, stop changing the topic, what are these scales? How do I get rid of them?"  
"Dragon riders from Draecia have similar. Though theirs are usually larger and look more like gemstones than scales. They match their dragon"  
"They do?"  
Reaching out, Levi ran his fingertips lightly across Eren's face  
"Yeah, along here, then where their hairline starts, just here..."  
Levi tapped the place Eren's temples lightly  
"... they flare into a large scale. It diverts the wind from hitting their ears when they fly. There's usually a few smaller scales in front. Their teeth are also sharper than ours, and their sense of smell is incredible. The first time I saw one, it scared the crap out of me"  
Eren had read the descriptions, but he'd never found an image of one in the castle libraries. Not that he'd gone out of his way to search for them  
"They're scary?"  
"They're built bigger than both of us. Even the women are taller, around the same height as Erwin, but thinner. Muscles and strength are prized attributes. They also have a longer lifespan"  
"Wow..."  
Levi let out a soft laugh. Eren's heart skipping a beat at the pure sound, as Eren blushed. Levi probably thought him stupid as hell for not knowing anything about their neighbours to the north  
"Trust me, they're scary as fuck, but if you show them respect, they'll return it"  
"I think I was polite in my letter..."  
He'd introduced himself and explained that scales had formed on his face and neck. And that he was a mage... that shouldn't be too bad? He was as polite as he could be, possibly to the point of rambling  
"I guess we'll find out. Even if they don't reply, we're headed up to Draecia in a few days"  
"We're" as in we. He and Levi... and probably Erwin. Would Erwin permit him to visit a place like Draecia? The idea of seeing the man was scary to him, as it had been to show Levi his scales  
"You said something about that before?"  
"You remember? I shouldn't be surprised. But yes. I told them I was bringing a young mage with me to return the sword and egg. I just didn't expect you'd suddenly sprout scales"  
Moving his hands back down, Levi ran the pads of his thumbs across the fine layer of scales  
"Don't be like that. I didn't either..."  
"I wish you'd told me. I want you to rely on me"  
It was too dangerous to keep relying on Levi... The man was usually so down to Earth, that he'd understand why saying "no" to this wedding would only lead to trouble. He couldn't afford to believe Levi's words, no matter what he and his omega felt for the man. He was young and naive, while Levi had been through hell and survived. Other than extremely compatible sex, what did they really have in common? Nothing... With the news of his engagement so new, he shouldn't expect the shock to have worn off so quickly. Once Levi's mind had cleared, he'd see that he only had on choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to go with OC's, but the Reiss policy of "no interfering" came to mind... I hope you don't mind


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have slightly accidentally skipped 16. In my defence, I do post onto Tumblr first...

Eren was still shaken over his scales. The teen continually touching then or hiding his face in his hands as Levi guided him out the bathroom and into his bedroom. Never had expected for Eren to develop scales, and he had absolutely no idea why. Dragon riders and dragons stayed in Draecia. That was just the way of the world, yet here was Eren with scales that looked suspicious Draecian in origin. No wonder the poor kid had freaked out, if anyone other than him had found him, it was likely the whole castle would have been made aware by now, and that was a complication he didn't need. Isabel and Farlan hadn't let up with the teasing until dinner time, where the pair joined him as backup. Then promptly spent the time looking from him to Petra and elbowing each other. Then, when he'd thought himself clear of it all, he'd been pulled aside by Hanji. Hanji was a menace to his mental health. The woman wanted access to Eren, for what seemed to be a never-ending string of experiments. Even Moblit hadn't been able to quell the woman, instead, the poor man was left there with his arms around her waist as she refused to be silenced or pulled away until Erwin scolded her making a scene in front of their guests. He'd just about thought he was home free, when Petra's father piped up, that both he and Petra didn't consent to the dissolution of the declaration. Which meant he needed to do some creative truthing once he finally found Eren. He wasn't going to marry Petra. Even if she was pulling this shit.

So, by the time he'd finally sought Eren out again, he'd wanted nothing more than to be held in the omega's arms, like a child running to their mother... only, Eren had yet another issue for him to sort out, and this one seemed suddenly so much larger than all of the other issues combined. He'd seen it in his eyes when Levi had pulled his hands down. Complete and genuine fear of what he was. He'd seen the look on many a soldier's face before, those making their first kill and taking a human life for the first time. The haunted look that stayed with them throughout the battle as they wondered how things had come to this. Eren was far too young for such a look. Even if the military enrolment age was even younger. Gathering Eren close to him, Levi led him to his bed  
"You're exhausted, and overtired. I can smell it on you. Everything's a bit much right now, but I'm not mad at you"  
"I... went against your command"  
"Yes, but I understand why and I'm not going to punish you for it. But I do want you to remember that I put that command in place for your safety and welfare. I don't like putting restrictions on you, Eren. I didn't take you so I could control your life. I don't want you to suffer, and it must have hurt to try and fight the command. Have you eaten?"  
"No... and are you sure you don't want to punish me?"  
"I'm not going to punish you. It's a bit late to be sending someone down to the kitchen, but I've got some apples thanks to Fluffybrow, and I know you like them"  
"Why do you call him Fluffybrow when we're alone?"  
"Because honestly, I don't want you calling anyone "Levi", other than me. My alpha hates it, despite the situation we're in. And also, I see the way your lips twitch with a smile each time I do"  
"He's going to be so mad..."  
"He likes to micromanage almost every aspect of this situation. But I've made my feelings known. For the second time in my life, I have found someone who accepts me, and someone I want to protect"  
"Second?"  
"The first being Isabel and Farlan, my family. Though I don't love you the way I love them. Let me get you that apple?"

Eren was quite after they ate, the teen stripping down to his shirt to sleep without prompting. Levi had no doubt that Eren was overthinking everything again as he followed the omega's lead, though he stripped off completely, sliding into his bed naked then pulling Eren into his hold  
"I can hear you thinking"  
"I'm just..."  
"Over thinking"  
Kissing Eren's nape, the mage sighed softly  
"Yeah. Probably"  
"You know, I know a way to stop those thoughts"  
Sliding his hand down between Eren's legs, Eren gasped as his fingers wrapped around his dick. He hadn't intended to do anything other than sleep, but Eren smelt so fucking good. He knew he was hungry for him, to the point he was almost desperate. Eren had done this to him. He made him feel powerful, and in control. Not something he felt often thanks to not actually being a real prince. Everything he said or did, was always later picked apart by Erwin  
"We just spent a heat together"  
"I don't care. I don't think you know how much I want you. You're beautiful Eren. The most beautiful man I've ever met"  
Pumping Eren slowly, Eren moaned as he scooted back against him, slick smearing in Levi's crotch as he did  
"Fuck... you're so wet for me..."  
"Master... fuck me?"  
Levi snorted through his nose  
"Your wish is my command. I want you from behind. Place your hands on the bedhead for me, and don't take them off"

Eating Eren out was new for them. Eren usually couldn't wait to be knotted, and Levi was eager to please... but sucking and licking as he eagerly drank down Eren's slick, that was new. The liquid tasted better than any expensive alcohol in the kingdom and even better than the most expensive and rare brands of tea. He could spend hours drinking, and it still wouldn't be enough. Never in his life did he think he'd be placing his lips against someone's arsehole, or fucking them there with his tongue, but shit... he was dizzy with desire and Eren's slick never seemed to end. By the time Levi finally stopped abusing Eren's opening, it was gaping and twitching. Eren was panting and shaking with effort, the teen having kept his hands against the bedhead, despite it not being a command. Running his hands up Eren's side, he easily pushed into his heat as his rose to his knee, Eren shuddering the moment Levi was balls deep  
"Alpha... it hurts"  
"What hurts?"  
"I need to come..."  
Resting his chin on Eren's shoulder, Levi's breath fell across Eren's ear  
"You've done so well for me, omega. Going to fuck you and knot you, and you're going to come with me buried in you. I'm the only one who's allowed to make you come"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"Yes, master. Please... I've taken my herbs. It's safe. I need it... I've been good"  
"Good boy"

Both of them couldn't last, everything so intense for Eren that his first orgasm hit with Levi's second thrust, his second hit with Levi's knot, as did a third dry orgasm on the heels of that one that had Eren whimpering and trying to pull away. There was no way sex with Petra could feel this good. He didn't even know what he was supposed to do with a vagina... They seemed "complicated". And sex with Petra would only be to provide the kingdom with heirs, despite the fact they should be Erwin's children. Pulling Eren down, he held him tightly with one arm, as he manoeuvred them back so into the position they'd been in before. Eren was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow, while Levi wasn't that far behind him, still flooding his lover with his seed. No. He couldn't sleep with anyone but Eren. Even if the teen was a stubborn little brat who insisted on thinking about the bigger picture. He loved holding Eren, and the teen's magic seemed to trust that he only wanted the best for him.

Wrapped around Eren, Levi slept so deeply that when he woke, he had no clue as to what the hell was happening. Letting out a cry, Eren was ripped from his hold. Pushing Eren up against the wall, Eren whimpered as Erwin towered over him  
"What the fuck did you do?!"  
Scrambling off his bed, Levi snarled  
"Let him go!"  
"Do you know what he's done?! Do you?! We have two riders and dragons from Draecia here! And surprise, surprise, they're looking for Eren!"  
Shaking Eren, the mage let out a cry. Angered, Levi strode across the room, grabbing Erwin by the arm. Erwin snarling at him as Eren's magic formed winds around his hands  
"We know! Ok. He wrote to Draecia!"  
"Why the fuck would you do that?! Answer me!"  
Eren was too scared to answer. He'd literally just been torn off Levi's dick. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd knotted Eren in his sleep, otherwise the bed would have been even more of a mess  
"Because he's part dragon rider!"  
Shoving Eren against the wall, Erwin backed up to sink down on the edge of Levi's bed, as Levi rushed to Eren. The alpha looked as if he'd been gut-punched, while Eren was starting to cough as he shook. Rubbing the mages back, Eren struggled to catch his breath  
"He's part dragon rider... He wrote to Draecia to ask for advice. Even so, you had no right to lay hands on my omega like that"  
"He's... part dragon rider?"  
Erwin let out a laugh  
"Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
"Yes, I do. He's got the scales on his face and nape. If you hadn't just stormed in here and ripped him out of bed, we could have talked about this"  
"They're demanding to see him. I've already had to settle the troops, they thought we were being attacked"  
Half the shit stains never would have seen one before, let alone two  
"And they'll be waiting even longer now. Fetch him a clean uniform from his room, while I get us both ready"  
Levi was seething with rage. Eren's coughing wasn't easing. Small amounts of blood hovered in the air. Even if Eren's magic was healing him, he never should have been hurt in the first place  
"I..."  
"Get the fuck out of here, before I tear your throat out with my teeth"

Pulling Eren up towards the bathroom, the teen shook his head as Erwin left. Gasping down a few breaths, Eren's magic finally lessened once the bathroom door closed behind them  
"What the fuck is his problem?"  
"Probably the two huge dragons sitting outside. Draecia... doesn't generally visit the castle. Usually, we go to them, and as far as I know, this is the second time in since I became prince that they're here. Knowing him, he leapt right to the worst-case scenario"  
Eren sighed softly, letting out a few small coughs before sighing again  
"I think your dick broke my arse"  
"Next time I'll remember to pull out before a mad man hurls you out of bed"  
"That would be nice. Thank you"  
Giving him a half smile, Eren groaned as he stretched up, cracking his back, then slumped back against him  
"I'm getting old"  
"Yes. You're fucking ancient. But seriously, are you ok? You hit the wall hard"  
"My magic's working on it... I hit my head, and well, with Erwin's anger, it freaked my omega a bit. I feel a little clingy, and a whole lot nervous"  
"Fucking Erwin..."  
"I'll be ok"  
"You shouldn't have to be ok. I get that he panicked, but he had no right to lay hands on you in such a way"  
Moving to stand in front of Eren, he gathered him into a proper hug, Eren slowly returning the embrace  
"Master. Just... you'll be there, right? I have no idea how to address official people. Zeke came onto me, and I don't have the most conventional relationship with you... So I can keep my mouth shut, right?"  
This little shit. God. He was perfect. Kissing Eren cheek, he nodded  
"Yes, I'll be right there. But do you know how to keep your mouth shut? And what do you mean Zeke came onto you?"  
"I mean you left me entertaining him. And I can be quiet, not like you last night. The whole castle probably heard us"  
"Let them"  
Eren huffed, pushing him off  
"Or not. Help me shower? My emotions are being stupid, and it's making it hard to control my magic"  
"Should I be worried?"  
"How do you feel about Erwin being set on fire?"  
"I think it's going to stink. Let's not set him on fire in here"  
"Great. Well, if he's dead, you get to be the prince for real..."  
"Don't even joke about it. You have no idea how much paperwork there is. And how much arse kissing goes on behind the scenes"  
Eren laughed, but the sound seemed forced  
"Don't lie to me, we both know you love arse kissing"  
"Purely yours. Now we behave, we have a meeting to attend and we both need to be on our best behaviour"  
"You need to be on your best behaviour, I need to keep my mouth shut"  
Somehow, Levi doubted it would play out like that.

*  
Erwin was still in a mood as he followed Eren and Levi through the castle and out to the training grounds. The field of roses crushed beneath the giant beasts that filled the space. Eren insisted he was fine, but the omega was fooling no one with his anxious scent. Levi had found one of his fur cloak's that was long enough not to look stupid on Eren's tall frame, and it seemed to the alpha that the mage was trying to disappear into it. Normally matters of the state would be discussed in the sunroom, as it was one of the nicer rooms of the castle, but the two dragon riders from Draecia had preferred to stay outside with their dragons. Gasping, Eren was adorable as his mouth hung open at the sight of the two dragons, one white with pink through its scales, obviously younger than the second older grey and grizzled dragon that had clearly seen more than a few battles in its time. Leaning in, Erwin whispered  
"Don't do anything to embarrass us"  
"He won't. Eren, do you need a moment"  
"You could give me a fucking lifetime and I wouldn't be ready for this. Couldn't they have just sent a letter back?! They're massive!"  
"The first time I saw a dragon, I fainted"  
He hadn't really, though it'd been pretty damn close. The huge black beast which was the head dragon at the time had looked like something sent from hell to claim his soul. It's twisting horns had been a reddy-black, giving it the appearance as if it's just gored something to death. As a young teen, he'd nearly pissed in fear  
"That doesn't actually make me feel better... fuck... I'm not ready for this"  
"Just bow and smile. That's all you can do"  
"I can feel them... I don't think they like me"  
"You think no one likes you"

Stopping on the edge of the rose field, the two riders walked through as if there went hundreds of thorn covered rose stems. With a smile on her face, the smaller of two riders seemed much more approachable. Her pink scales were more appealing than the grey scales of her partner. Striding right up to them, the pink scaled blond smiled widely  
"Prince Erwin, thank you for seeing us. I am Princess Historia, and this is my sister Princess Freya"  
The pair bowed, Levi and Eren bowing back  
"Thank you for making the long journey down to see us. We had intended to visit soon"  
"We know, but the thought of one of our own suffering with no answers, we felt we needed to come right away. Do you mind if our dragons join us?"  
"Not at all"  
Eren damn near leapt into his arms as both dragons morphed into people. Not all dragons had such abilities, only the dragons of the royal family, or of advanced age. The original dragon riders had been dragons that had taken human form, but as the centuries passed, they'd become two different species as dragon riders couldn't turn into dragons. As it turned out, Historia's dragon was a female named Ymir, while Freya's was an angry looking man who didn't give his name. Wrapping her arms around Historia, Ymir looked Eren up and down  
"So he's the one. His scales are off"  
"I'm sorry about Ymir. She's nothing if not brutally honest. Eren, may I look upon your scales?"  
"Y-yes, your majesty"  
Historia giggled. The girl really wasn't like the past dragon riders he'd met, who must have been the parents of the pair  
"Historia is fine. This won't hurt at all"

Eren nervously passed Levi's cloak to him, as Historia closed the distance. Placing her hands on Eren's cheeks, she ran her thumbs over his omega's scales. Levi's alpha deciding now would be an appropriate time to be a jealous shit over it all  
"Do you have scales elsewhere?"  
"Across my nape"  
"May I?"  
Half kneeling, Eren exposed his nape to the princess. Levi nearly imploding as the woman's fingers softly traced the lines of the vow  
"Simply beautiful"  
Yes. Eren was. But what did that have to do with anything?!  
"And you say these appeared after your last heat?"  
"Indeed. My magic went out of control, and it took my master to bring it back in line"  
Historia nodded, Ymir pulling her close as if also jealous  
"You may rise"  
Standing, Eren looked to Historia  
"Do you know what this is?"  
"I have a very fair idea. But we'll need to use the oracle's altar to confirm. Is that alright with you, Prince Erwin?"  
"Yes, of course. We are most anxious to understand what is happening to Eren"  
"Excellent. Well then, we'll let you lead the way"  
Lead the way... he had no fucking idea how to get back to that shiny cave...  
"Of course, my bodyguard Levi is more than happy to lead the way"  
It was nowhere near enough payback from the anger that Erwin had demonstrated against Eren, but it was a start. He doubted Erwin could actually remember the way down to the glowing cave, and though he may be embarrassed when the man got them lost, it was worth. Erwin was going to be paying for his little stunt for a long time coming.

Erwin was lost, but Eren saved the man from the embarrassment by guiding Levi with small covert touches, and somehow the alpha seemed to know what he as happening, despite walking in front of them. Leading them down to the altar, the room was just as glowy and weird as it'd been the night of Eren's heat... though there were significantly less horny alphas and omegas. Walking up to the altar, Eren ran his finger over the top of it, drinking in everything he'd been too horny to see last time  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"We'll have you remove your boots and cloak. Also, Prince Erwin and Levi, we'll need you to stand back. It may look strange, or if Eren is pained, but I assure you that he will be most comfortable throughout it"  
Levi wasn't "assured" over anything. He'd seen Eren the last time he'd been on the altar, and that wasn't a sight he wanted to share with 4 strangers and the alpha Arse formally named Erwin  
"What will you do?"  
"We'll summon Eren's true magic to the surface"  
"True magic?"  
Historia gave him a sympathetic look as if she knew he was completely magically inept  
"Every magic user has a natural affinity to some aspect. Freya's speciality lies in metals and metal manipulation. Mine is in life forces and healing"  
"They said Eren's was destructive..."  
"Yes, well. No offence, but Eldia magic isn't as potent as Dragon magic. Eren, if you please. This won't take long at all"  
Passing his cloak and boots to Levi, Eren gave him a firm nod. The mage had more faith in the strangers from Draecia than he did.

Laying on the altar, Historia stood at the end with her hands on Eren's ankles, while Freya stood at the other with her hands in Eren's hair. It was hardly as magical as the ritual had been. The cave was bright, there weren't any mysterious figures, and Eren had his clothes on. So no. Nowhere near as magical  
"Are you ready?"  
"I guess so?"  
"Just relax. Remember, nothing you see can hurt you"  
"That's not very reassuring"  
"I'm sorry Eren. But I promise we'll give you all the answers you need once we confirm this"  
"It's ok. I mean, I did write to you asking for answers"

Historia was passable, at least she tried to make an effort with Eren, unlike Freya who just looked annoyed. Nodding at her sister, Eren's body arched, both women holding him down as his trademark storm formed above them, brewing to the same intensity as it had been during his ritual. Beside him, Ymir let out a low whistle, the woman leaning on his shoulder like he wasn't supposed to be a prince  
"Your little boy toy's a storm dragon"  
"A what?"  
Ymir dragged out each syllable of her reply  
"A storm dragon. Am I speaking slowly enough for you?"  
"He's human"  
"Right? Just like you're not screwing him. We all know. You two smell like rabbits in heat. He's kind of dorky looking, don't you think? Still, you did pick yourself a hard one. Storm dragons never last long"  
Levi turned to Ymir with a glare on his face, the woman shrugging  
"What? Why?"  
"He's a tiny little human, with a whole lot of power. Even Freya's worried"  
"Worried about what?"  
"Eren. Are you stupid? Were you dropped on your head? I'm sorry that your education system failed you"  
Levi didn't give two shits that she was a dragon. Her annoying freckled face and shit-eating grin were grating on his nerves  
"You're thoroughly unpleasant"  
"And you're tiny. Do you need to use a stepping stool to pee in the toilet like a real man?"  
Levi spluttered. He had no idea what to say!  
"Calm down, it's just about over. You'll have your precious lover back soon"  
"How does Historia tolerate you?"  
"Don't let her appearance fool you. Historia is part of the new age of royals. Draecia isn't the quiet meek country you think they are"  
"Don't confuse us with Marley"  
"I thought you two were best friends"  
"Despite your horrible attitude, I'd still rather have you at our royal dining table, than Prince Pin-dick"  
Ymir burst into laughter, straightening up and slapping Levi on the back  
"You might be small, but, fuck. I think I might just like you"  
Leaning in, Erwin glared at both of them  
"Is it really appropriate to be laughing?"  
"Relax Big Brows, Historia and Freya are done"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Well, that magic storm is shrinking, and your mage boy is sitting up"

Eren was sitting up, Levi having missed it as he faced Ymir to talk. Sliding himself off the altar, he looked the best out of the three. Walking over to Eren to return the cloak and shoes, he hunched as he coughed  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. I didn't feel anything... did you?"  
"No. I mean, I know your magic formed, but I didn't feel anything"  
Slipping the cloak around Eren's shoulders, Eren whispered  
"I think Historia was in my mind... I remembered some things"  
"Are you alright? With what you remembered?"  
"Yeah... I got a good reading of them too. We can trust them"  
Eren went about putting his boots on, Levi's whisper raising as he turned back to being the prince he was supposed to be  
"That's something. Historia, Freya, can you tell us what you've learned?"  
Historia smiled, Ymir had moved to her side while Levi had tended to Eren. Leaning into Ymir, the pair looked genuinely happy together. He'd heard the bond between rider and dragon was something entirely on another level, and it was easy to see why. Though, Freya's dragon didn't move to her side  
"Yes. Though perhaps we should go, somewhere we can sit down and talk. This may be a lot"  
"Of course. The sunroom, perhaps?"  
Historia gave a quick nod, before kissing Ymir on the cheek. She really wasn't like the dragon riders in the stories  
"That sounds excellent. I can feel a lot of dragon magic within this castle. I would love to consult with your magic users over it"  
"Naturally. We recently discovered dragon relics within the storage rooms, which we would like to return"  
"We have plenty of time to discuss the times of interest, but let us solve the mystery of Eren first?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last chapter of part 1...
> 
> Yep. Haha. I'll be adding part 2 and 3 in this same fic, rather than making a series

Seated next to Levi, Eren was waiting for Historia to begin her explanation. On his other side, Erwin was gripping the arm of the sofa so hard, that Eren was surprised it hadn't broken. Despite knowing Levi wouldn't hurt him, Erwin's actions had been what he'd expected from Levi over his newly formed scales. Since meeting the Draecia pair, and their dragons, he'd felt so incredibly nervous that his stomach was rolling rather ominously... and this silence wasn't helping anything. He didn't care if Historia needed to pick her words, he just wanted some kind of answer about what he was. His distress was slowly rising to panic, and while Levi's scent was warm and calming, Erwin's angry scent left him waiting to be thrown down on the floor.

The silence between the seven of them wasn't broke until two of the maids came up with the smart cart from the kitchen. On it was two teapots, several cups and an apple pie that smelt divine. Serving them, the maids left when they were done. Erwin finally breaking the silence as the man reached for his cup of tea  
"I assure you it isn't poisoned"  
Historia nodded brightly  
"I know. I can smell no traces of poison. I'm sorry, I was just lost in my own mind. Eren, can you tell me about your childhood? When did you first discover your magic?"  
The mage didn't like being the centre of attention, even if he'd warmed up to Historia. Nervously, his thigh rubbed against Levi's as he sat straighter, he desperately wanted to sink into Levi's side but didn't want to do anything that may be considered an insult. The alpha not shying away as he placed his hand on Eren's knee, lit a flame inside him as a small amount of courage started to swell at the touch. Levi hadn't deserted him, even though he was less than human by the looks of it. As if reading his mind, Levi smiled softly at him  
"It's alright. No matter what you say, we won't judge you"  
Levi might not, but Erwin would... Still, the two princesses had travelled so far to be there, so needed to be open and honest  
"It was rather normal. I lived with my father, Grisha Yeager, and my mother, Carla Yeager. When I was about 7, we adopted Mikasa Ackerman after the death of her parents at the hands of bandits. I was ten when I first noticed my magic. It was... um, small sparks of fire around my hands and fingers. I had no control over it, so I'd wear gloves. My mother died when Marley invaded Eldia from the south, and my father went missing soon after that. Mikasa, and our friend Armin, both found places here, within the castles, while I lived on the streets for the next two years. While living on the streets, I developed a life-threatening infection in my lungs. I was starving, and riddled with infected and weeping bug bites and bruises. The winter of my 12th year had been particularly brutal. The streets were clogged with rain and rubbish, and I knew I was dying. I was simply too sick, each time I coughed there was blood and gunk. It'd been raining, and I wanted somewhere dry to... to die. I wanted to be with my family when I did, but I was so weak I collapsed in the stables, and so scared of what they'd say... so I decided I just wanted to be near them. It was there that Prince Erwin found me. I was so sick that my first heat hit, aged 12. The castle healers healed me the best they could, then I spent 5 years in an omega sanctuary, until returning here to vow myself to the kingdom around 4 months ago"  
Historia nodded, leaving in to take her teacup into her hold  
"And you couldn't control your magic all before your heat?"  
"No. It was simply sparks, after my first heat... well... I have no idea how it happened, but it had a mind of its own. I'd levitate, cast wind, fire and storms, all before my vows were taken. The sanctuary guardians had never seen such a problem child"  
"And after your heat, and your vows?"  
"I couldn't practice and learn as my master didn't have the time to train me. I read the books, but my magic wouldn't work. It wasn't until we both suffered effects from it, that he stepped into his role. Since then, I've had a lot more control"  
"Except for his last heat. He cast a storm that lasted for days, and winds that broke every window in the castle"  
Historia pursed her lips, pausing as she raised the cup towards her lips. Ymir glaring at Erwin, as she wrapped an arm around Historia's shoulders  
"These questions are directed to Eren, not to you. Please do not interrupt her royal highness when we are here about your kingdom's mage"  
Ymir he liked. Eren decided that right there and then  
"Levi is right. I attempted to spend my heat alone, and lost complete control of my magic, with no memory of what happened. I was fevered and delirious, which didn't ease until my master came for me"  
"And you and your master have suffered symptoms? Can you explain?"  
"The first time was that he coughed up a dragon scale. The second time, I coughed up a stem of belladonna. The third time he coughed up paper. Also, when I was injured, the marks appeared on him. He felt my pain, and bled for me"  
"Have you had times when extreme power welled inside of you?"  
Eren's heart sank... he really wasn't human  
"Y-yes. I try to keep it under control, but it's affected by mood. I was travelling with a court scientist when we were attacked to bandits. I don't know how it occurred, but I turned them to stone"  
Historia sipped her tea, the smile never leaving her lips  
"What else have you done?"  
"He's filled rooms with white roses and petals. Caused the largest apple tree ever seen to appear in the castle courtyard. Grown the field of roses you landed on. Reconfigured castle hallways..."  
"Levi. That's enough. Eren can speak for himself"  
Erwin sounded like a child anxious to dob a sibling in for their bad behaviour. Eren nodded, feeling a braver as he pushed closer to Levi and having Levi allowed it  
"I've also cast fire from air, then used the iron in my blood and in the air to produce a sword, which I turned into a crown. I've filled rooms with rain and snow, and I've been practising summoning winds in defence. They're hard, and usually, slice my arms up, but I think I'm getting there"  
"Your powers are excellent. Just what we'd expect of a storm dragon"

A what now? He couldn't be a dragon... he was human... -ish?

"There's no need to look so confused. Like Ymir, you are a storm dragon. Ymir's an earth dragon, so maybe not just "like". It's not overly rare, I mean, no. No, new dragons have been born to the Paradis island population in generations, but as you must know, Marley, Draecia and Eldia all used to be a combined empire. Storm dragons are the rarest of all, as they are generally born weak. This is why your lungs won't heal, despite your magic"  
"I'm not a dragon"  
Historia giggled  
"Yes, you are. Your flames came young, but they came. And though I can't say how far back it was, there was a rider or original dragon in your bloodline. You have also inherited magic from one of your parents"  
If he was a dragon, he couldn't stay by Levi... he'd have to leave...  
"I'm... not a dragon"  
Historia's smile widened further  
"You may repeat that as many times as you like, but you are. You're also being limited in this castle. Your true magic suppressed by your Eldia magic user side. If you stay here, your powers will grow, but you'll never be able to use them to your full potential. And without training to control your dragon magic, you will die"  
Now her smile disappeared, her face becoming firm. Eren blinked a few times in disbelief  
"I'll die?"  
"Yes. Dragon magic is old and absolute. It's also incredibly dangerous to its wielder without proper and thorough training"  
He didn't want to die. He didn't want to do that to Levi... Yes, he'd been preparing to find a way to leave the man so he could wed Petra, but if he died, Levi would be hurt and blame himself  
"But... I have a master"  
"Yes, the Prince. And while he helps to channel your magic flow, you will need proper training"  
"How can you know all of this?"  
Historia sighed  
"I know a great many things. Like the truth that the three of you carry. I have no wish to cause a scene, but as Eren is part dragon, he falls under international laws governing dragons. It is also for his own protection that we request he comes with us"  
"But, my bond. He's my master"  
"Eren, he's more than that. As a youth, he saved your life and imprinted on you. The lingering affections you feel is because you chose him to be your rider, with no idea you'd done so. I assure you, time apart will be painful, but it is far better than being taken and cut to pieces for your body parts. Even with the small levels of dragon blood in your veins, you're still valuable to the wrong people. I do not wish to scare you, but you need to be prepared"

Eren felt himself growing teary. Wiping his cheeks, he shook his head to deny it all  
"I'm just an omega..."  
Pulling him close to him, Levi rubbed his arm  
"You're a lot just an omega. Is he truly in danger?"  
"Yes. Recently more and more of our kind are being wounded. Now Marley has started moving, there is a threat on that front. They have created cannons capable of harpooning dragons and dragging them from the sky"  
"I thought you guys didn't like war?"  
"We don't. We honour ways and traditions of accepting all those of dragon blood"  
Why did he have to be part dragon? It made no sense to him. He was just a mage with a major problem  
"I think you've scared him, Historia"  
Eren didn't know if he liked Ymir now that she pointed out something that didn't need to be said, though he did like the fact she didn't seem to have a filter on her mouth. It was a lot to take in. Like everything else over the last week had been, and he knew he was being childish over it. He did like the woman. He felt something warm from her, and a familiarity though they'd never met  
"Can I have some time to think?"  
"Of course you can. We wouldn't dream of tearing you from your home without talking. Besides, if you came with us, we wouldn't expect you to do so alone. The prince cannot join us, but perhaps you can think of someone else who would ease your loneliness?"  
"Eren isn't going anywhere without me"  
Sighing, Eren wished that was true, turning back to the alpha he placed his hand on Levi's  
"You cannot give up your kingdom. Marley would see it as you siding with Draecia without them"  
"I don't care"  
How selfish could Levi be?! Again, he knew he was blowing it out of proportion, but he'd seen so much messed up shit on the streets. Eldia couldn't survive another war  
"Well, I do! God. It's the Petra argument all over again. You have to consider all aspects of this"  
Behind him, Erwin grabbed his shoulder  
"Eren. Know your place"  
Erwin could fuck off. Actually. Everyone could. Apart from Historia. He didn't care about protocol and not insulting anyone anymore. He'd come to the castle to be with Armin and Mikasa, ended up falling for the public prince, who was to be wed, and now he had to leave his home, all while dealing with coming out of his heat  
"Princess Historia, may we speak in private? I have a few more questions"  
Historia took the out, smiling again  
"I would be delighted to"  
Climbing to his feet, Levi grabbed his hands. The man staring up at him, his eyes filled with pain and a silent plea to stay  
"I need to converse with Historia. I cannot make an informed decision until I do. Perhaps you can take this time to fill Princess Freya and her dragon in on the incident with Prince Zeke and the dragon egg? Would that be alright?"  
Freya clicked her fingers, and Eren's eyes widened in shock as the fossilised egg appeared in her lap. That was so fucking cool! He'd never heard of a spell that could be done mentally and have such instantaneous results  
"I would say that is a yes. Shall we walk as we talk?"  
Not wanting to force Historia to be alone or uncomfortable, Eren gestured to Ymir  
"I would like that. Ymir, will you be joining us?"  
"No. Ymir will be remaining here. I am sure you have some rather personal questions to ask, such as about your heat and a dragon's pregnancy?"  
Eren's face paled. His herbs were for human omegas... which he wasn't. Maybe Levi should be there? If they were going to discuss pregnancy  
"Relax, you are not with child. Dragon pregnancies last for two years and given your human nature, and a pure blooded human partner, the birth would be of a child rather than an egg"  
The dragon egg was huge. His arse clenching at the thought of hours spent in labours to birth something so large. Maybe if they were smaller? Shaking his head, he hurried around the side of the coffee table. And two years?! And how many children would he carry? And if it was eggs, how many eggs? He could probably carry a fair few, but how would he explain that to Levi? Birthing a whole clutch in the alpha's bed seemed a bit extreme, though also appealing. God. No. He didn't want to birth eggs out his arsehole like he was some kind of chicken... This was a conversation liable to send both he and Levi into a meltdown  
"Yes. Well. We can discuss this as we walk"

*  
Eren felt as if his head was going to explode from everything he'd learned during his talk with Historia. Historia couldn't explain everything to him, as he hadn't agreed to leave, but he was strongly swayed toward accepting her offer. The magic the princess could do was beautiful. Their walk had lead them back out to the rose field for privacy, Historia impressed over the field, while Eren wasn't as much. He didn't know how to remove the roses, without ruining the training field. Historia did. Before his eyes, the plants slowly "ungrowing"?, or "growing in reverse". He wasn't sure what to call it, but bit by bit, they sank back into the soil, leaving behind a dusting of rose petals across the field. Raising her hands, Historia called up a wind, the petals swirling into the middle of them, before coming together to form a small white dragon, then rushing up and disappearing into the clouds. He had no words for how dainty and light her magic seemed to be, and it felt so warm and calming that he wanted to throw his arms around her. Laughing happily at the look of amazement on his face, Historia suggested they cast while they talked.

From their mid-morning meeting, until late afternoon, the pair of them discussed their magic. Historia taking the time to walk him through spells the Draecian way, with him echoing it back to her in what he understood of the Eldian way. With her hands over his, she helped to mould his magic into something he never knew he could do. To have someone who practised magic and wanted to discuss things with him was exciting, he wasn't just casting what Hanji wanted him to try. He wasn't fumbling in the dark. He wasn't being snubbed by other castle mages and their masters. He'd thought it would be like the sanctuary, with the mages of the castles learning together, but they seemed to do their own thing, which he was on the outside of. He'd learned well enough on the streets when he wasn't wanted.

Fetched by Erwin for dinner, the three of them had returned to the castle in silence. Eren growing more and more nervous as he found himself nearing Levi. Just thinking of the alpha sent his thoughts scattering and his heart racing, leaving him wavering over leaving. He'd thrown Levi's life into chaos, and now he was preparing to leave him behind... How cruel could he be? By the time they reached the dining room, Eren was ready to run. Erwin strode into the room ahead of them, Historia following while the mage was struck by the woman at the table he didn't know by face, but knew by smell, and hence by name. Petra. Seated to the left of what was Erwin's seat, the woman's eyes were firmly on Levi. All it took was that instant for the omega to know, Petra had her eye on Levi. The woman had feelings for his lover, and he didn't like it one bit. With shaky steps, he moved to take his seat between Historia and Levi, a seat he didn't feel he had to right to take, given he wasn't royalty. Waiting until he was seated, Levi gave a small smile that matched his worried scent  
"How was your talk?"  
Historia nudged him with her elbow, Eren wishing she'd answer instead, but that wasn't happening  
"Informative. Princess Historia's magic is simply incredible"  
"And Princess Historia, how is our mage? Does he meet your standards?"  
"Well and truly. Eren's magic may have an Eldian twist, but it's strong and I believe he'll make an exceptionally talented caster"  
Eren shook his head  
"Your magic is so light, I've never felt anything as warm and accepting as it is"  
"That's because you're yet to learn yours completely. We would very much like to take him with us"  
Levi's smile slipped  
"Eren and I will need to discuss this"  
"Of course. I wouldn't remove him from your court, and side, without doing so"

Historia had no idea she'd misspoken in front of Petra. With Erwin's command in place, he hadn't been able to fully explain the situation in his own words. All she knew was what she'd seen in her mind, and that he was under command not to speak of it. Looking to her sister, Freya sighed at her  
"The egg?"  
"You read my mind"  
"It's dead. It contains no sparks of life and very little magical residue, but we'll be taking it with us. It's from the clutch of Obsydin. Most likely taken before he was slain, soon after it was birthed. It had no time to absorb his powers or life force. Thankfully it won't be hatching"  
Eren had never thought a dragon rider would be happy over an egg that'd never hatch. Looking to Historia, she patted his arm  
"It's for the best. He... he was a dragon who lost his way. Though this was about 300 years ago before Marley, Eldia and Draecia went their separate way. It was the royal family who managed to slay him with a sword through his heart. Everything made of him was burned into nothingness, including his clutch and kin, his sins so great. They say the last thing he did was curse the whole world, but you can't have a good story for the generations without a curse or two"  
"I've read something about something similar to that. In it, the knight was a smithy. He'd been drafted and found himself in a situation he wasn't prepared for, managing to slay a great black dragon that shook the world and blackened the sky, with a cheap shot to the heart by sacrificing his men. It said he became the first "Smith", using the name to never forget his humble beginnings"  
Historia giggled lightly  
"I think your story has been given some embellishments, but I wouldn't be surprised. Royal history is all about making themselves look good"  
Levi sighed as he raised his fresh cup of tea, the maids going about serving them, while Eren was hoping he wasn't coming across as an idiot to Freya and her dragon  
"I quite agree. I'm sure Eren will be able to show the book with the tale inside. He's quite well read"  
"That would be excellent. Though we do not intend to impose for long. One or two more days. I'm sure you must understand that there are things we have to attend to"  
"Yes, unfortunately, our work is never done"  
"That is very true"  
"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask the guards at your rooms or the maids. You have come such a long way, the least we can do is make sure you are comfortable"  
"Thank you. I'm sure we shall"

Dinner was mostly conversation back and forth between Erwin and the Princesses. Ymir providing the occasional snark at the man, and Levi joining in when talked to. Beneath the table, Levi had engaged the teen in a game of footsies, which Eren was trying hard not to let show. It wasn't exactly easy then Levi's boot would slip sometimes and the man would temporarily lose, leaving Eren feeling like laughing, despite the angry looks that Petra kept sending his way. Levi had already noticed the silent exchange, that's what had led to their childish game.

When dinner wound up, they retired for the night. Historia and Freya were both tired, and being the polite person he was, Levi insisted on showing them to their room, with Erwin by their side. Only he and Petra were left behind, and Eren didn't really want to end up yelled at. Yet, he wasn't fast enough. Turning to walk towards Levi's room, Petra sidestepped around him, forcing him to stop. Glaring up at him, Eren wondered how the woman would feel if he picked her up and moved her aside  
"What is your relationship to the prince?"  
Be nice. Be nice. Be nice...  
"I'm sorry... I don't believe we have formally met. I'm Eren, a court mage"  
Extending his hand, it was ignored  
"I'm Petra, the prince's fiancée"  
"It's nice to meet you"  
"Don't give me that. You're sleeping with the prince and that will stop"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You've come from nothing. Don't think that it hasn't been noticed how you've wormed your way into the good graces of Prince Erwin"  
Beee niiiice...  
"I..."  
"You're a dirty whore. Prince Zeke informed me of how you've been trying seduced the prince with your magic. It is by royal decree that I shall be marrying Prince Erwin"  
Eren wanted to laugh, but he was also slightly scared of the woman. Being nice wasn't working. She may look soft and petite, but the sword on her hip wasn't  
"That's not what Prince Erwin has said"  
There was an almighty slap across his face  
"You will not ruin this for me! I have loved him for years, and I will not have a gold-stealing whore ruining everything"  
"I'm sorry, but you have no idea what you're on about"  
"I demand you leave him alone"  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, you nasty bitch. The prince has voiced out loud that he has no intention of ever loving or marrying you. Even if I am leaving, that doesn't open him up to you. He is his own person. He deserves to find love for himself. You need to realise he doesn't want to marry you"  
"How dare you! When I'm the princess..."  
"How dare me? You literally only just met me, yet you are hurling abuse at me without knowing anything. You went out of your way, to stake a claim on a man that's above both of us. Now, I am retiring to my quarters. I would strongly suggest you do the same, lest you hear something you don't wish to"  
If he was leaving Levi, he wanted to have one more night with him, because once he left, he didn't know if he could return. And more importantly, what would be between them when he did.

*  
Levi wasn't at his quarters when Eren reached them. Letting himself in, he stripped and showered before waiting on Levi's bed. The moment the door opened, the teen rushed to alpha, pulling him into the room as Levi kicked the door closed, their lips already against each other as Eren drew Levi to bed. Pushing him down, Levi's smile was soft and genuine  
"Did you miss me?"  
"You have no idea"  
Eyeing Eren's already hard dick, Levi raised an eyebrow  
"I think I have some"  
"It's your fault. Do you know how hard it was to behave at dinner? Each touch went straight to my dick"  
"Well then. I must take responsibilities for my actions. Show me how much you want me as I strip"

Spreading his legs, Eren moaned as he slowly fucked himself with his fingers. He shouldn't need Levi as much as he did, but having his master between his legs was all he wanted. When Levi finally climbed into bed, the alpha's lips went straight to his neck  
"So beautiful... you have no idea"  
Wrapping his legs around Levi, Levi moved to slowly sheath himself in Eren's heat, both moaning at the sensation  
"Fuck... Eren... you're perfect"  
Laughing, Eren took Levi's face in his hands, sitting up to kiss the alpha happily. Rolling his hips forward, Eren let out a groan, breaking the kiss  
"Less talking, more moving"  
"So demanding, my little dragon"  
"Mmm... you're my rider, so ride me"  
Levi let out a laugh, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him up  
"As you wish"

The sex was soft and warm, Levi always placing his comfort before his own. His touches infuriatingly loving and caring, when all Eren wanted to be was fucked. They had the rest of the night to enjoy each other's bodies. Growling at how slow the alpha was going, Levi stopped completely  
"What?! Don't stop"  
"Don't growl"  
"Don't tease me. I won't break"  
"I know you won't, but maybe I want to savour every moment with you"  
"Then savour it faster... or lay down and let me fuck myself"  
"You're so impatient..."  
Levi slowly pulled out, before pushing back in hard. Eren letting out a strangled cry. Stupid and unwanted tears welled in his eyes  
"Brat?"  
"Please, Master... I don't know how much longer I can stay by your side... I want to feel you..."  
"Hey... if you think I'm letting you, you're sorely wrong"  
"I'm a dragon"  
"And I'm in love with you. These are just facts of life. My affections aren't going to vanish so easily"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, now let me love you"  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
"I could see it on your face when you returned. How happy you felt... I'm a selfish prince. I won't let you die"  
Unwrapping Eren's legs, Levi took him by the thighs and spread them wide as he peppered kisses near his knees. The man taking his time to fuck him slowly into a weeping mess. When Levi knotted him, the alpha pulled him up into his lap, Eren nuzzling into Levi's neck as he tried to remember what breathing was  
"I had feelings and affections for you before you discovered you were part dragon. That hasn't changed. And I hope as you complete your training, you'll remember me fondly"  
"Remember you? I'm going to write every day, I can... I don't want to be in love with you. I wanted to separate from you, without hurting you. But I can't..."  
"We're bonded. You're my dragon, and I'm your rider"  
"You're not mad?"  
"How could I be? The affections of such a beautiful omega, who happens to be part dragon. And cares so deeply for those Eldia have failed. I'm a lucky man. I just wish we didn't have to hide"  
"Historia knows. I didn't talk about it"  
Levi kissed his neck, nodding softly as his thumbs massaged Eren's hip bones. He could smell a second round starting, despite Levi still knotted and coming  
"I figured as much. Don't let it worry you"  
"But it does. So much. I don't want Eldia to fall into war. I don't want the people to suffer, or you to be held accountable"  
"Hey. We'll figure something out. We always do"  
"Petra knows"  
Levi pulled back, his thumbs digging into Eren's hips  
"She what?"  
"Historia misspoke. Petra knows. She... she loves you"  
"I don't love her"  
"She won't let you go so easily"  
"Then I'll tell her over and over until she understands"  
"Maybe... maybe there's something going on with her?"  
"It doesn't matter. I don't love her"  
"But you'll talk to her? I mean, probably not alone, she's desperate... I feel like something is going on with her"  
"Petra is a professional"  
"But..."  
"Eren, I'm tired of talking about her, when I'm in you"  
Eren snorted, moving to kiss his master. Levi was right. He was talking too much  
"I'm sorry. There's just so..."  
"You're about to start again. Stop it"  
"Make me"

Hefting him up, Eren screeched and clung to Levi  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking you to the shower and fucking you there. Then bending you over the bathroom counter, and maybe on the floor... I'm not letting you forget my touch so soon"  
"I feel like we didn't just spend five days in bed together"  
"It's not enough. Before you, I'd never had sex. I was so nervous I wouldn't be any good, but you make me feel amazing"  
Staring down at Levi, the man's eyes were filled with too much love for him. How could the man easily accept that him leaving would mean months apart?! And how could he be ok with Eren following his dream in this new direction?  
"You're the only one I've slept with... the only one I want to. Even if... even if you have to marry Petra and have children..."  
"You're getting stuck in your head again"  
Reaching the bathroom door, Levi pinned him up against it. The man's lips sucking possessive hickies along his collarbone. He was young and stupid, so he didn't know what Levi's excuse for being in love with him was  
"Then give me a night I can be stuck in forever. Each night's going to be long and lonely without you"  
"Don't worry, little omega. I'll light a fire in you that never goes out"

Levi delivered on his promise, though insisted on taking his time each time. The two lovers ending up laying on a fur blanket in front of the fire. Eren felt stupidly loved up as he purred into Levi's chest, the alpha playing with his hair absentmindedly. Both of them were exhausted, but neither of them wanted to waste a moment together. Across Levi's stomach, Eren had written every protective prayer he could think of in their come. It felt as if once he was gone from his sight, everything would fall apart. Levi and Erwin had a whole kingdom to run, while he would be in Draecia, surrounded by people he didn't know. Rubbing his cheek against Levi's chest, Levi's right hand found his left, their fingers intertwining  
"You're worrying"  
"You know me too well"  
"You're honest and easy to read. Though I'm hurt you're not blissed out to the point where you can't think"  
"I'm plenty blissed out. I was just thinking about Draecia. It's... going to be a lot"  
"You won't be alone"  
"I doubt Historia will have time to be with me"  
"No. I mean. You're not the only one who's thought about this. I'm sending Mikasa and Armin with you"  
"You... why?"  
"Mikasa to guard you, while I can't be there, and Armin to guide you with your studies"  
"But they..."  
"They both have their own duties. Armin's getting a promotion to our official liaison with Draecia. Erwin's always saying how much talent he has, and how smart he is. If he stays here, he'll never see the outside world. Mikasa is getting a promotion to your bodyguard. Because honestly, she scares me and I'm scared of the fall out of letting you go without her"  
Eren snorted, before pressing three kisses to Levi's smooth chest  
"She scares me too. I'm scared to be alone up there, but I don't want to die"  
"You fought so hard to live. And I'm sure you're going to have the time of your life up there"  
"I still don't know about my magic. I don't know if I can control it without you"  
"You will learn. You could have taken an easy life and chosen to be wed. You could have slacked off on your studies, but you didn't. I have faith in you"  
"You know... I thought you were an arsehole. I actually liked Fluffybrow's more than you... but I think he hates me now"  
"Erwin is stressed. He didn't think our secret would spread from the four of us knowing it, to an omega who'd only just arrived. It's not really personal, he's just worried for the kingdom. Zeke has been stealing from us and visiting more often. He insults our ways of life and uses the throne of the king without respect. We can't have a king, as per the treaty. We can't even call Marley out on its shit publicly. We can't deny staff sent to use by Marley, and we're being taxed to the point of economic collapse. It's... also the first time I've ever started developing feelings for someone. I've had hundreds of women and men declare their love for me, but none of them ever caught my attention the way you did"  
"What would you have done if I'd died in your stables?"  
"Been mad at you for stinking the place up. Seriously. You were a wreck, and you fucking stank"  
Eren pouted  
"You try finding someone who'll let you take a bath with soap while on the streets..."  
Leaning up, Levi kissed his hair, before dropping back with a groan, as if the movement had really been exhausting  
"I wish I'd known. Though it's easier to say that now. Eldia was in such a bad state, far too many people were caught up in the fallout. It's not much better, but at least we're not under siege"  
"Mmm. I don't want to think about it"  
"You brought it up"  
"I know. Speaking of up... do you think they'd notice if we didn't get up?"  
"I think someone would come to find us. Besides, you've got to talk with Historia about that sword. Talking to Freya... made my headache"  
"She does seem rather stoic"  
"You try having her dragon, whose name I still don't know, and Ymir looking at like you like your an idiot"  
"You're not an idiot. Ok. Maybe falling into bed with me wasn't that smart, buuut, you're smart and strong. You'll do what's needed for Eldia"  
Levi's voice crackled slightly  
"How can you have so much faith in me?"  
"Because you seem to have faith in me. I mean, even with the power to command me, you only did it with my health and interests in mind. And you could have said anything at all"  
"Do you want me to release you? Before you leave? I don't want it to be hard for you?"  
"No... it's ok. I mean, I like this being between us. Just us"  
"If you change your mind, I'll come"  
"I won't"  
"You're still very young. There's a whole world out there"  
"And Eldia will always be my home"  
"Eren, I'm serious"  
"I know... I know you would"  
"Good. I don't know how this will affect our bond or your vow, but I trust you not to go against the kingdom, and if you ever find yourself in a situation where you are, then come home"  
"I will. I'll come back to you, more powerful than you can imagine"  
Sliding up and into Levi's lap, Eren kissed Levi deeply, trying to convey everything he was feeling. Sharing a dozen long, languid kisses, Eren smiled as he stroked Levi's hair. He'd been through so much, but it truly felt like Levi would be waiting for him. Maybe they were being stupid and unrealistic, but he couldn't find it in himself to worry right now. It was just a bubble of him and Levi, where dreams were allowed to be spoken out loud  
"And I'll be waiting"


	20. Chapter 20 - Arc 2 - Part 1

Draecia was complicated. Not at all what Eren expected, though he hadn't known what he had expected. The laws were absolute, as were their magic, and their customs made his head spin. Unlike in Eldia, betas and alphas could also cast magic, both male and female dragons could give birth, and most dragons stayed in their human forms. It was hard to tell who was who, and who he was supposed to show proper respect to. Eren had blundered more than once, which everyone seemed to find funny. They also didn't have a royal palace, instead, it was stretching manor house that their royal family called home. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sharing a small log cabin on the property grounds, and Eren spent his heats in an underground chamber like the one in Eldia. Without Levi there, there was no relief, but Zeke had returned to Eldia when Levi declined the marriage to Petra. Levi had used some very colourful language over it all, which had left Eren in stitches as he'd read the man's letter. Petra was still keen to be married, resulting in an ultimatum for Levi between marriage and war, but he'd said they'd talk about when the met face to face. Levi had wanted to come be with him during his heat, but Eren felt his resolve would melt the moment he saw the man. He was in Draecia to learn, not to lament the distance between him and his lover. And there was a whole lot to learn. Their devotion to dragons and their oneness with magic took his breath away, and even after a year in their care, he still had no idea what they thought of him, Mikasa and Armin. Freya and the rest of the royal family ignored them for the most part, but Historia and Ymir had become firm friends, while Mikasa wasn't that keen on Ymir because she kept preventing her making a move on him. His relationship with Levi was still a secret, even to Armin. Ymir didn't get it, but she loved Historia and followed her lead. Besides, if the word got out that Draecia was harbouring the lover of the crown prince of Eldia, Zeke would be pissed. His letters from Levi were safely hidden away in Historia's room, and all letters passed through her hands to prevent prying eyes finding out. It was hard to believe a whole year had passed since leaving Levi. In that time, his magic had grown and he could now take shape in the form of a dragon, as well as a few other smaller creatures. His health had also improved, thanks to Draecia's climate being warmer than that in the centre of Paradis. He'd still fallen ill, but for the most part, his lungs seemed to appreciate the ocean air.

Having spent a year under the protection of Historia's family, the Reiss family, Eren was nervous for the upcoming festivities being held at the royal manor, due to begin the following week. Dragons were sacred, and the festival was to pay homage to them... including him, especially him. He had to be a storm dragon and all rare and stuff. If Eren had the choice, he'd spend the week like he spent every other, at home reading and comparing notes with Armin, while Mikasa practised her sword work. When he'd first arrived in Draecia, he'd been mistaken to think all the world's dragons lived there. They didn't. There were dragons that lived in mountains, in snow-covered peaks, and dragons that lived in deserts. There were even dragons that had chosen to reject having a rider and preferred to live in self-imposed isolation. As Levi was his rider, the man would be making the trip to pay tribute to him, which usually meant expensive gifts. The stories had been right, dragons really didn't seem to be able to help themselves when it came to shiny treasures. Ymir's room had so much gold in it, he'd been sure it was all the gold in the world the first time he'd seen it. All he had was the brooch from Levi, and honestly, he wouldn't trade Ymir's riches for it. He'd also told Levi that he showed up with gold, he'd be sleeping alone. As it was, Levi was bringing the up the sword found with the egg, because they'd become sidetracked searching for other dragon items in the castle vaults. For the most part, the items were small, made from teeth or claws and so old the magic had leached from them. Diamonds had also been found, and a trunk filled with infant dragon skeletons, which left him sobbing for the tiny lives snuffed out. The diamond and dragon bodies had been returned to Draecia. Feeling stupid for forgetting about it, Historia waved his concerns about the sword off, as she trusted Levi to keep it safe for the simple fact he trusted Levi.

To give the dragon's and their riders privacy, cabins across the Reiss land had prepared for all invited dragons. Magicked into existence, by his and Historia's hands. His magic was still a little shaky, his Eldia magic fought his dragon magic until Historia had preferred some ceremony with the help of half a dozen other dragons of the Reiss line to realign his magic. They all had different names for it, so he'd given up trying to follow. Armin could explain it all, but living with his best friends wasn't quite the happy, carefree life he'd imagined. Both his friends liked to hover, and Armin was as bad as Hanji with wanting to perform experiments, while Mikasa still seemed to want more from him, offering to spent his heats with him, which was a big fat no. He hadn't abstained for so long, just to sleep with her of all people.

*  
Standing in the grassy field behind the Reiss manor, Eren was in his human form, next to Ymir as they waited for the Eldia party to arrive. There were half a dozen other Draecia dragons there, Historia and Freya, as well as Armin and Mikasa. But honestly, no one was really registering in his mind. Watching as two hulking dragons came sweeping down, his breath caught as his heart started to race. Levi. He could smell him. He'd really come to see him. He wanted to run to the alpha and throw his arms around him, but he needed to appear refined and civil, and not bring shame on the Reiss family.

Landing with a solid thud, both dragons lowered their necks so their passengers could dismount. Levi being the second one to do so, with the assistant of the red dragon's rider. His name was something boringly common, like Chad, Eren had had a small private laugh over it all. A huge dragon rider, with arms as thick as Eren's waist, named Chad. He couldn't get his head around it. God. It was so good to see Levi again... it was even nice to see Erwin again. He knew Erwin and Armin exchanged letters, and Eren had promised to provide Armin with that compatibility reading he'd mentioned so long ago.

Walking towards them, Levi's black uniform only made the alpha look even more handsome. The insignia on his epaulettes sparkled in the sun, while his open jacket hid the stops of the scabbards for the two ceremonial swords he wore on his hips. The man was every bit as breathtaking as he remembered, and a blush crept onto his cheeks as he began slicking for the man. 4 heats alone were really too many for his liking. Finally reaching them, Eren could just about purr with happiness. Bowing to the party, Levi didn't even look at him. Eren's heart stinking... and leaving him feeling stupid. He had been so excited to see Levi, and now... He knew there was protocol, but even a glance was have been enough  
"Prince Erwin, thank you so much for coming"  
"Princess Historia, thank you for your kind invitation"  
"It'd hardly be appropriate to conduct the festival without you here. We have prepared a morning tea up at the manor to mark your arrival"  
"That will be most nice, thank you. I'm afraid Levi isn't the hardiest flyer"  
Erwin really did look pale and shaken, Eren feeling happier because of it. Not everyone took well to flying, Levi looked flawless which was a good sign. He'd never survive riding on Eren's shoulders if he couldn't handle a five-minute flight from Paradis island  
"Flying is not for everyone. We have an excellent herb that will help settle your stomach in no time"  
Erwin gave a weary sigh, he'd grown even paler in the few moments Erwin had been talking with Historia. If he thought that was bad, he was in for a deep shock when he met Rod Reiss. The man was one loose bolt off being a complete nut  
"Thank you"

Falling into step at the back of the group, Eren walked beside Ymir unhappily. Even as they'd fallen into line, Levi still hadn't looked at him. Was he the only one who'd actually missed his lover? Levi had said he missed him in his letters, but those were just words, and reality was so much harder. He'd been so excited to see Levi again, he'd worked so hard and kept his dragon form hidden from Armin and Mikasa as he wanted Levi to see him before they did. With dragons always around, he could easily blend into the crowd. Even if they'd seen him, they wouldn't have known it was him. Glumly, he sighed to himself  
"I thought you'd be happier"  
It took Eren a moment to realise Ymir was talking to him  
"What's to say I'm not?"  
"I can smell it. We all can"  
Stupid super senses  
"I'm sorry. I was looking forward to seeing him, and I know he has to follow protocol. But now that he's here, I want to run"  
"What's stopping you?"  
Eren stopped, turning to face the woman  
"I mean. Your honey's ignoring you. He probably wouldn't notice if you did leave"  
"I'm supposed to be here"  
"Your friends Armin and Mikasa have it under control. Go. Run. Be free"  
"I..."  
Looking back to Levi, he was engaged in conversation with Historia. Ymir was right. He wouldn't notice him gone  
"I think I might..."  
"You'll need to be at dinner tonight. It's formal attire"  
"We both know I'm going to need to magic up something to wear"  
"Then go sulk elsewhere until sundown. Hell. You can go yell at the soldiers carrying trunks, if you want"  
"That's more your style"  
Ymir shrugged  
"What can I say? I hate those mindless sheep. Now go stink up the country somewhere far from here. I have to protect my Historia from your tiny pipsqueak"  
"He'd lose his shit if he knew you were calling him that"  
"And how is it my problem if people can't handle the truth"  
Leaving him with that line, Ymir strode up to the group, easily reaching Historia's side. At least their love was public and accepted... he and Levi, were still a dirty secret. Maybe that's why Levi had come in person? It wasn't the festival at all, but that he wanted to release him from his command and leave him here. The nervousness gnawing at his stomach was only growing worse. His omega hated him for leaving Levi in the first place, and now he was turning his back on him again.

Spending his day down by the lake, Eren cursed the sky as the sun started to set. He liked the lake. He liked watching the water dragons bathing, or fishing for their riders. Technically it wasn't a lake, but the river mouth that was left of an ancient river system, that had been left dry in a great dragon battle. When heavy rains hit, the levee broke and seawater filled the space. Through careful conservation, the fish that came in with the waves were farmed year round, with ice dragons calling it home through the winter. Whenever Eren needed to think, he came to the red and real pagoda overlooking the space, spending hours just losing himself in his thoughts, until Armin would come and get at him, or Mikasa would come and yell at him for wandering around without protection. It wasn't like anyone here wanted him dead. There were many dragons much more powerful than he was. As far as he was concerned, she was overreacting.

Leaving for the party, Eren stopped by the cabin to shower first, before changing into his robes. Formal wear for dragons meant robes. His archenemy rearing its ugly head again, though these were nicer than the Eldia robes. Draecia robes had magic woven into them. The white robes Eren wore, were patterned with golden flowers that swayed lightly as if in a breeze, and on the back was a storm, showing his magical affinity. Brushing his hair out, he wore it down because it decided it didn't want to be pulled back into a neat bun. Eying himself in his mirror, he sighed at his appearance, exhausted already and he hadn't even seen Levi. Another downside to robes was the lack of anything under them, meaning his junk would probably be cold before the night was out, and meaning that the slick that was sure to spill the moment he saw Levi, was sure to be smelt. Even if such scents were smelt, it was ill manners to draw attention to them, but he still found it super embarrassing.

With heavy steps, Eren walked up to the manor house. Mikasa and Armin were both waiting for him out the front. Mikasa looked annoyed, but that was pretty much the norm, while Armin's excitement was barely containable  
"Where were you?! Ymir said you had dragon things to take care of, but you were gone all day"  
"Sorry, Armin I was down the lake. Why aren't you in there eyeing Levi off?"  
Armin blushed, Eren moving to loop his arm around Armin's, squeezing his hand  
"Don't tease me. While Erwin met with the family, Mikasa and I were left to fill him in"  
That sounded about as fun as picking every single scale off an angry dragon. Starting up the manor steps, Eren pulled Armin with him  
"Well, you can relax now. Let's have some wine, eat some expensive food and enjoy ourselves"  
As they strategically avoided Levi and the way the man made him feel. Continuing into the manor, then into the grand dining room, Mikasa attached herself to his other side. Eren forced along by his friends when his steps had come to a stop at the sight of Levi at the far end of the room. Nursing a glass of wine, the man seemed to be happy enough, causing jealousy to flare in his gut. They'd been apart for a year, and Levi hadn't even sought him out in the hours since his arrival... it was a good thing the wine would be plentiful, or he'd never make it through the night with so many butterflies in his stomach.

Dinner was loud, Rod Reiss couldn't hold his alcohol well, so with each sentence he grew louder, while Historia looked embarrassed. Though Armin had wanted to sit closer to Erwin, Eren had sat at the very end of the table, forcing the beta to sit beside him and away from his crush. Through the whole dinner, Eren could feel Levi's eyes on him, leading to Eren drinking much more wine than he'd intended. He'd found he handled his alcohol far too well, so by the time he started to feel a slight buzz, he was 6 glasses in, which would have been 7, had Mikasa not cut him off with a comment that he had the whole night ahead of him. That was exactly why he needed the wine!

While the others retired to the sitting room to mingle, Eren made a run for it, by excusing himself to the bathroom. He couldn't leave the manor without being rude, so he sought out solitude on a second story balcony. What was he supposed to say to Levi? That he was sorry for running away? The man had wanted him to pursue his dreams, and now... What were they? Outside of a dragon and his rider... Levi had assured him he missed him, and still held affections... Why the fuck couldn't he just man up and face Levi?! He was right there. Just down the stairs! He could feel him...

"Eren?"  
Eren's heart leapt into his throat. Levi was right behind him. He hadn't even heard the man approaching. Panicking, what he did next didn't make sense to anyone, not even himself. Hoisting himself up, he leapt off the balcony and took off running  
"Eren?!"  
Racing down the grassy slope where they'd met the Eldia party earlier, Eren had no idea where he was going  
"Eren?! Would you stop running!?"  
Looking over his shoulder, he found Levi chasing after him  
"Go away!"  
"No! Why are you running?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Then stop!"  
"I've already committed to this!"  
"Well stop it!"  
"Too late! It's happening!"  
No one had ever said he was smart. Not looking where he was going, the teen tripped spectacularly over a tree root as he plunged into the forest at the end of the clearing. Knocked to the ground and winded, he groaned as he rolled over. Catching up to him, Levi panted, his palms on his hands as he sucked in deep breaths, a few moments passed before Levi groaned out  
"What the hell was that?!"  
Covering his face with his hands, Eren shook his head. Stupid shitty nature  
"I don't know"  
"Why did you run?"  
"I don't know!"  
Walking over to him, Levi took his arm and pulled him to his feet  
"Now we've got that out the way, why don't you actually look at me?"  
Eren shook his head again. God. He'd stacked it. Sprawled out with his robes everywhere and no underwear on... how was he supposed to recover from that? And now, on top of that, he was completely alone with Levi...  
"I'm scared"  
"You're scared?"  
"You... didn't look at me... today"  
"Oh, brat. I thought you would have learned to get out of your head by now. I wanted nothing more than to rush over and scoop you into my arms"  
"I know it's your job, but I missed you. It's been so hard"  
As he started to cry, Levi pulled his hands from his face  
"It's been hard for me too. So many times I wanted to ignore your wishes and come"  
"I... I was scared you'd come to end everything"  
"No. No, Eren. I came because I couldn't take another day without seeing you"  
Eren sniffled, wiping at his face  
"I'm sorry... I started running and felt so stupid I didn't want you to catch me"  
"I'm glad you tripped, I never would have otherwise"  
"I'm not... it didn't feel great"  
"Then you shouldn't have run. Where are we?"  
"In the forest between the manor and the lake..."  
"Is there someplace we can go and talk?"  
"You want to talk to me?"  
"No. I came all this way up here for no reason at all"  
"I... I've missed you"  
Levi pulled him into his arms, Eren melting into his hold  
"I missed you too. Erwin said I've been an insufferable arsehole. More than once he threatened to have me boxed up and shipped here"  
"I'm glad he didn't... I never would have learned anything"  
"So your magic? It didn't go out of control?"  
"It went completely nuts, without you. They had to realign it for me... and my heats... so many times I wanted to go back home to you"  
"I'm here now"  
"I know, here, come with me"

Creating a small fire wisp to guide them, Eren led Levi to the pagoda he'd spent the day hiding at. Below them, the night sky was painted in the smooth water of the lake. Without the dragon's there, the whole place was ghostly quiet and scarily intimate. Leaning on the pagoda's railing, Eren looked at out the view as Levi's arms wrapped around him from behind  
"It's beautiful here"  
"It is. This is my favourite place in all of Draecia. The ice dragons are really something else"  
"It's only beautiful because you're here"  
Turning in Levi's hold, Eren sighed softly. There were so many things he wanted to tell Levi. So many things he wanted to show him...  
"I still can't believe you're here. I..."  
Leaning up, Levi's lips found his, silencing him. After a year apart, neither of them could stand it any longer. Sliding his knee up between Eren's legs, Eren moaned into the touch. Talking could wait. Eagerly and hungrily kissing his alpha, Eren's hands fumbled Levi's pants undone. The alpha groaning as he took Levi's dick into his hand. As Levi's head lolled back, and alpha moaned, Eren latched to Levi's neck, mouthing sloppily with excitement  
"Fuck... Eren... I can't wait"  
"I can't either. My lips. My fingers. My skin and my heart can't wait"  
"Turn around for me, beautiful"  
Eren was grateful for his robes, as he turned in Levi's arms. Placing his hands on the pagoda rail, Levi ran his hands up his legs to hold his hips, Eren's robes gathering around his waist, slicking so hard it'd already run down his thighs to reach his knees  
"I don't need prepping, I've been waiting for this all day"  
"Only all day?"  
"I've been waiting since the moment I... argh... nmm... fuck..."  
Pushing into his heat, the stretch burnt, but he welcomed it. This was Levi. His Levi. He wanted to feel it all  
"Shit... you're so fucking tight"  
Pulling back, Levi slammed back in, Eren crying out in pleasure  
"M-Master!"  
"I can't hold back"  
"Don't! Don't you dare!"  
Reduced to open-mouthed gasps and moans, Eren felt as if he'd lost his mind as Levi abused his sweet spot  
"I'm gonna... I'm... I'm gonna..."  
Levi's knot flared, Eren coming down the inside of his robes, a second orgasm hitting on the heels of the first, his knees giving out as his body shook  
"Fuck... fuck... god..."  
Eren nodded in agreement with Levi. The alpha had slumped against him, kissing his back as nuzzled into him  
"Shit..."  
Eren giggled as he regained his breath, his giggle turning to a moan as Levi's hands slipped to his stomach, rocking slightly harder against him and jostling the man's knot  
"Someone's eager"  
"You weren't the only one waiting... please tell me there's somewhere we can spend time alone?"  
"First you want to be alone to talk, now you want to be alone to fuck. Such a demanding prince"  
"I expected you to realise I'm going to demand all of your time now I've caught you"  
"Unfortunately, I do have other duties to attend to"  
Levi growled and bit his back playfully  
"Let's sit. There's a perfectly good bench here, and no one's going to come close"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... they're all pretty respectful over sex here, and really open about it at the same time. You kind of just walk past it and that's it..."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah... there's like zero shame"  
"Sounds like you've been having fun"  
"Watching everyone else in the arms of those they love, while you were so far away..."  
Eren's scent filled with loneliness. Now that he was in Levi's arms, he could admit how lonely he felt  
"I wrote when I could"  
"I know. I still... really missed you"  
"Here, come here"  
Guided back, Levi sank down onto the pagoda bench, Eren sitting in his lap as they interlaced fingers. Letting his head rest on Levi's shoulder, he summoned up a dozen small fires to hover around the top of the pagoda, bathing the area in soft light  
"They're new"  
"They are. I've really learned a lot"  
"And they've treated you well?"  
"Yeah. Rod and his wife are a bit... weird, but Freya and Historia are looking toward the future..."  
"And you?"  
"Me what?"  
"Are you looking toward the future?"  
"In my own way. I do have a gift for you, but you have to wait until the festival for it"  
"I have a gift for you too. I asked Historia for more details on the festival"  
Eren sighed. Historia hadn't told him, but he wasn't surprised to hear that  
"Of course you did"  
"I wanted to make sure I showed the right respect"  
"I don't need nice things"  
"What's the point of being a prince if I can't?"  
"I'm serious"  
"I know. It's nothing too fancy"  
Eren doubted that... It had been a year, after all  
"You don't know my dragon form, so I'm not afraid to snob you if you try to gift me too much"  
"You wouldn't"  
"I just might. There's going to be so many dragons, you won't be able to tell us apart"  
"I'd know you anywhere"  
"Mmm. I don't know about that. And Historia has prepared a cover story, because you're human and the prince, you'll be looking after me as I'm from your kingdom. Mikasa has been quite mad about it all"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. But we can talk about that later... I'm just really happy to be in your arms again"  
"And I'm happy to hold you. I really hadn't planned on jumping you"  
"I know. It relieving to know that after a year, we're still just as compatible"  
"It is. I was so nervous I'd fuck it up"  
"I couldn't even tell. Historia won't be expecting us back, neither will Ymir. Can you stay? I want to share this view with you"  
"Erwin will cover. I mean, I do need to debrief with you over your training"  
Turning to kiss his alpha, he smiled  
"Mmm. Make sure you debrief me nice and slowly, and thoroughly"  
"I think I can do that"  
"I'm a little slow, you might need to repeat yourself"  
"I'm going to repeat myself so many times that you won't be forgetting any time soon"  
"Good. I've been told I'm stubborn"  
Levi's lips were against his as his master nodded  
"You're the most stubborn brat I know, and I love it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started 21... hurrah!
> 
> As always, guys, I love all your comments. They make so very happy!
> 
> And I'm sorry for any mistakes. My doctor basically said I'm so stressed that I skip words or place them out of order without it registering... so even on rereads, I have mistakes. I'm so sorry!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Annoyingly, Levi found he couldn't get a moment alone with Eren after their first night together. Eren was working hard with Historia on the festival, while Urklyn Reiss was in charge of giving them a tour of Draecia. There really wasn't much he was interested in, though the architecture was kind of nice. In the centre of the main city was a museum housing dragon relics, though it seemed more a shrine or altar than a museum, with fresh offerings left by the descendants of the dragons within. It was all very prim and proper, not a single flower petal out of place, and Levi struggled to pay attention to it all... He just wanted to spend time with Eren before the festival began. He didn't know if Eren was coming back to Eldia once the festival was done, or if the omega intended to stay. He hoped Eren would be coming home, the castle wasn't nearly as full of life when he wasn't there, and he was still stuck with Petra living there. As usual, Eren had been right. There was more to the story and Petra had a reason for wanting to marry into the royal family. Her father was ill and she couldn't afford the medicine, or that was what she said when he'd found her in his chambers, waiting for him. Thankfully, he hadn't walked into the room without the guard stationed at the doorway, or she may have tried to pull something even more brazen. Zeke had just about exploded with anger of him declining his engagement, and that Eren was no longer in Eldia. Demanding answers, Levi told Zeke to write to Draecia and had heard through one of Historia's letters that the man had demanded to come and visit them. Her father didn't take well to demands, and Zeke had been denied entry. Levi had wished he could have seen the look on his face. He liked to imagine Zeke throwing a tantrum like a toddler, complete with throwing himself on the floor and screaming. First Eren had stopped him taking dragon relics, then Draecia had emptied the castle of the ones that could cause actual damage, and finally, the mage he'd wanted for his own was now gone. Levi couldn't deny disappointing Zeke had become the highlight of his life since Eren left. The omega had held up his end of things, writing regularly, but with each letter, it grew harder to open them. He missed the shitty brat far more than he'd thought he would, or could.

When the morning of the festival rolled around, Levi found himself sent up to the manor by Historia to prepare, as his military dress uniform wouldn't be enough for the opening ceremony. Everything that morning was overseen by maids, from bathing to dressing and eating. Not used to being fawned over so closely, Levi was forced to keep a tight rein in his emotions. These weren't the maids at the castle, they didn't know he could take care of himself and had accomplished dressing him over two and a half decades earlier. When he was adequately ready, he was lead through to a small sitting room, where Eren was waiting for him. Dressed in robes, Eren smiled as he walked in  
"You look perfect. And pissed. I take it you were well attended to"  
Walking over to the first plush chair, Levi threw himself down into it  
"You might say that"  
"If it makes you feel better, it's not just you who had to go through that, though Draecia's dragon riders are used to it. It's a purification ceremony thing. The water in the bath was blessed with spells, then herbs to keep the impurities away"  
"Blessings... right"  
"Don't knock the blessings. Especially not within Draecia, and nor within a house filled with dragons and riders"  
"I'm not knocking the blessings... but I'm nearly 30. I can dress myself"  
"I know you can, but you're not quite ready yet"  
Levi groaned. He didn't want to be poked at again. He was finally alone with Eren, he wanted to cuddle into his omega... or at least mess his robes up again  
"There's more?"  
"Just two more things..."  
Retrieving the box from the windowsill by him, Eren nodded to himself before continuing as he walked over to him  
"Because you're human, and not a born dragon rider"  
Placing the box in his hands, Eren stepped back. The omega smelling anxious about whatever was in there  
"Open it"

Inside the box was a crown of scales. Each scale was various shades of green, and styled to mimic the natural scale structures dragon riders had. Levi was speechless... though not full dragon, the amount of scales in the box was enough for the teen to live a life of luxury  
"Eren... how?"  
"It's made with my scales and will keep you safe while on my back. Let's just say, learning to fly was an experience that ended with me crashing repeatedly. Depth perception is hard when you're not used to having such strong eyesight or a body the size of a building"  
"Still... I don't know what to say"  
He really didn't. It made his small gifts seem stupid  
"Just put it on. Then I'll give you your second gift"  
"I don't know if I can accept a second one, not with a gift like this"  
"Stop making it more complicated than it is. You need protection while on my back, and I wasn't giving my scales to anyone other than you"  
Levi definitely didn't want anyone else having Eren's scales, but his mind was still blown over how incredible the crown was... Lifting it from its black box, Levi placed it on his head. Sliding down into place, it was a weird sensation. The crown he wore in Eldia was heavy with gold and gems and didn't cover his face or ears. Instinctively, he wanted to push it up so it wasn't rubbing on his cheeks, but even without him there, Eren had managed to get every measurement correct  
"It's not that bad is it?"  
"No. It's different though"  
"It's the face bit, isn't it? I tried my best..."  
Eren looked disappointed in himself, and Levi didn't like it. The teen had gone to so much effort to create the crown, then imbue it with magic  
"Eren, I love it. I didn't mean to look disappointed, or annoyed. I'm just not used to having something constantly against my cheeks. Plus, I don't know how I look"  
He didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone. This was a very important day for Eren, and his tiny stature meant he was the smallest dragon rider of the group  
"I'm still nervous. It took months to get it just right. Dragon scales are horribly sharp and don't like being forced into shape with magic, even when it's your own. I'm relieved it didn't cut your ears off... that would have been really awkward"  
"I'm relieved my ears are still in place too. Do I wear this all day?"  
"Yep. It identifies you belonging with me, so no other dragons or riders will mess with you"  
Levi raised an eyebrow, he thought dragons were above such things  
"They'd mess with a prince?"  
"I totally wouldn't put it past them. Especially Ymir. She loves her practically jokes. One time, she put glue in Freya's face cream. Freya lost her shit over it"  
"And what about you? What trouble have you need in?"  
"Hmmm... my fair share. Mostly because I didn't want to talk about you. Anyway. Gift number two"  
"I still don't know why I'm receiving gifts"  
"Because I want to. And because I said so. And the crown is really more for protection, so I made you another gift"

His second gift was in a much smaller box. Drawing it from his robes, Eren didn't seem as nervous with this gift. Handing him the box, he flipped it open. Inside was a stylised brooch, much like the silver one he'd gifted Eren. Circular in shape, one of Eren's scales was seated in a central gold moulding, with small diamonds in the rim  
"Eren... I thought you said no gold"  
"It's not pure gold, it's an alloy with copper and silver"  
"Still..."  
"Don't still me. I was testing the skills I've been taught about metal manipulation, by Freya. The diamonds are clouded, so they're not worth much, and the scale contains magic for a charm"  
"What's the charm?"  
"Basically the scale holds a small portion of my magic and life force. If you're hurt, my magic will come from the scale and heal you. As long as we're together, it'll stay charged"  
"It's not going to hurt you, is it?"  
"Nope. But this doesn't mean you get to go hurt yourself"  
"I have no intention. It's beautiful, brat"  
"Sometimes I think you say beautiful too much"  
"I'm a simple man. If it's beautiful, I'll say so. Is it ok to wear it?"  
"That was the point of making it. Because I'm mostly human, my tears are cloudy"  
Levi paused in the process of taking it out the box  
"These are your tears?"  
"Yeah. My first time turning into a dragon was intense..."  
From what he could remember, Eren had said it was liberating. Though in saying that, he totally hadn't read and reread each of Eren's letters until they were memorised. Pinning the brooch to his shirt, he felt the pull of Eren's magic as it drew his natural aches and pains from his body  
"Does it look alright?"  
"You look perfect. Now, I have to go. I have to be there for before the ceremony bit"  
Levi's heart sank. He didn't know anything much about the ceremony, or what he was supposed to do... Maybe Eren was supposed to have explained it to him? Or maybe they'd all gotten so caught up in everything, they'd forgotten he knew nothing about the ceremony or festival  
"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do"  
"You don't have to do much of anything, to begin with. Like with the tournament thing with Zeke, there's a huge arena. You'll be seated with the royal family, while we dragons fly over head. Then each of us gives small demonstrations of our power, which is channelled into this massive dragon egg. It's not a real egg, but a statue thing, and as each of use channels power into it, it grows a scale to represent us. Like how I had to take my vow in Eldia, this is my vow not to abuse my dragon power as Obsydin did. This takes up most the day... tonight we go for a night flight, where you'll help serve dinner to us dragons. Though they'll probably get you to stay sitting because you're royalty"  
"And what happens after that?"  
"After that, the festival is over for the day, so we spend the night together. Tomorrow, the arena will be gone, apart from the egg, and dragons open small stalls and such. It turns into a huge market place"  
Why would it turn into a market place? They all lived in the spot... he knew how a market worked, but they didn't farm massive crops, and couldn't they just magic for things?  
"Look. Let's just get through today? It's going to be pretty long"  
"So I just need to do what everyone else does"  
"Yep. Now give me a kiss"  
Levi was happy to oblige the demand. Eren giving him a small kiss before pulling back when he tried to deepen it  
"Let's save that for tonight, or I'm never going to make it to the festival and I'll be an insult. Last year, I only got to watch because I was new"  
"You'll be great"  
"I hope so. At least there are plenty of other dragons there to fix up anything I might fuck up"  
"You're not going. Now go be a dragon"  
Eren gave him a firm nod  
"For Eldia"  
Levi wanted things to go smoothly for Eren's sake, not for Eldia's, but it was so like Eren to be putting the kingdom first. Smiling up at his omega, he nodded  
"For Eldia"

*  
Sitting in the stadium, Historia was kind enough to sit at the end of her family so she was on the right side of him. Eren had come to her for advice on making a crown for him, but she hadn't seen the final product, the woman had gushed over the beauty of it, and how well it suited him. With her comments, he didn't feel quite so stupid, even when Erwin had raised a Fluffybrow at the crown. Eren had crafted it with love, just for him. And once he was out in the arena with all the other dragon riders he more or less blended in, while Erwin, Armin, Mikasa looked completely out of place as humans.

There wasn't a formal opening to the ceremony, only a kind of wooshing and gathering of winds as the skies darkened. Slowly every party of the sky was covered with dragons in every colour of the world. Now Levi understood why the arena was decked in flowers, each flower seemed to match a dragon above them. It was an awe inspiring sight, from a military point of view it was clear that Draecia well and truly had the power to destroy the world if they chose. Leaning in, Historia whispered  
"It's amazing, isn't it? They'll do a few flight overs, then each dragon will bless the egg"  
"Can you see Eren?"  
"Yep. But I'm not going to point him out. You should be able to tell who he is the moment he gives his blessing, and he wanted to see if you could figure it out for yourself"  
"He's going to be ok, right?"  
"He'll be fine. He knows what to do"  
That was easy for her to say, despite all their colours, the blended together so he couldn't tell one green dragon from another, and he had no idea if Eren's Eldia magic would affect his blessing. Narrowing his eyes, he tried his hardest to focus on the green dragons, but that was assuming that Eren was actually green. His face and nape scales were a green-silver, but the crown was made from both green and silver scales that made it hard to guess what his main colour would be. Coming together, what seemed to be hundreds of dragons formed a larger one, that twisted and danced on the wind, before the group split to land along the top rails of the arena. Despite the fact that each dragon must weigh hundreds of kilograms, the arena took the weight with no signs of straining. It was slightly disconcerting to be surrounded by such powerful beasts  
"The royal dragons give their blessings first, so they can rest. Other than Ymir, they're all really old"  
"Can you say that about a dragon and not insult them?"  
"You can say it when you mean it with love. There's no real order after that, each dragon will give its blessings, then the next group will move in. Not all the dragon's of the world could attend, and some have chosen to live as humans instead. I think we only have about a hundred here"  
Only a hundred? He could have sword there were so many more than that  
"It seems like thousands"  
"It does when you see them up there. It's not as if they're small"  
"No. They're most definitely not. The only two you'll know is my "Ymir" and Freya's "Steege". Steege had to be that grey arsehole who didn't say a thing but glared the whole time the party had been Eldia. At least he had a name for him, though he'd probably forget it.

Steege came before Ymir, the dragon circling the arena before opening its mouth and unleashing what Levi could only call grey fire. Beside him, Erwin clutched at the armrest of his chair, causing Historia to giggle  
"His magic lies in metal. None of the magic will hurt you. At the moment, he's drawn in the iron, copper, silver, and other metal dust from the air, which is why his breath looks grey"  
"That's his breath? It looks like fire"  
"A dragon's breath is all to do with the nature of its magic. Watch when Ymir comes up. Her magic will look like a white-yellow fire, which is the colour of our healing magic"  
"So you're saying all dragons have bad breath?"  
Historia's laughter stopped, her glare turning cold as she leaned forward to look at Erwin  
"Never insult a dragon's breath. Even if you are an outsider who meant no harm, it's an insult"  
Erwin squirmed uncomfortably  
"I am sorry. I meant no disrespect"  
"Good. Don't let it happen again"  
Leaning back, Historia moved to whisper into his ear  
"Most dragons have made the same joke, but he upset Eren. Forgive me?"  
Levi nodded quickly, not knowing when Erwin had upset his boyfriend again, but he deserved the awkward moment  
"Thanks"

Ymir's breath had been beautiful. Historia hadn't mentioned it, but there was a kind of shimmer in it that looked like snowflakes. As her breath hit the egg, one of its scales glowed, turning her pink and white colouring, and once done, she lowered her head in a bow, before flying back up to perch on the arena railing again. Not all blessings and breaths were the same, Levi soon learned. Some dragons turned the sky red as they gave their blessings with fire, which was actually fire. Thank god for Historia's explanations. While others caused small amounts to snow. He could see why Eren liked the ice dragons, for the most part they were so white they had an otherworldly green glow. Their breath was pure white snow or ice, and instead of a roaring sound accompanying their breath, it was a piercing and haunting sound, as if a soft flute was being played in the background.

With each dragon taking a few minutes to perform their blessings, the whole ceremony took all day. Once one group of dragons had completed their blessings, they rose one by one, flying a loop around the arena before flying off as the next group took their place. One by one they gave their blessings and Levi began to grow worried he'd missed Eren until a large grey-silver dragon flew up to give its blessing. With each move of its powerful body, its scales rippled, green flashing through their beasts body like tall grass blowing in a field. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew it had to be Eren. Sitting up straighter, goosebumps erupted across Levi's flesh, every hair on his body standing on air as the atmosphere filled with electricity. Holding his breath, he watched storm clouds gather over his boyfriend as sparks of lightening seemed to shoot from his body. Opening his mouth, a breath of cold wind hit the egg, when Levi squinted, he could see small sparks of fire and flakes of snow twirling in it  
"To be a storm dragon is to control all the elements. Without the storm, there's no new life. That's what makes them so grand, and causes such a strain on their bodies. Their lives are shorter than most dragons but long for you humans"  
As Eren's breath continued, it changed to fire then to a green mist, before his blessing came to an end  
"Why the green mist?"  
"Nature. The life born after fire and rain. Isn't his magic gorgeous?"  
"It is"  
Looping the stadium Eren's storm gathered behind him, Eren made it look so easy to be so big, Levi's eyes followed his boyfriend's every move until he sat back upon the railing, looking almost a silvery-blue from the distance, while his storm disappeared entirely. How the fuck Historia had known him apart from all the other dragons, he had no idea  
"He did well. His blessings were accepted, so make sure to tell him so. It's important to honour this fact"  
"I will... so were his storms always his dragon magic?"  
"Indeed. Those and the sparks of fire from his fingers. He couldn't control his storms as he couldn't control his dragon magic"  
"And how've his studies gone?"  
"Excellent. Once we sorted out his magic for him. He put the hard work in, and he's finally at the start of his journey"  
Levi nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he looked upon the next dragon giving its blessings. If Eren was only at the start of his journey, then he wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. They could have talked about it that first night, but Eren was so sweet in his arms that they simply talked about what came to mind, in between bouts of sex. God. He was such an idiot... of course, Eren had to stay. He needed to see his dream through...

Levi had slipped into a depressed slump as he'd watched through the end of the ceremony. When it came to reuniting with Eren down on the field, he didn't know what he'd say. He wanted him to come home. He wanted to announce to the world he was his... but that was being him being selfish. Parting from his side, Historia ran off to Ymir, while Levi was left to find Eren alone. The teen's scales had appeared green, silver and blue... of course, the teen couldn't just pick one colour. Eyeing the field of dragons, they all appeared regal as their riders climbed onto their shoulder, it wasn't until he was nudged in the back that he realised Eren hadn't even been in that direction. Straightening himself up, he turned to his omega, Eren giving a bottom wiggle like a cat preparing to pounce. Headbutting him again, if dragons could smile, he'd be sure Eren was smiling  
"Hey, brat. This is you, right? I'm not flirting with a random dragon"  
Sticking the tip of his tongue out, Eren licked his cheek  
"Ok! Ok! It's you... you look incredible, and your blessing was perfect"  
He didn't want to say beautiful again, and Historia had said to praise Eren...  
"I guess I'm supposed to climb on your back, but I have no idea how I'm supposed to do that..."  
He swore Eren huffed at him, his eyes were black, not the electric green he'd expected, but that didn't stop Eren from rolling them at him  
"Don't sass me. This is all a lot to take in"  
Lowering himself right down, Eren titled his head. It took Levi a few moments to figure it out. He could use Eren's two large horns like a ladder when combined with the ruffle of scales along Eren's nape  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I've never had to climb up on my own before"  
Eren moved his front foot, adding a lower level for him to first step up to  
"Ok. I'm short. You don't need to rub it in"  
Letting out a small growl, Levi glared at Eren  
"Don't you laugh at me. And I swear to god, if I fall off, I'm never going to forgive you"

Approaching Eren's foot, his claws were as long as Levi was tall, by spreading his fingers? Levi was able to step onto the webbing then up onto the top of Eren's foot. Raising his foot up to give Levi less distance, the alpha mumbled a "thank you", Eren clearly loving how hard he had to work to get onto his back. Taking a firm hold on Eren's first horn, he felt moronic as he stepped up on the first ruffle. It was like a ladder, and a normal sized dragon rider would have no problems, but again, he only had short legs. Beneath him, Eren huffed  
"Look here, you little shit. I'm trying my hardest but you're so damn big! You're tall enough in your normal form"  
Eren's tail thudded against the ground as his whole body shook. His lover was definitely laughing at him. Getting himself seated, Eren straightened up, nearly undoing his hard work. Grasping both of Eren's horns, he found that there were two smaller ones that seemed to have only just become visible thanks to how his scales sat. Moving to take hold of them, Eren nodded his head  
"A head's up would have been nice. Just go slow... you don't have a harness on you, or a ladder and I'm old"  
The way he was sat, it was like he was in a saddle without stirrups... the thing he needed the most.

Levi left his stomach on the ground as Eren lifted. Clutching Eren's horns tightly, the alpha hung on for dear life as he kept his eyes scrunched closed. As Eren evened out, Levi gradually opened his eyes to find himself far higher than he was expecting, the scales of the crown made by Eren really did indeed keep the wind from filling his ears. As long as he didn't look down, the feeling filling him was almost euphoric, like this was where he was meant to be. Nudging his heels into Eren's sides, his boyfriend twisted his body, arcing sharply and leaving him scrambling, but before he could stop Eren from whatever he had planned, the omega spiralled, mimicking dragons in front of them. Levi had been sure he was about to fall off, but as Eren spam upside down, he found he didn't leave his seat at all, nor did his crown fall. Coming out of the spiralling movement, Levi groaned. Flying he could deal with, aerial acrobatics apparently not so much. Beneath him, Eren dove downwards, Levi about to scold him until he realised all the other dragons were doing the same thing, their claws ghosting over the sea beneath them and Eldia appeared on the horizon. Everything was happening way too fast for Levi to keep up. A few of the dragons pulled from the flock? Was it a flock of dragons? He had no idea, but as they disappeared under the waves, he assumed they were water dragons. Reappearing with a burst of speed, droplets of water were sent flying into the sky, creating a rainbow for a moment before arching up to fly higher than the rest of them. If it wasn't for cats not liking water, he'd say they were all like playful kittens, especially with the way Eren had wriggled his arse. Completing a loop of the ocean, the group turned back, heading to one the tall peaks of Draecia. 

As dragon's landed, they shifted back to human form, walking with their riders into a sinister looking cave. Pulling up alongside Ymir, on the small landing in front of the cave, Levi realised the cave was decorated with carved figures, and obviously important to Draecia's religious beliefs. Beneath him, Eren tilted his whole body sideways, letting Levi practically slide off, his leg feeling like jelly from the flight. Taking two steps, he landed on his arse, while Eren shifted back to his human form  
"Prince Erwin?"  
Shaking his head, he raised a hand to stop whatever Historia was going to say. Eren was laughing far too hard over everything. Wrapping her arm around Historia, Ymir peered down at him  
"I think he needs a moment. We could just leave him here"  
"We're not just leaving him. Eren, stop laughing"  
Dissolving into coughs, Eren jogged over to him, coughing into one hand as he shook his head  
"I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away"  
Reaching down, Eren pulled him to his feet  
"A bit? I thought I was going to die"  
"As if I'd let that happen. It wasn't too bad, was it?"  
"I think my stomach's back on the field... I don't think I'm up to all those tricks yet"  
"Well, its food time now"  
Wrapping his arm around Levi's waist, Eren kissed his cheek  
"And then we get to go for another fly"  
Food and flying?! What could possibly go wrong with that?!  
"Oh good. I can't wait"  
Ymir snickered  
"We could just leave you up here. There's no path down, and I'd like to see you last a year up here without found and water"  
"Ymir, don't pick on him"  
"Come on, Eren. I can smell you're upset because he didn't like the flight"  
"I'm not upset... I think he did very well for his time"  
Levi felt as if he was a child whose mother was awkwardly protecting his honour. He hadn't meant to hurt Eren. He just hadn't known what to expect  
"Whatever. Let's head in. You're lucky you're a human"  
Falling back with Eren, he took his boyfriend's hand pulling away from the cavern entrance and towards the tiny bit of space available that was out of the way of the landing dragons. Looking back over his shoulder, Eren had a firm frown on his face  
"We're supposed to be heading in"  
"And we will. But I want to talk to you first"  
"About what?"  
"I. Look. I didn't mean to insult you or upset you"  
Eren's head whipped around  
"Don't worry about it"  
"No. Look. What I meant to say is that I wasn't used to the feeling, but when you were soaring up there, it felt amazing. It was just the spiralling bit, but only because I'm not used to it. You did nothing wrong"  
"I... I didn't mean to upset you. It just looked like fun"  
"And I'm sure once we get used to it, together, it will be. I've never ridden without some kind of harness before. So just go easy on me?"  
"Alright. I guess I got caught up with it all"  
Eren still looked upset, biting his lip he looked away  
"Hey... come here"  
Pulling Eren to him, he kissed his boyfriend  
"You did nothing wrong, and it hasn't put me off you at all. I can't wait to explore what we can do together"  
"Ok. I was so nervous..."  
Nuzzling into Eren's face, Levi kissed him again  
"Don't be. You're incredible, and I'm so proud of you"  
"Tonight, can we find some time together?"  
"I'd like that"  
"Good... because I think you're going to have your hands full"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. The wine tonight is special, and uh... it's designed to make us horny"  
"What?!"  
"I won't drink it, but you should know"  
"No... no. Historia never warned me"  
"It's all about the bonds tonight. Today we gave our blessings, and tonight is about closeness. Dragons take their riders away somewhere private"  
"Do you now?"  
"Mhmm"  
Eren's kiss was less than innocent, a promise of what was to come. He just needed to survive dinner first  
"We better head in"  
"Yeah..."

Levi found his seat beside Eren easily. It was the only one with padding, and once again he felt as if his small height was being judged. Just because he was a few centimetres shorter than Historia, meant nothing. Eren shook as he tried not to laugh at his cushioned seat, earning him a swift sideways kick the shin. One thing he was fast learning about Draecia is that they didn't have the annoying urge to announce everything happening, giving him time to observe his around. What he'd thought had been a cavern, was a temple carved into the mountain. After a short walk through a carved passage, it opened into a huge open aired space. Small lights, in every colour of the rainbow, like the ones Eren had summoned floated around the island in the centre of the space, where a lavish horseshoe shaped dining table was set up. None of the dragons or riders seemed to mind the inch or so of turquoise water that surrounded the island, though hesitant about stepping in, he found himself walking on it... He'd take it. It was so much nicer than wet boots. At the far end of the space, two dragon reliefs had their front legs looped, holding a goblet between them. Around the outer edges, stalagmites and stalactites hard formed from years of water erosion and mineral deposits. With the night growing so dark, it was hard to make out the top of the deep space, even with the lightning. In the middle of the table was a small fountain, of what seemed to be a naked woman holding up and overflowing cup. Around the table, everyone else was dragons, their riders standing just behind them and slightly to the side, Levi felt as if he should be standing and attending to Eren, but Eren calmly took his hand, leaning over to whisper  
"They all know you're the prince of Eldia and my rider. It's a dragon thing"  
"I feel like I should be serving you"  
"It's fine. Historia had to fight Rod so she could serve Ymir. That's why Freya isn't serving Steege, and why Rose isn't serving Urklyn..."  
Being on the opposite side of the table, Levi hadn't actually noticed it. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. Rod was kind of a selfish arsehole, and Levi really wasn't the prince...  
"Just relax, and smile"  
"I'm sorry. I'm actually nervous"  
"I can tell, but it's ok. You're safe and welcome here"  
"I don't want to fuck up and embarrass you"  
"Then I should probably tell you, that everyone in this space can hear you because you've stopped whispering"  
Levi swallowed hard as they all turned to look at him. He wanted to be there for Eren. He knew how important the night was to him. And the little shit hadn't told him he was making all of this into a public discussion  
"You could have told me"  
"No. It's sweet how much you care"  
"You're lucky you're the centre of my affections"  
"I know. I couldn't ask for a better rider"  
As the dragon's around them went back to their own conversations, Levi wanted to sink to the floor and hide. That had been far too intense for the old alpha's heart.

Historia ended up serving both him and Eren, the princess proud to do so. As the wine started to flow, the intensity that Levi had felt slipped away. Dragons pulling their riders into their laps, feeding the fruit from their plates, or offering them sips of wine while sharing soft whispers. Levi wasn't sure about it all until Eren moved to sit in his lap, pushing a hard kiss to his lips. The taste of the fruity wine they'd been enjoying, playing on their tongues, as their kiss turned to four before Eren hid his face against his neck. Wrapping his arms around the teen, Eren purred  
"I'm so happy you came"  
"I think you're drunk"  
Raising his hand, Eren bopped him on the nose with his pointer finger  
"Doesn't make it any less true. I missed you and heats really sucked"  
"Is that so?"  
"Mhmm... missed you so much"  
Tapping his shoulder, Ymir leaned in  
"We're all heading off now. You'll fly with us for a bit before Eren will take you somewhere you can fuck"  
In her arms, Historia gasped  
"You didn't have to word it like that"  
Nipping at Historia's earlobe, Ymir tugged lightly  
"Why not? It's what every single person in this room is going to do tonight"  
"Still..."  
"Stop being so prim and proper, I'm going to drive you crazy tonight and we both know it"  
He didn't need to know that, especially while Eren was wriggling in his lap  
"Master, can we go?"  
"Yeah, are you going to be ok to fly?"  
"I'm fine! Totally sober-ish... kind of... I just want to fu-mmmph"  
Covering Eren's mouth, his boyfriend didn't need to announce how horny he was to the whole room. Licking his hand, Levi wrinkled his face as he pulled his hand away  
"That was revolting"  
"Ok, you two. Let's go. There's enough dragons that no one's gonna mind us slipping off first"  
"Ymir's right. I'd bet money that some couples won't even leave the cave"  
That was double gross. He didn't need to think about people fucking on the table they'd just eaten off of. Lifting Eren, the omega wrapped his legs around his waist, starting to lick and nip at Levi's neck. As much as he wanted to be buried in Eren, he still has to pretend he had some semblance of control left.

Reaching the ledge, Ymir and Eren transformed. Eren dropping to his stomach and rubbing his head against the rocky outcrop while his tail thumped  
"Dragons like being scratched between the horns. Do you need a hand up?"  
"No. I think I've got this. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow mornings pretty cruisy. There's no rush to return to the manor grounds, but I'd say try to be back by lunch"  
"I think he's still going to be sleeping all of this off"  
"Then drag him home drunk... we'll see you then"  
"See you..."  
He wasn't about to say "have fun" when both couples knew they were off to have sex. Walking over to his omega, Eren sprung to his feet, running his tongue up Levi's whole front  
"Down boy. You need to fly us out of here first"  
Huffing, Eren nodded  
"Good. Now lower yourself down, otherwise, I'm never getting up there"  
He was feeling the wine, it'd created a pleasant warm buzz through his body. 

Dropping down again, Eren rolled onto his side again. Climbing up was clumsy, Levi barely making into Eren's saddle?, before Eren was up on his feet, and leaping off the ledge. Suddenly flying a drunk dragon across the country seemed like a stupid idea. Eren couldn't even fly a straight line  
"Do you even know where you're going?"  
Letting out a huge fiery breath in response, Levi promptly shut his mouth. He'd just have to have faith that Eren did.

After nearly crash landing, Eren shifted forms before Levi could climb off his back. Landing on the teen, Eren's hands were all over him, while Levi had no idea where they were. There'd been ocean waves at some point, and now there was a grassy field. Mouthing his neck, Eren's hands went to his pants  
"Eren... slow down"  
"Don't wanna. Need your thick dick... need you to fuck me"  
"And I will, just slow down"  
"Don't wanna. Want your big hard dick fucking my arse"  
Growling, Levi let out a surprised oof as Eren slipped them over, almost tearing his pants apart in his haste  
"Need you so fucking bad. I'm so wet... my pussy is dripping for you"  
He was drowning in Eren's aroused scent but didn't want to hurt him.... or his "pussy". When Eren had his pants undone, the mage giggled as he summoned up small lights, before leaning up to push clumsy, drunk kisses to his lips between his words  
"You're so fucking gorgeous, master ... need to see it all"  
Dragging a finger down Levi's chest, Eren cut through his shirt and jacket, humming as he nodded. Eren would probably be furious if he knew how hard it was not to laugh  
"My alpha... fuck... I'm getting pregnant looking at you"  
"Is that so?"  
"Mhmm. Gonna fuck myself on that big dick of yours. Going to make you come. I'm going to be so good for you"  
Levi fought harder as he tried not to laugh. Eren continued his running commentary on how big Levi's dick was and how wet he was. Hiking up his robes, Eren tried to mount him, getting angry when Levi's erection slipped up against his arse thanks to how wet he was  
"Eren..."  
"Shhh..."  
"Just..."  
"Nope. I'm doing it. Watch me"  
Rearranging himself, Eren brought his legs up so he was on his feet rather than his knees, biting his lip adorably, Eren finally lowered himself down, barely breaching himself with the tip of Levi's dick before dropping down with his whole weight. Beaming, his omega looked smug  
"Told you!"  
"You did"  
Rising up and dropping, Eren moaned, starting to build a rhythm as a hand went to his dick. His young lover starting to jerk himself off  
"Mhmm... watch me"  
"I am"  
"Good. I like it when you watch me. Watch you fill me. Gonna get so big before morning. Big swollen belly, filled with your seed"

Drunk Eren had no filter, nor did appreciate Levi's laughter over the things he was saying. Levi couldn't help himself. Ending up cuddled on the grass, Eren casting magic was a great idea, magicking up stick figures of the things he saw in the stars, some of them hilarious, but none came close to the howls of drunken laughter as Eren "found" Erwin's eyebrows, drawing them with his fingertip. Morphing his drawing into caterpillar cocoons, then butterflies, giggling out "be free!". Sitting up, Eren blew sloppily at his drawing making both butterflies flutter away, then collapsed down next to him. Eren's laughter was Levi's favourite sound. The alpha would happily spend forever in Eren's arms if he could hear it every day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! I made you all wait, because I thought I didn't have anything to post... turned out, I hadn't even posted 22...
> 
> Also... I. Me. Was actually busy... I'm like never busy!

Eren and Levi were both late back the following morning. Eren had flown them back over to Eldia for their private night together, where they'd spent the night near the Draecia peninsula. Come morning, Eren had tried to hide away from the sun. Neither of them were hung over, but they were a mess, and neither wished to return to reality or the company of others... Eren woke in a playful mood, happy to take "advantage" of the fact Levi's clothes were ruined from where he'd slice them off with his magic. It took a bath in the ocean and Eren's magic to make them both look presentable again, and not like they'd spent the whole night doing less than respectable things. Flying them back to the Reiss manor, Erwin was waiting on the field near the cabins. The moment they'd landed, the man was lecturing him on his disappearance. It wasn't like Erwin hadn't known there was a chance of him not returning for the night. Levi wished he could follow Eren's lead by not being human. Eren hadn't shifted back, instead, he was standing tall behind Levi, almost daring Erwin to say something about his appearance. Erwin didn't, but unfortunately, Levi couldn't stay "hidden" behind his omega's protection forever. Kissing Eren's forehead goodbye, he promised to see the mage later.

Erwin had prepared an overly lengthy lecture for him, the blond didn't stop talking, even once they'd arrived back at the cabin the Eldia party was using. It was only him, Erwin and two guards, so it wasn't like they needed lavish rooms. All he really needed was a bed and somewhere to bathe. He'd thought everything that was happening with the festival would be planned down to the very last second, instead, it seemed they very much went with the flow. He and Eren weren't even the last pair back.

After his scolding from Erwin, and showering, it was time for breakfast and Levi was famished. Eren was a very demanding lover after all. And Levi loved being the one to make Eren fall apart beneath him. Grabbing a full loaf of fresh bread, butter and jam, he then brewed himself a fresh pot of tea and settled himself down at the kitchen table, sighing heavily as he did  
"Is there more I should know?"  
Pulling the opposite chair out, Erwin sat, launching right back into it  
"Mikasa and Armin wanted to know where both you and Eren had gone. It would seem Mikasa has feelings for Eren"  
No fucking shit  
"That's old news"  
"She's intending on asking for Eren's hand"  
Choking on the sip of tea he'd taken, Levi glared at the mug. Ok. He knew she held deep affections, but surely she must know Eren wasn't interested  
"She has no chance"  
"And how are you going to break this to her?"  
"Me? It's not my issue. If you haven't forgotten, I'm still engaged to Petra. I'm not the best person to be going to over relationship advice"  
"I didn't expect you and Eren to return to fucking quite so fast. It would problematic if everyone was to find out"  
"Everyone who?"  
"Everyone. We don't know if there are Marley based dragons here... I hope you kept things under wraps last night"  
"They all already know"  
Slamming his hands down on the table, Erwin rose  
"You idiot! Is he really worth all of this?!"  
"Erwin, you knew damn well it would be out in the public once we arrived here. Historia and Freya both knew with just one look. It's a dragon thing"  
Sinking down, the blond shook his head  
"I let you come up here, under the provision you didn't allow things to get out of hand"  
"You let me? That's rich. You know how much I missed him"  
"That doesn't mean you need to throw yourself all over him"  
"I've been carrying out my royal duty. I've been on all the walks and to all the sites the Reiss family wanted to show us, and since we've arrived, I've only spent two nights with Eren"  
"Without your bodyguard even knowing where you were"  
"Well, the first night we screwed down by the lake. Last night, we took a quick trip back to Eldia and went at it like rabbits near the beach. Is that what you want to hear? Or do you want to know how many times I knotted him? Or how many times I made him come?"  
"Why must you be so crass?!"  
"Because you're picking a fight over something so incredibly stupid. This festival is important to Eren and important to me. Draecia is important..."  
"Why can't you listen to what I'm telling you?! I want you to be careful. We don't know if there may be a possible enemy here, and you've let your guard down as you're back with Eren. What if something had happened last night?"  
Levi tapped the brooch he'd attached on his fresh shirt  
"Eren has placed a portion of his magic inside this. This scale is one of his, and if anything happens, his magic will kick in"  
"That doesn't mean anything! Some poisons kill you in an instant"  
"I was surrounded by dragons and dragon riders. I couldn't have been safer"  
Could he be flattering himself to believe that Erwin wasn't being a dick for the sake of being a dick, but out of actual concern  
"You still should have told me. I heard nothing from you at all"  
"There wasn't exactly time, and other then when we returned Eldia, Eren and I were supervised"  
"He never should have taken you back to Eldia"  
"Eldia is special to him. All he wants is for the people of Eldia to be safe and happy. He knows the potential outcome of Zeke learning about his dragon status and his relationship with me"  
"So you two are still in a relationship?"  
Levi blinked. Yes? Was that not feeling obvious?  
"I'm serious when it comes to Eren. My affections for him hasn't changed in the least, despite our time apart"  
"Have you explained to him that Petra still resides at the castle, and your engagement is still in effect"  
"You don't need to keep harping on about it. You make it sound as if Eren and I have never had a serious conversation over the future. He hasn't openly talked about it, nor has he tried to rub it in anyone's face. We've been careful, and Eren takes herbs to prevent pregnancy, even with a dragon pregnancy lasting for two years. He understands the situation, and he only wants what's best for Eldia"  
Eren had explained in length what a dragon pregnancy entailed, after his talk with Historia and before he'd left Eldia. They weren't rushing things, even if they'd fallen into bed so fast, or at least, Levi didn't feel as if they were rushing things. They'd spent a year apart, with only letters between them, and still wanted to be with each other  
"Eldia can't afford to lose you... I can't afford to lose you"  
Placing down the piece of bread Levi had been buttering, he sighed deeply  
"I'm continuing to play my role, and I'm being cautious about it. Still, it isn't enough for you. Your puppet prince is doing his job, and you know it"  
"Levi"  
"No. That is enough. I wish to eat my breakfast in peace before I have to return to the manor"  
"The manor? Again?"  
"Yes. I found myself unprepared yesterday, so today I'm going to talk with Historia about the rest of the festival"  
"Does that mean I'll be spending the day with Mikasa and Armin again?"  
"Does that bother you?"  
Erwin groaned, Levi, enjoying the sound of pain  
"Mikasa is a tad forceful..."  
Snorting, he nodded. Understatement of the century right there  
"She is just that. That's why she's here, as Eren's bodyguard. So we didn't have to suffer her anger of them being separated"  
"She's bright, but she's far too focused on Eren's personal life. You won't be able to hide things between you and Eren, from her, for much longer"  
Levi already knew about just how invested in Eren, Mikasa was. He'd been enraged when Eren had written that she'd offered to share his heat with him. As far as Levi was concerned that was his right, as Eren's boyfriend. Spending four heats/ruts apart had been bad enough at it was, his ruts had been nearly unbearable without his partner to soothe the pain, and to take care of  
"Then I'll talk to her when the time comes. Even if she challenges me for Eren's hand, it is his decision in the end"  
"Is there any chance that Draecia will oppose your relationship?"  
Levi's alpha roared in the back of his mind. His eyes narrowing as his tone grew icy. Erwin had sounded fucking hopeful, and it hadn't gone missed  
"No. Because they actually fucking respect relationships around here. I am Eren's alpha. I am his master. I am his boyfriend. And I am his dragon rider. We are bonded by the vow taken upon the altar, but we were bonded before even that. I am so fucking sick of this. I get it. You hate him. You only want him around when it serves your purposes. He has proven himself time and time again, and that he has Eldia's best interests in heart. Why we must keep having these petty and ridiculous arguments, I do not know. But I am absolutely sick and tired of it. Never once has he placed anything in jeopardy. He is strong and he is brave. And I am proud of him"  
"We keep having these arguments because you keep putting yourself in danger!"  
"I do not!"  
"You're intimate with him. You were so, even when he couldn't control his magic"  
"His magic has never hurt me. Even when he was a child, and on death's door, he didn't hurt me. Even when he lost control mid-heat, he didn't hurt me. He doesn't want to hurt me. He doesn't want to hurt anyone!"  
"No one is that perfect. He turned those bandits to stone"  
Erwin was grasping at straws. He'd tried to give the man leeway, chalking things up to stress. Even over the past year, he'd found himself making excuses to excuse Erwin's behaviour. It wasn't easy living in the castle where your parents were murdered and being the last of the Smith line, nor was it easy to watch your country fall more and more under Marley control, when you didn't have the forces to resist. But god. He was so tired of it all...  
"The bandits who killed the royal guard and tried to force themselves upon him. If it was either of us, we would have slaughtered them. The only difference is that he used magic, where we would run our swords through them! Now that my breakfast has been ruined, you can fuck right off to babysit Mikasa and Armin. I do not want to see you for the rest of the day"  
"You can't do that! I am your bodyguard"  
"No. I am yours. I'm the public face the kingdom hates. I am the one with the target on my back. And I am the one who is going to spend the afternoon being educated by Historia because Draecia is an important ally and I don't want to turn them into an enemy"  
Rising from his seat, Levi left Erwin sitting there. He was so tired of fighting. Why couldn't he just have this time with Eren? They'd both been high on aphrodisiac wine, which had made having a serious conversation too hard, and he hadn't been able to ask when Eren was finally coming home.

Marching up to the manor, the days in Draecia were so much warmer than Eldia. The sky bright and clear, apart from the dragons coming and going. There was little wonder as to why Eren's health had improved, despite falling pretty much along the same line of latitude, the air seemed to be so much fresher, and everything so much more green. No doubt dragon magic was responsible for that, but he did feel some shame in the fact that Eldia wasn't doing quite so well. By the time he'd reached the manor, sweat beads rolled down his back uncomfortably, leaving him feeling like he must look horribly dishevelled. In the heat of the sun, any other colour to black would have been preferable, but appearances must be kept up, and once inside the manor, he found the temperature much more agreeable.

Historia was busy for most of the morning, so Levi made a pest of himself by settling down in the Reiss family's library, and reading. It was either that, or go back to Erwin., and that was liable to end in a fight. How could they possibly have the same fight almost every single day for over a year, and Erwin still think that Eren was bad for him? No one else who knew about them seemed to feel the same way... by that, he meant Historia and Ymir.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Ok. Mini chapter update time!  
> I want to move into the next part of the story, but putting it here would end up with a huuuuge chapter... and it's Reiss stuff soooo...
> 
> Also... I haven't written it yet... I'm sorry!

Eren and Levi were both late back the following morning. Eren had flown them back over to Eldia for their private night together, where they'd spent the night near the Draecia peninsula. Come morning, Eren had tried to hide away from the sun. Neither of them was hung over, but they were a mess, and neither wished to return to reality or the company of others... Eren woke in a playful mood, happy to take "advantage" of the fact Levi's clothes were ruined from where he'd slice them off with his magic. It took a bath in the ocean and Eren's magic to make them both look presentable again, and not like they'd spent the whole night doing less than respectable things. Flying them back to the Reiss manor, Erwin was waiting on the field near the cabins. The moment they'd landed, the man was lecturing him on his disappearance. It wasn't like Erwin hadn't known there was a chance of him not returning for the night. Levi wished he could follow Eren's lead by not being human. Eren hadn't shifted back, instead he was was standing tall behind Levi, almost daring Erwin to say something about his appearance. Erwin didn't, but unfortunately, Levi couldn't stay "hidden" behind his omega's protection forever. Kissing Eren's forehead goodbye, he promised to see the mage later.

Erwin had prepared an overly lengthy lecture for him, the blond didn't stop talking, even once they'd arrived back at the cabin the Eldia party was using. It was only him, Erwin and two guards, so it wasn't like they needed lavish rooms. All he really needed was a bed and somewhere to bathe. He'd thought everything that was happening with the festival would be planned down to the very last second, instead, it seemed they very much went with the flow. He and Eren weren't even the last pair back.

After his scolding from Erwin, and showering, it was time for breakfast and Levi was famished. Eren was a very demanding lover after all. And Levi loved being the one to make Eren fall apart beneath him. Grabbing a full loaf of fresh bread, butter and jam, he then brewed himself a fresh pot of tea and settled himself down at the kitchen table, sighing heavily as he did  
"Is there more I should know?"  
Pulling the opposite chair out, Erwin sat, launching right back into it  
"Mikasa and Armin wanted to know where both you and Eren had gone. It would seem Mikasa has feelings for Eren"  
No fucking shit  
"That's old news"  
"She's intending on asking for Eren's hand"  
Choking on the sip of tea he'd taken, Levi glared at the mug. Ok. He knew she held deep affections, but surely she must know Eren wasn't interested  
"She has no chance"  
"And how are you going to break this to her?"  
"Me? It's not my issue. If you haven't forgotten, I'm still engaged to Petra. I'm not the best person to be going to over relationship advice"  
"I didn't expect you and Eren to return to fucking quite so fast. It would problematic if everyone was to find out"  
"Everyone who?"  
"Everyone. We don't know if there are Marley based dragons here... I hope you kept things under wraps last night"  
"They all already know"  
Slamming his hands down on the table, Erwin rose  
"You idiot! Is he really worth all of this?!"  
"Erwin, you knew damn well it would be out in the public once we arrived here. Historia and Freya both knew with just one look. It's a dragon thing"  
Sinking down, the blond shook his head  
"I let you come up here, under the provision you didn't allow things to get out of hand"  
"You let me? That's rich. You know how much I missed him"  
"That doesn't mean you need to throw yourself all over him"  
"I've been carrying out my royal duty. I've been on all the walks and to all the sites the Reiss family wanted to show us, and since we've arrived, I've only spent two nights with Eren"  
"Without your bodyguard even knowing where you were"  
"Well, the first night we screwed down by the lake. Last night, we took a quick trip back to Eldia and went at it like rabbits near the beach. Is that what you want to hear? Or do you want to know how many times I knotted him? Or how many times I made him come?"  
"Why must you be so crass?!"  
"Because you're picking a fight over something so incredibly stupid. This festival is important to Eren and important to me. Draecia is important..."  
"Why can't you listen to what I'm telling you?! I want you to be careful. We don't know if there may be a possible enemy here, and you've let your guard down as you're back with Eren. What if something had happened last night?"  
Levi tapped the brooch he'd attached on his fresh shirt  
"Eren has placed a portion of his magic inside this. This scale is one of his, and if anything happens, his magic will kick in"  
"That doesn't mean anything! Some poisons kill you in an instant"  
"I was surrounded by dragons and dragon riders. I couldn't have been safer"  
Could he be flattering himself to believe that Erwin wasn't being a dick for the sake of being a dick, but out of actual concern  
"You still should have told me. I heard nothing from you at all"  
"There wasn't exactly time, and other then when we returned Eldia, Eren and I were supervised"  
"He never should have taken you back to Eldia"  
"Eldia is special to him. All he wants is for the people of Eldia to be safe and happy. He knows the potential outcome of Zeke learning about his dragon status and his relationship with me"  
"So you two are still in a relationship?"  
Levi blinked. Yes? Was that not feeling obvious?  
"I'm serious when it comes to Eren. My affections for him hasn't changed in the least, despite our time apart"  
"Have you explained to him that Petra still resides at the castle, and your engagement is still in effect"  
"You don't need to keep harping on about it. You make it sound as if Eren and I have never had a serious conversation over the future. He hasn't openly talked about it, nor has he tried to rub it in anyone's face. We've been careful, and Eren takes herbs to prevent pregnancy, even with a dragon pregnancy lasting for two years. He understands the situation, and he only wants what's best for Eldia"  
Eren had explained in length what a dragon pregnancy entailed, after his talk with Historia and before he'd left Eldia. They weren't rushing things, even if they'd fallen into bed so fast, or at least, Levi didn't feel as if they were rushing things. They'd spent a year apart, with only letters between them, and still wanted to be with each other  
"Eldia can't afford to lose you... I can't afford to lose you"  
Placing down the piece of bread Levi had been buttering, he sighed deeply  
"I'm continuing to play my role, and I'm being cautious about it. Still, it isn't enough for you. Your puppet prince is doing his job, and you know it"  
"Levi"  
"No. That is enough. I wish to eat my breakfast in peace before I have to return to the manor"  
"The manor? Again?"  
"Yes. I found myself unprepared yesterday, so today I'm going to talk with Historia about the rest of the festival"  
"Does that mean I'll be spending the day with Mikasa and Armin again?"  
"Does that bother you?"  
Erwin groaned, Levi, enjoying the sound of pain  
"Mikasa is a tad forceful..."  
Snorting, he nodded. Understatement of the century right there  
"She is just that. That's why she's here, as Eren's bodyguard. So we didn't have to suffer her anger of them being separated"  
"She's bright, but she's far too focused on Eren's personal life. You won't be able to hide things between you and Eren, from her, for much longer"  
Levi already knew about just how invested in Eren, Mikasa was. He'd been enraged when Eren had written that she'd offered to share his heat with him. As far as Levi was concerned that was his right, as Eren's boyfriend. Spending four heats/ruts apart had been bad enough at it was, his ruts had been nearly unbearable without his partner to soothe the pain, and to take care of  
"Then I'll talk to her when the time comes. Even if she challenges me for Eren's hand, it is his decision in the end"  
"Is there any chance that Draecia will oppose your relationship?"  
Levi's alpha roared in the back of his mind. His eyes narrowing as his tone grew icy. Erwin had sounded fucking hopeful, and it hadn't gone missed  
"No. Because they actually fucking respect relationships around here. I am Eren's alpha. I am his master. I am his boyfriend. And I am his dragon rider. We are bonded by the vow taken upon the altar, but we were bonded before even that. I am so fucking sick of this. I get it. You hate him. You only want him around when it serves your purposes. He has proven himself time and time again, and that he has Eldia's best interests in heart. Why we must keep having these petty and ridiculous arguments, I do not know. But I am absolutely sick and tired of it. Never once has he placed anything in jeopardy. He is strong and he is brave. And I am proud of him"  
"We keep having these arguments because you keep putting yourself in danger!"  
"I do not!"  
"You're intimate with him. You were so, even when he couldn't control his magic"  
"His magic has never hurt me. Even when he was a child, and on death's door, he didn't hurt me. Even when he lost control mid-heat, he didn't hurt me. He doesn't want to hurt me. He doesn't want to hurt anyone!"  
"No one is that perfect. He turned those bandits to stone"  
Erwin was grasping at straws. He'd tried to give the man leeway, chalking things up to stress. Even over the past year, he'd found himself making excuses to excuse Erwin's behaviour. It wasn't easy living in the castle where your parents were murdered and being the last of the Smith line, nor was it easy to watch your country fall more and more under Marley control, when you didn't have the forces to resist. But god. He was so tired of it all...  
"The bandits who killed the royal guards and tried to force themselves upon him. If it was either of us, we would have slaughtered them. The only difference is that he used magic, where we would run our swords through them! Now that my breakfast has been ruined, you can fuck right off to babysit Mikasa and Armin. I do not want to see you for the rest of the day"  
"You can't do that! I am your bodyguard"  
"No. I am yours. I'm the public face the kingdom hates. I am the one with the target on my back. And I am the one who is going to spend the afternoon being educated by Historia because Draecia is an important ally and I don't want to turn them into an enemy"  
Rising from his seat, Levi left Erwin sitting there. He was so tired of fighting. Why couldn't he just have this time with Eren? They'd both been high on aphrodisiac wine, which had made having a serious conversation too hard, and he hadn't been able to ask when Eren was finally coming home.

Marching up to the manor, the days in Draecia were so much warmer than Eldia. The sky bright and clear, apart from the dragons coming and going. There was little wonder as to why Eren's health had improved, despite falling pretty much along the same line of latitude, the air seemed to be so much fresher, and everything so much more green. No doubt dragon magic was responsible for that, but he did feel some shame in the fact that Eldia wasn't doing quite so well. By the time he'd reached the manor, sweat beads rolled down his back uncomfortably, leaving him feeling like he must look horribly dishevelled. In the heat of the sun, any other colour to black would have been preferable, but appearances must be kept up, and once inside the manor, he found the temperature much more agreeable.

Historia was busy for most of the morning, so Levi made a pest of himself by settling down in the Reiss family's library, and reading. It was either that, or go back to Erwin., and that was liable to end in a fight. How could they possibly have the same fight almost every single day for over a year, and Erwin still think that Eren was bad for him? No one else who knew about them seemed to feel the same way... by that, he meant Historia and Ymir... and they'd been by Eren's side when he couldn't be... it was just... exhausting.

Historia appeared around lunchtime with lunch, the blonde bright and bubbly as she came to sit across from him on the plush floral sofa, placing a tray filled with sandwiches, fresh tea, and cups, down on the table between them  
"I'm sorry, you know how It can be..."  
Waving her hand towards the door, Levi smiled as she blew a raspberry at it  
"I do, very much so"  
"My father and stepmother are stubbornly set in their ways. They wish to keep with this policy of non-interference, even with Marley developing weapons to shoot down dragons. They say if they fall, then that's on them... it's a load of shit"  
Pouting and swearing. He'd never thought he'd see Historia do both so easily  
"Has that been happening often?"  
"As far as I'm concerned, for it to even happen once since the treaty, is far too often. And then you inform of us Marley attempting to gather dragon relics. It's as if he doesn't care if Draecia is wiped out"  
"I'm sorry to hear that"  
"I'm complaining far too much. Tell me what brings you up to the manor"  
Taking a cup from the tray, Levi poured himself a cup of tea  
"Would you believe I'm hiding from Erwin?"  
"Oh, no! Eren did say that Erwin didn't seem to approve of your relationship"  
"No. He doesn't. He sees no issue with using Eren like a pawn, or for jobs, he doesn't want to do for himself, but it's tiring to hear how much he disapproves of our relationship"  
"Do you want me to put a little magic on him?"  
"No. He'd lose his shit, so you really shouldn't tempt me"  
Historia giggled  
"Aw... if you change your mind, I know an excellent spell that leaves him itchy down there"  
Levi snorted so hard he nearly split his tea  
"Don't tempt me! He's a man of questionable bedroom morals... I think he'd declare it a crisis if he were to develop an itch"  
"Now you make me wish to try the spell even more"  
Sharing a small laugh, Levi leaned back into the sofa  
"Maybe I should keep it in mind. Actually, aside from Erwin, I wanted to ask if there is more I should be doing during this festival. I thought everything would be thoroughly planned, and down to the second given how respectful every dragon and dragon rider I've met has been"  
"Normally, it is a little more structured. Father... he had a falling out with some dragons and things happened. It sought of spiralled from there. But honestly, we dragons and dragon riders prefer to let things come as they may. It is much more natural that way, and if you haven't realised, we are very much about nature"  
"I've noticed. Still... last night, I felt as if I should have been standing... and Eren was far too intoxicated to make much sense"  
"You're doing just fine. Simply being here with him, shows great respect in everyone's eyes, and it's clear you both adore each other. That's the main thing. Everyone knows you're human, and that it'll take time to learn things, so they don't actually care. Of course, we have to look like we do, because that's what been told to us as young children. No. You've proven yourself already when you didn't abandon him"  
Levi wasn't expecting that... he was sure he must have insulted more than a few people  
"Then... when do I give him his gifts?"  
Historia smiled broadly  
"Tonight. See, not all dragons can stay for the length of the festival, so we get all that out the way first. The markets being run today are mostly to trade wares from all over the world, and a last chance to buy a gift. The markets will be open for the whole duration, but as I said, some dragons need to return early"  
"I was quite surprised to find that not all dragons lived here"  
"Well, it'd be cramped if we all did. Some have established themselves as healers, using magic to hide their nature and walk among normal populations as simple magic users. Some dragons need the heat, while some need the cold. We don't usually tell anyone, as it makes them prey for less than desirable people. You're an exception as Eren is your partner and your dragon"  
"I have no intention of telling anyone your secrets"  
"You couldn't, even if you wished to. Eren would lose his shit"  
"That's very true. So tonight, I give him his gifts?"  
"Yes. And I know how much you love flying, so be prepared for another flight"  
"Over to the ocean again?"  
"Not quite... I don't want to spoil the surprise"  
"Erwin's going to be angry. He was mad I didn't inform him of my whereabouts last night"  
"Upset he wasn't invited?"  
"I probably would have killed him if he'd found a way to show his face. That fancy wine of yours certainly works"  
"Like you two need any prompting. Anyway, once lunch is finished, would you like to come with me? I'm not sure if Eren will be there, but I need to go retrieve Ymir, or she'll try and escape tonight's ceremony"  
"Are gifts not her thing?"  
"Oh, no. She loves gifts. She loves giving me gifts, it's receiving them..."  
Historia sighed, picking at a sandwich  
"... she had a hard past before she finally became mine. You should see how much gold she has already, dragons adore gold. For every gift I give her, she gives me five back. It's actually really sweet, but then I have to sneak everything back into her room. Dragons are super picky about their spaces"  
"That doesn't sound like Eren"  
"I'm sure he doesn't know how to accept gifts without expecting something to be wrong. If that makes sense. Like a gift for a service... not that he thinks like that with you. It was just hard for him. He's lucky you found him that day"  
Levi had never thought of it like that. He'd known plenty of skeezy men who'd lured young children in with gifts. Just the thought of someone hurting him... He'd never told Eren that he'd also been on the streets because he knew the shit that happened there. Eren had been so young, so it was better he forgot all he went through  
"He won't let me spoil him... I want to though, and I did bring smaller items..."  
"I'm sure whatever you have chosen for him, he will adore. He doesn't let the brooch you gifted him out of sight"  
"I hadn't expected him to like it so much"  
"Of course he does. It's a gift from you"  
Levi shook his head  
"I'm a good decade older than you, yet here you are, consoling me"  
Rolling her eyes, Historia gave him a very "Eren" look  
"I'm not consoling you. I'm educating you. There's a big difference"  
"I stand corrected"  
"Actually, you're sitting. But who's splitting hairs. Now, I need to feed my face. I'm starving and on my feet all morning"

Chatting back and forth over lunch, Levi joined Historia as she headed off to find Ymir, and from the feeling of it, Eren too. Walking a well-worn path through the forest, Historia sighed as she looked up towards the top of the hill, where a series of loud thuds drifted down from  
"Something wrong?"  
"No. Just our dragons being idiots. Stay close to me. Ymir will probably want to play"  
Confused and curious, Levi followed Historia up the hill, unable to stop himself from shaking his head as he watched what Ymir and Eren were up to. The two of them had, what could be described as a boulder, between them, using both their feet and their tails to smack it at each other, running around and chasing each other while ignoring the clearing they were ruining in the process. Watching the boulder come to a stop, Eren wriggled his butt, practically pouncing in it, before swatting at it with his feet. Racing across the space, Ymir stole the boulder from Eren, Eren jumping backwards before pouncing on her. Kicking him off, Ymir rolled the boulder away, smugly turning to place a clawed foot above it. Eren once again shaking his arse as he lined up his prey  
"He's like a damn kitten with a ball of yarn"  
"Yes. Yes, they are. I told Ymir to magic up a ball in future, but they pop them too fast"  
"They pop them?"  
"They get so into their own little game, they forget everything else..."  
So magical balls could be popped? Ok... he didn't know why he needed to know that, but if Historia said so  
"Ymir! Eren!"  
Eren's pounce went sideways as Historia yelled his name, Levi cringing as Eren landed on his head. The kid still a total klutz... Ymir, on the other hand, wasn't done playing. With a swipe of her foot, the boulder was sent flying straight at them. Throwing himself sideways, Levi ducked and covered, waiting for an impact that never came. Cautiously opening his eyes, he watched as Historia sent the boulder rolling back up to the playful dragons  
"What the hell was that?"  
Historia doubled over laughing, shaking as she staggered over to offer him a hand up  
"Ymir. She knew I'd step in. You didn't have to dive like that"  
Letting himself be pulled up, his face felt warm...  
"I'm sorry. I'm not used to flying boulders coming right at me"  
"Eren wouldn't let anything happen to you"  
Catching the boulder, Eren brought on foot down on it, smashing it to pieces, Ymir barrelling into him as he did  
"Are they sane? And is that safe?"  
"All dragons love playing, or at least young ones do. Eren is no exception. Ymir, however, knows I've come to get her and doesn't want the game to end"  
"I think Eren just saw to that"  
"He did. He probably didn't take too kindly to Ymir sending the boulder down. Now, how you recovered?"  
"I'm fine"  
He sounded pouty, and completely unprincely  
"Good. Let's head up""

Shifting her form, Ymir came running when Historia was close enough. Catching her dragon, Historia smiled. Looking to Eren, his boyfriend walked over to him, nudging him with his nose  
"Hello to you too. I thought you had serious dragon things to attend to"  
"Our game was totally serious. Until Eren decided to ruin it"  
"You did smack the boulder towards us"  
"I wasn't expecting the prince to run away"  
"I didn't run away. You try being human and having a massive boulder coming towards you"  
Eren huffed, shifting back and wrapping his arms around him possessively  
"Ymir knows she's not supposed to send the boulders flying"  
"You're just upset your prince ran like a girl. Oh! What's that?! Historia's a girl and she didn't run? Maybe he's a chicken?"  
"No. It means you're just a sore loser"  
"I'm pretty sure I'm winning. Have you seen my Historia?"  
"I'd rather my Lee!"  
"You can have him"  
"Good. You're fixing the field today. Levi and I have things to talk about"  
"Noooo. You destroyed the boulder! The rules are "whoever destroys the boulder, fixes the field!""  
Releasing his hold around Levi's waist with his right arm, Eren waved his hand. The damage and the boulder dissolving away as the grass went about regrowing. It was kind of amazing... and over in seconds. He had no idea why they'd act like it was the hardest job in the world  
"Very nice, Eren. Your magic has come along beautifully"  
Ymir shot Eren a dirty look, Eren was sickly sweet as he replied  
"Thank you, Historia. It takes a delicate hand"  
"Oh, blow it out your arse, Storm Dragon. You wish your magic was as delicate as ours"  
"Mmmm. I do. It always feels so warm"  
"Your storms always smell nice too. That's enough niceness, let's go, Historia"

Levi wasn't completely sure how the conversation ended in compliments, but as Historia and Ymir left, Eren nuzzled into his neck  
"It's fine. It's a dragon thing"  
"I don't think I'll ever understand. She didn't hurt you, did she?"  
"Maybe a few scales, but it's all fun and games"  
"It... was scary to watch. You two just jump on each other like it's nothing"  
Mouthing at his neck, Eren was a little shit  
"I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm honestly fine"  
Turning in his boyfriend's arms, Levi slung his own over the teen's shoulders, leaning up to kiss him  
"You're more than fine"  
Sharing a deep kiss, it was warm and affectionate, and not matching the horny way Eren had been mouthing at his neck. Breaking the kiss, he stared up into Eren's bright eyes  
"So... we have all afternoon"  
"We do. I was thinking we could talk?"  
"Normally you want sex"  
"You make it sound like that's all I want"  
"Not all. But talking would be nice"  
"Good. I want to show you my room"  
"Only your room?"  
"I might show you more... like the kitchen"  
"Does that mean you'll cook for me?"  
Eren shook his head  
"It means you're cooking for me. It's hard being that big"  
Breaking their hug, Eren looked across the field. Holding one hand out, the grass seemed to grow, and seemed to get even greener? Arching an eyebrow, Levi looked to Eren in confusion  
"What was that?"  
"My scales being absorbed by the ground. Ymir likes to give her scales to Historia. I would have given mine to you, but they're only quite small. I hope you don't mind..."  
"No. They're your scales. Does it help the ground?"  
"Does it help the ground?" Obviously, it had to help the ground. God. That wasn't what he meant to ask  
"Oh, yes. You probably can see how green Draecia is. It's because of all the magic in the soil. Ymir and I play here quite often, so I like to give back to the earth"  
"That's very like you"  
"I'm a visitor here. It'd be rude not to repay Draecia"  
Taking his hand, Eren lead him towards the forest path  
"Speaking of that... I was wondering when you planned to come home?"  
"I thought I'd told you? Once the festival is done, I can come back. I mean, obviously I need to come back to Draecia from time to time, but it's time for me to go and explore the world"  
Way too happy, Levi pulled Eren against him a little too hard. The alpha landing on his back, with Eren's knee dangerously close to his crotch. Both of them looking down and letting out a sigh of relief  
"What are you sighing about?"  
"I don't want to break your dick with my knee. How would I even explain that?!"  
"I thought your magic fixed everything"  
"I'd prefer not to hurt you, or that wonderful dick of yours. Now, why did you pull me down in a fit of passion?"  
"Because you didn't tell me you were coming home! I've been stressing over this"  
"I thought I did"  
"No"  
"Oops. Hey, Lee. Guess what? I'm coming home soon"  
"Really? Thanks for letting me know. I'll have to get your room organised, no one's been inside since you left"  
"That's creepy"  
"It didn't feel right... but... if you're coming home, you can stay in my bed until your room's ready"  
"Oh? Really? Is that so?"  
Growling softly, Levi flipped them over, nuzzling at Eren's chest, as Eren laughed. Finally. Finally his boyfriend was coming back home  
"Yes. You and this sweet little arse of yours is mine"  
"Mmm... this sweet little arse is all yours"  
"Good... now, we're going to go talk. And you're going to pack"  
Eren nodded, his smile dropping on the edges of his mouth  
"We're staying... until the end of the festival, right?"  
"Of course. I don't want to take this away from you"  
Throwing his arms around him, Eren's happy scent flooded into his nose  
"I love you! Thank you!"  
"You're welcome, brat"  
As the pair of them detangled from each other, Levi's heart was racing as he panicked. Eren had told him he loved him! Without the influence of sex, or his knot, or wine... it may have been a slip of the tongue, but the elation he felt... it was scary...  
"Master? Are you ok? Your scent..."  
"I'm fine, brat. Just imagining the lecture Erwin is going to give me for disappearing again"  
"Then we better get you back. Mikasa's probably going to lecture me too... I swear. I'm an adult. I don't need to tell her everything"  
Climbing to his feet, Levi brushed himself off  
"You're an adult? When did that happen?"  
Eren faked a pained look, as he pushed himself up  
"You wound me"  
"Then let me kiss it better"  
"Nope. We're behaving"  
"We are?"  
"Yep. At least until you've fed me"  
Slinging his arm back around Levi's waist, they started back down the hill, Levi mumbling to himself  
"So demanding"  
"I know I am"  
"You weren't supposed to hear that"  
"Then remember I've got super hearing, and super sight, and super smell... I'm really the complete package"  
"I already knew that"

*  
Letting Levi into the cabin Eren shared with Armin and Mikasa, he hadn't expected his two roommates to be, or for Erwin to be there. Eren had hoped that it'd be just him and Levi, as he really did want to sit down and talk with his boyfriend. Careful to wait until Levi was inside before stepping in, Eren cleared his throat  
"I found Prince Erwin on my way back"  
Armin rose to bow at Levi, while Mikasa rushed from her chair to grab Eren by his shoulders. Great. Here came her lecture... right in front of Levi... He was fine. Mikasa should have known he was fine. She'd seen the previous year's ceremony and known how much he'd wanted to join in. Leaning in, she sniffed at him  
"Where have you been? You stink!"  
"Excuse you. I've been off doing dragon things, and then I was with Ymir"  
He could smell the anger in Mikasa's scent, and he could smell Levi on him. It was probably for the best they hadn't had sex, or he'd never hear the end of that one  
"You smell like alpha"  
"Probably because Ymir and I have been out in the fields around the manor, all day. There are people everywhere, and you know that"  
Moving to scent his neck, Eren dodged his adoptive sister  
"Mikasa, you don't need to scent me. I don't mind the scent. It's not gross to me, and you know I've got a great sense of smell"  
"And I'm telling you that you stink. Just let me scent you"  
"I don't want to be scented by my sister, so stop it. You're embarrassing me in front of the Prince"  
Mikasa crossed her arms  
"You're too trusting. Anyone here could be an enemy"  
"No one's going to hurt me! We're the only humans here! I'm part dragon and you need to accept that"  
"Do I?! You're also an omega! If anyone attacked you... you could fall pregnant"  
"I'm not going to fall pregnant! You're being too paranoid! Go hit something with a sword or something. Maybe you could train with the guards the prince brought with him?"  
"Stop changing the topic"  
Though Levi was standing in front of him, he could almost feel the alpha giving him a look of sympathy. Erwin's lectures were probably just as annoying, but at least they didn't occur in front of Levi's best friends  
"I'm not. I've been busy since the ceremony yesterday. I came back to take a shower, then Prince Erwin, Levi and I will be talking about what magic I've learned since coming here and how it could help Eldia. I'm sure Armin would be happy to explain what he's learned while I do"

Brushing past Levi, Eren headed towards his room. He didn't want to come across as rude, but he really couldn't deal with Mikasa. Every moment of every day, he wanted to be by Levi  
"Eren, wait"  
"I'm going to shower, Mikasa"  
"Wait... I want to talk to you"  
Pausing as he grabbed his door handle, he looked to Mikasa  
"What is it?"  
"At tonight's ceremony, am I allowed to give you a gift?"  
"You want to give me a gift?"  
"I know you've been with the prince because of his status, but Eren, to me..."  
"Mikasa, I'm sorry. I really need to shower. As far as I know, the prince is the only one who can give me a gift. I'm sorry, that's just the way it is"  
"But we're family"  
"I know. You're my sister, and you'll always be my sister. We're heading back to Eldia in a few days, why don't you make the most of the time we have left here?"  
Darting into his room before Mikasa could reply, Eren wished he could be harder on her. He didn't want to upset her, but shit. His boyfriend was just outside the hallway. He'd probably even heard... Sometimes he wished Erwin's stupid command wasn't still in place. It was probably a good thing it was, but he couldn't even call Levi's name as they had sex. The closest he got was "Lee", and even that strained the command. He wanted Levi to know that he saw him as more than the stand-in-prince. That he saw the man for who he was, without the titles or formality... and he'd wanted to talk to Levi about everything he'd done and seen since coming to Draecia. He wanted to show Levi how his magic had grown, and he wanted to show Levi that everything they'd given up in their time apart had had some kind of meaning. He loved Levi...

Showering and rejoining the four in the kitchen, Eren nearly melted at Levi's scent. In their time apart, he'd thought he'd imagined the effect it'd had on him. He'd thought he imaged the smell of warm tea and safety, but each time he smelt it... it made him feel the luckiest man alive. Sure, there were traces of annoyance, probably at Erwin being there, and the fact their private conversation was over before it could begin, but he could tell his alpha was happy beneath it all, and that in turn made him happy  
"Sorry for the wait. I'm ready now"  
Dressed in another set of robes, Eren knew he looked good. These robes started out a deep blue-green and faded up to a blue, like the water of the peninsula between Eldia and Draecia. He'd dressed carefully, given he had to look presentable before Levi gave him his gifts, and he'd dressed knowing he'd drive Levi crazy. Standing, his boyfriend's chair scraped slightly in his rush  
"Ah, Eren. Very good, I'm sorry, but we need to go now"  
Smooth. His boyfriend was an idiot, in the best kind of way. Eren nearly laughed at how flustered he'd made his alpha, without even touching him. Rising to his feet much slower, Erwin sighed, probably not happy to be babysitting the couple  
"Thank you, Armin. You've been most insightful since our arrival"  
The blush on Armin's face was soft, his friend giving Erwin the biggest smile he'd ever seen on the beta's face. Mikasa rolled her eyes with a huff. While he'd been secretly pining for Levi, Armin had voiced his excitement to see "Levi" again... repeatedly. Counting down since Eren notified them, and notified them that they'd be returning home. He'd been sure he'd told Levi in his last letter, though after their rough reunion, he'd been nervous to bring the topic up... then got swept up in the festival  
"It was nothing. I'm just happy to be of help"  
"And you were"  
He could see it on Armin's face, this must have been the greatest day of his life. Now. If he managed to get his hands on some of Erwin's hair, he'd be able to give Armin news of his compatibility with the alpha  
"Eren, maybe I should come with you?"  
Oh god. No. Babysitter Erwin was enough. He didn't need both of them harping on, and he didn't need Mikasa finding out that he was dating Levi in private  
"Mikasa, I'm perfectly safe. Levi will be there to guard us. Go enjoy yourself. Take Armin to the marketplace... have fun. You know once we go back home, it'll be straight back to work"  
"I'd feel much better if I knew what you were up to and where you were"  
"You're insulting Levi. He's the prince's bodyguard, and you're insulting Historia's hospitality. I'm perfectly safe, so please, go enjoy yourselves. We'll meet you once we've talked"

Mikasa kept with her insisting until Erwin either grew tired of it or acted out of pity and assured the alpha that he would be safe and under his supervision the whole time. Being under his supervision is exactly what Eren didn't want, and worst of all, he was starving. As the trio made their way over to the cabin the Eldia party was using, Eren's stomach rumbled nonstop, Levi laughing softly as he promised to make him lunch, and Erwin repeatedly sighing at the pair of them, probably for being too open with their affections, not that they cared. It was safe to love here, and they both wanted to enjoy that before the inevitable awkwardness and sneaking returned as they tried to rediscover a balance once back in Eldia.

Surprisingly, Levi made him lunch. It wasn't anything fancy, just a half dozen jam sandwiches and tea, which he demolished to the amazement of his boyfriend. He would have felt self-conscious if Levi hadn't seen how large his dragon form was. When you were running around and being a dragon, you didn't tend to notice how hungry it made you, until after you'd returned to your human form and it felt as if your stomach was eating itself. He wasn't sure if being part human helped, or not. He could easily eat as much as Ymir, only to feel sick after because of it. Ymir wasn't the type to let a weakness show, so he'd been doomed to never knowing...

When finished with lunch, Eren used his magic to fill the sink and move the dishes to them. He was totally ready for a nap, preferably in the sun, but he supposed he really should talk about his magic with Levi and Erwin. Like his love for Levi, some things just couldn't be discussed out loud in Eldia. Knowing Erwin was probably going to be a dick about it all, Eren rubbed at his face  
"Let's do this. What do you want to talk about?"  
Levi raised an eyebrow at him, Eren shaking his head. He knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted to "talk" about, and that would be about the gift ceremony, not what came next for them  
"Not you. I mean, like, we should probably talk about stuff before we go back to Eldia"  
Erwin cleared his throat, giving them both a disapproving look  
"We have the sword to return, but before we do, Eren, I'd like you to take a look at it. You should be able to tell us something about it now, right? Such as why Zeke was so desperate to steal it"  
"Maybe..."  
Maybe it would better to just return it to Historia? Eren was pretty sure Historia would know be the better choice given her healing magic gave her a certain measure of ability to read something or someone with just a touch, or even Freya. From what he could remember, there was metal on the hilt of the sword. She'd be able to tell where the metal it came from and how long ago it'd been forged... Erwin didn't give him enough time to collect his thoughts, or for him to get his point across  
"Or did you waste this last year?"  
"No. I was going to say, that Historia would be able to tell you more about what the sword was forged for, while Freya can tell you more about when it was forged and from what"  
"Or, you could take a look. Given that you've supposedly spent a year "training""  
Walking over to the kitchen sink, Levi rolled his sleeves up. For someone who was supposed to be "princely", Levi seemed more at home making lunch, or washing dishes... Something he could never picture Erwin doing...  
"Erwin, leave him alone"  
"I did train. I was just suggesting that they'd understand it better the swords history better than I would. And, why are you doing the dishes?"  
"Because neither of you were. Putting them in the water, doesn't equal washing them, and while you might want to live like pigs, I'd rather not. Now. Erwin, if you want Eren to take a look at the sword, go get the stupid thing. Eren, I have faith in your powers, and if you still believe we should ask Historia before returning it, we will. God knows Rod Reiss isn't exactly the most mentally stable person, or ruler. It already seems as if he leaves most of his daily duties to his wife and children, and out of them, the only one I have any measure of confidence in, is Historia. If Historia decides it's safer we take it back with us, we will. Or we'll destroy the stupid thing..."  
"We're not destroying the sword"  
It was nice that Levi had opened up to Historia, but it didn't change the fact that Rod was in charge within Draecia. It felt wrong to hide this from him...  
"Eren, there has so be a reason Zeke was after that sword"  
"I know. I'm not saying that, but there are they royal vaults. Dragon magic is strong, and if there is something wrong with the sword, we'll get to the bottom of it, the right way"  
Erwin finally made himself useful, taking his angry scowl with him. Watching as the alpha left, Eren jumped when something soft landed on his head. Ripping it off with a growl, the mage eyed the piece of fabric in his hands. His face reddening as he realised he'd just growled at a flying tea towel. Glaring at his alpha, Levi's smile grew, his boyfriend flicking soapy water in his direction  
"If I'm washing, you're drying"  
"I just wanted to lay in your arms and talk, and now I'm actually having to do things... the effort... I'm sooo old"  
"You're ancient"  
Pushing himself out of his chair, Eren walked over to his boyfriend, resting him chin on Levi's shoulder as he kissed the alpha's cheek  
"I am! You have no idea how much energy it takes to be that big..."  
"Yes. Poor you. Forced to learn magic and chase your dream"  
"My dream is be useful to Eldia"  
"In that case, you can do the dishes that I washed"  
Pressing another kiss to Levi's cheek, Eren sighed in defeat, moving to pick up the plate his lunch had been on  
"Don't give me that, brat. I'll let you lay in my arms, tonight"  
"That's hours away..."  
"Than we'll both have to do our best until then"  
If only it was that easy... at least while he dried the dishes, he wouldn't have to listen to Erwin dribbling shit or having a go at him. He could pretend he and Levi were just normal lovers, splitting the housework like normal people would. It was probably the closest they'd ever be to being normal... And he couldn't help but feel a little better when he gave Levi a smile, which his boyfriend returned. Maybe Levi thought the same? That they both should enjoy these small moments, because they had no idea how many more they'd get... even once they were home. Behind them, Erwin cleared his throat and Eren's heart flopped. He'd poured all his energy into learning absolutely everything he could... For someone magically ignorant, such as Erwin, he should appreciate the fact that he was even invited onto Draecia land. It never would have happened if not for Eren's dragon heritage. It was hard not to be sorely tired of the alpha, and bitterly annoyed that his magic wasn't being recognised for the force it was. One day Erwin would need his magic, or he'd be forced to play a pawn again, yet he was being a dick. He was just lucky he was a bigger man than him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and I aren't talking... it feels short... give me your feedback!

Ignoring Erwin and the sword until the dishes were dried, Eren now stood at the kitchen table, staring down at the sword. It still gave him a bad feeling, and he still didn't particularly want to touch it. Despite the fact it was wrapped in thick furs and was yet to be unwrapped  
"It's just a sword"  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Erwin, Eren wished he could voice his inner thoughts. If it was just a sword, then the three of them wouldn't be standing around the table and staring at it  
"It's uncomfortable"  
"For God's sake. Get out the way"  
Snatching up the bundled item, Erwin pulled the furs from the scabbard, before placing the sword down on the table much harder than was necessary. The teen was almost tempted to ask which God, Erwin was referring too. They all swore to god, but that changed from region to region and from religion to religion... Eren would have liked to think he'd have asked, if a pungent smell hadn't filled the room once the sword was unwrapped. Gagging, he turned from it, fanning his face in an attempt to dilute the stink. It was somewhere between fish left to rot in the sun for days, and the stink of a body left in a street to rot. But sickly sweet and nauseating at the same time  
"Eren?"  
Looking to his boyfriend, Levi's face was filled with concern  
"Sorry. It's just the smell... it's revolting"  
"What smell?"  
Taking a step away from the sword, he waved his hand at the offensive item. Picking the sword up, Levi sniffed at it, before shaking his head  
"I don't smell anything too bad... other than the dust. Is it really that bad?"  
"We're taking it to Historia. I don't care what you say, there's something not right about it"  
"Enough of these dramatics. You're a royal mage in employment by the court of Eldia, I command you to look at the sword"  
Levi growled at Erwin, the alpha looked ready to deck him, while Eren's stomach clenched so hard he hunched over in pain  
"Undo the command! You have no right to put a command on my omega!"  
"I can when he's ignoring what he's told. Look, I'll even make it easier for you"  
Taking the scabbard, Erwin ripped the thin leather ties off from around the hilt, drawing the blade as Eren screamed  
"Don't!"

The effect was immediate, the moment the sword left its sheath. The blade began to shake, sending out a rhythmic pulse that Eren could only describe as the thud of a heart. Joining the pulsing, a sweet sharp melody seemed to play through the air, Erwin crying out in rage and pain, trying to release the sword, only to find his hand turning a deep blood red. Extending from his hand, long red tendrils began snaking their way up the alpha's arm, as if there were actual snakes beneath his skin, the skin bursting and cracking audibly as they pushed their way forward. As Levi grabbed for the sword, Eren's magic rose without his control. The power within him desperate to protect his rider and his alpha from the sinister danger. He had no control as he swung his hand out. His eyes were black as the world around the three of them exploded outwards. Containing in within a shimmering bubble of volatile magic, his fingers glowing red at the tips, as a large disc of wind severed Erwin's arm just above the elbow, sending a bloodied spiral spraying across the insides of the bubble. The blood rushed to clash against his magic, black weeping openings forming as his magic rose further to keep the substance contained. Clutching the stump of his arm, Erwin swayed on the spot. The blood gushing from the wound would kill the man at this rate. Tearing Erwin's hand from away, the omega pushed his fingers forward, sealing the open wound, in much the same way he'd sliced through Levi's clothes. Taking off the very outer layer of stump and cauterising the flesh as Erwin howled in pain, finding enough strength to backhand him so hard, Eren crashed into Levi. The contact from his rider, rushed to pull him back to reality, as the bubble of magic they were in, swirled and swept up the blood, forming a dozen differently sized, yet perfectly shaped black balls which fell to the floor... or at least what was left of the floor... in his altered state, the cabin had been completely destroyed, as had everything else in a 10 foot ring around where the building stood. But none of that mattered to him, all that mattered was the man beneath him. 

Scrambling off Levi, Eren snatched the sword up. Levi had managed to get most of if back within the scabbard, enough that he shouldn't look so worried. Sliding it in completely, his boyfriend's eyes widened  
"Le..."  
Fucking command! Something was wrong with his alpha, his own emotions so overwhelming he couldn't feel like as deeply as he usually could... dropping the sword, Eren's voice trembled  
"Master?"  
"I... got his blood... in my mouth"  
Turning as he pushed himself up, Levi's whole body clenched, his boyfriend heaving and clawing at the ground as black vomit splattered between his hand. Not giving two shits about possible infection, Eren threw himself back at Levi, his alpha throwing out a hand to stop him as he scrambled  
"Get back..."  
"No..."  
"Eren, get back!"  
"No! No... let me see..."  
He could see his magic trying to work, but on Levi's hands where the vomit has splashed up, festering wounds were beginning to form. Tearing his hand from Eren's line of sight, Eren's eyes filled with tears as black blood dribbled down Levi's chin, a smile appearing across his lover's lips that wasn't his own. It only lasted for a fraction of a second, before reality seemed to hit, everything that had happened in a few moments felt like it'd taken hours to transpire. Above them, the sky grew dark as Levi slumped forward, his body fitting and seizing on the ground.

Still blind to all that had happened around them, Eren started fighting as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him from Levi's side. Snarling, he clawed at the unwelcome hold, not caring who it was, only that they were taking him from Levi's side  
"Eren! Snap out of it!"  
Historia's soft voice came from beside his ear, Ymir grabbing the sword off the ground  
"Steege's got him. I'll grab the big stupid one, you make sure he doesn't lose control again"  
"Eren, we need to move. Can you stop crying for me? I need to know what happened?"  
The teen's breath hitched, shaking his head as he tried to fight Historia again. "Levi was hurt". "Levi is dying". The two sentences played on repeat. Their bond felt wrong, and Eren couldn't stop ugly crying if he'd wanted to... Coming to Levi, Steege hurled him up and over his shoulder, like Levi was a sack of flour and not the love of Eren's life  
"Lee!"  
"Eren..."  
Sobbing and grabbing for Levi, Historia hefted Eren off his feet. She might be slight and quite petite for a dragon rider, but she had the strength to lift him and carry him as if he were a toddler  
"Lee!"  
"We've got him. We've got him, Eren. I need you to breathe for me"  
Fuck breathing. He wanted Levi! He wanted his alpha! Levi was in so much pain... and it was all his fault. If he'd thought. If he hadn't used his magic. If he'd insisted on calling Historia... If... if he'd been better... He knew there was something wrong with the sword! He'd known it!  
"Eren, calm down. You're not making sense. We've got you, and the prince. We're taking you up to the house"  
He didn't know if he was saying everything out loud or if Historia was using her magic to get a feel for what he was going through, but he knew he needed Levi  
"Need... him. I can't lose him... I can't..."

Hauled up to the manor, Eren still couldn't bring himself back under control. Taken beneath the manor house, he had no idea where Levi had been taken. No. Instead of being with his suffering lover, he was stuck in a medium-sized room used for overflow staff, with Historia, Ymir and Erwin. Forced to sit on the edge of one of the single beds, Eren dissolved past sobs and into whimpers and whines. Sitting beside him, Historia gathered him into her arms, whispering words of comfort as her magic went to work soothing him. He couldn't get the image of Levi's skin rotting, or that revolting black vomit ruining his alpha's beautiful face. 

Holding him until he was finally calmed enough to collect his thoughts, he still felt immensely ill. His skin had begun to itch, while fever was starting to set in. Neither his nor Historia's magic seemed to be making a difference. Sitting herself down on the other side of her mate, Ymir held the stupid sword that had started it all. Erwin was now out cold, snoring in the bed across from them. Most probably a spell to make him sleep, so he wouldn't feel any extra pain from his wound. Kissing his temple, Historia rubbed his arm softly  
"Eren? Can you tell me what happened?"  
"It's all my fault... Historia, it's all my fault"  
"Can you tell me what happened? What do you know about this sword?"  
Sniffling, Eren shook his head  
"It was the sword Zeke wanted"  
"The one with the egg?"  
"Y-yeah... I wanted to bring it to you, but he... he commanded me to look at it... I didn't... it smelled so bad. I didn't want to, but when he drew the blade... I'm going to be sick"  
As Eren threw up on the floor, Historia held him upright  
"Ymir, can you please retrieve Freya. I need her help to stabilise Eren. Also, make sure my father doesn't know about the sword"  
"Historia, he destroyed the whole cabin. Rod's going to want an explanation"  
"I don't care. Right now, we have a gravely ill rider and a dragon responding to his condition. We also have a prince who's now lost an arm, and absolutely no explanation as to why all of this happened, other than this sword. Erwin wouldn't be able to describe things as accurately as Eren can, but I can't stabilise him without Freya"

*  
Slipping into a fevered state, Eren didn't respond to anything Freya or Historia tried. He felt as if he were dying, and if he was to die, he wanted to see Levi one last time. Still, beneath the manor, he had no need to worry about Mikasa and Armin. They'd be taken care of, he knew Historia would see to that, as would Erwin. The prince had already been moved to another room, for which Eren was grateful. He hated the man seeing him writhing in pain from the fever and the never-ceasing burning of his skin. He couldn't eat, he couldn't drink, his temperature wouldn't lower and he no longer had control of most of his bodily functions. Each cough he gave was wet and bloody, his lungs not having been this bad for years. All he wanted was to see Levi again.

When Ymir took Historia's place beside his bed, Eren knew he'd have a better chance at seeing Levi again. Being a dragon, she knew the love they felt towards their riders. She knew the desperate need to be by her riders side. Coughing as he fought to push himself up, Ymir scowled down at him  
"Quit moving, you idiot"  
"Need... to... see... him"  
The rattling in his lungs was so dry that even Ymir looked uncomfortable. It wasn't like she never showed emotion, she just usually limited it to all things Historia  
"No one's allowed to see him"  
"P-please... Ymir"  
It was useless trying to be playful, or jokingly fluttering his eyelashes. He could see on her face that she was waiting for him to die. Sighing exaggeratedly, Ymir dusted herself off as she rose  
"If you get your blood on me, I'm not going to forgive you"  
"Sorry... I can't make any promi..."  
His coughs cut him off, so did Ymir as gathered him up  
"You fucking stink. I hope you know that. Rod's absolutely livid. Freya's been out of it since she did a reading on that sword of yours, and the shitty Eldia prince is making demands to. He wants to see Levi, but that's not happening. Oh! Oh! Your little friends refuse to leave, and now I have to share my Historia. You lying down here dying is probably the safest place in the whole manor"  
If he could have laughed, he would have. Despite her harsh words, there was no real bite in them, it was just how Ymir was... There was probably more than a few questions over what had happened, and they were lucky that the incident had been contained. If the visiting dragons and their riders had been affected, the whole dragon populace would have been in threat.

Chained to the oracle's altar beneath the manor, Levi had been left alone. Feeling anger flaring as his magic jerked back from their boyfriend, Eren didn't care. It didn't matter if Levi was under the effects of whatever happened, he was still the man he'd fallen for. Approaching his alpha, it was clear the curse had hit Levi ten times worse than him. His boyfriend rose to kneel, snarling and hissing as they came closer, tugging on his chains  
"Put me down"  
"Eren, he's not right in the mind"  
"It's ok, Ymir"  
If Levi wanted to kill him, that was ok. If his blood on Levi's hands was what it took to calm his alpha, that was also ok. Wobbling as the blankets fell from his shaking frame, Eren tried not to let his fear show. This was his Levi... just a little different from normal  
"Eren?"  
"It's fine, Ymir. You can leave us"  
"But..."  
"It's ok... it's what I want"  
Thank god for heightened senses. He could barely hear his own words, but Ymir heard, cursing him as she left. Making it to the altar, Levi laughed a cruel high laugh. Not his alpha at all. Collapsing forward, Eren grabbed the altar, engulfed by a sick feeling. Reaching out, Levi grabbed him by the throat, pulling him in to sniff deeply. With each movement, Levi's joints seemed to crack, the sores across his face popping and running as Levi held his gaze  
"You pitiful thing. You're dying and they do nothing"  
Sniffing louder, Levi pulled him up upon the altar by his throat, growling and clicking with his tongue, when Eren tried to help himself up. Flopping uselessly on the altar, Levi moved to straddle him. This wasn't his Levi, but how could he look at the man and think of anything other than his lover. Moving his free hand to his forehead, a blissfully cold feeling flooded his burning body, Levi's voice filled with annoyance  
"You're the one who heals this body but couldn't heal yourself. You stupid fool"  
How was he supposed to heal something he didn't understand, and something Historia didn't understand. If she, a healer, couldn't figure it out, what chance did he have?!  
"Still. You're not without your charms... Sleep"

Sleep was not kindly gifted. Levi's hand squeezing his throat so he couldn't breathe. His chest shook as he choked on his own coughs... this wasn't his boyfriend. Levi would never raise a hand to hurt him so. Left with no choice, all he could do was pass out beneath the man, wondering if he'd wake again.

*  
A soft warm bed and the warmth of the sun were the first things Eren noticed. Groaning, the teen rolled over, nuzzling into the pillow in attempt to fall back to sleep. Feeling the bed dip, the omega whined his annoyance at whoever dared to wake him  
"Eren?"  
Levi?! That was Levi's voice! Shooting up, he headbutted his boyfriend in his hurry. Hissing, Levi rubbed his head as they both fell away from each other  
"God! What the fuck was that?! Why is your head so fucking solid!?"  
Rubbing at his forehead, his magic was already healing the impact, while his brain felt bruised  
"L-m-master?"  
Dragging himself back up, Eren looked to Levi. His eyes filling with tears as he did  
"You scared us. You weren't getting better, then you slipped into a coma. We... we weren't sure if you'd wake"  
A what now?! What? He'd been sick and Levi hadn't been Levi... They'd been down beneath the manor, and now... the sores were gone and Levi, Levi was looking human... not like the thing chained down on the altar. He was so confused...  
"But... you? The sword? What happened?!"  
This felt like his Levi... but not... but more than before... Levi sighed, turning to sit facing him  
"We need to have a talk about that, but first..."  
"No! Just... what happened? I remember being sick, and I remember you were sick. You were covered in sores, and vomiting black blood stuff... and Fluffybrows gave me a second command..."  
"Calm down, you're talking a million miles an hour"  
Maybe this was a dream?! Or was that the dream?! He'd headbutted Levi, and it'd hurt like hell... but he'd felt like he was dying. Confused, his scent flared as he drew his knees to his chest. He'd been sick... and now...  
"Eren?"  
"I don't understand"  
Reaching out, Levi cupped his cheek, tilting his face up to look the alpha in the eyes. His touch was just as warm as he remembered... but Levi's eyes... there was a blackness in there that he didn't remember  
"We need to talk, but first Historia has to make sure you're alright. A lot has happened while you were unconscious"  
"You?"  
"We'll talk. I'll be right outside that door"  
What? No. He wasn't awake enough to be talking, let alone sorting his chaotic thoughts into something tangible. He'd woken up like two minutes ago, been headbutted and formed the words. And now Levi was leaving?!  
"I... I don't want you to go"  
"You'll be fine with Historia"

Leaving him, Eren felt as if Levi was dismissing him. Normally the alpha would have stayed, especially with the way his scent was at the moment. Rushing into his room, Historia seemed happier to see him awake than Levi had  
"Eren! You scared me!"  
"I'm sorry"  
Dropping down in the same spot Levi had sat in, Historia smiled softly  
"It's so nice to see you awake. We've all been so worried"  
"Historia... what's going on. I... I'm so confused. He... he was coughing up black vomit... and now he won't talk about it"  
"He's the most stubborn patient our healers have ever met"  
"You're the predominant healer of the household"  
"That's how I know. Now, let me have a little touch"  
Reaching out her hand, Eren jerked back from her magic, taking them both by surprise  
"I'm not going to hurt you..."  
"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what that was"  
"I do. You're scared and confused. Don't worry, I just want to make sure your infection has passed"  
"Infection?"  
Placing her palm against his forehead, Historia sighed softly  
"I think you're safe. You got quite ill there for a while, your magic was trying to heal you and causing you more harm than good"  
"I don't know what happened... Erwin drew the sword, than everything went to shit... and Levi... he was chained up down on the oracle's altar, and it was him. It was him, but it wasn't him. Historia, what's going on?"  
Sitting back, the princess closed her eyes. Eren knew she probably needed a moment to collect her thoughts, but he wasn't in the mood for any of this  
"Please... Historia, please"  
Opening her eyes, Historia pulled her hand back  
"The sword they brought, it... it was made with a scale from Obsydin. Smith had sworn all of him had been burned, yet the man kept a sword made from his bone, fangs, tears and scale. I'm so sorry, Eren. If it'd stayed in Eldia, this never would have happened... if... if we'd just taken a look while were in Eldia. If we'd taken a look when Freya had examined the egg..."  
Historia's blue eyes filled with tears, the princess seeming so very human as she wiped at her face. Obsydin was bad news, but now he... Was Levi infected by Erwin's blood? No. Levi had been infected by Erwin's blood... but it was just a sword. Erwin had said it was just a sword...  
"Historia, you need to explain right now. I need to know what's wrong with my boyfriend. I need to know if everything actually happened, and why he's acting like nothing at all happened. I need to know what's going on"  
Historia wiped her cheeks dry, though her eyes remained wet with fresh tears  
"I'm sorry. You're right. Freya examined the sword, and it was indeed part of Obsydin. You know how dragon magic works, how it seeps into the soil, and how all things are connected. An egg and a clutch cannot hatch without it feeding from the magic of its parents. Obsydin's egg was devoid of that chance, but the sword..."  
Eren nodded, with a heavy feeling in his stomach. It'd been part of the great dragon, imbued with all of his magic...  
"Despite it's being locked away, there was magic left in the scale. If it'd been left down there for a few more decades, it would have become just a pretty ornament. Even with your magic in the castle. Here... here is where he lived. Where his clutch lived... his blood and their blood stains this soil"  
It was like how he returned his scales to the ground, as an offering to Earth, only their offering hadn't been willingly given. They'd probably cursed Draecia as they burned... Dragon magic was unique to each dragon, and three hundred years ago, it would have been so much more pure. The bloodlines for dragons weren't as diluted as now... and for his clutch to be killed, he must have been carrying some impressive powers  
"So the sword contained part of his soul?"  
"This is what Freya said. We've examined the remains of Erwin's arm, it was infected by Obsydin's negative magic, and for a non-magic user, the power was too much. He would have lost his life had you not severed his arm"  
"Don't say it like it makes anything better... It doesn't change that... My master is infected"  
"Eren..."  
"It's my fault. He grabbed the sword to save him... but then when I... his blood got in his mouth... I did this to him"  
Eren felt as if he'd cried a lifetime's with of useless tears, yet more tears were stupidly forming as every part of him filled with guilt. Pulling him up against her, Historia rubbed his back gently as Eren broke down further  
"No! No... this was King Smith's fault, and the fault of our ancestors for not making sure every fibre of Obsydin wasn't erased"  
"It is. I told him I didn't want to do it. I told him it felt wrong... I should have done something. I should have..."  
"You did what you could. Erwin is still alive, and so is Levi. That in its self is because of your magic. You contained the infection"  
"It never should have happened... he... I couldn't even help him. He was acting like he had no idea. How do I help him? I can't undo time, none of us can... what's the point of having magic if I'm going to be so fucking useless when my alpha needs me"  
"Levi's infected, we cannot change that, but we can research and we can see if we can find a way to help him"  
"Help him, not cure him. I saw him Historia. I saw him on the altar. His skin was covered in wounds, they kept popping. Pus was running and oozing from Levi's face, while the sounds he was making... they weren't human. It... it was him, his body, but not my boyfriend... I can feel it... he's not himself anymore"  
"He's still Levi, but he's just a little different around the edges, and a little cursed"  
Jerking back, Eren half-screamed/half-sobbed in Historia's face  
"Cursed?!"  
"Infected. A little infected... He was unconscious for the first three days, but you took a full week to wake"  
Letting Historia pull him back against her, the princess stroked his hair  
"N-no... I remember. I was sick with a fever, and still underground. Ymir took me to see Levi and..."  
"Eren, trust me. That didn't happen"  
"But..."  
"Freya and I couldn't stabilise you, and yes, you came down with fever as Levi did. But it broke. It broke and you've been unconscious since. Levi's been so worried that he hasn't left your side. Erwin also came to see how you were. Don't tell him, but I overheard him apologising to you"  
"Are you sure? He'd never say that to my face"  
"You were unconscious... He's having a hard time coming to terms with it all"

Whining miserably, Eren nuzzled into Historia's neck. Her scent was like jasmine in bloom on a warm summers night. It was nice, but it wasn't Levi and wasn't working to calm him like Levi's scent would. He knew Levi had moved from outside the bedroom door. The alpha was probably sick of being dragged around by him, and forced to feel all this shitty emotions  
"Eren, I promise Erwin regrets it all"  
It was a little late for regrets. He'd fucked up Levi's life, even if Levi forgave Erwin, Eren wasn't sure he could... and what happened between Draecia and Eldia? Erwin was the prince and he'd been harmed on Draecia soil... God. If they went to war, Eldia would be erased from the map in a matter of minutes... Rod didn't like having them there as it was, and if Eren was honest, the man scared him  
"What happens now? What did Rod say?"  
"We haven't told him. Not everything. Only that there was an accident in which the prince's bodyguard was injured, and that both you and Levi fell ill as a result. Luckily he was too busy with the festival. Now, we need to all sit down and have a talk. Steege and Maria have both been searching for any record of Obsydin's bloodline, though most of the records from that time were still an oral history. Freya's been tending to Levi, because Ymir lacks in bedside manners... it really is a bad habit for a healer to have"  
"He... he must hate me"  
"No. No, Levi doesn't hate you. He's worried about the effect of the infection"  
"He left. The moment I woke up, he left me... he..."  
Every good thing in his life had been taken away. His parents in the war with Marley. His desire to be a soldier by presenting as an omega. His place by Levi's side by being part dragon... and now... his place by Levi's side again, as his boyfriend suffered because of him...  
"I can't even say his name to his face. Not once since this started..."  
"I'm sure Erwin would lift the command"  
"I'm not even supposed to talk about it all... it... pulls against the command when I do. I hate it... I hate stupid alpha commands. It's not fair... I don't want to lose him"  
"You're not going to. I don't know how we're even going to untangle all of this. I have no idea how we're going to deal with any of it... None of us expected a relic of that time to still burn so brightly with life, and nothing like this has ever happened before..."

Sitting back, Eren wiped his face. He hated how he felt. He hated having his emotions so out of control, and out of everyone he'd ever met, it was only Levi who could mix him up in such a way... Not that he wanted his boyfriend to see such a messy sight  
"You're not making me feel any better"  
"I don't feel great either, but I feel better now you're awake. You really have no idea how worried I was"  
"Did my magic go out of control?"  
"A little to begin with, it settled when Levi came to your side"  
"It always does... I wanted to be beside him every day I was here, and now... He came because of me"  
"And he doesn't blame you. He wouldn't have spent four days by your side if he wasn't worried. He cares deeply for you, but he's also worried about what happened. You may have created a creator in the manor lawns"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. You blew up the whole cabin, but I'd say that it was justified"  
That wasn't good... Rod didn't like him at the best of times, let alone when he was going around blowing things up and making a scene  
"No one was hurt, outside of you three. Mikasa and Armin have been quite upset, they've stayed in the sitting room nearly the whole time you've been unconscious. Erwin's managed to keep the peace. Honestly, being unconscious to it all has been the best place to be"  
Eren's thoughts snapped back to what Ymir had said... in his dream? It hadn't felt like a dream...  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry, Historia. I just feel a bit out of it..."  
"You look a little peaky, and you haven't eaten in nearly a week. Your poor stomach. It's just not healthy... Then you have me dumping all of this on you. How about I ask one of the maids to bring you up something to eat? You and Levi really need to talk, but right now, I think you just need some cuddles with your boyfriend"  
Placing his hand on his stomach, Eren rubbed lightly... he felt nauseous thanks to the guilt echoing in his mind, but if he didn't eat, he'd only feel worse  
"I think I'm hungry"  
"I know you are. Sometimes you just need a cuddle with the one you love"  
"I think you're the only one Ymir would cuddle with"  
"She's not as prickly as she seems, you know that"  
"I do... I'm just lashing out. I'm sorry"  
"You're not lashing out. You're highly emotional right now, and it's understandable. You have a deep bond with Levi, and I'm sure we'll be able to figure this out"  
Eren wasn't so sure... again, his emotions getting the better of him  
"I hope so... he's... he's all I want, Historia. I don't care that he's not the real prince or that he isn't rich. I just care for him"  
Historia gave him a small smile, nodding as she started climbing off the bed  
"And you're all he wants. Trust in that"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?! My adoptive brother has fixed my computer, so in less than a week, I shall have the power to properly edit my chapters. God... I can't wait!
> 
> Also. I'm sorry for the delay. I had not only class, but I've been trying to pick what to say carefully...

They said that "there's no rest for the wicked", and Eren felt that way. Levi had come back in when the maid had brought him something to eat, but as news of his awakening spread, so did the number of people in the bedroom. First came Levi, then came Mikasa and Armin, both lecturing him about his lack of carefulness, and finally to round out the group, Erwin appeared. Seeing the bandaged stump, was like another bitter blow, chasing his nonexistent appetite further away... especially when he was only one eating, with four sets of eyes on his every move. When he'd tried to place down the bowl of porridge he was playing with, both Levi and Mikasa glared at him until he finally forced himself to shovel it down. The two alphas were already engaged in a silent scent battle, Levi's scent had held a tinge of coolness, that had set Mikasa off, and now it was getting quite putrid. Even if they couldn't smell it themselves, his sensitive nose could, like he could smell a fresh herbal concoction coming from Erwin's stump. The only one not giving him grief was Armin, but the blond clearly hadn't slept. He looked almost as sickly as Eren felt, yet he couldn't offer Armin any comfort. If he did, he risked making Mikasa jealous, which would make Levi jealous, and Erwin would think even less of him.

When the maid came to collect his dishes, Eren nearly threw himself on her and begged to be taken away with the dishes. Shooting her a pleading look, it went ignored, leaving him, with no choice back to take things into his own hands. Pushing the blankets down, Eren wrinkled his nose at his own smell. He stank of sickness and fever, with touches of slick. It wasn't pleasant at all  
"Eren, what are you doing?"  
"I'm getting out of bed"  
Placing her hand on his, Mikasa stared into his eyes  
"You've just woken. You need your rest"  
"I've woken to find out I caused a whole fuck load of issues, then found myself being watched as ate. Seriously, you all watched me eat, and it was silent. Nothing stopped you talking, nothing but yourselves. I'm healed physically, but I stink. I'm taking a shower, and don't even think about asking if I need help"  
"Eren..."  
"Mikasa, drop it. You should have been taking care of Armin. He looks exhausted, but I bet you didn't tell him he needed to rest. Prince Erwin, it's not proper for you to be here, and Levi, you should be resting. I may have been unconscious, but that didn't mean you all needed to fall apart over it. It's hardly needed, and frankly, it's a bit of an insult. I don't need you all holding my hand. None of us knows what's going on, and we won't until we sit down and discuss things in detail. I need to take a shower, and you all need to pull yourselves together"

Armin was the only one who didn't look mad over his outburst. Ignoring the three alpha's, Armin moved to "help" him off the bed, before giving him a quick hug  
"You're right. I feel like I could sleep for a month. I'm really happy you're awake"  
Hugging Armin, the moment passed in a few seconds  
"Thanks, Armin. I'm sorry I made you worry"  
"No, from what I understand, Prince Erwin and Levi were lucky you were there"  
"I don't know about that. Now go rest, and take Mikasa with you"  
"I'm going. Mika, we should go sleep"  
"You go, I'll stay"  
Half kneeling back on the bed, Armin grabbed Mikasa's hand  
"If you want him to rest, then we need to leave him to it"  
"But..."  
"Armin is right. Both of you have been pushing yourselves so hard. Please go rest, I'll make sure you're notified if anything happens"  
Levi's voice was smooth, and uncomfortable to hear. Or, to Eren it was. The man was always polite, but he had a completely different way of being polite. It was like there was a frostiness to his politeness, that rubbed both him, and his omega, the wrong way. He may have also been still sulking over Levi leaving him the moment woke, and that they had no time to talk before bombarded.

Showered thoroughly, Eren didn't even get a moment's peace in the bathroom. Historia had sent Steege in with a change of clothes, and the normally stoic dragon had decided that meant standing guard while a made scrubbed him from head to foot. He hated every second of it. Yes, he was weakened, and probably would have passed out had he showered alone, but an escort was annoying. It wasn't until he was dressed in fresh robes that he realised the reason he was being watched, was because he wasn't trusted. Moving to take the robe's top tie from the maid, the woman flinched away from him. Telling himself it was surprise, he ignored it, only for the woman to flinch away again when he went to help with the sash around his waist. He normally didn't wear robes this complicated, but these seemed to be a set of Steege's robes instead of his own. Thanking the woman was the final nail in his theory, she gave a small cry as his words, before rushing from the room... he'd scared them. He'd lost control of his magic and he'd scared them. Dragons acted with dignity and grace, while he'd continued to lose control of his magic and cause issues... from the moment he'd arrived there, he'd always managed to inconvenience someone, no matter how hard he worked or kept to himself. The maid had probably felt disgusted over washing his body like he was some kind of mutant thing... and if she though him so bad, it was probably thanks to Rod. He ruled his house staff with a tight leash when he wasn't drunk and chasing after the female maids... All of it was his fault. No matter what anyone else said. He'd been too weak to save his mum when Marley soldiers laid siege to Shinganshima, and he was just as weak now. He hadn't changed. He hadn't grown. He was still the same kid watching his mother being slaughtered.

Instead of returning to the bedroom, Steege led him through the house and to the first-floor library. Opening the door, the dragon revealed Freya, Historia, Erwin and Levi. The four of them staring down at the sword that had caused so much pain. Unintentionally meeting Levi's eye, the man was quick to look away, Eren's breath catching. Rising to her feet, Historia frowned at him as she went to raise her hand  
"Eren? Are you ok?"  
"I can't... I can't do this right now"  
"You don't have to speak, but Freya..."  
"I can't! I can't deal with Obsydin and his stupid cursed sword!"  
Clamping a hand over his mouth, Eren shook his head. He hadn't meant to yell. He just... He couldn't do this. Not at the moment. Not until he'd sat down and got his emotions back under control. He could feel his magic responding to Levi's presence, urging him to move to the alpha's side. But he couldn't do it... He needed to regain control of himself, and the sparks forming at his fingertips. He needed to centre himself and pull himself out this unwanted flunk that plagued him... Turning, he ran. Well, he rushed the best he could, to get away from the room. He needed to think, something that was impossible with Levi right there.

Making it outside the manor, he shifted to his dragon form the moment he was far away enough from the manor to not cause damage. The effort and strain on his body was enormous, but as he took to the air, it felt right. With wings as large and as powerful as his, it only took minutes to make it to the peninsula between Draecia and Eldia. Landing on the Draecia, he stared across the exposed reef, as he shifted back to his human form. He didn't belong in Draecia, and he didn't belong in Eldia. He was a dragon with no home. 

*  
Watching Eren flee, Levi bit down his desire to chase the teen. It was no secret that they were all taking it hard, but unlike Eren, both he and Erwin had some time to talk and adjust to the new situation. For Levi, he couldn't remember anything after Eren's magic spiralling out of control, until he woke with a raging fever, the open sores across his body pushing out small rapidly forming scales due to Eren's magic. It'd felt like hell, or the closest Levi had ever been. Day after day they'd raced to form, before the wound bursting and the razor sharp scales being expelled. It wasn't until the morning of his third day suffering that that had finally passed, leaving him weakened and sleeping a solid 12 hours before waking to Erwin's ugly face. His first request had been to see Eren, despite everyone's insistence that he slept. He didn't want to sleep. His dreams were twisted and terrifying, Filled with flame and death, while the taste of ash and mud had seemingly taken up permanent residence in his mouth, as had a constant coldness that left his core chilled, no matter how many furs or blankets he bundled himself up in. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a long breath  
"Aren't you going after him?"  
He didn't need Historia's lecture. She'd already told him that Eren was emotional and blaming himself. Which he could feel bleeding through their bond, even though their bond felt slightly weird. Clearing his throat, Steege shook his head  
"Eren's just left the manor grounds. I suggest you leave him be"  
"Steege, will you go?"  
Freya's voice was soft, whereas Levi wanted to order the dragon to. His temper wasn't helped by the constant throb at the base of his skull...  
"There's no need. I'm sure his Highness would have heard Eren and dispatched someone to collect him"  
Both Freya and Historia paled, Historia sinking back into her seat  
"Princess?"  
Looking to Erwin with fearful eyes, Historia didn't reply to him. Taking her hand, Freya gave a firm nod  
"I'll go to father. I'll talk to him"  
"But... This involves the magic of Obsydin. I don't know if he'll listen"  
"He'll listen. I'll make sure he does"  
"You know what he's like!"  
"I do. That's exactly why I'll go. Please remain here with Erwin and Levi. I'm sure they have many questions"  
"That's why Eren needs to be here to"  
"Historia, father wouldn't dare risk breaking the peace in Draecia. I'll make him see sense"  
From what Levi knew of Rod, that would be an uphill battle...  
"Perhaps Erwin should go with you? And explain how this all came about"  
"Father won't listen to an outsider, even the crown prince of Eldia"  
Historia nodded at her sister's word, before looking to Steege again  
"Steege, can you please see who father has sent? Maria may be prepared to listen, but Sina and Rose will act upon his wishes"  
"Shall I ask Ymir to join you?"  
"She's probably on her way up to scold Eren. This was all too much, too fast for him. No wonder he couldn't cope. First, he's sure that Levi hates him, and then he blames himself..."  
"Don't forget father didn't want him left alone inside the manor"  
Say what? Levi hadn't heard about that, but then again, he'd been by Eren's side, as had Historia when she could be, and Ymir during the night  
"Eren is hardly a danger. I think it would have been hard to see any of us witnessing our riders go through what Levi had. Personally, I believe it was thanks to his quick thinking that things weren't even worse than they are. Erwin would have been killed by the spreading magic, and Levi's infection would have been so much worse if Eren hadn't thought to sheath the sword as fast as he had. If Levi had come in contact with the bone, fang or scale, he may have also died. And it was his magic that prevented Levi from falling under the full effects of the sword..."  
If he wasn't experiencing the full effect, he didn't want to know how much worse it could have been. Shifting uncomfortably, he looked over to Steege who was still standing there. Pushing herself up lightly, Freya smiled at him. He had no fucking idea why, but he didn't like it... His alpha was starting to get angsty over their separation from Eren  
"Of course. You're quite right, Levi. Steege and I shall take our leave. Historia, please stay with our visitors for now. Father should have no problems with you supervising two humans"  
"I wasn't intending on leaving. I am well aware of what he can be like"

When Freya and Steege left, Historia gathered herself up on the sofa, plucking up the cushion into her hold  
"Historia, what was this about Eren not being unsupervised?"  
Levi was thankful that Erwin had his voice, his own seemed to have deserted him  
"Just my father overreacting. Eren's magic is strong, and the destructive power exhibited by blowing up the cabin leads to a lot of questions. I firmly believe Eren did the right thing, but... My father insists it could be seen as an act of aggression against Eldia, and also as an act of aggression against Draecia. He's a coward, set in his ways"  
"I assure you, this incident was a mistake on Eldia's behalf"  
Something inside Levi snapped, the words coming from his lips without him being able to stop them  
"A mistake on Eldia's behalf!? It was a mistake on your fucking behalf! Eren told you not to fuck around with the shitty sword, but you didn't listen. Now you've lost half your arm, you stupid bastard"  
Erwin's scent jumped to defensive anger, the alpha practically hissing  
"Really? I hadn't noticed"  
"You know what your problem is, you're the first to jump to assumptions when it relates to Eren!"  
"How do you expect me to trust him? Not when he seems to be one mystery after another, and rushing to climb back into bed with you"  
"He's my fucking boyfriend! He hasn't talked about it with anyone"  
"Don't you think he would have? If not for the command on him..."  
"You put another command on him! How dare you!"  
Grabbing Erwin by the shirt front, Levi snarled in the man's face. A wave of uncontrollable anger rising from deep inside of him, as he hurled the man up off the sofa, then off his feet with ease  
"You will never place a command on him again. You will not touch him. You won't acknowledge him. You won't even be alone in the same room as him. That omega is mine"  
"L-Levi... your face"  
Smiling, Levi's eyes darkened as his teeth sharpened. His fingernails turning into long black claws as he hefted Erwin higher  
"He is mine. I want to hear you say it"  
"L-Levi..."

For Levi, it was as if his mind had completely disconnected from his body, like someone had thrown up a wall between them. He could see the fear on Erwin's face, he could feel the anger swirling through his bloodstream. It would be so easy to reach up his other hand and snap Erwin's neck... The man's skin looked so smooth, while the carotid artery in his neck pulsed in a way that drew his attention to it... if he lowered him, he could easily tear the life from Erwin, and not feel a shred of guilt. No one had the right to harm that omega. That pathetic beast was his alone. Snarling, he pulled Erwin down, so they were face to face  
"Say it!"  
Erwin stuttered, making Levi's toothy smile grow wider. If the man pissed himself, it would be perfect... and what he deserved  
"I... Eren is yours. He's your omega and your mate. I'll remove the commands"  
"Make sure you do. He's much too pretty to be wasted on the likes of you"  
Dropping Erwin, the man fell to the sofa completely dishevelled. Behind him, a firm hand grabbed his shoulder  
"That's enough"  
Spinning to growl at Historia, Levi never saw Ymir's blow coming.

Knocked to the floor, Levi growled in confusion as he looked up to Ymir towering over him. The woman had just right hooked him, and he had no idea why... even if he was grateful she hadn't used her full strength or he'd probably be dead  
"Ymir!"  
"I won't have him threatening you, or his infection threatening you"  
Grabbing Ymir's arm, Historia's voice was soft but firm  
"There was no need to hit him like that"  
"I meant to knock him out... at least he's gone back to looking human enough for now"  
Back to human?  
"What... just happened?"  
Looking at his hands, they looked pretty human to him. His nails were a little longer than he'd normally kept them, but there wasn't any red streaks like Erwin's had had, nor were there scales  
"You don't remember?"  
Levi shook his head, pushing himself up and back onto the sofa  
"You told Erwin that Eren was yours, and to remove the commands on him. Do you really not remember?"  
"Save it, Historia. It's obviously a side effect of the infection and letting Eren run away. Seriously. What were you all thinking? You're supposed to be his boyfriend, but you've let him run off and take the blame for everything. Your not the same man you were when you arrived here. You've been aggressive towards everyone other than Eren, and now you're infected with the blood of a dragon who was so evil, they've tried to erase him from history. You've practically been cursed by it. There's no going back for you, so you need to suck it the hell up"  
At least Ymir was speaking him to frankly. Though he wasn't sure he understood. He'd blacked out in a fit of angry? Was that it? Glaring at her girlfriend, Historia looked fierce  
"Ymir!"  
"What? He appreciates my honesty, everyone does. Erwin fucked up, now Levi is paying for it"  
"We don't know that for sure!"  
"I'm pretty sure we do. He had claws and his eyes were pitch black. Also, he lifted Erwin right off his feet, and I don't care how strong Shorty is, he lifted Eyebrows up here off the ground by his shirt alone"  
Levi didn't like to brag how strong he was, and though slightly smaller, he could easily lift Eren and carry him around as if he weighed nothing... But Erwin, maybe. He'd never had cause to...  
"Levi, it's ok if you don't remember. We don't know the full effects of this infection"  
It wasn't ok with him. He could possibly hurt someone without realising... he could hurt Eren, without realising.

"Levi?"  
Placing his hand on Levi's thigh, Erwin gave a firm squeeze  
"You're not to blame"  
No. Erwin was... and his ancestors for not destroying the sword. Why did they need to create such an abomination to begin with?  
"I know I'm not. I wasn't blaming myself. I just... the idea of not remembering. Perhaps it's best I'm restrained for now"  
The headache plaguing him had worsened, even as Eren's magic worked to heal him. Honestly, he was scared of himself. Blackouts were never a good thing, nor were blackouts caused by a three-hundred-year-old dragon's curse. Ymir was right. This was more than an infection. The rapidly scales alone had proven that now as he added up his symptoms in his head, he couldn't help but feel something was horribly wrong with him  
"Levi, I don't think we need to resort to such things"  
Ymir was quick to reply to her girlfriend  
"What happens if he loses it again? We're strong because of our dragon blood, but Erwin is flesh and bone. He won't survive Levi if he was to lose his mind"  
"I... then..."  
The princess was conflicted, it was as plain as the nose on her face  
"I think it is best I'm moved away from the rest of the manor's inhabitants. We cannot risk blowing this into an even bigger scene than it currently is"  
"But.."  
"Historia, I understand your position, but these are Levi's wishes..."  
Erwin could fuck off. Even if he didn't remember what happened, the man never should have placed a command of silence on Eren. So many times he'd wanted to ask why Eren had never called his name or addressed his letters to him personally, and now he knew. It was cruel of Erwin to have left the command on Eren. The kid was a brat, who'd been through so much. He should have been freed from shackles of Eldia once he'd left it. Other than his vow, but Levi had been sure to tell him that his time here wouldn't go against the kingdom, as he'd feared Eren dying from betraying his vow. God. This whole thing was a headache and a half  
"I think I know a room you can use, but the sword will be kept from you"  
"That's fine"  
He didn't want the stupid thing near him as it was... He'd destroy it if he could... but given neither Historia or her sister had, there was the possibility that they couldn't. Would be stuck with the blasted thing for the rest of his life? Cursed to keep it close, lest losing it lead to his death?  
"Very well. I'll take you down. Steege will probably be able to hear us as it is, and he'll notify Freya on your change of location"  
Levi gave a soft sigh. If only he'd stayed home and waited for Eren to return... or even better if only he'd insisted Erwin had left him and Eren alone for the day. They could have finished the festival. He would have been able to present Eren with the gold bracelets he'd brought over, a gentle joke over the ones he'd worn when he'd arrived at the castle, and the gold dragon hair clip he'd had fashioned for Eren's long hair. He'd wanted to do more, but Eren had said no gold. He'd also said no fancy gem stones, but that hadn't happened either. The bracelets all had small gems, that weren't overly expensive in order not to upset Eren, as had the dragon hair clip. Before this had all happened, he would have given Eren the world if he'd asked, but now he had nothing at all to give him, or to gift him. Most of their belongings had been damaged in the explosion, if not destroyed, and thanks to his condition, he hadn't been able to inspect what was left. Not that Erwin would tell him what was going on. He was the only one who hadn't lost consciousness for days like he and Eren had.

*  
Sitting on the peninsula shore, Eren had only wanted a few moments before of peace. To sort his thoughts, and feelings before figuring out what came next for both him and Levi. Moping, tears and guilt, only got a person so far. It was actions that really counted, and he'd acted deplorably. Levi had accepted and loved him when his second nature as a dragon came to the surface, and now he was running from the man when he was probably just as lost and confused as Eren had been. Levi hadn't run from him, not like he'd run from Levi. He was probably the worst boyfriend in the world. 

As the sky darkened over him, he momentarily thought he'd summoned the stupid storm over his head again, but the moment passed as he heard a solid thud, followed by a second. Looking back over his shoulder, Maria and Sina were standing there. Maria, he could deal with, she was more reasonable than Rose, but Sina had never liked him  
"Eren"  
"Maria"  
Sighing softly, Maria nodded to the shell in his hands  
"A quick trip to the beach?"  
"Something like that"  
Sina stepped forward, pulling out a pair of cuffs that Eren immediately baulked at. Sure, he'd like more time to think things through, but he'd never pick a fight with either dragon. He had too much respect for that  
"Enough. Rod has ordered he be brought back to the manor, to answer for his actions"  
"I'm coming. Those won't be necessary"  
"Rod has said decided they are, and we follow his words"  
"Sina..."  
"Maria, do you know what he has done! Obsydin. The sinner. We all know what he did! And now, because of this outsider, everything is in jeopardy. Dragons have no right having a human rider, they're greedy and selfish, obsessed with power. Just because he's the prince, makes no difference. No, Maria. Rod is our leader, and we follow his words. Eren is to be detained, and those people from Eldia will be returning to their own country. They're lucky to keep their heads as it is. You're too soft, Maria. You always have been"

Coming closer, there was no escape from Sina and her cuffs. Rather, if he did, things would only go from bad to worse. None of this was how Levi's visit was supposed to go, and now the incident was tarnishing things with Eldia. Dropping the shell back down in the ocean, Eren brushed his pants off as he stood, before offering out his wrists for Sina. Sealed with her own scales, there wasn't anyone other than her or Rod that could release the magic within them. The moment they were in place, Eren dropped like a sack of potatoes. Sina's cuffs worked much like the golden bracelets he'd worn when he'd first visited the castle. They limited his powers the best they could, given those from the sanctuary had no idea of the true nature of his magic. Sina's... Sina's threw him off completely. His magic limited him right down to the point it felt as if he had no magic at all. Grabbing the chain between the cuffs, Sina pulled him to his feet  
"Maria"  
Shooting him a sympathetic glance, Maria shifted into her dragon form, leaving him to be hauled up into her saddle by Sina. All he'd wanted was a break so he could gather his thoughts, but that wasn't coming anytime soon. Feeling quite sad and sorry for himself, Eren kept his head hung and his mouth closed, knowing full well that Rod would be even worse to deal with.

Rod didn't meet them at the front of the manor, Sina hefting him down from Maria before he was dragged up to where Rose was waiting. Ugh. Standing there, her face was firm as the three of them approached  
"Maria. Steege has been looking for you. He arrived moments after you'd left, and has returned to Historia's side"  
Being the child of one of Rod's mistresses, the fact seemed to be a thorn in Rose's side. He didn't know her history, nor Sina, or Maria's, but he did know that Rose seemed to have a real problem with it. It was only when he sat down and gave it a hard think that he came up with Historia being an unknown element in the "perfectly" run household, that and Ymir was only nice to people she felt deserved it, which was... Historia and him, when she was busy. Led through the manor, Eren was taken down to underground holding room to wait.

Rose stood guard until Rod arrived and dismissed her. Sina having made herself scarce the moment she was satisfied he wasn't about to break free of her cuffs. The anger Rod felt had the whole man shaking, his face a ruddy red. Opening his mouth, Eren felt he needed to explain himself, but Rod wasn't having it. Marching over to him, the man struck him across the face  
"Silence!"  
Dropping, Eren landed hard on his knees. His magic unable to heal his throbbing face  
"Do you know what you've done?! Do you?!"  
Booting him in the face, something flew from his mouth. He'd expected Rod to scream and yell, but to be too much of a coward to raise a hand against a dragon like he did the human maids of the household... apparently, nothing was above the man  
"It wasn't on purpose!"  
"You were never one of us! I saw the way you came in and tainted my family! My Historia!"  
His Historia... Eren would have laughed if he wasn't booted in the solarplex, whimpering as he was winded. Rod only cared for Historia as she was a dragon rider. That was it  
"Obsydin! Obsydin! The sinner! And you brought him back into this world! Do you know what he did?! Do you know how many of our family he killed! How many dragons his dreams drove insane?! How many wasted dragons! Their bones couldn't even be saved! How many countries came to loathe dragons as he set the world ablaze!? Do you?! Do you know what it took for us to become this! I won't have some snivelling half-breed ruining this!"  
Eren spat a glob bloody spit at Rod's feet, the man had no idea whatsoever what the fall out could have been  
"Then run off to Marley! Complain to them! Prince Zeke tried to steal the sword"  
Kicked in the mouth, Eren fell to his side... It'd been years since he'd experienced violence like this... Bullies were all the same. Deaf to what they didn't want to hear  
"Silence!"  
"No. Prince Zeke wanted the sword and his egg! Marley wanted his power! Marley who wants to go to war again, and who you let kill your dragons"  
"Eldia..."  
"Prince Erwin had no idea it existed! We wanted to return the sword!"  
"It's too fucking late for your lies! This is an act of treason!"  
Treason against who!? And how? It'd been a complete accident. Well, not a complete accident, but it'd definitely not been an intentional act of treason or war  
"Make no mistake, Eldia will never be welcome on our soil again, and they won't be receiving any assistance from us. Not that Prince, or his body guard. Nor those nosy little friends of yours, and definitely not a monster like you. You are dead to us. And if you ever set foot in this country again, we will take our dragons to your shores"  
How was what happened with Levi, worse than what would have happened if Zeke had gotten his hands on the sword. Erwin wasn't a magic user, but that wasn't to say other dragons hadn't been born into Marley population, like he'd been born into Eldia... If Zeke had gotten his hands on that kind of power, things could have been so much worse. Struggling up, Eren screamed as Rod kicked his elbow out with a crunch... bones were definitely not supposed to bend the way his arm did now  
"This is what you deserve"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me


	26. Chapter 26

Eren was sure Rod would have continued to vent his frustrations against him, if not for Maria. Knocking on the open room door, Rod snarled as he turned to her  
"What?!"  
"The lady of the house is calling for you"  
"Fine"  
Turning back to spit the word at him, Rod stalked from the room. Maria made to take a step towards him, only for Rod to growl  
"Leave him. He brought this on himself" 

Slamming the door behind him, Rod made it clear that any chance of civil conversation was off the table. Huddled and broken on the floor, Eren still wanted to find a way to discuss what had happened. Rod seemed blind to the danger that Marley posed, and if Zeke had stolen other items from the castle, there could be a whole shitstorm of trouble coming. Or, that's what he would be thinking about if he wasn't worried for Levi. He'd been so stupid... If he hadn't yelled, then Levi would be able to get help from Historia. He'd have a chance at... he didn't know what, but Historia would have been able to come up with something. She always did... and with Freya, and Ymir, maybe the could have even found a way to free Levi from his infection. Curling in on his pained body, small whimpers and whines came from the back of his throat with every movement. This wasn't the first time he'd taken a beaten, but it was the first time in a long time it'd hurt this badly. His dragon magic wasn't there to heal him, neither was his Eldia magic. Trapped and alone, all he could do was pray it wouldn't take too long to pass out from the pain.

*  
Eren knew he was dreaming. The room before him was much like the throne room of Eldia castle, yet so much richer in colour. Banners of rich golds, reds and greens decorated the space, while a single throne sat at the end of a long red carpet. Upon it, Levi sat, yet it wasn't his boyfriend. Instead of Levi's warm smile, it felt cold and distant. Gripping the arms of the throne, Levi's hands were blackened, with long claw-like nails clicking as he tapped his pointer finger against the polished wood. Dragging his pain twisted body towards Levi, the alpha rising from his throne silently. Levi's black-clad form seemed even sleeker and more regal than Eren could ever remember, as he stumbled to a stop. Behind him, the alpha's black cloak rippled in an invisible wind, stopping just short of him, Eren licked his lips, trying to gather spit enough to speak  
"Beautiful Beast. We meet again"  
"You're not Levi"  
"How very observant. You didn't seem to have noticed the first time"  
Eren coughed, the taste of blood rolling down the back of his thrown was revolting, shying away from Levi's form in both fear and disgust with himself. Reaching out a clawed hand, the stranger gripped his chin  
"Don't turn from me. Do me this one thing"  
"Why? You're not Levi. Yet you wear my boyfriend's skin"  
"Perhaps I find you pretty. It is rare to see such a tall omega, like yourself. You are the pretty thing that's caught my eye"  
"Who.. are you?"  
"I think we both know that, but I am neither him or your Levi, in entirely. Close your eyes child, what they have done to you is barbaric, but stay loyal by my side, and no harm will come to you"  
"No harm? You're using my boyfriend's body"  
"Not by choice... Though this is but a small sliver of my power. Now close your eyes"

With a click, the cuffs around his wrists dropped, Eren's magic flooding back through him. With a popping and clicking, his body twisted as wounds were knitted back together, and his broken bones realigned. Unable to stand, the teen slumped against the man who wasn't Levi or Obsydin, whimpering in pain. It wasn't the usual soft warm sensation, that bloomed when he was in Levi's arms, stroking his hair, Obsydin clicked his tongue  
"No matter how time passes, there will always be those who enjoy the pain of others"  
Eren wanted to point out the dragons own crimes, but didn't dare in case the dragon hurt Levi in some way  
"Why...?"  
"Why what? Why are scared people act so cruel? Why did I do it? Why am I in your lover's mind? What do I want from you! You ask too many questions"  
Running his hand down from Eren's scalp, as long his cheek and then down his side to his arse, Obsydin squeezed firmly  
"I am one with your lover. Even now I can see how you lust for his body"  
Eren was certain he wasn't lusting for anything other than to see the real Levi  
"You're not him"  
"I am now"  
"I don't want you"  
"With time, that will change. You're shaking like a little forest animal in front of the big bad wolf. It is quite the tempting treat, but I fear if I devour it, I may gorge myself to oblivion between your legs. Return to your cell, but do not forget this. I am him and he is me. When he loses himself, I am there, to take the helm, slowly he will fall, they always do. As in the hours of wake, you are his, the hours of slumber make you mine"  
Around his throat started to burn. Shoving not-Levi away, his fingers clawed at the boiling skin around his neck. Whatever was happening, the man was doing was using his own magic to create it, yet he couldn't stop it  
"Wha..."  
"Just a little something to show you are ours. Now go. I tire your questions"  
Striking out, not-Levi's palm firmly hit his forehead. There was a moment of fearful falling, before he shot up in his cell gasping. Across the room, the door was open, while Sina's cuffs lay on the floor by his feet. Her light blue scales had been turned a smoky grey, most likely infected by Obsydin's manipulation. Slowly the teen gathered himself up, carefully stepping over the cuffs so as not to risk his own infection, though that seemed too late. This was the second time he'd met the dragon in Levi's mind... and both times... well, he'd helped him. With his fever, and now with the beating Rod delivered... but what he'd said last really stuck first and foremost in Eren's mind. When Levi lost himself or was sleeping, Obsydin rose... What did he mean by lost himself? Levi was Levi. He didn't like taking shit, but he cared about the freedom of Eldia deeply... If the ruling prince was to lose himself to madness, what happens then? And what happened to his Levi each time Obsydin reared his ugly head? He needed to find Levi... and Historia. Rod had made it clear that they weren't welcome, and it was possible Historia would catch a beating for "siding" with them.

Making his way through the halls beneath the manor, Eren followed the twinges of his weird bond with Levi, which seemed to be on the move closer to him. Each step disagreeing with his exhausted body, but he had to see if his boyfriend was alright... and, if there were any traces of the man he loved, in Levi's eyes. Wandering through the halls, he found he wasn't the only one. Rounding the corridor into the hall he was sure would lead to Levi, Historia rushed to him  
"Eren! Oh my gosh, are you ok? You're covered in blood, here, let me help you"  
"It's healing... where's Levi? I need to see him"  
"Eren..."  
"Historia, I know. Levi's not ok... please, I need to see him"  
Looping her arm around his waist, Historia took most of his weight  
"You're covered in blood. Please, Eren. What happened?"  
He could lie... but at this stage, it was probably safer for Historia if she knew the truth  
"I'm leaving. I'm sorry, but I don't know if we're safe here any longer"  
"I..."  
"It's alright. I'm alright. It was just Sina's cuffs and I had a run-in with the door"  
"Eren, no door did this"  
"Historia, please. I need to see Levi"  
"He's... he's been restrained and seeing you, I can see why. He lost his temper and had to be restrained"  
Eren's heart sunk  
"It's in him. He's in him... I thought the first time was a dream, but this time... he's in him, Historia and he's planning something"  
Historia stumbled at his words  
"I think you may be right. After you left, Erwin admitted that he'd placed two commands on you. Levi... he wasn't Levi"  
"Did he have dark claws? I mean... in my dreams he does"  
"Indeed, and he was so angered of the commands. Ymir struck Levi, which seemed to bring him back to consciousness, and he agreed to be restrained, but then..."  
"It's alright. I understand... I have to see him. I have to know if Levi's still in there"  
"He's sleeping"  
That was probably the worst thing possible right now. If Levi slept, Obsydin grew in power  
"Eren?"  
"I... need your help. Historia, I ran from him"  
"You ran from everything we tried to push on you too fast, here, this is the room he is in. We had to move the sword from his sight when he lost his temper, he tried to get it from the sheath"  
"Did the seal hold?"  
"Yes, yet I fear it won't hold again"  
Probably not. He hadn't been in control when he'd shoved the stupid thing back into its sheath. If Obsydin wanted the sword, that couldn't be a good thing.

Levi was changed to the bed with thick chains of magic, his lover's brow drenched in sweat. Sinking to sit beside Levi, his boyfriend roused. His pale grey eyes blinking at him, before a soft smile came to his lips  
"Eren"  
"Levi... how do you feel?"  
"I've been better. I don't think... I'm ok"  
"No. But you will be. I promise you that"  
Trying to reach up to cup his face, Levi's movements were stopped by his chains, the alpha frowning at them, before looking back to Eren's face  
"I... you're covered in blood. Did I...?"  
"No. No. This wasn't you. I promise"  
"Good. I couldn't live with myself if I had... but I will beat the living shit out of anyone who touches you"  
"I'm ok... I'm healing..."  
"It's not ok. I'm... I'm supposed to protect you, and yet, you've been dragged into this mess. Whatever this is. Perhaps it would be safer for you to stay here when we return to Eldia"  
Eren shook his head  
"No. I've been apart from you for so long"  
"Eren. Please. I'm not me anymore"  
"So?!"  
"So... I would rather let you go, than risk causing you pain"  
"Levi..."  
"Do not think I haven't enjoyed my time with you, or that my affections weren't real. But this thing inside me, I cannot control it. So please..."  
Eren shook his head firmly  
"No. I will not leave you"  
"Eren, you're young. You don't know..."  
"I don't care! Now stop this"  
"Well, I do! I'm a monster!"  
Eren deflated, shaking his head as he lowered it to Levi's chest. Levi was scared. Just as scared as he had been when his scales grew. This time, he wouldn't run, even to clear his head  
"You're not a monster. You're my boyfriend. My alpha and my rider"  
"I have nothing to give you"  
"I don't care"  
"I can't even give you myself"  
Tears welled in Eren's eyes, Levi was making everything sound so final  
"I don't care!"  
"Listen to me..."  
"No! No. You're the one thing in my life that is good. It is not your fault that you were infected! It's mine... it was all mine... I hurt the man I love..."  
"You didn't hurt me, but there is every chance I may hurt you"  
"I don't care"  
"Eren. My sweet omega..."  
"I don't care, Levi. You're angry and hurt! And you're scared! I know. I know you are because I am too. But you didn't give up on me"  
"You're not giving up on me. I am telling you to"  
"No"  
"Eren"  
"I don't care! Why are we going around in circles over this?! Do you enjoy toying with my heart this way?! I love you"  
"Historia!"  
"Levi, no"  
"Historia, please remove Eren"  
Grabbing Levi's shirt, Eren buried his face against it  
"No"  
"Don't make me command you to leave"  
"No!"  
"Eren. I am ordering you to release me"  
Fighting to hold onto Levi's shirt, Eren shook his head  
"No! I don't care. We'll get through this together"  
"We can't. I'm not the man..."  
"And I'm not the omega you met! I have grown! I have worked so hard to master my magic! I worked so hard to be back by your side!"  
"And at what cost? I never should have encouraged your affections"  
Fighting the command hurt, his heart felt as if it was breaking. What had happened to his brave and strong boyfriend? It was barely a week ago that they were reconfirming their love  
"No"  
"Historia! Please remove Eren"  
Placing a hand on his shoulder, Eren shrugged off Historia touch  
"Levi, please don't do this"  
"I'm blacking out and having dreams of death. I will not subject you to these fits"  
"We'll find a way"  
"You don't know that"  
"I do!"  
He wasn't letting Levi get rid of him that easily. He wasn't leaving his alpha to suffer alone. Levi had stood by his side, and now Eren would stand by both of his  
"Eren, please. You're in pain, I can feel it. Let me help"  
"No!"  
"Historia! Take him now"  
Growling, Levi's fingernails started to grow as his scent began to change to something akin to sulfur. Hurled back by Historia, Levi's back arched off the bed, his spine cracking painfully as a wide smile formed on his lips. Struggling out of Historia's hold, Eren launched himself back at Levi's form  
"Give him back to me!"  
"Hello, little omega... I'm afraid I can't do that just yet"  
"Give him back! You don't belong in this world anymore! You're dead! Smith killed you!"  
"And I'll kill him! The man who killed me with that cheap blow. He could never have taken me otherwise!"  
Historia grabbed his arm  
"Eren..."  
"Why are you doing this!?"  
"Why does anyone go to war? Now leave. He does not wish to see you"  
"What does that mean?!"  
Levi's eyes glowed, leaving up a snarl came from his boyfriend body, before an inhuman voice growled  
"Leave!"  
That was it for Historia. Almost crushing his arm in her hold, Eren was dragged from the room, Historia slamming the door closed behind them. Sinking down, Eren was shaking from head to toe. His omega was going crazy over their alpha's words. Whatever that was... Levi was still in there. Only his words could cut that deep, and with such ease... doubly so when Levi used a command. He'd promised... no commands. And now...  
"Eren?"  
"We have to help him. That. Levi is in there Historia. He's scared and he's alone. I don't care how much it hurts, and I don't care how much it costs me. I need your help. Please. There has to be a way to seal Obsydin. There has to be a way for Levi to be able to trust himself"  
"My father told you to leave, didn't he?"  
Eren nodded  
"He did. I have been banished, so whether Levi likes it or not, I'll be returning to Eldia"  
"What?! That's not fair!"  
"Historia, it's fine. Just please tell me there is a way we can help him"  
Historia extended her hand towards him  
"Possibly. For now, we need to get you cleaned up. Levi's blackouts seem to happen when his emotions are heightened, and you're a frightful sight"  
"I don't think your father will approve"  
"Good thing he isn't down here with us. I have always played the part given to me, but this... I will not allow my friends to be harmed"  
Taking Historia's hand, he let her pull him up  
"You can't. I'm sorry. But once we've figured how to help Levi, you can't be further involved. I will not have anything happening to you, not after you've been so incredibly kind and patient"  
"Eren"  
"No. This is an issue affecting the ruling Prince of Eldia. I don't things to dissolve into war. I'm sorry for asking for your help as it is. I'm just sure... that there has to be a way to seal Obsydin away"  
"Possibly. I'll consult with Freya, but as I said, first we need to get you cleaned up. These robes are a mess"  
"Your father won't like it"  
"Enough about my father. Come with me"

*  
Cleaned of blood, Eren now found himself laying on the oracle's altar beneath the mansion. His heart was racing as he tried not to let his fear show. Upon emerging clean, Historia had taken control of the situation, the moment she'd seen his face and neck. Around his neck lay a collar of magic, that she couldn't remove, and the smaller of the scales beneath his eyes had been turned black. Levi's infection was spreading into him... Finally given a moment to sit and recover, Historia asked after his dreams, his two meetings with Obsydin. Eren had no idea what to make of it really, only that Obsydin had someone interest in him, which Historia made clear. Offspring. Obsydin's magic ran into dreams. Like the side effect of Historia's healing was her ability to read people, dragons back then were much more powerful, and though a storm dragon, he was able to make dreams a reality. He was able to use the nature of a dragon's magic, and bend it to his will. Through his bond with Levi, it was easy for the dragon's will to bleed into him. Now she was going to attempt to remove his infected scales, then use them as a base to seal the sword permanently. Neither of them knew it would actually work out that way, and Freya couldn't join them as she was working on keeping Rod from finding out what they were doing, by organising the packing of the Eldia parties possessions and making sure they were ready to leave once this was over 

"Eren, are you sure?"  
Nodding mutely, Eren's finger tips dug into the altar. Dragon scales were stubborn in human form, the power of the altar would help boost Historia's magic. Though there was another slight issue. They didn't know how it would work out, only that it would involve taking a part of his very soul  
"You. If this goes wrong, you could never bare a clutch of your own"  
"I know"  
"Eren, are you sure. I know you wanted children"  
This is why he'd wanted to keep his mouth closed... He may have wanted a clutch, but he wanted to support Levi more  
"If this can help Levi, I'll live without a clutch"  
"And you know if you are carrying, your eggs will pass with your next heat"  
Or his child. Either. If he was pregnant, this would abort it, but thanks to dragon biology, he'd have to wait until his next heat to know. Being more human than dragon meant Historia could only guess at the side effects, and with Freya busy, and Ymir off with Erwin, it was just the two of them. The way Historia was staring down at him so sadly it hurt. He didn't want sympathy. He didn't want to start second-guessing his choice. He wasn't supposed to have been Levi's, to begin with, and when compared to the people of Eldia who needed their prince, he was no one  
"I know"  
"I..."  
"Historia, please. You're the only one I trust to do this"  
"I... I'm scared"  
"If I can't carry, it's ok. Levi is the only one I love, and if Obsydin can make dreams into reality, isn't it best I can't birth his clutch?"  
Dragon clutches were usually a dozen eggs, that fed off the parents magic. Not all eggs were viable but still formed as a form of magic nourishment for the egg within as it expanded in the later stages of pregnancy. When a clutch was miscarried or aborted, the eggs never broke down, and were left to pass. Draecia had a hatchery filled with eggs that would never hatch, and those abandoned for whatever reason. If the mother or father abandoned their eggs, it was still possible for the egg to hatch, by the bond of their destined rider. As an outsider, Rod really hadn't wanted him near the eggs or hatchery, nor had he been happy that Historia had explained how things worked to him. The way he and Levi had gone at it... it was entirely possible he was carrying. Thinking about it too much hurt. His omega mourned the loss, before it was even a real consideration for him and Levi  
"I'm still sorry"  
"I'm not. I can't be... You can start now"  
Historia needed to start before he broke down. In his quiet moments, Eren had imagined what it would be like to carry Levi's child or a clutch. Even if their love couldn't be public, he still wanted that kind of future when the time was right... but with Levi scared of himself, they couldn't even have a relationship  
"This is going to hurt"  
"I know, but don't stop"  
Closing his eyes, Eren dug his fingertips harder against the stone.

Eren didn't know if he, or Historia, was crying harder. Despite his best efforts, having his scales pried from his skin, one by one, hurt like a bitch. He couldn't pass out, or magic himself to sleep, given Obsydin would be there, so he could only focus on the pain and force his magic down. If Sina's tainted cuffs hadn't been tainted, they would have been perfect. Instead, he had to suffer through each agonising and bloody removal, while the magical collar around his neck grew tighter. The whole day had been fucked from beginning to end, and once this was over, he was tempted to pull another week-long coma... but only once he was back in Eldia when everyone he cared for was safe. Armin, Mikasa, and Historia included.

When the scales were removed, Historia gently wiped the blood from his face. She looked so wracked with guilt, Eren couldn't look her in the eye. They hadn't even started the more dangerous of the process, sealing the sword and attempting to find a way to stop Levi worsening. Pained to the point of physical sickness, Eren felt bad for disrespecting the altar by vomiting off the edge of it, but the pain was extreme, and forcing his magic to stay under control wasn't the smartest of ideas. Rubbing his back, Historia gave him a few moments, until Eren flopped back onto his back  
"Eren, maybe we should stop. I've only removed the scales, but you've become so ill. It's not healthy to push yourself like this"  
"It's our only option..."  
At least his nape hadn't been infected with black scales... that was something  
"Besides, if I can't overcome something like this, I'll never be able to stand in Levi's shadow again"  
"But..."  
"Historia, we agreed you wouldn't heal me. We agreed to do this. Please... just a little more and it'll be done"  
"I'll retrieve the sword"  
"Thank you"

Sealing the sword took most the night. Eren's magic slipping from his control, while his body was wracked by spasms. The strain was also affecting Historia, fine fluctuations in her magic were growing more and more frequent. If it hadn't been for Freya coming to find them when they hadn't returned or attending when Levi had started screaming, they probably would have failed. Adding a layer of restraint to his magic, Freya didn't fear infection, she also stepped into bluster Historia's magic, until the sword was finally sealed. The scale on the hilt cracking, while the removed scales first melded into the sheath, then up, as if forming a long egg around it, hardening into a solid mass in which prevented the blade ever being drawn. Eren could only hope that through their bond, Obsydin's hold on Levi was reduced. Boneless on the altar, Eren whimpered as Freya brushed his hair back from his burning forehead  
"Eren?"  
Coughing, Freya half kneaded to cradle him, moving closer to him to hear his whisper  
"Levi... please"  
"You want to go to Levi?"  
That was all be wanted. He wanted to be in Levi's arms, and was too exhausted to move. Whining in pain as Freya moved to lift him, her touch reminded him so much of his mother's. He felt safe in her arms, but not as safe as he would in Levi's.

Freya carried him to Levi's room, helping him strip off the light tone he'd ruined during the ceremony. Whether it be screaming, or the effects of the ceremony, his alpha was fast asleep. Loosening the chains of magic binding Levi, he wasn't freed but freed enough to wrap his arms around Eren as Freya settled him down, without waking  
"The preparations have been made. We'll come for you at first light"  
Eren mumbled out a grunt of a "thank you", melting into Levi's arms. He couldn't give this up. Not Levi's warmth. Not his touch or soft breathing  
"I'm just sorry it came to this. Sleep well"

*  
Soft brown hair tickled his nose, as he breathed in Eren's scent. Nuzzling into Eren's shoulder, his hold on the teen tightened. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept soundly, not since the last time he'd had Eren in his hold. He couldn't even find the effort to care about what came next. Whining softly, Eren wriggled back against him  
"Mmm... Master?"  
"I'm here"  
Rolling in his arms, Eren gave him a dopey smile, before rolling completely to face him  
"How do you feel?"  
"I haven't slept that well in days"  
"No bad dreams?"  
"Not that I remember"  
Brushing the teen's hair back from his face, Eren looked as if he needed a months worth of sleep  
"How about you?"  
"I don't think I dreamt at all... but if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up"  
Running his hand down Eren's side, Levi realised Eren was naked. Not that he was complaining, but he was confused. He'd been restrained, but now he had enough space to twist and to hold Eren comfortably  
"What happened?"  
Yawning, Eren reached up to bop him on the tip of his nose. Something about his whole aura seemed to lift as he stared into Levi's eyes  
"Magic. We're leaving today"  
"We are?"  
"Mhmm... You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't wish to wake you"  
"And now?"  
And what came now? He should really stop rubbing at Eren's arse and ask for answers, but Eren seemed so happy... even after the things he'd said... he'd come back to him  
"Now, I want to tell you I love you"  
"But..."  
"Levi, it's going to be ok"  
Searching Eren's eyes, Eren nodded  
"How?"  
"Magic. We'll talk once we've returned to Eldia"  
"Can it wait that long?"  
"It can. I promise. Your lack of bad dreams tells me it wasn't in vain... and the way you're rubbing my arse... it makes me want my boyfriend"  
"I'm still your boyfriend? I acted..."  
He was ashamed by how he'd acted. Eren pressed his lips to his, the kiss was soft and warm before it broke  
"You acted as I did when I first grew scales. Scared and thinking that leaving was the best idea. But we're bonded, and I'm not ready to give up on that"  
"I could hurt you"  
"And I could hurt you. I could have hurt you a hundred times over"  
Nudging his back, Eren climbed into his lap. The smell of sweet slick pouring out from under the disturbed blankets. His omega sitting up straight, exposing his perfect body and thick dick... God. He was beautiful. Everything about him was perfect. Running his hands up Eren's sides and down to his arse, he really wasn't sure...  
"Eren"  
"Don't. Please. Please, don't through me away. I'm not exactly human, and just because you're a little bit cursed, doesn't mean I don't care any less about you"  
"But your magic..."  
"I've taken precautions. I won't let him win, Levi. So please. Let me be with you"  
Tugging the drawstrings of his pants undone, Levi rose his hips enough for Eren to free his hardening erection. He really shouldn't be doing this... but he couldn't find it in himself to deny Eren. It'd been hard enough the first time. His heart had felt as if it had shattered, and using a command... It was like he was betraying his love, but he knew how much of a stubborn shit Eren could be. He would risk everything, while not caring for himself. Starting to jerk him slowly, Levi let out a deep groan  
"Eren..."  
"Let me take care of you"  
"We..."  
Leaning down, Eren's kiss was hard and firm. His brat was leading him astray, and driving his rationality from his mind... and he knew it. Breaking the kiss with a smirk, Eren climbed back in his lap as he manoeuvred himself to sit with his back towards him. Looking over his shoulder, Eren leaned down, arching his back and pushing his arse out  
"Master, you're my alpha. And as my alpha, you're supposed to take care of me. So... Fuck me, from behind"  
There wasn't the slightest hint of shame... there never was when it came to sex. Even when Levi had to piss... but the sight in front of him...  
"I never said we were having sex"  
"After what I've been through, I could use a dose of your knot. I want to feel you. Our bond has been so weird. And this... is us. I want to feel you. I want you, master. No matter what. I want to be yours, and face the future with you... it's ok. You're not going to hurt me. I've made sure this is safe"  
Which was what? How, even? What precautions had Eren taken? And what did his dreams have to do with anything? And was this a dream? He wouldn't be surprised. Eren was so soft and warm... everything his life had been missing  
"What you've been through?"  
"I'll tell you if you touch me"  
"You're a cocky little shit"  
"I'd rather your cock fucking me where I shit"  
Wriggling, Eren presented him soaking wet arse  
"Fuck, brat"  
"Exactly..."

He gave in. He couldn't help himself. Buried in his omega's heat, it was hard, fast and messy as hell, Eren begging "for more" and for him "not to stop", the omega had no filter and Levi couldn't stop. Eren's magic flooded through both of them, their bond felt better and clearer than it had in days. Knotting his omega, Eren kept trying to ride him, even once they'd both come. Seated in his lap, Eren nuzzled into his cheek  
"We should fuck more and talk less"  
"No. You said you'd tell me what happened. Now start talking"  
"It's complicated"  
"If you've done something, I deserve to know. And while I'm at it. I'm sorry for yesterday. That command... it was cruel"  
"You were scared. I'm scared too. But we found a way to lessen the effects of what's happening to you"  
"I don't even know what's happening to me"  
Eren sighed, taking Levi's hands and interlacing their fingers as he placed their hands on his stomach  
"You were infected with Obsydin. Great big old cranky dragon of doom. Well. He's set up a castle in your head, so when you get overly emotional or sleeping, he comes to the surface. Basically, we found a way to pull the infection from our bond then use that to block him from fucking with you or the sword"  
Eren kissed his cheek. How his brat made it sound so simple, he didn't know  
"Now. All of this was thanks to Historia and Freya. Historia figured it out. Rod Reiss, however, doesn't want us here anymore. I've been banished and if I come back, Draecia will go to war with us. That's why we're leaving before Rod can lose his shit again"  
Levi drew his brow... there was a certain fear in Eren's scent each time he said "Rod"  
"Yesterday. You came here covered in blood"  
"He and I had a disagreement over the fact Zeke wanted the sword. He didn't want to hear about the dangers"  
Levi snarled, half going to rise before remembering he was buried in Eren, and that he was restrained  
"That fucker"  
"It's ok... I mean. It's taken care of"  
"Eren, it's never ok. You don't need to be scared. You don't need to be worried about that... no. You shouldn't be worried about that. You deserve so much more. Nothing is ever, ever, worth your health"  
"You are. And avoiding war is"  
Going to war with Draecia was like begging to be erased from the map... Why did Eren have to care so much?  
"Please. I'm scared I'll hurt you as it is"  
"You won't, and if anything happens, I'll be by your side to help you deal with it"  
"I don't know what will be waiting when we return home. Hanji is in command while we're gone. It was only supposed to be a 10-day trip"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't plan for your plans to go awry"  
"No. You're not to blame"  
"I am"  
There it was... Eren being an idiot again. This one... this issue was going to take a while for Eren to come to terms with, so if the brat was going to insist on remaining by his side, then he was going to have to admit that he wasn't to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Questions?  
> Suggestions?  
> Talk to me...
> 
> Seriously. My head is filled with side canons and such for this story.
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm sorry for the slowing in updates. Castor oil plants are traumatic


	27. Chapter 27

Flying with a pack saddle was a weird sensation, as Eren had never worn one before. He and Levi had been mid-fuck when Maria came for them. The dragon had been kind enough to let them finish, though Eren was kind of pissed Levi didn't knot him a third time, if Levi hadn't insisted on eating his arse out as he rode the alpha's face, maybe he would have gotten knotted again... stupid hindsight. The teen didn't know how their containment spell would work once they returned to Eldia, and waking to find his boyfriend himself, he couldn't help be greedy and want a moment for themselves, without thinking about everything that had happened the previous day. He'd pushed himself so hard he'd nearly broken, so waking in Levi's arms, all he wanted was for Levi to kiss away his pain from losing his ability to bear a clutch. He wanted to reconfirm that Levi had been scared and that what they'd done had worked. The sex had been amazing, even with Levi's hands and ankles bound, it'd healed his body and removed his fatigue from the previous night while healing his heart over what had happened the previous day. Levi did want him, the alpha was just struggling with his fear and the uncertainty of the future. He was at the centre of everything but didn't understand. They'd need to talk but first came reconnecting in the manner that worked best for them. He also may have told his lover a small lie, that he hadn't dreamt. He had. He'd dreamt of Rod Reiss not stopping, mixed with the pain of having his scales torn from his skin. His dream had moved from Rod beating him, to Rod tearing the scales from his face as he was an "unworthy dragon"... All it took was Levi's warm hold to chase the fear away, and to anchor him to the moment.

Supplying them both with fresh robes, Maria had forced him to eat as they walked, though Levi and the others would have to wait until they reached the castle before eating. Which Eren wasn't happy about. Sure, he might have had an insanely long day, but he wasn't hungry. All it took was thinking about the secret he was now hiding from Levi, and the uncomfortable twinges of the command in place over being honest about his health... he was stuck mentally justifying his actions in order to find relief from the command. The best argument he could come up with was that it was best Levi didn't know he might be pregnant, only for the pregnancy to slip and hurt the man even more. Reaching the clearing near where the field of cabins had been, Ymir and Historia were waiting with the rest of the Eldia party. Ymir pinching her nose as they approached. They could probably smell the sex that clung to their skins. Levi's already complained that he couldn't shower, while Eren relished smelling like his boyfriend. Reaching the group, Historia's voice was a whisper  
"I'm sorry you have to sneak off like this. It's hardly royal protocol"  
Eren didn't even think about protocol as he replied to his friend  
"It's ok. I'm just grateful I can thank you before we leave"  
"We need no thanks. Especially with all that happened"  
Giving him a quick hug, Ymir huffed in his direction as she released her nose. There was no real malice over Historia's hug, but she didn't look happy  
"I suppose I'm going to miss you"  
He knew he was going to miss her... He was going to miss all of them, except for Sina, and Rod. Privately, he'd hoped to see the lake again, but that was now impossible. He was going to miss watching the water dragons, and the sunsets across the water. Nope. He wasn't doing this. He had to hold his head up high and be normal  
"Nah. You've got Historia, and besides, you guys are always welcome"  
"That's a hell of a way to fly for a game of soccer"  
Eren shrugged, playing down the small glimmer of hope that he may see them both again some day  
"Then don't come. Make sure you take care of them"  
Even if he couldn't see Ymir rolling her eyes in the dim light of the lantern Maria held, he knew she was  
"Don't be like that. Eren, I know for a fact Ymir will miss you greatly. We packed everything carefully, and your trunk is labelled to help make sorting easier"  
Meaning that the sealed sword wouldn't be known by Erwin and Levi. They'd considered destroying it but didn't know if that would cost Levi his life. Eren's plan was to stow it somewhere safe, where no human could ever find it  
"Thank you, Historia. I know... Things might be awkward with your father, but know, Eldia will continue to notify you each time a dragon passes on our soil. And we don't want war, so we'll respect your father's wishes. It's for the good of both our countries that we do"  
"Things won't always be this way"  
"And when they change, know Eldia will welcome you with open arms. Right, sir?"  
Levi cleared his throat, seemingly surprised he was being dragged into the conversation  
"Indeed. I feel as if there are other reasons to be indebted to you, but I want to thank you for looking after Eren. And I want to thank you for the hospitality you showed me before... Well, in any case. Thank you. Thank the three of you. Eren is indeed correct. You will always be friends of Eldia"  
"Ok. That's it for goodbyes. The others are waiting for Eren to shift so they can load the saddle up. Get out my country and stop looking at my Historia"  
Ymir's words caused the teen to laugh softly  
"Hurry up and marry her. You two are perfect together, and I can't wait to meet your children. I'm going to shift before Mikasa can start lecturing me, but once again, thank you"

The sun was creeping above the horizon by the time Eren was loaded with both cargo and his passengers. By some miracle the crown and brooch, he'd made Levi survived, while Armin had found and saved the one Levi had gifted him. His friend might not know how much it meant to him, but Eren was grateful. He was also sad to be returning home this way. He'd expected to be able to hold his head high, and not to be sneaking out in the cover of darkness. It made him feel like a petty criminal, while the cold air irritated his lungs. On his back, it felt weird to be carrying such a weight. The trunks were to the back of the saddle platform, placing pressure on his spine, and leaving him with the constant desire to "buck". He almost felt like a dog with a flea he needed to scratch off, and hoped to hell that this would never be necessary again. Maybe if he'd done this before, he wouldn't find it so annoying, but beggars couldn't be choosers and he wasn't risking another dragon's life over it all. Given his speed and wingspan, the whole flight back to the castle was over in under half an hour. After so long, the castle seemed so foreign to him, or maybe it was the new perspective he was seeing it from. Landing in the training field, he walked his massive form over to the edge closest to the castle to make unloading easier.

The soldiers that came to investigate, soon must have cursed their eagerness as they helped Erwin off his back, only for the man to vomit at their feet. He knew he shouldn't be laughing, but his tail thudded lightly against the grass while his body wiggled. The man would never make a dragon rider, even if he had two arms. Levi was fine, though it stung that he had to slip straight back into prince mode the moment his feet touched the ground. Mikasa and Armin naturally wouldn't leave him, Eren huffing in annoyance as they both leant on his face. For a mighty and ancient race, why had no one ever named the top part of the skull near his nostrils? Like, was it a "nose", or a "snout", or a "muzzle", or simply just "skull"? Whatever it was, he would have much preferred Levi's pats than being used as leaning post, especially when he had soldiers climbing up and down to unload the cargo on his back, all of which were clearly nervous, as their boots kept slipping on his scales.

Hanji was the first "official" in the castle to appear, coming running right up to Levi and Erwin, before throwing her arms around them. Erwin was sent falling back onto his arse, his stump flailing as he tried to prevent the fall. Once again, Eren knew he shouldn't find it funny, but once they stepped foot back in the castle Erwin would go back to being an arse... and probably even more so without his arm. And plus, if he was laughing, he didn't have to concentrate on how shit he still felt over slicing Erwin's arm off. Less than 24 hours ago, he'd come out of a coma and straight into a shit storm. Abandoning Levi and Erwin, Hanji's eyes widened, her mouth widening into a maniacal grin that screamed she was already scheming experiments. This was home. This was his home, with all the idiots that made up the castle staff. Now he was home again, hopefully, they could find some kind of normal.

*  
There had been some changes while Levi had been gone, and he wasn't loving them. Petra had moved her quarters closer to his and had taken to undermining Hanji's authority by pulling the "I'll soon be the crown princess" card. She'd done a pretty terrible job, even demanding to be included in sorting the royal mail which was for Hanji's eyes only in their absence. Coming back find his personal desk in shambles, and Petra refusing to leave the sunroom, as she fussed over Erwin's missing arm. He, Eren and Erwin needed to sit down and talk. Eren had obviously done something drastic. His lack of symptoms, or rather the sudden lack of symptoms, was Eren's fault. His boyfriend has said as much, but whatever Eren did, was it safe? The lack of not knowing and the constant yammering of Petra had frayed his patience to the very end. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the woman was lucky he was above hitting women or willing to sacrifice a perfectly good teacup by throwing it at her  
"For god's sake Petra. Enough. Will you please stop fussing over him, and go retrieve Eren"  
"My Prince?"  
That was another thing. Petra had started claiming him by that title... It only made him dislike his "bride-to-be" further. Pet names were only nice when they came from Eren... Which reminded him that Erwin was yet to release his commands on Eren  
"Petra, please go find Eren and bring him here. Make sure he understands that he's in no trouble, and if he's resting, let him. God knows we could all use the rest"  
"Then why are neither of you resting? Poor Levi has lost his arm. Surely that... surely the situation could have been resolved better than it was. I knew I should have come with you"  
That had never been on the cards, to begin with. Once he'd received Eren's invitation, he'd notified everyone but Petra about his travel plans, then dropped it on her at the last moment so she wouldn't insist on coming  
"Look, Petra. No, you being there would have not changed a single thing. With what happened the loss of his arm was the best possible outcome in the situation. It was a tragic accident. Now, please stop this carrying on"  
"Well, what does Draecia say about this? Have they issued any form of compensation?"  
Erwin could have jumped in at any time to save him from this, but the man chose to quietly sip at his second cup of peppermint tea  
"Draecia is not to blame"  
"How can you not blame them!? Your bodyguard has lost an arm! He'll need replacing! Levi may be skilled with a sword, but he is no longer fit to stand by your side"  
"Levi will remain my bodyguard!"  
"I will not have the crown prince protected by anyone less than the best! Your refusal is completely unsatisfactory. I will take it upon myself to find a replacement. Perhaps even looking at a bodyguard for both of us. Especially with the wedding..."  
Pushing his chair back, Levi's voice dropped several degrees. The mess she'd made of his desk, and this fantasy she continued to entertain despite how many times he'd voiced his feelings on the matter... It pushed him right over the edge  
"Petra. You know this marriage is being forced upon both of us under the threat of war. I told you that you could stay here because our healers have been making headway with your father's condition, and you are a distinguished soldier. From the very start, I have told you I have no intention of marrying you. With recent events, the engagement will be dissolved. Now. You can leave. You've caused enough problems for both Levi and I, by undermining Hanji's decisions"  
"Prince Erwin?"  
He could hear the wobble in Petra's voice. No doubt, she'd expected some glorious reunion where he declared his love. Like that shit would happen. His affections started and stopped with Eren. That was it. And even that was up in the air...  
"I... I was trying to be of use to you. We are still to be wed. Prince Zeke has decreed it so, and... we've been engaged for over a year now. I thought..."  
He didn't care what she thought. Nor did he care for her hurt scent  
"No. I'm being serious here. There is a reason why Hanji is selected to act in our absence. She knows better than to rifle through documents that don't have anything to do with her. This is a reason why Levi is my right hand man, or left as it may be now. Draecia was not to blame for this incident. It was an accident caused by an Eldia on their soil... you will not pursue the matter and he will not be replaced. Now. I've had it with you. And I've had it with this mess. If you're not going to find Eren, I am. I need to talk with him about the incident that happened in Draecia. Levi, take yourself down to see the healers. Flying doesn't agree with you, and you should have just stayed down there. Petra. Just... don't be here when I return"  
Gathering up his papers, he wasn't leaving them there for Petra to go through again. He knew he'd regret scrunching the paper once he got back to his quarters... but for everyone's sake, it was probably for the best that he didn't lose his temper further, less he black out again  
"Erwin?"  
"Let him go, Petra. Trust me on this"  
Oh, look. Erwin could fucking talk. Clenching her fists, Petra leapt to her feet, daring to glare at him  
"We aren't done talking. You were gone for twice as long as originally planned, and come back in a mood, and with Levi injured. Not only that. You failed to informed us that you would be bringing back... a magic user, as well as his two friends! Now. Tell me what is going on here! Do you not care about you kingdom?"  
"Of course I fucking do! Leading this kingdom is what is fucking up my life! I don't want to be married to someone I don't love! I would love to see this all resolved peacefully with Zeke, but Marley has made a clear move of aggression, and once things have been discussed, the engagement will be dissolved. Or at least it will be if Zeke does not wish to make his intentions public knowledge. As for Eren. Yes. I know you know his name. He and his friends have returned. Squad leader Mikasa will be returning to her previous role. Her squad will continue their protection of the port. As for you. Confer with Levi. Your father's quality of care will not be impacted"  
"Erwin?"  
This time it was Erwin calling "his" name. He didn't seem to be losing control of himself, yet he hadn't realised when he had last time... perhaps he had and missed it?  
"It's fine. Just take care of this"

Stopping by his quarters to drop his papers off before seeking out Eren, he'd felt their bond growing stronger with proximity, yet wasn't expecting it to be because the teen was curled up in his bed snoring. Levi had thought Eren would be in his own quarters at the end of the hall. He'd kept the room empty in the hopes that Eren would return soon, and when they'd landed, he'd mentioned it to Eren before dragging Hanji away from the teen in his dragon form. The woman was already enough of a menace, and while Eren seemed to love his dragon form, it'd probably taken a lot out of him, especially given their earlier activities. Moving to place the pile of papers onto his dining table, Levi then walked to his bed, sinking down on the edge in order to untie his boots. If Eren was here, he didn't need to go searching for him... and he couldn't deny he wasn't exhausted from the last few days. One night of dreamless sleep and a morning of "recharging" sex had been completely ruined by coming home. Shrugging his jacket off, Levi let out a soft sigh of relief. Since he'd come back in a robe, his image had taken a hit, and dressed in full garb after he'd showered, something he regretted on such a warm day, and even more so when the maid stoked the hearth in the sunroom. Burning documents was the only way for them to remain truly secret, once the contents had been digested. He'd normally have opened a window, but Petra was busy fussing over Erwin's health, and he hadn't wished to cause a scene... A fat lot of good that had done. Climbing up his bed, Eren was sleeping so soundly that he didn't hear Levi shift the blankets aside, nor did he feel Levi rearranging the pair of them so that Eren's head rested in his lap as he stroked his hair. Part of him wanted to shake the omega awake and demand a thorough explanation of absolutely everything that had transpired since Eren had bolted, but another part was scared that if he did, he might not like the answer. He felt cowardly as he left Eren to sleep. The Omega had bathed before climbing into his bed, and Levi was grateful for the consideration. Eren knew he tended to be a bit overly anal when it came how things had to be, yet he didn't laugh at him, nor did he hold it against him. If only he could marry him publicly. He was the kind of ruler that Eldia needed. The kind that put the people above lining their pockets. Not that Erwin was like that, but he also wasn't not like that. He refused to push higher taxes onto the society elite, out of fear of rebellion, even when that money could be used to better fund places such as orphanages. No. He let them keep their money, and he was rewarded with polite conversation to his face. As far as Levi was concerned, they were all fat pigs growing fatter... yet, he was no better than Erwin. He could force the tax issue, but if he did that and it turned to rebellion, it carried a risk of war and that was what he thought about. About all those people forced into the underground. The families torn apart. The smugness of Marley grinding Eldia to dust... He didn't know when his mindset began to change, only that it was now too late to change it. Not that he would allow himself to be walked over, as Eren would. The kid had... well, he didn't quite know. It sounded like Rod had struck him for disagreeing with him, but he distinctly remembered Eren being far too bloody for just a single hit, and the teen's magic would have healed him immediately. When Eren woke, he wasn't going to fall for the charms of his gloriously plump arse, nor for the charms of his thick thighs, and tight arse that was made for him. No. He was going to have that talk with Eren, and Eren wasn't worming his way out of it.

Letting Eren sleep, Levi nodded off. The pair of them were woken by solid knocking on Levi's door. Whining softly, Eren nuzzled into Levi's stomach  
"I'm sorry, but I need to get up"  
"You're comfy"  
"I'm glad you think so"  
As the knocking continued, Levi growing annoyed. What was the point of having guards if they weren't going to stop people from annoying him  
"Who is it?!"  
"It's Petra. May we please speak? Please?"  
In his lap, Eren shot up  
"Shit"  
Levi couldn't help but smile at the teen's obvious panic  
"It's ok. I told her I didn't want to talk to her"  
"You can't avoid her"  
"I may have snapped at her earlier. Erwin was supposed to be talking to her about it"  
"Because Erwin is the most eloquent man in existence..."  
"Prince Erwin?!"  
"Not now, Petra!"  
Eren frowned at him  
"She's your fiancée"  
"I told her were legally finding a way to dissolve it. I mean. I'm cursed. The last thing I need is to lose my temper and kill her"  
"You won't kill her... wait... Did you tell her you're infected? Are you feeling symptoms?"  
"Nope, and no"  
Levi blinked in confusion as Eren grabbed his shoulders, staring straight into his eyes  
"This is serious. Did you feel anything at all? Any anger? Any rage? Did you do anything?!"  
Levi shook his head, taking Eren's into his. Eren's concern scared him. It made him question if there had been other times he'd blacked out without knowing...  
"No. I mean. I was mad, but I don't think I blacked out. Petra no doubt would have said something, and if not her, Erwin"  
Eren slumped with relief  
"Ok. Ok. That's good. It means everything is working. But you need to tell me if you feel any symptoms at all. Headaches. Nightmares. Hallucinations. Even small things..."  
"Eren. You need to tell me what you did. You said you did something to ease this, but what? I don't understand how. I'm infected with Obsydin. That's it, isn't it? That's why I'm blacking out. Why I'm getting angry. Why our bond felt strange... I'm infected and you did something about it. Now, I need to know what"  
"It doesn't matter"  
"Eren!"  
Scrambling off Levi's bed, Eren threw his hands up  
"It doesn't matter! I did what needed to be done. I sealed the sword, ok. Historia and I sealed it so it would never be drawn again. But I don't know if what we did will hold, so I need to know. I need to know that it's still in place... that it wasn't all for nothing!"  
Climbing off his bed at a much slower pace, Levi kept his movements slow and deliberate, so as to not scare Eren  
"Please, Eren. Just tell me. I'm not going to force you, and you can choose not to, but I won't be mad"  
"I can't. Not this. Please let me keep this one to myself"  
Wrapping his arms around his stomach, Eren's scent was growing distressed as he hunched over  
"Hey... what's happening?"  
"C-command. I'm going against your command..."  
"No. No, you're not. I told you that you didn't have to tell. You can have this secret, for now. As long as your honest about why you appeared covered in blood. What happened?"  
"You mean I didn't have to tell?"  
Yes. Levi would love more than anything for Eren to tell... but if he got him talking, his omega might just let it slip  
"Not right now"  
Eren slipped back to the bed, just out of his hold. His body language yelling that he didn't want to be touched  
"It was Rod. When I yelled about the sword, he heard... you know, about how we dragons and riders have super senses. He sent Sina after me... He... uh. Lost his head about everything and took it out on me"  
"He hit you?"  
"He did a bit more than that"  
"I'm going to fucking kill him!"  
"Wait... We can't. We can't go to war over something so pathetic"  
"Pathetic? He hurt you. That's not ok. That's never ok"  
"He just lashed out. It healed, and besides, he's a small man scrambling to control a dying race. He was scared!"  
"He fucking hurt you! What did he do? Bash the fuck out of you!? Break a few bones?! Well that just magically makes it ok!"  
Eren flinched away, just as a loud crack came

"Prince Erwin!"  
Kicking open his door, Petra had her sword raised as she looked from him to Eren. Her face filling with anger and disgust, probably over the fact Eren was seated on his bed, which had clearly been slept in. Well, this was awkward. His lover, and his fiancée  
"Petra! What do you think you're doing? These are my private quarters"  
Sheathing her sword, she stood taller  
"I heard yelling"  
"As you can see, everything is just fine"  
"It is not fine. What is all of this? An infection? Eren using his magic? What is with his face? Are those scales? Is he sick? Is he infected? Did he cause the incident in Draecia? The loss of Levi's arm?"  
Levi loved the scales on Eren's face, the bright shimmering greens were beautiful. Growling, he moved to place himself between Eren and Petra  
"None of this is your business or concern"  
"I'm your fiancée!"  
"No. You're just..."  
Grabbing Levi's arm, Eren tugged him back  
"What Prince Erwin means to say it that the matter of infection has been handled. Levi lost his arm due to his own carelessness. He knows it, we know it, and Draecia knows it. However, over that incident, Prince Erwin was not given a full explanation, which is why I am here. As you have noticed, I do have scales on my face, but I am not contagious. I would not place the Eldia people in danger over such a thing as a contagious infection. Now. The prince is tired. Draecia is a joyous, and free country, which may be hard to handle if you are not used to heights and flying. The Prince will have time to talk to you about all of this, but not today or tonight. Surely you must understand, from your time with soldiers who experience traumatic events, the mind needs time to heal. For now, that is the best thing for them"  
"Then I expect you shall be leaving too?"  
"Indeed. As you mentioned, we were yelling, but for now, things are sorted. The Prince has nothing to fear"  
The shit. He'd taken Petra's game and turned it back on her, and for that, the woman looked livid. Not that Levi wasn't also mad. Eren had wriggled his way out of telling him everything again. Rising, Eren made towards the door, Levi grabbing him by the arm in a return of the gesture  
"Actually Eren, there are a couple more things I could use your help with before you do leave. Just things to do with Draecia. Petra, please leave. As Eren said, I need to rest, so this will be short"

Petra glared for several long moments, before huffing and rushing out, slamming the door behind her. Pulling Eren up against him, Levi shook his head  
"Don't let her walk over you"  
"We need to be more careful"  
"No..."  
"People can't know about us, and even if you and I had been together before I left, can you imagine the fallout? Petra knew we were sleeping together, and she's probably going to make sure the whole castle knows before long"  
"She wouldn't. Her pride would let her"  
"We can't leave it like this. I really should be going"  
Levi nuzzled into Eren's neck, he didn't want to be left alone, or Eren walking the castle alone. They'd never discussed the fact his marks would now be seen by the whole royal court. For two smart people, they'd acted like idiots. Levi had thought once Eren returned, things would just fall into place  
"You can't keep running away from me"  
"I'm not. It's just been a bit of a mess since I woke up"  
"Now? Or when you woke from falling asleep in my bed? I was surprised to find you here"  
Instead of nuzzling back, Eren just kept his face hidden against Levi's neck  
"My old quarters weren't ready, so I told the guards I had permission from you to wait here. I really needed a shower, and your bed was right there... are you mad?"  
"Not at all. You're welcome in this room at any time. I wish it was more permanently though"  
"Don't say that... I really should leave though, Petra is probably waiting outside to make sure I do"  
"Let her. I have honestly had enough of her shit. She talked and fussed over Erwin for two hours straight, and if that wasn't enough, she undermined all of Hanji's decisions while we were gone. The main reason I came down here was to escape her. I even brought my work here with me, though the papers may have ended up a little scrunched"  
Eren snorted against him, pressing a kiss to his neck, before pulling away  
"Then you should get started. My room should be ready by now"  
"And if I asked you stay?"  
"Will you do all your work?"  
"Of course I will, brat. I'm not you"  
Eren gave him a warm smile, his eyes sparkling with more happiness than he could remember seeing since... if sex didn't count, then the last time would have been before the sword incident  
"Then I'll stay. But you have to do all of it"  
"I know. Seriously. Petra has no idea the amount of work she's made for me"  
"I think her intentions were in the right place"  
"I'd really rather they weren't. Are you hungry? I can send for food"  
"I could eat, but you're just trying to get out of work"  
"I am not. I'm simply worried for you"  
"You don't need to be, and please, don't worry about your own condition so much. I mean, I still need to know if symptoms present, but don't be afraid to be yourself"  
"If I was myself, I wouldn't be in this situation, to begin with. But then again, it is because I am, that I met you. The centre of all my affections"  
Eren gave him a quick kiss, before walking over to the bed and sprawling across it. His long legs slightly spread, but unfortunately covered by the pair of black pants he was wearing. Waving his hand towards the dining table, his voice took on a mocking "royal" tone  
"And you are mine, my good sir. Now, get to work"

*  
Falling back to sleep in Levi's bed, his boyfriend woke him when he joined him for the night, insisting he strip out of his tight pants and tunic in order "to be more comfortable", while Eren was sure that it was because his boyfriend was sexually insatiable. To Levi's credit, the man had poured over the paperwork, while Eren had offered suggestions and calmed him when his alpha grew annoyed or angered. Curling around him, Levi nuzzled at his neck, then promptly fell asleep. Eren would have laughed if it hadn't run the risk of waking his alpha. Sometimes Levi reminded him of a small child, especially with how peaceful he looked as he slept... but he couldn't help but wonder if they'd even be laying here like this if Levi knew the truth of what he'd done.

When the morning came, Eren slipped out from under Levi, in hopes of stealing the first shower given how much he'd slicked in his sleep. He'd barely stepped under the warm water when Levi was joining him. Biting his bottom lip lightly, Levi jerked his erection slowly as his eyes travelled down Eren's body  
"See something you like?"  
"Something like that"  
"Only something?"  
"I see a lot of what I like, and a sneaky little shit who crept out of bed"  
"I slicked in my sleep"  
"I know. The sheets are still wet with it"  
Leaning in, the teen stole a quick kiss  
"Are you going to punish me for it?"  
"I think I might..."  
"Then get on with it. I have a room to unpack and you have a kingdom to rule"  
Releasing his erection, Levi stepped under the running water, pulling Eren close by his hips, both moaning into the heated kiss as Levi's hands slipped to grope his arse. Feeling the gently prompting with his fingers tips, he let himself be lifted by his arse, legs wrapping around his alpha's waist  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard"  
"Good..."

Pinned against the shower wall, Eren had come the moment Levi had pushed in, so aroused from whatever he'd been dreaming about. Laughing at him between kisses, Levi then took his time to thoroughly fuck him senseless, until he was literally boneless in his arms. The alpha had way too much stamina when it came to drawing out the pleasure and turning him into a babbling mess. Coming a second time, didn't slow Levi at all. Overstimulated and feeling full, Levi finally picked his pace up, knotting him a long grunt. Letting his legs go limp, he was held in place by Levi's panting form  
"Eren?"  
"Mmm"  
"You ok?"  
"Mhmm"  
"Good"  
"You?"  
"Mhmm"  
"Good. Fuck... Would it be rude if I spent the whole day in bed?"  
Levi kissed his chest, before rubbing his cheek against the spot  
"Do I get to spend it with you?"  
"No. You've got to be princely"  
"Then yes. Incredibly rude. So rude I don't know what to say"  
"I'm not spending it in your bed..."  
"That's even worse. I wanted to finish our conversation yesterday, but paperwork happened"  
"What was left to talk about?"  
Couldn't they just bask in the pleasant afterglow? He liked the afterglow. He liked the way Levi's knot was caught him, and the way his alpha's penis swelled to stretch him wide open as the alpha's seed flooded into him. He liked the way their bond felt stronger and how his magic loved the alpha just as much as he did. He didn't want to keep using his words  
"About how certain you are over the sword being sealed? This relationship. What we're going to say about scales?"  
Ugh. Adult responsibilities. He was tired of them. Maybe he'd find somewhere else to take a nap...  
"I'm not ashamed of them, but I do know the danger. This relationship. I don't want to give it up. Or for anything to change. I'm a little bit dragon and you're a little bit cursed. If things change, I'll let you know. And if you change, we'll work it out. And the sword should be sealed for good. I've... placed it somewhere safe for now. To be honest, I think the magic should hold, but if anything were to go wrong, it would be during your rut, and I'm here with you. I'll do everything I can for you, so can you please just stop asking me questions while you're still coming in my arse and I'm too tired to human"  
"Ok... I shouldn't have pushed"  
"I love that you do. I just wish you'd trust that I care for you more than the rest of the world"  
Levi shook his head, hiding his face  
"I don't know how you can say such shit so easily"  
"Because it's true. Or at least, that is how I feel. Let me turn your word into a sword, and help you lead this kingdom. The people need their prince, and I want to be the one to support you"  
"What happens if you chose to leave one day?"  
"You foolish prince, I left you alone, you'd fall to pieces. No. No matter what, I will do my best for you and for Eldia. I love you. I can't even say your name to tell you, but I do"  
"Fucking commands"  
"It's ok... it was the right thing to do to protect the kingdom..."  
Eren regretted his wording. He needed to find a way to repair all of this between him, Levi and Erwin... Maybe he'd seek the man out later? If Erwin wasn't going to be the responsible one, he needed to step up. For the state of the kingdom, and for the sake of the one he loved.

After eating breakfast together, Eren and Levi went their separate ways. Eren to his room to unpack, while Levi had messages to send. Apparently, there had been some kind of trouble at the docks again, and Levi had to deal with it immediately, lest Zeke gets it in his head that he needed to visit again. Sitting in his small room, it felt tiny in comparison to the cabin he'd had in Draecia, and somehow he'd accumulated enough junk to fill the space, or it would have if he had unpacked. While he liked his room being so close to Levi's, perhaps it was time to ask if he may use another room, or even build a small cabin for himself near where his herb garden used to be. There were so many spells and herbal remedies he wanted to try now that he was back on home soil. His nap was going to have to wait. He needed to seek Erwin out, to ask his permission, so they may as well talk while he was at it. He also needed to check in with Armin, and make sure he hadn't ended up spending every moment since his return with Hanji. The only problem the teen has was his scales. Levi had smelt concerned over it, and he wanted to respect that, yet he couldn't hide the fact he wasn't quite human. Petra had seemed disgusted by them, which he felt was incredibly narrow-minded. She lived in a world filled with magic.

Wherever he went, there were whispers. New soldiers had no idea who he was, while old soldiers rolled their eyes as he passed. By the time he reached the kitchens, he was longing for a familiar face, which he found in Nicollo. Sitting at the familiar table, Eren smiled at the sight of the kitchen staff bustling around. He'd never been able to sit in the kitchen of the manor like this... watching Nicollo, it was worth it. The man visibly jumped as he turned around and caught sight of him. There was a brief tug at the corners of the man's lips before his facial features settled into a scowl  
"You're back"  
"I am"  
"What's with your face?"  
"I'm part dragon"  
Nicollo huffed, putting his hands on his hips  
"So that's why you destroyed my kitchen?"  
Nicollo just couldn't let it go, and instead of being annoyed, it just drove home the feeling of how right it was to be here  
"Yep. And I know the kitchens the real powerhouse of the castle..."  
"You're back five minutes and you're already making trouble"  
"I was just going to ask if you knew where Levi was"  
"I think he's with the soldiers out on the training field. You're not planning on causing any more trouble are you?"  
"Nope. I just need to talk to him, that's all"  
Turning back to the saucepan he'd been hovering over when Eren walked in, Nicollo stopped him from leaving by casually dropping  
"There's a rumour going 'round that there was some trouble in Draecia, and that you are the reason Levi lost his arm"  
Oh. So it wasn't the scales... Everyone thought he was to blame for what happened... He couldn't help but feel that this was Petra's revenge for the previous afternoon. Nope. He wasn't going to stoop to her Levi, but he might as well spread a rumour of his own, especially when he didn't want to be treated like a freak  
"No. Well, yes, but not like that. Levi messed around with something dangerous and it was either his arm or his life. It nearly cost both him and Prince Erwin their lives"  
"Right. Off you go then"

The walk down to the training field gave him plenty of time to deal with the fact that Nicollo didn't believe him. The fact he was dragging his feet only prolonged the inevitable, though it did give him plenty of time to enjoy the scents around the place, other than the stink of the stables. Draecia felt so very different from Eldia that it was hard to process they were once part of the same empire. The magic here wasn't the same, nor was the land healed the way Draecia was. Maybe he'd sprinkle a few scales when they fell? Something to booster the magic here, and something to heal the land? He loved Eldia... and what was the point of having power if he couldn't use it? His internal thoughts continued until he reached Mikasa, as well as Petra and the people he guessed were her squad. Chatting away with them, Erwin had a smile on his face, patting the stump like it was an old war wound  
"Eren!"  
Leaping up from where the group was sitting on the grass, Mikasa strode over to him  
"What are you doing here? Is it safe for you to be walking around?"  
"I'm fine, Mikasa. I see you're right back at work"  
"The stupid prince has decided that I'll be taking over my squad again, and we'll be moving to the port for the next few months. Levi came down with Petra to notify us. I don't see why she can't handle it, it was her post before she was engaged to the prince"  
Eren hid his annoyance over his adoptive sister taking her anger out on his boyfriend. The port needed someone they could trust down there, and he was kind of proud that Mikasa was selected for such a role  
"I heard there's been some trouble down there"  
"How do you know that?"  
"This castle is filled with rumours. Anyway, I actually came to talk to Levi"  
"Why? What business do you have with him? Is this something to do with your coma? Because you never gave me an explanation over that, and then all of a sudden we were leaving"  
"What happened was an accident, but I've been sworn to secrecy. Have you seen Armin?"  
"Armin was with Squad Leader Hanji last night. I haven't seen him since. Are you sure you're ok? You smell different"  
"I smell like Eldia soap, and I'm fine. I slept most of yesterday and last night. You worry too much"  
"How can I not? You know I care for you, Eren. I..."  
Nope... he wasn't going there today  
"I know, I care for you too. I'm sorry, I really need to talk to Levi"  
Eren raised his voice at "Levi" causing Erwin to pay attention. Helping him up, Petra remained by Erwin's side as the pair joined them  
"Eren"  
Forcing a smile at Petra, she looked as if she wanted to run him through with her sword  
"What are you doing wandering around the castle grounds?"  
"I needed to talk with Levi over something. I'm sorry for interrupting your... meeting"  
"Levi..."  
Erwin placed his good hand on Petra's shoulder  
"Sure, shall we take a walk?"  
"That'll be great. I'll see you later, Mikasa. Petra"  
Dismissing both female alphas, both looked annoyed. Probably because he was an omega, acting like an alpha.

Walking away from the group, Eren found himself following Erwin towards the opposite end of the training field, the silence was weird, and there was only so much of it he could take  
"Look. I want to talk. I don't want to start a fight, but I felt we should talk about what happened in Draecia"  
Erwin nodded, though didn't offer any kind of verbal reply  
"Um... your arm. Does it hurt?"  
"No. I suppose I do need to thank you for acting so fast"  
"I wish it didn't turn out like this, you know. I never wanted to... hurt you"  
"I know. I've been waiting for you to tell me "I told you so""  
"What good would that do now? The whole castle knows I'm to blame thanks to the latest round of rumours..."  
Eren cut his own sentence off with a shake of his head  
"No. This isn't what I want to say. I'm not happy about anything that happened between us in Draecia. I know you hate me, and I know you don't trust me, but I do want to help Eldia and to do that, we need to get along. The prince has a hard enough job, without worrying about if we are fighting or not"  
"How unexpectedly mature of you"  
"See. That's what I mean. I know you don't like me being with him. I know. But... I love him, and I love Eldia"  
"He's engaged to be married to Petra"  
"I know he is. I also know he's scared. I'm sure you know that too. His blackouts are being caused by Obsydin, and he fears what he is capable of"  
"What is he capable of?"  
"Obsydin... He was a dragon of amazing power, but kind of taboo to talk about. From what Historia told me, he has the powers of making dreams a reality. His madness rears when the prince loses his temper, or he sleeps"  
Erwin sighed heavily, his steps coming to a stop  
"Then what are we supposed to do?"  
We? Since when were they a "we"?  
"You? Nothing. Nothing changes for now"  
Erwin growled as his scent filled with anger, Eren taking half a step back  
"You can't be serious! What if he infects the castle?!"  
Was that all Erwin cared about!? Not the man whose life he manipulated like he was a marionette  
"He won't! Because unlike you, I've been doing everything I can to make sure that wouldn't happen!"  
"What? What did you do? You ran away"  
"I ran away and was picked up Rod's favourite dragon Sina. I told Rod about Zeke, and do you know what he did? He bashed the fuck out of me, broke my arm, and told me I'm banished from Draecia. He would have been happy for us to all die, but instead, we put a plan into place and got out of there alive. I've met the Obsydin in his mind. Twice he used my magic to heal me. He's the reason I'm alive. He saved me from the magical contamination that occurred when you drew the sword, then after Rod broke my body"  
"So you've taken his side? Because he's a dragon, you don't care for him anymore"  
Was it rude to punch a one-armed man?  
"Can you just drop the fucking act? It's gotten old. I know you're under pressure to rule the kingdom. I know you're scared and now you've lost your arm, you stupid bastard. No. I haven't taken Obsydin's side. I love him, and I nearly died to help with sealing what I could of Obsydin away. He doesn't know, but I used my scales and part of my soul to make sure he was no longer suffering. I... I gave up my dream because he means that much to me. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you run around telling everyone I cut your arm off for now. I don't care because this isn't a popularity contest. Eldia needs the public prince, and I did what I could. Fuck. This wasn't what we were supposed to be talking about. Look. The engagement with Petra will have to wait. The real test of the magic Historia and I used will come when he enters his rut. Our bond is fully open then, and he's at one with his alpha and his desires. So, for the good of Eldia, can you please just back off"  
It would be so much easier if he could just say Levi's name. Standing there with fists clenched, he was completely prepared to punch Erwin if he didn't agree. Swallowing, Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and releasing it  
"Look. I don't hate you. It's just... I've never seen him like this. Not unless it was Farlan or Isabel. He cares deeply for you, but he loses his composure when it comes to you"  
"I know he does... but Erwin, the last thing I want is for this kingdom to fall back into war. I know I can't be his lover publicly, and I'm ok with that. I'm ok with being whatever he wants me to be"  
"I don't think you understand"  
"No. It's you who doesn't. I've entertained Zeke for you. I've told our prince over, and over, he can't go to war, and I told him he shouldn't dissolve his engagement because the country wouldn't survive another war. I studied everything I could while in Draecia and I want to use that to help the kingdom. I understand if you don't want a dragon in your castle, my magic was uncontrolled because it's more dragon than mage, but I've changed and I've grown. If you would like, I'll live out here, or in a room further away from his. Hell, I'll even leave the castle and go help wherever you need, but I'm serious about him"  
"What did you give up?"  
Eren raised an eyebrow  
"What?"  
"You said you gave up your dream. What was your dream?"  
"I..."  
His stupid omega flooded him with sadness  
"Tell me what you gave up"  
"Only if you don't tell him"  
"I won't make that promise"  
He couldn't get out of telling Erwin  
"A clutch. I gave up on having children of my own. If I'm pregnant, the eggs inside of me will pass just before my next heat, but if they do, it's pretty much a sure sign that I'll never have children"  
Setting his jaw, and grinding his teeth, the omega fought to keep his tears from forming  
"Why would you that?"  
"Because Eldia needs him... and he's the only one I could ever love. Besides. Obsydin makes dreams become reality. If he... if we... I could end up carrying his children, and I will not allow that to happen. Maybe someday we can find a way to defeat Obsydin completely, and maybe then I can undo the spell, but we don't know that, so this is what needed to happen"

Eren flinched as Erwin placed his hand on his shoulder  
"You truly love him, don't you?"  
"I do"  
"I release you of the commands I put on you and place a new command on you. You will refer to us by our names, only when no one else is around. If you yell or shout, you shall call him "Erwin", and me "Levi". In public, and in front of anyone but us, I am "Levi", and he is "Erwin". If someone else asks, you will not tell them the truth, even if they use a command on you. If he gives you a command, you will follow it, and if your spell doesn't hold, you will tell me immediately. Understood?"  
Eren nodded, Erwin's grip growing tighter until he figured out what the man wanted  
"Yes, sir"  
"Good. And yes. Your quarter's being so close to Levi's is causing an issue. We shall need to find new accommodation for you. It is not safe to let you stay outside the castle, but you and Levi are hardly quiet"  
It wasn't his fault that being thoroughly drilled by Levi felt fucking amazing...  
"I'm sorry"  
"I'll look into it, and arrange new quarters. For now, I need to think. You are dismissed"  
"Yes, sir. And... I really am sorry about your arm. When I saw what was happening, I lost my head. I didn't want Eldia to lose you, or to lose... well, you know"  
"I know. It's not easy keeping up this charade and balancing the future of the kingdom"  
"I don't envy you. Never forget, you're not alone"

When Erwin removed his hand, Eren started walking back towards the castle. He'd nearly said Levi's name, but he desperately wanted Levi to be the first one to hear him say it. He wasn't free from Erwin's commands, but it was a kinder command. With that thought in mind, Eren's pace hastened. He wanted to see Levi. He wanted to call him by his name, over and over. He wanted to make up for every time he'd moaned something other than Levi... The smile on his face was huge as he raced forward.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say sex, and clutch birthing?

Swollen stomach, check. Puffy breasts, check. Random fits of emotional breakdown, check. Rubbing the bump of his belly, Eren was an omega with a dilemma. He was carrying a clutch, that was growing larger every day. An empty clutch which he'd birth in a little over a month and a half, and an empty clutch that he didn't think he could keep hiding from Levi for much longer. Robes had helped, as had his new quarters which were basically a whole tower of his own. He had his own private bathroom, and kitchen, as well as all the space he could ever want for his herbs and his books. With a little bit of magic, he'd extended the tower another two levels, giving him amazing views over Mitras. Levi hadn't been happy about his moving, or that the walk to the top of his tower involved dozens of stairs, but the tower was private. No one could hear him cry out in pleasure, as Levi fucked him senseless against whatever surface they felt like at the time. The sex had slowed since Eren had realised he was pregnant, and now he knew he had to go. All it would take would be a conversation with Erwin, who'd been much more civil since they'd spoken on the training field, and had extinguished the rumours of Eren being to blame for him losing his arm. Petra still hated him, she'd even sought him out to tell him "he was a nasty little slut, who she blamed completely for Levi's arm, and would never be welcome in her castle". At first, he'd been shaken and upset by her words, but then Erwin had given him his tower and Eren had been quite happy since, because let's face it, it was massive and far more impressive than Petra's quarters.

It'd been about four weeks after their return that Mikasa had moved out to the port, Armin going with her. Even though he wanted to go with his friends, no one had thought it safe. The argument he'd had with Levi had lasted two full days before the alpha admitted he was scared of what would happen if Eren wasn't there. That didn't stop Armin suggesting he could visit. With his growing problem, it might be the only way out of the situation. If he stayed in Mitras, Levi would see his changing body. He'd see the way the eggs filled him and pushed his skin taunt, hell, he'd probably even feel then as he fucked him. Eren felt them. They moved each time he did, while the weight of the growing clutch sat heavily on his prostate... God. The sex while pregnant felt amazing. He was coming twice as much, with dry orgasms from having his sweetspot milked by the eggs, while his magic soothed his fatigue... Naturally, it wasn't all pleasure. The growing clutch left his stomach squashed, generally resulting throwing up after he ate, and his omega was a complete mess over a clutch that wouldn't lead to children. He wanted them. He hadn't until he'd met his alpha. Now it wasn't an option anymore, he wanted them with Levi so fucking badly that he wished there had been another way... The pain probably wouldn't have been so bad if a clutch or a child would have been possible later in life. Shaking his head, Eren's hands dropped from his stomach. He could have all the regrets in the world, but it wouldn't change anything. He was going to have to birth what seemed like a larger sized clutch, and suffer through it all for nothing.

Even after being home for a month and a half, there were still whispers wherever he went. Today he wasn't in the mood for it all, it'd taken him weeks to get permission to head down to the marketplace, as Levi was concerned his new appearance would call unwanted attention. He'd been "forced" to grow his own herbs and food, like that, was punishment when you were a storm dragon, though that wasn't the reason he wanted to go out. He was bored, and he wanted to spend some time outside the castle grounds with normal people, with no Hanji. He loved Hanji and all, but he wasn't about to let her pick his scales free while he was in his human form. No matter what she said, it wasn't happening. He'd played at being diplomatic enough as it was, keeping Levi and Erwin in line when it came to Levi's marriage, Petra and Erwin's lack of arm was a headache and a half. The pair just... were complete magic morons. He'd talked to the mages, and they were less than impressed that he now kind of outranked him, with the whole dragon thing... He didn't ask to be part dragon, nor did he ask to have more magic than they did. All the alpha masters though, they all seemed to have time for him. He didn't like their intentions, nor did he like the fact they were only interested because he was an omega, and a dragon.

Meeting Levi, and Erwin, in the sunroom, his boyfriend looked as if he hadn't slept, while Erwin wore a deep frown on his face. He knew instantly that his shopping trip had been cancelled, causing tears to well in the corners of his eyes. His hormones ignoring the way he tried to pull himself together, as to not worry his alpha  
"Is something wrong?"  
"This idiot sent a message to Zeke over his marriage, now Zeke is coming to visit"  
Eren groaned. They'd talked about this. They'd all agreed over this...  
"Levi. Why? You said you'd wait until after your rut"  
"He'll be visiting here in two weeks time, plenty of time before my rut"  
"That doesn't make things better. What did you tell him?"  
"That I was infected with a contagious disease and can't marry Petra because of it"  
Closing his eyes, Eren could only shake his head. As long as Levi was engaged, there was stability within the nation  
"Exactly. The last thing we need is Zeke here or another one of his royal decrees"  
"What was I supposed to do? Marry her?"  
"No. We all know you don't want that. It's just... never mind"  
His emotions were so messed up, he couldn't even find it within him to be happy over the dissolving of the engagement. All he felt was nauseous  
"You two need to discuss this. I'll return to my tower for now"  
Levi sighed heavily  
"I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to going out today"  
"It can't be helped... Maybe I'll write to Mikasa and Armin, they both want me to come for a visit down there"  
Levi nodded, leaning back in his chair as he did. Eren smoothly working in his plan for escape  
"They are your family. After a year together, they probably miss you as much you miss them"  
"That's true. It feels weird not having Armin there, when I'm studying, that is. We spent quite a few hours discussing magic, and I still find myself turning to talk to him, only to find him gone"  
Levi sighed, closing his eyes and sinking down in his seat. Eren took that as he cue to leave. Catching Erwin's eye, he gave a tiny jerk of his head towards the door  
"Actually, before you go, can you help me bring a tray of tea up. It's gotten somewhat harder with one hand"  
Opening his eyes, Levi scowled at Erwin  
"Eren isn't your servant"  
Smiling at his boyfriend, he was grateful the man hadn't ignored him. That would have just been awkward  
"Levi, it's fine. It's just a tray of tea. You look like you need it, and you probably need a break from each other"  
Since discovering he could now say his name, calling Levi "Levi", had been a great way to get what he wanted. Each time he used his lover's name, he was filled with warmth and happiness, and Levi would always give him a fond smile, before getting flustered  
"Fine. I mean, go. But I expect a fresh pot of tea"  
"Like I would bring you anything less"

Erwin followed him out into the hall, the pair walking down the hall until the reached first unguarded room before Eren was pulling Erwin inside, and double checking no one was listening. Amused, Erwin waited until Eren was done with check, before clearing his throat  
"Do I want to know?"  
"Probably not. I just needed to make sure no one was around"  
"They're not. What's going on?"  
"I... just look. It'll be easier"  
Slipping open his robes, his pregnant belly sat proudly between the slits of them  
"Eren... is that?"  
"A clutch. I need permission to leave to deal with this, and I need Levi not to know"  
Hiding his stomach, Eren retied his robes  
"How long?"  
"About 6 weeks. They're supposed to pass just before my heat. But I'm not sure. It seems quite large"  
"And they're..."  
"Barren. There's no life in them at all. Levi hasn't noticed, but if it makes you look at me like I'm sex on legs, you can imagine how attached he's going to be"  
Erwin had the decency to look embarrassed  
"I'm sorry. You're right. Alright. I will defer this to you, where would you like to go?"  
"I don't know, maybe the port? I could meet up with Mikasa and Armin?"  
"That would mean notifying them of your secret"  
"I can play it off as a dragon thing. You know, lack of sex and upcoming heat. But if I go away before the birth, Levi won't have to know"  
"No. It's not safe to let you give birth outside the castle"  
"What? Why? It's an empty clutch. Any magic they would have had will disappear"  
"Some people simply want things because of their association. Even if there's no magic, it would be rather awkward to explain"  
This wasn't his plan. He was supposed to leave and come back like nothing had happened  
"Then what am I supposed to do?!"  
"Look. I don't know"  
"Then let me go"  
"I can't"  
"It doesn't have to be for the full time, but my stomach will swell further, and it will be harder to hide it"  
"Give me some time to think about this. Then I'll get back to you. For now, we have to retrieve that tray of tea"  
Eren hung his head sadly  
"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you like this"  
"No. Yes. It is a pile of trouble, but Levi hasn't displayed any symptoms. I can only take that to mean that whatever you've done seems to have worked"  
"I hope it continues to... you'll monitor him, won't you? While I'm gone?"  
"Of course"  
"Thank you, Erwin... God. I'm so messed up about this clutch as it is, if anything happened to him, I don't think I could ever recover"  
"Messed up? How so?"  
Erwin really didn't get it?  
"I'm giving birth to a pile of eggs, that should be Levi's child, because I was pregnant to him when all of this started, and now they're all dead and I'll never carry again"  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah... I'm sorry. I can't talk about this. It's hard enough not running to Levi and admitting everything, but I can't let him find out. Not like this"  
"I'll do what I can"  
Sniffling, Eren nodded sadly as his hands moved to his stomach, caressing the swell lightly. Admitting things out loud only served to make them more real. He'd been pregnant and now it was ending like this... The pain he felt was deeper than Historia pulling his scales from his face. His omega was in constant morning, with his head was barely above water. He didn't want to give birth alone... but he couldn't hurt Levi like that.

*  
Unable to secure safe passage for Eren, the omega found himself still stuck in the castle when Zeke arrived. His stomach has swollen rapidly to the point it was barely hidden by his robes. His tiny breasts now handfuls, with nipples so tender he could come from touching them alone. His sex life with Levi had become somewhere between sporadic and nonexistent, unless the light was off and Levi had mounted him from behind, resulting in most nights spent masturbating in order to find some relief, but even fucking himself on his fingers wasn't as satisfying as a thick fat knot. He was tired, cranky and horny. His scent so inviting that he'd had to use herbs to suppress his omega, or he'd have been a walking build board that demanded a good hard fuck. Even Erwin had looked tempting for a moment before he'd been disgusted at himself for even thinking so. He needed to get laid so fucking badly, that it was all he could think of as he watched Levi flittering around the castle's ballroom. He may have had far too much to drink at the party to welcome Zeke to back to Eldia, but he was completely miserable. Downing his goblet of wine, he'd reached his melting point when Levi's eyes caught his. Fuck. He was fucking gorgeous. That gorgeous alpha was all of his... made just for him. Letting out a small whine, thick slick gushed down his inner thighs, a whimper following as his body demanded its alpha's touch. He needed to get out of there, and in a hurry, lest someone else take the invitation, and find out his secret.

Rushing down the hall, Eren escaped into the first dimly lit storage room he found. Gathering up his robes, he gasped as his hand grasped his thickening dick, his thumb moving to rub at the slit as his legs began to shake. Closing his eyes, he could imagine Levi's hands on his body. The way he'd suckle at his breasts, or suck at his weeping dick as he drew out every drop of his seed. Lewdly wet sounds slowly started as his fingers found his arse, his opening sopping wet and gaping open without him touching it. Fuck... moaning openly, he roughly started moving, yet it wasn't enough. He needed... 

Behind him, the door creaked open.  
"Eren?"  
Levi. He needed Levi  
"Alpha... alpha, come fuck me... can't get my fingers deep enough..."  
"Are you... Eren, are you ok?"  
"Please..."  
Sliding his fingers out his arse, Eren jerked himself harder to make up for the lack of stimuli  
"Levi... fuck... I'm going to come. I'm so close. Please. Please, Levi. I need it... ahh, ahhh... ngh... watch me... watch me come"  
Eren's nostrils flared as his toes curled, coming hard into his robes, his whole body trembled as he milked his dick. Letting out a growl, Levi stalked over to him, the man less than gentle as he tore apart his pants and shoved on with no warning.  
"Fuck! Fuck, mmmngh... fuck... so good"  
Crying out, he didn't wait as he started to fuck himself, his hips clumsy as his movements were hampered by his belly of clutch  
"Shit, brat"  
"Fuck me... fuck me... Levi, need it... need you to fill me..."  
Gripping his hips, Levi pulled him back. Eren's stomach and breasts hanging heavier at the new angle while Levi hit his sweet spot, Eren screaming in pleasure  
"Fuck! Right there! Don't you dare stop..."  
"Not going to... you feel so fucking good. Your tight little cunt is made for me... so fucking hungry for my dick..."  
Digging his fingertips in, Eren felt his second orgasm racing to the surface. He didn't even care about how Levi was describing his arse  
"Yours... all yours... fuck... god... harder... need you to fill me... fuck... I can't stop... each thrust... more comes out"  
With a snarl, Levi's next thrust left him scrambling for purchase against the shelving, his orgasm hitting unexpectedly, and so hard he lost control, pissing himself. If wasn't like he could go longer than 5 minutes without needing to piss at it was. But this was fuelled by alcohol  
"Shit... you're even fucking tighter... I can feel it, feel you pissing while I fuck you... such a slut for me..."  
"Only for you... don't stop. God... I'm still coming... I can't... mmmm... ah..."  
Each time Levi thrust in, a fresh dribble of piss would free. The feeling like a constant orgasm, as his dick throbbed and pulsed, hanging between his legs so his mess spilt down his thigh  
"Eren... mmm... gonna come..."  
"Don't stop... need it... need it, Levi, fill me, knot me... knot me..."  
Grabbing his leg, Eren was pushed up against the shelves as Levi slammed into him desperately. The space was filled with the sound of wet slapping skin, as his boyfriend's rhythm grew sloppier before Levi cried out and his knot rushed to form. Choking on pleasured pain, Eren ground back against his alpha, his hand sliding down to grip his erection, milking the exhausted organ while trying to get Levi deeper  
"Don't stop... I need more"  
"My knot..."  
"Don't care... god... you're so fucking big, Levi. I feel so full... I want it... all your cum"  
Rolling his hips, the tug felt more pleasure than pain, if he angled it just right, he could force Levi's knot to catch and force him wider, while Levi hissed, Eren kept chasing the sensation, milking out another orgasm before finally slowing  
"Eren"  
"Mmmm... fuck... you're so thick... I fucking love it..."  
Nipping at Eren's back, Levi rocked up harder against him  
"What's gotten into you?"  
"Saw you in there, and all I could think was how badly I needed you to fuck me... so fucking gorgeous, Levi... you fill me so good... I wish I had a plug, so I could fuck myself while full of you"  
"Shit..."

Levi continued to rock against him, working him back up they waited for his knot to deflate. The moment it'd deflated enough, his boyfriend was fucking him hard and fast all over again. Nearing completion, the door to the room was opened, Eren coming, while Levi came inside him, though failed to knot him. Whining, the omega glared at Erwin, not caring about anything other than his desperately needed fuck being ruined  
"This better be good"  
"You need to return to the party. Zeke is looking for you"  
Levi snarled, while Eren was brought back to reality. His very pregnant form was probably completely on display for Erwin, thanks to the lightning. Having not knotted inside of him, Levi's orgasm passed quickly, the man pulling out and tidying himself up, as Eren slipped his robes down. Wrapping an arm around his upper chest, Levi pulled him down for an awkward kiss, the alpha then nuzzling into his cheek affectionately  
"I'm sorry, Eren. Duty calls"  
"Mmm... don't be... felt good"  
"I'll call on you tonight?"  
Eren yawned loudly, his libido and his body not on the same level  
"Eren is going back to his tower to rest, while you are going to clean up, before seeing Zeke"

Letting his robes drop into place, Eren clenched his arse as he tried to keep his lover's seed in him for as long as possible. The kiss Levi gave him had his limp dick twitching  
"I love you, brat"  
"I love you too, so don't come tonight"  
"But..."  
"We shouldn't have done this, as it was. But I couldn't help it... I'll see you tomorrow"  
Fleeing the room on shaky legs, Eren's arse was throbbing in time with his heart, the feeling left his whole body feeling good... and ready to be fucked again. 

Making it back to his tower, Eren stumbled up to his bed, stripping as he went. Collapsing into the thick furs, he moaned as his sensitive dick rubbed against them. Grinding against the furs, he humped into them, as his fingers slipped gripped the furs tightly, letting out a small cry, he came again, passing out face down with a dopey smile on his face and his arse still in the air.

Sleeping fitfully, Eren woke to find himself now laying on his side, his stomach now so heavy and swollen, he could barely move. Groaning as he pushed himself up, he realised that beneath him was wet, and his stomach hurt like a bitch. As a wave of cramping pain rolled through, his right hand flew to clutch his stomach... fuck... fuck... it was too soon. Nearly a whole month too soon, yet he had no doubt he was in labour... fuck... He needed to make an appearance at breakfast, or Levi would worry and ask questions. He needed things to appear normal.

Stealing a quick shower, Eren could feel the eggs shifting inside of him, moving to be birthed. Breakfast was waiting and he couldn't cause a scene, so dressing in a thick fur coat and robes, he forced himself through the castle, while his contractions continued to grow worse. Reaching the dining room, Eren was the last to arrive, keeping his head low as he fought not to give birth right there, or to beg for Levi to fuck him so his magic took the pain away. Bundled up and wearing a thick scarf, his scent was practically mutes, while it seemed like Levi hadn't noticed anything wrong through their bond. Herbs were wonderful like that. Now. He just needed to make it through breakfast... Which he barely did, the egg stretching and teasing his opening like Levi's knot had, driving him to suppressed pleasure until he came into his robes. Thank fuck he was drugged up with herbs, and that Levi was distracted by Zeke. Just as quietly as he'd slipped in, he slipped out, one hand clutching his gravid stomach as his contractions continued to build, his body screaming at him for denying his instincts, while his omega yelled at him to find the first safe place to hide away and give birth.

It was as he shuffled up his tower stairs that he felt the need to push too hard to ignore. Barely making it up to his bedroom, he collapsed to his knees, crying out in pain as the first egg forced him open. Panting, his hands moved under his arse, pushing and straining as the egg teased his opening, not quite breaching him with its widest part. Pausing to gain his breath, he threw his head back and cried out as he bore down, the first egg of his clutch tearing as it was birthed from his body. Remaining kneeling, he slumped against the wall panting. No one had told him that was how labour would be, nor that the eggs would bring a feeling of euphoria once they passed. Knowing he wouldn't be able to move again if the next egg came soon, he gathered himself up and tried not to look at the bloodied fluid that the egg sat in. They also hadn't told him that his magic wouldn't heal him while in labour. Historia had made it all sound magical, maybe it was for someone not mostly human. With careful hands, he lifted his egg. The thing was long and green, and about as thick as his fist. Cradling it to his chest, he rose to his feet, staggering over to the bed where he placed it down carefully. This was his egg. His useless egg from his useless clutch. What kind of dragon couldn't even give birth to a proper clutch, let alone an omega giving birth to his alpha's children.

Crying into his pillow, Eren had birthed four eggs in the last five hours. He'd tried to go back down stairs, even making it out the tower and to the hall, but that was when the second egg had come, forcing him to birth the egg in the hall. Holding it just as carefully as the first, he'd made it back to his living area, where he'd passed out from the pain on the small sofa. When he'd come to, his body was still trying to birth his clutch, an egg firmly stuck in his birth canal as he tried to push... until finally, it slid free, only to be followed very shortly by the fourth... But now he couldn't do it, he was so fucking scared. It was all too soon. The pain of the contractions hadn't eased, but the fifth egg didn't seem to be ready to be birthed. He'd pushed and pushed, but each time he stopped, it would slide back up. Beneath him, his bed was covered in far too many fluids, the pain so bad he couldn't move, and the tearing from this egg had meant he'd lost a fair bit of blood. Sobbing harder, he grasped his stomach as his legs weakly "kicked" at the bed, his feet trying to find purchase as he tried to find the magical position to pass the egg.

That was how Levi found him, sobbing and writhing in pain. Swearing loudly, Levi had rushed to his side and rolled him onto his back, grabbing his hand as Eren tried to push, his brow soaked with fever  
"Eren?! My love, talk to me!"  
"It hurts... hurts so bad"  
Gathering him up against him, Eren screamed as he tried to push again  
"My love, Shhh..."  
Wailing, his back arched off the bed  
"I... I can't... it's stuck... it hurts..."  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"  
"Because... they're not alive... they're all dead..."  
Levi let out something like a pained whimper  
"They're dead?"  
Nodding against Levi, Eren buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck  
"I can't... it won't come out..."  
"Shhh. Let me help. Ok? I'm here. I'm here my sweet omega"

Getting up and kneeling with his hands against his bedhead, Levi had stripped down, his boyfriend kneeling behind him as Eren pushed with all his might. Rubbing his stomach, Levi's hands moved up to cup his small breasts, sending sparks of arousal through him  
"Levi..."  
"Shh... fuck..."  
Shifting closer, Levi's erection rubbed at his arse, Eren's eyes widened  
"No! It won't fit... it won't fit..."  
"Let me worry about that"  
Groping his breasts harder, Levi sank down to line himself, Eren screaming as his boyfriend pushed in  
"Fuck... I feel them baby..."  
The egg he'd tried so hard to birth was now forced up, his clutch moving as Levi began to fuck him  
"Lee... Lee... please... please, I need to push, I need to push"  
"You're so fucking sexy. God. This stomach of yours... going to fuck you while you birth our eggs"  
"No! Please... I need to push"  
Riding him hard, Eren's body didn't know what to do. His dick oozing precum from it angry red tip, while breasts began to weep as Levi mercilessly assaulted his nipples, letting his head hang, he panted through his contractions  
"I can feel them moving, Eren. I feel them... feels so good inside you... god"  
"Lee... Levi... please let me push"  
"Just a little more baby, a little more"  
Nodding, Levi pulled him down into his lap so he could move his hands rub to distended stomach,  
"So fucking full... you have no idea how much I want to push you down and breed you with a real clutch"  
Eren whined as he came. Coming from a hard slam that moved his egg to rub against his sweet spot, he didn't understand what was happing as Levi forced him back to kneeling  
"Push for me"  
Eren groaned, he was trying to push, but with Levi's dick there, it hurt so bad  
"You... you're in me"  
"I know, you're so open, my knot isn't even catching as I fill you, it's all just running down your thighs..."  
Sliding his dick out, Eren felt the cum and slick flood down his thighs as he pushed weakly  
"I can't... I can't do this"  
"You can... you can do this"  
Counting in his head as he tried to figure his contractions out with a hazy mind, he gave up and pushed. Bearing down, Eren screamed as the egg slowly began to move, Levi placed both hands on his stomach, pushing down firmly as Eren strained before slumping with a sob. Catching his breath, he barely had time to before he pushing again, the egg finally sliding from his body with a gush of fluid  
"So good. You're doing so good"  
He wanted to see his egg, but Levi had it now... his boyfriend knew...  
"It hurts"  
"I know. I know, shhh, come here"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I love you, Levi..."  
"I know. I know, here, I've got you"

Squatting was better, but the sixth and seventh eggs were large. He'd thought his clutch wouldn't be this big, or his eggs so well formed. He couldn't stop crying at the fact all of them were dead, or at the way that now Levi had gotten sex out of his system, he was busy holding him while he gave birth. He'd never wanted his alpha to see this... it was his dirty and shameful secret...

It took three days for the clutch to be birthed, Eren spending most of it unconscious towards the end, as in he'd slept like the dead after his ninth egg came, woke up twelve hours later, then birthed two more eggs, before passing out again, waking the following day to pass the last five eggs in quick procession. Levi stayed with him, a few times he felt his boyfriend jerking off, and suckling from his breasts, or they'd have sex between birthing eggs, but Eren was completely fucked. He'd never heard of a clutch being that large, ever. No doubt because his body was such a fucking failure. When he'd woken to find Levi had cleaned the bed and moved to the clutch into the centre so he'd been sleeping curled around it, his heart had broken. It wasn't fucking fair. He didn't know he was pregnant when he'd told Historia to take part of his soul. He'd taken his herbs, and wasn't supposed to fall pregnant the moment Levi came back into his life... even worse was that Levi wasn't there. The fire in his fireplace had grown quite low, indicating the man had been gone for some time. He'd probably realised how gross birthing a clutch was, not the erotic marvel that seemed to make his body completely irresistible to his alpha. Hurt and angered, Eren grabbed the blanket that his clutch lay on, bundled it up, before scrambling out of bed and hurling the lot into the hearth. The sudden impact nearly killed the fire, but with a wave of his hand, his eggs were engulfed, cracking and popping as they were reduced to nothingness. His grief smacked into him like a dragon, dropping him to the floor as howls of pain filled his room. His clutch was all gone, and he'd never have another one. Levi was gone. Mikasa and Armin were gone. Everyone was gone and he was alone again. Why did they always have to leave him behind? He tried to be what everyone needed. He tried so hard to be useful. Slowly, his howls turned to coughed sobs, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't calm. 16 eggs... a clutch to be proud of... and no doubt the reason his labour had hit ahead of time. Now they were all gone. Like they never existed.

*  
Levi hadn't even noticed the change in Eren, not until he'd slipped from breakfast and disappeared completely. Thanks to Zeke, it wasn't until after dinner that he finally had time to go to his boyfriend, but he'd hardly expected the sight he'd seen. Eren was a weeping mess, hands clutching his clearly pregnant stomach, while a small clutch of eggs sat beside the teen. The sight shouldn't have been as erotic as it was, but Eren's sweet scent was calling for him, and his lover seemed to be in so much pain.

He'd intended to try and use Eren's magic to heal him like it did when they usually had sex, but the moment he'd pushed in and felt the eggs rolling against his dick, he'd lost his mind with the desire to fuck his mate senseless. It felt incredible, Eren completely wrecked from birth, while sucking in his erection so greedily. Fucking his mate, he came all too soon, his knot not even catching as he pulled out, his cum dribbling down Eren's thighs as his arse twitched and his opening bulged. Watching the egg slowly breach his love, Levi felt a surge of wonder and pride, leaving him greedy for more.

Each time he fucked Eren, his mate's stomach seemed to swell. Levi loving every moment of it, as the world outside the tower, ceased to exist. Spending his time either pleasuring his pregnant omega or helping him birth his clutch, Levi loved every second of it and felt kind of ripped off that his omega hadn't told him sooner. He loved the swell of Eren's stomach, the way he pushed just hard enough he could feel the eggs moving, he loved it just as much as when he felt the eggs being moved as slammed into Eren's thoroughly wrecked opening.

Slowly his lover's stomach grew less distended, and on the third day, Eren passed his eggs between actually begging him for sex. His omega so out of it, he passed out again as his stomach slowly flattened and his magic finally began to work to heal them both. Carrying Eren down to his bathroom, Levi prepared a bath for them both, tears rolling down Eren's cheeks, despite the ordeal now being over. Cradling him against him, Levi own tears came. Eren had said they were all dead eggs. His lover had laboured for three days, just to birth a clutch that would never see life. It confused him and confused him further given dragon pregnancies were supposed to last for two years, not two months. Nuzzling and peppering Eren's hair with kisses, Levi held him close. Eren must have been so scared, that had to why he'd asked to visit the port. He didn't want Levi to know he was losing whatever had grown inside of him.

When their bath was finished, Levi carried Eren back up to his bedroom, laying the teen down carefully on the fur rug that sat in front of the fireplace. He hadn't been sure about giving Eren so much space within the castle, especially in such an old tower that had definitely seen better days, but with magic and time, Eren had turned it into fine quarters. A space definitely befitting of a dragon, and a space probably the closest to home that Levi could really offer. He enjoyed the tower and leaving his worries at the door whenever he stole in. Making sure his omega was comfortable, he then went about stripping the bed and remaking it. Eren would need new furs, the furs he had were all older ones from various rooms in the castle that the maids insisted needed to be replaced. He'd wanted to buy his love new furs, to begin with, but Eren had insisted it was a waste not to make use of the ones set to be thrown out... and he was weak. Whenever Eren used his name, Levi couldn't help but feel the affection in it. He knew the cheeky shit was getting his way more often than not, but after being together so many times without Eren being able to call for him, he was addicted to hearing his name from Eren's pretty lips. Once the bed was made, Levi moved his boyfriend to the middle of it, before retrieving the clutch of green eggs. Most were about the size of a fist, with a smooth green shell, while the larger ones were a fist and a half, and had torn Eren the worst. 16 eggs made his clutch, leaving Levi to wonder if this had been a normal clutch, how many of them would have been children? Covering his love in a thick blanket, what Eren needed now was food and rest. He didn't want to leave his omega, but he needed to. Eren's kitchen may be fully equipped, but the last thing he felt like was cooking, it was probably the last thing Eren felt like doing either. Leaning down to kiss Eren's temple, his tears dripped onto his omega's face  
"You did so good. I love you, and I'll be right back"

Reaching the door to the tower, Levi paused to compose himself. His clothes felt as if they were attempted to strangle him to death, while his alpha urged him to drop everything and return to Eren. Lifting the thick beam from the door, he sighed heavily as he opened it, finding Erwin sitting on the floor with a book in his hand, and a lantern beside him  
"Erwin?"  
Dropping the book, the alpha looked up to him  
"Levi, how is he?"  
Pushing himself up, Erwin caught him as his knees gave out, sobs wrecking through his body  
"He was pregnant... and they're dead"  
"Oh, Levi. I'm so sorry"  
"It's not fair!"  
Never had he cried against his friend like this, and never had Erwin held him close like this  
"No. No, it's not. Is he ok? Should I check on him?"  
Levi shook his head  
"No. He's finally resting. He needs food and sleep, his magic didn't kick in until after the birth"  
"I... how many..."  
"16. You should have seen them, Erwin, he fought so hard to birth them"  
"I know. He's a strong kid. Here, let's get some food organised? You'll also need to speak to Zeke. We told him your infection had flared up, but he's pretty angry over you not being around"  
"Fuck him... I can't leave Eren like this"  
"I'm not telling you to. Here"  
Reaching past him, Erwin pulled the door to the tower closed  
"We'll get him some food, and you some food. I'm betting you haven't eaten either"  
"I couldn't. I had to be there for him"  
"I can see that, we can move him down to your quarters later if that will help?"  
Levi stiffened in Erwin's hold, pushing the man back  
"You... you knew, didn't you?"  
Opening his mouth, Levi cut him off  
"You fucking knew! That's why you're being so nice! How long?! How long have you known?!"  
Erwin sighed  
"I saw when you fucking him in the supply closet. His robes were pushed up to expose his stomach"  
"So... you knew he was pregnant?"  
"Yes"  
"And you didn't tell me?!"  
"Would you have believed me if I had?! It was Eren's news to share with you!"  
"I don't fucking believe this! You knew, and I didn't. I suppose you find this terribly funny"  
"What? No. Levi. It really was between you and Eren. How was I supposed to know anything about it all? That you were the father, or that he was going to give birth so soon? Isn't that between you and him"  
Covering his face with his hands, Levi slid them up then slid his fingers through his hair  
"You're right. You're right. It was Eren's business... and how he went against his command to tell me, I have no idea. Right now, he needs rest and food, and I need to calm down"  
"That's probably for the best. I really am sorry"


	29. Chapter 29

Returning with a tray of food and tea for Eren, his omega was laying on the floor in front of the fireplace, coughing as wheezing as he clutched his chest. The heavy stink of distress and heartbreak tugged on Levi's heart. The clutch of eggs he'd helped birth was nowhere to be seen, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Placing the tray down on the bedside table, Levi took a deep breath before moving to Eren's side, gathering him up against him and carrying him back to his bed. Sitting down with his omega in his lap, he rocked Eren as tears started to soak into the shirt he was wearing  
"I've got you. I'm here"  
"I thought you left me"  
He would. The omegas emotions were clearly all over the place  
"No, I was getting us some food. You need to eat"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"Eren, I know you've been through a lot, but you need your strength"  
"W-why? They're gone..."  
Crooning softly, Levi hugged Eren's trembling form tighter  
"I know. I know, but we can have another clutch"  
Eren shook his head with a distressed whimper, his breathing still too erratic for Levi's liking  
"I know it hurts, but someday..."  
"We... we can't! I can't give you children!"  
Wailing, Eren tried to escape him. With one arm around his stomach, the teen didn't even make it out his lap  
"Shhh... you need to calm down for me. You're confused and hurting"  
"I can't! I can't have another clutch..."  
"Eren"  
"No! I... ugh... I'm a failure as a dragon. You should get rid of me"  
Working himself up further, Eren started to choke as he tried to sob and cough at the same time. Normally the omega kept a kettle by the fireplace for when his lungs got bad, but Levi couldn't see it there  
"Shhh. Shhh, calm down"  
"How?! They're dead..."  
At this rate, Eren was likely to pass out. Keeping his voice low, he hated it but it was necessary  
"Eren, I command you to calm down and breathe"  
The anger that flared in the omega's scent was like a smack to the face  
"I'm sorry. Just please, you're going to make yourself sick"  
"Fuck... you..."  
Listening to Eren fighting to bring his breathing under control, the omega kept making small movements to escape him. He knew his love had been through a lot over the last few days, but it wasn't just Eren who'd been through it. And now, the omega was saying he couldn't have children? Bringing his breathing under control, Eren clutched at his chest  
"Where's the kettle? I couldn't see it by the fireplace"  
"K-kitchen"  
"Stay here, I'll be back with it"

Eren's health had definitely taken a downward turn since they'd returned. His boyfriend insisted it was fine now that he could use the steam to ease his lungs, but Levi wasn't sure about it all. Returning with the full kettle, he hooked it into the hook in the fireplace. Small bits of fur had caught on the edge of the hearth, the only thing left of Eren destroying their clutch. In his absence, Eren had moved to sit hunched on the edge of his bed. Returning to him, Levi squatted down in front of him  
"It's ok. The kettles over the fire. Just take deep breaths for me"  
"Fuck you"  
"Eren"  
"You said... no commands"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't like it, and I don't like betraying you, but you're having so much trouble breathing. I... I couldn't cope if something was to happen to you"  
"You... should have let me die"  
Levi flinched at Eren's words, forcing himself not to growl. Eren was hurting. He didn't mean it  
"You know I can't. I love you"  
"Why?"  
"Why, what?"  
"Why do you love me? What good have I ever brought you?"  
"Eren..."  
"No! I'm worthless. I couldn't give you a clutch, and I can never carry again"  
"I don't care"  
Eren screeched  
"You don't care! You don't care that I was in labour?! You don't care that my dream of giving you children is gone!"  
"I don't care because I love you"  
"Stop it!"  
"I love you"  
"Stop it! Just stop being kind to me! I don't deserve it"  
Dissolving into coughs, Eren would have fallen to the floor if Levi hadn't grabbed him. Moving him up to sit against the bedhead, his lover slumped sideways, the tears hitting his pillow turning to small diamonds as he did. Stroking Eren's hair, the omega drew in on himself. His stomach and breasts having already shrunk back to normal. When the whistle on the kettle started to shrill, Levi retrieved the kettle and the bowl, placing the bowl so it was supported by the edge of Eren's pillow and a small gathering of blankets. Covering his lover's face, and most of the bowl with a towel, he poured the boiling water from the kettle in until the bowl was 3/4 full, before covering the side so steam couldn't escape. Normally Eren would add herbs, but Levi didn't know which ones, and with all the herbs around the place, it was probably better he didn't.

Leaving the bowl in place until it started to cool, he removed it and the towel to the floor. Eren's breathing sounded better, though the look in his eyes was far from alright  
"Eren..."  
"I wish I was dead"  
"No, you don't..."  
"I can't have another clutch"  
"You keep saying that, but I don't understand"  
"That clutch was proof I can't carry another, ever"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I do... it was supposed to come before my heat... but it was so big... and none of them lived"  
"I mean... are you sure?"  
Eren nodded, burying his face into his pillow as his hand gripped the fabric  
"Yes... I'm infertile. I'm sorry!"  
Levi really wasn't sure he understood, and could only chalk it down to a dragon thing, but he was also sure Eren had been fertile when he'd left Eldia  
"I hate it, Levi. I hate it..."  
"I know, brat"  
"I didn't think it'd be like this... that it could hurt this bad"  
"It was hard labour, but I'm here"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No. Hey, no. Here, let me hold you"  
Sliding up next to Eren, Levi pulled him into his arms as positioned Eren's face against his neck  
"It hurts, but you're ok. You're ok, I've got you"

Falling asleep with Eren in his arms, Levi woke in a panic when his omega wasn't still there. Rushing downstairs, he found the teen sitting on his sofa, nursing a cold mug of tea while staring blankly at the dying fire in the hearth. Outside the tower, the sun had started to rise, which meant he needed to deal with Prince Pin-dick today, but he really didn't want to leave Eren alone. Walking over to the sofa, Levi lowered himself down as he wrapped his arm around his omega. Letting himself be pulled tight, Eren nuzzled into his arm  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"How long have you been awake?"  
"Just now. I woke up and you weren't there"  
"I needed some time to think"  
"I understand what. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No... I'm not ready"  
"Ok. Can I tell you what I think?"  
Eren nodded. Lifting the mug from Eren's hold, he placed it on the floor and wrapped his other arm around him  
"I think you're brave and you're strong. I think you were trying to keep me from finding out about the clutch, but it hurts that you didn't tell me"  
"I... I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you or make me hate me"  
Kissing Eren's soft hair, he could hate Eren  
"I couldn't hate you. How long have you known?"  
"About a fortnight after we came home... I noticed my stomach felt harder and was a little bigger... and my chest hurt. And you probably noticed I was horny as hell"  
"I... I thought I told you to tell me honestly about your health"  
"I didn't want to worry you, and you were worried about Rod hitting me... you said I could have this secret. You weren't supposed to see me like that... giving birth to that failure"  
Shit. His words came back to haunt him... Eren must have been worried about it before he even knew he was carrying. It had to have been a dragon thing... was it his first clutch? Or had he had to pass other clutches since his dragon side had manifested  
"Hey. I saw how hard you worked to give birth, and I am so fucking proud of you. I know I didn't exactly hold back, but you're beautiful Eren. You're my omega"  
"I feel like the biggest fuck up of an omega ever. I can't love you in public. I can't give you children, or a house, or a... fucking family. I have all these things around me, but none of them can change this"  
"I don't know. The tower is pretty homey. You've done an excellent job with it"  
"Because everyone in the castle looks at me and thinks I'm a freak..."  
Levi growled. No one was supposed to be disrespecting  
"Who?"  
"The mages don't like me because my magic is different. Petra doesn't like me because she's in love with you. The guards all look at me like I'm a freak because I have scales. I can't even go shopping in the market anymore, and my friends don't even live in the castle anymore, and I can't go visit them. Stupid Zeke is here... and right now, all I want to do is cling to you and not let go, but you need to go be a prince while I sit here and feel sorry for being such a sack of shit"  
Eren always wore a smile on his face. He was always the first to help out, or offer his time. He was the first to try and find a diplomatic solution, and he... he was what Levi looked forward to most about his day  
"I've met plenty of sacks of shit, and you're not one of them. Why don't we head down and visit your friends when Zeke leaves? We'll be travelling with the royal guards, and you'll be able to spend a few days with Mikasa and Armin"  
Eren dug his chin into Levi's chest as he looked up at him with wide eyes  
"Really? You'll let me go?"  
"I'm coming with you. But I didn't want you to come home so you wound up little more than a political prisoner. I know you love Eldia, and I know you want to help its people. I want you to be a little more selfish"  
"I already have my own tower, how much more selfish can I be"  
Ymir had a bedroom of pure gold, and in his eyes, Eren was ten times better than the woman, so easily deserved much nicer things  
"That you cleaned up from scratch. I know everything in here came from old rooms in the castle"  
"There was no point getting anything new when it just needed to be fixed"  
"My point is that you're not spoilt. Now, I do have to meet with Zeke today. Did you eat?"  
"I tried but my body is still kind of eh"  
"If you don't mind keeping me company, why don't you join us?"  
"My scales?"  
"I love them. He can't make a move against you while I'm with you"  
"But he could try pull some other shit"  
"Then we'll kill him and dump off a cliff somewhere. Tragic hunting accident"  
Eren snorted softly  
"Thanks, but I... I don't think I'll be good company... I'll probably ended up saying something wrong or stupid, or break down into tears again"  
"Then have dinner with us? I want to make sure you at least eat one good meal"  
"O-ok... I'm sorry..."  
Dissolving back into soft sobs, Levi held Eren close until his boyfriend finally nodded and calmed enough to kick him out. This was going to be a dark stain on his lover's heart for some time to come.

*  
Eren had penned a letter to Armin in his time apart from Levi, and that was all he'd accomplished. He'd wanted to write to Historia, but feared it would be intercepted before it made it to her hands. His clutch had come too soon, and now he feared his heat would also hit ahead of time. Spending most of his time in his bed, his dreams cruelly reminded him of the clutch he'd never have and increasing his longing for Levi... When he did wake, it was impossible to fall back to sleep. As the hours of fitfully tossing in bed passed, he grew more and more sure that Levi would have had enough time to process the incident and no longer want him. His heart was breaking all over again as he thought of Levi sitting down in the dining hall, where Petra would be on his arm. The woman would be laughing at his jokes, while stealing small touches, trying to hold on to an alpha who didn't want her. Erwin would be sitting on the other side, trying to eat with his just fork. Zeke would be there, with his gaggle of loud-mouthed Marley pig soldiers... Probably still pissed that Levi had been preoccupied with him... he'd probably even figured out their relationship, though it was more likely he'd known all along.

Stubbornly missing dinner, Eren moved from his bed and up to the top floor of his tower. He could still remember how amazed he'd been that glass was made from sand, and now he had a sky light through which he could watch the night sky. All of this was hitting him hard, and self-loathing was beginning to reach new heights beneath the heavens. Children and marriage weren't a guarantee for any relationship, no matter how much in love they were. He knew Levi need to stop being stubborn and making waves. Zeke had come out to hear why Levi wouldn't marry, and Levi had run off to watch his lover to give birth. It wasn't how things were supposed to be. He'd sworn to be stronger. If he wasn't stronger, he couldn't remain by Levi's side... if his boyfriend hadn't lied to him.

"Eren?! Hello?! Where are you?!"  
Jumping at the sound of Hanji's voice, Eren's stupidly heightened senses were still taking a while to return, he hadn't even heard Hanji enter, or make her way up to his bedroom  
"Up here!"  
"You better be dressed!"  
He was, but he didn't see the point in replying. When Hanji finally reached the top floor of his tower, the woman was carrying a tray piled up with food  
"Oh my gosh... I don't know how you survive so many stairs"  
"You get used to it"  
He welcomed the stairs on most days. They helped keep him fit and active  
"I don't think I want to. Anyway, Levi said you'd had some trouble with your lungs over the last few days, so couldn't join us to celebrate... whatever it was we're supposed to be celebrating"  
"Prince Zeke's visit?"  
"That's the one"  
Carrying the tray over, Hanji sat it down on the floor in front of him, before sitting on the other side  
"You know, I really should get you to work your magic on my lab. There is never enough space in there"  
"That's because you've got way too much crap"  
"Um. No. I'm not a dragon like you, and I can't make all this magicky things happen"  
"The first three levels were already set up from when they were officers quarters, they were just hidden under a pile of crap"  
Picking up a bowl of what seemed to be stew and rice, Eren really wasn't interested in it  
"Sooooo... what's been going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Spearing a piece of carrot, he shoved the vegetable into his mouth to at least look like he was making an effort  
"You've been "sick", and Levi's been "sick"... And now he's talking about cancelling his engagement"  
"Whatever you're thinking, that's not it"  
"But Eren, Erwin and Levi are being all secretive. He told me he lost his arm thanks to a sword accident, but won't tell me what that means. You've come back all dragony, but won't let do any more experiments, and Levi holed up here for the last three days. Are you pregnant? Is that why the engagement is over? Are we going to have a fake royal baby?"  
Choking on his carrot, Eren shook his head as he coughed. The steam had helped, but he probably needed to boil the kettle again...  
"Eren?"  
Shaking his head, Eren reached for the cup of warm tea on the tray, downing it in three large gulps, before rasping  
"No baby"  
"Awww. You two would make the cutest children. Do you have children or eggs? You're like a human, and Levi's human... so... wait, never mind. But if it's not a baby, then I don't get it"  
Picking up the knife from tray, Hanji shoved right into his heart. Or, that's what her words felt like. His voice dipping slightly as he tried to recover  
"This is something that you need to talk to them about"  
Hanji either missed the change of tone and scent, or she ignored it in favour of pouting  
"Whenever I talk to them, they're always mad"  
"They're not always mad, you're just obsessed with your experiments"  
"Because we have an actual dragon like right here! They even took Armin away! He got to live in Draecia! With dragons!"  
Really? There were dragons in Draecia?! Since when? Hanji was giving him a headache, and the stew wasn't sitting well in his stomach  
"Armin wanted to move to the port with Mikasa, he's helping monitor shipments and make sure no one is getting ripped off. What happened to Moblit?"  
"He's fine. I mean, he's there, but he says I have to behave because Zeke is here. I'm just so bored! I'm not allowed to do any big experiments until Zeke's gone, in case I blow the lab up. It only happened once! I want something to dooo"  
"You're not the only one"  
Hanji's face lit up, Eren shaking his head again. He really didn't want Hanji messing with his magic, not when there was a chance it would affect Levi, or cause Obsydin to rear his ugly head  
"No experiments. They've said I can go visit Mikasa and Armin, when Zeke returns to Marley"  
Throwing her hands up, Hanji flopped back onto her back, before sitting back up  
"I wish I could! But apparently I cause too much of a disturbance"  
"I'm pretty sure they'd rather you here to run things. I heard things didn't go so smoothly with Petra stepping in"  
"Don't even go there. She's an amazing soldier, but when it comes to running the castle... she's merciless. I don't see why he can't just marry you. He's your master, and it's obvious in how you two look at each other"  
He liked Hanji and all, but fuck... couldn't Levi have sent someone else up? Even Erwin was would have been preferred  
"Because he's the prince and I'm a dragon?"  
"So? Erwin's mother was a private tutor"  
"Wait? What? I thought she'd be a Lady or a Baroness?"  
"Oh, she was a lady of fine breeding. That's how they first met. Erwin's father tried to impress her, and some how ended up shooting him in the foot with an arrow, in front of one of her students"  
"I didn't know Lady's could be tutors"  
"She said "money didn't make the person""  
"What went wrong with her son then?"  
Hanji snickered  
"Oh you know, he barely knew his parents, and then they're murdered. He couldn't take on being the prince without placing a target on his back... which is when Levi showed up. And running a castle isn't easy. I know you've been helping, but there's still so much to do to make sure everything runs smoothly. Every single day there's some other drama"  
"Well it's either I'm here, or there. People are still uncomfortable with my face"  
Reaching out, Hanji wriggled her fingers  
"The maybe you should let me have some of those scales"  
Dropping the bowl, Eren's hands shook slightly as he tried to clean the mess up  
"Eren, I was only joking"  
"Sorry Hanji, I'm still not feeling very well"  
"I..."  
His scales had helped seal the sword... If he hadn't been infected, he could have carried his clutch... He wanted his clutch... placing the bowl back on the tray, Eren picked at the food split across his pants so he didn't have to look Hanji in the eyes, given they were filling with tears again  
"Can you please leave. I'll take care of this..."  
"Eren, I didn't mean to upset you. Do you want me to take a look at your lungs? That's kind of why I'm here"  
"No... It's just the cold air. I'll be fine, Hanji. I just need to get some sleep, my omega's being stupid from being sick"  
"Eren, you know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"  
Not this... he couldn't talk to her about this... He couldn't really talk to Levi about it either. He wanted the man to be less caring, and less understanding... not accepting and loving him all the same  
"I'm sorry, Hanji"  
He wanted Armin... Someone who wasn't an alpha or an omega. Someone who was close and wouldn't ask too many questions. If he could have flown up to see Historia, that would have been even better. She'd know what to do and say, but he wasn't allowed to visit her...

When Hanji walked away, Eren felt like the biggest dick in the world. He couldn't do this. Not right now... Levi had said they'd go to visit Armin, and Mikasa, together, but he just couldn't stay right here. Taking the tray down to his kitchen area, he left it near the other one that needed to be returned to kitchens. Nicollo would probably be mad over the waste of food, but he was too sad to eat right now. The tower reminded him of his clutch. The sofa where he'd birthed his eggs, arse in the air and clutching the top of it while he pushed as hard as he could. His bed... The stairs near his room... The bathroom...

Stealing a horse wasn't his smartest plan ever, nor was taking off without mentioning anything to anyone. Unlike Draecia, he couldn't just fly off, or head down to the lake when he needed to think. A dragon was a little too obvious back home in Eldia. He'd still been debating the plan, even after he'd saddled the small mare, and after he'd walked her through the gates of the castle keep. It was a solid two days to reach the south port, and he hadn't even thought to pack. No one had said he was smart.

*  
By some miracle, he reached the port. The royal insignia on the saddle blanket and branding on the saddles side pretty much gave him a free pass through each gate. He'd never travelled so far on his own before, yet he found no joy in it. His stomach was little more than a twisted knot. Levi was going to be so mad, and so disappointed in him. Each time he thought of his alpha, he only felt sorrier for himself... when the man found him, he wasn't going to be happy. Reaching the barracks by the port, he didn't know how to go about summoning Armin. This was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done, but he couldn't go back now. Dismounting the horse, his legs were like jelly as he led her over to the soldier closest to the barrack gate  
"Halt. Only authorised personal are allowed access here"  
"I... found this horse. I just wanted to return it"  
Keeping his hood up and his head low, he hoped the soldier had never been to the castle before  
"You found this horse?"  
"The royal insignia is on her saddle blanket, you'll take care of her, right?"  
"I. Yes. What is your name, sir?"  
"I... shouldn't be here"

Running from the barracks, the solider yelled out to him. Trying to run after riding hard was an absolutely idiotic idea, he barely made it a few streets before half collapsing in an alley. Stupid. He was so fucking stupid. He shouldn't have run. Levi lost his clutch too... Levi had held him through the birth and now he'd run... Fucking stupid... slamming one fist into the wall, his magic healed him straight away. He was sick of it. He didn't want to heal. He didn't even want to be... He couldn't even get back to Levi, and he didn't know where to find Armin... Throwing a "fit", he "bashed" the shit out of the alley wall like a crazy person, his temper tantrum not ending until he started coughing. He probably should find Mikasa or Armin, before he made everything worse... which was how he wound up sitting on the wall of the docks, staring out of over the ocean. Unlike Draecia, the docks stank of the hundreds of fish being dragged in by the trawlers. Crate after crate sat along the long wood jetties, workers yelling at each other, while seagulls squawked and swooped. Sitting with his chin on his knees, he didn't realise how much attention he was drawing by wearing his thick fur cloak, on such a hot day. Nor did he realised more than one person had complained about his presence  
"Sir?"  
He knew the touch as soon as Mikasa's hand met his shoulder. Pulling his hood down, he looked up at his sister  
"Eren!"  
"M-Mikasa..."  
His bottom lip quivered. He'd sworn he wouldn't cry in front of her  
"Eren, what's wrong?"  
"I fucked up..."  
"Here, come here"  
That's exactly what Levi would say, before pulling him in for a hug. For an alpha, the man was incredibly soft and affectionate. Helping him stand, Eren's jelly legs shook  
"Eren, what happened? Are you hurt? How did you get here?"  
"Stole a horse... I left her at the barracks... Mikasa, I need Armin"  
"You stole a horse? What were you thinking?"  
"I kind of wasn't... everything's a mess"  
Taking a step forward, Eren's legs gave out, Mikasa lifting him and causing his face to burn with shame  
"This is why you should never leave my side. You always get yourself into trouble"  
"T-thanks. Your pride in me is really touching"  
He half a mind to force his way out of her hold and storm off, but he was too tired for such a stunt.

Mikasa and Armin were sharing a house just outside the barracks with the rest of her squad, standing him up so she could open the door. Hunched over the dining table, Armin had his nose his book, clearing her throat, the beta looked up  
"Eren! Thank god! I've been so worried!"  
"Armin..."  
Pushing his chair back with a scrape, Armin rushed over to him as Eren stumbled forward to catch him  
"Levi wrote to say you might turn up here, well, Prince Erwin did"  
"Why didn't I hear about this?"  
Nuzzling into Armin's neck, Eren clung to his friend, ignoring Mikasa in the background  
"Levi's message arrived last night. You were working at the docks. Eren are you ok? He wrote that you were upset and missing"  
"I fucked everything up"  
"I'll take him to my room. Mikasa, can you let the castle know he's arrived safely?"  
"But..."  
"Mika, please. You're on duty and I won't let anything happen to him"  
"Alright. But I want a full explanation when I return"  
Eren felt Armin nod before his friend started guiding him through the small house. He could smell the scent of three other alphas. Led into Armin's room, his friend sat him down on his bed. Everything was just too much, the last brick holding the dam together breaking as Armin wrapped his arms around him  
"Eren, you're scaring me. What is all this about?"  
"I... can't have children"

*  
Levi was going to kill him. He was going to find Eren, and he was going to kill him for making him worry. Hanji had come to seek him out shortly after he and Zeke had retired to the sitting room, with Levi, to inform him that Eren wasn't ok. He'd fucking known he wasn't, and that was exactly why he'd sent her loud mouth up to keep an eye on him. Despite having spent 5 days in the castle, Zeke was yet to mention the engagement, and Levi honestly felt like the man had only come to laugh at the state of affairs in Eldia. There were only two days left before they rode out to the port in the south, so why the fuck did Eren have to steal a horse and run off?! When he'd found the teen's tower devoid of him, his mind had leapt to the worse possible scenario, if Erwin hadn't been there, he probably would have done something incredibly stupid. It was Erwin who'd suggested that Eren had taken off to see Mikasa and Armin, while Levi felt as if he'd been gut-punched. He'd just learned his young lover could never have children, after watching him give birth. Eren wasn't the only one hurting over this, and yet, he hadn't let him in. He'd taken off and decided that leaving without a word of goodbye was the best course. If Eren needed time or space, they could organise something. Maybe Eren could have transformed and headed down to the port with Erwin... or Moblit... He needed Hanji here to keep the castle running. Now he had a wayward omega and no way to make sure he was ok.

It was two painful days since Eren disappeared, before he finally received word via Armin that Eren had turned up there. A second letter arriving a few hours later stating that Eren was malnourished, and exhausted, "in no fit condition to return". The alpha hating the jealousy that boiled to the surface, and his rage spilling over at breakfast. Erwin's "at least we know where he is and that he's ok", was muffled by how far the man's head was up his arse. Eren wasn't ok. He was young and had been through something traumatic, he was supposed to be here in the castle where Levi could take care of him. Sitting next to Zeke, his mood had been foul as the man started drinking himself stupid during breakfast. Zeke had drunk more than his fair share the previous night as they met with the royal advisors as Zeke had insisted on it. When Petra accidentally spilt her juice across the table and his lap, he snapped, rising to his feet and kicking the table hard enough to send the fine china spilling to the floor. Bemused, Zeke merely wiped at the corner of his lips with his napkin  
"Is something wrong, Prince Erwin?"  
He was going to kill him. If he hadn't had to tend to him, he could have been right by his boyfriend, where Eren needed him to be  
"Is something wrong?! Are you fucking serious?! You came to speak of my engagement to Petra, yet no such meeting has occurred. You laugh as your men drink themselves stupid, and insult our soldiers, and you forced this woman upon me to keep the peace. So, yes. A lot is fucking wrong"  
Zeke's smile grew  
"Your engagement has not been dissolved"  
"I am not marrying her! This marriage will bring nothing good for the kingdom. And I'm especially not because you want me to. If I marry, I will marry someone I truly love. And the same should apply to Petra. We are not puppets for you to play with"  
"That is interesting, as I have heard rumours to the effect that you have been lying to Marley"  
"About what?!"  
"Not only are you keeping a dragon here, you are keeping a pregnant dragon here"  
Levi stumbled back from the table. No one was supposed to know Eren was pregnant, he was sleeping with Eren and he hadn't even noticed  
"You can't even lie to cover yourself. Dragon's are property of Draecia, yet you've armed yourself with one. That is a clear violation of international law"  
"He's a child! And he is not pregnant!"  
Not any more, at any rate  
"Then where is he? I have not seen him within the castle the past few days"  
"Because he's not here. He is aiding soldiers to the south, before that, he was ill"  
"Oh, so you're happy to not only violate the treaty, but to allow a dragon to wander free. Then, you think to lecture me? Remember your place"  
Zeke might be an alpha, his scent may have turned to anger, but Levi was also an alpha and he'd just lost his clutch and boyfriend. This pompous arsehole had broken the last of his self composure, and there was no going back  
"My place?! I am the Prince of Eldia. He is a guest at my castle, as he was born in Eldia, making him an Eldian!"  
"He was an Eldian, and now he is Draecian. But I am a fair man. He will give us his clutch, or his child, and that will be the end of it. Or, if he isn't pregnant, he will carry a child to be gifted to us. If he complies, your engagement will be firmly dissolved"  
Like fuck that would ever happen, even if the clutch hadn't been dead  
"He's not giving you anything!"  
"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, as I'm sure you're aware, you only enjoy this freedom because we gift it upon you"  
"You gift us nothing! You tax us to breaking point, while stripping this land of value, and demand an outrageous and unsupportable array of resources!"  
"He will give us his clutch, or he will be removed from Eldia! That is final"  
Snarling, Levi bared his teeth. He felt as if he'd been smacked over the head. Snarling again, he grabbed the edge of the table so hard that his finger's began to crack the wood  
"There is no clutch. He is not pregnant"  
"He was seen. That intimate moment you two shared together in the storage closest, was seen by one of my soldiers. I heard his belly was quite swollen and prominent. Are you calling them a liar?"  
They'd both been high off each other's pheromones that the whole royal court could have watched and Levi wouldn't have noticed  
"He isn't pregnant"  
"Do not lie to me!"  
"He isn't pregnant as he is infertile! He cannot have children!"  
Zeke sighed heavily  
"This is a shame. Until I have examined himself, we will need to change our plan. We had hoped to have him wed to Marley master, but as he is no use, we will instead..."  
"You won't touch him!"  
Glaring coldly at Zeke, the man raised his hands  
"Whoa..."  
"You will not touch him. Your nasty lies, and attempt to release Obsydin back into the world with the sword failed. Yes. We know. How do you think the world would react to knowing Marley wanted to reawaken the terror from 300 years ago. Obsydin, who scorched the earth, and dried the seas. How is that for a treaty violation?! We know. Dissolve the engagement and leave, or we shall have no choice but to publish the truth"  
"Like the world would believe such a weak country"  
"It doesn't matter if they do not believe. Marley is disliked by most countries due to your barbaric ways. All it will take will be planting that seed of doubt, for them all to stop trade and export with you. No one said rumours needed to be true, for people to accept them as truth. I don't care if I damn Eldia in the process, we are strong and we shall rebuild. This engagement is over. You will not threaten us with war, and we will not expose your actions"  
Zeke rose to his feet, his men looked ready to lop Levi's head off  
"You are a thoroughly unpleasant man"  
"From you, that is a compliment I shall cherish forever. Now. The engagement"  
"The dragon can stay. He's useless without his ability to birth children, and the woman is free to return to work. If Eldia ever disobeys the Marley monarchy like this again, you will be crushed and absolved"  
"Do you really wish to provoke us? I wonder if perhaps we should visit Marley? Inform your family of your desire to bring Obsydin back. We have let you play your game for far too long, because people believed it was the only way to bring peace"  
"Your one dragon is hardly a match for our weaponry. Remember that"  
"If a dragon is hardly a match for your weaponry, then you hardly needed to attempt to revive one. Now breakfast is finished, I do believe it is time to get you off our island"

Levi knew Erwin was waiting to scold him, so he gave the man no chance. Sending him to ride beside the carriage driver of Zeke's carriage, he had Petra's come for extra security, and so she couldn't take her anger out with ridiculous orders. It was an even longer journey in carriage than it was on horseback. Apparently, you couldn't just go from point A to point B. There was the publicity side of things, such as waving as they travelled the cobbled streets of each city, their route not decided upon until Erwin had taken his seat by the driver. It was the safest way. If no one knew the route, an assassination attempt could not be made.

Despite being scolded in front of his soldiers, and making his dislike clear, Zeke remained in high spirits as they travelled to the port. The man insisting on stopping to hunt, or to spend nights in taverns along the way where he'd flash his gold around, then spend his night with no end of companions. It occurred to Levi, being the royal prince, his sex life must be rather limited. He lived in the royal palace with his mother, father? and grandparents, probably forced to his knee before the rulers, his attitude would never hold sway in court. He probably couldn't even have a wank in private. Maybe his Pin-dick was too small to have any real fun with, and his companions just for show? Whatever it was, with Zeke making such a scene, Erwin still hadn't had time to lecture him. He'd lost his head completely over the thought of having Eren taken from him, or the teen being hurt. He wasn't supposed to be that way. His job was to keep a cold mask over his emotions and do what was best for the country... God... Eren was going to be pissed.

Reaching the Port Barracks, Levi was happy to dump Zeke off there. He played his part, complimenting troops, and all the shit. He needed to bring Eren back so that Zeke could see that Eren indeed wasn't pregnant. Erwin seemed to know his way to the quarters being occupied by Armin, and hence Eren, so after a quick changed into something more covert than royal garb, the pair set out. Leaving the barracks, Erwin waited until they were a short distance away before sighing dramatically  
"Something wrong?"  
"Zeke"  
"I've been waiting for this lecture"  
"You could have started a war"  
"And if Zeke had let loose Obsydin, then what? At least it is now public knowledge"  
"As is your relationship"  
"That's what you wanted to talk about all along. It's honestly impressive you lasted this long"  
"With Zeke..."  
"There have been moments Zeke hasn't been around"  
"Honestly, I was surprised that you lost your cool like that. But I guess, with what happened, it is understandable. You went through a major trauma"  
"Then Eren fucking ran away. I thought my heart would stop, imagining everything bad that could have happened to him. He hated horses, and he couldn't ride. If he'd been hurt... I never would have forgiven myself..."  
"He's ok"  
"So Armin says. Why couldn't he have come to me?! I was there! I was with him, and yet... Am I really so untrustworthy? Is sex only as far as his affections go?"  
"No. Eren genuinely cares for you. Perhaps it was the tower? I have never become a parent, but to be in the space where you lost your children..."  
"He could... have come to my quarters"  
"He wouldn't do that with Zeke in the castle. He cares more for your reputation than you do... but I guess as for your public lover, we will need to make sure he is treated with respect"  
"He's going to hate the attention"  
"Then maybe you should have held your tongue. Or denied any knowledge of Eren being pregnant. Though, with how hard you two were going for it, I wouldn't be surprised if someone had seen. You're not exactly quiet"  
"It's not my fault he's a horny little tease"  
"In this case, I would point out that omegas tend to be horny while pregnant, but, you two have always been loud"  
The edges of Levi's lips turned upwards as he elbowed Erwin lightly in the side  
"Is someone jealous?"  
"No. Just try to keep it under control when you see Eren"  
"I'm not about to jump him"  
"I wouldn't put it past you"  
Levi's smile dropped. He had no idea if Eren would even see him, or want to talk to him...  
"I'm sure he's anxious to see you"  
"I don't know. He left without a word, and now we have to bring him back to stand in front of Zeke to prove he isn't carrying"  
"I still don't know how Zeke can tell if Eren is carrying or not"  
"Dragon pregnancies last for two years. For Eren's stomach to be visible, he needs to be fair far along"  
He didn't know how Eren formed a sudden clutch so large and numerous, but it wasn't like he could go back in time and ask. He could only put it down to being "a dragon thing"  
"Oh... but Eren may have given birth?"  
"His body is back to normal, there are no physical signs he was pregnant. I'm assuming even a dragon needs to suckle"  
Erwin nodded. He didn't know what the man thought, but he had been "understanding" through it all. Perhaps whatever was between Erwin, and Eren, had passed? Or perhaps he'd given up caring?  
"No signs at all?"  
"Do you think Hanji would have let us have a moment of peace if there had been?"  
Looking around, Levi realised he had no idea where he was. Vendors were up and down nearly every street  
"Do you know where we are?"  
"Of course. They are using military sanctioned housing"  
"All these streets look the same"  
"You really are hopeless above ground, aren't you?"  
It'd been a long time since he'd been "Levi of the underground". If this was Mitras or any of the inner 8 towns, he'd be perfectly fine. The port, however, was always growing and expanding  
"Not hopeless, just too busy doing your job for you"  
"And deciding the next royal prince, or is it, princess?"  
"I don't know. My words will only hold until Zeke comes up with his next idea. He may see fit to go after Eren for his scales, or he may go after Eren for offspring. He has no evidence Eren is infertile"  
"If Eren says he is, then he is. That is all there is to it. We don't know anything about dragon physiology"  
Levi wanted the conversation to end. He still couldn't believe it. They'd talked about Eren falling pregnant. Eren had drugged himself up with herbs... he didn't think Eren would lie about something this large  
"This is true. We can only bring him before Zeke and see how things play out. It's a good thing the clutch was destroyed, as Eren's tower is hardly secure"  
"You think Zeke would send someone to spy upon him? Don't bother answering, of course, he would. Eren's door was barred during his labour, no one could have witnessed that"  
"Then there is no evidence..."  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not until I see him"  
Erwin nodded, moving towards an alley running off the vendor street, Levi following silently as his nerves steadily grew worse.

The house the squad was occupying, was just another house in the street. Square and squat, it blended in so perfectly that no one would think royal soldiers were inside. The front yard area was over grown with weeds, giving it a desolate feel. Knocking, they door was opened by a worried looking Armin, beyond him, Eren was sitting at the kitchen table  
"Prince Erwin, Levi. Please come in"  
Looking up at his name, Eren's green eyes widened, the omega rushing from his seat and to throw himself into Levi's arms, breaking down into sobs  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was stupid and scared"  
Wrapping his arms around Eren, his left arm slipped around Eren's waist as his right hand moved to the back of Eren's head. His boyfriend's strong scent indicated he'd been just as nervous and anxious about their reunion as he had been  
"I know"  
"I'm so sorry!"  
"Shhh, I'm here now. Here, we need to move from the doorway"  
Pulling back, Eren wiped at his face as he sniffled  
"Being in the tower... it was too much, and Hanji was talking about children. I ran without thinking. I fucked up. I fucked up so badly. I can't..."  
Eren wasn't shutting up, so Levi made him with a solid kiss to the teen's lips. Armin let out a gasp, which Levi ignored as he used Eren's distraction to move further into the house. Breaking the kiss, he moved to rest his forehead against Eren's shoulder  
"You scared the fuck out of me. When I found you were gone, all I could think was the worst had happened"  
Letting his head drop to Levi's shoulder, Eren shook as he nuzzled into him, Levi quick to move to nuzzle his omega. He didn't care if they looked stupid, he'd missed Eren so much  
"I'm sorry... I... I couldn't be there. It... I was going crazy. I was sure you must hate me"  
"I did want to strangle the ever living shit out of you, but I don't. I don't. You're my omega. So brave and strong"  
"It hurt so much... so much. I wanted to be with you, but I was so scared... I'm sorry"  
"Hey, shhh. I've got you. I'm here, shhh"  
Erwin tapped his shoulder, Levi growling in warning. Couldn't he see how upset Eren was?  
"Perhaps we should sit? Young Armin here looks as if he's about to faint"  
"I... Eren simply said he'd found he couldn't conceive, not that he was... with the prince"  
Letting out a small curse, Eren pushed him away  
"Fuck... I'm sorry. I didn't think. Armin won't tell. You can trust him. Please don't be mad. I was just so relieved to see you. I was so sure you'd be so mad... that you wouldn't come"  
Erwin cleared his throat, Levi taking Eren's hands in his  
"It's... It's been a long few days for both of us. Sitting may be best"

The sofa was lumpy and smelt of wet damp. Eren sat stiffly beside him, as he cradled his face in hands. If Eren wasn't going to talk about his mental condition, Levi would just have to go Armin, who was still clearly shocked  
"Armin, I want to thank you for looking after Eren. How has he been?"  
"I... your majesty..."  
Levi tried his best to smile without it looking like things had gotten stuck mid-shit. Armin looked as if he was about to faint  
"You may speak openly and honestly. Eren received a bad scare before leaving the castle, and I wish to know it affected him"  
"Yes, sir. He's... not been good sir. He's been experiencing trouble sleeping, jumping at loud noises, vomiting up the little that he'll actually eat, and unsteady on his feet. He was especially worried when he heard you would be visiting. He worked himself up so much this morning, I was expecting him to be in serious trouble when you arrived"  
"He's not in trouble"  
"Sir... can I ask?"  
"Can you ask what?"  
"You and Eren? I mean... what?"  
Levi snorted, reaching out, he wrapped an arm around Eren to draw him close. Nuzzling his hair, Eren sniffled against his chest  
"I am his master and his dragon rider. I have been his master since his vow ceremony, and now he is my public lover"  
Eren shot up, looking confused as he did, narrowly missing Levi's nose in the process  
"What?! What did you do?!"  
Levi opened his mouth, but Erwin cut in  
"He and Prince Zeke had an argument. The prince wanted you wed to a Marley master, and he wanted your children. He wouldn't believe that you are not pregnant, and Prince Erwin ended up yelling at him in front of everyone at breakfast. The engagement between the prince and Petra has been dissolved, in return for silence over Zeke's plans"  
"You idiot! Why would you pick a fight with him?!"  
Levi winced, while Erwin chuckled. His boyfriend sounding like a scolding parent  
"Don't give me that! Seriously, Eldia could be in serious danger because of this! I doubt Zeke will merely let this lie! What were you thinking?! Were you thinking?! I'm nothing. You can't make me your public lover. The kingdom expects an heir... I'm too useless to be able to even do that"  
Levi exploded  
"I was thinking about you, alright! You were hurt and scared as it was. Zeke wanted to sell you off and breed you! He wanted your clutch, so he'd have dragons of his own! I couldn't sit by and listen to him debase you. I've done things your way. I held my tongue with the engagement, but I will not stands by as he treats my boyfriend like property, to be fucked by whatever nasty pigs he commands! Especially after... after what you went through..."  
Ending his yelling rather meekly, Eren dissolved back into small sobs as he shook his head  
"You idiot. You stupid idiot. I'm not worth it"  
"You are to me"  
"I can't give you children"  
"Then we'll talk about it. You're still very young, with time to grow. But it has to be you by my side. I can't do this without you"  
"You got by for years without me. All I've caused is trouble and disaster"  
"I got by. I stumbled my way through, but this is too important. You're too important to be treated like a whore"  
Gathering Eren back against him, his omega cried against his shoulder, his voice a choked whisper  
"You're so stupid. What would you have done if Zeke hadn't listened? You could have been killed. War could have broken out... He hates us all as it is... I can't believe he'll simply let things lie"  
"Neither can we, but for now, he is leaving"  
"I hate you so much..."  
"You don't"  
"No... M-master, I'm scared. I've been so empty and lonely"  
"You don't need to be scared"  
"I can't get them out of my head... h-how perfect they were"  
Levi hadn't been able to either. He couldn't understand why the world would be so cruel to Eren. Rocking him, he rubbed his omega's back  
"Shhhh. I know. I saw. You did so well. So strong"  
"I'm sorry"  
"I know. I know. God, brat. I feel as if I aged a decade without you"  
"It was a perfect clutch... I want them back. I want my clutch back"  
"It was... I'm sorry"  
Eren's words were mumbled wetly against Levi's neck, and he was certain Armin had no idea what had happened to drive Eren to flee here. Nuzzling Eren's neck, he crooned softly  
"You were so strong. So beautiful. I'm so sorry this happened, my love"  
"I want them back"  
"Shhh, I know. I love you"

Eren cried himself out in Levi's arms, Levi's own tears silent as he held his lover. He too wished to see the clutch again, even for a moment. He'd never smelt the hue of pain in Eren's scent each time he said the word "clutch", but it made his toes curl in his boots, as he tried to stay anchored to the floor in the flood of pain it brought. It wasn't much better through their bond. He wasn't sure if it was his pain that made his chest feel as if it was wrapped in thorns, or Eren's. Whatever it was, it was a horrible feeling. When Eren fell silent in his arms, Levi tilted his face back to stare at his omega. Deep bags hung under Eren's eyes, while his complexion was uncharacteristically pale. Small sparkles clung to Eren's eyelashes and cheeks, tiny shards of diamond. It seemed as if Eren's magic hadn't helped him through his mental anguish.

Piping up from his seat on the small coffee table, Armin's eyes were on Eren  
"Is he asleep?"  
"It would seem that way"  
"Would you like to make use of my room? I... um... Eren has been sleeping in my bed with me. Not like that... or anything, he just... got upset when he was alone"  
Levi's jealousy rose again, but Armin was Eren's best friend, and Eren wouldn't seek sexual comfort from him. He firmly believed that. It was probably just the need to cling as he'd told Levi. In his pain, he probably wanted nothing more than to be held and told "everything would be ok". Erwin shook his head  
"Thank you, Armin. But we need to return to the barracks. Prince Zeke has it in his head that Eren is heavily pregnant, and wouldn't believe otherwise"  
Armin scrunched his brow. The kid had always been smart, and now Levi wondered if he was putting together two and two  
"Why would he think that?"  
"There was a rumour at the castle, you know what it's like"  
"But... he's not. He can't have kids"  
"Perhaps it was because he was wearing robes during Zeke's visits. He's been having issues with his lungs of late, and it was suggested that robes wouldn't be as constricting as a shirt and undershirt"  
That was so Erwin. His tongue smooth as the lies slid off it with practiced ease  
"He has been coughing a fair bit since arriving... that combined with not eating or sleeping properly, has served to wear him out both physically and mentally. Most of the time he is awake, he insists on helping with shipping manifests or anything that will take his mind off whatever happened within the castle. It has been rather hard to convince Mikasa to go about her daily duties, especially after her fight with Eren"  
Levi growled, causing Eren to whimper in his sleep. Luckily, he did not wake  
"They fought?"  
"He turned up saying he'd messed up badly, and promised to talk about it. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell Mikasa he was infertile. Mikasa had his best interests in mind, and I understand why he felt as if he couldn't tell her, but it wasn't an easy situation. Eren ended up yelling at her that "she wouldn't understand", and they've barely spoken since"  
"Did you tell her?"  
"No. This is Eren's... condition?, to share with whom he trusts"  
"It's a little late for that. Prince Erwin made the announcement, at the same time that he announced he wouldn't be marrying Petra, and that Eren was his..."  
Armin glared at him  
"You may be his master, but you have no right to share facts of such a personal nature"  
"Zeke wanted either a clutch or a child from Eren, he still wants me to present him to prove he isn't with child. If I'd simply told him Eren wasn't pregnant, I'm sure he would found a less than pleasant way to make that happen"  
Armin's face fell  
"He's valuable to all the wrong people"  
"That he is. Thank you, Armin. For taking care of him. I should have been there for him, but my duties prevented me"  
"Sir, can I ask what really happened? He was quite hysterical the first night"  
"I'm sorry, I cannot discuss this, other than to say he grew very ill and had quite the scare at the same time. With the burden he places upon his shoulders, it is often easy to overlook how young he is"  
"He'll be 19 soon, come March that is"  
Levi didn't know how to keep his surprise from leaking into his voice. Eren didn't discuss birthdays with him  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. March 30. Is that not something you should know?"  
"He hadn't told me. I asked while he was in Draecia, but his reply was devoid of an answer. He often wrote of how he was proud to be there with you. He was saying the other day, that he kept turning to you while researching in his tower, only to find you were not there"  
Armin's face glowed at the praise. Erwin's tongue may be smooth, but that didn't mean Levi's couldn't be as smooth when he felt inclination  
"He has space to research in his tower? From what I remember, the towers were small, and kind of neglected since the treaty went through"  
"He used magic to expand the space. He is, after all, a dragon and a guest within the castle. He's also stubborn and decided to live in slightly separated quarters to keep the peace within the castle walls. There have been a few issues it seems, with his scales, and other castle rumours"  
"Ah. I can imagine. Dragon scales are valuable, and there he is with dozens of fine scales on his face and neck"  
Nuzzling at Levi's shoulder, Eren sighed softly, Levi kissing Eren's hair. He loved Eren's scales. He loved all of Eren, and if people wanted to hate him, they could, provided they never raised a finger against him  
"Yes, we're talking about you. Just rest for now, brat. I expect you shall be made to speak to Prince Zeke... and we will probably be having some kind of celebration at the barracks. Armin, would you care to join us?"  
"Me?"  
"You're Eren's best friend, free wine and fine food is the only measure of thanks I can physically offer"  
"I don't need any thanks, but it might be interesting..."  
"Excellent. Levi will lead the way, while I carry Eren"  
"You're going to carry him?"  
Armin sounded confused  
"It's not that far"  
"No. I just..."  
The teen grew flustered, before mumbling  
"I expected you'd be in a carriage, or something"  
Levi snorted  
"I do not enjoy riding around in carriages, and I fear it would draw rather a lot of attention"  
"There is that... I should find something to wear... Eren needs something to wear. He probably needs a bath too, Jean got quite mad when he found there was someone else using the hot water up"  
Jean, whoever he was, could go jump. Eren should be allowed as many baths or showers as he likes. Three days of writhing and scream as he gave birth pretty much gave him a free pass for everything. He'd never forget looking into Eren's pained eyes as brushed his fringe back from his fevered brow, as Eren panted through his contractions and held his hand for dear life. He was the most precious creature in existence. Levi could happily watch over Eren every second of every day, if the teen allowed it. Eren would most probably scold him for neglecting his work, or attempt to "bribe" him into behaving. Eren made him feel young and stupidly happy  
"There is no need. We'll provide you with clothing suitable for tonight. Levi will see to it"  
Eren had mentioned something about Armin having a crush on Erwin. Maybe an extended period of time together would make the teen happy? It would certainly keep them both out of the way while he kept watch over Eren  
"Ah... ok... let me get Eren's cloak. It's got a hood so you'll be able to hide his face"  
"That's probably for the best"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened...


	30. Chapter 30

No one was about to argue with the crown prince as Levi carried Eren through the gates of the barracks. Letting Erwin organise everything, they were shown through to their quarters for the duration of their stay. The room wasn't up to Levi's standards in terms of cleanliness, with the smell of clove cigarettes soaked into the fabrics of the room. Laying Eren down, Levi unclipped his fur coat, about to move away when Eren's hand grabbed his arm weakly. Turning back, he sank down onto the bed, reaching up to cup his boyfriend's cheek  
"Hey, you. I thought you were sleeping"  
"Mmm, was. Where are we?"  
"At the barracks. Armin is with Erwin"  
"That's good... I'm..."  
"Don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for"  
"I ran away"  
"Really? I hadn't noticed"  
"I'm sorry for making you worry"  
"I understand. It... it hurt you left, but when I talked with Erwin, he made me understand how hard it must have been for you to be there"  
"I wanted to... ask Historia, but I didn't dare..."  
Gently sliding his thumb across the tear mark on Eren's cheek, the omega nuzzled into the touch  
"It hurt so much. M-my stupid magic wouldn't work... I thought I was going to die"  
"There was so much blood, and your body so weak. I feared I'd lose you, but you fought so hard. I was so proud. I am so proud of you"  
Eren grew teary again, turning his face away  
"I'm sick of feeling like this... I'm sick of crying, but I can't stop thinking about them"  
"They've been on my mind too. I had no idea what to do, except be there with you"  
"That's all I need... but I understand if you no longer hold affection for me. You deserve children and someone who can give you them"  
"Children aren't everything. I don't love you because you are supposed to be able to give birth. I love you because you're always giving your best, and trying your hardest for Eldia. You care more the people of the kingdom than yourself. Besides, you're now the public lover of the prince"  
Eren groaned at him  
"I still can't believe you did that. We agreed to keep this in the shadows, that we could never be more than what we were"  
"Between Petra and Zeke, and your disappearance, I lost my head. Normally I am much more composed"  
"I know... It's... it's been hard not being with you. I needed some time to recover, and I needed to think, but all I could think was that you were angry and disgusted with me"  
"I thought you were beautiful as you fought to birth your clutch. I know it caused you pain, but your swollen stomach and small breasts, watching the eggs slide from you, dripping with my come... you... you're amazing"  
Honestly, Levi had found the whole birth erotic. While he'd been scared for his lover, Eren's vulnerable state did all kinds of things to him that he didn't think possible. Rolling away, Eren pushed his face into the pillow  
"I'll... I'll never be like that again"  
Shit. He didn't think his reassuring words through  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I'm shit at this. What I'm trying to say is that I didn't find it disgusting"  
"I feel so empty. I knew they were dead. I thought if I could just find somewhere to give birth, you'd never find out... I knew they were dead, Levi. I knew it... why can't I get over this?! Why am I so fucking weak?!"

Climbing over Eren, Levi spooned up behind him. Kissing his boyfriend's shoulder, he slid his right hand down Eren's arm until he found the omega's hand, interlacing their fingers  
"You're not weak. You've just been through something heartbreaking. I know you don't cry unless something is truly wrong. These tears don't make me mad or make me care any less. If you'll remember, you weren't the only one to cry..."  
"This is all my fault. I shouldn't... I shouldn't be like this, over what happened"  
"Don't talk like that. Sometimes life isn't fair. Here, get some rest. Zeke is off doing his own thing until dinner, then you'll be on my arm"  
"But... my face"  
"Is beautiful"  
"The scales make people uncomfortable"  
"Fuck them. I dropped the ball when I didn't realise you were pregnant... you were right there... and I was so busy with work, I didn't know"  
"No... no, I didn't want you to see... I didn't want to get your hopes up..."  
Eren's breath hitched before he began to cough. He hated Eren's coughing fits, his lover seemed so pained each time, yet he couldn't do anything about it  
"Shit, brat..."  
"I don't feel very good"  
"You're exhausted and you need to rest"  
Eren's coughing continued into gagging, releasing his lover, Eren scrambled to sit on the edge of the bed, drooling and heaving until he finally threw up a tiny puddle of sick. Crawling to sit behind Eren, he rubbed his back gently  
"Better?"  
"Mmm... my stomach's felt off tender since..."  
"Your magic hasn't healed it?"  
"No... it's not like it's sore, just tender"  
"Is that why you're not eating?"  
"Kind of... the first few days... I was still... not in a good headspace"  
"I'd say you're still not. If I have food brought to the room, will you eat?"  
Eren sighed as he slumped back against him, both hands moving to rest on his stomach  
"Maybe... being with you... it makes it better"  
Levi's heart gave a funny little jump with happiness at Eren's words. There wasn't much to be happy about right now, but his lover wanted to be with him  
"Something soft?"  
"Porridge... but not too much"  
"And some tea"  
Eren nodded, rubbing his forehead against Levi's cheek  
"You and your tea"  
"You're the same. Just because it doesn't have your fancy herbs..."  
"Ginger is good for an upset stomach... but just the thought of it makes me feel sick"  
"Do you want to take a shower? Or a bath? These are the barrack leader's quarters, so there's both a private shower and bath"  
"A shower... I don't think I'll stay awake if I have a bath"  
"You can take as long as you like. No one expects to see us until tonight. Erwin's organising clothes for you and Armin"  
"Levi, no offence, but I don't feel like sex"  
"I didn't mean to make it sound like that was what I had in mind. I just wanted you to rest. Zeke wants to speak with you. There was a rumour that you're heavily pregnant, and now he wants to see if those rumours were true"  
"I don't know if you told me or not... my head's really fuzzy"  
"Try not to think too much about it. I'll take care of everything"  
"I know you will. I'm going to take that shower now"

Eren managed to fall asleep standing in the shower, Levi growing concerned when the food he'd asked to be to brought up, arrived before Eren exited the bathroom. Slumped against the wall, Eren was snoring while the water ran down his back and dripped off his arse. Other than a slight widening of his hips, Levi couldn't see any signs of him having been pregnant. No stretch marks. No cute little breasts with engorged nipples. Shaking his head, Levi turned the water off, Eren mumbling something unintelligible as he just about tripped over his feet, turning towards him. Grabbing the top towel set out on the bathroom vanity, he bundled Eren up, before carrying him out to the bed, the teen a clingy mess as nuzzled into Levi's neck. He couldn't deny it. Clingy Eren was absolutely adorable... until the towel grew soaked and Eren grew cold. Drying him down, he had nothing for his boyfriend to wear, so wrapped him back up in his cloak, then settled them both down on the bed, the tray of food placed to sit beside them. Trying his luck at feeding Eren one handed, he managed to shove the spoon into Eren's nose, Eren laughing softly as he stretched against him  
"You don't need to feed me"  
"You're pretty much asleep, but you need to eat"  
"Just let me handle it... wasn't I in the shower?"  
"You fell asleep standing up. I didn't have clothes for you yet, so..."  
"No. It's ok... you should have woken me properly"  
"Maybe I wanted to try feeding you?"  
He didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore. What the boundaries were, or what Eren was going to think once he wasn't off in la-la land  
"My nose says otherwise"  
Yawning, Eren wiped porridge against Levi's cheek as he tried to nuzzle him. The omega then letting out an unimpressed huff  
"Fine feed yourself then, but you're sleeping once you've eaten"  
Reaching for a napkin off the tray, by the time he'd turned back to Eren, the teen's head was lolled back as he let out a loud snore. God. What was he going to do with him?

*  
Eren had been so sure Levi would no longer love him. He'd been an absolute mess as he pined for his alpha, and his lost clutch, leaving Armin trying to comfort him over something he knew nothing about. Convinced he'd lost both, he gave up completely, until Erwin sent word to Armin that Levi wished to see Eren. Well, Levi sent word to Armin that the Prince wished to see him. Now that Armin knew he was dating the prince, he didn't feel quite so shit about turning up on his door. The main issue now was how everyone else was going to take it, and by that, he meant Mikasa. The girl had wanted to be there for him, but she could conceive. She could still have children. She hadn't thrown away her chance to save her boyfriend's life, only for her boyfriend to be the sweetest and most understanding man in existence. Levi didn't blame him, and Eren couldn't bear to tell him that it had all been for him. Levi would be crushed, and if he wasn't angry at him now... he would be once he learned the real truth. It may have been cowardly, but as long as it was still a secret, he could remain by Levi's side... apparently publicly now. He couldn't believe his boyfriend had been so stupid, even if he was grateful he wasn't going to be handed to Marley where he'd be treated like dirt.

Armin and Erwin arrived about half an hour before they were due down at dinner. Despite having access to castle funds, and probably more clothes than Armin could imagine, he'd chosen simple black pants with a white shirt... like a mini-version of Erwin. Even their hair was styled similarly. Armin had it so bad for Erwin, that Eren didn't know he'd realised he'd mirrored the alpha, or if everything had been Erwin's suggestion. Whatever it was, it was sweet in its own way, leading him to find his first true smile in days.

Levi showered while Eren dressed, Armin and Erwin waiting outside for them. The omega had been given both a set of robes, and an outfit of black with silver accents. Remembering what Levi had said about Zeke, Eren chose the black outfit. The shirt clinging to his lean lines, leaving not much to the imagination, and clearly showing he wasn't pregnant. The pants were a little bit tight, his hips had seemed to grow, as had his arse. Nothing a little bit of magic didn't fix, but it wasn't a great feeling, given he was already feeling somewhat self-conscious about his body. After all, stupid Zeke wanted to look at him. Only Levi got to see him like that, and he wasn't in the mood for sex... which wasn't exactly normal when he was alone with Levi.

When Levi came out of the shower, his boyfriend whistled at him. Eren frowning back at his alpha, too nervous for flirty. All he could think about was Zeke wanting to marry him off to some stranger. Would it have even mattered who? Or would it have been anyone eager to fuck a slut of an omega... and if he did see Zeke, would the man expect him to strip? Would he believe he wasn't pregnant, and that there wasn't a clutch? How did he prove to a man like Zeke that he wasn't actually fertile? He only like Levi touching him, because no one else could ever compare  
"Don't be like that. You look perfect"  
"I don't feel perfect. Zeke's going to be watching me..."  
Eren's hands went to his stomach pushing against the flat surface. Not even the slightest swell remained... just a chronic emptiness. His heat hadn't even come, and it'd been days... it wasn't like he could ask Armin about these things  
"And if he does anything, I'll..."  
"You can't do anything. You've probably wounded his pride so badly he's already plotting his next evil scheme against the kingdom!"  
Shit. He'd snapped. He didn't mean to snap. He just felt so incredibly sick about what would come next. Dropping the towel, Levi stepped out of it, Eren blushing as he turned away. His new line of thought on Levi's body... It should be illegal to be that sexy. Levi's smooth white skin was marred with small scars from the war. His perfectly sculpted abs, and his long thick dick half hard, standing out from his neatly trimmed pubes... How was supposed to not be aroused by that?  
"Something wrong?"  
"Wha? No... you're supposed to be getting dressed"  
Walking up behind him, Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"Really? I can smell you. Your fear. You have nothing to be afraid of"  
"I don't know, I'm being stabbed in the arse right now"  
"I can't help myself, when I'm with the man I love, I can't help but to want to hold him"  
"You can hold me all you like, but I'm not... ok with sex right now"  
"I'm not asking for sex. I know you're nervous, so I wanted to hold you. To make you feel better... I don't know what I'm doing, it's usually you holding me"  
Turning in Levi's arms, Eren sighed. Neither of them really knew what to do in a relationship. If it wasn't Levi calming him down, it was Eren reminding the alpha he couldn't go to war with all the idiots in the world  
"I'm sorry. I'm nervous and snapping because of it. You being so sexy isn't helping either... can you please get dressed? I'm either going to faint with nerves or throw up again if we don't leave soon"  
"Here, come here"  
Led with Levi walked backwards, his boyfriend turned him at the last moment and pushed him down to sit. Kneeling down, Levi rubbed both wrists against his neck, scenting him  
"You're mine. No one is going to touch you. Just stay by my side, and if you do get separated from me, go to Erwin or to Armin"  
"I feel really pathetic right now"  
"No. It's fine. Even I hate these dinner things. Everything has to be tasted first. All the staff need to be checked, as does everything coming in. We have to make sure that Prince Pin-dick is served Marley cuisine because Eldian food isn't good enough for him. Then we have to listen to his insults. You know, a fun filled night for all"  
"And don't forget all their scents. It's a tad overwhelming sometimes. You can not smell when alphas are horny, or interested"  
"If they touch you, I'll kill them"  
"Don't talk about death so easily"  
"Anyone who forces themselves upon another..."  
Levi shook his head, pulling away as he moved to busy himself with dressing  
"Levi?"  
"It's fine. I won't let them hurt you"

Erwin and Armin were still waiting in the hall, Levi taking his hand to guide Eren through the halls. He didn't know how Levi could possibly be so calm, they were about to make their first public appearance together... as a couple. A dragon and a cursed prince. It was some kind of bad joke. As they walked, the noise of the crowd grew louder, Eren stumbling pathetically  
"It's fine"  
"It's not fine. This is a terrible idea"  
He wished he had a sliver of Levi's confidence. Piping up from behind them, he could practically feel Armin nodding behind them as they walked  
"Eren, you're dating the crown prince. No one is going to say anything"  
"Armin, I have a face full of scales, and people think I'm pregnant. I think everyone's going to be saying something. Not to mention, I've been dating the prince, and Mikasa doesn't know"  
Armin let out a less than comforting "oh", while Levi squeezed his hand. If Eren didn't know better, he'd say Levi was slightly scared of Mikasa. God. This wasn't going to be fun at all.

For some reason, the guard at the door felt the need to announce Levi's arrival as "Prince Erwin, and his consort, Eren". Well. It wasn't like he had a chance of entering unnoticed... but any chance that he might have prayed for disappeared. There was clapping, which he had no idea how to respond to, then everyone went back to what they were doing, which seemed to be talking about him. Led by Levi to the high dining table, his chair was pulled out by an attendant, seperate to the attendant attending to Levi. He hated eating in front of everyone, nor did he feel as if he was supposed to be sitting at the same table as Zeke and Levi... and Petra. On Levi's "side" of the table, it was Levi, Eren, Erwin, Armin, then Petra... something Petra looked quite sour over. Eren severely regretted having noticed Petra. Not only was Petra the ex-fiancée, she was now being forced to acknowledge Levi had taken him as his public lover. Scanning the room, he regretted his actions further when his eyes met Mikasa's. Hurt didn't come close to the emotions on her face, neither did confused. Placing his hand on his, Levi squeezed as he leaned in  
"It'll all be ok. We can talk to her after dinner"  
If he made it through dinner...

It was supposedly easy. You used the knife to cut your food, and your fork to guide the food from your plate to your mouth on a civilised way. Eren fucking choked. Staring down at the two objects in his hands, it was like he'd forgotten how to use them. Even though the rest of the room was making enough noise to hide any small slip ups, he kept catching pieces of conversation, which led to his plate accident being flooded with gravy, and peas being spilt to the floor. The topic of the night was "how the prince had taken a monster for a lover", and "how did they know that Eren hadn't bewitched the prince?". No one in the room trusted him. At the castle, the magic dulled the voices, but there was no such magic here. Further down the table, on Marley's side, a few of the soldiers were discussing how sex with a dragon would even work, and if Eren had more scales beneath his clothes. The worst was of all the voices, was the one he couldn't hear. Mikasa's squad had asked her about him, but when she'd told them she knew nothing, they'd all continued to pester her only to receive no reply. Yeah. Everything was just fucking fine.

Having failed the food part of dinner, it became the drinking part of dinner. Marley wine was made available to everyone, while Zeke bragged about the vineyards of Marley. Most of the grapes actually came from Eldia these days. Shipped to Marley to be turned to wine, then sold to Eldia at an inflated price. Silently excusing himself, Eren made for Mikasa, only for Mikasa to turn an make a beeline for the rooms double doors. Following her, her pain lingered in the air as she strode from the room, disappearing before he could reach the doorway. 

Following his nose, he found Mikasa sitting on the ledge of a small bubbling fountain. In her hands was the scarf Eren had gifted her as children  
"Mikasa?"  
"Go away, Eren"  
"Mikasa, please"  
"I do not wish to speak to you"  
It didn't stop him, walking over, he stopped a meter or so short of the female alpha  
"Then listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you"  
"How long?"  
So she did want to speak? Why did women have to be so confusing?  
"He is my master. He has been since I took my vows"  
"That was over a year ago"  
"I know"  
"Then why didn't you tell me?! You knew how I felt"  
"I... did..."  
"Was it a joke to you? Did you care at all?"  
"Of course I did"  
"Then why?! Why wouldn't you tell me? I'm your sister!"  
"I couldn't..."  
Mikasa growled, pulling the scarf so taunt Eren thought it tear  
"Couldn't or wouldn't?!"  
"I couldn't... He's the prince"  
"And I'm your family! You lied to me! You lied to Armin! Did... did it make you feel better to lie to us?"  
"What? No. And I couldn't. He's the Prince of Eldia. It's not like I expected this to become public"  
"Did he threaten you? Did he force you into this? Force himself upon you?! I'll kill him!"  
"Mikasa... it's not like that"  
"Have you used protection?! Don't tell me you were stupid enough to believe him... Don't tell me this has become public because you're pregnant?!"  
"I'm not pregnant"  
"Then why?!"  
Ouch. That hurt... was it really impossible that they could care for each other  
"Why?!"  
"Why, what?"  
"Why him?! His engagement has barely dissolved, and you're in his bed!"  
"Mikasa, you are being completely unreasonable!"  
"Answer the question. Did you not care he was engaged?! Did you care at all about his fiancée as you spread your legs and let him fuck you"  
Eren's hands dropped to his sides. Clenching them into fists, he shook with anger, letting his tongue get the better of him as he replied cooly  
"I was fucking him before he was engaged. I was fucking him before we knew I was a dragon, and he never wanted to be engaged. And besides, it doesn't matter how many times he fucks me, I can't have children. I'm infertile Mikasa"  
Mikasa's sent changed from anger to sorrow  
"Eren... I didn't know"  
"Of course you didn't. How was I supposed to tell you that I have heats, but can never have children? As if you could understand. You're an alpha, you don't have to deal with people want to fuck and breed you, simply because you're an omega"  
"I..."  
"No. I'm done Mikasa. I came out here because I wanted to make things right between us. You're my sister, and that won't change. Even while I was at the sanctuary, I used to think of you and Armin, the trouble we used to get into. I used to think we could have those days again. That we could get them back, but all I can do is keep moving forward. I never asked for Erwin's marriage to be dissolved. I urged him to wed to secure peace, but he made this choice for himself"  
"He's taking advantage of you!"  
"How?! How, Mikasa? Because I sleep with him? Because he looks after me, and makes sure I'm ok?! You've done nothing but take your anger out on me and make me feel like a slut, when the only person I've slept with is the man I chose to love"  
"You're a dragon. Your magic and your scales..."  
"He loves my scales. I was nervous to tell him I'd been invited to Draecia, but he knew how badly I wanted to go, so he let me. He made sure my time there wouldn't go against the vow to the kingdom I made"  
"You're..."  
"He makes me happy"  
"If you're so happy, why are you here? Why did you spend the week having screaming nightmares, and clinging to Armin? If you're happy, why weren't you with him"  
"Because I can't have children and I have a heat approaching. How would you feel if your partner was an omega who'd found they couldn't have children. That heats and ruts would never lead to a clutch or a child? How would your partner feel? I fell apart. I fell apart and I fucking ran from him. And you know what, he came here to make sure I was ok"

"Don't flatter yourself. He's here to see Prince Zeke off. Prince Zeke has requested your presence"  
Fucking Petra. What could be worse than a woman scorned? Two women scorned. Two pissed off alphas... With his heartbeat racing in his eardrums, Eren shook his head quickly  
"I am not having this argument with either of you. The prince has chosen me. And I am sorry you were both hurt. Petra, I believe you genuinely did love him. Mikasa, I am sorry I couldn't love you, for more than the most amazing sister I could ask for"  
Leaving the area, Petra glared as he walked past. He hadn't wanted anyone to be hurt, and it was Petra's fault for clinging to a dream Levi had said would never happen. Trying to keep it together, he knew his scent was betraying him. It would have hurt far less if Mikasa had struck him, rather than seemed so disappointed in his choices. She wasn't his mother and she needed to stop acting as if she was. She needed to find her own paththink like he'd found his... though he'd ended up on his path by pure accident.

Returning to the dining hall, the party was still underway. Zeke and Levi were engaged in what seemed to be a tense conversation without Erwin there to "keep the peace", Eren sighing to himself as he walked around the outside of the room, and stepped up onto the slightly raised level where the high table sat. Continuing along, he moved to stand just behind and between both alphas chairs  
"I was informed you wished to speak to me?"  
Zeke's smile didn't reach his eyes as he looked him up and down  
"I've heard a rumour that you were pregnant"  
"I'm sorry you've been misinformed, as you can see, I am not"  
"I can't see"  
Eren blinked a dozen times in confusion. What? He knew Zeke wasn't blind...  
"What?"  
"I cannot see. Take your shirt off"  
Levi growled... This was probably Zeke's revenge for Levi shaming him, by shaming Eren in return  
"How can I confirm he is indeed not carrying if I cannot see his stomach?"  
"It's plain to everyone. The rumour in question stated that Eren was heavily pregnant, as you can see, he is not"  
"I don't believe it, and I won't that easily. Remove your shirt"  
Eren jumped and flinched as Levi slammed his hand down on the table  
"He's not fucking pregnant!"  
"Then prove it! Or is there some other reason why he should not remove his shirt? I have warned you, I will not take kindly to you lying to Marley over this. Either he takes his shirt off, or he admits he's carrying"  
Eren sincerely wished he could magically turn Zeke to stone. The anger of the two men had drawn the attention of most of the room. Swallowing hard, his fingers shook as his hands moved to start unbuttoning his shirt  
"Eren..."  
Levi's voice was a warning growl, but if the two alphas continued to bicker, things could get a whole lot worse  
"It's fine, your majesty. I'm not pregnant, and if this proves it, it's fine"

Zeke looked unbearable smug as Eren stripped off his shirt. The dining room seeming so much colder as goosebumps erupted across his bare skin. Rising from his seat, Zeke placed a hand on his stomach, Eren nearly vomiting at the touch. Pulling a crystal pendant from his pocket with his other hand, the man held it near his stomach  
"What are you doing?! Get your hands off of him!"  
Levi looked enraged, Zeke merely sighing as he looked to the pendant. Eren had no idea what the pendant meant, only that it glowed ever so faintly, before turning black  
"What the fuck is that?"  
"A little stone to confirm the truth. It seems he is indeed not pregnant"  
No fucking shit... Levi growled softly  
"Then you're done with this ridiculous line of enquiry!?"  
"It would seem the case"  
The way Zeke met his gaze, Eren felt as if that was very much not the "case". It was like he was seeing right through him, and like he knew about the clutch  
"Put your shirt back on, you're causing a scene"  
Pulling his hand away, Eren took half a step back as he sucked down a breath. Trying to do his buttons up, he gave a small whimper as his hand slipped. Having reappeared to Levi's side when Zeke had started making a scene, Erwin turned him from everyone trying eyes, pulling him half a step forward to make sure his chest was hidden from everyone watching by the high back of the wooden chair Levi was sitting in  
"Eren?"  
Like a knife and fork, he knew how stupid buttons worked  
"Sorry. I can't seem to stop shaking"  
"Buttons have become my mortal enemy with one arm. Take a deep breath and try again"  
Breathing didn't help when it came to Zeke's scent. Eren wanting to scrub himself raw to remove it... getting most of the buttons into the right hole, he breathed a long sigh of relief  
"See. Not so bad"  
Eren looked to Levi's chair, at least he hadn't been dressed by his lover. He didn't think he could survive the embarrassment of that  
"Go ahead. He was worried about you when you walked out"  
"I don't know if I can... everyone is talking about us. I can hear them"  
"Everyone is always going to find something to talk about. All you can do is hold your head high"  
"I couldn't even eat dinner. I don't know the first thing about doing this. And of this... all I know how to do is smile and try fumble my way through everything"  
"That's what we all do. Now that he's made all of this public, you'll be expected to attend more royal events"  
Nooooo. He hated royal events. Something always seemed to fucking happen. He was a jinx... not to mention his scales  
"Events? You guys want to let me out in public, like this?"  
Erwin snorted  
"You're fine. The first even his royal highness went to, he had to be restrained and removed from the room"  
"What did he do?"

"I threatened to kill an aristocrat for being an idiot. If you're quite done whispering, you may rejoin the conversation"  
That was so Levi. Absolutely no patience for anyone he considered stupid... yet for some stupid reason, he had all the patience in the world when it came to him  
"Sorry, sir... Levi, are you joining us?"  
"No, I'm afraid I let Armin with Mikasa"  
Ugh...  
"You should probably get back then... Armin stands no chance against a raging Mikasa"  
"She was yelling at Petra when a soldier came to fetch me"  
"Oh..."  
At least they hadn't ganged up against him, and Levi... that was something, right?  
"Yeah"  
"Eren?"  
Erwin shook his head lightly before leaving him, Eren taking the few small steps to his chair feeling awkward. He was ready to sit when Levi pulled him down into his lap  
"Sir?!"  
Squeaking in surprised, Levi wrapped his arm around him, while his other arm slipped under his legs, forcing Eren to sit in his lap with his legs over the side of the chair, and his side alone Levi's chest. He could smell the jealousy on his boyfriend... why did he have to get stuck between two alphas and their pissing match?! Eren was pretty sure, no prince had ever dragged their lover into their lap like Levi was doing now, but his warm hold was soothing his jumbled thoughts. Clicking his fingers, Zeke summoned his attendant to refill their goblets with wine, Eren's moved to sit beside Levi's as his face warmed. It felt so wrong to be waited on.

Over the next few hours, Eren worked his way through enough wine to feel a pleasant numbness, that stripped away his filter. Levi's scent had grown much more calmer once Zeke began doing the rounds of the room, leaving them to sit at the high table alone. With his head resting against his lover's shoulder, Eren let out a soft yawn, exhausted despite his nap, and slightly horny thanks to the alcohol dulling his racing mind. This public consort thing was mentally draining, and no doubt it would grow worse as word of his relationship with the prince spread. He just wanted to be normal. He wanted to stay in the shadows and support both Levi and Eldia the best he could, and now he'd been thrust into the limelight. Nuzzling Levi's neck, he yawned again, while Levi moved to kiss his forehead  
"Sleepy?"  
"A little"  
"Let's go to bed. Zeke's busy being Zeke, and I want to make sure he didn't do anything to you"  
"He didn't... nothing more than embarrass me"  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed over. Everyone here wishes they were as beautiful as you are"  
"I don't feel beautiful"  
"You are. Hold on to me"  
Looping his arms around Levi's neck, his boyfriend lifted him  
"I can walk"  
"Or, I can make it clear to everyone here that you are mine"  
"I think it's been obvious since you announced it openly"  
"Let this old man have his moment"  
"You're hardly old"  
"I'm glad you think so"  
"I do... I'm sorry for my behaviour, I was incredibly nervous"  
"I know, and there is no need to apologise. All of this was sprung upon you"  
"You've got that right. You went broke all our arrangements in seconds"  
"I don't regret it. It's one less secret to carry"  
"We've both got plenty of them"  
"Someday I might tell you mine, and you will tell me yours"  
Eren laughed  
"I might. If you're a good alpha"  
"I don't know if I am. I feel as if I'm stumbling in the dark when it comes to negotiating a relationship"  
"I know. The sex is amazing, but outside of that, I don't know what I'm doing"  
Levi groaned at him, already starting towards the door  
"How much have you had to drink?"  
"Enough to silence the thoughts, and to block out the voices"  
"Voices?"  
Eren waved a hand towards the soldiers  
"Dragon hearing. I could hear everything tonight"  
"Anything, in particular, I should worry about?"  
"Half of them thing I've bewitched you as I'm a monster, and the other half want to know what it's like to fuck a monster, and if my junk is normal"  
Levi looked back towards the crowd with a growl  
"Please... don't get mad. It's done and it's passed. I just want to go to bed with you"  
"They're lucky you're so understanding"  
"They're lucky they have a prince like you, that understands the soldiers here. I like the port, but I don't think I could handle being here full time"  
"No?"  
"No... the waves and the ocean are beautiful, but there are people suffering and struggling to make ends meet. It's... it feels a lot like it used to"  
Too buzzed to know if he was making sense, he didn't care that Levi didn't reply.

Seated in Levi's lap, Eren hadn't been feeling very sexy until he'd found himself there. He couldn't quite remember reaching the room, then there had been small touches as they helped each other undress. Next thing he knew, he was seated in Levi's lap, kissing him desperately as Levi's hands groped his arse. He didn't think he was ready for sex, but slightly intoxicated Eren thought he knew best, and Levi's lips felt amazing against his. Breaking the kiss, Eren stared into his boyfriend's eyes  
"You're so fucking big"  
Levi's eyes widened before the alpha laughed  
"With the way, you were looking at me, that wasn't what I was expecting"  
"Do you want to fuck me? Even after what happened?"  
"Of course I do"  
"I feel so buzzed..."  
"I noticed"  
"I'm wet"  
Levi nodded  
"I can feel that. How do you want it?"  
"From behind. Hard. I want that thick dick to fucking knot me"  
"But what if I want to keep kissing you?"  
"Now I want both... fuck me, then let me ride you? But I also want to suck that dick of yours... Drunk Eren doesn't know"  
"Drunk Eren, can have everything he wants, as slightly Tipsy Levi wants to do it too"  
"Then why aren't we doing it now?"  
"I don't know..."  
Yeah... alcohol was a not so great, great idea.

Finding a stash of spirits in the barrack commanders room, drinking seemed to be a great idea... and sex happened... Levi fell asleep knotted him in, while Eren fell asleep pinned beneath him, neither of them with a shred of modesty. Waking with a long moan, needed a moment to process that Levi fucking him sloppily, and he'd just come before waving. His boyfriend wasn't even completely awake, as peppered sloppy kisses to his chest and nuzzled nasally against him. God... so much for no sex for now... and no sex until he worked his mental health out. Grunting, Levi's knot caught, his boyfriend flopping back against him... a few moments passing before he started snoring again... Sober Eren was an idiot, and it took drunk Eren to prove it. He had a boyfriend who loved him to the moon and back and never would have let them get wasted if it wasn't for tipsy Eren's insistence... and god, how he'd insisted. Levi usually only drank enough to be polite, though he had confessed to him that he really didn't like drinking too much as alcohol dulled the mind... Drunk Eren had poured gin down his chest, for Levi to lick off of him... He'd fucked up. He'd just wanted to forget his depression. He'd just wanted the world outside to fuck off... to not have to think about their clutch. Trying to straighten his cramping legs, Eren whined as his muscles complained. His wriggling and stretching disturbing his boyfriend. New rule. He was going to stick to his word. No sex until his heat came... Second new rule. No more alcohol with Levi. They just had no self-control.

"Eren?"  
"No more alcohol"  
Levi laughed, his alpha dragging himself up to kneel between Eren's legs, sliding his hands up and down Eren's inner thigh, rolling his hips and jolting his knot... Someone was clearly in a great mood  
"Given the sun's rising, that's pretty much a guarantee. How are you feeling beautiful?"  
"Like Drunk Eren just taught Sober Eren an important lesson"  
Humming, Levi leaned down to run his tongue along Eren's stomach lapping at the cum smeared there, his tongue tickling him as he did. Placing his hands on both sides of Levi's face, he pulled him up  
"That I'm not ok... and that I was too far into my own head to pull myself out alone"  
Levi's expression softened  
"I shouldn't have let you drink"  
"No... I didn't know what I needed. I don't think it was sex, but I do think it was being close to you"  
Levi wriggled his hips  
"I don't think my knot's going down"  
"Probably not, you were very active in your sleep"  
"I'm sorry... maybe you're right, no more alcohol"  
"Just for now... I need to figure out things in my head"  
"What can I do?"  
"Keep me from falling too far into my own head"  
"I know you didn't want to talk to Historia, but maybe send a letter to Ymir? She might be able to tell you why this happened?"  
He wasn't awake enough for an in-depth conversation, no matter how deep in Levi may be. Releasing Levi's face, Eren looked away  
"I know why it happened... I just don't know why I didn't go into heat because of it"  
"Do you want to go into heat?"  
With the mood he was in, his heat was the last thing he needed. As far as he was concerned, if his heat never came again, he'd never have to suffer through it for nothing  
"What? No. Shut up. It's unfair to make me brain like this. And hurry up and go down, I need to pee"  
"Then we need to shower, then there's breakfast. Erwin's probably organised a busy day for us"  
Eren didn't want a busy day, his expression must have shown as much  
"You don't need to come if you don't want to. You probably still need to rest"  
"I just don't think I'm up to crowds yet. Is that ok?"  
"Of course. Once Zeke leaves, we'll have time to ourselves. We can talk about this, about us. Maybe talk about what comes next?"  
"Yeah. Sure..."

Eren couldn't get back to sleep after waking to find Levi had left, not with the sounds of the barracks, and not with Levi being off with Zeke. His boyfriend had sent him up breakfast while he'd been downstairs dining with Zeke, then returned to sit with him until he'd fallen asleep with Levi playing with his hair. Curled beneath the thin sheets, he wondered if he should maybe seek out Armin, or Mikasa. Mikasa had had a whole night to process everything, with Armin had been there to help her through it... unless he'd ended up in bed with Erwin. God... that was a mental image he didn't need. The alpha was massive, and poor Armin was a beta... his friend's arse would be completely destroyed. Wrinkling his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind only made it worse. His mind was happy to provide all the wrong kinds of mental images. All hopes of sleep were now gone, and Armin's virtue was in danger. He'd never done that stupid reading and could have set Armin up for heartbreak. He'd never imagined Levi could be the alpha for him, if anyone had suggested it before they started sleeping together, he would have thought them insane. He needed to find Armin and ensure he was alright, and maybe provide a little healing if his friend needed it. Opting for a set of robes given putting real clothes on seemed like too much effort, Eren dragged himself out of bed and dressed, stealing a pair of Levi's socks from his trunk as Eren hadn't any of his own... at least his feet felt snuggly.

Not knowing his way around the barracks, and with everyone running away before he even had the chance to open his mouth, Eren slipped into a scowl. Just because he was sleeping with Levi, didn't mean people needed to be scared of him. If anything, shouldn't they want to help their prince? Wandering downstairs, Eren found himself back at the same fountain at the previous night. Sitting in the same space he'd found Mikasa in, the teen closed his eyes, slightly jealous that everyone around him had things to do. Doing nothing didn't agree with him. Doing nothing while being in a place where no one trusted him... and thought of him just as Levi's companion... didn't agree with him at all. Sniffing the air, in an attempt to find any traces of Armin, he, unfortunately, got a deep breath of Zeke's scent, his eyes flying open as he hissed like a cat. The man standing and watching him from the arch in the brickwork at the opposite side of the courtyard area. Making the mistake of acknowledging him, Zeke took a step towards him, Eren standing and squaring his shoulders, trying not to be intimidated, or at least appear he wasn't. Striding up to him like the snobbish Prince Arsehole he was, Eren found the world gone and the blue sky above him as he landed backwards in the fountain, not even realising he'd been pushed until he was landing in the water. Extending his hand, Zeke laughed as he looked down at him  
"It looks like you had a slight accident, come now. We can't have the Princess of Eldia looking so undignified"  
Glaring as he took Zeke's hand, the thought to pull him into the water crossed his mind for a moment, before he abandoned it thanks to the fact Zeke was an alpha and strong enough not to fall for a such cheap trick. Pulled to his feet, Eren kept his temper. Zeke would be gone soon. If he made a scene, guards would be called, probably to take Zeke's side given Eren was supposedly a monster. Reining his angry magic in, Eren pushed a smile to his face, sickeningly polite  
"Yes, it would seem that way, your royal highness. Thank you oh so much for your kind assistance"  
Zeke raised an eyebrow, probably wondering if Eren had hit his head in the process of falling  
"Allow me to escort you back to your quarters"  
"I can walk myself, sir. I would hate to be of any inconvenience to you"  
"Really? You just had a fall, and your precious prince was with his ex-fiancée the last I saw"  
Eren set his jaw, giving a curt nod before turning. Ok. Fine. Be the bigger man. All it would take was a little magic and he'd be dry again, yet that would only serve to make Zeke angry.

Despite being half a step behind him, Zeke led the way back through the barracks and up to the room Eren was sharing with Levi  
"You wait here"  
"You think you can tell me what to do? What happened to the docile little creature near the fountain"  
"I don't think his highness would appreciate another alpha in his quarters when I am there"  
"And yet, here we are. Need I remind you, I am a prince and you are a worm. Open the door, or I shall be forced to open it for both of us"  
Whoa. Watch out. Big threat right there. Oh no, opening a door? The prince might sprain his little finger. What a global tragedy. Letting them in, Eren walked over to the bed, before letting his magic take care of his wet robes  
"Ah, magic. It must make things so much easier. It smells of sex in here, I suppose you're desperate to conceive, having birthed a clutch and all"  
Eren was quick to jump to his own defence as his heart started racing. He'd only allowed the man into the room because he knew he could pick up traces of Levi's scent, and he needed Levi's scent to keep him grounded. That, and the whole "he's leaving soon don't give him a reason to stay longer" thing  
"I haven't given birth"  
"Don't lie to me"  
"I'm not"  
Zeke sighed deeply  
"Eren, give me the clutch, or I will be forced to..."  
"I haven't got a clutch! I haven't given birth!"  
"Learn your place omega. Now. Where is that clutch?! Where is it!"  
Well it was a good thing they closed the door, especially if there was going to be yelling... looking to Zeke in the face the best he could, he forced his tone into something more even  
"There isn't one"  
Striding over, Zeke backhanded him. The alpha hitting him so hard that the rings on his gloved hand cut through Eren's cheek. Fuck. Zeke was so fucking lucky he wasn't Levi. Levi would have probably decapitated the alpha, then realised he'd just cause an international incident. From what he could feel through his bond, Levi was somewhere on the barracks ground, but nowhere close enough to magically come across this situation  
"I said, tell me"  
"There isn't one! There are no eggs!"  
Shoving his hand into his pants pocket, Zeke pulled the same crystal pendant out from the previous night  
"This. This says otherwise"  
"I don't even know what that is!"  
"It's a little something our scientists have been working on. Made from part of a very interesting egg. You see, it glows when near dragons who had a clutch, or have recently birthed one..."  
Moving his hand near Eren's stomach, the crystal pulsed with light before fading back to black  
"... and it's telling me that you have"  
"I don't have a clutch!"

Shoving the pendant back in his pocket with one hand, Zeke grabbed his hair with his other hand, pulling Eren down as he drove his knee up, hitting Eren squarely in the stomach and dropping him  
"Don't lie to me!"  
"I'm not lying! I can't have offspring!"  
Kicking him back so Eren hit the side of the bed, the omega glared up at the sneering alpha. God. One good spell... he could do it... but then he'd be the monster everyone thought him  
"Omega... tell me"  
"There's no clutch!"  
"You stubborn piece of shit! Just like him"  
"Him" who? Levi? He was ok with that. Levi was strong, brave and courageous  
"And you're a small and petty man"  
"I command you to tell me what you did with your clutch!"  
Eren shook his head  
"There's no clutch"  
"You gave birth, now I command you to tell me what you did with those eggs! Eldia will face the wrath of international law if you don't!"  
He fucking hated commands... absolutely hated them... but thanks to Erwin, he knew how to bend then slightly  
"The eggs don't exist"  
"You're lying!"  
"You gave me a command!"  
"I command you to tell me what you did with those eggs!"  
He'd thought he'd beaten Zeke for a moment... that was a no... His chest tightened as he tried to disobey the command  
"I command you to obey my command! You're an omega, know your place!"  
Giving a miserable whimper, Eren rolled, slamming his hand flat on the floor as sob bubbled up. He couldn't disobey  
"They're gone..."  
"I knew it. Now, tell me where they are"  
"Gone"  
"I command you to tell the truth. What do you mean, gone?"  
Whimpering, Eren drew himself into a ball, shaking his head miserably  
"They were all dead. I can't have children. The eggs were all dead, so I destroyed them with fire"  
If Zeke hadn't been angry before, Eren was gagging on his anger now. It was as if someone was holding his mouth open and forcing the taste down his throat  
"If you can't have children, you would never had a clutch, to begin with!"  
"I'm more dragon than human... They performed a ceremony, on their oracle's altar... I can't have children. It's not part of my soul"  
"Your soul...?"  
"My magic! Whatever! I can't have children. Those eggs were dead. They never had any magic, to begin with! They grew just to rot... I can't have living children, or a clutch"  
"So you're useless. What a fucking... shame"  
As he paused mid-sentence, Zeke booted him in the side  
"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that if you repeat this, your boyfriend will die. You've ruined our plans so far, but never again. Now, clean yourself up. You look repulsive"

Eren laid curled on the floor until long after Zeke had left. His magic had healed his physical wounds right up, but Eren felt as if his whole body had been contaminated with Zeke's scent. Stripping his robes, he used his magic to burn them in the rooms hearth, before stripping down the rest of the way and heading into the private bathroom. Looking himself in the mirror, he really did look pathetic. He had the magic to kill Zeke on the spot, yet he hadn't done anything. He'd let himself be beaten and responded to the man's commands. Dashing to toilet, he threw up his breakfast, nauseous with his own self loathing. This... this was the last time he was going to be upset. No more stupid tears. No more crying and no more thinking of his clutch. He'd be stronger. If he wasn't stronger, he couldn't stay by Levi's side. If he wasn't stronger, he wouldn't be of any use to the man. He had to be stronger. He had to be the kind of man Levi could rely on... no matter how it really made him feel. He'd bury those emotions and pretend he felt nothing. That's what Levi would do because he couldn't allow himself time to grieve. His job wouldn't allow that.

Scrubbing himself raw in the shower, his magic annoyingly kept healing him through the whole process. He wanted to hurt. To concentrate on something other than the miserable little bitch he was being. This wasn't him. He had to be better. He had to.


	31. Chapter 31

Astarte Rose   
1:08 PM (10 hours ago)  
to

Levi had the feeling Eren was keeping something from him. They hadn't been physically intimate since getting drunk together, but he'd expected that. Eren had said he wasn't ready, and Levi respected his omega's needs. No. There was something else that was wrong. The way Eren's smile didn't quite meet his eyes. The way Eren seemed to drift out during conversations, and the way he'd wake with a start and whimper in the middle of the night, only to roll away from him when Levi tried to ask what was wrong. He knew Eren wasn't feeling all that great about the clutch, but this felt as if something else had happened and he had no idea what. The alpha could only think that it had happened while staying at the military barracks when he'd been forced to talk to Petra about her completely unacceptable behaviour. Petra had been in a position of power while at the port barracks, her words and her actions carried a lot of sway, so when her engagement to him dissolved and he appeared with a new lover, the soldiers had all looked to Eren in disgust... which Petra has encouraged. She'd encouraged them to ignore Eren completely, as he simply Levi's whore. Having heard all about the fight the alpha had had with Mikasa, Levi had thought Petra might pull her head in. Mikasa may have been mad at Eren, but she still loved him and hadn't taken too kindly to Petra trying to manipulate her against the teen. Petra hadn't appreciated being talked to in such a manor by Mikasa, and it'd very nearly turned into a sword fight over Eren's honour. Levi had been mid-conversation when a scratch had appeared on his cheek, Eren's magic had healed it the moment it appeared, and when he'd asked Eren, Eren had said he'd punched himself in the face as he'd pulled the blankets. Which was honestly a very Eren thing to do... yet... What if it hadn't been? The stomach ache that had felt like a knife to his gut, he blamed on possible lasting cramping from after the birth... but once again, what if it hadn't been? He didn't want to mention the cramping, in case he upset Eren over the clutch, or in case it was related to Eren's coming heat. Now that they were on their way back home, he really felt as if he should have. He was sure the moment had passed, and he'd been left behind.

The matter weighed heavily on Levi's mind as he carried out his duties. Erwin had organised a series of visits for them, and even a trip to the theatre to see some play that hadn't made a lick of sense to him. Eren had played his part beautifully on Levi's arm. The teen smiled, waved and was polite to everyone who spoke to them. Levi very much the proud alpha as his omega did, yet none of it felt right. When Eren fell asleep on his shoulder at the theatre, the teen had flinched and jumped away when Levi shook him awake. Mumbling out an apology, Eren moved to sink into his side, with a clear stiffness in his form. Maybe this was all too much too fast? He'd grown used to the pageantry of royalty and aristocracy, but Eren hadn't. He'd spent his crucial years in a sanctuary, then spent most of his time at the castle studying, before leaving to live with dragons. He hadn't had manners drilled into him or every aspect of high society interactions. Talking to Erwin, they agreed he needed some form of lessons. At least in dancing and dining. If Eren could hold his head high for both those tasks than everything else could be covered. It was also decided that Armin would return home with them, Mikasa and her squad to return after all their duties were transferred back to Petra and her squad, though he'd promoted squad member Eld to leader, in a petty move to punish Petra for her pettiness. Whatever was going on with Eren, he could only pray that the teen would either break down completely or open up and dump everything on him, as at the moment, it hurt to watch him silently suffering.

 

*  
After Eren's run-in with Zeke, he'd forced himself back together and reassigned himself his original self-gifted mission of finding Armin. Again he'd walked through the barracks, and again he'd found himself ignored... until he finally found a semi-familiar face. He could never forget horsefaced Jean, his beard had made him somewhat better looking, but in Eren's eyes, he was still a braying arse... so, he turned his attention to Sasha. Smiling the best he could, he jogged over to the pair who engaged in conversation with their friend Connie. He liked Connie. Connie managed to always ruin his own arguments over how smart he was, yet it wasn't in an obnoxious way. It was because he was always talking big and bolstering his own ego, that he pushed himself much harder than most people. Reaching them, Sasha gave a bow with a giggle  
"Your Majesty"  
"I'm not the prince"  
Giving him a wide grin, Sasha nodded  
"I know, but you're like sleeping with him... which means you can get me more food, right?"  
Snorting, Eren shook his head  
"I doubt I have any kind of power there, but I can ask"  
Jean crossed his arms with a huff   
"I don't know what he sees in you, and those freaky scales"  
"I'd rather my scales than your horseface. Sasha, have you seen Armin?"  
Sasha hummed, raising her hand to her chin as she tapped her jawline with her pointer finger   
"I think he was in the kitchens with Mikasa. All the meals have to be triply checked... I don't know why they wouldn't let me do it..."  
"Probably because you'd eat the whole meal"  
"I joined the military to eat new and yummy foods... but it's always rations. When are we going to get meat!?"  
Sasha was practically drooling   
"Sasha, can you show me to the kitchen's, please? I have no idea how everyone finds their way around here"  
"We're not your soldiers. We didn't agree to give our lives for you"  
Eren raised an eyebrow at Jean, reminding himself he needed to be strong and couldn't show any possible kind of weakness  
"I'm not asking you to give your lives, I was asking Sasha if she could please help me find the kitchen"  
"Will there be food?"  
Was it so hard to do one small favour?"  
"I can ask"  
Sasha grabbed his arm, Eren forcing himself not to tear it out of her hold. Sasha wasn't about to beat the shit out of him just to make herself feel better  
"You're the best!"

 

The cook refused to give Sasha extra food, as she was manhandled out the kitchen. It was a rather comical sight as she clung to the steamed potato she'd stolen. Sitting at the kitchen table, Armin brightened at the sight of him  
"Eren, come sit with me"  
Ignoring the unhappy cooks, Eren did just that. Armin seemed so very happy  
"Did everything go well with Levi last night?"  
"You have no idea. After what happened with Mikasa, Levi walked both of us home. He stayed for tea"  
"The way you make it sound, it sounds like there was more than tea"  
Armin blushed  
"It wasn't like that. We talked about all sorts of things until we both realised we talked all night"  
"Oh, Armin. I'm so happy for you"  
"I... I have some of his hair. I found it once he left, on the back of the chair that is. I didn't just take it. You can do a test right? With some of his hair?"  
"How do you know it's not yours? You're both blond"  
"I don't... but no one else in the house has blond hair. It... won't cause an explosion, will it?"  
The twinkle in Armin's eyes was filled with hope   
"No. But I do need a few things for it to work"  
Armin let out a kind of muffled squeak, before taking a deep breath  
"What do you need?"  
"A bowl of milk. Some blue ink, and a piece of chalk. As well as some of your hair and his"  
"That's all? No crystals or herbs?"  
"If I was using Eldia magic, it would be a whole lot more complicated. Historia taught me this because she thought I could use it to make money if living at the castle didn't work out"  
"Really?"  
"I didn't know if I'd be allowed to come back, or even move back in. Now, do you think you get everything?"  
"I have chalk and inks in my bag... I just need a bowl of milk"  
"Do I want to know why you have chalk and ink?"  
"Sometimes you have to draw out things for dock workers to understand. Not all of them can read, then you need the ink because you have to fix the invoices"  
"Armin, I was joking. You need to calm down. We don't know the outcome. It could say anything"  
It was also a little bit late to be wondering if Erwin had any spells on him like the ones Eren placed on Levi. Though his were prayers and Eren's healing came through the brooch his boyfriend wore and their bond. But if there was something in place, it should have been activated when Obsydin infected him...   
"Don't say that. Eren, he's so smart. He has so many ideas of how to improve things..."  
"Ok. Ok. I know. I just don't want you to be hurt"  
"How accurate is this?"  
"Fairly. Most of the time. Things can affect it, like your friend dying of old age before you get me everything I need"

The cook didn't want them messing up her table, but Eren promised to clean it with magic. Drawing a medium-sized circle in front of them, he drew a small series of symbols inside of it  
"What's that?"  
"Purely decorative"  
Armin elbowed him  
"Then why are you drawing them?"  
"Because I'm teasing you. I only need the outside circle"  
Armin pouted at him, holding out his hand until Eren returned the chalk. Placing the bowl in the circle, Eren poured the milk in  
"Why milk?"  
"We all start our lives feeding on milk. Now, I need the hair"  
Handing over the few hairs he'd collected, Eren dropped them in the bowl. Armin a little enthused as he pulled out way too much. Plucking out a few strands, he dropped them in  
"Now the ink"  
"What does the ink do?"  
"It tells me what the answer is"  
Adding three drops, it hardly looked like anything other than a mess  
"Now what?"  
"Now you let me work"

The spell worked by reading people like Historia did when she healed someone. His magic didn't work that way, so he was kind of reading more the intentions of Armin and Erwin. He didn't totally get it, but when he'd tried with Historia and Ymir it'd worked. Gently letting his magic seep into the bowl, the milk and ink began to boil  
"Eren"  
"It's fine"  
Slowly the boiling settled, the ink still swirling. It was all very simple and made for even the stupidest person to read. A heart if they were meant to be, and a split heart if they weren't, so when it just came back as two separate little circles, Eren was confused  
"Well?! What does it mean?"  
"I don't know. I've never seen this before"  
"Ereeeen"  
"I don't know... maybe it means you're not meant to be together just yet? I mean, there's like two circles... and they're two of you..."  
"Nooo. You were supposed to tell me"  
"I'm sorry"  
Armin sighed dramatically   
"How will I ever know?"  
"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm not as good as Historia. She'd be able to do this with her eyes closed"  
"This means I'll have to ask her"  
"You still talk to her?"  
"No... I want to though... I miss Draecia"  
Sliding the bowl over to Armin, Eren cleaned the table down as he'd said he would. The whole mess dropping it's self in the scrap bucket, as he'd done a proper job of cleaning off everything ever spilt or soaked into the wood  
"I miss it too, but I told you..."  
"Yes, yes. Rod lost his shit and we got kicked out"  
Eren hated having let Armin down. He'd been so hopeful that he'd be able to give his friend good news... He wasn't supposed to write to Historia... but... he couldn't let Armin be broken hearted like this. He wouldn't be responsible for another person he loved being hurt because of his actions. He'd rather take a hundred thousand beatings, than risk pissing Zeke or Rod off. Rod had a whole country of dragons at his disposal, while Zeke had the whole of Marley, and the Marley royal family who'd no doubt seek revenge if anything was to happen to the prince. This being nice and meek thing pissed him off. He was a dragon. He had powers that mages could only dream of... Powers that could erase Rod and Zeke from existence with just the click of his fingers, but it just wasn't worth it... Yet, seeing Armin's pain... he had to do something. Armin deserved love and to be happy.

Writing to Historia, Eren erased the tiny royal insignia from the leather pouch of the pigeon's leg that would carry his note to Historia. With a little bit of magic on her end, the tiny two inches, by half an inch note would grow to a full standard page. He'd explained everything in it. From the clutch to being Levi's public lover and then to the compatibility spell. Fuck, he missed her and Ymir. He missed playing in his dragon form and chasing those stupid boulders over the hills. More and more people were learning he was a dragon, which meant those less than desirable were bound to find out too. It was even more important that he didn't make any grand shows of his lineage or with his magic, lest he find himself chopped up into tiny pieces... Draecia was now feeling more and more like a dream and longed to return.

Trying his hardest to forget he'd written to Historia, the next few days were spent entertaining Zeke until they left. There were a great number of things he got to see as he walked at Levi's side, but the worst experience was their trip to the theatre. He'd never been to one before, so hadn't expected it to be so boring. The story was weird, jumping all over the place, with random singing that sent him to sleep. He'd been so excited for it, only to fall asleep against Levi. His boyfriend scaring the crap out of him as he shook him awake. It'd been months since he'd had a nightmare about his mother's death, and now he'd had three in the space of 4 nights... none of which were appreciated, and all of which left his magic sparkling in his fingers as he tried to save his mother from her death. Not even having Levi by his side calmed him down, which was unusual. 

Historia's reply hadn't come until after Zeke and his party had left for Marley. The pigeon landing on the window ledge of the commander's room and cooing until Eren climbed out of bed to let it in. Returning to bed, Levi shuffled closer. His boyfriend nuzzling into his lap as he sleepy wrapped an arm around his waist, while Eren unfurled the small reply before his heart dropped and his stomach flipped. He had no idea how to deal with the contents of the letter, and could only pray that no one in Zeke's party had intercepted it before he'd had the chance to read it. If Historia was to be believed, he needed to seek Erwin out immediately, for Armin was in danger from outside forces. Well, all of them always were, but that's what the magic reading had said, and Historia would know best. She'd performed the reading hundreds of times for her and Ymir  
"Mmm, Eren? Everything ok?"  
He couldn't just up and leave with Levi cuddled into him  
"Yeah. It's ok. Go back to sleep"  
"' smell worried"  
"I'm fine. Get some more sleep"  
"'k"  
Stroking Levi's hair, Eren felt bad over hiding the contents of the letter from his boyfriend, but as it contained information about the curse, he couldn't just show him the slip of paper. Historia was worried that the clutch had come so many weeks before his heat, and felt it was most likely because the spell hadn't worked the way they wanted. He wouldn't know for sure until Levi's rut hit, but she did warn him to be prepared for the worst. He didn't know how he'd deal with everything if the spell didn't hold. He didn't know how to tell Levi he'd done something incredibly desperate and ruined everything for them. He could only pray that it was because he was mostly human that that was why his heat hadn't come.

The teen didn't have a chance to speak to Erwin until after breakfast. Slipping the note into Erwin's hand while at breakfast had been a quiet feat. The alpha somewhat perplexed as to why Eren's hand was resting on his leg until he finally looked down to see the paper. Taking the note, Erwin pocketed it. Eren's heart was racing the whole time, even after he saw that Erwin was making no move to open it. God. It was all so much more complicated than he'd ever imagined it could be. When breakfast ended, Erwin excused himself, only to return a few moments later to ask for Eren's "help". Following the man out the dining room, he was shown into a small office of sorts, his nerves starting to betray his new "there's absolutely nothing wrong with me attitude", especially when Erwin produced the note and waved it in his face  
"What is this?"  
"What does it look like?"  
"Don't test me Eren"  
"I'm not aiming to. I wasn't going to contact her, but with the clutch and the weird reading..."  
"You stole my hair?!"  
"I didn't steal anything. Armin found them on the chair. He's been in love with you, since before I returned. I was trying to be a good friend"  
"A good friend..."  
"Yes! God. Do you think I knew you two were related?! Let alone..."  
Erwin shoved his hand over his mouth  
"This can't be true. I would know if I had a brother"  
Raising his right hand, Eren pulled Erwin's hand off his mouth  
"But would you? Really? Because as far as I remember, it was common practice to send children away to be raised as commoners, where they were safe"  
Erwin glared at him coldly  
"The royal advisors never mentioned anything"  
"It's not my fault. I didn't know either"  
"Does anyone know about this?!"  
"What? No. I told Historia I did a test between two friends using their hair and got that result. She doesn't know it was you"  
"Right..."  
"I'm serious here. He is my best friend. We grew up together. He's more like a brother than a friend... and he's in love with you"  
"I don't give a fuck. Did you tell Levi?"  
"What?"  
"Don't play stupid with me. Did you tell him?!"  
"No! Why would I? I didn't know what to do, and I could hardly show him that letter. He has more than enough to worry about"  
"About your failed spell. I knew..."  
"You knew what? That I'm not trustworthy? That's what you're thinking, isn't it? I know better than to run around spreading state secrets, especially with the way things are. So no. You're the only one who's read that, other than me. Armin is your little brother. I don't know if it was by magic, or whatever, but I can't change that"  
"You're not to tell him. I command you not to tell anyone about the contents of this letter"  
Eren growled  
"Stop with the fucking commands! Whenever you're scared, that's what you default to and I'm sick of it"  
"Know your place..."  
"My place?! Ha! You and Levi both decided my place needed to be made fucking public when I was more than happy in the shadows. I've been following your charade and do you know how much pain you've caused Levi!? His whole life is dictated as playing the prince you're too much of a coward to be"  
"Shut your mouth"  
"No. I'm doing everything I can for Levi, and all I ask is that you keep Armin close and safe"  
"What you're doing is hardly good enough"  
Slapping Erwin, Eren's eyes widened at his own actions. The alpha looked murderous  
"I... I'm sorry"

Pushing past Erwin, Eren ran. He couldn't believe he'd lost his temper, but at the same time, this was Armin's life. His best friend... he'd never thought his reading would turn out like this. He never would have done anything if he'd suspected... how could he have suspected? It wasn't like every blond person in existence was related, and Armin's parents were supposed to have been adventurers who's hot air balloon had crashed. That was why he'd grown up with his grandfather. Had Grandpa Arlert know? And had Armin's mother really been his mother? With magic, a whole new person could be brought forth in the womb of another. Maybe the woman herself hadn't known? But no. Semen and blood were needed... as were highly trained mages. He couldn't fucking breathe. Blind to where he was running, he crashed right into Levi   
"Eren!"  
Starting to cough, he half collapsed into his alpha's arms  
"Eren, what's wrong? Is it your lungs?"  
Nodding, he felt miserable for lying. Especially when Levi lifted him  
"You're ok. We'll get you down to the kitchen and get the kettle steaming"  
Nodding, his lungs continued to protest oxygen.

Levi kept him on his lap as Eren breathed in the kettle steam. When the towel was removed, he collapsed back against the man  
"Eren?"  
"Better. I panicked, and couldn't breathe"  
That bit was true   
"I noticed. Do you know what set it off?"  
"Yeah, but it's ok. I'm sorry for making a scene"  
"No. Your lungs aren't your fault... as long as your ok now"  
Why did Levi have to be so kind?  
"I'm ok... just a little sleepy"  
"We'll be leaving soon, do you want to head back home a little earlier?"  
Eren shook his head, coughing lightly as he curled further into Levi. He had to be ok. He'd had a shock, but he'd covered it with a few carefully constructed words  
"No. Don't cut your visit short because of me"  
"We've fulfilled our duties, and honestly, I miss the cleanliness of the castle"  
"Trust you to miss that. I bet what you really miss is your tea"  
"You can't be too ill if you can tease me like that"  
"I'm just sleepy"  
"I noticed you've been having nightmares"  
Of course, he had...  
"It's fine. They're old dreams of my mother. I don't know why I've dreamt so much of her of late"  
"Do you know where she's buried?"  
"Probably in one of the pit graves of Shinganshima..."  
It hurt to think of how many people were just piled into them to prevent disease spreading. Each and every one of them deserved a proper funeral, but it wasn't possible. In some cases, who families had been wiped out, so even if there had been a funeral, there was no one left to identify them or to grieve for them   
"I'm sorry"  
"It is what it is. I think I just need to take a nap"  
"I'll come with you. I know these small episodes take a lot out of you"  
"I'll be fine on my own. Make sure everything here is truly fine before we leave. It'll mean less paperwork"  
Levi nuzzled into his hair, sighing softly as he did  
"Trust you to be thinking of the kingdom. At least let me take you back to our room"  
"I'll be fine"  
"This is for my sake. I can't concentrate if I don't know for sure"  
Why couldn't he have crashed into someone else?! Not Levi... almost anyone but Levi would have been better than this  
"Fine, but you need to go to work"  
"I will"

 

After that, they'd left earlier than scheduled. Erwin was avoiding him, and refused to meet his eye, while Armin was confused as to why he was coming home in the royal carriage with the three of them. On the way back to the castle, Eren practiced locking down his emotions. He went about all his new duties as gracefully as he could, though more than once his mask nearly slipped. He was an unknown element in the lives of those in Eldia. The Prince they so looked up to, was now walking around and sleeping with a scaly freak. Despite how widely he smiled, or how loudly he laughed, most of the population really wasn't sure about him. By the time they reached the castle, he'd hit his limit. Excusing himself and Armin, he dragged his best friend off to his tower, only to find it ransacked. Most likely by a master or two who were still loyal to Marley. Armin insisted they needed to tell the prince out of concern for Eren's safety, yet how could he go running to Levi over something so minor? He'd take one look at the destruction and know straight away that the perpetrator was looking for his clutch. Eren was so fucking tired of conflict. He just wanted Eldia safe. Lying and promising to tell the prince later, he and Armin then spent most of the day cleaning through the tower. The worst of the damage was in his bedroom, though he was lucky they hadn't stolen the gifts Levi had gifted him in Draecia. Well, gifted him after they'd returned from Draecia. Somehow they'd survived everything, and now we're hiding in a small alcove behind the picture frame that hung above his fireplace. Everything Levi gave him was his most precious of possessions, including his tower. If his boyfriend thought he was leaving his safe space, he had another thing coming. 

Once the tower was clean, Eren cooked a small dinner for himself and Armin, before the pair of them showered and headed up to bed. He didn't even think to lock the door, which led to a very awkward wake up when Levi found him in bed with Armin. He didn't know who was louder, Levi as he demanded to know what was going on, or, Armin when promptly screamed at the sight of Levi at the end of the bed. Dobbed in by his best friend, Armin had explained how they'd spent the day cleaning the tower after finding it trashed, then both passed out from exhaustion. Never would Eren have guessed Levi would calmly accept Armin's words, then decide he was joining them. That was how Eren found himself sandwiched between Levi and Armin. Armin kind enough to sleep on his back so Eren could cuddle into his, they never would have fit otherwise. Despite the awkwardness and way Armin was trying not to laugh out of nerves, Eren fell asleep between the pair.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted this to be the last chapter of arc 2...

As Eren's heat approached, the omega was busy getting everything ready in his tower. He didn't know what to expect from Levi, so he was planning for everything. Herbs had been ground into pastes for healing purposes, in case his magic stopped working. More herbs for aches and pains. Bandages in case they got a little too far into it, or in case Levi lost his mind and tried to hurt either of them. He knew he was worrying his boyfriend with his continued fussings, and hoardings, but he was terrified. He'd even pulled the sword from its hiding place to make sure the stupid thing was still sealed, which it was. Yet, he couldn't shift the feeling something was going to go wrong.

Eren was still fussing over his tower when his heat started. Levi was downstairs in the living room with Erwin, both alphas had come to talk to him about the way he'd been holed up in his tower for "too long". Feeling the first cramp roll through his belly as slick started to run, he started to panic. He and Levi hadn't been intimate in weeks, and now... Now everything was going to fall apart... Wrapping himself in his cloak, Eren wrapped an arm around his waist as he started towards the stairs that would lead him down to Levi.

Half falling off the last step, Levi smelt amazing... His boyfriend growling as he pushed himself off the sofa  
"Out. Now"  
Erwin nodded, not making a fuss as he walked over to the tower's door, before pausing   
"Will you two be ok?"  
No... God. Eren had no idea what was going to happen. His eyes were already filling with tears from the uncertainty, and the fact he could very well lose Levi   
"No matter what happens, don't come in"  
Erwin drew himself with a nod, then let himself out. Striding over to him, Levi swept him off his feet  
"You smell distressed"  
"Door. Need to lock the door"  
Carried over to the door, Levi lowered him so he could move the thick beam into place. Weak-kneed, Eren leaned heavily against the wall, turning away from Levi as he wiped at his face. With a loud thud, the beam fell into place   
"Eren?"  
"I'm ok..."  
"You're not. When we get up to bed, we need to talk"  
Talking wasn't going to be possible. Levi's rut had started before he came down. He could almost taste how horny Levi was, despite his cool exterior. Pulling him back into his arms, this time his boyfriend lifted him by his arse to carry him up to his room.

Laying him down on the edge of the bed, Levi ran his hands up Eren's chest. The look in the man's eyes wolffish as he practically drooled. Covering his face with his hands, Eren couldn't stop the flood of emotion he was feeling, breaking down into small sobs. His stomach felt as a million knives were being stabbed into it, while his heart felt like it was in much the same condition. Undoing his legs from around his waist, Levi leaned down to pull him up to sit. His boyfriend squatting down to look him in the face as he cupped his cheeks  
"Hey. Hey, no. Talk to me"  
"I can't..."  
"You can't or you won't?"  
"I... I'm so fucking scared and it hurts already"  
"Is this why you've been so preoccupied with making everything perfect?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm scared! I did something crazy and now I'm scared it's all for nothing. I'm not acting like myself. I slapped Erwin. I lost my head over Zeke. I lost my head over the clutch... I..."  
He gulped down a desperate breath, feeling as if he was drowning in Levi's eyes  
"I'm terrified I'm going to lose you"  
"Eren, you're not going to lose me"  
"We don't know that! This is your first rut since Draecia! Things could go wrong, and then everything I've done would have been for nothing!"  
He was growing hysterical as his body was filled with hormones. Taking a deep breath, Eren could see the effort Levi was making to keep calm   
"Are you scared I'll lose control during my rut?"  
Sniffling, Eren nodded. He felt like he was betraying Levi to admit it   
"Do you want me to go?"  
"No! But I'm scared that the man I love won't be the same man at the end of this... I love you. I love you so much. I tried to be good. I tried to be everything expected of me since we came back, but every time I tell myself no more tears, or not to be so weak, I end up like this"  
"Eren... I don't want to hurt you. And you. You don't need to be stronger. You are strong. Even the strongest of us have our moments. Maybe I should go?"  
"No... please. I don't want you to leave me..."  
He could feel his arse growing wetter, as slick forced was out with each cramp of need  
"I need you Levi, but I'm scared the magic won't hold and everything will fall apart"  
"If it does, I want you to run. I won't stay unless you promise me that"  
Eren shook his head. There was no way he could let Levi go through this alone  
"Levi"  
"I can't hurt you, and you're the only one who has a chance of standing up to whatever this is"  
His boyfriend smelt scared, yet Eren couldn't understand why he couldn't detect any anger in his scent. Levi should be angry. He'd told him everything would be ok... groaning in pain, he clutched at Levi's shirt   
"Eren, promise me. When you get the chance to run, you will. I can't hurt you, and I can't stay if you don't promise"  
"I..."  
If he had the chance? Could he really commit to that? That would be the same as abandoning Levi   
"I can't abandon you"  
"You won't be. I was mostly sane, wasn't I?"  
Eren nodded. Just because he had been, didn't guarantee he would be this time around...  
"Yes..."  
"Then if I lose my sanity, run. You're not abandoning me. Even in war, retreat can mean victory"  
This wasn't war though. This was his boyfriend. He couldn't leave him to suffer alone, no matter what the outcome  
"I love you, Levi"  
"I love you too. Now promise me"  
"I... promise"  
"Thank you"

Laid out across their bed, Levi was warm and affectionate. Being filled with his lover's thick dick helped to some degree, as had being brought to orgasm with Levi's tongue and fingers before the man had mounted him. He loved Levi. He loved everything about him, and was attempting to commit every single piece of him to memory. Reaching up to wrap his arms around him, Levi responded by doing the same, pulling him up into his lap as he did. Nuzzling into his lover's neck, he couldn't stop himself from mouthing at the spot he wished to mark Levi. An omega could only mark one alpha, while an alpha could mark as many omegas at they wanted. Taking him by the hips, Levi began bouncing him up and down on his erection, Eren's teeth sinking into Levi's skin just enough not to break it. Should he though? Would Levi wish to mark him back? His heart felt as if it'd burst with the joy the silent wish brought  
"Do it. You're the only one for me. I've known that since the moment I watched you fucking yourself on that dragon horn. Everything in my body told me to knot you. To mark and claim you... I trust you, with my everything"  
This was his Levi. His Levi was telling him it was ok... This was his Levi still in control. He didn't want to mark Levi while Obsydin walked around in his body. Nodding, he bit down. Levi's warm blood flooded into his mouth as his alpha grunted, half shoving him down and bending him in two as he fucked him hard through the sudden flaring of his knot, and Eren's own orgasm. Riding out the way together, his arse felt completely wrecked in the best of ways. Withdrawing his teeth, Eren flopped back against his bed. His chest heaving like he'd run a marathon, while warm affection filled his heart. Levi was marked as his. Growling as he roughly tried to keep fucking him, Eren's magic rose around them, keeping him feeling too much pain, and healing Levi's neck into a neat scar. God. He loved the way his boyfriend's dick swelled to open him completely as he flooded his womb with seed. He loved that Levi felt so much and came so hard for him. Falling into a half daze, low purrs rumbled up as he closed his eyes. Levi was all his...

A few moments slowly began to pass before Eren shivered as he grew cold. Between his legs, Levi had stopped moving. Boneless from his first heat wave passing, he just wanted to fall asleep. Feeling something sharp against his hips, Eren let out an unimpressed whine, which morphed into a scream as something sharp was pushed in just next to both fronts of his hips bones, shooting half up, his eyes widened as the wide smile staring back at him. The eyes of the man he loved were as black as the night sky, while two long thumb claws were what was embedded in his hips   
"Hello, Eren. It's been a while"  
"No..."  
"Yes. You silenced me for a whole three months. You should be proud"  
"No! Argh!"  
Screaming, his magic was trying to heal him, but Obsydin only smiled at his pain. The dragon pushing down harder with his claws, blood began to well before running down his groin   
"You silenced me for three whole months, and you thought I wouldn't be angry? You were sorely mistaken if you thought I would accept such a thing"  
"No! The spell..."  
"Was a good idea. Taking part of your soul, but you didn't think things through. Your soul infected me. Just like I've infected your Levi..."  
Opening his mouth, Eren's neck burnt so fiercely his back bowed. The magical collar placed on him all those months ago, forming into a collar of gold that fused into place with magic   
"I don't want to hear you speak. You foolishly tied us together even deeper. My bond with you, every bit as deep as the one you share with your Levi. You gave up your clutch, just to make things even worse for yourself. Levi didn't even notice I was still in his mind. He didn't notice me as I scratched my way through your soul spell and back into his mind"  
Pulling both claws from his belly, Obsydin licked the blood off them slowly and purposefully. Eren in such a deep state of shock, he couldn't move at all. His magic wasn't healing the stab wounds the way it normally would, instead, it was as if he could feel each fibre stitching it's self back together, with the speed of a snail  
"It's a shame you wounded me like this. I had intended to protect you... now I wonder what he'll think to find you broken and bloodied at his own hands. Will he stay with you? Will he love you once he knows what you did? How you took his right of a clutch from him? That was very stupid of you. I simply wanted to destroy the Smith line, but now I find myself thinking how pretty a lying traitor like you would look bathed in your blood"  
Tearing Levi's knot out from between his legs, Eren screamed silently. This was what he'd been afraid of. With him in heat, and Levi in rut, their bond was completely open. There was nothing at all that they wouldn't feel when connected in body entirely  
"I'm not so sick as to sleep with another's lover. You do have appeal, but you are still a child, and even I have my own morals. No. I will break you. I will break you and leave him to find you. I will come to your dreams each night, and you will never be free of me. You only had to sit by my side until it was over, and now... Who knows if it shall ever be?"

 

 

*  
Groaning deeply, Levi felt as if someone had stood on his head and stomped repeatedly. Groping around blindly, he couldn't even remember where he was or why he was there, only that he'd found whatever he was on to be damp, soggy, and completely revolting. Gripping his aching head, Levi dragged himself up as he opened his eyes, not prepared for the sight in front of him. Blood. Far too much blood. Even taking into consideration the bed he was on was ruined, as if a wild animal had torn it apart... Fuck... Oh fuck... Lowering his hands, they began to shook as stared at them... more blood... Climbing from the bed, there was a trail of blood leading from it, and no Eren in sight.

Following the trail down to Eren's bathroom, Eren was slumped against the wall. The teen frighteningly pale in contrast to blood across him, while the way he gripped his stomach was frightening. Staggering over to his boyfriend, Levi sank to his knees. His heart was racing with fear that once he placed his hand on Eren, he'd find him dead. Reaching out with both hands, he took Eren's face into his hands, Eren felt like ice but whimpered under his touch  
"Eren? Eren, baby. It's Levi. I need you to open your eyes for me"  
What the fuck had he done? He'd told Eren to run if something went wrong. Tapping Eren's cheek, his omega refused to rouse. He still smelt of fresh blood. Shit... releasing Eren's face, his hands went to Eren's, pulling them from the teens abandoned, blood poured from the hidden wounds. He wasn't healing. Why wasn't Eren healing?!   
"Ok. Ok, baby. I've got you. I've got you..."

Grabbing out Eren's towels, he used two to stem the flow of blood. From what he could see the blood was coming from two wounds on Eren's hips that were clearly infected. Fuck. Why hadn't he gone for help?! It felt as if Levi's rut had passed, so how long had Eren been suffering? How long had he been laying there? Eren had been so scared, yet Levi had been sure it would all be ok. Not completely sure, but he'd placed his faith in Eren. Eren was the strongest magic user in the kingdom. If he couldn't do anything, then what chance did the mages stand?   
"It's ok, beautiful. You're ok... I've got you. I've got you. You're going to be ok"

Levi gave no shits that he was practically naked as he carried Eren through the cast. The teen still not conscious, and it was wasn't until he lifted Eren into his arms that his omegas head lolled back, exposing a gold collar around Eren's neck. He couldn't see any seems on the thing, but he really wasn't looking. He was more concerned with getting Eren to a healer, than as to why there was a collar around Eren's perfect neck. Striding through the halls, he yelled at the first guards he came across to alert the healers, then the second lot to find Levi. He couldn't calm down, and his guilt was only growing worse by the second. He'd done this. Even if he couldn't remember it. It'd been his hands and his body responsible for Eren's pain. How was he supposed to look Eren in the eye? How was Eren supposed to look at him and not see Obsydin?! 

Reaching the infirmary, Levi laid Eren out in the first bed. Thankfully the room was empty, other than the small healing and nursing team that the guards had alerted for him. Hovering as he pushed back from Eren's side, Levi nearly decked the small nurse between him as his omega, especially when the woman ignored his growl. Trying to edge around the side, he ended up squashed against the wall, while the thick scent of anger poured from him. Busy glaring at Eren as he channelled his own self-hatred at his lover, he didn't notice he was being talked to  
"Sir!"  
Having fingers clicked in the face was the height of rudeness, even if it did serve to make him focus   
"What happened?"  
"I don't know, and his magic isn't healing him"  
How was he supposed to know what happened when everything over the last week was drawing a blank? He remembered Eren's fear, then... they had sex... and Eren marked him? But if Eren marked him, why couldn't he feel him? He should be able to feel something through their bond, but all he felt was sick to his stomach and fucking freezing  
"Sir, if you're going to stay, you'll need to move. We need to see about taking this collar off. And we need someone to look at your wounds"  
"I don't have any... this is all his blood"  
"Alright, sir. But we still need you to move"  
He couldn't move. He'd finally got back to Eren's side, even if they'd only spent a few moments apart... The nurse in front of him was pulled away, an older healer coming at him with a blanket  
"Sir, it's inappropriate for you to be outside your quarters like this. Please, we need to work and you need to wash"  
He didn't give two shits if it was inappropriate. This was Eren... Eren who's blood was all over his hands... Levi's knees folded, the healer with the blanket prepared as he was caught mid-descent. Moved away from Eren, his body started trembling. He'd done this. Obsydin had done this...

"Prince Erwin?"  
Scrubbing his hands in the long pink water, Levi couldn't stop as Erwin came to his side. No matter how much he scrubbed, he could still feel Eren's blood on his hands  
"Erwin, your hands a clean"  
Shaking his head, Levi knew they weren't  
"Yes. They are. You need to stop washing them"  
"They're not clean!"  
Taking the wash basin from him, Erwin grabbed a towel that the nurses had provided and took Levi's left hand into his  
"Eren's going to be ok"  
"He... The spell didn't hold. I don't remember anything..."  
Erwin nodded slowly, trying his best to wipe Levi's hand  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing at all. I... there was so much blood. He's not healing, and I can't remember"  
"We knew there was a chance"  
"He promised me he'd run. If things went wrong, he was supposed to run. He was against this bathroom wall. God... I didn't think he was breathing"  
Levi was very close to forgetting how to breathe. He couldn't calm down, and his alpha was having a meltdown of its own over nothing able to feel Eren  
"He'll be ok. You on the hand, look like shit warmed up. Hold still"

He had to "hold still", as Erwin decided he had to go into dad mode. The alpha taking over cleaning him up, wiping the blood from his face that Levi hadn't even known was there. Each time he'd attempt to look past the hulk of an alpha, Erwin would sidestep to cut his view from Eren off. It didn't matter to him how many times Erwin assured him Eren would be ok, it didn't make things magically ok. He'd be lucky if they were still talking when Eren woke, but then again, Eren was the kind of person who wouldn't blame him for what happened. He'd find some way to blame himself. Namely, the spell not holding. Now that Obsydin was back, he was going to be forced to write to Historia, as he doubted Eren would tell him everything he wanted to know. That's if he could tell him... Obsydin was a taboo. He doubted Rod would reply if he wrote him to inform him that Obsydin was back in the world. He'd probably just send his dragons to wipe them out, rather than trying to help them find some way to destroy Obsydin for the good of both Eldia and Draecia... If such a thing was possible  
"What are you thinking? You're glaring, and I don't want to be left to explain your new wrinkles to Eren"  
"If he fucking wakes up. His lungs are fucked. He's been stabbed by the look of it. He's got some fucking collar around his neck that I couldn't see an opening to, and his wounds are infected. Not to mention the tower was wet and cold, and as far as I know, he could have been like that for days"  
"I'm trying not to think of that"  
"Because he slapped you? He told me, though you didn't. Is that..."  
"That has nothing to do with this. That issue is taken care of"  
"And what issue could possibly lead to you being slapped. Actually, I can think of a few..."  
A strange look passed over Erwin's face before he carefully chose his words  
"I... I don't return Armin's affections, though I do enjoy his company"  
"Oh"  
Well, that would explain it. Though he was sure Erwin had been warming up to Armin...  
"Yes. Well. As I have said, I talked to Armin"  
"He should be notified about this... Armin really helped him after the clutch. Not that he knows. He just knows Eren was broken hearted over not being able to have children"  
"Armin can wait until we know..."  
Levi nearly said "until we know he isn't going to die", but stopped himself at the last moment.   
"Until we know more"  
"And you'll probably need to find some clothes too. That towel isn't doing much to cover much"  
"I woke up with my underwear on, besides I had more pressing concerns. We'll need to make sure no one enters Eren's room. The last thing we need..."  
Infection. Why hadn't he thought of that before? The colour drained from his face as he swayed  
"What? Did you remember something?"  
"I was infected through blood. What if I've infected Eren? He has magic... he could infect the healers... I shouldn't have brought him here"  
Erwin swore softly, looking over his shoulder in Eren's direction   
"Don't. We don't know for sure..."  
"If this infection gets out... The kingdom will fall into ruin. We need to contact Historia immediately and limit contact with magic users until we know more. The healers need to leave, and you should leave too"  
"There's no reason to leave. Just wait until we actually have news on what's happening with him"  
"I'm not leaving. You are. It didn't cross my mind that the infection would possibly spread"  
"I understand you're worried about him, but you're in no condition to look after him. And what if you lose control? Eren is in no condition to fight you off"  
Fight him off... Oh god. What if Obsydin had forced himself upon Eren...? What if he was feeling no frustration from his rut, because Obsydin had taken over his mind, and forced Eren to suffer through his heat with him. This time when vomit rose, Levi barely turned in time to throw up into the wash basin. Haven not eaten much of anything, or not anything he could remember, his stomach cramped painfully as all he threw up was watery bile  
"You can't think about it"  
"You're the arsehole who brought it up..."  
He couldn't cope with all of this. It was too much, too fast. He adored Eren, but he had no idea what happened. What if Eren feared him when he woke? What if he was too scared to want to stay by his side? Maybe it was for the best if they brought this thing between them to an end before Eren ended up tainted? He could give Eren a good life. He could set him up wherever he wanted and then walk away. Eren would be safer that way. He wouldn't have to live in constant fear of hurting him or the constant fear of Eren waking up one day and realising how much better he could do.

Spiralling into his thoughts, he found himself being pulled into an awkward hug from Erwin   
"I'm sorry you must suffer for my foolishness. There is nothing I can do or change to fix what has happened. You need to rest, and I'll stay until we know more about Eren's condition"  
"No. I can't rest. Not while he's like this"  
"You're no good to him if you wear yourself out"  
Levi let out a bitter laugh   
"I've never been any good to him"  
"Erwin..."  
"I forced him to be my lover. I forced him to leave. I forced him to return. I forced this infection upon him... I may have even forced myself on him"  
"You can't jump to conclusions like this"  
"You didn't see... there was blood everywhere. He's not healing and he's so sick. He could die, and it would be my fault"  
"It's Obsydin's fault"  
"If your fucking ancestor hadn't forged that sword..."  
"They were foolish. I was foolish. But he's a strong kid"  
"When his magic is doing what it's supposed to. I can't even feel him. I can't feel our bond at all. I should be able to feel him. He's right fucking there!"  
"Ok. You need to calm down. Anger won't solve this"  
"And what is taking so fucking long!? Do you know what's wrong with him?! Do you?! You're supposed to be healers!"  
Trying to pull out of Erwin's hold, the man was stupidly strong, even with one arm  
"They're doing all they can"  
"I need to know!"  
"You need to rest"  
"Don't treat me like a child"  
"I'm treating you as a friend"  
Levi shook his head  
"If you were, you'd understand..."  
"I'm not bonded, but that doesn't mean I've never loved, despite what you may think. Now rest. You don't have to sleep, but you should lay down. You've just come out of your rut and your judgement skills are practically nonexistent"  
"I can't rest. So don't keep going on about it. I'll rest when I understand what Eren's condition"  
Raising his voice again, Erwin sighed heavily at the alpha   
"That's not going to make them work any faster. If anything, you're making everyone nervous"  
"Then they should tell me what's going on"

"Your Highness, that's enough"  
Coming to Erwin's side, the head healed scowled at him. Finally released from Erwin's hold, Levi glared at both of them   
"I will not have you behaving like an insolent child, while we work on Eren"  
"Then tell me how he is!"  
"In a serious condition. His lungs are filled with fluid, most likely developing into pneumonia. He's been stabbed twice in the abdomen, by what, we cannot determine. They seem to be partially healed, though they have healed badly. The collar around his neck has fused to his skin with some kind of magic, that we can only assume is dragon in origin. His scales have changed colour, and there are raised pustules running across his shoulders and spine, that seem to form some kind of shape. There is also signs of sexual trauma, though the damage is at least a few days old. He's sick and he is weak, he is also now out of heat. He is not responding to the use of magic, so he will need to rely on the good old fashioned human methods of healing. Which means, he needs somewhere silent to heal and rest"  
"I'm not leaving him"  
"Then let us do our work"  
"Then let me sit beside him. There was an incident in Draecia, where he came into contact with contaminated magic. It's possible this is related to that"  
"And is that related to this boy giving birth?"  
Levi stumbled on his words  
"Who said he gave birth?"  
"His hips are wider. There is healed scarring, and a rumour that he was pregnant"  
"You're not to speak of it again. It's a dragon thing"  
The healer rolled their eyes at him  
"No offence your highness, but if you want us to do our jobs, we need to know everything"  
"He healed after the incident. The initial incident saw him slip into a coma for a week. I need you to write a full list of everything you see, so Draecia may be contacted about it, and I need you to find me a chair because I'm staying by his side. As for magic users, all but the bare minimum should leave, in case he is infectious"  
Though it was more likely Levi was the infectious one. He was bonded to the stupid sword and had a psychopathic dragon living in his head...  
"Magic won't help here. The human nursing staff will stay. Levi, fetch the prince some food and something decent to wear. If we have to have him breathing down our necks, he'll be taken more seriously not glaring at us while only wearing his underwear"  
It was like talking to an older version of Eren. Despite the situation, the healed was being a shit. He couldn't imagine how much of a stubborn shit Eren would be once he reached that age. If he reached that age...

 

*  
Leaving Eren's back for last, the healers allowed Levi to clean Eren's bloodied body down. The wounds on the teen seemed to be mostly small scratches that his body had prioritised healing first. The punctures on his hips were very clearly infected, the nurse staying that they were requiring daily draining. To which Levi promptly gagged. He'd seen horrific things in war, but it was always different when you cared about the person. And he might, ever so slightly, care for Eren more than anyone else on existence. He'd even hoped to have Eren meet Farlan and Isabel properly after their combined rut and heat had passed. He was sure Eren and Isabel would adore each other, while Farlan would give him waves on endless shit over it all. Holding Eren's hand, his omega felt so cold and distant. Now clean, it was obvious the scales on his face had greyed to a murky-ashy green, though the larger more central ones still held hints of their vibrancy. Levi was certain that it had to mean Eren was infected. He'd seen the grey-black of Obsydin's scale on the sword, though he had composed himself enough after being allowed back by Eren's side, to pen a letter to Historia, which Erwin took care of posting. With that done, all he could do was watch his love. He dared not sleep, in case dreams came, or in case Eren took his last breath and he missed it.

When morning came the following day, new nursing staff came on. Discussing his condition, it was decided they would excise a pustule to gather if there was something inside them, or if they were simple sores. Rolling Eren onto his side, Levi was ready to grab the scalpel and go the first nurse to touch his naked lover. They didn't care about Eren's decency or modesty as the blankets slipped down to expose the omega's long lean curves and pert, perfect arse. Growling, he covered that part of Eren. The teen would be embarrassed if he knew everyone has seen him naked, even in a medical emergency. Taking a piece of paper and a pencil, one of the more junior nurses sketched out a rough copy of the design on Eren's back. On the smaller page, the pattern seemed to form a dragon, the effect lost across Eren's skin. Fucking Obsydin. The head nurse for the day was the one doing the actual cutting. Levi wincing and squeezing Eren's hand firmly as the blade sliced through Eren's flesh. They wanted to attempt to take as much of the risen flesh as possible, but they'd barely begun when the blade snapped. It was then that she changed plans, cutting across over the top of the pustule. The moment the skin was split, rancid gunk burst from the site as something black slid up. Fishing at it with a pair of tweezers, Eren's whole body tensed as the woman roughly ripped it out the wound, Levi having half risen and ready to tackle her if she didn't ease up. That was until he realised she'd removed a scale. He was sure the same thing had happened to him when he'd become infected. Pus-filled sores and scales... dropping back into the chair, Levi's heart felt as if it'd stopped. It wasn't just him carrying this burden now... As the woman went for the second sore, Levi found his voice  
"Leave"  
The command so loud that he jumped at the sound of his own voice  
"Sire?"  
"Leave. He's highly infectious. Now leave"  
"Sir..."  
"Leave the scale and leave"  
"But..."  
Narrowing his eyes, Levi's anger flared  
"Leave, or it may cost you your lives!"  
Apparently, death threats worked. His staff looking fearful as they placed down their medical equipment and backed away from him. He probably sounded insane, but he wasn't risking more people. Even if it meant hurting Eren by performing the procedure himself... Leaning down, Levi kissed Eren's cheek softly  
"I'm so sorry. I know this is going to hurt... but this is what they did in Draecia for me, and it seemed to have helped... I love you so much. So very much, that I'd never wish the burden of this curse on you. I promise we will find a way, and I will set you free"

 

*  
Watching Levi sleep, Eren couldn't stop his tears. He wasn't healing, but that didn't matter to the teen. What mattered was that since manifesting as Obsydin, Levi had fallen into an altered state. Obsydin didn't even need to lay a finger on him, his madness infecting Eren's mind as he played every painful moment of the youth's life on repeat until Eren had thought he would break. He tried his hardest to keep everything inside. To pretend his past was just that, the past. Yet Obsydin refused to let it rest until Eren lost control of himself and his magic. His magic had flared, slicing his skin open as he'd screamed in pain. He could feel the dragon in his mind, even when his eyes were open. He could hear the sounds of heavy breathing, right next to his ear, without anyone there. He could see shadows moving across his room, even in the dark of night. His heat was agonising, especially with his unconscious and unresponsive alpha laying in his bed. He knew he should get help or run as he'd promised, but he didn't know who to trust with Levi like this. He didn't even trust himself to leave the tower. Obsydin could easily put him into the same state Levi was in. Hell, he didn't even know if he was awake or asleep. This could all be a dream, yet feel so real because Obsydin wanted things this way. He was losing his grasp on reality and losing everything that made him, him.

When his body finally gave out, Eren woke to find himself in his bathroom, slumped over the side of the tub with a bloodied razor in his hands. He couldn't remember heading down to his bathroom, and the teen gagged at the sight in front of him. Flesh and scales had been carved from his body. His magic must have healed part of it, but his back ached as if the wounds were fresh. Tentatively, he raised a hand to his shoulder, sliding it down the blade as cried out. There was definitely something there... he could feel something wet and slippery... but couldn't make it out. Staggering off the floor and across the bathroom, he eyed his bathroom sink with as much confusion and disgust as he had the bathtub. Black-grey scales clogged the drain. Nearing hysteria all over again, Eren raised his face to look in the mirror. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a year, while his scales were... wrong. The smaller scales on the edges near his eyes were grey-green, while the rest looked brittle and unhealthy. Around his neck was a golden collar, which glowed as he ran his fingers over it. It was as if his own magic was rejecting the touch, his fingertips growing warm to point that if he hadn't pulled them back, he would have been burnt. He didn't want to see anymore, but he hadn't looked at his back. Turning, his body protested, his neck feeling incredibly stiff as he looked over his shoulders. Black scales now covered his shoulder blades and down what he could see of his back. The top ones looked as if they'd been hacked at, which would explain the blade. He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up so fucking badly...

"So this is where you are. You're defter than I gave you credit for, but alas, there's nowhere left for you to flee"  
Eren whimpered at the sound of Obsydin's words from Levi's lips  
"I never wanted this to be the way things turned out"  
"Then why won't you give him back?!"  
Choking on the question, Eren grabbed the bathroom sink before he could fall  
"He is a means to an end. You are an obstacle. Why should I listen to an obstacle?"  
"He's a human"  
"Yes. His body is strong, but his mind... it's nearly as weak as yours. Do you want to know how many people your precious lover has killed?"  
"Fuck off..."  
With a wave of his hand, Eren was sent backwards into the wall. That answered that. This had to be a dream for Obsydin to be using any form of magic...  
"I know you have manners. Swearing and cursing is no way to get what you want in life. It is the mark of a weak man, though I doubt you could get much weaker"  
Striding over to him, Obsydin shoved one clawed hand straight into his belly. Eren screaming until the collar around his neck choked him into silence   
"I thought you might be open. I thought you might understand. But you're just like the rest of them Eren Yeager. You spout that your actions are in peace, but in reality, you're a monster. Scared of the world despising you. They do. They hate you. They find you a freak, and what did you do that was so wrong? You merely existed. A life you never asked for. I saw your memories. Your friends don't even know you. Your lover doesn't even know you. I could have known you, but you're so pathetically human. Holding onto those weak mortal lives like they mean anything"  
Eren grunted in pain as Obsydin pulled his claws from his stomach. His hands scrambling to cover the bleeding wounds   
"Give up on this one. Walk away while you still can. When my true power awakens, he will cease to exist"  
Stupidly, Eren still wanted to ask "why?". If Erwin was killed now, what did that change? It didn't bring Obsydin's family back. Nor did it bring him back to life. He was in a human body. The only magic he had access to was the sword, and Eren's through his dreams. So what good was this? It accomplished nothing at all. He just didn't get it. Obsydin didn't want a clutch. He didn't want world domination. He didn't seem to want anything but Erwin dead... Three years seemed an awfully long time to hold a grudge  
"If you've seen my memories, and you've seen his, you know as a dragon I will never give up on my rider"  
"Then there's nothing left to say. Humans were never meant to harness the power of the dragons. They are not your friends. Walk this path then you will die alone"  
"Even if I die alone, I'll die knowing I did everything I could for the alpha I love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's really awake? And what is reality?  
> How will things change for our sweet boys now the spell has broken?


	33. Chapter 33 - Arc 3 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm... The start of a new arc...

Snapping awake, Eren groaned as his aching head demanded he allow himself more than 5 seconds of dozing at a time. Levi was still unconscious. His boyfriend had been for the last week, since Eren had come out of his heat to find things in chaos. His body was burning, his dreams indeed made real. Wounds that refused to heal had grown infected across his stomach, while the new scales across his back felt tight and still. He'd bound his wounds, forced down herbal compounds, cleaned the best he could, but his heart was filled with concern for Levi. The alpha's fingers were long claws, his hair had grown slightly, and the look on his sleeping face was filled with pain. He'd written to Historia when he'd come out of his heat, yet that was a week and a half ago, with no word. Settling back down against Levi, Eren wrapped his arm back around his boyfriend's chest. Every day he'd spent hours just listening to Levi's heart beating, reconfirming that the man was still alive because he didn't know what else to do. He'd tried his magic, but nothing changed. He'd washed and bathed Levi. He'd forced water down his throat, and herbal teas to ease any pain his boyfriend might be feeling. He'd even tried sex... Levi had responded physically but hadn't roused. Eren felt ashamed for riding him, bringing him to climax and knot, without his magic flaring to heal or wake his alpha... 

"Eren?"  
Pushing himself up, Eren rearranged Levi into his lap protectively. Armin had been the first to seek them out when they hadn't left the tower after a week, he knew Armin wouldn't hurt Levi, but with the alpha so vulnerable, his instincts to protect his lover had gone haywire. With Eren not leaving Levi's side for longer then trips to the bathroom or trips to the kitchen to brew fresh teas, Armin was the one making sure he ate. His friend was angered that he wouldn't rest, but as long as he ate, he wasn't so bad  
"No change?"  
"No, he still won't wake..."  
Carrying the tray of food he held over to the side of the bed, Armin placed it by Eren's side  
"Levi was asking after him. The whole castle doesn't know what to do"  
"I don't either. I've written to Historia. My magic does nothing... and I can't feel anything through our bond"  
"You really should rest. You look terrible"  
Eren groaned. They'd had this conversation. He didn't want to sleep because he didn't want to miss Levi waking, or to slip into the same state as his alpha. Who would help Levi if he wasn't there?  
"I can't. You know I can't..."  
"Sleeping when you collapse isn't ok. He wouldn't want this for you"  
"Then he can fucking wake up and tell me that himself"  
Sighing softly, Armin rubbed his face. He really shouldn't be taking his mood out on his friend. Armin had patiently listened as he'd explained that Levi was infected by bad magic, which had passed to him and caused the changes that had upset his friend so much... He'd also kept Erwin from sending healers in, and kept Mikasa at bay  
"You've heard nothing from Historia"  
"No. I don't know what to do anymore. I wake, sleep and pray for him to wake... I'm about ready to take him to Draecia and beg for their help. The kingdom needs their prince"  
"And you need your alpha. You seriously look ill"  
Grey dirtied his scales, while the ones on his back were grey. His complexion was sickly thanks to his messed up stomach. Without thinking, his free hand went to his stomach  
"It's fine"  
"Have you changed your bandages today?"  
"No. I fell asleep..."  
Armin rolled his eyes. Eren already knew how shit he looked and didn't need to be reminded  
"Let me guess, you panicked the moment you woke?"  
"Of course I fucking did! He's not getting better!"  
Shaking his head, Eren regretted his second outburst. Armin being the Saint he was, simply brushed his mood off  
"Look. Lay him back down. I'll get the dressings and ointments ready, then we'll do your bandages. I know you're worried, but you need to look after yourself"  
Eren sighed at Armin, trying to make an attempt for his friend's sake  
"Great. Now you're starting to sound like him"  
"Maybe he's smarter than I gave him credit for... I really can't believe I didn't see it sooner. When I think about it, it was so obvious. All those looks. The way he lights up when with you. The time spent together in the royal library..."  
"Armin, you're not making this better"  
"I'm just saying... I don't know what I'm saying"  
"That's obvious, and what happens when you spend too much time with Hanji"  
"She's certainly... taxing. She's been wanting to visit. I told her you're keeping the door locked with magic. I don't think she believes me"  
"Probably not. She has been in here before"  
"Levi wants an update... Are you sure the castle mages can't do anything?"  
"I'm certain. The only ones who can help are in Draecia"  
He'd tried moving the sword closer to Levi in an act of desperation, but that hadn't worked either. He'd also thought of flying out to the peninsula in the hope of meeting with a dragon there that could relay a message to Historia, yet he didn't want to risk things getting back to Rod  
"Then I'll write. I'll make Historia understand"  
"Armin, Historia understands. If she can't come, it's because of her father. That means all we can do is wait for him to wake"  
"Then I'll ask Levi... or Hanji. You're suffering Eren. You're my best friend and your suffering... it's not right"  
Armin teared up, Eren wishing he wasn't the cause of his friend's pain. Armin didn't know it, but he'd do anything for him, even before he found out Armin was a prince  
"It's ok. You're right. I should do my bandages, but I want to air the bed too. Can you help me move him? If he lays in bed, he risked bed sores. I need to do his exercises too, so he doesn't wake up even weaker"  
"Of course. Anything you need"  
What he needed was for Levi to wake, but the only person who could give him that was Levi himself.

*  
It was hard not to give up hope. Eren had moved Levi back to his quarters, while the castle had descended into mourning, despite the fact Levi hadn't passed. The air in the castle felt colder, the days longer and the shadows more numerous. He couldn't remember the last time someone had laughed or smiled. He couldn't remember the last time the sun shone through the windows. Though he hadn't given up on his boyfriend, Eren had been forced to rest by Hanji. The cold of the castle and lingering infection in his wounds had led to him falling ill, as Armin had feared it would. Hanji had cried over the scarred and poorly healing wounds on his body, while Eren felt he couldn't feel anything about them anymore. He didn't understand it. No matter how many hours he spent sleeping, he couldn't connect to Levi or Obsydin. He was supposed to be bonded with them both, yet he couldn't find his way to them. Each day he spent was sitting beside Levi, holding his hand in a kind of daze. Hours would pass, and he wouldn't process a thing. Always jumping when he found either Hanji or Erwin sitting at the dining table watching them.

It'd been three long weeks of Levi sleeping before Historia finally came. The weather outside the castle matched his mood, the storm most probably summoned by his magic without his intent. Sitting with Levi propped up in his arms, he'd once again zoned out, not noticing Historia's presence until warm arms were thrown around him with a sob. Growling in warning, it was her scent finally filled his senses that he came too. His voice rough, and throat sore  
"Historia?"  
"I'm so sorry! I wanted to come much sooner, but I was unable to. Oh, Eren. I'm so sorry"  
From feeling nothing, his emotions slammed into him like a brick wall. Awkwardly he pulled her closer as he started to cry. Finally. Finally, someone who could help Levi, unlike his useless self  
"I'm so sorry. My father lost his mind, and I couldn't leave Draecia. Please, forgive me. I wanted to come the moment I got your letter"  
"He won't wake... I can't reach him anymore"  
"I know. Armin wrote, as did Erwin. Though his was somewhat harder to understand. I've brought Maria with me. Can we look at him?"  
"Historia... I'm infected. The spell made everything worse... you can't use your magic on him"  
"The light's too dim in here. Do you mind if we make things a little brighter?"  
He didn't even realise it was night, his head felt foggy, while the tears wouldn't stop  
"Historia..."  
"It's ok. I can feel it. I understand. Maria, Eren's sick and wounded. Will you please see to him while I tend to Levi?"  
Burying his face against Historia's neck, Eren shook his head. He didn't matter. Levi mattered  
"Can't lose him, 'storia"  
"I know. I know, and we're finally here. I'm sorry for arriving so late"

Maria lifted Levi out Eren's arms, while Historia helped Eren from the bed. His arse numb from the hours of sitting and holding Levi. Laying Levi down, Maria made sure the alpha was settled before giving Historia a nod. Standing awkwardly, Eren wanted to climb back into bed and curl into Levi's side. The warmth his lover still held was deeply missed, and without Levi in his arms, Eren felt incredibly small. His lover had been his world for the better part of the last month, and now he was being moved aside. Historia may be the answers to his prayers, but that didn't mean she held all the answers.

Casting lights to hover near the ceiling, Eren was sitting in front of the fireplace as Maria assessed the degree of infection. No. Infection wasn't the right world. This was a curse. Everything had gone to shit since the sword had been drawn. Starting with the gold collar around his neck, Maria was now touching the scales across his spine, her lack of comment did nothing for his nerves, nor did the way Historia was poking at Levi. He knew she wouldn't risk infection, but to him, it looked as if she was performing all the basic tests Hanji had. Tests that had led to nothing  
"Eren, I need you to stay still"  
He hadn't even realised he was moving  
"Sorry, Maria. How bad does it look?"  
"These scales aren't a good sign. The collar is clearly made with dragon magic, yet I can't get a feel for the spell in place. Have you noticed anything? Anything at all?"  
"My magic won't heal either of us"  
She hadn't made it to his stomach yet  
"Yes. I gathered that much. I mean, have you noticed anything not quite right. Maybe hearing things? Or seeing things?"  
Eren blinked, before nodding. He'd tried to forget it, in favour of worrying over Levi  
"In Obsydin's dream during my heat. I thought I was going crazy. I still do. I can't tell if this is just him tormenting me in a new dream, or if I'm really awake. He showed me my mother dying, and some other things over and over..."  
"You mentioned the spell made it worse?"  
"Obsydin... He said I bound part of my soul to him. We managed to shut him away, but by doing so, Levi couldn't tell that the spell to hold him was growing weaker. At this stage, I'm just as infected as Levi, and the dream I gave up was for nothing"  
Eren found himself pulled into Maria's hold. Maria was nicer than her sisters, but this felt like a hug from a mother, not a friend  
"It wasn't for nothing. It was for love. As Historia said, we wished to come sooner, but Rod has been acting more and more unstable. I'm sorry for your clutch"  
"What Maria means is, my father was caught beating one of the maids and yelling that he'd never given her orders, which he had. He's jumping at shadows and has locked the manor down, fearing that Obsydin will destroy Draecia. Now, for Levi, The infection has indeed grown worse. I fear without magic, I am unable to help him. But, I'm hesitant to try. Even with our combined magic, and that piece of your soul wasn't enough to fully restrain him"  
"We can't leave him like this"  
"I didn't say that. I want to see the wounds he inflicted on you"

Maria moved to Levi, while Historia had Eren stand so she could unwrap his bandaged stomach, cringing when the wounds were revealed  
"Obsydin did all of these?"  
"The smaller ones were done by me. They've healed more than the other ones, but nowhere near normal"  
Moving him closer to the fire, Historia then pulled one of the small floating lights down, to illuminate the wounds better  
"I can see shards of black in the dried blood. I think the reason you're not healing, is because traces of claw remain in the wounds"  
"He said he'd leave me broken and bloodied. He was so fucking mad that I'd tried to seal him... but then he said he wouldn't lay with me, as he had no interest in laying with another's lover"  
"He didn't want a clutch?"  
"It doesn't seem like it. He wants to end the Smith line, but he easily could have done that already. I don't know what he wants"  
"To be honest, I was sure it was a clutch. I was sure he was looking to be reborn"  
"He said he'd be reborn in Levi, but a human body is no good to him. Levi can't do magic, though Obsydin can manipulate my magic in my dreams"  
"And the sword?"  
"It's still encased in the scales. Obsydin broke through when Levi knotted me at the start of... mating"  
"This is confusing. Given we don't make notes as you do, we don't know his history. I do know of an older dragon, but he's been in isolation for years. His partner was killed by Marley, so he turned his back on humanity and now lives in a forest on the mainland. From what I've heard, he's nearly 250 years old, but that may just be a rumour, or he may have already passed"  
"Could he help?"  
"He's an earth dragon. Possibly his nature magic could ease the symptoms... We've never encountered anything like this, so it's all speculation"  
"Historia, it's been three weeks. Everyone in the castle thinks he won't survive. I can't... I can't even keep up with the days anymore. My head just feels so empty. If not for Armin and Hanji forcing me to eat, I would forget to do that too"  
"You feel empty because your rider is in a coma. I know he is the face of the prince, but it may be better if we removed him from the castle. Your mages have filled the place with their spells and magic, and traces of yours also linger. There may be magic in place to keep threats contained? But I'm not sure..."  
It was weird to hear Historia so serious and disheartened. Normally she found a way back to optimism no matter what. He'd relied on her for help, and she had none to offer. Other than a potential waste of time  
"Historia, if this dragon can help, then I have to go. He would do the same for me. I know he would. What other choice do we have? I can't connect with him in his dreams, nor is Obsydin talking to me. I'll visit every single dragon in the world if it means finding a way to save him"  
"And what about you? Levi wouldn't like you to wear yourself out"  
"I don't care. I just... I can't live like this. We spent a year apart, and since my return, everything has been one thing after another. I didn't come back, just for him to die. I lost my clutch, and he helped birth it. He stepped up and he helped. He held my hand, and did everything he could, even though I hurt him. He's always been there for me. Always encouraged me. Always let me do what I needed, no matter if it hurt him in the process. If I can't be there for him now, what good am I?"  
"Eren, you're sweet and kind. You're also angry and quick to jump in when someone you care for is harmed, without considering all options. You know not all dragons welcome humans. Let alone two infected by the worst dragon to ever live"  
"I don't care. If they won't listen, I'll make them listen. His people need him, and they need him more than he needs me"  
"Maria, can you fetch Erwin from the hall. We all need to be present for this conversation. Also, I need a blade, hot water and towels. These wounds need to be opened so the scale particles can be removed"

Laying on the bed beside Levi, Eren was holding his alpha's hand as Historia and Maria whispered back and forth about the wounds on his stomach. It'd be easier if Eren was unconscious, but he didn't want to be put under. On Levi's other side, Erwin was staring down at the man, still processing the conversation they'd just had. Historia had shown him where to find the dragon she'd mentioned, but getting there would be a dangerous trip. They'd have to leave at night and risk flying over Marley unless they took the longer detour, which he wasn't prepared to do. The sooner they reached their destination, the sooner Levi could get help. Flinching as Historia made the first cut, Eren gripped Levi's hand tighter  
"I know. I'm sorry"  
"It's fine. It's for him, so it's fine"  
Clearing his throat, Erwin's voice seemed to tremble slightly  
"I thought Eren giving up his ability to have children made this spell permanent"  
"No. We'd hoped so. Maybe if Levi's rut could have been suppressed, things may have been different"  
"Well, what about the sword? Can't we just destroy it?"  
"Not now that he's inside both Levi and Eren, and not with both their souls being tied to it. If it doesn't kill them outright, it may cause irreversible changes in them"  
"So there's a chance it also might not?"  
"Eren is likely to die. We took the part of his soul responsible for new life and tied it to the sword. It's part of him now, and the reason he's come down with black scales that cannot be removed. As the infection deepens, his green scales will blacken. As you've seen, his facial scales have already begun to grey"  
"Eldia can't lose Levi"  
"Then perhaps it's time you stepped into the role of prince. Even if dragons do offer aid, that doesn't mean the journey will be a short one, or an easy one"  
"My parents..."  
"Were killed. You spent your whole adult life looking for the culprits, only to find nothing. No move was made against Levi as prince. It's time to give up knowing the truth, and time to lead your people"  
Eren was impressed Historia could call Erwin out like this. Erwin really must be worried for Levi to be listening to her so patiently  
"I can't merely step into the role of prince"  
"Then step in as acting prince in Levi's stead. Let me make this clear, if they cannot find a way to deal with this infection, Levi will die. His madness will infect the castle before people lose all control of themselves"  
"All this, from a sword"  
"From a sword made of slain dragon"  
"It's a curse... Things have been shit since it was drawn"  
Historia shot him a scowl  
"You need to stay still"  
"I'm sorry if it fucking hurts"  
"You had your scales plucked from your face and your soul severed. You can survive a little stabbing"  
"For a healer, your bedside manner is awful"  
"We both know you appreciate the truth"  
"The truth sucks"  
"That it does. Now, Erwin, what will you do?"  
"I don't know..."  
"So you'll let your country fall apart?"  
"Of course not"  
"Then you'll take on being prince. Without a royal heir, the role would fall to you"  
"It feels as if I'm disrespecting Levi. He's not even dead and we're moving on"  
"Eldia needs a leader. Eren mentioned Zeke was less than impressed with everything during his last visit. If it's not seen as strong, they may use this time to launch an attack"  
"I know that. Maybe if you'd come sooner, things would haven't escalated this far"  
"Yes. Well. If we had come sooner, it's very likely my father would have destroyed your country by now. As it is, I had to leave Ymir at home so he wouldn't be suspicious"  
Ah... so that's where Ymir was. He'd kind of hoped she'd be here as he missed her  
"He doesn't know you're here?"  
"No. He thinks Maria and I are busy elsewhere"  
Which meant a whole lot of shit if Historia was caught sneaking back in. Eren sighed unhappily  
"It's fine. I don't think I'll be infected provided I don't use my magic on your wounds"  
"I didn't want you to get into trouble"  
"And I told you no talking. The more you talk, the longer this will take"  
"My magic isn't even trying to heal me. You've got plenty of time to cut me open"  
"Yes, well. You can't make things easy, can you?"  
"No"  
"You'll need to pack too. Into something light, as you don't know how long you'll be gone for"  
"Yeah... I've thought about that too..."

Hushing him, Historia went to work on his wounds, as he faded in and out. It hurt, but it grew to a very distant pain, though it was a pain that spread throughout his body. His head starting to throb as if he could feel his heartbeat in it  
"Historia?"  
"I'm nearly done"  
"My head feels funny... something's wrong"  
"Just hold on a little longer"  
"I don't know if I can..."  
"You can and you will"  
"I don't think it works that way"  
"Don't you dare fall asleep"  
"I'm not going to"  
"Good. I'm nearly done, and once I am, there's just one more thing to do"

Eren was confused. The increasing throbbing in his head was now being accompanied by a ringing in his ears. There was plenty left to do. He and Levi couldn't just leave. Feeling the pressure being lifted off his belly, Eren's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't even remember closing them, but it was much more likely he'd just passed out for a few moments  
"Historia?"  
Raising the blade above her head, Historia stabbed down so hard that the handle was forced into the wound  
"You need to wake up"


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo very sorry this update took so long.  
> I've been gaming again and working on a report that hates me. Seriously. A 180mb word document does not like loading or when you need to change things.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this chapter was so hard to get right.

Levi was frustrated. He was frustrated with a certain male omega who'd been coughing nonstop in his sleep, yet hadn't woken. Sometimes Eren would moan or mumble in his sleep, but that was as close to waking as he'd come. Sitting by Eren's beside had grown tiresome. There were only so many times he could wipe Eren's fevered brow, or change the sweat-soaked sheets before it grew repetitive. Eren needed to wake the fuck up and tell him what the fuck was so good about dreaming for so damn long. It was rude and cruel, and Levi had had just about enough rudeness to last him a lifetime.

With Eren pulling his sleeping beauty stunt, Levi was left to adjust to things alone. After the first week in the infirmary, the teen had then been moved back to Levi's private quarters. The world didn't stop, just because Eren was sick, and Historia has seemingly abandoned them. Some kind of correspondence would have been appreciated. The teen's pneumonia wasn't getting better, the coughs wracking Eren's frail looking body while stinking up the space with the sickly-sweet stench of a sick omega. Thanks to his agitation, Levi's had changed, which could only be blamed on Obsydin. His fingernails were now permanently black, and no matter how many times he trimmed his hair, it'd always grow longer as he slept. Aside from that, he found himself hearing voices only to find no one was around, or he'd find himself freezing cold all of a sudden, with no reason at all. If Eren would just wake up already, the omega could tell him what the hell was going on.

 

*  
Leaving Armin and Hanji watching Eren, Levi was mid-penning another letter to Historia when the sky outside the window darkened. Erwin rushing to the window before he'd even risen from his desk in the sunroom. It wasn't as if Levi liked leaving Eren to sleep alone, but if he didn't keep moving while he still could, he felt as if his chances would only grow smaller as the infection inside of him grew. It'd become harder and harder to stay focused upon paperwork for hours. Each time he grew agitated, the desire to burn the whole lot grew. Growling at Erwin for carelessly rushing to the window, Levi rose from behind his desk, walking over to the man before basically shoving him aside. Gripping the windowsill, he felt an anger swell inside of him at the sight of the dragon outside  
"Levi?"  
"What the fuck are they doing here?"  
"You did write"  
"To Historia. That is not Ymir. That's Rod's pet bitch, Maria"  
The words came from his mouth without his control. Personally, he didn't actually mind Maria. She'd been of aid in Draecia  
"Levi, maybe you should wait here while I greet them?"  
"What? So you can bitch to her before they see me? This is my castle, Erwin. You made it this way, so you have no say over my actions"  
"That's not it at all. You know you've changed, you know..."  
"I am still me. If they're here to wake Eren up, I'm sure as fuck going to make sure they do their jobs"  
As Erwin placed his hand on Levi's shoulder, Levi slapped him off. His nails catching across the back of the alpha's hand, tearing through the flesh easily. Looking to the wound with a tinge of guilt, Levi turned away quickly   
"Do something about your hand, while I see what they think they're doing here"

By the time he reached the courtyard, Historia and Maria were there. Historia letting out a small gasp when she set eyes on him. He'd changed, but not that much... Then again, Historia could probably see every little change. Recovering herself, Historia held her head as she and Maria walked across the courtyard   
"Prince Erwin, I'm sincerely sorry we couldn't come sooner"  
Levi sighed. He wasn't in the mood for politeness  
"I suppose you were too busy to come to the aid of someone like Eren. He's near death, you know"  
Levi's tone was cold, but Historia didn't shy away  
"As I said, I am sorry we couldn't come sooner. As it is, Ymir needed to say behind to keep the peace"  
"Rod has been on edge since Obsydin was revived, finding his daughter was pregnant, didn't go over terribly well"  
"Maria, this isn't about me. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about the loss of Eren's clutch. I know how much he wanted children with you someday"  
So Ymir had gone and knocked Historia up. Good for her... or congratulations... or whatever. It was just something else that he and Eren couldn't have...  
"Yes. Well. He's barren, and we can't change that. He's currently in my quarters. Hanji or Armin is most likely tending to him"  
"You haven't been?"  
"There's not much I can do when he won't wake up. I still have a castle and kingdom to manage"  
"He's your dragon"  
"And he's been like this for weeks. He's still got pneumonia. He's still got wounds that won't heal. He still stinks of sickness and I have tried everything I can think of to wake him the fuck up. But I still need to keep the castle functioning. I need to keep the kingdom running. I can't sit there and play nursemaid to him when he obviously doesn't want to wake up"  
"Levi. How long have you been like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"Cold. Eren is your dragon, yet you've left him to suffer alone. He'd never leave your side"  
"Don't you think I know that?! But I can't waste my time sitting by his side, all day and every day"  
The castle wasn't going to run its self. The soldiers weren't going to keep in line. The deliveries weren't going to magically keep running smoothly without the quality and quantity being triple checked before payment was made. He couldn't just stop replying to correspondence  
"I understand. Please show us through to Eren"

Erwin hadn't stayed put in the sunroom like he was supposed to. Hanji and Armin had left, while the blond alpha was standing at the end of Levi's bed. Glaring at the man, Erwin ignored him  
"Historia. Thank you for coming. We've all been worried about Eren"  
"Thank you for having us. Maria and I can't stay very long, my father hasn't been himself since Obsydin... well, you know. But I couldn't turn my back on Eren"  
"Our mages say his magic isn't healing him, and he's still suffering from pneumonia"  
Who was Erwin, to be talking about Eren like they were on good terms?!   
"I can feel his pain. Maria, can you help me here? I need to examine him"  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
Levi snorted  
"You've got one arm. Just how do you intend to help?"  
"Ignore him. He's been an absolute arsehole of late"  
"Erwin, know your place. You should be in the sunroom dealing with the correspondence. I never told you to join us"  
"Someone has to be here to talk to Historia. The only time you spend in this room is to sleep, or to glare at Eren"  
"I wouldn't have to glare at him if he'd wake the fuck up"

"Gentlemen, I think I've had enough of both your attitudes. It's clear that Levi is being affected by Obsydin's personality, both physically and mentally. I can feel the malice coming for you. Prince Erwin, we may need to strip Eren naked, so for now, would mind please waiting in the hall? I wish to confer with you more, once we have assessed Eren's current situation"  
"No worries at all, Maria. Please let me know if you change your mind"  
Erwin brushed past him as he left, the man not caring when he growled. How long had they been alone? And had Erwin dared to touch Eren? If Erwin wanted to act like the fucking Prince, and just let himself into castle rooms, he could man up and be the damned prince  
"Levi, can you please fetch some hot water and towels? Maria, we need some light in here. I'll be trusting your magic, as he does need healing by the feel of it"

Ignored by the two women as they got to work, Levi watched their every move. There wasn't much else he could do. Eren's back was covered in scales, which he knew. The teen had wounds across his stomach, which he knew. His scales on his face had shifted colour... which, again, he knew. Eren was sick. No. You don't fucking say. It was beginning to feel like a waste of time. They weren't telling him anything new at all. He couldn't fucking take it  
"Well. What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking?"  
Historia looked up to him  
"His mind is stuck. It's not as if he doesn't want to wake, it's that he can't"  
That's what generally happened when someone was in a coma  
"These wounds, have more appeared while he's been like this?"  
"Not after the first week. There was a small explosion in the infirmary, then fresh marks appeared"  
"He's in surprisingly good health despite everything else. I'm going to reach out and see if I can get more of a read on his mental state"  
"What mental state? He's asleep"  
"He's dreaming. We know Obsydin manipulates dreams. It's most likely that wherever Eren is, he believes himself to be awake"  
"And you're going to wake him up? Aren't you supposed to be pregnant? This infection spreads"  
"It's either that, or I give up. There's tainted magic clinging to the sores across his stomach. They'll need to be cleaned properly. Once they are, I'll focus my magic into giving him a little boost, which should hopefully align his dragon magic and allow him to wake"  
So Historia was happy to push herself this far, and risk her clutch, for Eren? Were they really just friends? A year was a long time to be apart, and Eren had always written fondly of Historia  
"Why would you go this far, for him?"  
Scrunching her beautiful brow, Historia was clearly confused   
"What do you mean?"  
"Eren. He's my dragon, yet you're happy to risk your clutch for him"  
"Eren went through a lot to try and seal the infection within the sword. I don't think anyone who witnessed his struggle would turn a blind eye"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It's a dragon thing"  
"So you never slept with him?"  
"Of course not. He is in love with you"  
"You don't need to be in love to fuck"  
"Levi, these thoughts are not your own. Eren would never cheat on you"  
"Right. Just like he'd never suddenly be infertile. That clutch came out of nowhere. He hid it completely and didn't want me to know. Why else would he hide it, if he hadn't cheated?"  
"That's not it at all!"  
"Right. Sure. It's a dragon thing"  
"It... it's complicated"  
"What's so complicated about fucking someone else?"  
A warm satisfaction came from the words leaving his lips. He didn't know where all this was stemming from, only that he didn't seem to be able to stop himself   
"He never cheated on you"  
"Like you'd tell me if he did. Whatever you do, try not to kill him off. He's the public lover of the prince. We need to keep appearances up"  
"Levi, that's not it at all. Eren wanted children with you"  
"Sure he did. That's why he left"  
Historia climbed off the edge of the bed, looking about as scary as an angry kitten  
"Historia..."  
"No, Maria. I will not have him disrespecting Eren. Not after everything, Eren did for him"  
"And what did he do for me? He failed at sealing the sword and got himself into trouble, only to lose the clutch"  
"He didn't get himself into trouble. He didn't know he was pregnant"  
Historia let out a small gasp, covering her mouth. Levi's eyes widened as he clenched his hands into fists. His nails cutting into his palms so deeply blood began to fill his hands  
"That's not what I meant"  
"He was pregnant"  
"No. Yes. Please, it's not what you think. Can you wait until I've tended to him, then we can discuss this?"  
"What's to discuss? I was fucking a whore"  
Marching over to him, Historia slapped him hard across the face  
"Eren gave up his clutch to seal the sword, you stupid bastard. He didn't know he was pregnant at the time, but he did it because it was for you and you're all he cares for. Now either shut up or leave us. Your presence here is too unsettling for such delicate magic"  
Straightening up, Levi ran a bloody hand through his hair  
"He gave up his clutch. What a load of shit"  
"Historia speaks the truth. Eren broke part of his soul to seal the sword. He took his biggest dream and decided you meant more. That spell was sealed with his soul and should have held, but it didn't. You're infected and acting irrationally because of it, but Eren is also infected. He's trapped in his own head because he's infected. Yet you stand there, and you insult him while knowing nothing. It's because of you he can't have children. The magic aborted the clutch, yet they still grew inside of him. He wasn't hiding it from you to hurt you. He was hiding it from you to protect you"

Levi felt as if he'd been shoved back against the wall. His head smacking against it, yet he couldn't remember moving. Eren had done that... for him? His omega... had done that for him. He'd done that, but he didn't understand why it didn't hurt as bad as he felt it should. Raising a hand to grip his chest, his alpha was yelling at him to feel something. To do something. This was their omega. The omega who placed their mark upon his neck. The one man who loved him, no matter what happened... He knew Eren wanted children. He'd seen it in his eyes each time the fact they couldn't came up. But that was simply because he never thought he'd lose it at Zeke, or that Eren would be publicly acknowledged as his lover. Yet. Eren had broken his own heart. He'd given up his dream and part of his soul in an attempt to save him... so why couldn't he feel it? Why wasn't he angry? Or hurt? There was no way the magic Eren used could have been safe. Yet Eren still held him. He held him and he loved him. He didn't blame him for taking the clutch from him  
"Levi?"  
"Historia... I can't feel anything"  
"Levi, I think..."  
"I don't feel anything. Why don't I feel anything? When he wouldn't wake up, I was beside myself. Now, I find him a burden. I'm angry at him for not waking. I was there when he birthed the clutch... it broke both of us... but now, I don't feel anything"  
"Maria, can you help Levi?"  
"I don't need help. I... He loves me. But I don't care what he went through. Why don't I care?"

Maria lifted him off his feet like he was made of nothing. Sitting him on the edge of the bed, the woman's face softened  
"It's not you. It's Obsydin. You need to fight him"  
"I don't feel..."  
"It's him. He's in your head. He's in Eren's head. Tell me. Have you heard voices? Seen things? This is very important"  
"Yes... to both"  
"Obsydin is invading your mind. Historia, you need to work on Eren. Levi, think of Eren. You can't let yourself be lost to him"  
"I can't think of him. There's something wrong"  
"What else has happened? Dreams? Have you had dreams of Eren? Or, of Obsydin?"  
"No. There have been no dreams. I don't remember their being dreams... but I can't say for sure"  
"Anger? No. We could see the change in you the moment we laid eyes on you. The black ring around the outside of your iris. Your longer hair, and black nails. You've even grown slightly taller. Have any scales formed?"  
"No. Only the ones on Eren's back. I tried to remove them, but they grew straight back"  
"And the sword?"  
"I don't know where Eren has hidden it. It may be in his tower, but I don't know"

Smelling blood, Levi looked back over his shoulder to see Historia dumping Eren's bandages off his bed  
"What do you feel right now?"  
"Annoyed that she's touching him, and annoyed the bed and floor are being dirtied"  
"Good. If you've still got some feelings for Eren, you haven't lost your humanity yet"  
Was he ever really human though? He'd been killing before he could remember. He'd led countless soldiers to their deaths, and helped eliminate enemies of the kingdom before their threat could spread...   
"What is she doing to him now?"  
Historia answered, rather than Maria   
"There's traces of nail in the wound. I can see them, though you might not be able to as you're human. They seem to be black, like your nails, or rather, like Obsydin's. I'm going to see if I can guide Eren back with healing magic, but with how far your infection has spread so rapidly, I need to remove these fragments, or risk polluting my clutch"  
Levi's face was expressionless. She'd said that already. He'd wanted to know what she was doing taking his dressings off and pressing at the wounds  
"I thought you said you'd do anything for him"  
"I did, I am. I'm just adjusting to the situation"  
"So it was fine for him to give up his clutch... but you won't?"  
Maria's hands dug into his shoulders, scolding him immediately   
"No. You're lashing out. Princess Historia needs a calm environment"  
"How is it fair though? That Eren was forced to lose his children"  
"It's not fair. But this is no time to be jealous"  
"Jealous" struck something inside of him. Was he jealous? He didn't feel jealous. Annoyed?  
"I'm not jealous"  
"You are. I smelt that tiny hint of anger there"  
"It seems hardly fair for him to pull all this shit, then to decide he doesn't want to wake. It's selfish"  
"Maria, I think it's best Levi waits in the hall with Erwin. I shall call you if I need help"

 

*  
Evicted to the hall, Erwin was leaning against the wall opposite him, while Levi was staring at his feet, irritated over how long it seemed to be taking in there. The guards were gone when he'd emerged from his quarters, Erwin opening his mouth to say something, before obviously thinking better of it. Now they were stuck in this stupid silence.

It seemed hours before there was a piercing scream, Levi felt as if every part of him tensed in response to it. Half ripping the door off its hinges, Eren was hunched up, gasping and coughing, while Historia rubbed his back  
"You can come back in now. He woke up the moment the scale fragments were removed"  
"Eren?"  
Eren's head snapped up, his eyes widening. With all the grace and spryness of a man who hadn't been in a coma, Levi found his boyfriend stubbornly clambering off the bed and over to him, throwing his arms around him as he coughed wetly  
"Lee!"  
Nuzzling and coughing, Eren was a wreck as his full weight collapsed against him  
"You idiot. You stupid shitty idiot. Why didn't you wake up?"  
Levi was confused. Eren was the one who'd decided not to wake up. But now he was, the kid felt like he was burning up... or had he always been so warm?  
"Me?! You're the one who was in a month-long fucking coma!"  
"No... you wouldn't wake up. I tried everything..."  
"What are you talking about? You're the one who's been sleeping since your heat. It's been weeks, Eren"  
"No... no..."  
Coughing so hard he half fainted, Levi lifted Eren into his arms. The warmth and weight of the teen were the most he'd felt in days. Carrying Eren over to his bed, Levi sat with the teen in his lap, arms loosely looped around his waist. Whatever surprise Historia was feeling, she kept it under wraps   
"Historia, what is he talking about?"  
"Well. I suspect he's been in a dream. He's still quite ill. Eren, you've been sick for weeks. You need to take a shower, then I'll need to check your stomach wounds again"  
Jolting suddenly, Eren sat up way too fast. Growling, Levi glared at the teen for moving. He was sick. Couldn't he just sit still before he passed back out and they were right back where they started?!  
"You stabbed me..."  
"I what?"  
"You stabbed me. You told me about a dragon, then you stabbed me..."  
Obviously, Eren was delusional. The teen's was coughing out the words stubbornly, in a way that made Levi raise his upper lip in disgust  
"And he wouldn't wake up..."  
"Ok. That's enough hacking. Shut up, you're coughing everywhere and making no sense. Do you need help showering? You stink"  
Historia scowled   
"Levi!"  
"Well he does"  
"We talked about this. Your emotions are messed up by Obsydin. Yes, he needs help showering. That should be clear given how sick he is, and the fact he just came out of a coma like nothing happened"  
"Obsydin's got nothing to do with this. You're not the one with him in your lap. I think he's pissed himself coughing"  
"That's enough. You don't need to say everything out loud. Take him, bathing him, and bring him back. Don't let him cast anything, and Eren, you need to stop trying to talk. It's straining your voice, and making you cough more"  
"But..."  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"She literally just told you to shut up. Now shut up"  
Struggling in his lap, Eren pushed himself out of Levi's hold, nearly falling off the bed in the process. The teen smelt angry, though Levi didn't know why  
"Fuck you... You wouldn't wake up. You don't know what I went through without you"  
"You're the one who wouldn't wake up! You're the one who decided you needed to her pneumonia and nearly die in my bed!"  
"I didn't have pneumonia..."  
God. Could Eren even hear himself? He was literally coughing so hard, he'd pissed himself all over Levi's lap. But sure. Yep. No pneumonia  
"Are you stupid! You're coughing your lungs up!"  
"I'm fucking stupid for ever being worried about you!"  
"No one asked you to be! No one told you to kill your clutch over it!"  
The look Eren gave him, stirred his hardened heart. It was like he could see Eren's heart breaking through his dulled green eyes  
"Fuck you"

"That's enough from both of you!"  
Silencing the room, Eren whimpered at Erwin's serious tone  
"I can't believe you. Eren, he's been worried about you, but he's also been an insufferable douche. Levi, Eren is finally awake, and the first thing you do is yell at him, followed by picking a fight. Historia, Levi isn't going to be helping Eren in the bathroom. He's more likely to do hurt him than he is to help"  
Levi scoffed  
"Oh. The one-armed white knight to the rescue. Touch him and I'll fucking slit your throat"  
Whimpering again, Eren sank to a crouch. The teen had his hands in his hair, palms covering his ears  
"See what you did!"  
"What I did?! He's mine. He belongs to me! What happens to him, is my choice"  
"Do you even hear yourself!?"  
"Do you!?"  
Erwin had started this pissing match. Eren might be disgusting, but he was still his. He still made him feel something, even if he didn't know what to call it  
"You're his alpha! It's your job to protect him! Not to take your bad mood out on him. He's confused and scared, because of you!"  
Levi looked down to where Eren was curled up, the kid was fucking crying. Why did that make him feel bad, but Eren killing their clutch didn't? He didn't like this. His alpha was already scolding him for the treatment of Eren, but how was supposed to process this? Was he supposed to help Eren? He kind of wanted to? Maybe?  
"I'll fucking take him. Now, will all of you just shut up?"

Climbing off his bed, Levi retrieved Eren off the floor. He hadn't meant to upset him  
"Bath. Food. Then we'll talk. I think we have a lot to talk about"  
In his arms, Eren nodded. The omega started to rub his cheek against Levi's chest, before letting out a tiny sigh and tensing up. He loved Eren. He knew he loved Eren. This... this anger at Eren, this wasn't right. He needed something and Eren seemed to be the one person in the whole wide world who could provide it.

Heading into the bathroom, Levi sat Eren down on the bathroom counter in order to... well, he'd been going to strip Eren, but the teen only has a pair of thin pants covering his bits, and he'd need to be standing for that. Smoothly covering himself, Levi left the teen to sit there as he walked over to the shower and turned it on. Almost as soon as the water started, there was a light thud, Eren climbing down off the counter and stripping his pants on his own  
"Just let me do that"  
"It's fine"  
"Eren"  
"I'm so mad at you, I can't even look you in the eye"  
"That's a shame because if you did, you might see I've changed"  
"I know you've changed. You're being a dick"  
"You're the one..."  
"Who watched you sleep. Who bathed you. Who fed you water and herbs. Who begged Historia to come. Who had to watch the whole castle mourn you because everyone thought you were dead"  
Levi blinked at Eren   
"You do realise that none of that happened"  
"Do I? How do you know this isn't a dream?"  
"Because..."  
"Because you're being a dick? My Levi wouldn't be like this. So obviously you have to be him. I guess he meant he'd leave me bloodied and broken for you to find. I can't do this anymore. You need to leave"  
"What?"  
"Get out!"  
Eren screaming at him caused the teen to dissolve back into coughs. No doubt the only reason he was up and talking right now was thanks to his dragon side. No normal human would have survived pneumonia and unhealing wounds  
"I'm not going anywhere"  
"Why? So you can laugh at me? Mock me again for bonding myself to your sword? I cursed my fucking self. You made it pretty clear. Go on. Laugh at me!"  
"You're bonded to the sword?"  
"You should know. You're the one who told me. Why do you always have to wear his skin? Levi isn't like this. Levi's always been warm and soft. He cared about the clutch, and he didn't know about it. Historia and Maria were a nice touch though. But you stuffed it up when you had her stab me. So the least you can do, is let me drown myself in the shower alone"  
"Eren. This isn't a dream"  
Eren shook as he freed himself from his pants. The omega's beautiful body causing his dick to twitch with interest. Wrapping his arms around d him, Eren's voice was growing weaker and raspier as he spoke in anger  
"Right. Like Levi being a coma wasn't a dream? Or having his knot torn out of me? Or watching him waste away? You want the Smith Prince dead, then what? I'm done"  
"Eren, I'm serious. This isn't a dream"  
"Don't lie to me! Your nails! Your hair! Your face and your eyes... your eyes... they're the worst. Levi never looked at me how you do. I want my boyfriend back, but you took him from me. The only thing I wanted for myself and you took him. Now get out!"  
"Would you calm down..."  
Moving to stand in front of Eren, Eren took a step back   
"Don't touch me!"  
"For god's sake! This isn't a dream! Historia woke your sleeping arse up!"  
"Then if this reality, you should have let me die in that dream. It'd be a hundred times better than having you hate me like you seem to"

With a light knock on the door, Historia poked her head in  
"Is everything ok in here?"  
"He was just leaving"  
Growling, Levi shook his head  
"I'm not going anywhere until you understand that you're awake"  
"And I told you, that if I'm awake I'd rather be dead"  
Historia let out a small cry  
"Eren!"  
"He isn't my boyfriend. He doesn't give two shits and I can't feel him. This is a dream. And he needs to go"  
"It's. Not. A..."  
"Levi, can I speak to you"  
"No. It's not a dream!"  
"Now!"

Marching into the bathroom, Historia grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out. Eren thanking her as the door was pulled closed behind them  
"What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"That. In there"  
"He thinks this is a dream. That he's gone from one dream to another. It seems you wasted a trip because the little shit says he'd rather be dead than awake and with me"  
"Levi. He just came out a coma"  
"Yeah and the first thing he wants is to go back"  
"Because he's confused. Obsydin makes dreams a reality. For him, whatever he's been dreaming was his reality. You know that. You know he's sick and he's confused"  
"Sure. You know what. Given I'm such a shit arse person to be around, you lot can take care of him"  
"Levi..."  
"No. He literally said he'd rather be dead than be with me. I guess I know where we stand now"

Ignoring his piss covered pants, Levi strode over to the door to his quarters, letting himself out. It wasn't until he was three halls away from his quarters that he paused to breathe. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He didn't like Eren not wanting to be around. Eren was warmth. He was sunshine and happiness, but not even after half an hour of being awake, he wanted out. How was he supposed to take that? This was reality. This shitty, fucked up situation was reality. And Eren really didn't want him anymore. Feeling something warm on his cheeks, the alpha raised his hands to them. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, or felt enough of anything to cry... but this... reality wasn't what he wanted either. He just wanted it to all go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. Eren was stuck in a dreamscape created by Obsydin, and believes everything that happened to reality. He's still a very sick boy. The only reason he had the strength to try to talk and to get out of bed was because he's a dragon, and mostly because he was beyond relieved to see Levi awake,


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scratches back of head nervously before whispering "potatoes"

Eren felt as if he was walking on eggshells as his heart raced and mind sluggishly churned. Having been checked over again by Historia, the princess had then helped him back to his tower. He may have just woken up from a coma, apparently, but he was exhausted. His movements heavy and clumsy, even when supported by Historia. All of it had felt so real. The touch of Levi's skin. The beat of his heart. The warmth as he held him in his arms as he slept. He'd thought when Levi woke, his alpha would be happy to see him, but the look Levi had given him... they'd cut bone deep. It was like the man found him nothing more than a burden or annoyance. Settling down on the sofa because stairs were far too much effort, Historia gathered him into her arms. Eren caving into her warm hold, both he and his omega desperately needing someone show them, love. With a simple wave of her hand, a fire began to burn in the hearth across from them. He would have preferred it to be Levi's hold, but how was he supposed to look at him. He knew about the clutch, then yelled at him for killing it... His Levi wouldn't do that. His Levi wouldn't be like that. His alpha loved him, or he had. Once his tears had started, he couldn't stop, sobbing and coughing against Historia's shoulder while Maria made tea in his kitchen. How could none of it be real?! Logically, he wouldn't put it past Obsydin, nor would he put it past him to have created this new dream world just to keep him preoccupied.

When his sobs fell to small hiccups, Maria handed him a mug of tea. Gathering himself up, Eren's cold fingers hurt from the warmth of the mug in his hands. He couldn't process all of this, hell, he could barely keep his eyes open, but if he fell asleep, he might just wake to find Levi still sleeping in his arms. Stroking his hair, Historia's voice was soft with sympathy  
"It's alright. I can feel it. I know what you're thinking. You're awake now, but you need your sleep"  
If she knew, then she knew why he couldn't sleep. Shaking his head, he mumbled out  
"I can't. I can't wake up and find him sleeping"  
"You're already awake"  
"I'm not... I can't be"  
"You are"  
"Did you see the way he looked at me? It can't be him"  
"Eren, Levi's still in there. Don't give up on him"  
"He hates me"  
"No, he doesn't. I promise you. Now drink your tea for me"  
Historia only wanted him to drink given the herbal sedatives Maria had added  
"I don't want to sleep. Please don't make me sleep"  
"I'll stay by your side. And come morning, you'll see that you're no longer dreaming"  
"Please... I can't... Historia. It hurts too much"  
"Shhhh... You're ok. You're awake now, and I'll stay with you"  
Maria interrupted from where she'd sat on the coffee table  
"Princess Historia, we don't have much time. Rod is bound to notice your absence"  
"Ymir will take care of it. Eren's in far too much pain to be left alone right now. We also haven't heard about his dream"  
"It wasn't a dream"  
It couldn't have been... it just couldn't have been... This had to be the dream  
"Eren, it was. I'm sorry that it was"  
"You told me to find a dragon. You said he could help. You told me to, Historia. You said he'd help Levi!"  
The tickling in his throat and the stuffy feeling in his nose was growing worse again. He couldn't help the coughing that bubbled up again  
"Your dream must have picked up upon my presence. Your mind telling you things as it wanted to hear"  
"But... I saw it"  
"Drink your tea. Everything will be ok come morning"

The sedatives only took minutes to kick in. Historia carrying him up to his bedroom, which had been cleaned in his absence. Laying him down, Eren climbed under his furs, before promptly passing out. He hadn't wanted to sleep. He wanted Levi. He wanted to see him, even if he hated him now. A whole month? Had it been that long? Levi and Historia had talked in weeks and dropped the word month. They'd been apart for a year, yet Levi couldn't stand him after only a few months together? He'd been so excited to come home... but what was the point of being here if Levi wanted him gone?

His sleep that night was dreamless as he slept late into the morning, feeling lost and confused as he woke in his bed without Levi. Whining softly, he buried his face in his pillow as fragments of the previous night came back. Historia! Shooting up, he found his room devoid of the princess's presence. The omega's heart dropping until his eyes came to find Levi sitting on a chair across from his bed, staring at him. What was he doing there? Didn't he hate him? Drawing the furs up to cover his exposed chest, he nervously toyed with the stitching on the side  
"Levi?"  
"You were sleeping again"  
"Maria made a herbal tea... How long have you been here?"  
"I don't know? All morning?"  
All morning?  
"Then why didn't you come to bed?"  
"Because I was trying to figure out how I feel about you"  
Eren clenched the blanket, trying not to fall apart. Levi was still being so cold and he didn't know what to think  
"I... you said you loved me"  
"And I think I do... Everything's different now"  
"They don't have to be"  
"Eren..."  
"They don't have to be. You... you let me mark you. You told me you loved me. You said we get through this together"  
Levi scratched the side of his head with his pointer finger  
"I know... but..."  
"But what?"  
"I just don't know how I feel about you. I just don't feel anything"

He couldn't do this. Levi's voice held no emotion at all. It truly felt as if the time they'd spent together meant nothing. Like the last month of him taking care of the alpha meant nothing. Climbing from the bed, he glared at Levi  
"You don't feel anything! You don't feel anything! What was I then? All those sweet words, just for a fuck?! Then if you want to fuck, I'm right here. Go on..."  
Levi didn't reply, Eren's anger growing. His magic swelling around him as he yelled  
"Go on, you fucking coward!"  
Snarling, Levi rose from the chair, striding over to him and grabbing his arm in order to throw him down on his bed  
"Do you think this is fucking easy for me!? I'm supposed to love you! I think I love you! But nothing feels right anymore!"  
"It doesn't feel right because you... You never loved me"  
"That's not true"  
"Isn't it?! I was so happy you were awake... and you hate me"  
Levi sighed  
"I don't hate you"  
"You don't love me either... you're such a coward. You left me alone for so long, now you're leaving me alone again"  
Turning from Levi, Eren curled into himself. Why couldn't Levi let him in? Even if Obsydin was in there, it wasn't like Eren wasn't infected either, but he knew he still loved Levi.

Placing a hand on Eren's back, Levi's fingertips dug lightly into his new scales. Eren's body betraying him by arching back into the touch  
"I do know I think you're beautiful. And warm. You feel so warm"  
Placing his other hand on Eren's side, Levi ghosted his fingers down to the teen's hip  
"Maybe I do want to fuck you?"  
"I thought you didn't want me"  
"I don't know what I want. I didn't realise how far gone I already was, but you're so warm"  
"Then come back to me..."  
"I'm already here"  
"That's not what I meant and you know it"  
Tugging down the side of Eren's pants, Levi's hand moved to grip his limp dick, starting to pump it slowly  
"Why can't I feel anything? I know how you feel in my hands and around my dick, but... It's like the things I see aren't reaching my brain"  
Whining, the teen was already starting to slick. His body too well trained when it came to Levi. Even this Levi. Growling at his whine, Levi withdrew his hand, as the other hand came off Eren's back. 

Grabbed by the hips, he was forced onto his hands and knees, before Levi busied himself untying his pants  
"You look good like this, and you smell incredible. Like a little bitch in heat"  
Biting his lip, Eren closed his eyes. Sex had always worked for them... except when he'd been sleeping. If he'd been sleeping. If this was the dream, then what did it matter what Levi did? Feeling the tip of Levi's erection rubbing against his opening, Eren whimpered slightly as the alpha started to push in. He hadn't even prepped him, not that he usually needed all that much prep, and Levi wasn't being as slow and gentle as normal. Trying to control his breathing he coughed into the crook of his elbow, drawing a hiss from Levi  
"Fuck. You're so fucking tight. You ripple with each cough as you try and get me deeper"  
Eren's eyes shot wide as Levi drove the rest of his shaft hard into him. He could feel the tearing as his boyfriend didn't wait for him to adjust, pulling back and starting to ride him hard as Eren's magic tried to heal him  
"Fuck... shit... feels so fucking good inside you"  
For Eren, it took a little longer before the pain turned to pleasure. He missed the loving warmth of their bond, but fuck... the way Levi was abusing his sweet spot had him begging for more. He loved Levi...  
"Gonna fucking knot you"  
"Please. Please, knot me"  
Levi's left grabbed at his hair, forcing him up as the man drilled his arse thoroughly  
"I told you I was, and I am"  
Shoving him back down, Eren whined as he pinned there. Levi shouldn't be as strong as he was, but with one hand, he'd effectively stopped all movement for teen by driving the air from his lungs and launching him into a coughing fit  
"Fuck... fuck.... ah... ah..."  
Levi's knot flared, Eren pushed down completely against the mattress as the alpha slumped on top of him. For some reason his body decided he couldn't cough and come at the same time, opting for coughing as he felt as if his dick would fall off with the pressure in his belly. He had to come in the worst possible way  
"This arse of yours feels so fucking good, Eren"  
The throb between Eren's legs was starting to hurt from having not come when Levi knotted him. Rutting against the bed, Eren couldn't quite get enough friction  
"Didn't you come?"  
Shaking his head, he found Levi pushing himself up, before pulling him into kneeling. Snaking an arm around his waist, Levi took his leaking erection into his left hand. Thumbing at his slit, Eren bit his lip to keep from moaning  
"I want to hear you. I want to hear you want me"  
Eager to please, Eren nodded quickly  
"I do. I do, master. I do... only you. Always only you, Levi. Please make me come"  
Starting to grind against him, given he wasn't able to fuck him thanks to the knot, Levi teased him into coming as he jerked him slowly. With tears rolling down his face from his desperate need, he went boneless the moment he came across the furs, before tensing as Levi bit into his should, just by his collar. Holding the bite for a few moments, Levi pulled back and lapped at the wound as he spoke  
"Good omega... you're so good. So warm and soft"  
There was still a frost in Levi's voice, but maybe kind of a hint of warmth. His belly felt all warm and gooey like it did after a thorough fuck. A sensation he was sure only Levi could bring out... Was Levi still in there? Was he reacting to his boyfriend humanity? If he was, then maybe Levi could get better? Eren just needed to remind him that he was loved and human... He could do that...  
"Levi... I love you. I don't care what you do to me... I love you"  
"Do you think those words make me happy? You should care about yourself. You could end up dead if you stick with me"  
"I don't care. If it's you, I'll go to the end of the world. Just don't throw me away. Don't give up on me... I know I'm cursed. I'm like you, but I love you. I feel you"  
Well. He felt him in him, was more what Eren meant. Levi's next move surprised him as the alpha dropped his forehead to rest on Eren's shoulder, arms moving to hold him tightly as he swore Levi sniffled  
"I don't know what I feel or what I'm doing an saying. Nothing comes out and nothing feels real. It fucking broke me to see you when I came out of my rut... I'm only going to hurt you. But... I can't seem to leave you alone. I get so mad when people touch you, but I don't know how to touch or want you anymore"  
"Then let me be by your side. I'll help you. I'll stop you when you get too much"  
"I'll hurt you. I'll hurt you over and over"  
"And I'll die if you leave me behind again"  
"Don't talk like that. You said you'd rather be dead than with me"  
"I came out of a coma"  
"So that makes it ok? Ok, for you to say shit like that? I don't want to hear it. You're not allowed to be a shitty idiot like that"  
"I..."  
"Just shut up. I forbid you from getting into trouble and I forbid you from dying"  
Eren tensed with a small cry, suddenly shoved back down with his chest against his furs as Levi started trying to ride him. Even cursed, it seemed Levi could give commands. This... this could be a problem  
"You're to stay by my side. And no more fucking comas. You sleep when I tell you. Where I tell you. Understood"  
What? Huh? What now?  
"I said, do you understand?"  
"Yes, master"  
"Fuck, I love it when you call me"  
Deciding new rules was probably best decided when not buried balls deep in someone's arse, yet Eren still nodded. Maybe this dream would be better? 

Levi didn't let up until he'd come again, and Eren's coughing got so bad that the man needed to put the kettle on. Curled up under his blankets, the omega was verging on sleep when Levi brought the bowl of boiling water over to him. Unable to sit up, Levi was forced to take care of him, the man not even voicing his annoyance as he did. That had to be progress, didn't it? That Levi wasn't mad for his illness  
"Stay awake. No sleeping"  
Tell that to his body. His magic didn't seem to be as strong as it was supposed to be, and now they'd finished up, Levi's cum combined with Eren's slick was burning at the still healing tears  
"Sorry"  
"Is there anything you need?"  
"What? No. Sorry..."  
Levi didn't know which herbs he needed to add to the hot water, so it was better Eren didn't risk pushing the man too far  
"I need to get back to work. I'll send Historia in to sit with you"  
"You can't stay?"  
He really wanted to cuddle into Levi's side and to start shoving love down Levi's throat until he got it again  
"Do you want me to?"  
Levi didn't sound like he wanted to. It kind of sounded like now he'd fucked out his frustrations, he didn't want to be there  
"You don't have to. Thanks for the water"  
"Yeah. Right. Ok"

And that was it. Making sure his pants were in tied back up, Levi left him. He didn't even look back as he went. So... that hadn't meant anything at all? He really had just wanted to root and run. Looking at the bowl of scolding hot water, Eren didn't see the point anymore. Pushing it off the edge, the enamel bowl clattered loudly on the floor. He was sick of crying, but his omega was screaming in pain. It wanted him to chase Levi down and force him to stay with them. To force him back to bed... Even if it was just his body he wanted, Eren could give him that. He'd give him anything.

By the time Historia found him, Eren had worked himself into hysterics. Between the coughing, the lack of healing and Levi's scent upon his skin, he couldn't breathe. He'd clawed at his collar when he'd started to choke, yet the stupid thing wouldn't budge, driving him further off the edge. He hated it. He hated Obsydin and he hated Erwin. Even with Armin there, he'd still been so lonely without Levi, and everyone knows how easy it is for omegas to grow lonely. They just didn't tell you how badly it hurt when your cursed boyfriend left you too. Inside of him, something broke. Climbing to the top floor or his tower, he picked some belladonna as he went, already consuming the mass before Historia found him semi-conscious on the floor. Not caring what he wanted, the girl was by his side in an instant, sitting him up as Maria came at him from the other side, tapping his cheek as she tried to make his blurry world come back into focus  
"Eren. Eren, what did you take?"  
"His lips are blue. He's not getting enough oxygen. I can't tell how long he's been like this"  
Wasn't she supposed to be a dragon? Couldn't she smell what he'd taken? Whoops... He would have laughed if he could have  
"Historia, hold his hair"  
When Maria tried to stick her fingers in his mouth, Eren fought the best he could, until she finally got a firm hold on his mouth and bottom jaw. Historia turned traitor, sticking her fingers down his throat to make him vomit the herb up. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He wanted to wake up. That was all. Throwing up, he hated both women... despite the fact they held him tightly even after he threw up on them  
"It's ok. Shhhhh. Shhhh, you're ok"  
"Historia, we can't leave him like this"  
"Maria, can you find Armin and Erwin, please? I don't think Eren should be left alone right now"  
"I'll see what I can do"

Historia waited for Maria to leave, before scolding him. Eren was too out of it to know or to care that he was babbling and begging for her to let him go. He'd messed up, and now he was stuck here. There was no way Armin would let things drop, and Erwin... god. Levi would crack the shits over it all. When both princes did come, Armin promptly broke down into tears. He didn't like it when Armin cried. But he supposed with the herb-filled vomit and his fucked-upness his friend had already figured out what he'd tried to do. For his part, Erwin was silent before abruptly leaving. The Prince probably preparing to have him evicted from his castle... not that he didn't deserve it... Everything he ever tried had failed, so why would this be any different?

*  
Levi was sitting in his private quarters when Erwin came storming in. For the better part of the afternoon, he'd been staring at his hands, thinking of how Eren seemed to be the only thing that thawed the frost he seemed to be bathed in. The sex had felt amazing until Eren had started coughing so hard there was blood on his lips. Whatever small spark had pulled him back to his senses ever so slightly had been snuffed out. Gazing down at Eren's body, he felt angry that he'd fucked the brat. Eren was in no condition, even if he'd goaded him into it. He wanted to feel Eren. He wanted it to be ok for him to wrap his arms around him. He was still looking to his hands as he was hurled from the bed and thrown to the floor. Despite having one arm, Erwin didn't let it stop him. Straddling Levi's waist, the alpha smacked him so hard in he face, Levi saw black for a moment  
"You stupid fucking bastard!"  
Genuinely confused, a hand went to his nose, finding it broken. The brooch Eren had gifted him was nowhere in sight  
"Eren just tried to kill himself! What the fuck did you do?!"  
Levi growled  
"He did what?"  
"He swallowed belladonna, but I suppose you don't care now that you can't feel him!"  
Punching him the face again, it took a long moment to register the pain  
"He was in Historia's arms, begging to wake up. And it wasn't exactly hard to tell that you'd fucked him and left him"  
What was he supposed to do? The warmth he'd felt from Eren was ruined by the kid coughing  
"He didn't want me there"  
"Of course he wants you there! He just came out of a coma that he thought to be real!"  
He was getting pretty sick of hearing that  
"It wasn't real"  
"It was to him! Now he wants to go back there because you're an arsehole! He used to mean more to you than a fuck"  
"I don't know what he means to me anymore!"  
"Then you shouldn't have stuck your dick in him! He thought you were never going to wake up! You heard him last night!"  
When Erwin went to smack him a third time, Levi caught the man's hand, baring his teeth as he snarled  
"He is my omega"  
"You just said you don't want him"  
"I said I don't know how I feel at the moment!"  
"Well, let me make it easy for you. You stay the fuck away from him until he's healed"  
"Like hell, I will. He belongs to me"  
"He tried to kill himself!"  
Levi growled. He never told Eren to take things this far, but he didn't think Eren would intentionally try to off himself. His heart was doing some weird racing thing, while his alpha's anger was unexpectedly extreme. Like Erwin has just laid into his face, he wanted to do the same thing to Eren. He'd told him not to fuck around and to rest. As long as he didn't pull this month-long sleeping shit again, it was fine. Everyone was overreacting  
"He tried to wake up! You said it yourself! He told Historia he wanted to wake up! He's messed up in the head!"  
"He's messed up because he was in a coma and you left him again!"  
"It's not my fault he can't tell the difference from between reality and a dream"  
Pulling his hand from Levi's hold, Erwin shook his head  
"Guards!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"If you're not going to go to him, then I can't have you walking around the castle. Eren is the only restraint we have in place for you. You either stay in Eren's tower with him, or I have you moved to the cells"  
He didn't need to be in the cells. He had a castle to run  
"Levi? Is everything alright in here?"  
"Prince Erwin required an escort"  
He couldn't see the guards past Erwin's stupidly big body. He didn't particularly want to be in the cells, but he wasn't sure he could deal with Eren's shit over his dream  
"Sir?"  
Fuck. He really didn't have a choice. Nodding at Erwin, he wished he'd thought to knee the man in the nuts before the guards came  
"Levi is correct"  
"He'll be in Eren's tower until his lover has healed. The door is to be kept guarded at all times. Both the Prince and Eren require time to recover"  
Levi wasn't the one who needed to recover. He was fine... ish... Physically he was fine, apart from his nose. That... didn't feel great... and maybe he felt a little bad about Eren. It'd be a shame if anything happened to that body of his... God. It'd felt so good inside of him. Leaning down, Erwin growled  
"Don't fuck this up, Levi"

Marched to Eren's tower, Levi had a guard each side and Erwin behind him. Any thought he'd had of running was ruined by his bodyguards. Opening the door, the guards stayed outside as Levi and Erwin entered. Waiting for it to close, Levi turned to the alpha  
"Now what?"  
"Historia would have moved Eren. They'll either be in the bathroom or cleaning Eren up in his room"  
"I thought he showered"  
"Then Historia needed to stick her fingers down his throat to make him throw up the belladonna. He's lucky he was found so fast, or it's quite possible he'd be dead"  
"He wasn't trying to kill himself"  
"You didn't see him. You didn't smell him either. He stank of heartbreak and rejection. I wonder who could have possibly done that?"  
The kid was mostly fine when he left. Other than the coughing thing, but Eren's lungs have always been bad  
"He wouldn't kill himself. He isn't as spineless as that"  
"He's young and he's hurt. We can't all be heartless"  
Levi crossed his arms, less than impressed with Erwin  
"I didn't ask to be like this"  
"No. But you're not helping yourself either"  
"You don't know what you mean"  
"I mean, you have Eren. You even stood up to Zeke and risked a war for him. He's your public lover, so you can't be seen fighting with him"  
"I knew you couldn't possibly actually care for him. You're just worried someone's going to off themselves in your previous castle, which you can't even fucking run properly without your right arm. This is stupid"

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Levi and Erwin both looked to Maria. Standing halfway down the small staircase, the woman wore a fierce scowl  
"Can you two please quieten down? Historia's only just been able to settle Eren"  
"He's not a baby. He doesn't need to be settled"  
"Fine. Historia only just got Eren to sleep then. He's too emotionally unstable for this right now"  
"I thought the pair of you were leaving"  
"That was the plan, yes. But Historia's concerned Eren may try more extreme methods in order to wake up"  
Extreme methods? Swallowing belladonna wasn't enough? He didn't like that. He didn't like the idea of Eren being cold and stiff like a corpse  
"Maria, Levi is going to stay here with Eren. Guards have been posted at the doorway and know neither Levi or Eren are to leave"  
"That will help, provided Eren is coherent enough to process Levi's presence. We will need to leave tonight though. Rod would have noticed something is wrong by now"  
"Coherent? Did you drug him?"  
"He drugged himself, but we should be more concerned with his mental state. Your emotions may be suppressed but Eren's are running in overdrive. You'll need to show patience"  
Levi looked to Erwin  
"I don't know if this is a good idea"  
"It's either here, or in the cells with the rats"  
They were in a castle dripping with magic, yet somehow, rats and spiders always seemed to plague the cell area... not to mention the rising damp and lack of heating. The cells were definitely not an option  
"Who's going to help you?"  
"Armin and Hanji"  
Erwin didn't even pause to think, Levi, letting out a huff. Erwin hadn't wanted Eren helping to begin with, but suddenly it's ok for the kid that a had crush on him too?  
"Look. As complicated as it all is, you need Eren. Maybe spending time with him will help you remember how much you love him?"  
"He lied to me and bound his soul to a sword, killing our clutch in the process"  
"Because he loves you. And if you'd been in his position, you'd do the same damn thing. Now. Go spend some time with your lover"

Levi's steps were heavy as they headed up to Eren's room. He knew he loved Eren. He knew he still wanted to be in love with him. But he couldn't help the wall that separated his thoughts from his emotions. Reaching Eren's bedroom he found Historia was sitting in the chair he'd abandoned earlier, while Eren was curled around one of his pillows and buried beneath his furs. Rising Historia's steps were light as she walked over to him  
"Levi"  
"How is he?"  
"He was asking for you. Though he'd thrown up most of the belladonna, that combined with his current weakness has left him drifting in and out of consciousness. I would recommend you get cleaned up before you sit beside him"  
Reaching her hand out, Levi instinctively jerked away from it  
"I'm only going to heal your face. Eren wouldn't be able to take seeing you hurt like this"  
Right. His nose. Being disconnected from things definitely had its advantages when it limited his pain. Letting Historia do her thing, his nose was healed in seconds  
"There we go. Levi, I know you're having a hard time with your emotions due to the curse, but Eren desperately needs you. He's physically come back, yet his mind is still to catch up. I know it's hard on you, but if it's possible, do you think you can show him some kind of affection. Even if it's... Even if you have to force yourself. Listen to his words and hear him out. He needs that right now"  
"I don't know if I can"  
"Then try. Hold his hand. Talk to him. Make the time and don't dismiss him. Don't be harsh, or scold him for thinking everything that happened while he was unconscious was reality. All he wants is you"  
"I don't even know who I am anymore"  
Historia gave a sad smile  
"Do we ever really know? I have a few things to attend to with the help of Erwin. Please stay by his side"  
He had nowhere else to go anyway...  
"Alright. Leave us. I'll try and get through to him"  
"Thank you, Levi"

After the others left, Levi moved to sit on Eren's bed. Taking a few long moments to stare down at the omega, he sighed to himself. Maybe Eren was what he needed. Sitting on here bed, he could almost feel the teen's warm and soft skin... Fuck it. At this point, what was left to lose. Stripping his clothes and boots off, Levi slid under the furs. The moment he grew close to Eren, Eren shifted closer in his sleep. Once close enough, Eren snaked an arm around his waist and let out a small huff of happiness in sleep. The spot where Eren's arm and hand rested grew warm, in a way that felt kind of good. Wriggling himself closer, Levi pulled Eren up against him. Tension he didn't even know he had seemed to ebb away and despite everything, including his protests, Levi was asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Eren wanted to do was wake up. The jolt of magic Historia gave him was perceived by his mind as being stabbed.
> 
> I did think about amnesia, but it's apparently medically impossible to have the kind of amnesia where you forget absolutely everything. 
> 
> Anywhoo...


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol chapter that I suppose can be seen as filler... I really wanted to write another smut scene before moving into a time skip... because we all know how I feel about them lol

Waking in Levi's arms, Eren's eyes widened at the sight of the man beneath him. He was back. It'd all been a dream and he was back. Thank fuck. He was back and he knew what he had to do now, and that was to find the dragon from his dream. Pushing himself up enough, the omega pressed a kiss to Levi's lips, before letting himself drop back down against his alpha's smooth chest. This was his Levi. That other Levi wouldn't have stayed with him like this  
"Eren?"  
Eren's head shot up as he looked to Levi in shock  
"Levi?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"You're awake!"  
"Of course I'm awake... but what are you doing? Do you kiss all the men you sleep with like that?"  
"Of course not. Only my boyfriend"  
Fuck... Levi's words were turning him into a pile of mush, and they'd only just woken up. Sliding his way up to straddle Levi's lap, he took the man's face into his hands before kissing him deeply. Levi. His Levi! He could scarcely believe it. Caught up in his enthusiasm, he was blind to all the signs that this "wasn't" his Levi. Breaking the kiss, he then nuzzled into Levi's cheek   
"Thank god. You were sleeping for so long. Obsydin was in my head and he tried to make me believe you hadn't been sleeping and now I feel like my heart is going to burst with happiness"  
"Slow down. I just woke up"  
Eren hummed, as he shook his head gently   
"No. I'm not going to waste a single moment with you. Not now you're awake"  
Coughing slightly, Eren turned away so he wouldn't cough on Levi   
"Eren..."  
Shaking his head, he didn't want to hear it. He was awake. Levi was awake...  
"Shhh..."  
"We should talk"  
"I don't want to. Please, I need you. I've missed you so much. So much"  
"Eren..."  
Silencing Levi with a kiss, Eren ground down against the man's crotch, feeling him rising to the occasion. He needed him. He needed to hurry up and reconnect with the man he loved. Breaking the kiss, Eren's hands went to his nightshirt, pulling the cotton fabric off in one swift move, before taking Levi's hands and placing them on his sides. Removing his hands, he smiled when Levi's remained in place   
"I love you. I love you so much. I was so scared you were gone, so I'm going to make you feel so good..."  
"Eren..."  
"Shhh... just watch me"

Wet with want, Eren's smile was still wide as he moved down Levi's legs so he could prop himself up on his hands and knees, while Levi's fingers went to his hair. Taking his alpha's hardening erection in his hand, Eren jerked him slowly, drawing a hiss of appreciation from Levi. Good. He wanted to make his alpha feel so good that he wouldn't leave him alone again. Locking eyes with Levi, Eren lowered his head, licking his slick from the tip of Levi's dick with a long swipe of his tongue then sliding his hand down so he could sink his lips around the length. Though he and Levi usually ended up in such a heated state that they jumped right to fucking, Eren loved sucking Levi off. Hollowing his cheeks, he slid down until he'd taken all he could of Levi's thick erection in his mouth. Eagerly he began to bob his head, drawing more hisses and a moan from Levi. Sex he could do. Oral sex he liked to think he could do quite well, especially when Levi started to fuck into his mouth after only a few moments of enthusiastic sucking. He couldn't help himself. He could taste slick, but he could taste Levi's precum, which had him moaning deeply as he tried to take Levi deeper  
"Fuck... shit... I'm going to come down that pretty little throat of yours if you don't slow down"  
Humming happily, Eren nodded. Growling, Levi's hands gripped his head tighter. Holding him in place and ruining his fun for the moment   
"I'm going fuck that mouth of yours, then fuck you until you can't walk"  
Eren nodded quickly. That sounded like heaven. Especially after that fucked up dream  
"Good boy"  
Levi did as he promised, Eren holding himself up as Levi fucked his mouth so hard and fast, he couldn't even swallow in time when the man came with no warming. Feeling himself half snort, cum dribble from his nose and lips as his mouth hung open so he didn't ruin the moment by choking. Letting Levi's seed run back down the alpha's shaft, he caught his breath as he drank down what was in his mouth, before using his tongue to clean his up  
"Good boy... good omega"  
With lust blown eyes, Eren looked up to see Levi smirking down at him. The alpha's eyes were just as hooded and black as his own. Maintaining the gaze he milked the last of the cum from Levi's still hard dick with a smirk of his own  
"I think you deserve a reward"  
Pulling his lips off with a wet pop, Eren nodded quickly  
"Yes, Levi. Whatever you want..."  
"Climb up here and sit on my face. You're not to touch yourself"

Levi slid down a little for him, as he released Eren's hair. Obeying his boyfriend's wishes, he whimpered as his heavy dick throbbed with the need to come. His happiness still off the charts as he rose to sit on his heels, while Levi took him by the thighs and applied his mouth to his sipping opening  
"You're so fucking wet for me. What an eager little omega... such a pretty shade of pink"  
Breaching him slowly with his tongue, Eren moaned openly, his eyes nearly rolling back with pleasure. Ok. Compared to what Levi could do when eating his arse out, his blowjobs were rather pathetic. Sucking down his slick, Eren whimpered as he reached over his pillows to grab the bed head. It was either that or jerk himself off, and he wanted to be Levi's good omega. Soon he couldn't help the way he was fucking himself on Levi's tongue the best he could. The man was eating him so hungrily, he could feel himself close to coming   
"Levi... I'm going to come... feel so good..."  
His words stopped Levi, Eren almost crying when the pleasure turned to a throbbing in his arse   
"Levi!"  
"You're not to come until I tell you to"  
"I can't... I can't hold it"  
"You can and you will"  
Eren was sure his dick didn't work like that, especially when Levi reapplied his mouth to his opening. Caught so close to the edge, tears started to form as he fought not to. It wasn't until his tears turned to sniffles that Levi pulled off again  
"Omega?"  
"I have to come... it hurts... I can't hold it"  
Levi sighed softly   
"Don't move"

Climbing out from under him, his alpha then climbed off the bed, before returning a moment later with one of the ribbons Eren used to tie his herb bundles together. Tying it around the base of his throbbing dick, Eren gasped at how tightly Levi tied it   
"You're not allowed to come until I untie it"  
Somewhat scared, Eren didn't meet Levi's eyes as he nodded  
"Good boy. Keep your hands on the bedhead and don't move"  
Finally... finally Levi was going to fuck him.

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Levi pushed two fingers into Eren and Eren saw starts. Throwing his head back as he orgasmed without coming. His dick so painfully engorged, yet all it could do was weep a never-ending stream of precum. Chuckling lightly, Levi started to fuck him hard, filling the room with wet squelches   
"Such a hungry pussy. That's what you like to call it, right? You beg me to fuck your pussy every time you get drunk"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes, sir"  
Sliding his fingers back, Levi drove three in  
"So fucking sloppy for me. Three fingers, I reckon I could get my fist in there. Fuck you like your full of eggs? You loved it, didn't you? Being full of eggs and my dick"  
Nodding, he mewed as Levi stopped fucking him in favour of starting to milk his sweet spot   
"You gave up our eggs. That means I can fuck you all I want when I want. I'm going to fucking fill you, then watch it run out your arse"  
Eren's breath caught, what had Levi just said?  
"Don't speak. This is your punishment"  
Pulling his fingers out in one smooth and swift move, Eren let out a small cry of confusion as Levi suddenly slapped his arse firmly   
"Sir?!"  
"I said no speaking"  
Six hard slaps were rained down on his arse cheek before Levi paused   
"How many was that?"  
"S-six, sir"  
"And how many eggs did you birth?"  
"Sixteen, sir"  
"One hit for each egg, but as it seems you can't count to seven, we'll have to start again. Count them out loud"  
Levi slapped his smarting arse cheek, Eren jumping in shock that he was being spanked   
"What was that?"  
"One?"  
"Good boy"  
Slapping him again, Eren whined in pain  
"And that one? Come on, I know you can count"  
"Two. That was two"  
"Good boy"

Levi delivered 16 slaps, Eren's whole arse burning and throbbing by the end of it. Kissing the skin, Eren sucked in a breath when Levi dragged his tongue up along his spine, positioning himself behind him so he could rut and rub against the teen's arse  
"I'm going to fuck you now. Don't ever disobey me again. Do you understand?"  
Nodding quickly, he was rewarded by Levi mouthing kisses to his back, where his scales hadn't covered the skin. Releasing his hold around Eren's waist, Levi took his hips into his hands, pulling him back in order to bury himself in Eren's wet heat. Overwhelmed and oversensitive Eren cried out. He couldn't process any more. Riding him hard and fast, Eren orgasmed without coming again, while Levi seemed hell-bent on burying himself impossibly deep. Yanked down into the alpha's lap, his fingertips were the only part of his hands left on the bedhead. Driving his hips up half a dozen more times, Levi's knot finally flared, the alpha untying the ribbon around his dick while flooding him with seed. Losing control, Eren screamed as he came. Cum splattering across his bedhead, pillow and thighs, his orgasm so intense he blacked out for a moment as his dick spluttered, leaking a small amount of piss, from the lack of muscle control down there. His arousal had turned to numbness, each thrust from Levi had sent more precum dribbling. Kissing his hair, Levi manoeuvred him backwards with him. Sitting him up in his lap, where Eren flopped against his boyfriend with his legs spread  
"Eren?"  
"Mmm"  
That was the best he could manage  
"Ok. I was just making sure you were still conscious"  
"I am"  
His voice was wrecked from his crying and cries of pleasure. Coming down from coming so hard, his legs spasmed as tremors ran through his body. Licking his lips, he panted for breath  
"We need to talk"  
Well that was never good  
"About?"  
"This dream of yours"  
"What dream?"  
"You're awake. You've been awake all along, then you drugged yourself up with belladonna. That's not allowed"  
"I... what...?"  
"You're awake. This is me. I tried to tell you, but when you woke up so excited you wouldn't listen"  
Eren's heart started to race  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No..."  
Levi sighed in clear annoyance   
"Whatever was in your head. That was a dream, made up by you and probably him. This. You're awake now"  
"No... no... I... you... that Levi hates me"  
"He doesn't hate you. I don't hate you. It seems the infection has spread further than I thought"  
"No!"  
"Eren"  
Covering his face with his hands, Eren shook his head  
"No. No... don't say that"  
"It's true. It seems like I can't feel much of anything these days"  
"Then why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you here? You wouldn't be here... that Levi can't stand me..."  
"I told you..."  
"You told me nothing! Other than... no. This has to be a dream. It has to..."  
Levi was still coming inside of him, his knot firmly holding them together  
"Eren"  
"I felt it... you feel warm. My magic reacted...."  
"Because this is reality. I don't know what Obsydin made you see, and I don't know if I actually care to, but you're awake and you can't pull a stunt like that again"

Fighting against the Levi holding him, the alpha growled and wrapped his arms around him tightly   
"Stop it! Let me go!"  
"Calm down"  
"Let me go! I have to go back! I have to wake up!"  
"Eren"  
"I have to go back to him! He needs me!"  
"Eren, enough!"  
"He needs me! He... he needs me"  
"You're awake. Erwin and Historia are worried you're going to try and kill yourself again. And I refuse to let you top yourself over something like this. Now listen to what I'm saying. I'm Levi. The Levi that was yours"  
Eren shook his head, refusing to believe it. Tears filled his eyes. This couldn't be his Levi... The sex might have been hot, but now he was being so cold...   
"Don't give me that"  
"I want my Levi back"  
"I am yours. You marked me"  
"He... loves me?"  
"Eren, that's complicated right now"  
"He wouldn't say something like that. He promised... He trusted me..."  
"You're acting like a child"  
"Let me go..."  
"I can't..."  
"Let me go!"  
"I can't unknot you"  
"I don't care! Get out of me, Obsydin! You said you wouldn't! I know you're mad I tried to seal you, but you said you wouldn't do this... you said you didn't want someone else's lover..."  
"I'm not Obsydin!"  
"You are!"  
Gathering up his magic, wind swirled around him. Releasing him, Eren tore himself off Levi's knot, screaming in pain as he did. Falling away from Levi, Eren curled into himself. This wasn't his Levi...   
"Shit, brat. Calm your magic down"  
Placing a hand on him, Eren screamed   
"Don't touch me!"  
"Eren"  
"Don't you touch me! Only he gets to touch me! Only Levi..."  
His Levi. Screaming into his furs, Eren slammed his hand down on his bed  
"Eren. I do care, in the way I do now... You're the only thing I feel... I tried to tell you before, but you woke up and you had it in your head that you were sleeping again"  
"Shut up!"  
Wailing mournfully, he slammed his hand down over and over until it felt too heavy to move. All he could do was grip his furs weakly as he started to choke on his coughs   
"Eren... you need to calm down"  
Ignoring Levi, he kept his face hidden as he continued to cry  
"I can't handle seeing you like this. I don't know what to do"  
Well hurrah for him. Welcome to the club. He was supposed to be with his Levi now...  
"Please. Just. At least let me clean you up"  
When he didn't reply, Levi manhandled him into rolling over. Shaking him hard by the shoulders   
"Eren"  
When he didn't respond, Levi shook him harder. The Omega didn't even have the strength to call his magic back up, all he could do was lay there in Levi's hold as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, while his body twitched in a less than healthy way  
"God! Why?! Why do you have to be like this?! I told you the truth! And now everyone is getting fucking mad at me. I'm not sure what to do, but you looking like this, this isn't ok! Fuck! I used to know what to do. I used to know how you made me feel! I don't know when I stopped knowing! I don't know... I need you to tell me what to do! I... I need you... Eren"

For a kid who'd been in a coma, come out of it, found it was a dream, then tried to wake up, Eren's brain had finally shorted out. He couldn't even process the look on Levi's face. He seemed kind of sad, but everything was so blurry and he hurt so badly  
"Ok. I need to clean you up, and clean the bed..."

 

*  
Eren had fallen into a silent state, while Levi had actually felt himself starting to freak... which after not feeling anything, was exceptionally confusing. Fat wet tears rolled down his face as he stared down at Eren, while a not so great feeling started in his chest, that told him he'd done this. See. This bullshit right here is why he shouldn't have been left with Eren. He didn't want to hurt him, but how was he supposed to make Eren acknowledge this was reality if he didn't just tell him outright? Sighing softly, Levi brushed Eren's sweaty hair from his forehead. The kid had to be in a world of pain from forcibly pulling himself off his knot. It really hadn't felt great for him either... He'd really fucked this up royally.

Lifting Eren off the bed and into his lap, the omega whimpered as he was moved. Blood clung to the teen's beautifully soft thighs in a way that hurt a little too much. As he rested Eren's head against his shoulder, he was met with no resistance   
"I'm so fucking sorry. I know I'm not who you want me to be... but I am still me. The disappointment of an alpha I've always been. I don't know what to tell you, other than you're awake and back where you belong. Armin really missed you. And Mikasa damn near rioted when she wasn't allowed to see you. Hanji even stopped teasing about taking your scales, and you've worked some kind of magic on Erwin. You deserve to be happy, Eren. You don't deserve this. Whatever I am now. I don't even know what to say. I want to say I'm disgusted at myself because if I wasn't like this, I would be. What a fucking shitty mess. I've fucked with your life too much, and now I don't see a way out of this for us. Historia doesn't have any leads. Maria was talking with Erwin about the sword, but fuck knows what came of that. I know even less than you. And it seems like all I do is fuck you, then make you fucking cry"  
Setting Eren into sobs again, Levi couldn't find it in him to lift the teen out his lap, even when the sobs turned into disgusting wet coughs. He really needed to keep his dick in his pants... or better yet, keep his pants on, to begin with. Rubbing Eren's back in what he hoped was a comforting manner, he really wished he another set of hands. Eren's bed needed to be cleaned, but he'd cement his title as "The World's Douchiest Prince" if he were to settle Eren anywhere but his lap when the omega really seemed to need the contact. 

Whether he passed out from lack of oxygen, or he finally cried himself to sleep, Eren went limp in his arms. His breathing wasn't great, and the stink of his distress had soaked into Levi's skin. Sighing to himself over the situation, Levi let himself remain stuck. He still felt as if he should be doing shitty paperwork, but Eren had always supported him in the past, and as loathe as he was to admit it, maybe he did need to try with the teen or at least try a new approach that didn't end up with the brat hurting himself, or coughing all over him.

It felt like hours that he was stuck there holding Eren before a small muffled squeak drew his attention away. He hadn't even heard Armin approaching, and given that he and Eren were both naked, the beta had probably had a heart attack on the spot. He was lucky he wasn't Erwin, or he probably would taking the fast way down the stairs head first   
"Armin?"  
"S-sorry, sir! I'll go"  
What was with people not spitting out whatever they wanted to say?  
"It's fine. He's sleeping"  
"B-but you're naked!"  
Really? He hadn't fucking noticed  
"Just get in here and explain what you want"  
The blush on Armin's face reddened as he approached, attempting to look everywhere but at either of them  
"Hand me a blanket, you look ready to pass out on the spot"  
Sure, it might not hide Eren's dried cum down the bed head, or across the pillows, but Armin seemed much more relieved as he raced to grab one of Eren's blankets out the closet, before blindly shoving it towards Levi   
"Really? I'm sure you must have seen nudity before"  
"I... but... Eren is private about that sort of thing and you're the prince, sir"  
"Just cover him with the shitty blanket already"

Doing as he was told, Armin wrapped the blanket around the pair of them   
"Sir?"  
"It's fine. Now, what did you come to here for?"  
"I... I wanted to see how he was. Historia asked me to leave earlier because of Eren's wishes. Has he...?"  
"Has he what? Woken up? Yes. Has he had another completely unjustified breakdown, yes. Does he still think this is the dream? Yes. Did he hurt himself again, yes? Does that answer your question?"  
Armin deflated in on himself as he wrapped his arms around his waist in a very Eren move   
"Sir, do you think he's going to be ok?"  
"I have no fucking idea. He didn't try to kill himself earlier if that's what you think. He tried to wake up, whatever that's supposed to mean"  
Armin sank down on the bed as he drew in a shaky breath   
"It was really scary. There was foam around his mouth, and blood in his vomit..."  
"What is it that you really want to say?"  
"I don't understand. He came out of a coma. He shouldn't be up and moving so fast, but he is... being sick for that long, he should be dead..."  
"He's not"  
"You didn't see it. He was begging for his alpha... but he said "Levi". I don't understand"  
Eren probably didn't even know what he was saying. He probably didn't know he was breaking his command  
"It's nothing for you to be worried about"  
"It is when it comes to my best friend"  
"Drop it, and don't mention it to him"  
"But, sir..."  
"That's enough. I know you were rather fond of him, and I know he doesn't return your feelings. So there's no point to you acting like this over it"  
Armin shook his head, losing all his meekness as he did  
"Eren's my friend. I won't let you hurt him"  
"Too late for that. Now leave"  
"Wha..."  
"Get out. The only one who can help Eren is a dead dragon, so run along back to Levi's side"  
Growling, Levi held Armin's gaze until the teen finally fled. Well. Fuck. That had happened. Eren and Erwin were both probably going to blow this all completely out of proportion. It didn't make it any less true. Eren was just as fucking stuck as he was with this Obsydin shit, and Levi was fucking stuck playing Erwin. He was done. Obsydin could suck his dick, and so could Erwin... and so could Eren, because that had been the best thing he'd felt in weeks.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho Boy!  
> I copied this into word and found it was a whopping 11k, so I broke this chapter in 2! it was hard to find the right place to chop it in two, but here we are!!

Eren was trying his hardest, he swore he really was. It was just everything seemed so foreign, especially the distance between him and Levi. No matter what anyone said to him, this all felt less real to him than his coma had... which he still had reservations over. He'd spent a month in his own mind, thanks to Obsydin, but if it really was caused by the dragon, why hadn't there been more interaction with him? Obsydin said he wanted to leave him broken and bloodied for Levi to find, not a mentally exhausted wreck who was skirting around his tower like a frightened squirrel. It'd now been a few weeks since he'd woken up, so by now, surely things should have felt normal?

Waking to the sound of rustling, Eren nearly had a heart attack as cold arms wrapped around him. From the smell of dew in the air, it was just before sunrise, and from feel of Levi's chilled skin, he was guessing the alpha had been up half the night. The first time he'd woken to find Levi trashing the bedroom, he'd been so panicked all he'd heard was white noise ringing in his ears as he hid from the man. When morning had come, Levi had had no recollection of leaving the bed, so had scolded him "for messing up the room in a stupid hissy fit". It'd happened four times since then, first a week later and now only three days apart. He had no idea what Levi could be looking for, or what Obsydin could be looking for, since he wasn't stupid enough to keep the sword where Levi had access to it and Obsydin should know that  
"I know you're awake. You smell panicked"  
No fucking shit. He had no way of telling if it was Levi or Obsydin behind him  
"You're cold"  
"Then let me warm you up"  
"It's fine, lets just go back to sleep"  
"Too bad, I want you"  
Levi. That was Levi. He said the only thing he felt was Eren's warmth. Though Eren was starting to feel more like a toy than a boyfriend. Levi would begrudgingly kiss and cuddle with him, but sex was an entirely different thing. The man couldn't get enough, while Eren's body had hit the limit of what it could handle. The stupid collar around his neck was a limiter, like the bracelets had been, so now even small simple spells were proving to be an issue. Nipping on Eren's earlobe, Levi slid one of his stupidly cold hands down Eren's side before taking him by the thigh and lifting his leg. Sleeping naked had become a thing, again because Levi wanted his warmth, so there was nothing in the way offer resistance as Levi mounted him from behind, bottoming out with a long sigh  
"So fucking good"  
That was the limit of their conversation. Eren's body eager for more, while Levi grunted and growled before biting his shoulder as he came. The biting was yet another issue. Levi had never been a hard biter, playful nips and grazing his nape with his teeth, sure. Biting for the sake of biting and causing bloodied wounds, that was new. Yes. To begin with, he'd loved it. He loved that maybe it was Levi trying to figure out his emotions with marks close to his nape, because the collar made it impossible to mark him. That was until Levi sat them both down and asked him to help train him over how to react and feel in situations. His alpha officially residing in his tower now, where Eren could keep an eye on him and manage all aspects of Levi's drastically changed personality  
"You're thinking... stop thinking"  
"Mmm... sorry. I'm really not in the mood right now"  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No... I'm close"

Levi asking proved training was getting there. He just needed the alpha asking before mounting him. It was like Levi was a puppy who didn't know down yet when it came to his body. Thrusting roughly half a dozen more times, Levi knotted him with a growl, while Eren came across the edge of the bed with a soft moan. Lowering his leg, Levi pulled him closer, spooning into him despite the differences in their height   
"Did you come?"  
"Mhmmm"  
"Good. It feels so good inside you. Makes me wish I could breed you"  
Sleepy before the round of impromptu sex, Eren was ready to fall back to sleep  
"We talked about this. If you want to breed something, it won't be me"  
He'd lost his shit at Levi over "breeding" more than once, and now each time the alpha brought it up, that was his response. Levi knew it fucking hurt to hear that, but nope, he didn't stop to think  
"No. Nothing could feel as good as you do"  
"Then stop bringing it up"  
"I... sorry"  
Eren sighed mentally, he shouldn't be pissy given he was freshly fucked  
"As long as you know you messed up, that's fine. But I want to go to sleep now. We have to have breakfast with everyone else"  
Rolling his hips, Eren bit his lip. Levi was definitely keen on a second round  
"We could just not"  
"Levi. No. It doesn't work like that. Erwin and Armin decided they had to celebrate my birthday, which means we have to be involved in everything leading up to it"  
"It was their idea. They should be the ones handling things given they're the ones who want to waste their time on a party"  
Eren held his tongue, feeling hurt that celebrating his birthday was now "a waste of time. Nuzzling into his shoulder, Levi's hand made its way to rest against his belly. If this was the old Levi, Eren would have melted right back into the touch and allowed himself to bask in the glow of orgasm. When he didn't respond, Levi's grinding grew less persistent, his hips only rocking slightly as he continued to come inside him  
"Fine. We'll go to breakfast"  
"Thank you"  
"The party is the end of the week, right?"  
"Yes. Friday night"  
"Ok. Go to sleep"  
His birthday was actually Saturday, but it was what it was  
"It's not "go to sleep". It's goodnight"  
"Right. Goodnight, Eren"  
"Goodnight, Levi"

 

Eren felt thoroughly fucked as he moved to climb out of bed in the morning, he'd slept like a log for the last few hours, though Levi had still been inside of him when he'd fallen asleep, and by the feel and look of it, they'd both slept through the second round. His arse was throbbing in time with his heart, as cum and slick ran down his inner thighs. Even in his sleep, his body couldn't deny Levi... who was still sleeping. Halfway up and with his arm reaching for his robe, Levi grabbed him from behind with a growl   
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To shower and get ready for breakfast"  
"I want you"  
"You can wait until after breakfast"  
"Fuck that. I'd rather eat you"  
"My arse is sore. My magic's limited, you know that"  
Sliding a hand down, Levi started palming at his junk. God. He didn't make this easy  
"Then let me suck you off... I want to touch you"  
Eren rolled his eyes   
"After breakfast. I need to shower"  
"Omega..."  
Nope. It wasn't happening. Taking Levi's hands, he lifted them off from around his waist  
"Alpha. No. You might not care what the people of the castle say, but I don't want to walk into breakfast in front of everyone looking freshly fucked"  
"Who cares. Fuck them"  
"Don't tempt me. Get up, we need to shower"

Levi got his wish in the shower, which was completely the alpha's fault for deciding Eren couldn't clean himself out properly. The result of being blown was them being late to breakfast, and not being able to sit beside Armin. He had no idea what was going on with Armin, only that his friend had been acting weird since... that incident. The blond was supposed to be his best friend, but things were off. It seemed to him like Armin was biting his lip about whatever he wanted to say. Each time he looked to his friend, he was reminded that Armin had probably thought he'd tried to hurt himself on purpose. After thinking that, breakfast really wasn't all that appealing.

Sitting between Erwin and Levi, Eren pushed his eggs around his plate unhappily. Levi was glaring at the world as if someone had pissed in his tea, oblivious to his mood, while Erwin seemed to notice   
"Is everything alright?"  
Jumping at Erwin's whisper, Eren clutched his chest  
"Don't do that"  
"You've pushed those eggs all over the place, but haven't even made an attempt to eat"  
"Sorry... I just have a lot on my mind"  
"Anything to do with why you're late?"  
"Just my magic. This collar is messing with it... and stuff"  
"Stuff?"  
"It's ok. Levi's been mostly ok. He's getting there"  
Leaning across to join the conversation, Eren closed his eyes to count to 5. Stupid Levi had to but in at his name. Opening them, he pushed his alpha slightly back enough to not feel so crowded   
"Why are you talking about me?"  
"Erwin was enquiring over your health, and if that was why we were late"  
"Like he said, I'm fine. We were late because I was blowing him in the shower"  
Eren groaned, as his face burnt. Erwin had the decency to keep his face neutral Eren scolded his alpha. Whenever it came to alphas, Levi was annoyingly open. It wasn't like the whole castle didn't know he was his  
"Levi. No. We talked about this. Not every alpha is making a pass at me. What happens in the tower stays in the tower"  
Scowling, his boyfriend didn't like being told off  
"He wanted to know what was going on? What's the point of lying?"  
"Taking a shower would have been a perfectly acceptable reason. It's not lying. We were in the shower. It's showing discretion"  
"Fine. We were late because we were in the showers. Eren is the one who insisted we needed to be here"  
"Levi..."  
Erwin interrupted  
"It's fine. I was ensuring that you were both ok"  
"I'm fine. He's not. He's been in a mood since he sat"  
"So now you notice something's wrong?"  
"I can smell it. Spit it out"  
That was progress. Or Levi had gotten so used to his moods being up and down that he'd just grown used to the smell. He was trying to be strong and not accept this was a dream, but it was still so hard. He'd thought if the spell didn't hold, he'd be faced with Obsydin, not an emotionally confused Levi   
"I... just... Something's going on with Armin. Sometime's he's so distant, and I don't know what I've done"  
"It was probably me. I had words with him. When you went and poisoned yourself, you were so out of it that you were begging for Levi. He probably thinks your fucking Erwin"  
"But I'm not!"  
Dropping his gaze, he could smell Erwin's annoyance. He'd broken the man's command and hadn't even known it   
"There's no need to yell. Erwin can sort this shit out, while you eat your breakfast. You're the one who said you wanted to come down for breakfast, so now you're having breakfast before we go back to the tower"  
He loved his tower. He loved having all that space to himself... but it was hardly his space alone now that Levi had moved in  
"Actually, Eren is needed today to go over plans for his birthday celebrations. You too, as Prince Erwin"  
"Whatever he wants is fine. It's his birthday, and you're the ones insisting we have to celebrate it"  
Sighing deeply, Eren closed his eyes again as Erwin started  
"Levi..."  
"Erwin, it's fine. It's not important. It's not like I'm turning 20, or anything important"  
"Eren, no. It's your birthday and as the Prince's consort, these things are important and proper"

Yeah. Basically, his birthday was just an excuse for everyone to party while no one gave two fucks about him. Pushing his chair back, Eren took a deep breath before opening his eye  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I'll come to see you shortly, for now, I need to... go be somewhere else"  
Levi grabbed his arm as he stood  
"Where are you going? You said we could f-continue after breakfast"  
"Is that all I am to both of you? A toy to fuck, and excuse for everyone to get drunk?! It's nice to know how I stand with both of you. Do whatever you fucking want. It's not like my birthday is important to me, or anything"

Gathering up is robes, Eren stormed off. Alphas were idiots. That's the only conclusion he could come up with. He knew Levi was trying in his own way, and he'd been quietly excited over the idea of celebrating his birthday as Levi's official lover. He'd wanted to write to Historia and ask her to attend, but she had her clutch to think of... and Ymir had flown down to let them know Rod had half torn the manor down looking for her, effectively preventing him from talking to her at all given his messed up mental state. He could talk to Mikasa about all of this, but she'd probably tell him to leave Levi and be with her. The collar had infuriated her, even after he'd explained it was his magic and a spell gone wrong. Why wasn't he lovable? Everyone he loved had left him behind. No matter what had happened, he'd kept walking... and it had led right to this moment. What a fucking joke.

Walking out to the courtyard, Eren leant heavily on the railing as he watched the people going about their lives in the keep. It was just a birthday. It wasn't like they celebrated them at the sanctuary. Sure, they acknowledged them, but they didn't throw parties... and not parties in his honour that meant nothing. Lost in his thoughts, he was pulled back to reality as Levi wrapped an arm around his waist  
"What was that?"  
Feigning ignorance, Eren stepped from Levi's hold  
"What?"  
"That, in there"  
"Oh. How no one gives two shits about my birthday?"  
"Eren"  
"It's true though. My boyfriend can't even love me. Erwin and Armin are only throwing a party because they feel obligated. It's hard to be happy when no one actually cares"  
"Look, I know I'm... struggling..."  
Levi's voice turned a little pained at struggling, his alpha pride probably screaming at him not to show weakness  
"... yet, I still thought we were getting better. Are we not?"  
God. He loved Levi and the way he sounded so lost? No, "lost" wasn't the word. He sounded confused   
"Yes. Yes. I mean, I know. You've come so far... I just... I'm just being stupid"  
"A little. I don't think they're throwing the party just because they feel they should"  
"Are you trying to comfort me right now?"  
"I think so. I'm trying to tell you that I do want to celebrate it. You're special"  
"I don't feel special. You've described this party as nothing but work"  
"All castle functions are work. I've never liked them"  
"I know. But when it's your partner's birthday, you're not supposed to say those things out loud. It's... it's been hard, Levi. I don't think you know how hard it is. I love you, so much. But all we do is fuck... that's always worked for us. We always communicate better in bed, but my magic isn't working the way it used to. I'm tired, Levi. My body, its need a break"  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I did! This morning, I told you no. I asked you to wait until after breakfast"  
"You didn't say no in the shower"  
"Because when you start touching me, my mind gets hazy and all I can concentrate on his your touch"  
"I'll try and do better. You're warm... and the only thing I feel. It's cold when you're not there, and I think I've been blacking out"  
It would have been the perfect moment to tell Levi he had been, but that would only lead to the man worrying about something he couldn't control. It was better not to bring it up  
"You can hold me, without having sex. I suppose we need to head inside?"  
"Erwin's talking with Armin, and we aren't invited"  
"Did he say that?"  
"Yeah. He said he needed to talk to him about why you called me "Levi""  
Eren cringed   
"I'm going to be in trouble"  
"If he does anything..."  
"No. We've talked about this. Erwin isn't making passes at me. No one is making any kind of pass at me. I'm literally pass less. I know you can't control whatever is going on with your emotions, and you keep saying you don't feel anything much, but you also keep jumping to anger and possession when it comes to me"  
"Because I don't want anything happening to you"  
"Nothing is going to. What's the plan then, if we're not wanted in there"  
"We could go riding"  
"Did you forget the part about my arse being sore?"  
"A walk then?"  
"Levi, are you asking because you feel you should? Or because you want to go for a walk"  
"I'm making an effort... forget it. It's stupid"  
Now he was being an arse  
"No... no. I just didn't expect you to ask. A walk would be nice"  
"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"  
"You're impossible. I'm not fighting over this. Let's go for that walk"

 

*  
Levi kept his hands off his body and his dick to himself for the next few days in the lead up to Eren's birthday celebration. It may have been that the alpha had listened, or it may have been the fact Erwin had dragged them both into the sunroom after their walk, to scold them over the fact he hadn't been informed that Armin knew there was something else going on. When had he had a chance? He didn't even remember what had happened other than taking the belladonna in order to wake up. Levi didn't appreciate Eren being scolded, nearly taking a swing at Erwin for it, while Eren felt like shit for breaking a command. He hadn't meant to spill the secret. He hadn't even known he had. He was tired from dealing with Levi, and the alpha's anger over the sloppy training occurring as they walked around the training field. If anything, he should be getting a free pass given he'd turned into Levi's glorified babysitter. So what if Armin knew Erwin was the prince and Levi was actually his bodyguard? Armin was a prince too. It wasn't like it'd stay quiet forever, especially when Erwin had Armin helping him keep on top of running the castle, because Levi had no filter when replying to correspondence. The man had insulted an aristocrat who'd written to say his manor had become infested by bats and required magical assistance. Levi had called him an idiot and told him to take the roof off his manor. The bats wouldn't be occupying the roof space if there was no roof. Though true, it hadn't gone over well at all. Erwin had to step in and smooth things over, before sending out a few of the castle mages to deal with the bat removal. Half the time, Eren didn't see why Levi was being consulted as it was. There was only enough space for one ruler in the castle, not 2, 2 teenagers caught up in the mess and Hanji for good measure. Either Erwin took the mantle on and admitted the truth, or they cut Hanji and Armin for the equation. Of course he couldn't admit such things out loud. Levi would get mad, and with unstable blackouts, that wouldn't be a terribly good thing at all.

By the time Friday morning rolled around, Eren felt even less like celebrating his birthday. He had to greet people, and he formally introduced, and babysit Levi, and ignore the fact that everyone was going to be staring at him, and whispering about him. There was far too much adulting and peopling for his liking. Especially when Thursday night had left him tossing and turning with nightmares. Friday could kindly fuck off.

Laying on his back, Eren felt Levi starting to stir. The alpha having fallen asleep curled into his side with one leg thrown over his lap. Kissing his chest, Levi slipped up to straddle his lap before claiming his lips. The smile the alpha gave him, was one of the best smiles he'd managed since this mess had started   
"Happy Birthday"  
"My birthday's tomorrow"  
"I know"  
Claiming his lips again, Levi was certainly eager. The few days of abstinence had allowed his body to heal  
"I can touch you, can't I?"  
Eren was mostly humanish after all, and a perfectly healthyish teen. Nodding at Levi, his boyfriend growled almost playfully. Fuck. He missed how playful Levi used to be. 

With his legs over Levi's shoulders, the alpha was eating him out way too enthusiastically. Letting himself enjoy the feeling of his lover's lips and tongue, he couldn't really complain over how fast Levi had him coming. Kisses and an orgasm weren't the worst way to start the day. Kisses and orgasm after seeing Levi smile, and having the man ask permission were even better. Lowering his hips back down, Levi licked every drop of cum from Eren's stomach and belly, before lowering his legs and making to move away. Confused, the omega blurted out  
"You're not going to fuck me?"  
"I was thinking about what you said. You're not a toy or someone to just fuck"  
"I was angry"  
"And I think I deserved it..."  
Pushing himself up, Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist so he couldn't continue his escape. Now caught, he forced the alpha into a hug, tugging at Levi's earlobe to let the man know he was still in the mood  
"You asked permission and that makes me really happy. When we're feeling good, I want both of us to feel good together"  
"So, you want to have sex?"  
"Mhmm. You've already made me so fucking loose that slick is gushing from between my legs, and I think you deserve a reward for asking"   
With a possessive snarl, Eren found himself manhandled onto his hands and knees...

Due to all the preparations being carried out in the Dining Room and Ballroom, breakfast was brought in by Erwin and Hanji. Hanji squealing as they walked in on them in a less than desirable position. Eren up against the wall by the window, with Levi holding his right leg up while they went for it. Snarling at the unwanted intrusion, Levi didn't slow down, despite Eren trying to tell him it was time to pull out, while stuck so close to coming that each trust was likely to send him over the edge, despite the audience. Ultimately it ended with Eren coming down the wall, Levi knotting him, and Hanji and Erwin waiting for them downstairs in the living area. Half dying of embarrassment, by the time Eren made it down to the living area, it was an hour later and he'd been forced to leave Levi in the bathroom as the shower wasn't clean to his standards. Dressed in a loose purple robe and a loose set of pants, the teen ignored the looks Hanji kept sending his way. The first thing Erwin had done was apologise for Hanji. Hanji had wanted to sneak up and surprise them, apparently not expecting things to be quite so public. It was his tower. Sure, they didn't lock that door all that often given they still had guards out the front, but some kind of announcement would be nice, or the decency to wait to until they were done. It was Erwin's second time of walking in on them. The man really should know how vocal his and Levi's sex was by now. And, more importantly, they should have remembered that Eren's magic and senses were being affected by the stupid collar. What if he'd lashed out? What if Levi had lashed out? The people in the castle were all weirdos.

Walking in on the uncomfortable mood, Levi went straight to the kitchenette to go about making himself a fresh pot of tea  
"What are you two doing here?"  
"Hanji insisted we bring Eren breakfast, as he didn't eat this morning. She also wanted to surprise you"  
"I think she managed to give Eren the surprise"  
Eren groaned in embarrassment, Levi leaving the kitchen to come to his side, dropping a kiss on the top of his head   
"You don't need to be embarrassed. It's just sex"  
"I told you to pull out"  
"Why? We were both close. Besides, alphas in this castle need to learn you're mine"  
"We've talked about this. No one is after me. You don't need to be so possessive"  
"You're mine. I'm simply making sure everyone knows that"  
"They know that. Even without you staking your claim. Hanji and Erwin are friends"  
"They might be friends, but I refuse to share you"  
Hanji laughed at the pair of them, causing Levi to growl   
"There's nothing to laugh at. You have no right letting yourselves into his room"  
Hanji sobered up, Eren shivering at the anger coming off Levi. Hanji knew about the curse now, yet she'd been busy with her own duties and the few times they'd crossed paths, Eren had successfully kept Levi from getting this huffy  
"But it's his birthday!"  
"So? That gives you the right to invade our space?"  
"Levi..."  
"I won't let you take him from me"  
"Whoa... I wasn't trying to do anything of the sort"  
"Eren..."

"Eren is right here. Levi. No one is trying to take me away. Hanji, Levi's sorry for being a dick. He's getting better with asking and talking about things, but he's super paranoid I'm going to be stolen away. No matter how many times I tell him. Now, thank you for bringing breakfast, but if it was just that, I'm sure you two would have left by now"  
He was the youngest here. Why did he have to play the adult?! Sulking off to the kitchen, Levi was probably going to be in a mood for a while  
"Oh! That's right. We wanted to give you your gift before the party tonight"  
Hanji face lit up as she elbowed Erwin in the side. He didn't miss the way Levi raised an eyebrow as he turned to face him with a fresh cup of tea in his hands  
"You guys didn't have to give me a gift"  
"Actually... It's to show your status as Levi's royal lover"  
Oh... that was a little less impressive. He shouldn't have let his heart leap with happiness. Retrieving a box from behind her back, Hanji passed it over to him  
"It's only for the night, then it goes back into the royal gallery"  
Now he was curious. Lifting the lid off the small wooden box, he eyed the tiara inside with wide eyes   
"What?! Why?!"  
Levi never had to wear a crown to parties. Not that he could remember...  
"So you're not mistaken for anyone other than the prince's official lover"  
"He won't be leaving my side"  
Moving to sit on the arm of the chair Eren was sitting in, Levi eyed the tiara   
"Which dead relative did this come off?"  
"It was my mother's"  
Talk about awkward  
"You didn't have to ask like that"  
"If anyone asked, wouldn't it be suspicious if I didn't know?"  
"That's still not the way you ask. You should have said "Who did the tiara belong to?". We've talked about manners"  
"What's the point of bullshitting? I don't see why you need it when you won't be leaving my side the whole night"  
Now they were going around in circles   
"Probably because I'm a nothing. I'm not royalty, or of noble blood. I have this ridiculous collar, and other than that, I look like any other omega off the streets"  
Levi smacked him a touch too hard up the back of the head. Hanji and Erwin both wincing at the smack  
"You're a dragon. You've got scales all over your face. No one thinks you're normal"  
"Geez, Levi. That's a bit harsh"  
"He does. Seriously. I don't know what you're worrying about. You're the omega worth my time in the kingdom. You don't need that tiara"  
"Levi..."  
"It's fine, Hanji. I'll wear it. Levi doesn't understand what it's like to want to feel pretty once in a while"  
"You're always pretty"  
Looking to up to Levi, it was Eren's turn to raise an eyebrow  
"Did you just compliment me?"  
"It's the truth. Is it a compliment when it's true? You're especially beautiful when your moaning beneath me"  
"You don't need to keep bringing up the sex. I don't know if that's necessarily a compliment"  
"Why not? You're warm and feel amazing. You're beautiful to look at, and you're a dragon. I don't understand how you can look at yourself so negatively. Frankly, your lack of confidence is the least sexy thing about you"  
"We need to work on your compliments"  
"I think they're fine"  
"Well, I don't. You don't need to make a big deal over the tiara, it's not like it's going to hurt me to wear it. Besides, I have to appear together when I'm on your arm"  
"I'll arrest anyone who says you don't"  
"It doesn't work like that. You can't arrest people for not agreeing with you"  
"Then what's the point of being a prince?"  
"To help the kingdom. You know, all the people in the kingdom"  
"If they're blind, shitty idiots, they deserve to be arrested"  
Erwin and Hanji both appeared to be holding back their laughter. Neither jumping to his defence, which was annoying. Erwin knew what Levi was like, and he wasn't even providing creative criticism over Levi's embarrassing compliments, or desire to arrest everyone. Though, if he was complimented, they were probably just as likely to be arrested  
"Look. It's fine. The tiara will go with the robes I'm wearing tonight"  
"You're wearing robes?"  
"No, Levi. I'm going naked. Of course, I'm wearing robes. Mikasa and Armin packed my robes from Draecia"  
"I thought you'd be wearing black"  
"You wear black because you're technically the leader of the military. I'm not in the military, and I haven't had any formal training. So, robes. As you like to say, I've got scales all over my face"  
"You're the most dangerous weapon we own. What about the collar?"  
"The robes will hide it with the high collar"  
Hanji looked to Erwin, who nodded  
"Robes will be fine. The party starts with dinner at 5, but we expect you down to inspect everything by 3"  
"Yep. We've got some very special things planned for tonight. Eren, we'll leave you in charge of getting Levi down there in time"  
"I'm not a child"  
He might as well have been. Eren swore he'd never had to scold anyone as much as he'd had to with Levi over the last few weeks. He knew he was Levi's babysitter, but at the same time, Levi was his. Levi was the one forced to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't attempt to wake himself up again. He had. Not that the alpha knew about it. He'd done well at hiding his fears, or at least he felt he had. Tonight was going to be a completely different experience for both of them.

After eating, Levi went about doing the dishes and cleaning up the living area, while Eren retrieved the robe he wanted to wear that night. It was the same one he'd worn in Draecia, with the swirling storm across the back of it. Given that all his robes smelt of dust, he carried the lot up to the top floor of his tower, setting up clotheslines across the space. His small amount of magic could still dry his clothes when he washed them, but he didn't particularly want to waste any of it on cleaning the robes when all they needed was an airing. Trying to drag the process out didn't work, nor did it distract him from the nerves starting to get the better of him. He'd be meeting a lot of influential people from Mitras. So many things could go wrong. He could trip and face plant. He could say the wrong thing. He could forget how to eat and spill his food down his front. And Levi could do the same thing, or pick a fight with someone for looking at him the wrong way. And what was this surprise Hanji and Erwin had organised? Was Armin involved? He still didn't understand the whole Erwin and Armin thing. There was just too much going on, with him and Levi on the outside. Fuck it. He needed a nap.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And look! Part 2!! Finally, we're moving forward. Just an FYI these two chapters take place 3 weeks after the last.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a point of clarification. In DMODT dragons are intersex in their dragon form. They have a vaginal slit, in which their penis and vagina opening is covered. Both male and female dragons have clits, and being intersex was how Ymir was able to impregnate Historia. Female dragons are less hung than males, but its incredibly hard to determine the sex of a dragon if they aren't in their human forms.

Eren didn't get his nap. They had to return to Levi's old quarters to fetch his garb for that night. Finding everything covered in a thin layer of dust, Levi had lost his shit over how bad the maids cleaning skills were. Not that they were supposed to be in there, to begin with. Either way, his alpha wasn't happy and their day was wasted cleaning.

Arriving late for the prechecks, Hanji was the first to give him shit until he explained that Levi had been struck by the cleaning bug. After that, she'd been much more sympathetic. Talked through the Dining room and Ballroom, everything looked incredible. Blue, silver and forest green banners hung proudly with Eldia's insignia them, while bunches of brightly coloured flowers split down from the second level of the Ballroom. It was way too much for him. He wasn't the special one in the castle, he was just screwing the prince. Wiping at his tearing eyes, Hanji noticed the action  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry, I must have got dust in my eyes when I was cleaning"  
"Eren, you know you don't have to lie to me. Is something wrong? Is there something you don't like?"  
"N-no... it's all perfect. Hanji, it's perfect, but I don't deserve any of this. There's nothing special about me"  
"I wouldn't say that. At least not to Armin or Erwin. Erwin isn't always great at letting people in, half the time he's paranoid they're going to kill him, and the other half the time he thinks they're after money or power. But he does care in his own way. You've had a tough time since Draecia. First Levi, and the sword. Then... he told me about your pregnancy and passing your clutch. Now Levi's got some magic thing wrong in his head and you're the only one who keeps him semi-calm. He and Armin both wanted to do something for you. The party was Armin's idea, but Erwin could have easily turned it down"  
"He kept saying it was standard procedure because I'm the one screwing Levi"  
"Maybe it is, just a little. There is a proper way of doing things, after all. But all these decorations were picked by all of us. Even Levi had a say in things, and you know he has no filter on his mouth anymore. We were going to have vases of flowers, but he said you really liked them and had the court mages prepare and hang them. He also said you liked apples, so tonight's cake is an apple and tea cake. We all care about you, and I know I definitely appreciate the work you're putting in to keep Levi calm"  
"You mean fucking? Because that's all he wants to do"  
"No. I didn't mean that. Yes, he's not the Levi he was, but at the same time, he is. He's just voicing things he'd normally keep hidden away. I know how much he loves and adores you, and sure his way of showing it has changed. Yet, at the end of the day, you're the one he wants to be with. Even when he's being an arsehole"  
"He says he doesn't know how he feels about me anymore, and that I'm the only thing he feels... it's exhausting, Hanji. I still feel like this is the dream. I still want to wake up"  
"Eren, this isn't a dream"  
"You all say that, but you weren't there. This. How vivid it all is, that's what it was like there. And to come out of it and find your boyfriend doesn't even know how to love you properly anymore... and no one else here knows how to deal with him... It's so exhausting. I'm exhausted"  
Pulling him into a hug, Eren cried on Hanji's shoulder  
"It's ok to not be ok. You're so young and you've been through so much. We all wanted to throw this party for you, so you know how loved you are"  
"But I'm not. The castle mages don't like me because I used to have more magic than them. Most of the staff think I've used magic to ensnare Levi, which has only gotten worse because of how he's acting. Half the masters want to fuck me because I'm part dragon. And then... Levi has only just learned that he needs to ask if I'm in the mood. He's associated sex with love and thinks each time means he's showing that he loves me. My magic is so weak, that it barely flares to heal me anymore. It's like this stupid collar is choking the life out of me... and Levi... God. I love him, Hanji. But he's so possessive now. This hug, he jumps right to thinking you want to get me into bed"  
"He... hasn't hurt you has he?"  
"He hasn't hit me. He's grabbed me by the shoulders and scared the fuck out of me, but today was the hardest he's hit me like that"  
"Have you told Erwin?"  
"No. He wants me to keep Levi in check... and besides, what can he do? If Levi loses his mind, no one in the castle can stop him"  
"I think you still need to tell him"  
"I can't. For so long I waited to learn magic, and for so long I just wanted to be normal. I feel like I've accomplished nothing other than ending up in Levi's bed. I don't deserve this party..."

Hanji hushed him until the moment was ruined by the arrival of Levi and Erwin. Erwin had borrowed Levi to check on the food preparations for the night  
"What's going on here?"  
"Eren was just a little overwhelmed by everything"  
Smoothly covering up his breakdown, Hanji released him from her hold. Nodding, Eren wiped at his eyes  
"It's like a dream. I can't believe everyone went to so much trouble"  
"If you've got a problem with it, you should have come to me"  
Sniffling, Eren gave Levi the best smile he could  
"You're right, but I don't have anything bad to say. I just can't believe how much trouble went into everything. The banners and the flowers look so beautiful. I'm just... it's so pretty"  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"Because it's so pretty. I don't deserve all of this"  
After what Hanji said about Levi's contributions, Eren wanted to throw his arms around the man. He felt bad for dumping all his problems on Hanji, and for blaming Levi for them all. Smiling at him, Erwin then looked around the space  
"They did a nice job"  
"Not you too"  
"Come now, Levi. It's Eren's birthday party"  
"I know it is. He is my omega"  
"Levi..."  
"Erwin, why..."  
Eren's and Hanji's words overlapped, both stopping. Eren shook his head, he was only going to remind Levi not to be jealous  
"Erwin, why don't you and I go do something that involves not being here?"  
"I think that's an excellent idea"

Left with Levi, the alpha finally moved to awkwardly take his hand  
"Is it bad? You can tell me if you don't like it"  
"Weren't you listening, it's beautiful. I can't believe how it's all come together"  
"Are you sure? You were hugging her for a while"  
"You don't need to be jealous. I'm fine, it was just a bit overwhelming"  
"I didn't say I was jealous"  
"You don't have to..."  
"I've been a dick, haven't I?"  
"A little bit. You tell me to have more faith, but you get mad when I talk to anyone who isn't you. It's..."  
"A dick move"  
Eren nodded, fearing for a moment he'd said the wrong thing  
"I'm sorry. It's just fucking hard knowing I hurt you without really knowing what I did. I keep making you cry, and I'm tired of your tears"  
"I know you're trying. I do. I just wish I was stronger. If I was stronger, I might not have lost the clutch, or the spell might have held. I hate what you're going through. I hate it so much. You're a good man, and Obsydin did this... it's just not fair"  
This time it was Levi who gathered him into his arms  
"Is this ok?"  
"Y-yes. I'm sorry. I was so angry at you, but it's because I'm angry at myself. I don't feel like I deserve this... party. I'm not special and the one thing I devoted myself to, I've failed"  
"Your magic?"  
"There's that too. But I meant you"  
"You haven't failed. Ok. You... you're doing ok"  
Eren snorted a rather unattractive snot bubble  
"I'm so scared I'm going to embarrass you tonight"  
"I think I'm more likely to be the cause of any embarrassment"  
"No. You're the Prince. I'm just a commoner"  
"You're not just a commoner. You're a dragon and my dragon. Look. I got you a gift, and I was going to wait until tonight to give it to you. But here. I can't stand you crying"

Levi's gift was a small gold chain bracelet with a dragon charm. It was so dainty and delicate, he felt scared to wear it  
"Say something?"  
"It's beautiful"  
"I didn't know if it was the right thing to give you. I got you a ring too, but that has to wait until the Ball tonight"  
"You got me a ring?! Why?"  
Levi scrunched up his brow  
"How else does someone propose?"  
Eren's heart stopped. The omega blinking half a dozen times in confusion  
"What?"  
"I said, how else does someone propose?"  
"I... you want to propose?"  
"Not when you seem less than excited"  
"I didn't say no"  
"You look as pale as I am"  
"I just wasn't expecting it"  
"You're not supposed to. But when you said you were nervous. I think maybe I'm nervous"  
"You... want to get married? Properly. Like. Married?"  
"You don't?"  
"I didn't say I didn't"  
He just didn't know what Royal etiquette was, and there was still so much to work out  
"If you don't want to, forget it"  
"Can I see the ring?"  
"Why do you want to see the ring?"  
"Because you just asked me to marry you"  
"No. I told you I'm going to propose tonight, so you wouldn't look so scared"  
"So I can't see the ring?"  
"Will it affect your decision?"  
"No..."  
"You're saying no?"  
"No, I'm not saying no"  
"Then you're saying yes?"  
"I don't know what I'm saying. This came out of nowhere, so excuse me for being confused"  
"I've been trying..."  
"I know you have been..."  
"But?"  
"I'm in shock"  
"You're not supposed to be in shock. Telling you was to avoid you being shocked. Great. Now I sound like a fucking idiot"  
"No. No. You're not"  
"Just forget it"  
"Levi, no. Please. I'm so overwhelmed by the party, and I'm so nervous about tonight, I need to think"  
"So what do I do?"  
"Bring the ring tonight, and I'll give you my answer then"  
"Is it a yes, or a no?"  
"Just let me think. I want to have everything straight in my head when you actually propose"  
"You just said I did"  
"And you said you didn't... now I'm getting confused"  
"Fine. I'll bring the ring. You have to go clean up. Guests will be arriving soon, and your face is a mess"  
"Right. Sorry. I'll come straight back"  
"You better, or I will come looking for you. Unfortunately, I have to make sure the keep is ready to accept the guest, or I'd be coming with you"  
Eren nodded quickly, before looking to the bracelet in his hold  
"Um... can you please do the clip for me? I don't want to lose it"  
Levi did as he asked, the alpha still seemed a little annoyed over their conversation, but in Eren's defence, an engagement ring was a big thing when your partner was slightly cursed. An even bigger thing, when he was moody as fuck and slightly cursed. He hadn't seen it coming... and really wasn't sure if he was going to be ok with saying "yes" in front of a room full of strangers. Despite everything, and despite his constant jumping at shadows and hearing whispers that weren't actually there, Levi was still the keeper of his heart. There was no way he could say no to the man, no matter how much stress he caused him. Besides, they were already pretty much engaged in the eyes of everyone within power inside the castle. Erwin and the royal advisors, and Prince Zeke. This would just be making it even more public... in front of dozens of strangers and their children that they'd hoped to marry off to the Prince... Oh... Why couldn't Levi have proposed in the safety of the tower?! Probably because he was the prince and needed to make everything official... But, god. The man had no idea what he was doing to his heart right now.

Cleaning himself up, Eren's eyes were still slightly red as he returned to the Dining room. Having taken a little longer in order to soak his face with the hopes of lessening the redding, guests were already being shown into the room. Dinner was for aristocracy, while the party was for everyone in the castle. Standing a little straighter, Eren moved to Levi's side. His alpha deep in conversation with a short bald man who seemed kind of familiar. Maybe he'd been even longer than he thought he had? Or was the guy just that eager to begin the night? Slipping his hand into Levi's arm, Levi tensed before realising it was him  
"Eren, have you had the honour of meeting Baron Dot Pixis? He's a royal advisor in military techniques. Baron Pixis, this is Eren. My intended"  
Eren smiled as widely as he could. The whole engagement thing leaping back to the front of his mind. Bowing slightly, Eren was laughed at. Not appreciating it at all, he forced his smile not to fade  
"Pleased to meet you"  
"There's no need for all this formality. It becomes far too repetitive at this age"  
So he hadn't fucked up?  
"Be gentle with him, this is Eren's birthday party"  
Levi's voice held a warning that Pixis laughed off. Great. One visitor in, and Levi was already pissy  
"Please make yourself comfortable. I'm sorry, but I need to borrow my prince"  
Pixis laughed. The man patting Eren on the shoulder as he wandered off towards a maid  
"Don't worry about me, I've been here often enough to know where they keep the good wine"

Watching Pixis, Eren rubbed Levi's arm  
"Is he going to be ok?"  
"He's a happy drunk. What about you? You were gone for over an hour"  
"I was?"  
"I counted. I got stuck being... this"  
Levi gestured at the door through which the guest would be arriving  
"It's a good thing I like... this. I'm sorry, I was trying to appear like I hadn't been crying my eyes out over flowers"  
"It's a stupid thing to cry over"  
"I know. You've said as much. Is Pixis the only one to have arrived?"  
"No. Zackly is here, so is Dok. Dok's an arsehole, avoid him"  
"You do know these are just names to me. And, you've got to keep your temper in check. I didn't miss the way you tensed up"  
"He laughed at you. I wanted to hit him"  
"You can't hit everyone. Look, we just need to make it through dinner"  
Running his free hand through his hair, Levi sighed  
"Maybe I need a fuck? I'm already feeling frustrated"  
"Ok. No. You don't need a fuck. You need to take a deep breath and hold out until the end of the night"  
"How am I supposed to do that? I can't remember how to do this"  
"Levi, you just need to play pretend. The more someone annoys you, the more you grip my arm and I'll know to steer you away"  
"I'm supposed to be the alpha here"  
"So? We need to keep our heads in the game and make it through tonight"  
"I don't want to make it through tonight. I want to take you back to our bed and fuck you. None of these shit stains deserve to look at you"  
Eren sighed softly, nuzzling into Levi's hair and placing a soft kiss against the dark locks. Sex to Levi was love. He needed to remember that, and hopefully, he could bribe an evening of obedience out the man  
"Look. I'm not going anywhere, and tonight you can have complete control. You can tie me up. You can spank me. Whatever you want, just make it through dinner first"  
"Whatever I want?"  
"Yes. But please, this is supposed to be my birthday party. The kingdom needs this, and so do we"  
"You're so fucking beautiful. I'll try. For you"  
"Thank you. Who knows, you might even have some fun"  
"I doubt it"  
Kissing Levi's hair again, Eren prayed to whoever was listening.

Dinner was mostly fine. Sitting at Levi's left side, each time his alpha started getting snarky, Eren kicked his shin lightly, while Erwin diverted the conversation away from whatever topic had set the man off. By the end of dinner, Eren was pretty sure he knew everyone's names, and Dok was definitely a dick, while Shadis kept glancing in his direction. From dinner, the guests left to mingle in with the crowd. Erwin buying them half-an-hours grace period so Eren could calm Levi back down. Kicking the castle staff out the dining room, Levi sent plates flying as he rushed to clear the space in front of his seat, Eren finding himself hefted up by the hips and laid out along the table top by his very enthusiastic alpha. Pushing his robes up, Levi nuzzled against his sex  
"Levi?"  
"You said after dinner. I can't wait"  
He had too...  
"Levi... we have to attend the party"  
"I can't calm down. I need you... you smell so fucking good"  
Mouthing at his dick, Eren moaned his protest  
"Levi... we can't... someone could walk in"  
"Let them. Let them see you're mine"  
"Noooo. That happened this morning. You just need to behave a little longer"  
"Let me scent you then. Everyone was looking at you, and I fucking hated it"  
"You can scent me..."  
"Once I'm done I will. This... meal is far nicer than dinner"  
Levi was practically devouring him with his eyes... yeah... this wasn't going to be just a blow job  
"We need to join the others"  
"Didn't you hear, Erwin? We have time"  
"For you to calm down"  
"You calm me down. When we walk in there, I want everyone to know you're mine"  
"I'm already yours"

With his legs wrapped around Levi's waist, Eren was being slowly teased into torture. Levi was abusing his sweet spot so perfectly, he was so close to coming again. Biting his arm to stifle his moans, Levi growled as he pulled his arm from his mouth, lifting it to kiss the bite mark  
"I want to hear you"  
Half-mewing and half-moaning, Eeren shook his head. Levi's continual thrusting making it hard to protest  
"But the maids..."  
"I don't care"  
"I do... you keep... bringing me so close..."  
"Oh. So I should do this then?"  
Picking his pace up, Levi fucked him faster, Eren's toes curled. The sound of wet slapping skin was so loud he couldn't hear the party next door, and he was completely gone  
"Fuck... fuck... Levi... fuck... feels so good... don't stop... fuck... ah... fuck... ugh... ngh... master!"  
Eren's dick spluttered as small spurts of cum ran down the shaft, exhausted from already being drunk dry by Levi. Licking his lips, his whole body tingled as his reserves of magic rose the best they could. Riding him through his orgasm, Levi's knot flared, Eren letting out a strangled groan as his groin contracted and pulsed from his third forced orgasm. Coming with a low grunt, both of Levi's hands found his as the alpha pulled him down to sit in his lap as the alpha sat back in his chair. Whining as Levi's knot pushed deeper, Eren rested his sweaty forehead against Levi's shoulder  
"Fuck..."  
"We did. Have I ever told you how beautiful you sound as you take my dick?"  
"Once or twice. I'm so... exhausted. I told you to behave tonight until the party had finished. We still have to dance. How am I supposed to dance like this?"  
"I can't help it if the castle kitchen is lacking, and the only good meal I get around here is you"  
"No. Noooo. Nope. Uh, uh. You're going to that party and we are having cake and we are dancing, because that's what we have to do. We're not having another round on the table, or in this chair. We're not sneaking out so you can bend me over the balcony and fuck me there. We're going to smile and play polite"  
"My fucking shin hurts from you're shitty kicking"  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have started being insulting. You called Pixis a bald pervert. You're lucky he laughed"  
"Don't think I didn't see the way Dok looked at you"  
"He didn't look at me in any way"  
"He did"  
"Levi, he really didn't"  
The cum drying across his stomach was starting to feel uncomfortable. The things one did for love  
"When your knot goes down, you need to behave"  
"You think to tell me what to do?"  
"I think I do"

Falling silent, Eren nuzzled into Levi's neck as the alpha moved to rub his wrists across Eren's shoulders  
"Eren, will you marry me?"  
"You're proposing?"  
"You knew I was going to"  
"Just not here"  
"Why not here? You're my warmth. I care all I can for you and your happiness"  
"I didn't know what to say when you asked before. But now I do. You must wait and ask again"  
Levi's muted scent turned angry  
"You're saying no"  
"No. I'm saying, wait until after our dance. The people will love to watch, and you keep trying to prove I'm yours. To propose so publicly after the first dance, it will be evident to all"  
"I thought you were too nervous for me to ask in front of a crowd"  
"I was. I am. The idea of all those strangers gazing upon me. Watching and judging. If it silences them for even a moment, then I choose to say "yes" in front of them all"  
"Everything you do is to make the people happy, is this acceptance another show for them?"  
"No. No. It isn't. I know how much you care in your own way. It's not always easy though. Especially when sometimes you do not listen to me, or when you won't listen that my magic no longer flows as it did to bind us closer. We are both touched by this curse, and together I hope we can find a way to break it. You are strong in your own right, but together I want to believe we are stronger"  
Levi sighed deeply, his knot was finally starting to go down. It didn't really last as long now, almost as if Levi's body knew he could flood Eren with his seed all he wanted, yet nothing would happen  
"I'm not sure if I feel what you're saying. I'm not even sure how I feel about taking your hand in marriage, but I don't want to wake up without you"  
"You won't"

Knocking on the dining room door, Erwin braved the pair. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Erwin shook his head  
"At least you're covered. It's time for you to be announced"  
"Sorry, Erwin. We were discussing our engagement"  
"That's why your hairs a mess, and it smells of sex in here?"  
"Sex with Eren calms me. You told him to calm me. You basically ordered him to..."  
"Alpha, don't. It's fine. We're ready to be announced, I'll wear my hair down"  
Sitting up, Eren stared at Levi's face. The alpha's cheeks were still slightly pink, and his lips were almost in a smile  
"You need to wipe your lips, my slick is still smeared across them"  
"You shouldn't taste so good"  
"Alright. That's enough of that"

Sliding off Levi's dick, Eren's robes fell into place. His inner thighs still wet with cum and slick, as he clenched fruitlessly. His arse well and truly stretched by Levi's thick dick. Letting his hair down, Eren loosely braided it to sit over his right shoulder, trying the end with his usual white ribbon. Brushing himself off, he hoped he looked decent enough... It wasn't fair that once he'd stuffed himself in his pants, and rinsed his mouth, the alpha looked stupidly princely. Once done tidying up, Levi took him by the hand to lead him over to where Erwin stood. Picking at his collar, Erwin sighed  
"I don't think I want to know how you got cum on the collar of your robes, but thankfully they're white. You'll be announced, then have the first dance"  
"It's uh, gonna be... a slow dance, right?"  
Eren's desperation showed in his stuttered sentence. Anything much more than a shuffle wasn't going to be a fun time  
"It's a basic box waltz. Once you've danced the first dance, you'll make the rounds to meet those who didn't attend dinner. Didn't Levi inform you?"  
Eren was surprised over how surprised he was that Erwin was asking such a stupid question  
"He was preoccupied"  
"Usually he's the one sneaking off during this time to meet with one of his lovers. He must have finished faster than normal to be here"  
Levi sounded smug, while Eren tried to avoid the mental images of Erwin having sex. It was mortifying enough that Erwin had walked in on them more than once, he didn't need the extra emotional anguish of think about Erwin's sex life  
"I haven't been with anyone. Are you ready?"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"Good"

Levi wasn't a terrible dancer, and waltzing with him in front of everyone gathered wasn't completely terrible. His fingers tingled and sparked to behind with, but Levi kept him grounded throughout the dance. Finishing, they both bowed, before Levi sank to one knee and proposed. There were gasps around the room as the ring box was popped open to reveal a simple gold band with a sapphire in middle of it. Sliding it onto his finger, Eren leapt onto his alpha the moment Levi stood. Catching him with ease, Levi spun him around while Eren laughed, before lowering him to stand so that they could kiss. It didn't matter to him that all Levi said was "Eren Yeager, I love you. Will, you do the honour of marrying me?". Surely there must have been some official way to propose, but the bluntness was very Levi and Eren's heart felt as if it was going to burst as the man's soft lips met his, traces of slick in the taste of the warm kiss. Blushing, the room burst into applause. Eren hiding his face against Levi's neck as his alpha held him tight. Spending a few long moments like that, Levi broke the hug with another kiss  
"It's nothing to cry over"  
He hadn't realised he was. Wiping his face, he smiled at his fiancée  
"I'm really fucking happy"  
Laughing, he took Levi's hand to keep him close as well-wishers converged upon them like moths to a flame. They appeared to be multiplying each time he looked up from whoever he was currently thanking for the good wishes. Erwin, Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji were the last of them. Mikasa looked upset, but Hanji managed to be polite despite screaming with excitement once she saw the ring. As the band struck up their next song, the Ball began, Eren standing there and staring at his hand before he realised something was horribly wrong. His bracelet was no longer on his wrist. Looking around the dance floor, he couldn't see any shimmers of gold. How could he lose it when Levi had just given it to him? It was so dainty and light that he hadn't even noticed if slip from his wrist. This couldn't be happening  
"Eren?"  
Levi almost looked like his old self again as he looked to him  
"What's going on? You smell upset"  
"I... it's all the people. And I'm so happy. I think I need some air for a moment"  
He wasn't going to admit to Levi his precious gift was gone  
"Are you sure?"  
Erwin was by Levi's side, as was an aristocrat who hadn't been at dinner, but by the looks of it had wanted to shove all 5 of her daughters in Levi's direction  
"I'm quite fine, my prince. I just need a few moments to recompose myself. Besides, it seems as if these charming ladies wish to speak with you and Levi"  
Erwin could handle this... because Eren really couldn't. He didn't want to make Levi mad or hurt him with his clumsiness  
"I'll be right back"

Scanning the dance floor, Eren even checked the dining room to make sure the bracelet hadn't come off midfuck. He also checked the hallways and the bathroom where he'd freshened up but found no sign of the bracelet. Almost stumbling, he made his way through the ballroom and out the first balcony, half collapsing onto the stone bench as he wept. He liked the bracelet. He loved everything Levi ever bought him. They were both wearing their brooches tonight, even though Eren's didn't really go with his robes, and now he'd stupidly lost his birthday present.

Crying into his hands, Eren felt someone coming closer. Sniffling and wiping his face, he looked up to find a tall blond alpha looking down, next to an even taller man who Eren couldn't quite tell if was an omega or a beta  
"I'm sorry. I must look quite the wreck right now. Please go enjoy the party"  
"I found something, which I think belongs to you"  
Holding out the charm bracelet, Eren gave a small gasp as he snatched it up  
"How? How did you find it? I thought it was gone"  
"It was on the floor of the dining room"  
"Thank you so much! Thank you. The prince gifted me this for my birthday. You have no idea how much it means to me"  
Clutching the bracelet to his chest, Eren drew his legs up as he curled around the precious item  
"Thank you. I'm so sorry, I don't remember your names"  
"I'm Reiner Braun, a Marley master. While this is Bertholdt Hoover, a Marley mage who came to Eldia for training"  
The name and face kind of seemed familiar as Reiner spoke but faded the moment he thought as much  
"Thank you, Reiner. And, thank you, Bertholdt"  
When the two simply smiled without offering anything else, they descended into a heavy silence  
"I should return to the party"  
Awkward and ungainly, Eren's door caught on his robe. If not for Reiner, he was sure he would have fallen flat on his face instead of rolling his ankle with a yelp  
"Eren?"  
His heart was pounding, while his face burnt with embarrassment. How stupid could he be?!? Mumbling, he looked down to his feet  
"My ankle..."  
"Let's sit you down and take a look, we can't have the next prince of Eldia in pain"  
"I'll be ok"  
"You're in pain"  
"It's fine. I think I gave myself more of a fright than anything"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I don't need examining. Thank you"

Eren's voice was unnecessarily cold  
"Eren. You're to be wed to the prince. We can't let you walk around injured"  
"It's fine"  
The pair were starting to scare him. He didn't know why, or maybe it was the insistence that he needed help  
"It's not fine. Imagine what Zeke would say if he was to learn about all of this"  
Zeke? Fuck no... struggling up, he was pushed down  
"You're ankle..."  
"I'm fine. I must get back"  
Rising again, Eren found himself pushed down, even harder this fine. His abused arse not appreciating it  
"I have to go"  
"Prince Zeke asked us to keep an eye on you. He stated that Prince Erwin had been acting strangely. If he's hurt you, Prince Zeke will step in to stop this engagement. I know you have no reason to trust me, but we've met. I told you to scry for your master. I knew the prince had passed you along to someone else"  
What? No. Where was all this coming from? And why was Zeke still watching him?! Behind the massive pair, Levi's voice filled him with relief  
"What's going on here? What are you doing to him?"  
"Master!"  
Pushing his way past Reiner and Bertholdt, Levi's eyes narrowed at the sight of him  
"What did you two do to him?"  
Turning on the pair, Levi snarled as he made sure Eren was hidden behind him  
"Prince Erwin..."  
"Did you hurt him?! Did you make him cry?!"  
"We..."  
Grabbing Levi's hand, Eren tugged hard  
"Nothing happened. Please, let's get back to the party"  
"You're hurt. I can smell it, and you've been crying. Now. I want to know what happened here"  
"Nothing..."  
"Silence, Eren. I know you would accept it as you're to blame. No matter what anyone did to you"  
"They didn't do anything. I was just a little scared..."  
No sooner had Eren said scared did Levi snarl. In the blink of an eye, the man's hair lengthened, his fingers grew to claws and warm blood splattered across himself and his robe as Levi two long claws were shoved into Reiner's eye sockets. Snarling, the alpha tried to fight him off, yet Levi held him in place. Lunging, Bertholdt's magic came to life. The omega hitting Levi with fire, only for the man to laugh, before backhanding him. Crawling as far back as he could on the stone seat, Eren didn't know what to do as he screamed out  
"Levi!"  
Watching Bertholdt recover again, Eren reached for the omega's arm, only for his fingers to his air as the omega tried to go Levi again. Swinging blindly, Eren didn't know if it was by accident or not as Levi's claws sliced through Bertholdt's neck, sending a spray of blood across the omega. Sinking to his knees, Bertholdt gurgled as he clutched at the wound before slumping sideways. In his hold, Reiner let out an almighty snarl... which was silenced as Levi's clawed hand came to his throat in order to tear it out. Why?! Why couldn't he move while it all happened?! Turning towards him, Levi's eyes were jet black. His mouth a wide toothy smile as he dropped Reiner.

Screaming, Eren shot over the balcony bannister, making it a few steps before vomiting in the grass. What the fuck had just happened?! One moment they'd been talking... then Levi... no. That wasn’t Levi. That was Obsydin... Obsydin had tried to protect him? Why?!

Climbing over the railing, the dragon inhabiting Levi strode to his side and grabbed him by the arm as his other hand moved to forcefully grab him by the jaw  
"Are you ok?"  
"No! What was that?!"  
"Eren..."  
"No! You killed them! Why?!"  
"They tried to hurt you"  
"They weren't..."  
"Could you not see the way they looked down on you?"  
"What?! Why?! No, they weren't! What did you do!?"  
"They upset you"  
"You didn't have to slit their throats for it!"  
Whimpering, Eren fell to the grass. He could still hear the sounds Reiner and Bertholdt made. He could still feel the warmth of the blood. Overwhelmed, the teen passed out beside the puddle of his own making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE GOOD STUFF IS A COMING! I'M EXCITED!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something is happening... it's coming and I am soooooo excited lol

"Eren! Eren, wake up!"  
There was a solid crack as an open palm struck his face, Eren gasping down a breath, shooting up, as he's forced awake. The first thing the omega feels is pain. With a muffled cry, Eren's hands fly to his head, the throbbing so hard that it felt as if his head about to split in two  
"Eren?"  
Overcome with pain, Eren couldn't stop himself as he pitched sideways and vomited hard   
"Eren!"  
God. Erwin was so fucking loud. Everything was way too loud... What the hell had happened? Feeling a hand grab him around the waist, he was barely conscious as he was pulled away from the fresh puddle of sick   
"Er-win?"  
"It's Levi. We need you"  
Levi? What? Why? Prying his eyes open, everything was blurry as it swung in and out of focus. Held tightly against Erwin's side, he's practically dragged along by the alpha   
"He's taken on three castle mages. He's lost control of himself, and we can't bring him back"  
"What?"  
When Erwin came to a stop, Eren blinked as he tried to focus. He could feel something in the air that chilled him even more than the dampness of the night. Wiping at his face, he caught a whiff of the strong metallic tang of blood. The memories of what had happened, sent his knees weak. Reiner and Bertholdt were dead. Obsydin... Obsydin had killed them. Gagging, his body tried to vomit but there was nothing left to throw up, leaving his stomach clenching painfully  
"'s not Levi. Obsydin..."  
"I guessed as much by his appearance. We found the bodies. Whatever happened needs to wait, Levi's out of control. The mages went to aid you, but he snapped the moment they got close"  
This was way too much... Whimpering, he didn't want to see Levi. Not after what had happened... Looking down, Eren struggled against Erwin, there was far too much blood on him. Clumsily, he wiped at it, his whimpering growing louder as it failed to lift  
"Eren! Eren, don't look. I know you're scared, but we need your help"  
"It won't come off... I can't get it off"  
"Focus. Levi needs your help. He's never used magic before, but the mages can't get close"  
Magic? Levi was using magic? What happened in the time he was unconscious? He couldn't even remember passing out  
"Where are we going?"  
"Levi's right there. We're not moving"  
Oh... it felt like they were   
"What do we do? You know what to do, right?"  
No. He had no idea... this whole thing wasn't supposed to be possible. But Levi would never forgive himself for hurting innocent people. Even with the way he was now. Obsydin might be a dick, but Levi was another victim   
"Get them out of here"  
"What will you do?"  
"I'll stop him"  
"You can barely stand"  
"You said you needed me... let me go. He'll go after you if he sees us together"  
"Eren..."  
"Go!"

Erwin released his hold, while Eren's body shook with the strain of remaining standing on his own. Focusing the best he could, he found he was only a few metres behind the three mages. Levi's form was twisted and black, even with the darkness of the sky he could see he wasn't Levi. God... Was that really Levi? Stumbling forward, Eren crashed into the closest mage   
"Get out of here"  
"His royal highness..."  
"You can't stop him. You need to go. I can't protect you, like this"  
"I'm a mage"  
The omega was obviously pissy about having his magic insulted  
"And this is dragon magic. If you can't do dragon magic, you're useless"  
Shoving the man away from him, Eren managed another few steps forward  
"Obsydin! Stop this. They're innocent people!"  
His own yells hurt his head, but Obsydin heard him. Swirling winds rose, hurled towards him with such force he was knocked to the ground. It felt like dragon magic... but Levi wasn't supposed to have magic...  
"Obsydin! Stop this!"  
The wind continued, Eren pulling himself up enough to crawl towards Levi's form. That's when the screaming started. At first, he thought he'd screamed from the slicing winds until he realised it wasn't him. It was Levi. It wasn't the laughter or cackling of Obsydin, and the pain in the sound could only be human. Was Levi awake? Oh god...  
"Levi!"  
"Eren!"  
Stupid fucking Erwin. He was supposed to be running away... He couldn't stop to worry about Erwin's stupidity. He needed to get to Levi.

Levi's screams only got louder as he got closer, still crawling due to the wind coming off the alpha. Black marks slid across Levi's flesh, while his hair was now so long it waved in the wind like kelp in the ocean  
"Levi! It's ok! I'm here!"  
Reaching Levi's feet, Eren used Levi to climb to his feet. Levi's eyes were wide and pitch black, while his flesh felt cold as ice. Taking his lover's face in his hands, he summoned up the little magic he had  
"Levi! Wake up!"  
Love and warmth. Trying to summon those feelings within, his magic glowed yellow as the magic within Levi tried to resist the healing. How had the curse gotten this bad? Levi shouldn't have magic. Not watching Levi's hands as he stared into his lover's eyes, Eren screamed as Levi's clawed pierced his sides, sorrow momentarily flashing across Levi's face before Eren was thrown backwards onto the grass. Landing hard on his back, the breath was driven from him. Levi was still in there. He'd seen the way Levi's brow has bunched... He couldn't give up on his alpha. Coughing as he drew himself up to sit, he found himself too far away to launch himself on Levi. Fuck. Fuck... He needed to restrain him. If he restrained him, he couldn't fight the spell... Shit... What magic he did have was trying to heal him, so he needed to work fast. They were outside... ground. Ok... ok... Placing both palms on the ground, his magic tried to fight him as he moulded it. With a creaking groan from the ground, a climbing rose formed. It's spiked branches digging into Levi's flesh as it wove itself around his alpha, with thick branches forcing his hands together before binding him in "cuffs". Howling against being restrained, the more Levi fought, the more he forced into submission until his cries were finally cut off. Collapsing forward, Eren threw himself at Levi unable to make it in time to stop the alpha's descent. Under his touch, the rose began to shrink back into the ground, leaving Levi's hands bound as Eren rolled him over gently. Fuck... Levi was so fucking cold... cold like he was dead. Gathering him, the omega's tears dripped down his face to form diamond as they hit Levi's cheeks. Cupping Levi's face, Eren closed his eyes, forcing out what felt like the last drops of his magic to call to Levi and to heal him.

"Eren?"  
Holding Levi tight, Eren looked up to see Armin standing there. The sword that had started everything was in his friends hold  
"Why do you have that?"  
"I... you've been acting weird so I followed you. Is this it? I tried to open it, but I couldn't find a way"  
Holding his hand out, his exhaustion and panic translated into anger  
"You idiot! Give me that!"  
"Eren..."  
"Armin, give me that! You have no idea what you're holding there!"  
Reluctantly Armin passed the sword over, Eren nearly dropping it as his body protested his "careless" movements   
"Do you have any idea what would have happened to you?! Do you want to die?! Stop playing with things you don't understand!"  
"But Eren... You've been so distant. I wanted to understand why..."  
"This! This could kill you! He could kill you!"  
Groaning miserably, Eren started to coughing. He wanted to pass out for a month. Actually. No. He'd done that and that was a no.

"Eren?"  
This time it was Erwin trying to get his attention. Kneeling on the other side of Levi  
"Is that the sword?"  
"Armin tried to draw it... Erwin, he's so cold"  
"You idiot!"  
Armin cowered back, before balling his fists to yell at both of them  
"Why won't you tell me what's going on?! You've both been acting strange! I know Levi's not the real prince, and you're Erwin! Why didn't you tell me any of this?! I thought I was your best friend, Eren!"  
"Armin..."  
"Eren, you need to leave"  
Looking from Armin and back to Erwin, the omega's heart sank as his gaze shifted to the armed soldiers behind Erwin. All of them had their swords drawn, ready to attack at any moment   
"Erwin... I..."  
"It doesn't matter where you go. Levi killed two members of the castle"  
"He, no. Obsydin was trying to protect me. They wouldn't let me leave. The wanted to know if Levi had forced me into this. They were talking about Zeke... and he killed them..."  
"We won't be able to keep this quiet for long. You can't be here when Zeke comes"  
"You think he will?"  
"He'll do anything to crush Eldia... If Levi's here, I can't guarantee his or your safety"  
It was true. Levi had killed two Marley nationals... who were clearly in contact with Zeke. Oh fuck... fuck... they'd kill him. Zeke would kill him...  
"Eren?"  
"I... I'll take him"  
"You can't go to Draecia. We can't have them becoming embroiled in this"  
Then where was he supposed to go? He needed a dragon's help... a dragon... the dragon from his dream? Historia has said it was a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream. It was as real to him as this was...  
"I'm going to change form..."  
"Can you?"  
Honestly, he had no idea. He had no idea what the collar would do if he did... but Levi needed him. He needed him to get him out of here before things got even worse   
"I can try. When I've changed, place then both in my mouth"  
"Eren..."  
"It's ok... even if we die, it's better we aren't here"  
"It's not forever"  
"If you need to find us, write to Historia. She'll give you a spell to find us, or at least get word to us"  
"I'm sorry it had to end like this"  
"Then let's hope this isn't the end"

Climbing to his feet, Eren swayed with blood loss. His whole body felt like a throbbing lump, though the pain in his head had lessened when Levi had fallen unconscious. Stumbling back, he forced his body to shift into his dragon form. He had no idea how long he could hold the form, everything hurt far too much. Turning back to Erwin, he nodded at the man. Hefting Levi onto his shoulder, Erwin carried his unconscious fiancée over to him, where Eren opened his mouth for Erwin to lower Levi in. He needed his claws free in case of unexpected circumstances. Returning, Erwin snatched up the sword, placing it next to Levi   
"Be careful, and be safe. I hope you find a way to save both yourselves"  
Closing his mouth gently, Eren nodded, his wings spreading wide as he slowly rose to leave the castle behind. It was too late for regrets and too late to turn back.

 

 

*  
Wet warmth turned cold, soft smooth surface, and darkness. Waking in confusion, Levi didn't know what was going on. Feeling his way in the darkness, his fingers fell upon something leathery as a great heaving breath fell beside him. Pushing up against the leather, slivers of light appeared which he followed to down to the base of whatever was covering him. Slipping out from the makeshift shelter, the light of the sun blinded the man momentarily, before everything came rushing into focus. The shelter had been Eren's wing. The blood his lover's, and the light from the front of a cave showing him a forest beneath him. This was definitely not the castle.

Moving back to Eren's side, Levi ran his hand along the top edge of Eren's scales. His lover looked pained. His breathing ragged and heavy, his the skin between the ridges of the wing an unhealthy black, almost drawn in on its self like a burn. Following along the wing to Eren's body, his scales were marred by lines of swirling black scales and long deep scrapes still weeping blood. How the fuck had this happened? Reaching for them, Levi growled as an unknown voice rang out  
"I wouldn't touch those. He's dying"  
Turning to glare at the unknown man at the entrance of the cave, Levi threw a hand out to protect Eren, despite the fact he was tiny in comparison   
"What do you mean he's dying?! Who are you? Did you do this?"  
"Me? I'm just a lonely old drunk. Never touched your dragon boy here, he came in last nights storm, crashing up and ruining all my quiet"  
Levi looked back to Eren. He'd crashed? Why had he crashed? Turning his back on the man, Levi moved to place his hands on Eren's face, resting his cheek between his nostrils   
"Eren? Hey... Eren?"  
"He's sick"  
He could feel it in each pained breath. Why the fuck was this man even up here? Or better yet, why the fuck were they up here? The last thing he remembered was looking for Eren at their engagement party  
"Then help him! Eren. Hey... come on, you need to wake up for me"  
"He's your dragon?"  
"He's my fiancé. He's a storm dragon... and he's... he's like this because he tried to help me"  
That was the only reason Eren would take off from the castle with him. Something must have happened and Eren must have fled... Groaning at him, Eren's head slipped sideways, his long tongue lolling out his mouth as something slid free with a solid thud. Covered in spit and drool, and what Levi hoped wasn't blood, the bastard sword that had started it all laid at Eren's lips. Rubbing Eren's face, Levi firmed his tone   
"Eren, wake up. Come on, wake up! You need to shift back for me"  
His breathing was so awful that was hard to hear, the stupid collar was choking the life from him. Something deep inside him was desperately worried for Eren, yet the stupid wall between him and his emotions remained  
"Please. You're the only one I can rely on... even if you don't want to wake up, you have to. I told you no sleeping unless I let you... come on and shift back already"  
"He's too sick to hear you"  
"Then help me help him!"  
"He won't last the night. If he does, bring him down the mountain. You'll find me there"  
Wait?! What?! Just as suddenly as he'd appeared, the figure was gone from the front of the cave. Levi was torn form a moment, before cursing the drunk. He didn't even know Eren. He had no right to turn up and decide Eren was dying. His omega was made of stronger stuff than that  
"Eren, you stubborn little shit. I don't know what the fuck we're doing here, or where here is. I'm not about to let you up and die, and leave me here"  
His dragon didn't move or make signs of hearing him. How the hell was he supposed to figure out what to do while Eren was like this?   
"Fine. Sleep then! What fucking use are you, if you can't even save yourself!"

Levi wandered around the small cave as he waited for Eren to wake, not that there was much to wander. He'd tried slapping Eren awake. He'd tried kicking him. He'd tried prodding at gaping wounds, before realising half of them were across his belly and filled with broken bits of trees. He cleared what he could see, but he could hardly roll Eren onto his back to access the rest of the damage. It was probably best he didn't. The scales around Eren's wounds slid off and into his palms with such ease that it was... simply wrong. It definitely seemed to have been a crash landing, like the man had said, yet he was unhurt. He was unhurt and he'd been safely nestled against Eren's stomach where his wing had covered and protected him. Which had to mean Eren had placed him there... Even like this, the omega was frustratingly pure-hearted. While all he could do was be angry at his confusion, and angry that Eren wouldn't wake the fuck up. When walking in circles grew too much, Levi returned to Eren's side, settling down and lifting what he could of Eren's face into his lap. Eren wasn't going to die and he was going punch that stranger in the fucking face for dribbling such shit.

Spending most of the day beneath Eren's face, Levi was about ready to lose it. If the kid would just shift back, then the stupid collar wouldn't be hurting him how he was. A fact he'd reiterated more than once, only for Eren to keep on sleeping through. With how they parted earlier that day, Levi was confused as fuck when a floating light appeared at the entrance of the cave, followed by the same man as before  
"He's not dead"  
"Of course he's not dead. He's too strong to let a thing like this kill him off"  
"Oh ho ho. Someone's on the defence"  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
"I thought you might like a meal, and a drink"  
"What happened to us disturbing your peace?"  
"You did. And ruined my whole damn day with thinking 'bout him. Beer never tastes as nice when you've got a gut of annoyance"  
Moving one hand down, the floating flame burst into a small fire as the man threw a sack at him with the other. He was lucky it landed beside the pair of them, and not on Eren's face  
"You're a mage?!"  
Pulling a flask of some sort from his robes, the stranger thumbed the lid off before downing what had to be its entire contents. Waving at him, the man then gestured to Eren midrant   
"You're an idiot. Who has a dragon and doesn't even recognise one? The last time I was in Draecia, there was a measure of intelligence there"  
Slipping the flask away, Levi glared at him   
"We're not from Draecia. Don't lump us with the breathing sack of shit. And what do you mean you're a dragon? You can't show up and pull this shit. Why didn't you help him before?!"  
The stranger raised a hand to his head  
"Enough with the yelling. I'm here now, even offering to share my beer with you"  
"I don't want your beer. I want you to help him!"  
"Only he can help himself. No one's going to want to touch a tainted dragon"  
Stumbling the man "tripped" on his own feet, his hand landing on Eren. Eren took the deepest breath he had in hours, before letting it out slowly. It was completely unlike any of Eren's breaths all day. Raising an eyebrow, the man completely ignored it as he stumbled over before basically falling on his arse  
"His magic's nearly gone. That collar around his neck isn't just for show, is it?"  
"I thought you didn't care"  
"Didn't say you did"  
"Are you sure you're a dragon?"  
"I'm a dragon. He's a dragon... You. Well... hmm. I'm sure you'll look better after a beer or three"  
Levi wasn't sure if he liked this random man who stank of beer, but there was no way his alpha was letting the jab at his appearance slide  
"What would a drunk like you know about appearances?"  
"I know a drunk like me, knows you look like shit. Open the bag, I brought him water"  
Now that the man mentioned it, Levi was thirsty. He was also starving. Opening the sack, he found half a dozen large flasks, some bruised fruit and a clearish flask  
"Which one's the water?"  
"The one without the beer"  
A great lot of fucking help that. Upending the sack, the man was quick to grab one of the metal flasks  
"Don't ruin the beer. You're not supposed to shake a beer"  
Ignoring him, Levi picked the strange flask up. Cracking the lid, he sniffed at it, before taking a cautious sip  
"Hey. Hey. Hey, that's for him"  
"I'm not about to give him something that could be poisoned"  
A few very long moments passed, but when he didn't start vomiting or coughing up blood Levi slid out from Eren's head. Walking around, he knelt down by the edge of Eren's open mouth. He hadn't thought about how he'd get Eren to drink, so he did the only thing he could think of and reached his arm down Eren's throat as far as he could reach before pouring the contents of the strange flask down his throat. Counting to ten, Levi pulled his arm back, surprised to find water still pouring from the flask. Fucking magic. It had to be. Eager to put some distance between himself and the unknown dragon, Levi sat by Eren's nose. His nostrils huffing out warm breath that was far more comforting than the fire  
"Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm just a drunk. You though, that's the real mystery. Humans don't come around here and haven't for a long time. Humans with dragons are even rarer"  
"If you won't tell me who you are, tell me where we are"  
"In my forest"  
"Some help you are"  
"Relax. Eat. Rest. Nothing out here's going to attack you"  
"You just said nothing's around here"  
"I said humans don't come around here. I can't remember the last time I saw one here. But you're not exactly human, are you?"  
Levi huffed deeply, his reply dripping with sarcasm  
"Really? What gave it away?"  
"Black ringed eyes. Black nails. Black hair. A dragon you call your fiancé and the stink of old magic and blood"  
"That's what happens when a 300-year-old dragon curses you. I don't have any idea where the hell we are, or why we're here. I wake up to find him like this, and the last thing I remember is his birthday party"  
"When was his birthday?"  
"March 30th"  
Making a sound like a skyshow light shooting up and exploding, the man wriggled his fingers downwards like the sparkling of the magic would  
"Happy birthday. You live to suffer another year"  
"You're an arsehole"  
"You're the one refusing to eat and drink"  
"How can I, when everything's just a joke to you?! This is Eren's life"  
"Eren. Eren? Who's Eren?"  
This man was... He wanted to leap over and strangle him. Pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, he patted Eren with the other one, hissing out  
"He's Eren! What is wrong with you?!"  
"Nothing a human would understand"  
"Then it's a good thing I'm not exactly human anymore"  
"You're a child and a real downer. You're ruining my buzz"  
"Your buzz?! My dragon is sick and needs help!"  
"My dragon, this. My dragon, that. He's sleeping. Lighten up"  
Levi was bordering furious  
"You said he was dying!"  
"Did I? I don't remember that. His magic sparks nearly gone, so maybe he is. Do you want a beer?"  
"No! What's wrong with you!?"  
"You're wound so tight. I'm heading home"  
"You can't leave us like this!"  
"There's a sweet brown goddess waiting for me at home"  
"You're going home to drink?!"  
Levi couldn't quite believe it   
"She's a cruel mistress, so it's best I don't get on her bad side"  
What? What?! Climbing to his feet, the drunk gave Levi a wave as he staggered towards the opening of the cave  
"Hey! You can't just leave!"  
Not giving two shits, the dragon stepped off the edge of the cave and disappeared. Levi was somewhat disappointed when he heard no yell or thud. What the hell had all of that been? Was Eren going to be ok? He'd healed him, he had to have or Eren wouldn't be breathing properly, so why couldn't just admit that he'd helped? Did all dragons left alone, go batshit crazy? Was Eren going to go crazy? The omega was almost always disgustingly happy, was that the first sign of madness? Or was it whatever made him cry? Eren had done that far too often for his liking, and whatever had led them being stuck in a fucking cave in the middle of nowhere, had probably made him cry too.

 

It took all night for Eren to shift back. Levi had fallen asleep against the dragon's face and had woke to find a feverish and coughing Eren huddled against him. While they'd slept, the fire had died, and the tattered robes that barely clung to Eren's bloodied frame offered the dragon no warmth. Unbuttoning his shirt, he slipped it over Eren's shoulders, before pulling the teen into his lap. He looked even worse closer up. His facial scales had turned black, while wounds still covered much of his stomach with bits of broken wood still embedded in the wound. Fucking drunk dragons. He's healed him. He'd healed him right around the small fucking trees in his side. Tapping Eren's face lightly, he groaned in pain, one hand going to his side as his groan turned to a whine. Fucking dragons. He'd had one who could have healed Eren, and Eren who should have been able to heal himself. Yet, neither of them were doing what they were supposed to. Well... the strange drunk dragon had said if Eren survived they might find him down in the forest, and there Eren was, alivish. Despite the man's words. Grabbing the sword from its place on his left side, he placed it in Eren's lap  
"Right, brat. You made me wait all shitty night for you to shift back. If you think you're dying on me now, I'll throw you off this fucking cliff. You're not leaving me behind"

 

*  
Mr Drunk Dragon and his "come visit me". The man had neglected to mention that most of the path to the cave had eroded. Levi had had to move Eren up onto his back, and use his shirt to tie his hands together. There'd been a couple of broken bits of vine that he might have been able to salvage, but those were back in the cave, and he sure as hell wasn't going to attempt heading back up. Why Eren couldn't have picked a smaller mountain to crash into, Levi had no idea. He'd definitely be having words with his fiancé once they made back to dry and stable land.

Dry and stable land took hours to reach. Literally. Levi's hands were scraped raw by the time he and Eren reached ground level... only to find trees everywhere, with no kind of clear path. There were a few trampled and sandy looking parts, but nothing screaming "This one". Dragons were dicks. He knew they had a playful side like Ymir and Eren playing with the boulder, but when compared to the Reiss family dragons, Obsydin, and the drunk dragon from the previous night, he was ready to write 90 per cent of them off as arseholes. Repositioning Eren on his shoulders, and moving the stupid sword from stabbing him in the back, Levi sighed deeply   
"If you'd like to wake up and prove yourself useful, now would be a great time"

Eren didn't move. His breath still huffs against his neck. The kid was lucky he hadn't lost a leg or an arm during his less than stellar landing  
"Fine. You know what, if we get lost it's your fault. Whatever happened that made you decide we both needed to run away from the castle better have been bloody worth it"  
He'd come to the conclusion it had to be Obsydin related, and that something major must have happened at Eren's birthday-cum-engagement party because that was the only conclusion possible... He just couldn't figure out what had come next. He'd blacked out, and what? Made a fool of himself? Started a fight? Grown claws and destroyed the cake? What a waste of cake. Hanji had snuck up while Eren was sleeping to bombard him with questions over the things Eren liked. Feeling slightly annoyed he'd upset Eren at breakfast, he'd found himself bluntly informing her of the things Eren loved and grew excited over. Now he was settling out in some unknown forest, probably filled with all sorts of creatures and bugs. Fucking bugs. He was filthy. Disgustingly filthy. His skin felt like it was attempting to shrink away from his clothes and Eren's equally disgusting form. Hiking the teen back up, Levi started towards the left path. Simply for the fact, it was the closest, and there seemed as if it was sloped to the right... he might be an alpha, but he wasn't an alpha running on fumes  
"Really? Nothing to say at all? Usually, I can't shut you up. You'd be going about the plants and herbs, probably even how the grass feels. Making me do all the talking... I didn't give you permission to put me through this again. You're an idiot, and your self sacrificing ways are getting on my nerves. But noooo. I'm Eren, watch me do whatever I want. Shitty brat"

Trekking through the lower levels of the forest was rough. It was hot and humid, sweat rolling off of him and into his eyes. Eren was growing heavier by the second. Levi regretted leaving the flask of magical water back in the cave. He also regretted not taking a few moments to survey what could be seen of the forest from the cave. He needed a break and Eren probably did too. Finding a smaller tree to lower the omega down, he settled Eren against it to find the teen was awake. Out of focus green eyes blinked at him  
"Eren?"  
Eren tried to answer, his lips cracked moving lightly without forming words. His fiancé probably too dehydrated to reply, even if he could. This random walking wasn't working   
"If you're watching! I could really use some fucking help right now!"  
Cringing at his voice, he knew at least Eren could hear him. Dragons were supposed to have stupidly good hearing, the dragon from the previous night had to know they were stupidly lost in the forest. Squatting down in front of Eren, Levi tried not to sound like the exhausted arsehole he was  
"Well you're awake, how about some help here? We're in the middle of nowhere, tracking down a dragon who can't even answer the most basic of questions. Do you know where he is?"  
Nope. He still sounded as annoyed as he was. Weakly, Eren raised a hand to point along the direction they were headed  
"He's that way? Well, we both need a break. Let me look at your stomach"  
Dropping his hand limply, Eren started to slide sideways. Grabbing him by the shoulder, he was a tad too forceful as he pushed Eren back up. Eren letting out a deeply pained whine, Levi cursed himself mentally   
"Sorry. I'm Sorry. It's a shit situation and we're both hurt. Let me look at your stomach, I need to see if carrying you has made it worse"

Pushing aside the tatters of Eren's robes, the pieces of tree and bark were still embedded. There'd been small bleeds from the wounds on the side of Omega, confused to as why there five evenishly spaced wounds, Levi placed his fingertips over them to find they lined up perfectly. Another puzzle piece falling into place as he fell back onto his arse with a soft growl. He'd fought with Eren. He'd done something to Eren... He couldn't remember hurting him... so it had to have been Obsydin. Obsydin had taken control, and Eren had tried to subdue him, he'd hurt him. So Eren had taken him from the castle because the infection was getting worse? Maybe he shouldn't have saved Eren's fallen scales then? Not if they were infected with Obsydin's magic... but when they'd slid off so easily, he'd stuffed them in his pocket without really thinking  
"I'm sorry, Eren. You probably can't even answer me, because I forgot the shitty water. Get some rest. I trust your directions, and trust you to get us there"


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's I am soooo sorry. I stressed myself sick about my assignment due. Ugh. And I'm sorry it's a small chapter update, but it just didn't fit with going back to Eren's POV

By the time Levi finally found the strange dragon's house and clearing, the alpha was dead on his feet. Standing in the doorway of his modest stone house, the dragon waited until Levi practically collapsed before coming to his aid, lifting Eren from his hold and walking off into the house with him. Kneeling on the grass, Levi took a few deep breaths before using the sword to push himself up, then continued to lean heavily upon the sword as he limped his way forward. He wasn't letting some dragon make off with his dragon. Not when he'd worked far too hard to get them there in one piece.

Walking into the house, he'd expected it to be large and airy inside, like Eren's tower. Instead, it was small and somewhat cramped. There was a basic bed, where the man was hovering Eren, a kitchenette and a table. Completely underwhelming in every single way. Making his way to the kitchen, he grabbed the first glass he could, pouring himself a glass of tap water and downing it like he hadn't had anything to drink in a year  
"If you're going to help yourself, bring me some water for him"  
"Yeah. Give me a moment"  
Levi wanted to wash his hands first but found himself filling another glass of water and bringing it over for Eren. Passing it to the older dragon, Levi then dropped down on the bed. So exhausted, he couldn't find the effort to carry himself back to the sink  
"You took the long way, but you're finally here"  
"You could have helped at any time. He's sick and you healed him around the damage. What kind of dragon turns his back on another?"  
"I am under no obligation to help either of you"  
"Then why did you? You didn't have to come up last night and heal him, just like you didn't have to carry him inside. Just who are you? And why have you exiled yourself out here?"  
"The weather's great. The soils perfect for hops, and most of all, there's no one around"  
Beer. Of course. It was all about the beer. He hadn't even seen the man's face properly, only a few glimpses of ash blond looking scales   
"How old is he?"  
"Eren? He just turned 20"  
The strange paused unwrapping Eren's ruined robes  
"20?"  
There was a touch of sadness in the man's tone, Levi storing that fact away for later  
"Yeah. Whatever happened to him, I'm sure I'm responsible. If you don't want me here, that's fine. But he's innocent. He... He's only ever tried to help Eldia and it's people. Even before everything happened, he always cared about the people more than himself"  
"There's a shower outside. If you're going to sit and have a drink, you should at least clean yourself up"  
"Does everything revolve around alcohol for you?"  
"It's only in times of peace that we can sit back and enjoy a drink"  
Was Eldia still in a "time of peace"? There had been a lot of influential people at the party...  
"Shower. Take a load off. I'll see to this"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Remove the debris. I can't very well leave it in there"  
"If you're doing that, I'm not leaving. I don't want him to wake up alone"  
"He won't wake up. Like I'm stupid enough to let him be awake for all of this. Besides, I doubt he'd wanted to see you when you look this bad. It hurts a dragon to see his rider looking so..."  
The dragon just waved his hand at him  
"Look. He's my dragon. If you're going to be treating him, treat him. But know this, if you so much as look at him the wrong way, I will tear your throat out"  
Something inside him felt wrong? as he made his intentions known. Eren was beautiful and perfect, and his... yet, as much as he hated another male laying hands on his omega, Eren desperately needed help that Levi couldn't provide  
"So you do care? I was wondering about the lack of expression as declared he was yours. I was wondering if you were simply by his side for his powers, but I see you're just emotionally constipated. Don't worry, we'll get a few drinks into you and you'll lighten up in no time. Now go freshen up"  
"I'm not going anywhere until you at least tell me your name. I refuse to leave Eren in the hands of a man who's proven to be nothing but a drunk"  
"Hannes. The names Hannes. Now go"

Despite the fact he'd shared baths in public before, there was something about showering in the middle of a strange forest where anyone could be watching, that was off-putting. The water was cooler than he'd normally like but felt heavenly against his heated skin. He could feel the burn across his neck and shoulders, yet the warmth only sank skin deep. When his skin had cooled, and his body was scrubbed, he was back to feeling frozen inside. Having washed his pants, he had nothing to change into, leaving him forced to use the only towel outside... which had probably been all over Hannes's junk. Stupid shitty dragons. He'd told them to come down, and this was the kind of reception they were given.

Dragging himself back into the house, Eren seemed to be having a better time. No longer covered in blood, his fiancé was afforded some decency by being covered from the waist down by blankets  
"There are some clothes on the table. Put them on"  
He'd take clean clothes of a stranger, to a second-hand towel any day of the week. Even when putting them on left him feeling like he'd dressed in Erwin's clothes by accident. Hannes hummed at his appearance   
"What?"  
"You'd still look better after a few beers. You're hungry, and hurt"  
"You'd be hungry and hurt, if you had to scale down that cliff face with a fucked up sword and unconscious fiancé. You seriously couldn't have given us a lift down?"  
"I had to know you were serious about helping your dragon"  
"And if we'd died?"  
"You're more likely to die before he does. I would have retrieved him and left you"  
Levi crossed his arms, glaring at Hannes as he sarcastically replied   
"That instils me with a level of trust I didn't know possible"  
Sitting down, Hannes shrugged  
"Humans have only ever cared for power and themselves, even those who find themselves on the fringes of humanity"  
"Like you?"  
"I've given up on humanity. I killed humans. I sent dozens to their death. And you see what that got me. I'm just an old drunk now. I've left my humanity behind me"  
Walking over to the bed so he wasn't left standing near the kitchen like a moron, Levi sank down and took Eren's hand in his. God. How was such an ugly looking bed so damn comfortable? No wonder Eren was out of it, this bed was even better than the omega's  
"Eren hasn't. He's still got hopes and dreams. He still sees the best in people, even when he really shouldn't"  
He'd attacked him, yet Eren had taken them away from the fallout... He should be locked away in the castle dungeons, yet here he was, unchained and free. Just stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no idea how to get them home  
"You've talked a lot about him. Not so much about you, or this sword of yours"  
When had Hannes retrieved the sword? Right. He'd had time when he showered... The sealed sword now propped up between where Hannes sat on a stool, and the wall  
"There's not much to talk about"  
"Given I feel the same energy flowing through both of you, that I feel from the sword... well..."  
Picking the sword up, Hannes examined it before finding it wouldn't open. Placing it down next to Eren, Levi shot a glare in the weapons direction  
"It's made from Obsydin's remains"  
Hannes frowned deeply, fishing a flask out his shirt as he did. Tilting the flask towards him, Hannes gave him all of half a second to react, before retracting his offer  
"He was supposed to have been destroyed. Even his clutch and offspring was said to have been destroyed"  
"The King made a blade to commemorate his death. 300-hundred-years later, and it still held enough magic to cause this"  
Cracking open the flask, Hannes drained it, before getting to his feet again and tossing the flask to the side. Placing one hand on Eren's stomach, he used his other to grasp one of the larger protruding sticks  
"That's rough"  
"You have no idea"  
"I am a dragon remember, I think I do"  
Levi's stomach chose just then to interrupt the conversation with a loud rumble. Probably not the best time given what Hannes was doing   
"Oh. Right. You need food. Give me one moment"  
Eren's body arched under Hannes's touch, the man's magic a kind of green as the stick slid slowly from Eren's stomach, blood coating it, yet not leaking from the wound. Placing the stick down, Hannes gave him a crooked grin  
"One down, 8 to go. How do you feel about fruit?"  
With his eyes still on Eren's stomach, Levi replied distractedly  
"What?"  
"Fruit. You eat it. Do you eat it?"  
"Oh. Yeah... is it really alright to be pulling those sticks out like that?"  
Hannes waved him off, his other hand reaching down next to the bed and pulling a persimmon from nowhere. Throwing it over, Levi eyed the fruit with suspicion  
"It's fine, and it's fine. You'll find most of the house is made from the wood of fruit trees"  
Persimmons were definitely not high up on his favourite fruits. He was tempted to pull an Eren and ask for an apple, but as it was, he was already trying not to be an arsehole  
"And you what? Magic up an order of fruit each time you feel like it?"  
"You're engaged to a dragon, yet you openly sniff and dodge magic. Next thing you'll be telling me you don't even recognise your own magic"  
"Of course I don't. I don't have magic. He's the omega and the dragon"  
Hannes gave him an odd look, before just brushing it aside   
"What? What was with that look?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. Shut up and eat, then sleep or whatever. He's not waking up any time soon"  
"He's not?"  
"No. Just a little bit of magic to keep him under"  
"He doesn't need any more sleep. He slipped into a coma after his last heat, followed by pneumonia after it. His magic has been growing weaker by the day"  
"He's still a very sick kid. I can feel how infected his magic has become. It can't flow freely due to this collar, and his lungs aren't great, but that's to be expected"  
"Everyone says that, but I'm not sure I understand completely what that means"  
"He's a storm dragon. Storm dragons are the most powerful breed of dragon, or at least they used to be. Nowadays the time of dragons is coming to past. All these dragons care about is peace, none of them are prepared for war. This is depressing"  
"You didn't explain anything"  
"He's part dragon, and part human. His magic taps into every element, and if he honed his skills, he'd be formidable"  
"He's already a stubborn little shit. He doesn't need to be formidable. He needs to be ok"  
"Okay, is an objective stance on things. Will he live? Probably. How long? No idea. Are you talking when you should be eating? Definitely"  
"You like your questions don't you?"  
"You forget how to communicate with people when you live alone. Though, my social skills seem to be better than yours"  
"How long have you been living here alone?"  
Hannes moved to take the next bit of branch in his hands   
"If I answer, will you finally let me work in peace?"  
"Sure"  
"About 20 years. Give or take"  
20 years... that was plenty of time to become warped and jaded. Though, the man hardly looked to be older than late forties...   
"You don't look that old"  
Fixing him with a steely gaze, Hannes managed to silence Levi's questions... for the time being, at least.

 

*  
Levi didn't know what he'd done, only that it could be nothing good. When Eren woke the first thing he'd done was panic, the omega getting tangled in the sheets and falling to the floor with a pained whimper. When Levi had approached him, his fiancé had screamed at him not to touch him. This was what had alerted Hannes to the fact Eren was awake. Despite having never met him before, Eren had allowed the fellow dragon to help him off the floor, and more shockingly, he'd called Hannes by his name.

When the initial shock of the situation had worn off, they'd sat down to a very awkward breakfast. Eren had devoured the food in front of him so fast, he'd only gotten halfway through the meal before rushing to the sink to be sick. The whole time, Hannes sat quietly, watching the scene unfold. Apologising, Eren then excused himself and returned to bed, fooling no one as he huddled under the blankets and pretended to sleep. He'd fucked up big time, yet without Eren telling him what he'd done wrong, he could only sit there and silently brood in his anger until breakfast was done and Hannes was prompting Eren to get up and shower. 

The majority of the day was spent with Eren skirting around him. The omega was fine with Hannes, yet the moment Levi came close, Eren shut down. He couldn't stand it. He'd tried to bite his tongue, but all that had led to was this shitty situation and he was done with it. As they sat indoors, Eren was sitting on the bed with his knees to his chest. Hannes's clothes looking less ridiculous on the teen than they did on Levi's smaller frame. At the kitchen table, Hannes was playing some card game, leaving Levi to brood until he couldn't contain it any longer. Rising from the chair he was occupying, the alpha stalked over to his omega and grabbed Eren by the arm. His reaction was instant. Wide green eyes filled with pain as Eren tried to pull his arm from his grip, needless to say, Levi didn't let go  
"What the fuck is going on? I had to wait two days for you to wake up, now start talking"  
"M-master...?"  
Eren's voice trembled with fear yet he was clearly asking if Levi was Levi. Had he really changed that much? There wasn't a single mirror in sight, but Levi didn't feel like he'd changed that much. Not like Eren had with his black scales  
"The last thing I remember is looking for you at your birthday party. Then, I woke up to find you with half the forest in your stomach, and in a cave halfway up a fucking mountain"  
"It's... it's really you?"  
"Who the else would it be?"  
"I... he... you..."  
Taking a deep breath, it was tempting to smack the omega for not making sense  
"Levi, perhaps you should release him"  
"Stay out of this Hannes. We both waited for him to wake up, now he's pulling this "I'm scared crap""  
Eren shook his head, deflating in on himself   
"I'm sorry. I don't feel very well"  
"That excuse isn't going to work. Hannes healed you. So stop avoiding the issue, before I'm forced to use a command on you"  
"Levi, I really think you ought to let him go"  
"He's supposed to be my fiancé. Yet he can't even stand to look at me. I guess this running away it just his cowardice"  
Unexpectedly, Eren half bolted forward before Levi's hold on his wrist brought him to a stop. There was no warning at all before the omega threw up on Hannes's bed. A mixture of what seemed to be crushed black scale, shimmered in the watery puddle. Realising Eren in confused disgust, Levi shifted away from the mess  
"I told you to let him go"  
"You didn't tell me he was about to puke his guts up"  
"You can't sense his distress?"  
"No?"  
He couldn't feel anything from Eren, and his scent was almost nonexistent in his nose. Hannes huffed a sigh   
"Eren. You should tell him"  
Hannes knew? When did that happen?  
"You know what the fuck happened?"  
"No. I've just been stuck with you two occupying my bed, and you're constant mutterings. I've gotten a feeling that Eren was terrified in the moment, and seeing that you showed up with him. It's basic mathematics"  
Wiping his mouth, Eren finally raised his gaze to actually look at him  
"Hannes is the dragon from my dream. The dream all of you said was only a dream..."  
"You ran away from the castle to chase a fucking dream? How stupid can you be?"  
"It wasn't just that... something happened at the party"  
It was easy. All his fiancé had to do was open his mouth and tell him what the fuck happened   
"No shit. I attacked you"  
Eren's eyes widened, quick to reply   
"You remember?"  
"No. But you just confirmed it. My fingertips matched the marks on your sides. Was it me? Or was it Obsydin?"  
There was a long and heavy silence until Levi finally snapped  
"Eren, I command you to tell me what the hell we're doing. I want the truth from you"  
A look of hurt came across Eren's features, followed by a moment of silence before Eren looked away from him   
"You killed two innocent people, then took on the place mages. The infection has practically consumed your soul. You were casting magic and had no control over it. I subdued you and brought you to the dragon in my dream"  
Levi raised an eyebrow   
"I killed two people?"  
"I... I lost the charm bracelet you gave me. When they returned it, they started talking about Zeke and how he would help if you'd forced me into all of this. You slit Bertholdt's throat first. He was an omega. Then you slit the throat of Reiner, after gouging his eyes out with your thumbs. He was a castle master. Both were from Marley. They scared me a little, but you killed them for it. You didn't even try to talk to them... I can still feel their blood on me. I can see still hear them choking to death on their own blood... and I was dreaming about them before I woke..."

Eren couldn't be lying. Not when he was under a command. Trembling, his lover moved to the opposite side of the bed to him, rather than in the middle   
"I don't know what happened. I passed out on the grass and when Erwin woke me, you... weren't you, but you weren't him either. You looked like him, but you were screaming and in so much pain. Like the magic was tearing you apart from the inside out. When I tried to stop you, you ran your claws into my side. I used what I could of my magic to restrain you and render you unconscious. After that, Armin brought the sword. He'd followed me to where I'd hidden it. He even tried to draw it... Erwin told me to take you and go. I know you don't believe that my dream was real, but Hannes is the dragon Historia said could help. He's one of the oldest dragons in existence, so I flew us here. I don't remember what happened after that"  
Okay... yeah. This could be a problem. He'd killed two Marley nationals, then attacked the palace mages. No wonder Erwin had told Eren to take him away. The castle was probably in chaos right now. People would be demanding answers   
"Fuck..."  
"Yeah. You could say that... I think I need to get some fresh air..."  
Levi didn't stop Eren from stubbornly rising, nor did he stop him from walking out the front door. There were a few long moments, before Hannes's chair scraped against the wood floor  
"You wash the sheets. I'll go after him"  
Who was Hannes to suddenly decide he was best friends with Eren, after only a few hours of waking contact   
"I should..."  
"You should give him space to breathe. Using a command... I can't say impressed by how you treat him. Infection, curse, whatever you want to call it, it was cruel and unwarranted. Now clean this mess up"

Washing the sheets, Levi was cast to the outside again. He couldn't even see Hannes or Eren, and while he loved cleaning, he really had no patience for it which ended up with the sheets being torn. Once again, he'd really fucked up... But that was why he needed Eren. He could feel something stirring in his gut that could only be described as simmering anger. The sheets had been torn to shreds before he even realised he'd done so. He didn't know Obsydin, not like Eren did. Eren was the only one who seemed to be able to get through to the dragon inside of him... The stupid shitty dragon who'd decided he'd needed to be able to cast magic now. What was with that? Alphas couldn't do magic... did that mean he was becoming part dragon? He didn't want to be part dragon. Eren's magic was beautiful, but that's as close as he liked being to it... Especially when he was blacking out and killing people. No wonder Eren didn't want to look at him or be close to him. His fiancé probably expected to have his own throat cut at any moment. How was a relationship supposed to work when Eren was forced to live in constant fear of him? It was simple. It couldn't. He'd told Eren the truth, he wanted to spend every moment he had left with him, by his side... but not at the cost of the omega's safety and happiness. Maybe it was time to consider moving on? He could pull a Hannes, and live out in the woods where he couldn't hurt anyone other than himself. It'd hurt Eren, but it'd be the best thing for him in the long run, even if it broke his heart for now.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually walks in and drops this

Despite having only just met Hannes, Eren felt like he'd known him all his life. There was just something about the man, that was as comforting as having a parent around. A feeling he hadn't felt truly since losing his own. Sure, Hannes was a drunk and all his words of wisdom worked their way back to beer, but now he didn't have to fight for everything alone. He had the help of another dragon and a dragon who wasn't bound by Draecia's policy of non-interference. Plus, Hannes was going to help him with his own limited magic, so there was no way the omega was going to say no. He just needed to gain some strength back first. The elder dragon had healed what he could, but with his magic being suppressed so much by the collar, he'd exhausted himself in a way that there was no magical cure other than sleep.

It'd been a few days since he'd woken in Hannes's bed, in the arms of the man who'd covered him in the blood of two innocent men. It was freaking hard not to jump or flinch when Levi grew mad, but Eren was trying hard to get past it. He could still see Reiner and Bertholdt in his dreams, making it hard to relax completely around his fiancé, but at the same time, he had to keep telling himself that Levi wasn't to blame for what was happening to him. For his part, Levi had backed off after he'd told him the truth, and despite his lacking emotions, he'd apologised and seemed to genuinely regret what he'd done. Eren just wished his alpha had given him more time work through what had happened, before forcing him to speak. He knew it had to be hard on Levi to wake up with no idea what had happened, but he wasn't alone. A storm had come out of nowhere, then it was a massive blank... with the smell of blood lingering, his mind had jumped back to the castle leaving him completely disorientated. Even with Hannes making him shower, and allowing him to pitifully curl up on the bed, he hadn't been able to sort everything out in his head before Levi was pushing for too much too fast.

Sitting in the sun, Eren was enjoying the morning while Hannes worked his small garden and crops by hand. Being an Earth dragon, the man could easily have used magic, but instead preferred to do things the old fashioned way. When Levi had told him Hannes was working in the yard, Eren had been sceptical. He could see the spells running through the old dragon's house, such a beautiful shade of shimmering yellows so he'd thought Hannes would tend the yard with magic too. He'd almost felt shy as he teased Levi about Hannes's actions in disbelief, not wanting to upset him by accident, then Levi suggested he show him and the next thing he knew he'd been snatched up off the bed and carried outside to the grass. He couldn't deny the evidence when seeing it with his own eyes. Plucking a stray piece of grass, Eren flinched as Levi placed his hand on his   
"Sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to scare you"  
"No. No, it's fine. I was just off in my own head. Is something wrong?"  
"You're mad aren't you?"  
"Mad about what?"  
"I don't know. You're not being you, and I don't know what to do"  
Of course, he wasn't being himself. A lot had happened and now he was pretty much relying on Hannes or Levi for help walking further than a few feet at a time   
"It's fine, Levi. I'm not mad"  
"Then why aren't you being yourself? It's because of what I did, isn't it?"  
"It was Obsydin. I have no idea why he stepped in, but he did it"  
"It was my body. You're scared"  
It wasn't a question, but a statement   
"No... not of you. I just can't get their deaths out my head. I can't make sense of why they needed to die, and I'm so tired all of the time. I hate it"  
"If you're tired, do you want to go back inside? You look like shit"  
Forcing himself not to tense as he made the effort, Eren rested his cheek against Levi's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the alpha   
"You're such a smooth talker that it's no wonder I've let you into my pants as often as I have..."  
His attempt at humour fell flat, Levi giving no reply   
"... but this is nice. The sun feels nice. I'm not too heavy am I?"  
"You're fine. Do you want me to hug you?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
"You won't... but I make no promises I won't fall asleep"  
"You know, I'm sure I put a command on you not to go falling asleep all over the place"  
Commands were a sore point for the omega. Technically he was still bound by Erwin's, though Levi had admitted to Hannes who he was, so the command didn't hold in his presence, but the fact that Levi had forced him to speak under a command... it felt like a dick move. Immediately he pulled away from Levi   
"I'm sorry. I won't sleep"  
"Eren..."  
"No. It's fine. I'm sorry"  
"Would you just shut up and let me speak?"  
Shit... he'd made Levi mad. He'd been trying hard not in case of another command or even a blackout. Biting his lip, Eren uncrossed his legs and drew them up to his chest, before hugging the loosely and resting his chin on his knee  
"I was trying to tell you I put that command on you because I'm scared you're going to fall asleep or slip back into a coma"  
Eren could hardly help it if he passed out, or slipped into a coma. He didn't exactly sign up for either option   
"Do you understand me?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry"  
"You need rest. Hannes said you were quite ill"  
So was he allowed to sleep or not? The sun had felt so nice, but now guilt was causing his stomach to clench... He didn't know what he supposed to do. Closing his eyes, he buried his face between his knees  
"Eren..."  
The way Levi trailed his name off, it sounded like the man was mad or frustrated. He probably was. They hadn't had sex in days... Eren was too weak for much in that way  
"Fuck. Why don't you get it?"  
"Get what?"  
"You can lean on me if you want to take a nap"  
How was he supposed to get that from any of what Levi said?  
"It's fine. It doesn't matter"  
"Just..."  
Wrapping his arm around him, Levi pulled him up against him  
"Just shut up, and take a nap already"

Eren didn't nap, he couldn't. Every time his eyes started sliding closed, he forced them open again. Levi was probably being burnt as they sat there, but each time he moved the alpha's hold grew tighter. Still, he was mostly only human, gradually he lost his battle to stay awake.

Having napped until the sun sat low in the sky, he supposed it was closer to sleeping than napping. Despite the hours that had passed, his eyes felt gritty and sore, like he hadn't slept at all. Some point while he had been sleeping, Levi had rearranged them so the alpha was spooned to behind him with an arm snaked around his waist so his hand sat flat against his stomach. He didn't want to be like this with Levi. He still loved Levi. That hadn't changed, but now it was like he was in a love triangle with Obsydin, given his constant lurking behind Levi's eyes. Carefully extracting himself from Levi didn't work the way he'd wanted, the moment he moved, Levi's fingertips dug in. Even when not 6 inch long black claws, Levi's nails were significantly sharper than he remembered they were, or, perhaps it was the lingering trauma from his fiancé stabbing his aides, but it sent him into a sudden panic as he tore Levi's hand off his belly and scrambled to freedom. Roused by his actions, his boyfriend blinked at him before frowning   
"Eren? Everything ok?"  
"I... yeah. Sorry"  
"What happened? Did I do something?"  
"No. This one's on me"  
He felt like an idiot. He'd been through so much worse with Levi, and now he was running from a simple touch  
"Eren, if I did something, I need to know"  
"It's fine"  
"It's not fine, you look pale. Tell me what upset you"  
"It's really nothing. My mind's being a dick"  
And his omega was still confused as to why he'd run from their alpha   
"Eren, tell me"  
"Why? I told you it's fine, and it's fine. Can you just back off?!"  
Covering his mouth, he was sure he must look shocked as he'd shocked himself with his own words  
"No. I "can't just back off". You're terrified of me and I don't like it"  
"I'm not terrified"  
"You ran away"  
"Your fingernails are really fucking sharp. You dug your fingertips in and it hurt. God. It's stupid"

Levi rolled onto his back, raising his hands up to examine his nails   
"They could use a cut. Why couldn't you tell me?"  
"Because you started getting mad. I don't know what to do because I don't want to make you mad"  
"You're making me mad by not talking to me. I'm sorry I can't remember killing those two people"  
"One was an omega and the other was his master. I can't imagine how I would feel if you died in front of me like that"  
Levi rolled back to his side to face him  
"Are you scared of that? That I'll die? Or that I'll kill you?"  
"At the moment... I'm fucking scared of everything. Historia didn't know who Hannes was, yet I did. I even knew how to find him. I'm scared you're going to black out, or the magic inside you is going to overwhelm you. I'm scared I'm going to be stuck feeling like this... and being this useless. I'm so fucking tired, Levi. We both just slept, and I don't feel like I've slept at all. Then you dig your nails in, and I'm panicking like an idiot"  
"I didn't know you felt like that"  
"You weren't supposed to"  
"Why?"  
"Why, what?"  
"Why wasn't I?"  
"Because you've got enough to deal with, with Obsydin in your head, and what happened back in Eldia. And I'm too tired to process everything"  
Rising up, Levi held one hand up to show it was empty and reached out with his other   
"I'm sorry. I'm worried, in my own way. And you being so tired all the time, it's not helping. Right now, I need you to tell me what you need"  
Eren sighed softly. He didn't particularly want to be crawling back into Levi's arms until the man had trimmed his nails, but at the same time, his pathetic and needy side desperately wanted to be held. Crawling into Levi's hold, his fiancé wrapped his arms around him  
"Sleep... I really want to sleep"  
"Ok, but I'm taking you back inside. We're both burnt"  
"Ok"

 

Another few days passed, yet Eren wasn't feeling any better. He just couldn't keep his eyes open, and Levi hadn't been much help as Hannes had him picking herbs, or chopping firewood in order to give him something to pass his time while Eren slept. The only thing of interest that happened was one morning while Levi busy outside, Hannes had sat down with him to take a look at his scales. Like when he and Historia had sealed the sword, Hannes had removed some of the scales without the use of magic. He was thankful to pass out during the process, yet not so thankful to wake up and find his scales were still black according to Hannes. The glimmer of hope he'd felt at learning Hannes was real, was fading fast. He knew what they were dealing with was... unique, but Hannes was the oldest dragon he'd ever met, even older than Rose or Sina who were pushing on nearly 100, where Hannes was 178years young. Or so he had said. Eren really couldn't be completely sure, and Hannes had been very drunk and very much losing to Levi at poker at the time.

 

*  
Eren had come down with a burning fever, and Levi was at a loss of what to do. Both he and Hannes had been outside, Hannes in his garden while Levi stole a quick shower. When he'd returned inside, he'd found Eren unconscious on the wooden floor with blood oozing from where he'd hit his head against the wood. Calling for help, Hannes was there in an instant, the older dragon had taken one look at him, then started mumbling to himself before disappearing and leaving Levi to sit by Eren's side. Hannes had said Eren needed to rest and regain his strength, but as far as Levi could see, the omega had started going backwards. He couldn't stay awake longer than a few moments at a time, even falling asleep mid-meal. 

Left alone all day, Hannes returned in the middle of the night. The dragon sweeping into the house and over to Eren's side of the bed. Lifting the omega off the bed, Eren whimpered in pain while Levi scrambled after the pair of them   
"Hannes, what's going on with him?"  
"Grab the sword for me. This collar needs to come off right now"  
What now? Hannes could do that? Was that even possible? Striding over to collect the sword, a chill ran down his spine as he held the cocooned object. It was as if the sword was trying to speak to him, as stupid as it sounded, he swore it was telling him to draw it. Which was completely impossible given it'd been tightly sealed with Eren's scales and what seemed to be gold  
"Levi, move. We don't have time to wait"

In his time outside, Hannes had been a dragon of action. A thick wooden altar? now sat near the forest edge on the left side of the clearing surrounding Hannes's house. Laying Eren down, Eren gripped Hannes's arms, babbling incoherently before falling back against the wood  
"What's happening?"  
"Bring the sword over"  
He was already doing that, but unlike Hannes, he couldn't see clearly in the dark. Carrying the sword over, Hannes snatched it out his hold   
"Go wait inside"  
"I'm not leaving him alone when he's like this"  
"That's precisely why he's like this. He stupidly bonded his soul to this sword, which is bonded to you. Now that your connection with Obsydin has strengthened, Eren's magic is being channelled from the collar and into the sword, then into you. It'd been my mistake to agree with him that the collar was a limiter, and my mistake to pollute his magic with my own. It caused the collar to drain the magic within Eren's body at an accelerated rate, rather than stabilising him as it was supposed to. I didn't understand the magic as I should have, and he mistakingly thought your magic came from Obsydin..."  
Hannes paused to take a breath as he shook his head  
"... It doesn't. It's merely him using Eren's magic that has been gathering inside of you"  
"I don't have magic..."  
Hannes glared at him. It was the first time the man seemed truly pissed. Pissed enough not to mention beer at any rate  
"We don't have time for this. There isn't an oracle's altar in this country, they've moved past the time of magic. This is the next best thing"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to use my breath on him"  
"Your breath?"  
Hannes placed the sword down near Eren's head  
"My dragon's breath. You need to wait inside until this over"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'll be using magic on that collar of his. We don't know what the possible fall out will be"  
"But..."  
"Please wait inside. I'm going to have the magic in the life of the forest, run into Eren. If you're too close, you'll be affected"  
"Is this safe?"  
"Hardly, but this collar needs to come off"  
Levi gave a slight nod but didn't move  
"You need to leave"  
"I just... he's going to be ok, isn't he?"  
"His soul's still bound to the sword. His magic is in the scales and gold encompassing it. If Eren had received training from a real dragon, he probably would have thought of this sooner, and have been able to take the collar off a whole lot sooner"

Leaving Eren, Levi found himself annoyed that Eren could have taken the collar off himself with proper training. He'd trusted Historia to do right by Eren, and now here he was, finding out that Eren hadn't even been trained properly in their year apart. Why did he even go to Draecia if it wasn't to receive proper professional training?! Growling and cursing, Levi lashed out. The dining table took the brunt of his rage as the case upon it first went flying at the door before the top was ripped from its legs and sent rolling across the floor until it spun itself down to drop with a suspiciously hollow thud. As far as he knew, there wasn't anything under the house. Yet, when the table top had dropped, the sound was clearly different from what he'd expected. Taking a breath as he attempted to calm down, his claws tore into his hands. He hadn't even felt the change in himself, yet the nails he'd had to fight to cut were now easily an inch in length. Fuck... Eren wouldn't be happy with him if he came in to find everything a mess. He was worried, but all he could do was rely on Hannes.

Clearing the mess he'd made didn't make him feel particularly better. The vase was still broken, so he was still going to get in trouble with Eren. He was wavering on his decision to leave. When Eren shied away from him, the decision seemed so easy and clear, but something deep inside his chest throbbed like a kicked wound each time the thought crossed his mind. Shaking his head, he scolded himself. He'd just discovered that Hannes was hiding something from him, and now was the time to find out what it was.

The join between the floorboards was barely any different from the others, only a millimetre wider than the rest, and if he hadn't known where to look, he would have missed it entirely. Slipping the tip of his clawed nail into the groove, he hooked it under and tugged, ignoring the way the skin pulled beneath the nail, and feeling of sand being trapped there. Long nails were never practical, so he'd never grown them long. He was sure, however, that if they'd been normal nails they would have snapped with ease because the floorboard was fucking heavy. 

Finally freeing the floorboard, Levi frowned down at the bundle of cloth hidden beneath it. It didn't seem like anything anyone would wish to hide, that was until he pulled the bundle free and unwrapped its contents. Inside was a small dragon egg, about the same size as the larger ones Eren had birthed. Ok. So maybe he could understand why it was hidden now. Lifting the egg out its protective wrappings, it was smooth with white scales, yet a gash of a few inches marred its beauty. Was this Hannes's egg? If so, why hadn't it hatched? Eren had said eggs continue to grow and feed off magic after being birthed, and unlike Eren's eggs, this had a fair bit of weight to it... like something was inside. Had Hannes birthed this egg, or had his mate? Was that what had led to the man giving up on humanity and moving to the middle of a forest? He'd have to ask Eren about it. He wasn't feeling overly paternal, but something struck him as almost depressing about it all. Another egg birthed with no offspring... it brought back unwanted images of Eren struggling so hard to birth their clutch. He was a strong kid, who deserved only the best... but was he really the best? Rewrapping the egg, Levi placed it back in its safe place and replaced the board. This waiting thing didn't agree with him at all. He couldn't hear anything from outside, nor were there any great flashes across the side. Hannes had said he was using his breath, so if he opened the door, would he see Hannes in his dragon form? No. Hannes said to wait... fuck it. He needed to see if Eren was alright and that Hannes hadn't burnt the omega's face off with his breath.

 

Opening the door, Levi could feel the raw magic swirling, just as well as he could see it. It's thick, almost oppressive nature, didn't sit well with Levi given he'd experienced this before. It was the same as when Eren's had come before his scales had grown, this was the magic of his fiancé in pain, calling out for Levi only to find he wasn't there. Clutching the door as he tried to get his bearings, it was ripped from his clawed hands as the rain started to pelt down from the sky. Small bolts of lightning leapt and struck the ground, producing tiny fires that the rain failed to extinguish. He knew from experience that it was only going to grow worse. He could almost see Eren's levitating body covered in those strange markings, while a voice in his mind whispered to go to the omega. Braving the storm, the rain felt like razor blades across his skin as he blindly stumbled out Hannes's house. It was hard to imagine how he could have possibly missed the forming storm, and even harder to find his way towards Eren.

It wasn't until he grew closer than he caught sight of green mist. His mind taking more than a few long moments to process the fact that it was probably Hannes's breath, given Eren's life breath had been the same at the festival. With an arm held up to protect his face the best he could, he stumbled over to the pair, throwing himself across Eren as Eren levitated above the wooden altar. Dimly he could hear Hannes yelling at him, but as his clawed hands wrapped around Eren's arms, the warmth of his fiancé was all he could concentrate on. Magic was far more trouble than it was worth, but he wasn't about to give up on the only stable thing in his life. Not when Eren was fighting so hard. In his hold Eren grew warmer and warmer, Levi not seeing the way his body was reacting to the magic as his hair grew longer and his eyes turned pitch black. With a snarl, the man released Eren's right arm, his clawed hand reaching up to the collar on Eren's neck and tearing through of like it was made of butter. The boom that echoed through the clearing was like nothing he'd heard before, it was followed by a great pulse of magic emanating from his dragon before silence struck all at once. He wasn't even sure he was breathing, that's how quiet it'd suddenly become. In his hand the collar melted into golden dust, shimmering slightly in the night wind then disappearing. On the altar, Eren's chest heaved as if he was panting for breath, while blood ran from his eyes, nose and mouth. Releasing Eren, Levi reared back. Not registering as Obsydin took control of his body. Staring down at Eren's unconscious form, the dragon reached a hand out to softly caress his cheek before turning and striding off, leaving a confused Hannes and unconscious Eren in his wake.

 

*  
Waking in the middle of the forest wasn't the way Levi had planned on starting the day. Neither was waking to find he'd left a trail of destruction that led him back to the equally destroyed clearing surrounding Hannes's house. The forest to the left was little more than a sea of twisted brown death, radiating outwards from the wooden altar, while the yard looked as if someone had set off a serious of bombs in it. Gone were the small vegetable garden, and gone was Hannes's prized hops. The certain kind of warmth the place had held was now gone, Levi not even realising how the clearing was until he found it wasn't. Looking down at his hands, he found his nails to need cutting, but overall they didn't look too ruined, hopefully meaning he hadn't added to the destruction caused by Eren's storm. Hannes was good to Eren, which meant Levi had to care about the man and his personal effects. Picking his way carefully across the still smouldering ground, he didn't bother announcing his return as he stepped into Hannes's home. The dragon would have heard him coming anyway. Looking straight to the bed, he found Eren tied down as coughed and moaned in his sleep, while Hannes was napping by the side of the bed. Growling at the sight of Eren tied up, Hannes woke with a start at the sound, before giving him a bone-weary smile   
"The collar's off"  
"I can see that. Why the fuck is he tied up?"  
"He kept trying to get up to find you. His heat's started early, and he's too weak to move. I'm using my magic to deaden the smell right now, but now you're back, I'll be going"  
"What do you mean his heats started? It should be another 3 weeks off"  
"Blame it on magic, or blame it on stress. It's come on"  
"Is he..."  
Levi didn't know what to say and found his sentence cut off as he bit down lightly on the edge of his bottom lip   
"His soul's still bonded to the sword. All last night did was remove the collar, which you seemed to do just fine"  
Rising to his feet, Hannes brushed himself off. The man still had bits of twigs and leaves in his hair. It was easy to imagine he'd collapsed on the spot after tending to Eren   
"Me?"  
"It was your body at least. Even with my magic and the magic of the forest, all I did was loosen it"  
"Is that even possible?"  
"Well, he's collar free..."  
Knowing Eren was in heat was starting to get under his skin. He wanted Hannes out, but he also needed to know  
"It is possible he'll fall pregnant without the collar on?"  
"His soul's still bound to the sword. Or rather, the casing around it. Given it's his soul, he might be able to find a way to burn it off, but it may also cause damage that can never be repaired"  
"So you're saying now that we're bound to the stupid thing, nothing can be done?"  
"No. There is one way to break a soul bond, and that day may very well come for both of you"  
Hannes stretched before shuffling towards the open doorway, Levi finding his voice just as the man reached it   
"What is that?"  
Looking back over his shoulder, Hannes's tone was bitter, almost defeatist  
"To break a soul bond, you need to shatter your soul down to depths of your core. I don't know about you, but taking the life of the one you love is pretty..."  
The man shook his head, cutting himself off  
"It's the only way. That's why I hesitated to tell you, but he has faith in you. I've seen it on your face, you intend to leave. Don't break his heart unless you mean to never return. I need to head to town, not going to get a drink around here anytime soon. Take care of the place"  
There was a town nearby? Hannes made it seemed like it was just the forest and him... maybe Eren would enjoy a trip into town once he was feeling up to it?

 

*  
Levi's face swung in and out view, while Eren felt disgusting. He was hot and sticky and confused as to why. Nuzzling into the warm body next to him, Eren whined pitifully. Soft lips touched against the top of his head  
"Eren?"  
"Levi...? ' don't feel good"  
"You're in heat, it came early"  
Oh... that would explain whatever was happening between his legs and why his stomach felt revolting. Nuzzling harder into Levi's chest, the alpha pulled him to sit in his lap. Even with his eyes closed, the world swam sickeningly  
"'m sorry"  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"Heat..."  
It was like now that he knew about it, all he could think about was Levi's knot  
"You don't need to apologise for your heat. But I do need to know what you want me to do"  
Levi was asking for more than his brain could provide  
"Fuck..."  
"You want to have sex?"  
Eren's confirmation came out something like a mix between a whimper and groan of pain   
"Ok. Let me take care of it"  
Levi could barely take care of himself properly anymore, usually growing too frustrated over the smallest of things  
"Hurts... feel sick"  
"I know. But the collars gone now, and soon you should be feeling better"  
He didn't think he could feel much worse  
"I'll help you through your first wave, then you need to eat"  
"Can't move..."  
He really couldn't. He was slumped over Levi as it was, mumbling against his neck as his stomach did flips   
"Leave it to me"


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually drops the second update of the day. I'm so sorry I've been swamped with school work guys! But if you're on tumblr, you know I'm still working on this story. You've seen the terrible drafts, before the shiny updates on here <3

On his hands and knees, Eren was begging for more between pants and mews. His heat had hit hard, leaving him clingy and emotional as demanded every second of Levi's attention, no matter form that attention came in. Even coming hadn't taken the edge off of it, nor had Levi's thickly swollen knots. There were moments he couldn't remember, and moments when he felt Obsydin's claws running across his flesh. Completely lost to his needs, Levi had marked him when Eren had offered his neck at the start of his second wave. The alpha had then torn his shoulders to pieces with his sharp teeth. The alpha couldn't get enough of his body, and Eren's body couldn't get enough of Levi... 

Collapsing against the bed, Levi rode him into the mattress. Coming for the umpteenth time, Eren loved the fact his magic was back. It had its ups and downs, which seemed to correspond with his waves of heat. His downs also seemed to overlap with the gaps in his memories, or the times he felt Obsydin through Levi''a body and claws. If his brain hadn't been soggy with sex, he would have taken the time to figure things out, but all his body wanted was to be bred  
"Eren?"  
Nuzzling the blankets, Eren couldn't even remember what day of his heat this was  
"Sleepy"  
"Can you stay awake long enough to eat?"  
Food and his stomach weren't on talking terms. Embarrassingly enough, he'd needed Levi to feed him. As well as carry himself outside to shower, and to the toilet. His magic really didn't start truly coming back until after his third or fourth round  
"'m sleepy. Can't eat... feel sick"  
Levi let out a soft growl, his nails scratching Eren's side as the alpha slowly rolled his hips   
"You're warm, but I can't tell if it's your heat or a fever. I'm going to move you so you're not laying on your stomach"  
"Mmm..."  
Rolled onto his side, Eren's stomach appreciated the lessening of pressure. Curling up around him, Levi bit down lightly on his shoulder blade. Oversensitised, Eren whimpered. Couldn't they just lay and cuddle? That's what his omega wanted, as his mind reminded him he was barren and nothing would come from the heat. It was embarrassing how often he needed Levi's reassurance through his heat, despite the man being absolutely terrible at everything other than fucking him six ways to Sunday. Swatting at Levi, the man grabbed his hand and pinned it down  
"Nooo. No biting. Can't... do the brain"  
"Just making sure you remember that you're my omega"  
Eren sighed sleepily. He'd known as much after Levi had eagerly marked him, then when he'd covered his neck and shoulders with bite marks. While marking him hadn't been intentional, Eren didn't regret it. The collar from his neck was gone, and once this stupid heat had passed, he'd be able to help Levi more  
"I know... but even with magic, your teeth are sharp"  
They were more than sharp. Each time Levi bit him, it felt like thick needles being driven into his skin   
"I'm sorry"  
Levi probably wasn't at all but felt compelled to say that as that was what someone would normally say  
"No... just... let me sleep"  
"Sure, I'll wake you later"

 

*  
Waking up the morning of the eight-day since Eren's heat started, Levi found himself alone in the bed. The throbbing heat between his thighs and the desire to breed had cleared his system during the night, meaning Eren's heat had to be finally over. And thank fuck for that. His dick ached while the whole groin area felt numb. Climbing from the bed, Levi's back cracked as he stretched high, one hand scratching his pubes as the other came to scratch the back of his head. He needed to shower, but first, he needed to find Eren. If anyone was going to get themselves into trouble, it was his fiancé, especially after a heat so wild Levi couldn't remember half of it.

He needn't have bothered being concerned over the omega's welfare or lack of being in bed. Sprawled on his back on a greener part of the lawn, Eren was in his dragon form, clearly enjoying the sunshine. Hearing him approaching, the dragon opened one eye, before closing it and flicking his tail slightly. Wandering over to the omega, Levi placed a hand on Eren's face  
"You could have woken me"  
Giving a lazy huff, Eren rolled to his side. His dragon's scales were still green for the most part, but across his face was a solid black blaze, as well as his back and wings. His lover was definitely still feeling the effects of Obsydin, even though the ridiculous collar was removed. It was well past time that Eren wore his mark, and if there was to be a parting of ways, it would offer the omega some protection from those who'd do less than desirable things to him   
"Nothing to say? I don't think I've ever truly examined your dragon form before. You're not going to bite me, are you?"  
Eren huffed as if sighing at him. Taking that as a no, Levi patted Eren's jaw.

Small scars and raised scales marred Eren's beautiful body. The occasional black scale serving to break the mass of iridescent and shimmering green-silver scales. Levi didn't like them. It was a screaming reminder of the thing living inside of him. As he ran his hands along Eren's scales, the dragon tucked up his wing expose the softer and smaller scales of his underbelly. They felt different from the rest of his scales, more like skin, and he could feel a deep pulsing like a heartbeat within. Letting out a whiny huff, Eren lifted his left back leg, exposing a weeping slit between them. Somewhat curious, Levi's fingers found the edges, his right hand slipping in easily as he pulled the side down to expose Eren's sex. Levi hadn't given much thought to how a dragon and its rider mated, but now his unasked questions were being answered as Eren's half hard penis slipped from the slit. He might not have had sex with the female sex before, but he'd seen enough to know Eren had both sets of sex organs, a soft pink clit and sopping wet cunt, as well as a penis as long and as thick as his lower leg. Rubbing at his opening, Eren's tail thumped hard as his whole body wriggled  
"Something you want?"  
He could almost hear Eren screaming "yes", as he pushed up against Levi's hand. Smirking to himself, the alpha rubbed harder as he buried his face against Eren's clit, breathing in the omega's musky scent. Unlike in his human form, his wetness didn't smell of slick, instead like semen. Given they'd just spent a heat and a rut together, that wasn't surprising.

Licking and sucking on Eren's clit, combined with the rough hand fucking of Eren's tight opening, the dragon was a moaning mess beneath him. His tail swing in circles as his claws tore at the ground, while Eren's neglected penis hung from the slit oozing precum down Levi's leg. It really shouldn't be as arousing as it was, but each time he pulled his mouth back, he found himself greedy reapplying his lips as he enjoyed the sweetness... fuck... he wanted to be buried in Eren all over again, but as it was, his human form wouldn't provide the same pleasure as his arm and mouth was. God... Eren was so long and thick, that Levi could help but wonder if he could even fit him in his mouth. Pulling his arm free, he wrapped a hand around Eren's dick, Levi then pressed a kiss to the omega's clit before moving to take the tip of Eren's dick into his mouth. Long and slimy, Levi could only fit the top few inches in his mouth. Tonguing at the weeping slit, Eren's body tense, the dragon letting out a rumbling growl, that was the only warning Levi received before Eren came. The dragon's dick twitching as thick bursts of semen flooded Levi's mouth. Jerking back in reflex, ribbons of pulsing cum covered his face and chest, as he choked down the cum that flooded his mouth and ran from his nose. He hadn't thought of just how much Eren would or could come given his size. Shifting back, Eren's chest heaved as he coughed and panted. Wiping at his face, Levi missed Eren moving, brought to his knees then on to his back as the omega climbed into his lap. Growling lightly as him, Eren pinned his hands down as he moved to mount him, his arse open and wet, offering next to no resistance as he sank down  
"Someone's horny...nmff"  
Shoving his lips to Levi's, he was silenced by his lover as Eren started to ride him. Sharing the deep and passionate kiss, Eren's hands left his wrists, going to his own hair as he spread his leg and sat up straight   
"Fuck... fuck... so good..."  
Caramel skin that was always warm, a dopey smile on his parted lips as he moaned, and legs spread wide enough that Levi could watch as Eren bounced in his lap... it was a beautiful sight. Covered in cum, the sounds of wet slapping skin seemed all that much louder and lewder. Arching his back, Eren's skin seemed to ripple, small scars catching in the sunlight that Levi didn't remember being there before. Reaching up, Eren caught his hand and moved it down to his dick  
"Watch me. Watch me... fuck..."  
"I'm watching..."  
"Good. Feels so good... need it so bad... need it..."  
Jerking his lover, Eren let out a long moan, both trying to fuck his fist and ride him hard at the same time. Around him, Eren clenched and rippled  
"Fuck... right there. Levi... so good. So good... right there... fill me... fuck... ngh... ah... don't stop... don't stop... you're getting bigger..."  
Growing sloppy with exhaustion, Levi started thrusting up his dick thickening, so close to knotting his omega  
"Gonna... gonna... Levi... ah... yes... harder... harder... Levi!"  
As his knot flared, Eren screamed his name. Small amounts of cum dribbled from the omega's spent penis, more dribbling free with each roll of his hips. Collapsing against him, Eren nuzzled into his neck. Beneath him, the dragons magic flared and raced out. The sporadic spots of grass that had survived the fire soon blending in with the grass Eren's magic had brought to life. Wrapping his arms around Eren, Levi kissed the top of the omega's head. It was hardly the first time they'd had sex, but each time he felt like he'd come so hard there wasn't anything left to give as Eren's body greedily clenched as if to drain every last drop   
"You with me?"  
"Mmm... came hard"  
"That you did. Though you couldn't have shifted back before you covered me with your cum?"  
"I like covering you with my cum. Marking my fiancé"  
There was "coming" and then there was "dragon coming". Eren's drying cum was starting to grow crusty and uncomfortable under the warmth of the sun, while between them was still quite soaked. Patting Eren's back with his left hand, his other hand slipped to rest on the small of Eren's back to find the black scales had spread all the way down sometime during Eren's heat. His mind jumping back to remembering the scratches and scrape scars he'd seen as Eren had ridden him  
"Sit up for me"  
"'can't... sleepy"  
"You've been sleepy for the last two weeks and I'm sick of hearing it. Now sit up for me"  
Eren gave a discontented whine as he pushed himself up. Sitting up beneath him, Eren was forced to wrap his legs around Levi's waist as the alphas knot pulled and tugged  
"What are you doing?"  
"I need to check your chest"

Dopey from orgasm, Eren had all the grace of a sack of potatoes as Levi held him in place with a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't imagined it. There were definitely more scars across Eren's flesh than he remembered, and though light in colour, he growled at them with disgust causing Eren to whimper   
"Levi?"  
"What are these marks? These scars? I know they're fresh"  
"I..."  
"You what?"  
"It's from..."  
"They're not from half the forest ending up in your stomach. Hannes healed those, and I can't even see a trace of the wounds now"  
Biting his lip and looking down, Eren sighed softly   
"Can't we just enjoy this? My heat has passed and I have my magic back..."  
Levi was less than impressed that Eren wouldn't even look him in the eye   
"What happened? Was it during your heat? Did I do something? Was it my nails?"  
"I... no. It's nothing"  
"Don't lie to me"  
"Levi"  
"Eren"  
Glaring at Eren, the omega mumbled towards his chest as he spoke   
"Obsydin... you... blacked out quite a few times and he... he came to the surface. He didn't last long each time, but when you change, your nails get long. He apologised and stuff..."  
"You let Obsydin fuck you!?"  
Anger exploded out with his words. Levi felt as if he'd been cheated on, even though technically Obsydin was using his body  
"No! Yes! But it wasn't like that. You know that when you get angry or frustrated he comes to the surface. Sometimes you got... a bit over enthusiastic... and he stopped you"  
"He stopped me?! The fucking psychopathic dragon in my head who turned me into this... stopped me?"  
"Levi..."  
"Just... what am I supposed to say to that? You're my mate and my fiancé, and now you're sleeping with the dragon we're supposed to be vanquishing"  
"It wasn't like that... He... we talked"  
"So you gave him permission to?"  
"I gave him permission to stop you. These stupid fucking scars you're freaking over were made by your nails. I was having a coughing fit, and you got it into your head that I was leaving you to find Hannes. Ok. Are you fucking happy now?! I was in a good mood. For the first time in months, I don't have headaches. I'm not hearing whispers or seeing shadows. I have my magic and that collar is gone because Obsydin pulled it off using the magic of mine that had collected in you. And now you're getting mad at me for sleeping with your body because you couldn't keep your feelings in check to help me through my heat properly. You don't get to be mad. I get to be mad"  
Levi felt himself cringe, though not completely sure why. He was more than allowed to be mad that their week-long of fucking had included an uninvited bedfellow. He didn't want to share Eren, but he also didn't want to be hurting Eren during a time he needed constant reassurance and help. While alphas were made to fuck, they at least remembered that food and water were kind of necessary. That'd gone completely out of Eren's head, and it'd taken bribery or feeding him in his lap to make the omega take care of himself. Sure, he might have magic, but what good was that magic if he was dead from dehydration or starvation...  
"Levi?"  
Pulled from his thoughts, Levi nodded  
"I don't want to hurt you. I thought your heat had passed pretty well, but I guess I was more out of it than I thought"  
Leaning forward against Levi's hands, Eren dropped his forehead to Levi's shoulder  
"I love you, and only you. I know it's not ideal that Obsydin is watching everything through your eyes, but this time he only stepped in to protect both of us. You from hurting me, and me from being hurt. He might be in there with you, but you're the one I'm in love with"  
"How can you love me, when we're both in here?"  
"Because it's you. You've made so much progress. You're thinking about what you should be feeling when something happens... and I feel better, you know. Now that I have my magic back. I wasn't in a good place when I woke up here. You were mad, and I was sick. Whenever I'd talk to Hannes, you were always watching us like you were on the outside"  
"I had no choice, you were fucking scared of me"  
"Because I was sick, and scared that I was going to end up dead with that collar around my neck... Obsydin showed me a dream where you didn't even know me... I was so lonely I thought I was going to do die"  
"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon"  
Not when he didn't know how to get out the forest, or even what country he was in... but having hurt Eren, he couldn't stay. He couldn't add to the scars on the omega's beautiful body. Hannes said there was a town, but what was probably a short trip to him, would no doubt take days, not including the potential risk of getting lost.

Waiting for his knot to deflate, Levi gathered up Eren in his arms to carry him over to the shower. Still blissed out, Eren was no help at all as Levi got them both cleaned down, taking extra time to clean Eren out thoroughly. As fun as it had been at the time, dragon cum was a giant pain to clean up. Eren leaving him in favour of napping on the fresh grass. His magic had spread far enough that even the ruined garden beds were looking slightly less crispy. The only space that hadn't seemed to have been revived was that surrounding the wooden altar and the affected forest beyond it.

Joining Eren on the grass, the omega wriggled into his side as he snaked an arm around Levi's waist and rested his head on Levi's chest. Levi not realising his fiancé was upset until tears dripped onto his chest  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing"  
"You're crying on me, so that's not going to fly"  
"It's omega stuff... not really that important"  
"I want to know why you're crying. You seemed fine before"  
"It's hormones... you know, from spending my heat unprotected and not being able to conceive. It's just an omega thing"  
"You don't usually get so upset"  
"Last heat ended in a coma. Forgive me if I'm having trouble believing it's over and we're both still awake"  
"Eren"  
"It's fine and it's stupid ok. My Omega is just deciding to remind me that the heat was for nothing. I don't want to talk about it... I want to lay here under the sun and nap until Hannes comes back"  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
"He feels like family. I know we've only known him for a short time, but he took care of me. He helped with my magic and helped get that collar off... I needed the help of another dragon, but Historia couldn't jeopardise Draecia... I know you don't believe me about what happened in my coma, but I swear she told me about this place"  
"She said she didn't know Hannes"  
"I know... but I also know that when she was healing me, she was in my head. I was talking to her, Levi. She was as real as you are right now. I think maybe because of Obsydin, I was in her head too"  
"So she knew about Hannes, but didn't remember?"  
"Kind of. This is all just a guess though. I was thinking about it before you woke up. I think it's like how you meet someone once. At the time, they imprint on your brain for the duration of time you spend with them, and then when you don't see them again, they slip into memories stored in your head, even if you can't remember it. I think because I was so desperate to find someone to help you, I found him in her head. He used to be in the Draecia army"  
Levi raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew Draecia didn't need a military because of their big fuck-off dragons  
"They had an army?"  
"More like a border patrol... like I said, this was from a memory she didn't even know she had"   
"Then how do you know it was real?"  
"We're here right now. And Hannes... he's everything I was expecting. Except for the drunk bit. I know dragons like to drink, but I think there's more to it. He seems sad"

Bit by bit, Levi's mind started putting things together. Yes. Hannes was clearly avoiding his troubles by drinking, and he'd mentioned that he'd sent humans to their death. Then there was the military aspect and the damaged egg...  
"Get up, I've got something to show you"  
"What?"  
"I found something that night your collar came off. I... uh, broke the table when Hannes sent me back inside. And I found something"  
"What is it?"  
"It's easier if I show you"  
"It's not bad, is it?"  
"I don't know... but maybe you will?"

 

Returning to the inside of the house, the smell of sex clung to the air. Levi would be lying if he said he didn't take a moment to bask in their combined smells. Though Eren's collar was removed, their bond still wasn't what it was once, but their combined scents smelt amazing. Sitting Eren down on the bed, Levi went about getting that same floorboard back up. His shorter nails cracking as he did, but he didn't care. Eren was a dragon longing for an egg, while Hannes was a dragon with an egg he didn't seem to want. Getting the board free, he grabbed up the bundle, finding it heavier than he remembered as he "dumped" the lot into Eren's lap.

Unwrapping the egg slowly, Eren's eyes widened at the sight in his lap  
"Levi... what is this?"  
"I found it down there... it's alive, isn't it?"  
"I can feel the life inside... why would he hide it away?"  
"It was about the size of your eggs last week, it looks bigger now"  
Lifting it out the blanketing wraps, it'd definitely grown. Eren turning the egg slowly as he examined it, before stopping at the damage   
"He's hurt"  
"He?"  
"He or she. They're hurt. This egg was born before it's time. Even if it has hatched, the hatchling wouldn't be terribly strong. The magic is so faint, they might not even be able to turn human"  
"It's defective?"  
"It was birthed before it's time... I can't believe he'd keep it down there"  
"What else do you feel?"  
"I... I can't put it back in there. It might not be my egg, but I can't do that to them"  
Bringing the egg to his chest Eren caressed the side, looking very maternal as he did. Genuine wonder and affection shone on the dragon's face. Levi's chest grew unexpectedly tight. Eren would make an amazing mother, yet he'd given it all up for him. Despite his fire and his strength, the softness he showed the egg was harder to bear than he'd thought it would. Replacing the floorboard, Levi made a show of rising and grabbing his pants  
"You still need to rest. Why don't you keep the egg with you for now? We can try asking Hannes when he comes home"  
"I don't want him to be mad"  
"You're a dragon..."  
Silent tears were streaming down Eren's face now. Had he fucked up by showing this to Eren? Or had he given them both a chance at something? He didn't want to share Eren, but kids were a big thing for him... and it was a dragon...  
"This egg clearly meant something to him... I can feel its heartbeat. It wants to live..."  
"Let me strip down the worser of the sheets. I don't know where he keeps any others, but the top ones look crusty"  
Eren snorted, then wiped at his nose before shaking his head   
"You came a lot"  
"Not as much as you did today"  
"That wasn't my fault. I didn't think you'd touch me there"  
"You didn't tell me you have a vagina"  
A red flush filled Eren's cheeks   
"Dragons are intersex... we have both in our dragon forms. They don't have dynamics like we, and it's not all that big of a deal really. It's how a dragon can get their rider pregnant when they're the same sex"  
"So that's how Ymir knocked Historia up?"  
"Yeah. It's natural there... you... don't find it gross, do you?"  
"No. Sexuality isn't so easily labelled... I was enjoying myself just fine"  
Eren ducked his head, before looking back down at the egg and repositioning it in his arms  
"This little one will be the same"  
"Is there a way to tell what it is?"  
"Females have smaller penises than males, but at a young age no. Usually, you just don't ask"  
"Ok. Let me do the bed then you can sleep"

Eren continued to hold the egg close as Levi got him settled. Thankfully they'd kicked a blanket off the bed at some point during their sexcapades, so Eren wasn't laying around naked on Hannes's bed. Curled around the egg, Eren nuzzled into it, kissing the scales and murmuring softly to it. His fiancé deserved a clutch of his own... It would hurt to leave him, but maybe if it wasn't his seed, the omega might have a chance at falling pregnant and having a clutch of his own...

 

*  
Hannes returned in the middle of the night. Levi was sitting on the bed reading some book that wasn't even that great, while Eren slept curled up with his head in his lap. He'd gotten the omega to eat a small dinner, which wasn't nearly enough in Levi's thoughts, but even a small meal was better than no meal. Carrying in three heavy looking sacks, Hannes dropped them down on the kitchen table   
"I see the house is still in one piece"  
"We're not animals"  
"I didn't say you were. How is he?"  
"Better. That's what he said"  
Looking to the bed, Hannes's eyes widened at the sight of Eren clutching the egg close. Pain filled the man's features before he turned back to the table   
"Fancy a game of cards? I've read that book and it ain't that great"  
"It's shit"  
"That's one way to put it. I got him some clothes, and you something other than that military uniform of yours"  
"Why?"  
"Because my clothes don't fit either of you. I thought he might feel better in a set of clothes he can call his own"  
"You still didn't have to do that, but I know he'll be grateful. We both are"  
"You don't have to include yourself. I know all about your emotions"  
"Fine. If I could be grateful, I'm sure I would be. What else is in the sacks?"  
"Seeds, meat, beer. The priorities. Though I suppose you've had a silver spoon in your mouth since you could talk"  
"You suppose wrong"  
In his lap, Eren whined unhappily as he nuzzled into Levi's leg  
"Go back to sleep. It's just Hannes"  
"Hannes?"  
"Yeah. The guy who owns this place"  
Yawning sleepily, Eren pushed himself up. Wiping at his face, he gave Hannes a sleepy smile   
"Hey, Hannes"  
"Hi there, Eren. You don't have to stay awake if you don't want to"  
"It's ok. Levi's had to put up with me sleeping all the time..."

Shifting to sit up properly, the egg slid from Eren's hold and to the bed. A fall of maybe millimetres, yet Eren scooped it back up carefully into his hold. Releasing what he'd done, his fiancé blinked at Hannes before tugging at his lip with his teeth  
"I... uh... I'm sorry"  
"You have no reason to be sorry. I was the one who showed him the egg... I thought it might help given he can't have a clutch..."  
Hannes sighed heavily as he started rifling through one of his sacks before pulling out a glass bottle and cracking the lid. Downing half the contents in one large gulp, the dragon wiped his mouth   
"I suppose now you want to know all about it?"  
He didn't know if he really cared to, still, he found himself starting to reply "yes", only for Eren to cut him off  
"You don't have to tell us if you're not ready. This little one's had a rough start to life"  
Hannes gave a grim nod. Grabbing a chair, he pulled it away from the kitchen table and dropped down heavily onto it   
"I should have known leaving a dragon and an alpha unsupervised would lead to trouble. The egg's mine, before you jump to whatever ideas you will. I didn't steal it"  
Eren was quick to defend himself   
"I never said you did"  
"I know. You're a good kid. But in this world, there are some people who are absolute garbage. You've probably worked out that the egg's the whole reason I'm out here. It was my mates clutch. Humans killed her, and ever since then, I can't say I've been particularly fond of them"  
Eren let out a small growl, Levi placing his hand on his omega's arm in an attempt to keep his temper from flaring   
"That's messed up. I'm sorry..."  
"It's been at least 20 years now. Marley soldiers tried to sneak over our borders at night. She wasn't supposed to be on patrol, always saying I worried too much so she swapped with another member of our team... she had such a fiery temper and the softest brown hair you've ever felt... I wonder if my offspring would have been anything like you. Maybe that's why you got under my skin so fast... by the time I found her she'd been gutted for her clutch. They'd gutted her and left her... That was the only egg left intact, but after all this time, it's never hatched. I often wonder if they ever wanted the clutch to begin with, or just wanted to kill a dragon rider"  
Eren was shaking with rage, and even Levi had to admit he was disgusted   
"What happened to the perpetrator?"  
"Burned them alive. I tracked their scent and burned the party... I thought I'd feel better... enough of this. It is what it is. An egg too weak to hatch and the only reminder of her I have left. Now, that card games going to need to wait until the morning. I'll leave you two to it"

As Hannes moved to place his chair back, Eren went to move towards the elder dragon. Digging his fingertips in to get Eren's attention, Levi shook his head. Hannes probably needed some time alone, while Eren would want to try and make everything better. Letting the dragon leave, Eren finally slackened in his hold  
"Why did you stop me?"  
"He seemed like he wanted to be alone"  
"He's hurting"  
"He's hurting because Marley is a piece of shit"  
"It's not fair. Hannes would have been a great father"  
"You said the egg was still alive. He still could be"  
"I don't want to get his hopes up... even if this egg hatches, the dragon inside is very weak. It might not even live that long... Why do such shit things have to happen to good people? He didn't even know, but he helped"  
As Eren broke down crying, Levi pulled him into his arms. Not sure what to say, he simply held his lover close.

 

When Hannes returned in the morning, he said nothing about the egg. Cooking up a storm in the kitchen, the meal Hannes presented was the best food they'd had since the dragon had come into their lives. Eren even shyly taking a second serving of bacon and eggs, leaving Levi to silently brood over how his meals weren't good enough for his lover. After breakfast came yard work. Levi was left in charge of tilling the vegetable gardens, while Eren was getting a lesson from Hannes on magic. The omega still wouldn't part with the egg though. He'd taken a towel and fashioned it into a sling, which cradled the egg to Eren's chest. Hannes must have felt that Eren needed the egg as he didn't try to part them. The man probably understood Eren's pain over the lost clutch better than Levi did, despite fathering? it. Working up a sweat, it felt good to be moving again. Even if they weren't moving in the direction of Eldia, it gave him a way to vent his frustrations over everything in a healthy manner that wouldn't cause Eren pain or distress.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now reached the end of everything I have written so far... So much for being 5 chapters head at all times... *laughs nervously*

Time seemed to move differently in the forest surrounding Hannes's house. Levi had blacked out, leaving the house sometime during the night, giving Eren a minor heart attack over his missing fiancé. By the time he'd found him in the forest, the alpha had been cold and cranky. Having set out at sunrise, there was no way it should have been sunset by the time they found their way back out of the forest. The same thing happened the next night and the night after. Eren was scared he was losing Levi, yet when he tried to reach out to Obsydin, he got no reply. He knew for a fact Obsydin had been watching everything that happened through Levi's eyes. He'd been there, silently lurking as Eren had spoken of ridding Levi of his curse, and each time they'd had sex. When they'd met again in Levi's mind during his heat, the dragon had been subdued and acting almost distracted. Eren hadn't expected Obsydin to agree to help Levi control himself, yet, he had. It was like the dragon had simply given up his fierce fight, even though he knew there was no way that was possible. Hannes was also worried for Levi, in his own way. When Hannes would teach or show Eren some kind of new magic, he always made sure that they were in view of Levi. It may have been to pacify Eren's omega side, but the gesture was appreciated. With his fiancé's health declining, Eren started to stay up each night, positioning Levi so his head was in his lap, and holding him tightly through the night. No matter what happened, he wouldn't give up on his alpha.

They'd been with Hannes for about a month when out of nowhere, a letter arrived from Eldia. Addressed to Levi, Eren had forced himself not to rip it open as he accepted the letter from the leg of one of Eldia's eagles. The great bird stayed long enough for Eren to feed him a few small strips of jerked rabbit meat, then took to the sky again. Carrying the letter inside, Levi was lecturing Hannes over his cleaning methods, while Hannes looked bemused. A little bit of magic and cold water could have the whole house cleaned in minutes, yet Levi insisted it wasn't as clean as hand cleaning. The two men were very similar in some ways, Hannes with his garden and Levi with his cleaning, though Eren neglected to point the obvious out  
"Levi, royal mail has arrived. I told Erwin to contact Historia if he needed to get word to us..."  
Wiping the imaginary dirt from his hands into a cloth, Levi then strode over to snatch the letter from Eren's hands. Tearing the wax seal, the alpha seemed to forget he was just as anxious as Levi was for news from home. Whatever it was, Levi didn't seem too pleased. Hannes quick to usher him from the house.

As Eren had learned, Hannes was a master at distractions. Finding himself near the wooden altar without even realising it, Hannes stood between him and the house   
"Whatever it is, let him read it in peace"  
"But..."  
"It was addressed to him. Besides, you have your own lesson to overcome"  
For the first time since his magic returned, Eren wished it hadn't. He felt he needed to be by Levi's side, that and the fact he'd been failing miserably   
"Hannes..."  
"Eren"  
"I should be in there"  
"I'll go check on him in a moment. This is important"  
"So is that letter. Eldia could be at war right now"  
"Which makes this lesson that much more important. Now, get your mind on your magic"  
He didn't want to "get his mind on his magic", as he was starting to think Hannes was asking for the impossible. He was supposed to be learning how to use his dragon's breath, while in human form. Hannes made it look easy, but the dragon only had one attribute of nature he was aligned with. So far, Eren had summoned a storm cloud that followed him around... because that hadn't grown old super fast at all in the castle. He'd frozen his throat and lips, leading to Levi losing his shit over Eren's already weak lungs. He'd burned his throat, which had taken a while night to heal. And finally, when he'd tried to use his life magic, he'd thrown up white rose petals and leaves. Controlling his breath didn't come natural to him. It felt like that magic should only be used in dragon form, yet Hannes had told Levi it would be helpful in the event Eren needed to protect himself, and now he was stuck failing at it repeatedly.

"You can glare at me all you like, but you need to learn this" 

With those words Hannes departed, leaving him to watch the dragon walk off to talk to Levi, which was what he should be doing...

 

 

*  
Levi was sitting on the end of Hannes's bed when the dragon walked into the room. Eldia was on the verge of going to war. Zeke hadn't taken the death of the two Marley citizens well, nor the fact that Eren had whisked him away in his dragon form. The Prince was demanding Levi return to face punishment for his actions. Anger ran through the alpha as the letter in his hands grew more scrunched with each passing moment. Eren had wanted so desperately to avoid war, and thanks to his foolish actions, that was exactly what was coming. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. If he returned like this, things would no doubt go from bad to worse. Raising his head, he looked to Hannes   
"Bad news?"  
"Hundreds of people are going to die"  
It was the truth. It wasn't like he hadn't sent good men and women to their deaths in war before, but it was the collateral fallout that made things so much worse. Eldia was still gathering its feet under it from the last war, and that had been years ago  
"That's unfortunate"  
Unfortunate. That was one word for it...  
"Eren's going to be upset. He'll want to return to Eldia immediately"  
Walking over to the bed, Hannes sat down beside him  
"You say Eren's going to be upset, yet it doesn't sound like you intend to leave with him"  
"I can't go back like this. It's my fault that war's coming in the first place. If I go back, he won't be safe. It's me that Prince Zeke wants, and if Eren isn't at my side, the only safe place for him is the castle. I don't know what to do"  
"Do you know what I have him learning at the moment?"  
"How to control his breath"  
How could he not know? The consequences of Eren's attempts had led to his omega suffering more than he was comfortable with. Eren's frost breath was the worst, damn near freezing himself to death in the process   
"Do you know why?"  
"You said it would help protect him"  
"It will. But that's not all. If he can master his breath, I believe he can char the spell on the sword and regain at least a small part of his soul. Obsydin may have helped him, but my dreams have been filled with death and destruction since I've returned. His madness is spreading. You know you've been sleepwalking. Eren's taken to watching over you as you sleep. If you lose control, he may need his breath to kill you before you kill him"  
"This is Eren. He'd let me kill him if he thought that was the right thing to do. Besides, Eren made it sound as if he and Obsydin came to some kind of agreement"  
"Even if that is the case, it's a terrible strain on your mind to house yet another consciousness. You're human, Levi. Simply human. Your body isn't made to carry the weight of a dragon"  
"If you're talking about Eren..."  
"I'm talking about Obsydin. If you don't break the hold he has on you, you'll be driven crazy"  
He already was crazy... or at least halfway there  
"Then find me a way to get him out of me"  
"I told you, I don't know of a way, other than to break your own soul. I don't know what to tell you"  
"Then what good are you?"  
"Me? I'm just an old drunk. I told you that from the beginning. You're the prince of a whole nation, do what's best for your people"  
Only, he wasn't. Erwin was the Prince. It was his kingdom that Levi had damned  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out"  
"Give it some though. When you're ready, there's a quill, ink and paper in the bedside drawers. Who knows, maybe a miracle will happen and Eren's breath will burn the infection into oblivion"  
"We both know that won't happen... So many times I've thought of destroying that sword, yet it still exists. Have you told Eren he might be able to use his breath on it?"  
"I've mentioned it, but his mind's been so filled with you, I don't know if he was listening"  
"He's a good kid Hannes. He grew into a fine man, and now I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He's so stupidly loyal... and he cares for every single person of Eldia, even those he's never met. This... he's not going to be ok with this"  
"I can't tell you what you want me to. Only that if you keep it from him, he'll be far more hurt in the long run"  
"I know..."  
Patting his shoulder, Hannes rose from the bed, heading out the front door. The dragon probably didn't care what happened to the humans of Eldia, only that their enemy was Marley. Especially now that they all knew the truth, and weight, of Hannes past. The egg that had seemed to have started growing again had stopped. Eren was right, as usual, about not getting Hannes's hopes up. Fuck. If ever he needed Hannes to offer him a beer, now was the time.

 

Penning a letter to Erwin was harder than Levi wished to admit. His pent up rage at not being able to find the right words left him frustrated, and even burying himself in Eren's heat to find release didn't take the frustrations away. He was still yet to tell the omega, though he had said there were some issues back in Eldia. Despite not going into specifics, Eren was keen to return to the castle. He'd been working even harder on conquering his breath, though Levi wasn't sure if that was possible given the number of hours he spent outside trying. Levi had made up his mind to leave once they were closer to Eldia, and for now, he was going to enjoy his time with Eren to the fullest. If Eren was to return to Eldia, he'd be able to offer some protection to its people and maybe with time, he'd find a way to forgive him for leaving. It was four days after he'd received Erwin's letter than he finally penned back that he and Eren were both fine, but only Eren would be returning to the castle and that he couldn't state how long the return journey would take. If Obsydin was going to consume him, then he'd find a way to destroy Marley in the process. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was the only plan he had for now. With Eren in Eldia, there was hope for the future.

With the letter to Erwin safely sent, thanks to Hannes and his magic, Levi finally managed to find his balls again. Smoothing out the scrunched letter from Erwin, the alpha sat at the dining table as he waited for Eren to come back inside. The niggling tinge of some emotion he couldn't quite feel or name properly had only seemed to grow as he waited. Anger and frustration he could deal with, but this... not so much, or not anymore. He was half tempted to the throw Eren down on the bed and fuck him senseless instead of telling him Eldia was going to war. It'd be a hell of a lot more pleasurable on both their accounts... only, it didn't quite play out the way Levi psyched himself up for.

Bursting into the house, Levi rose to address Eren, only for Eren to throw his arms around him. Nuzzling into his neck, the Omega was a squirming mess of happiness. Half climbing up him, Levi moved to help by lifting Eren by his arse, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down beneath him. With his brain still half a step backwards, Eren's forehead hit his as the omega tried to kiss him. Groaning in pain, Levi pinned Eren to bed with a firm hand on his chest, while his other hand went to his head   
"Calm down"  
"Don't want to calm down! I did it! I fucking did it!"  
"Did what?"  
"My breath! Levi, I used my breath!"  
Happiness oozed off Eren, his smile wide and bright  
"You did?"  
"I did!"  
"That's... awesome"  
Was awesome the right word? He didn't know, but Eren nodded enthusiastically so it must have been  
"I know right. I'm so happy right now I could fucking scream... please tell me I get a reward for all that hard work"  
"Hmm, I don't know..."  
Eren whined playfully, his fingers already moving to shimmy up Levi's shirt   
"Please... Hannes said he's going to show me how to use it tomorrow on objects... I need to practice, but he thinks I'll be able to use it on the sword soon. I just need to figure out what kind of breath to use..."  
"I don't know then. Did you really use your breath, if it hasn't been tested?"  
Eren pouted  
"I wanted to share this with you... but if you don't want me, I'll just go"  
Growling, Levi rocked his hips forward   
"Like fuck, you're going anywhere. I suppose I can give you a treat. What did you want me to do?"  
"I want you to eat me out while I suck your dick"  
Raising an eyebrow, Levi smirked  
"I thought you were the one who was supposed to be receiving the treat. As I see, that's two treats for me"  
"Then tie me up, and fuck me?"  
"If I tied you up, you'd be getting spanked"  
Eren's eyes widened at "spanked", his mouth forming a small "oh"  
"You want to be spanked?"  
Nodding quickly, Eren renewed his attempts to get Levi's shirt off  
"Please. Please, master. Tie me up and spank me"  
"I don't know... how can I punish you when you haven't done anything wrong"  
Eren's face fell, Levi moving his hand from Eren's chest to his face, before running the pad of his thumb over Eren's lips  
"You're such a sweet boy, my little omega. I don't like to punish you without reason"  
"I... I'm sorry"  
The mood was being ruined. The lack of tone in Levi's voice was bringing Eren's high down. Something he didn't want to do given how many issues Eren had had with his breath   
"I'm going to blindfold you, as I blow you. You're not allowed to come until I tell you"  
The mischievous and playful smile came back to Eren's lips  
"Yes, sir"  
"Good boy... now get up and strip for me. I want you to strip yourself and lay on your back for me. You're not to touch yourself without my permission"  
"Yes, alpha"

 

*  
Wrecked by Levi's mouth, all of Eren's senses had sharpened with his eyes covered. He wasn't supposed to come, but he had. After that Levi had tied him to the bed and spent what felt like hours teasing him into bliss. As far as treats went, Eren had zero complaints as his purr rumbled up. He was completely fucking destroyed in all the best ways, unable to even move if he'd wanted to. With Levi the way he was, all this extra attention on his wants was the way the alpha told him he was proud, a feeling that inflated his ego to massive proportions and left him beyond content. Nuzzling Levi's neck, Eren kissed the spot he'd sucked a rather impressive dark hickey onto. He liked marking Levi as his, especially in places where the alpha couldn't hide the mark, even if he'd wanted to. They were finally bonded properly, and things were actually going right. Now that he has his breath under control, they'd be leaving Hannes, and while he'd really miss the dragon, he missed the castle too. He even missed Hanji and her stupid experiments. 

Threading their fingers together, Eren squeezed firmly to let Levi know he was still awake, the alpha yawning softly as he pulled him closer  
"You never said how you worked your breath out"  
Eren's purrs came to a stop with a grunt. He had to brain? What was this? Levi had teased his sweet spot until he'd felt like his whole body had melted. Now he wanted intelligence?  
"Tell me how you worked it out? You were so happy and proud"  
"'m still happy"  
"No, you're blissed out"  
"Mhmm..."  
"We still need to eat dinner, so you're not going to sleep that easily. We're both getting fat and lazy"  
"I'd love you no matter how fat you get"  
Levi kissed the top of his head, Eren practically glowing under his touch  
"You too, brat. But I want to understand"  
"Fiiiine..."  
Yawning out the word, Eren followed it with a second yawn. Levi moving their hands to poke him in the side  
"I'm awake"  
"Then tell me"  
"I was getting there. My brain is all mushy"  
"Your brain is always mushy"  
"Rude. It's my lungs, because they're fucked and all. I was trying too hard 'cause I can't breathe as deeply as most people. Then I was trying to channel my magic too soon... it wasn't until I was out of breath that I figured it out"  
"Do you get mad? Because I didn't find you sooner?"  
Eren scrunched up his face. How could Levi even ask him something like that?! Sitting up, he shook his head   
"When you found me, I just wanted to die somewhere warm and near my family. I was pissed that I was sent away, but coming back led me back to you... my lungs suck, but I'm still alive"  
"That you are"  
"Mmm. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day. I wonder how much magic I can burn off the sword?"  
"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. You need to be able to control your breath first"

"That he does"  
Squeaking in alarm, Eren scrambled to make sure both he and Levi were covered by the blanket. Hannes casually walking in with two fresh rabbits in his hold. Honestly, Eren was sick to death of rabbit, but he couldn't bear the idea of killing something bigger. Growling at him, Levi's hold grew tighter  
"Calm down. I went and did a little hunting while you two were busy. I don't need to hear every little thing, you know"  
Levi snorted   
"You usually don't?"  
Not skipping a beat, Hannes slapped the rabbits down on the kitchen bench  
"Eren doesn't usually leave the door open. The spell to mute the sound only works with the door closed"  
Hiding his face against Levi's neck, Eren groaned in shame. He didn't think. He was too excited and wanted to share his happiness with Levi as fast as possible. He knew just how vocal he could be, and how equally vocal Levi could be if he was in the mood. He'd definitely in the mood to tell him off for coming without permission, before spanking him for it... and Hannes had heard it all  
"Well, are you two going to laze around in bed? These rabbits aren't going to cook themselves. Levi, can you get a few carrots and potatoes from the garden. Eren, grab some herbs, you know which ones"  
He didn't want to move. He really didn't want to move, but then his belly rumbled and betrayed him  
"Come on you, let's get you up and fed"  
"I'd rather stay in bed and be fed"  
"Lazy"  
Shooting Levi a half-glare at his reply, Eren dragged himself out of bed opting to cover himself with his nightshirt to hide the marks Levi had left across his body. The scratches his claws left always took longer than he'd like to heal. Though he wasn't as fazed over them as Levi seemed to be.

Staying up late with Levi and Hannes, Eren learned he was absolutely terrible at cards and much-preferred watching, to playing. Levi's neutral face would have held against most players, but the alpha didn't realise Hannes could see the cards reflected in his eyes, so was going easy on him. Growing tired, the omega gathered up the dishes, and carried them over to the kitchen sink, Levi was too engrossed in his game to realise Eren had even left the table, nor did he notice when Eren opted to climb into bed rather than sitting back at the table. Rearranging Hannes's egg from between the pillows, he softly stroked the scales before kissing it. He could still feel the life inside of it, so it was confusing as to why it hadn't grown further. It was still a tender point for him, and he knew he was transferring way too much of his own desires for a child onto the egg, but part of him wished it he could take it with him. Not that he'd ever do that to Hannes. Settling down for the night, he fell asleep to the sounds of Levi and Hannes arguing over their cards, with a warm smile on his face. Even if they left, he'd never forget Hannes.

 

*  
Sleeping in late, Eren woke with a sick feeling in his stomach, as if something was horribly wrong. In his arms, Levi was snoring softly, so it couldn't have been related to him. With some extra careful manoeuvring, Eren untangled himself from Levi's hold. Wrapping his arms around himself, Eren padded softly over to the front door of the house, thoroughly confused as to why Hannes hadn't woken them yet. Sure, he'd down a fair quantity of beer, but no more than usual, though Eren had fallen asleep before Hannes and Levi called it a night.

Wandering out into the overcast grey of the morning, there was no sign of the elder dragon  
"Hannes?!"  
He didn't like this. His heart was racing over Hannes's absence. He knew he was probably being stupid, and that Hannes had lived for years alone in the forest, yet he couldn't help but worry. Casting a glance around, his eyes landed on the altar as something inside whispered to move closer to it, as he did, he realised the sword was sitting upon the altar as if waiting for him.

Taking the sword in his hand, it felt like a block of ice. Looking at the object, it felt like Eren was looking at it for the first time... which was stupid. He knew every inch of the swords casing far too well, yet the way the gold glimmered, it didn't seem... right? It wasn't as bright as it'd been...   
"Hannes?! Can you hear me?!"  
Of course, he'd have to be able to hear Eren calling for him, so why wasn't he replying? Placing the sword back down, Eren turned back towards the house to find Hannes standing in front of him. The dragon's face was ashen, his lips moving with no words coming out. Around his neck was a thick noose of woven vines  
"H-Hannes?"  
With a shaking hand, Eren reached for the man, his hand slipping clear through him  
"Hannes!"

 

Shooting up in bed, Eren threw back the covers. Levi catching him around the waist as he went to scramble off the bed. Growling, Levi pulled him flush against him. Resting his chin on the omega's, Levi's voice was rough and warm against his neck, whispering kind of whispered scolding   
"Eren! Calm down, you were having a nightmare!"  
"I... Hannes. Where's Hannes?"  
"Probably asleep..."  
"He... he's dead. Levi, he's dead. I saw him. He had a noose around his neck"  
Eren trembled and shook violently in Levi's arms. He wanted Hannes. He wanted to see the elder dragon was safe   
"It was a dream. You woke me up screaming for him"  
"I..."  
Sagging back against his fiancé, Levi kissed his temple. Eren's heart felt like it was still racing a million miles an hour   
"It was a dream. He left to do whatever he does at night, full of beer and with a smile on his face. I'm sure he's fine"  
"Sorry... fuck... I walked outside and couldn't find him. Obsydin's sword was on the altar, but there was something about it that was off. I was calling for him, and when I turned around he was there with a noose around his neck..."  
Nodding, Levi kissed his temple again   
"That sounds like a pretty shitty dream"  
"It was... I know we haven't known him long, but he means a lot to me"  
"I know he does. I know you're going to miss him when we leave. Actually, I... I need to tell you something"  
God. His heart didn't know if he could take something else. He still wanted to go find Hannes  
"What? What is it?"  
"Eldia is on the verge of war"

It felt like the air had been driven from Eren's lungs  
"It was in Erwin's letter. Zeke is pissed. He wants me back in Eldia to face my crimes"  
There were no words for how he felt. Why the fuck hadn't he told him sooner?! And why now?! Tearing himself out of Levi's arms, he felt betrayed  
"What do you mean Eldia is on the verge of war?!"  
Roaring in Levi's face, the alpha snarled back with bare teeth  
"Don't take that tone with me!"  
"Then don't lie to me! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Because..."  
"Because, what?!"  
"Because I knew you'd be mad!"  
"Mad! Oh, ho no. I am fucking pissed! How could you lie to me!? These are our friends! We have to go back!"  
"Look, I told Erwin we were going to make our way back, but we didn't know how long it would take. As long as he tells Zeke that, it buys time"  
"It doesn't buy time! He'll accuse whichever country this is, of harbouring us!"  
"He can't. He doesn't know where we are..."  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
"Eren... you knew it was possible"  
"Sure! But I didn't know you wouldn't tell me about it! I thought we trusted each other!"  
"I do trust you! I just didn't want to hurt you!"  
"Well, you fucking did!"  
Marching towards the door, Eren was seething   
"Where are you going?"  
"Away from you! I don't want to see you right now!"

Slamming the door behind him, Eren let out a frustrated scream. How did waking of a nightmare, equal a great time to tell him that Eldia was falling apart!? He'd known for days. Days! Hours he could maybe understand, not days!  
"Hannes!"  
Yelling the dragon's name, Hannes didn't reply  
"Hannes! I swear to god, you better not be dead!"  
Levi was right, it was just a nightmare... but right now, Levi could fuck himself. Hannes was probably doing whatever he got up to when they slept. He actually had no idea where the man slept, even after a month. Thinking of his nightmare, the omega wandered over to the wooden altar, placing his hands down on its smooth surface as he tried to calm himself down enough to think rationally. Casting magic in anger, or fear, had never really worked well for him, and Hannes would scold him for getting so worked up. It was just... Eldia was his home. The home of his friends and friends he called family. If Levi had been himself, he would have wanted to leave immediately... The country didn't even their "Prince" there to guide to them. How much covering for them had Erwin had to do? From the people at the party, to the members of the castle staff... and with Zeke. This last month hadn't been all fun and games, Eren knew that well. It'd been an escape from reality that they probably shouldn't have indulged in for so long, despite him both being sick and going through heat. They needed to leave. He needed to tell Hannes that they needed to go.

"Eren?"  
Closing his eyes at Levi's voice, Eren wasn't sure what to say. He was still furious with Levi, it'd barely been 10 minutes since he'd walked off in a huff  
"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you"  
"You're not sorry"  
"I..."  
"You're not sorry because you don't know how to be sorry. I really thought we were making progress"  
"We... were"  
"And now? They're our friends!"  
"I know that"  
Spinning on the spot, the omega clenched his fists  
"Then why didn't you tell me?!"  
"I didn't tell you, because I knew how upset you'd be. Besides, I needed to think about things before I replied to Erwin's letter"  
"Think about what?! What's there to think about?"  
"Us! You and me. Them. If going back was the right thing to do"  
"Of course it's the right thing to do"  
"I've spent years playing the public Prince of Eldia. The Prince who fought the castle mages and killed two foreign guests. If I return, what's to stop them from killing me? Or me from killing them?"  
"Me"  
"And you'd really be alright with that? Knowing they might kill you too?"  
He didn't want Levi dead... but what was a world without Levi?  
"If it would save you, and save Eldia then I wouldn't object"  
"See! That right there. You act like your life doesn't matter! You're still young! There is still a huge world out there for you to explore"  
"And what good is all of that if Marley burns Eldia to the ground?! They're your people! They need a Prince to guide them"  
"Even when the Prince is a monster in human skin?"  
"You're not a monster. You're their hope. You're the strongest soldier our people have because you used to give two shits about them"  
"I don't want them to die, but if it's between you and them, I choose you every single time"  
Eren fell silent. The grass at his feet becoming more and more interesting as he stared down  
"Eren... I want to see this world with you. I don't know what's waiting for us at home, and staying away might even be the best thing to do. I wrote Erwin back, and it'll probably be a few days before he replies. I know you want to go back, but we can't rush in"  
"I... I know that. But... I can't in good conscious stand here and do nothing"  
"I know. Why don't we look for Hannes? You want to do that, don't you? If he can give us a map, or even point us to the nearest village so we can find out where we even are, we can plan our way back"  
"I hate that about you. I know you're telling me what you would if you were yourself, but knowing how little you feel, it feels hollow"  
"I didn't mean for it to. I just want you to be happy. You look most beautiful when you're smiling and excited"  
"I'm not going to forgive you because you complimented me. But I am worried for Hannes. I can't hear him and I can't feel his magic. Are you sure he was alright last night?"  
"Yeah. After you fell asleep, he was talking about how proud he was of you, and that he'd hoped if he had a son, he'd be like you"  
Eren was hesitant to call Hannes a father figure, so kept it vague with "parental figure", given that his own father had disappeared. If he could have just known for sure that the man was dead, the wound on his heart might finally heal... he couldn't remember his dad all that much anymore, but it'd been a decade since he'd last seen him and he'd been so young. Yet somehow he remembered him being both warm and distant at the same time. Hannes wasn't like that. He was a drunk who imparted his wisdom in his own special way, but he was special to him  
"I want to go find him. I'm worried"  
"Alright. Why don't you get dressed? Hannes wouldn't want you running around the forest in your nightshirt"  
Hugging himself, Eren headed off to do just that.

Spending all morning searching, they didn't find Hannes. Levi managed to get himself locationally challenged, but there wasn't any sign of him. Eren's heart dropped with each step through the forest, he'd called Hannes's name so many times, his throat hurt and his chest tickled as he tried not to cough. Hannes wouldn't just leave them. Eventually, the whole day passed in the forest, where they found no sign of the elder dragon. Dinner was quiet, then Levi knew better than to attempt to climb into bed with him. He'd wanted to keep searching, but Levi insisted they head back due to his health. He was fine. His fiancé was just a big chicken who didn't like the dark. The Omega didn't care if that wasn't true, he was sticking it as he curled around the white egg for comfort.

 

Having slept fitfully, Eren wasn't even sure if he had slept at all. It was still dark when he climbed out of bed to find Levi, not in the house, and the door wide open. A missing alpha was the last thing he needed, as the old throbbing wounds of abandonment were kicked back to life. Both of them were gone... not wasting time with shoes, Eren simply snatched a blanket off the bed before rushing out the door  
"Levi?! Hannes?!"  
Wrapping himself up, the blackness of the night felt crushing  
"Levi?! Can you hear me?!"  
Fuck... no... this couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose both of them. Panic gripped his heart, his toes numb from the cold, wet, dewy grass as he spun slowly  
"Levi?! Hannes! Please... please..."  
He needed to calm down, but he was so fucking scared for Hannes. And even if he was mad at Levi, he didn't tell the man to disappear while he was sleeping. Summoning up a small floating light, he momentarily blinded himself. He needed to find Levi. Levi was human. If he got lost in the forest, he'd never find his way out alone.

Walking through the forest at night was a horrible idea. Everything looked the same, and every sound had him jumping. Fat tears of sadness rolled down his face, his omega growing more and more distressed over the idea their alpha had abandoned him. Actually, walking through the forest at night wasn't just a horrible idea, it was the worst idea he'd had to date. Scaring himself shitless one too many times, it finally became too much for him. Letting the blanket drop to the forest floor, Eren fled as fast as he could. He'd never ran so fast in his life. Crashing blindly through the under scrub, he didn't slow for anything, even when he landed particularly nasty after tripping over an arcing root. There he was, a fucking dragon... with the courage of a field mouse. Drawing closer and closer to the house, his heart leapt as he heard Levi calling his name. The whole reason... well, mostly the whole reason he was out there was safe and waiting for him. 

Bursting into the clearing, Eren didn't stop until he crashed into Levi. Burying his face against his neck, he sobbed hard against the alpha   
"What the hell? Where were you?"  
Gulping and coughing led to him choking on air. Pushing him back, Levi took his face in his hands   
"Breathe. You need to calm down and breath. You're fucking freezing. What were you doing in the forest?"  
"Looking... for... you"  
"You were looking for me?"  
Nodding, Eren sucked down what air his aching lungs and coughing allowed. Now that he'd stopped rubbing, his body was rapidly cooling causing him to shake   
"You didn't put your shoes on, and you didn't even take a blanket"  
Levi sounded pissed, letting out a whimper Eren wasn't emotionally or physically stable enough to handle a scolding. The omega's knees folding in response to the alpha's clear anger. Catching him as he fell, Levi sank down to the ground with him  
"Shit. Ok. You're ok. You scared the shit out of me"  
He'd scared him? Was such a thing actually possible? Besides, he was the one who was fucking scared. Kneeling on the ground, tears dropped to the grass, forming small diamonds as they did  
"W-where... were... you?"  
"I was looking for Hannes"  
Hearing Hannes's name, Eren perked up the smallest fraction. Through tear-filled eyes, he looked up towards Levi's face   
"Did you...?"  
Looking back over his shoulder towards the house, Levi quickly looked back at him. Hannes had to be in the house. He needed to see him  
"Hannes!"  
Struggling against Levi, he didn't understand why the man didn't help him up  
"Hannes!"  
"Eren... calm down"  
"Let me go! I need to see him. You found him, why can't I see him?! Hannes!"  
Finding strength he shouldn't have had, he pulled himself from Levi's hold, lunging towards the open door, Levi stopped him  
"You don't want to see"  
"No... Hannes!"  
"Eren"  
"No! If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm not laughing! Hannes!"  
"Eren..."  
"No. No. He can't..."  
"Eren"

Eren's eyes turned black as the space around him grew red. His magic flaring at the overwhelming rage and sorrow he felt at being denied access to Hannes. Around them echoed an almighty crack as the ground started to split   
"Eren! Please..."  
"Get out of my way"  
"He's long since gone cold. You don't want to remember him like this"  
Snarling, magic gathered at his fingertips   
"Get out of my way, Levi!"  
Flinging one hand out, Levi was ripped from in front of him and sent flying before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Leaving him there, Eren rushed into the house. Lying on a blanket on the floor, Hannes looked almost peaceful. Around his neck and arms were thick vines blooming with jasmine, Obsydin's sword lay by his side. Grabbing the sword from the ground, the omega's magic moved in its own splitting and cracking the scales sealing the infected object. It'd all started with the sword. Every shit thing had been because of the sword. It shouldn't be near Hannes. It didn't deserve to be near Hannes. The man was... pure. Not pure in the literal sense of the word, but kind and brave and strong. Throwing the weapon at the wall, he screamed at it, his breath red hot as fired followed the scream. He hated it. He hated the stupid sword and Obsydin... and Hannes for dying. There were still so many things he needed to ask him...

As quickly as his magic had flared, it faded. Sinking to the ground, Eren crawled closer, placing his hands on Hannes as he prayed for a sign of life that he knew he wouldn't find. He couldn't feel anything from him. Not magic. Not breath. And not warmth  
"I found him in the affected forest. I haven't had a chance to examine him, but there was quite a bit of vomit. It looks like he hung himself while drunk"  
"He wouldn't"  
"Eren..."  
Walking over to him, Levi crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder   
"He wouldn't do that!"  
"If he was drunk..."  
"He lived here alone for years! He knew the forest!"  
"He was also a complicated man who drank to drown his sorrow"  
"He wouldn't... leave me like this"  
"Hey. This isn't your fault"  
Eren all but wailed  
"It is! If we hadn't come here..."  
"If we hadn't come here, he might have just been a lonely old dragon who died without anyone ever remembering him or mourning him"  
Eren didn't want logic. He wanted to cry and scream. Why did good people have to keep dying?!  
"He wouldn't just kill himself! He promised to teach me how to use my breath, and he wouldn't leave his egg alone!"  
"I know it's hard..."  
"You don't know anything! He... he's dead Levi and he can't come back. No one can come back when they're gone. Every day good people die and people forget them. He deserved more than that"  
"He did. He was a good man and a good dragon"  
Taking Hannes's hand in his, Eren crossed his legs as he brought it to his face. Having manually laboured for years tending his precious garden, callouses covered his palms   
"He left me... he left me behind..."  
"He didn't leave you..."  
The pain of losing his father bled into the pain of losing Hannes.

Eren cried himself to sleep by Hannes's side. When he woke, he was back in bed with Levi staring him in the eyes. Reaching out, the alpha tucked his fringe back behind his ear as Eren's eyes watered again  
"He's dead, isn't he?"  
"Yeah. I'm so sorry"  
"I don't want him to be dead"  
"I don't either. I know I don't feel things right, but I do care that he's not here anymore. I liked him better than most of the people I've met"  
Wiping at his face, Eren sniffled   
"What do we do now?"  
"We lay Hannes to rest, then we go"  
Feeling the egg up against his stomach, Eren felt even shittier. Was that what had set Hannes off? The constant reminder of the unhatched egg? He needed to know, even if it was selfish of him  
"The egg... do you think?"  
"Eren, no. If Hannes had a problem with the egg, he would have taken it back or told you"  
"What do we do with it?"  
"We can bring it with us, yeah? I think Hannes would like it if you looked after it for him now he was gone"  
"But it's his egg"  
"And you said you felt life inside of it. Historia might be able to help it hatch? She might be able to give it a chance at life, and give it a chance for a small piece of Hannes to live on"  
Levi was speaking him so softly, it was like his fiancé actually cared  
"Do you really think so?"  
"I don't know. You're the dragon here, but what will happen if it's left here?"  
"It'll probably die..."  
He didn't want the egg to die... the little thing had been waiting for decades to hatch, but was it really ok to just take it with them?  
"Think about it... I'm going to prepare a grave for him. Where do you think he'd like best?"  
"Under his hops... He loved his beer"  
"That he did. Alright. Take your time, and let me know when you're ready"  
Kissing his forehead, Levi left him. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Hannes. Just like he hadn't been ready to say goodbye to his mother.

While Levi dug, Eren dragged himself out of bed to start preparing Hannes for burial. Cleaning down the dragon's body, he dressed him in the nicest clothes he could find. The whole time he found himself talking, telling Hannes everything he'd never got to say to the man. Hannes had seen a rough life and an equally rough death. The vines had choked deep bruises into his neck and arms, which seemed all that much more cruel given he was an earth dragon. He'd cared for the forest for 20 years, and all the plant life in it. Now no one was left. The forest would spread and swallow the clearing. As Hannes rotted, his body would provide nutrients for the soil, creating new life from his death. For Eren, it was weird to be preparing a dragon for burial, in his human form. There was no skull to return to Draecia, nor were there any diamonds to lay at rest. Just the unassuming body of a man who'd be soon forgotten.

When Hannes was cleaned and dressed, Eren tucked the man's favourite flask in underneath his shirt before lifting him to carry him outside. The ground was cracked and uneven, so he had to tread carefully to reach where Levi had dug. The top layer of earth had been moved to the side in shovel sized squares, ready to be placed back over the grave site. Reaching Levi, his alpha nodded at him   
"I think this is deep enough so nothing disturbs his remains. Is he ready?"  
Sniffling, the omega nodded  
"Yeah... I, uh. I put his flask in with him"  
"I'm sure wherever he is, he's grateful. Let me take him"  
"No... No, I need to do this"  
"Ok"

Laying Hannes out in the hole Levi had dug, he didn't like laying him down in the wet, cold earth. Levi had the foresight to grab a blanket to line the hole with, but it still fucking hurt. Helping him back out the hole, his alpha then produced something out of his pocket   
"You were crying diamonds last night. I picked them up... do you want to place them in with him?"  
"Let me keep one... I don't want to ever forget him"  
"I'm sure you won't"  
Holding his palm out, Eren chose the clearest of the small gems, returning it to Levi for safe keeping. Sprinkling them across the grave, he said a small prayer that Hannes would find peace and his mate again. He simply couldn't believe he was gone  
"Eren?"  
"Give me a moment"  
He wanted to leave more than his tears behind. Reaching up, he clawed at his facial scales, Levi rushing over to stop him as he grabbed him by the wrists   
"What are you doing?! Stop it!"  
"It's... it's a dragon thing"  
"You're hurting yourself"  
"Just two scales. I just need two scales"  
"Why? Why does it need to be two? You've already made them bleed"  
"I want to leave something of me here, with him. I don't want him to be alone"  
Levi released his hands, sighing as he did   
"I've got some of your scales. I kept them from the cave. They're from your dragon, so they're green"  
Since when did Levi have more of his scales than the one in his brooch? And how? He didn't dare ask, in case Levi had told him all about it and changed his mind about handing them over   
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't think you'd start clawing at your face. I'll go get them if you promise not to hurt yourself anymore"  
"That... that would be really nice"  
"And you won't hurt yourself?"  
"No... green scales are nicer than these black ones"

Levi returned with at least two dozen scales for him to choose from. The confusion on his face must have been clear  
"They came off your wounds in the cave. All I did was run my hand over the scales near the wound, and they slipped right off"  
That made sense. If Ymir could knock a few scales clear in a friendly game, smashing into trees would certainly pull a few free. Picking out 6 of the better scales, he placed them in Levi's hands   
"What are these for?"  
"To sell. If we need money on the way. They've got better magic than those ones"  
"And the rest?"  
"Hannes was an earth dragon, I'm going to return the magic to the soil..."  
"Like in Draecia?"  
Eren found the edges of his lips rising into a sad smile  
"You remember?"  
"Of course I do"  
"Then yeah. Like in Draecia"  
"Alright"

Tossing a few scales down with the diamonds, Eren used his magic to slowly fill the grave back in. Almost immediately he wanted to dig Hannes back up to make sure he was really gone. Slipping an arm around his waist, Levi held him tight until the grave soil settled and the hops crop was back in place  
"Is there anything you want to say?"  
"No. I've... I told him what I needed to. I've prayed for him... I... I miss him"  
"I know"  
He must have said it a hundred times by now, or at least enough times for Levi to be tired of hearing it. He needed to bite his lip and suck it up... when his tears finally decided to come to an end.


	44. Chapter 44

Hiking through the forest, Eren was long past regretting listening to Levi. He was done. Neither of them knew the way out, every dip and turn looked the same, and when Eren had suggested he fly them out, Levi had told him to save his magic due to the fact they didn't know how people would feel about a dragon randomly landing in their village. He really didn't care anymore. If Hannes could survive flying around the place for two decades, he was sure he and Levi could survive a quick 5-minute flight out of the trouble they'd gotten themselves into. Hell. He could fly them right back to Eldia, but nooooo. They had to wait for Erwin's stupid letter. God. He was so done. He wanted a real bed, and he wanted to cuddle up with Hannes's egg, which was protectively hidden beneath his shirt and cloak they'd taken from Hannes house. He'd felt like a thief going through the dragon's things. It didn't matter if it was "what he would have wanted", as Levi had said. He'd only been in the ground an hour and there they were, rummaging through his house and taking his things.

That was days ago. Eren couldn't actually say how many days ago it was, because he kind of felt like he was sleepwalking as he followed Levi. Levi might be used to running around with his soldiers doing... princely things, or whatever. He went off on hunts and stuff so he was much more used to prolonged physical activity. Eren wasn't saying he wanted to be pampered, but he had magic. He could literally fly them out. Not stumble stupidly around for hours completely lost. Coming to a stop, Levi turned back to him. The alpha hair, and flushed face was a sexy mess that made it really hard to stay mad at him  
"You're walking too slow"  
Nope. Just like that, Levi broke the moment. He was mad all over again. Readjusting the bag slung over his shoulder, he wasn't sure if Levi knew how uncomfortable carrying a sword around on ones back was. Despite having been wrapped up in a blanket, it kept poking into his back with every step  
"No. You're walking too fucking fast. Why can't you just admit we're lost and let me fly us out"  
"Because we're not lost. We've been following the sun"  
"What sun?! It's literally forest, forest, and more fucking forest. At this rate, I don't ever want to see another tree or herb again in the rest of my life, which isn't going to be all that long given the fact we're fucking lost!"  
Levi raised an eyebrow at his outburst, before raising his left hand to card his fingers through his hair and push back his sweaty fringe   
"Everything ok, over there?"  
"No. It's not ok. I'm sick of walking. I'm tired, hungry and cold. You might be all manly and used to roughing it, but I was sent off to live in a sanctuary and be all soft and omegary. I have magic, Levi. I can fly us out of here, but nooooo. You insist on this walking business and then you get shitty that I can't keep up with you. Newsflash, I'm only part dragon, I'm even larger part human omega. Omega's aren't made for much other than laying on their backs, no matter how much I wish otherwise"  
Sighing deeply, Levi nodded  
"Fine. We'll rest here tonight"  
Here? There was a whole lot of nothing around them. It'd been ages since they'd passed any plants Eren had recognised as safe to eat. He might have had seeds with him, but he didn't want to sleep in the forest again  
"No. We'll keep fucking walking. Just slow down. The egg and the sword are heavy, you know"  
"I can take the egg"  
"No! I mean... it's fine where it is. Let's just go"  
The egg was currently his only source of comfort. He wasn't about to part with it, or let it out of his sight. Glaring at Levi, the omega stalked past him, praying it wouldn't be long before they found a way out.

 

It was a whole day before they found their way out of the forest and onto a road. Actually, they weren't so much out of the forest, as in they were out of that side of the forest. Levi had been quiet since he'd snapped at him, so when the alpha decided they were heading taking the road in what he guessed to be a northern direction, Eren kept his mouth shut and started to trudge along behind him. Both directions looked the same. Both growing darker and gloomier the further on they stretched, yet he didn't want to pick another fight with his fiancé just because he was unhappy. 

 

*  
Levi knew he was in the shit with Eren. Eren had barely muttered two words to him since he'd snapped, but he was hoping the omega would drop the mood now that they'd finally reached a town. If the road hadn't lead to a town, Eren probably would have murdered him on the spot. His fiancé didn't seem to understand that he was worried how dragons would be taken given Hannes had said the country had moved past the age of magic, and Hannes was the kind of man who was impossible to hate... once you got past the initial introductions. Hannes also had another advantage that Eren didn't, the man's scales blended in with his tanned skin, unlike Eren's demonic-looking black scales. 

Lost in staring at the architecture of the village, Levi had to chase after Eren to pull him back to his side when the omega daydreamed his way over to a sad looking fountain  
"Wha..."  
"Stay close to me"  
"I was"  
Eren pouted, not acknowledging that he really wasn't. It was like the omega hadn't even noticed the looks they'd received when they'd entered what seemed to be the main town square. All it's taken was look at the pair of them for whispers to erupt around them, while mothers ushered their children away. As far as Levi was concerned they looked far less suspicious out in the sunshine of the overcast day than they had walking along the dark road. Starting to wander again, Levi looped his arm around Eren's waist half wishing Eren still had that ridiculous collar around his neck so he could tie some rope to it and keep the omega still  
"Is it just me, or is everyone looking at us?"  
Rolling his eyes, Levi let out a deep breath. How could Eren be so amazingly attentive, yet so fucking dense at the same time  
"Because they are. That's why I don't want you wandering off too far"  
"I wasn't wandering"  
"You were. You were halfway off towards that fountain before I knew what was happening"  
"I'm thirsty"  
Instead of rolling his eyes, this time Levi closed them briefly then shook his head  
"You can't just go drinking strange water"  
"Why not? I can't smell anything bad in it?"  
"Because everyone is literally staring at us right now. I don't think rushing over and guzzling down their water is going to go over well"  
"I can always make it rain"  
God give him strength   
"No. Keep your hood up, your face down and don't let go of your bag"  
"No. I was just gonna, you know, throw my bad down, strip naked and attempt juggling with the egg"  
"You don't need to be a sarcastic little shit"  
"And you don't need to treat me like I'm a toddler"  
"Then don't wander off"  
Eren huffed and kicked the dirt covered cobblestones. Not a toddler... riiiight  
"Look. Who do you think is most likely to talk to us?"  
"I think if we went over to the game seller, they are going to think we're psychopaths"  
"I kind of am"  
"But you're the good kind of psychopath"

Eren only thought that, because he had no idea about the dreams Levi had been having in the forest. All of which seemed to be him killing Hannes. He didn't know if it was because some part of him felt guilty and that he should have done more to prevent the man's death, or if he actually had done it and was now being haunted by the man  
"There's a man selling wine over there, maybe we should try him?"  
Levi couldn't even see the vender that Eren was talking about, so kept his arm around omega as he let Eren lead  
"So why the wine vendor?"  
"If this is the village Hannes came to during my heat, they might know who he is"  
"Hannes died"  
"I am well aware of that fact. What I mean is, they might be a little less suspicious of us if they know we knew him"  
"The way he talked, to begin with, he made it sound like he'd never left the forest"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah. I was kind of surprised he came to town, given what humans had done to his mate and clutch. But I suppose being out there as long as he was, he must have got lonely from time to time"  
"I don't know how he did it. I'm not that keen on people, but to be alone for so long and to remain sane..."  
Levi let his sentence taper off, while Eren gave a light snort  
"I don't know if I'd call him sane. His words of wisdom always seemed to get muddled up when he drank"  
"Eren, he was drinking the whole time we were there"  
"Exactly"

Reaching the wine vendor, the man jumped down off the barrel he'd been seated on. With short grey fuzz for hair and an unkept moustache that was a good foot long, Levi kept his doubts about the man to himself. The amount of food and skin that would be trapped in there... it was revolting to think about. Opening his mouth, the man's words were heavily accented   
"You're not from around here"  
It was clearly a statement, not a question. Eren being the "people person" that he was, nodded  
"No. No, we're not. We were in the area visiting a friend, and now we've set out to make our way home. My friend and I were hoping you could point us in the direction of the nearest inn?"  
Crossing his arms, the stocky stranger spread his legs to a shoulder widths apart. If he was hoping to intimate them, he was failing miserably   
"Don't remember seeing you pass through here before. Who's this friend?"  
The man clearly thought Eren was lying. Levi ready to deck the arsehole if he didn't start treating Eren with respect   
"We took a slightly different route the first time. We were staying with Hannes. Given his passion for alcohol, I thought perhaps you might know him?"  
"And how do you know Hannes? Man's been here for 20 years, and you're just a scrap of a lad"  
"We're relayed... He recently passed away, so we came to spend time with him before he did"  
Eren's narrative smoothly slid from his tongue, Levi watching as a shocked look came over the stranger's face   
"He passed away?"  
"Unfortunately. He was a good man, he didn't deserve to pass the way he did"  
"When was this? He was here only a few weeks ago"  
"He came to pick up fresh seeds and new clothes for me. He passed around four days ago. I'm embarrassed to admit that I took more than one wrong turn trying to cross the woods"  
Muttering and mumbling under his breath, the man moved his thumb to his mouth to chew on his nail as he did. A few long moments passed like this before the stranger straightened himself back up  
"I can't believe it, you know. He was a bit weird, but never hurt a fly"  
"He was a great man. Can you help us find an inn?"  
"Old Gretta runs an inn, just across the square here. That green building over there. Don't know that she's got any rooms for a stranger, but she might for a friend of Hannes"  
Turning to look around the square, Levi could have smacked the merchant. He counted 6 green buildings at just a glance   
"I'm sorry, but would you mind showing us? As you pointed out, we aren't from around here and we do not wish to offend anyone with our presence"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Beats sitting around here waiting for a sale. It's about time for a drink or two"  
Was that the thing here? Everyone just drank? Their village looked as boring as shit on a wall, so there was little wonder they did.

"Old Gretta's" inn was actually a whorehouse. Levi reminded of how innocent Eren was by the bright blush across his cheeks when he noticed more than a few women were topless. The blush only grew when the omega noticed a whore and her partner were going for it in a room off the main bar area. It definitely wasn't the kind of place he wanted Eren in or the kind of place he could expect any form of cleanliness. Yet, as far as he knew, there wasn't any other option. Led across to the bar, the wine merchant slid himself up onto a stool   
"’Eta, my love. You grow more radiant each time I look at you"  
"And your hairline recedes that much further each time I see you. Who are these?"  
The woman's heavy accent was worse than the merchants   
"Friends of Hanne's. Came to see him before he bit the dust"  
"So he's finally dead. Always told him the drink would get him. It was the drink, wasn't it? I can't say I'm surprised. Still, good man, if not a little weird"  
Gretta sighed heavily, Eren shifted uncomfortably and Levi wisely kept his mouth shut   
"What's wrong with the pair of you. Deaf and dumb? Cat got your tongue?"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"No. Sorry. I was just thinking about Hannes. He really did love his hops"  
"That he did. Did me a favour a few years back when we were having trouble with deliveries up here. Now, what'll it be"  
"They're looking for a room, and Gretta, we know you've got the best rooms in town"  
Busying herself at the counter, Gretta poured out a pint for the merchant   
"Off with you Gerald. But don't go messing with my girls"  
"’Eta, you're a godsend"  
Lifting the pint, Gerald raised his glass towards Gretta before leaving to follow a particularly well-endowed brunette who'd just come downstairs.

"Alright. I don't bite. You say you're needed a room. How long?"  
"My friend and I aren't sure yet. We're waiting for a letter from home, so possibly a few days, even up to a week"  
"It's 50pieces for a room, per night"  
Pieces of what? Gold? Silver? People?  
"We don't have money on us..."  
"Then I'm afraid I can't help you. Friend of Hannes or not, I'll be losing money by renting you a room"  
"Um... would you accept scale?"  
The woman's eyes widened  
"You've got scale?"  
Eren looked to Levi, who realised he needed to produce said scale. Sliding his hand into his pants pocket, he felt around for the smallest scale he could find before producing it. Immediately the woman's eyes lit up  
"That'll do nicely. One week, one-bedroom with meals and fresh water"  
For a country who'd given up on magic, she sure as hell was eager to accept the dragon scale as payment   
"Do you have baths?"  
"That'll cost you extra, that will"  
Eren deflated slightly but nodded. As far Levi was concerned the scale should have more than paid for the room and for a bath or 7  
"I understand. Do you mind if we head up to our room now? My companion and I took the long way venturing out of the forest, and find ourselves in need of rest"  
Gretta looked at Eren like such a thing had never been said before   
"You head up them stairs there, then third door on the left. We've got some lovely lamb's head stew on the stove, I'll bring you up a bowl when I get the chance"  
Lama head stew really didn't sound inviting. Eren's smile faltered at the sound of it  
"Thank you"

The moment they made it to up to their room, Eren was stripping. Dropping his backpack on Levi's toes, he was already struggling his way out of the sling that secured Hannes egg, before Levi had the chance to move the bag out the road and close the door... which didn't fucking lock. Placing the egg down on the bed, Eren flopped down belly first beside with his arse in the air. Walking over to the omega, Levi slapping Eren's arse firmly as he enjoyed the view. The omega yelping, before shooting Levi a glare over his shoulder   
"Levi... what was that for?"  
"You asked for it. The bed might be filthy, but you could at least take your boots off"  
Eren whined, arching his back and sticking his butt up as he stood back up  
"I don't think I can. I think they've become one with my feet"  
"Sit down. They're probably going to fucking stink"  
"My feet feel mushy... are you sure I can't just go to sleep?"  
"I'm sure"  
Flopping on his back this time, Eren groaned as his body hit the bed   
"Can I sleep now?"  
"I haven't taken your boots off yet"  
"I'll let you take my boots and my pants off, if you just let me sleep"  
Levi snorted   
"I'll remember that, but we're both fucking filthy. How about magicking up some hot water?"  
"Gretta was a bitch..."  
Levi couldn't deny that. She seemed more interest in the gossip of Hannes's death, rather than the death of the man himself  
"She could have at least throw in the baths. How much does a scale go for back home?"  
Eren hummed  
"I don't know. Relics and that are banned remember, so the prices go right up. Maybe... 1000 gold coins? Depends on size and condition..."  
Once upon a time, a thousand gold coins would have been a dream. Now he found himself not actually surprised over the amount   
"So she overcharged us?"  
"She way overcharged us. And lamb's head stew. I want to puke just thinking about it"  
Taking Eren's left leg into his hold, he started on the laces   
"You brought seeds didn't you? You can use a little of your magic. I'd rather you did that than stopped eating"  
"Where was this magic positivity when we were in the forest. I could summoned us a shower... some berries... a giant dragon to get us the fuck out of there"  
Getting Eren's boot free, he let the omega's leg drop as he sighed   
"I didn't want you wasting your magic. But if she's going to be a bitch, she can deal with the consequences"  
"It's not a waste. You're a waste"  
"I'm a waste?"  
"Not really, I'm too tired to have this argument. Can't do the brain"  
"Even though I told you, you could shower?"  
"Mmmm..."  
"You're not sleeping until we're both clean. My skin feels fucking revolting"  
"I have one word for you. Magic"  
He wasn't going to hear the end of this anytime soon... No one could hold a grudge quite like a shitty omega. Eren was lucky that even in a shitty mood, he was the most beautiful creature ever created.

 

*  
Showered, sexed and fed, Eren was curled up against Levi. The bed wasn't great, and though exhausted the Omega couldn't sleep. His mind wasn't particularly busy. His arse was throbbing with satisfaction, with Levi still buried inside. His skin didn't feel like it was covered in sweat and dust, yet, for some stupid reason, he was wide awake. Yawning, Levi mumbled as he pulled him tighter  
"I can hear you. Go to sleep"  
"I didn't even say anything"  
"Still can hear you"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Nah, means I haven't done my job right"  
Rolling him so his chest was against the bed, Levi nipped at his scaled back  
"I thought you were sleeping"  
"Sleepy and horny"  
Levi horny? No fucking way... since when did that happen? Hooking his legs around Levi's, he pushed his arse back. Maybe the alpha was right? Maybe he just needed another orgasm so he'd pass out blissed? He was far too tired to know much of anything as Levi started to ride him into the mattress. All he wanted was to go home, back to his tower... but now they were stuck at the shitty inn, as Levi would call it, surrounded by the sounds of people fucking...

Somehow they wound up going at it like rabbits, before falling asleep as the morning sun crept through the window. Even with Levi's "condition", it felt warm and affectionate as he alpha all but worshipped his body. Kissing him from top to bottom as he sucked small possessive marks across Eren's flesh, all the while telling him he was beautiful. How could he not fall apart under such praise? And with all the love and affection being showered on him, Levi might have earned enough forgiveness for Eren not to mention the torture of the forest... for at least the next 48 hours. Making sure the door to the room was blocked with a chair, Eren felt safe enough to sleep as he pulled Hannes's egg up to his chest and curled around it.  
Nearly purring, but not quite. He hadn't realised last night that that was the reason he couldn't sleep. Because even with Levi there, he just didn't feel safe. In the middle of the night, the floor had creaked and a door had slammed. Levi had shot up out of bed, stuck the chair in place, then rejoined him under the covers like he hadn't pulled out when Eren was on the edge of orgasm. His fiancé was lucky that he was pathetically and hopelessly in love with him.

Eren's dreams were filled with death and destruction, and not worth the effort it had taken to fall asleep. Woken from his dreams by his fiancé, Levi was now staring down at him with a thin frown upon his lips, Hannes's egg no longer in his hold  
"Eren?"  
"'m ok. Nightmare"  
"It's time you get up anyway. I don't like this place"  
Propping himself up, Eren double checked the egg was still on the bed before looking to Levi   
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. Yet. I think someone tried the door"  
Eren groaned. How long had Levi been awake? He couldn't deal with the man's paranoia when he still needed another 6 hours sleep to feel vaguely human again  
"It's a whorehouse. They could have had the wrong room"  
"Or they could have been after our things..."   
"Levi... just come here and cuddle me. If something did happen, you're here and I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or the egg"  
"I'm the alpha"  
Dropping back against the bed, Eren held his arms open for Levi to climb into his hold  
"I know. You're big and brave, but these are humans"  
Levi huffed, still tense as he sank into Eren's hold  
"They're barely humans. Seriously, what was Hannes doing in a place like this?"  
"Well. Some men like men, and some men like women... this is a place that sells beer and women"  
"I know that"  
"I don't think Hannes was here for the women, he loved his mate too deeply for that. But you know, sometimes when you're feeling down it's nice to feel special every once in a while"  
"Is that a hint?"  
Eren kissed Levi's soft black hair. He loved the alpha's hair. He missed the short undercut he used to sport, but these longer locks were nice too...  
"No. No. Last night made up for all the shit moods over the last few days"  
"You were a shit"  
Eren bit down his snarky retort. Why did Levi insist on heavy conversations when he was coming out of nightmares  
"Probably. I'm not used to hiking around the forest being lost. I'm not as fit as you, and I'm not made to walking for days"  
"I think you're overreacting"  
"Levi. Lungs. You didn't even stop to make sure I could breathe. And I don't want to fight. I already decided that was in the past. Last night felt really fucking good, but you need to be less paranoid, and Erwin needs to send that letter already. I don't like not knowing what's going on. Armin, Mikasa, Moblit, Hanji, Erwin... our friends could be dead already"  
"Don't write Erwin off that easily. He lost an arm and he was still an insufferable arse. Knowing him, he's already planning to charge into battle. Besides, I don't want you thinking about another alpha while you're in bed with me"  
"You get so stupidly jealous over the smallest things. I've got your mark on the only bit of nape markable. I've got your engagement ring on my finger, and you're my rider. We literally cannot be more intertwined if we tried"  
"I don't know about that"  
"No. You already went at it like you were in a rut last night..."  
"I can't help it. When I look at you, I want to devour you completely. I want to tear your eyes out so you'll never look at anyone but me"  
Eren frowned, his fiancé sounded far too serious   
"Levi. That's going too far"  
"Why?"  
"You're not supposed to wish bodily harm on your mate"  
"I don't wish bodily harm on you. I love this body of yours. I wish bodily harm on anyone who would dare to touch you"  
Sliding his hand down Eren's stomach, Eren was quick to pull Levi's hand back up to his chest  
"You really don't need to. How much sleep did you get?"  
"I slept"  
"Levi"  
"Eren"  
"How much sleep did you get?"  
"Some"  
"You're impossible. We're fine here, so get some sleep"  
"I was fine watching you sleep"  
"If you were watching me sleep, why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Because you were sleeping?"  
Levi stated it as if it was completely obvious that you should leave someone having a nightmare sleeping. Wanker  
"Next time, wake me up sooner. I don't like watching people die"  
"Noted"  
"That means you have to sleep now"  
"I know"

 

It turned out that Levi was right to be paranoid. Both of them woke to a loud knocking on the bedroom door with the announcement of dinner. Not caring he was butt naked, Levi climbed from the bed while Eren hid the egg and his face. They'd probably seen his scales the day before, though he'd try to hide them as much as he could. And if not, they may have put two and two together with the scales. Making sure Eren was covered, Levi opened the door, exchanging the briefest of words with Gretta, before closing it with his foot. Placing the tray down, Levi went to pour himself a cup of tea. It was then that Eren smelt something wrong. All but flying out of bed, he knocked the pot from Levi's hands. The alpha looking at him like he was a freak  
"What the fuck was that?"  
"There's something in it"  
"Yeah. Hot water and tea leaves"  
Squatting down, Eren cautiously poked through the remains of the teapot, finding what he was looking for. Holding up the culprit herb between the tips of his pointer finger and middle finger   
"What's that?"  
"Poison Hemlock. Not something you want to be eating or drinking. I don't think we're safe here"  
Eren hated being wrong. These were the people Hannes knew, yet these were the people who'd just tried to poison them  
"She tried to kill us?"  
"Well, let's just say if you were Zeke. I think I would have waited longer to stop you"  
"We both know you're ridiculously pure-hearted. You would have stopped him"  
"I hate that you're right"  
"On the other hand..."  
Levi's face darkened, his bloodlust surging to the surface   
"Levi. No"  
"She tried to kill us"  
"Yeah. And I have a plan"  
"So do I. I already don't like that she has one of your scales"  
"That's hardly my fault. I can't help it that we have nothing else to trade or sell"  
"You could have grown some plants. Picked some fruit. Sold some flowers"  
"Because that wouldn't be weird. For now, I need to clean this up. Don't touch the food either, it doesn't smell safe. When she comes back for the dishes, we'll get some answers"  
"Or..."  
"Or, we could make a scene in a town we know nothing about. Have more people hate us and come after us"  
"You're a dragon"  
"So now you're ready to admit I could have flown us out"  
"God. Give it a rest. You don't need to be so fucking impossible. Someone just tried to kill us, and your back to complaining about your sore feet"  
"Of course my feet are fucking sore! You're a fucking tyrant! Oh, look at me. I'm Levi, and I have no regard for the fact my omega is hurting and is fucking exhausted. Ho. Ho. Ho. Fucking wanker"  
"It's better than being you! Oh. I'm Eren. I'm a stubborn loud-mouthed brat who constantly feels the need to trust humanity, even when they're trying to kill us!"  
"I would rather trust someone, than run them through with my sword!"  
"You can't even use a fucking sword! You can't even ride a horse! Let me just use my creepy dragon magic to fix everything!"  
Eren might have started the fight, but Levi's words cut fucking deep. The alpha knew he'd struggled with his image since presenting with scales, and he knew how many people thought him a "freak" for being part dragon   
"It's not as creepy as you are! You're not even Levi anymore. You're more and more like Obsydin every day!"  
"And who's fault is that?!"  
"Are you seriously going to blame this on me?! Get fucked, Levi. Go drink your poisoned tea and get fucked!"

Eren couldn't process how angry he was at Levi. Abandoning cleaning up, he started snatching up his belongings   
"Now what are you doing?"  
"I'm packing"  
"I thought you wanted to..."  
"No! Don't do that. Don't turn this back to what I wanted. Not when I know you find me creepy"  
"I..."  
"I don't want to hear it"  
Snatching up his pants, he wiggled them on, despite the fact, his legs were sticky from the previous night's activities   
"What are you doing?"  
"Fucking leaving. You think I'm disgusting, so what's the point of staying by your side!"  
Remembering the engagement ring on his finger, Eren tore it off and threw it at Levi, before continuing his packing   
"I didn't say that"  
"No. You're too busy saying what you think about what I want to hear. You don't even care Hannes is dead, do you!? You don't care about the egg. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Fuck you. And fuck Obsydin"

 

Eren had no idea what happened. One minute he was yelling at Levi. The next he was on his knees, slapped so firmly his whole face stung. Dragged up, Eren's unfocused eyes met Levi's. The alpha's eyes widened as he lowered his hand, that was risen to strike him again   
"Eren... I..."  
If Levi could look guilty... the look on his face hurt to see  
"I... fuck... shit... I'm sorry..."  
"Don't hurt me... I'm sorry. I'm sorry"  
Releasing him, Levi grabbed the chair that had been against the door. The alpha throwing it as he practically yelled  
"Shit. Shit! Fuck!"  
Letting out an involuntary whimper, Eren pulled himself into a ball. The omega's hands going to his hair as he tried to calm down. This was on him. He never should have gotten mad. Levi just wanted to protect him, even though Eren didn't like his methods  
"Levi..."  
"Don't say it. Just. Fuck. Are... is your face ok?"  
"Its healing"  
He'd bitten the inside of his cheek hard enough that he tasted blood. His magic was already taking care of the wound, but no amount of magic in the world would fix the pain he felt in his heart. His alpha had struck him. Levi had struck him. His omega had jumped right into terrified mode, sending a jumble of confused feelings and thoughts racing through his mind  
"I... I don't know what happened. I don't remember hitting you"  
Eren softly mumbled  
"It's ok"  
"It's not ok. I don't want to be hurting you"  
"It's fine"  
"For god's sake Eren, it isn't fine! I hurt you during your heat. I'm sleepwalking. I'm having fucked up dreams. You're having fucked up dreams. None of this is ok"  
Eren didn't know what to reply. A heavy silence descending between them, lasting several very long moments before Levi broke it   
"Get your things, we're leaving"  
Looking up to Levi, Eren waited. He didn't want to be hit again. Not by the man he loved. Levi's body language was screaming that the alpha wasn't ok, and to stay away  
"You're right. They tried to poison both of us. We should get out before they come back"  
That wasn't what he'd said at all... but kept his mouth closed. It wasn't his first time being hit. It wasn't even his first time being hit by Levi. It was being hit after his fiancé called him "creepy". Especially given the night before.

Gathering himself up, the two began to pack in silence. Eren couldn't help but steal glances at Levi, wondering what to say or do to make all of this ok. He'd thrown his ring back at him... and now he didn't even know where it'd gone. Double checking they had everything, Levi paused at the doorway, nervously taking his hand in his  
"Don't let go of my hand. No matter what happens"  
Eren swallowed, nodding quickly. He didn't feel like facing everyone, especially given it felt as if they were running away  
"Are you ready?"  
Nodding again, Eren squeezed Levi's hand. He had the egg and he had the sword. Nothing else mattered much... other than his missing ring  
"Ok. Let's go"

Gretta was coming up the stairs as they were fleeing. The woman's eyes widened at the sight of them, yet Levi didn't push her back down them, so that was a small victory. Behind them came a yell, then all hell seemed to break loose  
"Run!"  
Barely having time to comprehend what was happening, Eren found himself rushing down the stairs with his hand still firmly in Levi's as his alpha pulled him along. 

Reaching the bar area, everyone stopped to stare. Eren realising in the moment they'd all been in on the plot to poison them. His stomach dropped even lower. He'd stood up for them all. He'd wanted to believe it was all the plan of one mad woman, but now he saw how sorely wrong he was. Still, Levi pulled him forward. The alpha placing himself between Eren and those moving to stop their escape, like his own health didn't matter. Why was this all happening?! They hadn't done anything to any of them... As a large man barrelled into Levi, Levi's hand was torn from Eren's as the alpha took the weight of the impact. Thrown sideways, the way Levi's body hit one of the rooms solid tables brought a growl to his throat. Not stopping there, the man savagely right hooked his mate in the face. They hadn't done anything, and now they'd hurt his alpha. Gathering up his breath, Eren let loose. A strong stream of green swirling from his lips in the direction of the man attacking Levi. Screaming, the culprit was distracted long enough for Levi to get back on his feet. Within seconds, Levi had dropped the stranger who was at least twice his size  
"Eren! We've got go!"  
Grabbing his hand again, Levi didn't waste time being scared of his dragon's breath like everyone else. Though he probably knew it was life magic and wouldn't actually cause any damage worth screaming over. Letting his breath end, the Omega didn't look back as they ran.


	45. Chapter 45

Plunging into the forest, the pair ran until the lights of the town disappeared between the trees. Eren starting to cough as his lungs protested, which brought their panic-induced fleeing to a stop. Or, at least, brought his panic induced running to a stop. Levi, on the other hand, didn't look like a man who'd been thrown against a table and hit. The alpha looked fucking pissed but didn't seem to be in too much pain as he turned back to him  
"What the fuck was that?"  
Shaking his head, Eren really didn't know. His heart was racing a million miles an hour, while his legs were barely holding him up. None of it made sense. They'd paid for a room, then nearly paid for it with their lives. Giving a miserable whine, Levi was fast to wrap his arms around him  
"You're ok. You're ok... I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them"  
Nodding, Eren nuzzled into Levi's neck, letting himself be soothed by the man's hold, taking a few long moments to drink his alpha's scent in as his heartbeat started to slow to something much more normal  
"I don't understand"  
"I don't either, but we're ok"  
"You got hurt"  
"I've been in a bar fight once or twice in my life, that was nothing. Was that your breath?"  
"Yeah... life magic. Didn't hurt them"  
"No, but it brought us enough time to run. No one touched you, did they?"  
"No... No. I think they saw my face though"  
"Ok. Ok, we need to keep moving. Put your hood back up"  
Eren didn't want to keep moving. Well, he did. But more in the form of a dragon and towards home, not through the stupid forest again. When Levi released him, Eren stayed where he was. His hands clutching Levi's shirt, as uninvited tears started to well in his eyes  
"Eren?"  
"I hate this. I hate all of this. Everything has gone to shit since Hannes died... He... he was supposed to help. He was going to teach me... He wasn't supposed to die. Did we do this? Did we kill him?"

Levi sighed softly, his arms wrapping back around the omega, carefully as to not crush the egg between them   
"Eren, he was proud of you. If he hadn't wanted us there, he would have said. We came crashing into his world, but I think he didn't mind it. And now, you're going to raise this little egg, and when the time is right you'll tell them about their father. Until then, you'll be its mother. You're the one who will teach it everything it knows. I know you love them. It's all over your face when you look at it. And I know these last few hours have been shit for you, but I'm following your lead. I wanted to... hurt them. I wanted to make them bleed. But... I don't want to see you cry. Even though you are"  
Nuzzling Levi's neck harder, the man finally returned the gesture  
"I'm sorry. I know you're sick of my tears. I'm so sick of them too... I want to be strong. I want to be strong for you..."  
"You are strong. I might be sick of your tears, yet I think I understand. Maybe. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you..."  
It wasn't quite the same, but the gesture was appreciated  
"... I'm so sorry I hit you. I don't remember doing it, and that... that's not ok with me. If I do that again..."  
"Levi..."  
"Let me finish. If I hurt you again, I want you to go. Leave me and go back to Eldia"  
"I'm not going"  
"Eren, please..."  
"I'm not going back alone. I don't want to go back alone"  
What was the point of going back if Levi wasn't there beside him? Their friends were all waiting for them both to come back together  
"I know this was supposed to be an adventure on the way home while we waited to hear from Erwin, but so far all it's done is upset you. And it's wound up with us nearly dead, and fighting"  
They'd left Hannes's house behind, with the idea of finding a map and exploring the area, then figuring out their way home... That and it hurt to be in the dragon's house without him. After 20 years spent there, every single piece of the place dripped with Hannes's magic, but with Hannes gone, the magic was fading. Soon it wouldn't be the same house anymore, not that it was without him  
"It's been pretty awful... and now we don't even know where we are"  
"We're about 20 metres away from the road. Or, we were when we came in. I've tried to keep it to our right as we ran"  
"Oh... I didn't realise"  
"We really do need to keep moving. Are you ok to keep walking?"  
Nodding, Eren finally let go of his alpha. His omega wasn't quite as ready as the rest of him to forgive Levi so fast for hitting them, but that had to wait for now given that they could be being pursued  
"Yeah... I'll be ok"

 

 

*  
Levi was still brimming with anger. He couldn't believe someone had tried to kill them. If this had been Eldia, then maybe he could, especially after the planned death of Erwin's parents, and the death of Zeke's two men. It didn't matter how far away they'd left the village, nor how many farms they'd walked past since leaving, he still itched to turn around and go back. The only thing stopping him was each stolen glance at Eren. With how mature Eren generally was, it was easy to forget he was still only 20. He'd never stood on a battlefield. He'd only taken a life in an accident, and he cared so fucking much for everyone else that he was more than willing to let himself be hurt... Fuck. If it didn't kill him to know he'd hurt him. It hurt all the way down to the parts of his body and soul he'd forgotten existed, almost like Obsydin also regretted bitterly what had happened. He'd just snapped and it'd all happened before his mind could catch up. The sight of Eren on his knees with that red hand mark across his face... it left him feeling sick. How could Eren ever forgive him for that? As it was, Levi had given himself this one last chance. If he struck Eren again, whether he meant to or it was done mid-blackout, he'd leave the omega at the next village or city they came to. Even if all the omega had done for the last few days had been surrounded by an aura of gloominess, he knew his fiancé had the inner strength to make it home without him. His breath had been impressive to see, and knowing Eren knew how to use it lifted a weight off his shoulders. Eren would be ok.

 

By foot, it took a week to reach the next major township. Sure, they'd passed a few "towns" that were nothing more than a few houses and a store along the road, yet hadn't stopped at any of them. Eren hadn't wanted to. Fucking Gretta had really done a number on his head. He wouldn't even raise his eyes to look at the people who threw out greetings as they passed. This only intensified Levi's desire to return to the whorehouse and to burn it all down to the ground. Yet as they reached the city, the omega finally perked up a little. His hand finding Levi's for the first time in days as he moved close enough for their shoulders to rub  
"We need to find an apothecary"  
That wasn't what he expected Eren to say, nor did know why the omega had said it  
"We do?"  
"We can't stay here without money"  
Oh. Right. The money thing...  
"There's a storm coming, and by the smell of it, we don't want to be outside when it hits"  
"Alright"  
Since leaving the last village, Eren hadn't complained about walking, or about his boots. He'd just sort of wrapped his arms around himself and gotten on with it. Shelter, water and food were all brought forth with magic, the road now dotted with various fruit trees, herbs and vegetables along the sides. Someone would appreciate them, hopefully. Levi was looking forward to a hot cup of tea and meat, while Eren probably just wanted a soft bed and to hide from the world.

Continuing into the city, many of the signs in the windows or hanging over the doors were in a language neither of them recognised. Children played in the streets, yelling unintelligible things to each other, though seemed happy enough and completely unphased by strangers. That was a positive sign  
"Do you know what to look for?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I can't make out any of these words. I'm hoping I'll smell the store"  
"Like a hunting dog?"  
"Kind of"  
"Ok"

Sticking to the main road it was just as convoluted as Mitras, Levi keeping a firm hold on Eren's hand. If the omega was to wander off down one of the alleys, he'd probably never find him again. He didn't particularly need to worry though, the way Eren was sticking close to his side and ignoring the world around them was a doing all kinds of things to the dark corners of his mind. That his lover would be so meek and obedient... Yeah. He had plans for when they reached that in that were less than virtuous. 

They were nearing the heart of the city when Eren finally found the apothecary. It's sign a bundle of herbs with both the countries native language and standard Marlian beneath. He didn't know if that meant they were closer to home than he thought them to be, or if Marley had been a dick to this country too. Stopping a few metres away from the door, Levi was yanked to a stop by Eren  
"What is it?"  
"I can't go in there"  
"What? Why?"  
Staring down at the rough stone road, Eren shook his head   
"My face. I can feel dragon in there... so you should go"  
"Dragon as in?"  
"Small fragments. They've got scales or bone. They'll probably try and drive the price down..."  
If it was a commonly available thing, then the scales wouldn't be worth much at all...  
"How much do you think?"  
"I'm not sure. But I would say don't sell them all. Not until we know more"  
"Alright. Will you be ok to wait out here. I don't want you moving around"  
He didn't want to leave him behind at all... He wanted Eren where he could see him not getting into trouble   
"I'll be fine. While you're in there, can you get a few herbs for me?"  
"Herbs?"  
They literally had all of the seeds left from Hannes's house. Well, the ones that hadn't been used along the way. What did Eren need herbs for?  
"Yeah. Chamomile, lavender and passionflower"  
Chamomile was a relaxant. He knew that much... but passionflower was lost on him. Slipping his bag off his shoulder, he passed it over to Eren   
"I'll ask"  
"Thanks. Just a small amount. One or two stems should be fine"  
"Ok. Stay safe"  
"I will. I'm going to wait by the wall"  
Between the apothecary and the next building, there was a gap of a few centimetres. Levi assuming that was where Eren would wait for him. It seemed as safe as any place around here... though he was waiting for someone to burst out from nowhere and grab the omega. Paranoia was a dangerous thing. Stealing a kiss to ward off potential onlookers, Levi headed off and into the apothecary.

It wasn't the alpha's first trip into an apothecary, but it might just have been his last. He was used to the herbs of Eldia's apothecary in Mitras. What he wasn't used to was watching someone dissecting a pig right in behind the main counter of the store, nor the overwhelming stench of blood and shit. It was fucking revolting. The tiny woman behind the counter was barely bigger than the pig she'd been cutting to pieces, and spoke in such clipped tones he might have called it rude. Then came the bartering and haggling over the scales. They needed money, so he'd pulled two from the pile... and damn if the woman didn't know her scales. Somehow she knew they were off a young storm dragon, then she tried to offer a hundred gold a piece. Levi wasn't having it, yet by the end of it, he was leaving with 600 gold, which may have been 400 gold more than she'd wanted to part with, or maybe she just thought him an idiot. Either way, it was far less than he'd expected to be forced to accept. She drove a hard bargain, and he knew he'd definitely fallen into her trap when she handed over the herbs Eren wanted for free. Pocketing the money, he hoped Eren wouldn't ask, so he wouldn't haven't to damage his pride over the whole incident.

Eren had waited as he'd said he would. The omega standing and staring down the gap between buildings as Levi walked over to join him. Snagging his bag, he pulled it over his shoulder as Eren looked to him  
"Don't worry, I've got the money. We just need to find an inn now"  
"We should hurry. It'll be here within the hour"  
The hot sun and cloudless day said otherwise, so Levi only nodded as Eren took his hand   
"Did you get the herbs?"  
"Yep"  
Didn't the omega notice the small neatly wrapped package in his pocket?  
"Ok. Good"  
"What are they for?"  
Falling into step, they moved away from the wall. Starting their search for an inn  
"The herbs?"  
"Oh... just to relax. You add a little to your tea and it calms you down"  
"You need to calm down?"  
"I need a good nights sleep"  
Didn't they both? He didn't care what he had to do, they were getting baths this time. And meals that weren't limited to inedible stew. Stumbling, Eren smacked into him squarely, nearly taking them both down at the same time  
"Oi! What do you think you're doing?"  
He hadn't meant to sound so snippish. Eren straightening up with a shake of his head  
"Sorry... sorry... I just got a little light headed. I guess because we're so close to resting, my body has given up"  
"Well, your body needs to hold it together a little longer. I don't think I can carry you, our bags, and the egg all at once"  
"You stumble once and they never let you hear the end of it"  
"That was more than a stumble"  
"It's fine. I'm fine. Let's just find an inn"

 

200 gold pieces seemed extravagant to Levi, but with Eren asleep on his feet, the alpha didn't want to risk him fainting in the middle of the road, especially when the storm hit. The room they ended up with nearly made up for it. The view sweeping over the man mad channel into the heart of the city, with tall glass inlaid doors that slid back in a zigzag fashion. Levi had never seen anything quite like it, not that he voiced his surprise over it. He was an alpha, after all, he had his own sliver of reputation to protect... even in front of Eren, who'd made it upstairs and passed out promptly. Stripping him down, he'd found Eren flush with fever. The little shit stubbornly hiding it from him and was in for it once he woke. He'd slept through the bath Levi had carefully prepared for him. He'd slept through being dried and put to bed, and now the shit was still sleeping, even though it was their second day at the inn and they were no closer to finding a map. Hell, Eren had even slept through the storm, the rain coming down so hard that it sounded as if it'd shatter the windows at any moment. He didn't like to leave Eren sleeping, but the doors in this inn all had their own personal keys, so he could safely lock his omega in, and he wasn't made for just sitting around. There was nothing more he hated than letting his body sit still. Especially when he had no way to rid himself of his pent up frustrations. He'd already hurt Eren. He wasn't about to force himself upon him as he slept. No matter how unguarded his sprawled body appeared... No, it was safer that he walked off his annoyances than to stay and watch Eren sleeping.

 

 

*  
"Nmmm, Levi?"  
Soft warmth and a pile of blankets... and a wet spot? What was wet?  
"Levi?"  
Calling his alpha's name, Eren struggled to sit up. Walking had left him drained, and it felt as if the moment his body realised that they'd be sleeping in a real bed, it'd given up on staying awake. Scrubbing at his tired eyes, Eren yawned. He could totally fall back to sleep, but that had to wait until he figured out what was wet in the bed  
"Levi?"  
Not getting a reply from his alpha, Eren frowned as he pushed the blankets back. The moment he saw just why the bed was wet, his heart leapt and Levi's absence was forgotten. Hannes's egg. Hannes's egg was actually hatching. It'd grown again while he'd slept beside it, and now it was time. Scales had already cracked and fallen from the damaged side, while yellow fluid leaked from the cracks. It was hatching. Letting out an excited squeal, Eren scurried to grab a towel from the bathroom, before rushing back to the egg, ready and waiting to see the baby dragon the moment they opened their eyes. Levi had been right. Eren loved the egg deeply, his heart was racing with excitement as he watched the skin beneath the scales move with each wiggle of the hatching dragon  
"Come on, baby. Come on, you can do this"

 

The baby dragon was still struggling out its egg when the door to the hotel opened. Growling, Eren shot a glare over his shoulder at the intruder, immediately softening when he realised the intruder was Levi. The alpha was lucky. With the way Eren was feeling, he wouldn't have taken too kindly to anyone else interrupting the moment   
"Whoa. I know I didn't tell you I was leaving, but that's no reason to growl"  
"Get in here and locked the door"  
Doing what he was told, Levi had his arms full as he carried his purchased to the bed. Eren throwing himself in the way of before Levi could drop what he was carrying  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Your near dropped everything on them!"  
"On what? Who? You're acting weird. Is it the fever?"  
"Just put everything down carefully then sit up next to me... it's amazing"  
Levi gave him an annoyed scowl as he made a show of placing everything down on the dresser in the room, before coming to join him. 

"Eren, is that...?"  
"I woke up to find it hatching. It's so close..."  
The membrane had been punctured, but the little dragon hadn't found their way out yet. Soft tiny croons and chirps were coming from within   
"Should we help it?"  
"I don't know... should we?"  
It was still moving, but no more of the shell had come off in the last 10 minutes. Eren had no idea what to do, and after all, all he'd done last time was give birth followed by destroying his eggs. Levi was the one who coached him through delivery  
"Maybe just move the top skin away? They don't seem strong enough to break it alone"  
"Ok... ok... I'm so nervous..."  
With shaking hands, Eren carefully pinched two spots on the top bit of the transparent membrane and pulled, tearing the thin skin with ease, causing a small gush of fluid as a loud happy trill emerged from the tiny fluid covered white dragon as they popped their head up  
"Lu! Lu!"  
Eren was hit hard with an almighty rush of love that brought tears to his eyes. Gently lifting the tiny dragon up, its cries of "Lu" grew louder as Eren moved into his lap. He didn't know it was so possible to feel so incredibly proud over something so tiny. Keeping one hand on the dragon, he retrieved the towel from beside the pair of them. Wrapping the tiny dragon in it, then scooping it up to his chest  
"Luuuuuuu!"  
He couldn't be more in love with the dragon, even if he tried   
"Levi... look at him. Isn't he perfect?"  
Trilling, the dragon wriggled against him, trying to spread it is wings   
"Lu! Lu!"  
"Is that normal?"  
"I don't know..."  
In his arms, the dragon definitely wanted out. Placing the bundle down, Eren went about towelling the fluid off its small form. It was smaller than he'd imagined, barely the size of a domestic cat  
"Oh, yes. Hold on little one. Let me wipe you all nice and clean"  
"Lu!"  
Nodding its head, it then sneezed and feel back on its butt. Unwrapping the towel, the dragon opened its eyes, revealing the most incredible pair of red eyes Eren had ever seen. They were like rubies, contrasting against its shiny white body. An albino dragon. He'd never seen anything like this little one before  
"It's rather cute"  
"It's perfect... Levi, look how small they are..."

Fuck. He wanted a clutch of his own... if his eggs hadn't been barren, would their child have been this adorable? Sliding sideways, Eren dropped against Levi's shoulder. His love swirling as he watched it untangle itself from the towel, shaking itself off before trying to stretch its small wings. Eren's heart did a small flip as the left wing didn't unfurl. The tiny dragon's left wing was withered, probably caused by the damage to the egg. He'd never take flight, no matter how large he grew. The love he felt turned to pain... The tears rolling down his face were filled with equal parts bitter pain, and so much love and pride he didn't know it was possible  
"Eren?"  
"His wing. He won't be able to fly..."  
Unsteady on his legs, the dragon fell over again with a confused "Luuuuu". Picking him up into his hold, the dragon's nostrils flared as Eren held it up so their faces were only a few centimetres apart  
"You're in love, aren't you?"  
"They're perfect... and so small... Levi... I want this so badly"  
Levi sighed softly, wrapping his arm around Eren and kissed the top of his head. Fuck... he wanted his clutch. He wanted his clutch and clutch with Levi... or even his baby... Fuck... he was being so stupid. It just... He didn't have the words to decide it. He couldn't have kids, and now, there he was, holding an egg with no parents. It was almost like it was made to come into his life and fill the hole his clutch had left  
"I know you do. And I know you're going to be an amazing mum to this little one"  
"I'm their mum?"  
Wasn't that being presumptuous? Was it ok to love the little dragon as much as he did?  
"Who else is going to be? The moment we took the egg, we adopted whatever came out of it. That makes you it's mum"  
Repeating the words, Eren was filled with wonder   
"I'm it's mum"  
"Yes, you are. They need a name"  
What would be a good name? Opening its mouth, the dragon let out a sleepy "Lu. Lu..."  
Its eyelids dropping down as it gave a small yawn  
"Luca? Is Luca a good name? All they're saying is "Lu""  
Levi nuzzled into his hair, pressing another kiss to the spot   
"It's a perfect name. It works for a female or a male. Plus, I think they like it"  
Falling asleep in his hands, Eren lowered the dragon to his chest. God. How could it be so tiny and soft?  
"Luca..."  
"Yeah. Are those red eyes normal?"  
"No. I've never seen an albino dragon before, but... I've never felt anything like this before. Levi... We're parents"  
"I don't know how good of a father I make. I don't even know what to feed it"  
"Milk. Cows milk is fine. We'll need to buy some. Luca's going to be hungry. Oh. That's right. Where were you? You missed the start of the birth"  
"You were sleeping, so I did some shopping"

Eren was both relieved and disappointed. He'd needed the sleep, but he wanted to explore the city with his alpha before they had to leave. He wanted to find a space big enough for a dragon, on the off chance they needed to leave in a hurry. Plus, if he'd gone, he might have missed the birth of Luca, who was now completely limp in his hold, while suckling at Eren's collarbone in his sleep  
"What was it like?"  
"Not terribly interesting. I did manage to finally find a map, but the language thing makes things hard. I think the clerk marked where we are. Only, I can't be sure"  
"Did anything else happen while you were out?"  
"Not really. I got a few things though. A change of clothes for both of us, and some decent tea"  
Levi and his tea... they hadn't had tea during their walk, and he swore it showed with how grumpy the alpha had been   
"What about you? Has your fever passed? You slept through bathing, and the storm"  
"I don't think I have a fever. And if I did, I would have slept it off..."  
That Levi would leave him naked, sleeping, and potentially sick, hurt his omega deeply. They were in an unknown place, so the last thing he wanted was Levi leaving him alone  
"Then we should probably clean up the bed. Luca's made a mess of it"  
Eren nodded at Levi's statement. He knew he hadn't birthed Luca, but he wanted to curl up with the baby dragon and hold it. It was with reluctance that he laid the small beast down on the towel he'd cleaned Luca with.  
"Do you want to take Luca, while I strip off the sheets? I can probably use magic to get all the gunk off them"  
"No. I'll take care of it. You just need to hop off the bed for me. I'm not about to take your newborn from you"  
It felt weird to hear Luca was his, even though happiness was oozing into his mind from his omega. He felt like Luca was his... like he'd do anything in the world that he could to protect the dragon. If this was the happiness and contentedness adoption brought, he'd adopt a whole brood. Gathering Luca up in the towel, he climbed away from Levi and off the bed, walking the few steps across to the plush chair in the room, and sinking down to settle with the dragon close to his nipple. God. He wished he could produce milk for Luca. The dragon already trying to latch onto his breast, despite the clear lack of them. Smiling softly, he placed his little finger against the dragon's mouth where it latched immediately and started suckling. Raising his gaze to Levi, the alpha had paused as he collected broken pieces of eggshell from the blankets   
"You look good like that"  
"I love them... they're already hungry. I wish I could feed properly"  
"You still look good like that. You'd make a wonderful mother"  
"I don't know about that. I'm following my instincts, and they're screaming to make Luca happy. How do you feel, Daddy Levi?"  
"It makes me want to fuck you and fill you with our own clutch. Then I want to watch that belly of yours swell, to suckle from your breasts, watch your belly and breasts bounce as I fuck you... I want to watch you give birth, then fill your belly all over again"  
Eren pouted. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't aroused at the idea of being thoroughly bred... but Levi said it so seriously, it sounded more like an order than anything romantic. He could feel himself starting to slick as his omega decided that breeding was more important than anything else...   
"I'm not a rat. I can't get pregnant the moment I've given birth"  
If they'd ever be able to have a clutch, as it was  
"I don't mind trying... Fuck this... the sheets can wait..."  
"Levi..."  
Walking around the bed, Levi came to take Luca from his hold. Placing the dragon on the middle of the bed, Eren then found himself being dragged to the bathroom... his protests dying on his lips the moment Levi's hand slid across his crotch. All this talk of breeding and his hormones going into baby mode leading to amazing sex with him bent over the bathroom counter begging for more, as he watched Levi's face while he fucked him. It was hard, fast and messy... Followed by a second round in the shower, and a heavy make-out session under the hot water. Levi sucking his nipples into painfully red peaks that sent sparks of pleasured pain through his body each time the alpha nipped. They really were bad parents... but it felt fucking amazing.

By the time they got out of the bathroom, Luca was awake. The dragon sitting on the bed and crying out a soft "Lu", like they'd been abandoned. Swatting Levi off, Eren raced to gather baby dragon into his hold  
"Are they ok?"  
"I think he needs feeding"  
"I thought you didn't know what sex it is?"  
"I don't. But, "he" seems easier than saying "them". At least for while Luca is this tiny"  
"Honestly, I don't think I can remember that he's not a he, or she, yet. Should I ask downstairs for some milk?"  
Eren beamed at Levi. Proud the man had suggested it all on his own  
"Yes, please"  
Levi raised an eyebrow, letting the towel around his waist drop as he walked over to shopping from earlier   
"Why are you smiling at me like that? It's creepy"  
"I was just thinking you're a great dad already"  
"If it doesn't get milk, it'll die. Isabel was always good with animals. She'd love this"  
Ok... so the dad thing needed work  
"He does. He'll probably need regular feeds for now. Dragons eat quite a bit"  
"You don't"  
"I would if I was full dragon, or pregnant. Being in dragon form is hard work, and given how tiny he is, I don't think Luca will ever be able to take human form. His magic is barely there as it is"  
"He's not going to die, is he?"  
Eren's omega went from satisfied purring mess in the of his mind, straight to worst-case scenario meltdown at the thought. He couldn't go through losing Luca. Not after he'd come into his life. What he wouldn't give to be able to be in Levi's head right now. He wondered if his alpha's alpha was as proud of the newborn dragon as Eren's omega was, or if he could even feel his alpha at all. What was Levi thinking as he stared at the pair of them? Was he thinking about sex? Remembering their clutch? Or was Obsydin sending his own thoughts and feelings swirling through Levi's mind? The man's expression wasn't giving him much of anything...  
"No. Not if I can help it. I know he's going to need extra care, but... I feel like he was born to be mine. Is that bad?"  
He was supposed to be Hannes's after all, but in 20 years, the egg had never hatched for the elder dragon   
"I don't know. I'm not sure what to say. I feel a certain kind of pride seeing him alive and breathing... and I can see you're connected to him. I would tell you not to get attached. So many times the animals Isabel tried to help died, and her heart broke each time they did"  
So he shouldn't be as attached as he was... Eren was ninety-nine per cent sure that anyone who set eyes on the baby dragon would be completely smitten... not that he was biased or anything...   
"Go ahead and get dressed while I'm downstairs. I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep my hands off you if you're not clothed. Even now, I want you just as much as I did before I fucked you"  
Eren sighed, shooting Levi a glare as he covered Luca's head with his palm   
"Don't swear in front of the baby"  
"He's a dragon. If he ever says fuck, I'll apologise then"  
"Just go get the milk already"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with little Luca. His scales are a shimmering white and his wide eyes so curious about everything... I've been waiting so long for him... (them)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! We have reached the last chapter of Arc 3... big things are a coming... Also, as regards to Luca, I'm sorry I can't draw and none of the images online seem just right for our baby! *hangs head in shame*
> 
>  
> 
> TW - spousal abuse due to mental illness.

Luca was a ball of energy, and so very curious. He was a salve on Eren's aching soul, easing the worries the omega was suffering from when it came to Levi. Barely two days old, the little dragon was happy to make his wishes known. Whether it be milk, or to be put back up on the bed with them, each time he'd trill "Lu" until either Levi or Eren picked him up. Eren was completely smitten. Like any newborn, there'd been accidents, which led to trial and error over creating a nappy for Luca to wear given they couldn't take the dragon outside their room yet. He loved bath time, though the first time his feet had touched the water, he'd reared up and tried to flap his wings like he thought intimidating it would do something. Levi had laughed at their adopted son so hard that Eren hadn't known what to say or do. It's felt like decades since he'd heard the man laugh. The alpha was clearly just as smitten, even with his lack of emotions... and Eren was maybe just a bit more than a little jealous. All he'd been getting from Levi was violent dreams, smacked in the face more than once as the alpha cursed whoever was plaguing him. By morning, his magic would have healed him back up, and he could face the day like nothing happened thanks to Luca's love.

Staying at the inn was nice. The bed was comfortable, the food and drink were poison free, yet the omega was starting to go crazy as they waited to hear from Erwin, or with fear when Levi would seemingly blank out for a moment or two while doing something trivial like folding clothes, or buttering bread. Still, Eren held his tongue better than he'd thought he could. Each time he looked to Luca, he'd take a breath and push a smile to his face. He still loved Levi and knew Levi wouldn't hurt him if he was conscious. That was the main thing, he'd also never hurt Luca, which also told Eren that he Levi didn't mean his actions. With time on their hands, they'd consulted the map Levi had purchased. It showed they were in what was called "Europe", a land mass Marley had once attempted to conquer before they'd been driven out. The country was landlocked, and it'd take flying over two other countries to get back home. It was kind of disappointing to know the channel outside their window didn't connect to the ocean, but that soon passed. The view reminding him that he needed to be strong like the bricks that held up this city. He wanted this kind of peace for Eldia, so he needed to commit everything he could to memory each time he looked outside.

It was roughly 5 days into their stay that Levi finally received word from Erwin. They'd been woken by a constant tapping against the glass of the doors, to find a royal eagle waiting to be let in. The moment the eagle swept into the room, Luca wanted to be friends. Wiggling his butt, he'd taken off. Launching himself at the eagle, and landing on the floor with a confused coo. If the eagle could talk, Eren was sure that it'd be laughing its arse off at Luca's lack of stealthy. Taking the message from the canister attached to the bird's leg, Levi wasted no time reading it, leaving Eren nervous as he tried to imagine what Erwin could have written. Penning his own letter back on the back of Erwin's, the whole delivery and reply took all of 10 minutes before the alpha was making himself a cup of tea. Eren tried so hard not to break the silence, but he just couldn't help himself  
"What did he say?"  
"Zeke wants us home"  
No shit. He knew that much  
"The royal advisors said to wait another two weeks before returning. They're going to send a ship to collect us just east of Marley's borders, then announce that we were travelling to celebrate our engagement and that there was a delay in our return"  
"Seriously?! They don't want us back right away?"  
"They do. It's just become a little difficult"  
"But... by the time we get back, it's going to be like... 6 weeks since we found out. Isn't that too long?"  
"I don't know. Erwin says Zeke won't listen. The royal advisors aren't listening to Erwin, despite him being the prince and then there's been whispers that some of the Marley guests within the castle walls are planning something. They're probably trying to accumulate information we get home. In other words, they know their plotting something big, and need time to take care of the traitors in their midst before it's safe for us to set foot in there"  
Or they were planning to kill Erwin off... they only really needed Levi. Levi was the public prince... with Erwin gone, Levi lost his right-hand man... He could easily be dead by the time they got back, and as impossible as the alpha was, he was Levi's friend. He didn't want the man to die  
"Levi. We have to go back"  
"Eren..."  
"Please. I hate this. If Erwin dies before we get back, the blood of the royal family dies along with him"  
There was Armin... but he didn't know if Obsydin knew about that secret, so he sure as hell wasn't about to blurt it out and put his friend in danger  
"I know. I knew you'd want to head back, so I told Erwin we'll be leaving tonight. Not flying, mind you. We'll set out by horseback until we get to Marley. Once we've reached the border, we'll keep just inside of it until we reach the rendezvous point"  
That plan sucked  
"Won't they recognise you?"  
"I've only ever been to the Capital of Marley once, and that was to sign the stupid peace treaty. At least along the border, we shouldn't run into anyone who'd recognise us"  
"But if war is coming, wouldn't they close the borders?"  
"Marley is preparing to take the war to Paradis Island. They're so confident they'll defeat us, the bulk of their armed forces are waiting for deployment at their port"  
Eren frowned, then hissed as Luca nipped his fingers wanting his next feed  
"I don't like this"  
"Neither do I"  
"I feel like... like Zeke is giving us too much time to return. If he really wanted you dead, he wouldn't wait for two months after the initial incident. He could have taken the castle by now"  
"Erwin's worried about that too. He thinks that there may be a spy within the ranks of advisors, which wouldn't surprise me at me this stage. Ultimately the decision is mine to make. For now, we'll make for Marley"  
It was better than nothing... he'd have to swallow down his dislike of horses. Ugh. The demon beasts, they were.  
"Ok... Did he say if Draecia was contacted?"  
"No. I am assuming they would have been, but no official royal correspondence had been sent. I should say, he didn't mention reaching out to them recently. I know you've got Luca to think of, but you need to be careful. You're my fiancé. If they do recognise me, they'll be after you too"  
Eren's tongue betrayed him before he could stop himself  
"Am I? I don't have my ring anymore..."  
"I've got it. I didn't know how to return it"  
He wasn't expecting that at all  
"You kept it?"  
"Why wouldn't I keep it? I meant what I said. I want to be with you for as long as it's safe for me to be with you. I won't tolerate this "me" that's been hurting you"  
"Levi..."  
"I'm still just as serious about you leaving if it gets too much"  
"You know I won't do that"  
This fight was falling back into its usual loop, that would only end up with them both in a stiff and awkward silence because Eren wouldn't agree, and Levi wouldn't take no for an answer. He needed to stop it before that happened  
"Stubborn brat"  
"Yeah. I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to stay by your side"  
Levi simply sighed at him  
"You're stubborn about all the wrong things. Stupidly faithful, and unfairly beautiful. I still don't know what you're doing with me"  
What was he supposed to say to that? Again... Levi wasn't making this easy. Playful. If he went playful, the alpha should take the out... even if meant delaying their departure by an hour or three. Sex was always better than fighting  
"We all have our kinks. Anyway, we should make a move. I can't wait to get back and introduce them all to Luca"  
"And who knows, maybe we'll actually make some pretty decent memories on this trip?"  
"You mean you laughing each time I fall off the horse?"  
Two could play this game, Levi arching an eyebrow as he shrugged  
"There that. Just make sure you don't hurt Luca with all the dirt kissing you're about to do"  
"Dream on, old man. I'll have you know I made it to the port by horseback, alone"  
"And I'll have you know riding for two weeks is going to silence that pretty little mouth of yours"  
"I can think of other ways to silence it"  
"Really?"  
"I can think of better ways for you to be using your mouth, too. But alas, we need to pack"  
"Pack, my arse. You're not getting away that easily"

 

*  
Travelling was going much smoother than Levi had expected. After "borrowing" two horses, they'd mounted up. Eren so far yet to make the acquaintance of the ground, despite not paying one ounce of attention to where they were going. With his cloak hood up, Luca had settled around his neck, mostly hidden away as he peaked over Eren's shoulder, trilling "Lu" each time something caught his attention. Levi wasn't jealous at all... Much... He was, but it Luca made it hard to be mad at him for taking all of Eren's attention. He hadn't really thought the logistics through of "adopting" a baby dragon, nor had he expected it to bring out such a strong paternal feeling from inside of him. Watching his two dragons together, it was a bittersweet pill as he wished that Luca wasn't possibly the only child they'd ever have. The baby dragon adored Eren, though he also seemed fond of Levi too. If Levi was to go to the bathroom without him, Luca would cry at door for him until he turned. If the baby dragon wasn't curled up between them at night, he'd cry. Though he didn't stay between them. He'd learned that blankets wiggled and if he attacked what was wiggling, he'd be picked up and showered with pats and scratched. If they dared eat something in front of him without sharing, he made it known as he attempted to, less than stealthily, join in. Unlike most baby animals, Luca was ready for the world the moment he came out, and so far he'd proven himself to be a mini-Eren. From the butt-wiggle like a kitten before pouncing, to sprawling out on his back and snoring at he slept. His wing really didn't seem to put a dent in his happiness, nor did it stop him from trying to fly.

Watching Eren whispering to Luca, Levi nudged his horse closer. Feeling slightly put out over the fact he wasn't involved in their "conversation". It wasn't like Luca could talk back, but Eren assured him that as the dragon grew, he'd slowly learn. For now, Luca simply liked hearing their voices  
"What are you whispering about?"  
"About how long it would take for you to come over. I think he misses you. He won't sit still"  
Pulling down his hood, Luca scrambled to hold onto Eren as his excited looked to Levi. The dragon's sharp little claws digging in, was the only thing stopping the baby dragon from falling off the horse with excitement  
"Doesn't that hurt?"  
"A little. But he doesn't mean it. Are you going to take him?"  
"Yeah. Pass him over"  
Eren gathered Luca up, carefully passing him over, where Levi took him by the scruff of the neck to sit him down on the rise of the saddle. Closing his eyes, Luca shook his head as if the wind was blowing through his non-existent hair. It didn't matter that the horses were only walking, the baby dragon was... a dopey idiot  
"He looks happy"  
"He's never not happy. How about you? Are you holding up alright?"  
"My arse is numb"  
"That happens. It's supposed to be a full day to the next town"  
"I know. I was there when you decided where we were going last night. And I was there when you decided we needed to leave early"  
There was no real bite in Eren's voice, yet something rubbed him the wrong way  
"You said you were fine with riding"  
"I am fine with it"  
"You just complained about your arse"  
"I wasn't complaining. I was just saying my bum is numb. How about you? Everything ok over there?"  
With Luca "basking" in the wind, Levi shrugged  
"As long as this one behaves himself, it's fine"  
"Oh... ok... if he gets too much, I'll take him back"  
Somehow he'd hurt Eren's feelings, the omega slumping in his saddle as his fiddled with his reins. He didn't know what he'd done, yet, he'd done it  
"He's fine..."  
Levi grasped for something he could turn into a conversation  
"... what are you looking forward to in the next town?"  
Eren perked back up with a hum that seemed a little fake. If he didn't want to talk, he should just say so  
"Other than a proper bed, maybe the markets? Can we take a look this time?"  
They hadn't taken a look at the rows of markets in the city due to the fact they'd creatively liberated the horses. Well, Levi had liberated the horses while Eren waited for him, smoothly assuring the omega it was fine. The stables he'd taken the horses from left much to be desired. They were probably happier this way, then being with owners that probably didn't give two shits about their condition  
"That should be fine. We've still got some coins left, though we can't afford to be too frivolous"  
"I just wanted to get Luca something warmer to sleep in. He's so tiny I get worried he's going to get sick"  
"Like you?"  
Eren nodded, a hand going to his chest  
"I know it might be stupid, but when I look at him, I get so worried for his future"  
"He'll be fine. He's got you to protect him"  
"I can't protect him from everything... or everyone"  
Maybe not. But once Eren was home, he'd have the protection of Erwin, Armin, Hanji and Mikasa. If worst came to worst, he had very little doubt that the 5 of them together could figure something out  
"He's going to be fine. He's already just like you, and you're fine"  
"He's not just like me"  
"Eren, you two even sleep in the same position"  
"I... it's a dragon thing"  
Huffing his protest, Eren pouted at him  
"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I've already told you, you're a natural. You make a great mum to him. The only danger he's in is being spoilt to death"  
Patting Luca's head, the dragon trilled at him with a smug look. The little dragon already knew he had them both wrapped around his little claw.

 

*  
Travelling probably shouldn't have been as fun as it'd turned into. The closer they grew to Marley, the more little things set Levi off, but as long as Eren didn't push when his alpha's mood suddenly shifted, he could deal with it. Over the last week, they'd seen so many amazing things. Spices, herbs and food he'd never known existed. People and cultures with shrines and carvings so intricate he could have stared at them for hours. Even horse riding was no longer just sitting on the back of a demon beast. He could trot now, but cantering felt like he was flying. Luca would sit up on his shoulders and bask in the feeling of the wind. Best of all these new experiences was that Levi was by his side for it all. His alpha having moments when he was so affectionate that everything else just faded from his mind. Like the time he'd nearly got lost at the market when he'd stopped to look at a new type of fabric he'd never seen before. The vendor was talking away to him, and before he knew it, he'd been swept into his store and shown the most amazing silk robes. The man didn't even care that his hair and face were covered by a scarf of sorts, as that was what everyone else wore in the sandy country. When Levi had found him, the alpha laughed at the pink fabric the man was trying to force upon him. Pink was definitely not his colour, neither was the bright pink of the semi-transparent fabric. Wanting to prove to Levi that he could totally pull off dainty and delicate, Eren had twirled around with two lengths of fabric in his hands, which ended up with them both evicted over his shenanigans. In his side back, Luca had looked up at him like he was judging him just as silently as the vendor had. He'd even tried riding something called a camel for the first time. A kind of creature he'd never seen before and wasn't sure he ever wanted to see again, but they'd had to "sell" their horses at the border to the sandy country as horses couldn't make it across the desert dunes. Of course, they didn't really sell them. It kind of worked on an exchange where you left your horses one side and were presented with a token you could chip in once you'd safely made it across the desert and to the port city that was at the end of the trail. On the first night of the trip they'd had a private tent, where Levi had been too busy laying claiming his body, he didn't have to worry about anyone else trying to make a move on him. They'd been so loud, the members of the group had teased them. Eren didn't mind, and when their tent slowly filled with fellow travellers he didn't mind either. He might not be able to speak their language, and the journey might have taken up a week and a half, completely blowing Levi's two-week plan out the water, but he felt so incredibly alive. Sometimes hours would pass without him thinking of home, then all at once it'd hit him, and he'd fall into a flunk over what was waiting in Eldia. Whenever Levi caught him in one of his moods, the alpha always pulled him close and told him it'd all be ok.

After an amazing first week, and an interesting second week, the third progressively grew worse. They were delayed for two days due to a freak storm that had taken everyone else by surprise, so by the time they crossed into Marley, Levi was short-tempered and constantly snapping. The alpha nursing a headache he refused any help for and was back to walking in his sleep again. If he asked, Levi would snap, apologise, then fall silent. Next came the physical abuse. Like back at the hotel in Hannes's country, the first time Levi slapped him, he didn't know what happened. The second time, Levi broke his arm when Eren woke him while sleepwalking. Following Levi, he'd waited until his arm had healed before attempting to wake him, then slightly bent the truth by pretending he'd never been hurt in the first place. While he could deal with it, Luca couldn't. Luca had started to shy away from Levi at night, hiding under the bed and tucking his tail between his legs when the man tried to get close. He could see the pain on Levi's face. The confusion followed by the defeat. Eren's omega knew Levi wasn't to blame. Marley wasn't exactly Obsydin's, Levi's, or Eren's favourite place to be. For all Zeke's talk, poverty ran rampant in the border towns. To Eren, Marley had been the enemy... but to see its people suffering, it really drove home that Eldia wasn't the only one under the shackles of war. Where he could, and where he wasn't noticed, he'd use the seeds of all the new herbs and such he'd purchased to grow trees for farmers or to give the sad crops a little boost. Levi didn't like it. He claimed Eren was being too obvious. But if a farmer already had an orchard, how was he to notice a few more trees? He just wanted to help people. Was that really so wrong? They hadn't asked to be swept up in this stupid war. Just like Levi hadn't asked to start losing more and more of himself, while Obsydin only continued to grow in his mind.

 

Telling himself that they'd soon be home, Eren wasn't sure if he believed it anymore. He was tired. So fucking tired that he was sleep riding. Out of nowhere, his lungs had started giving him trouble again, to which Levi had responded to by telling him "to stop that ridiculous noise". The alpha, once again apologising for his actions, only to spill half a bowl of boiling water across his lap when his grown so bad Eren needed a dose of steam. Levi's eyes had been blank as he carried the bowl across their small camp, pouring it across him before coming to when screamed at the unexpected pain. Luca had come running from the tent, launching himself into Eren's lap and growling at Levi. The baby dragon not realising his claws went straight through Eren's clothes and tore into the tender flesh. Reassuring Luca it was just an accident between pained coughs, Levi was sceptical until Eren assured him too that he was fine, and that it really was an accident while trying to dislodge Luca's claws. At least when Luca rode on his shoulder, the scales across his back offered some protection, not like the bare and soft skin of his thighs. He hated seeing both Luca and Levi upset. His happy family had started falling apart at the seems, as his omega began to grieve the loss, despite the fact his two loves were right there near him.

Levi changed further after that night. Each time they touched, he apologised. Each time they had sex, it felt like they were two gears not aligning properly. Each time he sought Levi for comfort, Levi was quick to tense. In his heart, he knew what was coming, but his mind was a different story as it foolishly hung onto the belief that they'd always be together.

 

*  
Since crossing the border into Marley, a sick kind of anger had wormed its way into Levi's mind. In his dreams, he was searching for something, for someone, only for the dreams to end with the death of a red dragon so large it blocked the sun. He didn't know what it was supposed to mean. He didn't know how to interpret or "read" dreams, he just knew each time he woke, he felt a longing in his chest that wasn't for his lover.

As they travelled, it became harder to focus on Eren. The alpha found his mind constantly at war with itself. They were in Marley territory. It would be nothing to ride into the capital and cause hell. He could kill Zeke before the man had a chance to destroy Marley. He could kill the whole royal family and not blink an eye at the fallout. He felt no sympathy at all for the citizens of Marley, nor the struggling people Eren was obsessed with helping. If they died, it simply meant there was one person who was less likely to take up a sword against Eldia, so, by Eren helping them, the omega was effectively aiding in the war efforts against their own country. Once the thought had burrowed its way in, it seemed to infect every fibre of his being. The love and desire he felt for Eren, began to dim and flicker, yet, he knew he loved Eren with everything he had. It was Obsydin's madness that was tearing his lover from his mind, Hannes had said he'd go crazy trying to house two separate consciousnesses in his mind, and crossing Marley's border had been the final nail in the coffin.

For days he hid his pain the best he could. There'd been more and more incidents where he found himself in places he had no memory of being in, or he found Eren guiding him back to their camp, wreaking of pain, yet wearing a fake smile as if nothing was happening. The incident with the boiling water had happened before he'd known what was going on, Eren's screams echoing in his head. He'd reached his limit. He needed to leave now, or risk killing Eren. Just how many times had he hurt him? What had he done to him? Pouring boiling water across his lap, striking him, snapping at him. All of this was unforgivable in his eyes, but with the way Luca had become so weary of him, he was sure he'd done more, and for that, the last sliver of his human could never forgive him. 

 

Reaching the shore he'd agreed upon with Erwin, Levi found himself wavering over leaving. Just across the sea, Eldia was waiting for them. The sea that Eren and Luca had been so happy to play in once they'd reached the beach. He didn't know who was the first to reach the waves, only that Luca was barrelled up in the swell when he reemerged, the first thing he tried to do was attack it. Eren didn't even bother changing as he ran into the water wearing his boots, whooping the whole time he was running, before belly-flopping into the water. Their happiness was so genuine, that Levi realised he could no longer relate at all. He might have laughed, he was sure he had. Yet he couldn't remember just how someone laughed. Even thinking of the market where Eren had been thrown out the fabric store failed to bring any kind of fondness or warmth, and he knew for a fact he'd found it funny at the time. For all his gracefulness, Eren had looked like a shitty idiot as he'd spun circles and waved the pink fabric around in something that resembled "dancing". Nodding to himself, it was decided. He'd give Luca and Eren one last good day. He'd swallow down everything he could, and tell them both he loved them. He'd play in the water or build sand castles on the beach. No matter how much he hated it. No matter how irritated he got. Today was Eren and Luca's day.

So that's what he did. Letting the two dragons play, Eren shifted into his dragon form and let Luca climb all over him. It was a stupid idea, anyone could have seen them, yet he didn't say a word as he set up camp. He also didn't say anything when Eren shifted back and returned a panting mess with a sleepy Luca in his arms. When the sun was at its highest point, they ate lunch. Eren lazing around naked, having stripped off his wet clothes after playing. When Luca went down for a nap, the omega climbed into his lap, so Levi showered him with attention, desperately trying to brand every inch of Eren into his mind, and not show his annoyance over helping the omega who helped the enemy. He loved him. He loved him so fucking much, that he still couldn't understand how everything had gone so wrong.

After sex they'd cuddled until the temperature began to cool, Eren clinging to him tightly, as if he knew he was going to wake up alone the following morning. Whispering words of love, it washed on Levi like water running down the drain. Hated this. Normally his brain would shut up after he'd knotted Eren, yet everything in his head was only getting louder. He didn't hear his lover asking if he wanted to join him swimming. He didn't realise how focused on the voices in his head were until he found himself staring into Eren's worried green eyes. How one person could love him the way the omega did, defied human logic. Blindly agreeing to whatever Eren was asking, was how he ended up swimming with the omega until Luca woke. The baby dragon coming bounding down to the water's edge, before plunging in and swimming right up to them. Eren was full of praise for their adopted child, scooping him up, and holding up so Levi could scratch between the two nubs that would form his horns as he aged. Both of them were far too pure for this world... and far too pure for the twisted creature he'd become.

After swimming came showering, which soon turned to dinner. Eren and Luca were exhausted. Luca falling asleep in his bowl of milk, while Eren climbed into Levi's arms and mumble words of thanks. Making him waver yet again. In Eldia there could be a cure. It'd been months since they'd left now... yet he knew he was just being stupid by the way the thought of a cure angered him. He didn't know what came next for him, but Eldia wasn't it. As they prepared for bed, Levi laid Eren out under the night sky, bringing forth soft and breathy moans from the omega as he pleasured him to the point of purring. Blissed out and more asleep than awake, he held Eren close to whisper in his ear  
"I release you of my commands upon you. I release you of your vow and oath to Eldia. Instead, I give you this new command, find a way to be happy, and know that I truly loved you. I command you not to spill our secrets, though I say this knowing you wouldn't anyway. You were kind and soft, and pure. I leave you this way. Find another alpha. Have a family. Be happy for both of us, and for our son"

Levi stayed until Eren had fallen asleep deeply enough not to notice him slipping out of his hold. Dressing quickly, he moved Luca to Eren's side. Eren would be heartbroken come morning. He was going to need Luca to fill that hole of betrayal he was leaving on the omega's heart. Not that he understood it anymore. Next, he sorted their bags out. The cursed sword that had started it all, hadn't survived the journey all that well. It's scales "crunching" as Levi handled it. He'd intended to just wear it upon his hip, but that was no longer an option, so he merely wrapped it back up and packed into the bag he was taking. He also took the remaining coins they had, as well as half the food and his own clothes from Eldia. He could always sell the silver off his jacket if he needed money, and by taking the coins, he stopped Eren from being able to buy or rent a horse to follow him with. When he was done, he spared a glance back to Luca and Eren, his family... a little voice in the back of his mind told him he was doing the right thing, even though he knew how mad Eren would be. All he could do was shake his head, as he gathered up the reins for both horses and started leading them away from the shoreline.

From here on out, they'd walk separate paths, with the possibility of never meeting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept all abuse. It's hard to show that Levi has just vague fragments of his love for Eren. He does love him, his mind is just falling apart from the strain of Obsydin's continued presence. He can remember how much he adored the omega, and how incredibly in love with him he was. He knows that his mind is falling apart, and he never ever wanted to hurt Eren. That's why he kept telling him to leave, but Eren didn't leave, so Levi did.


	47. Chapter 47 - Arc 4 - Part 1

Levi had left him. His alpha had left them... The moment he woke up to Luca's urgent chirps, he'd known something was wrong. His son was trying to tell them him Levi had left them both. The horses were gone, the contents of their bag had been sorted and neatly into place. Levi had planned this. The alpha had planned to leave him all along. He'd just been... he'd just... none of what had happened meant anything to Levi. Things weren't great... but Levi had said he wasn't going anywhere. They were going home together. He'd said... Levi had said, and Eren had believed him... 

Screaming turned to crying, and blindly stumbling around the shore with Luca in his arms as he weakly called for Levi. His heart was broken in a way he'd never known possible. Everyone always left him. His parents. Hannes. Levi... Why was he unlovable? Why was he the one left behind? He'd tried hard so hard to make sure Levi didn't know how much it hurt. He tried so hard to hide his pain... but none of it mattered... because e was alone again, with a baby dragon he only had the confidence to take care of with his alpha by his side.

Eren didn't know how long it took for the tears to stop. Luca lapped at the salty streaks, worried for him without being able to offer any words of comfort. God. He needed to make an effort for his son, but he didn't know how. It felt like his heart had been torn from his chest, before being stomped to pieces in front of him. Why did Levi have to leave? Eldia was right fucking there. A quick trip over the ocean and they would have been home. They would have been home with their people, with the people who wanted them. What was he supposed to tell them? "Hey, yeah I'm back. Turns out Levi doesn't love me... so yeah...". That wouldn't fly at all. And what about Luca. Even if he said that Levi had adopted Luca, Levi wasn't there to agree. The dragon wasn't their son by blood, only by love. Trilling and cooing softly, Luca was blurred in his vision as Eren sniffled in vain. He'd lied. The tears hadn't stopped, leaving his son to care for him. Holding Luca tight, Eren curled around him  
"S-sorry, Luca. I'm so, so sorry... I'm sorry. Daddy left us both. Daddy left and it's my fault. I'll... I'll get us home... I won't leave you. I'll never leave you, baby"

 

Flying over to Eldia in the dead of night, Eren was just as much of a mess as when he'd first found Levi was gone. All the smells of Eldia overwhelmed him. The feel of standing on the grassy training field of the castle. The magic that he'd come to associate with home started seeping into him the moment his feet had touched the ground, but being so exhausted and so completely beyond "ok", his body gave out at the moment he shifted back. A dry, empty laugh bubbling out from between his salty lips. Wasn't that the story of his life? Always fucking up at the crucial moment? He'd come back to Eldia without Levi. Jumping on his chest, Luca head-butted him until he paid attention  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what to do. I don't... I don't remember how to exist without him... What do I do?"

Eren was choking on his own breaths when Erwin and a few choice soldiers came to meet him. The alpha sitting him and trying to coach his breathing back into something normal, without success. Eren was too out of it to realise what was happening. When he felt Luca moving, he held him tighter. His son was his only connection with sanity and reality. Mumbling and repeating Levi's name, as he apologised over and over, Erwin covered Luca with his jacket, before calling over an alpha soldier to carry Eren back up the castle. Whining and whimpering at the touch of a foreign alpha, he was so panicked that he passed out in the man's hold.

 

*  
Hushed voices and blinding light. That was what Eren had to wake up to, not that he particularly wanted to wake up. Rolling from the voices, the omega wished he could fall back to sleep, but beside him, Luca let out a happy trill. The baby dragon climbing up and sitting on his face, making it hard to pretend he was still sleeping  
"Eren?"  
That was Mikasa's voice  
"Is he awake?"  
And there was Armin  
"He's probably still out of it. Give him a moment. Eren, you're back in Eldia"  
And Erwin... Didn't these people have something better to fucking do? Feeling someone lifting Luca, Eren flew into a rage  
"Don't fucking touch him!"  
Shooting up, he snatched Luca back out of Mikasa's hold. Luca looked terrified as Eren brought him to his chest, moving and sliding up his legs to cross them as he glared at Mikasa. No one touched Luca, not without his permission  
"Luuuuu?"  
Stroking Luca's head, Luca nuzzled into the touch  
"It's ok, Luca. Mummy's got you. I'm here, my baby"  
"Lu! Lu!"  
"I know. I know... shhh, you're ok"  
"Eren, you're a mother? Does Levi know?"  
Thanks Armin. He didn't want to think about Levi. His mate had tossed him aside. Ignoring the trio around his bed, Eren curled around Luca to hide his face. He really didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to believe Levi wasn't there, waiting by his bedside to soothe him as he woke  
"Armin. Mikasa. Can you two please give us a moment? I need to have a private with Eren, now that he's woken"  
What was there to talk about? He didn't want to talk, he just wanted Luca. He wanted to be with his son and for everyone else to fuck off  
"I know you're worried for him. Why don't you head down to the kitchen and see if Nicollo can whip something up?"  
Armin and Mikasa started to protest being evicted, though Eren didn't want them there. The idea of food made his stomach roll, but Luca needed milk. He was probably starving  
"Milk. Luca needs milk"  
Erwin was the only one who heard him, the others whisper yelling at each other. Sitting himself down beside Eren, Erwin placed his hand on Eren's shoulder  
"Did you two hear that? Get Nicollo to warm some milk up, then bring it up for... Luca?"  
"I... we... yes, sir"

Without Mikasa and Armin in the room, Eren felt as if he could breathe just that little bit better. Erwin let out a deep sigh, before squeezing his shoulder in what he assumed was supposed to be reassurance  
"His name is Luca, isn't it?"  
"What do you want Erwin? If you're looking for Levi, he's gone"  
"I know... I mean, I noticed. You said you're Luca's mother?"  
"Levi and I adopted him... but Levi's gone now..."  
Big fat tears dropped onto Luca's head, the dragon shaking his head in annoyance  
"Eren... I know it's hard, but you're home now"  
Erwin didn't seem phased Levi wasn't there. Oh... oh... all at once he realised  
"He told you he wasn't coming home, didn't he?"  
"I'm not going to lie to you. He told me. He was supposed to wait for our letter before leaving..."  
So Levi had planned to leave all along. The alpha had just been lying to him. Telling him what he wanted to hear. He didn't love him. He'd lied... The words started repeating in his mind  
"Eren. Hey, you need to calm down"  
"Don't tell me to calm down! What do you understand?! He's not your mate! He's not your alpha or rider! You weren't left for dead by him!"  
Luca trilled in fear, Eren was basically yelling against his son's ear. Pushing Luca off his lap, the omega buried his face in his hands  
"I... He left me. He left... he left his son and he left me..."  
"Shhh. Ok. You're right, I don't get it. Here, I think Luca wants you"  
Luca's claws were scratching at his leg, Eren shaking his head. He didn't want to hurt his son. His magic was started to slide out of control. Screaming out his misery, Erwin pulled him close. The scent of an alpha that wasn't his, upset his omega. He felt like he was cheating on Levi... but Levi had left him. He'd made his choice and his choice was to abandon his family. Hiding his face against Erwin's neck, Eren broke. Luca was still clawing for his attention, but Eren couldn't stop his pained screams. The screams of an abandoned omega.

Eren cried himself quiet. When he finally settled down, Erwin nodded against him  
"I know it hurts for now, but Levi felt he couldn't control himself anymore. He asked that you be given whatever you want or need, for both you and Luca"  
"I... don't want anything"  
His voice was hoarse from screaming, coming out barely a whisper  
"Your tower is how you left it. We can't allow you to leave right now"  
So he was a prisoner? What did it matter if he was?  
"Eren? Do you understand me?"  
"I understand. I'm just a bother"  
"That's not it. Levi wants to keep you safe"  
"Don't talk like you know"  
"Eren..."  
"You don't know. You weren't there. You didn't see what he went through... you didn't see it..."  
Moving away from Erwin, Eren slipped back under the blankets, turning his back toward the alpha. Climbing over his hip, Luca hopped down with a huff  
"You can't ignore this. Word has probably already reached Zeke that you've returned without Levi..."  
"I don't care"  
"Eren. We're on the verge of war..."  
"I don't care! What's the point of caring?! Levi's gone, Erwin. He lied. He hurt me. He hit me. He abandoned me. He's gone forever, so don't tell me it was for my own safety. It was because he's a fucking coward. He didn't care about me, and he doesn't care about Luca"  
"He knew he was hurting you. He mentioned how scared it made him. Levi, who would never admit anything like that, admitted he didn't feel you were safe with him"  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore. When can I go back to my tower?"  
"When you feel up to it"  
"So I could go now?"  
"You need to rest"  
"Why? What's the point?"  
What was the point in anything, now that Levi was gone? He had Luca, but he didn't know how to be a mum. He wasn't about to abandon him, it was just... right now he was too sad to process much of anything outside of how fucking lonely he felt  
"Then should I take Luca? If you're not going to look after him..."  
Eren hissed, rushing to scoop Luca up against him. His mothering instincts winning out  
"You don't touch him. No one touches him..."  
"So you do have a reason for pulling yourself together?"  
Fucking alphas could get fucked  
"God. Fuck. I just want to go back to the tower. You say I'm not a prisoner, but I can't leave. Then you leave. Leave me, and my son, alone"  
"Fine. I will for now, but Mikasa is in charge of your security. Levi suggested it"  
"Stop saying his name... he's gone, and you need to realise we're never going to see him again. Your puppet prince is gone, your highness"

 

Armin and Mikasa both tried to make him talk. He hadn't left on the best terms with Armin, yet he seemed to have forgiven what had happened between them. Mikasa, on the other hand, leapt into "mum mode". He didn't want to hear about how he'd been stupid of bonding with Levi. Someone had clued her in during his absence, and from the look on his face, that someone had been Armin. He didn't want to answer questions about Luca, and if Luca was his real son. Which he was. Blood didn't matter. He didn't want to talk about travelling with Levi, or about the things they'd seen and done. He just wanted to feel his pain. He wanted to process it. And he wanted to let himself actually grieve for what was lost. Not just between him and Levi. But the loss of Hannes. The loss of Levi's sanity. The times he hurt him without knowing. All of it. Even when he tried not to cry the smallest thing would set him off, like Luca running around as he searched for Levi. The little dragon had found some of Levi's clothes, then dragged them out to nest upon. His son didn't like Mikasa, possibly because she was an alpha that he didn't know. And he wasn't sure about Armin. Armin had tried to examine Luca's withered wing, so he'd bit the beta. Armin had screamed, Luca had reared up and hissed, then overbalanced. Falling on his arse, he'd shot across the room to hide under Levi's clothes, like the big brave coward he was. It was the first time in days that his lips twitched, but the moment was over before it began. Levi would have laughed. Fuck. He needed to find a way out of this crippling depression, or he'd never be able to stand up to Zeke and help prevent this war.

 

*  
Eren was still trying to work through things when Zeke finally arrived. Like everything the alpha did, it was an inconvenience to the whole castle having him show up without sending word first, he'd then demanded that Erwin bring Eren before him. Hiding in his bathroom, it was the only privacy he was afforded in his tower. Mikasa kept following him from room to room, even into the bathroom when he needed to pee. After the third time, he'd lost his shit at her and threatened to pee on her if she didn't back off. He had to take the small victories. At the moment, Mikasa thought he was bathing Luca. Not laying in the bath with Luca in his lap, hiding from her. Knocking on the wall, the sound was muted given it was stone, but Eren had heard the significantly heavier step of Erwin before he saw him  
"It's fine. I'm clothed"  
"Ah... alright..."

Walking over to the bath, Erwin sat on the edge  
"Prince Zeke has arrived, he had requested your presence"  
Ugh  
"I guess that means I have no choice?"  
"He's not happy. Speaking of happy, do I want to know why you're in the bath?"  
"Mikasa. She won't leave us alone. Fine. Can you lift Luca? I've moulded to the tub"  
His voice was as flat as he felt. He'd been in the bathtub long enough to hit "uncomfortably numb". Lifting Luca by his nape, like he was a kitten, Erwin raised him up to examine him  
"Hello, Lu..."  
Whether scared or just in need of the bathroom, Luca started peeing... right onto Erwin's face. Spluttering, Erwin nearly dropped the baby dragon. Rushing to take him, Luca was finishing up as Eren aimed him over the bath. Erwin looked livid, while Luca looked pleased with himself. Eren knew he shouldn't laugh. He knew it but still snorted anyway, forced to look away  
"What the hell?!"  
"He's a baby. He's still toilet training"  
"I don't see him peeing on you"  
The coldness in Erwin's voice reminded him there was nothing to laugh about... nothing to nervously laugh at it either... like he was  
"Been there, done that. Wash yourself off. I'll dry you down... Uh... will Mikasa be staying here? I can't show him, Luca"  
"In all likelihood, he's already been informed of Luca"  
"He can't have him. Luca will never be strong enough to turn into a human. His magic is barely there... he's essentially a scaly cat at this point"  
"Eren, you might not have a choice and you need to be prepared for that. Levi isn't here, and Zeke is being Zeke. He didn't notify us he would be coming back so soon. He's been in and out the country without announcing his presence, and we've had reports that he's been scoping out the port, intimidating vendors and such. He may just demand the Luca in exchange..."  
"He can get fucked. He isn't taking my son from me. No one is taking my son from me"  
"I'm just saying, you need to keep your temper if you're going to stand before him. And you need to be prepared to talk about Levi, as much as you don't want to"  
"Fine. But if he thinks he's taking Luca, don't be surprised..."  
"You're not going to kill him. I know you, Eren. You won't kill him. All that would accomplish is bringing war down on us all that much faster"  
"Don't fucking tempt me, Erwin. Luca is my son, I'll do anything and everything to keep him safe, even if that means marching right into hell to accomplish it"  
Erwin was shocked at Eren's coolness. The alpha's eyes widening a fraction, before a deep frown settled on his face. Carrying Luca out the bathroom, he headed up to his room to change, hating himself for being too weak just to kill Zeke off. And hating Erwin for being right. If he did hurt Zeke, then the war would come all that much sooner. There was no way Luca would survive a war, not on Eldia soil at least. He'd have to send his son away to Historia to raise, then risk never seeing him again. As selfish as it was, he just couldn't let him go. Which only left him with the third option of hearing Zeke out. He already knew he wasn't going to like a single thing that came out of the man's mouth... but at this point, he was probably the only one who could buy time for them all. Eldia couldn't survive another war. Everyone knew that...

 

Eren didn't bother dressing up for his audience with Zeke. Mikasa insisted on being there, as did Armin, and Hanji. Eren didn't like leaving Luca with Moblit, but Luca needed someone watching him. He didn't trust anyone with Luca, yet Moblit was a better option than the guards. Moblit seemed just as curious about Luca as Luca did about him. The baby dragon trilling "Lu" louder and louder until Moblit picked him up. Eren refused to leave the pair until Moblit promised to protect Luca at all costs. Falling into step behind Erwin, the doors to the throne room were opened by Marley soldiers rather than Eldia guards. Announced by a particularly tall blonde female alpha, Eren realised it was the woman that was always by Zeke's side. She was already acting like the castle was her home.

Lounging in the king's throne Zeke leapt to his feet, clapping his hands Zeke looked him up and down  
"Eren! Long time, no see. You may approach"  
Walking down the Marley lined carpet to the end of the throne room, Eren knew he should have bowed or some shown some kind of respect, but he had none, so he didn't  
"That's a fierce glare you have there, omega. Now. I hear you returned without the prince. Where might I find him?"  
Down the back of the room... Naturally, he didn't say as much  
"I do not know"  
"You don't know, or you won't say"  
"The prince is gone"  
Zeke's expression soured  
"Eren. You will tell me what happened to Prince Erwin. Do you know what position your country is in right now? Do you know what kind of position you are in?"  
For fuck's sake. Zeke could suck his dick. Pushing the fakest, sweetest, most innocent smile he could to his face  
"Prince Zeke. I am well aware of the situation. We were kept abreast of the situation while travelling through Europe. I wish I could tell you where Prince Erwin is, but, alas, I do not know. He took Obsydin's sword and he left. You know, the sword you tried to steal from the royal storage rooms. The one containing the curse of a three-hundred-year-old dragon, that had some major issues with Marley and wasn't quite dead. Now. Because of you, a human, messing with dragon magic, you've unleashed a dragon who wishes you dead. Prince Erwin left to avoid further conflict. He left instructions that his bodyguard, Levi, was to step in govern his country in his absence. So I am sorry, but no matter what you say, I cannot tell you where he is"  
Zeke's face turned a ruddy red. A few of his soldiers didn't love what Eren had said at all  
"I hear you brought a baby dragon with you. I suggest you watch your tone, lest something be done to him"  
Eren's smile dropped to the coldest of glares. His magic sparking at his fingers as he pushed down his murderous desires  
"That's better. Let's drop this ridiculous farce. You were the prince's royal lover. Did you bond with him?"  
"Yes"  
"And he marked you?"  
"Yes"  
"Strip your shirt off"  
What? Why?  
"Why?"  
"To examine the bonding mark. Or do you expect us to take your word that you are marked?"  
Once again. Zeke could suck his dick. "Oh, look at me, I'm a prince". He could blow it out his fucking arse  
"Unless there is some reason why you would wish not for the mark to be examined. Such as its non-existence"  
"I was marked by the prince once the collar was removed. I have nothing to hide"

Unbuttoning his shirt, Eren let it drop to the floor. He heard both Mikasa and Armin give low gasps, probably at his scaled back. Stepping down, Zeke's gaze travelled over his body, causing goosebumps to erupt across his flesh. It felt revolting, yet he held his head high  
"These scales. They used to be green, correct?"  
Eren opened his mouth to answer, but Zeke cut him off  
"I was not talking to you. Yelena, answer"  
"Yes, Prince Zeke. The scales on his nape and face were indeed green"  
"And the scales on his back?"  
"Were not present previously"  
Well someone fucked up. He'd had them since the sword... he just had more of them now... God. If they were going to spread rumours about him, couldn't they at least try to get it right once in a while? 

Placing his hand on Eren's back, Zeke's fingers traced over his black scales and up to his nape  
"You stink of abandonment. He really did throw you aside. What does this marking mean?"  
"It is a vow to never go against Eldia"  
"And what happens if you do?"  
"I'll lose control of my magic. Taking everyone around me with me"  
Zeke hummed, his fingers finally coming to rest on Levi's bonding mark  
"You're indeed marked. Right"  
As if he'd lied about that. As pissed as he was at Levi, he wasn't about to doom all of Eldia. If Levi wanted to run from their people, Eren would step up. Walking back up to stand in front of the king's throne, Zeke cleared his throat  
"Prince Erwin has abdicated his throne by not appearing before me. As his marked mate, Eren is next in line for the throne, yet an unwed omega cannot rule..."  
Like fuck he couldn't. He could do it better than Zeke ever could  
"... and as such, he shall be wed, to me"  
A shudder of revulsion ran through him  
"No"  
Zeke's smile grew wide  
"Eren. I offer you the choice. Either we are wed, or you can say goodbye to your pet dragon"  
There was no way he could goodbye to Luca. There was no way he'd let Zeke get his hands on him... for a moment, his hopes rose at the idea of Levi bursting in to save him. Only to realise how incredibly stupid he was. Levi had cast him aside. He no longer had value of his own. He was hardly a blushing virgin, and he couldn't have children of his own. What was the point of saying no to Zeke? If he didn't say yes, the man would just take what he wanted and hurt Luca in the process. For Luca's sake, he'd be strong. He'd withstand it all... Giving the barest of nods, he felt as if his breath had been driven from him. Mikasa and Armin both yelled out, causing a scene at the back if the throne room  
"Than it is decided. If an heir is not born within two years, the throne will then be passed onto me as Eren's husband"  
Zeke had got him there... they all knew he was infertile, but who knew. Maybe Zeke would knock him up. Levi couldn't. God. It was a sickening feeling. Opening his mouth again, he felt as if he was about to vomit across his feet  
"Dragon pregnancies can take up to two years of gestation, then months for the egg to mature and hatch"  
Zeke glared, but he could hardly go back against his word in front of his own men  
"You..."  
"I am both dragon, and human omega. Even a normal pregnancy can be as short as eight months. If an heir is not born within 3 years, then the throne will pass to you. This has been witnessed by everyone within the throne room. I consent to your marriage, on the condition you honour these conditions. No harm will come to my children or my dragon. And you will only inherit the throne in three years if no heir is born. If I am severely hurt, imprisoned or killed, that will be seen as a declaration of war"  
Zeke's triumphant moment was ruined. Eren locking eyes with him, refusing to let him look away  
"Fine. The marriage ceremony will be conducted tonight, then consummated in front of witnesses"  
"Fine"  
He and Levi had been seen before. Zeke could get fucked if he thought he was going to be pushed over because of his omega side. Levi had walked all over him, then fucking left him. Now he was just a mother dragon would slaughter anyone who hurt his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren might be broken, and this will be going from bad to worse, but don't count him out just yet. Our boy is strong, and I did promise a happy ending. So just remember that


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Here we are again with another update! I've been working hard on chapter 50...

Standing in the castle's chapel, Eren felt sick to his stomach. He'd held his nerve as he'd left the throne room, barely making it out the room before collapsing against Erwin. A hand firmly clamped against his mouth so as not to vomit all over Erwin's feet. What had he done? Zeke of all people... Zeke who would twist any situation to his advantage. Zeke who'd he'd just agreed to marry, as he made laws to suit his own needs. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was Levi who he was supposed to be standing in front of, as he wore a dress of dark green lace at Zeke's request. Around them were white lilies, something from his own dreams about how his wedding to his prince would go. Zeke didn't like them. He also didn't like that their royal advisors, Erwin, Mikasa, Armin and Hanji were there, in a crowd which was mostly comprised of his own entourage. Mikasa and Armin had been enraged at him, while Erwin could only soft words of apologies. None of them wanted this for him. He didn't even truly want this for himself, but he'd brought them 3 more years of peace for now. And if that meant no but him would suffer, then that was the price he paid.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two gentlemen in holy matrimony. Eren of Eldia, and his Royal Highness, Prince Zeke of the glorious nation of Marley"  
The colours of the stained glass windows bled across them, bathing most of the space in reds and blues. Staring at his husband-to-be's face, Zeke looked bored. He could almost hear the alpha mentally cursing the slowness of the ceremony. The priest had already been told to keep things short, by Erwin. When they'd returned to the safety of the tower, Eren had thrown up so violently, he hadn't even been able to stand once he was done. Mikasa fussing nonstop, threading Zeke's decapitation, or vivisection. She'd actually given him the choice. Hanji had laid in bed with him, stroking his hair like a mother would do, while Moblit returned Luca to his side. His last few hours of "singleness" spent in bed, trying to hide from the pain he'd brought upon himself  
"Eren, of Eldia. Former consort to Prince Erwin, now lost to us. Do you take Prince Zeke of Marley as your lawfully wedded husband. To honour and obey, until death do you part"  
At least he didn't legally have to love him. He really couldn't do that... He wasn't sure about honouring him, and as for obeying... stupid alpha commands. On the plus side, he'd probably out live Zeke by a few decades at least. That was comforting  
"I do"  
"Prince Zeke..."  
"I do"  
Right then. No honouring and obeying for him. Yep  
"There will now be an exchanging of rings. Eren..."  
Gesturing to the cushion sitting on the table beside the priest, Eren took the gaudy gemmed thing he'd been given, and forced it onto Zeke's fingers, secretly hoping it would somehow shrink and cut Zeke's finger off... it didn't. Though Zeke jammed the ring onto Eren's finger with enough force it felt like he was trying to break it, so maybe the alpha knew what he'd just prayed for and felt the same way   
"Under Eldian law, I now declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband"  
Zeke pushed his lips to his, Eren holding back his gagging, as he tried not to run in revolt. Breaking the kiss, Zeke leaned in to whisper in his ear  
"You're mine now, and you will learn your place"

 

Eren's wedding night was nothing like he'd imagined it could or would be. He was as dry as the desert he'd crossed on horseback, and Zeke definitely had no beast living in his bush. Levi had been right. Zeke was definitely a bit of a pindick, who didn't know how to please his partner in the slightest. When Eren wouldn't slick, Zeke had pushed in dry. Thinking of Levi failed to help the situation, and his magic refused to accept his husband as someone they could trust, so it was zero fucking help. It was the longest 30 seconds of Eren's life. Ok. So Zeke may have lasted longer than that, but nothing like Levi. Levi could spend hours making love to his body if the mood struck him. Zeke... yeah... After the first knotting, Zeke's soldiers and the royal advisors left. That was when Zeke started badmouthing Levi, stating he would succeed in impregnating the omega because Levi obviously didn't know what to do.

 

*  
When Zeke fell asleep, Eren left the man's chambers. All he wanted to do was shower every trace of Zeke from his skin. The alpha's scent was just as sickening as the sounds he made in bed. The man was embarrassment to everything related to sexual intercourse. With his dress ruined, Eren had improvised by wrapping himself in a sheet. The guards at Zeke's door offered no form of comfort despite Eren's clear pain. He was actually fairly certain one had spat on him, but at that stage he couldn't get any dirtier. It's only been a little over a week, maybe nudging two, and there he was... married to Zeke. Making it to the end of the hall, he was disgraced to see Mikasa waiting, catching him as his body gave out  
"Don't touch me!"  
Screaming at his adopted sister, the look on her face was heartbreaking. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take any of this... The pity. The shame. Her knowing exactly what he'd done...  
"I... don't touch me. Please don't touch me..."  
"Oh, Eren... you fool. You fool..."  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Mikasa cry. Yet there she was, crying for him  
"Shhh. Mikasa..."  
"I didn't stop him. I was there. And I couldn't stop him"  
Eren didn't know what to do or say. Mikasa was one of the strongest people he'd ever met, and right now he needed her strength as he had none of his own   
"Mikasa, please. Please... stop crying. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to make this better, but I chose this to protect all of you. I can't... help me to my room?"  
He really didn't want to be touched, but that wasn't what Mikasa needed. Biting down the cry of pain as his sister lifting him into her arms, the walk back to the tower was spent silently in her arms.

 

Hanji, Armin, Erwin, and Moblit were waiting for him. The four of them looked grim as Mikasa carried him in. Erwin being the first to rise  
"Eren?"  
"Mikasa put me down"  
His sister did as he asked, Eren slumping in pain. His magic seemed to be refusing to heal the damage done by Zeke  
"It's done... I don't want to talk about it"  
Rushing over to him as he started to cough, Erwin brushed Mikasa aside in order to loop an arm around his waist  
"Levi entrusted me to look after him. I'll help him clean up. Armin, can you prepare some tea for him, I think you'd know better than us what will help. Moblit, can you make sure his bed is ready. Luca is just fine. He's been lost without you, but Moblit got him settled"  
It could have been a joke. A once armed man helping a whore, only no one would laugh. He felt as if he'd taken Levi's memory, and walked all over it. At least Luca hadn't been harmed, and now he just wanted his son. His omega was deeply angered and distressed by his decision. It was better he didn't speak, because he was fast losing his ability to keep everything inside. Nodding, Erwin took most of his weight, patiently shuffling up the stairs one at a time.

Pained too far to be embarrassed, Erwin peeled the sheet from around Eren's body. Blood and cum smeared across the omega's arse and thighs, drawing a growl of anger from Erwin. He hadn't slicked at all, he wasn't sure if he'd even come. For that, Zeke had mocked him. Telling him how defective and gross he was... though apparently he wasn't defective enough to fuck, or gross enough for the man not to pry some of his lower back scales off  
"Eren... It was never meant to come to this. This wasn't what we wanted for you. We... were supposed to protect you"  
"Erwin, don't. I can't... I can't..."  
It was awkward, Erwin catching him as his body once again gave out. Ending up in one armed kind of hold, the alpha carried him to the bath and sat him down  
"How could do this? He left me..."  
Erwin sighed softly, shifting to turn the taps on and place the plug in, before sitting back at the side of the bath. Maybe because he'd always been on shaky ground when it came to Erwin, it felt like Erwin was the only one he could talk to, or perhaps it was the fact Erwin had known Levi for so long?  
"Levi left you because he loved you"  
Grabbing onto Erwin, Eren hissed at the water burning at his abused backside   
"If he loved me, he wouldn't have lied and left"  
"I kept his letters. I can show you if you need. But Eren, he was scared of what he was becoming. How bad was it at the end?"  
"He didn't know he hurting me. I always hid it... but... that last day, he was like the alpha I fell in love with. I thought we were going to be together forever... ugh..."  
Erwin somehow knew he was going to vomit, not that there was anything in his stomach, it was more drool and spit than vomit. Food had been brought to Zeke's room, only for the alpha to ridicule Nicollo's cooking and bin it in front of him. Rubbing his back, panic flooded his system. His mind and body weren't in synch. His head went to Zeke, though their touch was nothing alike. Backing off, Erwin waited until his body could remember how to breathe  
"Better?"  
"Sorry"  
"Don't. What you've done for Eldia... it should have been me"  
"No offence, but you're not an omega. I think Zeke would have preferred to kill you, rather than marry you"  
"He shouldn't haven't married you either. If we had have brought time, the advisors..."  
"Erwin, Zeke has his own agenda. He probably planned this all beforehand. He probably saw Levi as just an obstacle to be removed... Can you pass me the soap? I can't move"  
It took Erwin a few moments to process his request, before passing the bar of soap from near the taps  
"Did he hurt you...?"  
"Do you mean was he rough? Or do you mean did he start peeling scales off my back? Because both are true, and my magic really doesn't like him at all"  
Erwin hefted yet another fucking sigh...  
"I'm starting to think..."  
Erwin thinking wasn't his usual approach, so for him to start this late in the game couldn't mean anything good  
"Stop. Whatever it is, don't. I can't have all of this be for nothing. We have three years, and I won't hand over Eldia that easily"  
"You can't birth an heir"  
"I know. Still, in the time we have, we can do everything we can to limit the people's suffering. I know it's your country... but I couldn't let him hurt Luca"  
"You married him for Luca's sake, didn't you?"  
"Would you be mad if I said yes?"  
Yawning, Eren shook his head, before continuing   
"I'm sorry, I'm falling asleep here"

Scrubbing every trace of Zeke's scent off of him, his magic still hadn't healed him. His arse bleeding fresh blood as he towelled off. At least he had herbs and ointments to help with the pain. Covering his body with a robe, Erwin was there to help him back upstairs. Moblit had pulled the covers back, and Luca had was snoring as he laid sprawled out on his back in Eren's usual spot. One of Levi's shirts was caught in his son's claws. Helping him over to the bed, Luca leapt up as soon as Eren flopped down, racing to jump into his lap. Patting the baby dragon's head, Luca cooed happily as he basked in the attention  
"I know. I know, I'm sorry"  
"Does he understand?"  
"In a way. Technically we don't know his sex. Dragon's are intersex in their dragon from. But he knows... that... that he's gone. He keeps looking for him... or pulling his things out. When things started getting worse, Luca would try to protect me. I think he understood that he wasn't always that way..."  
And the tears were coming back  
"Um... I'm going to sleep now. Can you make sure..."  
"He won't be allowed to enter"  
"Thank you. And Mikasa, and Armin..."  
"They'll stay. I asked Armin to prepare some tea for you. Hanji and Moblit will leave. With your sudden marriage, there are things that need to be seen to"  
"God. Married... and to the wrong alpha. Who would have thought an orphaned omega could end up here? It's all a fucking joke"  
"Eren?"  
Yawning again, Eren waved off Erwin. This had all been more than enough human interaction for one day... a year... a lifetime... a dragon's lifetime...

 

Eren's dreams weren't kind. He dreamt of Levi coming back to find him in bed with Zeke. That's when he did sleep. When everyone left, he could feel Zeke upon his skin. He could feel his breath against his ear. He could feel him prying his scales off, as he laid on trying not to cry. Zeke had commanded him to be silent. He'd said his weeping was revolting, and he didn't want to hear it. But the guilt of sleeping with someone who wasn't Levi... it tore him apart far more than Zeke's tiny dick. The whole thing had been him dancing to Zeke's tune. His dress was fucking Eldia green. He knew he'd been stupid for imagining what his wedding with Levi would be like. He'd be wearing white robes and Levi in his military garb. The alpha would be smiling while slapping Erwin's hands off him for fussing over invisible little things. The flowers would be lilies and daisies. Levi would be awkward, but so would he. 

In the end, Eren gave up on sleep. His magic must have grown excited over the thought of Levi or something, as he'd healed. Not completely, but enough for his arse not to hurt as he curled into the glass of his window. The sun was barely rising, which meant he'd been "sleeping" for at least 18 hours. He must have lost time or zoned out completely because it certainly didn't feel like he'd been back in his tower for that long  
"Eren? Luca came downstairs. I gave him some milk, is that ok?"  
Looking to Armin who had Luca in his arms, the omega nodded. Luca was hungry... of course, he was. Why wouldn't he be? He could see Armin wanted to say something  
"Y-yeah..."  
"Eren..."  
Something dropped onto his hand.  
Shit. Was he crying? When had he started crying? The diamond was small and cloudy, another three landing and falling off the back of the same hand. Striding across the room, Armin and Luca crashed into him. An awkward three-way hug as Armin hushed him  
"I wanted to say sorry. Since the party, I've wanted to say sorry. Erwin explained everything after you left. I know it's... not the right time to say it. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry, and I understand"  
Being a beta, Eren's instincts didn't kick in. Armin didn't make him want to vomit, or send his skin crawling   
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you... I still can't talk about it"  
"You don't need to tell me now. Just, when you're ready..."  
"I have a command on me... I can't"  
"Oh... I didn't even think... surely they can't... that's just wrong"  
"Armin, I'm a liability. I'm married to the man who wants to kill everyone in our kingdom. Those commands, they have to stay in place for the good of all of us. This..."

Their moment was cut off by shouts of "Prince Zeke!", from the guards who were supposed to be at Eren's door. The man's name filled him with dread. Something that wasn't missed by Armin as he pulled back  
"Take Lu..."  
There wasn't enough time. Zeke emerging at the top the stairs to his bedroom, as Eren was trying to tell Armin to take Luca upstairs  
"There you are. What do you think you're doing?"  
"I was just..."  
"Is that the dragon? No one told me it was disfigured. It barely looks dragon"  
Eren wasn't having it. No one insulted Luca. Climbing down from the window ledge, Eren's fingers crackled with magic as he snarled   
"You leave him alone"  
"That thing is covered in that ridiculous agreement of yours. Though I fail to see its appeal"  
"What you doing here?"  
"Can't an alpha look in upon his husband? A lesser man may be angered by your refusal of an audience"  
"I was resting"  
"Good. That means you're prepared to leave"  
Leave?!  
"What? I'm not going anywhere"  
"You are now legally mine. You surely don't think we would stay here? No. You'll be residing in Marley, where we can take good care of you"  
"I'm not leaving"  
"This is not up for discussion"  
"I am not leaving Eldia! This is my home and my people!"  
"They're my people too, dear husband. They became my people when you agreed to marry me"  
"They won't become yours for three years"  
The disgust the man brought welled up inside of him, his magic barely being reined in  
"But they already are. And I have so many ideas on just how we can improve this... island of yours. Now. I wish to depart as soon as possible"  
"I'm staying here"  
"Then you're declaring that you're against Marley? That this marriage was simply a scramble to buy time? Do I need to remind you what will happen if you go against me?"  
Fuck. He'd only just come home. He wanted... he wanted to rest. He wanted to forget how each day felt like a far too much effort. He wanted to heal and... now he had to leave again   
"My personal guards will be travelling with me. To make sure I'm treated with the respect my position as your husband brings. And when I fall pregnant with you heir, they will protect both them, and I to the death"  
"We'll see about that. Now, I expect you to pack and make yourself... as presentable as you can. And next time, perhaps you should consider who you drag to bed given you're married"  
"You're as intelligent, as you are good in bed. This Armin. He is a beta, and is a scholar. I'm surprised you didn't know he was my childhood friend. I would have thought your intelligence network extended further than that. Alas, I find I must now pack. We'll be leaving in the morning, for your safety of course. Anything could happen during the night, and I would hate for anyone to take my dear husband away, or for him to be harmed. I'm sure you must agree, husband of mine"  
Armin looked ready to faint at any moment. The scorching glare from Zeke had sent the embers of Eren's usual spark into a conflagration that threatened to burn them all. Not backing down, Zeke finally broke. Though his look clearly said "I'm done with this, because I'm done with this. Not because you want me to be done with this". Yeah right. Stupid alpha pride. The man didn't even realise he wanted to throw his guts up, or boil himself alive under a hot shower to get the feel of the man off of him  
"Fine. I will instruct my men that we will be leaving tomorrow morning"  
"After breakfast"  
Zeke raised an eyebrow  
"The people should see us together. We wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea about our marriage, would we"  
"No. I suppose not. Now that I know that you're indeed well my omega, I shall retire for the night"

Like in the throne room , Eren's bravado faded as Zeke left his bedroom. His mouth had moved on its own, and he knew he'd have to pay the price for such words at a later time. Closing his eyes he tried to quieten his magic, which ended up with the window he'd been staring out of shattering as it rebelled. Luca gave his versions of a scream, scratching Armin as he tried to escape. Opening his eyes to the mess, Eren placed one hand on Armin's scratched arm as Luca bolted up his to hiss at the window. Healing Armin's arm, the damage was gone as quickly as it'd appeared  
"Eren. What did you do?! He was... even I could feel his anger"  
"Welcome to marriage. God. It's like, he makes me so mad that my brain doesn't communicate with my mouth... and oh, god... I... Armin, I don't want to go to Marley"  
"I don't think you have a choice"  
Wrapping his arm around Eren's waist, it seemed to the omega a lot of people were supporting him lately. Sinking down onto his bed together, Luca climbed down off his shoulder in favour of curling up in his lap. Armin waited a few long moments while Eren was completely blank with shock  
"Eren?"  
Holy fucking fuck fuck  
"I... fuck. It wasn't supposed to be like this"  
"Can he do this? Can he make you move?"  
"He's my husband"  
"Erwin has to know how to stop this. He can't just force you to marry him. He can't just take you away!"  
"Armin..."  
"No! It's not fair! None of this is fair! Levi was supposed to stay with you! You... you lost your clutch! He was supposed to keep you safe... you two were in love. You spent so long apart"  
"Armin, please stop. Levi made his decision. He left me and he left his son. It just hurts too much. Everyone wants to talk about him, but no one realises I'm not ready"  
"I'm sorry"  
"No. Just... I was abandoned by him. I woke up and he'd taken the horses and left... and now my stupid ways have landed us here"  
"Mikasa said she'd kill him..."  
"It's alright. No matter what he does, I can't have children, remember. When we go back to Marley, I don't think our wedding will even be recognised. All of this... I want to scream. I want to stab him in the face with a fork. I... I don't even know anymore"  
Armin rested his head on Eren's shoulder, his hand sliding down to intertwine his fingers with Eren's   
"We can't move against him for now... you need to remember that, Armin"  
"I wish I could have stood up to him"  
"I didn't stand up to him. I think I just made everything worse... All I wanted was peace. You guys, you're the most important people in the world to me"  
Luca won default favourite living being... so he wasn't lying. Until he was ready to move past Levi, Levi wasn't taken off the list, he just floated in purgatory, with the alpha's engagement ring on his right ring finger  
"This really sucks"  
"It does. But all I want is for you to be safe and for the country of Eldia not to suffer anymore. Who would have thought I'd take Erwin's crown from him?"  
Armin snorted sadly, not realising Eren was trying to make his friend relax  
"We were making plans for him to become king. We were going to announce it, and to explain that Erwin was under constant threat of assassination"  
"With the way, he was acting, before Le... before we left, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had been assassinated. I know he's worried for Eldia, and I know he's stressed, but he was a bit of an arse"  
"He was?"  
"He thought I was untrustworthy. Even after saving him from being taken destroyed by Obsydin. There were times when he and Levi looked ready to kill each other over me... Fuck... Armin... I miss him. I should hate him, but I feel so fucking lonely without him"  
"I'm coming with you to Marley"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"You can't"  
"You're hurting"  
"It won't be safe for you"  
Armin was a prince. He needed to preserve the royal bloodline   
"Eren... I refuse to leave you like this. You don't know it, but you look horrible. You aren't eating, and you're not taking care of yourself. I can't leave you when you look like that"  
Eren bit his lip. He had been neglecting himself. He'd known he had been, he'd just been so stressed that it'd begun to affect him physically. Omega never took well to being lonely, let alone being abandoned by their fiancé, mate, and alpha. He knew he'd eventually find his feet again. It'd take time and effort, and it'd probably hurt like all fuck, but until the day came he'd do what he could for the sake of peace   
"I'm sorry, Armin. I know you worry for me. You're a good friend"  
"Will you eat something for this good friend?"  
His stomach flopped at the idea, his mood probably caused by a lack of nutrition. He'd been managing to choke down food since he came back. As Luca shifted in his lap, Eren nodded. He'd eat for Luca's sake. Luca needed him as much as he needed Luca  
"I'll try. I think I can manage some porridge..."  
"Porridge it is. I'll be right back"  
"Ok... thank you for letting me... you know... emotionally word vomit on you"  
"That's what friends are for"

 

*  
Packing came and passed. With his marriage to Zeke meaning a move to Marley, Eren let his tower shrink down to its original size. Hanji had tended to many of his herbs and plants, though she'd proven she had a rather black thumb as most of them were dead. Most of what he'd owned would be considered rubbish in Marley, so the more important things were going to stay in the castle. As far as jewellery went, he was taking both his engagement ring and wedding ring, coupled with his brooch. He'd found his dragon charm bracelet buried in the bottom of one of his travelling bags, snagged on a very destroyed and bloodied set of robes, and asked Erwin to place it in Levi's old room. He hadn't thought about the robes in such a long time, that he'd believed them left at Hannes's. For some reason that escaped him, Levi must have brought them with them.

Having eaten breakfast with Zeke, he'd humoured his husband by pretending to be the perfect omega and not pointing out everything Zeke said that was wrong. Apparently he hadn't realised he'd been insulted over his lack of intelligence and bad technique. If he had, Eren wouldn't have made it through breakfast without a bruised face. The next victory was when he succeeded in keeping breakfast down. Yay for small victories and such. He had to take comfort in the small things after all. Despite Zeke's insistence that they needed to return to Marley as soon as possible, Eren and Zeke were given their own carriage, while Erwin rode beside the driver. Mikasa's squad would be travelling with them, as the whole squad would be coming to Marley to protect him. It was far more than Eren wanted. He wasn't sure he could protect himself or Luca, let alone Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, and Connie. If things got dicey, the very people he swore to protect could end up dead in the process of trying to free them from Marley. God. Everything was so complicated, and the journey had only just begun.


	49. Chapter 49

Ships didn't agree with Eren, and Eren didn't agree with ships. The constant smell of the fuel being burnt by the engines played havoc with his stomach. He and Luca both suffering as the boat dipped and swayed with every wave. Luca was miserable and grouchy because of it as he kept his face hidden against Eren's stomach, while Eren had fed almost all the fish from Eldia to Marley over the two days boat trip. Neither of them made it below deck, but Zeke didn't seem overly phased by it. The man already considered him disgusting, so he highly doubted he lay hands on him again. He probably wouldn't have to begin with, if not for the need to "legalise" the wedding and prove it's been consummated. This suited Eren fine. One night with Zeke was enough to provide the omega with nightmares for the rest of his life, besides. Plus, from the sounds coming from the alpha's cabin, he wouldn't have to see Zeke any time soon.

 

Finding his land legs again was harder than Eren thought. He still felt like he was swaying, while he'd left his stomach back on the boat. The port of Marley was surprisingly clean, yet every single citizen looked miserable and no children were in sight. It wasn't what he'd expected at all, but he may have also been harbouring preconceived notions due to having travelled Marley's border. The people out there were dirt poor, struggling... yet, the had something the people of the port didn't have. Laughter. With Luca hidden under the hood of his cloak, Eren was now expected to smile and climb into the royal carriage with his husband who stank of another alpha. Before he could object or ask to ride with the soldiers the omega had been whisked up and info the carriage, Mikasa and Armin both squeezed themselves into the carriage beside him. Yelena sat to Zeke's left, glaring at the three of them. Too late now.

Unlike in Eldia, Marley's castle sat above the port city they'd arrived in. It was still an awkward couple of hours reaching the sprawling castle. It was more like the Reiss Manor than like the Eldia castle, yet as imposing as the manor had been, it wasn't as tacky as the Marley manor. Everything on display in the grounds surrounding the place felt fake. It was all too perfect. Nature wasn't quite so perfect, and that was what made it so beautiful. He'd discovered he wasn't made for forests, they were fine and all as long as he wasn't lost in them, but this was "cold" nature. How people could surround themselves in it, blew his mind. As the carriage pulled up at the stairs of the manor, Zeke was announced, Yelena jumping out to hold the door open for him. Climbing from the carriage, the alpha shot him a glare as he did. He hadn't even done anything wrong? He hadn't even spoken to the alpha since Eldia. Armin had been the one to tell him they'd be reaching Marley soon. The beta had helped him, force down some bread, clean up and dress. Brushing his hair for him when Eren's nausea made it hard to keep his eyes open  
"Eren?"  
"It's ok, Armin. No matter what happens, we just need to keep moving forward"  
Patting his friend's leg, Eren squeezed out the carriage. Lowering his hood, he drew a few gasps from the Marley soldiers, some even going for their weapon   
"Zeke, perhaps you'd be so kind as to let your men know that they shouldn't be pointing their weapons at your legal husband, and his son"  
Zeke waved his hand, the soldiers standing down  
"This is Eren, the prince of Eldia..."  
The alpha's tone dropped as if the words pained him  
"... and my husband. He and the dragon runt aren't to be harmed"  
"Thank you. Now, perhaps it's time to meet your family. I mean, now we are legally wed, they are my family too"  
Smile. Be polite. Don't fall on your face. Repeating those three points to himself, he held his hand out for Zeke to take, the alpha forced to first acknowledge him, then walk beside him, as if they were equals, as they made their way up and into the manor.

 

*  
Inside the manor smelt awful. It more than smelt awful, it fucking stank. It was as if someone had poured perfume across the floors when they were mopped, then found up all the dust in the manor and sprinkled it across. It sent Luca in a sneezing fit, as Eren scrunched up his nose. Leaning in, Zeke squeezed his hand unnecessarily hard   
"Shut that ugly thing up"  
He was so tempted to tell Zeke to shut up, as he was the ugliest thing in the room. Instead, he scratched Luca's forehead  
"Baby boy, hide your nose in the hood. Dragons have super sensitive noses, and senses far greater than those of an alpha"  
"I don't care"  
"Then maybe you should start because you married one. And we wouldn't want everyone thinking we didn't care of each other"  
"Listen, you..."  
"No. You listen. I am here to protect my people. I don't care who you fuck. Who you drag to your bed. But if you keep insulting my son, I will take it as an act of war. I don't know how many enraged dragons you've seen, but I can bring down this whole building before your guards can blink. Now. You need to introduce me with respect, even if it's as fake as you are"  
Why did nerves end up defaulting to his mouth moving on its own?! Zeke was ready to blow, and probably would have had if not for the pale and plain looking woman walking down the ornate staircase up to the second level   
"Zeke. You have returned. Why was I not told you were returning so soon, and with this..."  
Zeke tensed. Whoever this was, she held sway over the alpha   
"I am Eren, Prince of Eldia through bond. And now, I am Zeke's husband"  
Eren had seemed some cold and impressive glares in his time, mostly from Levi, but the sourness on the woman's face was as if someone had shoved a whole lemon in her mouth   
"Zeke? Is this true? Are you married to this... Eren?"  
"Indeed, mother. Eren, this is Queen Dina Fritz, ruler of Marley. Mother, this is Eren, former consort of Prince Erwin of Eldia"  
The woman gave a single sharp nod  
"Yelena, take Eren to the guest chambers closest to Zeke's bedroom. He is to remain there, with his companions, until this has been discussed. The dragon..."  
"My son stays with me. Prince Zeke has sworn that no harm will come to Eldia, myself, my people and my son"  
Mikasa spoke up from behind him  
"We have a signed contract attesting to such. Both signed by Eren and Prince Zeke. One copy resides in Eldia, while we have brought the second copy to Marley. As stipulated, Eren and his son shall not be harmed while here. The marriage between both Eren and Zeke was witnessed and consummated in front of witnesses. In all terms and purposes, it is a legally recognised marriage"  
They did? He could barely remember the lead up to his wedding, but if it was signed, that was irrefutable evidence... Thank god someone thought to get all of Zeke's promises in writing  
"As I said, Yelena, escort him to the room closest to Zeke's. Zeke, come. It seems we have much to speak of"  
Zeke was definitely in trouble with his mummy. Putting on a show, Eren forced himself to kiss Zeke's cheek. The queen already didn't seem to like him, and what he wouldn't give to be listening in on the conversation to come. Yelena bowed to Queen Dina, before stepping forward  
"Guests from Eldia, please allow me to show you to your rooms so you might rest. Guards, please make sure their personal belongings are brought up with haste"  
It was only once Yelena spoke of their belongings that Eren realised they'd been on the ship close to the Marley soldiers quarter. It was no stretch of the imagination to believe they'd probably been looked through and looted. He stupidly hadn't thought of that fact sooner. Even if his things had been looked through, they weren't going to find much of anything other than herb cuttings, seeds and clothes, but the others may have packed items of a more personal nature... or items of a strategic nature. This was yet another reason to dislike ships. He'd even take crossing the desert on a stubborn camel to another ride on a fuel-powered ship.

Following Yelena through the manor, they were lead to the top floor. It took three separate staircases to reach, and a series of passageways which were just as confusing as the castle had been when he'd first arrived. Stopping suddenly, Yelena opened the door to a very plain room. There was a bed, a desk and a dresser. To the right, there was a door, and almost directly opposite on the left-hand side another door  
"This will be your quarters, for now, Eren. The door opens to your bathroom, while the second door opens to Zeke's private room. This room is usually used by Zeke's... guests"  
"It's alright, Yelena. I know exactly what kind of alpha Zeke is. I know he spent the whole journey back from Eldia screwing. This will be quite fine. Thank you"  
"I must ask that you stay here, for your safety"  
"We won't be leaving"  
Eren couldn't smell anything overly suspicious, as he walked into the space. As far as jail cells went it wasn't completely horrible  
"Is there anything I can bring you?"  
"Some milk in a bowl, please. Cows milk is fine"  
"Very well"

Carrying Luca over to the window, Eren set him down on the edge as he looked out at the view. It wasn't that terrible. He could see the whole port city, and he could watch the bird swooping over the docks. Rubbing Luca's head, Luca rose to sit on his butt with both his front feet against the window of the glass   
"I know, baby boy. I know. It's ok. This is home now"  
Luca trilled sadly. It wasn't the tower. He couldn't explore and cause mischief until his heart was content. Here there were no lingering smells of Levi for the dragon to find  
"Yeah. I know. I don't know how long we'll be expected to stay in here, but I'll take you exploring once we can"  
His son looked disappointed as he looked up with him with wide eyes. Forcing a smile, he lifted Luca back into his arms   
"Yelena will bring you some milk. You're getting bigger"

"Can it even understand you?"  
Eren mentally sighed, walking over to the bed to sit. Jean, Connie, Sasha and Armin were hovering awkwardly, while Mikasa was sussing things out. Jean wasn't happy about this, he hadn't wanted to come to Marley and Eren hadn't wanted him to come either. They still butted heads over most things   
"Even if he cannot speak, the things he says are still more important than anything that comes from your mouth"  
Sasha cackled, while Connie snorted  
"Oh damn!"  
The scent of anger flared from Jean. After dealing with Zeke and being abandoned by Levi, Eren's omega whimpered mentally   
"I didn't ask for this! I was fine in Eldia"  
"I was fine with you being in Eldia too. So if you want to complain, I'm not stopping you from going back down to the port and taking a boat back to Paradis"  
Armin sighed a sigh so much like Erwin's, Eren nearly looked for the man  
"Do you two always have to fight?"  
"Sorry, Armin. It's... it isn't my intention to fight"  
No. It was his instincts kicking in. Telling him he should submit to Jean just because he was a fucking alpha. Casting a sad glance in Armin's direction, his friend returned it with a sad smile   
"I know. We're all on edge. Maybe we should talk about something else?"  
"Like how Eren somehow became the ruler of Eldia? He was only fucking..."  
Jean was cut off by Mikasa snarling   
"Don't you dare insult, my brother. For the time being, we shouldn't discuss anything. We're in Marley, and we don't know who could be listening"  
Anyone could be. Magic webs were everywhere, like in the castle back home  
"Mikasa's right. I was going to suggest the same thing. If they have a dragon here, they can hear everything being said"  
Rubbing Luca's back, the dragon reached up. Placing Luca on his shoulder, his son nuzzled into his neck with his wet nose  
"Does that mean you can hear everything being said?"  
"Yes and no. I can hear someone yelling, but can't make the words out. They don't have a silencing spell on the castle, instead, they seem to have one that bleeds the words into something unintelligible. When I was with Han... when I was with a friend, he showed me how to hear less"  
Jean scoffed  
"How to hear less? Like you could hear much, to begin with"  
"I hear the way your heart beats faster when you look at Mikasa. Your scent shifts and you hold yourself taller. Dragons have exceptionally fine-tuned senses. That's how I didn't need to be down in the boat's cabin to know that someone was sleeping with Zeke. It's also how I know storms are coming or can read a piece of paper from across the room"  
Jean jumped off the bed, drawing his sword   
"Say that again!"  
"Jean, that's enough! Eren, don't bait him like that"  
Scolded by Armin, Eren knew he'd brought it on himself   
"It's the truth though. I can also smell and detect most poisonous herbs. There's no poison in these rooms, though I think there would have been had there been longer to prepare"  
"They did have a week"  
"Zeke didn't notify his mother of the marriage. I have the feeling that Queen Dina doesn't approve, and no doubt will be looking for a legal way to dissolve the union, or she would have been until Zeke told her about the heir clause, and my not being able to conceive. Three years may be a small lifetime for some, but with the resources buried beneath Eldia's soil... if Marley took possession of them, they'd be unstoppable"  
"What's to stop Zeke from acting now that he's your husband?"  
From the shift in the room, Sasha had asked the question on everyone's mind   
"Me. That's about it. The promise no harm will come to the people of Eldia. I know Rod Reiss doesn't wish for war, but I do feel that if we dissolved into war, dragons would come to our aid. If Zeke starts making more royal decrees, I can override them as Eldia's prince. Plus, if he does do something to Eldia, I wasn't lying about burning this manor to the ground. It's ridiculous. The border towns are so poor that people are starving, yet they're happier there than they are here. Mikasa, which door leads to the bathroom? I need to get the smell of those boat fumes off myself and Luca. He's not feeling very well"  
"The left door leads to the bathroom, the right to Zeke's quarters"  
"Ok. While Luca and I shower, find a way to lock that door. If you can't, I'll have to magic it or something"

Climbing to his feet the world span, his stomach dropping as it did. He was so sick of feeling sick, and so sick of feeling like he was still on that crappy boat. Giving it a few moments to pass, Luca whined sadly against him, prompting him to push his own problems aside. His son was sick, and he couldn't care for himself. Even if Eren felt like death warmed up, Luca needed to come first. With the world still deciding it needed to be a dick and stay out of focus, he made his way over to the bathroom, hoping there would be plenty of hot water and soap.

 

While Eren had been showering, their belongings had been delivered by Yelena. The tall woman still waiting in the bedroom when Eren walked out with just a towel around his waist, and Luca on his shoulders. Between Zeke, Erwin, and Mikasa seeing him naked, he simply couldn't find the effort to care. Plus, the clothes he'd worn on the ship stank badly that there was no way he was putting them back on, even for only a few moments while he changed   
"Prince Eren, Queen Dina has requested your presence at dinner at night. You are to attend alone"  
"I'm not leaving my son behind"  
It wasn't that he didn't trust them with Luca. He just didn't trust them with Luca. Yelena didn't even seem to care as she started to repeat herself   
"The Queen..."  
"Please inform Queen Dina I would be more than happy to attend, but my son shall be accompanying me"  
"Very well. You're expected to be dressed accordingly and ready within the hour. I shall come to collect you when it is time"  
"Thank you, Yelena. Have rooms been organised for my personal guard?"  
"Yes. Queen Dina has requested they stay in the rooms just further down the hall. Shall I show them?"  
"That would be helpful. Thank you. Armin, can you please stay and help me prepare? I must look my best for her majesty"  
"Of course"

Mikasa didn't want to leave the three of them alone, but thanks to Armin soothing her by assuring her they weren't going anywhere alone, their 4 friends were shown to their rooms. Armin immediately leaping into panic mode once the others were gone  
"Eren! Can you really just go to dinner with Luca? The Queen requested you alone"  
"Luca stays with me. It's as simple as that. He's intelligent enough to know something big is going on and small enough that he still needs his mother. There's also the fact he's still recovering from the boat strip. The fumes weren't that great"  
"I thought riding on one of those boats would be nicer than it was. Will Luca be ok?"  
"Yeah. Where did Yelena put Luca's milk?"  
"It's on the desk. Should I take him while you get dressed?"  
"Actually, you can choose what I wear. I grabbed my Draecian robes, so I should probably wear them. I have to look like I know what I'm doing"  
"You're doing better than I thought you would... not that I thought you wouldn't, but..."  
"It's the politeness, isn't it? I watched Levi, and Erwin long enough to pick up a thing or two. Then there was appearing on the prince's arm when we returned from the port. I really don't know what I'm doing. Does it make you feel better?"  
"No. Not really. I don't know what I'm doing either..."  
Eren carried Luca over to the bowl of milk, the young dragon sat down next to it like eating was punishment. Kissing his son on the head, the omega then looked back to Armin  
"You're doing fine. You're a beta, so Zeke isn't threatened by your dynamic. My omega also isn't on edge with you, like it is with the others given their all alphas"  
"Eren, you..."  
"Armin. I'm still not ready for that conversation. We need to get me ready for dinner for now"

Armin dressed him in graduated blue robes that were from Eldia rather than Draecia. As soon as they'd opened the trunk, it'd been clear that his things had been gone through. Some of his clothes had even slashed and torn, or stained with things he was sure he didn't want to know. Armin kindly dumped everything damaged in the bathroom for him, while Eren fussed over Luca, and his hair. Wearing a cloak seemed rude, but his son wouldn't stop nuzzling into his neck and messing up his hair. Luca was still causing mischief when Yelena returned, Zeke with her. He'd thought that his attending dinner alone had meant he wouldn't be forced to see his husband. Yet, there Zeke was. Looking both annoyed and like his mind was a million miles away. Hopefully, he was annoyed at whatever he was thinking of, rather than Eren, because dinner was going to be awkward enough as it was.

 

 

*  
Eren couldn't have made a worse impression. Dina had been speaking with her advisors just before they were announced into the dining room. The woman not shy to call him an "abomination", that needed to be dealt with. It wasn't like Dina could do anything about the marriage. Zeke had signed off on it, so now she had to suck it up. Things only went from bad to worse when they were served dinner. Eren's portion was less than half of Zeke's. He was served water instead of wine, and for some unknown reason, Zeke had kicked his shin under the table. For her part, Dina was exceptionally old fashioned. Omegas weren't fit to be princes, and omegas were supposed to wear collars. He'd had no idea about that bullshit given the mages from Marley in the castle didn't. If he wanted to move throughout the castle, he was expected to wear one. He was also expected to dress more feminine than he would have liked because childbirth was a women's job. It was all a fucking joke. The people along the borders didn't wear collars. They also wore whatever the hell they wanted. If he was a Marley mage, then he'd be on the first boat over to the Eldia... even with his hatred of the fossil fuel powered monstrosity. It was this train of thought that brought him back to thinking of Reiner and Bertholdt, he had no idea how he'd explain that night... or any of it if the Queens asked, yet as the awkward dinner came to an end she hadn't. She'd asked the bare minimum, such as his parent's professions, then their appearances. The question had sent his mind blank, leaving him gutted that he hadn't immediately recalled his mother's brown hair and bright green eyes like his own, or his father's tall stature with his greying black hair and grey eyes hidden behind his round spectacles. He hadn't thought of them in so long... he couldn't remember the last time he had, and while a whole lot of things had happened, he'd never thought he'd forget them as he had. 

When dinner ended the first thing he did, after being escorted up to his room by Zeke, was climb into bed with Armin who'd anxiously awaited his return, and Luca so he could tell his son all about his grandparents. It terrified him that the day was approaching when he might not recall them at all. Some people claimed they had memories from ages as young as 3 or 4. Eren didn't. He wasn't even sure he believed them, or that they believed their memories to be memories and not concoctions from stories they'd been told about themselves. Even if he was part dragon, he simply couldn't remember that far back. When his voice started to fail him, Armin took over. Both of them were cocooned around Luca how he and Levi used to lay, Luca on his back, drowsy but not quite asleep. If either of them stopped for too long, he'd give a chirp of annoyance. With Mikasa and Jean guarding his door, the door between his room and Zeke's now blocked by the room's desk, and his best friend laying on the other side of his son, Eren managed to drift off to sleep without his mind feeling the need to drum in how precarious the situation they were all in was.

 

Over the next few weeks, Eren was shown the ways of the Marley royal family. He had to wear a stupid collar, and also had to appear on Zeke's arm as the announcement of their wedding was made official. Well, their engagement. Because Zeke had already fucked him, the royal advisors to his family insisted another wedding must be held on Marley soil. The omega could only imagine what it would have been like if Zeke had to marry all the people he'd screwed. Was it even legal to marry your own hand?! It was a lame joke that Armin had made, yet as he'd been forced to take his vows, they had their "union" witnessed all over again, it stupidly stuck in his head. Once "legally married", things actually managed to get better for a time. Eldia correspondence managed to remain sealed long enough to make it to his room. Zeke was continually skipped when it came to the island of Paradis, as the omega managed to get a decrease in shipping taxes being paid to Marley, as well as changes to the big scale mining operation Zeke had wanted to push through. Dina really hadn't taken a liking to him, so he didn't have to play nice with her. And, after how terrible in bed Zeke had been, Eren had lost his shit at him and told him if he touched him again, he'd castrate him. Surprisingly, Zeke listened. Never touching him outside of what was necessary to play the loving newlyweds. 

 

It was another full month when things started going wrong for Eren all over again. He'd secured permission for Jean, Sasha and Connie to return home, then promptly locked himself away from the world. The stress of everything had seemingly hit him all over again, leaving him vomiting and, or, fatigued for hours at a time. Luca would stay by his side, making Eren feel like an awful mother as he didn't have the strength to take his son outside to play anymore. Armin would have taken Luca to play, but his son didn't want that. If Eren was sitting on the windowsill of his room, then Luca was sitting in his lap. If Eren was throwing up, then Luca curled up next to him on the floor. He didn't even consider the possibility of pregnancy, as it wasn't supposed to be possible... 

In Marley, it seemed like once a week there was some function being held. His stomach had been particularly tender all day, leaving Luca behind with Mikasa and Armin had left him in tears, and Zeke was a foul mood because he hadn't gotten any from anyone much since the wedding. The night was cold, which had set off his lungs, and the skin-tight corset he'd been shoved into by one of the castle maids was threatening to vivisect him, so all and all, it was pretty much the typical beginnings of a night out with his husband. Smiling had been fine. Taking backhanded insults had been fine. But as Zeke led him around the room, it grew harder and harder to breathe. Perhaps because they were both stuck in the same sham of a marriage, or perhaps because everyone was watching, Zeke actually noticed his discomfort. His husband growling as someone came to close to him, to inquire about his health. Shielding him from the public, Zeke took his face into his hands, staring into his eyes as Eren clutched his chest, trying to gasp down air. The smells and sounds, the light from the chandeliers, everything was an assault on his senses  
"Eren. What's wrong?"  
"Can't... breathe..."  
"Send for our carriage at once"  
This wasn't like Zeke at all. Zeke was a total arsehole who'd left his "husband" to his own devices within the castle walls. Lifting him off his feet, Eren whimpered at the discomfort the movement caused. He was dressed in so many layers, that he felt crushed by the weight. By the time they reached the carriage, Eren had thrown up. Helped into the carriage by Yelena, Zeke held the omega's hair back as someone produced a soot bucket from somewhere. All this was probably a show, he knew it had to be a show, but if Eren could have thanked Zeke he would have. At their side, Yelena went about cutting through his dress, then the ribbons on his corset, and removing his collar. Yelena's actions were definitely for show. He knew that to be a certainty as she'd told him herself. The woman viewed Zeke as some kind of god for saving her... where Eren thought it was impossible for Zeke to save anyone but himself  
"Eren? Can you breathe?"  
Did he look like he could? Whining deeply, he called sadly for Levi to come save him. He wanted his alpha. He wanted his mate... so fucking badly, his distress only growing in the presence of alphas that weren't his. Arriving back at the manor, Zeke carried him from the carriage and up to his room. Word was sent to Dina, while Mikasa looked murderous, Armin was shaking in panic as he peeled off the layers of Eren's dress, leaving Yelena to find the manor's healer. Eren was unconscious for all of this, continually whining for his alpha as Luca trilled sadly as he curled up by Eren's head.

 

Armin and Zeke were the only two allowed in the room as Eren was examined. He'd woken to Mikasa and Yelena yelling at each other, as neither of them wanted to leave when the healer arrived, trying to assure them all this was unnecessary. He'd caused such a scene, one that he'd thought Zeke would have run from by now. Being a beta, Armin was allowed to stay, and being his husband, Zeke was also permitted. The alpha hovering near the doorway for a quick escape, which he made the moment the healer loudly announced: "The prince is pregnant". There was no fucking way, yet the man wouldn't listen to him, getting quite mad at him for telling him he was wrong.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news guys! I've written the next chapter and half of the one after that...  
> I know Eren's chapters might seem jumpy, but if I wrote out all five months in detail... we'd never get to the end

Curled up with Luca, Eren was in a state of shock. His hand hadn't left his stomach since the healer had left them, or so it felt. He wasn't supposed to be pregnant. No. He couldn't be pregnant. It was impossible. He'd given up that part of his soul and lost Levi's clutch because of it. This was wrong. All of this was wrong. This was the wrong bed, in the wrong manor, in the wrong country, and to the wrong alpha... He wanted to run, to scream, to claw the life inside of him out, but none of that happened because he just felt so numb to the whole concept of being pregnant... again.

 

Hearing a soft knock on the door, the omega knew it was Armin. Not just because of the lightness of the steps, or the honey smelling soap he used, but because Mikasa refused to let anyone else near his room  
"Come in!"  
Luca chirped as he stretched before walking across the blankets of the bed and jumping down with a light thud. He knew when it was breakfast time, and he knew Armin usually brought breakfast up. Given he wasn't allowed to take any herbs that weren't approved by the royal healers, his friend stopped by to collect the herbal powders prescribed for morning sickness, before visiting him. Opening the door, Armin smiled down at Luca  
"Hello. Are you hungry? I've got some mince for you, as well as your milk"  
"You're spoiling him"  
"He's a growing boy. Speaking of growing, how are you feeling today?"  
"I haven't thrown up yet"  
"That's progress"  
There was that, and the smallest of bumps his belly had become in the past few weeks since being told of his pregnancy. He couldn't escape the truth, so why couldn't his mind just accept it? Closing the door, Armin went about fussing over breakfast for Luca. So far no one had tried to get rid of the child, and he didn't know if he was disappointed or not by that  
"I was thinking we could take Luca for a walk today? It's warm outside, so your lungs should be alright"  
With no fireplace in his own room quarters, cold nights now meant spending most of his time in the shower for the steam. The constant flow of hot water could only come from magic sources   
"That'd be nice"  
For Luca. Eren just wanted to stay laying in bed. If he left the window open, the eagle carrying his updates from Eldia would fly right to his bed  
"Awesome. I did suggest we ride down to the port and take a look around, but Mikasa said it was too dangerous"  
"For who?"  
"You. She knows you don't love riding, and that you're not that great at it"  
"Actually... I can ride quite well now. I wouldn't mind going down to the port"  
"Really?! You want to go riding?! I thought you didn't like horses"  
"They're not all that bad. I prefer them to ships"  
"Did you and... never mind..."  
God. He really should be over it all. It'd been 3 months since Levi left, and everyone was still on eggshells about the topic  
"We rode for about three weeks. Down from what they call Europe. Though, for about two of those weeks, we crossed the desert on camels..."  
Levi had laid claim to his body, flooded him with his seed over and over. The baby inside of him was supposed to be Levi's. The alpha was everything he wanted in the father of his child. He knew how wrapt he would have been, and how attending and kind... He would have taught their child to ride a horse and wield a sword... The hand against his swell rubbed at it slowly  
"It's ok"  
"It's not ok. We wanted children, Armin. We wanted that dream and future. Now I'm pregnant to the wrong alpha, who I haven't seen since he found he was to be a father"  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"It is. I just... I know it's foolish, but he was... soft? at the party. When I got sick, he actually growled at the people trying to help, then carried me to the carriage"  
He didn't have feelings for Zeke. But not knowing why he helped... left him wondering if he was ok. Or if he'd seen something like that before with a previous lover. The man was a sleaze, yet had limited his man-whore ways since they'd wed  
"Eren, you do know who he is and what he's done?"  
"I hold no illusions over Zeke's character, and I'm quite sure he'd erase Eldia if he could. But that won't change this... inside of me"  
"I still can't believe you're actually pregnant"  
"I can't either. I don't know if it's a clutch or a human child, so I can't say how long the pregnancy will last"  
"You're around 12 weeks, aren't you?"  
"Yeah. I've only had sex with Zeke those two nights. When he first told me we'd be wed, I was scared he would force himself upon me each night. It's nice to know all these black scales of mine repulse him enough to keep him away"  
"I was scared too... I thought you wouldn't be able to come back from what he'd done to you"  
Armin was far too pure for all of this  
"Armin, it hurt. It hurt so fucking much... but we all had a dream for Eldia. If it's for the sake of peace, I'll find a way to be ok"

The handle of the cup in Armin's hold snapped. Armin letting out a long breath as he placed it down  
"Armin?"  
"You shouldn't have to just be ok! I might be a stupid kid, but I don't get it. I don't get how you can sit there, clearly not over your alpha, and still hurt from his leaving you. And you sit there, and... you weren't supposed to fall pregnant to him. When do you get your happy ever after? It's not fair Eren. I don't... you shouldn't have to have to this baby if you don't want it. You shouldn't have to sleep with someone like him, just to keep Eldia safe. You're not even a real prince. If I was the prince, I would have married you and kept you in Eldia, where no one could touch you. I hate this place, and I hate what it's doing to you!"  
"Armin..."  
"No! You keep talking about peace, but this all too much! I hate it! He broke you and left you! And you still love him! I can't even be mad at him, because he wasn't mentally stable! I want to punch him in the face for leaving, and I want him to come to save us from all of this!"  
Climbing out his bed, Eren walked over to Armin. Gathering his friend into his hold, he nodded   
"I hate him for leaving me. For leaving Luca. But I'm still in love with him... I still love and want to be with him... I tried to hide how bad things were, but even that didn't keep him beside me... some nights I can't sleep because I'm so worried that he's hurt somewhere out there. That he's lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding out, and I'll never see him again... we wanted... we wanted a baby so badly, Armin... it's supposed to be his..."  
Vomit filled his mouth, Eren half shoving Armin away as ran to the bathroom, Armin giving him space for them both to calm. In his mind, his omega was one great big mess. It hated him for thinking of aborting the child, while Eren hated himself for not being able to. Armin was right. He needed to get out of the manor. 

Having choked down breakfast, and kept it down for longer than half an hour, the four of them headed out to back lawns of the manor house, as Mikasa wouldn't let him on a horse in his "condition". This was least faking feeling part of whole castle grounds. Long ago another building had stood on the site of the manor, its thick foundations were blackened and broken yet left standing as a show of strength. Marley's soldiers had swept in and raised it to the ground, though no one knew just when that was exactly. Eren hated that Marley had destroyed something that would have taken decades to build, but the fact they were still there was proof of something outside of polite fakeness. Enjoying the feeling of the sun, Eren was sitting on the grass beside Armin, while Luca chased Mikasa around as Mikasa tried to work out. Even if the female alpha was annoyed at her having her workout disturbed, she'd become much more adept at hiding it from Luca, calling it stamina training instead of playing chasey. Luca might not have got the concept completely, but he was happy to chance Mikasa around. Sighing to himself, Eren accidentally interrupted the game in front of him, Luca abandoning Mikasa as he came bounding over to Eren  
"It's ok, Lu. You can keep playing"  
Chirping, his son swiped at his hand   
"You want me to play?"  
"Lu! Luuuuuuu!"  
"Luca, Eren is..."  
"Armin, it's ok. Luca hasn't had the attention he deserves since I first found out I was pregnant. I don't want this to impact on my time with him. Luca, you've got to give mummy a chance"  
Cocking his head sideways, his son smacked his hand again   
"Ok. Ok. I'm coming"

Chasing around after Luca, it turned into a proper game when Armin joined in. His stomach didn't feel great if anything it felt worse by the second, but Luca was so damn happy as they played. Caught up in their own world, Mikasa was the first to stop playing. Her hand going to her sword. This simple action was enough for Eren to gather Luca up, as he looked for the threat designated by his sister   
"It's Queen Dina"  
Queen Dina. He'd been going out of his way to avoid her  
"We should return to our quarters. She doesn't like me being outside of my room"  
Mikasa nodded  
"I know. I've caught Yelena following us more than once. She likes to try and blend in with the rest of the guards here"  
"Zeke saved her life. She sees him as a god, and he didn't help matters"  
Huffing, Armin wiped his face on his shirt, his cheeks bright red from exertion   
"If she's that great, why didn't he marry her?"  
"Because she doesn't come with a country that's filled with resources"  
"She's also not part dragon"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"There's that. When Zeke mounted me the first time, he only took scales from my back. If it'd been her, she would probably have realised that there's magic in the scales on my face, rather than the ones on my back. She's stupid for following Zeke, but, still, I get the feeling her mind is always racing and thinking of what comes next. I'm sure Queen Dina would have preferred her as a daughter than me"  
"Eren, don't say that. You're... you're more than your dynamic"  
"Mikasa. Was that a compliment?"  
Mikasa's face reddened, Eren feeling himself smile as he pulled her close  
"And you're the best sister in the world"  
"I don't know about that. You disappear for months, then when you're finally back, it still feels like you're not here"  
And there went his smile, kissing his sister on the forehead, he released her  
"I know. It's been hard, for all of us. I'm getting still getting there... and this baby. I swear my hand's been glued to my stomach since I found out. I wasn't supposed to be able to have children, and now... it's a whole lot of confusion"  
Mikasa bit her lip  
"Maybe... maybe the prince was sterile? And not you?"  
"No... I did a spell that used part of my soul. The part responsible for new life. That's why this..."  
He gestured to his stomach   
"...was supposed to be impossible"  
Mikasa growled, probably over the fact he'd been "careless" with his soul from her point of view  
"I feel like there's a lot you've been keeping from us"  
"An omega has to have his secrets. We should head in"

Queen Dina was standing in the ruined walkway as they approached, making it impossible for the four of them to avoid her. Luca really didn't seem to care much for the woman, his son seemed to perceive her as a natural threat. Reaching Dina, Eren gave a small bow  
"Your Majesty"  
"Prince Eren. What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You're in no condition to be debasing yourself this way. I know my son married an unevolved ape, yet I thought perhaps you were more trained than this"  
"I was simply playing with my son"  
"It's unbecoming and an eyesore. You may be married to Zeke, but do not think for a moment that I don't know you do not love him, nor do you avail yourself to his bedchambers in the evenings, as you should be. Do not forget you are a guest at our home and do not think I have forgiven you for such disappointing conduct the night your pregnancy was discovered. You've been nothing but a burden to the royal household since you stepped through that front door. The only thing protecting you here was the foolish slip of paper my son signed, so start being a better husband to my boy, or..."  
Mikasa's anger swelled, stabbing at his nose and flaring his nausea  
"I'm sorry that caring for my people, and wishing their happiness first and foremost is seen as something disappointing to you. Furthermore, what does or doesn't happen in either of our bedchambers is not your concern. Zeke has chosen to seek sexual pleasures elsewhere, so this child inside of me may very well not be the first conceived, but it is the first in a legal and binding marriage, making it heir to the throne of Marley"  
Besides, with Zeke's sloppy technique, he was more likely to squash the baby out of him than make him feel any kind of pleasure. Queen Dina pursed her lips  
"Remember your place. Now, return to your room"  
Eren gave another bow, before doing just that. He didn't understand Dina at all. Yes, she was royal blood, but Zeke's father hadn't been, or so he'd overheard. Was she still grieving for the man who was long gone? If so, shouldn't she understand how Eren felt?

Returning to his room, Eren dismissed Mikasa and Armin. He didn't want to be babysat, and given he intended to shower and sleep, he believed he didn't need an audience. Bathing with Luca, his son nuzzled into his swell. He seemed to have grown more and more attached to the life inside of him, as Eren's stomach had started to show. Stroking Luca's head, the small dragon trilled happily   
"I know. You're going to be the best big brother in the world. You're my pride and joy, baby boy. Mummy is pretty tired, do you want to take a nap with me?"  
Yawning widely, Luca was definitely ready for a nap  
"I love you. Very much, don't forget that. Mummy's sorry he's been so sad, but he's going to try really hard to do better"  
Climbing up so his back feet sat on Eren's stomach and his front feet sat on the omega's shoulders, Luca head-butted his mouth like he was trying to tell him to be quiet  
"You're such a good boy. I'm so proud of you. Daddy would be proud of you too. It wasn't fair you didn't get to know what he was really like. He was the kindest, gentlest alpha I'd ever met before Zeke ruined all of that. But we have to keep our heads down and not be mean to Zeke. He has the power to take you away from me, and I can't let that happen. So no matter Zeke or Queen Dina does, mummy will be just fine because I have you, Luca"  
Luca cooed softly, nuzzling his face as licking at his lips in his form of a kiss. His son's innocence was so pure. He loved him more and more with each passing second... Was it possible that when the baby came, he'd be able to love them in the same way? Would he be able to hold them and not think of Levi? And would he even be allowed to hold his own child, or would Dina see that they were taken from him before he even laid eyes on them, or had them suckle from his breast? Gathering Luca up, he felt so incredibly alone, despite Luca being in his arms. 

 

*  
Eren's morning sickness returned with vengeance, as did his longing for Levi. The herbs the royal healers had been supplying him no longer seemed effective after his 14th or so week, leaving Eren bedridden day and night. Armin was now handling most of the correspondence to and from Eldia, and Mikasa was convinced the healers didn't care for Eren or the baby. He knew it was hard for both of them being in Marley, but what he was supposed to do? He'd told them to leave, but they wouldn't go. He'd asked to return home when forced to dinner with Zeke and his mother, but Queen Dina had promptly changed the topic. He was so tired of being tired. Even keeping his eyes open for longer than a few minutes was growing harder and harder. It felt as if the child inside of him was draining all his strength.

Sleeping fitfully, Eren woke with a start at the sound of breaking glass. Confused at first, his brain didn't even have time to think before rough hands were pulling him from his bed. A knife pressed firmly to his belly, the blade slicing through his nightshirt, then skin as Eren struggled. He could hear 5 of them... where were the other 3?! Screaming, he wished he wasn't so fucking exhausted. His body wouldn't cooperate with his desire to escape   
"Let me go!"  
"He's the one? The dragon?"  
"Indeed"  
Starting to scream, a hand was shoved against his mouth  
"Shit, we need to get him out of here"  
"Relax, no one's going to hear. They've already taken care of his guards"  
Luca had stayed hidden under the blankets, but as Eren was pulled backwards, his son launched himself at the ankle of the alpha closest to the bed, biting the man with his tiny razor-sharp teeth. Giving a pained howl, the alpha kicked out, Luca sent flying into the wall across from them where he smacked it against it with a loud thud  
"The little fuck bit me!"  
"Leave it! Whatever it is, it's probably dead"  
His scream of Luca was muffled, as his magic raced to his fingertips. He could handle being hurt, he'd come to expect it, but Luca. He was pregnant. Hormonal and in mother mode. They'd made a horrible mistake. Snarling, Eren took a breath through his nose, before forcing out a fiery breath. Jerking back with a scream the alpha stumbled away, tripping over his own feet as he continued to scream at the stump of where his fingers used to be. Yelling something, Eren turned his breath on the second alpha, the man's clothes catching on fire as he roared in pain. He wanted them dead. They'd hurt his son. They'd dared to hurt him. He'd burned his lips and throat by summoning his breath too soon, but as he took another breath, his breath was cut short by a third man shoving something sharp into his neck. Eren's hand flew to his neck, ripping out a long and nasty looking needle. Turning on the man with a look so cold that the alpha nearly shat himself. They'd planned this. They'd planned this and they'd dared to hurt his son. Grabbing the man by the throat, the human clawed at his arm as Eren lifted him with one hand, with the needle in the other, he'd pulled from his neck, he plunged it into the man's own neck over and over. The man screaming and gurgling as blood spilt from his lips... In that moment, Eren came back to his senses. He... he wasn't this person. He didn't want to hurt people... he... he didn't want people to think he was a monster... His mind had gone blank when Luca had hit the wall. He hadn't heard anything. He hadn't felt anything but rage. His heart pounding so loud it drowned out the banging coming from Zeke's room, the alpha yelling his name as he finally kicked his way through the door with enough force to move the desk  
"Guards!"  
Dropping the man in his hold, Eren stumbled back, terrified of what he'd down to his would-be attackers, and even more terrified of what had been done to Luca. Tripping over his own feet, blood ran from his stomach as he tried to get to Luca. Zeke catching the omega before Eren could faceplant  
"Eren?!"  
"Lu... Luca"  
Hefting him up, Zeke carried him into his room, laying him down on his bed before striding off. The alpha reappeared with Luca a few moments later, his son bleeding from one nostril as he whimpered miserably   
"Luca..."  
Surprisingly careful, Zeke lowered Luca into his hold, Eren cradling him in his arms as he started to sob  
"Get a healer in here! And take those men to the dungeons for questioning! See they're healed enough so they don't die until they've talked!"  
Sinking down, Eren shrieked in fear when Zeke pressed something to his stomach. Zeke smelt so fucking angry... Eren's nerves shot as he whimpered, trying to escape the mad alpha   
"You're bleeding. Stay still. The healer is coming"  
He didn't need a healer, Luca did. Placing his hand on Luca's chest, he closed his eyes, letting his magic flow into Luca. Luca didn't even have the magic to heal himself, his son whining sadly as Eren healed him. It only took a few moments, but his tears still flowed   
"Eren!"  
"It's fine..."  
"You're bleeding. The baby... you could lose the baby"  
Oh... so that's why it hurt down there? He should heal himself... Nope, he was going to be sick. Slumping sideways, he threw up. Why was he so fucking dizzy? And why was Zeke calling his name?

 

It was unnerving to wake up in Zeke's bed. Especially when he didn't have anything in particular that he wanted to talk to his husband about... He'd been poisoned by whatever had been in the needle, apparently scaring the fuck out of everyone when he'd vomited blood. Eren couldn't remember that, he could only remember the fear of being attacked, his body was still trembling thinking about it. Standing at his window, Zeke was quiet. Eren sitting up in the alpha's bed with Luca in his lap as he waited  
"I suppose you wish to know why I want to talk?"  
Something about Zeke was off. Maybe it was the attack? Or was it the baby?  
"I don't know. We haven't spoken about the baby since my pregnancy was announced"  
Even at the awkward dinners, when he'd been able to attend, it was almost taboo  
"That's just it. You weren't supposed to be able to fall pregnant... How is this possible?"  
"Well, when an alpha and an omega..."  
Zeke shot him a glare, Eren sighing softly. Humour wasn't going to work. They'd healed his stomach, but he was on bedrest for the next few days... and wasn't allowed to return to his own room for some stupid reason  
"I don't know how I'm pregnant. I mean, yes, you mounted and knotted me. I honestly didn't think it was possible. The spell I used to seal Obsydin's sword took that part of my soul... It's because of you that I lost everything dear to me. Carrying your child was not part of my plans, ever"  
"So this... this wasn't your attempt to get revenge against me?"  
What? Did Zeke think he planned to get himself attacked? Or that he'd lied about his infertility  
"Revenge? Revenge! I could have my revenge on you a hundred different ways. Bringing an innocent child into this world to be caught up in this... it revolts me. Carrying your child revolts me, but they are innocent and committed no crime"  
"It's mine?"  
"Who the fuck else have I slept with? My room is beside yours, you would have heard. You heard me being attacked didn't you?!"  
"Alright. There's no need to be so abrasive"  
"You're telling me, to calm down? Isn't that rich coming from you?"  
Zeke's eyes narrowed as he snarled   
"You made your own choices. You chose to marry me for the sake of your country. You have then overturned every single one of my decrees and plans for Eldia. You're surprisingly tenacious, and not at all the weak-willed omega, you seemed to be in Eldia. At first, I thought only to own you, to show your kingdom nothing was unattainable..."  
He hated being in Zeke's bed. It made his skin crawl, and the scents upset his omega  
"You don't see forcing me to keep this ridiculous collar on as a form of ownership! No wonder all your mages come to us. The way your country treats its people is terrible"  
"Eren"  
Zeke's voice was a firm growl, warning him he was going too far. He didn't have the strength to argue  
"Fine. Whatever. What did you want to talk about? I don't know who attacked me or why? They did know I was a dragon, but you haven't exactly held back in telling everyone I am"  
Zeke shook his head, pushing a thin smile to his lips that looked creepy   
"There were two things. I wanted to know if the child was mine"  
"As far as I know. I've only slept with two alphas in my lifetime. You know that. What's the second thing?"  
"Why do you cry at night? Almost every night since you've come here, I've heard you cry"  
Eren didn't care if Zeke knew he was fucking miserable. He just didn't see the point of raising the topic   
"Really? Do you get off on my pain and misery?"  
"Your scent bleeds into my room beneath the door"  
So his scent was annoying Zeke? There wasn't exactly anything he could do about it, Eren already knew how extreme it could be as swung back and forth with his yoyoing moods  
"Then you should know exactly why I'm sad. My alpha. My mate and my dragon rider, because of you, he's gone. He went insane because you wanted to mess with dragon magic. He took the sword and he left me behind, after promising me we would return to Eldia together. That we'd protect our people together. I'm in a country that wants to erase mine. I'm pregnant to the wrong alpha. Married to an alpha whom I know would love nothing more than to hurt me, and your mother thinks I'm a disgrace to you and your family. Oh, I was attacked for no good reason. You got your wish. You finally got to fuck me. What more can you possibly want?"  
"I... didn't think it would be like this"  
"What? You thought I'd embrace you with open arms? That I was enough of a slut to accept any alpha who showed me a little bit of attention, then drag them into my bed? Zeke, you are the one person in the whole of existence that I cannot forgive"  
"You don't understand! You..."  
"No, Zeke. I don't. I really don't..."  
"I expected to hate you, yet..."  
The "yet" part sent a shiver up his spine   
"May I... I'll never lay hands on you again, but please can I touch your stomach..."  
"To confirm I'm pregnant?"  
"I already know you are. I have my crystal, remember"  
"Then why?"  
"Because... I... I don't know. When I saw you hurt... I was angry"  
Well, that made sense to no one. He didn't want Zeke to touch him, but he had kicked the door in and gotten Luca to him before his son suffered any more pain  
"Just this once. For helping Luca. I didn't thank you for that. He may be a dragon, but he has nearly no magic of his own"  
Pulling his nightshirt up, Eren then covered his junk   
"Alright. I can't guarantee I won't be sick again. There are too many scents in this room, but... it is what it is"  
They were waiting on a new door for between their rooms, and for bars to be placed over Eren's windows. He could have done it himself, buuuut, bedrest. Walking over to him, Zeke sank down on the bed to place his palm on Eren's stomach   
"It's hard..."  
"That's because there's a baby growing inside there"  
"Your skin's soft..."  
"That's because omegas are soft by nature"  
Eren squirmed, wanting to rip Zeke's hand off his stomach  
"I... haven't been honest with you"  
Tell him something he didn't know  
"I recognised one of those men who attacked you. I remember him talking with my mother. You're not safe here anymore"  
"I wish I could be surprised, but she has always hated me"  
"You're not mad?"  
Eren lifted Zeke's hand off his stomach, pulling his shirt down  
"I'm not surprised. It's not like I can act though. I will not let Eldia be destroyed in war"  
"How can you care for that country?"  
"That country is the country I was born and raised in. Marley, Draecia and Eldia used to be the same kingdom, the same blood flows through all our veins"  
"Ok. Ok... I see I am upsetting you. I will leave you to rest. Yelena and Mikasa are standing at the door if you require anything"  
Eren nodded, he really was kind of sleepy and would be until the drugs in his system passed  
"Thank you"  
His husband gave him a strange look that Eren couldn't decipher, leaving him to mull over their strange conversation as Luca slept beside him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe I've done all my chapters up to 55... though if you're on tumblr you know that ;p

Eren had been had. At the time of the attack he hadn't realised it, and yet, now he well and truly did as he watched the world through the bars on his windows. His mail now checked before reaching him. His movements limited to within the manor itself. He couldn't take Luca outside. He wasn't allowed to attend public functions, and all of it was under the guise "that they couldn't guarantee Eren's safety". The alphas foolish enough to have attacked him had mysteriously escaped the manor's dungeons, Zeke sounding bitter as he informed him. Despite how much he hated it, he'd been forced to rely on the alpha as a storm had hit Marley so severely that Eren had thought he'd freeze to death in his room. Zeke had heard him coughing and wheezing, so had brought him into his chambers where he settled both he and Luca down in front of the fire.

Being 5 months pregnant, Eren was starting to worry for the life inside of him. He was still barely showing. It didn't feel like a clutch, yet he didn't feel the movements of a foetus. His omega's need for comfort had kicked him long ago as had the puffy small breasts and sore chest, but all he felt was disgusted at the idea of being held by another, and because he hadn't openly been practising magic, he feared it was affecting him like Obsydin's collar had. He wanted to go home. No. He wanted to go to Draecia. He wanted to see Historia, and Ymir, even Freya and Steege. Yet all he could do was watch the world through the bars on his windows.

"Prince Eren, Prince Zeke has asked you to join him for dinner in his room"  
Mikasa and Armin both looked to him from Eren's bed where they were playing a game of cards that held no interest to Eren  
"Tell Prince Zeke that Prince Eren declines his offer"  
Mikasa looked back to her hand of cards and continued her move. Mikasa didn't care for the two new guards placed outside Eren's door, a tiny dark-haired woman named Pieck, and a tallish blond man named Porco. Both who'd sworn they were loyal to Zeke, and both of which creeped Eren out. Porco sounded as bored as Mikasa did as she declined the offer. Though, Eren really didn't see why Zeke couldn't just knock on the door and ask himself  
"Luca and I accept, please tell my husband I'll be there shortly"  
In roughly 30 seconds once he slid off the windowsill, walked past his glaring friends, unlocked his door and stepped into Zeke's room  
"Very good, Prince Eren. Dinner is already served, please be prompt"  
"Thank you, Porco"

It was nearly a full minute, Mikasa and Armin both deciding they needed to scold him over the time he was spending with Zeke. They both saw the need to remind him of who Zeke was like he didn't know that for himself. Armed with Luca on his shoulder's, his son trilled loudly as they entered Zeke's room. He knew the sweet and adorable times couldn't last forever, but lately, it felt as if Luca had entered his rebellious stage, doing everything he knew he wasn't supposed to, then huffing and turning his back on him when Eren scolded him for his bad behaviour. Letting himself into Zeke's room, Zeke was already seated at the dinner table, drinking wine from the scent of it. Walking over to join him, Eren took his seat across from his husband   
"Prince Zeke, I must say I'm surprised you didn't just knock on my door to ask me to join you"  
Lowering his goblet, Zeke nodded  
"I would have, but I feared what Mikasa would do to me for disturbing you"  
"We both know you don't fear her. Is there something you wished to discuss"  
"I want to send you back to Eldia"  
That got Eren's attention, for the first time a long time he felt something he could describe as pure happiness. It must have shown on his face  
"I can't remember the last time I saw you smile like that"  
"There hasn't been anything to smile about"  
"Your morning sickness has passed? Is that not something to smile about?"  
Eren's smile fell, both hands going to his stomach   
"I wouldn't say it's passed... I... I'm concerned about the baby. I'm not exactly human, but..."  
"Do you require a healer? Are you in pain?"  
Zeke's voice held concern. Concern Eren didn't want to hear. He had his own thoughts and views on this pregnancy and a growing suspicion that it wasn't Zeke's. Normally an omega would seek the comforts of their child's father, yet Zeke's touch left his stomach turning. Of course, it was only a suspicion and more than likely simply a manifestation of his burning desire for the baby to Levi's   
"I don't think a human could help. I... when I was pregnant with the empty clutch, it was different to this... maybe it's because I'm part dragon, but... It doesn't feel normal"  
Zeke swore softly  
"I had intended to take you to Eldia. Pieck, and Porco, have both reported you seemed to be growing more and more depressed, and it has been quite some time since I visited... If you're not up for the trip..."  
"I am! I mean, I am. Just... I don't understand you at all. I asked to return to Eldia before, and it was never allowed"  
"Pieck, Porco and Yelena all feel it would be good for you, and the Queen has permitted it. It won't be for another few days, perhaps as late as a couple of weeks, storm season is upon us"

Storms equalled waves. Waves equalled a swaying boat. Oh, god. No... Swallowing down the vomit that rose into his mouth at the thought of a violently rocking ship, Eren's voice was almost begging for the answer "no" as he asked   
"I... so we have to go by ship?"  
"Does that trouble you"  
"I... honestly, I would prefer not to. You may have been busy fucking in your cabin, but both Luca and I fell ill from the fumes"  
"Ship is the only way"  
"Maybe for humans"  
Zeke shook his head  
"I cannot allow you to take your dragon form, my mother has decreed that such actions are an act of treason"  
"I simply cannot understand your mother. She treats you like a pet, to praise only when you've done something right. Has she always been the way she is?"  
"No one would dare speak of the Queen that way. I remind you to hold your tongue"  
That wasn't a "no". He'd come to realise that everything Zeke had done was so that his mother might love him. All of his partying, was him playing the act of a ruler who didn't care because he truly didn't know how to care for anything or anyone on a level that wasn't barely 5 inches on a good day. He'd grown warped and jaded as a product of his mother's indoctrinating. This discovery had been thrust upon him, without his want or need of it. It only served to mess with his head even more. He'd started to sympathise for Zeke, which conflicted with the fact he still mostly hated him... even if he had helped him, and kept his word not to touch him...   
"Anyway, shall we eat? Luca looks as if he wishes to..."  
Luca jumped off Eren's shoulder and onto the table, he'd gone through his own mini growth spurt, going from the size of a small cat to a large, and somewhat fat one. His jumping was much more "thuddy", and his lack of stealth even more lacking  
"Yes. And about Eldia, thank you. I really miss my people"  
Zeke muttered something about Eldian's not being worth missing, yet Eren ignored the statement, not with being so close to returning home.

 

Luca cut their dinner short, which was fine since they'd dissolved into eating in an awkward silence that left Eren feeling jumpy, with Luca picking what he liked off the side of Eren's plate. His son didn't like what meat was being served, making it shown by smacking Eren's plate off the table, then leaping down and stalking back to Eren's room. Losing his temper, Zeke let loose a string of words at Luca, and about abnormal dragons, that Eren was disgusted to hear, causing him to storm off after his son in just as much of a mood as Luca had been. Slamming the door behind him, Luca growled as he clawed at the bedding while Armin tried to pull him off the sheets his claws were shedding   
"What happened? Come on, Lu... leave the sheets alone"  
Luca huffed, if the little dragon could roll his eyes, he would have   
"Zeke wants to keep me happy and safe, so we're heading to Eldia the next few days we get. You know, I was actually starting to maybe not hate him as much, but he just called... He called Luca a beast that would have been wasted on his parent's sheets, and dragon's freaks of nature"  
Mikasa growled, jumping off the bed  
"I'll fucking kill him"  
"You're not killing him. We're returning to Eldia, and I may have permission to visit Historia about my pregnancy. Just... fuck. I don't know what to think. One moment he's being nice and he's keeping his word, the next he's being like this! This is what I hate about Alphas! Just tell me what I'm supposed to feel because I don't fucking know anymore!"  
Hanging his head, Luca let out a sad cry. Running his hands through his hair, Eren took a deep breath, trying not to cry and failing miserably  
"I know. I'm sorry for yelling, but you were naughty and you know it. I have to eat because I'm growing your sibling inside of me, and I can't have what little food I get spilt across the floor... god. Just... fucking Levi... fucking alphas... why did he have to leave?"  
Abandoning her war pose, Mikasa gathered him up in her arms, before pulling him down onto his bed. Armin and Luca piling in for an awkward cuddle   
"Eren..."  
"Can you both stay tonight? I don't want to be alone"  
Armin stroked his hair, hushing him softly as he rolled away from Mikasa. He loved her, but the whole alpha thing was upsetting his omega   
"Of course. Do you want to stay in your room, or come to ours? Luca ruined your sheets"  
Even when he was a shit, he was still Eren's baby boy. And no one got to blame Luca for things without at least attempting to understand why first  
"He's learning his boundaries and learning how tiny he really is. He wants to communicate, but can't find the words... That he's lonely. And he's bored. We're both trapped in here... I want to go back to Eldia. I want to go home"  
"Did Zeke give an exact date?"  
"No. We have to go by ship too, if I change into a dragon here, it'll be seen as a declaration of war"  
Armin and Mikasa both groaned at that. They'd seen how sick it had made both him and Luca, and now they had to go back again... and then there'd be the trip back to Marley...  
"But you are a dragon. Fucking Zeke"  
"It wasn't Zeke, but Dina who decided it, Mikasa... I just want to go home. Things wouldn't be so bad if we were home"  
Armin kissed his forehead  
"Don't worry, we'll be home soon. Nicollo's probably hoping we stay away, fearing for his kitchen"  
"I miss the castle. I miss our friends"  
"Even Jean and Erwin?"  
"No... but only because they're alphas. Sorry Mikasa, but with the baby and since the attack every time I smell an alpha I get so stupidly scared"  
Mikasa patted his hip  
"I know. I've been trying hard not to scent you by accident"  
"Thank you... I'm so sick of feeling like this... and this thing inside me... I'm not ready"  
"Eren, you still have months to go. If... if you don't want this baby, it's still not too late"  
"I don't know what I want, Armin. I haven't since he left..."  
"When I see that midget next, I'm going to break his nose for leaving you"  
Armin gave a giggle at Mikasa's statement  
"Just his nose?"  
"Nose, legs, dick, pretty much anything I can get my hands on"  
His friends might have found the humour in Mikasa's words, but his omega definitely didn't as he growled in warning   
"He's still my mate"  
"He left you..."  
"Mikasa, maybe we shouldn't. Even I can smell how upset that made him, and I'm a beta. I'm sorry, Eren. Let's just get some sleep? The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we leave, right?"  
"No. It's... it's my fault for being so hormonal. I'm worried about the baby... I know it has to be Zeke's, but I keep praying it's Levi's. He wanted this so much, and I just keep thinking that if something's happened to the sword, then maybe somehow I fell pregnant before Zeke touched me. I know I'm making myself miserable"  
"Do you maybe want to talk about what happened when you were gone? I know you said you're not ready, and you don't have to tell us everything, but maybe you can tell us how you met Luca? Or where you went? You said you'd been in Europe. That must have been fun?"  
Eren sniffled, he didn't know why Gretta was the first thing that came to mind  
"Someone tried to poison us when we stayed in a whorehouse..."  
Mikasa shot up, Eren flinching at the sudden action   
"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"  
"Mikasa! You're scaring him"  
"But someone tried to hurt him..."  
"That was like 8 months ago. Do you want to tell us about it?"  
8 months... it'd only been 8 months since his birthday? At the same time, he could easily believe it. Every day since coming up Marley had felt so long, and he was 5 months or so along... if he did the maths, it was nearly 8 and a half months, which meant it would soon be Levi's birthday. The thought brought a fresh round of tears to his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be here without Levi   
"Maybe... just a little though... about Luca. These people killed his mum, and he was the only egg to survive... he waited over 20 years to hatch... and his father... Hannes... he died too because of us..."

Not meaning to, and unable to stop himself, even through his tears and sobs, Eren word vomited about his time with Hannes. About his new scales, his breath, what Hannes was like and how he cheated at cards. The more he talked about Hannes, the better he felt. It hadn't been perfect there, but it'd felt right at the time, and Levi had been so much better then. As he talked Luca fell asleep mid story, his head atop Eren's as Eren talked himself right to sleep. This left Mikasa to move Eren, while Armin moved Luca in order to take care of the sheets the dragon had ruined. Both of them knew Eren would fix the sheets right up when he could, but would freeze without proper bedding. That was how the three of them found themselves curling back around the omega protectively under Armin's blankets, with Eren's piled on top like some kind of weird nest.

 

*  
Eren had started to wonder if he was ever getting out of Marley. At first, he wondered if it was because of the fact he'd stormed out of dinner with Zeke. His omega instincts jumping straight to him having done something wrong, rather than the acceptance that the weather had been awful. He wanted to be in Eldia for Levi's birthday. It was silly, he knew it was silly, but he just wanted to feel closer to Levi again. He'd already decided he wanted to use Levi's chambers while staying in the castle, under the guise of needing safety and familiarity given his pregnancy.

Setting sail on the 21st of December, Eren felt like he was dying the moment the ship hit the first hard wave. Zeke had kept him close as they'd boarded the ship, more or less propping him up as he led him through to the main cabin that would be his husband for the voyage. As luck would have it, the waves hadn't got the memo about his seasickness or pregnancy. The boat rocking, swaying and creaking in ways that did nothing to reassure him. For some reason entirely foreign to him, Zeke stayed. The piece of shit, arrogant arsehole stayed. He held Eren's hair back as he vomited, he forced the omega to keep his fluids up, and in a moment of distress induced weakness, when Eren asked him to hold him, he did. The alpha had spooned up between Eren and the door, protecting him from anyone who might enter without permission. Despite being mostly out of it, he couldn't remember telling Zeke he'd been scared of anyone entering without permission, the alpha had just seemed to know. Like he seemed to know Eren didn't want anything from him other than an arm around his waist and a chest against his back. There were no kisses. No gentle touches. No whispers. Zeke had laid there and allowed Eren to position himself how he needed... which was with his face off the side of the bed and the bucket close. He knew the man was trying in his own ways for the sake of the child inside of him, but what if Zeke was to find the child wasn't his? What came after that? To Zeke, Eren was just the thing around his baby, not even completely human. Each and every cruel thing Zeke had ever said about Luca, or to Luca, ran through his head each time his mind began to think back to everything "nice" Zeke had done for him. With his thoughts and his nausea, it was a miserable trip back to Eldia.

 

Weak legged, and dehydrated, Zeke supported Eren off the ship and onto the docks of Eldia. He'd only set foot onto the wooden jetty, but he already felt better. The wind. The smell. The magic. He was home... really home  
"Eren, if you need me to carry you..."  
"I'm ok, Zeke. Thank you for asking. I must remain strong for my people"  
"There's remaining strong, and there's looking so pale you seem as if you're going to fade away"  
"Zeke, please. I don't want to fight"  
"You were so violently ill..."  
"I was just as violently ill on the trip over, and you didn't seem to mind"  
"You weren't pregnant then..."  
For a moment, Eren wondered if Zeke knew how pregnancy worked. You didn't magically get pregnant from sneezing. On his shoulder, Luca chirped  
"Get off of him!"  
Growling at Luca, Luca growled back at Zeke. Eren's poor head throbbing caught between the pair of them. Yes, it was uncomfortable having Luca on his shoulders given how stiff and sore his body felt, and Luca would probably be better in Armin's hold, but he'd been so sick that he hadn't spent that much time with Luca   
"Zeke, Luca stays where he is. Luca, I know the boat ride also left you ill. Once we've met with Levi and Hanji we'll take a shower"  
"You need to eat and sleep"  
"I might be able to if the world stops swaying... I hate ships. I hope you know I hate ships, it was just as bad the first time"  
"Eren, the world isn't swaying. I think you need to sit down. You're not well, and the stress on the baby isn't ok"  
"The carriage is at the end of the jetty. I need to show my strength and reach the end of the jetty. Ok?"  
"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?"  
For a moment, Zeke sounded so much like his Levi that Eren's head shot up, the omega's eyes widening as he searched for his alpha   
"Eren?"  
The moment had only lasted a heartbeat, when Zeke spoke again he knew with certainty that it'd been him all along   
"Sorry. It's nothing. Let's head to the carriage"

From the docks, it was a short ride through the city to the military barracks where Erwin and Hanji were waiting for them. Both of them looked exhausted, and both of them looked surprised when Zeke lifted Eren off his feet, before pausing to let Luca jump from the carriage and into Eren's lap. Striding over to the pair, Eren tried he hardest to ignore the whispers from the gathered soldiers, who'd know all about the threat of war, and just what kind of an alpha Zeke was   
"Prince Eren requires a healer. Show us to our chambers at once"  
Erwin glared at Zeke, Hanji immediately noticing the invisible sparks flying between the pair of alphas and shaking her head. He was the youngest out of the four of them, why was he left to keep the peace  
"Prince Zeke is concerned about the baby. My morning sickness and seasickness doesn't sit well with him"  
"Eren..."  
"Zeke, we are in Eldia now. I know you're loathe to be here, but they won't hurt me"  
"You need a healer. You're sick and you have been for months"  
"It's called being pregnant"  
"Then what of your fears and panicking? And of your nightmares? Each day you grow worse. It's not healthy for the child"  
The child. They all knew about the child. They didn't need to discuss it in front of everyone   
"Prince Eren will be seen to immediately"  
Eren rolled his eyes, Zeke wasn't backing down   
"Fine. Ok, but they'll say the same thing I am. Fluids. Rest. Food, and herbal teas to settle the stomach and to help relax"  
"Then consider this a second opinion before getting a third in Draecia"  
"If I say yes, will you back off?"  
"Do not forget you're the one who asked me to hold you"  
"And don't forget I also told you I could walk. Now, can we head inside? I'm tired of being talked about by everyone surrounding us, and I'm tired of being held like this"  
Zeke gave a huff, but didn't kick up a fuss as he carried Eren inside.


	52. Chapter 52

It was as Eren had said. Herbal teas, fluid, food and rest. His vomiting had dehydrated him, and his smaller meals in Marley had left every scrap of nutrition going to the baby. A baby which really wasn't being welcomed by the soldiers of the barracks, not that Eren was either. Everyone was whispering about their new prince and his lack of prominence in Eldia. Or how stupid he was given the type of man Zeke was. It wasn't his fault that he was currently stuck in bed and unable to leave his room. He'd wanted to, and was in a foul mood for being denied. He knew how powerful public presence was, and that the people couldn't believe in a prince who never made time for him. He was just simply too ill and fatigued. Erwin and Hanji had both been shocked as the healer had examined him, Erwin having to leave the room, while Hanji now refused to leave his side until his condition improved.

In Marley, he'd avoided looking in mirrors as he didn't want to see who he'd become, but in the room he was now in, the dresser sat just a few steps from the bed, and when he'd set eyes on himself he'd been so beyond disgusted. He looked like a living doll. His sharp cheekbones, pale complexion, and dim eyes all came together in a way that made him seem barely human. Why had no one told him how sick he looked? He doubted that just two days at sea could have left in his such a condition. Was this what Zeke had seen? And was that why they were in Eldia? Because the alpha didn't want him dying in Marley before they got their hands on Eldia's resources? At this point, he didn't know. He just wanted to get out of bed. He wanted to talk to the soldiers and the people of the port town. He wanted to show that he wasn't a weak omega simply because he was pregnant and that he still had their best interests in heart despite being now residing in Marley.

Letting herself into the room Eren was using, Hanji smiled happily. In her hold was a breakfast tray piled high with food, which immediately caught Luca's attention  
"Good morning! How are we both this morning?"  
Eren rolled his eyes at Hanji. She'd literally only left to get breakfast half an hour earlier, giving Eren privacy as he showered. There were guards at his door, and Zeke had already stopped by to inquire about his health. He was sick of people asking. He was already self-conscious over his pregnancy, and the fact he didn't look 6 months along. Hanji's smile widened  
"No need to give me that look, Prince Eren"  
Huffing, Eren crossed his legs, keeping both hands around Luca's rather large waist so the dragon wouldn't attempt to jump on Hanji  
"I'm fine. I'm sick of this bed, and Luca is sick of being trapped inside"  
Hanji rolled her eyes back at him, before placing down the breakfast tray on the bed in order to sort Luca's breakfast out for him  
"You know we can't let you..."  
"I'm pregnant. It's not the end of the world"  
"It's not a typical pregnancy"  
"And I'm not exactly the typical royal? The whore who screwed his way to the top? Being named prince for being the bonded mate of the prince, then marrying the prince of the enemy nation, and now showing up pregnant?"  
"Someone's grumpy"  
"Because you have no idea what it's been like"  
They both knew that was a load of shit. Armin and Mikasa had both debriefed Hanji and Erwin over every little thing that'd happened in Marley, including his being attacked  
"I do. I really do. You had a drop, and you're still recovering"  
"A what?"  
What the fuck was a drop?  
"Your depression. Mikasa and Armin said you shut down completely. An omega drop is an omega so thoroughly distressed that their body simply gives up. You're a shell of yourself. It lowers your bodily functions to nearly non-existent, so your mind can focus on healing your mental health. It's particularly dangerous as when an omega drops, they often forget to eat or drink"  
Eren hissed. His omega flooding him with the feeling of having been insulted. He'd been pretty bad. He couldn't deny there weren't breakdowns or times he felt like nothing mattered without Levi. But it hadn't been a drop... not that he could remember. If he'd had one of these mythical drops, it would have been when Levi had deserted him  
"That's... not what happened. I am depressed. But you know what, I think it's pretty fucking normal given everything that's happened. You all had no right labelling me, or my mental health without asking me about how I feel"  
"We only want what's best for you. The letters you have sent us have made very little sense, even before you announced your pregnancy, and now you have Zeke protecting you?"  
"What do you mean they made no sense!? I've been doing everything I can for Eldia, or was until my morning sickness got too bad for me to keep on top of things. And as for Zeke, he's trying. I don't trust him. I don't love him. But he is trying for the sake of the baby. He's not touched me badly. He hasn't slapped me, or punched me. He hasn't been physically violent with me. If you want to know why I look so shit, it's because in Marley they give their omegas even less than that bowl you're preparing for Luca. Omegas have to wear collars. They can't drink wine unless their alpha gives it to them. I have bars on my windows thanks to Queen Dina and I'm not allowed to wander around in case I'm injured. I'm sick of collars and I'm sick of being in bed. I want to walk around and talk to people. I want to feel the sun against my skin, then I want to visit Historia"  
"Zeke's given you permission?"  
Releasing Luca, the dragon dived for his bowl of breakfast. His son still needed milk, yet milk was no longer enough. Shifting the way he was sitting, he accepted the breakfast tray from Hanji. Boiled eggs, toast, game meat and leafy vegetables. It was practically a feast after what Marley had to offer  
"I don't need to ask him for permission. He knows something isn't right with the pregnancy, given how little I'm showing for how far along I am. I told him I want to speak with Historia and he told me to do what I needed"  
"Eren, we only wish to help. You've taken in such a huge burden"  
"I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew it wasn't all going to be roses and honey. I know you don't think I'm telling the truth, but he really hasn't done anything awful to me outside of the times we had sex"  
"That's alright then. I know you always see the good in people, so I guess I'm worried you're trying to see the good in Zeke, and missing everything else going on"  
"Like the letters?"  
Hanji nodded  
"They make no sense. In one, you demanded rice and grains be sent at once, and in another bear meat"  
No. He'd never once demanded anything to be sent over  
"I didn't say that"  
"We have the letters, all signed with your name"  
"Do you have them here? I want to see them. I don't remember making demands"  
"You did. Levi soon realised something was wrong when your replies didn't match what he asked"  
He knew they had to follow the pretences of Levi being Erwin's bodyguard, and yet it still fucking hurt to hear his name  
"I want to see those letters. Queen Dina is acting and moving on her own. She openly loathes my being wed to Zeke, and I'm sure she's praying for something to happen to this child. I also wish to leave the barracks later. I want to know what's been happening since I left, and I want to know what else we could be doing in order to help the people"  
"Eren, the healer said you need to rest"  
"I know what the healer said, but lying in bed is only causing me more stress. I need to be up, and I need to be doing something"  
"You need to take care of yourself and your baby"  
"I'm not just an oven for the baby to rest in until it's ready for birthing. Being pregnant doesn't make me weaker, and I'm sick of being treated like it does!"  
Yelling, sparks of magic shot from his fingers. One breaking Luca's breakfast bowl, while another set the dresser across from the bed on fire. Feeling rather annoyed, Eren gathered up a small portion of his magic in order to put the fire out. Still sitting on the bed, Hanji gave him a disappointed look  
"Don't do that. Ok. I know you don't understand, so stop talking like you know what's best for me. You may leave"  
"Eren..."  
"Hanji, leave"  
He didn't want his magic to blow up again, and he was insulted that everyone seemed to think they all knew best for him, without going to the effort to ask him what he needed. He was nearly 21, he knew well enough what he wanted and he needed. He'd done what they wanted, simply to keep the peace, but keeping the peace was starting to cost him his sanity. He'd kept his mouth closed when Levi's birthday passed without his being allowed out of bed, he'd dreamed so vividly of Levi that his heart felt like it was breaking all over again when he woke to find no one mentioning the alpha, and no one understanding why he was so upset. Surely they could just give 5 minutes of their time where they listened to him, rather than treating him like this?

There was barely five minutes between Hanji leaving and Erwin arriving. Of course, she'd run to him. She'd probably told him all about this "drop" theory of hers, where he wasn't mentally sound. Walking over to the bed, Erwin sat down with a heavy sigh  
"Hanji's just been to see me. Is there anything you'd like to explain?"  
"Would you listen if I did?"  
Raising an eyebrow at him, Erwin made a gesture to continue with his hand  
"I want to get out of bed for longer than using the bathroom"  
"The healers here feel it's too soon"  
"I know that. But this is my body, shouldn't that count for something?"  
"Hanji said your magic flared..."  
"Because I'm stuck doing nothing. If you're going to lecture me, lecture me. If you're going to listen to me, then listen"  
"We're worried about you"  
"You don't need to be"  
"You're pregnant"  
"No shit. Really? I hadn't noticed. I thought I was just getting fat from all the food in Marley"  
Jumping straight to defensive wasn't the best plan  
"Eren, you're pregnant. Your mate is missing, and your husband is suddenly concerned for your welfare. If you're sleeping with Zeke, or if you love Zeke, this is something we need to know about. It could be another form of manipulation, given your pheromones are screaming out that you want and need an alpha to protect you. If we do let you walk around, there will be a number of alphas..."  
So that was it. They didn't give two shits about his health, they just didn't want him riling up the soldiers  
"A number of alphas who need to see that omegas aren't weak, simply because they're pregnant. You won't even let me work, or read any of the reports and correspondence for Eldia. Hanji said something about my letters not making sense. I want to see them, and I want to take a walk outside"  
"Eren..."  
That tone. He hated that fucking tone. Like Erwin understood what he was going through. Like he had the right to tell him everything would be ok. That it would all work out in the end... at this point, Eren didn't see how things could work out, when he wasn't allowed to do anything  
"No. Don't. You don't get to play the sympathetic friend, then keep me in here! I can't sit still, and you know I can't! It's like you said, my mate is gone! He's gone and none of you even said anything about his birthday! I'm sick of this! If you'd manned up, none of this would have happened. If you'd done your job or pushed your own ego aside for longer than 5 minutes, he wouldn't be gone! I'd be with him, and I'd be happy. You all can get fucked!"  
Erwin let out a low growl, his voice increasingly pained with each sentence  
"How long are you going to keep rubbing our mistakes in our faces?! This wasn't what we wanted for you! You know it wasn't, and now you're pregnant when you swore you couldn't get pregnant. Why can't you see that we want to protect you?!"

The door to Eren's room burst open, Zeke standing there with his hand on his sword  
"Eren, are you alright? I heard yelling..."  
For possibly the second time in his whole life, Eren was happy to see Zeke. Or maybe it was the first, given he didn't remember much of what he was feeling during the attack  
"I'm fine, Zeke. Levi was just a little worried given that I've decided I want to return to the castle today. He thinks I should rest, but I think I should return the castle as soon as possible, then head up to Draecia to make sure the baby is truly alright. I don't think I can calm down until I know for sure"  
It was a cruel card to play, turning Zeke's concern for their unborn child against him, simply so he could get out of the barracks. Releasing his sword, Zeke nodded  
"If that's what you want, then we shall leave as soon as we can"  
Moving to his side, his husband dropped a kiss atop his head. Eren trying not to squirm with discomfort at the action. He knew things had changed again between them as Zeke had helped him protectively upon the ship, but he hadn't thought they were onto random kisses unless it was Zeke's way of warning Erwin not to stick his nose into his and Eren's relationship... Why the fuck did alpha's have to be so complicated?  
"I'll have our belongings packed and moved at once"  
"Thank you, Zeke. Levi will assist you. I will need to ride with both him and Hanji, as we need to discuss Eldia politics. Will this be alright?"  
"No. You'll be staying with me until we reach the castle"  
"But..."  
"Eren. No. This is not up for negotiation. I bought you home, but I don't trust you to not run, nor do I trust that Eldia has your best interests in mind. You shall ride with me, Yelena, Pieck and Porco. Levi shall ride with the driver"  
Too many alphas... way too many alphas... nervously he asked  
"May Armin join? Given he's a beta?"  
"You may have Armin by your side"  
Oh, thank god for that. And thank god Zeke thought himself so far above Armin that the thought of being jealous hadn't come to mind  
"Thank you. I need to prepare to leave and to finish my breakfast"  
Erwin wasn't pleased, but Zeke stayed by Eren's side until the alpha finally rose off the bed  
"Fine. We'll see to the preparations"

Porco and Pieck had soon grown bored of riding in the royal carriage not even lasting two days before switching out to ride with the rest of the guards, leaving Yelena, Zeke, Armin and Luca to continually watch over him. It wasn't like riding in the royal carriage was the hardest thing in the world to do. It literally involved sitting until his butt had long since gone numb, then Erwin would decide that wherever they were was where they'd make camp for the night. That was it. For all the fanfare, and attention the carriage brought it was boring as hell inside. Armin would make sure he ate and kept his fluids up. Luca would sit in his lap with his front feet on Eren's shoulders as he slept. Yelena would gaze at him like there was something humorous with a smile on her lips that never left, leaving Zeke to watch over him like he was almost content to do so.

As boring as the trip was, it was nice to see Eldia all over again. It was nice to see the people still going about their everyday lives, the children playing in the streets, blissfully ignorant to the world around them. It was while watching them that Eren finally felt movement in his own stomach. What he'd thought was gas over the weeks, now smacked him in the face as kicks from his child. It'd brung tears to his eyes all over again, Zeke the first to take his hand and ask what was wrong. Pulling back from his husband, Eren buried his face against Armin's neck and sobbed himself dry. It'd been real enough before, but now he could feel them. They were now truly alive to him. He couldn't go back. He couldn't abort the baby, not now he felt it. He was thoroughly stuck in his situation.

*  
Zeke didn't push him to stay with him once they reached the castle. Eren not staying long enough in the carriage to hear the alpha even if he had. Sweeping into the castle, there was just one place he wanted to be, and that was in Levi's old quarters. Making his way straight to Levi's old room, Eren let himself in with no problems. It'd been locked, but that was hardly an issue when you had magic. Slipping into the room, the omega's knees gave out as the door closed. Levi. His scent was faint or would have been to anyone but him, yet for Eren, it filled his senses. If he could just let Levi go, he could be happy. If he could just leave this all in the past... Engulfed in the memories of the time they'd spent together in this room, the secret whispers and heated moans. The promised cried out in the heat of passion, for the first time since Levi left his body started to respond. Slick all but gushing as he stumbled up and over to Levi's bed. Since laying with Zeke, he hadn't wanted to be touched, even by himself. The shame of laying with an alpha that wasn't his own continued to stain his heart like an ink stain that ran soul deep. Starved of affection and attention, his body acted while his mind drifted, almost hearing Levi's voice as his hands dipped below the waistband of his pants where his leaking dick throbbed with the need for attention.

When Eren's orgasm hit, his body fell limply against Levi's bed. The lack of knot left him feeling hollow, especially when he thought of how many times he and Levi had lain together in the most intimate of ways within the walls of Levi's chambers. He missed him. He missed him so fucking much that it felt as if the only way to ease his pain was to tear his own heart from his chest. What would Levi think of him if he could see him like this? Naked across his bed and pregnant with Zeke's child.

Eren hated proving Hanji right, especially after he'd protested that he was fine. Waking up in Levi's bathtub, the room was filled with red rose petals, and his body covered in blood. Sitting at the side of the bathtub, Luca was howling. His son's trills filled with pain. Pushing himself out of the bath, whatever he'd done to himself had healed. Yet he felt sluggish and sick. Gathering Luca up, the dragon dug his claws into Eren's shoulders, small diamonds crusted against his scales. He'd never seen Luca cry diamonds before, whatever he'd done couldn't have been good  
"What happened?"  
Trilling softly, Luca hid his face against Eren's neck. His small chest heaving as he "sniffled"  
"Ok, baby boy. I'm sorry. Mummy is sorry... let's take a shower? Then you can help me clean up?"

Whatever Eren had done, he'd done away from Luca. Luca had torn the door between Levi's bedroom and bathroom to shreds, while Levi's room was filled with white roses that seemed to be splattered in with his own blood. Cleaning the mess away, he tried as hard as he could remember the previous night only to draw a complete blank. After jerking off, he couldn't remember anything, and Luca was too small to let him know what he'd done. Dressing in Levi's clothes, the alpha's tunic clung to his belly as he wrestled into the place, his stomach was definitely bigger than it'd been the day before, yet he hadn't felt much movement since he'd woken. Hanji may just be right. He may very well be on the edge of a "drop" if he was acting without memory of the incident. It was ahead of schedule, but he needed to see Historia. The last thing he needed was to "drop" when Zeke was in the castle, and no one cared about his desires or needs other than the alpha. Pulling his hair up into a ponytail, he dressed semi-casually. His pants a loose pair he'd picked up travelling, while his shoes were skipped completely in favour of simple socks. So maybe he didn't look royal or distinguished, or even semi-casual like he lied to himself about, but it was the most comfortable clothes he'd worn in months, and better yet, he'd somehow lost the ridiculous collar from Marley. If he was still married to Zeke when Zeke took the throne, that was the first law of Marley he was overthrowing.

Wandering down to breakfast, everyone stared as he let himself in. It seemed as if only their visitors form Marley were still eating. Zeke was quick to rise, striding over to greet him  
"Prince Eren"  
"Prince Zeke. I'm sorry I'm so late"  
Zeke's eyes were firmly on his stomach. If the alpha was staring like that, it was probably much more prominent than he thought  
"I know. They seem to have grown. I'm sorry if it disgusts you"  
"No. No. It's not that. Are you alright, after last night?"  
Last night? Had he done something? His mind leapt slightly in the hopes that Zeke would be able to clue him in if he had  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean"  
"Sleeping in... Prince Erwin's room. Did it help?"  
That was a disappointment. Zeke didn't seem to know anything about his blanked out breakdown  
"I know what you want to hear, but I don't know. I must have slept hard as I can't remember much after hitting the bed"  
Zeke's lips thinned into a pained smile  
"Perhaps we should eat? Are you hungry?"  
No. Maybe. He really didn't know, especially not with everyone watching them. They had to have the perfect marriage to maintain peace. Leaning up, he kissed Zeke's cheek  
"A little, maybe. My stomach isn't feeling great. I need to head up to Draecia as soon as possible if that's alright"  
Zeke nodded  
"I understand. Please come eat with me, I'll be accompanying you there and back to make sure you aren't meeting with him"  
Reaching his hand out, Eren let his husband take it. "Perfect marriage" repeating in his mind. Only, when Zeke's hand touched his, Eren felt as if he'd been zapped by lightning. Tearing his hand away from the alpha's, he knew he'd just hurt Zeke's reputation in front of everyone  
"I'm sorry. I don't feel... I... I need to go"  
"Eren..."  
"Zeke, I'm sorry. I need some air. We'll talk later"

Running from the dining room, Eren smacked straight into Mikasa. The female alpha growling as she caught him before he could land on his arse  
"Eren!? Where have you been? I came to get you when you didn't show at breakfast..."  
Propping him back up on his feet, Luca trilled like he was trying to dob Eren into Mikasa for bad behaviour. His son's claws were firmly digging into his shoulders far too hard, crying out in pain, he twisted awkwardly as he pulled Luca off him and dropped his son into Mikasa's hold  
"We've talked about this. Your claws are sharp, and they hurt"  
Luca huffed at him, not giving two shits as he nuzzled into Mikasa, who'd only just set eyes on his bump  
"You're bigger"  
"You're the second one to say so"  
"But you weren't that big yesterday"  
"Mikasa, eyes off my stomach. I'm going up to Draecia in a little while with Zeke. I was just talking to him about it"  
"So you ate breakfast"  
"Uh... not exactly"  
Mikasa scowled. She'd taken weeks to accept that sometimes Luca's claws left him bleeding, yet it was kind of obvious that that wasn't the cause of the scowl. Healing himself, he sighed at his sister  
"I'm not hungry"  
"You need to eat. I know you didn't eat yesterday afternoon or evening"  
"But I'm not hungry"  
"You need to eat. For both you and the sake of the baby. I know you had a rough night in the prince's old quarters, I could smell your distress in there. Even now, you don't smell right. Please, Eren. Don't let yourself fall ill again"  
Didn't smell right? All Eren could smell was Levi, and blood thanks to Luca  
"I didn't let myself fall ill in the first place"  
"You know what I mean"  
First Zeke, now Mikasa. He really should have stayed in Levi's room. At least there he wasn't being insulted, even if those doing the insulting hadn't meant it that way  
"Mikasa, I never intended to fall ill, morning sickness is not something that can be controlled, and it's not something that magic can "cure". Neither is depression. Zeke and I will be heading to Draecia later today to talk with Historia, about the pregnancy. I'll eat later"  
"Historia won't let Zeke into Draecia"  
"She's going to have to. He won't let me leave alone, in case I don't intend to return"  
"Then why not leave Luca here with us?"  
Eren grabbed his son back. He wasn't leaving Luca anywhere. Zeke might have deemed him "useless", but that didn't mean others would. Kissing Luca's forehead, his son cooed at him  
"He stays with me. I want him to see Draecia, and I want Historia to examine him given his magic is so weak"  
"Then take someone else along with you. I'll come, or Armin. Please don't go alone with him. Why don't you write to Historia? Have her and Ymir come down here instead?"  
"I'm not endangering them both. Besides, Historia is pregnant"  
"You're pregnant too!"  
"Really? I hadn't noticed the way everyone is staring at my stomach. I'm not hungry and I don't want to talk about this any longer"  
"Eren, you're foolish for trusting Zeke"  
Not once had he said he'd trusted Zeke  
"I never said I trusted him. He's just the only one taking the time to ask me what I need and what I want"  
"Because he's using you! He doesn't care about you, and I doubt he cares about the baby. He just knows that that is the easiest way to bring you under his thumb"  
"I know!"  
Yelling at Mikasa wasn't how he'd thought the conversation would end, but he was so done. Groaning, he hiked Luca up as the baby decided to kick and make its presence known. Now he was yelling in front of both his children. Storming away from Mikasa, Eren marched back to Levi's room... to find Erwin waiting.

Glaring at Erwin, Erwin raised his hand like he was surrendering  
"I don't want to fight. I've been thinking about what you said. We were all shocked over how close you'd become with Zeke. I also know you're not ok. This room smells of your distress, and your scent is calling to Levi, which gives me hope that you haven't fallen for Zeke"  
"I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just had the same lecture from Mikasa"  
"No lecture. I brought those letters for you to check. I thought you might prefer to go through them here than in the sunroom"  
Still suspicious, he stared at Erwin until Erwin pointed to the piles of correspondence on the dining table  
"That... would be nice. I don't mean to be so agitated, but my dynamic isn't making any of this easy, and you're all making me feel useless. I know I chose this path, and I will stand by it for as long as I can. I just need you all to give me space to breathe? And I need you to listen to me"  
"Maybe you'll understand once you see the letters?"  
"We should have enough time. Zeke and I are heading to Draecia. Before you say it, I know my stomach's grown overnight"  
"I wasn't going to mention it. How is your nausea?"  
"Better? It's hard being in his room. Knowing how much he wanted this makes it seem that much crueller"  
Placing Luca down, the baby dragon huffed at him. Stalking off, Luca walked over to the bed, leaning up to dig his claws into the bed like a cat using a scratching post  
"Is he alright?"  
"He's been in a mood all morning... fuck, I forgot to get him breakfast"  
"Have you had breakfast?"  
"I tried?"  
Erwin didn't believe him, Eren's mouth betraying him  
"Zeke wanted to eat together, but when he touched me it set my omega off. Then Mikasa thought to lecture me about how I let myself get sick. Morning sickness isn't something I can magic better. I'm hungry but I'm not, and I really don't want another lecture"  
"I'll send for some food. If you're hungry, help yourself, if not, it's there for when you are. What does Luca like to eat?"  
"Milk, and some meat"  
"I'll organise it"  
Erwin was being suspiciously nice. As the alpha left, it struck him that the alpha probably missed Levi. How many times had Erwin visited Levi's room? How many times had he come here to remember the greatest fuck up of his life? Why did all these alphas make it so hard to be mad at them? Levi left because he was going insane. Zeke was a product of a fucked up childhood. Erwin was a great big coward who'd lost his best friend, and Mikasa wanted the best for him. God. He was sick of being understanding. Eying the paperwork, he sighed to himself. His mental breakdown had to wait for now. He needed to understand why his letters hadn't made sense to Erwin.

Waiting for Erwin to return seemed the polite thing to do. Letting himself back into Levi's chambers, Erwin moved to sit across from him  
"They're organising food to be brought up"  
"Thank you. Can you show me those letters now?"  
"Of course"  
Erwin had already separated out the letters he wanted to show him. Laying them out on the table, Eren could see straight away that they'd been edited. The letters containing his orders on changes that related to Marley operations were the ones with the most changes, all that seemed to be original on the documents were his signatures  
"Did you follow through on any of these?"  
"No. Hanji and I had theorised that you were being forced to issue these decisions"  
"I wasn't. I was stupidly thinking my mail was safe given that it was always sealed when it arrived"  
Every good thing he'd said and every change he'd made for the good of Eldia had been changed. All those months he'd been secretly happy over being able to change his country for nothing, had all been a fucking lie. He'd accomplished nothing other than falling pregnant. Tears of rage and frustration filled his eyes  
"I didn't write this. These... these were all edited by Queen Dina"  
"Queen Dina?"  
Shoving his chair back, Eren didn't even want to look at them. Rising to his feet, he gestured to the letters in anger  
"She's horrible! She's everything wrong with a person in power"  
"Eren..."  
"Don't tell me to calm down! For months I thought I was doing alright! That all of this meant something, but she's been fucking with it all! I've had it! I'm sick of all of it, Erwin! I'm sick of it! I just want Eldia to prosper..."  
Overcome with dizziness, Eren grabbed the back of the chair. Erwin was quick to reach his side  
"I hate it, Erwin! I hate it! I hate how they treat their people! I hate how useless I am. I wanted to save our people, and all I've done is nothing..."  
"Here, come sit down"  
Breathing was growing hard. Supported by Erwin over to Levi's bed, Erwin pulled back the covers to reveal blood across the sheets. Oh... that probably wasn't good  
"Eren, what happened here?"  
Erwin's voice wobbled slightly. Sitting heavily, Eren hid his face in his hands  
"I... I don't remember. I blacked out last night... don't tell Hanji"  
"Are these blackouts common?"  
"Not that I know of... I miss him so fucking much"  
"I miss him too, but you can't hurt yourself over it"  
"I don't remember what happened. I woke up in the bathtub covered in blood. My magic healed whatever I'd done. Luca was pretty upset. He clawed through the door to get to me"  
"I think you should talk to Hanji"  
Shaking his head, that was the last thing he wanted, mumbling sadly  
"I want to talk to Historia. This pregnancy isn't normal"  
"Not normal?"  
"They're moving. I feel them kicking, but I wasn't like this yesterday. I was slimmer, the bump not so pronounced. I could understand if it was a clutch. My not being so big could be explained by a clutch. Dragon pregnancies are generally two years long. If this child is human, why haven't they grown? Why don't I look like most pregnant people?"  
"I don't know. Have you told Zeke you intend to leave this afternoon?"  
"He insists on coming with me"  
"Historia won't like that"  
"Mikasa said much the same. I have no choice though. Zeke is scared I'll run away if I'm left alone. As tempting as it is, what do I have to run away to? I don't know where Levi is... and he probably wouldn't want me like this"  
"Levi loved you deeply. I know you find it hard to believe, but I know he'd want you to be happy. If this baby doesn't make you happy, then we can take care of things, no matter the consequences. I want you to know that. Whatever you need, Eldia is on your side, and I'm certain Levi is on your side too. No matter what you choose to do, I'm sure he'd accept everything you want to give him"  
"I'm not going to give up on them... not now that I feel them moving. I keep trying to stay busy so I don't have to think, then you all stick me in bed and tell me I can't move. I'm not helpless... But nothing works, Erwin... I'm not happy. I don't feel happy. I just feel so empty without him... I get so scared, Erwin. I'm so scared he's dead and I'm so angry with myself because I can't let go of him. I don't feel safe... I never feel safe anymore... he was safe. Even when he was breaking my arm, or hitting me... he was my safety. I can't do this pregnancy thing without him"  
"You can and you are"  
"I don't want to! I... I want h-him... I want him back!"  
Choking on his own spit, Eren started coughing hard. Waves of distress started pouring from the hurting omega. Crooning softly, Erwin patted his back  
"You're ok... you're ok, just let it out"  
If he let anything else out, he'd show just how spineless he truly was. He'd declared he wanted peace more than anything, yet that wasn't strictly true. He wanted happiness. He wanted to find happiness again. That's why he'd offloaded everything onto Erwin, though mad at him for not listening to him at the barracks, he'd wanted to make Erwin as miserable as he was so he didn't have to suffer alone anymore. He wanted to remember what true happiness was like, but pursuing his own happiness would only lead to war.

Still coughing, Eren excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Erwin to fuss over the food that had finally arrived. Coughing while pregnant wasn't a fun time, and no one had warned him that each cough would make him wet himself. Usually, pregnant people glowed, but he felt fucking miserable. He'd had to shower and wash his clothes to hide the embarrassing dampening of his pants. Returning to the bedroom, Luca was letting Erwin feed him strips of meat from the tray on the table. Normally Luca would wolf down his good then laze around in a food-induced haze, his not liking people playing with his food  
"I hope you don't mind"  
"No. It's ok. I wouldn't recommend feeding him like this usually, but he doesn't seem mad"  
"I'll remember for next time. There's food if you're hungry"  
"I think I need to take a nap. I feel really tired"  
"Alright. I'll leave you with Luca then. I know you wish to leave for Draecia today, so can you inform me before you do leave? Just got security reasons"  
"Erwin, I'm a dragon. The moment I shift, everyone is going to know what's going on"  
"Ah... fair point. I would still appreciate it if you did"  
Eren nodded. Levi's bed was calling his name as if the alpha was actually there and softly calling out to him to return to his hold. A nap. Food. Then he'd fly up to Draecia... yeah. That would have to be the plan now. He'd cried and coughed enough that his head was throbbing something fierce while shifting into his dragon from always took so much out of him.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't say I don't love you all...

Waking up from his nap had left him in a worse state than when he'd gone to sleep. His body felt sluggish, like his mind connect to the rest of him. Not realising he was burning with an icy cold fever, or how glassy and empty his eyes looked, Eren bundled Luca into his arms before leaving Levi's room, staggering through the castle as if he'd drunk every barrel of wine in the castle cellars. He knew he'd bumped into people as he walked, he could dimly feel the impact of their bodies against his, but reality wasn't connecting with his mind. His lips silently moving as he chanted Levi's name on a loop. Levi wanted him to be happy, so he had to find Levi. Levi made him happy. Levi would know what to do to fix him.

Having napped in the late afternoon, the sun was already low in the side given the shorter days of winter. His feet bare as he wandered out onto the training field with Luca trying to escape his hold. His son had trilled the whole walk, desperately trying to call for someone to help his mother. Eren heard none of this. His mind consumed with the simple and primal desire to be with his alpha. Having staggered as far as his body could handle, Eren fell to the ground in an ungainly heap. Throwing up beside himself, Eren stared at the mess in confusion. He couldn't remember throwing up... if Levi was here, he'd carry him back to his bathroom. He'd clean him up, then tuck him into their bed... Zeke did that now. The thought of the alpha caused him to wrinkle his face. Why did Zeke do that now? It was clear to the soldiers running drills on the training oval that something was very wrong with the omega. Both Zeke and Erwin were sent for, while they all tried to suppress their curiosity. No one stepped forward to help Eren, not sure how to treat their "prince" now that he was pregnant to the enemy. Also, no one wanted to go near the baby dragon that was growling and making weird noises. There was something wrong with it. They'd all seen it's demonic-looking red eyes and withered wing. An uneasiness filled all of them, which intensified when suddenly a huge green dragon with black stripes formed where the prince had been. Taking the smaller dragon in its claws, there were shouts, but ultimately no attempt was made to stop the huge beast as it took to flight. More than a few in the crowd had been at the engagement party when Prince Erwin had gone mad, then had been taking by the same great green dragon. When the prince's consort had returned without the prince, they'd all realised it was really best that they not get involved, and when said dragon married the enemy, there were those who quietly rejoiced over the beast being gone. Certainly, none of them had expected the "prince" to return home.

*  
Waking in Draecia, Eren was overwhelmed by the pain in his head. He couldn't remember leaving Paradis Island, nor could he remember landing on the Draecian side of the peninsula between the two countries. In the time he'd been unconscious, Luca had left him to explore the surrounding area, probably drawn to the dragons that called the area their home. Eren had no idea as he curled into himself. He just knew how much his head fucking hurt. When Luca had seen he was awake, his son had come bounding back to him, proudly trilling as he climbed right onto of him, and sat like a chicken might a hen. With no energy, Eren couldn't be bothered dealing with his son, leaving him there until Ymir lifted him off of him  
"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!"  
"Ymir! He's hurt. Eren, its Historia. I'm going to help you"  
Rolling him up to sit, Historia took his head into her hands. Her magic was every bit as soothing and soft as he remembered, easing the blinding pressure that had been building  
"Eren? Eren, can you hear me?"  
"Historia?"  
"That's right. Oh my goodness, what happened to you?"  
"I don't feel good"  
"No, I expect you don't. Is that your blood?"  
There was blood? Probably from Luca's claws  
"How did you end up like this...?"  
"He's pregnant"  
"Yes, Ymir. I can see that, can you smell him calling for Levi?"  
"Is that what that stink is?"  
Raising his head to look at Historia, Eren's bottom lip quivered  
"I think there's something wrong with my baby"  
"Alright. Shhh. I'll look at both of you, but let's get off the beach first? You're not well at all, and you're magic is all out of line"  
Ymir held Luca high, the baby dragon seemed completely at ease with Ymir  
"Does it have something to do with this dragon?"  
"Luca. Luca's mine... my adopted child"  
"I think you need to tell us everything"  
"Ymir, he won't be telling us much of anything if we don't help him"

Moved off the beach and onto the grass, Eren laid with his stomach exposed. Night had fallen, so the space was lit with small hovering demon fires as Historia knelt beside his left side, while Ymir and Luca sat up closer to his head  
"I know Levi left, is that what triggered this?"  
Of course, she knew. How much of the shit he'd been through had Erwin told her?  
"Do you know I'm also married to Prince Zeke of Marley?"  
"Word had reached us. I couldn't believe it. Did he hurt you?"  
"No... he told me to come here for the sake of the baby. The pregnancy isn't right. I should be bigger... there's something wrong with the baby..."  
Historia hushed him softly  
"I need to know about you. Your smell is all over the place"  
"I... I missed Levi so much... so I slept in his room. Historia, I blacked out... twice. I don't remember flying here... what's wrong with me?"  
"You idiot!"  
Eren flinched at Ymir's outburst, his hand going to his belly in an attempt to protect his child from the angry dragon  
"That's enough, Ymir"  
"He should know what's wrong with him..."  
"That's enough. It's ok Eren. I know you're not ok, but I'm going to help you and your baby"  
"And Luca... please, his magic is so weak..."  
"Ymir will watch Luca. I'm going to move your hands now, I need to feel your belly. Then we'll talk"  
Historia gently pulled his hands off his exposed belly  
"It's because I didn't want it, isn't it? It knows I'm a bad mum"  
"Shhhh. You're not a bad mum. I have an idea already what's happening, but I want to be sure. You know I'm not going to hurt you, don't you?"  
"Everyone hurts me... everyone leaves me... Levi left me behind..."  
"Ymir, why don't you hold his hand? I'm sure Luca isn't going anywhere without Eren"  
"Fine, but if his magic..."  
"Ymir, please"

With gentle touches, Historia felt his swollen stomach. Her fingers making him whine once or twice, each time she apologised quickly. The exam only to a few moments, and was followed by a burst of her magic radiating out across his stomach  
"The baby?"  
"The baby is fine. They're just fine. One human child and I detect no magic"  
"No magic?"  
"No, unless this one presents as an omega, I doubt very much they'll have your dragon powers"  
"But... I've been so flat. My stomach only grew this size last night"  
Taking his free hand, Historia pulled him up to sit. Not feeling dizzy was amazing  
"These blackouts, how many have you had?"  
"Two. I can't remember last night, or leaving Levi's bedroom this afternoon"  
"And smells? How do alpha smells affect you?"  
"I don't like them... When Zeke tries I help, his scent makes me feel sick and his touch makes me want to vomit"  
"Ok. Ok. So you've had sex with Zeke?"  
It felt dirty to admit it  
"When we were married, the marriage had to be consummated in front of witnesses in Eldia and Marley"  
Ymir made a disgusted noise  
"So... nearly seven months ago?"  
"Something like that..."  
"Ok..."  
"Historia, what's happening to me? I feel like I'm going insane..."  
"It's because you're pregnant to your rider, and he's up and abandoned you. Surely you're not so stupid as to think you can just replace your rider with someone else"  
Eren looked from Ymir to Historia for a better explanation  
"What Ymir is trying to say is your 8 months along Eren. I can feel Levi's life force in the child. You're married to Zeke, while carrying Levi's child"  
"Bullshit. That's impossible"  
"I agree. It was supposed to be, but by some miracle you are. I assume Zeke thinks it to be his"  
"It has to be his... I used my soul. You were there. You know what I did"  
"I do. I think we need to talk things through, and I think you should remain here for your pregnancy"  
"I can't stay here. I wasn't supposed to come here alone"  
"You're not alone, you brought this one with you"  
"His name is Luca. He's my son"  
Ymir rolled her eyes, Eren then releasing she was teasing him for the bite  
"Eren, Levi said you found an earth dragon?"  
Eren's heart leapt  
"You've spoken to him?"  
"Not lately, no"  
And there it went, his heart dropping because he was an idiot who couldn't control his emotions  
"Yeah. The dragon in my coma was real. His name was Hannes and he taught me how to use my dragon's breath while in human form. He said it might help burn the spell off, or at least singe the edges"  
Historia frowned  
"Dragon's don't use their breath in human form"  
"I can. Hannes mentioned it would be good for me to learn in case I was ever in danger. I've used it a couple of times"  
"You have?"  
"The first time was when people tried to kill Levi and I. I used life magic. Then someone tried to attack me in Marley and used fire magic..."  
"Did you use it against the sword?"  
Did he?  
"I don't know... maybe. I can't remember. First Hannes died..."  
"He died?"  
"He hung himself. Levi found him covered in vines"  
"Did you bury him?"  
"He was in his human form, so we buried him with the tears I cried and some of my scales. Luca was his egg. Or rather, Luca's mother was killed by a soldier for her clutch over 20 years ago. He never hatched for Hannes"  
Historia reached out to stroke Luca's head  
"I've never seen an albino dragon before"  
"I hadn't either. Levi said it was ok to adopt him... I know it was selfish. I went through a heat, and knowing I couldn't fall pregnant made it all worse. He showed me the egg to help me get through it. When Hannes died, I couldn't leave him behind"  
"He's very weak in terms of magic. But you've taken fantastic care of him"  
"He's what keeps me going now that Levi's gone. Historia, he's not coming back. Levi went insane from carrying Obsydin in his mind. Zeke is the only alpha I can be seen with, and if this baby isn't his..."  
Why wasn't he three times as large if he was 8 months, he didn't get it? The child was a normal human child...  
"I'm sorry Eren. Being a dragon, it's natural for your rider to be by your side through pregnancy. Normally the child of a dragon is magical given the magic both the dragon and the rider have. You're part human, and Levi is a full-blooded human. I can only speculate over what that means, but I think you've been suppressing your pregnancy because your rider isn't by your side. You don't feel safe, do you? You're also out of control when it comes to your magic and emotions? And you've been very ill?"  
"Y-yeah... That's because Levi isn't there?"  
"Unfortunately. You're both an omega who's mate left and a dragon who lost his rider. If Levi was dead, you'd be able to feel it. The fact you're suffering means he's alive, and you're desperately trying to reach him. Sleeping in his room is only going to make you more mentally unstable. You're omega and dragon parts can't accept that you can smell him without him being there. They feel as if he'd abandoned you, so you grow weaker in an attempt to lure him back"  
Eren groaned miserably  
"That's fucked up"  
"Dragons and riders are bonded that deeply. You sleeping in his room allowed your baby to grow because while you slept, you didn't have to deal with the fact he really isn't there"  
"So I'm stuck being pregnant?"  
"No. Eventually, your child will mature. Your body is keeping them safe for as long as possible. This is all a theory though..."  
"If I want to get better, I need to avoid Levi's scent?"  
"I know it's hard, and that's why I'd feel much better if you stayed with us. I know my father is... hard, but we can set you up with another pregnant dragon who can help you through your pregnancy. We all know Levi helps acts as a regulator for your magic, without him, it's not flowing properly"  
"It was ok during that year"  
"You weren't pregnant then. You need the comforts of a rider..."  
"I'm not sleeping with someone else... I'm married"  
"Eren..."  
Historia didn't get it. She had Ymir. She had the small swell and the happy smile. She had her dragon and her lover by her side to support her  
"Historia I don't have a choice. You... Zeke's changed. He's trying so hard for this baby, if he was to find out it's not his, it'd break him. His mother would probably murder me on the spot and Eldia would dissolve into war"  
Historia sighed deeply  
"I don't know what you want me to say. If you want to be physically intimate with Zeke, it might help relax you around him... and maybe that might help speed up your pregnancy, but he isn't your alpha or your rider and that's what all this comes down to. At this stage, all you can do is nest in a safe place for you to give birth. You're simply too scared without Levi"  
"I'm not scared without him! He left me! He abandoned me! He threw me away after he lied and said we'd go back to Draecia together. I woke up to find both him and the sword gone. Luca lost his father, again. I lost the one person I thought would never ever leave me... I have less than three years to birth this heir and have it pass as Zeke's child, or Eldia and Marley are going to go to war. God! I wish you hadn't said it was Levi's... I'd thought about abortion... I couldn't do it, then I felt them moving and... Levi wanted this so fucking badly... we wanted this..."  
Placing Luca on his lap, Ymir moved so Historia could wrap her arms around him  
"I'm so sorry that I can't do more. I've given you a bit of a magical boost, your body isn't taking the stress very well, so it should ease any symptoms related to issues with the pregnancy, sore throat from vomiting and such, and I'll do what I can to align your magic"  
Eren sniffled as he nodded  
"I'm sorry. I'm such a terrible friend, I didn't even ask how you're doing?"  
"Good. Really good. It's only going to be a very small clutch, to begin with, but Ymir already wants more"  
"I'm happy for you"  
"I know you are. No one understands a dragon-like another dragon"  
"Everything has gone to shit"  
"I know"  
"You don't know the half of it... you can read me if you want. I can't even explain half the stuff I've been through"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"I can't go home without knowing how I ended up pregnant... I need to know if I did something, or if it was Obsydin. He took the collar off my neck, and I have no idea why"  
"Ok. Just close your eyes. Let me guide you"  
"I trust you"  
"You don't trust anyone right now, your instincts tell you not to, and that's ok. You're trying to protect your unborn baby"

Having Historia dig through his headspace didn't really hurt. She'd brought up memories he didn't know he had, such as he'd used his breath on the sword after Hannes's death. That was probably when he singed the spell on the sword and claimed back some small fragment of his soul that had lead to this. It was probably also what accelerated Levi's condition towards the end. He'd come to Draecia hoping Historia had a magical cure for him, only to find it was Levi that he needed more than ever. But he already knew that. Maybe he'd known all along that the baby wasn't Zeke's because he just wasn't gravitating towards him like a pregnant omega should? He didn't know anymore. He felt so incredibly confused. He wanted and needed Levi scent, but it was bad for both him and the baby. He'd also known all along that he could just write to his alpha. A spell would make sure the letter found Levi. But what would he say? And what if he said something he could never take back? He'd tried to cut everything between them off, yet it would have been easier to cut down the tallest tree in existence with a salmon than to tear Levi from his life entirely and never think of him again. He was a hopelessly romantic fool. This baby was sure to only bring him more trouble, especially when Zeke found out it wasn't his. He could lie... but if someone was to test for paternity, he'd fault miserably. Dozing in Historia's lap, he did feel better once she was done in his headspace and aligning his magic again. His body didn't feel so foreign, yet that may have been because Levi's scent was fading from his body. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he sat up, not needing to voice anything else as Historia understood that not everything had been that great. Her wide eyes were filled with tears as he turned to look at her. Ymir punching him so hard in the arm for making her mate cry that he was sure she'd broken it. He couldn't blame her, nor could he help but be jealous. Living with Rod might be hell, but they had each other that was the important thing.

With his "treatment" complete, Historia turned her attention to Luca, who lapped up all the attention he could, trilling and cooing as he flapped his small wings in an attempt to show off for the princess. It would be impossible for Luca to ever take a human form as he'd said long ago. His body simply wouldn't be able to handle it, and like Eren, she'd never met a dragon with so little magic. Giving Luca a small magical boost, his son sat proudly as he stared up at Eren. Rubbing the bridge of Luca's nose, his son let out a happy chirp that had Historia cooing over the baby dragon to the point where Eren thought he might just have to fight her for his own son. Luckily Ymir was there to remind Historia that it was getting late and that Sun would be rising soon. He hadn't intended to stay this long and prayed he hadn't left the castle in uproar. Hopefully, he'd just walked outside and flown off without being too strange. He wanted the people of the castle to trust him, not fear that he was going to freak out and level the castle with his dragon's breath.

The flight back to Eldia was made as the sun was rising. Luca sat between his horns, his son gripping into his face with his claws as they soared over a world dyed in pinks, oranges, and greys. Weaving and diving with the wind currents, Luca chirped on like it was the best day of his life. It probably was. He'd met another dragon, as well as a princess. Plus whoever else he'd decided to introduce himself to while Eren had been unconscious. With wings as wide and powerful as his, they made it back to the castle with ease. The sky barely lit as they landed on the dewy grass and an alarm horn sounded from the castle. At least they knew he was back... He'd have to talk to Zeke... his husband wouldn't be happy, and he still didn't know what to tell him. If he wanted the pregnancy to continue smoothly, he needed to feel safe without the presence of Levi. Zeke was the only one he could seek "comfort" form without risking war. And if they came to war now, it really would be for nothing. Letting Luca jump down off his head, Eren waited for his head wounds to heal before shifting back. In the distance, he could already see the forms of Pieck, Yelena and Porco jogging towards him. Here came the lecture.

Leaving Luca to walk, Eren wrapped his arms around himself as he strode towards Zeke's three favourite goons. It was simpler to get this over with. Reaching Yelena first, the woman carried herself with her usual stance of not caring  
"Prince Eren. Prince Zeke has requested your presence immediately"  
"I figured he would"  
Luca had already run ahead, probably to find food. His son was too happy to be thinking about his own safety  
"How was Draecia?"  
"Most informative. The child I carry is in perfect health. I'm sure Zeke will be relieved to hear that the pregnancy is simply extended due to his dragon heritage rather than there being something wrong"  
Yelena smiled  
"I'm sure he shall too"  
As Pieck and Porco fell into step behind him, Eren had no reason to think they'd harm him. He missed the looks between the three of them because he was looking ahead for Luca. From behind him, something hard was rammed down against the back of his head, dropping him to his knees. A second blow quick to follow the first as Yelena whispered softly  
"Queen Dina sends her regards"  
Struggling his way up, the third blow to the back of his head finally rendered him unconscious.

Trapped in the dungeons of his own castle, Eren had to give it to them. It was the ideal place to hide him. It would have been the first place checked given he'd been seen returning. A scrying spell would point to the castle. A letter sent to him to be tracked would be delivered to the castle. If Luca was going crazy, they'd think his son was trying to look for him in his own way by following his scent around the castle. This had to be Yelena's plan, Pieck and Porco didn't strike him as smart enough. Preparations had been made ahead of him waking. Magic covered the walls of the small cell, and his wrists had been bound with the same kind of magical cuffs Rod had had him placed in, to prevent him from shifting into his dragon form. He couldn't have anyway, the cell was barely wide enough for him to sit up with his legs straight out. A bucket for his bodily functions. It was cold and he was fucking miserable. He'd tried scratching and picking at the threads of magic, but without his own magic, nothing had happened. 

Eren had had no idea how long he'd been left there for, time blurred and warped, all he could was curl around his swollen stomach as his mind grew foggy. A random guard he didn't recognise would bring him food from time to time, the meal small and scarce, but he was sure it was around three times a day... When the cold had gotten to his lungs, they'd brought him a few blankets... which was nice, all things considered. He would have thanked them if he hadn't screamed his throat raw. They probably couldn't have him dying too soon. Queen Dina didn't know that the child wasn't Zeke's, and Zeke had definitely grown attached to the life inside of him... he was trapped again. Like a bird in a cage who's wings had been clipped back to bloodied stumps.

*  
With Eren missing, "Levi" and Zeke were quick to blame each other. Zeke already angered that Eren had left him behind to head to Draecia without him, after acting so strange beforehand. Erwin confused as to how Eren could go missing between the training grounds and the castle, without interference by Marley soldiers. Luca had been found in the castle kitchen's, where Nicollo and Armin were trying to prevent the baby dragon from eating everything in sight. Armin having heard that Eren had headed up to Draecia, had figured that Eren would appear shortly... Then, he didn't. The blond beta first to raise that alarm that something was wrong. 

With both sides blaming each other, and no signs of Eren having been found, Prince Zeke returned to Marley. Zeke had known he'd started to develop feelings for Eren, the omega had always been a beautiful creature in his mind. Yet, upon hearing the news that Eren had been missing for weeks now, his mother declared Eren had run away, voiding the terms of their marriage and declaring war upon Eldia. Zeke didn't believe it to be the case, yet, he could not go against his mother or Marley. The alpha left to take up his sword against Eldia, while now suspecting Eren's disappearance may indeed have been the work of Marley.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peanut-butter-jelly-time

Growling and hissing, Eren stalked his cell. He'd heard the bells and horns of the castle, loud explosions falling outside of his cage. With each loud bang, a snarl came from Eren's bloodied and chapped lips. His clothes worn and torn, dirtied and shredded from his near-feral state. Left to his own thoughts, and scared beyond words for the life inside of him, his omega had invaded his mind in an attempt to prevent him from breaking completely. With booms above him, the whole castle shaking from the unknown attack, Eren lashed out the walls, attempting to protect his child from the perceived danger, his hands bloodied from continuously futile attempts to break the webs of spell surrounding him. Roaring and screaming, his voice seemed to bounce and echo, screaming for Luca to come. It wasn't the first time he'd cried out to his son before, but they'd threatened to slaughter him and string him up outside the cell if he didn't stop. With the chaos above him, he screamed for his son to come, to be safe within the thicker walls of the now unguarded cells. He couldn't lose both Luca and the child inside of him. Both so incredibly precious to him, and both so incredibly innocent. Another great explosion above him sent dust dancing down from the wall above, Eren reduced to his knees as he coughed.

A series of thuds grew closer, a dulled roar followed the loudest thud of all. Wood sent flying as a bloodied guard was thrown through the door with force, the man's chest torn to ribbons by an enraged Luca. Throwing himself against the metal bars, Luca trilled loudly, the sound so familiar to his omega, yet he was let to look up, coughing too hard to for his brain to process anything much outside of his irritated throat   
"Shit! Luca, what have you... Eren?! Oh, God. Armin! Armin, we need the keys!"  
"Moblit? Luca?! Bad Dragon! What did you do?!"  
Two voices that were so familiar. Threats. They could only be threats. Only those who threatened him and his children came down here. Throwing himself at the bars of his cell, he snarled, the effects diminished by his coughing. The cuffs around his wrists tore at his skin as he tried to grab for Luca  
"Eren...?"  
"Don't go near him. Give me the keys and stay back"  
"What's wrong with him? Eren, it's Armin! Your friend..."  
Friend? What was a friend? His son was right there. He needed him. He needed Luca. He was the only one who could protect him   
"He's feral. His omega's acting on instinct to protect his children. Once I get the cell door open, you need to stay away from him and Luca, or he'll attack you"  
"Here... here's the keys"  
He'd had enough of these two strangers. Luca was staring right at him... why didn't his son come to him? Had he failed him?   
"L-Lu-ca?"

With a jangle of metal, and a long scrape, the obnoxious bars that had held him moved. Eren pushing his way through to the first freedom he'd had in weeks. Throwing himself at Luca, he collapsed over his son. Love. Warmth. Soft scales and belonging  
"L-Luca..."  
His son. This was his son. He was ok. They hadn't hurt him  
"Luca... Luca... my baby..."  
Trilling, Luca pushed him off, the dragon pinning him down to the dungeon floor as he started licking at Eren's face. This was his son. His Luca was safe and warm... safe. Safe...   
"Eren? Eren, it's Armin"  
Snarling at the voice, Luca scolded him with a chirp. Headbutting his mouth, Luca growled. He'd done something wrong? His son was rejecting him? Luca didn't want him? Luca didn't want him? Was he a bad omega? Pushing Luca back, Eren curled in on himself. His mind still under the protection and influence of his second dynamic. He wasn't able to understand why Luca didn't want him. He hadn't meant to leave his son. It hadn't been his choice to go willingly... the voice started again. Luca clawing at the cuffs on his wrists  
"Eren?"  
"Stay back, Armin. He and Luca need to work things out between themselves"  
"We don't have time for this..."  
"Then we have to make time. Eren's been here this whole time from the looks of it"  
"No wonder Luca had been so unruly"  
No one insulted his son, pulling himself up, he growled, Luca trilling again to scold him. Taking Eren's cuffs in his mouth, Luca wrestled with the spellbound metal  
"What's he doing?"  
"There's some kind of cuffs around his wrists. I'm going to take a look"  
"Moblit, you just said to stay back"  
"That's why I'm going to look. You're going to run if things go wrong"  
"Don't be stupid. This is Eren"  
"He's pregnant and he's scared. We don't know what's happened to him since he went missing. You were ordered to stay in the castle where you are safe, and this is hardly safe"

As the stranger came close, Luca growling as he continued his struggles with the cuffs. The man... he was familiar... he knew the face, but from where?  
"Luca, I want to take a look at them. Can you let me do that? See if I can get those cuffs off your mother?"  
Trilling, Luca released them. His son trusted this person?  
"Eren. It's Moblit. I'm going to look at your cuffs now. I'm not touching Luca"  
Baring his teeth didn't get the stranger to back off. He kind of felt like he knew them... but they weren't his mate and not the father of his baby...  
"Armin, there's a red scale in the middle. If I break that, will they come undone?"  
"Maybe? I don't know"  
Luca licked at his face, the stranger looking at the little dragon   
"I'm not going to hurt Eren, but we need to get these off him. It might look like I'm trying to hurt him, but I'm not. So please don't kill me like you did the guard"  
Kill? Luca had killed someone? Whining, Eren looked to his son, Luca hanging his head. Luca wouldn't kill. He was just a baby  
"It's ok... I've got this. Hold still Eren, for once I'm actually thankful for all this sh... stuff Hanji makes me keep on hand"  
Ignoring the kicking and hissing omega, Moblit hacked at the red scale in the middle of Eren's cuffs with a broken screwdriver. Trilling louder and louder, Luca gave a small roar as Moblit snapped through the scale, breaking the spell holding the cuffs in place. Eren's magic rushed through his body as he threw the disgusting objects. Now freed, he could hold his son. Casting a glare in the man's direction, he cautiously reached out, taking Luca into his hold. Breaking down into sobs as he held him close  
"Moblit?"  
"We should leave them for now"  
"We can't leave him!"  
"Eren needs to come out this on his own. He can't when he sees us as an enemy. We need to send word of what we've found, and send Petra's squad down to guard the hall"  
"They're alphas. I'll stay"  
"Armin"  
"He's my best friend. I'm staying Moblit"  
The man who'd he'd helped him crept back with his hands raised. Eren couldn't understand why he hadn't hurt him. Did they want him to do something? He couldn't do anything... he just wanted to hold Luca, but Luca was starting to wiggle in his hold, chirping urgently as he did. Did Luca want him to do something? Something to do with strangers? Because he knew them?  
"Luca?"

Taking his hand in his teeth, his son pulled until Eren got that he wanted him to stand. Luca wanted him to go with him? Go where? He didn't want to go. He didn't think it was safe... there were loud noises out there  
"Luca...?"  
Tugging harder, Luca's teeth tore into his hand. His magic was still working to heal the rest of him, but his son was a force to be reckoned with. Eren's free hand protecting his stomach as he was forced along. He hated the cell he'd been left in, yet being out of it felt too open... he missed the closeness of the walls. Knowing that no one was coming for him from those three sides, but outside of the dungeons, he could hear the explosion even louder. Every now and then an explosion would hit the castle, the magic webs pulsing with blue through their purple. Something big was going on... Luca wanted him to do something about it? Guided up the stairs, his legs protested, his body weakened from captivity, but to see sunlight again... He staggered over to the window, Luca letting go of his hand so he could jump up on the sill, giving a cry as he did. Outside, there was an explosion, thick black smoke drifted across the sky. Gun powder, fire and blood. In the back of his mind, the word "war" came to mind. Eldia was at war... Luca wanted him to do something about it... his son whining sadly at the explosions, his claws scratching at the window. Sinking down to sit in front of the window, Eren buried his head in his hands. War... he needed to do something... but he needed to protect his children... but Luca wanted him to do something about what was happening outside... He couldn't think. He couldn't process... what was he supposed to do?

 

*  
Bringing his breathing under control the first thing Eren noticed was that he wasn't in his cell anymore. His body wasn't torn up thanks to his own stupidity and fear. The second thing he noticed was Luca wedged across his lap, having forced himself between Eren's swollen stomach and legs. His son whimpering at each loud bang outside the walls. What the fuck was going on? Raising his head, his breath caught. Armin was huddled in much the same position across from him. Blinking, for a moment he didn't know if he could trust his eyes  
"A-Armin?"  
"Eren? Is that... really you?"  
Armin looked scared...  
"I... what... what's going on?"  
"Eren?"  
Why was he saying it like it was a question? He was himself?  
"Armin, what's going on? What's happening? Why am I here? And why are you there?"  
"We're at war with Marley. You went missing for weeks... 5 weeks Eren... you were here the whole time"  
Armin's eyes glistened with unshed tears. War with Marley? What? Why? Because he was gone?   
"War?"  
The word fell from his lips softly   
"Zeke and Erwin didn't want to go to war. They searched everywhere for you...for the first two weeks. Zeke, he was so worried. He thought Erwin had taken you away. Erwin thought Zeke had... then Zeke returned to Marley. Three days later war was declared. Queen Dina said you broke the terms of your marriage by running away. Historia and Ymir swore you left Draecia, and guards reported you returning. Eren... we didn't know you were here... it was so scary..."  
Crawling over to him, Armin wrapped his arms around him   
"Moblit and I found you. Luca lead us to you... you were feral. We couldn't get near you... I was so scared"  
Oh.... feral... Feral? Was that an actual thing? Armin whimpered as another explosion went off  
"Sorry. They reached the castle grounds with dragons... the bombs only started a couple of days ago"  
"They have dragons?"  
"Eren, I'm so scared. Erwin told me I had to remain here, but he's on the front line... Mikasa's squad is with him... they left me here"  
"Mikasa... and Erwin"  
Armin nodded, not letting the fact Eren stank stop him from holding him tighter   
"All our friends are fighting. What if they're already dead? I hate this. I hate this, Eren. Why do I have to stay here?"  
Probably because he was heir to the kingdom if Erwin died  
"Shhh. Ok, Armin. Ok. I need you to do something for me"  
"Y-you do?"  
"I need you to watch Luca"  
"What?"  
"This was is because of me. I need to find Zeke and Erwin before things get worse"  
"You can't! They're on the front lines, nearly Shinganshima. Erwin rode out the moment the warships hit the coast"  
"Armin, if I can get there, I can stop this. You need to look after Luca for me"  
"You can't go! Not like this. You need to eat and shower... people need to... to see you or something! You're my best friend... I can't... you can't leave me... Please, Eren. I don't know what to do"  
And Armin thought he did? Eren had no real idea other than he needed to find Zeke and Erwin. He needed to try to bring this war to an end. Luca was terrified. Armin was confused and lost. Mikasa was on the front lines... Fuck... Ok. He needed to get Luca somewhere safe first. His omega was screaming at him that he needed to protect their son  
"Armin, take me your quarters. You're right. I need food, and I stink. You looked after Luca for me, didn't you?"  
"He didn't want anyone else near him... He was going crazy... he must have been trying to tell us you were here the whole time"  
"He's a good boy... my beautiful boy"  
Armin pulled back to wipe his face, his friend looked a wreck. Crying, he snorted, trying to lighten his tone   
"You really stink"  
"You don't smell that great either. Can you help me?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Of course. I'm really happy you're home, Eren"  
Did it count given he'd been home the whole time?  
"Thanks, Armin"

 

*  
The hot water stung at his skin like a rain of needles, but fuck if it didn't feel amazing to be clean. 5 weeks Armin had said. 5 weeks of being stuck in his own filth and rotten clothes. No wonder he'd gone insane. Stepping out the shower, he wiped the condensation off the mirror to find he didn't look as horrible as he'd thought he would. He still looked like shit, his body was extremely weak, but his baby was kicking... that filled him with more relief and happiness than the shower did. Next came trimming his hair and brushing his teeth. It was the simple things in life that he'd missed the most, and if he was to be taken seriously, he needed to not look like he'd been held in the dungeons. Covering himself with two towels, his omega wouldn't let him leave the bathroom with his stomach exposed. He'd grown a little in captivity, but not so much as look due like he should.

Padding out the bathroom, Armin was pacing back and forth  
"What happened?"  
His friend jumped visibly as he was pulled from his thoughts   
"You were in there for so long, I was worried..."  
"Sorry. I really needed to clean up... I tried to do my hair, it doesn't look too bad, does it?"  
Armin raised an eyebrow. The gesture just didn't suit him   
"What? What is it?"  
"You... how are you even walking? They kept you in a cell. And now you're complaining about your hair? It'd been weeks. Weeks, Eren. Weren't you sick? Why didn't you find a way to tell us you were down there? Why were you even down there? And the baby... are you still pregnant? That couldn't be good for it..."  
Armin broke down into tears, stumbling over to throw his arms around him again  
"I thought you were dead!"  
Wailing against him, Eren turned to protect his belly as he held Armin   
"Armin. We don't have time for me not to be ok... We have to help our friends. The baby is still kicking. They're still there. Yes. I'm completely exhausted and confused. I'm scared by all this space around me, and as fucked up as it is, I want to go back to the cell... I'm terrified, and I'm starving. I don't know what it means to be feral. I know I'm not doing great... I don't feel great... but we can't stop to rest"  
"You need to rest. Zeke and Erwin were both beside themselves. Mikasa tried to kill his Zeke's personal guard, convinced he'd ordered them to hurt you"  
"It... it was Queen Dina. I don't really remember what happened. Zeke hated Eldia, but he grew attached to the baby. I know he's a bad alpha, but he also tried to help me. I have to find him and Erwin before they get themselves killed"  
Stupid shitty Erwin. The man only had one arm, why would he even ride out to battle? He was just a burden? No. Burden wasn't quite the right word. He was still a strategist, but with one arm he was limited in the ways he could protect himself   
"You can't go like this. Please let me send a messenger"  
"Armin, we can't risk any more people being hurt in this war. In an ideal world, I'd have time to stop and rest, but while I'm resting they could both die. Please listen to me. I'm the only one who will be fast enough to go. Erwin knows my dragon form. If he sees me, he'll know this war is a trap and might be able to stop this senseless slaughter. I know it's hard. I know I'm always leaving you behind, but you're my precious friend. My brother. I can't have anything happen to you, or to Luca. Eldia needs you... Now, I need to get dressed. Then we need to eat and find the others. Who's still here?"  
Armin stuttered   
"M-Moblit. Hanji's in command. Petra's squad returned from the port to reinforce the castle..."  
Petra might be a bitch, but she still loved Eldia. Also, Levi had trusted her and her squad   
"Ok. Where are they?"  
"The royal library. It's more protected then sunroom"  
"Alright. Can you clean Luca up? He's got blood on him"  
"He killed a guard. The guard at the dungeon door... he tore his chest to shreds"  
Luca had done what now?! His poor baby boy  
"Does he scare you?"  
"No... I mean, he had it coming. I can't believe you were so close. Luca hasn't been the same without... it's just... I know he's a dragon..."  
Armin was freaking out  
"Armin, Luca trusts you. He won't hurt you. I trust you know that"  
"I..."  
"Please take care of my son while I get dressed"  
"I grabbed some of Erwin's clothes... I didn't know what to get"  
That was better than charging into battle wearing two towels and an attitude for armour. Plus, he didn't have a lot of clothes that would suit his body shape given how big his stomach was now  
"It'll be fine. Thank you"

Forcing himself not to scoff down every morsel of food in front of him, Eren's stomach still tried to repel what he'd eaten. The stew was too rich for his sensitive stomach, causing him to throw up into his mouth as he mentally begged for it to stay down. With a full stomach, he wanted to nap, yet he couldn't allow himself to sit still or stop moving. If he did, he'd surely fall asleep on the spot, leaving everyone in danger. He knew it was arrogant to think his reappearance would bring an end to this war, but it might be enough to bring Zeke and Erwin together again, then maybe the two leaders would be able to find a way to end all of this. It was shocking how fast the two alphas had been prepared to rush into battle, and devastating to think his disappearance had caused all of it. If he'd just waited for Zeke, maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this? All these people were dying, when none of their deaths were necessary. It broke his heart to think about it. And to think of those already dead and rotting on the battlefield. War was the one thing he'd hoped to avoid, even at the cost of his freedom. Now it was right upon the castle's doorstep, which meant there was no time for resting.

Dressed in Erwin's clothes, he'd shredded the end off a sheet to make a makeshift belt that sat beneath his swollen stomach to give the fabric some shape. His chest still tickled from the poor condition of his lungs, this was the most dressed he'd been in weeks with the thick clock helping to keep him warm and helping prevent another coughing fit. Pulling his hair back into a bun, Eren left Armin's quarters with him. Luca striding along beside him as he held himself tall. Everyone they passed could be involved in his detainment, so he wanted everyone to see that he was now free. Even if they sent for help or word to Dina, Eren was an omega scorned. His people suffering, and to him, it was like someone striking his precious children. He wasn't going to stand for it.

Marching to the royal library, the door was guarded by two of the royal advisors instead of guards. Things must have been for there to be a lack of guards at the door of what was now the most important room in the whole castle. Ignoring the way the tried to prevent him from entering unannounced, Eren pushed both wooden doors open with a slight bit of magic, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and stare. All of them shocked over the return of the missing "prince". Locking eyes on the maps rolled over the reading tables, Eren strode forward. Oozing the confidence of a man who hadn't been sleeping in his own filth for weeks  
"Hanji, status report. How far have they advanced, and where is Erwin on the battlefield"  
Gawking at him, Hanji blinked, her face brightening as Eren shot her down before she could even start  
"Now is not the time. Armin has filled me in on the gist of things, but right now I need to know where Erwin is, and Zeke too if you have that information"

No one appreciated an omega barging in and making demands, let alone the one they thought pregnant to Zeke. Hanji's face took on a more professional expression as Eren reached the table   
"Soldiers have infiltrated Mitras and rounding up members of nobility. We've taken in as many as we can, but the castle's sustained heavy damage from repeated dragon attacks. "Levi" rode for the port, taking 5 thousand soldiers with him to help with evacuating as many citizens as possible. I don't have the exact numbers of those who rode on with him. As for Zeke, we've had reports he's in Eldia, engaged in battle along the coastline with the anti-naval squads. Marley has 3 dragons in its control. They're distinguished by the thick iron collars around their necks. They'd been concentrating the main attack on the port. Once they take the port, they'll be able to land more reinforcements"  
Pointing out what she meant on the map, Eren nodded along. Dragons were going to be the biggest hurdle for their soldiers   
"Can we get mail out?"  
"As far as I know"  
"I need you to write to Historia. I need you to inform her that I have returned, and that you'll need all the burn salve she can send. Have those who can move, help those wounded down to the lower castle. The mages can use the power of the oracle's altar to cast a protection spell over the place. If the castle falls, that will be the only safe place left. What are our food stocks like?"  
"We have adequate food for now"  
Eren shook his head   
"Then we don't have enough. Have the mages work on seeds and herbs. We'll need them for both food and medicine. No one who asks for aid shall be turned away. Water is to be distributed to all, as well as blankets. It is the job of the guards to keep the peace with the refugees. The people of Eldia must come first, and families are to be kept together. Take a list of those missing or known to be dead for later identification. Despite what we wish, mourning those who have fallen will have to wait, or we who are left will soon join them. Hanji, Armin mentioned battleships. What are they equipped with?"  
"Anti-dragon harpoon cannons. As well as 50mm shells"  
"They all run on fuel?"  
"Yes. Their hulls are reinforced steel. The cannons are wood mounted with full 360-degree range"  
Alright. The first thing he needed to do was take care of the cannons. The harpoons didn't sound like a whole lot of fun, but he'd have to run the risk of being shot down   
"We feel Zeke is most probably on the front line"  
"What colours are his troops wearing?"  
"Red, black and white. Why? What are you planning?"  
"I'm planning on flying down there"  
"You can't"  
"Hanji..."  
"Eren, you've come out of a drop. Moblit debriefed me on what happened within the cells"  
"If you mean my turning feral, there seems to have been no real deficient from being held down there in that state. The child inside me lives"  
"You mean to face both Zeke and "Levi"?"  
"I do. This war was engineered from the beginning by Queen Dina. I know bringing them together now won't stop things, but we cannot allow either of them to die and fuel the cycle of hatred between Marley and Eldia further"  
Hanji blinked at him, taking a few moments before letting out a deep breath   
"When did you become so strong?"  
"Don't waste time on stupid questions like that. Now. If anything is to happen to you, Levi, or myself, let it be known Armin is to take the throne of Eldia and to rule as it's crown prince. He has both the wisdom and compassion, and it is both mine and Levi's wishes that he do so. I'll be departing for the front lines immediately. Luca, you are to stay here with Armin"  
Luca wasn't impressed. Jumping up on the table, his son glared at him  
"Baby boy. I need you to be safe"  
Chirping, Luca flicked his tail, not impressed. Leaning down, Eren took Luca's face into his hands, nuzzling his forehead as he kissed the spot gently   
"You are my pride and joy. My baby boy. I know how hard you tried to tell them, and I am so proud of you. I need to know you're safe every moment I am gone, or I might not make it back with my life. Do you understand why I can't take you? Because I love you more than I love myself. I'm going to give you a special mission. I want you to stay with Armin at all times. If something happens, you are to run. Only fight when there's no other option left"  
Luca trilled sadly   
"I know. I know, my baby. I promise we'll be reunited soon. I love you"  
Luca gave a sad chirp, nuzzling back into his kisses  
"Be good for me, my beautiful son"  
Releasing Luca, the dragon let out a sad cry. It tore at Eren's heart, but he had a job to do. Looking to Hanji, he gave a nod  
"Keep them safe"  
"I will... I wish you wouldn't go. You need to rest and recover. Rushing into battle may... you may go right back into another drop. You're in such a delicate mental state, not to mention physical state. You're pregnant, the battlefield is the worst place for you to be. You may drop again, and if you do..."  
He already knew it was going to be an enormous strain on his body, but he also knew he had to go. They didn't have time for this  
"Then tell me, what is it you can do? I'm the only one who will reach there in time, and the only one here who can shift into a dragon. It's like I told Armin, in the time I waste resting, our friends could be dead. Do this for me Hanji. Protect our people, and protect our home"  
"Eren..."  
"I have to go. Stay safe, Luca"  
He kissed his son's forehead again. He was coming back for him. For all of them... but mostly Luca.


	55. Chapter 55 - Arc 5 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll get a double update today because I love you and I'm going away! only for a couple of days.
> 
> Shits about to get real fam
> 
> Also, I want to say I haven't been ignoring your comments, I wanted to wait until after these two chapters were posted so your questions would be answered and I didn't spoil anything. I love you all. Your comments give me life.

Luca fought the separation, his son wailing miserably as Eren left. Armin and Hanji left to soothe his son as Eren hurried through the castle to the keep. With repeated explosions, most of the doors had been ripped from their hinges, the space nothing at all like the busting and busy hub he remembered. Everywhere around him was smouldering ruins, including the stables that looked as if they'd taken a direct hit, while people rushed to take care of small spot fires. The small castle well wasn't enough. They were fighting a losing battle and exhausting themselves in the process. Anger filled the omega as he shifted, violent storm clouds gathering to match his mood. All of this was so fucking pointless that it disgusted every fibre of his being. Flapping his wings, rain began to fall as thunder boomed, soldiers shrieking as he took to the sky above them. 

Things were even worse from the air. Mitras hadn't fared well. Dragons had raised a fair chunk of the city to the ground. This only spurred on his anger as he roared. Hanji may have been right, the battlefield may have been the worse place possible as his mind began to see every single red cloak as the enemy, not just people forced into service by their horrible queen. If they could devastate Eldia, then he could devastate them back. Dipping and weaving on the wind, he roared breath of storm along the enemy lines, the pelting rains and ripping winds making it impossible for the enemy to gain the upper ground as they were forced to dive for cover. Queen Dina had picked the wrong dragon to fuck with. Eren following the chain of destruction right back to the port, driving as much of the enemy from his lands as possible. A single dragon could sway the course of battle, Marley might have three, yet he highly doubted those dragons wanted to be there, or that they chose to become instruments of war. High above the port, he eyed the battleships along the coast. Hanji's intel had been correct. Each harpoon and long distance gun was mounted on a wooden platform, with a layer of what seemed to be of steel on top the top. The wood would absorb a great deal of the shock, but it was also the weakest part of the structure. If the platform's integrity was compromised, the recoil would more than likely rip the thick bolts holding the unit together from their housings. Swooping over the ships, they fired in his direction as the battle dragons took notice of his current appearance. He didn't wish to hurt fellow dragons, but if he could cripple them enough for them to be "useless" they wouldn't be able to continue to destroy Eldia. Taking a deep breath, he rained fire down on the ships, the rain falling around them was no match for his breath that heated the metal, and set the world ablaze. As the naval officers rushed to take cover, he pulled back, going back over the ships in a second deadly wave. 

It was while he had his back turned that the first battle dragon thought to make its move, strong claws tearing into his back as the two of them "collided" midair. The shock was enough to knock him down momentarily, but not enough to knock him from the sky completely. Twisting, he roared as his back was torn open, his wing narrowly missing the snapping jaws of the battle dragon. Catching the beasts giant eyes, his heart hardened. There was nothing left inside this once great beast. No spark of life. Just empty black pain. Marley had stripped everything that made this dragon who they were from them. Killing them was now the kinder option. Unleashing a breath of fire, the dragon roared under the assault, releasing him and howling in pain as its body twisted. With its face and wings on fire, it fell hard to crash between two ships, managing to capsize one in the massive wave that its body made. It brought him no pleasure to turn his breath against another dragon, and he'd never thought he would. With the dragon gone, he turned back to the ships, the ones suffering the effects of his breath were covered with people abandoning ship. Good. Let them. If they chose to be cowards in order to survive, then that was the smart choice to make. Raising himself back up over the battle, Eren roared, praying that Mikasa and Erwin could hear him, or at least see him. He prayed his presence would give them strength to last that bit longer as he turned his attention to the rest of the naval fleet, a fresh wave sitting a few hundred metres out to sea. They were his first targets. Again with a breath of fire, he covered the ships. Most of the personnel were below deck. He wasn't a water dragon or an ice dragon, so he wasn't as competent as they were with underwater magic, leaving him unable to go for the ship's massive propellers. All he could do was leave them smouldering wrecks waiting for rescue, and leave Marley to re-strategise before launching a fresh wave of ships. Heading back to the coast, in the time he'd been gone, the ship's that were still able to had reloaded, harpoons fired towards his body with alarming speed and accuracy. Using the magic of his storm, he sent lightening hurtling down to the cannons and guns. He needed to land. He needed to find Erwin and Zeke, and get them both back to the safety of the castle as soon as possible. He'd used a fair share of magic, and exhaustion was hitting far too soon. He had to trust Mikasa and her squad would live, his sister the bravest warrior he'd ever met. Setting his eyes to the battle, he mistakenly turned his back to ships, thinking his breath had taken care of the imminent threat. Hearing a whizzing noise, he turned just in time for a harpoon to rip through his wing and side, the chain was broken, but the force of the impact sent him falling from the sky and onto the beach below. His body shifting back to human form just as he landed, driving the wind from his lungs as his shoulders hit the ground first. Confused and dazed he blinked up at the sun. The world was suddenly so silent that terror-filled him. 

With a rush, everything came back to him. The stench of the blood on the beach. The sound of the screaming. The clashing metal of swords and bangs from rifles. The pain... god... the pain. With ginger fingers, his hand went to his right side. Blood gushing from the wound there as his magic tried to heal what it could. Coughing sadly, he couldn't move in his current condition... and he was fucking terrified that this was it for him. That he was about to die having accomplished nothing but ruin for his country. He was so fucking scared. Each cough hurt his body, causing him to twitch and spasm. Tears ran from his eyes as he continued to stare up at the sun. Armin was right. He'd needed to rest...

"Eren!"  
Dazed, Eren rolled his head limply to the direction the voice had come from. The figure above him blocking out the sun as they all but glowed red. It was pretty, like a dragon... a smile coming to his lips. Dropping to his knees beside him, without the blinding light of the sun, or the shadows hiding his face, Zeke came into view. The alpha wearing a rich red cloak with looked to be scales woven into it. Gently the man took his face in his hands   
"Eren?"  
"Z-Zeke?"  
Coughing, Eren tried to gather enough moisture in his mouth to speak  
"Eren, you're ok. You're going to be ok. Do you understand?"  
"Z-Zeke?"  
"I'm here. I'm here, omega"   
Pressing one hand to his bleeding side, Zeke swore  
"How bad...?"  
"You'll be ok. Where were you?! I've been so worried..."  
Zeke was a terrible liar... worry written all over his face as he tried to stem the bleeding   
"Porco... Queen Dina..."  
Zeke's expression turned first to surprise then anger as it came together for the alpha   
"My mother did this"  
Eren nodded as he coughed, whimpering in pain. He didn't think he'd find Zeke so soon. Behind Zeke, a shadow appeared, Eren's eyes widened as he tried to warn the alpha.

"You're not the man I thought you were"  
Standing behind Zeke, Yelena placed her foot on the man's back as he tore her sword from where it impaled the alpha. Zeke's eyes were wide as his hands went to the bleeding wound in his chest. Neither the alpha nor Eren could believe that Yelena had been the one to run their sword through Zeke. The incident had barely happened when soldiers were upon Yelena, forcing her to turn away before she could savour her victory  
"Zeke!"  
Slumping over him, Zeke coughed warm, wet blood across Eren's borrows clothes, Eren pushing the alpha up enough that Zeke fell to rest with his head upon Eren's chest, with his body up against the omega's like they were two lovers laying in bed. No. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Moving his hand, he summoned up his magic, trying to heal the alpha. Grabbing his hand, Zeke rasped out  
"Don't"  
"I need to heal you..."  
"She's good... she's severed my spinal cord. I can't feel my legs"  
A wound that severe... it was a wonder Zeke was still able to talk. Lowering his hand, Zeke held his over Eren's, pressing them both to his swell  
"Tell me, is the baby ok?"  
God. He couldn't... he couldn't tell Zeke the truth   
"Yes. They're just fine... Historia said they were protected by my dragon"  
"That's good... so good... I'm sorry I couldn't be the alpha you needed"  
The sincerity of Zeke's words had Eren sobbing   
"No. You tried... you're going to be a great dad..."  
"We both know that's not true. I wasn't a good man"  
"Zeke, please. Please, you can't die"  
He didn't love Zeke... but he appreciated him. He appreciated the way he'd started to try. The way he'd never hurt him or forced him into bed. The way he held his hair back when he was sick or held him close when he was scared on the ship  
"That you'd shed a tear for me, proves you're going to be a better mother than mine ever was"  
"No... Zeke, please. You have to stay awake. You have to meet this baby..."  
"That you're both ok... I couldn't ask for anything more... I need... need to tell you"  
Zeke dissolved into coughs as Eren tried to pull the alpha closer to him. There was so much blood... Zeke's breathing was horrific to hear. The wet gasps as the alpha clung to life   
"The sword... the sword on my... you need to take it... Obsydin's mate... made the sword"  
The Omega had no idea what that meant... he couldn't even find the words to ask. Coughing at his own pain, Zeke's fingertips dug into Eren's belly, the alpha letting out a choked sob  
"Eren... I'm scared... I'm scared of what comes next"  
"Shhh. You don't need to be scared... you're going to be ok. You're going to be ok, and this baby is going to be ok"  
"I don't... I'm sorry for how I treated you... I'm... so sorry... I loved you... the best I could"  
"No. Zeke. No. It's ok..."  
"Thank you, Eren... I know it wasn't a real marriage... but for it was the greatest dream... you and our baby..."  
Zeke's choked breathing hitched four or five times as he tried to get a breath down, the alpha letting out one last soft breath...  
"Zeke?!"  
Shaking Zeke, he got no reply. No. No. No...  
"Zeke! No. Please... please... you have to wake up. Please... please... don't leave me here..."   
Holding Zeke tight, Eren sobbed against him. His magic flaring out of control as his world narrowed down to the two of them. Zeke wasn't the best alpha. He wasn't the greatest and in most cases, he was a downright arsehole, but he'd tried for the baby... the baby he thought to be his... It wasn't fair. Zeke was trying to be a better person. He was growing and learning...

 

Drawn by his magic, a second if the three battle dragons landed to Eren's right. The large yellow beast, roaring over him, the animal oozing anger and bloodlust. Laying Zeke down, the omega closed his half-open eyes, pressing a kiss to the alpha's forehead. They were still on the battlefield, the battle dragon pulling him out of his headspace  
"Eren?!"  
Jumping over him, Erwin charged recklessly towards the dragon  
"Erwin, get back!"  
"Let me handle this!"  
"Not on your own..."  
Fuck... Pushing himself up, it felt like his entire side was on fire. The wounds deep enough that they'd probably scar, even with his magic slowly stitching the torn muscle and skin back into place. Flapping its wings, and raising onto its back legs the dragon let out a fiery breath, Erwin dodging to the side   
"Eren, what can I do to stop it?!"  
"They've lost their minds! Marley has control of them!"  
Running towards the water, the alpha was drawing its attention away from Eren   
"So I should kill it?!"  
He hated it. He hated that there was no other option. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Eren nodded, barely on his feet  
"Beneath the wings or the throat, just beneath the jaw!"  
"I don't think so!"  
Crashing into Erwin, Porco had his blade drawn. Erwin's attention now split between his two opponents. Eyeing the man whose fault all of this happened, Eren's anger surged again, his fingers cracking as sparks shot out like lightning   
"Eren?!"  
"Porco is mine! I owe him for the excellent accommodation"  
Laughing, Porco pointed his sword towards him  
"I see you escaped"  
"I see you're unfortunately still alive. They always say cockroaches would survive the end of the world"  
"You wound me. What can a half-dead monster like you accomplish?"  
"You're about to find out"  
Porco charged, Eren dropped to his knee as he placed his good hand upon the ground. Vines rushing from his hand, to ensnare Porco's legs, tripping the alpha  
"What was that?"  
"Pieck, now!"  
Yelling out for Pieck, a shot rang out, hitting Eren in his left shoulder. The omega yelling out as he yanked his back. It wasn't like the vines were going anywhere  
"Eren?!"  
"I'm ok, Erwin!"  
He wasn't ok. He definitely wasn't ok... but what else could he do? Erwin was fighting a dragon, the least he could do was take care of two humans. Abandoning his bleeding side, Eren placed both hands down, the vines around Porco surging into the man's body, impaling him and forcing him to release his sword. Now for Pieck. She'd had time to reload... Only, when her second shot rang out, it was Erwin who was struck. Fucking Marley. He was so done. Snarling, his eyes turned black, Eren raising his hand towards where the shot had come from, shooting razor-sharp winds in Pieck's direction. Hidden upon a rise, the sandbags in front of the small woman were obliterated before her body was torn to shreds. His scream sounded like the sweetest of music to his ears, as the world turned red. Raising his busted left arm towards the yellow dragon, the beast roared in challenge, Eren's winds diverting its fiery breath   
"Sorry, Erwin but this one's mine"  
Breathing in, Eren summoned up his storm breath, his hand dropped as he unleashed it on the yellow dragon, the beast clearly not expecting a dragon's breath from a human, it footing growing unstable as lightning shot through its body, sending it crashing sideways. Erwin was quick to lunge for its exposed side, driving his sword through the softer scales near the wing and into the heart of the beast, its howl of pain snuffed out in an instant. 

Collapsing on the spot, Eren couldn't hold himself up any longer. Any extra magic he'd drawn out with his anger, gone. His body leaden, as he gasped for breath. Yelena was missing, and Erwin didn't know about Zeke's death... holding his own side, Erwin jogged over to him, blood spilling over the alpha's hand. Kneeling beside him, Erwin pulled him against him  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Zeke's dead... Yelena killed him"  
"Shit. Alright. We need to get you out of here... where the hell were you?"  
"Castle dungeons... Yelena... need to watch out for Yelena"  
"Can you move?"  
"Give me a moment"  
"Eren, we don't have a moment..."  
"Then go. I'll be ok"  
"I can't just leave you"  
"I'm not leaving Zeke here... he's... still my husband"  
"Eren..."  
"Just... leave me next to him. I can protect myself... you're wounded..."  
"I'll be fine. She nicked the side"  
It was more than a nick. Erwin was still bleeding, but his magic wouldn't heal the alpha. He was too weak...  
"Go. Bring back reinforcements... I'm sure Mikasa saw me..."  
"I..."  
"Erwin, just help me to Zeke. I won't move..."  
Erwin growled, before lifting him. It hurt so fucking much, Eren biting through his lip an attempt not to cry out in pain. Moving him to Zeke's side, Erwin rolled Zeke half over him   
"I'll be right back. Stay there and don't move"  
He wasn't going anywhere, and Zeke's body was now acting as a shield. Brushing his hair back from his face, Erwin's expression softened  
"It's good to have you back"  
"It's good to be back... Just don't tell Armin I got hurt... he's never going to let me hear the end of it"  
Erwin winked, both of them finding the action strange. Coughing lightly, the alpha nodded  
"Your secrets safe with me. Now stay down"

 

*   
Erwin had only just left when screeching filled the air, the beach still covered with soldiers fighting as the third battle dragon returned. With its size and power, the dragon could have easily left another trail of destruction back to the castle. A battleship was back up and running by the sound of it, and the battle was shifting back in Marley's favour. Where the fuck was Erwin... shit was about to get real all over again, and this plan now seemed completely stupid and terrible. Word hadn't spread that Zeke was dead, and as he held his husband, Eren wished the alpha was alive to see this war end... all the warmth of the man was already gone, all Eren had was the memory now. 

Fading in and out, Eren wasn't doing great. He could feel the baby moving, but to him, it felt kind of slow and sluggish. His head hurt something fierce, and a growing migraine was building behind his eyes. For some unknown reason, despite being a human pincushion, Porco was yelling for Pieck and Yelena, the alpha only killing himself faster, though Eren had thought him dead already. He'd hoped he was dead... The alpha had caused him to be separated from his precious son. With his hand flat against the ground, his magic wouldn't flare. He couldn't draw the vines in tighter to end the alpha's life... if he could have laughed, he would have. For all his talks of peace, he'd killed today. He'd killed and he'd enjoyed it. What kind of a person did that make him? Historia probably wouldn't wish to tell him now he'd killed dragons. He'd sworn to Draecia that he wouldn't be like Obsydin, yet now he really was a killer... not that he hadn't killed before. Was this his karma for his actions? Watching the green dragon loop around, the great beast let loose a torrent of flame along the beach, no discriminating between friend or foe. The smell of burning flesh causing the omega to vomit, while the victims screams echoed in his ears. Scrunching his eyes closed, Eren concentrated on his breathing... he needed magic. He needed to bring the dragon down. His storm was still overhead, the rain spitting a miserable drizzle intermittently... but if he didn't have the magic to finish Porco, he definitely didn't have the magic to bring down a dragon... 

With shifting winds, the dragon above him swooped down, Zeke's body torn back by its claws, leaving him horribly exposed. Zeke slipping through his fingers as his body was thrown aside. Opening his eyes again, the green battle dragon walking over him to place its front two feet either side of his shoulders, before roaring in his face. Glaring back at the beast, his own snarl wasn't nearly as impressive. Raising one large foot, Eren thought he was completely fucked...

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Oh... now he was definitely hallucinating. It was no surprise that in his final moments Levi came to mind. Rearing up, the dragon turned his attention to fake Levi... Tears welled in his eyes at the sight of his mate. Levi's hair was longer, his appearance rougher... but he was just as beautiful as he'd ever been. In his hands, the alpha wielded Obsydin's sword confidently   
"You don't touch him with your filthy hands"  
It even sounded like Levi. Of course, it did, it was all in his mind...  
"Eren, stay where you are! I'll deal with this bitch!"  
Atop the green dragon, Yelena laughed. Trust her to ruin his final moments for him  
"Just stay there Eren. I've killed your husband, now I'll kill your mate"   
Charging at each other, Levi's moves were nearly too fast for Eren's eyes to track. A human shouldn't stand a chance against a crazed dragon, but Levi was holding his own. The man was snarling, his nails still black, but the air of madness was gone from around him.

"Eren!"  
Grabbed from under the armpits, Eren was dragged backwards from  
Levi and Yelena's fight by Erwin, the alpha pulling him far enough back that he no longer faced being trampled. Crouched behind him, Erwin's face was right up against his ear  
"Is that... Levi?"  
"You see him too?"  
"He came back..."  
Eren blinked trying to clear the tears from his eyes. Was... was that actually Levi? But how?! And why?!  
"I've sent word of Zeke's death through the forces, but we've taken heavy casualties. How are you? Can you move?"  
He couldn't feel most of his body due to exhaustion except his shoulder and his side, those hurt like a bitch. Groaning, he shook his head, he couldn't even feel his baby... the baby... his breath hitching in fear  
"No... I can't... I can't feel my baby..."  
Placing his hand on Eren's stomach, Erwin rubbed softly. His instincts deciding that he needed to growl, still, whatever he did, the baby kicked softly. Taking both his hands, Erwin placed them on his stomach, the baby kicking again, Eren gasping with relief  
"Did you feel that?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Are you still bleeding? I can smell exhaustion and pain?"  
"I don't know... half of this blood is mine and half is Zeke's"  
"Just focus on breathing"  
"Erwin... Zeke's body... please make sure she doesn't hurt him anymore"  
"We need to deal with Yelena first. I'm going to back Levi up"  
"Is... he's really back?"  
"Yeah, he is"  
Oh god... he wasn't prepared to talk to Levi again. He'd never imagined him coming back... Erwin patted his shoulder   
"Let us protect you"

Levi had other plans, as Erwin advanced on the green dragon, his mate growled in warning   
"This bitch is mine"  
"I have a bone of my own to pick with her. I hear she's responsible for killing Prince Zeke"  
"Prince Zeke wasn't the man I thought him to be. He lost himself chasing that little Eldia slut, and fawning over their baby. Like he'd make a good father... Zeke was a god, but even god's fall"  
Yelena had gotten under Levi's skin. The alpha finally striking recklessly, with Erwin drawing Yelena's attention by striking at the dragon's tail. Growling, Levi pointed his sword at Erwin   
"Stay out of this!"  
"You heard him, stay out of this!"  
Being the stupid arsehole he was, Erwin didn't back down  
"I won't let you hurt either of them"  
Laughing, Yelena turned her dragon towards Erwin   
"What's a one-armed arm bastard like you going to accomplish?"  
"I'm going to draw your attention while he attacks"  
Throwing himself forward, Levi skidded on the beach sand, thrusting Obsydin's sword into the dragon. Rearing in pain, Yelena jumped from the saddle of the dragon, drawing a pistol from her side as she rolled to a crouch. Aiming the gun in his direction, Eren's eyes met hers, the woman's expression almost bored as she pulled the trigger. Flinching, the bullet never hit. Erwin between him and Yelena as Levi attacked from behind. Parrying the blow Yelena's gun was sliced in two, the woman going for her sword, but that wasn't what caught Eren's eye   
"Erwin, move!"  
The alpha stood no chance, the flailing dragon letting out a long deep breath of fire. Eren screaming as Erwin dropped to the sand clutching his face. Half his cloak was gone in an instant, as the man howled in pain. God. Why was he so useless?! He was a fucking dragon! Erwin had dragged him out the way, he'd risked himself for him, now the man was injured further. He couldn't have possibly recovered from Pieck's earlier shot. He needed to help him...

It was like dragging a dead horse through mud, or at least that was how he felt to him. Crawling across the sand like an idiot, he winced at each clash of swords between Levi and Yelena. Their fight was like a cat playing with a mouse. Levi clearly stronger than Yelena, the woman on the back foot, yet fighting like she wasn't. It was a long few moments for him to reach Erwin, pulling him into his lap. The whole right side was blistered and burnt. The sight revolting, yet Eren forced himself not to look away. Praying to whoever he was listing, his magic gathered for a moment, but there wasn't enough to heal the alpha's burns. With tears dripping on Erwin's face, the fucker smiled   
"You shouldn't be here"  
"You're an idiot... why? You took the shot..."  
"Maybe I wanted to protect you? Maybe I'm just a coward?"  
"You're not a coward, you're an idiot! You have a whole kingdom that needs you"  
"No. They don't need me... it's time for a new prince"  
"Don't you dare lump that on me"  
"Not you... Armin. He's going to need you"  
As Yelena screamed, both of them looked towards her. Pinned to the ground, Levi stood on her arms, the woman kicking up a storm, yet couldn't dislodge him. Bringing Obsydin's sword down, Levi decapitated Yelena effortlessly. Both of them flinched away from the sight. Stepping off her, Levi eyed the wounded dragon. He was just one man, whereas Eren and Erwin were two, and the centre of the hurt dragons attention. As the dragon prepared to breathe, Levi bolted towards them. Throwing the sword down about a foot in front of them, the alpha pulled his cloak up covering what he could of, of the pair. Not understanding, the dragon's breath didn't reach the three of them. Behind Levi, the sword absorbed the magic, before bouncing the magic back at the dragon. Weakened, it was caught in the fire, the creature burning to death where it stood. Straightening up, Levi met his eyes, before they travelled down to Eren's swollen stomach. Impulsively, Eren blurted out  
"Erwin... it's Levi's baby"  
Erwin smiled, his hand patting at Eren's leg until he took it. He'd been meaning to comfort Erwin, but with Levi's eyes on his stomach, the wrong thing had fallen from his mouth  
"I'm happy for you. I know how much you wanted that"  
"Historia confirmed it... Armin knows"  
"You've seen him?"  
"He and Moblit broke me out. Everyone at the castle is waiting for you to come home"  
"Eren, you're a good kid... I didn't tell you that before... You don't have to be strong for me. We both know it's not good"  
"If you think I'm going to let you off that easily, you're an idiot"  
"All you've done for Eldia. You deserve to be happy. And you're going to guide Armin as he takes over as prince"  
"Officially?"  
"It's time Eldia had a blood prince who doesn't hide in the shadows"  
No... it wasn't going to happen. He wasn't losing another prince today. He didn't care that he was verging of passing out, Eren fought it... but fuck, he felt like shit. Eren was so tired he didn't know his words were mumbled and slurred. Erwin was so out of it in pain, that he didn't realise the omega wasn't making much sense at all. Somehow they were managing to communicate, and concentrating on Erwin meant not looking at the alpha that had his heart racing and their baby kicking up a storm   
"Stop acting like you're dying. You're not going to be winning any beauty contests, but you'll be back to being an arse in no time"  
"I release the commands on you..."  
"Don't say that..."  
"Eren, I do. You're the bravest fake Prince of Eldia to date... better than this one at any rate"  
"Erwin... I already lost my husband today... please don't leave me too... he... He wouldn't want you to die"  
"You brought out the best in him. You brought the best out of all of us"  
He was so tired... he couldn't keep his eyes open  
"Eren, sleep"  
Levi's voice was soft as he gave the command. Eren unable to disobey the command, as his eyes slid closed. He didn't want to fall asleep. He wanted to see Mikasa for himself. He wanted to see Erwin taken to a healer. He... maybe wanted to talk to his alpha... but he was so fucking scared of what Levi had to say, and so fucking angry the man had left him to face all of this alone... yet, he fell asleep right there with the war continuing around him.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho damn! Whaaa! Levi's Back?!?! and he's gonna get his own chapter next (57) ! I just gotta finish writing it first ;p

Groaning, Eren woke to a rhythmic rocking beneath him, the squeak of wooden wagon wheels and the blurred stars above him confusing the poor omega. Scrunching his eyes closed, he tried to sit, only for a strong hand to hold him down as another took his right hand in theirs  
"Eren, shhh. It's ok"  
"M-Mikasa?"  
"That's right. I'm here. What were you thinking, charging into battle like that?"  
"M-Mika... Zeke..."  
Feeling around with his left hand, he wanted to know Zeke was safely with him, wherever here was  
"He died"  
"I know... his body, have you got his body?"  
"He's right beside you..."  
There were mumbles back and forth in the cart, Eren's head throbbing too hard to make any of it out. As it was, he had to concentrate to pay attention to his sister   
"Good... good... he was trying to help me and Yelena killed him"  
Coughing, tears welled in his eyes. Zeke was dead, and his mind was fuzzy...  
"Shhh. I've got you. We're falling back from the front lines for now"  
Good. That was good... it was safer... but he felt like he was forgetting something important  
"Get some more sleep Eren. I'll be right beside you"  
"Thank you, Mika..."

Eren was in and out of consciousness for the ride. Each time he woke, he couldn't remember the previous time. Each time he asked for Zeke, and each time Mikasa reassured him that he'd been retrieved from the battlefront. 

 

*  
Waking in a soft bed with a solid roof above his head, Eren whined as he tried to burrow back down into the soft warm furs of the bed. He wanted to fall back to sleep, but the baby was pushing on his bladder, not caring that he was both mentally and physically exhausted. Whining again, he clumsily pushed back the covers, before yawning loudly. He could easily go back to sleep... but... peeing came first. Pushing himself up his world span, a hand grabbing his arm to keep him upright   
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Eren's breath caught. His instincts to throw himself at the man holding his arm, while his mind filled with anger. A distressed whine coming from his lips as he yanked his arm free. Levi... Levi really was back  
"Don't touch me!"  
Spitting the word at his alpha, Eren realised they were back at the castle in Levi's old chambers... Like it was the natural thing to do  
"Eren... I..."  
Eren didn't want to hear it. Levi had fucking left him and everything had gone to shit after he had. Pushing past the alpha, his sluggish mind was working better than his alpha. His exhaustion had him shuffling, as did his heavy belly, meaning his storming off wasn't as nearly as angry and dramatic as he would have liked.

Having peed, showered, winced at his new scars, and eyed his even larger stomach with equal part confusion and excitement. The omega was still leaning against the bathroom counter as his thoughts finally started to sort themselves out. Zeke's death. Yelena's betrayal. Killing Pieck and Porco. Erwin's injuries and Levi's return... How the hell had they managed to get back here? And why... why did Levi have to show up right now? And why was he so fucking weak for him? Just knowing the alpha was in the joining room left his heart racing as he started slicking in response. Not a word in months, and he turned up like they weren't on the battlefield with hundreds dying around them... he... he couldn't face Levi. Not like this... What was there to even say? I married another man less than a month after you deserted me, and now I'm the widow that caused this war? 

Wiping away the stupid tears, Eren straightened himself up. There were things that needed to happen, people, he needed to talk to. First, he had to ascertain if Erwin had survived. Then Zeke's body would need to be prepared for transport back to Marley and his sword removed. Armin needed to be appointed prince, and Luca needed to be returned to his side.

Luca was the easy part. Levi had left himself out his quarters while Eren had cleaned up. His son was curled up beneath the furs on the bed, just his nose sticking out. Smiling fondly at his son the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, despite his relief to know the little dragon was alright  
"Some guard dog you are"  
Jumping up, Luca blinked at him with wide eyes before letting out a long trill  
"Did you miss me, baby boy?"  
Sitting up like a dog begging, his son placed his feet on Eren's stomach carefully, before nuzzling at the swell with a rumbling coo  
"I know. Your sibling is just fine... I'm just fine... I missed you, beautiful boy"  
Leaning down was made awkward by his stomach, but Luca stretched up to meet him, the kiss landing between his two horn knobs  
"I love you. I don't suppose Armin brought me clothes?"  
Luca chirped, jumping off the bed and running over to the dining table. Waddling over, Eren found a fresh set of robes and a tray of food. It was a wonder Luca hadn't helped himself while Eren had slept... Right... Levi had been there... sighing, Eren half wished he hadn't brushed the alpha off, but he really couldn't deal. Just like he really didn't feel like "dealing" with the food in front of him, yet he knew he had to  
"Help me finish breakfast? I'm really not in the mood for food... Were you good for your father?"  
Luca chirped, cocking his head sideways as he did  
"Levi. Seriously... what is he doing here? And how long did you let me sleep?"  
Eren couldn't hear explosions, but the smell of smoke was still in the air. They didn't have time to be sitting back and resting. Marley needed to be informed of Zeke's death... Fuck... They'd have to transport Zeke back to Marley, and then they'd have to deal with Queen Dina... Would she even believe Yelena killed Zeke? There was so much shit to deal with... and Levi's bed full of furs were right there... it was soooo beyond tempting. Nuzzling his hand, Luca chirped loudly. He'd promised him food after all. No wonder his son was such a fatty  
"Right. Sorry, mummy is scattered right now. Let's eat breakfast, then you can show me where everyone is"

Three spoonfuls of porridge had Eren running to the bathroom to throw it all backup, Luca more than content to take over his food as he rushed away. He wasn't sure that he could blame it all on his nerves over seeing Levi, when he was falling asleep slumped over the toilet. Nothing really felt real yet... or again. He knew once he saw Zeke's body, it was going to hit all over again. He hadn't deserved the way he died, and the way he'd wanted this baby... it wasn't fucking fair. He couldn't even tell the truth in his final moments, and now Eren didn't know if it was out of cowardice or because it would have only broken the dying alpha's heart. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to get better with him hugging the toilet. Fuck... How was he supposed to face them all? 

 

With Luca by his side, his son led him through the castle like he owned the place. Leading him to the royal libraries, he found Jean and Connie guarding the doors. Both of his friends looked exhausted, Jean not even coming out with his usual insults as he opened the library door and announced him. As expected, Levi was in the room, the alpha seated by the fireplace while Mikasa, Armin and Hanji were looking over maps. Moblit was absent, as was Erwin. It was hard for his mind not to jump to the worst-case scenario, the man so close to death the last time he'd seen him. With her arm in a sling, Hanji shot him an exhausted smile   
"Welcome back"  
"How bad is it?"  
"Could be worse... could be a hell of a lot better to"  
With a racing heart and sweating palms, Eren forced himself to join the others. The map was covered in black lines, broken up with crossed made in red   
"What's happened? How long was I out for? And where's Zeke?"  
He couldn't bring himself to say "Where's Zeke's body?". He just wasn't there yet   
"Eren... Zeke..."  
"I know. I was there. Yelena severed his spinal cord, and he bled out in my arms. Still. He is still my husband, and he is still the Prince of Marley. His body needs to be treated with respect"  
The first half of his reply slipped from his lips with such coldness all of them were surprised. Hanji cleared her throat, looking away from a moment. Pity was written all over her features  
"He's in the royal crypts. Most of the bodies we've recovered are down there, given the cooler temperature slows decomposition. The infirmary is full, and the overflow is extreme. We have everyone we can helping. We did as you asked and took a complete list of those missing and dead. Most of Mitras has been evacuated to the castle's underground, or have travelled north to Nedlay"  
"And food supplies?"  
"Running low"  
As expected... Though still tired, his magic had returned in full force   
"I'll do what I can. How long was I out?"  
"3 days. Historia and Ymir came down, along with Steege and Freya. She flew you back from the front lines"  
So much for their policy of non-interference. Rod would be livid... but Marley had voided the treaty first   
"Oh... ok... What else do I need to know?"  
"Erwin passed"  
Eren flinched as Levi's voice cut through the moment of silence. Armin sniffled, Eren only now noticing how red his best friends eyes were. Holding out his left arm, his shoulder stung, but not too badly. He'd healed, so it was probably nothing more than lingering exhaustion, as the pain was nothing like when he'd been shot, despite the fact it scarred. Shuffling over to him, Armin buried his face against Eren's chest in an awkward sideways hug thanks to his stomach   
"That was two days. What do we do now? He was the prince... and... Levi said Erwin said something about me? How am I supposed to do anything? I'm not like him. I can't take over his role"  
Hanji patted Armin's shoulder   
"No one is asking you to"  
Well...  
"Actually. In the place of Erwin's death, his dying request was for Armin to take the throne"  
Hanji wrinkled her brow, Eren confused. He'd thought Hanji knew about Armin's bloodline?  
"What? Why me? You're the prince..."  
"I was the prince through bond because Zeke declared it way, thinking it would please his mother. Then Prince through marriage. But I was never actually a prince"  
Hanji softly interrupted  
"We'll discuss the line of succession later. Right now, how are you feeling?"  
"Tired. Really fucking tired. Still sore, but that's because I may have slightly overdone things"  
Armin pulled back enough to punch him in the shoulder before pulling him close again  
"You idiot. I told you that you needed to rest. You... you weren't healing properly... What happened to you?"  
"I don't think I want to tell you, not if you're hitting me before knowing the full story"  
Mikasa's voice trembled as she snuggled  
"Eren, you were bleeding to death. There was so much blood that we thought you'd lost the baby"  
His sister's tears dripped onto the wooden table as her hands clutched the side   
"I'm sorry... I was careless. I thought I'd taken care of the harpoons, but they landed a lucky shot. Were Pieck, Porco and Yelena recovered?"  
Mikasa and Armin share a look, he'd already figured out that they were attempting to shield him from what had happened   
"Guys. Don't. Ok. I woke up. I showered. I ate. Now don't hold back. I know I killed Pieck and Porco, and I know Levi beheaded Yelena. But were their bodies recovered?"  
"They were"  
"I'll be taking them with me to Marley. I'll be returning Zeke's body to Dina personally"  
Armin shook his head  
"No. No more rushing in. No more doing stupid things... You're the prince. We need you here"  
"He was my husband Armin. Hanji, was Zeke's personal belongings recovered?"  
"They're with his body"  
"Thank you. He asked me to take his sword..."  
Crap. He was tearing up again. Levi's scent was turning angrier with each mention of Zeke, but the alpha no fucking right to be mad, and no right to force his feelings onto him. Hanji sighed softly   
"Eren, perhaps it's best you're not here? We're currently reorganising troupe routes and supply points... There's nothing we can do here at the moment, and you need to rest. Not just for yourself, but for the sake of your baby"  
"No. No. I'm fine... I'm ok..."  
He didn't want to be weak. Not when everyone else had been pushing themselves so much  
"Eren"  
"Hanji, it's fine. What happened to your arm"  
"It's nothing. I tripped when a bomb hit the castle. It's just a small break"  
Releasing Armin, Eren took the few steps to close the distance between him and Hanji. Placing his hand on the woman's damage arm, he let his magic flow into her. A bad sprain rather than a break  
"Eren, wait... oh wow... that feels much better"  
The tug of a smile played on the omega's lips. He had a use... even if it was something this small  
"Mikasa, how about you? Are you hurt?"  
"No. I wasn't"  
"Have you rested?"  
"What? Oh. No. We don't have time"  
"If Hanji can send me back to bed by saying there's nothing to be done at the moment, then you can take a break"  
Hanji snorted, untangling herself from the sling   
"He's got a point there"  
"I'm fine"  
"Mikasa..."  
His sister wasn't fine. Not by a long shot. None of his friends were...  
"Eren, I'm ok. Hanji's right. You're the one who needs to rest"  
He didn't want to rest... and his baby didn't wish to either. A hard kick causing him to gasp as hand flew to his belly  
"Eren!"  
Talk about an overreaction. All eyes went to him as he rubbed at the spot where the baby decided it needed to bash him internally  
"Hanji, you don't need to yell. This little one just kicked hard, that's all"  
"You really should rest. You lost a lot of blood and were severely confused as you drifted in and out of consciousness. It's not healthy for you or the baby to lose that much blood"  
"Tell that to the baby... I... never mind"  
Erwin's face came to mind. How the alpha had dragged him back from the fight, then calmed him over the baby... It wasn't fair. He'd started to melt down, and Erwin had been right there for him, and all he'd done was let the man die  
"No, what were you going to say?"  
Placing his hand on his, Armin's voice was soft. Armin was probably the one feeling Erwin's loss the most. He'd loved the alpha for years before Eren had returned, and now he was gone... Even if he didn't know they were brothers, Armin still cared for Erwin   
"I was just thinking of Erwin... I think I want to see Zeke. Armin, will you come with me?"  
"Yeah. Of course, I will"  
Leaning forward, Mikasa shook her head   
"Eren, it's not pretty. You should remember him how he was"  
"I know it won't be pretty. I remember all of it... but I need to see him, and you're all insisting I rest. I'll rest once I know Zeke's body is clean, and that he hasn't been disrespected further. He wasn't a great man. But he was trying. He loved this baby, and he said the three of us was like a dream... I didn't even tell him it wasn't his"  
Mikasa nearly took out Hanji as she rushed to gather him in her arms. Hushing him softly, Armin joined in front the other side, with Luca jumping up on the table to force his way into the hug  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be crying"  
"None of us knew him as you did. And none of us can honestly say we liked him, but this is important to you. If you promise to rest, Armin and I will both come with you. I'm sure Hanji and Levi will find a way to handle things here"  
"P-please?"  
"Of course. Do you need help walking? You've grown again"  
Eren snorted a rather gross feeling snot bubble  
"Historia said that my body was protecting the baby because my mate wasn't there, and I didn't feel safe... I guess because... Well, they're growing again... it probably won't be that much longer before this little on graces us with their presence"  
Especially given how he'd grown again. He couldn't see his junk, let alone his feet, and his breasts were definitely heavy with milk  
"That's amazing"  
"I don't know about that. It's a human child, not showing any dragon magic. I'm long past a normal and healthy due date..."  
"Just don't go into labour right now. You won't, right?"  
Eren hiccuped and sniffled   
"I won't, Uncle Armin"  
Labour was the last thing they needed... He didn't want to go into labour without Levi there, his omega was already sulking that they weren't curled up in Levi's lap, soaking in the man's comforting scent. The thought of giving birth without him scared him. Especially after having birthed his clutch. He never would have made it through without Levi by his side through the long hours of labouring and birthing... Would Levi want to be there? How did they find their path back together, if he didn't know how to even find the start of it? They'd both changed in their time apart, more so than the year they'd spent separated, and now they had a baby that complicated things further.

 

*  
Zeke's body smelt horrible. No one had been down to clean the man since his body had been placed on a stone slab in the royal crypts. Laying beside him, his sword was sheathed, a large red scale set on both sides of the pummel. Carefully, he lifted it down, feeling the dragon magic pulse in his hold. Unlike Obsydin, the sword didn't hold the soul of the dragon it'd been fashioned with, just residual magic. Drawing the blade, Eren placed the scabbard down as he tilted the blade. Armin and Mikasa both looked horrified, though there was no danger of a repeat performance of what had happened in Draecia. Inscribed with runes along the blade was a spell of protection for the weirder. At the hilt, Zeke's name was engraved, as well as what Eren assumed to be a name "Vermil", which was most probably the name of the dragon that had been Obsydin's mate. 

As carefully as he'd drawn it, Eren resheathed it, tying the leather straps into place before trying to hand it to Mikasa   
"This sword is to go to Levi. It forms the pair with Obsydin's sword. It doesn't have the same powers, but Zeke wanted to reunite them"  
"It's what?"  
"Marley butchers dragons, we know this. The dragons on the battlefield were mindless, driven crazy by Marley. I wish to honour Zeke's request"  
Mikasa crossed her arms, looking annoyed  
"You don't owe him anything. And as for that midget, if you want him to have the sword, return it to him yourself. He's been in a mood since we found you on the beach"  
It felt wrong to talk about his mate in front of his dead husband. His mind wouldn't let up on the way they'd ignored the alpha all over again.  
"I don't want to talk about that... Not in front of Zeke. He'll need a change of clothes from his trunks. His nicest clothes. We'll need some water and soap, as well as a needle and thread"  
Armin took the sword, propping it up against the slab, where Luca was fast to sniff at the weapon  
"Do you want me to go? Or we both can, so you can have some time with Zeke"  
Eren sniffled as he nodded. Taking Zeke's hand in his, he rubbed circles on the back with his thumb   
"That would be nice. I need to start undressing him. I need to sew his wounds up. His mother won't show him any respect..."  
Murmuring the words, Eren turned his back towards his friends as he used his free hand to push Zeke's hair back from his face. After three days, the alpha didn't look like he was sleeping anymore. His organs were rotting, gasses escaping from the holes tore in by the battle dragon after his death. It really wasn't a sight he should be near or handling in his condition, but he wanted this done right and with respect   
"You stupid idiot... Why didn't you leave me there? Why did you come back here? None of this was worth so many people dying... Worth you dying. I didn't understand you when I was with you, then you died... How could I tell you the baby wasn't yours? You cared so much..."  
Sinking to his knees, Eren clutched Zeke's hand as he wept. Zeke was flawed, but he was learning. 

Returning with what he'd asked for, Eren was still on his knees as his friends joined him in the royal crypt. Taking on her "scolding mum" persona, Mikasa was quick to dump Zeke's clothes by the man's feet, the pull him back up to stand, snapping at Armin to find Eren a chair. He didn't need a chair, he needed to prepare Zeke, and as it was, Armin was carrying everything else he'd asked for. His friend's hands were full, and a playful Luca wasn't helping. A small snort escaped him, the omega feeling immediately terrible for making such a sound in such a place. He needed to pull himself back together. Shaking, he started by unclasping his cloak. His clothes were practically rags, the alpha would have been appalled to have been seen like this. Walking to stand on the other side of the slab, Mikasa caught her hand in his as he moved to shift the cloak from Zeke's shoulder  
"Eren, are you sure you're alright to be doing this?"  
"He didn't die of disease..."  
"That's not what I meant"  
"I know. Look. In his final moments, I learned a lot of Zeke's character. Under absolutely everything was a lost and broken man who felt he'd never be good enough to please the only family he had in his mother. Everything he did was all a front, while inside he desperately wanted someone to see and acknowledge him, for himself. That's why he cared for this baby. He didn't want to be the kind of parent his mother had been. Perhaps because I rarely held my tongue when we were alone, Zeke came to see me as me and not the omega he married simply to take over Eldia. His final moments were spent in my arms, and I need to do this. I need to do this for me and for him"  
Mikasa seemed sceptical, but didn't voice it. Instead, her hand went to the buckle Zeke's chest armour   
"I'll take care of the armour. It can be tricky when you don't know what you're doing. Why don't you start with his boots? But Eren, if I think you're pushing yourself too hard, I will send you to rest"  
"Ok... I... could probably use some help, but I'll be the one to clean the body"  
Returning with a found chair, Armin was walking on tiptoe as he carted the solid wood thing  
"Why can't you use magic to wash him? Wouldn't that be easier?"  
There was a solid thud as Armin dropped the chair down, leaning on the back of it as he pants. Sighing to himself, he didn't understand how someone as caring as Armin didn't get it   
"I want to wash him down myself. Then I'll stitch his wounds. It's much more respectful than conjuring up a rain cloud to leak all over him"  
"Oh..."  
He didn't want Armin to feel even worse. Somewhere in the crypt, Erwin laid, though he'd probably already been washed and made ready for burial  
"Yeah. Help me with his boots?"  
"Of course"

 

It took hours to get Zeke washed and redressed to a standard Eren was finally happy with. Having to pee every five minutes hadn't exactly sped the process up. Eren growing flustered when Armin had brought the fact up. He couldn't help being pregnant. Well. He could. But he couldn't help everything else that came along with it. With careful hands, he stitched Zeke's skin back together the best he could after the alpha was bathed in herbs to cover the scent of death. It wasn't possible with all the wounds, but he did his best, the stitching some of the neatest he'd ever done in his life. It all felt surreal. He could still hear Zeke's voice in his mind, though he wasn't even sure it was the alpha and not his mind playing tricks on him. When Zeke was finally cleaned, he was wrapped for burial in a white sheet Armin had found from somewhere, the man cocooned so only his face showed. With the hour late, Eren requested some time to rest before returning upstairs, promising Armin and Mikasa he'd join them for dinner shortly, but needed a moment to rest alone. The truth was, he felt guilty over leaving Zeke down here alone. He felt guilty for ending Zeke's life, and though he could never atone for it, he could sit by Zeke's side and be there with him so he wasn't so alone... or maybe, it was simply so Eren didn't feel so alone. Soon he'd turn 21, be a mother to the child inside of him, and advisor to Armin. His mate was back, yet he was so filled with pain each time he looked upon him. Each time sent his thoughts racing and swirling, the joy, the pain, the anger and the abandonment. All conflicting and threatening to tear him in two. They'd wanted a pup, but with the thought, it could be Zeke's, he'd simply started calling the little thing his baby. "Pup" felt like a word between him and Levi, whispered in secret before everything went to hell. Now he was back, all his body could think of was the physical pleasures Levi brought forth in him. The hours spent in his arms, as his brain turned soggy with sex, and his love for Levi filled him to the very core... But that was then, and this was now. His mind and his body not on the same page as each other. So... he hid behind Zeke. Luca having gone with Armin at his request, a place of death like this was no place for his son. Zeke was his last safe harbour, even in death.

 

Unintending to fall asleep, Eren did just that. Waking to the sound of the iron door to the crypts creaking. Shit... it was probably Mikasa or Armin come to fetch him. With a trill, Luca came running to him, Eren catching his son as he jumped on him  
"I'm sorry, baby boy. I fell asleep"  
"So that's why you're still down here?"  
Eren's heart did a funny little jump, his breath hitching at the sound of Levi's voice. All at once his anger returning   
"I was spending time with my husband"  
"You don't owe Zeke anything"  
Eren scoffed  
"What would you know?!"  
"I know what kind of man Zeke was"  
"Really?! Do you? Because from where I'm standing, you don't know jack shit about anything that's happened in the last 8 months"  
Luca huffed, clawing to stand on his shoulders. Boosting him up, Eren rose as Luca wrapped himself around Eren's neck   
"Eren..."  
"No. No, Levi. You don't get to say anything right now! You fucking abandoned me! You abandoned your son! You left us on the beach and you fled like a coward!"  
"I left you to protect you"  
"Silence! Just the sound of your voice makes me angry! You broke your promises, Levi. You left me on that beach and you didn't even say goodbye. You don't get to come down here and start something in front of the body of my husband!"  
Roaring at Levi agitated the baby, the small thing kicking hard as if to tell him he shouldn't be talking to their father that way  
"He..."  
"I know exactly who he was! We married so he could get his hands on Eldia because I was supposed to be infertile! I bargained for three years of peace. Three years for Erwin and Hanji to find a way out of the hole you put us in! But Zeke... He regretted everything. He never once touched me without my wanting. He held my hair when I was throwing my guts up. He carried me when I was too weak to walk. He protected me when I was scared, and he fell in love with this baby. Zeke was a product of his upbringing! All he ever wanted was for someone to see beyond his lies, and beyond his mask. Then he was killed. He died in my arms worried about the baby he thought to be his and scared of what came next! He wasn't a great man, but at the end o the day, none of us are! But you know what, I would take his presence over yours right now. You have no idea what I went through, and no right to come here like you do!"  
"I left to protect you! I was hurting you! Losing my mind!"  
"I know! I was there when you broke my arm. When you slapped me and choked me. When your nails would tear into my skin. And when you would sleepwalk. I was there! I didn't leave you because I thought you loved me like I love you! That once we got back to Eldia we would be able to find a way to help you! You promised we would come together and you broke that promise! You broke that promise..."  
Tears rolled down Eren's face, his body shaking. His omega angry that he was being disrespectful towards his mate, but fuck it felt good. He didn't even realise his slip of the tongue with "love" not "loved"  
"Eren"  
"I... I can't talk about this... You broke my fucking heart, Levi. Two weeks later I was married to Zeke, twice. Both time our "union" witnessed. That was supposed to be our wedding. That was supposed to be you and me up there... You were supposed to be my husband! This war is because I disappeared! I caused all of this! When I was shot down, Zeke was the one who came to my aid and that cost him his life... Now Erwin's gone, and ugh..."  
Stumbling, he grabbed the stone slab Zeke rested on. Feeling lightheaded from yelling, and pained from Levi's hurt scent. Levi's voice was soft as he called his name in such a bittersweet way that Eren was nearly swayed   
"Eren..."  
"I hate you... and I hate that I still love you so fucking much... Why did you have to come back here? Things aren't the same as they were Levi. I'm not the same as I was... Please, just leave me alone and stop breaking my heart"  
"I still love you"  
"But for how long? How long until you leave me again? How long until you leave both our children behind? I prayed for this baby to be yours. I prayed and prayed. And when Historia told me, I was so fucking happy and so fucking scared. I didn't even know if you were alive, or rotting in a ditch somewhere... I didn't know anything..."  
Eren's foot caught Zeke's sword, Eren shaking his head as he picked it up. He needed to rest... somewhere where Levi wasn't. Clutching the sword, he forced himself tall as he "strode" towards Levi, shoving the sword against Levi's chest as he reached him  
"This sword is made from Obsydin's mate, Vermil. Zeke wanted to reunite them. He might not have been a great lover of dragons, but this was his dying wish"

Leaving Levi in the royal crypts, Eren made his way up through the castle and to Armin's quarters with Luca's help. Letting himself into his friend's room, the beta wasn't there. It didn't matter though. All he wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep, so that's what he did.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le gasp!  
> I have done the return! With a Levi chapter that has a small tease of his journey...

Clutching the sword to his chest, Levi remained where he was long after Eren had left. He'd held no illusions that he'd be welcomed back with open arms, but the alpha was at breaking point. Eren was right there, but it felt that he was just as far away as he'd been during their long months apart. He hated it. He hated that he'd caused all of this with a few words and actions he'd thought were right at the time. Over and over Zeke was referred to as Eren's husband, by the omega himself. Levi wasn't stupid. His heart had broken when he'd learned they'd wed from Isabel, having returned to Paradis island nearly two months prior, and though he hadn't had a plan of how to win Eren back, he'd never thought that Eren would be in love with Zeke in any way, shape, or form. The Omega had loathed him just as much as Levi had, yet Eren was so loving and pure that he'd been able to find something to love in that 6ft pile of shit. He had no right to be as hurt as he was, not when caused all of this pain on his own.

 

*  
"You did this to yourself"  
Piping up in his mind, Levi didn't need a second-hand lecture. Not on the back of Eren yelling at him   
"Fuck off. You know we had to leave"  
"I did try to warn you..."  
"I don't want to hear it"  
"Levi, you can't-fool me"  
Sighing, Levi shook his head. If Eren wasn't in the royal crypts there was no reason for him to remain down here. His stubborn mate had just made it abundantly clear he didn't want him close, despite the late stages of pregnancy and how desperately his scent called out for Levi to pull him into his arms and hold close  
"I know"  
"Perhaps you should visit with him. The child inside of him is yours? Should you not discuss this? He seemed as if he wanted you to follow"  
He really couldn't follow Eren. He didn't wish to hurt the omega even more. Obsydin was privy to all his innermost thoughts, yet the dragon was a moron  
"You've never dealt with an angry Eren, have you?"  
"I have. You know I have"  
Right. Obsydin had explained that...   
"Then you should know I can't. I've hurt him enough. He'll only be angrier if I follow"  
"You can. We can. He's ours"  
"He's mine... No. He was mine and I fucked it up"  
"You left because you love him"  
"And look how that played out. He's married to another alpha, who's just died. He's pregnant, emotional and exhausted"  
Obsydin huffed, if he could see the dragon he was sure he'd be rolling his eyes at him. For a three-hundred-year-old dragon, Obsydin wasn't great at the whole "words of wisdom". Even Hannes's drunken wisdom made more sense than half the things Obsydin said  
"He needs his mate. His pregnancy won't progress smoothly without you"  
"You told me that before, but he seems to be handling things just fine without me"  
"Levi. Stop making excuses. We came back for him. We talked about this. He needs to feel safe and protected, which is the job you as the sire of his child, and as his rider"  
"We call them a "pup". And it looks like we came back for nothing. You saw how he acted when he swept into the library. He doesn't need someone to hold his hand"  
"You're being stupid. You smelt him. You saw him. He's your mate"  
"Who doesn't want to know me"  
The roar Obsydin gave caused Levi's head to throb. Anyone who saw him talking to himself would think him mad... They were probably right, though. It'd been madness to come back  
"Go after him"  
"You don't understand"  
"Levi. It's you who doesn't understand. Go after him. There could still be enemies within the castle"  
There'd been incidents, including Eren's kidnapping which Hanji had informed him of. She'd taken care of the issue as far as she knew, but that didn't necessarily make it so. Especially when everyone knew Eren was up and around again  
"Fine. We'll check on him. But if he doesn't want to talk, we don't force him to"  
"You need to be there for your mate. You can't take him for granted"  
"I don't take him granted... Eren was the best thing to ever happen to me"  
"Not to mention that filthy piece of shit is out of the way"  
Obsydin didn't particularly like Zeke. They'd talked at length of Eren and life in the castle, as well as the fact Zeke had tried to steal the fossilised egg and sword. The dragon cared deeply for Eren, admitting he wanted to protect Eren just as much as Levi had, and that he may have developed something akin to love for what he'd started calling "their" omega  
"Don't say that in front of him"  
"Levi, he cannot hear me. Not like this, but we shall talk in his dreams"  
"Let me talk to him before you do"  
"We need to find him first. Where would he go? To your chambers?"  
"Mine? No. He made it clear he doesn't wish to see me. Hanji mentioned he'd been taken Armin to be his personal attendant. He's more than likely with Armin"  
Obsydin growled   
"The beta?"  
"He sees him as a brother. He was also appointed Armin's advisor by Erwin"  
"I still do not care for that Smith"  
"I know. But Armin has been a huge help to Eren, even looking after Luca"  
"That is your role. That beta can't help him like you can"  
"Would you stop it. Eren is hurt. We broke his trust. I broke his trust. Can you just back off out of my head for five minutes"  
"Fine. But don't forget, we only came back for him"  
"I know. I knew it would be hard, but I didn't think it would be this hard"  
"He has a right to be angry, and you have a right to be heard. I will not hesitate to take over your body if you attempt to run"  
"I'm not running"  
"Then go to him"

 

Following Eren's scent, it had indeed lead to Armin's room. Staring at the door, Levi was struck with cowardice over the fear of Eren rejecting him outright, leaving his hand awkwardly raised to knock for several long moments. Scared to knock, he eventually found his hand moving to the doorknob, turning it with ease and pushing it open just enough for the sounds of Eren's nasally snoring to meet his ears. Given how cold it was, he doubted Eren would be warm enough with thin blankets. Most of the furs had gone to the refugees hiding in the castle, Eren having ordered they all be taken care of and kept together. When Hanji had told him, the alpha hadn't been able to think of anything other than "it was a very Eren decision to make", as was compiling a list of missing and lost before more of the populace could add to those numbers. He'd always been an amazing omega, able to adapt to be what everyone wanted him to be, even when it wasn't healthy. Knowing he shouldn't disturb Eren, Levi made sure the omega was covered with every blanket in the room, before withdrawing and closing the door softly. Sitting himself down against the opposite wall, he placed Vermil's sword in his lap. Obsydin would wish to examine it once they'd ascertained than Eren was indeed alright.

A few hours passed, by his reckoning, before Armin appeared in the hall. The beta carrying a tray of food, and looking exhausted as he did. Stopping a few steps short of him, the blond sighed softly  
"I should have known you'd be here"  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure he was alright and resting"  
"Eren is far from being alright. You broke his heart and I've lost count of the number of tears he cried for you"  
Armin's words were as good as a slap to the face. A well-earned slap to the face at that   
"I know. And as I've said, my leaving Eren was for his own safety"  
Armin was quick to jump to anger  
"For his own safety. He had to fuck Zeke in front of an audience twice. He had to marry him. He was forced to move to Marley where they made him dress like a girl and kept him locked up in his room after staging an attack to do just that. Tell me how any of that is safe?"  
"Would you have rather he stayed with me? As I lost my mind? I broke his arm. I strangled him and I hit him. How safe would he have been with me in that current state? When I left him, it destroyed me. My last wish to him was that he find happiness, not be forced into a ridiculous farce of a wedding. I could have killed Eren and I wouldn't have even realised at the time. I left because he wouldn't leave, no matter how bad it got. I never wanted to be the one to snuff that fire if his out. And when I sent him back to Eldia, it was so that he would be under Erwin's protection. I had no idea how any of this would play out"  
Armin blinked a few times   
"You hurt him?"  
That was all he got from Levi's words?  
"I did. I started losing my mind because of the mental strain of Obsydin's infection. I was sleepwalking. Blacking out. Hitting him. Hurting him and I begged him to leave me, but he wouldn't. I know exactly what you all think of me. But I swear on my life I left because I thought I'd soon be dead from the madness inside of me. I left because I didn't want Eren's last memories of me to be me hurting him"  
Armin softened  
"I didn't know"  
"It wasn't like I was given the opportunity to explain my actions. I know he hates me. He has said as much, and I also know he's hurting. He's sleeping at the moment, and we both know he needs the rest, so please allow me to stay here and guard the door. I won't knock. I won't force him to speak to me. I won't force myself upon him. I simply wish to ensure his safety because I am still stupidly in love with him"  
"You still love him?"  
"I left him because I love him. I have thought of him every moment of every day since... since I returned to sanity. When I learned of his wedding, I told myself I wouldn't intercede unless Zeke was abusing him. I told myself I would be happy just living and knowing that he's alive... but when I saw him foolishly rushing to battle, I couldn't stay away any longer. He means the world to me, and not just because he now carries my child"  
"I don't like what you did to my best friend. He thought he'd never see you again, and he's called out for you more times than I can count, only to find you're not there. He loves you, but being near you messed with his pregnancy. Historia said you were the only one who can make him feel safe and comfortable enough to give birth safely. You can stay, but keep your distance until he's ready to talk"  
"He's lucky to have you"  
"And we're lucky he's still alive. You have no idea the self-destructive march he's been on without you. Everything he did was so he didn't have to think of how you abandoned him. He sold himself to Zeke to secure peace between Eldia and Marley, thinking he was safe because he was supposed to be infertile. Then, when he finally does find he's pregnant, he's attacked and his belly is slashed in plan coordinated by Queen Dina to prevent Eren from leaving the castle. Everything he did for Eldia, was to forget about you, and for peace. He couldn't have cared less if he died doing so. Hell, he worked himself into a drop so badly he was blacking out and harmed himself. This is what you drove him to. And I can't forgive you for that. I understand your side a little better now, but I can't forgive you, or atone you of your sins"  
Levi hung his head. He knew he'd fucked up, and at this point, it was like being flogged with a studded whip. Bitter brine oozed up his throat as it tightened  
"Eren had pushed himself nonstop. He was held captive in the castle dungeons for 5 weeks without adequate warmth and food. He fell into a feral state where his mind shut down his bodily functions slowed in order to protect his child. It was barely a few hours later that he charged into battle, only to be forced to kill and to have his husband die in his arms, as well as cradle Erwin. Erwin may have insisted that Eren be tended to first, and he may have informed us that Eren's magic had stopped working because of his wounded state, but don't forget, Eren will blame himself for not being able to heal Zeke or Erwin. He will crash hard, and when he does, you need to be prepared to accept the consequences. This war still isn't over, and Eren's own personal battle will burn long after the enemy retreats"  
"I know... I know how he is... I know I'm too late to change anything or to save him from himself. I just... I can't part with him again"  
"Then keep a level head and your distance until he is ready"  
"I will... Will you tell him I'm sorry?"  
"No. That is for you to say. Stay out here and think of how you'll find the words"

Armin moved to his door, opening it and letting himself into his room, before shutting Levi out again. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth closed and kept his distance, but since his return to Paradis, nothing had sat right. With a frustrated sigh, he smacked his back against the wall. His thoughts wandering back to how naive he'd been when he'd first returned, and how life may have been simpler if he'd just stayed with Isabel and Farlan. Letting the memories flood his mind, he started to process just what had happened a little over two months ago.

 

Returning to Eldia, to the island of Paradis, had been easier than Levi had thought possible. Someone had definitely been asleep at their post as the alpha stole through the islands port city, stealing a horse as he went. Dressed in black, and sporting a sword nearly as tall as he was, anyone who'd laid eyes on him would think him a rebel or a rogue. He'd certainly played the part on his return journey, having at some stage parted with both horses and the money he'd had. It'd taken a few choice actions reminiscent of the life he'd lived in the underground in order to afford the clothes on his back, and a bribe to get upon a Marley ship destined for Eldia. It was on the ship he learned that Eldia and Marley were no longer teetering on war, yet he didn't pay attention to the rumours. They simply did not concern him, as the whole reason he'd returned was for Eren. He knew the omega would be mad. His fiery temper would probably lead to Levi being slapped or dodging fruit as his mate yelled at him, but he hoped that Eren would understand given just how insane he'd been at the time of their parting. It'd shattered him to leave Eren with Luca. A deep anger welling inside of him, a voice roaring that they returned to Eren. That they stay by his side to protect him. In his maddened state, he'd thought it was his alpha, not Obsydin, making such claims. Unsure of how to approach Eren, and in sore need of fresh information about the goings on of the castle, Levi headed first to see those who'd been his family for over half his life. Isabel and Farlan. The pair he'd neglected out of fear of his infected state causing them harm, but as he now shared his mind with Obsydin openly, he felt he could feel his emotions without fearing losing himself again.

 

*  
"Levi? Is... is that really you?  
Entering Farlan and Isabel's small game and fur store, Levi felt out of place. With his thick black cloak pulled up, and his face covered, he looked more like a bandit than a normal citizen of Mitras, yet it'd taken just one look from Isabel to tell him he was finally "home". Her genuine smile and happiness was as infectious as always   
"Hey, Isabel. Not getting into trouble, I hope"  
"Big brother!"  
Screaming, Isabel vaulted over the shop's counter, Levi finding himself pulled into one of Isabel's bone-breaking hugs as the small woman teared up  
"Erwin told us you were gone... Is it... is it really you?"  
With a heavy sigh, Levi wrapped his arms around his sister. It'd been months since he'd last felt human contact like this, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the warmth of her against him  
"Yeah, Isabel. It's me. I'm back now"  
"Why did you leave? They say something happened at Eren's birthday party, the rumours were crazy. Something about a dragon taking you away? Is it true? Did they really? And Eren? Does he know you're back? But he might not be in Eldia right now... Ever since he got married to Prince Zeke, no one mentions him anymore"  
Isabel was talking a million miles an hour. Levi jerking back out of her hold as Isabel's words sank in  
"Hold on. Just calm down. You're talking too fast to make sense. Is Farlan here?"  
"No. He's up at the castle. Wait, shouldn't you be up at the castle?"  
Yes. He probably should be up at the castle, but after months of travelling, he needed fresh information before making his next move. Plus, Erwin would probably make a scene and think to scold him over his disappearance. And Isabel had mentioned something about Eren, his first and only true reason for returning. He missed his mate and son. Luca must have grown so much in their time apart, his son may not even remember him  
"Is it that strange to think that I'd missed you?"  
Isabel huffed  
"I suppose with Eren gone, it must be hard to return..."  
Eren was gone? Gone where? What had happened to him? He was supposed to return to the castle. Erwin was supposed to protect Eren in his stead. Now Eren was gone? And what had she meant by married? And to Prince Zeke? Just what the hell had happened?  
"Isabel, I'm tired and hot. We're also standing in the middle of the store. Let me take a shower first, then I promise you can fill me in on everything"  
Isabel wrinkled her nose in a very Eren way  
"You smell... and I've never seen your hair so long... and what happened to your fingernails? Why are they black? Are you sick? Is that why you left?"  
"Iz, you're doing it again. Let me take a shower first, ok?"  
"Ok... Have you eaten? Farlan's going to be bringing money back, so I can go get some food?"  
And there she went again  
"Farlan's letting you cook? Things really have changed"  
"I can cook! Stupid, Big Brother"  
Smiling fondly, he ruffled Isabel's hair   
"Alright, Isabel. I look forward to whatever it is you're going to cook"

 

Isabel still couldn't cook. She cremated the eggs and bacon she'd placed in the pan, then boiled the water in the kettle dry. Isabel was right, his hair had grown far more than he'd thought it had. Perhaps if he hadn't trimmed it down to something more comfortable and manageable, he would have been able to save the food. Finding himself taking over with the remaining bacon and eggs, Isabel hovered right behind him  
"You don't need to watch me so close"  
"I'm making sure you don't disappear again"  
"Isabel, I'm back. I've... been travelling"  
"Travelling" wasn't the right word. "Wandering mindlessly" was a better description. Leaving Eren behind had broken both him and Obsydin. The dragon presenting himself to Levi for their first face to face conversation as he demanded they return to Eren's side  
"Is that why Eren came back without you?"  
"Part of it. You mentioned he wed?"  
Attempting to keep his voice level, almost bordering on disinterested, was hard. He didn't want to hear Isabel's answer, neither he, his alpha, nor Obsydin did  
"He did. He and Prince Zeke had a private ceremony. Farlan heard it through the castle rumour mill. I thought I used to like him, but I love you, and that wasn't a nice thing for him to do"  
Castle rumours usually couldn't be relied on, but a lot could happen in 6 months...  
"I'm sure he had his reasons"  
"Apparently Erwin was going to take the throne, then Prince Zeke decided that Eren would..."  
Isabel sounded sour. He knew Isabel and Eren would have been the best of friends if they'd spent more time together. Now she hated Eren  
"Isabel, Eren is still..."  
His omega? He couldn't say that... not if Eren was Zeke's husband now  
"Eren is still important to me. We may have parted company, but that was my fault"  
"If he loved you, he wouldn't have left you for another alpha"  
Levi forced himself not to show his pain. He'd left Eren behind. He'd walked out in him, not the other way around   
"I left him"  
Isabel gasped, the woman reverting back to talking far too fast  
"But... you proposed to him! Why would you leave him? You seemed so happy with him"  
"It's complicated, but my leaving him was for his own sake. What else have I missed?"  
"You left him?"  
Sighing, Levi lifted the frypan off the heat, Isabel promptly found herself in the way   
"Isabel..."  
Taking it the wrong way, Isabel sidestepped him, the promptly went back to her concerned nagging  
"I'm sorry, Big Brother. I just don't understand. I've never seen you look as happy as you did when you looked at him. Are you sure you left him?"  
That's because he'd never been as happy in his whole life as when he'd been with Eren. And what did she mean by "are you sure you left him?", he'd literally just confessed he had   
"Isabel, there were things I had to take care of at the time. I don't particularly want to relive them"  
"You asked about him. He doesn't even live in Eldia anymore. He moved to Marley with Zeke about 2 weeks after he came back. Rumour has it that he's pregnant"  
Fumbling the pan, the edge hit the table hard. Eren had left after 2 weeks? He'd left him and married Zeke... in just two weeks? Wow... And now he was pregnant!? That... that wasn't possible... Eren was infertile... but pregnant to Zeke... what? There was no way. Eren wouldn't sleep with Zeke... His alpha was a ball of fury, while Levi was felt as if his lungs and throat were filled by those roses Eren liked to magic  
"That's impossible"  
Isabel pouted, missing his discomfort and fear   
"Farlan told me. Someone in the castle told him, so I don't see how it's not true"  
"He's pregnant to Zeke?"  
Shrugging, his adopted sister grabbed her plate  
"Ask Farlan. He'd know more... I haven't been going up to the castle with him... It wasn't the same without you"  
"They've been paying you properly, haven't they?"  
"Yep. Erwin said that Marley wanted furs and deer hide leather, that's why Farlan headed up there. Is breakfast done? Can we eat now?"  
"Of course. This place is filthy, after breakfast we're cleaning it"  
"But..."  
"No "buts". You can fill me in on what else I've missed"

 

Farlan had been shocked to see him standing in the kitchen. A clove cigarette slipping between his lips and to the floor as he stared. Ignoring the burning cigarette a few moments passed, Farlan then rushed over to him, pulling him into a brief hug. Farlan had never been a hugger, but the man was genuinely happy to see him back. Over the last hour or so, Isabel had filled him in. Apparently, he hadn't missed anything "important" according to her, though they had held a small service after his disappearance. Eren hadn't been present as he'd already married Zeke and left for Marley, declaring Erwin was to rule in his absence. Sitting down with the pair of them, he was reminded of what home felt like. He was reminded of how far they'd come from their days in the underground, and how proud he was of the pair of them.

Farlan didn't question his return, and Isabel's questions over Eren eventually ran dry. When it became obvious he wasn't returning to the castle, Farlan started putting him to work with Isabel, helping with trapping and clearing of feral pest populations, through to skinning and tanning. His friends coming to realise that he was missing Eren, without the words leaving his lips... to his knowledge, but having grown used to talking to himself over the past few weeks, he didn't know he was making his longing known. The alpha was constantly sighing, or muttering how Eren would enjoy such and such, or randomly picking herbs Eren had taught him about, Isabel initially impressed before growing annoyed at his constant lack of focus. Everything reminded him of Eren. From the clouds in the sky to the sun on his face, every moment of every day his now exmate was on his mind. 

It was nearly a month after his return that news reached them that Eren was back in the country. The rumours were less than flattering over the omega, stating he'd ignored the people in favour of spending all his time in Zeke's bed. It was a struggle not to slaughter those encouraging and spreading the rumours. Each tale morphing from mouth to mouth until the original rumour was long forgotten. These were the people Eren had hoped to protect, acting like the omega was nothing but a slut. They had no idea how much Eren had loved them all, even those he hadn't met he'd wanted to protect. When the royal carriage had passed through Mitras, Levi had been in the crowd. He'd seen Eren sitting beside Armin, his omega so close he could reach out and touch him... and fuck... how he wished he could. The whole moment passed in an instant, and then Eren was gone. Levi feeling like his heart was ripped out all over again, Obsydin demanding they follow to talk with "their" omega. He'd had to accept that the dragon had some kind of feelings for Eren because he had no choice given Obsydin lived in the back of his mind. If Eren was to come back into their lives, he'd have to accept that Levi was no longer "just Levi", but Levi and Obsydin, in a non-negotiable package. Of course, Eren letting them back into his life was all provided he could pluck up the courage to finally reveal his presence in Eldia, and ask Eren for his forgiveness. Even if he was demoted to playing Eren's servant, at least he'd be close to the omega again. If he'd found his happiness with Zeke, he'd have to bear it. If he wasn't happy with Zeke, then he'd just have to find a way to spirit the omega away.

Returning to Isabel and Farlan's store, both of them knew not to pry. Isabel casting him sad glances, while Farlan left Levi to clean through the whole store, despite how clean he'd kept it since his return. To Obsydin this was all a waste of time, but to Levi, it was the only way to work out some of the nervousness brewing in his gut. If he wanted Eren, he had to show him and to show him he had to prepare himself to face his demons at the castle.

It was only days later that Farlan had been told Eren had disappeared. The castle torn in two as Zeke and Erwin accused each other. Eren had returned, only to disappear again. Levi was sent spiralling so badly it threatened to send him back to before how he'd been when Obsydin saved his life. Back when he'd wandered barefoot and mad. Taking control of his mind, Obsydin prevented him from acting rashly. The dragon who'd pushed for him to see Eren, now anxious that he put his own health and safety first... as they both set out to scout for any signs of Eren. He'd lost him once and that had destroyed him. He couldn't bear the same pain of losing him, nor could he stomach living in a world where Eren no longer existed. Even if the omega was happy with another alpha, and carrying his child, the world was a better place for having Eren in it. Despite his struggle, Levi failed to find any sign of Eren. Things only grew harder as soldiers were dispatched, then grew nearly impossible when war was declared. This war was one the thing Eren never wanted. Both Zeke and Erwin should know that, yet, neither alpha thought of Eren's wishes. The Omega would lecture for peace until he was blue in the face, but there they went. Damning both their countries and countless to death in what could only have been called a pissing matching, because neither of them could find Eren... and neither could he... Eren had been right within an arms reach, then he disappeared all over again. Now they were reunited, Levi wasn't about to let Eren go again. Even if things couldn't and wouldn't be the same.

 

*  
Nearly dozing in the hall, Levi was jolted awake as Armin threw the door open, before stumbling to a stop. The look on his face panicked  
"What is it? Is it Eren?"  
"You're still here?"  
Pushing himself up, Levi didn't know where else he'd be   
"Armin, what's happening?"  
"Eren's magic has... he's floating, and he feels warm"  
"He's running a fever?"  
"Not quite a fever, but I can't get him to calm down. I need to find a healer..."  
"I've seen this before... a few times. Have you got cool water and a cloth?"  
Armin didn't look convinced   
"You've seen this before?"  
"Yes. I know you don't want me near him, but I promise I only have his best interests in mind. Let me see him, and if I can't help, I'll go find a healer for him"  
Armin looked back over his shoulder, before looking back to Levi. His worry winning against his need to protect his friend. Crossing his arms, Armin looked as scary as an ant before him  
"If you hurt him..."  
"I won't. I swear. You can stay the whole time, and I'll leave once he's settled"  
"I... alright..."  
The blond paused to take a deep breath  
"... But if he asks you to leave, you leave right away"  
"I will"  
"Ok... don't tell Mikasa. She's still angry with you"  
Mikasa had broken his nose with a square right hook to the face. Historia had healed it, though she'd given him a glare of her own. He knew he wasn't the most popular person around, but there had been extenuating circumstances. He hadn't left because he'd wanted to  
"I won't"

Eren was indeed levitating, as was Armin's furniture. Small breathy moans fell from the omega's lips, his face scrunched up as if pained. Sliding past him, Armin grabbed a cloth from the table, dipping into a bowl of water before wringing it out. Placing down both his swords, Levi ignored the beta, moving to take Eren in his arms. With a breathy sigh, Eren fell into his hold as the furniture dropped down. His omega was every bit as beautiful as he had been when they'd parted  
"I've got you. You're ok, just go back to sleep"  
Whining, Eren nuzzled into his arm. Levi's heart gave a flip at the innocent action. He'd missed him so fucking much... but he'd told Armin he was only there to help. Lowering Eren to the bed, he rearranged the blankets over the omega as Luca moved to curl back up against Eren  
"Levi?"  
"Pass me the cloth"  
"Here"

Laying the wet cloth across Eren's warm brow, Eren whimpered, curling in around his stomach and disturbing Luca who gave a huff. Careful to make sure the cloth wouldn't move, Levi nodded to himself. Obsydin wanted him to stay, but that wasn't what Eren wanted. Leaning back, Levi went to climb from the one knee kneeling pose he was in when Eren grabbed his hand. The omega was still sound asleep but mumbled   
"Levi... don't leave me... again"  
How was he supposed to go now? Eren didn't know what he was asking for, but he'd still taken his hand in his. Swallowing hard the alpha was frozen, taking a few moments before looking to Armin   
"I heard... God... I should kick you out, but... he didn't wake or stir at all for me. I tried to move him, yet... you really have seen this before?"  
"I have. A few times. Like during his heats, or when he's especially ill. I think he pushed himself far too hard after waking. While the cold conditions of the crypts wouldn't have helped with his lungs"  
Armin looked away  
"I don't want you in here, but he asked for you. And he... He hadn't stopped pushing himself since you left. He worked himself to death to keep the peace, then stupidly ran right into battle... If you stay... I... I don't want you leaving him. I don't want you deciding this was a mistake. He can't take it. He's tried so hard for all of us, and you... you don't get to break his heart all over again"  
"Armin. I don't want to break his heart. I don't want to hurt him. I want to make sure both he and the baby are safe and well, as well as Luca. That's all. The three of them are the more important to me than anything else"  
"You sit beside him, and you hold his hand. That's all"  
Eren was lucky to have Armin by his side... Though, that didn't make the alpha any less jealous. He'd missed months of Eren's life, all over again. Months when Armin had been there. It wasn't fucking fair   
"Ok. What about you? Where are you going to sleep?"  
"Beside him. He's had nightmares since he was attacked in Marley. Or... he was. Hanji thinks he might drop again. Especially with Zeke and Erwin gone now. I mean... He was having nightmares before he was taken. Zeke managed to stop the alphas who attacked him before things got a lot worse, but seeing Luca hurt really got to him"  
Luca hardly looked pained. The little dragon had grown both in height and in girth... Everyone had probably spoiled him rotten given how cute he was. The real problem was that Luca knew that, and knew how to give you a look that filled you with guilt, even when you'd done nothing wrong. Patting his head, Luca cooed, torn between Eren and more pats  
"Luca means the world to him. A dragon with no parents and an omega with no children. They needed each other. Eren wasn't sure he'd be a good parent, but they fell for each other the moment Luca broke from his shell. The first thing he said was "lu". Eren was smitten"  
"Luca wasn't happy without Eren. He'd started misbehaving while we were in Marley, without Eren here, he was into everything. He bailed everyone up. He growled and scratched his way through doors. Nicollo would try to feed him, but nothing was good enough. He was a handful. We understand now, Eren was here the whole time, but... Erwin was thinking of sending Luca to Draecia"  
"You didn't think to follow him?"  
"We didn't have time to think. We didn't know who we could trust, and we didn't even consider he was here. You... you have to understand what it was like. People reported Eren's return, then those people disappeared. Eren would have never forgiven me if anything happened to Luca"  
"I do understand what Erwin was like. I was by his side for over a decade. There's a royal protocol for almost everything, with the advisors always putting themselves first. Did Zeke and Erwin even try to talk this through?"  
"Zeke was... Zeke was distraught over Eren's disappearance, while Erwin was just as upset. He felt like he'd broken his word to you, overprotecting Eren. He didn't want Eren to marry Zeke... none of us did. Still, Eren did. He called Zeke out in front of all us, battering his freedom for three years of peace. I don't think Zeke wanted to go to war, I think he wanted Eren to be safe"  
"Eren would find kindness in the devil. He's stupidly compassionate"  
"Don't call him stupid"  
"He's not stupid. He's never been stupid. I'm simply saying he cares too much. Armin, you should get some sleep too. He'll worry if you're tired tomorrow"  
"It feels weird to be resting when everyone is fighting. We agreed to take the bodies back to Marley tomorrow. Historia thinks it's for the best, as she'll be coming with us. Word still hasn't spread that Zeke is dead. Marley's ships have only halted their advance due to Ymir in the sky. She shows less mercy than Eren does, yet she hasn't moved against them like he did. Historia said that Marley's use and torture of dragons contravenes international law. Freya and Steege... are taking care of that"  
Yawning widely, Armin went about crawling in behind Eren. 

Drawing away from Armin, Eren mumbled for him again. Shifting to make space, there was no way the four of them would fit in a single bed, especially not with a heavily pregnant omega in the middle. Forced to the floor, Eren tried to follow Levi down. Wriggling and whimpering, Levi heard Armin sigh deeply from behind the omega   
"Just get back into bed. He really seems to want you close and I'm not going to upset him"  
"I'm fine down here"  
"Levi, he'd trying to climb off the bed to get to you"  
"Armin, we won't fit"  
Armin let out an "oh", Levi mentally rolling his eyes. For a scholar, sometimes Armin's lack of intelligence was confusing   
"Then..."  
"Just go to sleep. I'll make sure he doesn't fall out of bed, and that his fever doesn't worsen"  
"You'll wake me up if you need my help, or a healer, won't you?"  
Probably not. Not unless it was a massive issue. He'd missed taking care of Eren   
"Yes, Armin. Now get some sleep"

 

Eren woke a few hours later. Armin was fast asleep, pushed to the wall by Luca stretching out. Mumbling to himself, the Omega didn't seem to realise Levi was right there until he went to slip from the bed and stepped on him. Grunting at the unexpected pain, Eren half screamed as he jumped back. Grabbing a blanket from the bed, the omega clutched it in front of him like it hid his pregnant form  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!"  
"You were levitating in your sleep. Armin couldn't get your fever down"  
Glaring, Eren stepped away from him  
"And you just happened to be close?"  
"Yes... I... I came to talk to you, but you were sleeping so I don't want to disturb you"  
"That doesn't give you the right to sit beside my bed"  
"It's Armin's bed, and you grew upset when I tried to pull away from you"  
"So this is my fault?"  
"What? No. What I'm saying is that you were sick. Are sick. I didn't want to make things worse by leaving. Look. I know I hurt you, but..."  
"Damn fucking right you hurt me. You fucking ruined me"  
Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, Eren started shuffling towards the door  
"Where are you going? You need to rest"  
"I need to use the bathroom. This thing you put inside of me insists on making me piss every 5 minutes, which you'd know if you hadn't torn my heart out and left me behind"  
"It wasn't like that"  
"Then what was it like Levi?! I distinctly remember you promising me that we'd come back here together, then you left me!"  
"I was hurting you. It broke my heart to leave you"  
"What heart? You were only telling me what you thought I wanted to hear. All you cared about was having something warm to fuck before you fucked off"  
"That's not it at all. Eren..."

Opening the door, Levi wasn't about to let Eren walk away again. Following the omega, Levi was going to make him listen   
"I was losing my mind. I was hearing voices and hallucinating. I left because I didn't want to break you further. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I undid my commands and I prayed you'd find your happiness"  
"Leave me alone, Levi"  
"Not until you listen"  
"You say you were out of your mind, and now you're perfectly fine. It looks like the only thing holding you back, was me"  
"You weren't holding me back. You... you're the reason I'm still alive. I came back to Eldia to find you were married to Zeke. I... I wanted to see you. I watched you travel through Mitras with Zeke. I wanted to see you... Then you disappeared. I was terrified I would never see you again"  
"And now you're stalking me"  
"I'm..."  
"Don't talk to me, Levi. Just... I know if I let you back in, you'll leave. I trusted you. I trusted you and loved you. You were my alpha, my mate and my fucking world. But you threw me away. I won't let you throw me and this baby away again"  
"I didn't throw you away! God. Eren. I have thought about you every second of every day. It fucking broke me to leave you, but if I didn't, I might have killed you"  
"That would have hurt less than you leaving me!"  
"And how do you think I would have felt knowing I'd killed you?"  
Eren glared, pushing open the door to the bathroom   
"Just go, Levi. I can't keep loving you when you're going to leave me again"  
Levi knew Eren was hurting, and he knew he was doing everything he said he wouldn't be harassing Eren like this, but Levi just couldn't wander back to Armin's room and pretend he'd never had the chance to tell Eren exactly what he needed to  
"I'm not leaving you"  
"You said that before, then you did. I can't believe your lies anymore. I won't do that to our baby"  
So what? Eren would have their baby while expecting Levi to move on without him? He wasn't about to let that happen. As strong as Eren was, he wasn't the only one affected by the birth of their child. They'd wanted it beyond what words could describe. He wanted to be in the life of their pup, not just some faceless name in a story  
"Then what can I say to make you believe me? I'm not the same alpha I was when I left you. I left you because I believed it was the right thing to do. I prayed you'd find happiness..."  
Slamming the door in his face, Levi wasn't put off by Eren's actions  
"... even if that meant finding another alpha. You were supposed to live here and Erwin was supposed to protect you. He was supposed to give you whatever you needed and wanted for you and Luca to be safe. I was crazy. I was completely out of my mind. I would have died if Obsydin hadn't stepped in. He... he loves you, like I do. I'm not Levi and I'm not him, but I'm both of us and we both can't live without you. I love you, Eren Yeager. I have loved you for years, and I'll love you until I die. We don't have to be what we were before. I don't expect that. I just want to be by your side. No matter what form that may be. Let me be there with you... for you... forever... Eren... please"  
Pathetically, tears rolled down Levi's face as he slammed his open hands against the toilet door... begging that the omega would give him just a moment longer of his time.

 

Levi didn't expect the toilet door to open quite so soon. Nor did he expect Eren to be crying as he stumbled into him. Clutching his shirt, Eren choked out  
"I hate you. I hate you so much. So why can't I push you away? I can't do this Levi. I can't think. I can't breathe. I can't remember how to be me. You did this. You left me and it still hurts... I feel so mad when I look at you. My mouth moves on its own, and the words that come out aren't what I want to say, but I hate you for leaving me. I can't forgive you for me leaving me. So why... why do you make my heart race? Why? I wanted to forget you, but I couldn't forget you, no matter how hard I tried you were always there. I hate how I feel. I hate it all. I have to be strong for everyone, but one look at you breaks all that down and I want to run away. I can't be with you. I can't. But I can't be without you... I can't do that to our baby. I can't do that to Luca... I hate you for all of this"  
"I'm sorry"  
"You're not. Not really..."  
Wrapping his arms around Eren, Levi held him as close as the omega's swollen stomach allowed  
"I am"  
"If you were you wouldn't have left. Do you know how ashamed I was coming back alone? Embarrassed to be the only one who didn't know?"  
"I thought I was going to die"  
"You're a coward"  
"I am. I'm a coward and weak alpha"  
His alpha didn't like the repeated blows to his pride, but at the same time, his omega was back in his arms. Eren was letting him hold him. Letting him close enough to fill his senses with all that was him  
"I love you. I love you, and I don't want to anymore. I don't want to love anyone anymore. They all leave. They always leave me... I'm never good enough. I can't do anything and I can't save anyone... I'm so tired of it all, Levi. I'm so tired"  
"I know. You're always pushing yourself far too hard. You always try to do the right thing, even when it hurts you. You nearly died out there, with Zeke and Erwin, yet the first thing you do when you wake is start ensuring everyone else is taken care of. I really hate that about you. I want you to be selfish. I want you to put you first. I want you to tell me what you want and what you need. I want to take care of you, Eren"  
"I want this all to stop... I'm so tired"  
"Let me take you back to Armin's room? I promised him I'd keep my space, now it looks as if I owe him an apology"  
Eren nodded softly, sniffling as he did. Lifting Eren into his hold, the omega wiped at his face with one hand, as the other sat on his swell  
"Armin stayed by my side... I can't do anything without him"  
"He's a good friend, but Eren, you can do so much more than you think. Your magic wasn't that great at healing others, outside of both us, but you healed Hanji's arm like it was nothing. You healed Luca when he was hurt. You sold your own freedom for Eldia. You do so much for everyone else"  
"I accomplished nothing. My orders for Eldia were twisted by Dina. My magic was so depleted I couldn't save Zeke. I couldn't save Erwin. I couldn't get myself out of the cell I was in. Nothing went right..."  
"Eren, you single handily drove back hundreds of troops. You stopped the warships and made them think twice about sending through another wave of ships. I saw you on the beach. You were so brave and strong"  
"I should have been better"  
"You tried your hardest. That's what's important"  
Levi cringed at his own words. He'd made it sound like Eren had barely tried at all  
"It wasn't enough. Zeke died because of me"  
"No. Zeke died because of Yelena. Not because of you. You didn't control her actions, nor did you control his"  
"He tried to help me because I'm stupid. He didn't even know the baby wasn't his"  
Levi had also rushed to Eren's aid the moment he'd seen the omega sweeping over the horizon. It was only by chance he was down near the port. He'd been sneaking through the enemy camps, killing the smaller grounds, or relieving them of their weaponry. With Eren missing, he'd worked his way back and forth, intending on leaving the same day Eren flew overhead. Adjusting his hold on Eren, he indulged himself by dropping a kiss against Eren's soft hair   
"You're not stupid. You need to rest. I can't see, feel and smell how distressed you are. At least for tonight, put yourself first"  
"I want to sleep"  
"And you will"

Armin was awake when Levi carried Eren. The beta scowling at the pair of them. Standing Eren up, the omega moved to stand beside him, Levi's heart skipping a beat as Eren's fingers brushed against his  
"Where were you? I told you to wake me up if something happened, and now I find you all over him"  
Armin couldn't have been awake for long if he was acting like they'd been gone for hours   
"I didn't do anything to him"  
"You said you wouldn't. You said you'd keep your distance and look after him. I should have known better than to let you in. What did you do to him?"  
"I didn't do anything to him"  
"I don't believe you!"  
Why was he the only one being yelled at? Eren was right there. It was clear nothing had happened between them, the smell of sex would still be lingering if it had. Narrowing his eyes, Levi growled   
"I didn't do anything to him. He went to the bathroom, and I followed to make sure nothing was wrong"  
"Then why was he in your arms?"  
Armin sounded like a jealous lover, irking Levi further. Stepping between the pair of them, Levi's growl dropped as the omega let out a long breath through his nose, before finally addressing Armin   
"Nothing happened, Armin. You know I need to use the bathroom more given that I'm pregnant. Levi followed, and we talked a little. Then he helped me back here because I'm tired and just wish to sleep"  
"You've been crying"  
"We both have. Levi did nothing but help me back. That's all. I want to sleep, and I don't want you two fighting. Levi's going back to his quarters now because he needs to sleep. You're getting back into bed because you need to sleep. I'm going back to sleep because I want to sleep. We are all sleeping. Levi. We'll talk... soon"  
Talking was... something. But how soon was soon? And why did he have to return to his quarters? Eren still carried a touch of fever. He shouldn't be left alone, or with Armin who didn't know what to do... Yet, that's what happened. Armin and Eren staring at him until he gathered up both his swords and left. Obsydin didn't like this any more than he did, but what else could he do, other than to settle back in the hallway... which he did.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the idiot who decided she needed to explain where Levi had been? He damn near killed me

Eren hated himself for his own weakness. Levi left him weak at the knees, a simple touch reducing him to a warm and fuzzy mess. He'd never stopped loving Levi, and that was the problem. He wanted to let the alpha sweep him off his feet. He wanted to listen to all Levi's sweet words, and lay in the alpha's arms, while Levi felt the solid kicks of their child. It would all be so simple to give in. He could do it. He could do it, but he knew if he did, he'd be running away again. He'd run to Zeke after losing Levi, now he would be running Levi after losing Zeke. The alpha scattered his thoughts, sent him spiralling then glued him back together with just a look. His body craved and begged to be touched, Armin's slick soaked bed had been evidence enough of that. His friend too polite to mention that, or that Eren had had one hell of a wet dream after speaking with Levi... but the subtle blush across the blond's face had made it clear that they wouldn't be sharing a bed again. Even if Armin said he was "ok", Eren really wasn't. Levi had told him to be selfish, yet everything he did felt selfish. Armin was the prince of Eldia by blood. He shouldn't have to sleep beside Eren simply because his dreams had decided he needed nightmares. He shouldn't be getting into fights with Levi on Eren's behalf and attempting to protect him from the alpha like a mate would. Armin would soon have the rug pull from beneath him as he was crowned prince. He'd soon be loaded down with the weight that came from running a kingdom while dancing to the desires of the royal advisors. Eren needed to push him away for both their sakes, and he hated that it left him feeling like he was about to pull a "Levi" on the beta. There was a war raging in Armin's kingdom, and once Eren returned Zeke's body to Marley, he'd be stepping back from playing at prince. His baby was growing, and he felt he only had a few weeks before he'd be giving birth. His body no longer slowing the pregnancy, nor did he want it to. His child should have been born over a month ago, and his 21st was looming around the corner.

It'd been 7 days since Zeke had died. They'd intended to take the alpha's body back to Marley by now. But Historia had forced him to take extra time to rest, and there was no way in hell he was letting them take Zeke without him. It wasn't about trust. It was about the deep all-consuming need to be there when Zeke returned home. To make sure Dina saw what she'd done to her own son, and he needed to do it for himself. He needed to say goodbye to Zeke in his own way. His conscience would never let him rest if he dove right into bed with Levi so soon after Zeke's death... even if a fuck was exactly what his body felt like it needed.

Dressed in his finest robes, with his hair combed back to within an inch of its life, Eren was finally returning to Marley. Levi had wanted to come, but Eren wasn't letting the alpha go anywhere with him, much less into enemy territory where his presence would most likely make things a thousand times worse. Despite her hatred of him, even Eren wasn't callous enough to bring his old lover to face his ex-mother-in-law. No. He, Historia, Freya, Ymir and Steege comprised the party heading to Marley. Ymir carrying Historia, obviously, and both Eren and Zeke, while Yelena, her head, Porco and Pieck were carried by Steege. The trio wrapped in cloth then piled into an empty storage box. Eren would truthfully rather be flying with the others, like a small "fuck you" to the woman who'd made his life miserable, but because of his "delicate condition," it was either his human form or not at all. Hanji thought to tell him his own business like he had no idea he was very pregnant, and like he wasn't technically responsible for Eldia and it's current condition. Historia's magic had saved many, while Freya's had repaired the weapons she could. Eren had bloomed herbs in the darkness of the underground tunnels. The dungeons converted to a third infirmary, which Eren couldn't bring himself to set foot into. Even being below ground level of the castle left him panicked, a weakness he loathed given everything Marley had taken from him, yet one his omega was quick to flood his body with. He much preferred where he was, settled in the saddle of Ymir's nape, with Zeke in his hold. So maybe he didn't prefer the circumstances as much as he did the feel of the fresh wind across his face as they flew towards Marley's royal manor.

Crossing over the Marley mainland, the hundred or so battleships in the harbour turned their cannons skywards. Weaving and dodging the cannonballs, the female dragon swooped low enough to pluck a smaller ship from the water, carrying it up to the grass of the manor where she dropped down on the manor doorstep, before looping back to land beside it. Secretly Eren admired a smidge more for her actions, if he'd been in his dragon form, he would have done the same thing. He really wouldn't have, but he wished he had the courage to. As angry Marley soldiers poured off the ship, and even angrier Dina appeared from within her manor. It looked to Eren as if everything was functioning as normal within its immaculate grounds. There wasn't an increase in guards, nor was there a single blade of grass out of place. Not at all like the castle back in Eldia, which would take more than a little magic to straighten everything up. Sending a misty roar in the direction of the ship, the soldiers were falling over themselves as they fell back.

"What is the meaning of all of this?! Eren, this constitutes an act of war. It's an international crime to use dragons, and you may be a dragon yourself, but once they hear... What have you got there?!"  
With the help of Historia, Eren climbed from Ymir's saddle, the princess carrying Zeke as it was easier for her to do so, given Eren's condition. Passing him to the omega, Zeke's head lolled back limply as Eren stood straighter. His heart was racing with fear as he stood before Dina, while his body shook with rage. She'd caused all of this, yet acted like she had the higher ground. Stepping forward, Eren knelt awkwardly to lay Zeke carefully on the manors stone steps. Tears rolled down his face, dripping onto Zeke's face as he took a deep breath. He had to be strong for Zeke. He'd gotten him home, and now he could rest peacefully in Marley   
"Queen Dina. I regret to inform you that your son and my husband, Prince Zeke of Marley was slain in battle by Yelena"  
"I... no..."  
Rushing to her son, Eren was shoved aside by the queen as she threw herself down beside Zeke. For a moment Eren's heart hurt at the scene. It was as if she really did love her son. Caught by Historia, Eren couldn't even find the words to thank her. A thick lump of emotion stuck in his throat   
"Zeke... no... Zeke... You! You did this!"  
Looking up, she glared daggers at Eren. Her guards stepping closer, but not too close given the two dragons   
"I did nothing"  
"You poisoned him! You twisted him and turned him against me. I don't believe Yelena would..."  
"Yelena acted under your orders. Zeke knew the attack was orchestrated by you to limit my actions. He knew you were planning something, which is why he returned to Eldia with me. You never had time for him, nor did you bother to get to know him"  
"What would a diseased whore like you know?! You didn't know my son! You didn't care for him! You didn't even fulfil your role in his bed. Yet you clung to him and you ruined him!"  
"I didn't ruin him. He wasn't ruined. He was just misunderstood. You did that. You showed him all the wrong sides of being a mother. You neglected him. You abused him. You told him he was nothing unless he was expanding Marley. He died in my arms, fucking scared of what came next. He loved this baby, and he loved me in his own way. And you know what, I did hate him. I loathed him and wanted to die after we slept together, but I took the time to get to know him. It wasn't love, but it was more than friendship in the final days. He learned he could be happy, and I'm glad I gave him that"  
"You should have healed him! His life means something, not like yours!"  
"I couldn't. Yelena severed his spinal cord. Zeke didn't understand what was happening until it'd been done. He... he was brave and foolish... and I wish none of this had happened, but it happened all because of you. Because you're a greedy bitch who doesn't care who dies in her name. You stay in your manor walls, sending people to death. Torturing and experimenting on dragons, which is illegal by international law. You've brought all of this upon yourself. Zeke is dead because of you. Your armies decimated by dragons because of you. Hundred dead, thousands blaming you, and you did this to yourself with your greed"  
Dina gaped   
"How dare you! He was my son! You're just a common slut"  
"No. You don't get to play that card. I was his husband. It wasn't a perfect marriage, but I was there with him, for him. We brought back Yelena, Pieck and Porco. Your precious dogs were also cut down in battle, and as you rightly pointed out, there are two dragons with me. Two royal dragons, and two princesses from the dragon nation of Draecia. All incidents of dragon abuse are reported to Draecia, including three cases of torture. You left those dragons mindless, only controllable with a scale from another dragon. Vermil perhaps? Your crimes are catching up with you, Dina. Your nation will crumble without a ruler, and you did this to yourself"

That was all Eren had the steam to say. The ground spinning as his body forgot how to breathe, the awful desperate need for air that came before vomiting leaving him sinking into Historia. Lifting him into her arms, Eren swallowed hard. He definitely didn't want to vomit in front of Dina. He didn't want to give her pleasure of witnessing him in distress. Historia holding him was embarrassing enough as it was  
"Out of respect for Prince Eren, in this time of mourning, we will be giving you a week to organise the funeral of Prince Zeke. You shall then be transported to Draecia to take the stand over your crimes"  
Dina rose to her full height, the woman looking smug as she did  
"Rod Reiss will not take action against me. He is known for his ridiculous ways and eccentric behaviour. The time of the dragons is passing. The future lays in resources and science. No one will touch Marley, not with our hands on Paradis Island's resources. We are unstoppable"  
"Your claim to Eldia died with Prince Zeke. You ordered the attack on Prince Eren and his kidnapping that led to this war. You've voided the treaty with Eldia, and voided the treaty of "non-interference" with Draecia in the process. Rod Reiss may not be willing to act, but his eldest daughter, Princess Freya has seen fit to step in. Neither her, nor I, Princess Historia, will let this slide, or allow you to harm any more of our dragonkin. Send word to withdraw from Eldia as soon as possible, or this one warship will be joined by others"  
If Eren wasn't gay, bonded, or stupidly in love with a stupid alpha, he may have swooned for Historia on the spot. Her voice was strong, not leaving Dina in any in. Dina looked absolutely livid and slightly feral. But then again, she was being called out by a princess who was younger than her. Staring into the woman's eyes, Eren hated Zeke laying on the cold stone steps. It wasn't right  
"Please, Dina. Do the right thing. Zeke never wanted this war. Give him the burial he deserves, with full honours. He loved Marley. He loved you. He wanted to make you proud, but he also wanted to be a father. Lay him to rest, and hand yourself in"  
"The day I had myself in, is the day the last dragon falls from the sky. Marley will not be so easily destroyed, and I will be lodging an official complaint about your standover tactics and murder of my son. Leave before I have you shot dead"  
Ever patient, Historia's voice was low as she started to reply. The princess was probably trying to find a way to reason with Dina, despite how things had played out   
"Queen Dina..."  
Snarling, Dina bared her teeth. Never had she looked more human than she did as she yelled  
"Leave!"  
In Historia's hold, she looked down to him. Eren nodding, knowing he wasn't going to feel any guilt over whatever came Dina's way. Like he'd said, she'd brought this upon herself. The Omega also knew that he was lying to himself. He would care, and the thought sickened him. Because of him, Draecia had now been pulled into this war. The tedious balance between the three kingdoms was crumbling, simply because he existed, and no one could tell him otherwise  
"Very well. But we shall return. If you wish to public slander Eldia and Draecia to your allies, we will expose the truth behind this war. We will expose your lies and manipulation. I doubt countries will be so open to trade offers when they learn of your dishonesty. They'll probably skip you all together and buy directly from Eldia, something that Draecia will help with"  
"You wouldn't..."  
"I would. Doesn't that make the wickedest girl in the world? The kind of child to go against my parents for the greater good of our people and the innocent people your selfish actions have harmed. Ymir, we're leaving. Queen Dina has a funeral to plan, and a war to end"

 

Helped back into Ymir's saddle, Eren's eyes remained trained on Zeke. Dina had turned to sink back down beside her son, one hand cupping his pale face as she ignored them leaving. All at once it felt wrong to leave him in her hands, like he was abandoning the alpha, despite him being long dead. He didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to scream at Ymir to take Zeke's body in her claws and to fly them all back to the castle. He knew he couldn't make such a selfish request. Marley was Zeke's home. Zeke had been proud to be from Marley. Until Eren had come along, he'd lived his life thinking things were the way they were meant to be...  
"Eren?"  
Shaking his head, Eren didn't wish to answer Historia. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to think. He didn't know what he wanted, only that he couldn't cling to the past forever. Sinking into Historia's hold, he forced himself to look from Zeke, burying his face against Historia's shoulder for the flight home. He ruined and destroyed everything he touched. No matter what anyone said, he'd done all of this.

Levi was waiting with Mikasa and her squad as they landed on the castle's training yards. This time Eren brushed off Historia's help as he slipped from Ymir. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget everything horrible and he wanted someone to tell him he wasn't to blame. Seeking out Levi, the alpha was the first of the waiting party to reach him. Stopping before him, Levi's expression was soft, while Eren was sure he must look a wreck  
"Eren?"  
There was something different in the way Levi said his name. The gentle questioning, the oozing concern and the hesitation from days of not speaking. Crushed beneath his self imposed blame, Eren reached out to take Levi's hand, the alpha quick to turn the gesture into a hug. He wanted Levi. He wanted to surrender himself beneath the alpha and to forget about the world outside  
"Take me to bed"  
Four simple words were all it took. He couldn't keep the charade any longer. He wanted the pleasure that melted his brains and blanked his mind  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure"

 

Swept off his feet and carried up to Levi's chambers, the moment they were inside Eren was pulling Levi into a hungry kiss. Months of separation leading to a blinding lust as their mouths clashed and hands groped blindly. Falling to bed with a slight bounce, Levi stripped him deftly, the alpha's hands had always been extraordinarily skilled. Cupping his small breasts, Levi's lips found Eren's neck, nipping and kissing as the omega fought to undo the alpha's pants. His arse growing sopping wet with the need to be filled by the alpha in front of him  
"You're so fucking beautiful"  
Massaging his breasts, Eren moaned. They'd been so sore and heavy with milk, the pressure of Levi's hold just right to provide relief from pain. Whimpering as the alpha continued to mouth his way down, precum started to dribble down Eren's neglected dick as Levi's lips sealed around his left nipple, sucking hard as his hands abandoned his breasts to fight his way from his shirt. Leaning back against the pillows, Eren tried to hook his leg around Levi, only for his stomach to prevent him getting any kind of friction down there. Sucking harder, the omega's head lolled back, he could come from this alone, but that wasn't what he wanted   
"Fuck... fuck... Levi... fuck me..."  
Releasing his nipple, Levi looked up to him   
"Are you sure?"  
"Please. I'm... I'm sick of being what everyone wants... I need you. I need you so badly..."  
"I'm right here..."

Stripped free of his clothes, Levi was still as stunning as Eren remembered. There were new scars, some looking more painful than others, but there was a softness in his alpha that hadn't been there when they'd parted. Kissing his way along each of Eren's thighs, the omega's hands gripped the blankets as Levi finally settled between his legs. Sliding one hand down, Levi's fingers rubbed at his sopping opening, causing Eren to cry out in a half sob of need. It was torture to be so close to coming, yet not being close enough to fall right over the edge   
"Relax for me, baby. I don't want to hurt you"  
Nodding, Eren wished Levi would just... the thought gone as his lover buried two fingers into his heat, his back arching off the bed with a lewd moan. God. All Levi had done was begin to finger him and he as putty in the alpha's hands, spreading his legs wider for the man to see without knowing he had. Rocking against the intrusion, Eren's breathy moans drowned out the squelch of his slick  
"Fuck... shit... Levi... don't stop... don't stop..."

Levi knew his body like a harpist knew a harp, drawing the sweetest sounds from within and making it look effortless as he did. He knew every inch of Eren's body, his strong fingers moving in time with omega as he stroke his sweet spot and lit a fire within. Pulling out enough to bring a whine forth, Eren came hard across his belly as Levi pushed three fingers in, a strangle cry erupting as cum splattered across his swollen belly. Leaning down, the alpha lapped at the semen, continuing to abuse Eren's wet heat and drawing every last drop of cum from within. Panting, Eren licked his lips as he tried to catch his breath   
"Lay on your side for me..."  
Though foggy and recovering from orgasm, dimly Eren obeyed. Behind him, Levi slipped up to spoon him. Peppering kisses to his scaled back as he did. When the alpha's fingers slid from his abused opening, Eren let out a gasped sob. A feeling of emptiness hitting hard, much too hard given he'd just been finger fucked into orgasm  
"Shhh. I've got you"

Supporting Eren's left leg, Eren arched and shivered. His hands gripped the furs on the bed as Levi fucked him. Moans and mews were lost in a haze, both of them desperately chasing the feeling of orgasm all over again, Levi's hard and rough rhythm born from the alpha's nearly year-long abstinence, just as much as his love and desire to pleasure the weeping creature in his arms. Lowering his leg, Levi nudged him up, the alpha firmly buried inside as he moved to take Eren's hips in his hands, the omega's gravid stomach rubbing against the furs as it bounced with each hard thrust. His small breasts leaking milk as his stiffened nipples rubbed against the sheets, the weight enough to hurt in a way that made everything feel that much better. Nothing could compare to this. His second orgasm hitting unexpectedly fast, cum turning to piss as he lost control. Growling, Levi's dick swelled and lengthened, Eren crying out his alpha's name, collapsing from a third, dry, orgasm, as Levi knotted him, flooding him with his seed and continuing to ride him roughly through his orgasm. Panting hard, Levi manhandled him back to his side. The alpha's hand sliding across his belly as he nipped at Eren's shoulder. Sweaty, sticky and exhausted, Eren found himself purring as Levi pulled a fur up to cover them. His body felt as if he was overheating, yet that would pass and thought Levi's arms were warm, there was no way of knowing how long he'd remain knotted within. Sinking back into Levi's hold, the alpha crooned softly, his hand moving back to Eren's stomach once they were both covered as he whispered words of praise over the Eren's changing body. Licking his lips, Eren felt like he should say something, yet for the first time in a long time, his mind was truly and completely blank. His self deprecating thoughts ruined by three extraordinary orgasms that had made him come hard enough to render him senseless. Burrowing into the furs, he couldn't find the effort to be embarrassed or ashamed. He couldn't find the effort to hate himself. He couldn't find the effort to deny that Levi was the cornerstone for the foundation of his heart. The way they melted together each time they had sex, nothing felt as safe and right as that. Nothing felt as good as that. Purring up a storm, one round wasn't enough for the reconnecting lovers. Eren's body was starved of physical love and affection. Levi the only thing that could provide any form of comfort, while chasing away the demons from the young omega's mind. 

 

Lost in each other, hours passed. When Levi decided the bed was too dirty for the pair of them, he carried him off to the bathtub where he'd cleaned Eren down thoroughly. Drowsy and drained, Eren had fallen asleep in the water. The alpha's hands rubbing the swell of his belly as their baby kicked. To Levi it felt like a dream, his whispers of "thank you" to Eren were lost on his sleeping lover. Leaving Eren sleeping in the bath, Levi stripped his bed down, grateful most of their bodily fluids were captured in the furs that he sent to be cleaned. Carried from the bath to the remade bed, Levi dried Eren carefully, unable to stop himself from mouthing open-mouthed kisses to Eren's prominent swell as he did everything he could to make Eren comfortable, before joining him beneath the blankets. Holding him close, they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

 

*  
Waking with Eren in his arms, Levi wondered if he was still dreaming. In the night they'd shifted so Eren was now curled into his side, his proud belly resting across Levi's with his leg wrapped around the alpha's waist. Watching Eren's lips puff out slightly as he let out another soft breath, Levi was completely captivated by the moment. Eren was stunning. His face relaxed, and the deep bags that had hung under his eyes had cleared. Brushing a stray lock of hair back from his omega's face, Levi leaned in to steal a small kiss, knowing that Eren would probably retreat from him again once he woke. The Omega had been clearly distressed when he'd returned from Marley, sex probably the last thing he needed, but it wasn't the first time Eren had sought out sexual pleasure in order to cope. He was just lucky that the omega was his, and that he was the only person on Earth who'd seen Eren revelling openly in pleasure. It hadn't mattered how many times he'd knotted him, or how bonelessly exhausted his omega had been, he'd asked for more, so Levi had given him everything he had, not holding back as he tried to heal all of Eren's broken parts. He loved him. He loved him so fucking much and feeling their baby kicking had filled him with such happiness that he didn't have the words for it. He was well and truly sorry for leaving his lover, yet Eren had let him hold him again.

Levi was still watching over Eren as Eren woke. A small sleepy yawn falling from the omega's perfect pink lips as he nuzzled into Levi's shoulder with a second yawn. There were a few small moments before Eren tensed   
"Levi?"  
"Shhh, I'm here. You're ok"  
Slowly pushing himself up, Levi missed Eren's warmth as the omega rose to sit. One hand moving to his stomach as he did  
"I..."  
"Eren"  
"We had sex..."  
Blushing beautifully, Levi wanted to push Eren down and climb between his legs all over again  
"We did"  
Another few moments passed, Eren wasn't running away, though he looked as if he wanted to  
"How do you feel? You're not too sore are you?"  
"I... I feel fine... we... seriously had sex?"  
"It's alright. We did. And a fair bit if I'm being honest. I know you're hurting, and I know you're scared of what this means now. I can see it on your face, but it doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to. I love you and I broke your trust. I know you're going through so much right now, that it all probably feels too much, but I want to be here for you"  
Eren blinked at him before frowning  
"You make it sound like you're just here for me to fuck"  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose  
"That's not what I mean"  
"That's how it sounded"  
"Eren. I love you. I had sex with you because I love you. You are the most beautiful and amazing omega in this world. What I mean to say is, that I think we should talk, but only when you're ready. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to add to your worries"  
Sighing, the omega began to climb from his hold. Levi pushing down his desire to pull his omega back to bed  
"Eren?"  
"Just... let me use the bathroom. You're saying too many big words and I've just woken up from the best night sleep I've had in a long time. I need... to pee"  
Levi snorted. Eren had been so ashamed when he'd realised he'd wet the bed, not understanding how Levi could understand these things happen, especially when Eren was so heavily pregnant that he looked fit to burst   
"Alright. Should I send for some food? You should eat"  
"Um... just let me deal with this first"  
"Ok"

Taking that to mean yes, Levi opened his door to find it guarded. That certainly made things easier as he sent the guards to the kitchens with orders to bring back a variety of things for Eren. He wanted Eren to stay, and if nothing plucked his fancy, Eren might just leave in order to find something more appealing to eat.

The food arrived before Eren returned from the bathroom. Dressed in a bathrobe, his stomach was too large to hide it completely in the fabric. Waddling over to sit at the dining table, Eren sighed as the tie came undone, exposing both small breasts and his swell   
"I didn't know it'd get so big"  
Fussing with the tie, the omega sighed again as it unravelled   
"Eren, it's fine. You don't need to hide your body from me"  
Sitting in just a pair of pants, Levi was even less dressed than Eren was  
"That's not the problem... I just... I haven't been comforted with my body for a while now"  
"You should be. You look stunning"  
Eren's gaze remained on his stomach  
"I look fat. I feel fat and about as sexy as a shoe"  
"Nonsense. You're beautiful"  
"You're just saying that because we fucked"  
"No. I'm saying that because it's true. You look beautiful. Motherhood suits you"  
Finally, Eren's lips twitched as his cheeks reddened minutely. How long had it been since someone complimented him?  
"You, uh, think so?"  
"I do. You're a natural, and you're a wonderful mother to Luca"  
"I haven't had this baby yet"  
"I know. I'm amazed every time I see your stomach. To know that the child is mine... I'm so fucking proud"  
Eren let out a weird kind of snort, before shaking his head  
"Levi. I don't know what you want me to say"  
"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know you're beautiful"  
In his mind, Obsydin was agreeing with every word Levi said. The dragon had given him mental privacy while he reconnected with Eren. Both Levi and his alpha grateful for it. It seemed like the dragon had backed off once his sword had been placed beside Vermil's  
"I... I think I should apologise. Yesterday really fucking sucked"

Pouring Eren a large cup of tea, Levi set the cup down in front of the omega. Wrapping his hands around the cup, Eren leaned forward, the bathrobe slipping to expose more of Eren's barely hidden breasts   
"I figured as much"  
"I feel like I'm falling apart"  
"If you need to talk, I'll listen"  
"Will you? Because I really fucked up and everyone keeps lying to me. I still can't believe your back, and I told myself I wasn't going to go running back to you, only to climb into bed with you so you'd fuck me until I couldn't think and I'm kind of the biggest arsehole in the world, and responsible for hundreds of people dying..."  
Eren was fast spiralling, his scent souring as Levi rose from his chair. Moving to Eren's side, he squatted down to take both Eren's hands in his. Despite everything that had happened, Eren still wore his engagement ring. Levi's thumb tracing the jewel as he took a deep breath, trying to pick his words so as to not upset Eren further   
"Eren. I'm not mad. I don't regret sleeping with you. I don't regret holding you or making love to you. I don't regret telling you I love you. But this goes further than that. Who's lying to you? And why? And what do you mean you've killed hundreds? I want to understand your pain. I want to be here for you, but you need to explain things for me"  
"The war, Levi. I started the fucking war... now Draecia is going to war with Marley. Historia's bringing Dina up on war charges..."  
Breaking down into tears, Eren's whole body shook   
"I did this. I blacked out and flew to Draecia. Zeke was supposed to come with me because we were worried about the baby. Historia sent her kingdom to war because of me. How many more people are going to die because of me?! I hate it. I hate it, Levi. I did all of this. I ruined Eldia. I ruined Marley. I ruined Draecia! I ruin everything all the time! Armin said none of this was my fault, but it was! If I hadn't been so scared, I could have called Luca sooner. I could have taken Zeke to Draecia. I could have prevented this from happening! I married Zeke and the agreement was that I had three years to birth an heir! I wasn't supposed to fall pregnant! I wasn't supposed to care about him! He's dead and gone, and I've jumped back into bed with you! I'm falling apart because everyone keeps lying to me! I did all of this! Why can't they blame me?! Why?!"  
Eren was basically yelling by the end of the outburst as coughed and sobbed. Everything Levi had been fearing was laid bare by Eren's confession. He'd fucking known Eren would feel this way. He'd known it, but it didn't make it hurt any less  
"Because you're not to blame. Zeke and Erwin both knew you didn't want a war, yet couldn't put aside their differences to find out what the truth was. I know it's hard, and I knew you'd feel like this, but seeing you like this hurts like hell. I don't blame you. I can't blame you... I love you"  
"How can you tell me you love me? I've torn three countries apart"  
"Dina is responsible. You gave up everything in an attempt to keep the peace. Historia chose to take action against Marley. They've been hunting and slaying dragons for years. She's stepped up because she wants better for her country. You're always the last to see the good in yourself, and it frustrates the fuck out of me"  
"I don't feel good"  
"You don't feel good physically or mentally?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Both... I'm tired, Levi. I love this baby, but I'm done being pregnant. I'm worried about how long they've been inside of me if they're going to be ok from my body trying to protect them. I'm tired because I know the moment I step outside that door everyone is going to talk about me all over again. About how much of a slut I am. I'm tired of not knowing how you're magically ok. I'm angry that you were gone, and you missed most of this pregnancy. I'm horny. Tired. And depressed. I don't know what to do next, but I know Armin isn't going to like me having spent so much time with you. I just... I wanted to help everyone, but I didn't... I feel so fucking stupid"

Half sliding off his chair as he sought comfort in Levi's hold, Levi lifted his omega before they wound up on the floor completely. Carrying Eren over to his bed, he settled him down, kissing his forehead as he took his hands in his  
"You're not stupid. You're strong and you're smart and you're beautiful. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry I wasn't here for our baby"  
"It sucked... it sucked so much... I wanted it to be yours... I wanted it... but I'm so scared of being alone. I'm scared to be with you and I'm scared not to be"  
"You don't have to decide. But you do need to decide if you're up to eating"  
"I'm really tired. My chest feels itchy too"  
"Then stay in bed. Rest. Let me take care of things"  
"I don't want to sleep alone. I don't want to dream about Zeke dying again"  
Mumbling the words, the omega looked miserable. Climbing up to lay beside Eren, the omega slowly shifted into his hold   
"I've got you. I'm right here"  
"I know, but I don't know how. I don't understand how you and Obsydin can both be in there"  
"I don't really know either. I don't remember a lot of what happened after I left. I was... it was blank"  
"Can you tell me what you remember? Everyone is hiding things and I'm tired of it"  
Levi kissed Eren's forehead, the omega's face hidden against his neck, slotting perfectly into his side where he belonged  
"I'll tell you what I remember. It wasn't great and I did some stuff you won't like"  
Eren gave a hollow snort  
"I married another alpha, had people watch him fuck me, then got locked up. I think there's a whole lot we would have rathered we not done"  
Levi replayed Eren's words in his head, not entirely sure they made sense, before dismissing the thought. He couldn't tell Eren everything, because he didn't remember everything, so he'd have to start with... with when he tried to kill himself  
"Levi?"  
"Sorry. I was thinking. Are you warm enough? It's not exactly a long story, but I don't want you being cold"  
"I'm ok. You're warm"  
"Alright... I'll tell you what I remember. Obsydin could probably tell you what I can't, but he won't tell me either"  
"It's ok... I want to know what you went through, in your own words"

 

*  
Levi could barely remember the day he'd left Eren and Luca on the beach. The roaring of pain in the back of his mind, combined with the pain of his own heartbreaking left him numb. He had no destination in mind as he rode away, only to put as much distance between himself and his family. Telling himself that it was for Eren's sake didn't make anything better. Telling himself he was protecting Eren was just a cheap cop-out. He knew how much he was going to hurt his omega, yet he left anyway. 

From there, things grew hazy for Levi. Days would pass in a blink of an eye, Levi finding himself waking to find he recognised nothing around him, or even worse, he'd wake to find himself in Eren's arms, only for the illusion to shatter as the omega cruelly abused him. Voicing his innermost thoughts as he blamed him for leaving. The horses he'd taken with him found their deaths at his hands, one night he'd tethered them, then when he'd come too again, he'd found them slaughtered by his claws, his body bathed in blood. The money he'd taken was lost from his pockets as his clothes grew tattered, little more than cloth hanging off his weather-beaten form. Winter made all that more rough with no sanity to remind him to seek shelter and food. The voices in his head now smothered out his own, Levi soon forgetting he could speak anything other than grunts and growls, moments of clarity disappearing entirely. The voices and the hallucinations had robbed him of all he was. He didn't know where reality ended and the dreams began, and the onset of total madness hit too fast for him to end his own life, as he'd planned.

On a snowy winter's night, Levi found himself at the banks of a large lake. The snow drifted and floated down from the heavens, seeping in through the holes in his boots, Levi's body already in the starting stages of hypothermia. Perhaps because of this, he'd been granted a moment of clarity, lonely beyond words as he stared up at the overcast sky. He knew he was dying. His body couldn't withstand the cold any further, nor the months of neglect and feeding on whatever was close and available, without always positive results. If he had one last wish, it was to see Eren one last time. To tell him how much he'd loved him, and to thank him for loving him in return. On the remnants of his shirt, the brooch his love had gifted him hung heavily, only remaining due to the fact it was pinned there. With clumsy fingers, Levi removed the brooch. It's golden shine filled with dirt, Eren's scale a dark blob in the centre, while the diamonds held no glint of shine. This was the last thing he had of his mate. The last thing he could hold onto to prove Eren was his. The bite on his neck forgotten by his tired mind. Standing beneath the clouds, Levi took a deep breath. He didn't want Eren to see what came next. He didn't want any part of his omega to see him die like a stray dog. Tears rolled down his face, betraying his own thoughts. With a feral kind of yell, the brooch was thrown into the black inky water, a small plop before it disappeared from his sight. Levi then clutching his hands to his chest as he sank down into the snow, his pain vocalised in screaming sobs. All he wanted was Eren. Eren was soft and warm. He was hope and the future. He was sweet and pure. He felt shame and pain for taking a life. He'd felt the pain of others as his own, and wanted to protect everyone from the monsters of the world... though labelled one himself. 

By some miracle he made it through the night, blacking out then waking to find himself naked, his soaked clothes hung over rocks in the cave he found himself in. Most confusingly was the fact that Eren's brooch back in his hands. He'd hoped to die. He'd thought he would, curled in the snow, but there he was. Warm, and starving, Levi curled up closer to the fire, falling back to sleep from sheer exhaustion.

This was the first time Levi met Obsydin in his mind. Dressed in fine clothes, and standing in a royal hall, Levi thought he'd finally gone off the edge. Asleep while awake had become his natural state, yet he knew he was dreaming, despite how real it all felt. He had to be dreaming, he was looking at a wilder version of himself. He didn't know what was happening, and he didn't want to know. If this was a dream, the dream he died in, he was choosing how he died. Using the hooked clawed of his right middle finger, Levi tore at his left wrist. He was done. If he woke up again, he had no idea what came next, or when he'd be lucid enough for this  
"You fool!"

The other him rushed to his side. It was surprising how fast he grew woozy. With one arm wrapped around his waist, and his free hand holding Levi's wrist, the other him prevented his fall. Levi's torn arm slowly stitching back together, the sight to repulsive for him to watch   
"You fool. You're lucky Eren left you that scale"  
It was a stupid question, but Levi didn't know what else to ask  
"What are you?"  
"I think you mean who. I'm showing you myself in the form Eren preferred, though I must say, he is much easier on the eyes than you. I've been trying to connect with you for months, your mind is breaking from the weight of my presence inside of you"  
Snorting something dangerously close to a laugh, Levi didn't know why he wanted to laugh given the situation   
"No shit"  
Huffing, Obsydin let go. Levi dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Glaring up at the dragon, the alpha's face was otherwise expressionless  
"I did not ask for it to be this way. I did not know the burden would consume you, or that we would be parted from him due to it"  
"What the hell else was I going to do? Stay around and kill him?"  
"I had hoped to act sooner, but when you left Eren, you left the part of his soul that still had hold of me. The last stop guard to protect you from losing yourself completely. Separated from him, you were quick to succumb to the madness within"  
Moving to draw himself into a more comfortable position, Levi held his healing arm to his chest  
"If you've been here the whole time, why didn't you act sooner? Why didn't you show yourself?"  
"I couldn't. Please listen, as I'm tired of repeating myself. Last night you tried to retrieve his brooch, you would have died then had I not taken hold of your body. Your weakened state allowed me to infect your mind further. Using your body, I drew my sword, spilling your blood upon my bone and scale in the hopes of forming a new bond"  
A new bond? He didn't even want the old bond, let alone this bond   
"Why the fuck didn't you let me just die? It's better for him. Do you think he wants to see me again? After what I did to him? You know how stubborn Eren is. You know how many times his heart has been broken. You know how fragile he is. And you know because you've tortured him yourself. You broke his mind and took away his ability to bear children. No. He doesn't want either of us near him, and I don't want to live like this"  
"Even when I can return you to sanity?"

Dragons were arseholes. He knew he'd said it before, but they most certainly were complete and total, shitty, arseholes  
"Right. Sure. You return me to my mind, take my body, then kill Erwin. That's what you've wanted all along"  
"I will not deny that would please me to see the Smith dead, yet... Watching Eren has reminded me there is more to life than a thirst for blood"  
"So you've fallen in love with my omega? Is that it? You want to get home so you can fuck him?"  
"You humans and your "fucking". When he betrayed me, I wanted him to hurt. Then, I grew curious watching him. I thought he'd be a selfish human, given how he pleaded for you. I thought he'd cry out over how he gave part of his soul, yet he did not seek out attention for his pain. I grew further curious until you worsened. The times in which you lost control, I am sorry for. I am a Dreamseer. The times your mind wandered or slipped, allowed my powers to manifest, and my desire to kill the Smith... Well. Yes. He was only spared an immediate death because of Eren, so I wished to know why he of that bastard's bloodline deserved not to die, even with the appalling manner in which he treated Eren. I once had a mate. Who was strong and beautiful. Who wanted the world on a silver platter and I would have gifted them anything and everything. My madness tainted them. A madness of the mind I did not know has manifested there. When they were taken and slain, I, like you, lost control of myself. My desire to seek revenge against the world combined with my illness... Never mind. I speak too much. You asked why am I doing this? I do it for Eren who'd birth a dead clutch and adopt a stranger's child as his own in a heartbeat because I wish to see what becomes of him"

Levi gaped. He actually gaped like an idiot. Though, it was really just him sitting there staring with his lips slightly parted, attempting to process the words he was hearing  
"I assure you..."  
"Just. Stop. Ok. I need a moment. You're in love with my mate?"  
"I..."  
"You're..."  
"Levi"  
"No. Eren is my omega... was my omega... You ruined everything for us. We spent a year apart while he trained his dragon magic. We were to be wed... He gave up everything to support me... and you now decide you love him?!"  
Obsydin stalked away from him, seating himself on the king's throne   
"I offer you this, for the sake of Eren, I will lessen the infection upon your mind, and in return, we shall return to Eren"  
"And how do I know you won't let the madness consume me once we return? That you won't hurt him the moment I'm gone"  
"You don't. And stop holding dragons to your own human standards. I may be a monster, but no one goes to war without reason. My mate was my world. Our children were born from our love. My mate was taken from me and I was never able to see them again. I make a vow on my children's lives that I will return you to Eren's side, if you do what I need you to do, when I ask you to do it"  
"Can't you just take my body over?"  
"I could, but right now, it's so pathetically weak that it has no reason to exist, outside of housing our shared consciousnesses. You either make this deal, or you die knowing you broke Eren's heart and left him in the hands of the Smith"  
He knew he broke Eren's heart. He didn't need fucking reminding. Obsydin's words were getting stuck in his head, an almost funny though given that this whole exchange was in his head. He was hopelessly crazy, this plan probably a product of his desire to return home. He'd probably be dead soon enough anyway   
"What do I need to do?"  
Jumping back up from the throne, the smile on Obsydin's lips was creepy as fuck, forcing him to make a mental note not to smile so widely. It was strange, to say the least, setting eyes upon himself, given that the image of himself that he'd always carried, in no real way was translated into human form  
"Excellent. I take this word to be binding. When you wake, you must burn the last of the scales that encased the sword, and draw the blade. With fresh blood and Eren's scale, you must place them upon my own scale. I will need his magic to awaken my sword"  
Magic. He'd never fucking understand magic. He wasn't sure the people who used the stupid thing did either   
"Awaken your sword?"  
"You had but a taste of my power. A single drop of tainted blood. When you draw the blade, I shall use Eren's magic to remove the... more damaged parts of us. You shouldn't feel a thing"

Obsydin was a liar. He'd woken, and with nothing left to lose, he'd done as he'd said. As the scales burned, fever set in. Each blackening and shrivelling scale that crackled on the fire made it worse. It felt as if the flames themselves were burning in his blood. For days he drifted in and out of a fevered state, collapsed by the lake to pathetically lap at the foul-tasting water each time he woke. Obsydin had sent him to the lake's edge, the voice now in the back of his mind, rather than before him as they'd been in the dream castle. It didn't matter if he didn't eat immediately. What mattered was breaking the fever and keeping his fluids up. 

When the process had passed, the sword had become truly his. Following Obsydin's directions, he'd taken the blade in his hand. It no longer felt heavy and clunky, instead more like an extension of his own body... but that didn't mean he could hold it for long at all. He'd lost a great deal of muscle and strength. If not for his natural alpha endowments, Eren's scale, Obsydin's meddling and access to water, he would be dead. Yet, barely functional, Obsydin's first instruction was that they set out for Eldia. The dragon really not thinking through the finer details. Levi was human. He couldn't fly. It wasn't a case of growing a magical set of winds and flapping off into the horizon. He only had two legs and a heartbeat. First came trapping and killing game. Then came strength and stamina training. Once he could go longer than five minutes without feeling as if he'd run a marathon, they'd set out for Eldia. 

As time moved forward, it became almost natural to voice his replies to Obsydin allowed. It was, after all, a conversation between two beings. They just happened to both be relying on the same body... A body that relied on Obsydin's sword for so much. Not only was the blade ridiculously sharp, it never seemed to blunt or dull. It cut through its prey with all deftness of the most seasoned wolf, tearing the life from the animal before it'd even had a chance to run. It was like no other sword he'd ever held, and gave him the feeling that the inanimate object was trying to assist in the hunt and kill. Obsydin said nothing of it. Nor would he speak of his mate again, no matter how many times Levi pried or pushed. Even Eren was a topic that Obsydin would no longer talk about. He was stuck with the world's second-worst conversationalist for a partner with him being the first.

 

*  
In his arms, Eren let out a soft sob. Given his omega's previous strong stance on not crying unless something was terribly wrong, it'd been alarming to watch Eren fall apart continually, and to know he couldn't simply blame it all on pregnancy hormones. Yes, Eren was still the strongest person he knew, but he'd hurt so deeply that everything he'd ever tried to suppress was now slamming into him with the force of a rampaging bull  
"Eren?"  
Shaking his head, the omega tried to hide his face further against Levi's neck, which was impossible given the angle they were already laying in thanks to Eren's swollen belly  
"It's ok"  
"It's not ok"  
He'd expected that   
"I'm here now. We can..."  
"You didn't want to be here! So many nights passed where I couldn't sleep because I thought you were dead or bleeding out somewhere, and now I find you willingly tried to kill yourself. Do you know what the makes me feel? I feel like I fucking failed you. I don't get why my magic acted as your limiter. I don't get what Obsydin said. I'm just a stupid omega who doesn't get any of it, other than how much it fucking hurts to hear you say you wanted to die. That you were happy to die... When Zeke fucked me the first time... I wanted to die... I wanted to rip my skin off and bleed out every bit of me he'd contaminated. But I didn't... and you... you were happy to leave me not knowing... leave our baby never knowing their father... you selfish arsehole"  
"Eren, I was insane"  
"Insanity is no excuse! I... don't want you to leave me alone like that..."  
His poor omega was beyond upset. Eren's whole body trembled as his distress scent flowed thickly. Maybe he shouldn't have told Eren how Obsydin had made a deal with him, and simply declared that one moment he woke up no longer losing his mind with no idea how it'd happened  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do, and I was so fucking exhausted. I..."  
"I know! That makes it worse! I could have been there with you! I should have looked after you better!"  
"It's not your job to look after me"  
"We're supposed to look after each other, we're mates... we're mates with a stupid bond where we don't feel each other like we should... I should have..."  
"Eren, no. You looked after me. You came after me when I slept walked, you put yourself in danger to follow after me, and I know I hurt you. I hate that. And I hate that Luca was witness to that all"  
Eren let out a miserable wail  
"I want Luca!"  
It took everything Levi had to hold his snort in at the sudden and abrupt wail  
"Do you want me to find him?"  
"He can hear me... He could hear me in the dungeon"  
Levi frowned  
"If he could hear you, why weren't you found earlier"  
"They said they'd gut him and string him up... I want my baby boy... he probably doesn't even want me anymore. He prefers Armin..."  
"No, he doesn't. You're his mother and he loves you"  
"But he's been with Armin... Ar..."  
"Eren, no. I've seen Luca with both of you, and that's not the case. He stays with Armin because he thinks that's what he's supposed to do, whereas, he wants to be with you. With his mother. You said Luca can hear you, shall I open the door?"  
"He can break through them now"  
Heaven help them if Luca was to grow mad or upset. He wanted to call Luca his son, but until he and Eren had figured out all of this, he felt he didn't have the right. He'd shown such a horrible side to Luca, and it was only by bonding fully with Obsydin that he'd stabilised... at least for now. He still wasn't sure he understood Obsydin in any way, shape, or form, but he did trust that Eren had the power to intervene if something happened. Kissing the omega on the top of his head, Levi slipped from Eren's hold as he moved to crack the door slightly. Turning back to Eren, he mentally groaned at the mouth-watering sight in front him. Eren had rolled onto his back, the robe having fallen completely open to expose his lover's pregnant form in all it's beauty. He'd missed so much of Eren's pregnancy that he selfishly wished their child would wait longer to be born, just so he could pamper Eren with love and affection... and fuck him senseless. Mostly... fully... His alpha wanted to completely wreck him. Having not moved for a moment Eren caught him staring, rushing to his body   
"Wait..."  
"It's embarrassing"  
Walking over to the bed, Levi crawled up the bed, gently parting Eren's legs as he came to sit just in front of him. His hands moving along Eren's soft thighs as the omega scowled at him  
"This isn't embarrassing. This is you, pregnant with our child. How could think to find that embarrassing? I find it beautiful"  
"It's always beautiful with you..."  
"I told you before, I'm a simple man. You are the definition of beautiful, and I will tell you that every single day of the rest of your life"  
"I still haven't forgiven you"  
"I know. I don't deserve easy forgiveness. I still think there is much we should talk about"  
Lazily sliding his hands up to Eren's stomach, the omega wiggled with a whine   
"Don't..."  
"Don't touch you? I can feel our baby moving"  
"I called Luca..."  
"I know. I'm not doing anything"  
Eren bit his lip as he looked away, groaning in frustration as he did. His mate had just been balling his eyes out, and now he was growing hard beneath Levi's hands. Adorable. Eren was fucking adorable   
"Did you want me to do something? I can think of something that will have you coming..."

Their moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door as it swung open. Eren's eyes widened as he jerked back, trying to cover his body in a rush, while Levi rose to throw himself in front of his vulnerable mate. Things were about to get a whole lot shittier for the pair of them.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a purely selfish chapter in which I wanted a role reversal. Eren working hard as the "Prince" with Levi acting as his assistant... No, Eren hasn't forgiven him completely and is terrified Levi will leave again, but right now, he really needs his mate and his rider, until he finally sorts out his thoughts and emotions. Given how broken he is right now, everyone is trying to help in all the wrong ways.

Luca had brought company in the form of annoyed looking Armin, and a concerned looking Historia. Darting past Levi, Luca leapt up onto his bed with a heavy thump and a happy "Lu", while Armin took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair. Growling at the interruption, Levi was the only thing between him and a very unimpressed Armin. He'd known Armin would be mad. He'd known climbing into bed with Levi wouldn't be accepted by the beta, but he just didn't understand. Sex with Levi wasn't just sex. The comfort of his warm arms, and the way his magic evened out... it'd been what needed, both physically and mentally. Trying to cover his body, Luca made it hard as his claws caught in the blankets, pinning Eren down before headbutting at his cheek. His son was very instant that he deserved pats and cuddles for coming so fast. Almost too fast. When Levi had climbed between his legs to tease him, he'd known the alpha wanted him, but he also knew that he wouldn't really have gone much further without his permission, especially not with how their baby was moving like it was reacting to its father's hands. Accidentally looking up and catching Armin's eyes, Eren flinched away. His friend looked absolutely livid, and it turned out that Mikasa was also there. His sister standing in the doorway, just as unimpressed  
"I can't believe it. You're seriously in bed with him?! Historia tried to cover for you, but you're naked, and Levi was between your legs. I thought we talked about this. How could you forgive him so easily?! You spent months depressed! You spent months crying, but it's all over because you... got horny?!"

Marching past Levi, Armin grabbed Eren by the arm. Whimpering at the contact, he caught a whiff of Mikasa's angry scent clinging to his friend, and all of a sudden he wasn't in Levi's room anymore, he was in his room back in Marley, with unwanted hands touching him. Trying to shake Armin off, his friend pulled him from his bed, Eren whimpering as Levi growled   
"Let him go"  
"You took advantage of him! You know he's not ok, and you still slept with him! He took his dead husband back to Marley, and you still saw it ok to sleep with him?!"  
Armin's yelling only scared him further. Hearing what Levi had been through had upset him more than a little. His mate had tried to kill himself, that wasn't something to take lightly. Finally freeing his arm of Armin's bruising hold, Eren stumbled back, thrown off balance by the sudden release and the weight of his stomach. Jumping off the bed, Luca growled at Armin. Both wings raised as he bared his teeth. No... it was going to happen again. They were going to hurt him, and they were going to hurt Luca. Trying to back away, his back hit the wall, a shriek of terror falling from the omega's lips as he wet himself.

"Eren?"  
Shaking his head, Eren dissolved into coughs and gasps. He didn't want them there. He didn't want anyone there. He didn't want to be hurt. He didn't want to be cut or slapped, or beaten, or drugged again. He didn't want Luca hurt. A hand reached towards him, Eren shrieking again, scrunching his eyes closed tightly   
"Don't touch me!"  
"Look what you did to him! I can't believe you! Did you even talk to him, or did you jump into bed with him?!"  
"Me? Eren was the one who approached me, and yes, we talked. We were in the middle of talking when you interrupted!"  
"Don't turn this back on me! Do you know that the whole castle is talking about this?! How Eren climbed back into bed with you so fast!"  
Armin was yelling, while Levi's voice was strong and calm, like a parent scolding a child  
"Stop it both of you! You're scaring him"  
Historia's voice was unexpected. He'd momentarily forgotten she was there, given he was freaking out  
"He started it!"  
"Armin, please. Eren is very distressed right now. You need to give him some space"  
"He..."  
"Armin, Eren needs Levi right now. I know you care for him, but he's so close to his due date that he needs his mate. I smelt it when we entered. His mind has decided this room is a safe place to give birth. You're angering his instincts without knowing, by getting between him and his rider. That is why Luca is growling at you. He knows Eren has maybe a couple of weeks of his pregnancy left, his instinct is to protect his mother. You need to step back, and Levi, you need to go to Eren"  
"How can you say that?! You know how hurt Eren was by Levi leaving him. By Levi abandoning him! He went feral, and its all Levi's fault"  
Sinking down with his back against the wall, Eren clutched at his chest. Everyone was so angry... like they'd been angry when he fought back in Marley. He was going to get Luca hurt, but his body wouldn't move. Magic flared at his fingertips, a deep whine bubbling up in his throat as something shattered  
"Armin, get back!"  
This time it was Mikasa yelling. Eren wasn't able to rein his magic back in, even if he'd wanted to, sparks shooting out to form small fires that Historia was quick to extinguish... not that he knew.

When a thick blanket landed over his shoulders he jumped, this was all too much  
"Shhh... Eren, you need to calm down for me"  
Levi... With battle calloused hands, his mate cupped his face. Eren whining, his omega trying to make their alpha understand his distress   
"It's ok. No one's going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt Luca. No one is going to hurt our pup. Historia, can you run the bath? He needs the steam for his lungs. Everyone else, you need to leave"  
How could Levi speak so easily? Eren could barely breathe, let alone organise his words and thought, but Levi...   
"Eren, I'm going to lift you up now. You're ok... Armin's leaving, so are the others. Let's get you into a warm bath?"

 

Settled into the warm bath Eren laid with his back to Levi's chest, Luca sitting by the side of the bath given there wasn't a whole lot of space for him to fit. Cried out and ashamed, Eren didn't know what to say. Levi's hands were softly resting on his stomach, while the omega had his eyes closed, trying to fall asleep and failing miserably. Armin had been so mad... Mikasa had been mad. Levi was mad. The guards would have seen everything, and Historia had seen him wet himself. Whining softly, he broke the silence   
"You ok? Armin didn't hurt you, did he?"  
Levi's voice was filled with concern, Eren feeling shittier  
"No..."  
"You don't need to be embarrassed if that's what you're wondering about. Armin is the one who is wrong. He doesn't understand, and he wants to protect you"  
"He said I was a slut"  
"He didn't say you were a slut. He..."  
"The whole castle knows, and none of them understands..."  
"I know. I heard. It's none of their business. Do you want to tell me why you were so scared? You looked absolutely terrified"  
"It's stupid"  
"It's not stupid. You're allowed to talk to me. To tell me things"  
This was Levi, acting like before any of this sword thing had happened. His soft alpha that was only gentle with him...  
"I... I could smell Mikasa's anger, and Armin's anger, and traces of your anger, and it... it was like I was back in Marley when I was attacked. I couldn't fucking move... I know Armin was trying to protect me, but then Luca jumped in front of me. And everything... it was just too much. Especially after what we were talking about... He... it really shook me up, how angry he was and he was pulling me out your bed..."  
"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you"  
"No. No... I... I needed to know. I needed to understand"  
"I'm glad you think you understand, because I really don't. What did Historia mean about you thinking this room is safe to give birth? I don't quite understand"  
Eren blushed... or at least it felt like he did. Levi's scent had sent him backwards, he was supposed to be avoiding Levi's smell, but now that he was back all of that went out the window   
"Um... I... I talked to Historia about my pregnancy. You know how some omegas create nests? How we tend to use more blankets and pillows, and feel more comfortable sleeping in thickly made beds? Well, um..."  
Levi rubbed his belly, shifting to slide down behind him so he could nip at his ear  
"You don't need to be embarrassed. I know I'm somewhat ignorant, and I want to help you through this birth"  
"You know my body has been suppressing the pregnancy because I didn't feel safe. That's why I'm still carrying. Because you weren't here before, it really messed up my head and my body. I think I hurt myself but I couldn't remember. Historia said it was practically like your scent was toxic. My body wanting you, yet you weren't here. Because I was with Zeke, she suggested being physically intimate with him, to build a bond so I'd have someone to protect me. And I'm still not sure how to proceed with things between us, but I can't deny I don't feel better for having slept with you. Your scent calms both me and my omega, and given the child is yours, I'm naturally drawn to you... I guess because this is your room, where you are, my body has decided this is a safe place to give birth and to make a nest before I do. I'm sorry... I can make a nest somewhere else"  
"No! I mean, no. I want to be there for you, for all of this. I sent the furs to be cleaned, so you'll have those just as soon as they return. I know labour probably scares you after our clutch, but I want to be there if you'll let me"  
A particularly hard kick felt like their child was agreeing   
"I want you there. My magic might flare up like it just did"  
"You do love your spot fires"  
"I thought I was getting better at controlling it..."  
"You're pregnant and stressed, I think a few spot fires is better than another huge storm"  
"I shattered something before, didn't I?"  
"The teapot on the tray. Armin got zapped, but he's fine"  
"I hurt Armin?"  
"He went to stop me from grabbing the blanket off the bed"  
Eren's stomach sank further. He didn't want to hurt anyone, even if Armin's actions had hurt him  
"No. I can hear you thinking. Armin shouldn't have done what he did. He was lucky that I was more concerned for you than the desire to break his hands for touching you"  
"Please don't... even joke about that right now"  
"I'm sorry. Are you ready to get out? Luca's here now, so I'll lock the door"  
Eren sighed softly  
"We should check in with Hanji. We're still waiting to hear if Marley has begun to retreat. We also need to know how the refugees are doing, and the damage to the castle. Given how many people know you're back, perhaps it's best we make an announcement? But then again, Erwin wanted Armin to succeed him on the throne. And we need to have an official funeral service for Erwin. We should use that to announce Armin's ascension to the throne. With a real prince, I'll finally be able to go back to being nothing again"  
"Hey. You're not nothing"  
"Out of all of that, that's what you're concerned with?"  
"Yes. You are not nothing. You've never been nothing"  
"No. I'm a slut... how do I explain that one?"  
"You're not a slut. I am your mate and the father of your child"  
"As well as the prince that went crazy and attacked the mages of the castle... We make a great pair"  
"We do. It's the rest of the world that's shit. If you want to get out of the castle for a few days, I'll take you to see Isabel and Farlan. I sent them from the city to stay in the forest"  
"You sent them away?"  
"I may have lost my head when you went missing"  
"I wish you hadn't. As tempting as it is, we can't leave. There's too much to be done. I know I need to get up and make the effort, but I don't want to face everyone. I'm so tired, yet my mind won't stop racing. I want to be doing something, but I don't know what to do"  
Luca chirped, standing to place his feet on the bathtub   
"I think Luca wants you to spend some time with him. I can send a guard to fetch Hanji. We can work from here, it's just as safe as the library"  
"She has everything organised in the library though"  
"It's fine. She probably wants to ask you a million questions as it is"  
"About what?"  
"You, the baby, being a dragon"  
"I don't want to answer questions"  
"Then don't. We still won't know more than we do until we talk to her"  
Eren hated it when Levi was right. He also knew that his alpha was trying to appease him when all Levi wanted was for him to rest. Bringing Hanji here was the compromise   
"Alright. Thank you... though you of all people probably know what should come next"  
"I have some idea. I'll support you, however, I can"  
"Thank you, Levi. And thank you for telling me. I know that's not everything, but thank you. People keep thinking I need to be protected because I'm pregnant, and because I'm falling apart, but when they treated me like that..."  
"You feel even worse. I know. It was scary to witness how badly you'd been hurt, and to see you cry. It scared me. I never wanted to be the one to dim that fire in your eyes, but it's still there. You're dented and bruised, but you've still got every bit of you that makes you, you"  
"Is that you or Obsydin? That sounded way too sweet to be you"  
Sliding his hand down to Eren's leg, Levi pinched him   
"Brat"  
"What was that for?!"  
"For not listening"  
"It's hard to listen when you're sprouting crap"  
"God. You're impossible. I give up"  
A slight smile tugged on Eren's lips for some unknown reason   
"There's the Levi I know"  
"So you want me to be an arsehole?"  
"No. I just don't want to be praised every five minutes, when I feel so completely shit"  
Levi sighed, pushing him slightly to indicate it was time to get out the bath  
"Maybe it's about time you stop being a stubborn shit and let me help you work things out? Our baby will be here soon, then we'll both be busy with them and Luca. Let me take care of things. You were always there to support me when I was playing at prince, now let me return the favour given you are technically a prince"  
"This prince thing sucks. I can't wait to hand it all over to Armin"  
"We both know that you're going to hover and worry, even when he's crowned prince"  
"I was thinking this before, but I hate it when you're right. You're already all alphary and sexy. You don't get to be right"  
"You think I'm sexy?"  
"No. Uh-uh. I'm not being fooled again by you, and not in front of our son. You're going to help my fat arse out of this bathtub, then you're going to find me something to wear because I honestly can't be bothered using magic to turn a sheet into a robe. Then you're going to send a guard to bring Hanji, and Hanji alone, down here. If I have to be fat and embarrassed, I'm not being fat and embarrassed in front of anyone who just witnessed me freak out like a freak"  
"Moblit will probably be with her"  
Eren groaned. Levi was impossible   
"Fine. He can come. But that's it"  
"Historia..."  
"No. If you want me to rest, I'm making the rules"  
"I noticed. Alright. Hanji and Moblit, but first you're getting dressed and into bed"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
God give him strength. What was with alphas? Why did they always have to make things so much more complicated? Despite his internal musings, and despite how much he wished it wasn't so, being with Levi was just too natural. When Levi asked him to rely on him, he and his omega were more than happy to do just that. He hated it. Even this bath was for his comfort, Levi putting him ahead of his needs or wants. How was supposed to sort his head or his heart out, when his both wanted him to stop being a "stubborn shit", and let their mate take care of him as a good alpha should?

 

 

*  
While they bathed, a maid had cleaned up the remains of Eren's accident. The smell of the omega's fear still lingered in the room, though opening the window near his bed had helped, it'd also helped to air the traces of burnt wood and fabric that lingered from Eren's other small accident. The way Armin and Mikasa had both looked to Eren in alarm, had royally pissed him off. They both looked at him as if they genuinely thought he'd hurt him. It'd taken all Levi's effort not to roar at everyone to leave, especially when doing so felt so natural. His mate was in pain and panicked, the need to protect had never left him, yet with Eren being pregnant, it'd definitely ramped up in leaps and bounds. He wouldn't have any alpha crossing the threshold into his chambers if he could get away with it. But that would upset Eren, and he was trying his hardest to be everything Eren needed him to be, in order that someday soon, they might be able to have a real conversation about what came next. He could tell Eren loved him. He could also tell how much it hurt the omega to admit it so easily. His marriage to Zeke had meant something to him, and while it wasn't something Levi was comfortable talking or thinking about, he could take comfort in the fact Zeke was dead, so even if there was the pain of jealousy, the problem had solved itself. Which was a horrible way to look at it.

Propped up in his bed, Luca was resting his head on Eren's stomach. The dragon blissed out from the loving pats Eren administered, purring loudly as Eren peppered pats and kisses on him. How his love could ever think Luca didn't love or want him, he had no idea. The dragon was clearly over the moon to be with Eren again. It was almost enough to make him feel bad for monopolising Eren's time over the last 24 hours. Almost. Once their baby came, the moments of intimacy would surely suffer as they both adjusted to the needs of a human baby. They were lucky with Luca that he was so independent from the get-go.

 

Hanji took her time to arrive, Moblit trailing after her looking twice as exhausted as Hanji did. With his arms filled with books, and rolled up maps, Moblit dumped the lot on the bed in front of Eren, Luca growling at having his pats suddenly interrupted. Ignoring the glare of the small dragon, Hanji dropped herself down next to everything they'd brought  
"Hello, Eren. How are you feeling?"  
"You've seen Armin, haven't you?"  
Hanji snorted   
"That's why I took so long. He's convinced that Levi's tricked you back into bed with him"  
Eren lifted Luca onto his belly, his omega's face falling. Closing and locking the door, Levi walked over to the bed, sitting down and wrapping an arm around Eren's shoulders   
"Hanji. Don't push him on that. We're here to talk about Erwin's burial, and what's happening in the kingdom"  
"You know you've lumped me with the royal advisors. They're all mad because you've reappeared, Erwin's dead and Eren's pregnant to the wrong alpha"  
Why did he tolerate Hanji? Eren didn't need a lecture. Shooting a glare at Hanji, the woman backtracked  
"Buuuuut. Never mind all that. Right. I've brought the maps detailing the latest enemy movements. Ymir did a flyover for us last night, given Freya and Steege have left. Rod sent Rose, whatever that means. Historia said you'd both understand?"  
Eren nodded quickly, Levi not so sure he did, but assumed she was one of Rod's pets... He really couldn't remember  
"He's probably mad that Historia wants to bring Queen Dina before a tribunal for her crimes. She's given the queen a week to get things sorted, including Zeke's funeral"  
"I know. She informed me"  
Hanji was fast grating on his nerves. If Eren wanted or felt he needed to speak, then she should let him. Eren shuffled to push against him, like he as trying to hide behind Levi without making it too obvious  
"Hanji, just show us what's going on, and if you interrupt him again, I will have you thrown out"  
Laughing, Hanji grabbed the closest rolled up map   
"You can't throw me out"  
"I can and I will. You're continually disrespecting Eren. I wanted him to rest, but he wanted to make sure everything was running as smoothly as it could. By marriage, he is still a prince, at least to some of the population, and though Armin will be transitioning into the role of Royal Prince, preparations need to be made. You know all of this"  
"You're also still a prince. A lot longer than Eren was"  
Levi wrinkled his nose. Erwin was dead, and the need to lie went with him. He'd never been particularly attached to his puppet role, not like he was to being a father...   
"I am done with that. I'm neither the alpha I was, or the "prince" I was. It's time Eldia had a proper prince who cared more for the people than his parents' murder. Erwin chose Armin, and now Armin needs to step up"  
"I don't see why he would choose Armin of all people. I know he's your close friend Eren, but he's so young"  
Eren must have decided Hanji was taking too long with the map in her hands, reaching out, the omega looked annoyed as he held the map up  
"Armin's older than both Levi and Erwin were when they took the throne. How do you expect me to understand Erwin's thinking? We never saw eye to eye until the end"

Hanji might believe Eren, but Levi knew him well enough to know there was more to Eren's words. Mentally he made a reminder to ask him about it once the funeral plans were made. Erwin had died before Levi had asked why Armin. It may have had something to do with Armin's feelings for the alpha, or it may have been something else entirely. He didn't know, and if Eren hadn't cared, he wouldn't have either  
"Marley's ships are still off the coast... What are the numbers in Mitras like?"  
Moblit cleared his throat, Levi grateful for the break from Hanji speaking   
"Most of the enemy forces were turned back in your first attack, and then at sight of Ymir and Steege"  
"And damages? Is the public cathedral still standing?"  
"Public... cathedral?"  
Moblit looked to Hanji, who also looked confused   
"Yes, it took some damage but it's still standing. Why?"  
"For Erwin's funeral"  
Placing her hand on Eren's leg, Levi and Luca both growled at the woman. Hanji pulling her hand back  
"Erwin's funeral will be conducted in the castle's cathedral. As per tradition. You don't need to worry about that"  
"Apparently I do. The people will be informed of the truth, and that Armin will be taking the throne. Erwin's funeral will be open to the public, even if his casket is not"  
"Eren, you can't be serious. We're still at war with Marley"  
"And how do we hope to rebuild without the help of our people? How can we ask them to place their trust in Armin, if we continually lie to them? Erwin himself said it was time for a public prince with no more lies, and every single person on Paradis Island deserves the truth"  
"This could very well cause a civil war"  
"And it could very well cause a civil war without the truth. The people may not like me or see me as a traitor, but Marley still named me Prince. I will tell them the truth, and Erwin's funeral will mark the return of Eldia green to our people. Marley won't take anything else from us. Their treaty is void. Their laws are void. Trade taxes will be slashed, and mining will be scaled back. They're... both unsustainable as they are now"  
Eren paused to yawn, before shaking his head   
"The people of Eldia need to come first. I'll need something to wear too. I can't keep wearing Erwin's old clothes, and they don't exactly fit correctly"  
Hanji snorted loudly, starting Luca. Accidentally clawing Eren's stomach, Eren hissed while Levi pulled the map from his hands, then lifted Luca to sit in his lap properly. He knew the dragon didn't mean to hurt Eren, but his alpha still told him he needed to scold Luca for his actions... which he really didn't want to do. Everyone may think Luca a simple-minded beast, but Levi knew better. He'd shown violence to his son before, and never again would he hit or scold him over things that were clearly accidents. Placing his hand on the scratches, Eren yawned again. It was definitely time to let him rest, despite how brief the meeting was  
"Hanji, I think that's enough for today. Erwin's funeral will be public. Armin needs to be prepared for that"  
Shaking her head, Hanji looked as if she thought this was a joke, Eren's scent responding by growing distressed  
"When do you think we'll have time for all of this?"  
"Within the week. I want to put Erwin to rest, and place Armin on the throne before Queen Dina's trial"  
"Within the week. Are you serious? I know you're not up on castle procedures, but..."  
"Hanji. Eren is right. We don't have time to rest right now. Leave all of this and I'll go through it with Eren, once he's rested"  
"Levi, you said I could work from bed"  
"I did, but you and our child need to rest for now. You've had a long day today, as did you yesterday. And don't think I haven't noticed how little you've eaten. Also, pass the word on to the guards, betas will position themselves at the door instead of alphas, and no alphas are to enter this room"  
"Seriously? Do either of you know what you're asking for?"  
"I'm asking you to do your job. Erwin is gone and we need to rebuild. This is what Eren wants, and I stand beside him in this"  
Climbing off the bed, Hanji scowled  
"Do you stand behind him because of Erwin's wishes, or..."  
Growling, he knew exactly where Hanji was going with this. It was like speaking with Armin all over again, and like hell was going to let her send Eren into another meltdown  
"Hanji I would think very carefully if I was you, before continuing that sentence. Eren has always sought to keep the peace. Now leave"  
"Levi..."  
"Leave"  
"As you wish"

When Hanji, and Moblit, left Levi organised the papers on the bed. Eren was slipping into a doze, fighting to keep his eyes open  
"Go to sleep"  
"I don't want to. I want to know what's going on. Plus, Hanji seemed really mad"  
"Like everyone, she's taken Erwin's death hard. That doesn't give her the right to disrespect you"  
"Maybe she's right..."  
"She's not right. She's being her usual annoying self. Everything you said was correct, and even if she disagrees, I'll back you up, because I believe you're right. Though, I do know you're hiding something about Armin and Erwin"  
Eren yawned again  
"Sorry. I need to talk to Armin about that first. Is that ok  
"You don't need to ask my permission, but when you're ready to tell me, I will listen. Now stop fighting to stay awake"  
"Will you stay again? I don't want to sleep alone"  
"I'll be right here. Let me finish sorting these, then I'll join you"  
Floundering slightly, Luca didn't want Eren to get out of bed. Eren flopping back against the bed head as if defeated. Grabbing up what he could, Levi pulled the blankets down the bed to prevent his mate from growing tangled, Eren giving him a grateful look   
"'m 'kay... I need to go to the toilet again... and Luca needs food..."  
"You're starting to worry again"  
"I can't help it... people are exhausting"  
"That they are. Do you need a hand up?"  
"Probably. Will Hanji be alright?"  
"She'll be fine. And if she won't listen, we'll find a way to go around her. Now stop worrying"

 

*  
A few hours of quality nightmare-free sleep, Eren found his appetite again as he demolished the porridge, fruit, and tea Levi placed in front of him. He was still worried about Hanji and Armin, but Levi was being the perfect gentleman, and assistant. He'd gone through everything while Eren had slept, then broken it down into what Eren needed to know right away, what Armin would need to be informed over, and listed out all major damages throughout Mitras in level of priority. Years of practice with Erwin had made Levi quite proficient in paperwork, despite his hatred of it.

Sitting at the dining table, the omega was bundled up in a thick blanket, with a fire burning in the hearth. A storm was rolling in, the scent growing more prominent by the minute, and given as such, Eren wanted to get as much organised as possible. Again, Levi was the perfect assistant. Eren didn't even need to open his mouth for Levi to be passing him the document he was just thinking about. Reaching for his tea, Levi's hand brushed against his, warmth blooming across Eren's face at the simple action  
"Let me pour you a fresh one?"  
"Isn't it supposed to be doing everything for my alpha?"  
"I'm serious about making things up to you, and I'm serious about supporting you. Think of this as payback for all the cups of tea you've made for me"  
"Mmm. Alright. It's funny how this used to be me in your position... We work well together"  
"You're only just figuring this out?"  
Kicking Levi under the table, the alpha rolled his eyes   
"Just went I think you're an adult, you prove how much of a brat you still are"  
"Rude. I'm not a brat. This baby inside of me is a brat"  
"Don't call our child a brat"  
Given that they'd finally fallen asleep, he probably shouldn't tempt their pup with name calling  
"Then you can be the pregnant one next time. They've only just drifted off to sleep. I swear, they're going to be such a handful when they're born"  
"Speaking of being born, why didn't you tell Hanji what Historia said? About giving birth soon?"  
"Because I didn't want to start a fight. Not that it worked out like that"  
Abandoning the cup of tea, Levi climbed to his feet, moving to stand behind Eren. Placing his hands on Eren's shoulders, Levi tugged the blankets back in order to clear enough space to start massaging at the omega's aching muscles. He'd gotten so used to something hurting, that he hadn't noticed how stiff he was. Moaning, Eren let his head loll back so he could look up at Levi   
"Thank you. I suppose the castle is the easiest place for you to be either. If there's something you want or need, I can add it to the list of supplies I'm sending down to have filled"  
"You're the only reason I'm here. Anything you need, is what I want"  
Eren groaned. He needed to get things organised as soon as possible for Erwin's funeral and have the list passed on, before Hanji changed everything... but he was getting swept away by the feeling of Levi's hands  
"You're being far too nice again"  
"I'm not sorry"  
"I know. How long until that storm hits?"  
"About another hour or so"  
They'd agreed he'd stop for the night when the storm hit, still, he really wanted everything settled by then... even if it was somewhat impossible   
"Ok. Then you're coming to bed, with no arguments"  
"I know. I agreed... You should stop massaging my shoulders or I'll never get this done"  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
A smile came to Eren's lips, Levi leaning down to kiss his forehead   
"I'll take that as a no"  
"It's a no, but I need to handle Erwin's funeral. I'm going to go to the bathroom, can you put another blanket over Luca? He gets cold easily"  
"Of course. Go to the toilet, then we'll see what's left of Erwin's funeral to organise"  
"I've done flowers, guest lists because we know what aristocracy is like. Erwin's body is... essentially frozen down there, so it'll have to be a morning um... ceremony? Is it called a ceremony? Then there's the coffin, we need Erwin's measurements. We also need to make sure he's dressed in full armour, with his sword... and that his space in the royal crypts is prepared. Then there's the plaque for his grave, and his parent's quarters will need to be organised, everything of importance needs to be moved down to the royal galleries and storage... but Armin might want to get to know about the previous king and Queen. He... wait... He's going to be king. Not prince. He can ascend to being king now that Marley is out of the picture..."  
"Hold on... how much have you actually organised?"  
"The flowers, and the banners, the guest list, the wake, the inscription for Erwin's plaque, and a food list for Nicollo... and a to-do list for Hanji in regards to getting Armin ready. He needs formal clothing... we both need formal clothing too. I doubt I can stand before everyone in a blanket just because I'm pregnant"  
Levi hummed, a frown forming on his lips  
"You'll need to have security there"  
"I did put that down somewhere..."  
"We don't know many Marley soldiers are in Mitras, nor do we know how many could be masquerading as refugees. I know I said we'd work until the storm, but I think you've done enough for tonight"  
Five hours of sleep and 3 hours of work hardly seemed to equate to working hard. Hanji doubted him. Armin doubted him. He'd freaked out and half the castle thought he was simply hiding away and screwing Levi. Things needed to be organised, and he had to prove he was useful  
"No. I still need to authorise these repairs. Did you know the hospital was hit? So were schools and an orphanage. They'd both been evacuated, but..."  
"Eren, you're spiralling again. We can't begin repairs until Queen Bitch has withdrawn her army. You're stressing again, I can smell it"  
He was stressing because he was starting to feel stupid all over again. He knew repairs had to wait. He wasn't a complete idiot, despite the startling lack of faith his friends had shown that day  
"I don't want to go to bed, and I don't want another shower"  
"I didn't say you did"  
"Then let me finish this. Armin is going to be stressed enough over becoming the prince or king, or whatever it is. I want to make sure the groundwork is in place for after his ascension to the throne and that I'll have..."  
"You'll have?"  
"Time to rest after the baby is born. I know Erwin wanted me to act as Armin's advisor, but..."  
"You don't want to?"  
It sounded bad when Levi put it that way  
"I'm being selfish, aren't I? When I was in Marley, Erwin would keep me apprised of what was happening here... but Dina used magic to change my letters, and nothing I thought I'd put into place had. Nothing was getting better... I'm sick of it... I just... I want to be useful... but how am I supposed to advise Armin? He thinks everything I'm doing is wrong. He thinks trying to reconcile things with you is wrong. He doesn't understand... how much I need you right now, or what it's like to be bonded..."  
Shitty tears welled in his eyes, Levi releasing his shoulders in order to wrap his arms around him. Kissing his cheek, Eren felt like shit all over again for needing Levi's reassurance again  
"You are useful. I didn't mean to make you feel otherwise. I've signed off on repairs before, so I'll draw those plans up. Is that alright?"  
"I... yeah. You'd know which contractors to use. I might go to the bathroom now"  
Levi kissed his cheek again  
"Ok, and I'll get that tea organised"  
"Mmm. Thank you"


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for the irregular updates!! I'm sorry!! I know you all feel the end is coming soon, So I want everything to be perfect and not just a timeskipped rushed mess. After all, you all made it this far and I truly love for it.
> 
> Behold my selfish chapter. I purely wanted a sweet moment between brother and sister.

Waking up dripping slick, Eren sighed to himself. Levi's scent was driving him crazy, but Luca was sleeping on the bed with them, so he couldn't do anything about it, yet, given how aroused he was, there was no way he was falling back to sleep. Creeping out of bed, Eren headed to the bathroom, stripping off his wet nightshirt with a shiver. He'd never felt aroused with Zeke, not to the point where slick was gushing down his thighs and his dick was throbbing with the need for release. Levi was a drug, and his body was hopefully addicted. Wiping his slick from his thighs, more continued to dribble out, his body completely unsatisfied at the lack of Levi inside of him. 

"Sneaking off without me?"  
Having dropped the nightshirt in favour of jerking off, Eren released himself. Walking over to Levi, he pressed a hard kiss to the alpha's mouth, Levi taking the less than subtle hints. The alpha's hands moving to grope at his arse as he deepened the kiss, Eren mewing into man's touch, as he tried to get some kind of friction against his dick. It was almost like being in heat, his body absolutely melting against Levi, despite his stomach getting in the way. Breaking the kiss, Levi's lips moved to his neck, Eren finding himself walking backwards as his alpha guided him to the bathroom counter. Lifting him by the arse, it nearly went terribly wrong with his off centre of gravity, Eren scraping his scales on the corner of the bench, whining until Levi let up enough for him to turn in his hold instead. Placing his hands on the bench, Levi sank down behind him, the alpha greedily spreading his arse cheeks, before burying his face against Eren's leaking opening. Lapping at his slick, Eren whined, all he wanted was to be fucked... not the foreplay that came with it  
"You're so fucking wet"  
"Woke up like it... you make me so fucking horny"  
"You taste amazing"

Sliding his tongue in to tease the omega's loose opening, Eren gripped the bench harder. Maybe foreplay wasn't such a bad thing... heavily aroused, he was gone. Levi was simply too skilled, eating him sloppily and greedily until he came untouched down the bathroom counter  
"Levi..."  
Releasing his arse and sliding his hands up to Eren's hips, Levi pulled him back so his belly hung heavily, his chest still heaving slightly as he panted for air. No one exactly warned you that when you were so close to giving birth, things exhausted you way too fast. Letting go of his hip for a moment, Levi hiked his nightshirt up, before rutting up against him  
"Can I?"  
"Mhmm... feel like I'm going crazy... need your knot"  
The moment he had permission, Levi was pushing into his tight heat, Eren gasping at the slight burning stretch he loved so much  
"Fuck... I'm not going to last"  
"Hard... need it hard"  
Levi did as he was told. Gripping his hips, Levi rode him hard, the sounds of wet slick squelching beneath their moans and panting, Eren's mouth hanging open as he tried to find some purchase on the countertop, close to coming again. Pulling further back, Eren let's out a high pitched whine, feeling Levi starting to swell and the bulb of his knot stretching him open further   
"Don'tstop-don'tstop-don'tstop-fuck-fuck-fuck-so-fucking-good-gonna-come-gonna-come..."  
Pushing him down, and lifting his leg, Eren's belly rubbed on the counter, but couldn't care less, the change of position forcing him further up the counter, his sensitive nipples stimulated by the cold stone his breasts were hard against, he couldn't last. Growling, he came again, arse up cum dripping from his swell. Clenching around Levi, the alpha drove in hard, Eren forced into a dry orgasm from overstimulation of his sweet spot that their child's weight seems to constantly press down against. Feeling Levi's dick pulsing as hard ribbons of cum flooded him, his was completely at the alpha's mercy, Levi continuing to fuck him through the first hard and steady pulses of seed, until the alpha collapsed forward against him, one hand moving from his hip to support his stomach, as the other moved to milk the last few drops of cum from the omega's spent dick. Mewing, the fires of arousal burning in his belly hadn't been extinguished, especially not when the light thrusts Levi continued to give only served to continually massage his breasts against the counter. Dripping with sweat, Eren closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against the stone, wishing Levi's knot would deflate enough for his mate to fuck him all over again  
"Are you ok?"  
Letting out a purr, he'd lost his grip on words in general  
"You feel so fucking good around me. Trying to take my drain seed when already so close to birthing our pup"  
"Mmm... ah..."

Limp from orgasm, Levi didn't stop jerking him slowly until his knot loosened enough to pull out. Whining at the loss, Levi laughed lightly behind him  
"Don't worry, sweet omega, I'm not done fucking this perfect little cunt of yours"  
Finally lowering his leg, Levi pulled up from his slumped position, Eren hating the way he could feel Levi's cum dribbling from him, mixed with his own floor of slick down his taint and balls. He might be close to giving birth within the fortnight, and he might be tired of being pregnant, but he honestly wanted Levi to breed him all over again the moment he could. Turning him, Levi helped him up onto the counter, the alpha starting to lap the spilt cum on his stomach   
"Levi... need you back in me"  
"So impatient. If the view wasn't so good, I would have pulled you back down to spank you for interrupting my fun"  
"Sorry.... sorry, I'll behave... master"  
Levi growled appreciatively at "master", he looked like a starving wolf, while his scent had softened from lust  
"Mmm, that's my soft and sweet boy"  
Licking his way down, his alpha spread his legs wide, before burying face back between Eren's legs, alternating between cleaning him thoroughly with his tongue and sucking down the small amounts of cum dribbling from Eren's slit, teasing just the tip of the shaft and pulling away each time Eren trust up. Blissed out, Eren mewed, body shaking as a heavy numbness spread through his groin   
"Sit up for me... I want you to taste yourself on my lips"  
Struggling up, Eren wiggled to the edge of the counter, Levi forced to stand on tiptoe as the alpha kissed him, the sweet taste of Eren's slick and the saltiness of the cum tasted amazing together. Eren eagerly responding to the kiss, until the position grew too uncomfortable. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back, propped up on his elbows, Levi not letting him rest, taking his legs so as to loosely wrap them around his waist  
"That's my sweet boy. Going to make you feel so good"

Taking him much more slowly this time, Levi thoroughly fucked him. Eren complexly wrecked across the bathroom counter, he'd come again, finally, the fire in his belly turned to a smouldering pile of ashes, tears filling his eyes as it grew too much. Slowing his pace, Levi's hands went to his face. His alpha wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb   
"Eren, if you want me to stop, I'll stop. I don't want to make love to you if it's too much"  
"I'm getting tired... everything is so sensitive"  
Levi nodded, the alpha smiling lovingly at him  
"I understand, I won't knot you. I'm close, but I'll pull out before I come"  
Nodding, Eren knew a knotting would to another orgasm, but he was just too uncomfortable now... even if it felt good, his belly made things awkward. Thrusting hard half a dozen more times, Levi pulled out to come across his stomach. Eren thanking him softly as his mate went straight into aftercare mode. Knowing he was too tired to stand, he was wiped down with a warm rag, before being lifted down into Levi's arms. Helping him pee, he was carried back to bed, the storm was still raging outside the castle walls, while Luca snored through it all. Laid down on Levi's unofficial side of the bed, Levi climbed in beside him, rolling Eren to his side in order to spoon up around him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so loved and treasured. Luca moved straight to spooning in Eren's arms, sandwiching him between his two loves. He needed this. He needed all of this so much. He loved Levi. They still needed to finish talking things through, but he loved the alpha... despite his fear of being abandoned again... everything was too complicated, but in bed like this, it felt nice. It actually felt like he belonged. It'd been so long since he last felt like he belonged anywhere... it was enough that small silent tears ran down his face as Levi nuzzled into his shoulder, mumbling a sleepy "I love you" as he did. Why didn't anyone understand that he needed Levi? That he could be right beside him, work on his thoughts, feelings and needs when it came to the alpha, and "rule" the kingdom until Armin took the throne. He hadn't forgotten Zeke. He knew Levi and Zeke were two separate people... but he'd loved Levi long before Zeke. They'd been through so much together, so why couldn't he have this?

 

Dozing more than really sleeping, the baby had completely different ideas of what resting meant. He'd been comfortable when he'd climbed into bed, now he needed to roll over and take some of the pressure of his right side. It was impossible to detangle himself from Luca and Levi without waking them up... Poking at Luca, his son gave a snort of annoyance before slinking the bed across under the blankets, stretching, then jumping onto the floor with a thud. A few moments later Luca was kicking the bathroom door mostly closed behind him. It was like his son knew Levi was horny, then again, he could probably tell by Levi's scent  
"Mmm... was that Luca?"  
"He abandoned us for the bathroom"  
Rubbing his stomach, Levi rocked against him  
"Mmmm. He probably knows daddy hasn't had enough of mummy"  
Sighing, Eren took Levi's hand in his as it moved towards his breast  
"Levi..."  
"I want to watch you ride me, sweet omega..."  
"Not now... your baby is making it hard to get comfortable"  
Crawling over him, Levi held himself up so Eren could finally roll onto his back, the alpha's lips mouthing kisses to his stomach the moment he was settled  
"Our baby... it still amazes me..."  
"Well, when an alpha and omega do the do, sometimes they make a baby"  
Snorting, Levi pressed another kiss to his swell  
"I think I know well enough how that works"  
"Do you?"  
Resting his chin softly on Eren's stomach, Levi looked up to him so lovingly a thick lump formed in Eren's throat  
"I do, but if you need another demonstration... I'll be happy to provide one"  
Raising his left hand, Eren ruffled Levi's hair  
"Mornings don't get much better than this..."  
"I want every morning to be like this... you're beautiful"  
Moving between his legs Levi pulled him down the bed, Eren found himself letting out a laugh as the alpha started tickling him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like he was now  
"Stop! Stop! I'm going to pee if you keep this up! I thought we were going to have sex!"  
Levi stopped, massaging at the places where his hands stopped with the pads of his thumbs   
"We can't have that..."  
"No. In front of everyone was bad enough. I don't particularly want to piss all over you"  
"I don't know, that could be hot. Watching you shaking and falling apart until you lose control is fucking hot"  
Levi knew he was about to be kicked again. Catching and Eren's leg, so he could kiss the inside of his knee  
"I fucking hate you"  
"I wouldn't blame you if you did"  
"Can we not do this now? I'm horny. Either we have sex, or we talk. Not both"  
"I just want you to know, I know how lucky I am"  
Grabbing the pillow beside him, Eren smacked it into Levi's face. He was starting to be more annoyed than horny  
"I just said less talking"  
"Sorry..."  
"I know you're not"  
"Nope"

Finally fucking him senseless all over again, Eren was then whisked away into the bathtub for another round. Luca simply glared at them both, before heading back the bedroom where he settled down in front of the fireplace. It was easy to forget the concept of time as Levi showered him with attention, breakfast long since cold, and mostly demolished by Luca, when they finally made it out the bathroom. Sending for a fresh tray of food, Levi dragged him back to their bed where he settled Eren down in his lap. Scenting him thoroughly, though Eren didn't think it necessary. Curled into Levi, it was hard to ask the alpha's permission to leave the room. He didn't know why he felt like he had to ask, but after Levi had banned alphas from the bedroom for his sake, he felt weird about leaving to seek out Armin without permission. Massaging his hair, Levi hummed softly   
"You're tense. Did I do something wrong?"  
There were so many times that Eren wished Levi wasn't so observant, like back when they'd first met and the alpha couldn't seem to stand him... and this was just... No. He was lying to himself... He was secretly relieved Levi was the one to question, rather than him awkwardly finding the words  
"No. No, you've been wonderful through all of this. I was wondering if I could go see Armin after we eat?"  
"Is that a question?"  
He didn't need to see Levi's face to know he was frowning  
"It's... well... you banned all alphas from coming in here, so I thought perhaps I shouldn't leave, or that you didn't want me leaving your room"  
Levi kissed his temple  
"You're an idiot. I don't own you. You're my mate, not my bought bride. I don't like the idea of you going to see Armin, especially after the way he talked to you, but you don't need to ask my permission to do things. I banned other alphas from this room so you'd have a safe space, free from other scents. The furs should be returned later today, then we'll set about organising the room. Try and free up some space for the cot?"  
"I miss my tower"  
"I miss your tower too. Did Erwin ask you to collapse it?"  
He probably could have left it. His magic would have held long after he'd died, giving the castle more space for future generations   
"No. I didn't think I'd ever be coming back to live here again..."  
And now he was thinking of Zeke again. If Levi hasn't returned, would Zeke have allowed them to remain in Eldia? He'd brought him here for his safety... shit... now the tears were coming   
"Hey... shhh..."  
"Sorry. I... was thinking about Zeke"  
"I know you've been thinking about him quite a bit. He's part of the reason Erwin's funeral is so important to you, isn't he?"  
"You didn't see Dina. She... she was angry at me. She blamed me... but I don't know. She was upset, but something was off... I just wish I knew he'd been laid to rest. He wasn't a good man... he was an arsehole most of the time, then somewhere along the line, I realised that everything he did was for his mother's approval. She made him into what he was, and all he wanted was for one person to accept him. Erwin lived in the shadow of his parents' death. He could have taken the throne, but he let his fears hold him back. Zeke... he let his fears drive his anger. They were both suffering in such different ways. I wish I didn't understand but I... I wish I could have seen what their futures would have been like if they'd stopped hiding their true selves. Or something. You probably don't want to hear about it"  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to hear. Marley would have been lucky to have a queen like you"  
"A queen? A homeless kid meets a prince who changes his life, then falls in love with him. Saving him from dying in a horse stables... It sounds like a children's novel"  
"I don't think half of what we've been through is child-friendly. Especially not the part where I can't keep my hands off you"  
Eren wasn't sure Levi had gone fully soft since finding him jerking off in the bathroom, even sitting like this, the alpha's dick was trapped between Eren's leg and Levi's stomach  
"You're going to have to. I'm starving"  
"I think we have enough time..."  
"Luca's sleeping in front of the fire, I don't want to wake him"  
"Then you'll just have to be quiet"  
Nipping at his ear, Levi was making things hard. They'd had enough sexy that you taste the pheromones in the air on the tip of your tongue   
"I'm starting to think you only want me for my body"  
"I don't know what it is, but I can't calm down"  
"I noticed. How you can want me when I'm fat, gassy, bloated and swollen, I have no idea"  
"Because I love you. Being without you was shit. Then I thought I'd lost you again, forever. I love your body. I love the feel of your skin beneath my hands, but I love that mind of yours even more"  
"So I could get even fatter? I could weigh 300 pounds and you won't mind?"  
"Not if it's what you want"  
"You're such a sap. I'll make you a deal though. We'll eat, then I'll talk to Armin while you draw up those repair plans. If you're a good alpha and look after Luca while I'm gone, then we'll see about me maybe trying to ride you"  
"Only maybe?"  
"I'm..."  
Biting his lip, he'd tripped himself up   
"Relax. I'm joking. It'll be nice to spend time with Luca. He's probably tired of being cooped up. I'll take him with me when I submit those reports if you don't mind"  
"He's your son too, isn't he?"  
"Of course he is. You two bring me more joy that you could know"

 

*  
Levi's furs had been returned while Eren was inhaling food, still in Levi's lap. He didn't recognise the omega who dropped them off, possibly a new mage that had taken their vows when he'd been in Eldia, but he did appreciate the fact the furs weren't covered by another alpha's scent. The moment the omega was out of the room, Eren wanted to reorganise Levi's bed. The alpha's arm around his waist was the only thing that stopped his jam smeared fingers from reaching the furs, laughing softly at the way Eren whined for them. Levi always had the nicest furs he'd ever felt, perfect for curling up in on wet and miserable days like this one. Farlan and Isabel took pride in their work, which showed in the final product, and Eren had been hoping he'd be able to get some new furs to line their baby's cot with... but that wouldn't be happening without Isabel and Farlan being around. Forced to wait, it was worth it. They'd most probably been cleaned with magic, not holding any traces of what they'd gotten up to in Levi's bed. Included with the bundle of furs was a tunic he didn't recognise. Levi did, it was one of Erwin's that had been too big for the alpha. That wasn't a great confidence boost, not when it covered his stomach perfectly, and was better than any other clothes he had been trying to wedge himself into. Helping him with his pants, Eren suspected that Levi enjoyed himself too much. The alpha then insisting he needed to wear boots, when Eren was happy to wander around barefoot simply because he didn't want Levi laughing his head off at the struggle it'd be to free himself of them later.

When Eren finally left Levi's room, he walked through the castle alone. The way people stared at him served to mess with his anxieties. He knew they all must be thinking he really was a slut for spending the last three days locked away in Levi's chambers. It wouldn't matter to them that he was first bonded and engaged to Levi, before marrying Zeke. It wouldn't matter to them that while they'd had a lot of sex, they'd also started making preparations towards building a new future that was better for everyone. To them, he was just a horny omega who couldn't keep it in his pants. It was hard to hold his head high, and though he desperately wanted to retreat back to Levi's room, he knew if he did that, then the next time he tried to leave would be even harder. Reaching Armin's room, Eren knocked lightly before his courage really did desert him. Armin would be mad. He'd probably even yell at him, but he needed to talk to him, and he needed to explain why Erwin had chosen him.

Opening the door, Mikasa looked as if she both wanted to throw her arms around him, and yell at him over the previous day's debacle  
"Who is it?"  
Calling out from out of view, it sounded as if Armin had been crying. Eren's guilt multiplying tenfold at the fact he was more than likely the reason   
"It's Eren. You better come in"  
Opening the door wide enough for him to barely slide through, Mikasa closed it so hard Eren flinched. By the look of it, his sister had spent the night with Armin, both of them probably talking about how much of a nut job he'd become. Wiping his face, Armin had indeed been crying   
"What do you want?"  
"I came to talk to you about yesterday"  
Armin sniffled, Mikasa sitting down beside him and pulling him into her arms   
"Levi let you out?"  
Great. It was going to be another shitty conversation   
"Levi doesn't own me. He is my mate and the father of my baby. Things are complicated at the moment, but after yesterday, I thought we should talk"  
"So that's it. You've just accepted him back? Like that?"  
"Armin..."  
"No! I don't understand. He abandoned you"  
"I know he did"  
"Then why are you sleeping with him?"  
"Because he's my mate. It's complicated..."  
"It's always complicated with you, isn't it? You're always keeping secrets or hiding things away. He abandoned you, how can you trust him so easily? No one else trusts him..."  
Mikasa hushed Armin. Eren was sorely wishing there was somewhere other than the floor to sit  
"Armin, I didn't come here to fight with you. I can't explain it. I don't trust him, but I do. I don't not love him, because he honestly makes me feel relaxed and safe, without doing a single thing. Maybe it's because he's my rider, or because we're bonded and have been together of and on for so long now, but to me, it feels natural to be with him"  
"So because I'm not bonded, I don't get it? Is that it?"  
"No. Not at all..."  
Maybe just a little. Everyone knew that the bond between mates was a hard thing to describe unless you were actually bonded yourself. And that was just for normally bonded couples. Not couples that were also bonded to a sword, and had a dragon living in the head of the alpha   
"I had someone I wanted to be bonded with! Even if I'm just a beta! But you took him away from me!"  
"You... liked Levi?"  
His choices were Zeke or Levi. They were only people he'd been with   
"Erwin! I loved him, but then you talked to him, and the next moment he's treating me completely different! What did you do?! Tell him I wasn't good enough? I was in love with him. Even after he rejected me, I still loved him. Haven't you ruined enough"  
Mikasa growled  
"Armin, that's enough"  
"No! I'm sick of it! All I have is all these ideas in my head and Eren has the answers! Why did Erwin choose me?! Did he love me? Or did you tell him to choose me because you think I can be manipulated"  
Feeling a flash of pain in his stomach, Eren sucked down a deep breath, his left hand moving to rub at the spot where his baby had decided to nearly put its foot through his stomach. They always seemed more active when his emotions were controlling him  
"That's not it at all. I'm sorry you think so little of me, and I know Erwin's death has been hard on you"  
"How?! You haven't even asked me how I've been doing? You've been in bed with Levi up your arse!"  
"Armin! That's enough!"  
Eren felt appalled at the words coming out of Armin's mouth. Armin was just... too pure. Mikasa looked as shocked as he felt  
"That's no..."  
"So you didn't let him back between his legs"  
"I did. But you don't understand"  
"Then why don't you tell me!"  
"I'm trying to! You keep yelling at me instead!"

Snapping back at Armin made him feel like shit. Whining miserably, he wrapped his arms around himself, really wishing Luca was here for moral support. Before Armin could yell at him again, Eren got in first  
"Levi acts as a regulator of my magic. Before I even presented as a dragon, I imprinted on him. I imprinted on him and each time we have sex it spurs my magic. It adjusts it, it heals both of us, and it helps to keep it under control. I know you've seen me lose control of my magic, and that's because I'm omega Mage and dragon. It's not exactly common. As my rider and my master, Levi takes my excess magic into himself, then I reabsorb it in my own way. Sex with Levi is more than physical pleasure. It's always been more than pleasure. When I'm with him, I feel better about myself. We've talked about what he went through, and the fact that Obsydin will permanently be part of his mind. It seems that I now kind of act like a limiter to Levi, helping him stay himself. He went through some really rough things while he was away, but he came back for me. He didn't know I'd left, or that I was carrying his child when I returned. It's because of him that I'll be able to have a normal and safe birth. Dragons can't settle without their riders and vice-versa. Normally a rider isn't a pure-blooded human-like Levi is, so normally a clutch is born. He helped me birth my clutch, and he will help me birth this child. I'm sorry for being selfish, and for following my instincts. Levi and I haven't labelled what this kind of limbo is, and we still have more to talk about, but I love him. I can't see a future where I don't have him there, helping raise our children"

Mikasa looked away, Armin was firmly staring at his lap. Eren kind of felt better for attempting to explain things... but nervous as hell when neither of them spoke for several long moments. Mikasa breaking the silence   
"I don't like him and I don't like him being near you. Can you promise me he won't hurt you again?"  
"No. And I can't promise I won't hurt him either. He knows how badly he hurt me, but he also lost his mind. If he hadn't taken Obsydin's sword with him, there was no way he'd be alive now"  
"Eren..."  
"Mikasa. Please. Just trust me"  
"It's all so fast. Zeke has only just returned to Marley to be buried. You developed feelings for him, and now you're back with Levi. You can see why we're worried, can't you?"  
"I can. I do care for Zeke. I miss him, as weird as that is, but I love Levi. It's like if someone asked you to stop being a knight, could you do it? Could you put down your blade and never touch it again? You couldn't because I've seen you with your sword. I've seen how proud you are to be a commander, and how amazing you are with your sword. It's like part of your body. Levi is like that. He is that. He calms me and he soothes me. He supports me and my decisions. I know Armin seems to think all Levi and I do is have sex, but that's not it. Last night we read through the reports of the damage in Mitras. Levi is writing up the work requests and plans while I'm here. We put into motion Erwin's funeral service at the cathedral, as well as preparations for Armin ascending to the throne. In the limited time, I have left as a prince, I want to help the people of Eldia. We know what it was like. We were there when Shinganshima fell. I want to ease the suffering of all those I can, and Levi is helping me given he used to be the public prince and knows how things work. If you don't believe me, you can ask Hanji. Though, she did manage to say almost the exact same things as you"  
"You did work? You were in bed with him... when did you have time to work? And Erwin's funeral? What do you know about Erwin's funeral? Erwin wasn't Zeke, Eren. You can't just dump Zeke's body and run back here to plan Erwin's funeral"  
All the pain Armin had tried to hide from him was gushing from the beta's mouth. Unfortunately, Eren's mouth had taken over for him  
"Do you really think Dina would have let me have a funeral here for Zeke? We needed her to see he'd passed at the hands of a woman that she'd tried to pin against her own son, or she never would have withdrawn her soldiers. She still hasn't. I would have loved to give Zeke a proper funeral... In this month alone I've been released from being kept prisoner in the castle, lost my husband, reconnected with Levi, lost Erwin, had to kill dragons, and slaughter human soldiers, find out that in two weeks I'm going to finally go into labour, organise a funeral, organise food and extra supplies for the refugees. Read lists of hundreds presumed missing and/or dead, deal with this messed up body of mind and I've had my arse handed to me because all of it has royally fucked me up. When you grabbed my arm and I smelt Mikasa's anger, I thought I was back in that room in Marley. I thought my baby was going to be hurt, and I thought I was going to lose Luca. All because you grabbed my arm. I feel like that all the time when I'm not with Levi. I know you're hurting. I know it. I know you were in love with Erwin, and yes, I know exactly why he chose you to be the next ruler of Eldia. You're his brother. You're Prince Armin of Eldia and you didn't even know it, or remember it or whatever. You're Erwin's brother, I didn't know... I didn't like Erwin but I was proud and happy for you... because you did. I didn't know it either until I did that compatibility test for you and Erwin. Erwin was the only person I told, and who he told, I don't know. I had thought he'd told Hanji, but now I have no idea. By blood, you are the ruler of Eldia. Everything fucking sucks and it sucks more when my best friend hates me, so you might as well hate me even more. If you don't believe me, ask Historia. She's the one who verified that you're siblings"  
Chest heaving and needing to pee again, Eren strode to Armin's door, pausing once he'd opened it, his mind and tongue deciding he wasn't done with his half sobbing venting   
"You are my brother, just like Mikasa is my sister. I would have supported you if you were pregnant too... I wanted to sit down and talk properly about things. I wanted to explain so you'd understand, but I'm so done with feeling like shit all the fucking time. All I ever wanted was to be able to help people. I never wanted them to go through what we went through when we lost everything. I wanted everyone in Marley to pay until we saw what it was like there, and how their people suffered. I know I've been a shit friend, and I'm grateful for what you've both done for me, but I can't keep feeling like this. I know it's selfish, but I... I just want... I want to be happy"

 

Leaving the pair in Armin's room, Eren fled back to Levi's room as fast he could. He'd probably ruined everything forever with this stupid mouth of his. His brain didn't even have time to kick in before he was hurting Armin all over again. He'd wanted to sit down and explain how a pregnancy could be magically transferred and altered, and that Erwin had no idea beforehand that were related. That the times they'd spent together wasn't just Erwin humouring his younger brother. Talking to Armin had been an awful idea. He'd seen how upset he'd been. He should have made more of an effort to talk to him about why he was crying, and let him talk.

 

Levi wasn't there when he returned, Eren annoyed the only person in the castle who seemed to appreciate him wasn't there to soothe him, yet equally grateful that the alpha didn't have to see him looking pathetic all over again. When did being strong become so hard? He hated it. He hated falling apart at the drop of a pin. Even confined in Marley hadn't brought this many tears to his eyes. Crawling into Levi's bed, he buried his face against the alpha's pillow, while his feet hung over the side. Having slept on sand, he didn't particularly want to fill the bed with it. There was only so much patience he had when it came to cleaning sand from places it had no right to be, and he was fresh out of it. Letting Levi's scent fill his nose, he brought his breathing back under control slowly. He'd tried to talk to Armin, and now he knew better. As much as it sucked, he'd have to wait until Armin was ready to talk... and there were the tears again. 

"Eren? Can I come in?"  
Shit... fuck... shit... Had he fallen asleep? What was Mikasa doing there? He thought she was just as mad at him, especially when she hadn't stopped the two of them yelling at each other   
"Don't worry, it's just me. Armin's in his room!"  
Levi didn't want alpha's in his room, for Eren's sake... but Mikasa was his sister and he really needed a fucking hug right about now  
"Leave the door open!"  
That would work, wouldn't it? If the door was open, there wasn't really any privacy... and the betas in the hall could hear everything said... wiping his face, the omega pushed himself up, feet still hanging off the bed as Mikasa let herself in, the door left barely an inch open as she checked the coast was clear   
"Levi's not here?"  
"No... he was taking care of things with Luca..."  
"I tried to come to see you last night to ask if you were ok, but I was sent away for being an alpha"  
"Smells really get to me right now... I mean, you saw it..."  
Walking over to the bed, Mikasa sank down to pull him into her hold. Dissolving against her, Eren hid his face against her neck. Her scent was Levi's, and her touch made his skin crawl, but she was trying to make amends and fighting was just too hard  
"I'm sorry. Armin said some really shitty things. You're right. We don't understand, and I'm sorry"  
"I wanted to explain everything, but he was so mad"  
"I know he is. But he said some things completely out of line. We don't understand what it's like to be bonded. He's a beta, and he doesn't understand what it's like to be an alpha. He doesn't understand our need to protect. I don't like Levi, and I don't trust him, but I think I understand what you meant. About how he's part of you"  
"You and Armin have tried so hard to keep me going. I know it. I'm grateful, but I can't always tell you things. I couldn't tell Armin because Erwin put a command on me... and because Erwin wasn't supposed to die... he was supposed to tell Armin"  
Mikasa rubbed his back, one hand sliding up to rest at the back of his head in a very Levi way   
"Ok. Ok. I understand. I didn't come here to fight. I wanted to know if you're ok and to apologise. You've been through so much. Mum and dad would be so proud of you"  
"Proud for fucking Zeke? Or Levi right after taking Zeke back to Marley"  
"I'm not touching that one. And you're going to need to give me time to get my head around him being back. But I need you to promise me that if something happens or he hurts you, you'll tell me"  
"He's working really hard to help me. He had a hard time Mikasa. He nearly died out there... and I still don't understand all of it, but that's because I have so much to do. Everything I tried to do in Marley was overruled by Dina. Nothing I wanted to put through was passed. I feel so fucking useless, 'Kasa. I just..."  
"You're not useless. And if Levi's letting you think you are..."  
"No. He... god. Mikasa, he treats me so good. I don't even feel like I deserve it, but he doesn't stop. He makes me rest and tea, and he actually listens..."  
"I just don't want to see you hurt again"  
"I don't want to be hurt either"  
Mikasa kissed his hair   
"I meant it, you know. Mum and dad would be proud of you. I'm proud of you. You might have an atrocious choice in alphas, but mum would have been so excited to be a grandmother. I'm sorry she never got the chance to see this"  
"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I dragged you guys to Draecia and then to Marley. It... it really meant a lot to have you there"  
"We know. I know Armin's mad right now, but he's really mad at himself for how he overreacted to everything. Seeing you panic like that, it hit him hard that you'd been right beside us, yet we couldn't do a thing to make it better for you"  
"You guys did so much for me. More than I could ever thank you for. I hate how much I've hurt Armin. I wanted to support him and Erwin, that's why I did that compatibility test for Armin, because I wanted him to have someone to love. I wanted him to be happy. I never even suspected they could be brothers. How could I? He lived with Grandpa Arlert. I wanted to tell him all of this properly... but I got so mad that he wouldn't let me explain. I know he doesn't like me with Levi, but Levi makes me feel good. He makes me feel happy, and we all know there hasn't been much to be happy about lately"  
"I trust you, Eren. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Armin, and I'm sorry we both hurt you. I shouldn't stay much longer, is there anything you need help with before I go?"  
"Can you help with my boots? I'm all the way up there, and they're all the way down there"  
"Your boots... seriously?"  
"I mean..."  
"Eren, I'm joking. I want to be here for you, even if it's to help you out your boots. Or for a shoulder to cry on"  
"I'm so sick of crying. Historia said I should be giving birth soon, so maybe after the baby is born, things will finally settle down"  
"You've grown since Levi came back"  
"My magic suppressed the pregnancy because I didn't feel safe"  
"Then I should thank him. But don't tell him that, he's got enough of an ego as it is. Here, I'll do your boots for you now"  
"Thanks, Mikasa... Mum and dad would be proud of you. I get so scared I'll forget them..."  
"All I have to do is look at you to see mum. You look just like her, but you're tall like dad was. Even if your eyes are the same colour as mum's, I see dad in you"  
"Do you really think they'd be proud? I adopted Luca and he's a dragon"  
"Mum would love Luca. She'd spoil him rotten, while dad would fight him for his breakfast. You've grown so much"  
"You have too. You're the best soldier in the whole country. And you were the personal guard of the Prince of Eldia"  
"You're having fun with that, aren't you?"  
Eren pulled himself out of Mikasa's lap, wiping his face as he offered her a small smile   
"It's ridiculous. Declaring someone prince because they were sleeping with the man who was only prince in name. I've got to make the most of it while I can"  
"I think you've made a better prince than Levi and Erwin..."  
The "and Zeke" went without saying, Eren grateful for it   
"Thank you. I want everything to be ready for Armin to take the throne. Who would have thought he'd be king one day?"  
"Not me. I never thought the three of us would end up where we are"  
Mikasa climbed off the bed, squatting down in order to start freeing him from his boots   
"Four of us. Five if you include Luca"  
"Sorry, Aunty Mikasa"  
"Damn right. I hope you know that I'll be teaching your kid to ride and to swing a sword"  
Eren placed both hands on his stomach, smiling at his bump  
"I don't know... I was thinking I might teach them to ride"  
"Nope. As the cool aunt, I get the honour of teaching them. Besides, I've seen you ride"  
"I've gotten much better. I kind of had to"  
"People who call horses "demon beasts" have no say in it. Besides, Uncle Armin will need riding lessons all over again"  
"Just how soon do you want to put my baby on a horse?"  
"The moment they come out"  
Mikasa's face was dead serious, apart from the twitch on her lips   
"Mikasa!"  
"I'm joking. Jeez. That baby is going to be spoilt rotten"  
"Given how I wasn't supposed to be able to have children, of course, they are, and my Luca. I miss my baby boy"  
"I don't know how you can stand when his claws dig into you"  
"You get used to it. It's not like he does it on purpose to hurt me, and you've seen how adorable he is. I can't tell him no"  
Freed of his left boot, Mikasa was fighting with the laces of his right   
"I've noticed. Have you seen how round he's getting?"  
Kicking Mikasa lightly, his sister rolled her eyes   
"I'm worried for my nephew's health"  
"He's perfect the way he is. Besides, we put on fat when it gets colder"  
"Mhmmm. Tell that to Nicollo. He spent more time keeping Luca out his kitchen than cooking anything"  
Eren groaned. How could a whole castle of people not control one baby dragon?  
"He's a baby dragon, not an invading army"  
"I don't think Nicollo knew that. I'm sure he felt his kitchen had been plenty invaded. Luca took a whole sack of potatoes then only ate half of each potato. He was looking quite sad and sorry for himself when Armin found him under his bed"  
"My baby boy... how could you do this to me?"  
"I'm pretty sure he was acting out because he wanted you. You make a wonderful mother to him"  
"Sometimes I don't know if I do..."  
"You love him. You didn't have to adopt him like mum and dad didn't need to adopt me. Now, you should probably wash your face if you don't Levi to see you've been crying"  
"He'll smell it when he comes in"  
"He'll probably smell me then. Should I stay to explain?"  
"No. No, it's ok. I'll explain everything to him"  
"Are you sure?"  
"He listens to me... like, really listens. He's my alpha Mikasa, and..."  
"You just want to be happy. I know. I get it. That doesn't mean I won't break his nose all over again if he hurts you again"  
"I might just let you... Thanks for listening to me"  
"I just wish it hadn't turned out this way. Armin's going to be alright. Once he calms down, I'm sure he'll understand"  
"I... I thought he'd figured out he was a prince before, but I couldn't remember. My heads such a mess"  
"We're all a mess. This morning, I jumped out of bed with my sword, because I heard a mouse..."  
"Oh no, not a mouse! How ever did you slay the rodent?! Was it a big mouse?"  
Mikasa glared daggers at him, dropping his foot  
"You're an arsehole"  
"I know... You've finally rubbed off on me"  
"See if I help you back into bed"  
"I've got this. Besides, I have to pee, soooo..."  
"Ew. Ok. I don't need to see that. Have fun with Levi, or don't. At least close the door if you do. The whole castle doesn't need to hear your moans"  
Eren blushed brilliantly, Mikasa happy knowing she'd gotten the final blow in. Rising and kissing his cheek, Mikasa left before he could think up of an equally low blow.

 

*  
Stuck listening to Hanji rant over Eren's delicate health, Levi wondered if she'd even taken a good hard look at Eren since they'd been reunited. Every day he was looking better. Every day he was opening up a little more to him... even if it'd been three days, Eren had opened up to him and though the omega had a long way to go, he'd taken the first steps towards organising his thoughts and needs. Plus, the sex was amazing. Eren positively glowing as his body took everything Levi had to offer. He knew he'd been slightly cruel, and slightly overindulged in Eren's body, but all he wanted was for to be pampered. To know he was loved and wanted. That someone saw the effort he was making and was proud of him. Unlike Hanji, he didn't see the makings of this "omega drop". Nor was he convinced that Eren was about to fall back into a drop. His mate was strong. Far stronger than he was being given credit for. Still, he held his tongue and listened. Luca curled into lap as Levi stroked the soft scales of the top of his head, his son especially loving being scratched on the scales that would form his saddled if he ever grew big enough. 

Sensing his lack of attention Levi found a boot thrown at his face as Hanji scowled   
"Were you even listening to me? I was talking to you about Eren"  
"I heard. You think he's going crazy again"  
"It's called a drop. And can you blame me? He's not acting like himself"  
Levi frowned at Hanji, throwing her boot back at her  
"He's acting perfectly fine"  
"That's just it? Isn't he acting too fine? You left him behind for 8 months, and he's gone straight back to you with no hesitation. He's been holed up in your room and now he expects a huge public funeral for Erwin, while we are still at war. It's not reasonable or rational thinking"  
"Eren and I are still working things out. I don't expect you to understand given you're so quick to label him as unstable"  
"That's because he was, is, unstable. You didn't see him, Levi. Not after the first time, Zeke slept with him, nor how he was acting when he and Zeke returned. I fear he's using you as an escape from reality. He cannot keep pretending to be fine when he's obviously not"  
"Whether Eren is or isn't using me is for me to decide. Things between us are improving, yet trust is not a thing lightly given after having it broken. I do not expect him to trust me so easily, and he wouldn't be him if he did. Everything he's doing at the moment is for the good of the kingdom. He's been working hard on sorting his own headspace out, as well as planning for Armin's ascension to the throne. You aren't there with him. You don't see how he cries or how he's falling apart because not one of his friends has shown him the support he deserves or needs. He is not alright, but he's stronger than any of you give him credit for. I agree that holding a public funeral is risky, yet I agree with Eren that it is necessary. We are both tired of playing the role of prince. The sooner the people know, the sooner we can move past this"  
"Past this?"  
Levi waved his hand to gesture at the space of the royal library. So many books filled with bullshit   
"These lies. Being under Marley's thumb. Queen Dina's laws and rules for the kingdom no longer apply not that she's broken the treaty. We all know the details of why Zeke "crowned" him. We all know how things came to be this way. It's time the public understood there was more than Eren leaving me in order to be with Zeke, and that he isn't the slut he's been labelled as"  
"So you both plan to make announcements?"

Obsydin urged him to agree. To explain the curse of the sword, and that he'd lost his mind. His alpha completely disagreed with the dragon, given it'd be showing how weak and feeble really was. Levi... didn't particularly love public speeches, but understood that if he wasn't the one to explain the lies spun by both he and Erwin, the crowd would be hesitant to accept it all from Eren, who'd been the husband of the prince of the kingdom attacking them  
"Yes. We'll be making the announcements together at Erwin's funeral. Have you read through Eren's plan completely?"  
"I have. I won't change my mind over this. I feel this is a bad and ill-conceived plan, and that despite his desires, attendance will be pitiful. Letting refugees into the streets will only serve to encourage looting. We've been at war for two months, patience has long worn out over the conditions within the castle"  
"Then we shall agree to disagree. Eren's plan will go ahead. Erwin will have a public funeral service, with guards naturally. Anyone who wishes to be present at the service will be protected too and from the cathedral. The Eldia green banners will be taken from storage, to be hung by the mages at the discretion of their masters, in accordance with Eren's plan"  
"Levi..."  
"Hanji, he needs this. He didn't get to bury Zeke and that weighs heavily on his mind. Let him have this one day. He'll be stepping down from all royal responsibilities once Armin is crowned, then, if he agrees, we both will be leaving the castle"  
"Leaving the castle? Erwin appointed Eren as Armin's right-hand man"  
Hanji crossed her arms, looking ridiculous with her boot still in her hand  
"Eren is tired of castle life. He deserves more than all of this, and both our children do. Everyone within the castle seems not to care for his feelings or what he's been through in an attempt to keep the peace. My presence also brings with it, it's own issues. No one here trusts me, or understands what happened. I'm simply the prince that deserted his post after killing two Marley guests. Aren't you tired of this? Keeping secrets to protect the castle's reputation, knowing that the people are suffering"  
"You really aren't the man you used to be?"  
"It's hard to be when you have a dragon living in your mind"  
"That's not what I meant. Eren has softened you. I'm not saying you cared little for the kingdom before, but you sound like him now. Everything for the sake of peace"  
That's because he was freed of the shackle of hiding in Erwin's shadow. He could love Eren openly, and he could provide a life for him outside the walls of the castle. It might not be a life of fine food and furs. It might not even be all that happy of an existence, yet he wanted to give Eren a real family and a home... even if he wasn't sure how to go about doing so. A small cottage in a clearing like Hannes's, with space for their child and Luca to run around and explore. Space for a growing family if that was what Eren wanted... It was all a dream he prayed he could make true. It was the small dream in the back of his mind that he'd had since returning to sanity  
"What can I say? He's a good influence, and an even better person than all of us"  
"Eren might not wish to leave"  
"I'm prepared for that. Wherever he goes, I'll go with him"  
"Then I guess there's no point in continuing this discussion. I'll see that Erwin's funeral plans are put into place, and pass the plans for repairs on to the royal contractors. Have Eren make more of an appearance around the castle, that should help to ease some of the rumours"  
"Then have his order for clothing processed. Nothing he has fits correctly, leaving him to wear Erwin's clothes. I've seen the way it upsets him"  
"I'll speak to the mages"  
"They don't need to go all out. He'll need a set of robes for Erwin's funeral and a few tunics. The baby will be here sooner rather than later"  
"Understood. Now get out of here. You've given me more than enough to organise"  
"You mean Eren has. He's worked hard Hanji. Don't dismiss his drive to accomplish a better future for Eldia"

 

*  
Returning to his chamber, Levi found Eren sleeping on their bed. He'd lost his pants and his boots, the lingering scent of Mikasa hanging in the air. Despite knowing nothing would ever happen between the pair, he couldn't help but be slightly jealous that Eren had allowed his sister into their room after he'd banned all alpha's for Eren's sake. Peeling his own boots off, Levi dropped them to the floor.  
Luca had already abandoned him for his place in front of the fireplace, the warmest place in the whole room given the storm still raging outside. 

Carefully sitting down beside his omega, Levi slipped a hand up Eren's tunic, rewarded by Eren whining adorably and a hard kick from their pup   
"Levi... fuck off... your hands are cold"  
"I thought you were sleeping"  
"I was until you returned. I heard the door creaking, then caught your scent"  
"Remind me I'll need to work in being stealthier when it comes to you. How did your talk with Armin go?"  
"Um... don't be mad... Mikasa came to talk to me here. Armin..."  
Eren was growing upset. His mate hiding his face against his pillow   
"I intended to tease you for having Mikasa in here, but it looks like your talk with Armin didn't go to well"  
"He was angry. I ended up hurting him more than speaking with him. Mikasa came after me to make sure I wasn't crying"  
"I bet you were"  
"Maybe... ok, I was. I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm tired of fighting and tired of crying"  
Levi definitely couldn't tease Eren now that he'd known things hadn't gone as his mate had hoped. Moving his hand to Eren's hip, he squeezed lightly   
"Maybe this will make you feel better, Hanji's moving ahead with your plans for Erwin's funeral"  
"She accepted my proposal?"  
"She did. We had a bit of a talk"  
"More like she talked and you looked pissed"  
Levi snorted, leaning down to kiss Eren's stomach   
"You know me too well. So you and Mikasa talked?"  
"She told me that mum and dad would be proud of me"  
It was rare for Eren to broach the topic of his parents, without it being when he was completely distressed or too asleep to control his mouth. Levi didn't know what to say, so simply hummed   
"I've been without them longer than I was with them... some days I forget them completely and it scares me. She says I look like mum, with my father's eyes"  
"I thought your mother's eyes were green like yours"  
"They were... She still says they're like dad's"  
"Then I'm sure she's right. Honestly, I'm a little afraid of her and hesitant to disagree"  
Eren snorted, awkwardly rolling onto his back  
"I don't think they'd be that proud of me"  
"I do. I know I'm proud of you"  
"You have to say that"  
"Why do I have to say that?"  
"Because I'm having your baby"  
"Minor detail"  
Placing his hands on his stomach, Eren frowned  
"From here it looks more like a major detail"  
"I've always been proud of you"  
Taking his hand in his, Levi interlaced their fingers   
"You know, you've changed"  
That was the second time he was hearing that. Lowering his ear to Eren's stomach, he smiled down at him  
"Hanji literally said the same thing, not even an hour ago"  
"She's right then. You've softened since you came back. Things got pretty bad before the end. Sometimes it was hard to remember you were so soft towards me... now you're softer towards everyone"  
"I don't know about that"  
"I do. You didn't hurt Armin, Mikasa or Historia when I had my meltdown. You stayed when I cried and soothed me when I was spiralling. To me, you've been this soft since we reunited in Draecia, but now everyone sees it. I'm worried one day someone's going to steal you away, or you'll look at me and realise I'm not all that special"  
"That's because you're a shitty idiot. There's no one else I want. You, this baby, Luca..."  
Levi paused, before deciding to slip his dream in to gauge Eren's reaction   
"... a modest house with space for our children to play. You can have all your herbs, and I'll catch game. I'll probably drive you crazy, and you'll call me a child"  
"I think we both know you'll be the one calling me a child"  
"And we'll visit the castle for all the special events you wish to attend. It'll be simple and peaceful..."  
"I'd like that. I'd really like that... Maybe we could go? After the baby is born and Armin has settled as the ruler?"  
Levi's heart rose to hear his dream wasn't stupid. That Eren wanted the same things for the both of them   
"We'll go wherever you want. Anywhere in the world"  
"I want to be here. We've seen some of the world, but nothing feels like here. Here in the kingdom where I met you"  
Kissing Eren's stomach, Levi nodded   
"Then we'll stay in Eldia. You'll have the finest life I can give you"  
"I don't need anything fancy, as long as you don't make me walk around in forests for days at a time"  
"I wouldn't do that to you. Not after last time"  
"I'd probably kill you"  
"I know. I really am the luckiest alpha in the world"  
"I'm a pretty lucky omega. Not all omega's care for their mate and child, like you, care for me..."

Eren's eyes filled with tears. His scent turning distressed as he started to cough. Helping his lover to sit up, he rubbed Eren's back until his coughing started to slow  
"What is it? What upset you?"  
"Armin... he told me that it's my fault Erwin didn't love him. That I must have said something against him. He made it sound like I tried to seduce Erwin or something... I... I was on their side. I was until..."  
"Until what?"  
"You're probably going to find out soon enough. And Obsydin, I know you hate the Smith's but Armin isn't like them. He's good and he's kind. He'd never be like Erwin. He's going to be the public leader... but he hates me..."  
"Eren, I don't know what you're trying to tell me"  
"Armin is Erwin's brother. His blood brother. He's Eldia's true prince... I went with the intention of explaining everything to him, but he's hurting so badly over Erwin. I've been blind to it. I was only thinking of myself"  
Obsydin was speechless, his agitation, however, was seeping through Levi's body, yet he said nothing into Levi's mind. Sobbing and coughing, Eren's whole body shook   
"Shhh. Armin does not hate you. He's probably just as confused as the rest of us. Mikasa is probably talking to him right now"  
"I feel selfish. When I told Erwin, he placed a command on me not to tell. I did the stupid test because I wanted Armin to have someone to love. Now my best friend hates me because I'm selfish"  
"You can't help it if you have a command on you. I know how commands have made you suffer. Erwin didn't speak much after you passed out on the beach. He didn't tell me of Armin other than that he was to take the throne"  
"I've let down three princes now... four including you"  
"I'm not a prince. I was just playing my part in the lies this household spread. You haven't let down me. Like you did not let down Zeke, Erwin or Armin"  
"I should have done more. My magic wouldn't work. It wouldn't work to save anyone but me... I failed. I rushed into battle and..."  
"And you fought hard. I saw what you did. You fought so hard"  
"It still wasn't good enough"  
"It was. Zeke was dealt a mortal blow, and even if Erwin had recovered, he'd never have been the same. He would have had no independence, unable to even eat or drink alone. He thanked you, and he was grateful not to live in the condition he was in. Armin will come round. He cares about you deeply"  
"I still feel like crap"  
"I don't know. You feel pretty warm, and soft, to me"  
"You're not funny"  
"No, I'm hilarious. You're wheezing. Should I boil the kettle?"  
"Can we take a shower together? Then rearrange the room?"  
"If you want to"  
"I do... I want things organised before the birth"  
"They will be. And I'll be right there with you for it. Provided Mikasa doesn't kill me before then"  
"She won't. She gets it. Better than Armin did, because she's an alpha. She said she'd break your nose again if you hurt me"  
"I have no intention of hurting you, I quite like my nose unbroken"  
"For the sake of your nose, you better behave then"  
"Do I have to behave in the shower? It sounds to me like you need a massage, and some attention"  
"Once my nest is ready, I promise you can do anything you want"  
Nuzzling Eren's cheek, Levi was definitely up for that. He wanted to fill the whole space with his and Eren's scents  
"I'll hold you to that. Do you have enough blanket? Or should send for more?"  
"The refugees need them"  
"Trust me. There are always more blankets and pillows around"  
"Pillows would be nice..."  
"Consider it done. Anything for you and our baby"  
"And Luca?"  
Lowering his face as he nuzzled, Levi's lips pressed against Eren, his kiss a silent promise   
"Yes, of course. For all of you. For our family"


	61. Chapter 61 - Arc 6 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sat down in wrote this all in one day. It turned out to be 13k, so I cut it in half for you my loves <3

Eren didn't want to leave his nest or the safety of Levi's chambers. He and Levi had been going at like rabbits since his nest had been built. The comfort it brought was amazing, he felt safe and secure from the whole wide world, and laying around naked seemed to drive Levi absolutely crazy. His alpha couldn't get enough of him... their nest a mess of fluids that neither of them could be bothered cleaning, because that meant someone else touching their bedding. Levi had learned the hard way not to touch his nest, the alpha had gone to move one of his pillows to make it less of a trip hazard. Eren had literally bitten his ankle for it. After that, his mate never touched anything without asking first.

Today was finally the day of Erwin's funeral. Levi had fallen asleep still firmly knotted inside of him, then they'd simply picked up where they'd fallen asleep... which hadn't been all that long ago. Brought to orgasm again, Levi slid from behind him, pulling him down to lay on his side, then finishing so they were spooned together. The purrs rumbling up from Eren's throat as Levi went straight to kissing his nape and rubbing his stomach... that currently felt like it was filled with butterflies. Today he had to stand in front of everyone and admit the truth. He'd be destroying Erwin's image, which was fucking him up more than he wanted to admit. Levi knew. Levi had promised to stand right beside him, and not to leave him alone at all. All night he'd clung to Levi between trips to the bathroom. He couldn't keep dinner down, his nerves and the fake contractions that had plagued him for days left him a mess. Maybe it would have been better if Armin had come to visit him, but Historia had been their only visitor. Mikasa respecting Levi's wish that no alphas enter his chambers so had sent her to check in with him before she flew out. Marley's troops had made a retreat from the island, yet no less than 40 battleships sat just off the coast to the south. Given her time limit had passed, Historia was flying over where Freya and Steege would be joining her to escort Dina back to Draecia.

 

Dragging him from their nest, Levi swept him up into his arms. Each time the alpha did, it terrified him that he'd drop him. It was like Eren was exactly small, and being so close to his due date, he was scared something would happen. That Levi would slip or drop him, and their baby would die. Yet he couldn't trust himself to walk either. He needed every ounce of strength he could gather for today. Carried into the bathroom, Levi sat him in the shower. The alpha had taken a chair from dining set so he didn't have to remain on his feet in such a slippery space. A near accident with cum across the stones had Levi fretting rather adorably. There was nothing sexier than an alpha that adored his children.

Luca didn't miss the move from the nest to the shower. Eren's nest was set up on the floor to prevent falling out the bed by accident, leaving Luca to claim the bed for himself. How their son slept through Levi thoroughly drilling him, Eren had no idea. He'd felt guilty about it, biting his lip to muffle his moaning, rearranging the fourposter beds curtains, gave them a slight bit of privacy... but that didn't always work. More than once Luca had shut himself away in their bathroom. Levi sitting down and have "the talk" with Luca who looked both confused and revolted. Like he couldn't believe that people put "that" in "there". The pair of them looked perfect together... too perfect sometimes as it flared jealousy within Eren. He wanted to be cuddled between his son and mate, he wanted their attention all for himself... He really was a horrible person. He couldn't monopolise or interfere with Levi and Luca's relationship. Luca was finally seeing just how amazing his father is... but no one ever said jealousy was a rational emotion. 

Settling Eren down in the shower, Levi ran the taps of the bath for Luca. Their son really loved bubble baths and trying to catch the bubbles that floated up, while Levi leaving him for a few moments gave him time to "secretly" pee in the shower. He'd tried to hold it before than learned his lesson the hard way when he found he couldn't and he couldn't escape the shower. The omega was humiliated when peed on Levi's chest after the alpha sucked his brains out through his dick. Naturally, Levi had raised an eyebrow, while Eren had internally died of shame. He'd cried for an hour straight over it all. Levi playing the perfect alpha and assuring him he found it hot. Whatever it was, they didn't have time for any of that this morning. They needed to reach the cathedral before Erwin's body did to ensure all the preparations were made. Eren was sure no matter what happened, it'd be a hard day for all of them.

 

*  
Washing Eren's hair, Levi smiled to himself. Eren was leaning back into the touch, as soap suds ran down his breasts and stomach. It wouldn't be long now. His mate grew sweeter and softer by the day. That and he'd basically become just a dick on legs for his lover. Not that he minded. Eren had been so wet lately, that he could literally eat him for hours without his slick running dry. Today would finally be the last hurdle before Eren gave birth, and as such, absolutely nothing could go wrong. Leaning in, Levi stole a quick kiss, Eren smiling instantly against his lips  
"What was that for?"  
"Because you're so fucking beautiful"  
"You're horny, aren't you?"  
"No. I'm stupidly in love with you. You look ready to go into labour right here"  
"Don't give them ideas. I'm tired of fake contractions, they're damn uncomfortable"  
"Are you sure they're fake?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. They're irregular. Though, they do say that nipple play with help induce labour"  
Levi kissed Eren's soft lips again, his face flushing slightly over his own perverted nature. More than once he'd sucked from Eren, letting his lover's milk spill down his face. It drove Eren absolutely crazy, especially when he fingered him as he did. It was like Eren's body didn't know what to do, leaving his love a perfect purring mess  
"I really hope not. I want to meet them, but not mid-funeral"  
"I promise you I'll cross my legs and hold them in"  
"You're so stubborn that I wouldn't put it past you"  
"I aim to please"  
"You do. You're very pleasing"  
"I'm glad you think so. I'm so nervous about today. I feel like I'm either going throw up then pass out, or wet myself and then not be granted the escape of passing out"  
"You'll be fine. I'm going to be right beside you"  
"Promise me that if I wet myself, you'll give me a quick and merciful death"  
Levi frowned, pulling back enough to look his love in the eyes  
"You're not going to die. I won't let you die. I can't live without you"  
"Bad joke?"  
"Yeah. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought"  
"Don't say that. I feel shit as it is"  
Rubbing Eren's cheeks with his thumbs, Eren's scales looked beautiful with the drops of water clinging to them, the black magnified in each and every drop. Moving up, he pressed a soft kiss to Eren's forehead, leaving his lips against his skin  
"You do feel warm"  
"No. Uh-uh. Don't tell me that"  
"Stay close to me. If you start feeling ill, we'll leave early"  
"We can't leave early. It's Erwin's service"  
"He wouldn't want anything happening to you or the baby"  
"I feel sick, but it's pregnant gross. My stomach feels revolting"  
"It doesn't look revolting"  
"You're such an arse"  
"That's "you're such an arse, master", don't think I don't know you've got a whole kink going on. Calling me "master" and "sir", what am I going to do with you?"  
"Rinse my hair for me? I'm getting uncomfortable"  
"Of course"  
Kissing Eren's forehead again, Levi really didn't like the warmth he found there. It may indeed be stress, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be monitoring it carefully.

Getting Eren out the shower, he refused to drink anything. Or to eat anything. He seemed to think Levi was going to let him out the castle without taking proper care of himself. Forcing him to eat half the porridge in his bowl, a glass of water and a handful of berries, it turned out that it was easier to do that, than it was to figure Eren's robes out. Slipping the soft silky fabric over Eren's head, Eldia green faded up to white. With silver embroidery and flowing sleeves, Levi had his breath taken away all over again. He adored Eren, no matter how he might be clothes, but in such fine robes, the omega looked every bit as noble as any ruler queen in the world would. Proud was the right word. He was so very proud to call Eren his omega. That the beautiful and bewitching creature was all his. Smiling shyly, Eren jumped slightly as Levi swept his flowing loose hair back over Eren's thin shoulders. His soft brown skin prickling with goosebumps where Levi's breath ghosted over it. Given he had no idea how to tie robes, he backed off as Eren started pulling at the chest area. His small breasts squashed in a way that seemed to make them look twice their size  
"Is there anything you need?"  
"My brooch. The one you gave me. It's on the fireplace mantle"  
"Are you sure?"  
As nice as the small brooch was, it didn't really fit what Eren was wearing. Then again, he wasn't going to say no to his lover. Obediently he left his omega's side to retrieve said brooch  
"I like it. I don't want to lose it. You should wear both your swords too"  
"Why?"  
"I don't want them left where we can't see them. Not everyone is attending Erwin's funeral... Basically, I don't feel like I can trust a lot of people. I don't want the wrong kind of people getting their hands on those two swords"  
Eren trusted everyone. He was a natural people person, that always saw the best in everyone. For him not to be able to trust people, or believe in them, showed he still had a long way to go before he could be called "healed"  
"I'll bring them both. Obsydin has been quieter since he was reunited with Vermil's sword"  
"I thought he would have spoken to me by now"  
In the back of Levi's mind, Obsydin spoke  
"Tell him I know what he's currently going through and I know he needs you"  
"You really want me to say that?"  
Asking the question out loud, Eren answered confused  
"Say what out loud? Him talking?"  
"No. I was replying to Obsydin. I got into the habit of speaking out loud in reply to each time he spoke. We were along for some time"  
"Oh. That makes sense. Sometimes I hear you mumbling..."  
"Yeah. I'm replying to him. He said that you need me and that he understands what you're going through"  
Eren hummed, Levi quick to grab the brooch and return to his side. Slipping it into place, Levi made sure it sat properly  
"Thank you, Obsydin. I'd like to talk to you once the baby has been born, is that's ok?"  
"That would be nice. There is much I would like to discuss with him. I have held back due to his fragile condition, but I find I do miss our conversations"  
There were too many unnecessary words  
"He says yes"  
Straightening out Eren's robes, Levi made sure everything was tied as it should be. Making sure the tie beneath Eren's breasts wouldn't slip undone, he kissed Eren's shoulder, Eren raising a hand to pat the top of his head  
"Thanks. I'm ready to leave when you are"  
Nearly, but not quite  
"You aren't wearing your boots"  
Lifting the hem of his robes, Eren wriggled his bare toes. Not that the could see them, no matter how he tried to peer over his stomach  
"Oh... you know, no one can see my feet..."  
"Don't be disgusting. You're wearing your boots. It's muddy as hell out there, and I am not having you traipsing around with dirty, filthy feet"  
"But Levi, they hurt. You've seen how swollen my feet are"  
"Either you let me put your boots on you, then we leave for the funeral. Or, you don't wear your boots and we stay here"  
"How can you be so nice one moment, and awful the next"  
"I'm only awful because I care for you. Sit down and I'll do your boots"

Levi quite enjoyed putting Eren's boots on him. Being somewhat more flexible than most would give him credit for, lifting both the omega's legs up, he found Eren wasn't wearing anything beneath his robes... and fuck that was hot. Despite the fact they really needed to leave, Levi found himself kneeling to slip under Eren's robes, taking Eren's half hard dick into his hold as he did. Whining, it only took moments for precum to ooze from the angry red tip as Levi began to bob his head, spurred on by the erotic sounds Eren was letting out. There was something about not being able to see Eren's face that he really didn't like. He wanted to see Eren coming apart. He wanted to watch the way the omega bit his lip and tried to hide his flushed face. For Eren though, the almost "forbidden" action of Levi hiding beneath his robes brought the omega undone, small pulses of cum hitting the back of Levi's throat as he drank down his mates taste. Pulling back, he lapped at Eren's softening erection, making sure no traces were left before climbed out from between his legs. A wide, shit-eating grin on the alpha's lips as he stared up at Eren. Holding his stomach, Eren glared down at him  
"What was that?"  
"It was begging to be sucked"  
"I didn't hear my dick asking to be put in your mouth"  
"And yet, you still came down my throat. You better get used to blow jobs, even though you're a mate and a dragon, I've been told no sexual intercourse for at least a month once the baby is born"  
"Doesn't that mean I should be getting used to blowing you"  
"Nope. You're the one doing all the hard work, carrying and birthing our baby. I want to make you feel amazing"  
"You made me fucking cry and now I'm sleepy"  
He wasn't sure why Eren was crying, so sidestepped the issue  
"Shall I carry you then?"  
"What?"  
"Down to the carriage"  
"Oh. No, I'll walk. Luca, come. You need to be on your best behaviour and we can't have you getting dirty now that you're all clean and shining so handsomely"  
Luca came bounding with a trill, jumping up on their bed, then up onto Eren's shoulders where he curled up in his usual scarf like fashion. The small cuts their son's claws left healed almost instantly, Eren not caring at all over the pain they had to bring. Just how many times had Eren been hurt in order not to feel pain anymore? The pain he felt during sex was always explained away as discomfort given his very pregnant belly... Was it possible more had happened to his omega than what he'd told him?  
"Levi?"  
"Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts for a moment. I double knotted your boots so you shouldn't have any accidents"  
"Thanks, though that kind of accident is the least of my worries. My stomach still won't settle"  
Levi had grown used to Eren's repeated trips to the bathroom... but how many was too many? It seems like every five minutes Eren needed to use the toilet, yet he hadn't mentioned it out of fear of making Eren too self-conscious. There were no toilet facilities at the cathedral, if Eren needed to piss, he'd have to piss out in the streets or on the side of the building. He could just imagine Eren in tears over needing to pee  
"You'll be fine. Let's go before we wind up arriving with everyone else"  
Grabbing both his swords, he strapped them into place. The weight almost too much for his belt, making things hard when they were already much too long to be worn on his hips as it was. If Eren hadn't asked, he would have happily left them behind. The final thing to do was to take Eren's hand in order to lead him through the castle in a proper manner like he intended to present or announce the omega. The only person he was presenting Eren to, was himself. 

 

Riding in the royal carriage meant riding with Hanji, Mikasa, Moblit and Armin. Armin had taken one look at Eren, then looked away. Levi wanted to punch the little shit in the face for not talking to Eren. Actually, he wouldn't mind punching most of the castle in the face for the disrespectful way they talked about and treated his mate. There were some that had made his list or beheading, like that bitch Yelena. He could still feel the sensation of Obsydin's blade in his hands. The warmth. The throbbing coming from the blade, and the ease in which it sliced cleanly through the woman's neck. When he really thought about it, there were more than a few he'd like to kill, including the Marley soldiers taken prisoner and currently waiting to find out what happened to Dina, before they'd be removed back to Marley. Even Hanji had made that list. She was teetering very close to physical violence on his behalf. If she so much as whispered how Eren's plan was wrong, or how it'd failed to attract anyone to the cathedral, she'd be lucky if he didn't stab her ever so slightly. He hated the way both Hanji and Armin looked so sour. He hated the way Mikasa's eyes never left Eren, and he hated the way Moblit kept wiping at his tears. It was Shitty Eyebrow's funeral, couldn't they just get along for one damn day?

With the ride to the cathedral being silent and awkward, the arrival at the cathedral was not what Levi had expected at all. Hundreds had gathered to mourn Erwin. The funeral announcement was "that it was the funeral of his Royal Highness Erwin Smith", who died gallantly while fighting Marley upon the beaches. With the weather being so cold, Levi was able to wear his hood high, pretending it offered him some anonymity, as he first helped Eren down from the carriage, then took his hand once again to lead him. The crowd mixed with their blessings. Some calling him a whore. Some praying for the baby. Some praising his humanitarian actions during the war, and his healing powers. Most expressed their condolences over Erwin, which was nice and awkward. Everyone thought him dead... and he was actually alright with that. With poise and grace, Eren greeted random people in the crowd, thanking them for attending. Hanji had been completely wrong. Her thoughts of barely a dozen blown out of water perhaps as much as 30 fold. Levi couldn't help but be grateful to everyone who'd shown up. Mitras was a wreck, the ground little more than mud, and their prince was dead, yet, they'd come together. Reaching the wooden doors of the cathedral, they were granted access by the three guards already stationed there. Eren had specifically asked for Connie, Sasha and Jean to accompany Erwin's body. Levi would have preferred to place Petra and her squad in charge of Erwin's body, but it was what it was. Eren trusted them, and Eren was ruler for now.

Walking into the cathedral, the mages had done a fair job. Banners of Eldia green and blood red hung from the upper levels of the cathedral. Red not typically an Eldia colour, even if it was Erwin's favourite colour. The man's favourite tunic was a bloody red monstrosity that he claimed got him laid more times than egg. The stupid thing was in his coffin with him, laying beneath his body because he'd already been dressed by the time Hanji remembered it. Along the isles, various flowers had been placed. Eren would know the name of all of them. They all looked far too dainty for the kind of alpha Erwin was. Each pew was dressed with black cloth, while the red carpet cathedrals walkway lead up to even more black. A small shrine had been made around Erwin's coffin. Bunches of flowers sat against the cloth that covered Erwin's coffin. It'd been opened upon arrival for confirmation that it was indeed Erwin inside, the sealed closed with magic. That was the way those things tended to go. 

Leading Eren up to Erwin's coffin, the omega kissed his fingertips before placing them down on the cloth atop the coffin  
"You idiot... how could you die like this? I was starting to like you"  
Having followed their party up, Jean sniffly hissed  
"You can't call the prince an idiot"  
Before looking to Levi like there was some way, in some universe, that he'd agree completely with him  
"Erwin was an idiot, he never should have tried to take on a dragon"  
Jean looked scandalised. Levi merely raising an eyebrow as a silent challenge to do something. The alpha was quick to back down, looking to Armin who was standing off to the side with Sasha and Mikasa  
"Eren, why don't we give the others a chance to say goodbye?"

Nodding, Eren moved towards the central raised podium area where the lecture stood, from there he'd deliver his speech. Reaching it, his omega paused to rub his stomach  
"Is everything alright?"  
"The smells are getting to me, but it's fine"  
He couldn't do anything to fix the smell of the cathedral. Dozens of every secondary dynamic would soon be crammed in here  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. So many alphas makes me want to thrown up"  
"I wouldn't recommend it. Should I scent you? Will that help?"  
"I can still smell you on me, and having Luca helps. It's only for a few hours, and then we'll lay Erwin to rest"  
"Are you sure?"  
"This is my last official act as a fake prince. I can withstand feeling sick, nervous and terrified for a little longer"  
"Maybe we should have sat?"  
"No. Your baby is sitting so low that each time I do sit, it goes right to my... well. I'll be ok. This time next week, we'll be parents all over again. Isn't that right, Luca?"  
Luca lifted his head enough to lick Eren's cheek  
"I love you too, my baby boy. Mummy just has to get through this, then we can concentrate on making you a big brother"  
"He's already a big brother"  
"You scared him enough giving him the talk. He's far too innocent for all of that"  
"You're not the one he'd attack if he thought I was hurting you"  
Eren's face filled with guilt  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I wanted him to understand that I wasn't hurting you. And that I don't intend to. Would you like to sit? The minister is here somewhere, no doubt busy with... preparations. I'm sure they'll be out as soon as they can be"  
"I just told you I don't want to sit!"  
Tears rushed to fill Eren's eyes, he'd been snapping lately, then looking so fucking guilty and fearful, as if he expected to be slapped for it  
"I forgot. I'm sorry. I'm nervous and worrying over you because I love you"  
"No. I'm sorry. I'm just really uncomfortable right now"  
"How can I help?"  
"You can't, but thank you for asking"  
"Let me know if you change your mind"  
"I won't"  
Stealing a kiss, Eren sighed at him. Levi simply shrugging  
"You're a stubborn shit"  
"You can't talk like that in a cathedral"  
"If I can't confess all my naughty and wicked ways here, it's never going to happen"  
"Calling me a stubborn shit isn't confessing anything"  
"You didn't deny it. Sounds like a confession to me"  
Throwing his hands up, Luca trilled in alarm at his mother's actions  
"I can't win with either of you. And don't think I didn't see the way you glared at both Armin and Hanji. We'll be talking about this at home"  
"They started it"  
"And I'm finishing it. You don't have that many friends as it is. You can't afford to lose Hanji as a friend, because of me"  
"Shitty Glasses over there needs to get over herself. I hear she wasn't pleased to hear Armin was the next ruler by blood"  
"What?! Who told you that?!"  
Whipping around, Levi stopped Eren before he could storm off for answers  
"Calm down. It's just a castle rumour..."  
That he heard from Historia who shocked and confused over the whole thing, reduced to writing him a letter before leaving for Draecia. She was asked to perform a reading between Armin and Erwin, which was apparently hard given Erwin was dead and rotting. Ultimately she'd somehow managed to confirm it. She'd also suggested that he keep it from Eren until Armin had digested the truth. How long was he supposed to watch his omega looking like a kicked puppy? Because that shit had long gotten old  
"I wonder if he's ok?"  
"Just give him some space. I like the choice of uniform for him"  
"I thought he deserved something a little more modern looking for his new rule"

Dressed in black dress pants, a crisp white shirt and Eldia green military jacket, each item of Armin's ensemble had been carefully chosen. The sword on his hip was the Smith ceremonial sword, or it should have been, but Armin had ditched the sword somewhere along the line, as well as the crown he was supposed to be wearing. It made seeing him as a prince or a king next to impossible. He looked more like a toddler playing at dress-ups than the next royal ruler, yet, it was so much better than the all-black garb and cloak business that he and Erwin were forced into. So perhaps he was a smidge jealous. Military garb was always so stuffy. Whining softly, Eren rubbed at his stomach, pulling Levi's thoughts back to reality  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just another contraction"  
"Eren"  
Eren's pained smile softened, as he pulled Levi into a sideways hug  
"It's not time yet. We'll be ok"  
"You grow sweeter by the day. Simply because Historia said two weeks, does not make it two weeks to the day"  
"Levi, not now. I'm tired and nervous"  
"You feel even warmer than before. Perhaps I should make the announcement?"  
"No. I know what I wish to say"  
"Then let me doing something for you? I know you don't wish to sit, but we'll be on our feet for the length of the announcement. Sit in my lap, let me take care of you"

"You two do know there's a spell upon the podium so that all said can be heard throughout the cathedral"  
Jumping at Hanji's voice. Eren's scent filled with embarrassment... Everyone had not only heard Eren was will and suffering through the discomfort of his fake contractions but more importantly that even sitting made the omega horny  
"We don't need to know about your sex life, or that Eren is ill and hiding it. If the public were inside, they'd lose whatever little faith they had in us over you two bumbling idiots"  
"Sorry, Hanji"  
Levi snorted at Eren's apology. He'd said some equally embarrassing things, if not more so. Why hasn't anyone warmed them?  
"We don't have anything to be sorry for. You've put together a beautiful service for Erwin. You've dressed Armin wonderfully to step into his new reign, and this shall be a day everyone will remember. Say, when we wed, do you want to marry in this cathedral?"  
Eren blinked at him, confused and adorably so. It took him a few moments to process what Levi had said and that he'd moved the topic from their "bumblings"  
"I mean it. Here, or the castle? Wherever you please"  
Eren looked down  
"Not the castle... here is nicer. I've uh... had that particular dream play out not too well"  
Right. His wedding to Zeke would have been in the castle  
"Then here it shall be. Whatever you want"  
"I just want to stand here and say "I do""  
"I do"  
Eren kissed his cheek  
"Let's sit before we get ourselves into any more trouble"  
"That might be a wise plan"

Sitting in the front pew, Levi pulled Eren into his lap. Luca jumping down to sit beside them. Hanji, Armin and Moblit were discussing something at the side of Erwin's coffin, while Mikasa awkwardly hovered looking from group to group. Taking pity on her, Levi kissed Eren's shoulder before whispering  
"Call Mikasa over"  
"Are you sure?"  
"She looks lost. I appreciate that she's trying to keep her distance, but I also appreciate that she's your sister. She probably wants to know I'm not corrupting you further"  
"I think you've done enough corruption for now"  
"You didn't say that this..."  
"Mikasa, come over here"  
Laughing softly, Levi nuzzled Eren's arm  
"Just you wait until we get back to our nest"  
Eren hissed, wriggling in lap  
"Mikasa, help!"  
Walking over to them, Mikasa simply stared down at the pair of them, keeping a respective distance of a few steps  
"What are you doing to my brother?"  
"Nothing. Nothing that you didn't just hear"  
Mikasa rolled her eyes, the sarcastic gesture accompanied by her hand moving to the hilt of her sword  
"Not in front of my sister!"  
"Relax. I simply thought that perhaps Mikasa would be more comfortable being closer to you. I know you two haven't had the chance to speak face to face in the last few days"  
"Are you sure you don't mind? I can smell how close Eren is to giving birth. His scent affects all of us, despite being your bonded mate"  
Eren's scent and pheromones were screaming that he needed to be protected  
"You're his sister. Don't think I am a cruel tyrant that plans to keep him from his family"  
"I spoke with him. I think I understand what you must feel, given I am also an alpha. You said something about feeling warm?"  
"Levi is overreacting. It's pregnancy discomfort. False contractions and stress"  
The female alpha frowned deeply  
"Are you sure you're up for this? If you're ill, perhaps Hanji can take a look?"  
He was generous enough to let Mikasa talk to Eren, but someone else touching Eren wasn't happening. His omega was fast to agree with Levi's mental musing  
"Sorry. I don't think I can stand being touched by anyone but Levi at the moment. I might just throw up if they do"  
"Eren..."  
"It's alright. We've been through this before. Levi has been taking care of me, I swear, and once this baby comes, I expect you'll be there for all the cuddles"  
"You know I will. Um, about Armin. I'm really sorry he hasn't tried to reach out to you. He's been hounded by the royal advisors, and Hanji has insisted on giving him lessons in royal protocol. This, coupled with today, well, I think once he gets through today, things will be better"  
Eren sighed softly  
"I know. I understand this isn't easy for him. I regret what I said in anger, but when he's ready, we'll talk. I told myself I needed to put distance between myself and Armin, for this. To draw a line from friendship into role of prince and advisor. I never knew how hard it would be to let go of the bond we've had since childhood in order to let another form. Or something like that. He'll always be my brother, and you'll always be my sister"  
"I'm happy you found someone to love. Someone to learn with, and to grow old with. I may not trust you with my brother's heart, but it's not my heart to give. We've been treating Eren as a precious treasure to be protected, after how Zeke and Marley treated him. But with you, he speaks up for himself. He even scolds you. That's all we could ever hope for. A love who treats Eren equal..."  
Mikasa drew her sword, pointing it at the pair of them  
"If you ever repeat what I said, I'll kill you"  
Eren laughed. A bubbly laugh that drew everyone's attention  
"You're secret is safe! Thank you, Mikasa"  
"Stop laughing. I feel stupid enough as it is"  
"I'm sorry. Thank you. Do you think mum and dad would have liked him?"  
"Him" had to be Levi... Siblings were fucking weird  
"Mum would have said he was too old for you. Dad would have looked him up and down, then said you were shorter than he'd expected. But I think they both would have been happy because you're happy. Or something. Don't make me keep doing this touchy-feely feeling thing"  
For Mikasa, watching Eren become his must have broken her heart. It was proof of her strength that she was able to move on, to give Eren her blessings though some residue of jealousy must surely stain her heart. Everything and everyone around them was changing. Each coming into their own  
"I once lost Eren, and his heart, never again shall I hurt him the way I did. You have my word"  
"I shall run my sword through you if you do"  
"Then we agree"  
Eren smacked him upside the back of the head, growling a growl directed at both of them  
"I'll ask that you don't make such agreements right in front of me. You're not going to kill him. I'm going to be the one to kill him if he lets you. I don't care what it takes, I'll drag his soul back from the underworld, then kick him right back in"  
Mikasa sheathed her sword  
"At least let me watch than"  
"Nope. This is between my fiancé I and I"  
Levi shot up behind Eren, Eren nearly sliding from his lap  
"Levi! What in god's name was that?!"  
"You called me your fiancé"  
"Is that not what we've been working towards? Reconciling? Or was I deluded in my thinking given what you said upon the podium?"  
"No. No... I just... I still don't know if I believe I'm worthy to take my place as your fiancé again"  
Eren slumped against him  
"There isn't anyone else I want to marry. And it's not as if I'm saying we shall marry right this very second. I have many things I want to know about you. Where you came from. What happened once you forged your bond with Obsydin. Where this thing between us will lead. I want to marry for the right reasons this time. Not just because of our baby. Not just because we're bonded or you're my rider. I want to marry you because you make me happy. Even when you're being a stubborn arse"  
Marriage... as it was, the only thing stopping their baby being labelled a bastard was because they were a bonded couple. It was a good as being married, given most political couples bonded on their wedding night. Still. He wanted to give Eren the wedding he deserved  
"You're the stubborn one. Mikasa, how long until the service is due to start"  
"Once the final preparations are finished. Hanji is going through what Armin is expected to say. I dare say he's even more nervous than the pair of you are"  
"I don't know about that. We're about to stand in front of the whole kingdom to say everything has been a lie"  
"Better you than I. More guards have arrived, I need to see to their positions"  
"Thanks, Mikasa"  
Mikasa hovered for a moment, meeting Levi's eyes  
"Ah, yes. Thank you?"  
Kissing Levi's cheek, Eren's nerves seemed to have settled  
"This is never going to get old. You two have to be the most awkward people I know. It's nice though. My sister and my fiancé being friends... kind of like the weird family we are"  
"I'm not friends with the midget. He's just lucky I love you enough to trust you. Stay out of trouble until it's your time to speak"  
Midget... he wasn't that fucking short.

 

*  
The church was full with mourners. The air stuffy and dusty, Eren coughing slightly beside him. His omega looked flushed and smelt pained and ill, probably due to the fact that the whole place stunk. There were far too many scents, not just the scents of alphas and omegas, but perfume, dust and flowers. Rubbing Eren's hand, his mate gave him an almost heartbreaking look. Tears were silently rolling down his cheeks, his free hand clutching his swell. No one had dared whisper anything since the minister had begun the service. Every single attendee was hanging on his words as he spoke of Erwin's death. With the fact he wasn't Erwin hidden, Levi was still covered by his cloak, his presence shielded by Mikasa's squad sitting directly beside them, and Eren on the end between him and the aisle. Leaning in, he pressed a quick kiss to Eren's wet cheek. How he wished he could make this better for him.

After two hours or so of royal recap that no one actually needed, everyone was feeling it. Everyone wanted the service to wrap up, lest they end up with Erwin defrosting and smelling up the place. Levi was well aware everyone but Erwin wouldn't have laughed at such a statement. This wasn't the first "official" funeral they'd attended. More than once they'd had to be there due to the deceased's rank. Glaring at the minister, the man adjusted his robes around his neck, cutting himself off to hastily introduced Prince Eren to say a few words.

Whatever Eren was feeling, he left it on the pew as he made his way to stand on the podium, brushing off Levi's hand the omega stood tall, until he was actually positioned behind the lectern where his hands gripped the woods like there was no tomorrow. Lowering his hood, Levi drew whispers. Most had seen him around the castle, but given everyone was suffering, maybe they hadn't really registered it? There seemed more shock than he was expecting. Standing beside his mate, Levi place his foot between Eren's feet. The action hidden from the crowd and probably stupid, but if he couldn't hold Eren's hand, then... he'd take what he could get. Clearing his throat, half the whispers quietened down. Whatever they were saying, it was starting to crumble Eren's resolve. Fuck it. Placing one hand on the small of Eren's back, Levi growled, which earned him a glare from his omega. Ok then... backing off...

"People of Eldia, I am Prince Eren Yeager. Former consort of the Prince of Eldia, and former husband to his Royal Highness Prince Zeke of the Marley Empire, who died upon the beaches during battle in the atrocious war. That is what you've all been told to believe, but you have been lied to. The man who stands beside me is Levi. Bodyguard to the real Prince of Eldia, Erwin Smith. This man is my mate. I was but a prince through marriage, for the good of our kingdom. By marriage, a three-year treaty was agreed upon. This treaty was broken by Queen Dina, the ruling Queen of the Marley kingdom after she had me falsely kidnapped and imprisoned in an effort to get her hands on Eldia's resources..."  
Eren paused to take a breath, pushing back against Levi's hands  
"For too long Eldia has suffered at the hands of Marley. We have had our culture, our customs, our heritage and our lands destroyed. Eldia green was banned under penalty of death. Taxes were raised to inhumane levels. Queen Dina violated the treaty under which we all suffered with her attack. She thought to take this island for herself. She thought to slaughter everyone here. When Prince Zeke stood against her, Queen Dina responded by directly causing my late husband's death. I stand before you today, to tell you the truth. From this day, your taxes shall be halved. Allowances will be made for poor seasonal yields. Our lands will no longer be pillaged by Marley mining cooperations. Eldia green is officially restored to the hands of the people of Eldia. Erwin Smith was a complicated man. Fear of assassination, like that of his parents, lead him to lead this double life in which he played bodyguard to Levi. But at his heart, Erwin feared that his loss would cause instability within the kingdom. A kingdom filled with people he took pride in and wished to protect more than anything"  
Letting out a small whine, Eren half turned away as he sucked down another breath  
"Eren?"  
"I'm fine... People of Eldia, today I also stand before you to tell you I was nothing more than a Puppet Prince. My desires to protect you all from Marley were thwarted by Queen Dina. And much of the plans I had hoped to put into place, were quashed by her. I am but a simple omega who came to the castle to take my vows. Through my time there, a great many things have happened, some good, some not so good, but all of which a former kid from the street like I am could never believe. I know you all feel betrayed and confused. I know what it is to feel lost and alone. My mother was slaughtered in the last Great War when Shinganshima fell. But now is the time to come together... ngh..."  
Hunching over, Eren gripped his stomach. Levi wincing as something wet his legs...  
"The time to come together under the reign of the Prince. The prince removed from the royal castle before his existence could be made known to the masses... The new Prince, Prince Armin. A Smith by blood, and a man I have known..."

Eren knees buckled, Levi, catching him before he could stomach plant  
"Eren?!"  
Yelling his mates name, Levi lifted him into his arm. Hanji and Armin already at the podium as Levi started to stride away, Luca jumping down from the pew to follow when Levi strode straight past him. Hiding his face against Levi's neck, Eren started to sob, his smell so sweet that the alpha couldn't concentrate on anything around them  
"Levi... it hurts... the baby..."  
"Shhh, I've got you"


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you meltdown, here is the second half the chapter... deep breaths  
> there is some back and forth POV as our little pup is born
> 
> TW - GRAPHIC BIRTH

Opening the cathedral doors for them, Connie and Jean seemed confused as to what to do. Their sudden exit wasn't planned, nor were the mourners left waiting outside the cathedral  
"Fetch me a horse"  
Jean gaped at Levi, before running off to do so. Carrying Eren through the crowd and to the road, the omega continued to whimper, his arse wet as Levi balanced him on his knee  
"Eren?"  
"The baby... don't let anything happened to my baby... please... it hurts"  
Shit. Well. Fuck. It was about right. There was certainly enough stress on Eren today, of all days, to induce labour. Not that he knew that was what it was  
"Ok, my sweet boy. You're ok. Here comes horse face with the horse"

Eren wouldn't detangle from him, Levi having to fight to get his mate to hold still in Connie's hold while he climbed onto the back of the tall bay. Of all the horses Jean could have fucking picked. Sliding Eren, and into his lap, his omega wrapped his arms around him, sobbing as Levi nudged the horse into a trot, Luca jumping up to rip Levi's back open in an attempt not be left behind. It wasn't the most comfortable way to get Eren back to the castle, but it was the fastest.

 

Reaching the castle, Levi gathered Eren up in his arms again. His mates magic working on his wrecked back as Luca walked in front of them, growling and hissing at everyone who came close on their way back to their quarters. With no guards at their room to open the door for them, Levi kicked at the lock until it finally gave, every so slightly freaking out and not sure what to do to soothe his lover. Carrying him over to the bed, Levi finally found he could take a breath. Squatting down in front of Eren, he ran his hands up Eren's legs, pushing his robes back to reveal blood-tinged wet thighs. The fluid leaking from his omega was definitely not slick... Forcing his gaze up to meet Eren's wide eyes, his mate didn't look well at all  
"Levi...?"  
"I... don't panic... I-think-your-water-broke"  
"I know... ugh..."  
Ok... so Eren wasn't panicking, and as his alpha, Levi had to not panic either. He'd missed the start of Eren birthing his clutch. The Omega had been strong enough to endure the start alone, but this time, he wouldn't let him down   
"You know... right? Right. What do you need?"  
"Shower... I want to shower... too many smells..."  
"Let me get your boots, then your robes. I should get the healers"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"No! No... no healers, please... no healers"  
"Eren"  
"Please... I don't want... I don't want anyone touching me, or watching me..."  
"I don't know what to do"  
Pushing his robes back down, Eren fought his way back up, placing both hands on Levi's face  
"Don't let them touch me. My magic... please don't let me hurt anyone"  
"I can't lose you, or the baby. Your water broke so suddenly, I'm worried for both of you"  
"I think maybe stress... I feel so sick... it feels different from last time"  
"I should call a healer"  
"Please, Levi... please don't... let me shower? Don't want to smell like them anymore... too many smells"  
Eren growing further distressed was causing him to gasp as he both attempted not to cough or to let his sobs out   
"Ok... ok, my sweet omega. Ok. I need to do your boots, then your robes. Luca, can you close the door?"

Settling Eren in the shower, Levi gathered the clothes they'd worn to the cathedral, throwing them out into the hallway, before closing the door and blocking the bottom of it was a blanket. Returning to the bathroom, Eren had left a dripping trail between the shower and the toilet, his face flushed as he stood hunched over the chair  
"Eren?"  
"Hold me? I'm scared"  
"Of course. I'm here"  
"I don't want to lose the baby..."  
"You're not going to lose the baby... you're going to be ok. You're both going to be ok. You need to calm down for me. Deep breaths, can you do that?"  
"I... don't know... I fucking hate contractions..."  
Slipping into the shower, Levi pulled Eren up against him. His scaled-back flush to Levi's chest as his hands moved to Eren's stomach   
"You've said. You're ok... you can get through this"  
"We left in the middle of the service... what if something happens? What if they..."  
"No. Whatever it is, Armin will handle it. You can't keep stressing over them"  
"I didn't..."  
"You said everything that needed to be said. I was, am, proud of you"  
"Don't be... I... ugh..."  
"How fast are your contractions coming?"  
"We have time..."  
"Just how long ago did your contractions start?"  
"Mmm... maybe an hour"  
"Eren! I thought you said they were fake contractions"  
"They were uneven... it wasn't until somewhere around Erwin's great-grandfather that they started properly. All I could think about was how much they'd hate me for what I was about to say... they were... talking more about me than him... The whore of Eldia..."  
"You're not a whore"  
"I slept with someone else... I never wanted to sleep with him..."  
Moving to kick the chair aside, Levi took Eren's face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing at the diamonds caught on Eren's scales   
"I'm not mad. I'm not mad at you. Not at all"  
"You should be! I was pregnant with your baby when he fucked me! I wanted to get rid of it... I thought it was his and I hated it..."  
"Shhh, shhh, my sweet omega. I'm the one in the wrong. I thought leaving would save you. Would give you a chance to find your happiness. I don't know how to be a father. My mother died when I was even younger than you. I don't know what a real blood family is, but I want to make it with you, and our baby"  
"Blood... doesn't mean anything. Family is who you choose... Me, you, Luca, this baby. Mikasa, Armin too, their our family. And Isabel and Farlan"  
"God. They're going to be pissed they missed this"  
"I don't care. As long as they're safe..."  
He really didn't deserve Eren. Whining, Eren moved to clutch his arms   
"Can you please get these scents off me? I think I'm... going to be sick"

Sometimes Levi wished Eren wasn't so true to his words. Especially when his mate was suffering already. Washing and cleaning the mess up, Levi went about repeating their previous shower. Cleaning Eren down with careful touches and extra attention, he didn't apply the same carefulness to himself as he made sure both of them were completely free of the scents of the cathedral. Skipping on towelling off in the bathroom, the alpha grabbed all the towels he had from the bathroom cabinet, before lifting Eren off his feet. He couldn't even imagine the worries going through Eren's mind. Their clutch had been dead... also, they'd been eggs, they weren't a soft and fragile tiny human... their tiny human they thought they'd never have  
"Levi, it's going to be ok, isn't it?"  
He had no fucking idea... but that wasn't what Eren wanted to hear  
"Of course it is. Bed or your nest?"  
"Nest... I wanna sleep. I don't feel good"

 

*  
Eren's body was in meltdown. First, they'd had sex at Eren's insistence, the omega climbing into his lap, before ridding him within an inch of his willpower. Next Eren had napped. Followed by nipple stimulation and more sex... and grumblings over how long his labour was taking. Attempting to soothe him, Levi had suggested getting up and doing something to take his mind off of things. That and his dick needed a rest, or he risked losing his last shred of self-control. Eren was just too sweet. He wanted to pin him and down fuck him through his whole labour like he had the first time around. Eren tried walking. He'd tried stretching. He'd tried leaning against the dining table and cursing the world. He'd accidentally set the room's curtains on fire, then had a breakdown over "being annoying". Finally coaxing him back into the nest, for the safety of their room, Eren was now burning with fever. Nestled in Levi's arms, his omega was coughing hard, each cough threatening to dislodge the cold compress across his forehead, which was hard enough to keep in place since Eren had taken hold of his left hand and refused to return it. Hours had passed now, a storm raging outside the window which Levi had the feeling Eren was causing. Luca had set himself up against the door to their room, preventing anyone from disturbing them. With his knees bent, everything was exposed, a sight he'd probably kill anyone who dared to disturb them over. Beneath them, Eren the towels he'd settled Eren on were soaked. He knew his love had already come, he could smell it. Wincing as his hand was crushed thanks to another contraction, the alpha's hand was yet to go numb, but given how often Eren was crushing his hand, he felt like it wouldn't be long now before their baby was born.

Finally falling asleep against him, Levi moved his omega to lay down properly. It wasn't like he was leaving Eren, yet he still felt guilty for needing a break, and even worse for leaving for all of five minutes to use the bathroom. Eren couldn't help how he was feeling, nor could he help that the contractions hurt. The contractions had been worse than the birth last time too, especially towards the end. Though Levi doubted anyone could stand three days worth of contractions, without being completely miserable over it.

Leaving Eren to rest, Levi cleaned. He cleaned the bathroom from top to bottom, so Eren wouldn't slip on the still wet stone if he decided he wanted to bathe or to shower. After that came organising their actual bed, they still didn't have their cot. The main focus being on Erwin's funeral after all. This meant making sure the bed was flat, preventing anything cause accidental smothering for their child. It was weird that small things like that came to mind. He'd somewhat calmed in this "lull" of labour, his mind now on what came after their baby was born. First, they'd need to be cleaned, and checked by a healer. Eren would also need to be cleaned and checked, his magic had done everything but given the omega any kind of relief.

"Leeevi!"  
Screaming his name broke that lull. He'd obviously been caught up in cleaning, Eren now on his hands and knees, chest against the floor with his arse in the air   
"I'm here"  
Whoops... Rushing to Eren, he carefully climbed into their nest, ignoring Eren's bloody arse  
"What were you doing?!"  
"Clearing space for the baby to sleep?"  
Letting his head drop forward, Eren's hands were white knuckles as sucked in a breath   
"Bad?"  
"Next time, you're carrying our child"  
"I don't think..."  
"I will fucking magic it into you! I just want to push already"  
"Are you... do you... uh... need to?"  
"No. I have my arse in the air because it needed air... I'm sorry!"  
Angry to ugly sobbing in less than a second. Forcing Eren to release the furs, he pulled him up so he was kneeling. Levi almost regretted putting pants back on, he didn't want to think about what fluid his knees were in  
"I'm sorry, omega. I'm sorry. I wanted it all to be ready for the baby, and you needed some sleep. How do you feel?"  
"Like shit... I think the eggs were easier..."  
"No baby, this is just one baby. Not 16 eggs... you just have to push through this one and then they're here"  
Eren's lip trembled   
"I know. My omega... is all over the place... I'm so scared"  
"If you want a healer, I'll get a healer"  
"No. Please... please, don't make me show them my body. I don't want them seeing me naked again. I can't... I want to stand"  
Standing? Wasn't this birthing thing easier on his back? No... he had no right to say that. Eren would be following his instincts  
"You want to stand?"  
"... I feel like I need to stand"  
"Ok, sweet omega. We'll stand"

 

**  
Verging on 18 hours of labour, it was finally time. Gripping the dining table so hard that he broke the wood, Eren was panting heavily as birth ran down his thighs. Screaming as he pushed, everything down was a mess, he could feel himself tearing as their child's head was forced down. Everything fucking hurt, Levi was putting up with his shitty attitude and he couldn't be more grateful. His alpha's hands rested on Eren's inner thighs, not caring that Eren had piss and cum running down his legs. He couldn't stop himself, and he just wanted his baby out. He wanted to meet them already. He could feel himself tearing, the awful burning pain like being mounted while dry... except in reverse, and a whole lot larger... so maybe not quite the same. It fucking hurt. His magic couldn't heal him, as he needed to stretch for the birth. Trying to catch his breath, his instincts told him to rest for a moment, the baby was pushing against his opening, the last two pushes had hardly moved their child at all. He sympathised with anyone who'd ever had a cold while trying to give birth, he felt lightheaded enough to pass out as it was  
"Eren?"  
"Just need to catch... my breath... ngh... ah..."  
Resting was over. Groaning through the push, it turned to a scream as he tore violently, blood rushing down his thighs as his fingernails cracking as they caught on shards of wood  
"That's it, baby... keep pushing... I can see their hair. Give me your hand"  
Levi was going to get punched. Once he had his hand back from between his legs. He could feel something slick, but was much more concerned with the pain of having to stop mid-push. His sex didn't hold the same stretch that a female did, even made for birth omega males still suffered horribly  
"That's it... that our baby. You're doing so good. One more big push for me"  
With a guttural cry and a thick ribbons only God knew what gushed as their child's head finally slipped free, black spots danced across his vision, Levi the only thing holding him up  
"Eren, shit... hold on baby"  
Hold on... why was he holding on? Was there something wrong with their baby?! Whimpering, it wasn't like he could look  
"Shhh... just... rest a minute, sweet boy..."

 

Watching Eren tear, Levi nearly threw up. It was far worse than he'd thought possible. Blood was running down Eren's thighs at an alarming rate, his mate had been trying to push so hard, but when their child had started breaching, he could almost hear Eren's skin tearing, even over his cry. Slumping against him, Eren was barely even standing. This much blood couldn't be healthy  
"Shhh... just... rest a minute, sweet boy..."  
Eren was panicking. Levi was starting to panic. He couldn't remember their clutch being this bloody from just a single egg. Supporting his mate, he looked to Luca. Their son growling at their door  
"I need to push..."  
"Eren, can you kneel? Can you do that for me?"  
"Don't feel good. Something's wrong... you think something's wrong"  
"No. No, baby. I need you to push as hard as you can for me. I've got you..."

If the head was an experience, the shoulders were even worse. Eren screamed so loud the windows shattered as his breath turned to a roar of fire. All at once everything seemed to happen. Luca shot across the room and under their bed, the shoulders tore Eren further, now so badly Levi was cursing anyone and everyone who was mentally listening for respecting Eren's choice of not having a healer. Obsydin screamed into his mind not to drop the baby. Their bedroom door open, Moblit letting out a scared kind of whimper, and white roses darted into the room through the shattered windows. Dark marks formed on Eren's skin, his omega hunching over as his back scales cracked and snapped. Out of all of it, Levi could only thank god for Moblit   
"He's in labour. I need help here"  
"Should I get a healer?"  
Stuttering the words out, Moblit looked ready to run. He knew Eren's magic was a little strange, but this was a fiasco and a half  
"Grab towels, he's bleeding and not healing. I need help here. Take his hands, help him get down onto his knees"  
"I should..."  
"Moblit! Get over here and help him or I will stab you!"

 

Eren was now beyond caring that Moblit had come. Or that he'd been sent in by the others due to all the screaming. His omega didn't want anyone other Levi touching him. They didn't want anyone but their mate touching them. Or looking at him... like all the people who'd watched as Zeke had fucked him. He was beyond caring about anything other than getting this baby out of him. He couldn't bring his magic under control and didn't blame Moblit for looking scared. He didn't feel good, and he was absolutely exhausted. His head was throbbing fiercely, but nothing like his arse. Kneeling was so much better. Levi hadn't exactly instilled much confidence over what was happening down there. It didn't matter what happened to him, only that their baby was alright. Pushing as hard as he could, he didn't care that he was screaming into Moblit's shoulder. All he could think about was his baby. With a rising feeling of pressure, it almost felt like a "pop" as the pup's shoulders finally slipped free from him, Eren's whole weight crashing into Moblit, as his contractions continued. Wrapping his arms around him, Moblit rubbed his back, Eren's arms limp beside him, too out of it to feel his bleeding arse against the soaked towel. He was exhausted. Completely and totally exhausted. His magic cracked at his fingers, leaving small burns as the rest of magic finally started to slow. Their baby finally born after a horrendously hard labour   
"Levi?"  
"He's beautiful"

 

Holding their son, Levi was crying openly. The tiny boy letting out a small cry that made everything worth it. Grabbing a towel, he carefully wiped down his face, in awe of the new life held in his hands, Eren discharging birth and a whole lot of crap he didn't want to deal with  
"Levi?"  
"He's beautiful"  
That was all he could say. He was so fucking proud. This little life could have absolutely everything and anything they ever wanted. He was hopelessly wrapped around the pups finger, despite them only being in the world for a few moments  
"Levi, Eren's asking to see"  
"Let me clean his face"  
And tie the cord. He needed to tie the cord  
"Congratulations"  
Obsydin's voice held all the pride that Levi felt. Though he did feel like he betrayed Eren by letting the dragon see their child before Eren had, not that he could help it   
"Thank you"  
"Do you require help? The cord must be tied and cut. Eren needs immediate medical assistant"  
Levi nodded. Moblit probably confused as to who he was thanking. Hell. He was beyond grateful to Moblit... he just had other things to do before he could thank him   
"Moblit, he needs a healer. Can you hold him a moment longer?"  
"I've got him... is it bad?"  
"I think he started to push before being fully dilated..."

Getting their baby bundled up, the cord cut under Obsydin's guidance, Moblit helped Eren to sit. His eyes glassy and barely focused, but the moment they settled on their son, Eren's face filled with love  
"My baby..."  
Sitting beside his omega, Levi moved their pup closer. Eren didn't have the strength to hold him. Kissing his mates sweaty temple, his world was just the three of them   
"Yeah. You did so good baby. He's perfect. Our perfect little boy"  
"Boy"  
Eren's whispers came from bloodied lips that looked painful. His omega probably felt absolutely miserable. Holding the pup with one arm, he slipped his other behind Eren to support him   
"Moblit, get that healer. Make sure the others don't disturb us for now"  
Giving a silent nod, Moblit detangled from Eren. The man kind enough to find a blanket up to cover Eren's lower half before leaving. Nuzzling weakly into Levi's hold, Eren had the hugest smile on his face. Equally enthralled with the new life as Levi was  
"He's perfect. So perfect. Thank you, baby. Thank you..."  
"Hurt..."  
"He's not hurt. You're a bit torn, but you're going to be ok. You're both ok. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so fucking proud of you"  
Their room definitely wasn't ok. Their windows were gone. The temperature had dropped drastically, rain blow in from Eren's storm. Roses were everywhere and the ceiling was singed... He could have laughed if he wasn't so concerned about Eren their baby  
"I'm sleepy"  
"No, you're not. You're fine. You're perfectly fine..."  
"My arse hurts"  
"I know"  
Eren let out a huff. Levi really didn't want him falling asleep until a healer had assessed him  
"We need a name. What do you want to call him?"  
"My baby"  
By God, Eren was adorable. His dopey smile, and eyes that didn't leave their son's face  
"Yeah, baby. He's our baby. But he needs a name"  
"I don't know... I didn't know if I could keep my baby... don't let them take my baby"  
"No one's taking our baby"  
"Don't want anyone to take him"  
"No one will. I promise no one will"  
"Levi, his magic has only just started to heal him. He's delirious. You should move him to his nest. He needs comfort"  
"Shut up. I know"  
Eren whimpered at his reply like he thought Levi was telling him to shut up  
"Sorry, sweet boy. Obsydin says it's time to get off the floor"  
"Don't leave me... don't let them have me"  
"I'm not leaving you. Just going to move you so you can hold our baby boy"  
"I want Levi..."  
"I'm right here baby. Here, can you lay down for me?"  
He didn't know who to move first.

When Eren didn't move, Levi placed their son on the few towels that had minimal mess on them. Gathering Eren up, what was under him wasn't pretty, while he felt like an arse for how much pain he caused Eren by the move. Laying him down in their nest, Eren quietly pled for their baby, as Levi wiped his legs and thighs down. The tearing looked painful, the blood oozing from the deep splits nauseating. Blotting at the blood, more split, Levi deciding he was only hurting Eren unnecessarily. Most of the worst of it was cleaned up, and separating him from his baby was leaving Eren further distressed, setting his coughing off all over again. Covering his mate with a thick fur to protect him from the cold wind, Levi then moved to gather up the ruined towels and bedding, dumping them by the door, no child of his was being surrounded by mess. He hadn't handled the birth well. He felt mentally drained as he rejoined Eren in their nest, laying their son between them so he could place Eren's hand on the small boy's stomach   
"Luca, come here"  
A few moments passed, Eren whining softly  
"Luca"  
Their first son came to Eren's soft call. Slinking into their nest as if he thought he was in trouble. Shamefully, Luca had left his mind in his panicked state. Their poor son had been through an experience and a half. He looked lost and afraid, almost like he thought there was no longer a place for him. Feeling paternal, Levi patted the spot up closer to the baby. Instead of moving his body closer, Luca stretched himself out, head down like he shouldn't look. Levi didn't like it at all. With Eren's hand resting on their son's belly, he moved his hand to Luca's head, rubbing between the horn nubs  
"Luca, this is your baby brother. Your mum was growing him inside of him all this time, and now he's here. You're a big brother now, and when he gets bigger, you two are going to have so many adventures. I'm sorry you were scared, but mummy is going to be ok. I love you, and mummy loves you too"  
Luca let out a soft trill, Levi didn't know why Obsydin couldn't translate whatever Luca's sounds meant, so went with it  
"Exactly. You're our baby boy. Come look at your brother"  
Standing up, Luca inched closer until he could lick at Eren's hand. He didn't seem sure of the baby, or Levi didn't think he seemed sure of the baby until Luca was wriggling his way in between him and his newborn, the dragon quite proud of himself over causing Levi to sit up if he wanted to look on the infants face. He was so lucky that he was their son, or he would have been evicted immediately.

 

*  
Moblit had run all the way down to the infirmary and back, reduced to a panting mess as he hovered by the door, both elbows pressed against the top of his legs, waving off the healers question of "are you ok?". Eren had struggled to stay awake, the omega not liking the healer placing their hands on him, so much so that he didn't respond to their magic at all. The diagnosis for his mate was moderate to severe tearing, blood loss which when coupled with slick and birth was worse than it looked. Personally, Levi thought it a load of shit. He'd seen how much blood was coming out his omega, and no healer was going to tell him otherwise. Their baby was a perfectly healthy baby boy, of average weight and length, with no ill effects from Eren's extended pregnancy. Levi given a salve for his lover's bleeding backside, his job for the night to monitor the bleeding, and Eren's breathing. If Eren's breathing grew worse, or if the bleeding continued all night and into the night, then they'd need to try healing him again. For all his panicking over needing a healer, the head healer pissed him right off. Did they not care that Eren had shat what seemed to be pure blood?! He was absolutely livid, yelling at the healer to leave and flabbergasted by their incompetence. Yes. He'd panicked during the birth, but this wasn't his first birth. Eren's magic was doing fuck all. He was allowed to angry, and didn't need the healer treating him like he was stupid. Or talking down to him. If he wanted that, all he had to do was look to the back corner of his mind. Obsydin was pro throwing the healer out the window and didn't understand why he hadn't. He also disapproved of the condition of Levi's room. The alpha knew he should move Eren somewhere warmer until the windows could be fixed, but Eren didn't want to move from their room. Not that he could ask him, his omega was far too out of it. To move him would only cause more distress. Besides, the sun had risen, Eren's storm was gone, once Eren got some rest, he'd be fine... he had to be fine. 

Left with an angry Levi, Levi was impressed Moblit hadn't run. His anger was scaring his omega and his son. His baby boy screaming his lungs out. Looking to Moblit tiredly, Moblit simply nodded. Finally having straightened up  
"The bed would be more comfortable for them both. The birth will be announced by the end of the day. Shall I help?"  
Eren probably wouldn't be happy to leave their nest, but it was kind of ruined. Levi had even accidentally kicked one side down. After what he'd been through, clean sheets was the least his omega deserved   
"You won't be running back to report all of this to Hanji will you?"  
"I don't want to ever relive that again. I didn't think birthing could be so..."  
"Magical?"  
Moblit groaned, shaking his head at Levi's forced and tired smile   
"I'm sure when they say magical, this is not what was meant"  
"Eren will clear it up once he's up again. We need more towels, for the bed and for when he is able to rinse. For now, we'll move him and my pup onto the bed. Luca, make some space for your mother and brother"  
Luca had retreated up to the bed after growling at the healer. Watching everything through his ruby red, unblinking eyes. Walking over to the far side of the bed, he waited patiently for Levi to lift Eren out his nest, his omega groaning in protest. It had to hurt like hell. Eren's stomach probably feeling like it was filled with needles that Levi was only driving in deeper each time he moved him. His mate's skin had finally cleared of the black marks that had slid across it, yet he still felt feverish to the touch. No doubt Levi would be, happily, playing nursemaid for the next few days  
"Moblit place a towel down. Grab one with minimal mess. There aren't any clean ones left, and he'll feel self-conscious if he bleeds on to the bed"  
"Right, sir. I mean... uh..."  
"Levi is fine. I'm not a prince anymore, Moblit. Neither is Eren. We're simply guests in Armin's castle. Besides, if I was going to hurt you, I would have already. This birth was quite different from the first time Eren gave birth. I didn't foresee such complications, so it's a good thing you were sent to help"  
As Levi talked, Moblit grabbed a towel off the floor, folding it over for Levi place his sleepy omega on. Sitting him up, it wasn't the most comfortable position for his mate, but would help with Eren's coughing   
"I don't know about that... The cathedral was in chaos when you two suddenly left. Jean mentioned something about the baby, and Hanji was quite furious for you leaving after quite the bombshell. She ended up stepping in to explain things, then managed to get into a fight with Armin at the wake. He said that you two should be left alone she disagreed, and we both know Hanji can be"  
"Moblit, you're rambling. You helped Eren in his time of need, more than once, and I am grateful. He was terrified he would have to endure a birth where it was "witnessed", like the consummation with Zeke. I know he's been very unhappy with his changing body, and simply chalked it down to that. It took him breaking down after the birth for me to understand. I was verging on panic and may have harmed my baby mistake. You have my thanks. Can you please... I don't think I have any clean blankets in here..."  
Most of them had gone into their nest  
"I'll check the rooms in the hall for more"  
"Thank you. I know most were distributed to refugees"  
Moblit left him to cover Eren with a bathrobe for now. Levi really wished he had another set of arms. He hated not being able to move both Eren and their son at the same time. He felt like he was discarding each of them, even if it was only for a few moments where he wasn't at each of their sides. Still crying, he rocked his son. His umbilical cord had been healed down to a small nub. God, he was perfect. He had Levi's light skin, with Eren's facial features. The same pink lips, and wide eyes, though he wouldn't settle into his true eye colour for another 6 months. Patting his bottom gently, Levi couldn't stop smiling at the little pup. Their little miracle boy  
"He's cute, but my clutch was cuter"  
"Shut up"  
"I'm simply saying. For a human child, he is aesthetically pleasing"  
"He's perfect. If you don't want me attempting to evict you forcibly, you'll be quiet"  
"No need to be so defensive. Your rage was rightly aimed at your healer. Eren lost a high quantity of blood. He needs fluids and rest. Birth is a natural process. His magic is exhausted from birthing. It may take days, perhaps weeks, for Eren to regain full control. His emotions will be fragile"  
"No shit. He just gave birth. My son and my mate are perfect. But as you're so talkative, why did his scales break? What was that?"  
"His body found them uncomfortable whilst giving birth, attempting to expel them. As long as he is connected to me, they shall remain"  
"I still don't like that. Eren is my mate"  
"I know he is, human. Did you see the crowd in the cathedral? I quite enjoyed the commotion he caused"  
"Oh shut up. You knew it would wind up like this"  
"Perhaps. It does not lessen his actions"

"Levi, is everything ok?"  
Raising his gaze to Moblit, the man had found a few lightweight blankets while he'd been gone  
"Yes"  
"You were... never mind. I don't think I want to ask"  
"You can blame it on my madness. Thank you for the blankets. I won't ask you to dispose of the ruined sheets and bedding. Eren will be far more effective"  
"Blood, semen, slick and urine can all be used in spells. Those ruined blankets should be burnt out of existence to prevent harm to your baby"  
Mentally telling Obsydin to fuck off, Levi watched Moblit carry the blankets over to the bed. Ignoring the bathrobe, Moblit made the bed around Eren, retrieving pillows from Eren's nest, which would have driven the omega crazy if he'd been awake. Making sure Eren was comfortable, Luca gave his trill of approval, Moblit backing away as he did  
"Don't worry. He won't attack. He's grateful for your help with Eren, and understands you won't hurt him"  
"I still think I might take my leave. I'll have food sent up, but... I think I want to shower and sleep"  
"I don't blame you. Please tell the guards no one at all is permitted entry. Not even Armin or Hanji. Eren needs rest"  
"I will..."  
Moblit paused before blurting out the second half his reply as he fled towards the door  
"...congratulations-to-both-of-you"  
Laughing softly, Levi shook his head, wondering how Moblit would take the birth of his own children, especially when he had to be down the business end. The thought only lasted a few moments before it was gone. He needed sleep, so did their baby, and possibly when they woke, Eren would be ready to try feeding.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually drops a 9.2k chapter... Why can't I write small chapters... sobs... I'm so sorry guys!

Waking groggy and disorientated, Eren needed a moment to adjust. His whole body hurt, an uncomfortable niggling ran the length of his throat, his arse felt full of razor blades, his head throbbing violently with the brightness of Levi's room painfully assaulting his eyes. He felt revolting, so why was it that when he looked down to see his sleeping baby, all that went from his head. His baby. His and Levi's pup... they were finally here, and his heart swelled with pride. Eagerly, and carefully, Eren lifted his baby to his chest. The weight in his arms solid and heavy, his son's small lips yawning sleepily as bright eyes blinked up at him  
"Hey, baby... I'm your mumma..."  
Tears filled his eyes, it felt so much like a dream. His child was perfection personified. Most parents probably thought that of their child, yet Eren knew his child was. Readjusting the towel the pup had been wrapped in, he smiled at his son's chubby belly and legs, not this proud since Luca had broken free of his egg  
"My baby boy. My second baby boy. Luca's your big brother... I've waited so long to meet you... too long"  
Smacking his lips, his son wiggled as he stretched with another yawn  
"Does that mean your hungry? Shall we try feeding my love? I can't believe I fell asleep without telling you how much I love you"

His son took a few attempts to latch, Eren's tears turning to those of frustration. His breasts hurt. Hanging heavy and tender, swollen with milk for his child. It took nearly a dozen attempts for the pup to take his nipple, Eren not expecting his other breast to leak as he fed his child. He wanted Levi to see this. He'd done this on his own. He'd gotten their son to feed  
"Levi... wake up"  
Groaning at him, Levi was curled up with Luca. His family all in Levi's bed rather than their nest. He didn't like that. For some reason, the bed felt far too big   
"Levi, come on. Wake up. Luca, wake your daddy"  
Luca was up to the challenge, his tongue flicking out to run up Levi's cheek  
"Luca, gross! Stop it!"  
Luca kept licking until Levi pushed himself up, wiping at his face in disgust   
"Levi, you're missing it"  
"What... oh! You're awake? How long have you been awake?"  
Eren smiled at his baby, his pup drinking down his milk happily   
"Not very long... I got him to feed"  
"I can see that. You two look good together. How do you feel? Are you in pain?"  
"You have no idea... everything hurts"  
"Do you still feel sick?"  
"I don't feel good"  
"I swear you said that a hundred times yesterday... can I help?"  
"My head's pounding and my everything feels gross down there... I'm sorry you had to see that"  
"No. Don't be sorry. You did so good. I need to check you soon. The healer came, do you remember?"  
"No... I remember seeing him, but that's about all. What did the healer say?"  
"That you tore. You lost a lot of blood, and honestly, you scared me with your fever. It wasn't breaking"  
"I still feel clammy"  
"You used a lot of magic. Obsydin said it may take time for you to regain full use of it. You need to take it slow"  
"I'm taking it slow. I want to savour this... he's so perfect, Levi. Thank you... thank you for him"  
"You did all the hard work... I'm so relieved you're both ok"  
"You delivered him"  
"Your magic made it interesting"  
Looking up, Eren blinked, the light leaving him squinting but what he could see had him groaning   
"I'm so sorry"  
"It was an experience. Moblit wasn't sure what to make of all it"  
"Moblit?"  
He didn't remember Moblit being there  
"He helped... you... god, you tore. You tore so badly, I thought you were going to bleed out"  
Levi's scent was filled with guilt, his alpha reduced to tears. Balancing their son with one arm, he reached for Levi, pulling him in against him. Levi nuzzled into his neck as he cried softly. His mate must have been so scared trying to deliver their baby alone  
"I'm ok. Tired as hell. Sore as hell. Gross as hell. But so happy. So, so happy. Looking at him, it makes it all worth it"  
"I thought you'd die. You were coughing. Does your chest still hurt?"  
"A little. My breasts were filled with milk for our son, but now it's draining I can feel the lingering pain. Not having magic isn't going to be fun"  
"I'm sorry"  
"No... I put you in an impossible position... because I was scared"  
"I know. You mentioned why. I love you so much, Eren. So much"  
"I love you too. Did you introduce Luca to his brother?"  
"I did. He was pretty scared by the whole thing"  
"Luca, baby boy, come here"  
Crawling over to Eren, Luca placed his head on his leg, cooing softly as he did. He knew there would be times Luca felt neglected and his heart hurt at the thought of him experiencing that   
"My handsome boy. This baby changes nothing. I love you. You're my treasure and my son. You're a big brother now. You're going to have to teach this little one so many things as you both grow. I couldn't ask for a better son or brother than you"  
Luca looked up at him, his eyes wide as he digested Eren's words  
"I love you"  
Letting out a long trill, his son flapped his wings happily  
"That's my boy. Mummy isn't going to be able to take you for walks or to play while he recovers. But when I can, I'll take you to play as much as I can. It's not fair you've been cooped up in here. Daddy might even take you for a walk before I get a chance to. No matter what happens, you're my firstborn, and I am so proud to be your mum"  
Nuzzling harder, Levi was still crying   
"I'm so proud to be your alpha. I love you"  
"I love you, too. Will you burp him when he's finished feeding? I'm falling back to sleep"  
"Of course. You need to rest. I tried not to fall asleep..."  
"Levi, no. You need your rest. We have two perfect sons that need all our attention. You have to rest when you can"  
"You were bleeding. Eren, it... I can't get it out my head"  
He'd thought Levi would be able to cope after helping deliver his clutch, now he was scared of how much he'd bled  
"Was... it... was it worse than the first time?"  
"Y-yes... Obsydin told me not to let anyone but you destroy the sheets and towels with the blood and birth on them... there were so many"  
"Ok... we'll deal with it. Is that why I'm in bed?"  
"You deserved a made bed. It's the least you deserve"  
"Thank you. With how I feel, it'll probably be easier for me to move like this"  
"I was worried you'd be angry over the nest"  
"I'm... I want my nest. Like I really want my nest, the bed feels too big and open, but I understand..."  
"It's a mess"  
"I don't want our son sleeping in a mess. We need a cot"  
"We do. Moblit knows that. He'll probably talk to Hanji. An announcement over the birth would have been made by now"  
"The castle was probably awash with rumou...rs"  
Yawning widely, Eren made the mistake of trying to move, sending pain flaring across his arse and up his spine. Whimpering, he wasn't doing that again  
"Eren?"  
"Moving is bad... god... my arse is fucking wrecked"  
"Oi. Don't swear in front of the baby"  
"I'm in pain... I was going to have herbs ready for this, so it wouldn't be so bad. Oh... god. Do you realise what happened? We ruined another public function. We're going to be banned from them for causing too much drama"  
Levi finally snorted out a laugh   
"We really do have terrible luck at public functions"  
"I wouldn't allow us out in public again"  
"I'm fine with that. I could live in a world with just the four of us"  
"I couldn't. I want them to meet Isabel and Farlan. I want our boys to know their aunt and uncle"  
"You're too good for me"  
"No. I think at this point we're both about even. I think he's nearly done"  
"I've got him. You rest... I'm so proud of you"  
"As I am, of you"

 

*  
Getting a few more hours sleep, Eren was happy to let Levi handle nappy and clean-up duty. He wasn't coordinated enough to, and a hot shower was calling his name. Helping Eren into the bathroom, Eren literally screamed as his arse touched the chair in the shower. The pain was far worse than he'd thought it would be. It didn't get any better as hot water began to rain down on his sensitive body, peeing felt as if his internal organs were about to fall out through his arse. No one had warned him about that, and his magic had healed him straight away after the clutch. Crying in the shower, Levi tried to usher him out as he prepared a bath in the bathroom basin for their son. The tap was high enough that it wasn't in the way for when Levi would settle him down. Watching his mate from the shower, he was less than gentle as he cleaned himself, accidentally reopening his delicate scabs, and causing a fresh wave of blood to run down the dream. His son wasn't even having his first bath, but Eren didn't want to miss a single moment. By the end of the shower, he wasn't sure he was much cleaner. Dressing in the one remaining bathrobe, a trail of blood followed Eren's shuffled steps. He'd always respected those who'd given birth, that respect only growing by the second. Maybe he was just horrible at recovering, but he felt horrid. The hot water only made his headache worse, he'd thrown up, which thankfully Levi hadn't noticed.

Watching Levi bath their son, their baby boy didn't love it. Crying loudly, they were serenaded with his cries, breaking Eren's heart though he knew his pup needed to be cleaned. Levi had obviously cleaned him up at some point, yet he assured him that this was their son's first real bath. As one tiny hand flailed, Eren took it in his. The pups finger impossibly tiny in his hands, curling around his thumb and hanging on for dear life, despite having nothing to fear. The water wasn't overly warm. Levi using his hands to softly wash him clean of his mess. His first poop was something neither of them would forget thanks to how gross it was, but after an extended diet and no toilet facilities, they should be counting their blessings that it wasn't much worse. Rinsed and carefully dried with a towel that had a suspicious stain on it, their boy was ready to return to bed, falling asleep in Levi's arms before they even reached the bed. The next bit wasn't so great for Eren. Laying on his side, Levi was panicking over the amount of blood he was oozing as his mate applied a medicinal ointment to his delicate arse. It burnt so badly that Eren nearly bit through his lip in pain, while Levi was upset that Eren had made himself bleed. The situation ended with the bathrobe between Eren's legs to catch the blood. The towel he'd sat on previously soaked with all kind of things he didn't wish to think of. Yeah. He was a terrible sick person. He'd rather suffer in silence than cause Levi more work, even lying to his alpha when Levi asked what he wanted down with the ruined linen and birth. He had no idea if he could summon his magic, yet he had Levi throw the bundle into the fireplace where it snuffed out half the flame. He was lucky that his magic did rise for him, only for the instant, it took to incinerate the mess into oblivion, then falling so low he felt as if he had no magic at all. Things would be hard with no magic. It triggered feelings of being confined against his will. His mess of emotion from a painful birth, and his weakened, sick, state, reduced him to tears. Levi was soft through all of it. He didn't push for an answer, instead, he covered Eren with the sheets, making sure he and both their sons were comfortable. Eren knew he was disappointing Levi as his eyes slid closed. He knew Levi wanted him to eat and drink, but sleep was too alluring to deny. He'd get a few more hours, then their pup would be ready for his next feed. No matter what happened, he'd force himself to eat. He needed to regain his strength as soon as possible to protect his family, and maybe if he ate, he'd have the brain power to think without his head feeling as if it'd implode.

 

*  
Sending for supplies, Levi watched over Eren sleeping. They'd been forced to share a towel in the bathroom, leaving him worried of possibly causing an infection. Eren's wounds were deep, his magic seemed to have half healed them at best before fading out. As his omega slept, Levi kept a hand on his shoulder. The guards in front of their door had been changed, the pair before probably heard every single moment of Eren giving birth, but that wasn't his problem. He couldn't find the energy to be worried or concerned for anything that wasn't in his bed right now. Each time he looked to his son, he smiled. He was smiling so much he was starting to creep himself out, even if he wasn't able to control how damn proud he was. No doubt Hanji would come to check on them soon, or possibly all their friends, and the fact they'd been left alone for so long was a blessing. She'd probably turn up with the requested blankets and towels, in order to lecture them over something or other and ruin the moment. She had absolutely no chance of even touching their child. His alpha simply would not allow anyone other than him or Eren to do so. It'd been a stretch to allow the healer to examine him, and Moblit had been smart enough not to ask. No. The longer they all stayed away, the better it was, as far as he was concerned. He didn't wish for Eren to be exposed to so many people in such a vulnerable state, nor would he allow these small moments so peace to be carelessly ruined. This was his family, and his family needed to rest further, the guards at his door would see to that. Despite no longer being prince, his words still carried weight. It allowed them time to bond with their pup. To experience his first feed, first bath and nappy change as a family unit, rather than having one of the castle physicians force their personal preferences upon them. To him, Eren was a natural mother, his poise, grace, love, and unending forgiveness was like any other omega he'd ever met. He knew the omega would struggle as all mothers did, but he'd be there with him. His emotions would probably be out of character for his mate, even more so than before the birth as now they had their pup to consider and they needed to work out a new routine around a child who was innocent to the demands placed on society by shitty idiots.

 

Eren was feeding their son when they received their first visitor. Eren had eaten first, Levi somewhat cruel in telling him he had to eat before he could feed their son, Eren had insisted he'd intended to eat, but Levi wasn't completely convinced. His mate trying to mask his pain, like Levi couldn't smell it all over him. Knocking on their still broken door, Historia was the last person he expected to see, the princess shyly poking her head into the room  
"May I please come in?"  
Eren instantly perked up, his voice low and ruff with exhaustion. Levi wasn't sure he wanted anyone near his mate, but Eren clearly wanted her there, and what Eren wanted, he got  
"Historia! Yes, please"  
Letting herself into the room, Historia smiled widely, her arms filled with soft clothes. Keeping her voice low, she moved to place the bundle on the bed  
"Eren, I'm so happy for you. And for you, Levi. I'm sorry for intruding, the moment the news reached me, I selfishly had to be here"  
"No. No, it's fine. I'm sorry I won't be much company"  
"Labour is exhausting... and I can feel how weak you are. You look stunning"  
Eren blushed and ducked his head  
"He made it worth it"  
"Congratulations on your baby boy, I sincerely mean that. I have brought blankets from home, I hope you don't mind the gift"  
"Not at all. Though now I'll have to think harder on what to gift you when your clutch is birthed"  
"Nonsense. The only thing you need to think of is your child. How do you feel"  
Eren opened his mouth, but Levi wasn't about to let him off easily   
"He had major tearing and bleeding. He's also had a fever, nausea, vomiting, and fresh bleeding this morning"  
Eren shot him daggers, Historia simply nodding understandingly  
"It's because of your magic. I hope you don't mind me speaking openly. When you passed your first clutch, they were unfortunately empty, your body was preparing to pass them, and that's why you healed immediately. Bringing a new life into this world is hard, more so when you're a human male. Until your magic returns and evens out, your healing will be slow. Your body cannot take being healed by another right now, even though your magic isn't working, it's not as if you've lost it completely. It's working to protect you from outside forces, I can feel it rejecting my magic. I cannot heal you, neither can a castle healer"  
Levi growled that's not what the shitty arsehole in his mind had said. All he got was a mental frown from the elder dragon   
"Obsydin told me he needed a healer, that they would help"  
"He probably honestly thought they would. But Eren is a slightly special case. He is both a storm dragon and omega Mage. His magics have a mind of their own, and storm dragon tend to be renowned for their crankiness after birth, and long recovery times. Their bodies carry huge burdens after all. I am sorry that my attempting to use magic to heal you would only come to nothing"  
Long recovery time? How long was long? And was the human long, or dragon long?  
"Historia, ignore Levi. He had... it wasn't the best birth. And he's going to need some time to settle"  
"Of course he is. Trust me, nothing either of you say or do could offend me right now. I'm simply too happy to see you holding your son"  
"I'm happy too. Do you want to see his face, I don't think I'm up for letting anyone else hold him... I don't ever want to let him or Luca go"  
Luca was still firmly glued to Eren, he too was clearly enthralled with his new brother  
"Luca had a rough birth too. I would love to see him"

Levi couldn't help but growl when Historia moved the side of the towel their son was swaddled in. They had fresh blankets now, though they really weren't the ones he'd thought they would receive. Letting out a small gasp, Historia melted at the sight of their son   
"Oh Eren, he's simply perfect"  
"I haven't thought of a name"  
Whispering it like a bad thing, Eren's smile fell to guilt  
"You must not be so hasty to name him. You're mentally exhausted, you need rest and this little one is far more important than a name at this stage. Trust me, some dragons take months, then come out with something very plain, that doesn't suit their child at all"  
"That actually makes me feel better"  
Leaning in, Historia kissed Eren's forehead  
"Good. Now, I've brought blankets and I brought you some herbs dragons use after birth. I also brought with me a gift for your son"  
"Now I feel even worse than when you said it was blankets"  
"Nonsense. You need a real nest around you. I would have brought more with me, but Ymir told me I couldn't"  
"Where is she?"  
"Down with Armin and Mikasa, Armin was the one who wrote. He said you went into labour at Erwin's funeral"  
That was surprising to both of them. Eren bit his lip, then looking away instead of chasing the topic   
"I thought you'd not like to be crowded right now. Why don't you finish feeding him while I clean up a little? I don't have your flair for washing, but I can do something about all these roses and the shattered window"  
"No, you're our guest"  
"Eren, if I was in the same circumstance, I know without any hesitation that you would do the same for me"  
"I hate you"  
Historia poked her tongue out  
"I hate you too"  
"I don't really hate you"  
"I know you don't. You're like a brother to me, and I'm honoured to meet your son"  
"You're the fifth. Levi and Moblit were the first... wait... sixth, I forgot about Obsydin. Levi, Obsydin, Moblit, me, Luca, you"  
Historia looked to Levi, he couldn't tell if she was mad or not  
"Moblit helped deliver him, Eren was too weak to stand, but Eren did meet our son before Moblit"  
"You don't need to explain. My curiosity was just getting the better of me"  
"Moblit was sent because of all the screaming. Hanji isn't really talking to us, and neither is Armin. I don't really want to talk about it right now. Levi, can you come take him? I'm falling back to sleep. Sorry, Historia"  
"No, you must rest. Would you mind if I told the others you are both resting, yet doing well? Mikasa is honestly a bit of a wreck. She feels as if she should have noticed"  
Eren bit his lip again, his hands moving slightly to adjust their hold on their son as he finished up the very last of his feed  
"You won't tell them it's a boy?"  
"The rumours say it's a boy, but I promise that is your news to formally announce"  
"Then thank you. I know we cannot hide in here, but my instincts..."  
"I know very well how your instincts are. Don't worry. I shall explain things to them from a dragon and riders point of view. You're not only alpha and omega, having those two instinct rule you for the moment, but dragon and rider with is... complicated. I doubt anyone else should cross into this threshold for at least another two days"  
Eren pouted, their son done with their feed and ready to be burped  
"But... I want Mikasa to meet her nephew"  
Levi was fine with no more disturbances, even Historia was starting to get to him  
"Then remake your nest. Give yourself that comfort you deserve. Follow all of your instincts, it'll only be too uncomfortable to deny them. That goes for both of you. I'll see you soon Eren"  
Historia kissed Eren's forehead again, the princess then climbing off the bed. She'd probably seen Eren's magical talents like this far more times than she letting on, given the ease at which she repaired everything, including the windows. Yeah. He was stupid, of course, she'd seen Eren's out of control magic, they'd both mentioned it before. Maybe he also needed to do the sleep, after his son was burped and settled, naturally... oh the room... His fingers itching to clean it. Some of the rose petals and vines remained, but compared to the windowless war zone it'd been, Levi could easily handle the rest once Eren fell back to sleep.

 

*  
It took Eren another day to be able to stay awake for longer than a feed or a tear-inducing shower. Hard surfaces were not his mate's friend, and as an omega who hated being "down", his love had grown restless, ignoring his own body's demands to rest in the nest Levi had made for him from the fine blankets Historia had brought. Curled up in their bed opposite him, Luca was laying along Eren's back with his head against Eren's nape, while Eren was drawing soft circles on their son's chubby belly. Half a dozen times Eren had opened his mouth, only to close it again. A blind man could see he was thinking far too hard over something, something Levi probably wasn't going to like. He hadn't liked it when Eren had asked for a purely liquid diet, his mate needed rich foods. He also hadn't liked it when Eren didn't let him tend to his bleeding arse, only for the omega to wind up in more pain. He was cranky and being stubborn over the wrong things. Historia has said Eren would be cranky, but Levi wasn't sure that there was a difference between stubborn and cranky at the moment.

"Spit it out already. I'm sick of you not saying whatever is on your mind"  
"I want to talk to Armin"  
Levi groaned, rolling onto his back and covering his face with his hands, the tips of his fingers rubbing at the inner corners of his tired eyes   
"I want them to meet our baby"  
"Historia said to rest"  
"I am resting. I feel better in this nest you made... I want... I don't want to hide"  
There was nothing wrong with their son, so why should they have to show him to the world? Eren was still so vulnerable and allowing the others entrance to their room would bring their shitty scents with them  
"Eren..."  
"Please, I don't want to hide our baby away like there's something wrong with him. I want them to see him..."  
Eren's eyes filled with tears, his lip trembling   
"Eren... my instincts aren't under control. Each time the guard knocks on the door, I have to remind myself not to cut them down"  
"I don't want him to die without meeting them"  
Levi growled  
"He's not going to die"  
"We weren't supposed to be able to have him to begin with... I'm scared. I want people to meet our baby. I want them to see how beautiful he is..."  
Eren's eyelashes fluttered as tears rolled down his face   
"I don't mean to upset you. You're so vulnerable right now. You're exhausted and in pain. You've barely eaten and you won't eat a proper meal"  
"Of course I won't! Do you really think I want anything coming out my arse right now!"  
Oh... oh... that... he hadn't thought of what happened once Eren had actually eaten  
"I..."  
"You're not the one who had to push a baby through a tiny hole. It was like pushing a cantaloupe through the eye of a needle"  
Levi winced. He'd seen it. He'd seen their baby crown... and the way their shoulders had grown stuck...  
"I know. I saw... everything. You're not well. You're still feverish, and..."  
"A five-minute visit to put the minds of our friends at rest, shouldn't lead to us fighting like this!"  
"I don't want to fight"  
"Then let me introduce our baby to our friends"  
"I'm not saying never, I'm saying..."  
"Levi, they're are our family. They don't need to touch our son, or even come close. We can leave the door open, and open the windows to air the room. I want to show the people who supported us, how perfect our family is. How perfect this baby boy you gave me is"  
He wasn't going to win. Not with Eren looking at him the way he was. Their son was perfect. His mother just as perfect  
"After dinner? Before we prepare for bed, and only for a few moments. But in exchange, you must make a deal"  
"A deal?"  
"Let me take care of your bleeding. You hurt yourself and I can't stand it"  
Eren's cheeks reddened  
"I don't think I can"  
"Why not?"  
"It's embarrassing"  
"Birth is not embarrassing"  
"No... I... why do you have to keep making me so embarrassed? Can't you just accept my word?"  
"How can I accept anything if I don't understand"  
His omega groaned his sentence one long string that took Levi a moment to process  
"I...get hard when you touch me, and I'm so sensitive that it really hurts"  
"Oh"  
"Please don't make me explain anything else"  
Levi was pretty sure he couldn't he handle anything else overly graphic at the moment. No solid foods, and no tending to Eren's arse... He'd just have to admire it from afar   
"No. I won't. I'm sorry you're suffering"  
"It's ok because he's here. May I still have visitors?"  
Eren couldn't help the medical side of things, and Levi didn't want a repeat of him shitting blood. That shit was going to haunt his nightmares for years to come   
"Yes, but not everyone. Historia seems to be fine with my instincts, perhaps because she's also a dragon rider, or because she showed you no harm. I don't know how I would handle Mikasa. Even though..."  
"I'm not asking you to. I want to thank Moblit properly. Then talk to Mikasa and Armin. Not everyone all at once"  
"You thanked Moblit"  
"I can barely even remember Historia has been here, I probably wouldn't without the silks"  
"Our son is swaddled in the blanket she brought as a gift"  
"That's true... I still want to talk to Moblit... and I want to Historia. I want to know what's going on with Dina in Draecia. I doubt she went so easy..."  
"No. You're not talking politics. Historia will inform us when the time is right"  
Eren shook his head. Seriously, why could he just not rest?  
"I don't like being out of the loop"  
"I know. You're getting cranky"  
"I'm in too much pain to be cranky"  
"I don't know about that"  
Wriggling closer to their son, Eren stroked his wispy black hair   
"I'm sorry if I'm being cranky. I'm enjoying being him and with you, but I really want everyone to see this beautiful baby you gave me"  
"He's our son. We don't need to rush"  
"I still feel he needs a name"  
"Unlike Luca, he didn't come right out and say that"  
"You remember Luca's birth?"  
"I could never forget. You were so excited and so worried for him. The pride on your face when he finally emerged... I'll never forget it"  
"Our baby boys are too perfect. I'm so proud of them"  
Hearing his name, Luca raised his head, dropping in on Eren's ear as if to remind them he was right there  
"Yes, we're talking about you. So you wish to see Moblit separately?"  
"Just to thank him"  
"Alright. I'll inform the guards"  
"Thank you. And thank you for trusting me"  
"I don't own you Eren. I love you"  
"I love you too"

 

Moblit arrived within the hour, the man blushing as Eren thanked him again. That was all Levi really got hear and see, as Eren asked for a moment alone with him. By the time he'd run a bubble bath for Luca and returned, Moblit had left and Eren was smiling happily. Climbing into their nest, Levi took the space Luca had been occupying, peppering kisses to Eren's exposed shoulders and nape. With his lover's hair so long, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Eren's vow across the back of his neck or the bonding mark he'd given him. Mouthing a soft kiss to the scar, Eren actually giggled. The sound glorious and unexpected   
"Something wrong?"  
"Not at all. It's just ticklish. Is Luca ok?"  
"He's fine. You know what he's like when it comes to bubbles. How was your talk with Moblit? He left so soon"  
"He didn't want to make either of us uncomfortable. He's going to inform our family of that a visit after dinner is permitted"  
"You make it sound so formal"  
"It kind of is. Mmm, I've missed you spooned up behind me"  
Kissing their mark again, Levi nodded  
"Luca took my spot"  
"I know. And I like you protecting our pup. It feels like it's been ages since you held me like this"  
"You do realise I held you through your fever, and after"  
"It's all cloudy. It feels so weird no longer having our pup inside of me. I feel empty"  
"I can't imagine"  
"It's weird"  
"Do you want another baby?"  
"I... I would give you a whole clutch if I could. I don't know if I can conceive again..."  
"I don't mean this very moment. And I do not mind adopting. Adopting gave us our first son. I just mean, one day"  
"Yes. Luca shall be one in a few months. I wish I knew the date he hatched"  
"Your birthday is in just a few weeks"  
It was the 18th of March now. How that happened, Levi didn't know  
"Really?"  
"Yes. We were with Hannes for a month, and you fell pregnant sometime after that. Obsydin said he feels it wasn't long after you used your breath on his sword, but he isn't certain"  
"Captivity stripped my ability to tell time from me. Every day has seemed to roll into the next, combining into a blur. If you say my birthday is soon, I believe you"  
"Do you want to do anything for it this year?"  
"Sleep?"  
"Not quite what I meant"  
"Then no. No royal ball. No trips to Europe. No attending the festival of dragons. I don't want to do anything"  
That wasn't going to happen. It didn't have to be a huge celebration, but with the last three years they'd had, Eren would have a party  
"We'll see"  
"Levi, I feel fat and weird. Sleep is like the perfect gift"  
"You can't sleep all the time"  
"You push out a baby next time, and we'll see. Now stop ruining my good mood"  
Brushing Eren's hair back behind his ear, Levi propped himself up enough to kiss the soft skin just below  
"Am I the reason for this good mood?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I know something you don't know"  
"I'm sure there are plenty of things you know, that I don't"  
"I know you owe Moblit a thank you. Maybe... Now go check on Luca. I don't want him left alone right now"  
"He's a big boy"  
"My baby boy isn't even one yet, and now he has a little brother. I really don't want him to feel neglected"  
"If anything, he's probably going to be feeling smothered by the attention"  
"We all know Luca thrives on attention. Now go give a proper bath, and make sure you scrub between his toes"  
"I'm not as ok with his claws as you seem to be"  
"You get used to it. It shouldn't be too bad, he loves being handled and cuddled"  
"I don't have a choice, do I?"  
"Nope. I can't bend down right now without feeling like I'm losing my organs"  
"I thought we agreed to ease up on the imagery"  
"Shut up, I'm tired"  
"You win this time"  
"I won the moment you become mine"

 

*  
Holding their baby boy, Eren couldn't contain his excitement. He'd eaten the broth served with dinner, taken his herbs from Historia, not complained about the pain when the three of them cleaned up, and now was bouncing his leg as he fed his son. Historia had gifted them the most beautiful blanket for their son, the outside a green silk, similar to his original scale colour, while the inside was lined with soft wool. She'd really raised the bar on presents, but with the news, Moblit had given him, Eren was quietly confident in his return gift  
"Eren, you're humming"  
Grinning up at Levi, his alpha had Luca bundled up in his arms. When he'd carried Luca out, wrapped in a towel and against his chest, his heart had melted at the sight. Even if Luca was uncoordinated enough that one foot had escaped towel, along with his tail  
"I can't wait for them to see him"  
"I gathered, but you're not usually a hummer"  
"The song came into my head... How long after dinner do we have to wait?"  
"Not much longer. The others have to have their own dinner first"  
"But I don't want to waaaait. He's fallen back to sleep again"  
"I never would have guessed"  
"What that he was asleep, or that I'm tired of waiting"  
"Both. Your eyes light up each time he does something"  
"You're just as bad. He yawned and you got all teary"  
Levi raised an eyebrow, readjusting Luca   
"It was definitely dust in my eye"  
"Right... oooh, I think I hear footsteps"  
Levi was far too cute for his heart when the alpha got flustered or embarrassed. Trying to keep his cool, yet knowing Eren saw right through him... He was so very stupidly in love with his mate   
"Do you actually hear footsteps?"  
He'd heard dinner being brought up and had been ready for Levi's surprise, then had to quickly cover his excitement when it turned out to be just food  
"I do... can you open the door?"  
"You want me to open the door?"  
"Yep!"  
"You've got something planned"  
"Maybe"

It was worth the wait   
"Big Brother!"  
Yelling happily, Isabel launched herself on Levi. Trying to escape being crushed, Luca's shirt in weight caused Isabel, Luca and Levi all to fall back. Eren couldn't help but howl with laughter as Luca shot across the room to hide behind him   
"What the fuck, Isabel!"  
"Why didn't you tell us you were back with Eren?! Or that he was having your baby!?"  
Pushing Isabel off, Levi climbed off the floor with a growl  
"What are you two even doing here?"  
Noticing he was watching, Farlan gave Eren a small wave   
"Moblit wrote to inform us of Erwin's funeral, we only made it back this morning! Hey, Eren! Oh my gosh, is that your baby?!"  
Isabel was smiling just as widely as Eren was  
"Hello, Isabel. Armin, Mikasa, Farlan, you can all come in. Levi will be on his best behaviour in front of our sons"

Stalking over, Levi angrily whispered   
"What are they all doing here?"  
He didn't expect such anger. He'd been so sure Levi would be happy to see both Isabel and Farlan were safe and alive. They'd come all the way to Mitras. It wasn't like he'd invited them, he'd just thought Levi would be much more happy than he was  
"Moblit told me they arrived. He asked if you were up for a visit, and seeing they're your family, I thought you'd want them to meet the baby?"  
"You couldn't have warned me?"  
"I thought you'd be happy"  
"I told you I couldn't handle my impulses and you invite everyone in"  
"Because I didn't know when you'd allow visitors again"  
His heart was starting to race. He didn't mean to upset his mate... he'd thought Levi would be proud to show his sons off  
"Is everything alright?"

Blinking the tears out his eyes, Eren gave their "family" a watery smile  
"Yeah. Hormones have been horrible. Any way. Isabel and Farlan, I don't think you met our first son, Luca. Luca, baby, this is your Aunty Isabel, and your uncle Farlan"  
Luca poked his head out from behind Eren, Isabel squealing in excitement   
"He's a dragon!?"  
"He is. He's normally not this shy either... Luca, it's ok. Isabel is Levi's little sister and Farlan is his brother. Like how Uncle Armin and Aunty Mikasa are my brother and sister. Why don't you say hello?"   
Cautiously climbing off the bed, Isabel looked ready to explode with joy. Still sitting on the floor, she held her and out until Luca got close enough to sniff at her fingers   
"He's so cute! Levi, why didn't you tell me he was your son?!"  
"Don't touch him!"  
Growing Levi grabbed Luca, pulling him back. He'd really fucked this up...  
"Sorry guys. Levi's in protect overdrive. I really just wanted to introduce you all to our baby boy"  
Moving their son, Eren tucked the blanket down so they could all see the baby boy's face  
"Levi and Moblit help delivered him. He's perfectly healthy. Absolutely nothing's wrong with him at all. It's just been my dragon instincts and Levi's rider instincts that's made it hard to have anyone else in our room. That's why today's just a quick visit to check in"

Grabbing Isabel under the armpits, Farlan pulled her up  
"It's nice to see you're all doing well. We'll come back at another time"  
Eren felt even shittier. He'd wanted them both there  
"Faaaarlan. Baby!"  
"Isabel, protective mate and angry Levi"  
Isabel let out a long "oh". They would have seen how mad Levi could be  
"Farlan's right. Armin said we could stay here until it was safe to go back to the shop. I like him better than Erwin already"  
"Sorry Eren, she talks way too much. Congratulations on the baby"  
"Thanks, Farlan. I want to talk to both of you some more, is that ok?"  
"Absolutely. Big Brother can be so cranky. Can we see Luca too?"  
"He's your nephew too"  
Luca would have been happy to be patted by Isabel. He'd have loved lapping up the attention and Levi had mentioned how good with animals Isabel was  
"Aw, Eren! I'm so happy you're back with Levi. He talked about you all the time when he was staying with us. I'm sorry your husband died..."

Putting his hand over Isabel's mouth, Farlan dragged her out the room. With space cleared up, Mikasa and Armin moved in closer. Levi letting out a warning growl. Rolling his eyes, Eren patted the spot on the beside him, Mikasa and Armin coming closer but not disturbing his precious nest  
"If you're going to keep growling, you can fuck off. These people are here to congratulate your dumb arse on being a father"  
"Don't swear in front of my nephew"  
Ducking his head, Eren moved his son so his baby boy was now facing Mikasa and Armin. Armin was tugging nervously on the sleeve of his shirt, while Mikasa's eyes hadn't left the tiny pup since she'd set eyes on him  
"Sorry, Aunty Mikasa. And I'm sorry you guys can't have a hold yet. I'm not quite up to that"  
Mikasa shook her head, wiping at her eyes. He could smell how happy and proud she was, as well as a profound scent of relief. Historia had said she'd taken things hard, which was another reason he wanted her to meet his son as soon as possible  
"It's fine, Historia explained everything to us. I'm... he's... he's perfect Eren. He looks so much like you"  
"Thanks. Levi got me through the labour. He's been wonderful, apart from the last 5 minutes"  
"Excuse me if I'm worried about you. I told you I didn't want too many people in here because I can't control my need to keep you safe, then you bring the second biggest loud mouth in the whole kingdom in, and act like it was a nice surprise"  
Mikasa clearly wanted to yell at Levi, his sister's hands clenching into fists   
"Can we not? Please. I wanted you all to meet my baby, and now you're fighting..."  
He'd thought when he family met his baby it'd be some kind of magical moment. Instead, he'd upset Levi, probably upset Farlan and Isabel. Mikasa was ready to hit Levi, and Armin kept staring at the floor. He'd been happy. He'd been finally, truly happy again. He'd wanted to share that with everyone. Fat tears rolled down his face, his omega was mentally cowering from Levi's anger. His mate wasn't supposed to be angry at him...  
"I'm sorry, Eren. You're right. I'm happy I got to meet him, and I can't wait until I can hold. It looks like you were right, and I didn't get to put him straight on a horse"  
Eren snorted, momentarily feeling slightly better at the memory  
"Levi put me on a horse on the way back from the cathedral. It felt like the baby was going to fall right out. I don't think I feel like going riding again for a long time"  
Mikasa sucked her lips in, avoiding letting out her laugh. Levi cutting in before she could reply   
"Not to mention you've destroyed your arse. You won't be riding anything for some time"  
And the moment was over. Eren's face reddened with embarrassment. Why was Levi saying that? He'd been so soft and caring... Just because his instincts were giving him trouble didn't mean he had to keep lashing out at him. Ignoring Levi's anger, Mikasa moved to squat down in front of him, placing her hand on Eren's, she squeezed gently   
"Eren?"  
"I'm sorry guys. You should go. This was a bad idea. Our instincts are ruining everything"  
"You've ruined nothing. I'm proud of you, and I'm proud of him. He's incredible. When you're up for it, I'll come by again. Maybe give you your present?"  
Nodding quickly, Eren sniffled. He hated being able to smell Levi's anger, each sniffle was like a slap  
"You didn't have to get me anything"  
"Of course I did. I'm an Aunty now. This should be celebrated. With how things have been, this, this is the first good thing to happen for all of us. Mum would be so proud"  
Whispering, he was so lucky to have Mikasa   
"Th-thank you, Mikasa. I'm sorry about Levi. He really has been good to me"  
"I know. I cornered Moblit for information, but he wouldn't tell me if it was a boy or a girl"  
"My second baby boy... You've got been an Aunty for months now"  
"Luca is such a good boy, that I haven't spoiled him as much as I should. Do you want me to take him for a bit?"  
"Yes, but I need him close right now"  
"Eren, shhh. You don't need to sound so guilty. Whatever you need. Armin's not sure what to say. He was yelling and worried something was wrong and that no one would tell us. He may have also yelled at Erwin's funeral"  
"Please tell him we're ok. I wish he'd come closer, but my baby boy is ok. I'll be in bed a bit longer. My magic can't really heal me at the moment. Some dragon bullshit"  
"Stop swearing in front of my baby"  
"I can't help it. I feel so crap right now. I thought he'd be happy to see Isabel and Farlan"  
"I'll make sure everything is alright with them. They brought plenty of game, and furs with them. They've been a huge help"  
"Make sure they get paid properly. And that they know I'm sorry. Maybe Historia can talk to them?"  
"Don't worry about that. I'm going to go. If he hurts you or keeps insulting you, send a guard for me"  
"It's just instincts... but it... doesn't feel great"  
"I'm sorry. I saw how happy you were when we came in. I love you, Eren"  
"I love you too, 'Kasa"

 

When Mikasa and Armin left, Eren laid his son back down in his nest. Luca jumping up to take up his favourite spot along Eren's back, while Levi remained silent. It'd felt weird to be touched by Mikasa, his hand tingling where hers had rested, as he tried to stop his tears as they turned to sobs. Levi couldn't help his instincts. He couldn't help but want to protect them, so why had his anger been directed at him? He'd only wanted to make Levi happy. He'd thought he'd be proud to show his son to Farlan and Isabel. If Levi hadn't wanted them so close to their pup or didn't trust him to hold him, he would have let him take him from his hold. Instead, he'd yelled at Isabel when Isabel only wanted to say "hello" to Luca. Dropping down heavily on the end of the bed, Eren curled himself in much as possible, to escape Levi's touch. He was going to be furious that Mikasa touched him...  
"I didn't mean to lose my temper"  
What did he say to that? He felt like fucking shit. Levi had literally spent the day being everything he could ever want, then he'd suddenly snapped   
"Eren, I said I'm sorry for losing my temper"  
Closing his eyes, Eren buried his face next to his son. His baby boy was starting to wiggle next to him  
"I don't know what came over me. I didn't expect to see Isabel and Farlan. I didn't expect you to invite them here, to see... us together"  
So that was it? Levi was ashamed of him? He'd forced his body into pants, despite how bad the fabric irritated his skin. He'd pulled his hair back, pulled a shirt on, and tried to look good for Levi's sake. Everything was supposed to be a happy reunion. Their friends were supposed to smile. Levi was supposed to stand near where he sat, keeping his anger to himself and accepting their friends congratulating them. God. He was being so stupid. Of course, Levi saw him as something to be ashamed of. He hadn't been able to make it through the day for weeks now without crying. Levi didn't want him when he was like this. Ugly and fat. He couldn't even heal himself  
"Eren?"  
Levi wanted his forgiveness... He needed to apologise...  
"I'm sorry. I wanted you to be happy too"  
Levi let out a deep sigh. He'd only meant to apologise to his alpha   
"I lost my cool at having so many people near you. We agreed on Mikasa and Armin. I spent the late afternoon trying to settle my instincts"  
He got it. He'd messed up... He kept messing up  
"I'll apologise to the others once my instincts settle. Do you need anything right now?"  
He could smell Mikasa on his hand. Levi wouldn't like it   
"I need to use the bathroom. Stay with him?"  
"Do you need help?"  
"N-no"  
"Ok. Take your time. I really am fucking sorry"

Despite not being said sarcastically, his omega took it that way. Luca didn't want him moving off the bed, then looked heartbroken when Eren shut him out the bathroom. He couldn't stuff up in the bathroom. He couldn't make Levi even madder at him. He couldn't ever fuck up again like that. No one wanted a miserable mate.

 

*  
Levi felt like shit. He hadn't meant to lose his cool, yet when Isabel had jumped on him, his alpha had screamed at him that the girl was a threat. Eren didn't understand how hard it was for him. When Mikasa had gotten close to Eren, he'd wanted to break her hand for touching his omega. He'd suspected it would be, given Mikasa's dynamic, despite her approval of their relationship. And he'd known his alpha was put off by the fact that Mikasa had once looked at Eren with children in mind... But she'd just found a level footing with him, only for him to ruin it because he was furious Eren had kept from him that Isabel and Farlan were there. He didn't doubt for a moment that Eren had wanted to surprise him, and that his heart was in the right place... Now he'd be lucky if Eren even wanted him in his nest with him. He hadn't missed the way Eren curled in on himself, attempting to get away from him. He'd really fucked up.

Letting Eren cool down, and attempting to give him space to prevent upsetting him further, half an hour passed by slowly. Luca was still sitting at the bathroom door, closed away from his hurting mother. He'd scared his son. He'd felt it when he pulled Luca from Isabel. Out of all of them, the only one he hadn't seemed to upset was his newborn pup. Gradually half an hour turned to an hour, Luca starting to scratch at the bathroom door. Whatever Eren was doing, it shouldn't have taken an hour. Ignoring his omega's right to privacy and going back on his own attempt to give Eren space, Levi let he and Luca into the bathroom. Eren was laying in the bathtub, snoring softly. His omega had said baths were a complete no go for now, given the pain... Apparently not. Walking over to the bath, Levi pulled the plug, able to smell traces of lavender and rosemary salts in the water. That had to hurt. Open bleeding wounds and salt, he flinched at the mere thought of it. Not waking at the loss of mostly cold water, Levi grabbed a towel from the rack, then lifted Eren out the bath. His mate was completely out of it. His eyes still wet, his scent undeniably distressed under the scent of the bath salts. His rings had been removed from his fingers, both his wedding ring and the engagement ring from him  
"Don't let him out of your sight"  
Nearly dropping Eren as Obsydin spoke into his mind, Levi growled   
"Don't do that"  
"He's not in a fit mental state"  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means you deeply hurt him"  
Was that all? He hadn't fucking noticed. His voice matching the scowl on his face   
"I know I did"  
"I don't think you understand"  
"Eren is my mate"  
Continuing to reply, he carried Eren out to their nest, then having to start drying him down   
"You ruined the moment for him. He was happy"  
"I know I did"  
"You scared and hurt him"  
"Would you either tell me how to apologise properly or fuck off. You're not making me feel any better"  
"Your job is to be by his side. He is the dragon, he makes the choices"  
"It doesn't work like that. I'm his alpha. Everyone outside that door is an enemy"  
"Do you honestly believe that I would allow harm to befall him?"  
"You're not taking my body over again. We're back with him... Shit... he's still bleeding"  
Blood was staining the brown towel. He'd requested coloured towels for Eren in order to hide the staining  
"Some bleeding is natural. Not everything passed instantly from his womb"  
"When will his magic come back?"  
"In my time, all dragons healed faster after birth. Things have certainly changed"  
"So you're clueless?"  
Obsydin huffed, ending their small argument with "Watch over him closely". Like he wouldn't. He'd hurt Eren and felt awful for it.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calmly follow's the previous 9.2k update with a 9.5k update...  
> I'm still just as sorry

The next few days were hard for Eren. Each time Levi would apologise for his despicable behaviour in front of their friends, it left him feeling hollow inside. He didn't want to talk about that night. He didn't want to talk about crying himself to sleep in a bathtub that felt as if the bottom was made of sharp nails all aimed at the more tender parts of his anatomy. He didn't want to talk about the thoughts that made themselves at home in his mind. He didn't want to talk about he was feeling, or if he had his magic he'd returned in any way. Rather, he was constantly telling himself he didn't want to talk about his emotions because he feared it would cause Levi's temper to flare again. The alpha felt bad. He got it. It wasn't his fault that Eren was failing him as an omega, or as a dragon for being so weak. Levi's soothing scent was now suffocating him. He couldn't take longer than five minutes in the bathroom without Levi enquiring if he was alright. It was humiliating. He felt self-conscious of the fact he now needed longer to go to the toilet. Like he was something less than a functioning human who would soon be 21. It was also a big part of why when Levi said he felt maybe they could try having their friends visit, he could only say "no". The two friends he wished to see would only upset Levi. Mikasa for being an alpha, and Armin because he and Armin hadn't reconciled like Eren had hoped they would. He'd hoped when Armin met his son, he'd be able to proudly introduce him to his pup as his uncle. That Armin would see he wanted to make up. The only other person he felt he could talk to in the castle was Historia, yet he didn't wish to put her in an awkward position, especially when she really should have returned to Draecia by now, and was only remaining to make sure he was alright.

When Levi fell asleep, Eren stole into the bathroom. Sinking down against the heavy wooden door, he couldn't stop himself from crying again. He hated it. He fought so hard to keep it together in front of Levi, but nights were so much harder. They were the only times he could find time for himself, and it was emotionally draining. How could he go to Historia in the middle of the night? Ymir wouldn't like it at all, it'd be like Historia coming to their chambers, and if her pregnancy was anything like his, he'd only be interrupting their more intimate of moments. The last thing he wanted was to be a burden. To anyone. He needed to get his shit together, so why was it so hard? He'd held it in in Marley far better than he was here. And now he was on the outside, no one saw fit to keep him or Levi in the loop over the war, or Queen Dina. All correspondence would stop with Hanji, to be shared with Armin. It was how he wanted things to be. Armin taking control of Eldia and guiding it into a new dawn of freedom for all. But fuck, did it suck. He knew just as well as anyone did that the people of Marley and Eldia were the same. Inside the walls, across the sea, everyone was suffering and isolated in their own ways. All he'd wanted to do was help people, yet where was that going to get him he couldn't help himself.

Exhausting his tears, Eren washed his face off. He couldn't do anything about his scent, not without full access to the castle's herbs. He missed being independent in his tower. To try new remedies, and to grow new things. In the tower, he'd had days where he felt small and alone, but being in Levi's quarters was making him feel even smaller. He needed air. He needed to just be able to breathe without Levi's scent, even if he felt naked without that layer of unseen protection. Letting himself out the bathroom, the thought struck him. Why couldn't he take a walk? Levi would sleep for hours. The guards at the door would keep his alpha and his pup safe. Their son already adored Levi, and Levi adored him. There were a few names that came to mind. Viren, leader of heroes. Eli, ascended, or even my god. Ren, a shortening of his name. Lee, a shortening of Levi. He liked Viren. It made him think of his son being an older brother, off on adventures with Luca and hopefully another pup, or even part dragon if he managed to have a clutch. He simply didn't have the confidence to voice these names to Levi. He didn't want to overstep his place as omega, and no healthy relationship could continue as theirs was at the moment. Maybe he had been too hasty taking Levi back? And now he was reaping what he'd sown? Crossing to Levi's dresser, he found out a more appropriate pair of pants than the ones he'd been sleeping in to hide his body away. His stomach still hadn't lessened that much in his eyes, leaving him forced to wear one of the maternity shirts Hanji had sent up. She probably hated him too. He'd really not done himself any favours by falling out with everyone, even by accident. Skipping his shoes, he donned one of Levi's black cloaks. He still had no idea where half the things he'd brought with him from Marley had ended up. Possibly in the guest wing of the castle? He'd wanted to see if Zeke's things were still there. It was pathetic, but he missed him. Yet going to check on his exhusbands things felt like cheating on Levi, and that only served to send a fresh wave unwanted emotions crashing over him. Summoning a small demon light, he walked to the door. Jumping off the bed, Luca padded over softly, nuzzling at his hand. He hadn't intended for company, but now he had his safety blanket by his side. Letting them out and into the hall, both guards snapped to attention, Eren feeling compelled to give an explanation  
"Levi is with our pup. I am taking Luca for a walk..."  
"Very well, Sir Eren"  
"Sir?" That was new. He wasn't a "sir". He didn't want to be a "sir"  
"Thank you"  
No. He didn't know why he thanked them. They were only doing their jobs. Hurrying off, his muscles protested from his lazy ways. Luca more than happy to stride along beside him  
"Where shall we go? We can't visit Uncle Armin or Aunt Mikasa, they're both sleeping"  
Now he was walking away from his son, he wanted to run back and retrieve his sleeping child. Like taking a break was something so horrible he deserved to be hung for such a deed. Nuzzling his hand again, Luca chirped  
"I'll follow you then"

Luca led him down to the kitchen, then through to the courtyard after stealing an apple so stealthily that Eren had missed it. Cold night air filled his lungs, yet he continued on with Luca, making his way down to the training field where Luca wanted to play. He didn't even know if they were still at war or if that was all over and the country was starting to rebuild. Just because the head was cut off the snake, didn't mean it was any less dangerous. Or something like that. Trilling, his son ran off, letting off some steam after being confined for so long. Eren knew he didn't need to worry about Luca's physical safety. His son was curious, yet his vision would see him clear of otherwise invisible dangers. Settling himself down, he watched as Luca carried on like a moron, chasing things only seen to him, or randomly pouncing on thin air. Closing his eyes, he let himself breathe. He could smell Levi on his clothes, but he felt better for being away from his chronic smell. It was all a jumbled mess of emotions that he had no idea how to untangle alone. Would or could he even be a good mother to his son? Would they be an alpha, omega, beta, or somehow develop into a dragon as he had? Historia may have felt no magic, but he was living proof that strange things happened.

Running and jumping on his stomach, Luca drove the breath from his lungs as his son settled on his pudgy belly. Biting down his pain, Eren's hands came to rest on Luca's back  
"Baby boy, you're killing me here. Stretch up so you're laying along the top of me"  
Luca did as he was told, his chin resting on Eren's chest, leaving him feeling Luca's strong heartbeat in his belly  
"I love you. I'm sorry I'm not ok. But I want to be. It's just going to take some time. You can keep run... ooof!"  
Jumping back up, Luca then jumped off his stomach, his son running off. The silence of the night interrupted with a giggle  
"Luca! Shhh... I had to sneak out, don't draw attention"  
Historia?  
Forcing himself back up, he watched Historia come closer. Her own demon light a light blue that bobbed as she stepped  
"I'm sorry. I heard you sneaking out, and I followed"  
"I was trying not to disturb you"  
"Don't tell Ymir, I snuck out because I was craving jam on bread, and heard you two leaving the kitchen"  
Eren snorted. Historia really didn't act like a princess. She was so down to earth that it was refreshing  
"Did you get your jam and bread?"  
"Why do you think I took so long to catch up?"

Sitting herself beside him, Eren unpinned his cloak to cover both their shoulders. Historia humming as she rested her head against his shoulder. In front of them, Luca was off running around like an idiot again, this time for his rarely seen "Aunt"  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Not really"  
"That good?"  
"I know you would have heard when the others met my son"  
"I did hear... I talked with Isabel and Farlan"  
"Thank you. I didn't know how to explain it"  
"It's quite alright. Isabel is rather nice. She reports all fallen dragons they find when they're trapping"  
"I heard that before. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was so proud to introduce our son to Levi's family and mine. He was so fucking mad"  
"I did warn you"  
"I was ok with it. He lost his shit, and now I'm... No. I said I wasn't talking about it"  
Historia giggled, biting into her hastily made sandwich  
"Aw, my plan failed"  
"Trust me. You don't want to listen. Especially not when you're so close"  
"I have time. I've been worried"  
"That's because you're too kind"  
"Maybe. Honestly, you can talk to me. I probably understand you best right now"  
"I... I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want to upset Ymir"  
"You wouldn't. Tell me what's been going on"  
"That's the thing, I don't know. I thought I'd be happy not to be prince, but now I hear nothing. Not about Marley, or Dina, or the war. Hanji is convinced I'm having an omega drop. Levi's smothering me in guilt. Armin isn't talking to me, and apparently, I made quite the stir last week at Erwin's funeral when I went into labour. I feel disgusting. I feel like I have to constantly ask Levi's permission to do everything. I can't spend longer than five minutes out of his sight of he worries and every night I'm crying in the bathroom alone because it still fucking hurts down there. I just feel really weak and I hate it"  
"You're allowed to be weak"  
"I feel sad all the time Historia. No one wants a mate who's always down"  
"Have you talked to Levi?"  
"I can't. If I say anything, he apologises. He apologised because my arse tore giving birth. I don't want apologies. I want to not feel less than him. I'm tired of being protected like a child"  
"How can I help? Do you want to know what I know?"  
"About Dina?"  
"I don't see why not. We transferred her out of Marley on war crimes, but now we're waiting as they want her trail to happen at an international court in Europe. My father was absolutely livid, yet Freya stood against him. Dina has been confined with the use of Freya's magic to prevent father from releasing Dina. We're related somewhere along the line, and very distantly. I heard Zeke was given a military funeral with full honours, from the current military commander, Willy Tybur. His family has all kinds of crazy connections across the globe, and the previous military commander approached him to make a deal. They did ask if I thought you were up for meeting with them as Prince of Eldia, but now Armin's prince, that's a whole other thing we're going to need to discuss. Thanks for letting me know. I had to wrack my brain to remember that compatibility test"  
"Armin isn't talking to me"  
"He wanted to. When he came to see the baby, he wanted to, yet feared Levi's wrath"  
Armin actually wanted to talk?  
"It's probably smart he didn't"  
"If you two want to meet up, I'm sure I could arrange something"  
"He's probably too busy now. Hanji hates me"  
"Eren, no. No one hates you. Hanji doesn't understand and her fear of the unknown has gotten the better of you. Just like you're a little down, she is too"  
"She agrees that I'm a whore for taking Zeke's body back to Marley then taking Levi to bed"  
"Levi is your mate. What you have with him, no one can put into words. I didn't hear about that, and I'm very unimpressed. If it wasn't for my stupid father, I'd whisk you back up to Draecia in a heartbeat"  
Resting his head against Historia, Eren shook it lightly  
"I love being an Eldia. I love living here. You're so kind to me, and I feel like I've never done anything for you other than mess things up"  
"You're a young dragon, we can't all be as perfect as Ymir"  
"Damn girl, you've got it bad"  
Historia giggled as she nodded  
"I do. You're a good friend and a good person. Sometimes shit things happen to good people, but look what it's given you. You have Luca and your son. Both are so beautiful"  
"They're what makes it all worth it. Even if me and Levi are through"  
"You're not through. But bottling all of this up isn't healthy"  
"I feel like maybe I am crazy"  
"We are all a little crazy. Now, what other gossip do you want?"  
"What have you got?"  
"Don't tell anyone, but I hear the princess of Draecia was caught cuddling the former prince of Eldia"  
"Don't tell anyone, but I hear that was exactly what he needed. I was seriously thinking about you. I feel like I can't cause any trouble"  
"In that spirit, I should probably confess I heard you crying. I'm sorry. I stopped to make the sandwich so I'd have an excuse to follow you"  
"You do know that makes me feel like shit"  
"It's a very emotional and draining time for you. I know only a little what you went through. First with Zeke, the pregnancy and your place on the battlefield. But what really makes me proud is the way you refused to continue the lies. I wish I had seen you at the cathedral"  
"I barely said anything"  
"You spoke the truth. That is more powerful and scary than anything else in this world. Your speech may not have gone to plan, but you held yourself talk. With poise and grace, as you revealed the truth. Honestly, if you did decide to take on the position as the leader of Marley, I would support you"  
"I'm so done with that. They make their omegas wear collars and dresses. Essentially seen as chicks with dicks. The number of people who treated me beneath Zeke... I miss him. Is that weird?"  
"No. You cared for him. And he, you. From what I heard"  
"He died in my arms. He thanked me for the baby and our time together. I keep wondering what kind of man he would have been without having lies shoved down his throat his whole life"  
"I'm sure he was happy to be with you in his last moments. To be with someone who truly cared for him. It's ok to not be over him, and it's just as ok not to forget him"  
"I don't know... he... could be a complete and total arsehole if he wanted. He was loathed by all of Eldia"  
"You're thinking too hard. I can feel your thoughts and emotions. It saddens me that you hate yourself so much"  
"Each time I feel happy, something happens. I can't help but think I'm delusional for seeking happiness"  
"We all seek happiness. Yet, somewhere along the way, we have become a society where we feel we have to be with our significant other every moment of every day. Breaks and time for yourself are important. It's not greedy to wish for time apart to think"  
"I don't want to hurt Levi. The birth was bad for him. He cried for me, thinking I'd die"  
"I've heard male births aren't that fun"  
"No. I feel like delivering the clutch was easier, and I was in my human form for that"  
"And you say you're not strong. We should head back soon. Don't worry about Levi. Tell him I needed to talk to you about pregnancy things"  
"I don't want to think about pregnancy things. I feel so revolted by my body"  
"Your body is beautiful"  
"Levi tells me that too. It's hard to believe when I still look pregnant, yet nothing is inside me. I miss... I miss feeling him moving. I felt so close to him, and now I feel I cannot even offer a name for him"  
"What name do you like?"  
"Viren. Leader of heroes. Can you imagine the adventures he'll have with Luca"  
"I think that's a perfect name. They're already very close"  
"He is. He loves him. I worry Luca will think I love him less. He's given me some heartbreaking looks, as if he's intruding. No matter how many times I tell him I love him"  
"It'll take time. He knows you love him, he's just very young"  
Trotting over to them, Luca ran his tongue up Eren's face  
"See! He's simply too precious"  
Kissing Luca's nose, his son felt cold. Eren had kind of gone numb in the cold  
"He feels cold"  
"Then we should go. I would never forgive myself if Luca was to fall ill"  
"He's tough. My big handsome baby boy"  
Kissing Luca again, Luca trilled in agreement, then balled him over backwards. Eren yelping as his arse objected. Historia failed to stifle her giggles  
"I'm sorry. It's not really funny"  
"Just wait until you've had your clutch"  
"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up"

Pulled to his feet by Historia, Eren brushed himself off. Luca was happy to bound towards the castle, before acting strangely and glueing himself to Eren's side. He didn't think what it meant at the time. Not that Luca could possibly thinking that they'd gone go see Historia, come back to this training oval, then Eren had disappeared. It'd broken his heart to think of Luca wandering around, wondering why his mother wasn't there and why he was suddenly alone.

 

"Where the fuck were you?"  
Screaming in fright, Eren had a miniature heart attack as Levi's voice reached his ear. He'd literally just snuck back in, thinking the alpha would be asleep. Or, rather, hoping  
"You scared me!"  
"You were scared?! I woke up and you were gone! Do you know how worried I was?!"  
"I..."  
"You what?!"  
Those unwanted feelings were coming back  
"Historia... Pregnancy things"  
"That couldn't wait until morning?"  
"I couldn't sleep. She was awake. I did tell the guards I was taking Luca for a walk"  
"You could have woken me. I would..."  
"We can't leave our baby alone"  
"You left"  
Eren's head jerked back. His eyes filled with tears  
"I talked with Historia"  
"That didn't tell me where you were when I was worrying, or your son was crying for milk"  
He'd missed him crying? Rushing to strip his cloak off, Eren placed it over the back of the dining chair  
"I'll feed him"  
"Good. Heaven's know I can't"

The stiff atmosphere remained as Eren fed the pup. His plump pink lips drinking down every drop hungrily. Taking him the moment he was done, Levi burped him as Eren cleaned his spilt milk up  
"I was thinking..."  
"Hmm? What?"  
Levi's focus was back on their son. Eren's tiny bit of courage to ask if Viren was a good name was gone. Shaking his head, he pushed off the bed, heading to the bathroom to wash his hands again. They still felt cold. He'd washed them before feeding his boy  
"What are you doing?"  
Wasn't it obvious? And why did Levi have to follow?  
"Washing my hands... I split milk"  
"Alright. Don't take too long"  
How long was he supposed to take? It was him simply washing his hands. Historia had said to talk to Levi, but he couldn't. He'd stupidly felt a little lighter after talking with her. Now he back to this. Stalking out the bathroom, Eren pulled the shirt he was wearing down and into place, his destination very clearly the door  
"Where are you going?"  
"I can't do this"  
"What..."  
"I can't! If you hate me, tell me you hate me! I can't... I'm going to Historia..."  
Grabbing the door handle, he was out the door before Levi could stop him. 

 

*  
When Levi woke to find both Eren and Luca gone he'd feared the worst. The smell of distressed omega was faint, and their son was crying his eyes out. Gathering the pup into his arms, Levi checked the bathroom, which seemed to be where the main concentration of Eren's hurt scent was coming from. He didn't know what had been going on with his omega. He'd apologised until he was blue in the face, yet each time Eren dismissed it. He insisted he was alright, just tired and sore. That obviously was not the case. Carrying his son to the door, he opened it slightly in order to address the closest guard  
"How long ago did Eren leave?"  
Blinking at him, the guard quickly remembered that words were required for an answer  
"Approximately an hour ago"  
"Thank you"  
An hour? Where the hell could Eren have gotten to for an hour? He'd left his boots behind and everything... If he'd needed something, why couldn't he have sent a guard? Was something wrong with him? Eren was still bleeding enough that spots were left upon their bed, was their an ongoing complication from birth? Or perhaps something was wrong with Luca?

He'd worked himself into a panic, forcing himself to stay inside their room with their son. He was gently rocking the boy when Eren tried to sneak back in, acting like nothing was wrong. His bare feet were covered in wet grass, his eyes red-rimmed, and his excuse did nothing to reassure Levi. Eren was hiding something. He knew he was hiding something, impatient he'd kept his mouth shut, trying to silently force Eren to speak as he fed their pup. When he didn't, Levi simply took their son back, burping him... He was acting so strangely. He didn't think he'd pushed Eren so far. One minute he was washing his hands, the next he was running off in tears to find Historia... maybe Eren had been with her like he'd said? If so, why hadn't he said more? Or why hadn't the guards said as such... no, he hadn't asked. He'd been too panicked over his mate and son being gone.

Slipping a pair of pants on under his nightshirt, Levi pulled a cloak on, but uncharacteristically skipped putting his own boots on as he gathered his son back up against his chest, and called Luca to come. If Eren was with Historia, then... he didn't want to accept it, but maybe she'd be more forthcoming with answers to what was going on with his omega? He didn't like not knowing what Eren was thinking of feeling. He'd almost put a new command on his mate to tell him whenever anything was wrong, to explain to him what he felt. He'd well and truly fucked up their son's first introductions, but he'd apologised. How long would Eren frost him out like this? He hadn't even returned his rings to his fingers.

 

Knocking on Historia's door, the door was opened by an irate looking Ymir. Eren was sobbing in the corner of the room, tinges of blood danced on his pain scent. With an arm around Eren, Historia was speaking quickly, yet Ymir had moved to block Levi's view of his omega  
"You've got some nerve interrupting us"  
He had some nerve?! Eren was his lover, not hers  
"Let me talk to him"  
"Don't you think you've done enough?  
Leaving Eren's side, Levi didn't miss the blood on Historia's hand as she placed her hand on Ymir's arm  
"Ymir, you're not helping. Levi, I think it's best you leave for the time being"  
"What? He is my mate. If I've upset him, I want to know what I did"  
"Just because he gave birth, doesn't mean his body is magically better, or that he isn't still sensitive to you and your moods. Historia, take the baby"  
"Ymir?"  
"Take the baby before I punch Levi in the face"  
What the fuck was he being punched over?! He'd come to understand. To find what was happening to Eren... growling, Levi took a half step back  
"If I've hurt him, I want to know what I've done! I've tried apologising. Over and over. I need to talk to him"  
Standing, Eren turned to face him. His face was bloody where he'd tried to claw at his own scales, and the look of pain in his eyes... was just a cold dark emptiness. The moment Eren rose, he slumped again, sliding down the wall painfully as he did. Rushing back to him, Historia grabbed his wrists as Eren's hands to his scales again  
"You did this. He's in this pain because you didn't pay close enough attention to him. He thinks he has no right to even suggest a name for your child. He thinks he's an unfit parent. From what I hear, you've only served to make him even worse about himself, by isolating him, bullying him with that angry scent of yours. He knows you'll be mad if your friends visit, so he chose to ignore his own wishes. You've treated your dragon terribly and now he's suffering. All because he has been trying to be a good mate to you"  
Levi was beyond confused. Eren could talk to them, but not to him? He was his alpha. His mate... From the background, Historia scolded her dragon  
"Ymir, that's enough. This is between Eren and Levi"  
"It became my business when you snuck out because you heard him crying"  
Taking a deep breath, Levi tried again. It was a rubbish feeling to find he'd been treating Eren like shit, after chasing after him and trying to make sure his every need was catered for. He didn't mean to get angry, it was just, every time Eren left his sight for longer than a few moments he couldn't stop from worrying  
"I never meant to hurt him. I've struggled with my instincts, and now he's been hurt. I know my anger scared him, and I know things aren't alright at the moment, but I really am sorry"  
Ymir crossed her arms, moving her feet shoulder-width apart. Her tone was deadly calm  
"Levi, leave Eren with us. He needs some space to breathe, and your scent is stinking the place up. We'll look after him tonight. We'll see how things are, come morning"  
"Our son..."  
Historia at least seemed somewhat sympathetic  
"Eren says he should stay with Levi. He doesn't want him to see him like this"  
"And if he needs feeding?"  
"Didn't you hear Historia. Take your son and we'll look after Eren for the rest of the night. We can all talk about this at a more reasonable hour"  
"Ymir, please. Levi, we'll talk tomorrow. Eren is far too upset right now"  
So he had to leave? There was no way Historia or Ymir was letting him stay with Eren... He didn't want to leave him when he was so distressed. He wanted to barge in, take Eren by the hand and drag him back to their room to talk about what had happened. He was the one who should be cleaning Eren's scales. The one kissing away his sorrows. Instead, it seemed as if he was a goddamn idiot. Or the girls seemed to think so. He knew Eren's hormones were still out of whack. It'd been 5 days since Eren had given birth, 6 come morning, and nearly a week since Erwin's funeral. He was well aware of just how much was going on in Eren's mind. So how had he fucked it all up?!  
"Can you please tell him I love him, and I'm not mad at him? I'll wait in our room for him, for when he's ready to return"  
Ymir rolled her eyes, looking back over her shoulder  
"Did he hear that?"  
Historia nodded, her hands full looking after Eren  
"Yes. We'll see you in the morning, Levi"

 

Luca snubbed him for the night. His son laying himself out in Eren's spot, he had on Eren's pillow as he huffed every few moments. Curled around their son, Levi couldn't take his eyes off of him. He really did look so much like Eren that it was laughable. Even the way he scrunched his face up before starting to cry was very Eren-esque. He was still just as confused as he'd been Eren ran off. This was their son, so why couldn't Eren suggest a name for their child? If Levi asked, Eren simply hummed... but hadn't he done the same? No name his mind had provided seemed good enough. Maybe it was Zeke? Levi didn't think he could handle their child being named Zeke... God. He simply had too many questions, and absolutely no answers.

 

*  
Washing his face with care, Eren was limp against Historia. He was exhausted from crying and felt terrible for running right back to Historia after she'd tried telling him to talk to Levi. He hadn't thought Levi would follow him. He felt himself too disgusting for the alpha, his hands finding and clawing at his scales as he ran. He didn't want them. He didn't want to be different. If he was plain and normal, then perhaps Levi would love him more.

Ymir had been furious that he'd hurt his scales. Historia quick to usher him in, though he was babbling, bleeding mess. Wiping the blood away, Eren had undone her work by starting to claw at them all over when he'd heard Levi's voice. How could the alpha not be mad? He'd seemed mad... if he hadn't seemed mad, Eren wouldn't have run... as it was, he was softly apologising over and over to Historia, her hands soft and warm, her smile soft and understanding. Normally it would Armin stuck looking after him. He wanted Armin. He wanted to throw everything out the window and curl up with Armin. Blinking tiredly at Historia, he realised she'd stop cleaning at his face. His scales burnt from the abuse, some kind of cream smeared across them  
"Eren? Can you hear me? I was asking if you were ready to sleep yet?"  
He was too damn drained to reply, his lips were still moving, he could feel then even if he wasn't sure what he was saying  
"It's ok. I understand. I wish you hadn't hurt your beautiful scales"

Carried from the bathroom back to the bedroom by Historia, he was forced to drink some kind of herbal tea that tasted vile. Before he could throw it back up, Historia guided him down into her bed, then up against her so his face rested against her neck. He was so fucking tired. His chest hurt and his eyes burned from the cream on his scales. Numbly, he was covered with a blanket by Ymir, not realising Historia had drugged him with a sleeping draught so he'd get more than a few hours of fitful sleep. It was only seconds before he was sleeping through Historia asking Ymir to fetch Armin. Ymir wasn't happy that Eren was all over her Historia, but she was saving her anger just in case Eren wanted her to kick Levi's arse for him. Both women knew the bond between Levi and Eren was unique, but for him to upset Eren so, was something no rider would risk. An upset dragon was never a good thing. An upset dragon like Eren, whose magic wasn't stable, he was lucky Eren hadn't hurt himself further.

 

*  
Sandwiched between two warm bodies, Eren wasn't sure he wanted to go get up. Someone was playing with his hair, whispering to the other person who felt warm and comforting. Nosing at their neck, he frowned at the lack of Levi's scent, whining in confusion  
"Shhhh... I think he's awake"  
"You're the one playing with hair"  
There was a snort and a giggle  
"You told me to"  
"That didn't mean I thought you would"  
"You're the prince of a whole kingdom, I'm just a princess"  
"Don't act like that means anything between us"  
Armin and Historia... Why was he between Armin and Historia... and why was he nosing at Armin's neck? Wait. Armin was actually... close enough for them to talk?!  
"Shhh. You're both being noisy"  
"Sorry, Ymir. Eren finally woke up"  
"I was beginning to think you'd overdosed him"  
"You make it sound like I drugged him  
"You did drug him. He literally hasn't moved since he rolled on me"  
"That's because he missed you. You know he missed you"  
"I missed him too... but my arm is numb"  
"Don't be a baby"  
Groggily, Eren nuzzled harder into Armin's neck  
"You're all too loud"  
"Sleeping beauty finally breaks his silence. How do you feel?"  
"Missed Armin"  
Armin sighed softly, hugging him close  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to say, and I was so mad at you"  
"I'm sorry... I wanted to tell you and Erwin put a stupid command on me... I hated this. I hated not talking to you"  
"Armin you arsehole, you made him cry"  
Ymir was wrong, he wasn't crying yet, but it was fucking close. Pulling away from his friend, Armin smiled fondly at him  
"I heard you asked me for me. I hope you don't mind"  
"No... I'm sorry I can't remember much..."  
"You were pretty upset from what I gather. Ymir kicked my door in and dragged me back down here"  
"I didn't mean to drag you into my problems"  
"I wish you had. I've missed talking to you"  
"I've missed you too. Did they explain?"  
"No, not really. But if you're down here without Levi, that must mean something happened?"  
"He's been a dick. He was so horrible when you came to meet our son"  
He wanted his baby. As soon as Armin mentioned him, he wanted to go right back to Levi's chambers and cuddle his son  
"Historia explained things... it was still a little awkward"  
"A little? He was horrible. He's been so on edge, and gets so mad over the smallest things"  
"That's not good"  
Historia tapped his shoulder  
"Why don't you and Armin head up to see your baby? We can come with you if you'd like. But I think you and Armin could use a little time to talk"  
"Are you sure? I already inconvenienced you"  
"You miss your baby. It's only natural. Ymir and I will probably be leaving today, so we'll come to see you before we do"  
He didn't want Historia to leave. He'd thought they had longer, but it was possible Historia and Ymir had discussed it while he'd slept. He could easily fall back to sleep as it was and didn't fancy walking back up to Levi's chambers  
"Only if Eren wants to"  
"I want to talk with you. I feel like there's so much I still need to tell you. I wanted to sit down and tell you everything properly..."  
"I know. I never thought I was Erwin's brother, it was a shock"  
"I know. I didn't want you to... I mean..."  
"Let's talk as we walk?"  
"You might need to prop me up. I'm still sleepy"  
"Trust me, I'm an expert at getting a sleep Eren up and ready. Think about all those times in Marley that you didn't want to get out of bed"  
"You're so mean"  
"I'm a prince now. I'm supposed to be bossy and all that"  
"Prince Armin, who would have thought"  
"Now you sound like a royal advisor. I'd forgotten how annoying they were. Prince Armin, you can't do this. Prince Armin, you can't do that. Prince Armin, you can't have breakfast in the kitchen. It's unseemly"  
God. He'd missed Armin...  
"At least you don't have to wear a dress"  
"I think I'd look amazing"  
"I don't know. You don't really have the hips"  
"Are you two getting up?"  
Armin giggled  
"I think we're being evicted"  
"So do I. Do you maybe want to meet my baby properly?"  
"I'd love to"

 

Armin insisted they needed to sneak through the castle, lest Hanji or a royal advisor find them. Eren felt like he was sleepwalking. Armin was finally talking to him again, even if it was because he'd had a breakdown, he totally owed Historia for forcing them together. They didn't speak, given their "sneaking", but Armin kept shooting him small smiles, so that was... probably the best thing that had happened since his pup had been born. Making it to Levi's door, his happiness finally dropped like a stone down a well when his hand touched the doorknob. Levi was going to be pissed  
"Hey, I'll be here with you. If you want, I don't need to come in"  
"No... I just... I really fucked up Armin. We've been... better. He doesn't mean to make me feel so bad about myself. But I can't even go to the toilet without him worrying... I feel like I'm suffocating"  
"Lets head in then, if he gets too mad, I can have the guards arrest him"  
Eren forced a smile  
"All this power has gone to your head"  
"I don't know how you did it. Honestly, you made it look so much easier most of the time"  
"I was wearing a dress, and there for appearances"  
"You weren't at Erwin's funeral. I thought you were really brave, and stupid. I didn't think anyone would come. I'm sorry"  
"You're not the only one. Hanji hated the idea"  
"I know she did..."

Opening the door, Levi was sitting on the edge of the bed. It looked as if his alpha hadn't slept, dark bags hanging under his eyes  
"Er-..."  
Levi's sentence trailed off as Armin followed him in  
"Hello, Levi. I'm sorry if I'm intruding. Historia called me down to stay with Eren last night, and I simply had to meet your son. Congratulations. I know we haven't really... but... I want to thank you for being with him during the labour"  
Levi sighed softly  
"Um... I wanted Armin to meet our son. Is that ok?"  
"He's your son too. God, Eren..."  
Levi was getting teary... Eren felt like he'd fucked up, even if he really did want Armin to meet his pup. Getting to his feet, Levi carried their boy over to him as Eren moved to meet him  
"I'm sorry, Levi"  
"No, I'm sorry. Are you... do you want to... I'm sorry"  
Taking his pup into his hold, Eren used his right hand to then pull Levi up against him, his hand on the man's nape as Levi rested his head in his shoulder  
"I'm the one who's fucked up... I'm a bad omega"  
"No. No. God, no. I'm the one who goes crazy with worry when I can't see you"  
"Can Armin hold our baby?"  
"Yeah... I'll take a shower. He cried all night without you"  
Eren was shocked  
"He did?"  
"He missed you"  
"I didn't think he would..."  
"You idiot. Of course, he missed his mum"  
"I missed him. Historia drugged me, so I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner"  
"She drugged you?"  
Eren's voice dropped lower, guiltily mumbling  
"I was too hysterical to sleep"  
"Do you feel better now?"  
He didn't know what to say to that. No. But Levi wanted him to say "yes"  
"Never mind. I'll shower. You sit and talk with Armin"  
"Ok"

Armin patiently waited for Levi to head to the bathroom, and for Eren to calm his emotions enough to walk over to his nest. Climbing in, he patted the spot next to him, aware that it kind of felt wrong to have another person in his nest. Armin was happy to climb up next to him, his smile wide as the pup yawned and stretched, before starting to cry  
"I think he's hungry"  
"Yeah... I'm sorry baby"  
"Does he have a name?"  
"It's... a work in progress"  
"He's so small"  
"Do you want to hold him for a moment? I need to get this shirt off"  
"Hold him? Why can't you feed him like this?"  
Eren ducked his head, Armin was still far too innocent  
"Armin, I have to feed him. I can't feed him when my breasts are covered"  
"Oh. Oh! May I?"  
"I would love you too. Mikasa might be jealous"  
"She's so excited. She bought a few things for the baby, that turned into a box of things. Then she felt bad he hadn't brought anything for Luca, and got him a rocking horse"  
Luca was going to be so confused, Eren not sure how it'd work, but quite sure it would be adorable  
"Historia gave me the silks, and the baby blanket"  
"I... got you a gift too. But I don't have it here"  
"You didn't need to"  
"I did. I'm still confused about a lot of things, and everyone keeps talking at me. I don't know how to be a prince"  
"I didn't either. You did spend time with Erwin, he... was trying to prepare you for the future. I'm really sorry you two didn't..."  
"Ew! He's my brother! I'm glad we didn't!"  
"Here, take him"

Armin looked terrified as he held the pup. The pup was still crying as Eren fought his shirt off, covering his less than appealing belly with it, before taking his son back, so he could guide him to his nipple. With a little manipulation, his son latched mid-cry, both of them laughing at the mildly surprised look on his face  
"He's so tiny. I kind of thought he'd be bigger"  
"Because of how long I was pregnant? He wrecked my arse. I don't think I would have survived if he wasn't bigger"  
Armin went white, his eyes wide  
"You didn't heal?!"  
"No. My magic is all messed up and not working"  
The shock was real, Armin horrified  
"No healing"  
"No healing"  
"Stitches?"  
"Nothing. When my magic comes back, things will heal. If stitches are in, it might make things complicated"  
"That... doesn't sound nice"  
"It was worth it to meet him"  
"But your arse... I mean... I wasn't thinking about your arse, but I thought you'd heal. I... wow"  
"It's ok, Armin"  
"Doesn't it hurt? I mean... a whole human came out of there"  
"I know, I felt it. I can't blame him though. Look at him Armin, isn't he perfect?"  
Armin nodded quickly, leaning against Eren to watch the little pup feed  
"He is. I'm really proud of you. You were in labour at Erwin's funeral, did you... before?"  
"No. During. Levi and I were joking about it before we left. He jinxed me. I thought I'd have more time"  
"You went into labour though. Then you stood in front of everyone..."  
"What happened? Levi kind carried me off"  
"Hanji ran up and took the podium. She got everything back under control. Then she introduced me"  
"I had a whole speech planned..."  
"I think the public would have preferred you. At least they know who you are"  
"Nope. You're the prince now. I'm happy being a nobody in the background with my boys"  
"I don't know how to rule a kingdom. The royal advisors told me I am supposed to announce your child, given you a prince. I told them we should wait, and they didn't like that"  
"Probably because they don't like actually having to do anything. Seriously, everyone has their own agenda. They didn't like listening to me when I used to help Erwin and Levi. They're all a bunch of withered idiots"  
"You can't say that"  
"It's true. A new way starts with you. No more lies. No more hiding. A proper royal prince with the people's interests in heart"  
"Erwin was trying... Eren how does this even happen. I had my mum and dad. I had Grandpa. Was all that a lie?"  
Armin sniffled, Eren had missed his mood shift  
"No! No. Armin. That's not how this works. Just because the Queen convinced, and the pregnancy was moved into your mother, does not in any way mean she loved you less. Grandpa loved you too. That's like asking me if I love Luca any less"  
"It's all really confusing. Like finding out you're not even who you thought you are"  
"Armin, I found out I'm a dragon. It's ok to be scared. Levi's here to help. Seriously, he knows a lot about everything. He's even been to Europe"  
"Wait... how do you know... Historia?"  
"No one else tells me anything around here"  
"You had a baby, you're not supposed to be thinking about politics"  
"You sounded just like Levi. Yes. Historia told me. We talked last night. I really hoped to have more organised before the baby came"  
Readjusting his son, the pup was just about done feeding. Maybe he'd finally get to burp him? Levi always did it, but he was still in the shower. He wanted to burp his baby... he wanted to wash him... and cuddle him  
"Seriously? The people really liked the dropped taxes... and Eldia green..."  
"Armin, you're stressing too much. Levi's cranky, but he cares for the people. I think he's struggling not doing much of anything"  
"Hanji says..."  
"Hanji is grieving the loss of Erwin. She's confused and angry at Levi for leaving. She's mad at me for being kidnapped, and for the baby. And for Levi... she might be an advisor, but you're the prince. You remember how shit things were when Shinganshima fell was, that's a feeling I don't want anyone to ever feel again"  
"I don't either... you were on the streets. You nearly died"  
Nuzzling into Armin's hair, Eren kissed the blond locks  
"I didn't die. That was so long ago now. I think you're going to be just fine. Besides, if you really want, you can fire anyone you want now"  
"I can fire people?"  
"You're the prince. You get to boss people around"  
"You didn't"  
"I did. You just didn't see it all the time"  
"Eren!"  
"What?"  
"You bossed people around?"  
"It's the best perk of the job. Besides. Erwin said I was your right-hand man now"  
"You don't have to... I mean, you have a baby, and Luca to think of"

Moving his pup off his breast, Armin was forced to move so he could settle his baby against his shoulder. His conversation with Armin was going better than he could have imagined... He almost wanted to tell Armin he wanted to leave to build a life with Levi, but as he stared at his friend's happy face, he changed his mind. Maybe it was better to hold off for now... Armin was insecure about being prince, he didn't need Eren leaving completely, or thoughts of it... fuck... Levi was probably close to imploding, if he hadn't already... how could he forget his alpha...  
"Armin, can I tell you something?"  
"Sure, anything! You know that, don't you?"  
"I do. I want to tell you that you're going to be a wonderful Prince, and Levi's still in the bathroom. It's about time to let him out, isn't it?"  
Armin started laughing, immediately covering his mouth out of fear of startling the baby  
"I forgot he was in there... he's not going to be mad, is he?"  
"Probably not. Hopefully? Levi?! Are you ok?!"

Letting himself out the bathroom, Levi didn't look overly mad... that didn't stop Eren from getting anxious. Since he'd come back in, Luca hadn't even come to see him. His son still sleeping near the fireplace  
"I started cleaning... are you two ok?"  
"We're good. I was... um... thinking that maybe you could talk to Armin? About being the Prince? That's if you don't mind"  
"I don't mind, but Armin, do you mind if I talk with Eren?"  
Here it came. Levi was going to hit him or yell at him for being a bad omega and an even worse mother  
"I don't mind at all. Eren, it was really nice to talk. I still have things I want to talk to you about"  
"Why don't you make a list? Then we can talk about all of it together. You're always coming up with amazing things, you just need to have a little more faith in yourself"  
"Thanks, Eren. Mikasa's going to be so jealous"  
"Noooo. Mad Mikasa is scary! You can deal with her wrath for me?"  
"Nope. She's your sister. I'll see you later little man..."

 

Levi didn't take Armin's spot as Eren expected. His alpha sitting down the end of the bed while Eren placed their son down so he could wipe the warm milk off his shoulder. Raising his hand to run his fingers through his hair, Eren flinched unintentionally at the action, causing pain to fill Levi's features  
"I'm... do you really think I'm going to hit you?"  
"No..."  
"Eren, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to understand what... how I hurt you so much. I didn't mean to"  
"I know you didn't"  
"You were so upset. You were tearing at your scales. I didn't... I don't know how we got here"  
"It's not you"  
"Then why are you scared of me? Did I forget something? Did I black out and hurt you?"  
His alpha sounded so fucking broken... This was exactly why he didn't want Levi seeing him weak like this...  
"Levi, no. Ok. No. It's me. You're instincts put you on edge and I get that, but mine... my make me scared"  
"I'm supposed to protect you and I'm scaring you"  
"I'm not..."  
"Ok?"  
"No... I... I didn't want to upset you. I know you're trying. I know. But this is really me. I thought giving birth, that I would be so happy. That everything would be a dream... but I'm still messed up. I still have things in my head I have to work through"  
"Eren, I don't want to put a command on you. I want you to be able to talk to me, even without a command like the one I had on you before. You're my omega, and last night, I upset you so badly you were crying in the bathroom before you went out. I didn't mean to be mad. I was scared as hell when you weren't here... I get scared where I can't see you"  
"Levi, you panic when I go to the bathroom. It's... humiliating not being able to take a shit properly, and to feel like you're timing me!"  
It was Levi's turn to flinch, it didn't feel great to hurt him  
"I... what... no. I'm not timing you. I just fear you'll bleed again and I'll be too late"  
"I'm not going to bleed. I mean, I am, but I would tell you if it was major"  
"Not if you fainted..."  
Eren looked away from Levi... he felt drained enough as it was  
"I don't want to fight..."  
"I don't want to fight either. I want to be here for you, but I don't know what to say or do to help. I've told you I'm sorry for what happened with Isabel and Farlan. Isabel set my alpha off. After that, I..."  
"Levi. I get it. You told me, but now you keep apologising and it makes me feel like shit. You need to stop. I can't take it right now. I was so happy when he was born, and now I keep messing everything up. I thought he'd be happy if I wasn't here"

Moving up the bed, Levi took their son from him to settle him down beside them. Taking Eren's face in his hands, Eren closed his eyes  
"Hey, look at me"  
He really didn't want to. He didn't want Levi's silver eyes looking right through him to the ugliness of his mind  
"Eren, please. I love you. Open your eyes for me"  
"I..."  
"I don't know what's going on in your head if you don't tell me. I'm not going to be angry, and this baby, he loves you. He loves his mother. He cried all night without you"  
"I feel guilty enough. I can't take much more"  
"I didn't mean to make you feel... I've fucked everything up"  
"You haven't fucked everything up"  
"You're..."  
"I've had a baby, Levi. I'm trying to learn how to adjust. Things take longer. I'm shaken up and scared. Your scent is so on edge that I can't calm down. Last night, I really needed to take a walk, so Historia stalked me down. I wasn't running away"  
"Why couldn't you... because you think I'm timing you..."  
"I feel like I can't do this..."  
"You can"  
"You don't know"  
"I do"  
"You don't!"  
"I do. You're strong. You're strong and beautiful. I love you"  
"You're wrong, Levi"  
"Eren..."  
"You're wrong... I'm sorry. I... can we talk about this later. Maybe when I've taken a shower and had something to eat? Historia gave me herbs so I could sleep. And with Armin... and last night. I want to sleep"  
"I... if you want"  
"Levi, we will talk. I'm a walking disaster. You saw me last night"  
"You were laughing with Armin. I can't remember making you laugh since the baby came"  
"I won't talk to Armin..."  
"That's not what I'm saying. Why do I have to be so shit at this? You're my omega, and I keep stuffing shit up. Like the shitty idiot, I am"  
Finally, Eren opened his eyes. Levi smiling through his pain  
"You're not an idiot. Please don't say such things about yourself. I do love you. I do. Maybe if we open the windows your scent won't be so strong? And mine won't set you off either?"  
"If that's what you think, then we can try"  
"I think my sadness is making your alpha on edge, making my omega on edge. I felt better outside last night"  
"You were outside? Eren, do you know how dangerous that was? Marley troops are still on the island. They're still being discovered and captured. Not to mention unexploded ordnances on the castle grounds. You could have been seriously injured. You could have lost a leg or an arm..."  
Shit. Crap... he'd gone and put his foot right into it  
"I was with Historia and Luca. I had a light... Levi, you're scaring me"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I just... you... The castle grounds haven't been cleared yet. You need to be careful for the time being"  
If Ymir could land there, they couldn't be too dangerous. Historia was Ymir's world  
"All I wanted was some fresh air. I'm sorry"  
"No. Fuck... I know you'd be careful, you could probably even smell the explosive powder"  
"You just worry. Maybe you should go for a walk or something, Levi? Get some air?"  
"I probably need sleep. He really wouldn't settle without you"  
Eren bit down his whine, he couldn't show Levi how guilty that made him feel when was trying so hard to resolve things between them  
"Then about we have some breakfast first? Breakfast then sleep?"  
Levi placed a chaste kiss on his lips  
"I would like that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a quiet scene between Historia and Eren. Them sitting beneath the starry night with no one else (but Luca) around. Sharing a cloak as Historia's blue demon light, and Eren's orange demon light hovered above them...


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 66... its soooo hard... I have so much stuck on 66 at the moment...

It was now 10 days after the birth of their son, and just three days until Eren's birthday. Eren still wouldn't confide in him what he was thinking, and Levi was at his wit's end. His instincts had settled drastically, yet Eren still struggled with his own.  
When he'd caught Eren crying in the bathroom in the middle of the night, the omega shut him out completely, preferring to climb back into bed where he curled up with Luca, back towards Levi as he did. Perhaps the only good thing that had happened, was now they finally had a cot in their room for their precious son. Lined with furs and wool from Isabel and Farlan, then a silk blanket from their nest, the light wooded rocking cot had brought him to tears like some kind of shitty idiot. Having a pup made so many things real, yet somehow, having the cot in the room made it even more real. They were still to settle on a name. Eren had grown tireder and tireder over the last two days, Levi fearful he'd close his eyes and slip into a come without him being able to do a damn thing, with all his sleeping, the conversation hadn't occurred. It wasn't like Levi had found a name that seemed just right for their boy, but knowing Eren had ideas and wasn't sharing, was driving him mental. As was Obsydin's parenting advice. His son was not a dragon. He didn't need to "poked out of the nest" to build character. Luca had been up and running around by now, his pup was going to take much longer to reach those milestones, and a miserable Eren wasn't helping.

That was why Levi had made plans. Suggesting they take a walk and get some fresh air while the maids change the sheets, Eren was too out of it to even think about the fact Levi cleaned his own chambers, Levi got his omega up and dressed. Eren's stomach wasn't as smooth as it'd been before birth, a small amount of pudge remained, but Levi didn't care at all. Certainly not to the extent Eren did. Trying to make his mate feel better, he'd wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. The minute his hands touched Eren's stomach, Eren forced his way out his hold, insisting they leave so that maids may do their work. What Levi hadn't told Eren was that he'd organised a small party of sorts. Hanji would be there, as would their friend-family. Given they'd kept the she-devil away since the birth of their pup, Moblit must have been at his wit's end babysitting her. Set up in the sunroom, they'd been warned not to overcrowd Eren, and to make it appear like they were working before he and the omega stumbled upon them. The hardest part of the plan was getting Eren to the sunroom when his omega just wanted to go outside. Despite his small stature, Luca seemed to understand what was planned for his mother. Extra bounce in the small dragon's steps as he held Eren's hands loosely in his teeth. How Eren could stand the feel, Levi didn't know. Luca's teeth were razor sharp, if he tripped or sneezed, they'd go straight through Eren's hand. Plus, it wasn't exactly clean and hygienic.

Reaching the sunroom, Luca released Eren's hand. Opening the door, Levi ushered Eren in, their pup resting on his right shoulder, leaving Levi both hands to prevent his omega's escape. Not facing the lounge chairs on the far side of the room, Eren made it a few steps in before suddenly looking that way, by now, Levi was in the room preventing Eren from escaping.

"Eren! How are you? I can't believe I'm the last one here to meet your baby! I thought we were friends"  
Fucking Hanji. This party was for Eren's sake, not so she could make stupid shitty comments. Glaring in his direction, Eren had put two and two together  
"Fancy running into all of you here"  
No one was buying his "casual" tone  
"Yes, come sit with us. We were..."  
"Hanji, don't bother. Levi is an arsehole and a terrible fucking actor"  
Eren was pissed. Rising from his space beside Mikasa, Armin rushed over to them. Placing hand on the pup's back, Armin looked into Eren's eyes   
"Eren... if you don't want to do be here, I don't mind at all"  
"No. We're here now. Some warning would have been nice though"  
"I didn't want to do anything overly large. I know you're still recovering, but Mikasa got jealous. Hanji's been a nightmare, and I really want to hold your baby again"  
"Armin, I know Levi set this up"  
"He might have, but I'm the one made no one else would disturb us. Plus, I hounded Nicollo into making all your favourites... So let's have some good food, and relax? Besides, if anyone upsets you, I can evict them or have them arrested..."  
"This power thing has finally kicked in, hasn't it?"  
"It's amazing. Yesterday, one of the royal advisors tried to tell me you can't have cake for breakfast. I proved him wrong"  
Levi snorted, Eren taking half a step away from the noise  
"Sorry. It's refreshing to see someone standing up to them. They're rather pompous arseholes"  
Armin nodded quickly   
"I made that list, that Eren mentioned. Is it possible to go over it with you soon?"  
"Armin, come by Levi's chambers tonight. We can discuss everything then"  
Passing their son to Armin, Armin's eyes filled with happiness. Eren made a far better prince than Levi or Erwin ever had  
"Exactly, what Eren said"  
"Thank you. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that"  
Eren teased Armin softly   
"I thought you were just happy to hold the baby"  
"I am. He's so cute and chubby. Come sit beside me, please. I hope you don't mind that I brought presents"  
"Aaarmin. You didn't have to"  
""Have to" has nothing to do with it"  
Luca let out a curious "lu?", looking up at Armin and blinking sadly  
"Don't give me that look. I stole a whole leg of lamb for you. I haven't forgotten my first nephew"  
Rearing onto his back legs, Luca trilled happily as he flapped his wings  
"You're both spoiling him too much"  
Armin ignored his words, Eren falling in to step as they joined the others on the lounge chairs. It was surprising that Isabel hadn't launched herself up and onto Luca yet. 

Left a place next to Farlan, Levi dropped down heavily. Hanji was glaring, not granted cuddle permission despite her wriggling fingers. Eren had always been a physical person when it came to Armin and Mikasa, seeking comfort from both of them, yet it annoyed him to be seated across from his mate as Eren leaned into Armin's side, not minding Mikasa resting her hand on Eren's leg in order to get a closer look at the pup. Jealous of the attention, Luca climbed into Levi lap, trilling softly as he flopped back against him so his head on was on Levi's shoulder. Rubbing Luca's stomach, his son wriggled down closer to him, his claws digging into Levi's leg as he did  
"You're a pest, you know that right?"  
Headbutting at his mouth, Isabel let out an "aw", while Levi tasted blood. Luca was such a dopey little dragon, his belly definitely didn't need the stolen leg of lamb, but he wasn't going to deny him   
"Can we talk about the baby now? I want to talk about the baby. How is he? What's it like being a mum, Eren? Or you Levi, who would have thought you'd ever be a dad"  
Hanji knew damn well about Eren's clutch, she had no right ignoring Luca's presence or bringing up Eren's fertility issues   
"It's... not what I expected. Levi's great with him. I've only burped him once, and he always does bath time. Besides, we have Luca"  
"But Luca isn't yours biologically. It must feel different"  
Growling, the alpha was certain he could kill Hanji in less than a second. Blood didn't mean shit and she knew that   
"Luca is still our son. He's just as much my baby boy as our pup is, and he's been fantastic with the baby. He loves watching him. It was a little hard for Luca, he was there for the birth after all. He had about as fun as Moblit did"  
Why did it feel like Levi was being ignored? For someone who didn't want to be there, Eren was doing most of the talking and held all the attention. It wasn't like Levi wanted the attention, but Eren had said he wanted to show off Levi with their baby...  
"Is that right, Levi?"  
Whatever game Hanji was playing, he was putting an end to it  
"Luca is our first born. Nothing will change that. As for our pup, he adores Eren. He cries whenever he's not with him. Sure, a human baby isn't the same as raising a dragon, neither of us expected it to be. It's an adjustment, but we're getting there. It helps that he's absolutely perfect"  
"I did wonder if something was wrong, given you haven't announced a name"  
"There's nothing wrong with him. A name is a serious thing. We can't all be called "Shitty Glasses""  
Isabel doubled over laughing   
"Levi! That's so mean!"  
"She's the one picking fights. She's just about got herself banned forever when it comes to having cuddles"  
Hanji pouted, crossing her arms as she did  
"You finally leave your room and you're so cranky. I don't know how Eren puts up with you"  
Luca growled at Hanji, Isabel who'd been trying to bring her laughter under control lost it all over again. Leaning past Luca, Farlan scolded Isabel  
"Isabel, it's really not that funny"  
"I'm sorry. But if Eren isn't used to Levi being cranky by now, I don't think he'll ever be"  
Levi opened his mouth to reply, only Eren cut him off  
"Levi is a good mate. He's a good father to both our sons. Hanji, I know you hate me, but can we please not fight in front of our friends like this? This party was organised for you all to meet our son, who no, isn't named yet, but not because anything is wrong with him. He's perfectly fine and healthy. He was checked by the castle healer. Historia has also seen him. A dragons pregnancy can last up to two years, with no ill effects on their child. I'm sorry if we haven't followed protocol or whatever, but I am sick of people thinking something is wrong with my son because I'm something less than human"  
Covering his mouth Eren shook his head. Mikasa smacking him up the back of the head and scaring the hell out of him   
"Don't say that about yourself. You're a dragon and my brother, you idiot. If anyone says anything about either of my nephew's, I'm more than happy to make them disappear"  
Farlan cleared his throat   
"I know a few places where they won't be found. Isabel and I are always out in the forests"  
"See. Farlan agrees. There's nothing wrong with nephew, except for the fact I haven't had a cuddle yet"  
Armin poked his tongue out   
"He's mine now"  
"You've had cuddles. I want cuddles"  
"He's sleeping. If he wakes up, your face is going to make him cry"  
Eren snorted, his eyes still looked a little wet to Levi, despite the small smile forming   
"Armin, let Mikasa have a cuddle"  
"But Eren..."  
"I'll make you change his next dirty nappy... plus, mad Mikasa scares all of us..."  
"She's my personal guard now. I don't want her stabbing me in the middle of the night"  
Mikasa reached past Eren, Armin reluctant to hand the baby over. Eren helping Mikasa as Armin whisper yelled at the pair of them  
"Support his head"  
Huffing, Mikasa moved the pup to her shoulder, rubbing his small back   
"I'll support your head"  
"I'm not having you drop my nephew"  
"I'm not going to drop him"  
"I'm sure in the law somewhere, it says "dropping the nephew of the prince is punishable""  
"Guys, will you stop. Armin, Mikasa knows she'll get her arse kicked if she drops him. Mikasa, don't drop the baby"  
Elbowing Eren in the side, Eren yelped   
"I didn't really hurt you"  
"You did too"  
"If I'd actually hurt you, Levi would have been across that table by now. Right, Levi?"  
"Exactly... Isabel, I can see you trying to play with Luca. Would you like to the dragon"  
"Yes! You yelled last time..."  
"Wait until you and your mate have a child. Both our instincts have gone haywire"  
"Babies are so cute... I think I want a baby dragon. How do you even get a baby dragon? He's so pretty... I can't believe you didn't tell me all about him..."

Passing Luca into Isabel's lap, his son was just as sprawled out on her as he'd been on him. Scratching his chest Luca's back leg started kicking like a dog with a flea, the dragon cooing happily as he lapped up the attention   
"He's so soft! Farlan, can we get one? I want a dragon... Levi's got a dragon. Levi's got two dragons"  
"You don't just get a dragon, Isabel. When I started courting Eren, neither of us knew he was a dragon, that led to a year's separation and some pretty interesting magic. Luca went through a lot, even before he hatched. So no. You can't have a dragon"  
Isabel nuzzled into Luca's neck. She was great with him like he knew she would be. Maybe he should have explained everything earlier, but she wouldn't have quit hounding him if he had... She knew Eren was part dragon, so must have assumed Luca was biologically Eren's, or some kind of dragon thing where an elder trains a newborn?  
"He's just so cute! How did you get him? If it's not a common thing?"  
"It's a long story"  
"Levi"  
"Isabel"  
"Isabel, you know what Levi's like. He's not going to tell you if he doesn't want to"  
Isabel deflated, then perked up  
"Eren, how did you get Luca?"  
Forced into taking a cup of tea from Armin, Eren was mid-sip as Isabel posed her question. Holding his lips to the edge of the fine China cup, Eren raised an eyebrow at Levi  
"Don't drag him into this"  
"He's your mate, and he's Luca's mum..."  
"You're only pestering him because you want a baby dragon. All dragon related artefacts belong to Draecia. You know that"  
"Eren, Levi's being mean"  
Realising he wasn't about to get out of this, Eren lowered the teacup  
"There was an incident in Draecia involving a greedy soldier and a pregnant rider, which caused damage to the side of his egg. Luca can understand everything we are saying, even if he can't speak. Let's not talk about it, and accept he's our son"  
Isabel hugged Luca so tight he squeaked  
"People are stupid"  
"They are. It's complicated and not something that normally happens. He waited a long time to hatch, and now he'll have the best life he can have"  
Isabel sighed, Luca, breathing a huff of relief when her hold loosened   
"I know we gave furs for your cot, but how would you feel about furs for Luca's bed. Does he get cold easily? And what kind of dragon is he? Historia said there are different kinds. She has such pretty scales, and they match with Ymir. Are they related?"  
Everyone except Eren and Farlan laughed, Isabel, turning red in embarrassment   
"What? What is it? Why are you laughing at me?"  
Eren placed his teacup down, glaring at Levi for no good reason. It wasn't his fault that Isabel didn't understand things. How was he supposed to know what she'd been told? Continuing to glare at him, Levi realised Eren wanted him to explain things to Isabel  
"Isabel, they're not related. You know how Eren is my dragon, I'm his dragon rider. Ymir is a dragon, and Historia is her rider. They're a bonded pair"  
"You could have just told me that. You all didn't need to laugh at me"  
Ruffling Isabel's hair, Isabel hid her face against Luca   
"You're fine the way you are. Just be careful with Luca, his claws are sharp"  
"His claws are perfect. You're just being mean. Isn't he, Luca"  
"Actually, Levi is right, Isabel. You do need to be careful of Luca's claws and teeth. He'd never hurt you intentionally, not unless you hurt me intentionally, but even by accident, they can cut quite deep. The same with his scales and his teeth"  
"All animals with claws and fangs are dangerous if you're not careful"  
"Isabel, Eren said it might be an accident"  
"Fine... I get it"

Luca wasn't happy as Isabel let him go. Jumping off of her lap, he knocked most of the prepared food and teacups on the floor as he landed on the coffee table, then leapt over into Eren's lap. Placing both front feet on Eren's shoulders, their son headbutted Eren hard enough to make his nose bleed  
"Luca!"  
Growling at the dragon, Levi wasn't impressed. There was no need for Luca to be a little shit for no reason  
"Don't yell at him. He didn't mean to make me bleed. I upset his feelings by upsetting Isabel. Luca isn't a wild beast. He wouldn't last as a free dragon. He's my son and I only want the best for him. You know this, baby boy. Mummy wasn't trying to be mean, or get between you and your Aunty Isabel"  
Hanging his head sadly, Luca slumped against Eren with a soft trill. Having ignored his bloody nose, the sweetness of the moment was somewhat ruined. Armin quick to shove a handkerchief up against Eren's nose a little too forceful as it drew a whine  
"Why is your nose bleeding? Can't you heal it?"  
Now Isabel had caught Hanji's question-itis  
"My magic is a little shaky right now. It's hardly something to worry about. Luca wasn't aiming for blood, just to tell me I upset him. These things happen"  
"I thought dragons had magic all the time? They're like.... dragons!"  
Waving her arms, Isabel's moment of embarrassment had passed  
"No. Not all the time. And I'm more human than dragon, really. Also, my magic isn't really made for healing. If it wants to heal something, it will. If it doesn't, it won't. Unless it's Levi. My magic is highly compatible with him as he is my rider"  
"They why couldn't you heal Big Brother? He's still got black nails..."  
Eren's face turned pained, Armin wrestling Luca into his lap, as he tried to bring the situation back under his control   
"What happened to Levi was a horrible accident. Perhaps it's best for us to leave that in the past? Luca has managed to make a mess of our lunch, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves. Eren is here, as is his new pup... and I have presents"  
"I think I need to clean this up first... My nose has bled quite a lot"  
"Do you need help? I don't mind..."  
Trying to "comfort" Eren by patting his leg, Armin released Luca enough for Luca to jump down... immediately stealing a dropped mini-berry pie and darting off to hide under Levi's old desk as if he actually thought he was being stealthy  
"No, it's fine. It's just a little blood"

Feeling put out over Armin going to Eren's aid instead of himself, Levi pushed himself up off the lounge. Eren looking confused as he echoed Levi's actions   
"I'll come with you"  
"It's fine"  
"Eren"  
"Levi, it's fine. You stay here"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I said it's fine. Make sure Luca doesn't steal anything else"  
"Alright..."

It was awkward to sit back down. He felt he should have followed Eren, that there was something else off about him, other than his bloody nose. Leaving the room, Eren left a shroud of awkwardness behind him. Across the table, their pup started to cry. With careful hands, Mikasa moved the small boy off her shoulder   
"He probably wants to go back to his father now. I'd really hoped today would make Eren feel better, but he still seems quite upset"  
So she noticed it too? Feeling slightly stupid as he stood, again, Levi took his son back from Mikasa   
"He didn't seem all here, did he?"  
With Armin chipping in, Levi wasn't sure he was going to like where this conversation seemed to be going. Settling down with his boy, he traced his lips with his finger. He was absolutely beautiful   
"Levi?"  
Did they want an answer? Looking up from his son, the alpha found Hanji, Moblit, Mikasa and Armin staring at him. Farlan and Isabel didn't know Eren well enough to know his moods like the others did. Sighing softly, he shook his head  
"No. He didn't. I was also hoping today would help"  
"Should I follow him?"  
"No, Armin. He's probably feeling a little overwhelmed. Let him come back in his own time. As it is, he'd hate that we're talking about him the moment he's stepped out the room. Given how badly everything went the first time, I'd hoped things would be better for him this time"  
"I don't understand why he's so upset? He's no longer Prince. He no longer has to answer to the royal advisors or to anyone around the castle. He no longer has to deal with the logistics of ruling a country. Queen Dina has been taken into custody, awaiting trial, which he doesn't need to attend. Erwin and Zeke's funerals have taken place, with Armin stepping up to rule Eldia as prince until marriage. He's given birth. Your son is here. All he needs now is to sit back and relax. He's simply Levi's mate now. Both of you are retired from your royal duties"  
Levi frowned at Hanji. The way she spoke was like she'd never seen how dedicated Eren was. Like she'd never seen how much he'd sacrificed in the name of peace, or how hard he'd pushed himself. Instead, she was ready to jump to Eren having a mental breakdown. His mate was definitely depressed, and it annoyed him that she couldn't see past her own diagnosis   
"Hanji, you're forgetting. Erwin assigned Eren to be Armin's, right-hand man. Eren has never stopped moving forward. It was because of him that Erwin's life was saved in Draecia. That we stood a chance against Marley's army. He's the one who exposed that Marley was stealing from us in the first place, even though that cost him having his face kicked in. He's also the one who took me out of Eldia when I began losing my mind. I am honestly surprised you aren't giving him more credit, especially given how closely you two worked together for a time. Erwin saw the spark in Eren. He saw Eren's desire for a better Eldia. That's why he chose him"  
"Plus, when Eren went into labour at Erwin's funeral instead of returning to the castle immediately, he stood before hundreds of people to tell them the truth. I've already spoken with both Levi and Eren, and I trust their words and guidance more than I trust the royal advisors"  
"The royal advisors..."  
No. He wasn't letting Hanji defend them. They'd all been thrown by Erwin's death, and while she seemed to be taking longer than the rest of them to regain her footing in the wake of his death, she of all people should know better  
"Are arseholes. We know this. Eren has travelled further than any of those withered wastes of life. He's talked with people from all over the world, even sparing the life of those who tried to kill us. No one could have ever seen what has transpired during the last 4 years. Or what he'd go through. I'd really appreciate it if you could stop being so pointless dismissive of his achievements"  
"I'm not dismissing him. I simply think he needs to step back. He was never actually a prince, except through marriage"  
Levi growled  
"If Erwin hadn't died, and I hadn't... disappeared, we would have we been married by now. That would have made him just as royal and princely as I was"  
Armin almost looked dignified, or would have if he hadn't been mid-cake grabbing   
"Ok. I understand what you're both saying. I think because Eren has nothing to do, that's why he's having so many issues. He wasn't able to do as much as he liked in Marley, other than appearing on Zeke's arm at various engagements, and then he was imprisoned here. Now, he has nothing to do. It's probably much harder than we all think. He isn't one to sit still, and having so many things planned, then forced to leave before seeing them all carried out, it must frustrate him. I'll be talking to Eren tonight... and Levi of course. Maybe we should get back to what we all came here for, your pup. Are you any closer to a name?"  
"That's... complicated. Eren has a few he likes. Nothing I've thought of seems just right for him"

As she'd done with Luca, Isabel was inching closer to the pup. He was still crying but that hadn't put her off  
"Isabel, do you want a hold? He's missing Eren, so don't let it upset you too much"  
"Can I?"  
"No"  
Isabel pouted   
"You're so mean"  
"Isabel, I'm joking"  
"Do I get to hold him to while you go check on Eren? I don't think he's coming back"  
She might have a point. The closest bathroom wasn't that far from the sunroom. Their predecessors must have bladders the size of their brains... tiny to the point of nonexistent  
"I think you're right. I'll go. Mikasa, you're in charge of the baby. Armin you're in charge of Luca. If either of my boys are hurt, I will run you both through with my sword. I'll let you choose which one. Hanji, you don't touch my son. Moblit, you may given you helped through the labour. Farlan, no smoking around the baby, or Luca. Isabel, no stealing Luca"  
"Ooooh, Big Brother, you're such a dad!"  
"I am a dad"  
"Mmmm, it suits you. You still look like you want to punch everyone, though. You've got to work on being less frowny"  
Ignoring Isabel, Levi gathered himself up to follow after Eren. If he wasn't coming back, then he'd be in their chambers. He didn't like using a command, but if Eren wasn't prepared to talk to him, then he may have to do just that.

 

*  
Entering their chambers, Levi could hear muffled crying. It wasn't simply sobbing, it was the howl of a broken omega, occasionally by harsh coughs. Fuck... Closing the door gently behind him, so as not too scared his frightened omega, Levi padded softly through to the bathroom. Eren... stripped of the clothes he'd worn his omega was curled up in the bath. He looked so fucking frail as if placing his hand on his shoulder would turn him to dust. Rushing over to him, Levi paused at the last second. He didn't want to scare his mate. Not when he was already coughing and howling. God. What was he so fucking scared of? Hadn't he just told Hanji off for thinking of Eren as any less than strong? He wasn't going to break from a touch, but he might break without it. 

Lifting Eren out the bathtub, Eren hisses at his touch as Levi settles them down with his back against the bathtub. His arse growing wet from split water he hadn't even noticed. Pinning him down in his lap feels cruel, yet necessary. Holding Eren's face against his neck, Levi hushed him softly  
"I've got you baby boy... I've got you... shhh, you're ok"  
Rocking Eren, it was no different from rocking his son to soothe him. Eren was soft and warm, precious to him, and feeling so tiny, despite still being inches taller  
"You're ok... you're ok. I love you... I love you, sweet boy... you need to breathe for me. I know it's hard, but you're going to pass out like this if you don't"  
Threading his hand through Eren's hair, Levi felt something sticky, pulling it back to reveal blood smeared across his fingers. How did that even happen? Had Eren slipped? Was that what had caused his tears, or was his distress what had made him unsteady on his feet? He wasn't getting any answers until Eren calmed down.

It seemed to take a small eternity to calm Eren. His omega wheezing and coughing, but his howls had subsided. He needed steam, and rest. These episodes always wore him out   
"Eren, I'm going to move you into the shower now. You need steam. Is that ok?"  
Nodding was more than he expected from Eren. He wasn't about to make a big deal about it though, lest Eren revert back into his shell. Struggling off the bathroom floor, his pride took a slight dent. It should have been simple enough to lift Eren up, yet he nearly dropped him as he rose. Moving Eren to the shower, he snagged the chair from beside the shower with his foot, sitting Eren down carefully. With his face hidden, Eren rasped out sadly  
"I'm sorry"  
"No. You've got nothing to be sorry for"  
"I... keep messing u-ugh..."  
Throwing up on his hands, sent Eren back into fits of sobbing. Stripping off his clothes, he threw them across the room. Not his usual carefully folded style before placing them in the box to be washed. Turning the taps on, Levi used his back to take the brunt of the hot water before getting the temperature right. Eren's whole form was shaking, as he tried to wipe the small amount of vomit off his lap  
"Nothing that we can't clean up. Some soap and water can't clean up"  
"I do everything wrong"  
Squatting to let the water flood Eren's lap, the sick starting to wash off of him  
"You don't do anything wrong..."  
"I... do everything wrong, Levi. I'm wrong..."  
"You're not wrong. Let me take care of you? Wash your hair..."  
So he could see what the hell kind of damage Eren had done  
"... and clean you up. I'm here for you"  
"I... don't know if I can do this anymore..."  
"What?"  
"Anything... I'm such a fuck up! I'm a bad mother! A worse mate! I'm fat and I'm... worthless!"  
Eren was only working himself all over again. He wanted him taking, but not like this. Not when he was physically hurting, as well as mentally. Keeping his voice soft and firm, he looked his mate in his eyes   
"Eren, I'm going to put a command on you. You're going to breathe and calm down. I don't like doing this, but you're only upsetting yourself further, sweet boy. I'm also putting the command on you, you're to tell me when I mess up. To tell me when I do something that hurts or upsets you, without knowing I have. I want to be open and honest with you, and you with me. Whatever you're thinking and feeling, I want to work through them together. I came back to Eldia to be with you because I can't live without you, brat"  
The command took a few moments to set in. Eren's tears coming to an end, as did his broken sobs. Kissing his love's snotty lips, Levi rubbed Eren's arms   
"Ok, let's get you cleaned up. I know you hate commands, and I hate forcing them on you. But this one, I want you to know I only said it out of love for you. I love you, Eren. My affections for you have never faded"

Eren seemed to have hit the side of his head on something. Though not a deep wound, it'd bled substantially due to it being a head wound. Kissing the bruised bump, his omega whimpered softly, Levi immediately hushing him. He hadn't intended to cause any unnecessary distress. With soft hands, Levi washed the blood from his hair, then cleaned Eren down until he was sure no traces of vomit lingered on the omega. His breathing was still a little rough, so he'd have to keep the kettle by the fireplace in case it worsened, not that he minded taking care of Eren at all. It was hardly the omega's fault that he'd wound up living on the streets and nearly dying for it, nor was it his fault that he still suffered cruelly so many years later. Turning the shower off, Levi fetched a towel for his omega before bundling him up in it and carrying him out to their nest. Since he'd calmed, Eren hadn't stopped chewing at his lip. Clearly worried over the conversation they were about to have. Drying his mate down, he skipped clothes in favour of settling Eren beneath the blankets, before drying himself off and joining him.

With Eren half laying on his chest, his head over Levi's heart, Levi stroked his arm softly   
"I know you feel bad, but I need to know what happened. How did you hurt yourself?"  
Nuzzling into his bare chest, Eren sniffled softly  
"I slipped"  
Thank god for that. No one had hurt him, and it hadn't been done intentionally   
"Ok. Is that why you didn't come back to the party?"  
"I didn't want to be there... I wish you hadn't organised it"  
"I was just trying to introduce our son to our friends. I know you've been sad, and I wanted to see you smile again"  
"There's nothing to smile about"  
The command had robbed Eren of his filter as Levi had hoped for, yet it still hurt   
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because I'm hideous. I'm disgusting and a bad mother"  
"You're not"  
"I am! I'm useless and worthless!"  
"You're neither of those things. What makes you say that?"  
"I'm ugly and fat. I bleed. I have no magic. I keep upsetting you and I feel so guilty for it. I'm bad for you. I can smell you're angry with me. I can smell it all of the time... but I'm too scared to say anything because I don't want to hurt you. You're not what's wrong... I'm what's wrong"  
"Eren, no"  
"It's true! All I do is embarrass you! I'm not a good mate! I'm not a good mother. I haven't even bathed our son, and I've only burped him once. I'm fat and all I do is cry... I keep being a bad omega... and I can't... I feel so guilty that you're stuck with me"  
"That's not true. I'm proud of you"  
"You're proud of an ugly freak of an omega?! I know you're not! You're walking on eggshells around me! I can't take it! I look revolting Levi! All I want to do is sleep. I'm embarrassed to see our friends because they know I'm wrong! Everything I do. Everything I say. Everything I like is wrong... Everything! I'm pointless and you and the boys would be better off without a failure like me"  
It was heartbreaking to hear Eren laying out the truths he'd tried so hard to hide   
"Your scent scares me. You're my alpha... and your scent scares me! Our bond is so messed up that I can't even feel you... I miss feeling you. I feel so fucking alone without feeling you... I can't even talk about baby names with you, because I'm scared you'll hit me... and I know you won't. I hate it!"  
"Sweet boy... no. I love you. I love you"  
"I know! And it makes me feel even worse when you keep apologising because you're not the one who's wrong... I hate this. I hate being this useless... I thought I'd be so happy when he came. That nothing else would matter but... I can't... I can't escape my thoughts"  
"I wish you'd told me. I hate using a command to make you talk. I know you're hurting, but you're none of those things. You're amazing. You're strong, smart and beautiful. I love this body of yours, I love knowing you gave birth to our child. I feel so fucking proud when I watch you feed him"  
"Being a cow is all I'm good for. You could probably just replace me with a wet nurse"  
"No. You're not being replaced. You said you've thought of a name, why don't you tell me?"  
"Because it's stupid"  
"I'll decide if it's stupid or not. I trust you. You've read more books in your life than I have. We both know that... I'm sure the name and why you chose it is perfect"  
"You'll think it's stupid"  
"I won't know what to think if you don't tell me"  
"It's Viren... I told you, it's silly"  
"It's not silly. It's a strong name. What does it mean?"  
"Leader of heroes... I was thinking how he and Luca would probably get into all sorts of adventures together... but it's stupid"  
That was true. Levi was already dreading the day when the pair of them were big enough to run off together and the mischief they were sure to cause... in that sense, it was the perfect name   
"I like it"  
"You're just saying that"  
"I'm not. I can see it. He and Luca running amok, trailing mud in, or making a mess then blaming each other before running away to avoid being scolded. Luca sitting there and pointing at Viren with his claw when it's obvious something he's done. You with our next pup on your hip, scolding them as you try not to laugh. Both of them running away as you start to yell, and Luca corralling Viren back when he starts to walk. Him carefully guiding him around or showing him how to steal treats. Them coming home and Viren excited to tell us all about his adventures with Luca... Luca is crazy about Viren already. I think it's a good and solid name, much better than what I was thinking"  
"What were you thinking?"  
"Samuel. Thomas. Those sorts of names.. nothing ever fitted. Plus, I already have one love named Eren. I wouldn't mind adding Viren to the collection"  
"You don't have to lie to me"  
"I'm not, sweet boy. I'm not"  
"I... feel so guilty over everything... and so sick. I miss my magic..."  
"I know. You've had me worried with how much you've been sleeping, that's why I wanted to do something nice for you. I'm sorry I invited Shitty Glasses. For someone so smart, she's stupid as pig piss"  
"She hates me and I don't know what it is I've done"  
"It's not you. She's probably mad at Erwin for dying and not telling her all about Armin"  
"I thought she did. I thought Armin knew... I don't remember anymore"  
"That's alright. It's all in the past now and Armin said he's really looking forward to working with both of us. He and Mikasa are watching the boys"  
"They're talking about me. How I'm such a mental case. I should be shipped off to an asylum"  
"No, you shouldn't. I'm the stupid one. Obsydin told me to watch you closely and with my instincts, I ended up smothering you and making you doubt yourself. I'm sorry I didn't realise I wasn't letting you help at bath time or burping. I know the labour was hard and that you're still pained, so I wanted to do everything I could for you. I never meant to make you feel useless"  
"I know... I know and it makes me so angry to feel this way. I think the fight we had just sent me spiralling, and I haven't been able to pull myself out. I have too many thoughts and my dreams aren't that nice"  
"Do you want to tell me?"  
"It's... when I sleep, it's dreams of Marley or you leaving me again, or Zeke's death. Sometimes I dream they kill the baby when they hurt me in Marley"  
Levi had been sleeping through the night unless Viren stirred, he was now mentally kicking himself for not realising Eren was having nightmares on top of everything   
"I want you to wake me. If you have a nightmare, no matter how silly you think it is, I want you to wake me so I can be there for you"  
"You don't need me on top of everything else"  
Mumbling sleepily, Eren probably didn't know he wasn't making sense  
"I do need you. Just like this is perfect"  
"It's not perfect. I feel so fat. How can you stand to have my stomach all saggy and against you?"  
"Easily"  
"I don't believe you"  
"I know, and I wish I could make you see how much you mean to me, and that I love you. It hasn't even been two weeks since you gave birth. It's normal to have some belly, given you carried our baby for so long. I don't find it repulsive. It makes me want to fill you with another pup all over again"  
Eren whimpered   
"Don't say things like that, omegas cannot fall pregnant for 6 months after giving birth..."  
"I know. I'm still in awe of this amazing body of yours"  
"I hate it"  
"I don't"  
"Please... stop lying. I know how unattractive I look. I wouldn't blame you for taking another lover"  
Eren choked on the word lover. Levi hating that he'd even uttered the word. Levi didn't want or need another lover. Eren was still the most beautiful omega he'd ever set eyes on  
"You're not unattractive"  
"You have to say that because you're my mate"  
It was a touch inappropriate, but taking Eren's hand in his, he guided it to his half hard dick. The stimulation of his mate's hand making it twitch with interest and start to harden  
"I am so incredibly attracted to you. You take my breath away and fill my thoughts. When I was lost and wandering, you'd appear to me. When I started to regain my sanity, I wondered if I'd ever see you again. Everything I have and am, is yours"  
"I don't... I don't know what to do"  
"Let me love you. Let me take care of you. I was never good with words. But as I made my way back to you, I vowed to myself to tell you every day how much I love you"  
"I fucking missed you so much. I never stopped thinking about you..."  
"I know. At the time I believed I was doing the right thing. If I could go back in time, I would change so many things, but never meeting you"  
Sliding Eren's hand down his shaft, Eren whimpered   
"I can't... I don't think I can"  
"Then let me take care of you. Let me show you I love you. That I'm not repulsed"  
"Levi..."  
"We don't need to have sex for me to love you. I respect you. You're my partner and my equal. I would be lost without you. Let me give you a reprieve of those thoughts that torment you and show you I desire you"  
Sniffling, Eren nodded.

Rolling Eren onto his back, Levi stared down at his mate. How could he not find him attractive? His breasts were swollen with milk, soft beneath his calloused hands as he ran them down to Eren's hips. Eren trying to curl in on himself as Levi's hands brushed against his belly. The whimper it drew told him it was still too soon to pepper the area with kisses or attention. Instead, he placed a single kiss just below Eren's belly button. They work on it. They'd work on Eren's self-esteem issues and depression, but pushing too hard too fast only invited unwanted results. Moving back down the bed, he lifted Eren's left leg, pressing kisses down along his inner thigh   
"It's embarrassing"  
"It's not embarrassing. I see nothing here you should be embarrassed about"  
Sucking a hickey on the left inner thigh, Levi marked his love as his, before repeating his actions on Eren's right leg. In his thick pubes, Eren's dick still lay flaccid. A clear sign of Eren's emotional turmoil, as their sex life had never been lacking. Eren never ashamed of crying out in pleasure so very sweetly for him. Lifting Eren's legs onto his shoulders, he buried himself between them, inhaling the musky scent of his mate. With the trauma, he hadn't expected Eren to slick either, but that was alright. Deep penetration would only bring pain, and this wasn't about pain. Applying himself to Eren's puffy pink opening, he could taste blood from the tears that still plagued him. Beneath him, Eren groaned as his back arched. That was a start.

With skilled hands and patience, Levi turned Eren into a mewing mess as he slowly at him out. Slick dribbling slowly from his lover's opening to coat his tongue, forcing him to control himself as he hungrily drank down the sweet nectar. Withering and moaning, Eren shyly rocked his hips come hand moving to his dick as he rocked into his fist. Determined to make the pleasure last, he held Eren's hips firmer as he pulled back to blow gently across the abused ring of muscle. Whining, Eren dropped back against the bed   
"Shhh... I want this to be good for you"  
"'m close..."  
"Ok, sweet boy. I'm going to finish you with my mouth. Don't hold back"  
Licking the slick from his lips, Levi moved to Eren's dick. Sinking his lips down slowly, Eren moaned as Levi pulled his hand away and interlaced their fingers. The salty tang of precum left him moaning as it mixed with the sweetness of his slick  
"Let go for me baby"  
Taking the invitation, Eren slowly started to fuck his mouth, his pace growing harder as he chased his orgasm. Forcing himself not to choke, he was taken by surprise as Eren came hard down the back of his throat. Thick pulses of come causing an instinctive reaction to pull back, but he didn't wish to waste a single drop. Swallowing what he could, he kept the rest in his mouth until Eren slumped beneath him. Pulling up slowly as to not spill, before swallowing it down. Lapping the tip of Eren's dick, he used his tongue to make sure his lover was completely clean before climbing out from between his legs, forced to release Eren's hand for a moment as he did. Pulling his omega back into his hold, Eren nuzzled into his chest   
"I'm sorry..."  
Levi was confused  
"What for?"  
"That I can't take you like this"  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted you to feel good. Did you feel good?"  
Nodding against him, Levi smiled as he pressed a kiss to Eren's hair   
"Good. You should rest"  
"I want my baby"  
"You want Viren? Or Luca?"  
"Both..."  
"Ok. Give me a second"

Pulling the closest blanket over them, Levi called a guard into the room, informing them to fetch Armin from the sunroom with the children as Eren had taken ill. Less than 10 minutes later, both Armin and Mikasa were standing in the doorway, Eren having fallen asleep against him while they waited. Raising a finger to his lips, the pair nodded, Armin speaking in a hushed tone as he moved to place Viren in his crib, while Luca climbed carefully up to lay next to Eren   
"Is he ok?"  
"He slipped in the bathroom and hit his head. He seems to be ok for now"  
"He slipped?"  
"Yeah. We talked. He's got a few things going on right now, but now we've talked about it, we can work through it. His head's probably going to be sore for a while, but the wound didn't look terribly bad"  
"Is there anything you need?"  
"Not for now. You're still coming tonight, are you not?"  
"I wasn't sure if I should"  
"I think it'll be good for him. You too Mikasa"  
Mikasa blinked at him  
"You're the head of Armin's security. As the prince, he's going to need military training. I wouldn't mind Eren getting some better training to protect himself either..."  
"I guess that makes sense. Are you sure though?"  
"It'll do him good. The party was a bit much, like how him springing everyone on me was a bit much for his instincts. Shitty Glasses isn't invited"  
"That's not a problem. Actually, do you mind if we come for dinner? I don't like sitting in the dining room very much"  
"It's hard when everyone watches your every move. It takes time to get used to it. When you come up, can you ask Nicollo to put extra apples on the tray? They're his favourite fruit"  
"Of course. Don't worry about anything. It wasn't that bad. Luca behaved, and Isabel bought his affections with food"  
"That sounds about right. They're good people in their own way"  
"I don't intend on taking their royal contract from them. I actually asked them if we could meet and talk about the forests and stuff. Is that ok?"  
Levi smiled. He could see what Eren saw in his friend   
"Of course. They know more about the conditions of the forests than anyone else in the kingdom. And, you are a prince. Farlan can be awkward, but his hearts in the right place"  
Sneaking back to Mikasa, Armin nodded  
"We'll see you tonight"  
Giving him a nod, the pair departed. They'd gone the long way round to get there, but they'd finally arrived.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This freakin chapter killed me... I had the stuck simply because I didn't want to do a two-day time skip...
> 
> Bad author is bad

"Guys! I think we have a problem!..."  
With his arm around Eren's shoulder as Eren breathed in fresh steam, Armin rushing in with a problem wasn't what he needed right now. Eren had woken to feed Viren, then broken down into a coughing fit so severe his legs given out when he'd tried to close the window beside him. Getting Eren up, dressed, and sitting at the dining table, Levi'd only just poured the boiling water in the bowl and now Armin was showing up with some problem that obviously had him flustered   
"... is Eren alright?"  
"Lungs. I see you brought Luca his leg of lamb. Luca, you can have it in front of the fireplace"  
Trotting over to him, Luca looked up at Armin expectantly until he handed over the promised treat. The little dragon's eyes almost doubled in size as he realised it was all for him, quick to take it to his place in front of the fireplace as Mikasa placed down the second tray of food   
"Armin's right, we do have a slight problem"  
"Close the door then. The first part of a private conversation is making sure it's private. Eren gets the chair. You two will have to stand or sit on the bed"  
Coming out from under the towel, Eren opened his mouth to speak only to dissolve back into coughing. Rubbing his back, Levi dropped a kiss on his head   
"Don't force it. Have some warm tea first, and rest your throat while Armin fills us in"  
Moving the bowl of hot water to the side, Armin took the hint and began pouring Eren a cup of tea. Eren being his normal stubborn self as he rasped out   
"Is it the refugees? Has something happened to them?"  
Armin quickly shook his head  
"Most people in Mitras have been allowed to return home. The soldiers swept the city and declared it safe. No. Our problem is much worse than that. We're having a formal dinner, on Eren's birthday. The stupid advisors organised it all while we were in the sunroom. I don't know how to have a formal dinner. I can barely have a normal dinner. It's for the aristocracy, the leaders of each division of our various branches... and... to formally introduce your son. Apparently, a lot of people still think Levi should be prince, despite the whole thing with Erwin... I don't know what to do. I hardly know any of them, and now your pup is being brought into this... I can't even cancel because invites have already been sent out..."  
Passing Eren his tea, the omega wrapped his hands around the warm cup as Levi sighed to himself. Eren wasn't up for this. Not after what he'd confessed under command. The last thing his fragile mind needed was a room full of people staring at him  
"... I'm so sorry. Maybe... Levi could come? He knows most of them..."  
Coughing, Eren shook his head. Levi's hold on him had tightened significantly at Armin's news  
"We'll both be there..."  
"Eren"  
There was a gentle warning in the way Levi said his omega's name  
"I've been through worse..."  
That didn't make him feel better  
"You don't have to push yourself"  
"It's fine..."  
Mikasa crossed her arms, not knowing what to do with herself   
"Maybe Levi's right? If you're not up to it, you shouldn't make yourself go. This isn't Marley"  
Taking a small sip of tea, Eren nodded with a content sigh. The tea probably felt harsh against his tender throat but was bound to bring relief   
"I won't be in a corset and dress, with only Zeke for support. It's for Armin"  
"Eren, our track record with public events hasn't been the best. Perhaps it really is..."  
"Levi, don't. We both know... the game by now"  
Breaking down into coughs, Levi patted Eren's back. He wanted to put his omega back to bed, but now he knew about the formal dinner, there was no way he wouldn't want to go. Setting dinner out on the table, Armin didn't look relieved. The three of them were so much younger than him, and Armin had yet to really appear in public as anything other than a scholar. They'd eat the beta alive   
"Fine. With the provision that Eren and I will leave if he feels ill. I know most of the shit stains, and there's only two you can trust. Dot Pixis. And yourself. Zackley is forever scheming, they say his interests are of the more... perverted incline when it comes to discipline. Pixis is a drunk, and an eccentric, but he's a good man. Address him as Baron Pixis"  
Nodding, Eren leant into his touch with a heavy sigh   
"You'll need to stay by Armin... they'll be hoping he embarrasses himself"  
"That I embarrass myself? I'm supposed to be the Prince"  
"What Eren means is, they'll expect you trip and fumble. Anything to make you look incompetent, so they can push their own ideals forward. Mikasa will be by your side as your personal guard, as I shall with Eren. I'll introduce you, you'll simply need to repeat the names I say"  
Armin's whole face lit up  
"You'll do that? I know you hate these kinds of things!"  
"Eren's entrusted you with his hope for true peace. I'll be assisting you, because I know if I don't, he'll be pissed. I don't know why people say alphas are bad. Omegas hold a..."  
Stomping on his foot, Eren proved his point. Armin giggled at the sight   
"Thank you. I feel much better, but what about your son? I think they'll want an official name announcement"  
Looking to Eren for confirmation, his omega nodded  
"We have a name. We talked about it earlier. His name is Viren"  
"Viren? Like the end of both your names put together?"  
Eren tensed. Mikasa unknowingly stepping in a minefield   
"There's that, but it also means "leader of heroes". We were talking of how our boys are sure to have plenty of adventures"  
"Viren... it's perfect. Then let me be the first to say..."  
Mikasa elbowed Armin   
"Congratulations on the birth of your son Viren"  
"Mikasa! I wanted to say it first"  
"As his aunt..."  
"As his uncle..."  
"You got first hold!"  
"So?! I'm the prince"  
"And I'm head of your security..."  
Armin gaped at her, before throwing his hands up in the air  
"I can't win. Levi, is there any way I can fire her?"  
"No. She scares almost everyone here. Mikasa is quite the force to be reckoned with"  
Smugly, the female alpha bopped Armin on the head   
"It's alright. No one else would put up with your bratty arse anyway. You both will need to dress accordingly"  
"Eren has his robes and I should have something vaguely acceptable. We'll need something for Viren though. They won't tolerate him being in just his nappy and blanket"  
"What do babies usually wear to these kinds of things?"  
"Something along the lines of a christening dress"  
"But he's a boy? Isn't there a dress protocol?"  
"It's all the same when they're that age. Besides, none of them will be getting close enough for a proper look. Anyone thinks of touching our sons with their shitty hands, they're going to find themselves sporting stumps"  
Eren whined softly   
"No... don't even joke about it... I can't right now"  
Right. Last birthday he'd murdered two Marley citizens and totally fucked the day for Eren  
"I'm sorry. Here, you need to eat. I'm going to see how wet the other chair is. It's awkward as hell watching Mikasa and Armin hovering"  
"Why don't you just send a guard to bring a few more chairs?"  
Levi looked to Armin   
"Armin, you're the prince. Send a guard to fetch three more chairs"  
"I... what? No. I don't want to inconvenience them..."  
"You're the prince. You're not inconveniencing them, and they're not going to respect you if you don't speak up. As it is, you haven't proven yourself on a hunt, in a tournament or on the battlefield. Three things every prince needs to do if they're going to lead a bunch of alpha military apes"  
Armin paled   
"I can't do anything like that"  
"Then go boss a guard around. It'll be good for you"  
"But..."  
Mikasa took a step towards the door, Eren stopping her   
"Mikasa. Armin has to do this for himself. He needs to learn that he's expected to act like he's above everyone, even when you don't want to be"  
"I suppose you have a point... Armin, you need to speak up for yourself. We're expected to meet with the new leader of Marley, as well as attend at Dina's trial. I'm sorry, I think it's time for your training to start. Tonight, you ask for three chairs. Tomorrow, you'll be practising your sword work"  
Armin could barely lift a sword. His long thin fingers were those of a scholar"

Attempting to ask the guards for two more chairs, Armin was quick to apologise repeatedly. The three of them all mentally sighing over the fate of a prince who was yet to find his voice. Returning with a blush on his cheeks, Armin knew he'd messed up. Still leaning into his side, Eren nuzzled into Levi's hip  
"What's wrong?"  
Mumbling, Eren pushed the fabric of Levi's shirt up with a hand. Resting his warm forehead against Levi's cold skin   
"Feel gross. You feel nice"  
"I know you feel gross. You need to eat, and rest"  
"I don't feel like eating"  
"You feel sick because you haven't been eating"  
"I thought I felt sick because my lungs suck?"  
"There's that's too. Would you be more comfortable sitting up in bed?"  
"No... just let me stay like this?"  
"Sure. As long as you need"  
"I'm sorry"  
"You don't need to be sorry"  
Careful to avoid running his fingers over where Eren had hit his head, Levi gently stroked Eren's hair. Some days he couldn't believe the love and emotions Eren brought out of him. He'd softened so much with the omega by his side. The things he'd thought only shitty idiots did or said, had become part of their everyday life. Until he'd had an omega of his own, he'd seen his own second dynamic as beasts, and though he knew not all alphas cared for their omegas like he did Eren, he loved nothing more than curling up in Eren's arms. Even before all the shit had gone down, Eren had gone out of his way to make sure he knew he supported him. He'd bring him tea. Gave him small kisses or hugs each time he grew frustrated, yelled at him when he'd messed up. Omegas might be seen as the "cling" dynamic, but Levi was the one clinging onto Eren for dear life  
"Mmm. I still don't feel like eating"  
"Too bad"

 

Viren started crying almost as soon as Eren finally picked up his spoon to start eating. Dropping the spoon back down, Levi shot his mate a glare  
"Don't even think about moving. He probably needs a nappy change"  
"But..."  
"Eat. Mikasa, make sure he eats. I'll take care of Viren"  
"You can't just force my sister on to me... he's my son too"  
Even if Eren felt like a lacking mother, him not changing one dirty nappy wasn't the end of the world. Besides, Eren was more likely to face-plant on the floor than he was to be able to walk over to the cot, then to the bathroom to change their pup  
"I know he is. It's a simple nappy change, I've got this. You concentrate on eating"  
Mumbling to himself, Eren didn't look happy but took the spoon up again to poke at the broth in front of him. He was probably sick to death of broth, but until he said otherwise, Levi wasn't risking his mate hurting himself by taking a shit.

Viren had left him an impressive mess. At least, an impressive mess for such a small pup that only drank milk. Going about cleaning his son up, Levi kissed his chubby belly as he made sure not a single drop of mess remained. Viren was indeed a fine name for their tiny adventurer to be. If he was anything like this mother, he'd be a handful and half before he could even walk. It truly was amazing how much love he carried for the tiny boy. He wanted to protect him from everything and everyone one, but now he had to introduce his son to all the shit for brains in the money like he was some kind of festival attraction. He was loathe to do so, but if he didn't, things would only grow worse for Armin. At least he and Erwin had been expected not to know a thing. Armin on the other hand... stupid pompous arseholes. He'd been brought into the fold of the secret, yet Levi had stupidly assumed it was all because of Eren's closeness and Levi's infection... He'd been completely blindsided by all it. Erwin had never mentioned the possibility of a sibling, and now it seemed he'd never known until Eren told him. At least Luca and Viren knew each other. They'd have to chance to grow up together and be like real brothers... Armin had had that taken from him. Instead, he'd seen Erwin as a love interest... Shaking his head to dismiss his thoughts, Levi smiled down at his precious pup  
"Let's get you back to mummy before he worries that I've kidnapped you. Or even worse, decides he's not going to eat. I wish you'd rub off on mumma. You love your food and he needs to too"

Eren had given up eating by the time Levi carried Viren out. Though not completely impressed that it wasn't all gone, he took the half-finished bowl as a small win. Brightening up, Eren stared at his son  
"Can I hold him?"  
"Did you really eat that much broth?"  
The look of disgust Eren shot at the bowl confirmed it for Levi, more so than Eren's sighed words  
"I did..."  
"Then, of course, you can. He's your son too"  
Walking over to Eren, his omega eagerly took their pup into his hold, cradling him proudly against his chest  
"Mikasa has some things to do, but Armin is still keen on talking about that list of his. If I take a nap with the baby, will you two be alright?"  
What did he think he was going to do? Pick a fight with his mate's best friend for his crown back. Fuck that. He never wanted that crappy ring of metal back on his head   
"Yes. We'll be fine. God knows Armin needs all the help he can get"  
"Hey! I'm right here"  
Eren snorted at his friend's indignation   
"Armin, you know he's right"  
"That's beside the point. Mikasa, weren't you going to go speak with your squad about security, and Eren, weren't you going to take a nap?"  
"Mikasa, I think we've just been given our marching orders. He can't ask for three chairs, but he has no problem bossing us around"  
Mikasa's smile only widened at Eren's teasing of Armin   
"It's almost like he's the prince or something?"  
"I know right. Can you imagine if he was? He'd be absolutely insufferable"  
"Dina was insufferable. He has some time to go before he gets quite that bad"  
"I don't know... ow!"  
Smacking Mikasa in the arm, Armin huffed  
"I thought you guys were my best friends"  
"We are. That's why we're telling you the truth... Armin, stop hitting me!"  
Smacking Mikasa again, maybe the blonde had bigger balls than he thought   
"Armin, stop hitting 'Kasa. She's going to get back you back in training"  
"You were both picking on me!"  
Wrapping her arm around Armin, Mikasa gave him a solid hug   
"Because we're both proud of you, and know how unique your ideas are. Honestly, anything will be better than how things have been"  
"Mikasa, don't insult Levi. He's tried his hardest"  
"Yeah. Don't insult Erwin either, he was my brother"  
"I'm not insulting either of them. I mean, now we are free of Marley, it's time to step up and decide our own future"  
"I still feel slightly insulted, but we are indeed free of Marley. And like I said, Armin and I shall be fine. Off to bed with you, Eren"  
Pouting at him, Levi couldn't help but steal a kiss from Eren   
"You asked for it. I'm serious though, get some rest. If there's anything we need, we can wake you"  
"You better... I don't want to be left out"  
"We're not leaving you out. Resting is important"  
Releasing Armin, Mikasa rose from her chair to walk over to Eren. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Mikasa nodded  
"Levi's right. I know it's a bit of a shock... and I didn't think I'd be admitting it out loud. You do need to sleep, you look horrible"  
"When did this turn to picking on me?"  
"When you came into our lives. Get some sleep, let these two idiots work out the hard things"  
Kissing his cheek, Mikasa left it at that before she casually walked over to the door, briefly pausing before letting herself out. Being next to his mate, Levi could tell immediately Eren's depression had taken it all the wrong way. Now he wondered if Eren even wanted to take a nap, or if he'd felt pressured into by Armin and Mikasa   
"Yeah... yeah... I'll be with the baby. Make sure Luca doesn't choke on the lamb bones..."  
Muttering to himself, Eren climbed from his seat. There was still a lot Eren would be able to help Armin with. He was people person after all  
"Eren..."  
Ignoring him, Eren went about settling himself down in their nest. Great. All he wanted to do now was assure Eren that he wasn't being left out the loop and that he really did need to rest given how badly his coughing had been... but Armin was there. Eren would only shut down further if they were to discuss his feelings in front of his best friend. He'd say he was just being annoying, or getting in the way, then grow angry and embarrassed. He'd been rubbed emotionally raw as it was, another conversation would probably just end in tears with Eren doubting himself. Levi really didn't like leaving it, but for now, he'd have to.

 

Somehow Levi and Armin had talked through most of the night. The poor beta was clueless, despite all his book smarts. He hadn't even been taught the correct procedure when it came to dining, and working from the outer cutlery in. Trying to jam in as much as he could, his mind kept drifting back to where were was laying in their nest. Given the lack of snoring, he could easily imagine Eren was laying there wide awake with the covers over his head to hide the fact he was eavesdropping.

When Armin started yawning, Levi called it a night. The blond had enough to try and remember, without trying to cram more into his brain while exhausted. Entrusting him to the guards to escort the prince back to his room, Levi was then finally able to return to the side of his own "sleeping" prince. Stripping his clothes off, he simply couldn't be bothered with placing a nightshirt on, instead climbing up to spoon around his love naked. Nuzzling into Eren's shoulder, his omega didn't respond   
"Eren? Sweet Omega, are you awake?"  
Getting no reply, he snaked his arm around Eren's waist  
"I love you. I don't know if you're ignoring me or if you're really sleeping, God knows you need the rest after that coughing fit, but I love you. You're not alone, sweet boy"

 

*  
Eren hadn't slept well, leaving Levi's sleep just as interrupted. He knew he was nervous over the dinner party to come that night, and that the omega had been off since the night he'd talked with Armin. The following morning, Eren hadn't asked over a single thing discussed, leaving Levi to explain that the majority of what they'd spoken about was table manners. Simple things like no one was to take their seat until Armin did. Which cutlery was used for what, and if there was something he didn't know, he could immediately ask Levi, or change the topic without anyone being offended. When they'd spoken, Armin had confessed many things about Eren's time in Marley. Specifically how at one stage, every night had seen Eren appearing on Zeke's arm, and how he was fed much less than any of the other people they knew for the simple fact he was an omega. Levi couldn't help but be slightly jealous that he'd never seen Eren in his corset and dress with his cheeks rouged and face powdered. He adored Eren and much preferred his face natural without all those disgusting things people painted their face with across his skin, he simply wished he could have seen him like that because it was a side of Eren hadn't seen. He could imagine the grace Eren would have carried himself with, as he smiled politely while wishing he could throw a firm right hook at anyone who rubbed him the wrong way. With the pressure of the event getting to him, Eren had had a screaming nightmare over Zeke. His lover confused and embarrassed when he woke, trying to push Levi away, only to find Levi wasn't about to let him go. Tearfully, Eren admitted the dream was about Zeke. Zeke had arrived at the party with blood running from his lips as cursed him over the baby. It'd taken hours to settle him back down to sleep, only for Eren to start tossing and turning for the rest of the night. He'd gotten a few minutes sleep, here and there, evidenced by pained moans and mumbles about "being good", or "don't take my baby". Eren's tossing has been brought to an end when Luca moved off their feet to climb under the blankets and spoon up behind Eren. Resting his head on Eren's pillow their son placed his cold nose of Eren's neck, the omega instantly relaxing back into the touch. With his mind on Marley, the familiarity of the night's with only Luca for comfort had left their mark. The small dragon was able to give Eren the comfort he couldn't.

When Viren woke for his morning feed, Levi took care of changing his wet nappy and getting him ready. Eren looked like a complete mess when Levi roused him but was happy enough to take their son silently. He'd apologised for his moods the previous day, and had told Levi his mind was still a mess. Having been honest about that, Levi apologised for using a command and had promised he'd never use one again if he could help it. Eren hadn't been particularly mad, he'd admitted that they needed to talk, but that he also had something he wanted to figure out before broaching the topic. Levi was now regretting that promise. Eren simply looked too sad for him to ignore... yet, nothing he'd tried seemed to raise his mate's spirits as Luca or Viren did. He could only watch as Eren cared for their boys, barely staying upright long enough to feed and burp Viren, before settling down with spooned back into him, and Viren laying close to the dragon's nostrils. Luca would be attending the dinner tonight, and Levi was thinking it was well past time that they got him his own bowl. He'd heard through the grapevine, mainly Armin who'd come to check in with them after "being tortured" by Mikasa, that Isabel and Farlan were actually organising a proper bed for Luca. Levi hadn't thought to do so, given how Luca liked to sleep in bed with them. It also struck him that they'd been letting Luca behave too much like a dog, rather than the noble and intelligent beast he was. He knew how to get up to use the toilet, even if it wasn't the most comfortable position for the baby dragon... which was why he tended to pee over the shower drain and leave tiny presents in the box beside the toilet. If Luca ever did develop enough magic to be able to turn human, or to express his wants and needs more accurately, they'd need to start by training him how to sit at a dinner table without making a scene, attempting to steal everything in sight, and how to eat without wolfing it down like there was no tomorrow. All of which would be big steps given he'd soon be a year old and was very much set in his own stubborn ways of letting himself be pampered senseless. When Historia and Ymir had been there, he'd nearly mentioned to Eren that perhaps it would be beneficial to send Luca to Draecia at some point so he could be with his own kind. They'd be with him, of course, but what if Luca wanted to stay there...? The thought left an uncomfortable pain in his chest. Luca was his son, and he didn't ask to be stuck in his dragon form permanently. He was happy and healthy. That was the main thing. He simply didn't want his son to miss a single chance to embrace who and what he was. Now with Eren's depression so bad, and his instincts up and down, he dare not mention the idea in fear of Eren thinking that he thought his parenting style lacking.

Armin delivered their clothes for that night personally. The blond beta able to pull off looking like a scared mouse rather than a prince, but he did get Eren up and moving. He's forced down breakfast and lunch at Levi's request, yet had passed almost all of the day in bed with their boys, only interacting at the very bare minimum. Honestly, it was frustrating to watch, leaving him with no idea how Eren was going to pull himself together for dinner. He looked a wreck, then suddenly, Armin was kicking him out to dress in another room, and Levi was staring at his wooden door not quite sure how he'd actually been evicted. It was his job as Eren's alpha to help him, not Armin's.

Still miffed at being evicted, Levi changed into less severe looking black military garb. It was essentially the same garb he'd worn before, yet lacked the silver trims and epaulettes. He'd expected to be wearing a suit, having found one out of the back his dresser, only for Armin to insist that he and Eren wore the clothes he'd brought with him.

Left alone in the hall, Levi dismissed the guards. He couldn't handle the ever so slight look of amusement on their faces. It felt good to know they weren't so amused when Levi sent them off to make themselves useful to Hanji. The woman was probably completely in menace mode, and as it was, thanks to Armin their group was running behind schedule. Levi still needed to retrieve both his swords, and check to make sure Viren was adequately dressed for his first public appearance... He knew better than anyone what dinner would be like, so why hadn't Armin called him back in?

 

It felt like a good hour so had passed before Armin opened the door, looking smug as he did  
"Sorry for the wait, buuuut, I think you'll agree it was worth it. What do you think?"  
Moving aside, Armin revealed Eren in his new set of white robes. With his hair braided into a loose plat over his right shoulder, Eren smiled shyly at him. On his shoulder, Viren was dressed in an almost matching white christening dress. His omega didn't look at all like how'd left him, somehow he'd pulled himself together, looking much more dignified than either he or Armin did  
"Well?"  
Breathless at the sight, Levi swallowed hard before choking out  
"Eren, you look stunning..."  
"White robes are now the robes of those in high positions. Well... the others are in Eldia green robes... Eren is technically a guest and a dragon, so I wanted to give him something a little more befitting. Plus, I knew white would look good on him..."  
"I agree... are you both ready to leave? Pixis tends to arrive earlier than the rest, for the wine. Don't let his alcoholism dissuade you, and don't take it personally. He's proven himself a capable military asset, and one of the decent barons of the kingdom"  
"Ah... I yes... which one is he again?"  
"Shortish and bald. Constantly has either a flask in his hands or a glass of wine. Like Hannes"  
Too busy starting at Eren, Levi didn't realise the name slipped from his lips until Eren frowned  
"Levi, Armin never met Hannes. We should go. Luca, come on up"  
Leaning down enough for Luca to climb on his shoulders, Levi wasn't sure how Eren managed to hold Luca on his shoulders for hours. Their son wasn't exactly light, or as small as he'd once been. The day would come soon where it was no longer possible for Luca to ride on Eren's shoulders. Draping himself around Eren, Luca was careful not to place his claws near their baby, nearly falling off as he did. To accommodate him, Eren moved Viren down from his shoulder   
"I'm ready. I hope I don't look too ridiculous. The bridge of your nose is all wrinkled, how it gets when you're thinking... I can change..."  
"Eren, trust me, you look perfect. If I had a strange expression of my face, it's simply because you look so much better than Armin and I, which means I'm going to spend the whole night guarding you against alphas professing their love"  
"You're delusional... no one is going to declare their love to someone like me"  
How wrong Eren was. If Armin wasn't there, then he would have pushed Eren down and shown him just how loved he was... in more ways than one  
"Eren, Levi's right. You look amazing, even I do say so myself"  
Nodding in agreement with Armin, Levi moved to retrieve his two swords  
"See... Now, our pup's been fed, right?"  
"He's been fed, bathed and changed. Luca's had a bath and a dry down from Armin. I'm bathed and dried down. We're literally only waiting on you now"  
"That's right, given you left me in the corridor"  
Pulling both swords out, Levi went about looping them to his belt  
"We didn't leave you out there, you just couldn't be in here. It would have ruined the surprise"  
"It was a nice surprise. Those robes suit him perfectly, but I feel like you don't appreciate how beautiful Eren is all of the time"  
"Levi... don't"  
"Don't what? Tell you you're beautiful? You are. The three of you are. Now, will you do me the honour of appearing on my arm tonight? While Armin attempts not to make a fool of himself?"  
"Hey? What. No. I remember what you told me... if I screw up, that is all on you"  
"You two calm down. No one is going to make a mistake. Except for maybe Luca... but he's a baby so no one will mind"  
Luca huffed at Eren  
"I know. I'm sorry, but you're not used to formal dinners. Mummy still loves you, baby boy"  
All was not forgiven with Luca, but now Levi was ready, there was no time to waste.

 

*  
As Levi had predicted, Dot Pixis was the first arrive. Reminding Armin who he was with a whisper, he needn't have bothered as Pixis made his way straight to him rather than to Armin who'd taken half a step back as if to hide from the man. Slipping on the mask he'd worn at these formal functions, Levi gave a smile as he took the man's offered hand   
"Baron Pixis, how nice of you to come. May I please introduce you to Prince Armin?"  
Armin looked like a fish out of water. As Levi dropped Pixis's hand, Pixis offered to Armin who shook it with a tad too much vigour. Laughing heartily, Armin looked to Levi   
"It's alright your majesty. I suppose you're still learning all the ins-and-outs of your new position. Might I suggest a smaller and firmer handshake with your other guests? And Eren, congratulations. A boy, I hear?"  
Eren nodded, shaking hands with Pixis as Armin carefully watched the exchange. It was amazing how professional Eren could be when he'd been falling apart only hours earlier  
"Yes, a healthy baby boy. Thank you so much for being here tonight"  
"And does he have a name?"  
"Viren. His name is Viren"  
Tilting their son down for Pixis to see, the old man smiled fondly at him  
"I trust there won't be a repeat of last year's party? I'm afraid there's only so much drama an old man like I, can handle"  
"I can assure you that no one more than myself hopes this dinner runs smoothly. Please help yourself to the wine... sorry, Armin should be the one suggesting you make yourself comfortable"  
Pixis laughed at Eren's words, nodding as he did  
"Once a Prince, always a prince. I don't mind if I do. Levi, Eren, congratulations on your son Viren. Armin... I look forward to seeing what you accomplish in your reign"

Pixis left the three of them standing in the hall, as he walked confidently to the dining room. He'd been there more than enough times to know his way around. As the old man disappeared into the dining room, Armin let out a nervous sigh  
"That was terrifying"  
"It wasn't that bad"  
"He didn't pay any attention to me. I forget what I was supposed to say and do... that handshake... it's going to haunt my dreams"  
"Levi, back me up. That wasn't that terrible, was it?"  
"No. But Pixis is rather odd..."  
Letting out a second sigh, Armin sounded much more miserable this time. Levi wasn't great at comforting people other than Eren... and even he wasn't sure he was in the right most of the time  
"You'll be fine... you've greeted your first guest, next time you need to jump in before Eren invites them into the dining room"  
"It's not my fault... I'm still adjusting to this"  
Sliding his arm around Eren's waist, Levi kissed his cheek  
"I know. You're naturally a people person who wants to ensure people are comfortable. Armin is more comfortable making books comfortable. You'll get there"

 

Armin slowly got better at greeting the guests as they arrived. Hanji attaching herself to their group once she was finished with the behind the scenes preparations, each time she was overlooked as the guests instead wished to look upon Viren. The baby boy now awake, wriggling and blinking sleepily. Luca growling at those who paused a moment too long in his opinion, leaving some guests laughing, but for the most part, they snubbed the small dragon in favour of drinks in the dining hall. The process taking a few hours from the moment Pixis arrived to the moment the guards started closing the door. It was at the last moment a guest party entered that none of them recognised by face, only by the garb they were wearing. Zeke had worn similar on the occasions he'd bothered to dress accordingly. Marley military garb. The man in front was exceedingly average from his slicked-back blond hair, to his thin eyebrows and dark eyes. Nothing was really... standing out to Levi. He was the kind of guy who would simply pass as a face in the crowd, if not for his military garb that was  
"Prince Armin, Prince Eren, I hope you'll please excuse my late arrival. The moment my request for an audience was granted, I found myself quite unable to sit still. Yet, it seems as if I've still managed to arrive late. My name is Willy Tybur, acting commander of Marley until the return of our prince"  
Walking over as if he belonged, Willy extended his hand to Armin   
"Prince Armin, thank you for your hospitality"  
"N-no, not at all..."  
Armin discretely shot Levi a look as Willy released his hand in order to offer it to Eren, before letting it drop   
"Prince Eren, and this must be your child. I offer you my sincerest congratulations on the safe delivery of your child"  
Eren frowned openly at him  
"I'm not a prince anymore. I was simply a prince through marriage and now my husband has passed, I am simply a member of the royal court"  
It was Willy's turn to frown  
"Perhaps we should discuss this at length. I have made preparations with your advisors to stay for the foreseeable future. I have also been informed that today is indeed your birthday. Might I offer my best wishes for the Prince's of Marley"  
Princes... of what now? Queen Dina was the ruler of Marley. Zeke married Eren to get his hands on Eldia. Eren wasn't of royal blood, nobility or... a prince... For once in her life, Hanji made herself useful  
"Please, the dining room is this way. We are honoured to have you here"  
"We both know that the current war has left things strained. I journeyed here originally in order to ensure the full evacuation of our military forces was being conducted in a timely fashion. Let us eat and form peace at the table"  
Something about Willy rubbed Levi the wrong way. He didn't like the man one bit, especially given he'd shattered Eren's mask. His upset was slight, but still in his scent. Keeping Eren beside his side for a moment longer as Hanji and Armin moved away with Willy, he kissed his mate's shoulder  
"Talk to me"  
"We don't have time"  
"Too bad. Eren, nothing that happens in there... you don't have to agree to anything. I swear I didn't know who he was, or that he was even in the country"  
"He seems to think I'm the Prince of Marley... Levi, I thought we'd left that behind... I... I don't think I can handle being pulled back into this. I want to... I've always wanted to be normal. I want to be like everyone else"  
"I know. And I know telling that you you're perfect the way you are isn't going to mean much, but I'm with you. I'm by your side"  
"I know... god. I feel sick to my stomach"  
"We can..."  
"We can't leave. I need to know what Willy really wants, and why he's suddenly appeared before all of us"  
"If you're stressing to the point you're physically ill..."  
"I know. I know... We should follow the others, it'll cause a scene if we're late"  
"Eren"  
"Please... I need to know"  
"Alright. But say the word, and we'll leave. Any time you need"  
"Thank you"

 

In the dining room, Eren was seated to the immediate right of Armin, with Levi next to him. Having climbed off Eren's shoulders, Luca sat in Levi's lap, like he was trying to pay attention and be on his best behaviour as Levi sliced his food for him. Across from them, Willy sat to Armin's immediate left, Levi not liking the way the alpha would look towards his son then look away. The tables moved to form on a long horizontal table instead of the usual U-shape, meaning he could simply play it off as that. Beneath the table, Eren's thigh was against his, for support. His hands busy with Viren who'd started to grizzle slightly when they'd sat. It was probably not the best thought to hope their son caused enough of a scene for them both to be excused. Especially when Petra's squad was working security with Mikasa's. Petra was barely a few metres behind Willy, probably silently seething over Eren having birthed his child. Why couldn't they just have a semi-awkward dinner, without any kind of drama? It was Eren's birthday and the day had been ruined enough as it was. He'd intended to present Eren with his gift once the stress of dinner had passed, and now they were stuck like this. Glancing towards Eren, he found his omega was talking, causing him to make a physical effort to pull his thoughts back enough to focus on Eren's words... right in time for Eren to stop speaking. Fuck... now Willy was replying  
"Before leaving to join you here in Marley, Prince Zeke approached me out of concern for both you and your child if anything was to happen due to his mother"  
Double fuck. He had no idea how the conversation had progressed to that point   
"Zeke never mentioned anything to me about it"  
Eren was on edge, his words clipped. Willy didn't even bat an eyelid, nor pause to stop eating   
"He was concerned after the attack that now seems to have been planned by Queen Dina. He felt that should anything happen to him, Dina would imprison you. Or at least send forces to Eldia to retrieve the child"  
"The child isn't of royal blood..."  
"Right. I've heard a dragons pregnancy can last up to two years"  
"I was bonded and intended to be wed to Levi before we became separated. It was through that bond that Zeke decreed I was a prince. He was unaware that the real princes still lived. That alone should null anything legal"  
"The fact remains that you married into the royal family... Zeke was an only child, and even if Dina is cleared of the charges against her, she has no place in the heart of the people. I'm sure you've seen the not so glamorous side to Marley"  
"The people starving to death along the borders? Or the omegas fed barely more than a mouthful. Forced to wear collars and dress feminine"  
"Ah, yes. That. Still, I must insist that you read the documents prepared before you rush to abdicate from the throne"  
"I'm not a prince"  
"By law, you are. You are the widow of our Prince Zeke. Besides, you do have time before you must supply a formal reply"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I assume you've been summoned as a witness to Dina's trial. Given your part in this war as both prince and dragon. I know that Prince Armin will be in attendance... Perhaps you did not know you'd be required to speak? I've also brought the latest Royal correspondence from Marley, with the hopes that we'd be able to..."  
"Might I ask that you please not continue this conversation without me. As the current leader of Marley, you must be aware of the destruction left behind by your armies"  
"There is always unfortunate destruction and bloodshed in war. Your magic users certainly turned things in your favour. Ours proved to be lacking"  
Eren snapped. Luca sitting up straighter like he knew his mother had reached his limits  
"They weren't lacking. Each omega that comes to the castle takes a vow not to turn against Eldia. A vow is made, imprinting on their neck. If they'd used their magic against us, they would die. Naturally, the could have chosen to be confined rather than to fight their fellow countrymen, but they joined our forces against yours. Your treat your omegas deplorably. So deplorably they'd rather leave your country permanently. The only reason you're seeking peace now is because Draecia has moved against you. You know you're in a position where if you don't lower your heads, your kingdom could easily be destroyed in seconds. Unlike you, Draecia would never go to war over something so small"  
"You were the one abducted, allegedly. We have no evidence of your confinement at the hands of Marley soldiers because they are not conveniently dead..."  
Willy paused, placing down his knife and fork as he took a deep breath, before running his fingers through his hair  
"Forgive me. That wasn't what I wished to say. I simply mean, the loss of life is regrettable in a war that could have been prevented"  
"Yelena, Pieck, and Porco were all in the employment of Dina. Zeke thought Yelena loyal to him right up until she plunged her sword through him, and severed his spinal cord with a smile on her face. He died in my arms, after attempting to help me when I was shot down by your anti-dragon weaponry. I am sorry you have no one there to verify what happened, but I am not sorry that my husband's killer was killed. My marriage to Zeke was hardly perfect, yet, we did grow closer and he did everything he could to ensure both my child and myself was taken care of. Yes. This war could have been prevented. Yes, Zeke realised too late that everything had been orchestrated by Dina. But I have left that life behind me. I simply wish to be with both my sons and my bonded mate. I will be supporting our Prince Armin as he transitions into his role as prince. That is where it ends"  
"I meant no offence. I simply wish we'd all been offered a different option"

Viren was late with his timing. Eren was already upset with Willy, and Willy had failed to endear himself in the eyes of Armin. The beta looked ready to yell at him, which would have been humorous, if not spoilt by Viren starting to cry. Gathering Viren up, Eren rose to his feet. His mask barely in place as he nodded to everyone currently seated  
"I'm sorry, please excuse me. My son is most probably feeling left out as we eat our fill of Nicollo's fine food. I'm afraid he still must rely on me from a time longer. Thank you for your words of congratulations and warm wishes, and for making Viren's formal introductions practically painless"  
Giving another nod, Eren departed with Viren. Thankfully the argument between him and Willy had mostly gone unheard by the rest of the table. Every other shitty arsewipe was busy trying to out politely insult each other. Patting Luca, Levi looked over to meet Mikasa's eyes, silently exchanging an agreement that she should go after the omega. Whatever was said over Eren's sudden disappearance, Levi wanted to hear.  
It'd simply make killing Willy all that much sweeter, as Obsydin had suggested they do... only, Willy promptly disappointed him by apologising for his behaviour, and ensuring Armin that he only intended to talk to Eren over the instructions Zeke had left for his husband and whether Eren would choose to take his rightful crown.

 

Neither of them knew that they were still trapped in the storm that their lives had become. The lull in the eye of the hurricane soon to move, with consequences neither of them could expect.


	67. Chapter 67

Leaving the dining room, Eren returned to Levi's chambers. Despite his low mood he'd been proud to show off his son, even if it was to a bunch of rich idiots. He was proud to say Viren was his, proud of Luca's good behaviour during dinner, and he was proud of Armin as he'd settled into greeting everyone without forgetting to send them into the dining room. What he wasn't proud of, was his own actions. He'd been blindsided by Willy's arrival in Eldia, knowing immediately that Levi hadn't known anything. Neither had Hanji or Armin. The alpha's sudden arrival had set him on edge, his smile not reaching his eyes despite his charismatic ways. Then... then he'd lost it when Willy spoke of Zeke and that Zeke had wanted to ensure his safety... and how fond he'd been of both he and what he thought to be their child. 

Viren needed a nappy change, the mess he'd made was disgustingly impressive, as it caused Eren to gag. He didn't even know where to begin, the mess up his sons back and down his legs, while he knew he only had limited time before Levi would come barging in and demanding to know if he was alright. He really wasn't. Willy had thrown him off completely, but for Levi's sake, he wouldn't cry. Not on the day that was supposed to be his birthday. It didn't even feel like his birthday... Levi hadn't said anything about it, not that his mood had been overly receptive towards conversation. A restless night and mind full of worry had seen to that.

"Eren, can I come in?"  
Mikasa... he'd expected Levi...  
"Yes!"  
Stepping into the bathroom, Mikasa wrinkled her nose up. Her eyes widening at the mess Viren had made  
"All that came from him?"  
"Yeah. Can you grab a towel and wet it down? I was just standing here trying to think how to start cleaning this up. Another set of hands is something I'm not going to say no to"  
"Levi..."  
"Levi sent you because he's probably giving Willy death glares?"  
"You were rather upset. I didn't hear your conversation, only that you looked upset"  
"I'm still legally a Prince. According to Willy, that is"  
Mikasa found up a towel, moving to the bath to wet it   
"I thought you were leaving that behind, now that Zeke has passed"  
Bringing the towel over, Mikasa started helping him get Viren clean  
"So did I. Then Willy shows up from nowhere and starts telling me Zeke made all these plans for my safety and for Viren's... I really don't want to talk about it. Not right now"  
"Eren, if you don't want to return to Marley, you don't have to. Willy's here. You can say no. You don't have to let alphas keep dictating your life for you"  
"Marley is in chaos. I've seen the border towns, Mikasa... you've seen what it's like for omegas... and now... I want to talk to Levi before doing anything else. I need... to know what he thinks I should do. I'm sorry"  
"He is your mate, and Viren's father... but Eren..."  
"I won't shackle him to a life as a puppet prince again. I don't want that for him, or for Viren and Luca. I don't want to be the prince of Marley. I don't want to be in the manor without Zeke there... Please, Mikasa, stop asking"  
"I understand. I'm just worried about you"  
"I know you are"

Having cleaned Viren up enough for a bath, Mikasa gathered up the dirty towel, cloth nappy, and christening dress to wash in the shower as Eren carried Viren over to the bath  
"So, what are we going to talk about? What did Levi give you for your birthday"  
"Nothing"  
"What?!"  
Mikasa's angry cry upset Viren, setting him to a fresh set of tears  
"Sorry, Viren. Aunty Mikasa is sorry. Your dad is just..."  
"Mikasa, really. I tell you I don't want to talk about Zeke and Marley, so the first thing you do is ask why Levi hadn't gifted me anything for my birthday. If you haven't noticed, I'm not in the best head space. He was probably trying to respect my wishes or knew tonight would be hard enough as it is. I don't want to fight. I really... can we talk about something else?"  
"Your son does some pretty..."  
"Nope. Not the mess either. Tell me about Armin's combat training?"  
Mikasa laughed to herself   
"Combat training... I have more to fear from a snail with a fork. It's not like we've never swung a training sword at each other, but the one time he actually managed to strike me, he dropped it and apologised"  
That was so very Armin   
"I can imagine"  
"I had thought you might be there..."  
He had no real excuse to offer at that. All he wanted to do was to sleep and cuddle with his two sons...  
"... in any case, I expect you there the next time. Levi was intending on teaching you combat, wasn't he?"  
"He tried once before. Years ago now, when our relationship was new. You should remember, you tried to teach me how to ride a horse"  
"I'm surprised you remember that"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
It was hard not to be offended. He knew he was... "flaky", shaky even when it came to recalling some things, but not so far gone he couldn't recall the days since he'd spent on the castle grounds when everything was so much simpler  
"I mean, with everything that happened. I don't seem to be making you feel better"  
"It's not your job to, Mikasa"  
"I know, but as your sister, it hurts me to see you upset"  
"If you're that upset, where's my birthday present from you?"  
Forcing his tone lighter, Mikasa took the out  
"I actually have a present for you. I had wanted to present it to you earlier, but Armin told me I wasn't allowed to help you get ready"  
"You didn't need to buy me a present"  
Not when he hadn't bought anything for Mikasa, nor Armin for that matter... he'd given them small gifts he'd crafted, yet that didn't feel enough. Mikasa and Armin had both done so much for him, leaving him with a debt he could never hope to repay in entirety  
"Nonsense, besides, it's a practical gift"  
"I don't know if that makes me feel better or not. You can leave those cloths in there. I need some help here with Viren. Normally we bath him in the sink, so it's easier to handle everything. I can't hold Viren and reach the soap"  
"I can help bath him?"  
"Of course you can?... you're his Aunty... who else will take care of him and Luca when my next heat comes again?"  
"You... mean it?"  
Eren was confused as to why Mikasa acting so out of character. He couldn't keep both children in the room. It felt awkward enough to have sex with Luca in the room, even though he'd been a lusty slut in the last weeks of his pregnancy. With Viren in their room.. thinking about it made him uncomfortable. All he wanted was to be a good mother, yet unless he took suppressants, his heat would come and force their time apart  
"You're my sister. Who else would I possibly trust my children to? I trust you and Levi trusts you. You're the best choice"  
"I feel like the only choice"  
"Right, because I couldn't leave my children with Armin. Can you imagine him trying to juggle both of them, as well as his duties as prince?"  
Mikasa snorted, before pulling a funny face at Viren who wasn't at all impressed over the bathtub compared to the sink where he could lay and relax in the warm water  
"I think he'd crown both of them as princes the moment he could"  
"I don't want them raised that way... Mikasa, Levi and I want to leave here"  
He kept saying he didn't want to be a damn prince, why would he force that upon his sons?  
"What do you mean you want to leave? Leave and go where? Back to Draecia? Or back to wherever you went with him before? And for long?"  
"Mikasa, not like that. Levi and I are thinking of getting our place. Out of Mitras"  
"Eren, it's not safe. We're at war, and now Willy is here... You're safer staying here where we can keep an eye on you"  
Eren hissed, literally hissed like an alley cat thrown into a bathtub of water   
"Keep an eye on me?! Mikasa, we're still simply talking about it. I don't want them raised here, neither does Levi. Until this prince thing came up again, I was hoping we'd be able to leave sooner rather than later"  
"Just like that?"  
"Like what? You had to know it would be on the cards after everything Levi and I went through. It's not like we're going to disappear forever"  
"Until Erwin heard from you last year, that's exactly what we thought"  
"That was different"  
"How?"  
"Levi went insane from carrying a dragon around in his mind... He wasn't himself, and it wasn't safe for him to be here"  
"You could have come to us for help!"  
"How?! This is dragon magic! Even I was out of my league here, as was Historia and Freya. Erwin knew what was going on with Levi. He knew things weren't right, and he trusted me to make the call when the time came. They both did"  
"You..."  
"I left because it was for the best"  
"And when you came back you were... How do you know the same thing won't happen? That Obsydin won't cause Levi to go crazy again?"  
"I don't. But Obsydin helped me with Levi for as long as he could"  
"Then you should stay..."  
"I never said we were leaving right away. Armin still needs to adjust to being prince, and Levi still has plenty he needs to teach him... Do you remember what it was like living with mum and dad? Because I don't Mikasa. I want that though. Levi finding some small job with Isabel and Farlan, the boys having space to play without having to worry someone's going to come after him for his scales. A life where we don't have to fear people coming after us thinking we're princes or anything other than parents. I want it. I want to be normal Mikasa"  
"You can have a good life here"  
"I don't want to have a good life here! I'm sick of everyone knowing my life! I'm sick of random people turning up and fucking things up further! I didn't tell you so lecture me! Leave"  
Mikasa stared at him, a fierce look on her face   
"Leave! Get out!"  
"Eren"  
"No! It was my fault for thinking maybe I could talk to you about something! I don't want to be a prince. I don't even want to work in the royal court. I don't want to be responsible for Marley. I just want a small house for Levi, my sons, and myself!"  
"Eren..."  
"Go!"

It wasn't the first time he'd been reduced to tears on his birthday. The whole day hadn't been great and now Mikasa probably hated him. No... she was stupidly nice to him. At the very least, she'd be hurt by his anger and by him pushing her away. All he wanted was a little happiness for himself. A safe place, and place with no more lies. Hadn't he mentioned it to Mikasa before? Or at least in front of her? His mind was so filled with thoughts of everything that it was all a blur. His tears didn't exactly help him arrange his thoughts, nor did his distressed state over fighting with Mikasa. There were just so many things going on. The royal advisors hadn't told them anything at all. They'd known. They'd known Willy was in the country and kept their mouths closed over it all. Carrying Viren to his cot, he settled his son down to sleep until he woke for his next feed. Everything felt far too much effort. Especially when it came to his robes.

Having struggled with the tie to his robes, he'd lost his temper with them. Throwing a tantrum that rivalled Viren's cries, Eren found himself on the floor, sobbing against the stone where he'd fallen. He was still laying there when Levi finally returned to their room. His alpha rushing to his side, to lift him off the cold stone floor and carry him over to their bed  
"Fucking Mikasa... I knew something was wrong when she came in, in a shit mood. And your robes... I'm not even going to ask. Let's get you out of them"

Even if Eren wasn't able to do much, Levi made things better. His alpha continually pausing to make sure he was still managing to breathe, kissing his forehead from moment to moment as he carefully removed his white robes and boots. Despite the fact it must have been killing his knees, Levi stayed squatted in front of him until he finally nodded to his alpha that he could find his words again  
"Do you want to take a bath or a shower? Or do you just want to go to sleep?"  
The bathroom was a mess. He hadn't had the energy to finish washing the things in the shower. Frustrated by his tears, he shook his head  
"Bathroom's a mess..."  
"Ok. I'll deal with it. It's not the birthday I planned for you, sweet boy"  
Sniffling, Eren frowned at his mate. Now Levi wanted to say something?  
"You planned something?"  
"Of course I did. It's your 21st. Your first birthday as a mother. This dinner ruined most of my plans, but there's still time for me to give your gifts"  
"I... don't want gifts"  
"Too bad. I want to give them to you. I'd give you every star in the sky if I could"  
Levi was too nice to him. He didn't want to drag him back into the lies and politics that being prince invited   
"I can see you thinking again. How bad is the bathroom?"  
"Viren... pooped... a lot"  
"And the mess is in the shower?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Eren, it's just a bit of mess. Why don't I run us a bath? I had Isabel go shopping for us"  
What? When? Had he left him?  
"You were sleeping so I sent a message through the guards. I had her pick up some herbal powders to add. I think she said sage and lemongrass... I have no idea. I don't know herbs as you do. I had her pick up some other herbs for you. The old man that ran the apothecary remembers you, so he packed them"  
"You did that for me?"  
"I want to be a good alpha for you"  
"Levi, you're the only alpha for me"  
"Which means I can't rest. I'd hoped to take you stargazing, but given we have the kids to think of, I think a bath and cuddles would make you feel better"  
Eren hadn't even seen Luca come in. Craning his neck, to look past Levi, he found Luca happily sprawled out in front of the fire  
"He was well behaved. He didn't like it when you left, nor does he like Willy that much. Willy offered him food, only for him to turn his nose up at it"  
"That's not like him"  
"No. We were all surprised by it. Nicollo's having something special delivered too. There was cake, and we can't have cake without you. At least, I couldn't. I had him keep two slices aside for us"  
"Why?"  
Levi's knees cracked as he stood up, kissing Eren's forehead again  
"Because it's your birthday. Let me get these swords off. I feel as if I'm about to take your eye out with one of them"  
"Please don't..."  
"Don't take out your eyes? I never intended to. I'll be right back"

Eren phased out while waiting. He didn't even realise he was sitting there completely naked as he waited. Being embarrassed was far too much effort, and Levi was taking too long. He didn't feel like being alone. Slipping off the bed, the omega padded softly over to the bathroom to find Levi wiping down the bathroom countertop while the bath filled. Viren had made such a mess, and so had he. As the feeling of guilt started to well in the bottom of his stomach, Eren fled to Levi, wrapping his arms around his smaller mate as he hid his face against Levi's neck   
"Let's run away"  
Placing his hands on Eren's, Levi turned to nuzzle into his cheek  
"Run away?"  
"From all of it. You, me and the boys... I'm done, Levi"  
"You know I'd never deny you anything, but I know you won't be happy if we do"  
"We could be happy. I don't need anything but you and our boys... I don't want to be a prince and Mikasa doesn't want me leaving the castle to be with you"  
"We're not leaving the castle right away. Is that what upset you?"  
"I made her mad. I make everyone mad. I'm tired of it, Levi"  
"I know you're tired. I was just about finished here"  
"I don't want to be a prince"  
"I know, and we'll find a way to get you out of this"  
"Can we run away?"  
"No. We can take a bath, then I'll give you your gifts. But you need to let me go first"  
"I don't want to"  
Turning completely in his hold Levi left the cleaning rag on the counter in order to wrap his arms around him  
"Eren"  
"I don't want to. I don't want to let you go"  
"I can see that. How can I say no?"  
"Don't?"  
"I've been defeated. Though it does mean I'm getting into the bath dressed"  
Nuzzling into Levi's neck, Eren was sure if he let Levi go, the man would run. Why wouldn't he? He'd come back from dinner to find Eren on the floor still crying from his tantrum...  
"Don't leave..."  
"I'm not going to. Clothes off, and into the bath. That's all"  
"I don't want you to leave"  
"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. I might punch Mikasa though. It's your fucking birthday. No one should be making you so anxious and upset"  
"You really won't leave?"  
"I won't. Look, here, put your hand on my hip, right here. You can hold me as I undress"

Now he was being a pain. Levi being infuriatingly patient with him, as he stripped for him. Guiding him over to the bath, Levi tested the water before stepping in with him. Settling down in the sage smelling water, Eren curled into Levi. Levi was more than happy to let him, kissing his hair and nuzzling him softly. After his craptastic birthday, this was exactly what he needed. Without even realising, his breathing evened into gentle purrs  
"Feeling better?"  
"Mmm, much. I feel like a fuckhead for all my shit moods"  
"A "fuckhead". You're definitely a good fuck, and great at giving head, but not a "fuckhead""  
"You're not funny"  
"I'm hilarious. Seriously though, I know you're going through a lot"  
"I couldn't get my robes off and had a tantrum"  
"I don't even know how you get them on. There are so many layers and ties and that ribbony thing. You looked gorgeous in them, so you know"  
"I think Viren got shit on them... Mikasa was helping me until we got into a fight"  
"You don't need to explain if you're not ready to. None of us expected Willy to appear. Armin's going to have a few choice words with the advisors for hiding his presence"  
"No... I do want to let you in. Sometimes my head and my mouth don't line up. And I can't stop my thoughts"  
"That's because you think too much"  
"I miss my magic. I miss being able to do simple things with it. I feel weird not having it"  
"It hasn't come back?"  
"No. I probably would have set the table on fire if I'd had my magic"  
"It would have been better than the conversation at dinner"  
"When we sat down, I started thinking about my last birthday. You laid me out on the dining table, not letting me go to the party until we'd had sex"  
"I remember that..."  
"Armin was sitting in the space you were in. It was hard to pay attention to him"  
"I don't know if I like the thought of you thinking about Armin while remembering having sex with me"  
"Trust me, I don't want sex with anyone but you. I told Mikasa all I wanted was to be with you. About moving together and having a family home... now I feel like that's going to be just a dream. I don't want to drag you into this prince thing... I don't..."  
Levi kissed his hair, sliding further down in the tub as he moved to lift him be his hips so he sat on his mate's lap   
"You're thinking too much. If you want to run, we can run. I'll take you anywhere in the world you want to go. I don't want you to continue to suffer from all these lies... Even though I know you won't be happy if we run"

Sighing deeply, Eren repositioned himself in Levi's lap. His alpha hadn't made a move, but his dick was poking rather insistently into Eren's hip. Given what he'd become, it was still strange to him that his mate could want him. He didn't know why, but a mind-melting orgasm actually sounded better than anything else the world had offered him today. Other than his bath, and his alpha. They weren't supposed to have sex for a month after birth, or at least not until his magic returned, but now he was thinking of Levi's dick, his own was lengthening and hardening   
"Want to share what you're thinking about? Your scent's shifted..."  
"I was thinking about not thinking..."  
"Oh? That would be a first for you"  
Eren didn't know why it stung, but Levi's words did. His alpha hadn't even said anything wrong. Was he embarrassed for thinking about sex with Levi? They'd always been open in the bedroom. He loved riding his mate and watching him fall apart beneath him. Or stealing 5 minutes in a castle broom closet where they'd end up trapped for the next half hour. He'd never felt so... weird about sex. Even after the birth of the clutch... He hadn't been this nervous since taking his vows... Zeke wasn't included as their nights together were to cement their marriage in stone  
"Eren, talk to me. Your scent's changed again"  
"I-was-thinking-about-you-fucking-me-and-how-good-your-knot-would-feel"  
The words tumbled out his mouth in a rushed reply. Levi letting out a small "oh" before slipping his hand down to Eren's crotch  
"I didn't think you were ready for proper sex. You're still healing. And you've had such a long day"

Eren saw red... his omega taking it as a personal insult and a chance to remind him he still had a belly instead of his toned chest that came from being part dragon   
"I know I have. I was there. I was thinking about how I'm so fucking tired of thinking and it would be nice to just to not for even an hour. Your dick is poking me in the hip, and now I'm all horny and you don't want me. I knew my body was fucking disgusting!"  
Neither of them expected him to snap, well, to snap that hard. With a miserable whine, Eren detached himself   
"Eren. Hey, no. I wouldn't be hard if I didn't want you. I simply meant I don't want you to regret having sex with me. I don't want to hurt you. Of course, I want to touch you. I would love nothing more to fuck you completely senseless, until your swollen with my seed and pup, but I don't want to hurt you. You're my mate, and my equal, though at this juncture I'm sure we both know you're far too good for the likes of me. I lost you once and I brought unbearable pain to you. I never want to lose your heart again"  
"You're such a fucking sap. No other alpha would ever talk to their omega like that"  
"Then no other alpha is worthy of having an omega"  
"You used to be an arse, but sweet in your own way. Now you shower me with praise and compliments. You call me "sweet boy", or "sweet omega". It... I don't want to be praised. I want to be with Levi who's kind of an arsehole around the edges, not the one who feels he has to keep proving himself to me. I'm not over you leaving me. I'm not over what happened in the time we were apart. I'm not over a lot of things that happened when you started getting violent, even though they weren't your fault. I'm not even sure why you're choosing me over your own happiness, not when it looks like I have no say in my own life or that of the children. At this stage, I'm about ready to fake my own death and run away, but I can't do that to Armin. So excuse me when I snap because it feels like you're telling me what you think I have to hear on repeat to be with you. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of getting upset over a simple fucking conversation. I'm sick of people not listening to me when I say I don't want my kids raised here. I'm... cranky"  
Running out of steam mid-rant, his waving hand splashed water over the side, Levi jerking back and smacking his head in the process. Upset enough with himself, Eren tried to climb up from his mate's lap, only Levi prevented his escape, his hand still dipped down between Eren's thighs almost teasing him  
"You're allowed to be cranky. I didn't realise I was treating you differently, again. I can't seem to stop my mouth. You mean the world to me, and I don't want to risk fucking everything up again"  
"No... I'm cranky. Let's just go to bed"  
Levi kissed his temple, gently rubbing at his inner thigh. Why hadn't they just gone to bed instead of devolving back into conversation   
"I thought you were horny"  
"I don't know what I am. I'm horny. I'm tired. I'm frustrated and cranky. God. Can we just go to bed? Or fuck, or something?"  
Laughing softly, his mate released his hold  
"Sex would probably hurt, you're not healed"  
"I don't care. I want to feel something other than whatever all of this is"  
"You want me to take you to bed?"  
"You're frustrating me. I said I wanted to and you told me I was broken"  
"Not broken. Healing"  
"Then just... I don't know"  
Levi left him waiting a few moments before patting his side to tell him it was time to get out  
"Bed. We're going to take things slowly, and if your scent changes or you seem pained, we stop. I was going to give you a birthday blow job, but I guess it's not a surprise anymore"  
Birthday blow job sounded excellent... was definitely, something he could get behind... or in front of. Preferably in front of then wrecked from behind...  
"I'm sick of surprises, just take me to bed"

 

*  
Levi wasn't sure about having sex with his beautiful mate. Most of the wounds had settled, no longer covered in deep scabbing, yet Eren wanted him. Enjoying teasing him with his mouth and fingers, Levi drank him dry as Eren came hard. The alpha had barely pulled off before Eren was rolling over to present his drenched opening to him. His omega's fingers awkwardly sliding up between his legs to tease himself, despite Levi having already lavished attention on his opening. Smacking his fingers aside, Eren let out a whine  
"You've got no patience. Let me enjoy the sight of this perfect arse of yours"  
Levi didn't have much either. His dick was throbbing painfully, demanding he mount his mate immediately. His balls heavy, ready to flood Eren completely... and maybe even repeatedly, if that was what Eren wanted. He'd taken his fingers with minimal pain, but fingers were hardly the same as when he'd swell to twelve inches and pop a thick knot  
"Levi... please. I'm not going to break"  
"I already said I'm enjoying the view"  
"Stop enjoying the view... and mount me"  
"Your body is truly marvellous. I drank you dry, now you're leaking all over again, hungry for more"  
"It's because you played with me too much... makes me want more of you"  
Rubbing Eren's opening with the pad of his thumb, the ring of muscle was already loose to touch, his thumb sinking in with ease. He'd opened Eren, played with sweet spot until he'd begged to come, yet Levi still wanted to make sure he wouldn't cause his love pain  
"Stop fucking teasing me"  
"Where's the fun in that? I watched you give birth through this soft pink hole of yours, and now you're tight enough that my dick is going to make you cry. It blows my mind"  
"Levi, I swear... if you keep testing me, I will deny you sex for the rest of my life. No heats. No ruts. No pup's or clutches. I will leave you here alone"  
So much for an orgasm making Eren less cranky   
"Alright. I understand. Let me know if it hurts"  
"How am I supposed to let you know, if you won't hurry up?"

Resisting the urge to spank his omega for his insolent attitude, Levi slowly sank into Eren's hot heat. Moaning his name the omega's hands clutched at the furs of their nest. Pushing back against him, Eren was apparently not in the mood to wait, starting to try and fuck himself on Levi's dick while the alpha tried not to come as he watched his dick sliding in and out his lover with ease. Watching Eren take his dick was hot as hell. He didn't want the sensations to end, not too soon. He needed to take a breath, and not embarrass himself. The wanton moans and the squelch of slick. It was like Eren didn't even need him there... caught up in watching, he frowned as his omega slowed, his hands going to Eren's hips, only for Eren to slap his right hand away before raising himself on his knees to pull himself off Levi completely. With shaky legs, Eren climbed off the bed, stumbling away from him with his hand on his mouth. His arousal still evident by his bowed erection, yet his scent has changed   
"Eren?"  
"Don't..."  
"What?"  
"Stop laughing at me!"  
"Wha... I'm not"  
"I throw myself at you, and you... don't really don't actually want to touch me do you?"  
He'd literally just been balls deep in his mate, after sucking him off... what was Eren getting so pissy about now?  
"I don't know what you mean"  
He'd thought Eren was tearing up, instead he balled his fists up, looking ready to punch him in the face   
"I mean, I had to throw myself at you, for you to want to take me to bed. I ask you to touch me, but don't even fucking move. You watch me stupidly try to ride you, thinking maybe you wanted me to!"  
"I..."  
"You were enjoying the view! What the fuck does that even mean?! You can't fuck me facing me? You need to fuck me from behind and watch me as they did? Watch me make a fool of myself, simply for your enjoyment?! Like the whore I am?! That's it, isn't it? You're thinking of how Zeke mounted me, how he held my hips down and fucked me in front of everyone. He might have treated me like a whore at the time, but that's because to him I was. I thought you fucking loved me..."  
"That's not it at all. I was trying not to come too fast... I needed a moment"  
"You needed a moment..."  
"I wanted to make sure you weren't hurting and didn't want to come the moment I was inside of you! Stop thinking I think of you as a whore. Or that I don't love you. Or that there's something fucking wrong with your body! I don't think any less of you for sleeping with Zeke. I get it. I wish to god I didn't get it, but I do"  
As tight as Eren was, he still didn't quite feel the same inside. The pleasure he brought forth in Levi was still a burning passion, yet he could feel his lover was... different  
"I do want you. I'll always want you. Come back to bed"  
"Forget it. I'll sleep with Luca on the floor"  
"Eren... it's your birthday"  
"I know it's my birthday. It's always the worse fucking day of the year"  
This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Eren liked sex. Levi had said yes because he knew his mate really needed the release. He'd said so himself. And now Eren was turning him away in a temper tantrum for not wanting to come too soon  
"Can we at least talk about this?"  
"Why? It seems every time I open my mouth I say the wrong thing. I'm going to sleep with Luca"  
"Then take the bed..."  
"I don't want to sleep in the bed!"  
"You can't sleep on the floor!"  
"I don't want the bed. I don't want the nest. I don't want to sleep next to you. Just leave me alone!"  
"I'm not going to leave you alone! It's your birthday"  
"I don't fucking want it! If you want it that much, congratulations to you. Now blow it out your arse"

There was one knock, followed by a very hesitant second on their chamber's door. Levi had forgotten he'd asked for slices of Eren's birthday cake to be brought up...  
"Sirs?!"  
"In a minute!"  
Eren scoffed at him, the omega walking over to fetch his nightshirt   
"It's your cake remember..."  
"I honestly couldn't care less"  
"Don't be like this..."  
Pulling his nightshirt on, Eren moved to lift Viren from his cot. Making sure their son was swaddled warmly as he did  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to Armin. Who knows, maybe they'll start saying I'm fucking him. Luca, come"  
"You can't go"  
"Why?!"  
"Because..."  
"Because" what? Eren had been a moody shit since their pup had come. There really had to be a limit on how many mood swings and times they could have the same fucking fight. Hell. He was still sitting on the bed, fucking hard and still somewhat confused over how he'd ended up without Eren on his dick and the purring omega was back to be in a shit mood. He didn't know what to do anymore, and that may have been why he lashed out. 

Climbing off their bed, Levi rounded it to his usual side, squatting down to pull Eren's present out from between the mattress and base. Marching over to his omega, he dropped it forced Eren's left hand off their son and pressed his gift into   
"Take it. I've got no use for it. After all, I couldn't possibly wish to give you a gift or give two fucks about it being your birthday. I obviously only think of you as a whore, as you said so yourself. I couldn't possibly have thought about what to gift you. How I could make you happy or feel that little bit happier. After all, everything I say I say to make you happy, and not because that's how I actually feel about you. No. I could never be concerned with your welfare like that. Happy birthday, Eren"

Taking his gift, Eren left with their sons. This year's gift to Eren had been a knife he'd picked up in Marley. Swords weren't always the most practical of options, and with how Eren hadn't been feeling safe, he wanted to give him something lightweight, yet strong enough to still do damage if necessary. Plus it was small enough for Eren to wear up a sleeve of his robes, in his belt, or even in one of his boot if he felt like it. The handle was more ornate than he'd usually like. The blade slightly off centre with its weight, but only someone who'd handled knives as long as he had, would be able to tell. His mate didn't have his magic. He'd just wanted to put the power back into Eren's hands... He'd even intended to teach him how to wield it most effectively. Some great present it turned out to be. Some great mate he turned out to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Don's narrator voice*  
> Eren is having a hell of a year.   
> First he'd imprisoned with no magic,   
> then he comes out to find Eldia at war,   
> then he has Zeke die in his arms,   
> then Levi comes back from god knows where,   
> then Erwin loses half his face and gets the dead,   
> then he has to take Zeke's body back to Marley to his wicked mother in law,   
> then he finally decides he wants Levi back in his life,   
> then he plans Erwin's funeral,   
> then he fights with basically everyone in the castle,   
> then he goes into labour at Erwin's funeral,   
> then he finds he has no magic all over again,   
> then he feels like he's imprisoned all over again,   
> then he's shit scared thanks to levis instincts,   
> then he's scared because of how much has everything has fucked him up,   
> then he thinks he's no longer a prince,   
> then he finds out he is,   
> then he has a pretty shit birthday,  
> then he fights with Mikasa,  
> then he fights with Levi, 
> 
> And he's only been a mum for two weeks. Hormones and emotions don't magically resolve themselves once the baby is out, nor does your stomach magically flatten, and he's still in a whole lot of pain...   
> And, April has only just started
> 
> But this fight had to happen so I could give them both a break from each other. As everyone knows being with someone that long constantly, every little thing starts to piss you off... space is important!
> 
> Another and, mental health issues and doctors are still somewhat taboo today, I know I ditched the heavy au lingo to make it a story all ages and abilities can read, but all the shit he's been pulling would have seen Eren in an asylum back in the day... Even 20 years ago...


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'all didn't tell me where to cut this chapter so have this 13k monster.. sorry for the late update, I've been warcrafting hard lol. Gotta get to that 120 after a 3 year break.
> 
> Also, to everyone who follows me on tumblr, I have readded you all as mutuals. I cleaned my tumbler down from following like 2.7k blogs so I could see more mutual content. None of the removing or readding was personal... I assure you that if you follow me, I follow you back.

Levi wasn't expecting Eren to stay away for longer than a day. He definitely didn't expect a week to pass with Eren refusing to see him. Armin had sought him out two days after Eren's disastrous birthday to inform him that Eren had requested space and time. Then again the following day to inform him that Eren had met with Willy, and though the beta had been present, he refused to discuss what had transpired at the during the meeting, stating that it was Eren's business to share. He did mention Willy had extended his visit for an extra week, and that Eren would be meeting with him again before the alpha left for Marley. Armin's loyalty to Eren was admirable, but Levi fucking hated it. Eren was hurting, having never allowed himself the proper time to sit down and think through Zeke's death. Maybe they'd rushed things. No. They'd definitely rushed things. The last few weeks of Eren's pregnancy had essentially been like a heat for his mate. While he'd pushed to get things done, he'd also used sex to escape reality. Levi knew it. He knew it and he still let it happened because Eren had come back to him. He'd chosen him. After everything, his omega had come to him for assistance, and he'd offered up his dick. Perhaps this fight was a blessing in disguise. A spacer between them before things could grow worse... So why the fuck was it so fucking hard to function without his omega by his side? Having nothing but time to think, Levi knew he'd pushed Eren too hard on his birthday, and deeply regretted snapping as Eren was preparing to leave, yet now he also had a new perspective on their relationship given the space between. He'd been trying too hard. He'd been trying to force his love on Eren, and accepting every bit of abuse hurled his way because of it. That wasn't the kind of relationship he wanted. Nor was it healthy for either of them. He knew Eren was physically well with his magic having not returned. He'd stopped asking over every spiked fever, and every prolonged bathroom trip. He didn't understand what it was like to give birth, though he did understand that now their child was there, Eren felt lacking in every single way... and he had long before the birth. His mate couldn't figure himself out when he was being consumed by misery, that Levi unknowingly piled on top of. 

Leaving Eren in Armin's care wasn't ideal. Neither of them could care for themselves if a battle was to erupt within the castle. Eren may be able to swing a sword thanks to his dragon strength, but that all depended on if he even thought to raise said sword in the first place... Yet, he also couldn't deny that leaving Eren by Armin's side might just be what the omega needed. Armin needed training on being a prince, Eren needed a project to distract his mind and lift his spirit. It... was... it was hard. He missed Eren, and he missed his sons. He missed holding Viren, bathtimes, change times, feedings and cuddles. He missed watching him sleep, or watching Eren holding him. He missed Luca's attempts at stealing food. He missed the dragon curling up in bed with them. He missed the way he played with his rocking horse and the sound of his nasally snoring. He missed bath times with Luca chasing bubbles. And he missed Obsydin being content enough with everything that he didn't provide a running commentary of all Levi's greatest fuckups to date. At least he could take some small comfort in not being the only one Eren wasn't talking to. Telling Armin he'd needed space from alphas, that meant Mikasa was also on the outside for now. He'd left his chambers less than a handful of times since Eren left him, and only once he'd seen the female alpha. She'd looked about as happy as he felt over everything, but if Eren was distancing himself from her too, he really must have a fair amount to sort through.

9 days after their fight, Levi received his first peace offering from his mate. An invitation to dinner, just the two of them, in Armin's chambers. He assumed it was just the two of them... Eren had written that "he'd be having dinner at 7 and invited him to join if he felt so inclined"... Having decided that it was time for a new order in the kingdom, Armin had taken the royal bedroom for his chambers. The beta didn't have the same issues with the space that Erwin had. He didn't want to sit as some kind of shrine to people he'd never known. The little prince had more balls than his brother in that department.

 

Uncharacteristically nervous, Levi triple checked himself in the mirror before making the walk through the castle to Armin's chambers. The guards at the door were enjoying their own dinner a few metres down the hall, Levi giving them a wave before knocking on Armin's door and waiting. It was still weird to even be in the part of the castle. Like he was breaking some great taboo... because Erwin would have fucking hated it. Forced to wait for a few very long moments, Armin opened the door for him, sighing as he did. The beta looked exhausted, causing Levi to wonder if Eren had been just as emotional and moody with him  
"Eren said you were coming, come on in. He's... probably still working and hasn't realised what time it is yet"  
"Working?"  
Armin shook his head, hand going to Levi's shoulder to push him along in front of him  
"I'll let him explain. He'd through here, I have no idea why my the royal chambers needed chambers off of them. Seriously. Luca, Viren, Eren, and half the army could have their own rooms here. It's stupid"  
"Has he... been ok?"  
"Nope. I'm not getting involved"  
"Armin, I asked if he was ok. Not his every move"  
"I know"

Lead through into the chambers Eren was using, Luca leapt off the bed to come running at him, before launching himself up and leaving Levi to scramble to catch him  
"Hello, Handsome Boy, did you miss me? Daddy missed you"  
Granting him a particularly wet kiss in the form of his running his tongue up his face, Levi took that as a yes from Luca  
"I have a dinner arrangement of my own, mostly involving cake in bed with some serious reading. They hid all the best books in here. I'll let you know what the food arrives"  
Armin retreated, Levi, moving Luca to bundle him up in his arms and against his chest. His son a mess of tail and feet as he trilled happily. Carrying the young dragon over to the bed, Levi dropped down on the edge. Eren hadn't even acknowledged him yet, the omega sitting at the desk opposite the bed, Viren on his shoulder as he scrawled down something on the pile of papers in front of him.

There was a heavy silence on the room while Levi was forced to wait. Luca had gotten impatient, wanting more pats, while Eren was still yet to look his way. Sighing to himself, he hadn't realised he'd sighed loudly enough to get Eren's attention  
"Sorry. I need to finish this proposal for tomorrow. I thought it would be finished by now, yet... here we are"  
Armin really had put Eren to work. Levi paused a moment, not sure whether to ask or not, before deciding he should  
"Proposal?"  
"Armin wants to replace people, and mess with customs. I have to figure out who to replace and with who. He also wanted to change the way vows are taken, and get rid of some of the sanctuaries for omegas. He seemed to think if things weren't the way they were, I wouldn't have been on the streets for two years. It's not like I was hiding it from him, and Mikasa, with the hopes they wouldn't figure it out. Now we're intending on employing nurses and doctors in sanctuaries. Masters are to be vetted before they take up that role too... He's got no idea"  
"Ah..."  
"Ah" what? How long were things going to remain this awkward? And was Eren alright working with magic? He didn't have his back  
"It shouldn't take too much longer. I want to get this out my head before I forget"  
"No. No, I remember too well what it's like"  
Should he have offered to help? But he didn't know anything about magic...

Eren fell back into silence, other than the scratch of the nib against the paper. Luca was more than happy to lap up his attention... Viren must still be sleeping, as he hadn't uttered a noise since. Maybe he should go? But he wanted to talk with Eren. It'd been days since they spoke. He had so much to ask  
"I think I'm done, at least for now. By the sounds of it, Armin is about to knock on the door"  
Pushing his chair back, Eren walked over to the bedrooms door, opening it to reveal Armin with his hand raised to knock, and for some reason, Willy was standing there with a tray of food. In his lap, Luca abandoned him for food  
"Those dragon senses of yours are as sharp as ever. Though you look even more exhausted than you did yesterday. I was hoping we could talk?"  
Why the fuck was Willy there? And what did he mean that Eren "looked even more exhausted that yesterday?", since when did Eren meet with Willy? No wonder Armin didn't want to say anything to him  
"I'm actually planning on having dinner with my m-Levi tonight"  
"I understand. I simply hoped I would be able to send word back to Marley that you've at least read through the papers Zeke left for you"  
Eren looked to the pile of paper on the desk  
"Not yet"  
"Then let us talk over dinner? Armin, won't you join us? There is still much I would like to talk to you about"  
At least Armin was kind enough to shoot Levi a sympathetic look  
"Willy, tonight really isn't a good night. I already have plans"  
"Then the three of us?"  
Eren looked over to the loaded desk  
"Lunch tomorrow? I still need to review those papers"  
Willy's face lost it smooth facade for a second, Eren not facing him missed it  
"Lunch it is then. Enjoy your dinner"  
Passing the tray to Armin, Willy gave a funny kind of half bow before leaving. His steps slow and stunted, as if expecting what Eren to tell him to wait, only for Eren not to. Placing Luca down, Levi took the tray of food from Armin   
"Thank you, Armin"  
"Good luck... and if you're staying the night, I don't want to hear anything"  
"You're about a decade too young to be lecturing me"  
"Hey. You get to go back to your chambers, I don't want to look at that door and think about you two... doing that"  
"Armin, relax. Levi made it clear about that. I was simply thinking dinner, but if he wants to go, then I'll go back to work"  
Levi hadn't made it clear. He'd tried to make it clear, but Eren had stormed off and left the argument hanging   
"No. You're having dinner with him, and I'm having dinner too. Enjoy the cake"  
"I swear you're just as stubborn as Nicollo is. He has to be onto you by now"  
"Yet, he keeps sending cake up. You're the one who said not to let the staff push me around"  
"I know I did. I wouldn't put it past him to send up just cake for lunch tomorrow"  
"I'm lucky you're here. Anyway, I'm going to leave you two to talk. I'll be reading if you need me"  
"Thanks, Armin"

With the desk space taken Eren settled himself down on the bed, leaving Levi to carry the dinner tray over. At least with Armin and Willy there, Eren had been willing to talk. Laying Viren down on his pillow, their son yawned widely, before starting to cry. Sighing, Eren picked Viren back up  
"Has he been crying..."  
"He hasn't been settled if he isn't held"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"You want to?"  
What kind of question was that? He'd missed all three of his boys. Though Luca had abandoned him for food, his son had climbed up to rest his head on Levi's thigh. It seemed like his son's had "forgiven" him, but Eren was keeping a deliberate distance   
"I've missed him"  
"Here, take him then"  
Passing their pup over, his son was adorable. His eyes widened as they met Levi's, his cry cut mid-grizzle. Patting his swaddled bottom, Levi's whole face was filled affection for Viren. He didn't want to put him back down, and he definitely didn't want to return to his quarters alone again  
"Hello, baby boy. Hello. Look at you. I swear you've grown again. Knowing you, you've been happily drinking all your milk down"  
"They've both been fine. Luca has learned that too much sugar isn't as fun as he'd thought it would be, and Armin learned not to leave the bathroom door closed"  
"Oh?"  
"Luca used his bed. It was both funny and revolting"  
As long as Luca had access to a drain, their son was pretty well trained  
"I bet Armin loved that"  
"Loved is a strong word"  
Silence fell again. Since when was it so hard for them to talk... about anything. He didn't like this. He didn't like the way things felt  
"You mentioned something about cake?"  
Yawning deeply, Eren nodded  
"It's become a battle of wills. Armin requested cake for dinner as a joke, so Nicollo came up in person to see if he seriously wanted cake. As a joke, I told Armin to say he did. Nicollo insisted that Armin couldn't have cake for dinner, so it's been dinner for the last 5 nights. Armin's tired of cake, given he never really wanted it anyway, but he isn't backing down. Luca has even gone off of cake, he found too much of a good thing wound up with him vomiting and being very sorry for himself"  
"I truly thought he could stomach anything"  
"Dragons are not invincible, he also lacks magic"  
"I know..."

He wasn't getting anywhere like this. Not with Eren being so distant. Perhaps he was just as nervous as Levi was? Or perhaps he'd decided their relationship had run its course. Eren was giving him nothing, seemingly happier to talk of Armin than to ask him about them  
"None of this is what I want to speak about. How are you?"  
"Working. Things are better working. Armin's arranged a small allowance for both of us. You for your knowledge on how this kingdom works, me for dealing with the magic side and such"  
"We're employed now?"  
What happened to leaving the royal court? Eren hadn't wanted to be here, and yet he'd taken a job?  
"For a time. We can't leave at the moment, you said as much"  
So it wasn't permanent?  
"Then for how long?"  
"A while. Things are complicated. We'll be leaving for Europe at the end of the month, there's also official throne business to jump through in order to abdicate, which I legally cannot do until Dina is imprisoned or hung. There are also other things to consider, such as my next heat. Armin isn't ready to lead alone. Despite Erwin's wishes, he wishes for you to be his advisor"  
"You're better suited. You know him far more personally than I do"  
"It's because I know him that personally that I shouldn't be his advisor. You can be impassive over decisions. I can't. Armin and I have discussed this at length. I also have Marley to consider, I cannot be his advisors when I have to clean the mess left up by Queen Dina. Please, Levi, I didn't ask you to join me simply so we may fight again. Our sons miss their father"  
Marley... Eren was screaming he didn't wish to be prince, and now... He'd accepted that he was for the time being because of Willy. None of that should stand as valid. Not before Zeke's death, and not after like it did. Yet, it still didn't answer his question   
"I asked you how you were. Not Marley, Willy or Armin. You're acting distant from me, which leads me to believe either you're nervous or you've decided we're over and you don't know what to say. I didn't come here to fight. I came here because I don't know how you are, not when I'm in my chambers and you're here with Armin"  
"Nervous. Armin brought in a doctor to assess me because... well... the castle's healers don't exactly like that I'm part dragon. Upon completion of his assessment, he narrowly missed being punched in the face when he told Armin that omegas frequently come down with melancholy and that I seem to have caught the illness"  
"A doctor?"  
"Armin felt a second opinion was necessary. He refused to let me work until I was cleared. All we did was simply talk"  
"Wh-why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I felt we both needed space. We were basically living on top of each other, and I felt we both needed a breather"  
That made sense. He knew how stir crazy it could get when you're trapped with a limited group of people nonstop. Still, he couldn't deny it hurt deep. He wanted to be Eren's foundation. He wanted the omega to be able to be open and honest with him. Instead, he found himself back on the outside of his own family unit  
"So you're doing better?"  
"A bit. Work and having something do helps. Should I take Viren back so you can eat?"  
"No, I've got him. You're the one who looks like you need to eat. Have you been getting enough sleep?"  
"I've been sleeping"  
"That doesn't mean much. A half hour nap can still count as sleeping. I know how you get when you have something on your mind"  
Eren let out a small snort  
"You know me far too well. I have been sleeping though"  
"Not enough. Your complexion is pale, and the bags under your eyes are bigger than saddlebags"  
"I didn't ask you to dinner so you could pick my choices apart"  
"I'm not picking them apart, I'm worried about the father of my children and making sure you're not working too hard"  
"I'm not. Viren has been unsettled, that's all"  
"And it has nothing to do with the papers Zeke left for you?"  
Eren looked down to his lap, taking a deep breath before looking back up   
"Those are complicated. Zeke left instructions for my safety and wellbeing, and that of what he thought to be his son at the time of signing the forms. If something was to happen to him, I was to return to Eldia. The raising of the child left to me, and if something were to happen to Dina, I was to rule Marley. The stupid man said I was the kind of ruler Marley needed because I was far too kind for my own good. He also left me some inheritance, and money for the child to be paid upon their 21st birthday. I've already put into motion rejecting the inheritance, for both myself and Viren. It's clear to everyone that Viren could only be your son, given the strong resemblance, but it's still complicated. The people of Marley believed the child that of their beloved prince. Dina trashed my name and blamed me for the death of Zeke in the Marley newspapers. She still has loyal supporters, but she also has even bigger debts. She promised shares of the resources of Eldia for military support, and now that she's been arrested and failed to pay, Marley is on the brink of being invaded. Given their royal family bloodline has come to an end, they'll be dissolving the royal household depending on Dina's outcome, and handing control to the military, which have already appointed Willy as their representative as the Tybur family is well travelled and friendly with a number of countries. A new peace treaty between Marley, Draecia and Eldia is also being drafted. The royal advisors keep insisting on changing various things, but they don't know that Armin and I submitted our own proposal with the help of Historia. She'll be joining us in Europe, but Ymir won't. That depends of course on whether she goes into labour between now and then. Given she's carrying a small clutch, and such. At the trial, I'll be presenting my story of how I was imprisoned, as well as my part in the war. Even though the dragons had been driven to insanity, I still attacked. I also need to testify as Zeke's widow, and just how I became a prince. It's all ridiculous farce, and now I'm talking far too much about work. You should eat. I know you've barely been eating, or touching your tea, or leaving your chambers for that matter"  
That was a lot... and Eren really did seem to be doing better without him. With all this happening, where did he fit into Eren's busy schedule? When it was just the two of them, it was a given that Eren would be on his arm... and how did Eren know what he'd been up to? Forcing a joking tone, Levi moved Viren to his shoulder. The tea on the tray was probably cold by now  
"Are you spying on me?"  
Without hesitation, Eren replied   
"Yes. Just because I need space, doesn't mean I don't care for you. I can't keep fighting with you, or being selfish"  
"Selfish?"  
"Being constantly afraid. Relying on you for constant reassurance. Self-destructing, and leaving you to pick the pieces up. Running to you for comfort because the world feels too hard for me to cope with at the moment. I'm selfish. I need the pat on the head. The gentle whispers. The constant affections of my alpha because I loathe myself. I'm tired and afraid. Not having my magic makes me feel as if I've been stripped and shackled again. Like I'm a prisoner in my own skin. I can't stand to look at my body. And I can't stand to look at you as I take my frustrations out on you. I'm not ok. Lesser omegas would have been institutionalised by now. I miss Zeke. I miss you. I feel as if I'm cheating of him with you, despite not being in that kind of relationship. I feel his life was cut short far too soon, and that he is yet another person I have killed. I feel like I killed everyone who died in this war personally. It's a heavy burden. I never thought I would become the devil, yet I have. But at the same time, I can't act like a military commander. I can't send people to their deaths for the greater good of the kingdom. So I run. When I'm working, I don't have time to deal with the loathsome being I am. I can just be a name on paper, then pass it on to be signed with no recognition of me and my work. I can be a normal castle employee. I think I did love Zeke towards the end, but it's very different being "in love with someone", and "loving someone". I love Armin as a brother, but I'm not in love with him. Once again, I'm talking far too much. To answer your question, I need to keep working. I can't sit still. That's why we're staying longer, though I will understand if you decline the position. I have been checking up on you and asking over your activities. Space doesn't mean I don't care. Space means I care about you enough that I know things aren't working between us. I'll be staying in Armin's quarters longer, most probably until we leave for Draecia. There's simply too much to do"

Levi sat in stunned and pained silence. He didn't want Eren out of his reach. He didn't want him staying here and working himself until the sun rose, or until he collapsed from exhaustion. He loved him and needed space, but things weren't working. Wasn't that the same as breaking up? His alpha roared his pain in his mind, even Obsydin's pain could be felt cold and heavy in the back of his mind. His heart was racing, his throat constricted as if wrapped in thorns while his lungs couldn't remember what air was. He didn't want Eren to leave him. He didn't want to lose their family over a stupid fight  
"Levi? You're crying?"  
He hadn't noticed he was. Wiping at his face angrily with his free hand, he held Viren tighter to him with the other one   
"What am I supposed to say to my mate telling me he wants to break up?"  
"I... what? No. That's not what I said"  
"That's what it sounds like"  
"I'm not saying that"  
"You've made preparations for the next month without me in the equation. You don't want to be prince, yet you've bent your knee to Willy. You refuse to come back to our chambers, yet say our sons missed me. While sounding as if you, personally, didn't miss me at all. You were barely functioning in our quarters. You tried to, like the party. Like the dinner party. You tried so hard, but a week apart... you don't even need me now"  
"I'm not saying that!"  
"Then what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying we were on top of each other all the time. When's the last time you did anything for yourself?"  
"I was"  
"Looking after me isn't doing something for yourself. When's the last time you went for a horse ride? Or for a run? Or spoke to Isabel and Farlan face to face? I was smothering you"  
"You weren't smothering me"  
"I was. I am. I'm clingy and I'm needy. I need you and your reassurance"  
"Then why won't you come back to our chambers?"  
"Because that's not a healthy relationship"  
"Did you decide this? Or that doctor of yours?"  
Eren blinked at him  
"Why would you ask that?"  
"Because you're my mate. My Omega. And I fucking miss you. I miss you. You're here, even right in front of me, but I still feel like I'm on the opposite side of the castle. I don't know what you want me to do?"  
"I don't want you to do anything. This is about what I need to do"  
"And what? I just wait? Stand on the sidelines while you run off jumping into another drama?! You didn't tell me anything! The doctor? You couldn't have asked me to be there? In case I had my own questions over how I should be helping you? I love you, and you're planning this whole other life without me"  
"A whole other life? I asked that you be Armin's advisor! Which means we would be working together, while I still have space to work my head out. I never said I wanted to break up. I said we both needed a breather!"  
"I don't want a breather! I want you by my side where you belong!"  
"I'm useless at your side until I sort myself out"  
"Which you don't have to do alone! I know our bond is fucked to hell, but I still thought you knew the affections behind the mark. That I care about you and I want to help you!"  
"And I'm telling you, how I'm feeling isn't fair on you. I'm not the omega I was, and you're not the alpha you were. This is the fourth year since this thing between us started, and in that time, we've spent 20 months apart, not including comas. 20. That's a huge amount of time, with the last 8 months of that being a complete and total... catastrophe. Do you want a mate who wants to hurt himself when he sees his own black scales? I can't even remember the shade of green they used to be! I hate how I am, and I need to figure stuff out! I... I just need me time"  
Their yelling upset both Viren and Luca. Luca letting out a sad trill as he tried to hide his face under Levi's leg. Viren starting to scream. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Levi felt almost punched in the face by the anger in his scent. He didn't want to be angry. But the thought of losing Eren... having him walk away... he'd rather die than be without his mate  
"This was a mistake. I should go"  
"Levi..."  
"No. Just... no. We both have things we need to work out, and I stupidly thought that that meant we worked them out together as we're mates. I was wrong. Here, take Viren. Heavens knows you're a better parent that I am"  
Passing Viren on, Levi was quick to exit Eren's bedroom, slamming the door as he went. Looking up from his bed, Armin placed his book down with a sigh   
"Levi? Are you alright?"  
"No. I'm pretty sure Eren just dumped my pathetic alpha arse"  
Opening his mouth, Armin was probably intending to offer words of comfort, Levi didn't want to hear it. Quick to flee the room, he had no idea what happened, only that he seemed to be the only one not to understand.

 

*  
Sitting on the bed, Eren had Luca half in his lap with Viren on his shoulder. He had no idea what the fuck had happened. He'd heard what Levi had just told Armin. Levi thought he'd ended things with him. That wasn't it at all. He was trying to work on himself. Or he would have if he wasn't swamped with paperwork, and a crying pup who hadn't settled for longer than two or three hours a night. He honestly hadn't meant for so long to slip through his fingers, his disastrous birthday still felt so raw, as if it'd only happened the day before. None of his decisions had been made lightly. He'd been a balling mess when he'd arrived on Armin's "doorstep", convinced that things with Levi were done after how mad he'd been at him. It wasn't like Eren could control the dark thoughts that flooded his mind, and he'd cried so hard that night he'd made himself physically sick. Right now, he felt just as pained as he had then. All he'd wanted was too cool their relationship a little until his magic came back, or his mind wasn't such a mess.

Armin didn't speak as he let himself in. The beta simply moving to climb up on Eren's bed, to guide him into his hold. Melting into Armin's arm, Eren's tears finally spilt from his eyes   
"I didn't break up with him... I asked for space"  
"Oh, Eren. I didn't think you had"  
"He... was so mad"  
"Did you tell him you'd talk to the doctor?"  
"It made it worse! He thinks I don't want to rely on him! Not that I want space to work my head out... ugh..."  
He was going to be sick. After the other night, Armin knew all the signs as the took Viren into his arms so Eren could run for the bathroom. None of this was what he wanted. He'd been nervous as hell when Levi had shown up, then Willy had tried to invite himself to dinner.

It wasn't a great feeling throwing his guts up. He'd thrown up more than he'd ever imagined during his pregnancy and had prayed that would be the quota for the rest of his life. Having not eaten dinner, and having had a skint lunch, even once he'd thrown up everything he had in his stomach, his body kept trying to bring up more. Slumped over the toilet, Armin found him in his dishevelled state given Eren wasn't able to gather his feet under him. With the patience of a god, his best friend got him up and cleaned up, before guiding him to his bed where Luca and Viren waited for them. Sitting him down on the edge of the bed, Armin wrapped his arm around his shoulder as he joined him  
"Should I talk with Levi?"  
Shaking his head, he didn't want his alpha feeling like he was being ganged up on  
"Ok... did you get to tell him about taking the job? So you'd have money for when you got your house?"  
"N-no... he yelled at me for making plans without him"  
Food, clothes, toys, books, seeds, furniture, bedding, soap, blankets, all of it costed money. He was hoping by having some kind of actual income, they'd have something more than just themselves when they finally moved out of the castle. Everything in the world costs money, and he needed raw materials to mould with his magic. He could have the most magnificent orchard in the world, but it'd only be a figment of his mind without the seeds to plant first  
"I really think I should talk to him"  
"He wouldn't listen! I told him I don't want to break up! I want... I want to work on me. My stupid mouth ruined everything! You know how I get and I was so nervous... now I've lost my mate"  
Those words left him feeling like his heart had been physically torn out. He'd told himself he wouldn't place all his trust in Levi so easily after he'd left him, and now his heart was broken all over again  
"You haven't lost him"  
"I have. He was crying, Armin. He thought me needing space was a permanent thing..."  
Sucking in a deep breath, he started coughing immediately. Somewhat surprised he hadn't started coughing when he'd started crying   
"Ok... ok, shhh. I'm sorry"  
"I wanted... to be... the omega he deserved... you know what... I've been through... I want to be better... and work makes it better... and now I'm alphaless with a pup that's only three weeks old. I can't... I..."  
"Eren, shhh. Ok. It was just a fight. Couples fight all the time"  
"I can't... lose him..."  
"You won't. You won't lose him. I think right now you should get some rest. I know you've been working hard on that proposal, but it's not worth your health. If anyone says anything, I'll have them banished from the kingdom"  
"You can't do that"  
"You tell me to be more "princey", this is the price you pay. Here, sleep in my bed tonight. I've got the fireplace in my room, it'll help keep you warm. Especially with the storm, you said was coming"  
"I don't want to... bother you. All I do is bother people"  
"You're not bothering me. We're brothers, remember?"  
"O-okay... this wasn't how tonight... was supposed to go"  
"I know. Here, let me move Viren for you. Luca's already climbing under the covers and waiting for you"  
"My baby boy... baby boys... I don't know how to be a mum without him"  
"You're not a mum without him... hey, can I ask you something?"  
God. No. He couldn't do the think, so why was he nodding  
"Why do you male omegas call yourselves mothers? Not fathers?"  
"We... don't all. Alphas used to call us that to degrade us... but... I loved my mum... I want to be like her. Not all male omegas use "mum" or "mother"... and I don't see it as an insult. They should try pushing a baby out"  
Armin winced   
"I'm so glad I'm not an omega. I thought I might like to be, but the birth thing... it's scary"  
"It's worth it... or it was... I ruined everything"  
"You didn't ruin everything. You're going to wind up making yourself sicker. You need to sleep. Especially with lunch tomorrow"  
He'd forgotten about Willy...  
"The papers. I need to read the papers"  
"I'll wake you up early. Come on, don't make me order you to sleep. I'll get the tray from your room and make sure your papers are ready to read"  
"I'm being a burden"  
"No, you're not. We've all been pushed to our limits. Everything has just been one thing after another"  
Armin helped him up and under the blankets before laying Viren atop, between him and Luca. His son's soft hair against his nose. Being separated from Levi, he'd noticed over the last few days that their pup smelt more like his father than of him. It was just something more to love. Laying a thinner blanket over the pup's lower body, Armin put on a stern face   
"I expect you to allow your mother at least 4 hours solid sleep before your next feed"  
"It doesn't work that way"  
"I can still try. I'm just going to get that tray. You sleep"  
Even feeling as shitty as a giants loincloth, Eren barely lasted five more minutes before passing out, his pillow already soaked from his tears, as the sheets muffled his thick scent of distress.

 

*  
Sitting on the end of his bed, Levi felt numb. He didn't know what to do or what to say... or who to even speak to. Hanji hadn't treated Eren with any of the respect he deserved, effectively burning that bridge. Armin would be with Eren, Mikasa hated him and Moblit would probably piss himself with fear if Levi told him he wished to talk about Eren. Isabel and Farlan... no. He loved them dearly, but that just wasn't the kind of thing you talked to them about. He didn't want to hear someone bad mouthing Eren, despite having been just dumped by him... How had this even happened?

Roused from his thoughts by the cry of a baby, Levi blinked away the fog in his mind as he cast his gaze towards the bedroom door. Leaning against it, Armin was standing there with Viren bundled up in his arms. From the expression of Armin's face, it was safe to say that Eren didn't know he was there. The kid had balls to come here after what had happened   
"Shouldn't you be with Eren?"  
"He cried himself to sleep. I thought we should talk. Eren said he'd stuffed it all up, and while I promised him I'd let him explain everything and keep out of it, I don't particularly enjoy knowing you're both suffering over a misunderstanding"  
"He doesn't want me. What's to misunderstand there?"  
"He does..."  
There was a screaming "but" to follow, yet Armin let the sentence hang  
"But?"  
"It's really complicated. Do you maybe want to hold Viren? Babies still scare me. I'm afraid I'm going to drop him or hurt him, given how small he is"  
"Eren won't be mad?"  
"That I'm here, or that I stole the baby? Eren hasn't slept more than a few hours at a time since he came to see me. That's why I have Viren with me. He probably won't wake until mid-morning tomorrow. Though I did promise I'd wake in time for lunch"  
That was right. Eren was best friends with Willy now...

Bringing Viren over to him, Levi was more than happy to take his pup into his arms   
"Eren had death threats"  
That got Levi's attention, his brow wrinkling in a way that would have Eren teasing him  
"Death threats?"  
"In Marley. That's what Willy wanted to talk about. Someone even cut off their tongue and sealed in a package saying "dead men tell no lies". He's not friends with Willy, and he doesn't trust him"  
"How did you know I had a problem with Willy?"  
"The look on your face when I mentioned lunch. I know you think Eren suddenly wants to break up, but he really doesn't. He's trying to prevent war from sparking in Marley given the factions wanting to go to war want out resources..."  
Armin was apparently in a talkative mood. Yet, Levi didn't want to hear it  
"Good for him. If that's all..."  
"That's not all at all. No wonder you two ended up upsetting each other. He doesn't want to break up with you, nor does he want to lose you"  
"So taking a job without telling me is what you expect from your partner? Making plans to stay even longer after asking me to run away with him, that doesn't make any sense. He didn't want to be here, now he doesn't want to leave"  
"Eren would run away with you in a heartbeat. He really would if he didn't think he would be endangering you"  
Levi scoffed  
"Right. That's why I'm supposed to advise you, and he's buried himself under a mountain of paperwork with no consolation"  
"Everyone knows Eren always has to be on the move, that he doesn't handle sitting still. He was upset over how much everything would cost once you two left the castle and no longer had everything provided for you. And that you both fought, and that he couldn't seem to make you happy. He wanted to work for free, to begin with, and I had to force a wage upon him. He wants to save up for when you two leave. For that house with the vegetable garden and space for your boys"  
Levi was shocked, now bitterly wishing he hadn't lost his temper. He thought Eren's work ethic was built out of his desire not to be with him...  
"I... he said he didn't wish to return to our chambers"  
"Probably because he took what the doctor said far too close to heart. The man essentially said that omegas were weaker beings who always came down with melancholy, and couldn't accomplish much of anything. He no longer has a medical licence. That, on top of death threats from Marley and fears of Dina's revenge, has him scrambling in an attempt to keep his three most precious people safe. I know you're mad at him, and we both know he tends to get snippy when pushed too far by people he doesn't particularly like. Tonight his nerves got the better of him. He does love you. He was going to tell you everything, that's why I wasn't getting involved, but this is the second night he's sobbed himself to sleep in my bed after being violently ill. He seriously thinks he's lost you forever, all over again. Part of the reason he asked for you to be my advisor was to also protect me. People aren't exactly open to me actually being of royal blood. He's scared that if someone does make an attempt on my life, that he won't be able to protect either of us. He's put a lot of thought into his actions"  
"Actions he didn't discuss with me. We're supposed to be mates"  
Armin sighed in an exaggerated manner  
"I never would have guessed. You're both convinced the other one is mad at you. You both jump to the worse case scenarios, and your both obsessive about not hurting each other. Everyone hurts everyone else. People fight. People also need space to calm down. Eren wants space because he wants to figure out how to process everything that has happened. Especially fucking Marley. That was... horrible. He was so scared after seeing Luca hurt, then with bars on his windows..."  
Armin stopped to shake his head  
"He doesn't love you any less. He doesn't want to break up. Now stop being a stupid jerk. Your omega needs you to accept he needs space. He doesn't want to be away from you. He's not running away. He's not leaving the castle. You still get to see him every day. He'd just prefer to get his head back on straight, your stupid face"  
Levi let out a laugh before he could stop himself. Both men surprised at the sound   
"You're right. Not bad for a brat, it simply hurts when you find yourself pushed back to the outside after working hard to get back on the inside. I know Eren has issues, yet everything I tried seemed to only make it worse. The more I told him I loved him, the less he seemed to believe it"  
"That's because when you say it all the time, it just becomes casual. But what do I know? The only relationship I've seen around here is yours and Eren's, and that's... dysfunctional at best. You're both frustrating. I hope you know that"  
"Eren may have mentioned it, one or twice before"  
"Levi, when you left him behind, it fucking broke him. He barely functioned for two weeks, then he had to marry Zeke to keep the peace. Marley was essentially a gilded jail, Eren not allowed to use magic or shift into a dragon because that was an act of war. He was then imprisoned by Marley in this castle, where all his friends and family were. He was waiting for us, and we didn't even find him. They kept him under control with magic cuffs and threatening to kill Luca up, then hang his body up so Eren could see. And don't even get me started on the whole baby thing. He nearly got rid of it because it "wasn't" yours. He'd be happy if he left, yet he's scared that would make you all open to attack. Once Dina is dealt with, his service ends. I told him he could leave, but he wants to stay until his first heat has passed given it'll be safer to have it here where he can be protected, and you won't have to race to have everything ready in time for it"  
He got the message. He'd fucked up good, and now Armin was rubbing salt into the raw wounds  
"Ok. I understand..."  
"I'm not saying you're not good for him. I know you love him. This is something he needs to do for himself. Now, I have to go back up to my chambers and make sure Eren hasn't noticed I've snuck out. I've got another spare room up there, for god only knows what reason. Do you want to stay there so you can be with your boys? He's been quite upset over you not being able to see them"  
"How mad will he be?"  
"Not too mad. I'm open to creative truth-telling, of me not telling you what time to arrive for lunch, and Eren oversleeping"  
Levi's lips twitched as the corners rose slightly  
"If you keep that up, you might just be the best prince this kingdom ever had"  
"By lying to the people?"  
"No, with your creative truth telling. I'd like to spend more time with the boys"  
"Then get a move on. The longer we wait, the higher the chance we'll be sprung"  
Armin was a scheming little shit. His bright blue eyes, and soft blond hair hid the mind of a criminal mastermind. If anyone was to make an enemy of the prince, he had a feeling they'd be royally fucked over in every single legal way, before they knew what hit him. For Armin, his words were his weapons. His tongue was shrewder than a shrew  
"I need to grab a change of clothes and my swords"  
"Now you're sounding like Eren... I should probably grab some of his clothes too... Now all I need is Mikasa to move in... God. Why does this place need so many rooms?!"  
"Ask the mages, they're the ones who keep the castle expanded with their spells"  
"I don't want to ask the mages. I thought it would be cool to learn magic, but they're all kind of weird"  
"Even Eren?"  
"Yep. But I can say that. Now stop procrastinating, and give me the baby. It'll be safer than you playing around with your sword and holding him. Mikasa gave Eren a sword for his birthday. Eren pulled out the knife you gave him and said he didn't need a sword. You should have seen the look on his her face. She told him that size mattered, so he told her only if you don't know what you're doing, and he liked the size of your one, now they're not talking again. But it was pretty funny at the time. Sorry. I'm kind of nervous you're going to yell at me or something, I don't think I've ever talked to you this much in my whole life. I might just take Viren and wait outside"  
Levi was sure he wasn't that scary. Certainly not since Eren had become his... Maybe he should work on that? Though that would have to wait until after he and Eren had spoken... again, and hopefully he wouldn't fuck it up again... He'd like to think those closest to him and his mate knew well enough that he was placid provide Eren or their children weren't in danger. Maybe it was just Armin's clear nervousness over the situation? There seemed to be a lot of nervousness going around at the moment. Nerves. It was better than fear. Passing Viren up to Armin, Levi went about gathering everything including clothes for Eren. He didn't like that his mate needed space, but it was a better outcome than them breaking up.

 

 

*  
Watching over Armin and Eren sleep, Levi felt like a stalker. Luca was spooned into Eren's hold, both of them snoring loudly while Levi sat across from them with Viren in his arms. Armin had been forced to wake Eren to let him know Viren needed to be fed, and his omega had been so dopey with sleep deprivation, he hadn't even realised Levi was in the room. This had resulted in Armin telling Levi to stay put with a hand gesture as he soothed Eren back to sleep. The young beta had tried to usher Levi into the guest bedroom, but his alpha and Obsydin wouldn't settle with Eren so clearly distressed. Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't had sleepless nights before.

Quite unintentionally Levi fell asleep in the padded armchair with Viren on his shoulder. His wake up seemingly timed with the rising of the sun and of Eren, his mate was trying to lay a blanket over him without waking him, only for him to do just that when he stepped on Levi's toe by accident. With the world an uncomfortable grey from the hour of the morning, Eren looked even more fatigued than the previous night. The moment he realised he'd woke Levi, he jerked back as if he'd committed some great sin  
"Eren?"  
"I... sorry, I thought you might be cold"  
The fire in the hearth looked to have been recently stoked, the room did hold a slight chill, but that may also have been his nerves over being caught by his mate   
"I didn't mean to fall asleep"  
"Armin went and talked to you, didn't he?"  
"Apparently I didn't hear you out completely, so he came to scold me"  
"I... I never meant to hurt you..."  
"You were just being a stubborn brat"  
"What did he tell you?"  
"Enough. I can't say I like you being away from me, but if you are, I'd rather you be here with him"  
"I don't want to break up"  
"I know. But you also need to realise that it's hard for me to let you out of my sight. Not just for my alpha and Obsydin, but for me as me. I worry for you. What I wanted for us was to face things together, and to be equals. I didn't want to hurt you"  
"You're not the problem here. The problem is me. I don't feel like myself anymore"  
"And being with Armin is helping?"  
"He lets me work. It's nice... I'm not saying you didn't let me work, but I like trying to have a routine. Something more than sleep"  
"You're supposed to rest as you recover. I've been that you're still healing, and worry that you're pushing too hard too fast"  
"I could make a shit joke right now... but I'll restrain from it. This isn't forever, you know that now, right?"  
"Us or this job for Armin?"  
"This job... I was kind of hoping "us" could be forever, or whatever forever actually is. I don't do well with free time"  
"I know. But you do know that if we move, all you're going to have is free time"  
"Maybe. Maybe not. At least everything here will be in order when we do"  
So Eren didn't want to break up, and he still wanted to move. It wasn't like he didn't believe Armin, but he needed to hear Eren say the words for himself. Patting his lap, Eren raised an eyebrow down at him. Yes, he wanted to hold his omega now that he seemed to be forgiven, or whatever it was, before he could put his foot in it again   
"No cuddling?"  
"You want to cuddle? I thought you wanted to watch Armin sleep"  
"I was watching the three of you sleep..."  
"With your eyes closed"  
"I'm an alpha. It's an alpha thing"  
"I'm sure it is, but wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?"  
"I... I don't know the boundaries to this space thing"  
"Well, it's ridiculous o'clock. Viren will probably need feeding. I'm assuming you changed him?"  
"You needed the sleep"  
"Let me use the bathroom, then we'll feed him and settle down. I'm still too tired to read Willy's stupid papers"  
Immediately Levi wanted to ask about the death threats, buuuut, a warm bed with Eren and the kids won out  
"Alright. You go to the bathroom, and I'll just sit around and wait while you take a shit"  
"That's the Levi I know and love... you do that right, that I love you?"  
He wasn't entirely sure... he still felt like this conversation was on a knife's edge with one wrong move costing him his leg, or the whole other half his being in this case  
"I do. I think I'm going to need some time to adjust, so I may end up making you mad"  
"Thank you for at least trying to understand... I... really don't want to lose you. God. Do you remember when we used to be able to feel each other so clearly we couldn't hide, or those times we both literally coughed stuff up... we're closer than ever, but our bond is so messed up... I really miss it. I miss feeling you close without feeling smothered... and oh, there I go again. I'm just going to go to the bathroom before my mouth decides it needs to keep moving on its own"  
"Armin had the same problem earlier"  
"There's seems to be a lot of that going around..."  
"I was thinking the same thing..."

 

Armin's bed was significantly larger than Levi's already overly large one. It was an easy fit for three adult males, a dragon, and a pup. To hold Eren in his arms again, felt amazing. His omega so warm and soft against him. His brown hair smelling of whatever herbal remedy his mate had been using, with hints of lingering distress. Levi could feel how wet the pillow they were sharing was. Sleep came easy to both him and Eren, Eren's body moulding perfectly against his as if made that way by some higher power. 

Sleeping a few more hours, Levi woke to find Eren still fast asleep. Not completely sure why he woke, he found Armin staring at him. Whoops  
"Eren found me"  
"I gathered. Though I don't remember inviting you into my bed"  
"He did. He needed to use the toilet and Viren was hungry"  
"Did you talk?"  
"A little"  
There was too much blood in his tea-stream, and no will to do much of anything other than to hold Eren  
"And?"  
""And", what?"  
"Are you two ok? Are you talking?"  
Whining, Eren wriggled back against him as he pulled the blanket back up over his shoulders  
"Shhh... sleepy"  
"We have to get up soon. We've probably overslept as it is"  
"Still sleeping"  
Armin sighed, while Levi's hand snaked up to find Eren's. Intertwining their fingers, he kissed his mate's shoulder  
"Despite the fact I am perfectly fine with having lunch in Armin's bed like this, I think Willy might have a problem"  
Eren made a noise of disgust, then burrowed down against his pillow  
"I'm awake"  
"Says you as you try to hide"  
"It's warm. And Luca's so cuddly, aren't you? My sweet baby boy"  
Lifting his head at his name, Luca quickly lowered it so as to not disturb Viren. The action was too late, Viren unhappy about his warm bedding moving as he started wailing  
"I'll take him"  
"He's probably hungry and needs a bath and a change..."  
Eren sounded absolutely exhausted   
"Let me take care of him while you get up? I can at least start cleaning him up"  
"No... it's ok... I'm trying to do that routine thing"  
"Why doesn't Levi help you, while I find those papers. I didn't actually look last night"  
"I gathered by the fact Levi is here"  
"Are you mad?"  
"Not as mad as Viren. Alright, it's up time"

Levi had missed bath time, Viren was happy to wiggle and kick in the sink space. He'd missed his pup's chubby little legs and arms, and the way his lips pursed up before a yawn. While Eren washed Viren down, Levi knew he was being a pain by hovering so close... yet didn't make a move to move away. He loved them both so much, and there wasn't exactly anything he could do. Armin's bathroom had the shower head over the bath, where Armin was currently bathing with Luca. It's started out as Armin bathing Luca, after finding up Eren's paperwork for him, until the little dragon had gotten a tad too enthusiastic and Armin had been soaked. He was completely not jealous in the slightest that Armin showered and bathed in front Eren... not in the slightest... not after Eren assured him that all he felt when he saw Armin naked was limp. For a scrawny bookworm, he wasn't quite as scrawny as his clothes would have one believe. Coming out of his growth spurt, much of the baby fat that had clung to his frame was now lost, and Levi was forced to endure an eyeful of Armin's ugly arse junk... Definitely a beta... and a game beta to bathe with Luca's razor sharp claws so close.

By the time the three of them were ready, there wasn't enough time for breakfast or for reviewing papers. Eren hadn't brought his clothes into the bathroom with him, then refused to walk around naked in front of him and Armin. Dutifully bringing his clothes over to him, Levi was granted a glimpse of his lover's naked form... and promptly popped a boner on the spot, that he was left to deal with alone in the shower. It didn't feel great, his hands weren't Eren's hands. He couldn't feel his love upon his skin, and his imagination hadn't supplied much in the way of material, reminding him that he was both in Armin's bathroom and that Eren had been distressed the previous night. It was more like a manual chore than a moment of release, his orgasm somewhat lacking despite the thick ribbons of cum down the shower wall. He missed his fucking mate.

 

Dressed and joining the others, Eren raised an eyebrow at him before offering him Viren to hold. Leaning in the omegas whispered in his ear "I hope you remembered to clean up", before pulling back from him. And here was, thinking he'd been somewhat covert. Then again, he never usually took long showers without Eren there to wash and pamper. He loved washing his mate's hair, especially when it led to Eren with his head tilted back and a dopey smile on his face as he purred under Levi's fingertips  
"Are we finally ready to go? Willy is probably waiting for us"  
Levi cleared his throat, he definitely wasn't about to apologise for needing to jerk off  
"Yes. Have you got everything?"  
"You and Eren have the kids, I have the papers... I don't think we'll need anything else... Eren?"  
"I can't think of anything. It should be pretty straight forward, though I still don't understand how I'm legally a prince"  
"I know. We've had this conversation, though it would be nice if you could rule Marley. At least I'd know for certain we'd never go to war again..."  
"Let's just go meet with Willy. The sooner it's done, the sooner he can fuck off back to Marley"  
Eren rolled his eyes, while Armin hid his snort of laughter with a very fake cough  
"Levi, you do realise you have to behave?"  
"You're acting like I've never had to tolerate an insufferable guest before. I'll behave, provided he does"  
Lifting Luca into his hold, his mate frowned down at their son  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
It meant Willy was a slimy creep who had been getting far too friendly with his omega  
"Nothing. I simply won't tolerate him disrespecting you, that's all"  
"I can stick up for myself"  
"I know you can. I probably know that better than anyone here. I simply mean, I refuse to allow him to define you by your secondary dynamic, instead of you as yourself. I expect him to treat you with the respect you deserve"  
"Ok. That's enough you two. Levi, no fighting with Willy. Eren, accept that Levi loves you. I don't want to see any more fighting between the pair of you"  
Laughing lightly, Eren was quick to nod  
"Sorry, mum. I'll behave"  
"Good. Levi?"  
Levi looked to the blond beta, realising he was actually supposed to reply   
"God. Yes. Fine. Can we just go? Where are we even going? I assumed from last night's conversation that the meeting would be here"  
"It'd be here if we had more space. The royal library is still the hub for all things war-related, and strictly off limits to all those with ties to Marley, just in case this is some elaborate trap. Hanji and Moblit are both overseeing castle repairs. The mages haven't had an easy time given all the spells in place here. So lunch will be in the sunroom. The throne room and the dining room are too stuffy, and we don't want him to think we don't like him"  
"You're getting better at this prince thing"  
"I blame Eren. Did he explain about the cake thing?"  
"This one you've already lost. Nicollo rules his kitchen with an iron fist. You've challenged him, and now you'll need to learn that wasn't the smartest thing to do"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means you might just wind up with cake every single day until either you or he, dies first"  
Armin gave a fake moan of misery  
"Here lays Prince Armin. Caked to death in the first year of his reign. I can see the epitaph already"  
"That really would be the icing on the cake"  
Armin gaped at Eren, Levi smiling at his mate with pride  
"Traitor"  
"Sorry, Armin. You're my best friend, but Levi is my mate. Can we go? And actually, leave the room? I'm starting to get nervous all over again"  
"Fine. But I will have my revenge"  
"I'm sure with your intellect, it'll be a piece of cake"  
Delivered smoothly, Eren landed the final blow. Armin sweeping past both of them towards the bedroom doors  
"I hate both of you. Get out of my room"

 

*  
Willy was waiting for them in the Sunroom, a small dining table had been moved in from somewhere else in the castle, and Nicollo had prepared a small feast by the look of it. Looking to the cake in the middle of the table, Levi couldn't help but laugh to himself over this whole cake thing, before his mood dropped at the memory of Eren not being able to enjoy birthday cake on his birthday thanks to how horrific the day had been. Ignoring the fact that he was supposed to take the seat to the right of Armin, as he would as advisor, Levi chose to sit next to Luca in position opposite to Armin. It was better than having his mate and son sitting next to Willy, even though it did leave Eren sitting directly opposite him. Luca didn't care where he sat, his eyes already on the carved game on the table  
"Our apologies for being late. We had some things to take care of, that took longer than expected"  
"It's quite alright. It wasn't a very long wait. Now, Eren. Did you have a chance to look over those papers?"  
Eren shook his head   
"No, I'm sorry. Chasing after two children can be quite hectic, and Viren isn't even on his feet yet"  
Levi was impressed. It wasn't a lie, as he'd never said that he'd been busy with the children the previous night. Willy would make the assumption he was, and take it for what it was  
"I can't say I know that from the point of view as a father. I do however come from a rather large family and do know how they can be. I know I'm ignorant, but I've been dying to ask how it works with Luca?"  
"Luca is my son"  
There was a clear frostiness in Eren's tone. Willy had picked the wrong omega to insult over his children   
"I mean no offence. I simply mean, how is parenting similar and how does it differ?"  
"Luca was already running and causing trouble by three weeks. Other than that, there are no real differences. He has baths, he sleeps, he eats, he comprehends everything he hears and understands who I am to him. To think him lesser for not being able to communicate is deeply wrong. He can make all his needs, wants, or upsets known quite clearly"  
"Yet he can't talk?"  
"No dragon talks in their dragon forms. There are plenty of people in the world who cannot talk, yet they exist just fine. Now. These papers? I would like to have everything in order before we leave, as I've already told you"

God. Eren was breathtaking when he was on fire. His green eyes shone brightly, as he sat straighter and locked eyes with Willy. No one stood a chance when Eren got like this. Not just running his mouth off and tripping his way through on false bravado, but actually ablaze with confidence. Levi might not understand Eren's own particular mental pain, but he did understand that there were two times when Eren shone like this. Now, it because he was genuinely proud of Luca. Willy's attempt to cripple him, or to cause self-doubt, was snuffed right out by the proud mother dragon. Being an alpha, it was probably more than Willy's ego could take knowing that Eren had shifted the balance of power in his direction  
"Right. Well. As I've told you, Zeke left a number of things in his will for both you and the baby, with explicit instructions that you have everything you need to be provided for you. And that if anything were to happen, you'd become ruling prince. This hasn't gone down well as you can imagine, with many calling your disappearance an intentional act to start a war, or, to give you an opportunity to kill your husband. It was widely known that you didn't hold affections for Zeke, and that you disappeared with the then Prince of Eldia after he murdered two of our Marley citizens here. What we need from you is a signed statement. You'll need to outline where you were when you left Eldia with Levi. We also need you to have your son tested to prove he isn't Zeke's and therefore has no legal claim to the inheritance left. As for abdication, we have touched on that, yet for the stability of Marley, we have asked that you hold off on that for now. Now. Draecia has also stepped forward to make their position known. They're calling for the dismantling of the border protections where Marley meets Draecia. This has not gone over well at all. Some feel this Eldia pushing back with the second wave of war to start any day now. Especially with Marley citizens still confined within the castle. As Marley sees it, Eldia has made no true attempt at peace. You need to step up and make a royal declaration to the people. Like I heard you did here. You'll also need to include your plans of action for Marley, without mentioning you won't be retaining the title of prince. This also means legally drawing up permission for the royal household to be dissolved and for the country to be placed under military rule until a new government can be organised and established. There will also need to be a new treaty drafted between Marley, Draecia and Eldia"  
No wonder Eren hadn't said much of everything happening. Willy's was piling every ounce of blame he could on to Eren's shoulders. It was all a load of shit, yet the alpha knew Eren would be hurt at the thought of people being hurt. Military rule was never a good thing. Not that a ruling royal household was much better, but military rule would lead to martial law...   
"What a load of shit"  
The words slipped out before he could stop them. The spell of confidence Eren was under breaking at Levi's unintended contribution. With three pairs of eyes looking to him, Levi took a moment to sound less annoyed   
"I know how all of this works. Your government needs Eren to cooperate with you, or Marley will be destroyed, yet you're also planning to then blame everything on him. Even if he releases an official statement, the media in Marley is hardly going to place a positive spin on the truth of everything which has happened. At this stage, it doesn't matter what Eren says or does. He isn't welcome in Marley, and forcing him to play prince to the people who don't want him there, will only lead to people hating those who restored him to power. What you're better of doing is not pushing Eren out into the public. He's already received death threats. That should tell you he isn't exactly popular there. And as for military rule, that never ends well. The fucked up upper-classes simply buy their loyalty to have things made just the way the like them. Lastly, the border protections will be removed. It's a simple of saying you want to keep harvesting dragons and refuse to them to live in their natural territory, violating international law. If Marley wants to get its self out of this hole, it's going about everything the wrong way"  
Willy smiled thinly, his usually faultless performance wrecked   
"Really? All we wish for is peace. Changes need to be made, but they cannot be made all at once. Losing the royal family will be a devastating blow for the morale of our people as it is. You can't be suggesting we..."  
"You tell them the truth. We all lie. It's unfortunately natural, and though sometimes for the right reasons, the consequences may not always play out positively. Now. You said you wanted Eren to decline the inheritance. I suggest we make that the topic of conversation over lunch. It seems we've all gotten slightly worked up, and Nicollo will be mad if we send down untouched food. Know this though, if you do not stop the killing of dragons, Eldia will support Draecia and we will move against you. You have my word as the prince on this"

Levi would have paid good money to be inside Willy's head. Not only insulted by an omega but then by a beta, the man's poor scheming mind was probably in meltdown. Letting out a long breath, Willy found his smile again   
"I understand this is a delicate situation, but it is time for us to come together. Our people have suffered for far too long at it is..."  
Willy didn't look like he'd suffered a day in his life. Not like the people of the border towns of Marley  
"... Queen Dina has been the ruler of the country for over two decades now. They won't take kindly to accusations that the Queen is less than honourable"  
"I know when Erwin's true identity was revealed, as well as my own, there was a lot of hostility towards the royal household. But by telling the people the truth, they were able to come together as they knew that the royal household respected them enough to admit the whole charade. It was the dawn of a new era for Eldia. This should be the dawn of a new era for Marley"  
Eren sighed softly   
"The only problem is, that if the truth doesn't come from someone they already trust, it'll be seen as me pushing the blame on. Revealing the truth of Zeke's death and Dina's deceptions will mean going before the very people who wish to murder me. I... I think that maybe we should talk to the international tribunal. Marley isn't the most popular of nations. When Levi and I travelled, we saw the reach of the kingdom, we also saw a small fraction of the many people suffering. I think in this case, perhaps releasing a news statement with the official seal of the international tribunal would be in the best interests of Marley. Though, it would also need to be signed by a household who's as influential as the royal family. I know the Tybur family has worldwide connections. If you are willing to sign your family name to an unedited, and verified statement, then I will abdicate. If not, Marley will fall under joint Draecia and Eldia rule, with the amounts owed internationally repaid with the profits of sale when the royal manor is picked to pieces. I wasn't certain how to proceed before, but sitting here, this is my decision on these matters. We wait. No major projects will be pushed through for completion, and humanitarian aid will be distributed first and foremost. Your warships will retreat. And if they do not, they will be seized and sold to the highest bidder, under order of your ruling prince. I don't wish to play this hand. I do not wish for the throne of Marley, but given what you said, and the fact you cannot guarantee my safety, or to tell your people the truth, then you need to be prepared for the consequences of your actions. When the tribunal starts, there will be reporters and representatives from all over the world there. My statement will be made available to all of them. I am willing to omit some of the more embarrassing details of Marley's day to day activities, in order not to hurt your people more, but you must give your word they will know the truth"  
"You do not care what the world will think of you? Or what they'll say? Some may even call you a monster"  
"That wouldn't be the first time. And if I need to become what people need to hate in order to come together, then label me a monster"  
"It very rarely works like that"  
"I don't intend to remain a public figure. I never asked to be. I never asked to have these powers, or, to be something other than human. But here I am. Given you will also be in Europe, I will return your papers there. Now, do I have your word that you will put your name to the truth"  
Willy paused. Armin stared at Eren with awe in his eyes. Luca had stolen a sandwich so didn't care for what was happening. Leaving Levi to bit the insides of his mouth, preventing a proud smile from forming on his lips. Eren was so well suited to this. His natural desire to help people only firmed his own convictions. How he'd ended up with this perfect omega, he had no idea   
"I will put my name to it. Let's bring down the curtain on these lies, and set the stage for the world to learn the truth"  
"Then it's agreed. I shall remain prince until my statement has been made public. At that time, the future of Marley shall be handed down by the international tribunal. No military actions are to be taken towards Eldia. Your ships are to leave when you do and will be forfeit if found in our waters. If I find you have lied to me, or intentionally kept important documents from me, in order to manipulate my decision, I will have you tried for treason. For some unknown reason, you remind me far too much of Zeke. You're both searching for something beyond that horizon, and are willing to play any part to get there. Zeke never got to find that paradise thanks to placing his trust in the wrong people. Betrayed by his closest confidence. Be careful who you trust. You're the one everyone is looking to within the military, and if everyone is still as loyal to Dina as you say, I would not be surprised to hear your life is also in danger"  
"You know... you're nothing like I'd expected. I heard how passionate and driven you were from Zeke, and given how passive you were in our first two meetings, I doubted his words entirely. Now, I can hardly believe I am staring at the same young man"  
"Zeke was a good man who'd been through a hell of his own. I loathed him at first until I understood him. Through time we built up a relationship between us where we understood each other far better. I don't care if you loathe me, as long as you understand I am sick to death of people dying needless deaths. Marley and Eldia need to build up their relationship. Now, let's eat. I'm done having the same conversation on repeat"

Lunch dissolved into awkward small talk. Willy avoiding looking at Eren as he asked Armin various things about Eldia culture, and Armin mirrored the questions back. Catching Eren's eye, Levi was so fucking proud of him, yet was unable to say as much out loud, forced to settle for a thumbs up that Eren blushed at. If it took time apart for Eren to find this confidence again, then he'd have to settle for nights apart and days working together... He wanted Eren to be happy and whole, and today had proven that he could handle himself... with words at least. His stubborn brat was still getting hand-to-hand training, as well as combat training, the first chance Levi had.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive guys!  
> This is the last chapter of Arc 6...  
> 70 being the start of what is supposed to be the last arc!  
> So rest, Enjoy. Before the drama ramps up again!

Over the next two weeks, Eren had his good days and his bad. Some days he was happy to share touches and be held, while others the slightest touch would send his omega spiralling. Levi knew one encounter with Willy wouldn't make Eren's confidence return instantly, but it was hard to watch his mate on his bad days. Eren would try to hold his tears in, he'd try so hard to get on with what needed to be done and while Levi respected him trying to be strong, he wished he could kiss away his omega's pain. More than once he caught Armin sneaking out his room to comfort Eren as Eren threw up in the middle of the night, and more than once he'd caught Eren staring at himself in the bathroom mirror with a hand on his stomach and tears running down his face. The closer to leaving Eldia, the worst Eren's nerves got. Any loud or expected noises had Eren jumping. 

Respecting Eren's need for space, Levi only offered comfort through small touches, kisses and cuddles when Eren allowed him. He praised his mate's hard work and his dedication to making things better for Marley and Eldia. It was now the night before they were due to fly out in the morning. Freya and Steege would be coming to collect them, as Historia and Ymir needed to go ahead to make sure the accommodation and security measures in place were up to scratch. Heading Eren slipping out the room he was using in the middle of the night, Levi crept from his own room, determined to reassure his omega that everything would be alright. Letting himself into the bathroom, Eren was leaning against the counter. His breathing ragged, again his hand on his stomach as he tried to calm himself down. A weird hiccuping kind of purr was rumbling from his throat that set Levi's alpha on edge. Walking over to him, the alpha placed his hand on Eren's   
"Eren?"  
"I'm ok"  
"Bullshit. I know you're nervous. We all are"  
"I'm ok... just... a bad dream"  
The excuse may have been valid, yet Levi felt this wasn't the cause of a dream. Eren would actually have to have slept for that to be the case  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"No..."  
"Are we going to talk about it anyway?"  
Looking up at him, his omega opened his mouth before looking away  
"Eren, I want to know"  
"Do you? Because I'm pretty sure knowing is going to make you mad"  
Frowning, Levi released Eren's hand in order to slip his arm around Eren's waist to pull him into his hold  
"I'm not going to be mad. I know you're trying really hard, and I've been trying to respect that. I've seen you rubbing your stomach a few times, are you in pain? Is that why you're upset?"  
"No... no, I've healed. It's been a month a bit now..."  
"Then what is it? I promise, no matter what you say, I am not going to be mad at you"  
With a small whimper, Eren's arms wrapped around him. His mate then burying his face against his neck as let out a small sob  
"Can we go to your room?"  
"My room or my chambers?"  
"Room... the kids are sleeping"  
"Alright. Can you walk?"  
"I..."  
"Too slow"  
Moving, Levi released Eren enough to lift him off his feet as the omega scrambled to hold on  
"You don't have to carry me"  
"Humour me"

Carrying Eren out into Armin's bedroom, he was careful not to disturb the beta's sleep as he made his way through to the room he was using. Closing the door with his foot, he winced at the door smacked shut loud enough for Eren to jump in his arms. When they finally reached the bed, Levi sank down with his back against the bedhead and Eren still in his lap  
"Take your time"  
"I'm scared"  
Or not... apparently Eren didn't need a moment to gather his words  
"You're scared?"  
"About the boys coming to Europe. I... keep thinking that if I was still pregnant, Viren would still be protected by my body... and then I start feeling empty. I miss... I miss feeling him inside of me and knowing he was there. It's horrible. I love him. I love him so much, but I feel so empty inside. And now we'll be going to Europe, I worry that he'll be hurt for not being Zeke's son. Or that Luca will be taken. That they won't let me have both the boys with me"  
Like fuck, their boys wouldn't be with them. Mikasa's squad was coming with them, Historia and Ymir would be there, Historia and Steege, even Hanji and Moblit. And Armin, of course  
"We won't be alone. Your magic has started coming back, hasn't it?"  
"Small spells and sparks on my fingers don't really count. Levi... I love him, but I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm being a good mother to him. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. When I was pregnant, I was terrified I wouldn't get to meet him, or that something would be wrong... and now... I don't know... I feel so empty without him. I'm sorry"  
"Eren, it's ok. I can't say I know what it's like to carry a child inside of you. To feel them move, and to have them with you constantly. But I can tell you, you're being the best mother you can be"  
"But I feel empty... I love Viren, yet some days... it's so messed up, Levi. He's beautiful and perfect. Everything he does, I love him even more"  
"And that's why you rub your belly? Because you miss him"  
"I feel like shit..."  
Nuzzling Eren's hair, Levi kissed his temple as he did  
"Thank you for telling me"  
"You're not mad?"  
"I'm not mad at all. I've been working with you these last two weeks. I've seen how hard you've been working. You're amazing"  
"You're one to talk... juggling the four of us"  
Levi would watch the kids in the mornings when Eren stayed up late. That's why he was still living in Armin's chambers. He'd been back and forth during the first week after Willy's departure. But Eren was a workaholic, and Armin was sick of waking up to find Eren working away at odd hours when he wasn't ill  
"It's easier than expected. Armin's much more prepared to listen than Erwin was, and it also means more time with you and the boys. And when I start thinking that all of this will soon be behind us and that it's all leading towards our future, things aren't so bad. I know Europe will be a shit show. I know it's not going to be easy on any of us, and that we don't know what will happen, but once it's over... that dream keeps coming to mind. You standing in the kitchen with Viren on your hip as you talk to him about whatever your cooking. Luca sitting on the kitchen bench where he knows he's not supposed to be, but you let him anyway because he's our boy. I still don't know what I'm going to do, but a home where you're waiting for me..."  
"I like this dream"  
"So do I. Maybe another pup or three running around and causing trouble?"  
Eren sniffled  
"You don't need to lie"  
"Need to lie?"  
"I'm..."  
"You're perfect. You've always been perfect"  
"My stomach isn't flat... you liked it flat"  
Did Eren seriously think that he didn't find him attractive? Their last attempt at anything sexual hadn't gone exactly well, but he didn't think Eren still harboured doubts over his desire for him  
"And I loved it full of our pup. I know your stretch-marks are starting to fade, but I love them. I love that you carried our pup. It makes me proud"  
"God. You're being too nice again. I feel like a shitty mother and now you're telling me I'm not"  
"Because you aren't. As I said, I don't understand because I can never carry a child, but that doesn't make these feelings and emotions any less real for you"  
"I hate feeling like this... I get so mad at myself. One day I'll be fine, then the next it's hard to even function"  
"You've always been too hard on yourself. We just need to get through this. We will get through this"  
"I haven't heard from Willy since he left. I don't think he appreciated what I said. Should I have apologised?"  
Levi very nearly snorted. Eren's words hadn't left much room for interpretation. If his mate had apologised, he probably would have wounded the alpha's pride even further  
"No. What you said was what needed to be said. Everything you've said is what needed to be said. You make me so damn proud of you, and then you don't even realise it"  
"Because I don't see what there is to be proud of. Words are just words"  
"Words aren't just words. You take your words and turn them into actions"  
"How do I know if my words are the right ones?"  
"Generally the angrier you get all those fucked up rich pigs, the more right you are"  
"I... they make me so angry"  
"I've noticed. Yet, you've always spoken of peace. For humanity to find its way to peace and freedom. You are my hope"  
"Then you're an idiot"  
"Perhaps. No matter what happens Eren, I'll always support you"  
"Even when I fuck up?"  
"Even when we both fuck up"  
Eren gave a small laugh, before sinking against him completely. His mate's hand found his, squeezing lightly as he did  
"God. I don't want tomorrow to come"  
"I know. I promise you, I won't allow our boys to be alone"  
"Thank you... I mean, Mikasa is pretty capable, as is her squad. And you're capable... I know we won't be alone, but Levi... I need to ask you something serious, and I need you to promise me something"  
Levi had a feeling he knew exactly what Eren was about to ask of him  
"If something does happen, I want you to place Luca and Viren before me..."  
There it was... Even though he hadn't voiced his fears, Levi was also nervous about what would come once they left the comfort of the castle. Not everyone in Europe was as kind and welcoming as Hannes, and not everyone was accepting of dragons. Eren being pregnant before marrying Zeke would label him a slut or a whore, despite being both bonded and engaged, in the eyes of many  
"... I need you to promise me"  
"Eren"  
"Levi, please. I could never live with myself if something happened to them because of their association with me. I could never recover from losing them. We've already lost so much. They're both so young and small... they both need their father"  
"They also need their mother"  
"Please. If something happens, I'll find a way to take care of myself. They can't. Our boys can't"  
Nothing was going to happen. That was the prayer that played on loop on his mind. Eren was growing more and more distressed as he waited for his answer. Levi knew he couldn't lose Eren. He'd be destroyed, but he also couldn't lose his sons. If the time came, no matter what happened or what it cost him, he'd find a way for the three of them to keep living  
"I promise... I promise on our bond I'll find a way"  
"Thank you... I know I'm an idiot. I'm stubborn and hot-headed, and tend to speak before I think. But thank you for loving me"  
"You make it sound like this is our last night together"  
"No... I don't want it to be our last night together. I want to keep getting better. I want that dream to be something more than a dream. Sometimes I wonder if I'm still dreaming. If I ever woke up from that coma... sometimes I want to wake up"  
Dreams hadn't been the greatest or easiest of things for either of them since Obsydin came into their lives. Again, it was another fear that Levi had swallowed down. The dragons madness had spread to Hannes, leaving him to wonder if maybe Luca and Eren had both been affected and tainted by the dragon's magic. Obsydin naturally took offence, but he also couldn't deny the natures of his own powers  
"So a small house, with more pups? You really wouldn't mind?"  
"I'd like more pups, or a brood. Sometime in the future. When we're finally free"  
"I promise you we will be"  
"Mmmm. I'll hold you to that. Thank you for coming to talk to me. I was so ashamed of what I feel. Though, I probably would have yelled at you if you'd tried to help sooner"  
"You don't need to be ashamed. I respect you and know what this means to you. To have space to work your own headspace out"  
"I know it's not easy for you"  
"It's not easy for either of us. I was so caught up in trying to keep you safe, that I failed to really comprehend everything going on around us. I mean, I knew what was happening, yet when compared to you, I couldn't find the effort to truly care"  
"That's because you're a softy"  
Levi's alpha growled at their omega's playful words  
"I'm not soft"  
"Right. You're a big bad alpha"  
"I'll big bad alpha you, if you keep this up"  
Eren pulled back in his lap to meet his eyes   
"If I said I wanted to try, what would you say?"  
Try what?... oh... oh... seriously?  
"You want to..."  
Why was he suddenly feeling so shy about sex? And why did his face feel warmer than usual?  
Eren was quick to deflate, mumbling out   
"We don't have to"  
"No. I... would like to"  
"I've healed... but if you don't want to..."  
"It's not that I don't want to. I don't want things to dissolve into... well, what happened last time"  
"I understand"  
"I don't think you do. I really don't think I'm going... to... you know"  
"Come?"  
If the gods could slay him right now, his pride might just stand a chance. Giving them a moment, no divine intervention came. Levi overcome with embarrassment   
"Last. Ok. I don't think I can last. Last time, I nearly came before I even pushed inside of you, you little shit"  
"You're embarrassed"  
No fucking shit. Eren got him all kinds of worked up, and masturbating didn't help matters   
"Shut up"  
"I don't mind"  
"I do"  
"I don't... we... have all night..."  
"I'm an alpha"  
"I know. I know you've also been trying to be considerate. I appreciate it"  
This little shit... if he wasn't his omega, Levi would walk right out on him  
"I didn't mean to... I mean, I want to feel good with you. I want to try and bring back the more intimate side of this relationship, and I don't want to regret not being with you tonight if something happens"  
"Nothing is going to fucking happen"  
Eren sighed softly, clearly disbelieving him  
"Hey. I'm serious. I won't let anything happen"  
"Then be with me tonight?"  
"Alright. But no fucking laughing at me"  
"Levi, I would never. This... sex with you has always been something more. I want that back. I'm sensitive over my stomach, but I want this back"  
"I love your stomach"  
"I still need time"  
"Then I won't touch your stomach"  
"Good... can I present myself?"

If the gods that he'd prayed to for help were watching, they were probably laughing at the fact Levi went hard embarrassingly fast at the thought. They were also probably as confused as he was as to how Eren had suddenly decided he wanted sex after crying in the bathroom... and now his mate wanted to present himself... maybe they really had slain him in bed, and now he was in some kind of Eren fuelled heaven? Growling, Levi pushed Eren down on the bed, his leg coming over so he was straddling his mate as his lips found his. Whining into the kiss, Eren's hands clawed at Levi's nightshirt, his hips bucking up as he fought to strip the alpha. Finding he couldn't kiss Levi and strip him, Eren let out a growl of his own. The half-dragon using his strength to flip their position before Levi knew what had happened. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Levi found himself stripped of the stupid nightshirt before Eren rushed to free himself of his. Seriously, Levi could see nothing wrong at all with Eren's naked body, especially when illuminated by the soft glow of the glow stones as he discarded the garment. His soft lines and rounder hips... his small pert breasts and tummy... it was intoxicating   
"You're so fucking perfect"  
Diving in for another hard kiss, Levi's hands went to Eren's arse, the omega moaning as Levi tugged upwards   
"Sit on my face. I want to fucking taste you"  
"I have a better idea"

With his arse on Levi's face, Eren had control of the whole situation as he bobbed his head. His soft sweet lips, and the slightest amount of teeth against Levi's dick. With each slide down, Levi was forced not to rock too hard up into Eren's mouth. His brain had was already struggling to keep up with Eren riding his tongue. He needed to be in his mate, and he couldn't take being so close to coming, and regaining some measure of self-control. He was only human. Pushing Eren up, his mate whimpered as his lips and tongue left his sopping opening. Almost hesitantly, Eren pulled back to look over his shoulder  
"Levi?"  
"I need to fuck you. I'm about to lose control"  
Whining, Eren crawled forward to arch his back and push his arse out. His hands fisting the blankets as he presented himself perfectly   
"I'm close... I need it too. Need your knot"  
"Fuck... sweet boy..."  
"Please... I want to come, sir"  
"Hold still for me, and let me know if it hurts"  
"It hurts not having you in me. I want it hard and fast"

Eren was certainly loose enough, though Levi was still apprehensive as he slid up from under him. Wet with slick and wet with Eren's saliva, Levi lined himself up. Pushing in slowly, Eren let out an obscenely loud and long moan. Levi's knot already beginning to swell  
"Shit..."  
"Fuck, Levi..."  
Neither of them could last. Riding Eren hard and fast, it was only a matter of moments before they both came, Eren clenching around him so hard that Levi saw stars for a moment. Shit... fuck. His hips stuttering as he rode Eren through his orgasm, the omega whimpering as he was pushed down hard against the mattress, Levi triggering a second orgasm in his younger lover that left his mate boneless beneath him. Riding out the harder of the first pulses of come ungainly, Levi moved to pull Eren up against him as they lessened, his mate's magic briefly warming his body before fading. Both of them needed several moments to come back to reality, which was enough time for Levi to begin to worry he'd hurt his mate   
"Eren? You ok, sweet omega?"  
"Mmm... I came so fucking hard"  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"Think I'm still coming. Feels good"  
Slipping his hand down between Eren's thighs, Levi gave a small experimental tug as he milked the last few drops of semen from his mate. Whining at him, Eren started to wriggle as Levi worked his spent dick  
"Came twice... let me recover"  
"Ok, baby boy. Do you want to lay down?"  
"Mmm... want to cuddle. Missed cuddles"

Guiding Eren down, Levi's knot tugged hard enough for his mate to hiss. Apologising softly, Levi made sure Eren wasn't laying in his own mess as he snagged the closest blanket to cover them both. Trying to keep his omega's insecurities in mind, he had one arm awkwardly propping himself up, while the other was snaked around Eren, above the blanket  
"You ok?"  
"Mmm... we always did fuck good"  
Laughing, Levi kissed Eren's scales again  
"Still out of it?"  
"Yep... I think I passed out when I came"  
"That good?"  
"Mmmm..."  
"Ok. You just rest"  
"'m rest'n... feel really good"

Despite Eren's dopey and sated state, his mate managed to stay awake long enough to demand a second round. Levi taking his time this time, slowly making Eren fall to pieces as he worshipped the omega's body, his knot firmly holding them together. Unfortunately for his mate, Eren before passed out for all of five minutes as their post-coital bliss was interrupted by Viren's cries. His younger lover was in no state to even remember his name, let alone do something about feeding their son, leaving Levi to clean him down and gather him up, carrying him across to the omega's room to take care of their baby. With his breasts already leaking, the Omega was a beautiful mess. Levi had overindulged in marking his lover's skin, littering his neck and shoulders with hickeys that Eren would probably scold him over in the morning, yet couldn't bring himself to regret it. Smiling sleepily, Eren curled into his as Viren fed, falling asleep with the pup still latched to his nipple. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his family. Nothing at all.

 

*  
Frowning at the hickeys along his neck and shoulder blade, Eren's fingers ghosted across the bruised skin. Knowing how important today was the omega wished Levi had held back, yet at the same time, the marks brought forth a dizzy kind of happiness each time he caught sight of them in the mirror. Each mark was proof that Levi held him, and each mark was a small sign that Eren belonged to the alpha. It was hard to be mad after the man had turned his mind to a soggy mess of pleasant numbness. He'd even slept like a log, sleeping through Armin waking and showering with Luca, Levi showering, Viren's early morning nappy change. When he'd finally been woken by Levi, he felt more refreshed and less nervous than he had in days, despite his fear that Europe was going to be one huge mistake.

Scolded thoroughly by Armin for having "disturbingly loud sex" in his chambers was all it took for his mood to be ruined. Armin didn't mean it as more than teasing, with a slight reminder to be quieter in future, not when he'd asked more than once if they'd tried being physical again but Eren couldn't help but feel both ashamed and bad that Armin had overheard him crying out in pleasure. His anxieties manifesting as a queasiness in his stomach that had him unable to look at breakfast, let alone try to actually eat. Keeping to himself, his head was lowered as he followed Mikasa, Armin and Luca towards the castle training grounds to meet Freya. Levi was by his side, his alpha not sure what had upset him, but knowing they didn't have time to explore the issue. 

Reaching Freya, the female rider knew something was wrong with him the moments she laid eyes on him. His relationship wasn't as good with her as his one with Historia was, but he appreciated the fact she made the effort to congratulate him on Viren's birth, and that she same a special fuss of Luca. Leading Luca over to meet Steege, the little dragon showed no fear as he ran right up to Steege. Lowering his head to Luca's level, the elder dragon found himself cautiously bopped on the nose, before Luca wriggled his butt in a clear sign that he wanted to play. Groaning in embarrassment, Eren covered his face as their friends laughed at Luca's antics. He really needed to teach Luca that not everyone was a friend, even if Steege seemed to take no offence at the action. Squatting down next to Luca, Freya calmly introduced him to Steege. Despite Steege's usual stoicism, the elder dragon moved his front left foot to calmly play softly with Luca, rolling and running around in circles, Luca seemed to be having the time of his life as Freya returned to them  
"I'm sorry about Luca. He loves everyone"  
"He's a special little dragon. Historia spoke fondly of him, and I can see why. It's clear he is well loved"  
"Is Steege alright playing with him? I can't really shift at the moment..."  
Freya was quick to interrupt him  
"Steege might look fierce, but he would never hurt a young dragon"  
"I mean, I hope he isn't being too much of a handful. He gets quite enthusiastic over things"  
"They'll be fine. Now, do you have everything you need? Historia has arranged what she can on her end, but she was given a message to make sure you brought papers with you?"  
Willy. He couldn't leave well enough alone, could he?  
"Yes. Everything I need has been packed in the trunk I am sharing with Levi"  
With a duplicate copy left at the castle in case things went wrong  
"Excellent. And who else are we waiting on?"  
"The remaining members of Mikasa's squad, as well as the leader of our science division..."  
"I thought Shitty Glasses would have been here by now. She's usually pissing herself with excitement over dragons"  
Eren closed his eyes and counted to five before opening them again. He really needed Levi to not be quite so "Levi-ee". He couldn't handle it. He wanted everything to be as polite as possible, so they could hurry up and leave before he found the courage to run. It already felt like their plans to leave had changed a hundred times in the last month. His alpha was really fucking lucky that Freya was part of the new age royals that could take a joke  
"We still have time. I want to make sure no one is left behind. It's a long flight after all"  
"I don't know if Viren will sleep through..."  
Looking to his son, Viren was asleep for now...   
"Eren, I assure you that neither myself or Steege find offence in your two precious sons. I can feel how worried you are, and how weak your magic currently is. No harm will come to your children while we are present. You are a dragon of Draecia, despite what my father may say, and a friend to our royal household. Calm your heart and take a breath. We will get you there safely"  
Placing her hand on his arm, Freya's magic pulsed through him softly. His own magic allowing the gently calming feeling. Her speciality might not be healing, not on Historia's scale, but he appreciated it  
"I... I know. I'm sorry. I've been like this since the birth of Viren. This morning has been less than perfect, and I fear what happened once we reach Europe. I worry for Luca, given he's so friendly and has no magic of his own"  
"I think he's won Steege over. Albino dragons are exceedingly rare"  
"He was hatched from a damaged egg that took over 20 years to hatch. I wish he could have met his biological father. He was a great man"  
"Right now, he knows all he needs to know. That he is loved deeply by you and by Levi. It's almost as if he waited all this time to meet you"  
"I had a rough heat, and his father was kind enough to let me hold his egg close. I didn't know if I should bring him with me when he passed, but I couldn't imagine a life without him"  
"I was truly overjoyed for you once I learned of your pregnancy. You deserve to be happy"  
"Thank you. I know I'll see Historia soon, but how has she been? It's not the same only conversing by letters"  
"She's good. Very happy, and very over being pregnant. Her clutch will be here soon, I say two eggs, but she won't listen to me"  
"Oh? How many does she say?"  
"Ymir said four as a joke, now she's scared it's true"  
"Given that it's a small clutch, I hope for her sake it's only two. Yet the dragon part of me wishes her a large clutch"  
"Birth isn't easy"  
"No. No, it really isn't. Poor Levi here had to deliver Viren, as well as most of my clutch. I'm very lucky to have him"  
"You two seem... happy"  
Eren didn't miss the way Freya paused. Historia probably told Freya a little of his ups and downs with Levi, or Ymir had been bad-mouthing his alpha   
"We're trying. I'm all over the place at the moment, but we're trying. We're both adjusting to everything that happened, but yeah... we're getting better. Right?"  
"Yeah. We're getting there"

Coming to join them, Armin was dwarfed in his thick fur coat. The winter morning holding more than a little bite, despite the sun being up  
"Save me. Mikasa started talking security protocols and then noticed I wasn't paying attention"  
Eren couldn't stop himself as he took half a step away from Armin, trying to make it look natural as he did. His body reacting before he could do anything   
"Did you seriously run away from me?"  
"Mikasa is scary?"  
His excuse was strained. Armin didn't seem to notice, but both Freya and Levi did. Shit. He didn't want to be like this around his best friend  
"I am not scary. I wanted to know why Armin thought it was ok not to carry a sword, and why Levi hadn't advised him to"  
"We're probably going to be stripped of our weapons before entering the court. When we're not in court, we will be together. Armin is faster at running than with a sword"  
"Thanks, Levi"  
Levi had insisted that they make time in the mornings to go through basic drills, which clashed with Mikasa's training schedule for Armin. While Armin was training, Eren was forced to wield the knife Levi had gifted him. Of course, Levi could read him like a book, and every morning he chose was one of Eren's better days. He definitely wasn't a virtuoso, and it's led to him playing catch up on his reports for submittal in Europe, his proposals for Eldia, and the few papers he had in regards to Marley. Though Marley was pushed to the back burner once the warships had finally left their waters  
"He still should be carrying a sword, at least for the sake of appearances"  
"We can't show up in Europe preaching peace and brandishing weapons. It doesn't work like that. Eren, back me up"  
"Armin..."  
Mikasa sighed dramatically as she crossed her arms. Things were still a little shaky between them, and given how it was now a month to the day since his birthday had passed, he didn't know how to fix things between them. He could feel his emotions getting the better of him, even before Mikasa replied with   
"Don't back him up"  
Stepping sideways again, Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"That's enough. We're all cold and tired. We'll sort the sword thing out when we get there. Armin's dressed the part, and the idea of peace is that weapons will one day cease to be necessary. While I can't say I truly believe that will ever be the case, we don't know what we'll be walking into. For now, Armin doesn't get a sword. Eren, why don't we make sure Luca hasn't gotten himself hurt while playing with Steege. He's not the most coordinated of dragons"  
Eren could have kissed Levi if he wasn't feeling so upset at himself for being mad at Armin. Armin had done nothing wrong... he'd been the one in the wrong for wanting his mate, and wanting to reconfirm things between them   
"You're both running away. You're supposed to be on my side"  
"We would be if Mikasa wasn't so damn scary"  
"Excuse me for being scary. I don't want things to dissolve into an international incident"   
Levi snorted softly   
"It's far too late for that. We have two princes, two princesses, two dragon riders, and four dragons to protect, and my pup. As well as the human soldiers, Hanji and her baby sitter, Moblit. Knowing Marley, they'll be armed to the teeth, no matter what Eren wishes. Outside of our party, there really isn't anyone we can trust. Willy obviously has an agenda of his own, and there have already been death threats made towards Eren. Our first appearances will be everything. That's why Eren is unarmed, as is Armin. We need to appear as if we have nothing to hide"  
That wasn't strictly true. Eren had his blade hidden in his boot. It seemed to him that his mate had given more consideration to the circumstances of their arrival than he'd thought, or perhaps he was simply intending on getting under Mikasa's skin due to her attitude. He hated being in the middle of all of this. He hated his mate and his sister fighting because he'd lost his temper. He missed Mikasa  
"Let's check on Luca. My instincts are starting to play up"

Lead away from the group, Eren let out a long breath that turned into a coughing fit. Taking Viren from him, Levi supported him until he finally regained control of his breathing, leaving him with a niggling itch in the back of his throat. Across from them, Steege had Luca pinned down, their son squirming and kicking at the dragon's foot. Luca seemed far too happy for the hour of the morning, causing Eren to feel like a bad mother all over again at the lack of time they'd been able to spend playing   
"He seems happy"  
"I was just thinking that. We're lucky Steege is kind enough to keep him entertained"  
"Indeed. Do you want to talk about Armin?"  
"No. I mean, it's stupid. He asked if we'd been intimate and teased me when I said no. I feel bad that he heard us. I'm not exactly quiet, and I'm sure the scent of our sex was in the air when I woke up"  
"Don't let it bother you"  
"How can I not? I... sex with you is never just sex, and I... you do know Freya and Steege can hear this?"  
God. If only he could rewind time  
"Eren, you don't need to be embarrassed. I'm not embarrassed to be with you. Armin was asleep for most of the night"  
"He heard us"  
"He's probably heard us before. Neither of us are quiet. I for one love..."  
"Don't you dare continue that sentence. Look. I'm making myself sick with worry over Europe and letting it put me on edge. I'm mad at myself for being upset over everything, and I know I'm building this up in my head"  
"I know you are. I also know the moment we land, you will slip into the role of prince effortlessly, because that's what you do. You have a drive and a fire in you that unites people. You brought together Draecia and Eldia, then Marley. I hadn't mentioned this, but if you are required to wear a sword on your hip, I think you should carry "Vermil". It was left to you by Zeke. It is also important evidence that Marley murdered and abused Obsydin's mate. I've spoken with him, and he agrees that you should be the one to carry "Vermil"  
Because dragon swords had never caused either of them problems. Obsydin may have helped Levi, but what came next for the elder dragon? And what if something happened to the sword? He'd never forgive himself if he took Vermil from Obsydin  
"Think about it. We also have other Eldia swords packed, though I am going to make certain you have no need to draw upon it"  
"I... will think about it"  
Both of them knew that meant no. Not unless it was absolutely necessary, which it might just be as Levi was correct. It was another piece of evidence. Historia had already submitted the collars and chains from the three tortured dragons. No doubt she had other evidence from the Draecia and Marley border. Maybe it was also somewhat selfish, but Vermil was always a reminder of Zeke's kindness. He wanted to reunite the sword, even if his reason wasn't right. He'd chosen at the last moment to reveal the desire. Other than the ring he'd been forced to wear when they wed, he had nothing else but his memories of the man... and whole lot more trouble to wade through before he got his dream ending with his mate  
"That's all I ask, and that you're open with me. Eren, if you feel you can't be open while we are in Europe, I can put a command on you for you're own safety"  
Wrinkling his nose, Levi was lucky he loved him   
"You sound like every abusive alpha in the world when you say it's for my safety"  
"What I mean is, I want you to tell me if anyone threatens you. I want you to tell me if you are hurt, or hurting, emotionally or physically. If someone says something to hurt you or insulting towards you. I want you to know you do not and will not have to follow the commands of any alpha other than myself, no matter why they say. You don't have to listen to their commands. I want you to know I believe in your and your words. I want you to tell me if someone hurts you, or if something else happens. I want you to be safe. No matter what anyone says, no one will place a command on you. If they try, you will ignore it"  
A shiver ran through Eren, Levi's voice had slipped into a command smoothly. Frowning, Eren didn't know how to interpret this  
"You put a command on me"  
"I can remove it. But that command is the command I would like to leave in place for your own safety and peace of mind. Alphas are arseholes and you, you're my omega. I refuse to let another alpha force their words upon you when you deserve the world. Would you like me to remove it?"  
"You... I didn't think you'd go ahead and place one on like that"  
"I will remove it this instant if you didn't like it..."  
"No... no. You've always been so kind and gentle with your commands. You've always looked out for me. I didn't think about commands or the fact that I can be commanded by any other alpha even though we are bonded. I think it's best it stays. Though... there may be moments when I struggle because of it"  
"I understand. If you need me to take it off at any time, tell me and I will instantly. You're my partner and my equal. I don't own you, and I don't want you to feel like my property. Even though you're mine and stuck with me"  
"I love you. Thank you. You manage to make things seem better, or is that because of the command"  
"No. I didn't command you to love me or to feel happy. I want you to feel your own emotions and make your own decisions accordingly"  
"I'm really fucking lucky to have you"  
"I'm the lucky one. Oh, shit. Hanji is finally here. I guess this means we'll be mounting soon?"  
"Will you be alright? Or should I take Viren?"  
"No. I'll carry him. At least Steege is wearing a saddle"  
"You survived perfectly fine without one"  
"We didn't have this little pup to think about last time we were flying long distances. Here, let's get settled before Hanji makes a scene"  
"Hanji is going to make a scene no matter what we do"  
"This is true... I may or may not want to sit as far away from her as possible"  
Groaning at his mate, Eren bit the bullet  
"Yes. Ok. Hanji and I have been off. You can't use that as an excuse to push her away. You need your friends and she needs you as much as you need her. I know you're going to say you don't, but if we're not working together, then this... all of this, will fall apart. I don't care what she says or does, I care about the fact I know it bothers you"  
"This coming from you, when you haven't made up with Mikasa"  
Eren hissed at his alpha   
"Exactly. When you make up with her, I'll give Hanji 5 whole minutes of my time for her to explain"  
"Those 5 minutes must all be at once and that explanation needs to be related to how she and you are going to fix things between both of us. We can't leave the kingdom with any friction remaining"  
Levi took the bait. His alpha wanted out of all of this as badly as he did  
"Fine. For our future, I will speak to her. Now, will you please get on the dragon? I've had enough standing around"  
Reaching out Eren cupped Levi's left cheek with his hand. Dropping a soft kiss on his mate's lips, he smiled slightly   
"Thank you, Levi"


	70. Chapter 70 - Arc 7 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's dumb idea was is that Dina needed to pay for her crimes?  
> Oh, what's that, mine... Gargh!

Landing in the city where Dina's trial was to take place, everything about it was awe inspiring. Eren was lost to the majesty of it all. The long gothic style buildings, with the almost perfect cobblestone roads all leading to a central market place large enough for the castle training grounds with room to spare. The crowning peace of the plaza area was a water feature clad in bronze, a helmeted hero stood over some long gone beast of the past. It was a lot for a simple part dragon to take in, leaving him feeling his existence was incredibly tiny in comparison to the opulence of the place. Not that they'd had the time to really drink in the place. Historia and Ymir had been waiting for them, Historia glowing with pregnancy. Her stomach small and proud, unlike how large Eren's had swollen to shortly before birth.

Taken to their lodgings, the whole hotel located the next block over had been hired for the trial. Their party had the second floor to themselves, Historia and Ymir's room located the furthermost from the heavy wooden staircases, followed by Armin and Mikasa's room, Eren and Levi's, Freya and Steege, Hanji and Moblit's room, then the remaining two rooms for Mikasa's squad members and the guards from Draecia. The party from Marley occupied the first floor, and the third was... well, Eren didn't really know. He really didn't know how the trial was supposed to work either. Only that in order to go between floors it meant passing military members of the country they were in, and that you could only pass with a valid reason. Mikasa had grumbled over it, yet Eren found it reassuring. Willy wouldn't be able to seek him out for no good reason, and people he didn't know couldn't get close to his children.

Left to freshen up, Eren dropped down on the bed with a long groan. Viren had cried for most of the flight as he'd worried he would, Luca was smitten by Steege. Following him around, even once he was in human form. Gathered up by Levi, Luca was watching the door intently as his father carried him over to sit beside Eren  
"I think Luca likes dragons"  
"It would seem that way. Steege was good with him"  
Leaning into his alpha, Eren hid his face against Levi's shoulder. It was the first time they'd had to speak alone since they arrived   
"I'm exhausted"  
"I thought you would have enjoyed it"  
"Maybe if this had been a holiday, and if Viren had enjoyed the feeling of flying. Should we have left Luca with Steege? Would he be happier with an actual dragon?"  
"You are a dragon"  
"When is the last time I changed?"  
Now he sounded like he was pouting. Luca was curious, and it wasn't like he'd had the time or magic to shift and play with his boy. Bouncing Viren gently their son had quietened down but wasn't happy, Eren wondering if the tiny boy wasn't feeling what Erwin did when it came to flying  
"You're overthinking things. Luca isn't used to Steege in his dragon form"  
"I know. All I want to do is go to sleep and wake up when this is all over. Did you hear what Historia was saying?"  
Historia had spoken almost nonstop since meeting them, jumping from point to point faster than Eren could follow along. Dina was screaming and protesting her imprisonment at the courthouse awaiting trial. Members of the Marley military had requested to meet with her before the trial, having already been in the city for the last two weeks. If they had met with her, it was too late to change anything. Willy had arrived a few days ago, already introducing himself to Historia. After that, Eren had kind of gotten lost in his own thoughts. Things like Marley already being here and Willy's arrival were things he was supposed to have been informed over. Coupled with a bad flight, all the omega wanted to do was shower and sleep. Even the view from beyond the folding glass doors to the balcony didn't hold his attention like when they'd travelled through lower Europe before and stayed in the port side city  
"A little. She's worried, I know that much. I think she mentioned something about Rod and Maria. Honestly, I was more distracted watching you"  
"We make a great pair. Perhaps we should ask Armin before we meet with Historia"  
"We don't have time. We're supposed to be meeting with her and Ymir in their room in less than an hour"  
"I really want to rest"  
"I know you do. We can take a bath if you'd like? Viren might settle? He does enjoy baths"  
"A dragon's son who doesn't like flying..."  
"It was somewhat cold. Even with the saddle in place"

Eren had cradled Viren against his breast, beneath his robes to keep him warm. He wasn't sure that cold actually was the problem... his son hadn't even wished to suckle when offered his nipple  
"Maybe. Right now, I don't know much of anything. I really don't feel well. I do appreciate that each floor is guarded"  
"I would have preferred if we weren't all in the same place"  
"Do you think something is going to happen?"  
"Marley being here for so long worries me, but I told you I wouldn't let anything happen"  
"I know. None of this sits well with me"  
"Our things should be delivered soon. We can take a bath, clean Viren up and see if we can settle him? Luca could use a bath too. He smells like dirt"  
"I don't think my stomach could take a bath. I'm sorry"  
Leaning into him, Levi kissed his hair  
"I understand. I know the command is probably why you're telling me, but if you want it removed, I will"  
Sadly the omega mumbled  
"Is that your way of saying I'm complaining too much?"  
"No. No, sweet boy. I could never tire of hearing your voice. I simply want to make sure you're going to be ok"  
"I am... maybe"  
If he was, then why was he sure that something was going to happen? Dina had scared Zeke enough that he took him away. The woman who blamed her son-in-law for Zeke's death. Things couldn't possibly run smoothly, even with her detained   
"We'll be ok. If you don't want to bath, maybe we could still bath Viren? He likes the feel of the warm water"  
"He hasn't even fed since his first feed this morning..."  
"I'm sure he's perfectly fine. Historia can take a look if it'll help your anxieties"  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
"Of court not. Knowing our little pup isn't happy, isn't the nicest of feelings. It'll give us both some peace of mind"  
"I'm not just being paranoid?"  
"No. Not at all. Everything is so much more real now we've landed here. I can see the strain in how you move. Never forget I'm here for you"  
"I won't"

 

*  
The meeting with Historia dragged into the night. The entire party from Eldia were forced to position themselves within Historia's room given the need for privacy. With Eren, Viren, Luca, and Historia on Historia's bed, everyone else was expected to keep a respectable distance from the pregnant princess. Freya was another exception, but she'd chosen to take a seat at the 6 seater dining table with Steege, Hanji, Moblit, Armin, and Levi. Ymir standing beside the bed to glare at everyone whom she deemed to be looking in Historia's direction for too long. 

With his head laying on Historia's shoulders, Eren was more asleep than awake by the time their meeting finally came to end. Slowly Eren's contributions to the conversation had tapered out, Hanji taking to filling in the voids with her obnoxious voice. For Levi, he honestly didn't wish to hear anything else either. Hanji didn't trust Marley and had repeatedly risen the point like the rest of them were stupid enough to suddenly be Marley sympathisers simply because Eren was the prince of the nation. None of them were that stupid. Yes, a majority of the people there followed Dina, but she hadn't travelled through the country like he and Eren had. She hadn't seen the level of suffering brought by the selfishness of Dina. Yet, she stated simply that there was no one in the whole country they could trust, even calling Zeke out on some of his more deplorable actions in front of Eren. While she was passionate about protecting Eldia and was fuelled by worry that this was all a trap, Levi was left mentally sighing over the fact that he'd promised Eren he'd speak with Hanji. Conversation was hardly his strong point. His thoughts, feelings and actions, sometimes completely contrary to how he actually wanted to act. It felt like Eren was the only person in the whole world who could see who he was, and seeing he'd managed to fuck things up with his mate repeatedly, he was left dreading the possible outcome of the conversation. Slowly the members of their party trickled out of the room, until finally on he, Eren, their sons, Armin and Mikasa remained. It was bedtime for his mate, with Armin immediately volunteering to help with both boys, while Mikasa volunteered to help move Eren. With Eren's jumpiness, Levi knew that Eren was likely to take the touch of another alpha badly, leaving him to "assure" Mikasa he had it under control. Mikasa looked less than pleased as she was forced to the outside. Armin taking Viren from Eren so Levi could lift his mate into his arms. Sleepily, the omega nuzzled into his chest   
"Levi?"  
"Bedtime for little omegas"  
"Mmm 'k... stay?"  
Snorting lightly, Eren was so far out of it he didn't realise they weren't in their own room  
"I'm not going anywhere"  
"Good... 's good"  
Smiling fondly at them Historia bid them goodnight, Ymir, on the other hand, looked as if she couldn't wait for them to be gone from the room. A firm frown on her lips as they departed. 

Settling Eren into the bed, his omega didn't want to let his shirt go. Whimpering as Levi broke the contact, the omega buried under the sheets as his distress reached Levi's nose  
"Levi, should I settle Viren on this side"  
There wasn't a whole lot of space in the bed, not for four beings to fit  
"Thank you, Armin. I think the lack of familiar surrounds has set his omega on edge. That and Viren being unsettled"  
"I noticed that Eren and Historia were whispering about something as she held him"  
"He hadn't suckled since this morning. Historia was using her magic to make sure that he was alright"  
Which the pup was. It was written all over Eren's face after a few moments of Historia holding the tiny boy   
"I don't think he liked the flight"  
"No. I don't think he did either. You should head to bed. Mikasa will be waiting"  
"Yay for me. Should I talk to her? About Eren's anxiety?"  
"No. I know it's hard, but this is something Eren needs to be comfortable enough with before broaching the topic with her. He misses her friendship, maybe tell her that?"  
"I have. She misses him too. She hates that they fought on his birthday"  
Shit... with everything that had happened, he'd forgotten that they'd decided that Luca's birthday would fall on the first of May... or was it the first of June? It also around this time that Hannes had passed. Was Eren thinking of that too   
"Levi?"  
"Sorry. I just remembered something. Given that we don't need to be in court tomorrow, would you mind if Eren and I spent some time in the city?"  
"I... I don't see why not? Why are you asking me?"  
"Because you're the prince. I am supposed to be your advisor"  
"If you're asking to go, then it must be important. To be honest, I'm hoping to take a look around. This is the first time I've ever travelled so far. I want to check out all the book shops I can"  
"It's probably best we do that first. We don't know how long the trial will drag on"  
"I'll talk to the others about it. A break will be good for him, and I have extra money with me"  
"Historia knows how to convert the currency. She'll be able to give you guidance over that"  
"You're right. Who knew there was so much to do? I mean... I've never actually seen a trial take place"  
The only trial's Levi had seen were the ones in Eldia. He had no idea how an international tribunal would rule over a trial, though the assumption would be that rather than one judge, there would be a panel of sorts  
"We're all out of depths here"  
Making sure the blanket wasn't obstructing Viren, or that the pup wouldn't be smothered, Armin nodded   
"Good night. Don't worry about breakfast tomorrow. I know we're all supposed to be formal..."  
But Eren needed all the rest he could get  
"Understood. Good night"

 

The following morning brought with it clear skies through the curtained doors. Eren had spent most of the night tossing and turning before Levi pulled him up to lay along him. Finding a few hours sleep, Eren nearly jumped out his skin when Viren began to cry. Levi copping a knee to the groin as Eren scrambled for their pup in a panic. It wasn't until his love finally realised Viren was safe and wanted milk that the omegas scent began to even out. His mate apologising as he fed Viren, before curling up around Luca and falling back to sleep. Forced to push his plan to take Eren out for a few hours to the afternoon, their small family spent the morning curled up in bed, for which his groin was more than grateful. He'd probably need surgery to retrieve his testicles if Eren had actually meant the action.

The next time they woke, Eren was finally rested enough for a proper conversation. Getting themselves up, showered, and both boys ready, Levi then pulled Luca into his lap as his lover fought to straighten out his robes. Being somewhat hopeless with them Levi was long dressed while Eren had procrastinated over what to wear  
"Eren, I've been thinking"  
"Hmm?"  
"Today's May the first. I could remember if we decided that Luca's birthday would be the first of May or the first of June... but... I've been trying to do the maths for a more accurate Birthday for him"  
Dropping the tie he'd been glaring at, Eren's eyes widened with guilt. Sucking in a shaky breath, Eren looked fit to burst into tears   
"Luca's birthday..."  
"Hold on. We were with Hannes for about a month, then in that forest, you loved so dearly, nearly killed at the whorehouse, and then had to find our way to that city. With that and Viren's birthday, I was thinking that perhaps we could agree on May 17th or so for our boy's official birthday? I know everything was a whirl, yet I don't want to give him just a closest day? I deeply regret not knowing the exact day of his birth"  
Rubbing Luca's head, their son trilled happily. He had no idea what a birthday really was, and Levi didn't want all this trial business ruining the day for him  
"I... it slipped my mind. Levi, how did it slip my mind? He's... I... I didn't think. How could I not? He's always by my side and I..."  
Luca leaned back to lock eyes with Levi, silently questioning why his mother was suddenly so sad  
"Now it's... it feels like a cop-out. That we reached today and forgot, and now..."  
"Eren"  
"Why..."  
Letting out a small trill, Luca reached a clawed foot out towards Eren  
"Oh baby, mummy isn't mad at you. You've done nothing wrong beautiful boy"  
Handing Luca over, their son immediately wanted up onto Eren's shoulders. Settling down, Eren rubbed his cheek against his son's cheek  
"I'm so sorry baby boy. I love you. Your mother is a mess"  
Luca chirped and headbutted Eren in the mouth   
"I think he's telling you that he doesn't know what you're talking about, only that he doesn't want you to be sad"  
"I don't know... I... wanted to maybe take him to Draecia for his birthday. Not this..."  
Levi didn't know if telling Eren was a good thing or not, now. If they'd missed the date, he would have been absolutely devastated. Yet now he was devastated because it seemed to be today  
"Eren, you've said it yourself. Ever since they held you captive, your sense of time has been off. I didn't think of it either. You've done nothing wrong. I was going to ask if you'd like to take a look around the city today. I've cleared it with Armin, last night that is"  
Kissing Luca so he'd stop nuzzling for more attention, Eren looked down at him   
"Can we really?"  
"Yeah. As soon as you've finished with your robes and boots"  
Eren sighed, his hands going back to the tie that had been giving him trouble   
"Robes. I'm sick of robes"  
"Then why are you wearing them?"  
"Because I don't have a whole lot of pants that fit... and you know, omegas are supposed to wear robes"  
Whoever said that was a moron. Armin brought a new reign and new traditions with him  
"Eren, you're hardly a typical omega. You can wear whatever you want"  
"I can't though. I'm a prince and all that"  
"Fuck that. You've been through enough. We'll find you something when we're shopping. Armin was going to have money converted"  
"Since when do you like shopping?"  
It wasn't that he liked it, or willingly wanted to go shopping for frivolous items, but he wasn't going to stand for Eren being uncomfortable  
"It's a necessary evil"  
"We don't have to. I can figure this thing out. Armin had new robes made and they tie in different places. I don't want to be walking down the street and have it come undone"  
"I don't know... I could get behind that"  
"You want everyone to see my body?"  
Growling softly, Levi sank to his knees in front of his love. Placing his hands on Eren's hips, he slid them down and across to grope at Eren's arse  
"No. This is all mine"  
"Then help me with this?"  
"I could help you out of them"  
Bopping him on the top of the head, Eren scowled  
"Not in front of the children"  
"Spoilsport. Here, turn around"

The ties were awkward as hell, and kissing Eren on the right arsecheek ended up with him being hit on the head again. Finally getting Eren dressed, his omega looked perfect. Armin had taken into consideration the fact that Eren was supposed to be the prince of Marley, the edging at the bottom of his white robe was black, tied with a thick crimson sash around his waist. The stubborn shit even had Levi place his boots on for him so he wouldn't have to place Luca down. Kneeling in front of his omega, all Levi wanted to do was sweep Eren off his feet and worship that beautiful body of his until the whole hotel heard Eren screaming in pleasure. Instead, he simply took Eren's hand in his, kissing the back of it softly  
"I love you, my prince"  
Snorting loudly, Eren was less than princely   
"I love you too. Now get up. I really want to go back to that market place again"  
"Just the market place?"  
"I'll go with you anywhere"

 

*  
Eren turned his natural charm on at the market place. Assured by Armin to spend as he liked, the omega found an apothecary where he'd stocked up various seeds and herbs, practically drooling over the variety. Spending far too much time looking at herbs and fresh fruit produce, Levi's desires to find Eren comfortable clothes didn't seem like they were going to eventuate, though Eren seemed like he could care less. Carrying his shopping for his mate, there was a raw happiness coming from his omega as Eren spotted a stall with various blankets. Rushing off and leaving him behind, Levi wondered if he should have tied a rope around Eren's waist to prevent him from going missing. Joining Eren at the stall, his mate had already chosen the blanket he wanted and paid. The object in question was a soft shade of blue, and thickly padded. Eren thanking the stall owner as Levi stopped just beside him. With Viren on his left shoulder and their shopping under his right arm, he couldn't exactly loop his arm around Eren's waist  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. I found a gift for Luca and he really likes it"  
Blankets tended not to last long under Luca's claws, less long when Eren didn't have his magic to magic the damage back together. Moving away from the stall, Eren unfolded the corner to reveal an embroidered white dragon on it. No wonder they'd both been drawn to it. It was simply the outline of one, yet a perfect gift for their boy   
"I like it. Maybe he'll stop stealing ours now?"  
"I wouldn't count on it. The problem is that he knows he's adorable and can get away with everything"  
"Like his mother"  
"It's rude to tease. Is there anything else you'd like to do before we go back to the hotel"  
"You wanted pants?"  
"Mmm, I did, but now I really don't feel like trying any on"  
"Eren..."  
Looking away from him, Eren busied himself with the blanket  
"Is something wrong? Is that why you don't want to try on clothes?"  
"I'm sweaty"  
It was sunny, but the cool breeze meant it was comfortable. He doubted Eren was sweaty  
"Sweaty? It's pleasant"  
Growling, Eren started towards the hotel. Grabbing his arm, Eren shook him off in annoyance   
"Ok. I'm slick. I don't know why I'm slicking but I am. I don't want to try on clothes and leave slick on them. Or leave my scent around. Can we go back now, or not?"  
Oh... no wonder Eren looked away from him. His mate wasn't able to control these things   
"Sorry... I shouldn't have pushed. I understand. Let's go back to the hotel then"  
"It's embarrassing"  
"It's not embarrassing. In fact, I'm more than happy to help you clean up when we get back to our room"  
"Once the trial has passed, I promise we'll spend a whole week in bed doing nothing other enjoying each other. But I can't right now. I'm sorry, I can't"  
"I'm teasing you again"  
"You're an arsehole"  
"So I've been told"

 

*  
Entering the foyer of the hotel, Eren's thoughts we of showering and changing Viren. He was dying to rid himself of his robes, as thick globs of slick ran down his thighs without his permission. He wasn't overly aroused, so the current mess beneath his robes made no sense. He and Levi had barely made it halfway to the guarded staircase when their advance was stopped  
"Prince Eren!"

Who would have thought the sound of his name would turn him drier than the desert he'd crossed with Levi in an instant. Turning to the alpha who'd called for his attention, Willy was standing there wearing that same calculating smile he always did. Dressed in a black suit of sorts, the man was clearly in his element   
"Willy"  
"Eren, finally. I was told earlier you'd left to explore the city with your knight and children when I enquirer if it was possible to meet with you earlier. Do you happen to have some time now?"  
No. Yes. Yes, but he wished deeply it wasn't so. Stepping slightly between them, Levi smoothly took control of the situation   
"Willy. I'm sorry, we have only just arrived back at the hotel and Viren needs our attention right now. Perhaps another time?"  
They really didn't have time for this to happen at another time. Any day now, Eren would go before the court to explain his part in everything...  
"Ah, yes. Your pup. I understand, then shall we say in an hour or so? I simply wish to see the paperwork I asked you to bring with you, and update you on what has been happening in Marley"  
Finding the energy, Eren reminded himself that he did have a whole country without a ruler or proper guidance, that he was turning his back on by saying no. Giving a stiff nod a forced smile towards the alpha, Willy's smile broadened   
"Excellent. I won't keep your son waiting. I'll see you both in your room shortly"  
Walking past them, Willy was let through to the passage that would take the Marley member towards the rest of the Marley party. Eren groaning at the thought of their meeting  
"You didn't have to say yes"  
"I did. You know I did. I need to submit those plans to Marley so when I stand in court I can say that I've made my desires clear to the necessary members of Marley. I just wish we had longer than an hour. It's like it's the only measure of time people know"  
Falling into step with Levi, the pair of them briefly confirmed their identities with the guard at the staircase before starting to trudge up the stairs  
"I wish we weren't meeting him in private"  
"You want to meet everyone from Marley at once"  
"That's not what I mean. It doesn't seem right that they haven't approached their "Prince", yet Willy has"  
Levi did have a point. Willy may have been elected de facto leader with Eren in Eldia, but what of the rest of the military chain that had come with the alpha? Why hadn't they asked to meet their prince? Even if it was to ask he spun a positive tale for Dina's defence or something... starting to chew on his lip, Eren's happiness over the rare herbs and seeds he'd found ebbed away into a sick feeling of nervousness. Something was differently off.

Letting them into their room, Eren sniffed at the air, finding a strange scent lingering of an unfamiliar person   
"Someone has been here"  
Instantly Levi went on guard. Silently slipping past him, the alpha checked their room, the bathroom and the balcony, before walking back to the bed  
"The bed's been made. It wasn't made when we left"  
"A maid  
"Possibly?"  
Pulling back the covers, Levi practically pulled the bed apart to check every inch  
"I can't see anything out of the ordinary"  
Now Eren felt foolish for worrying. Hotels had maids, servants and all sorts of people working there... Europe was so different from Eldia, he should expect the unexpected   
"I'm sorry... I caught the scent of someone I don't know"  
"I don't like it. I'll talk to Mikasa and have her squad watch the rooms. It's not safe for unknown personal to be in our rooms"  
With how serious Levi's tone was, Eren felt relief wash over him that he wasn't being paranoid about it all. Levi saw it as a genuine threat. Placing their shopping down on the bed, his alpha gave a weary smile   
"Viren needs a nappy change. Do you want to do it, or should I?"  
"I'm sorry, but could you? I need to find those papers and to calm down. I'm afraid I might hurt him with how hard my hands are shaking right now"  
"Eren..."  
Swallowing hard, there were times he hated the strength that came with his dragon blood. He never ever wanted to hurt his boy  
"I'll be ok. It's nerves. I need a few moments"

A few moments found him piling the small table in the corner with the papers they'd brought. Luca was curled up under his blanket looking content. The thick padding was probably a novelty for the dragon, and Eren couldn't help but feel Luca was proud of his new blanket with its white dragon. His son had seen it before him, leaning into him to guide him to the article of bedding. Still, the moment Eren had seen it, he'd fallen in love with it. Maybe one day when he had a clutch, they'd be able to find matching blankets for their children, and something special for Viren? Provided he could get through all of this first. Seriously, who got upset over housekeeping? Between that and slicking, he'd had enough embarrassment for one day.

Returning from the bathroom, Levi opted to sit beside Luca. His alpha placing a hand on Luca's new blanket   
"I think he loves it"  
"As do I. Even if it's something small, I'm relieved we found him something. It's hard sometimes to communicate"  
"I know. I wouldn't change him though"  
Genuine affection filled Levi's words, bringing another smile to Eren's lips. Levi was an amazing father. He knew he would be, and it'd been so cruel that all Luca had initially seen was his father fighting his curse. This was the Levi that Eren loved  
"Neither would I. Is Viren alright?"  
"He's cleaned and changed. Ready for his mother unless you want to freshen up?"  
"I think I need to. I don't want anyone to smell..."  
"It's not that obvious unless your close. I didn't even notice until you mentioned it"  
"I still don't feel comfortable having that smell on me with Willy in the room"  
"When you word it like that... it makes me want to bend you over the bathroom counter and fill this room with the smell of sex so he knows exactly who you're bonded to"  
Stupid Levi and his stupid words. Eren's dick twitching as arousal began to sink in  
"Stupid alphas. I told you that..."  
"I know. I was being honest though"  
"I do know. I've only just stopped slicking and then you go say something like that... it's frustrating"  
"Then you better go take your shower before..."  
Levi could get fucked. No. On second thoughts that would be with someone other than him and he wasn't about to share his alpha with anyone. Huffing, Eren strode towards the bathroom   
"I want you to take a good hard look at yourself while I clean up"  
"I'd rather take a good hard look at you"  
God. He'd walked straight into that one. He simply couldn't win  
"You're incorrigible"  
"And you love me for it"

 

Willy decided he needed to be overly early for their meeting. Eren was feeding Viren as the man knocked on their door. Covering his feeding pup with the edge of the blanket, he wasn't ashamed of feeding his child, he just happened to know how riled up some alphas got over such an action. That and he wasn't confident in showing his body to anyone other than Armin and Levi, because he was almost always completely clothed around them... except for sex with Levi the other night. Thankfully his alpha couldn't see that much in the darkness, even with the glow stones. Nodding to Levi, his mate opened the door to Willy. Levi standing straighter as his whole posture changed, almost like a wild an animal sizing up its prey   
"Levi"  
"Willy..."  
"I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of feeding Viren at the moment. If you'd like to take a seat at the dining table, Levi can show you the statement I've written up for the newspapers regarding everything. We have multiple copies in Eldia"  
Eren's mouth was leaving his brain behind again. Guided by Levi, Willy snubbed the seat the alpha pulled out, instead sitting so he was watching Eren out the corner of his eye. A shiver running through the omega violently enough that it was almost a jump  
"Levi, you want the papers with the red ribbon"  
Before they'd left, Eren had colour coded every brown paper wrapped stack of papers with ribbons. Green for Eldia. Red for Zeke. Black for the court. Blue for the newspaper. White for Marley. A second copy was stored in the false bottom of his travel trunk. It'd been exhausting to make sure everything was copied perfectly and in order, but fulfilling once it all came together. Willy didn't need to know what each ribbon meant. There were some things in the black pile that pertained to why the alpha was in their room, but for now, he'd rather not think of facing Dina. He honestly feared seeing her over whatever the court decided of the woman's future. It was tiresome to be constantly slandered and have the slander believed because he was an omega. At least in Eldia, their omegas were placed into sanctuaries to prevent them from being hurt or ending up pregnant and on the streets at young ages. All it took was the suspicion the child would be, and for the not so nice alphas and bandits in the world, that was all they needed. Though he regretted his time away from Mikasa and Armin and had been somewhat bitter about it, the sanctuary had been a warm roof over his head, a stable enough environment and break from the "fun" things that living on the street had brought with it. It'd also been the path that had led him back to Levi, and given him the most joy he'd ever known.

When Viren stopped feeding, Eren turned his back to Willy while he straightened up. With Levi to protect him, he didn't need to rush as he cleaned his split milk from his chest and hid his breast away. Moving his son to his shoulder to burp him, the omega flinched at the coldness of the wooden floor as his bare feet touched it. The room they were using would definitely have been improved with a fireplace. Carrying his pup over to the table, he sat opposite Willy. Levi standing by his side as he placed a hand on his shoulder   
"You're more thorough than I thought. You seem to have an answer for everything, and each answer has been explained so carefully that I can't see any of this possibly being used again you..."  
He'd explained that he was pregnant and in a relationship with Levi, where it was common knowledge he was the prince's lover before he'd married Zeke. He'd also been faced to force the memories of being mounted in front of spectators as if it was some kind of sport and the names of those who'd been there when it'd happen. Well, the names of the people he'd known. It was strange. He'd been naked and masturbating when taking his vows, yet hadn't felt the same degree of shame that being taken by Zeke had brought. Maybe it was because every other omega had gone through the same thing, and it'd been his choice to take his vows while knowing what would happen. No... he'd known Zeke would fuck him... Whatever it was, he still considered his consummation to the alpha the worst part of this whole farce. He'd also been detailed with how torn and bloody the alpha had left him, despite the fact he was infertile at the time and there was no real need for him to be mounted more than once... perhaps even a little too detailed  
"But I don't see your court documents"  
"No. Levi and I still need to organise a few more things. We would have been doing so this afternoon if not for this meeting"  
Willy's lips turned downwards  
"Eren, we only have a limited amount of time"  
"I am well aware of that"  
"Then where are the documents?"  
"I have them. And as you've said, I am very detailed. They hardly cast a positive light on Queen Dina, nor her handling of situations such as my pregnancy when she tried to have my baby killed. I've also detailed her treatment and manipulation of Zeke. You may see them, but as I have said, Levi and I do have some things we need to attend to this afternoon before that will be possible"  
"It sounds to me as if they're not prepared"  
Levi let out a growl, Eren forcing himself not to take the bait  
"They are. Though, I don't know how they will go in conjunction with whatever Marley is presenting as you've intentionally left me out of the loop"  
"You arrived yesterday"  
"And it took this long for you to seek out a private meeting. Proper procedure would see me meet with not only you but your own personal security, members of the Marley military and your advisors. Instead, we are sneaking around behind their backs in an unprofessional manner. Even if you intended for this to be a private meeting, there are multiple dragons and their riders in this hotel. Every word of this meeting is being overheard as we speak"  
Willy ran a hand through his hair   
"There is no grand plot against you. Not from me in any case. This meeting is small given..."  
"Given I am omega? That I have both my children with me? Or that I am the prince your military doesn't want?"  
"Given your anxiety and health issues"

It was Eren's turn to growl, baring his teeth as he did. His fucking issues didn't affect how he ran his country... or how he would if Marley would actually fucking step up to the plate. He hadn't neglected issues, because they hadn't been brought to him in the first place for him to neglect them. To insinuate he didn't take this all very seriously was like a slap to the face and he didn't appreciate it one bit  
"Excuse me?! My health issues are none of your concern"  
"A letter was submitted questioning as to whether or not you should be placed in an asylum given your mental and physical state"  
"Are you serious?! That has no impact on my ability to run a country"  
"You haven't been providing much in the way of guidance"  
"Because Marley has been withholding correspondence. I wasn't even notified that Marley had arrived here ahead of time. I was notified by scouts when your warships left, and other than that, I have heard nothing. None of us might like the fact that I am prince, yet I am the one with ties to Eldia and Draecia. Both of which are currently in a much better standing politically and economically than Marley at this moment. Dina has promised our resources to the world without being able to supply the promised goods. At the moment Marley needs the support of Draecia and Eldia, or it will be invaded. I know the asset sale will cover a small part of that debt, but these countries still want their resources. The most logical solution would be a trade agreement in which the goods are transported through Marley at a small fee. Eldia, Draecia and Marley profit from this. However, given we in Eldia do have other means of trading, even if not officiant, we can afford to skip you out of the equation entirely. Those documents you hold can be taken with you, I have a secondary copy, pass them on to your military members. I know I've seen more than a few of them at the palace before, some even acting less than honourable at various functions too. So do not lie to me"  
Willy scrunched his brow, Eren hoping his lie hadn't been caught. He hadn't exactly seen anyone from Marley, and possibly thanks to spells put in place due to the nature of the trial, he couldn't hear anything from the first or third floors. There was definitely magic, and for some strange reason, it was hard to tell whose it was. He wasn't sure who was actually in the building, only that if he didn't keep this facade up, Marley would label him as they pleased and walk all over him  
"I'll let them know of your displeasure. I was assured you would be kept appraised of things. It seems as though you're not the only one being disregarded in these circumstances..."  
"Thank you. Now, as the prince said, we do have other matters to attend to in reference to the trial and Eren's statements. If you hadn't insisted on this meeting so soon after we arrived back at the hotel, we may have had more to discuss..."  
Eren ducked his head at Levi's words. He could smell Willy's annoyance over everything, yet he was the one who'd caused this whole waste of time. The man knew Eren still had to release his statement. Part of the omega had expected for him and Levi to be followed by Marley operatives, but after talking with Willy, that didn't seem the case. Smiling as politely as he could, Eren invited Willy to breakfast with him, as well as the rest of the party on this floor. Confused, and probably wondering why he wasn't being invited to dinner, Willy accepted before Levi stalked the man out the room.

Returning to him, Levi wrapped his arms around him carefully so as to not disturb Viren   
"I think he's mad"  
"I know he's mad. He's going to be even madder when he realises that I withheld my public statement from him in favour of having it printed before he could suggest I edit it"  
Levi snorted, his alpha nuzzling into his cheek with his cold nose   
"What was that pile?"  
"Abdicating the throne. Viren's birth. Pregnancy and all that stuff... best bit is, I used a bit of scale in the ink and they can't edit the documents"  
"You did?"  
"Mhmm. Turns out I leave things everywhere. For some strange reason, Armin had some of my scale that was found in the dungeons, in the cell they kept me in. I ground it down into the ink"  
"I didn't see you do that"  
"I know. You weren't supposed to"  
"When did you even have time?"  
Eren shook his head lightly, not really wanting to move, even though wet vomit still clung to his shoulder   
"You probably don't want to know. We need to drop those letters off... or something. I have no idea how to contact the journalists here for the trial"  
"Why don't you have one of Mikasa's squad handle it? That's why they're here"  
"Because they're kind of friends. I'm not as close to them as Mikasa and Armin, but I do care about what happens to them"  
"We could send Hanji then?"  
"Leeeevi. You said you'd talk to her"  
"I know. It's just... I still don't know how we got to here. We didn't leave because of some whim. You left to protect people from me. She should understand everything better than everyone given her love of magic and meddling. Yet, she... I don't understand how things fell apart"  
Eren sighed softly  
"I don't either. I never wanted to fight with her, or to upset her. But then she's telling me there's something wrong with me. That I'm not right and I know I'm struggling, but I thought maybe we were friendly. Not friends, but not not friends. If that makes sense. We used to get along so well"  
"You don't need to explain. I promised to talk to her, though I may lose my temper..."  
"No. No temper losing. Let's leave that for Willy"  
Kissing his cheek, Levi gave him a firm squeeze before letting him go  
"If he chooses to sulk and have a tantrum because he's been pushed to the outside, let him. He was supposed to be running Marley as the de facto leader. We're not to blame for whatever caused that to fall apart. It's clear he has his own agenda"  
"Yes... yes, that much is true. The blue pile is the stack for the journalists. It basically outlines that I was pregnant before Zeke, that when we wed there was supposed to be a three year grace period for the birth of an heir, and how Dina had me kidnapped to force the war. Also the exact details of both Erwin's and Zeke's death, including my part in the war. It also speaks of my desire to abdicate the throne and be done with it all"  
"Do you want me to take them instead? I can ask the manager in the lobby for directions?"  
"No... I should"  
He really didn't want to move... how could such a brief meeting take so much out of him? Starting to rise from his chair, he yawned before proceeding to choke on air. Sinking back down, Levi took Viren as Eren coughed   
"Eren?"  
"I'm fine... air went down the wrong way"  
"You're not supposed to eat it"  
"Didn't mean to..."  
"You're obviously tired. Freya might know who to approach, should I ask her while you recover?"  
That was a point. They'd seem less stupid asking her than possibly making a scene in the hotel lobby  
"I'll put the others away"  
Taking the blue stack, Levi frowned  
"Which ones are the court papers?"  
"Black. White is for when the rest of the Marley party finally decide they have to stoop low enough to talk to me. Green for Eldia"  
Placing the blue stack down, Levi picked up the black one to place them on the blue stack   
"What are you doing?"  
"If Willy has his own agenda, he's going to want to know what is in these papers. I'll give Freya the black ones to keep in her quarters until we need to provide them"  
"You think that's necessary?"  
"I think we can't be too careful..."  
Not after a maid had been in their room for no good reason  
"I trust your judgment"  
Tucking the papers under his arm, Levi moved towards the door, pausing to drop a kiss atop Eren's head   
"What was that for?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Alphas were weird. Each and every one of them was constantly changing his perspective of the dynamic. The omega was certain he'd never fully understand what went into being an alpha, but he didn't need to given he already had the only alpha he'd ever truly love by his side.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this so short?!?!?! It tried to kill me

Breakfast with Willy was more humorous than Levi thought possible. Dining in the dining room of the hotel, there was a clear divide between those of Eldia and Draecia, and those of Marley... with Willy being the exception to the rule. Ignoring social etiquette, copies of them slim newspaper of the country had already been printed for the day and now were causing quite the buzz. Eren's statement not front page news, but an abridged and printed copy was in there. From their side of the room, more than a few of the soldiers were ruddy faced as they sported looks of attempting to force a shit while constipated. For some unknown reason, the food tasted amazing that morning. The scrambled eggs were so very yellow... Eren might not have been happy that everyone was so upset over it all, but the truth was out there thanks to Freya. The words in his statement the same as the ones his love intended to say in front of the courts. All in all, it was shaping up to be an excellent morning.

 

Escorted from the hotel to the courthouse, Levi was still quietly laughing to himself over the Marley soldiers at dinner. Eren catching him smirking in the direction of their party, earning him a firm stomping on his foot for it. Entering the courthouse, it wasn't that different from Eldia's. Grey bland walls offered no form of comfort, neither did the dark wooden doors. The whole place designed to throw all those who entered off balance  
"There's magic here"  
Whispering to him, Eren seemed to shrink into Levi's side  
"Magic?"  
"Mmm. I can feel it.... but I don't know. It feels weird"  
"Bad weird?"  
"Off-putting"  
"That's usually how these places are supposed to feel. Even if you're innocent, they make you so uncomfortable that you want to confess to anything and everything in order to get out"  
"I feel like a place insisting on natural justice and such should want the truth. Not lies and innocent people suffering"  
Kissing Eren's hair, Levi smiled against the locks   
"I know, sweet boy. That's because you're a good person"  
They'd only made it into the foyer. Historia, Freya, Ymir and Steege were conferring with a stocky well armed and armoured man  
"What are they saying?"  
"We have to leave all weapons here. If we don't, we'll be held in the cells until the trial is over"  
"Do you think we can get an exception? Obsydin's sword isn't safe"  
"Not by the sounds of it. Marley is having their weapons seized too. Once we've been cleared, we'll be taken downstairs under the court... and once we've spoken we can sit in on the rest of the trial"  
"What about the one Zeke left for you? Vermil's?"  
"I don't know. It's proof that his mate died, but it's easy for them to claim that they acquired the sword from elsewhere... Historia, can you ask?"

A few moments passed before Eren shook his head  
"No. Even Obsydin's sword needs to be left here. They'll be locked away until we leave for the day. He also said that if we bring them back tomorrow, we'll be placed in the cells. Today we get our once and only warning because we're not from here"  
"We can't leave his sword laying around for any fool to find"  
Just because he'd bonded with the dragon, didn't mean it was necessarily safe for others to be handling Obsydin's sword. Visions of Erwin losing his arm came to mind. Erwin had been fucking lucky Eren had acted so fast... Though more than once Levi had wished he hadn't for the sake of his relationship with his love   
"I know... we'll have to ask Mikasa's squad to watch over them. I don't like it, but as you said, we can't leave that sword laying around. No offence to Obsydin"  
The dragon simply huffed in the back of his mind   
"These humans are stupid. You should take Eren, your children, and leave. None of the others matter"  
"Don't you think I would if I could?"  
Eren drew his brow for a moment before getting it  
"What did Obsydin say?"  
"That humans are stupid"  
"He has a point, but not all of them are. Does he have anything else to contribute to the conversation?"  
Obsydin perked up, Levi could almost feel the dragon rising to his feet and stretching... as if he had an actual body to do so  
"Tell him he looks good"  
"I'm not saying that"  
"What did he say?"  
"Tell him he looks good. You can see how nervous he looks"  
Oh... Obsydin was trying to tell him how to reassure Eren before everything went back downhill again  
"He said you look good"  
Eren shook his head  
"Sorry, Obsydin. I really don't think that's the case. And if it is, it's the lack of lighting"  
"Tell him..."  
He definitely didn't need Obsydin telling him how wrong Eren was. His mate was perfect   
"Eren. That's not the case at all. You look beautiful in your robes. More regal than any of those Marley arses... and shit"  
Moving closer to them, Levi found himself a tad embarrassed when Hanji ended up right behind them  
"And you look handsome as hell. But those clothes would look better on the floor of our room"  
In his mind, Obsydin roared with laughter, behind him Hanji snorted, but Levi... Levi let out a soft growl   
"Shut up Shitty Glasses. Eren, you're a little shit"  
Smiling every so slightly, Eren bumped him with his shoulder   
"I know. We need to head over now, they're waiting on us"  
He wasn't even going to give him time to come up with some form of revenge. Well, the last laugh was going to be on Eren... once he figured out a suitable punishment for his lover. At least, for now, he could take comfort in the fact his teasing had managed to ease some of Eren's nerves.

 

Being without a weapon didn't sit right Levi, nor did it sit right that they'd moved the trial to an adjacent room due to crowd size. The new room meant that rather being called in to give evidence one at a time, everyone was present for each other's statement as they stood in the U-shaped gallery. Seated at a long table running the length of the back room, 8 strangers presided over the court. All seemingly from different countries. In the middle of the room, Dina sat hunched over. Her hair tangled and matted, and a large bruise covered her left eye. When Eren's steps faltered, Levi pushed him forward until they joined Mikasa and Armin in the stands   
"Dina..."  
"Eren, don't go feeling sorry for her"  
"But..."  
"It's a common tactic. She more than likely paid a guard off to hit her, plus her dishevelled appearance, its all a ploy for sympathy"  
Eren frowned at him, but his gaze was on Dina   
"Do you really think so?"  
"From what I've heard, and how she treated you, I think Dina wouldn't stop at anything to have her own way"  
"But..."  
"No, Eren. She did the wrong thing. She nearly ruined her whole country with her selfishness. Now she needs to deal with the fall out"  
"It's just... she still is Zeke's mother... part me..."  
Eren worried his bottom lip. As far as Levi was concerned, Dina wasn't worth the horseshit on the cobblestones outside  
"Part of you doesn't want her to be harmed because of Zeke. Look at what she did to him. She treated her son like a faithful dog, then kicked him aside the moment he decided he finally found something he wanted for himself"  
"It's just..."  
"Eren, she tried to have you taken. She tried to have you killed. Luca was hurt when you were attacked and you could have lost the baby. You don't owe her a goddamn thing!"  
Letting his anger get the better of him, he realised he'd fucked up when Eren whimpered away from him. Armin quick to pull him against him   
"Eren, it's ok. Dina isn't going to get off. She's not going to get away with what she's done. Levi is just being a cranky dick because he doesn't have his swords to make him look cool"  
No one got to insult him as Eren did, but making a scene wouldn't go over well. Nor could he punish Armin the same ways he would use on Eren. Perhaps he'd wait until they arrived back in Eldia and request Nicollo send more cake up to the young beta  
"At least I can swing a sword, not run from it as you do"  
"I can't help it. We need words not weapons"  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I think they want to start"  
Interrupting them politely, Historia was right. On the Marley side, there were still whispers, but the tribunal was looking their way, not Marley's.

As the charges against Dina were read out, the woman protested each and every charge. When that got her nowhere, the woman changed tactic, starting to sob theatrically loudly, clearly faking in hopes of sympathy. With her face hidden in her hands, he performance faltered from time to time, growing louder each the woman reading the charges paused between them. Showing no sympathy, the same woman didn't skip a beat as she told Dina to "stop her pathetic snivelling as she was doing herself absolutely no favours by attempting to deafen them with her screeching". Levi was forced to bite his lip and stifle a snort. Dina's head shot up, her whole stance changing as she growled towards the woman who'd scolded her. More charges against her were read than Levi had expected there to be. He'd thought war crimes, obviously, and the imprisonment and torture of the battle dragons, but he hadn't thought the court would include the attack on Eren that occurred while his mate was living with Zeke, given there was no firm evidence, and Eren's kidnapping hadn't been included in the list of charges. He also hadn't thought they include the fact she'd racked up debts with countries all over the world and failed to make good on promised resources. Dina didn't help herself by denying everything, the madwoman claiming "she'd done what she needed to do in order to protect her country, and if anyone should be on trial, it should be Eren for murdering her son". She'd actually attempted to claim she'd loved Eren, despite what he was, and how she was hurt that he'd turned against them by murdering Zeke when all Zeke had done was show him, love. Eren was shaking beside him. His scent was equal parts anger and sorrow. As his mother in law, Dina was in the position to provide him with a loving family. Eren having lost his mother far too young. If the woman had given the omega a chance, she could have seen how amazing he was. Or perhaps, that was why she felt threatened. Because Eren was better than her. The Omega would never have thrown a tantrum in court like she was. In fact, he'd probably yell the truth in all their shitty faces until they needed to physically stop him. He was rather spirited like that. 

 

When the list of charges ended, Dina was given an actual chance to protest her charges, and to explain her actions in details. Again, she protested that everything she did was for Marley and that Eldia had forced her into the current position, attempting to deflect the blame onto absolutely everyone from the royal advisors to the poor beggars in the streets for allowing themselves to fall on hard times. Eren's scent only continued to grow angrier with each of Dina's words. In his hold, Viren grew upset. 

Apologising, Freya ushered them both out the courtroom. Eren hadn't wanted to leave, but Luca also needed a break from his mother's anger. Their son was happy to go to Freya for a cuddle while Eren trembled  
"Eren, you need to calm down"  
Glaring at Freya, Freya simply raised an eyebrow as she placed her hand on Eren's arm  
"Don't..."  
"You need to calm down. Dina is playing with your head. You've burned your fingers, or haven't you noticed?"  
Levi hadn't noticed either. Raising his left hand, Eren sighed at it  
"When I want my magic, it refuses to come, but the moment I don't, this shit happens"  
"You're letting your emotions get the better of you"  
"How could I not? You heard the things she's saying. She makes it sound like I seduced Zeke in between my legs and forced him to marry me to protect his own honour. Zeke fucked plenty of people who weren't me. It wasn't exactly a secret he was a man whore"  
"And you'll have your chance to explain, but only if you keep your temper in check"  
Taking a deep breath, Eren then let it out slowly   
"You're right. Sorry, Freya. She's just acting so unlike herself, it's thrown me completely. In the manor her word was law, she commanded and ruled her people with an iron fist. Everyone was so far beneath her, that they weren't fit to look her in the eye. Now she's crying and doing all of this... I can't figure it out. Why can't she just admit what she did? Why does she have to keep... it's frustrating"  
"Because she's a bitch. Can you really say you didn't expect her to everything and anything she could to claw onto her crown? It's the only thing she has. Without it, she's just another power-hungry-shit-for-brains-alpha"  
Freya giggled at Levi's words, while Eren didn't even crack a smile   
"Levi's right, Eren. Not everyone has the courage, to tell the truth. Once you lie once, you are forced to keep lying to protect that first lie. Dina has been lying so long, she doesn't even know who she is anymore. If you don't want to be here, I'm sure we can arrange something"  
"I'm not letting her stand up there and lie. It's not fair... but the boys..."  
"I'll watch them, or Levi can if you'd prefer"  
Eren reached out to rub Luca between his horn nobs  
"I don't trust her not to have something planned... but we can't have Viren crying through the trial"  
"I'll watch them. If you both want to stay out here until Eren is called, then I'll watch them while you're in the there"  
Freya knew full well that Levi didn't wish to be parted from Eren's side, even if he'd upset his mate earlier  
"I think that may be best. Thank you, Freya"

Left outside the courtroom for half an hour or so, Freya relieved them of their sons once it was Eren's turn to speak. In the time they'd been absent, the mood of the room had shifted. Dina stood confidently, smiling even. Armin and Mikasa both looked worried, leaving Levi to wonder what the hell could have shifted people's perception of the Evil Queen. Slipping his hand into Eren's, Eren shook it off, despite the fact the gallery side wall hid the gesture from the rest of the courtroom. Not taking being brushed off, Levi looped his little finger with Eren's, this time his mate accepted the silent gesture of solidarity.

Nothing of Eren's life was off limits. Every single aspect from as far back as Eren could remember was made public. Like how he and Levi became "he and Levi". How Erwin lost his arm, and how Marley had tried to take the sword and egg. Eren's dislike of Zeke to begin with... and parts of Levi's life he'd rather forget having not talked to Eren in depth of his life before becoming "Erwin". Eren's finger didn't leave his, but his mate was in a state of shock. He probably hadn't expected Levi to be a murderer at such a young age, even if he knew that they'd both been street kids at stages of their lives. Levi wasn't given the chance to defend himself, and his past seemed to cast doubt over Eren's character. It didn't matter that for the better part of two decades he was playing false prince by Erwin's side. That his every action and movement was watched and judged. In the underground, you wiped your own arse and took what you needed by force. No one was about to give you what you needed, give them one chance to fuck you over and they would. For them to have so much information on his history and Eren's actions since marrying Zeke, Levi could only surmise that the royal advisors had been contacted for information, or that the royal advisors for Marley had compiled a comprehensive file on both him and Eren while their spy network was in place. Though that didn't explain how they knew of Levi's history unless not all their spies had been ferreted out. It was possible that someone from his previous life had remembered him, and had sold the information onwards to line their own pockets. Either way, it was a subject Eren had dismissed. His omega had stated "it was in the past", and that if the time came when he wanted to speak of it or was ready to speak of it, he'd be there to listen, but it didn't actually matter to him given he knew how hard people had to fight to survive, and he loved Levi for who he was now, not who he was when he was young. Of course, Eren had been much more eloquent about things, he always was. Given Levi had left that person behind, that he'd had a good life playing the pampered prince even when it got on his nerves, he'd simply disconnected from his past. As it was, he could barely remember much of his mother other than her black hair and the name "Kuchel". He had Isabel and Farlan, more than enough past with them if he ever really wanted to take that trip down memory lane with them. So, it hadn't come up again. Levi would have been happier if it never had. Even if Eren understood, he still didn't want his omega thinking of the things he'd done. Of the people, he'd killed. 

With Eren's questioning and testimony taking most of the day, the omega was given a warning not to leave the city. Levi was sure Eren would have been arrested on the spot if not for their children and the sake Viren was far too small not to be suckling from Eren's breast. While his actions had temporarily brought the war to a standstill long enough for word to go forth that both Erwin and Zeke had been slain in battle, the fact remained that he not only fought three dragons with the intention of killing them, he also turned his dragon breath against human forces, as well as admitting to using his magic to kill. All of Eldia's mages were casting with the intention of killing the Marley troops, yet because Eren was part dragon, he was being "tried" as if he was a full dragon. A full dragon who'd gone out of his way to hurt people who couldn't defend themselves. It was a load of shit. The tribunal didn't even blink twice when it was stated that Eren was harpooned from the skies by a Marley battleship, something which was grudgingly confirmed by a member of the Marley military. Silently brimming with anger, Levi was ready to jump over the gallery railing, grab Dina by the throat and snap her fucking her neck simply so Eren wouldn't be treated so poorly. Sure, they wanted the whole truth from the omega, and sure, the didn't know what kind of person Eren was... but it was bullshit that they'd be so blunt towards the omega. They bordered upon cruel, which Levi didn't appreciate at all. Eren still managed to take things better than he was, not letting his distress show in his words. It didn't come to him at first, but the fact the tribunal judges weren't holding their punches with an omega, was a sign of equal treatment despite the differences in dynamics.

 

Eren was silent as they walked back to their hotel room. Holding Luca up against him, their son seemed content to hide his face up against Eren's neck, needing his mother as much as Eren needed him. Levi wasn't sure if Luca had heard, but Eren had had to explain how Luca became his adoptive son. It was possible their boy was distressed over the details of his biological parent's death. Or maybe their son simply knew Eren wanted to hold him close and never let him go again. Either way, it was a bittersweet scene. Holding the door open, Levi closed it before their friends could pry into whatever Eren was thinking. His omega needed a safe place to deal with what had happened. Walking over to their bed, Eren climbed awkwardly under the covers with Luca, peppering kisses to their son's face  
"Eren?"  
"Give me a bit... just... give me a bit"  
"Alright. Viren is probably hungry"  
Their pup was asleep when they'd come out, and slept during the walk. With how long they were in the courtroom, he could wake to demand a feed any moment  
"I need to calm down. That was... more than I thought it'd be. Someone's been in our room again"  
Levi had had a word with the guard on the floor about not letting the cleaning staff in their room. Apparently asking nicely got you nowhere. Their scent was probably lingering upon the clean sheets, making it hard for Eren to relax. Walking over, Levi sank down atop the sheets on Luca's other side. Eren looking up to him sadly   
"You don't have to talk yet. I thought my scent might help calm you"  
"It does. I know they were doing their jobs, and I respect them for it. I wish I didn't have to... be so detailed in front of everyone. In front of Mikasa and Armin... and in front of you"  
"Eren..."  
"No. I... no. Let me... think"  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"Not mad... you said I could think"  
"Sorry. You're right. I don't like seeing you so upset"  
"It's just... why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"How it was for you on the streets? How you grew up before meeting Erwin... I... I knew you'd been on the streets but all that other stuff, did you not trust me?"  
"No. No, it wasn't that"  
Eren's eyes were filling with tears, his mate hiding his face to mumble against Luca   
"Then why didn't you tell me? All those nights we used to talk... standing there, I felt like... I felt like I didn't know you at all"  
"I'm not that person anymore. You know how the streets are. You know there's fucked up pieces of shit, those kinds of men who... go after children. The kinds of people who don't deserve to walk the Earth. I wasn't killing for fun. I didn't know any better at the time. I didn't want you... to look at me differently"  
"Did you really think I wouldn't understand? I've seen it too"  
"I know you have. Eren, ever since you came into my life, and we... became an us, I wanted to be better. The kind of alpha you deserve"  
"What a load of shit! I love you. I accepted you when you were lying. When you were playing the prince. I accepted everything, but you couldn't... couldn't trust me... I felt like a fool up there. You. Luca. Me. Zeke... They pulled my life to pieces in front of everyone, and I still have to take the stand again. Did you see them? I can't, Levi. I can't right now"  
"Eren..."  
"Don't. I might end up saying I can't take back. So don't"

An awkward and heavy mood filled the space between them. Levi couldn't explain it better than he had. It was all in the past. Eren had things in his past that he hadn't disclosed, and he hadn't pushed. Was it so wrong to for him to want to be the kind of alpha Eren deserved? For slowly identifying his own faults and wishing to address them, for both of them and the sake of their sons. It wasn't fair for Eren to be shutting him out, even in spite of what he'd been through on the stand.

When Viren woke, Eren fed their son. It was now that he finally chose to break his silence   
"I'm not mad at you"  
That was something, but Eren being mad he could understand to a degree. If he wasn't mad, then what was going through his head  
"I felt hurt. That you hadn't told me, and I had to find out in court what you'd been through. You're my alpha, that means there shouldn't be secrets between us. Or at least, not big secrets. I understand the past is probably hard for you to talk about, the streets aren't some romantic dream, but I would have liked to hear your past from you in your own words. Did you ever plan on telling me?"  
It took Levi a moment to reply, picking his words carefully   
"I don't want to hide things from you. It's simply that the past is in the past. I've done some things that I'm not proud of"  
"You said you'd fallen back to old ways to make money before you returned to Eldia. Was that...?"  
"Somewhat. Never people who didn't deserve it..."  
Eren nodded slowly   
"Is there anything else I need to know? Anything else they may use against me?"  
There was probably a hundred and one things that could be used against Eren, provided the tribunal was petty enough to go there  
"I don't know. I didn't know they'd know so much about my past"  
"Marley probably looked into you. From what was said, it was chaos in the castle during the war with refugees and rounding up Marley supporters..."  
With no clear idea of who was coming and going there was no way to confirm who was were, doing what  
"... so I'm going to ask you again, what do I need to know?"  
"I don't know. I don't know what they're going to ask. You know I never intended to wed Petra. I've also never slept with anyone other than you. I'd never kissed anyone before you. Luca and Viren are my only children. You are my mate. Isabel and Farlan have been my friends and family for nearly as long as I can remember. Farlan's friends betrayed him, Isabel had no one. So I made a deal with Erwin. I wouldn't kill him, I'd take his place, then Isabel and Farlan would be able to live within Mitras. They'd have a stable job, a place to live and food... I came from the underground Eren. I know you were on the streets, but the underground... it's worse than words can describe. Bodies left to rot in the waterways. Children starving to death... you could taste the sewerage in the air... So when Erwin promised to let us live above ground, it didn't matter what it cost. I didn't want them ending up being just another body down there"  
"I can understand that... if it was Mikasa and Armin, I would have done anything for them"  
"You're a better person than I am"  
"I don't think people would agree... I killed people. Bandits. Soldiers... I took their lives"  
"And you saved hundreds more. I know it hurts you, but the first time was by accident, and I know you wouldn't have intentionally..."  
"I killed Pieck and Porco. I killed them intentionally. They knew that. That's why they asked me about it today. About how Zeke died... and... I don't know anymore. I don't even know what they asked me anymore. There were so many questions... so many things... They haven't even seen the papers I need to submit. I don't know how I can do this... Did you see the way they looked at me when I said I was basically raised in a sanctuary? It's like they thought I was dirty for having two children and not being married. As if I should be better than this... I like this. I like you. I like Viren and Luca. I like most of my life... but..."  
"Eren, it doesn't matter what they think. What matters is what you think and feel. They don't know you. This is about Dina, and I was proud you didn't blow the room up with your magic"  
"Only because it hasn't come back completely. It was supposed to have. I hate not having it. I hate... a lot right now"  
"Me?"  
"No. Don't be stupid. You're my mate, and while I was hurt, I still love you. I needed to calm down. I know they wanted me off balance, and they got it"  
Levi growled out a huff   
"That was more than throwing you off balance. I don't see why the fuck they went after you like that"  
"Because Marley's got a prince they don't want. They needed to know what I'm like, with none of the pompous pretences"  
"They should have shown you far more respect than they did. You didn't have any warning they were going to be so thorough. You weren't prepared at all"  
"Maybe I was a little prepared"  
"Eren, you weren't prepared. I wasn't prepared and I've sat in on trials before. I don't approve you accepting treatment like that"  
Eren glared at him  
"What was I supposed to do, Levi? I couldn't say anything. If I had, it would have been even worse"  
"I know that. I simply... I simply wish that you didn't have to go through all of this"  
"Do you regret not running away with me?"  
Yes. A million times yes. But if they'd run, then been forced back to face the tribunal things would have been so much worse  
"Yes. All I want is for you to be happy... but we're going to get through this together"  
Leaning over Luca, Eren dropped his head against Levi's shoulder  
"I don't know about that... but I do know I wouldn't want to be going through any of this without you by my side"  
"I won't let you go through this alone. No matter what happens, I'll stay by your side for as long as you'll have me"  
"Even if they pull you onto the stand?"  
"Even if they tear my life to pieces, I don't care. I only care that I'm with you and our boys"  
"Thank you... God. Can I take a nap? I feel so sick"  
"You nap, I'll take care of things"  
"Mmm... I love you. Even if it hurts, I love you"  
That didn't sound too happy or promising. Levi again wasn't sure how to take things, so he did the only thing he could and dropped a kiss on Eren's hair. Maybe things would look better come tomorrow? They couldn't get much worse.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why these chapters have been draining my soul! I also stuffed up my numbers on tumblr, and have been binging Bones non-stop. Myspace... They speak of the days of myspace... be afraid!

It wasn't just Eren who's life was pulled to pieces. The second day of the trial saw both Armin and Historia called to answer questions. Armin's on account of how he'd grown up without ever considering the possibility that he could be royalty, followed by what he hoped to shape Eldia into and how would Eldia support Marley if Dina was to not return to the throne. Not having had to give a royal address, or having had to step so far out of his comfort zone, Armin's performance stunted and stuttered, bumbling his way through with a red face at the end. Historia faced an equally rough time. Draecia's stance of non-interference questioned over how it conveniently ceased to exist when it'd come to the princess private friends. They also questioned if the three dragons had actually been insane. Yes, they had been. Yes, magic had been used. Yes, the shackles and collars presented to the court were the ones used on the dragons. No, she'd never personally met the dragon. Yes, their identity had been confirmed. No... well, yes, you'll have to accept the testimony of a three-hundred-year-old dragon that lives in the back of Levi's mind. Yes, they have the sword that infected him. No, it wasn't safe for anyone other than Levi to draw and handle it. Yes, it'd been the one Marley had tried to steal. Yes, the sword Zeke wore on his hip was made from Obsydin's mate. No, Eren had not known. Yes, they may examine and compare the scales between the shackles and Vermil's sword. Yes, possible infection may be possible. Yes, both Eren and Levi were both still affected. Yes, Eren's scales had been blackened. Yes, he had excess scale growth on his back. Completely inappropriately Eren was asked to bare his back, Freya using her magic to slice through his robes then to rejoin them. Yes, Zeke had known about this. No, Historia didn't know Zeke intimately and there had been no way to save him, or to save Erwin. Yes, she and Eren had tried to seal Obsydin's sword and failed. Yes, it went against not interfering, but Eren is a dragon with Levi as his human rider. No, it's not a typical arrangement. Yes, he has proven himself a good father to Luca despite the racial difference. Historia held her head high, projecting confidence despite the situation. Ymir, however, was ropable over the treatment of her pregnant mate. For Levi it was relief that Eren wasn't the only one they'd taken a hard stance on, though it wasn't a pleasure to see their friends going through the same treatment Eren had. The omega was holding his hand hard enough to crush it.

Marley had been confident until it turned to their turn. Everyone in their party had thought Eren would be called to answer the tribunal again, yet, a rather severe-looking man by the name of Theo Magath was called upon. As commander of the Marleyan Army, the man seemed... somewhat lacking. Perhaps it was simply Levi's self-drawn conclusion, but it seemed to him that he was a man with his back against the proverbial wall. The way he talked and the way he carried himself indicated he believed in Marley and his home countries actions, but knew he was now in an impossible situation. Dina was the only one who wouldn't be walking away from this trial, and without some form of help from Eldia, Marley would fall. It was clearly a tough internal struggle for the man, shaking his beliefs to the very core. Speaking words of love for his homeland, and hate for both Eldia and Draecia, he served to make Dina proud. His gravelly voice speaking of the few times he'd been at the same events Eren and Zeke had attended. Zeke keeping the omega on a short leash, and Eren's only redeeming social grace was that he knew how to keep his mouth shut. Continuing on, he explained how Zeke had betrayed them all at the final hour by choosing Eren over Marley. How unsettling it had been for everyone in Marley to learn that Zeke had impregnated Eren, only for the truth to finally be revealed that the child was not Zeke's at all. As the man began to divert on that tangent, he was pulled back into line. The questions pertaining to Eren shifted back to Zeke and the sword he'd left Eren. Again, it fell to yes and no questions. Yes, he'd seen the sword before. Yes, it belonged to Prince Zeke, but... he wasn't allowed to explain his "but". Scolded that the question only required a yes or no answer, Magath clearly didn't appreciate taking orders from someone younger than himself. Keeping to the topic of Zeke and the sword, Magath was questioned over his knowledge of the slaughter of dragons along the border between Marley and Draecia. Initially, he denied knowledge, insulting magic users until he eventually tripped over his own tongue, roaring that the threat dragons posed meant they couldn't ignore the great, and while weaponry had been developed, it wasn't enough. Mentally Levi was shaking his head the man, his face turned a ruddy red as he reiterated repeatedly that he'd done what he needed to protect to Marley. If Marley hadn't been completely fucked over by its royal family, the man's loyalty might have actually meant something. If he could take even a drop of that fire and turn it into a bullet... well, the consequences could be scary... if he wasn't going up against dragons, or Eren. Mostly Eren. Eren would protect the people of Marley to the death if pushed that far, and even if it meant destroying himself in the process. Given the gravity of the weigh the omega carried on his shoulders it was painfully easy to forget from time to time just how young Eren truly was. He wasn't even 19 when Levi was infected by Obsydin, yet the first thing he did was attempt to seal the dragon with his soul. A stupidly selfless act. Over and over again, Eren had pushed himself to the very limits of sanity in the search for peace. Over and over again he'd been the light in the darkness for Levi, his fire burning bright even when dimmed by the driving rains and howling winds of the storm his existence brought with it. No. Even if Magath fired that bullet, Eren's fierce and desperate love would ensure it would never reach its target. That's why Marley was left to grasp at straws. Left to twisting the truth and self-promotion to prevent the world from crashing down on them in a battle that would erase the country from existence. They were in too deep now, and as many had wished over the centuries, they could not turn back the hands of time.

 

When court let out for the day, the Eldia party retired to Historia's room again. Settling her mate down on their bed, Ymir wouldn't allow anyone close, despite Historia softly scolding her for her behaviour. With his arms around Eren's waist, Eren had his face buried against Levi's neck, simply holding each other as they processed another long day. Luca had caught the attention of Armin, while Viren was in Moblit's hold so that the two mates might have a moment to regroup. The constant tit-for-tat was far more a strain on each of them than the hours spent standing in the courtroom. Levi could feel Eren's exhaustion almost bleeding into him, his alpha upset that their omega was so vulnerable to everything and that they couldn't make a single thing about the situation better. Further back in his mind Obsydin was upset that Vermil's sword was still in possession of the tribunal for testing against the scales used to imprison the battle dragons. If all he had left of his mate was a scale, he'd never want to lose the item from his sights.

Sighing heavily, Hanji broke the silence as she addressed Freya   
"Do you know what we should expect tomorrow?"  
Freya was as clueless as the rest of them  
"I'm afraid not. Maria and my father are yet to make an appearance in the courtroom. We must also await the results of the tribunal's test. Though their questions were hard, I believe that Marley is not going so well. Their Commander Magath has a clearly deep-rooted dislike of magic"  
"Normally I would be the first to agree, but did you see the looks they gave at the explanation of Levi still carrying Obsydin. I don't think they believed the details"  
"Levi is what he is. He is an alpha human male, infected by dragons blood. We cannot change that. If we could give them the sword examine in a controlled environment, they may be more willing to accept things. Though, they did acknowledge that magic does run through the blade, so that is something"  
"But what's to stop them from saying it's Eren's magic? Obsydin was supposed to drive people crazy. Dragons even. Eren is part dragon, so how can we say that, when Eren is... standing there mostly intact"  
"Obsydin holds a very small part of Eren's soul that impossible to reclaim. If anything, Levi is the one we need to continually watch. Obsydin may have quietened his mind, but there is still an enormous strain there..."  
Levi would have growled if Eren hadn't given the softest of whimpers, his lover holding him even tighter  
"How do we know that if we do submit the sword for testing, that they won't use a magic that will cause some kind of issue?"  
"We don't. Absolutely none of us were prepared for Obsydin to still live. His case is unique, as is the fact he is a human rider. Being paired with Eren is the only precaution we can take... No offence, Levi. I'm purely speaking speculation"  
"No offence" was easy to say, but it didn't take the pain from Eren's scent, nor did it ease the burden on his mate   
"Look. Obsydin and I have a deal. If something was to happen, he'd step in. Right now though, I would avoid upsetting him. The tribunal has the sword of his mate, the last traces of Vermil. It's not a pleasant or easy subject"  
Hanji sighed again  
"This is something we..."  
"Hanji, not now. Talking in court is terrifying, and I think both Historia and I need a break from all this heavy negativity. Why don't we have dinner early? I know it's barely late afternoon, but I could sleep like the dead"  
Snorting against him, Eren nodded  
"Food and sleep sounds like a good plan"  
"We aren't going to discuss what happened in there?"  
Interrupted by both Eren and Armin, Hanji didn't sound pleased. Had Erwin been alive to be there, he would have insisted on a debriefing   
"We'll talk at breakfast tomorrow. Everyone is far too exhausted Hanji. Don't make me use my prince voice"  
"Oh no! The Eldian prince is getting bossy, Historia. Whatever shall we do?"  
Yawning, Historia ruined the teasing moment   
"I don't know. I'm sorry, I really am rather tired. I think tonight I should just rest"  
Pulling away, Eren smiled at Historia   
"I understand completely. Why don't the rest of us have dinner in Armin's room, that way he can deal with the crumbs in the bed"  
Bowing slightly, Freya then shook her head  
"I'm sorry. I too must excuse myself. I want to write down what happened today before I forget. Don't let our absence stop you"

That was how it ended up with purely the Eldia party in Armin and Mikasa's shared room. Leaving his side, Eren had moved to Armin's. Levi was forced to squash down his jealousy as Armin snuggled into Eren's side, only finally beginning to relax when he realised Eren wasn't about to leave. The alpha hadn't thought of how hard it must have been for Armin to once again talk about how he'd been lied to his entire life. From the way he spoke, the Arlert's clearly loved the boy before their death. Maybe it would have been easier for Armin had they not? That way Armin wouldn't have been left feeling so conflicted over finding out his family wasn't actually his family. The way Levi looked at it, it was basically adoption, and as an adoptive father, he could say without a shadow of a doubt that he adored Luca. It didn't matter to him that Luca couldn't speak to them with words, or that he was a dragon. Luca was Luca. He loved him and his mischievous outlook on life. If there was one thing he could change, it would be to undo all the terrible memories he'd left his son with as he was losing his mind. Even Luca's razor sharp claws made it onto his love list, as they were part of Luca. All of this was he couldn't say. He'd sound like a shitty idiot if he tried to put it into words, and may very well end up insulting Armin instead of helping. If Eren was to say it, he was sure the omega would get the point across. Why did his words have to falter when it came to talking to anyone but Eren? Even Hanji... He'd known her for so long, yet as they sat across from each other, she seemed unreachable.

That night was far from peaceful. Staying in Armin's room, the silence was disturbed by Freya informing them that Historia had gone into labour, and as such, Ymir had taken her back to Draecia. The female dragon decreeing that if anyone was to follow them, or to disturb them, they'd find themselves small enough to fit within a snuff box... provided she was feeling generous enough to not erase them from existence completely. Eren was both worried and ecstatic, he and Armin quick to start guessing at clutch sizes and names, which Mikasa was soon pulled into. Armin and Mikasa also receiving a lesson in birthing a clutch that struck them speechless, and somewhat queasy looking. Surely they'd both had the "talk" by now, but in Armin's case, he may have thought it really never needed as he was much happier with his books than people. It was funny how Eren hadn't been able to draw Mikasa into a conversation since their fight, but as they got to talking, they fell back into natural habits, like the fight had never happened. Watching Eren interact with his best friends, Levi sighed wearily to himself having finally decided it was time for that talk with Hanji. He'd been talking himself out of it all along, building the issue to the point he grew angry at the mere thought of her. Eren and their sons would be safe under Mikasa's watchful gaze for a few hours, he'd already retrieved Luca's blanket, and Viren's clean nappies. Quietly excusing himself, he left to face Hanji, her room right down the hall and given Historia had gone into labour, Moblit was probably caught listening to her ask him a million questions over the birth of clutch, while Moblit's cheeks would be red as he attempted to curb Hanji's enthusiasm over the birth of the new dragons? It'd be dragons, right? She was having a clutch... so it had to be dragons? But then, how was a dragon rider born? Did they come from eggs? Shit. Hanji's imagined enthusiasm was wearing off on him, though he was relieved that Historia wouldn't have to give evidence again and that something joyous was finally happening after all the craptastic fun court was turning out to be. Reaching Hanji's door, Levi was quick to close just as fast as he'd opened it. There was a whole lot of nope in that room, that left his cheeks warm as he backed away.

Talking to Hanji was postponed. Levi interrupting her and Moblit in a less than desirable position, leaving him with mental scarring he definitely didn't need and profound regret that he didn't knock. 

Returning to Armin's room, Levi found Eren settled down for the night with Viren laying on his chest. Armin was curled into Luca, with Mikasa laying on the other side. How they'd all fitted into the same bed together, Levi wasn't sure. All he was left with was his annoyance that Eren wasn't in his arms and that he'd seen Moblit dick deep in a very naked Hanji. His omega was probably going to laugh himself stupid once Levi informed him of the horrors he'd been forced to witness.

 

*  
Eren was affectionate when he woke to find Levi sleeping in the room's less than comfortable chair. Rousing Armin to watch over Viren, the omega was quick to take Levi by the hand and lead him from the room. Confused as what was happening, the alpha found himself pinned against the wall between their rooms, Eren hungrily devouring Levi's mouth as he ground up against him for several long moments. Breaking the kiss with a shy smile, his omega nested his face against Levi's shoulder with a happy sigh  
"Well that was one hell of a wake up"  
Not caring they were in the corridor, Eren pressed a kiss to his neck  
"Mmm. I'm excited"  
With his erection poking Levi's thigh, Levi had already been clued in on his omega's mood. With last night's excitement and the trial's continuance, a horny lover was not what he'd expected  
"I can see that. I wasn't expecting this"  
"I know... can we? Fuck it, we can. I want you"

Taking his hand again, Levi was pulled into their bedroom. While his dick was now wide awake, his brain was still struggling to catch up. Eren hadn't wanted sex... but for some reason that had gone out the window... again, he was definitely not complaining... he still wasn't complaining as they found their way into the shower, and he found his way between Eren's legs. Or when he was slightly over-enthusiastic as he fucked Eren up against the shower wall, with his lover's long legs wrapped firmly around his waist, mewing and moaning until both lovers finally came. Coming down from his high, Eren's lips were quick to find his again. His fingers threaded through Levi's hair as his green eyes stared down at him with such love that Levi couldn't find the words to tell him how incredibly in love with he was. It was Eren who finally brought him back to reality, his words mumbled through his kiss-swollen lips  
"I really fucking love you"  
Snorting, Levi hiked Eren up slightly so his omega could rest his whole weights against the wall  
"I really fucking love you too. Want to tell me what suddenly changed your mind about fucking?"  
Eren took a long moment to reply, his fingertips moving to lightly scratch Levi's scalp  
"I just... had a dream about giving birth to your clutch. Maybe it's because Historia went into labour, but in my dream, we had a whole brood of our own. All of this was over and it was me, and you, and Luca, and Viren, and another pup... and I... I think my omega's picked up on Historia's scent and is sending my body all kinds of mixed signals. I just need you... I feel almost dizzy with how much I need you right now"  
Dizzy wasn't good. Placing his palm to Eren's forehead, he didn't feel a fever. Levi was also fast to scold himself. They were in a hot shower. His hands too warm to tell, given how everything was warm  
"I'm not sick"  
"I was more concerned with you going into heat"  
Eren pouted  
"I'm not in heat. It's my omega being a shit. It wants its alpha to make everything better, and it wants another baby"  
Nuzzling into Eren chest, Levi mouthed his way down to take Eren's right nipple in his teeth. Biting gently, his lover moaned and clenched around him  
"So soon?"  
Rocking his hips Eren whined at the lack of movement, Levi smirking as he sucked  
"Not right away... God... Mmmm... my body needs to heal... but yes..."  
Pulling off Eren's nipple, his mate whined   
"Don't stop"  
"I'm not going to stop. I wanted to ask what you needed..."  
"What I needed?"  
"From me"  
"I need you to fuck me and knot me..."  
"I meant today. Should I scent you? Or wait until we're out the shower and screw you senseless? Cover you with the smell of our sex"  
Taking Eren's left breast in his hand, Levi moved to tease his neglected nipple  
"Scent me... I don't... don't want to smell like sex... in front of the kids... shit, you're going to make me come like this..."  
"Come as much as you like. You're safe with me"  
"I know... don't let anyone too close... my instincts... she's not even here and I want to protect her and her clutch..."  
Growling, Levi bit down hard enough for Eren to shriek. He didn't want his love thinking of another  
"Sorry. Sorry, sir. I wanted... you to understand"  
"I do, but no more talking of others while we are like this... I want your focus completely on me, sweet boy"  
"Sorry... I'll be good"  
"I know you'll be good for me. Always so good for me sweet boy. But I do think you need some form of punishment"  
Eren's eyes widened, his delight far too evident  
"No. Not a spanking. No, this one I'm going to save until I've knotted you all over again"  
"Will I like it?"  
"You're not supposed to like it"  
"Be gentle?"  
Abandoning Eren's breast, Levi cupped his mate's face, Eren nuzzling into his touch  
"Eren, you know I wouldn't hurt you maliciously as a form of punishment"  
"I do. I guess I should say you need to think of me like I'm coming out of heat. All I want to do is cling, and fuck, and cry. But I don't want to be a bother"  
"I would love nothing more than to hold you all day. You're not a bother, I promise you"  
"I don't want to go to court today"  
"Neither do I. I didn't have enough sleep last night"  
"I should have let you sleep"  
Eren's smile fell, Levi not liking it  
"Hey, I am more than happy to be woken up by my beautiful lover. I was simply surprised, is all. You said no sex, then you treat me to your body like this... I don't mind being sleepy"  
"I do. I saw you creep out last night. Where did you go?"  
So Eren had noticed?  
"We'll talk about that after. Now I've got you messed up like this, I intended to make the most of it"

The second round was hard and fast, Eren begging him not to stop as he came between them again, biting hard on Levi's shoulder as he did. Lapping at the wound mark, Eren was putty in his hands as he cleaned him down, still knotted firmly as they finished showering. Carrying him out to the bedroom, Levi pulled Eren down atop him, covering him with the blanket as Eren curled into him  
"I'm sorry, I'm sleepy"  
"You don't need to be sorry. I did wreck your arse"  
"Mmm... you make me come too hard. Gonna have you in me all day... going to be thinking about it..."  
"You probably don't want to continue this chain of thought if you want to make it to court in time"  
"Instincts... what's my punishment"  
"I walked in on Moblit drilling Hanji last night"  
Eren groaned, half rising and dropping back against him  
"You had to tell me that? You couldn't have kept it to yourself? You're still in me... I'm not horny now"  
"I didn't like seeing it either"  
"Ugh... how am I supposed to look at her? How am I supposed to look at Moblit? And since when did you... did you not knock?"  
"No. I thought she'd be talking about Historia giving birth with Moblit, not... In the mood"  
"I guess... actually, I don't know what to say. I'm happy for them, but I didn't need to know my alpha watched them..."  
"I didn't "watch". I was traumatised"  
"Sure you were"  
Slipping his hands down, Levi groped at Eren's arse  
"I was. Seeing you talking with the others last night, I wanted to finally have that talk. I have no idea how I'm going to face them"  
"Me neither. Do you think Historia has had her eggs?"  
"Possibly. You passed the first few pretty quickly"  
Eren's scent turned sad. Levi hadn't thought things through apparently. If Eren felt like he was coming out of a heat, his omega was probably being more of a shit than he thought  
"I mean, I'm sure she and her clutch are fine. Ymir is probably watching over her, as they both bask in happiness"  
"I hope so. I'm so happy for them..."  
"It's ok you know, not be as ok as you're saying. This trial isn't easy, losing the clutch wasn't easy. I love you, you know"  
"I know... but... am I jealous? Is that why I want to protect her and her clutch, even though they're not here?"  
"No. It's because you care so deeply for everyone"  
"Is it though? My omega... it wants another baby so badly, but I'm barely coping with Viren as it is... and Luca. I want more time with them, but everything... it never ends"  
This wasn't a conversation for groping. Sliding his hands up, he wrapped his arms around his mate   
"I get it. Soon, though. Soon all this will be a bad dream"  
"If I wake up and find out this is all a dream, I'm going to be pissed"  
"Obsydin is going to find his sword smashed to pieces if this is a dream"  
"Mmm... can we stay like this a little longer?"  
"I'm not going anywhere"  
"But your knot's going down"  
"Eren. You told me your instincts are playing up. You told me you're all over the place today. Now I know what to look for, I can help you through the day. That doesn't involve ravishing you and leaving"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Shhh. Relax... let your instincts calm. You're safe here with me"  
Mumbling something Levi missed half of it, only catching the end "if only that could be the case forever". A soft plea, not meant to be heard, but that didn't stop Levi from mentally promising his lover that it would be so.

 

*  
With Eren's instincts being a mess, the omega accepted Levi's touches in the courtroom. Holding him close, Eren's head rested on his shoulder in a position that couldn't have been good for his neck. After the hit Marley had taken the previous day, there were fewer soldiers in the Marley side of the room, as Magath glared openly at everyone. Overnight someone had delivered new clothes to Dina, the woman now groomed and dressed in fine silks as she sat chained to the chair she was in. Levi didn't like it. Dina shouldn't be allowed such luxuries given her crimes. The first hour or so of the trial that morning was spent explaining that Historia had gone into labour, and wasn't able to attend as she'd returned to Draecia the previous night. Marley was fast to accuse Historia of running from her crimes, yet given the tribunal knew that she may go into labour, all of served to do was make them look petty. It wasn't like she'd magically fallen pregnant just to escape the shitstorm that this trial was proving to be, especially not after she'd stood tall and testified. Even Dina stated that these things couldn't be helped, and when it was time, it was time. Though that may have been to make herself look better.

Moving on from the subject of Historia, it turned back to Vermil's sword. Testing having been completed overnight by one of the tribunal members. Rising to her feet, she neglected to make her name known as her long black curls tumbled down her shoulders  
"She's gorgeous..."  
Mumbling by Levi's ear, Levi momentarily tensed at the unexpected comment  
"... her skin looks so silky, and her dress... I wonder if she's a queen somewhere. I get the feeling she's a kind and fair ruler. Do you think she'd be open to trading with Eldia"  
Dressed in a blood red and gold dress, it hugged every inch of her dark skin. Levi forced to do a double take as he paid closer attention to her. Being seated at the tribunal table, she'd mostly been hidden. Now they viewing her in full regal elegance  
"She looks the part... she really does"  
Whining softly, Eren nuzzled into him  
"Don't go complimenting other people in front of me"  
"Why not? You just did?"  
"I know. I didn't expect you to agree so fast"  
"I'm a simple man..."  
"You're going to be elbowed if you keep going. She's staring at both of you"  
Scolded by Mikasa, the pair found that they were indeed being stared at. Despite the height differences, Eren still tried to half hide behind him, as the woman smiled at them. Maybe she was part dragon? Or something similar? Oh well, it wasn't as if they'd insulted her. Eren had jumped right to wanting to be friends with her, not that he expected anything else from him. She was also the first judge he'd been positive towards. Confirming the link between the scales and the sword, she stated she felt that the dragon magic within the scale had been bolstered with use of other scales, over years of use on multiple dragons. With her permission, the sword was going to be returned to Eren's possession, as per Zeke's last will and testimony, and as per the alpha's desire for the sword to be reunited with its partner. Progressing further, it was Willy who was called to testify. Standing on the Marley side, the alpha ran a hand through his hair with his trademark smile on his lips. Beside him, Eren stood a little straighter   
"I don't know if I want to hear this"  
"Eren?"  
"I know we can't trust him, but... I'm so sick of lies. He's going to lie. He's going to tell the court what he thinks they want to hear"  
"They'll know that"  
"But how am I supposed to abdicate the throne, when my liaison with Marley is nothing but a liar. Those papers, his papers, how do I know my wishes are going to be accepted? How do I do business with him, when I can't trust his words"  
"The same way Erwin and I did. The same way you have been. With a smile on your face, fake pleasantries and the knowledge that you're not lying"  
"That means nothing when you ooze character like Willy does. His family has connections worldwide. I'm not like him"  
"No. You're not like him. He's a master manipulator, where you would rather bare the truth to all"  
"That's not true..."  
"Will you two be quiet already? Or do I have to separate the pair of you?"  
Mikasa may have a point about being quiet, but she earned herself a growl over her joke of separating them. Eren's scent shifted the moment the words had left her lips, the space filling with the smell of pelting rain and burning forest, disturbing Viren's sleeping against his mother's breast. Hushing and bouncing their son, Willy shot them a confused look. It wasn't their fault that Eren had accidentally woken Viren. Eren was a bundle of nerves as it was, praying for the day to pass without major incident like they all were. Scowling coldly back at him, Levi pulled Eren back firmly against him, making a show of standing by Eren's side no matter what came from Willy's mouth.

Confirming his name, Willy smiled broadly as his family ties were explored, agreeing that his family was indeed connected worldwide and well travelled. Around him, the Marley soldiers all seemed to move away, leaving Willy to stand with no close support, unless that was all part of his plan. Asking Eren of the relationship between him and Willy, Willy confirmed that he was acting as Eren's point of contact for Marley. From there, Willy launched into a speech of his own, the tribunal not happy over it, yet letting him speak as it was related to the case. He'd approached Eren after Dina was arrested, as he'd been a close confidant of Zeke's, and Zeke had held grave fears over Eren's safety and that of what he believed to be his child. He'd also been appointed as Marley's temporary leader, a position he legally couldn't take with Eren still being alive. When he'd first met Eren, he'd been shocked that Eren didn't know he was legally a prince, recognised through Marley law as its legal ruler. Since then, his own concern had been for Eren taking up rule in Marley, advising him to draw up his legal papers to abdicate the throne, yet to wait until the trial had been presided over and a verdict delivered. Marley was in a bad way and needed a stable monarch to help them find their feet again. He'd hoped Eren would take up the mantle, having a legal claim to it and being an omega of "superior stature". As Willy talked, Levi's frown grew. His eyes narrowed and his scent sharpened. It was all too perfect. Is all sounded as if Willy was reading from a script, both starring in and directing a play so to speak. The courtroom his rapt audience. With careful words, he spoke of his closeness with Zeke. How Zeke had felt he was the only one he could turn to, to protect Eren from his mother. It struck Levi that that wasn't strictly the case. Eren had said Yelena was the one closest to Zeke, that the alpha had trusted her right up to the moment she'd run him through with her sword. Once he'd established that lie, every other word coming from his mouth only strengthens his suspicions. 

Dismissed early so the tribunal could discuss what Willy had presented, Eren had chewed his lip bloody on the walk back to the hotel. Allowing Armin entrance into their room, the Eldia party opened the door to find that Eren and Levi's room had been completely trashed. Even the bed had been torn to shreds by what Levi guessed was a sword. Handing Viren to Armin, Eren ignored his own safety as he rushed from Levi's side, to where their trunk contents had been strewn everywhere. It only took Eren a moment before he fell back on his arse, his hands going to the back of his head as he drew his knees up  
"They're gone. All my papers are gone. The spare copies are gone..."  
Offloading Luca to Mikasa, Mikasa was in the middle of altering the guard of what had happened as she accepted the dragon in surprise, Levi already by Eren's side by the time the female alpha comprehended what happened. Squatting down next to Eren, Levi rifled through the broken trunk to find the false bottom had been smashed through and that every single one of Eren's carefully penned papers was gone   
"Fuck... I'm going to fucking kill him"  
Looking up to Levi, Eren blinked   
"Who? Do you know who this was? They've used something in the air and I can't smell them"  
"Who the fuck do you think it was? It could only have been Willy. He saw how many documents you had. He spoke about them in court today. He was the only one who could have... orchestrated this"  
"Willy... are you sure?"  
Levi's anger manifested as he snapped at his mate   
"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't tell me you believed his lies, Eren. You fucking heard him. He stated that he took a copy of your papers from you. A copy. He probably had Marley going through all our rooms while we were at the courthouse!"  
"But..."  
"Really? You're going to stand up for him? There are too many inconsistencies in his story. He said he'd accepted the position as the temporary ruling power, but couldn't take the throne because you are alive. He said that, Eren. We let him get too close, even though we suspected him, and look what happened! I know you had sensitive information in those papers, and now Marley has a copy of them!"

With a miserable whimper, Eren pushed himself off the floor. Fleeing to the bed, he sank down on the edge   
"This is all my fucking fault"  
Shit... fuck... he'd forgotten Eren was on edge and basically a slave to his omega at the moment   
"Eren..."  
"No! This is all my fucking fault! I copied everything down! I insisted there were copies! I didn't trust him, and I let him close! All because I wanted to pass the crown off as soon as I could!"  
"Eren..."  
"This is karma! I caused all of this! I wasn't a good mate to Zeke. I wasn't a good mate to you. I couldn't leave Marley on my own, and just turn the crown down! I had to run off sprouting garbage about peace and freeing our people! Why the fuck am I not on trial?! I'm a murderer! I killed people and people were killed because I exist! Now I'm acting like this, because the man who was ostracised from Marley finally..."  
Waving his hand, Eren shook his head. Carrying Luca over to him, Mikasa had a fierce glare on her face as she sat beside her brother   
"Eren, we don't know it was him. He was at the courthouse with us all day. This is clearly an act of desperation on Marley's behalf"  
"How could it be? We're only three days in! Three! All we've been doing is giving statements. None of the information coming through has been vetted and processed. That could take weeks. Weeks, Mikasa. With Willy's testimony, it doesn't make things better. He made Zeke sound paranoid. He made him sound as if he was jumping at shadows while we still lived in Marley. That's wasn't... when we were alone, it wasn't like that. He believed himself safe there and believed that the army-backed him. Magath makes it sound like the army acted before consulting Dina, forcing her to sign off on the mess they created after the fact. What we need is Porco, Pieck, or Yelena to testify what really happened, but I killed two out of those three. He also made it sound like Zeke wasn't a man-whore. He spent the days after we were wed fucking other people. For all his talk, he never knocked anyone up to his knowledge. I feel like there's more to all of this, but I'm too fucking stupid to see it all"

Placing Luca in Eren's lap, Mikasa went to place her now free left hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren immediately whimpering away from the touch  
"I'm sorry. I can't... not right now"  
"I'm not going to hurt you"  
"I didn't say you were"  
Clearing her throat, Freya drew the attention to herself   
"Mikasa, please do not take it personally. The lingering pheromones of Historia's labour have left Eren in a somewhat heightened state. It's called out for the dragons around her to protect her and her young. Both Steege and I are also affected. However, we've been exposed to these pheromones before, so are used to them. For Eren, it is most probably a new experience. I didn't think to notify him, as Historia's labour had barely started when Ymir left with her. I simply placed your need for Levi by your side down to your omega dynamic. For that, I am sorry. You're also right about the scent in the room. I would say something along the lines of a pepper was used, hence the irritation to the nose. You won't be able to rest here comfortably. Steege and I can change rooms with you"

All eyes were on Eren. Levi was anxious for his mate to accept the swap. Twice someone had been in their room, and now this had happened   
"No..."  
"Eren, you can't be serious"  
Armin summed up everyone's thoughts on the matter  
"I... if Willy's playing a game, we need to come together. If he's lying to us and toying us along, than what's to say he hadn't already considered Levi and I changing room, and set some kind of trap?"  
"And what's to say he doesn't know that you staying here is exactly what you would do? Zeke told him about you. About how you don't back down, Willy said that in court today. I think whatever he planned, he would have planned to take place in this room"  
Eren gaped at Armin for a moment, before nodding  
"I suppose so... I mean, you have a point"  
"Then we need to change rooms. Since Armin and I aren't affected by pheromones like you are, we'll move to Historia and Ymir's room. Eren and Levi can use ours. It's not as big, but it'll have to do. I'll station Connie and Sasha in this room, where they were supposed to have been. Sasha wanted to have lunch down in the dining room, and Connie has yet to discover how to say no to them. Jean swears he heard nothing at all, despite their room being so close. I also think it would be a good idea if we all took stock of our personal items to ensure nothing is missing. Freya, how hard is it to manipulate those letters?"  
Again, Levi found the words taken out his mouth and vocalised by Mikasa  
"That depends on how Eren signed them?"  
"With ground scale in the ink, and a wax seal. Each stack was bound with ribbon"  
"Scale in the ink... I can't say I've seen that approach before. It would hold, far better than a normal letter. You didn't think to place a spell on the seal, did you?"  
"No. Even if I had, my magic isn't at its full strength"  
"Right. Of course. It perplexing as to why that is, but that's an issue we can address once the trial has passed. Mikasa is correct. For now, we focus on changing rooms. Once that's done, I'll use my magic to clean this room up"  
Eren sucked down an overly loud and shaky breath  
"Thank you. You're right... I don't feel safe in here"

 

Eren paced their new room back and forth, Viren cradled against his shoulder as the omega walked off his frustrations. With Luca sitting in his lap, Luca was watching his mother carefully, so carefully that pats hadn't distracted him. At least Obsydin's sword hadn't been taken, while Levi could understand how upset Eren was over his papers, if that sword had fallen into Marley's hand's things could be so much worse. The alpha had forgotten to retrieve the sword thanks to Eren's "happy" mood, then they'd been running far too late to do much of anything after an unintended round three. Chirping at Eren, Luca was done with his mother's pacing  
"I know. I know... I can't stop"  
Levi had asked him to sit, only for Eren to ignore him. Luca on the other hand...  
"Eren, you're upsetting him. You're upsetting yourself. You need to sit down and take a breath"  
"How can I? Marley knows absolutely everything. Levi, my copy of the court papers are gone. They know how awfully I described the outer regions of Marley are. They know... all my thoughts. All my feelings. They were in those documents"  
"Freya..."  
"Freya has a copy. The copy you gave her, but... they weren't supposed to know"  
They couldn't have been that bad. They may have induced tears and anxiety in Eren, but Levi couldn't see them being as bad as Eren seemed to think they were   
"Eren..."  
"Levi, I wrote everything... everything that happened. Zeke's cruelty to begin with. His repeated liaisons before my pregnancy was confirmed. How they treated me at parties because I am Omega. How they feed omegas barely enough to survive. How I was put in a dress and made to play a woman... everything that is wrong with Marley, I put in there. Now Marley knows what I think. They... if they think Armin thinks like this, they could force another war..."  
Oh... so that was what Eren was worried about. This all devolving into war  
"Marley already dislikes us, but they can't go to war with us. Not when they're trying so hard to find a way to get her off these charges. If they do try to go to war, I'm certain the tribunal will step in"  
"I hope so... the woman today seemed more down to earth than the rest of them"  
"I noticed that. You seem to like her"  
"She just gives me the feeling that she's trying to remain objective in all of this. And she's really pretty"  
"I don't think I've heard you talk about someone like that before"  
"Historia's really pretty"  
Levi rolled his eyes at the pout in Eren's voice. Tapping Luca's butt to their son jumped off  
"Come sit here"  
Breaking his pacing Eren plonked himself down in Levi's lap  
"Now. We're not going to talk about pretty people. We're not going to talk about this war. We're not going to talk about Marley anymore. We're going to sit here like this and you're going to calm down. We can't be sure of anything until this trial ends"  
"But it doesn't look good for Marley, and it doesn't look good for us..."  
"Maybe whoever took them was looking for something in particular?"  
Huffing, Eren rested his chin against the top of Levi's head  
"I thought you said we weren't talking about it"  
"I did. You're right. At least not until Mikasa comes back to report what's going on"  
"I don't know if I want her to. I don't think I want to know what's going on..."  
Probably because Eren smelt terrified, even with the change of room, and the overlaying hues of anger and despair   
"What can I do then?"  
"Nothing. Scent me? I don't know. Instincts..."  
It was the worst day for this to be happening. Eren couldn't help the confusion or being overwhelmed by his emotions today  
"I know, sweet boy. Just sit up a bit for me? Your chin's digging in"

 

Nothing was missing from the other rooms, besides a sheet from his and Eren's room. Mikasa's working theory was that someone had paid the cleaner for the floor and had them set the room in such a way after smuggling the papers out in a dirty sheet. The cleaner had already left for the day, and the hotel wasn't prepared to give out her details. Not that they knew their way around the city well enough to seek her out. It was entirely possible that Marley had paid her enough that she wouldn't be returning to her old job. Levi was furious that the cleaner had been allowed on their floor again, though the others didn't hold the same anger as they didn't have an omega with anxieties to think of. Despite the fact, they should all know well enough that Eren had more than enough on his plate as the only omega in their group. Stationing Sasha and Connie outside their door, it was a long night for all of them as they waited for some kind of fall out, only for the night to pass with nothing happening.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho damn!

Eren was nervous. He couldn't help but be nervous when facing the man who'd more than likely stolen his papers. Sure, there was the repeated fear he felt each time he laid eyes upon Dina, that somehow she'd break free of her restraints and go for his throat or for his children, yet while he feared Dina he could only say that Willy made his heart race with nerves. And not just nerves over why Willy had done what he'd done, but nerves over what came next. The hotel maid hadn't reappeared since the day the papers went missing. Marley wasn't talking to him. Willy kept giving him those same creepy smiles, and he was worried over not having heard anything from Historia since she'd left. The larger part of him wished to grab Willy by the shoulders and shake him senseless for information, yet they had absolutely no proof that he was responsible for his precious papers going missing. Nothing outside Levi's gut feeling, which he wasn't about to dismiss. Levi's gut feelings had proven right more often than not.

With the theft of his papers on all their minds, Levi was nearly arrested by bringing Obsydin's sword to the courthouse with him. His mate waltzing right up to the burly man in charge of the armoury, to demand the sword be locked away due to security concerns. In a matter of moments the guard had drawn his own weapon on the alpha, only for Levi to drop him with a strategic blow to the groin, and called down the attention of the court guards who proceeded to hold him at blade point as Levi reiterated that their hotel rooms had been broken into and that they couldn't safely leave such a magical artefact where potentially any random stranger could lay hands upon it. It didn't matter to his mate at all, that he stopped Eren's heart when all those blades were pulled on them. Eren's knees had gone so weak that he'd half collapsed onto Armin in fear that one wrong move with those blades would leave Levi headless. Causing such a commotion that one of the tribunal judges was notified, it was the senior man of the panel who settled the situation, as Levi explained what had happened for the third time. By now his mate was visibly angry. Levi hadn't slept well the previous two nights, which tended to make him cranky. When they'd first met, Levi had barely slept a few hours each night, now... now he could rival Eren when it came to the reluctance of climbing out of bed. Though that might be because the alpha loved to snuggle. Big spoon or little spoon, Levi lapped up the attention which Eren loved showering on him, especially when cuddles turned to long and slow sex that left them a tangle of limbs. His mate didn't ask for much from him, even when Eren would give him the world... something that wouldn't be changed even when Levi managed to piss him off so badly he wanted to kick him out the room or turn him into a frog. With how Levi was treated over declaring his sword, Eren didn't dare mention the blade hidden in his boot. Levi had insisted he keep it on him, even when the omega had wanted to obey the rules and speak of peace while weaponless. Somehow the small, slim weapon hadn't been noticed in the required pat down... which didn't sit well with Eren at all, however, he did have two innocent children to think of. Luca had killed once, something he never should have had to do. If it came down to him carrying a blade and being forced to take a life with it, in order to protect his sons, then he'd have to live with the outcome. That was no exaggeration, even before Historia sent his instincts into overdrive. Bundled up in his blanket that he refused to leave at the hotel, and gathered in Mikasa's arms with his face hidden against her neck, Luca deserved every happiness in the world. Besides, if things truly went to shit, Eren was safe with the promise he'd received from Levi. No matter what happened, their sons would be safe.

So caught up in the imaginary scenarios playing in his mind, Eren's scent filled with anger. A silent warning to everyone close not to come too close, except for Armin who took his sparking hand in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb   
"Eren, your magic's flaring. Levi's alright. Ok?"  
"Wha... oh. Right... sorry. My instincts are still off..."  
"It's alright. I know that, and to see Levi with all those blades pointed at him, I think I wet myself a little"  
With lowered blades, Levi was allowed to submit the sword to be locked away. Eren was unable to pull his glare away from the guards doing this job. If they had hurt Levi, he was quite certain his magic would have gone out of control  
"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse?"  
"Better? Hopefully better? You're not going to set anything on fire, are you?"  
"No. My magic still isn't up to scratch. I'm pretty much a normal person with sparkly fingers right now"  
Armin snorted, bumping him playfully   
"Didn't you always wish to be normal?"  
His best friend had a point there, yet, as much as he wished he could joke back, Eren couldn't even find the effort to try. Wearily, he nodded   
"Yeah... yeah. It's been a learning curve, but if Levi and I are to have more children in the future, I need to learn how to do more without relying on magic. I think it's maybe coming out of confinement with no magic, then right into another no magic situation that's made everything hard... I'm sorry. I'm kind of..."  
"I understand. You don't look like you got much sleep. I didn't either. I kept jumping at every noise. Mikasa got so sick of it that she threatened to stab me if I didn't sleep"  
"I'm sorry you guys have to go through this"  
"It's not your fault. Dina knew she was doing the wrong thing. She's the one to blame... and you know, it's been a lesson in what not to do"  
Still trying to inject humour into the conversation, Armin's comment fell flat all over again  
"You'd never be that bad. It's just not in you. You're the dawn of a new era for all of us"  
Groaning, Armin dropped his head against Eren's shoulder   
"Thanks. No pressure there, or anything"  
"Armin..."  
"Eren, it's ok. You don't need to explain. I was trying to make you feel better, but that's not working. What can I do to help?"  
"It's not you, it's me. I'm all over the place... and Levi..."  
"Levi is what you need"  
Especially now that Levi was free to return to his side  
"I'm sorry"  
"No need to be sorry"  
"I am though. I'm such a fucking mess right now"  
"For a mess, you look pretty good. At least better than I do in robes. I don't know how you manage"

"That's my mate you're flirting with"  
Dropping Armin's hand, Eren was fast to latch himself onto Levi. Nuzzling at his mate's neck as he breathed in his lover's scent   
"Not flirting. Armin was preventing me from losing my head over you being held at blade point"  
"Mhmm. His fingers were all tingly"  
Sighing, Levi wrapped an arm around his waist as his other hand went to rest on Viren   
"Better?"  
"I did feel like blowing them all up, but better like this"  
"I don't think I've won myself any favours with that guard"  
"No. I don't think you did. You're lucky you're not in trouble for assaulting him"  
"It was his shitty fault for not listening. It's time to head in"  
Yawning softly, Eren didn't want to move. So, he didn't until Levi started pulling him along  
"Eren, we can't stay here"  
"I know... My head's all over the place. I was too scared to sleep"  
"I was there, sweet boy. When we get back to the hotel, I promise you can sleep as much as you want"  
"Only if you do. You smell as tired as I feel"  
"I feel as tired as you smell"  
"You can't use my own words back at me"  
"I think I just did"  
"I noticed. We need to head in or we'll make a scene"  
"I'm moving..."  
"You're really not"  
"Oh... I thought it was"  
"No, you didn't"  
"Shhhh. I'm sleeping"  
"You're a little shit"  
"But I'm your little shit"  
"Keep this up and I might upgrade you to a big shit"  
"What happened to the romance?"  
"I'll romance the hell out of you, but only once we get back to the hotel"

 

Eren felt like head was in a fog. His eyes burned as he blinked repeatedly. Numbly he felt Levi talking, but the words didn't reach his ears. Though he knew he had to focus, it seemed the harder he tried, the more disconnected his mind became. First, the judge was talking to Marley over the theft of Eren's papers, then that was it. He honestly couldn't remember what happened next, only that he was back in the hotel room with Luca in his arms. Everything else was a massive blank.

 

*  
Having Eren faint in court wasn't expected by any of them. One moment Eren was pushing Viren into Levi's hold and the next his omega was dropping with all the grace of a sack of potatoes being dumped on the kitchen floor. The thud of Eren's unconscious body hitting the ground was loud enough that it seemed to echo in the space of the courtroom. As the room erupted in whispers Freya moved to Eren's side, healing the spot where Eren had struck his wrist against the lip of the stone galley when he'd fallen. Demanding an explanation, Freya was quick to assure the tribunal that Eren had fainted and though it seemed to be caused by exhaustion, she couldn't say for sure as her magic didn't lie in healing like Historia's did. Moving Eren to rest in one of the cooler rooms below the courtroom, his mate was still unconscious at the end of the day's testimonies. Levi had been called to explain himself in relation to bringing a weapon with him to the courthouse, given only one of the judges had been present despite the scene it had caused. It'd been that man who'd brought up the missing papers, and though the questions over them had been directed to Eren, Eren hadn't seemed to hear which had left Levi to answer. When he looked back at what had happened, the signs that Eren shouldn't attend in court had all been there. The fatigue. The issue with his instincts. The theft. The concerns over Willy, then having to stand across from him and his creepy arse smile. His mate needed time to take a breathe away from all of this. With a practised hand, Levi had carried Eren back to the hotel. The steps nearly doing him as he tried not to let the strain show. He may be a prime alpha and have the strength and stamina that came with it, but having carried Eren up the courthouse steps, then down the road to their hotel, and then upstairs... he was entitled to every bead of sweat rolling down his back and gathering on his brow.

Eren took his sweet time waking. Mikasa narrowly beating Levi to Eren's side as Levi couldn't simply place Viren down. The pup had cried and cried since Eren fainted as if he knew something was wrong with his mother. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Luca growled at Mikasa as Eren pushed himself up with a groan   
"Eren, you should rest"  
"'m ok. What happened?"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Eren didn't sound ok in the slightest  
"You fainted in court today. You've been out for several hours. Here, lay back down"  
"I, what?"  
"You fainted. How do you feel?"  
Trying to work over Luca, Mikasa gently pushed Eren down until he finally settled against the pillows  
"Tired..."  
"You're a little feverish. Freya diagnosed exhaustion, and I'm sure she's right. You gave me quite the scare"  
"'kasa, you can't get rid of me that easily. Levi?"  
Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Levi placed his hand on Eren's forehead   
"I'm here, brat. Mikasa's right, you need sleep"  
"Viren?"  
"He's ok"  
"Hungry..."  
"You're hungry?"  
Shaking his head, Eren let out another groan   
"He's probably hungry"  
"He's sleeping at the moment. Like you should be"  
"I feel like crap"  
Smiling down fondly, Levi could sympathise  
"I know. Get some sleep for me?"  
Working in the soft command, Eren probably didn't need it. Not with the way his eyelids were dropping   
"You're not leaving, are you?"  
"No. I'm here. You're stuck with me"  
"'K..."

Mikasa didn't move until Eren was sleeping again. Climbing off the bed to make space, the female alpha glared at him as she followed his lead. Seething, Mikasa crossed her arms as she turned on him, whisper-yelling  
"You put a command on him!"  
She was actually mad over that?  
"Eren is exhausted"  
"You put a command on him. You know he's stressed and upset, and you put a fucking command on him?!"  
"He's my mate"  
"So that makes it alright? You're ok with forcing him into something he doesn't want?!"  
"Eren is so exhausted it's making him physically sick. Of course, I'm putting a command on him. He needs to rest"  
"He would have..."  
"He would have insisted on making sure Viren was alright, then asked after all of you, before then asking what happened at the courthouse. He has a low-grade fever, and instincts he's fighting to control. He needs rest"  
"You put a command on him when you had no right to"  
"This is between my mate and me. Not for you to stick your nose into. It's not the first command placed on Eren, and it probably won't be the last"  
"You put other commands on him?! Why? Just what are you forcing him to do? Stay with you?"  
Growling, Levi was done with Mikasa's attitude  
"I have a command on him that he'll ignore all other alpha commands while we are here. That he will tell me when everything is getting too much, and what's on his mind. So yes. He has another command on him, for his safety and protection. I don't need you making assumptions that I don't care for Eren, or would force things upon him that weren't in his best interests"  
"You have no..."  
"I have his permission. I don't make commands for him to suffer"  
"He lets you?"  
Mikasa sounded confused, while Levi was plain pissed. Taking her by the elbow, he dragged Mikasa over to the door  
"Yes. Because Eren trusts that I have his best interests in heart. I usually ask his permission, then we talk about it. However, he needs to rest right now. When you find your own omega, then maybe you'll understand"

Evicting Mikasa, Luca finally settled back into Eren. His whines and chirps his way of telling Levi something wasn't right with his mother. Joining Luca on the bed his son pawed at Levi's leg, distress clouding his brilliantly red eyes. Crooning softly, Levi rubbed the bottom of Luca's jaw  
"Mumma is going to be alright. He just needs some sleep right now"  
Chirping, Luca seemed to disagree   
"I'm watching over him. Viren's going to be fine too. Your baby brother's hungry, but Eren will feed him after he gets a few more hours sleep. Do you want to cuddle with both of us? Is that what you want baby boy?"  
Nuzzling at his palm, Levi took that to mean yes  
"Alright. Let me lay down properly. Your brother is going to start crying if he wakes up"  
Luca trilled softly "luuuu", as if hushing Levi so Viren wouldn't wake  
"Exactly. You're such a good boy"  
Beaming at him, Luca waiter patiently for Levi to settle down with Viren against his chest. In the free space, the dragon rested his own head. As Eren was going to be sleeping for some time, he may as well get some rest of his own. Doubly so given that he doubted Mikasa would stray far from Eren's room with Eren under a command to sleep. He couldn't deny it had stung that she didn't trust him to do what was right by the omega. Hadn't he shown how much his family meant to him?

 

*  
Eren had slept like a log until dinner time. Feeding Viren, his mate was still groggy as Levi tried to get up him up and moving. He managed to get him to shower, eat half a plate of some weird potato dish that was as a staple food here, then back to bed where he fell back to sleep. Sleepy and cuddly, Eren reassured him he was fine, other than a pounding headache, as he nuzzled into Levi for more cuddles, peppering kisses to the alpha's neck as he purred softly. Still slightly feverish, Levi had intended to watch over his sleeping mate, yet found himself succumbing to his desire to sleep. Lulled by Eren's soft purrs and comforting weight against his body. His last thoughts of his mate as he held him tighter was that if Eren wasn't better by the morning, he'd have Freya check him over. It wasn't like his mate had eaten or drunken anything he hadn't, meaning this wasn't a case of poisoning. Nor had he left his side, so no one could have injured him without his knowledge.

 

Roused in the middle of the night by Luca's foot to his face, Levi smacked away his son with a groan, only for Luca to whine loudly at him. Feeling around on the bed, Levi groaned again as he pushed himself up. Why was the bed devoid of Eren?  
"Luca, calm down..."  
Growling at him his son jumped off the bed, grabbing the blankets in his teeth, Luca pulled hard. His son wasn't acting normally... and where was Eren?  
"Eren?!"  
Climbing out of bed, Levi pulled the cloak off the rooms glowstone, illuminating the space. Standing at the balcony doors, Eren had his back towards him, but something didn't feel right   
"Eren?"

Slowly turning to face him, Eren's hands were bloodied as he looked to the alpha. Tears glistened where they dried on his cheeks, but what held Levi's attention was Obsydin's sword in his mate's hands. Raising a hand, Levi slowly edged towards Eren   
"Eren. Put the sword down for me...."  
Jerking like a poorly wielded marionette, Eren dragged himself a step forward   
"L-Levi... I can't control... my body"  
"Ok... you're ok..."  
Taking a step forward, Eren raised the sword, angling the blade towards his stomach. If Levi hadn't already been in panic mode, he would have been now. His heart was racing. Who's blood was Eren covered in? Where was Viren? Had... Swallowing hard, Levi forced himself not to rush his mate and wrestle the sword from his hold  
"Luca, go get Freya... break down the door if you have to"  
Looking over his shoulder to make sure his son was doing as he was told, he found Luca huddled in the corner. His teeth bared, as he glared at Eren. At his feet was a bundle of something... Luca wasn't going anywhere  
"Ok... Eren, I need you to put that sword down for me"  
Rising his voice slightly, he hoped to god Freya or Steege could hear him  
"Freya! Something's wrong with Eren. I need help in here..."  
Jerking at Levi's raised tone, Eren grunted as the blade slid into his flesh. Blood blossoming across the omegas cream nightshirt as Eren's eyes widened   
"L-Levi... can't..."

It felt as if time slowed. Plunging the sword deeper, Levi lunged as Eren fell. Catching his omega before he could hit the floor, his knees colliding hard against the rapidly bloodying floorboards. Laying him down... there was... so much blood...  
"Eren!"  
"Le... hurts..."  
Coughing, blood sprayed from Eren's lips. The wound wouldn't stop bleeding  
"You're going to be ok, sweet boy..."  
"Can't... can't... feel... anything..."  
That wasn't good  
"Freya!"  
Coughing hard, Eren gasped for breath. Tears filled Levi's eyes. He couldn't stop the bleeding. Each time he pushed down more blood coated his hands. The sword still embedded through the omega  
"Can't... can't..."  
"Baby... you're... going to be ok..."  
The wet gasps turned to rasps, Eren's body jolting hard as the sound grew further apart. His heartbeat all he could hear as he tilted Eren back in his hold. Screaming his mate's name, Levi was lost to his fear, ripping the sword out his omega without thinking about what he was doing. Pushing his hands to the wound, Eren twitched and seized beneath him as if he was having a fit. He... he'd never been so scared in his life... he couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. Blood... so much blood... 

Behind him, Levi was ripped back from Eren. The alpha staring down at his shaking hands. He could still feel Eren's warm blood oozing over his fingers. He could feel the sensation of the blade siding free of Eren's flesh... Eren... Eren was... Gripping his bloodied hands, Hanji stole away his view of Eren   
"Levi?! What happened?"  
Shaking his head, Levi couldn't breathe. It was that horrible sensation of not being able to breathe before vomiting... limply slumping sideways, wet sick filled his mouth, spilling down his lips and over Hanji's feet  
"Let it out. Ok. Let it out... what happened?"  
"Hanji, Eren has no pulse"  
No pulse... meant... meant... he was... Whooshing winds filled the room as the space turned an inky red, Levi snarling as he pushed Hanji back. The alpha's fingers extending into claws as his eyes blackened scales erupting along his arms as he started screaming. Eren was dead. His reason for living was dead. If he... if he hadn't pulled the sword... Freya had healing magic... healing magic he... if they... had drawn it slowly... Freya... they'd killed Eren. He'd killed Eren... The alpha's broken mind filled with images, his fingers clawing the wooden floor, nails tearing through the wood as if made of paper. Eren. His Eren was dead... Screaming again, the scales spread up and across Levi's face, black blood pouring from the alpha's eyes in place of tears, also spilling from his ears as drew his body up like an animal about to spring forward. The wind only growing...

 

**  
From Eren's body, raw magic burst forth, his black scales bubbling into pus-filled sores as they ruptured and dislodged them. Beneath their feet the whole world rumbled, leaving the Eldia party scrambling for balance. Outside the hotel, a storm rushed to build. Thunder booming loud enough to resonate within the chests of those under its effects, pulsing through them like a heartbeat. One by one, the windows of the hotel blew out, Freya grabbing Armin, using her body to shield him from the flying shards of glass, as she was driven back from Eren's body. The female dragon screaming as chunks embedded themselves in her back. Faced with a less than human Levi, Armin was hurled towards Luca as Freya drew a blank of what to do. Grabbed by Steege, she was pulled back, Levi stumbling and staggering towards Eren's body. The alpha's form cracking with each step. Dropping down beside Eren, Levi cradled him his hold, a clawed hand tracing the wound left by Obsydin's sword. Levi had pulled on a diagonal, the tip ripping Eren's skin down his side towards his hip, running over the scars left from where the omega had been harpooned down. Dripping down against the wounds, Levi's black tears hissed as they hit the site, Eren's body was still convulsing despite the lack of pulse, his magic leaking, calling out to Levi as in its confusion. Gathering Eren to his chest, the Levi screamed, the floor beneath them cracking as the walls split. People already pouring from the hotel in panic.

As black wings erupted from Eren's body, Levi's feral state dragged him forward through the hole where the door to the balcony used to exist. Clutching his lover's body, and battling the raw magic violently swirling between them. Desperately, the alpha pushed his lips to Eren's, licking and lapping at the blood as he tried to heal his mate's hurt. Alone in their own world, the balcony beneath them collapsed, swallowing the pair in rubble and rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real!


	74. Chapter 74

Images. Memories. Emotions. Visions from someone else's point of view. Visions of him. Visions of travel. Visions of Hannes being pulled up by strong vines. Wings. Blood. Explosions. A frail woman with black hair giving a shuddering breath. A man in a trench coat walking away. Eren's mind was flooded with too much. Things he didn't know, and things he shouldn't know... all of it flooded through him as his body burned with fever.

Levitating and spasming, Eren's body still burned with fever despite two days having passed, and despite Freya's attempts to shape and mould Eren's excess magic in order to bring it back under control. Dragged from the rubble of the ruined hotel, those who hadn't been fast enough had been turned to stone by Eren's uncontrollable magic, yet by some miracle, Levi and Eren had been recovered. The pair of them protected by a black sphere of magic that prevented the approach of any of them on the night of the incident when the spell broke, it shattered to reveal it was made of from the dozens of scales which had sat useless upon Eren's back. The morning after the night before had revealed the widespread damage of Eren's magic. Streets had crackled, turning into deep valleys where they'd collapsed into the sewers beneath. Facades had slid from buildings, fires had erupted across the city, not dulled by the widespread flooding that Eren's storm had brought. Steege had helped wherever he could, stabilising whatever he could when he wasn't being followed around by Luca. The small dragon didn't understand what had happened, only that something had been wrong with his mother, so he'd taken his brother to the corner before waking their father. He didn't understand why he couldn't be by their side, or why everyone kept Viren from him. He'd been careful. He'd nosed his blanket around his brother before lifting it as carefully as he could. His mother was standing over his brother when woken, the sword raised in hands until he'd slunk between them, chirping his confusion at his mother. Reeling back, his mother's eyes were full of pain, stumbling away with the sword. Why wasn't his father awake? Why wasn't he helping his mother? He didn't understand, only that he didn't his mum would be sad if anything happened to the pup. He'd be a good big brother and protect him. He loved him... now Armin held Viren and none of the other humans would talk to him. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but at least Steege let him come with him. He let him ride on his shoulder's like his mother did, even if it didn't feel as nice, at least Steege would speak to him. Luca just wanted his mum and his dad back. But no one was allowing him close to them...

 

*  
Bouncing Viren as he paced, Armin didn't know to do. He didn't know how Eren had survived. There'd been so much blood. Freya had found no pulse when she'd checked, blood still soaking the floor beneath his best friend's limp body. Levi had... he'd never seen anything like it. Even the night of Eren's birthday party hadn't been this bad, as Eren had been able to call Levi back from... what he could only describe as insanity. The Levi in front of him had been like a wild beast. His eyes black eyes filled with bloodlust. His hair long and black, rippling under the extraordinary pressure of the magic winds in the room. His hands blackened, with sharp glistening claws. His terrifying visage completed with... Armin didn't even know what to call the black stuff running down the alpha's face. It wasn't Levi, yet it was... it'd been a few days and Armin was struggling with lingering mental images, unable to enter the room where Levi rested. Each time Levi grew close to Eren, Levi would grow restless. He'd growl and snarl in his sleep, twisting his still healing body tearing open his wounds as he searched out his omega, leaving them with no choice but to separate the pair of them. Hanji and Moblit in charge of Levi's medical care, remaining tightlipped over it all. This whole situation was a nightmare.

Gently hushing Viren, the boy wasn't happy. They'd tried to get him drinking warm diluted cows milk, as straight cows milk is bad for infants, but he wouldn't take it. They couldn't find a wet nurse with the state of chaos the city was in, leaving Armin fearing for the pup. As it was, the confines of the dungeons beneath the courthouse was less than ideal. Until they knew what had transpired both Levi and Eren were technically under arrest, with the world told the death of a dragon had caused such tragedy. Freya had spoken to the tribunal to assure them that this wasn't orchestrated and that she felt strongly this was tied to the theft of Eren's personal papers and the destruction of Obsydin's sword. The remains of which were gathered by Freya, then submitted to the tribunal. Oddly, the female dragon rider refused to speak of it with the rest of the group. She'd simply stated she could not, and until further notice, they were to act as if Eren and Levi were indeed dead. Luca to stay with Steege given he seemed most comfortable with him, while Armin looked after Viren. He would have done so, even without being asked. Eren wouldn't have wanted some stranger handling his boys... No. He wouldn't. He was still alive, despite everything, so Armin had to believe he would wake again... Eren couldn't keep floating. Freya would find a way to heal him. She'd heal him, and Levi...

 

*  
Levi woke in pain. The alpha letting out a mournful howl as he curled into the sweat-soaked single bed beneath him. He felt... empty. Eren was gone... his precious omega was gone... He'd held him as he died in his arms, scared and confused as to why he couldn't feel his body. Scared and confused as to why he couldn't control his body. If he'd just been faster. If he'd just tackled Eren for the sword... If he'd woken when Eren had climbed from his side. Or if he'd realised faster what Luca was trying to tell him... How did he tell his boy his mother was gone? And Viren... He didn't know how to look after a baby on his own. He knew nothing about making a family. Digging his hands into the wet lumpy mattress, tears flowed. The dampness between his fingers felt like Eren's blood... there'd been so much blood...  
"Levi, its Hanji. Can you understand me?"  
He didn't want to understand anyone. He was in so much pain. Not just emotionally, but physically, his body feeling like it was burning, while his heartfelt like... it was racing so hard as if trying to pump while shattered into a hundred pieces. He'd killed Eren. He'd pulled the blade from the wound, the blade that was stopping the bleeding... He could still feel the resistance in his hands  
"Levi?"  
Why did Hanji want to speak to him? He'd killed his mate... He'd killed other people... but they hadn't been the love of his life  
"Levi, can you understand me?"  
Speaking slower wasn't going to change his pain. Flinching as her hand came to his shoulder, he slapped it off with a snarl  
"Don't touch me!"  
Yelling was petty, yet there he was...  
"Oh, Levi..."  
And there was the pity  
"Leave me alone, Hanji!"  
"Levi..."  
"Leave me alone! Don't you fucking know... I... I fucking killed... I... Eren..."  
The words made him sick to his stomach. His omega. His whole world... gone...  
"What are you talking about? Levi, Eren isn't dead"  
Jolting back onto his knees, Levi glared coldly at Hanji. The woman's figure blurry through his tear-filled eyes  
"Don't you dare fucking turn this into one of your jokes"  
"Levi..."  
"Don't! He's dead! He is fucking dead! I know he's dead! I felt the blade... the blood... He died right in front of me, Hanji"   
"Levi..."  
"Stop saying my fucking name! Stop it!   
"Then listen to me. Eren, by some miracle of God, he's alive. He wasn't breathing when I examined him, but when we found you two... He's sick. Very sick. Armin said he's only ever seen you bring him back under control when he's like this. He's not responding to Freya's magic"  
"Don't lie to me!"

How could she play a game like this? Act like Eren was simply in another room or something. Grabbing him by the arm, Hanji pulled him from the bed. Levi's legs too weak to support him, causing the alpha to fall to the dirty stone floor. The pain of skinning knees didn't register, the world swaying in and out of focus nauseatingly   
"Hanji! What are you doing?! Levi, I'm so relieved you're awake. Half the city has been destroyed. Hanji's been by your side since we recovered you. Steege's been looking after Luca, but Armin is struggling with Viren. So much is happening, having you awake is one less issue to worry about"  
Moblit's words tumbled over himself in a rush, bringing with another wave of pain. Shamefully Levi was still on his knees, his tears dripping on the floor while Hanji continued to hold his arm  
"Let me die. You should have let me die... I can't be a parent without him"  
"Levi, Eren isn't dead"

Why were they being so cruel? He'd... he'd felt Eren slipping away from him. He felt his mate leaving him behind. Everyone he loved left. His mother. His uncle. Erwin... Erwin was his best friend. His closest friend. The man was like a brother, but he too had left him behind. Everyone left him. He wasn't a good alpha. He wasn't a good mate. He wasn't even a good person... but when he'd been with Eren, he could believe he was. He could hold his head high and hope for a future with his mate. Eren had gone somewhere he couldn't follow.

"Levi, do you want to see him?"

Raising his head, he looked to Moblit. His silver eyes dull as he nodded mutely. Allowing himself to be pulled to his feet by Hanji, he swayed as his knees threaten to give out again. Looping an arm around his waist, Hanji took his weight. He couldn't bring Eren back. He couldn't, no matter how he tried. The other half of his soul had been torn from his body when his omega died, and now all that remained was an empty hollowness... and more pain than words could ever describe.

Guided from the cell, it was a short walk to a plain door. Opening it for them Moblit soon sent the occupants from the space. Levi deaf to the words directed at him as they left. It was good. Eren's body hadn't been left alone. Eren wouldn't want to be alone down here. Wherever here was. Abandoned by Hanji at the doorway, he was propelled forward on shaking legs, the door slamming closed behind him. Unable to calm, Levi's breath fell on short pants as he forced his gaze from his feet. His palms coming to rub at his tear-filled eyes, knowing Eren would hate to see him cry. He'd probably even hit him for being so sad. Letting out a low laugh, he shook his head. His lover was dead, and there he was, thinking of his feelings. It was so messed up. Out of everything he could be thinking of, he was remembering the way Eren would hit him for getting upset. No normal person would laugh... but what was normal anymore? Shuffling forward as he rubbed his eyes, he came to a stop a few shuffles in, forcing himself to look up.

At first, Levi thought he was hallucinating. Floating a few feet above the bed, green wings were wrapped around his mate as black markings slid across Eren's skin. It was... Eren wasn't even alive and he was causing trouble. He was a stubborn little shit... wobbling to the bed, Levi knelt on the edge as he reached for Eren. The alpha's fingers stopping just short of touching him. He could feel the fire rolling off of Eren, the tips of his fingers feeling as if they were wrapped against a warm teacup. Like the tiny fraction of distance was protective and insulating as the bone China of the finest teacup in the world, while Eren was just as fragile. Hesitation causing his hand to shake as he swallowed hard. Closing his eyes he grabbed Eren's arm. The omega dropping the distance to land against the bed with a solid thud. His wings sliding back to reveal his torn and bloodied nightshirt. To Levi, it looked as if every inch of his lover's perfect sun-kissed skin had been marred with dirt or blood. How had this happened? Eren said he couldn't control his body, but how did a thing like that happen? He was a fucking dragon. He had more magic than most people had in their lifetimes. Calling out to Obsydin, he was met with a great expanse of nothingness. Levi couldn't say if he was relieved or not. Biting his quivering bottom lip, Levi threw himself over his mate as he started to sob. He still felt so warm and soft. Under the blood. Under the mud. Under the stink of ash and filth, he found Eren's scent. The scent of a storm raging strong. The smell of rain against stone. The scent of home and safety on a cold winters night   
"E-Eren. I... I'm so sorry"  
Groping blindly, he found Eren's hand. Pulling it to his lips, he peppered kisses to the muddied skin as he nuzzled into it. This was his Omega and he'd failed him. No wonder Obsydin refused to reply. He deserved to be alone. He'd promised Eren nothing would happen, only for him to break that promise. He just... he couldn't get over how warm Eren felt beneath him. Perhaps it was a dragon thing? Or maybe just an Eren thing?  
"Sweet boy... oh, sweet boy...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry... I'm sorry"

Left alone for nearly an hour, Levi cried himself into a numb bubble. Exhausted beyond words, and lacking the will to move, Freya came to his side. Squatting down, the woman wrapped an arm around his shoulder   
"Levi, you need to rest"  
If he rested, Eren would be alone  
"I know you don't want to leave his side, and I won't ask you too. I need to examine him, but I need you to let me have some space to work"  
"Wh..."  
His tongue felt too heavy to form real words. Freya sighing softly as she took his hand from Eren's. Letting her take his hand, Freya placed it on Eren's chest  
"I know this is hard. I don't know how it happened, but I do know Eren is alive"  
Levi shook his head weakly, barely at all if he was honest   
"Levi, Eren is alive. You need to stop rejecting him"  
He wasn't rejecting his omega! He could feel Eren's warmth, yet he'd watch him die. 

"Freya, I don't think Levi can comprehend that Eren is alive. You saw what his pain transformed him into. He lost his mind thinking Eren was dead"  
Moblit's educated voice came from behind him. If Levi had had any semblance of his normal self, he would have huffed in indignation   
"Levi. I promise you that I am not lying to you. Close your eyes, and feel"  
Freya's magic blossomed into a gentle heat, beneath his palm started to pulse... no, pulse wasn't the right word. Beat. He could feel a weak beat  
"Can you feel it? I'm using my magic to amplify the feeling. He hasn't given up. You can't give up on him"  
"He..."  
"He's been like this for the last 3 and a half days. I wasn't able to reach him with my magic. His own was completely out of control. He's been burning with a fever, and these strange black marks have been sliding across his skin. I've never seen dragon wings on a dragon in human form, but the formed after the magic shield around you two fell"  
Levi's mind couldn't keep up. His heart soaring at the thought of Eren being alive, before his whole body felt as if ice water had been poured over him. It made no sense. The sword had run clean through his mate, then left a long gash down his stomach. It wasn't the kind of wound one survived. Perhaps a few hours, on the very outer edge of luck. But generally one would bleed out before the first signs of infection set in. That Eren would survive such trauma made no sense. No pulse meant no heartbeat. No heartbeat meant death. Hanji had pronounced Eren dead. Freya, with her super sense of hearing and magic, had thought Eren dead. He'd thought Eren dead. No. He was a seasoned soldier and people didn't survive being impaled as a general rule. All this thinking was starting to hurt his already throbbing head. His chains of thought tangled beyond comprehension in his current state. 

Reading his distress, Freya's magic crept through him. His body attempting to reject the substance as it wasn't Eren's, leaving him whining as an omega would  
"Levi. You need to rest. You've been heavily wounded when the building collapsed. But I need to ask you something, something important. Can you answer me?"  
"Mmm?"  
That was hardly an answer, but it was enough for Freya to push   
"I need to know. Did you do this to Eren, or did someone else do this to Eren? If someone hurt him, I need to know"  
Now that his alpha knew their omega was alive, it'd decided it's instincts needed to make him growl at the woman, who was trying her damn hardest to help  
"They've arrested both you and Eren. They're going to want to talk to you, so I need to know. Do you know who did this?"  
Opening his eyes, the dim light of the glow stones stabbed at his vision like a thousand needles. Groaning, he quick to close them again  
"Levi?"  
"Eren... Eren said he couldn't control his body... he had... he couldn't stop himself from... but I killed him. I pulled the blade out. I... didn't think. I... panicked when I saw what had happened. I tried to call for you. He didn't want to, but he had no control"  
Freya swore softly, the shake of her head he didn't need to see to know it had happened  
"I understand. This was magic. Someone did this to him maliciously. This magic needed something personal from Eren to be performed, but with the fallout, I highly doubt they will make a second attempt at Eren's life. That's provided they managed to keep their own"  
Levi simply wasn't able to keep up. Even kneeling with Freya's support was too much for him. He felt like a pup when the rider lifted him to manhandle him down next to Eren. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to close his eyes and wake to find his omega really had passed and this was all some dream Obsydin had concocted in an attempt to gently ease him into the idea of Eren being dead. Twitching and shivering, his body and his mind weren't listening to him. Everything hurt like a bitch, especially his red-rimmed eyes, but Eren... and Viren... and where was Luca? He wanted to ask. He needed to know. Eren would be so mad at him for... How would he tell him? Unwillingly and unwantingly, Levi passed out beside his fever-ridden mate, his own fever burning just as badly.

 

*  
Eren's head felt as if it was about to burst. The dimmed light of the room he'd woken up in only agitated his aching head. His lungs felt heavy, as if filled with all the water in the world, leaving him with a cough that wouldn't pass. But that was nothing compared to the nausea he felt. His wounds externally healed, yet his muscles tender... though, apparently a building had fallen on both him and Levi which he could believe from the amount of pain he was in. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything from that day. He'd been told he fainted in court but had no recollection of it at all. Levi wasn't in much better condition. His wounds were taking longer to heal, his nails had lifted and cracked off, leaving his mate pained each time he tried to do much of anything. He was alive, yet... something was off. Eren himself felt off, it was hard to stay awake, but Levi was having a harder time. The alpha continually forgetting conversations, or struggling to keep up with them over the following few days. He kept telling himself that, that the strange emptiness inside of him was his body reacting to the trauma they'd both been through. With the stress of everything happening, Eren felt on the verge of heat... like he needed that on top of everything. He couldn't have his boys out of his sight, all three of them, and he couldn't have their friends in the room he and Levi were occupying for more than a few minutes because it turned him into a crying mess when they'd disturb anything. His alpha was hurt. He needed his protection. Luca was upset and Viren hadn't fed for days, leaving him snarling or growling if someone came close. He didn't mean to offend his friends, not when he shouldn't be pushing his body, or pushing them away. He simply... he simply couldn't process it function with them close. He couldn't stand anyone in his space, it felt like his nest he'd made before giving birth, like the only haven left for them when something catastrophic had happened outside the three-metre by three-metre room. The only way he could calm himself, and his omega, was to have everything carefully organised. 

 

Waking on the morning of the 8th day since the incident, Levi was curled into his side. The alpha crying softly, his tears having soaked the part of Eren's nightshirt his face was hidden against. Rolling carefully so as not to disturb Levi too much, Eren cupped Levi's face  
"Levi?"  
Levi was no monster. He felt things deeply if the truth be told, yet he wasn't quick to tears like Eren was. Seeing his mate cry sent Eren into a fresh fit of panic. The single bed they were sharing was hardly big enough for them both to fit, but with them both having nightmares it was safer for Viren and Luca to share the second bed that had brought in  
"Levi? You're ok... hey, can you look at me?"  
Forcing Levi to look at him, the alpha shook his head   
"You died..."  
Not this again. Yes. He had... he'd been told that repeatedly at this stage. Rubbing at Levi's cheek with the pad of his thumb, Eren gave his mate a sad smile  
"I'm here now"  
"I don't understand how"  
"I know. I don't know either"  
"You had no heartbeat. Hanji said you were dead..."  
"Shhhh... You're ok"  
"I killed you"  
Eren didn't need his memory to know that was impossible   
"No. Hey, no"  
"I do. I... didn't stop to think. Once Obsydin's sword... you died"  
"No..."  
"You died! Your magic was out of control...!"  
Levi was reduced to sobbing now. Tremors shaking his entire smaller frame   
"Levi, hey. I'm alive"  
"This could... this is a dream. You were gone. People don't come back"  
"Levi, if this was a dream I don't think either of us would be in so much pain"  
"You're in pain?"  
"Headache"  
"I have a headache"  
He knew. Levi's headaches were a constant cause of worry, especially with the mental confusion   
"I know, my master. I think we have some herbs"  
"What?"  
"Herbs, for the headache and the muscle pain"  
"Why hasn't Freya helped you?"  
Because everything that was wrong with them needed to heal naturally  
"My instincts are messed up"  
"You need someone to help you... to help with the children"  
They'd also had this conversation  
"I'm alright"  
"Freya?!"  
Eren cringed at the loudness of Levi's voice. He couldn't handle loud and the moment, Levi couldn't handle loud at the moment either   
"Levi..."  
"You're hurt. Why are you alone? You shouldn't be alone"  
"I can't handle... anyone else in our room"  
Coughing didn't help his protests  
"Eren?"  
Climbing off the bed, Eren turned his back as he covered his mouth. Coughing made him want to curl into a ball and die. Not literally die, but maybe take a week-long nap where he'd wake up magically cured and all of this was a bad dream.

Having crawled across the bed, Levi let out a heavy groan as he grabbed the back of Eren's nightshirt. His mate really shouldn't have been moving around. Tugging him hard, the alpha ended up with Eren falling u to his lap, both of them hissing in pain   
"You idiot. What did you do that for?"  
"You got off the bed"  
"Because I was coughing. I wasn't going anywhere"  
"You left my side..."  
Eren tense. Levi's scent growing murky with fear. Swallowing down his discomfort, and swallowing down the itch in his throat, Eren then sighed softly  
"I didn't leave your side. We both lost ourselves for a moment, but we're both alive"  
"My head feels wrong. I can't feel Obsydin"  
Yep. They'd had this conversation also. Levi was quite worked up over the amount of pain he was in  
"Try not to think of it. It's been a week since everything happened, and a few days since I woke up"  
Bringing his left hand up, Eren gently stroked his alpha's hair  
"You died in my arms..."  
"Shhh... I'm not dead now"  
"I can't live without you"  
Eren coughed again. The room didn't even have heating. Most of the scarce blankets were being used by the kids  
"You don't have to... I'm not going anywhere"  
"Everybody does"  
"Levi, we're not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. I've got you, precious alpha"  
Nuzzling into his arm, Levi sighed heavily   
"My head really fucking hurts"  
"I know it does. I've got some herbs for that"  
"Where is everyone?"  
"At the trial. Luca and Viren are sleeping"  
"Why aren't we at the trial?"  
Eren closed his eyes. This was the longest Levi had lucid, even with the repeated questions they were usually on their second time through by now  
"My instincts are all over the place"  
"Why?"  
"Because you were fucking hurt. I was hurt. None of our friends will tell me what happened to either of us, only enough to make me know that there's more to this. Buildings don't just fall on people. Everyone thinks we're dead, Levi... and Luca... Luca is scared. He's started wetting the bed. He's scared to be alone and doesn't want to leave the room. He cries in his sleep... I can't... I feel so sick and scared"  
"Eren..."  
"I can't help it. I don't know what's going on... your wounds aren't healing fast enough. My magic isn't good enough to help you. You can't remember... and we're both like this... and there's something wrong with both of us that I don't know how to fix"  
"Freya?"  
Opening his eyes again, Eren forced himself out of Levi's hold. His alpha's grey eyes tracking his jerky movements   
"She can't help. She's at the trial"  
"Oh..."  
"Let me get you something to drink, and something for the pain"  
"I feel like something is missing"  
"I know you do. But I've got you. I'm going to help you get through this"  
"You're the one who died... I should be here for you. I should be..."  
"Levi..."  
"I'm your alpha. God..."  
Going to stand, Levi barely rose before falling back. A bandaged hand clutching his side   
"Don't move. You'll open your wounds"  
"I wanted Luca... he woke me. He knew something was wrong"  
Levi hadn't said that before... he was proud of Luca, but Levi hadn't said that he'd woken him because he'd known something was wrong  
"You need to drink first. Then you need some more rest. Luca can cuddle with you after you've had something to drink"  
He'd like to get Levi cleaned up, but Viren would be awake soon. And more importantly, he needed the bathroom. Levi probably did too, yet didn't realise it. It was like taking care of three children at the moment, and he honestly didn't know how much longer he could last. He needed help. He needed an extra set of hands to take care of all of them, but with the heavy feeling that he was to blame for all the trouble caused, and his instincts in overdrive, he had no one he could turn to. There was no one who didn't set his omega on edge, though Armin should have been fine given he was a beta, his messed up omega deemed it otherwise. 

 

Eren could only pray to the gods for strength, yet instead of strength, he collapsed. His body was unable to keep pushing forward when already taxed so far. Lying unconscious on the cold stone floor, he wasn't found until Armin brought down food. Having knocked and received no answer, the beta had ignored Eren's wishes as he'd let himself into the room. Armin's heart in his throat when he found Eren like that... at the start of a stress-induced heat that required his separation from his children all over again.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two updates in one day...  
> I admit I seriously believed this story would be done over a month ago, and now I'm slowing down as I wait for the art for this fic to be finished...

Watching Eren sleep, Levi wondered what he should be feeling. Sweating, with his brow drawn in pain, he didn't look like an omega who'd just finished having sex with his mate. With the blanket laying low across Eren's hips the omega's scarred stomach and side were in full view, marring his soft brown skin. Levi's knot keeping Eren's back flush to his chest as the alpha held his omega's hand, trying to provide any form of comfort he could. Eren's body had sent him into an early heat. Neither of them in no condition to be taking care of those sorts of needs, yet Eren couldn't help what his body decided. It was clumsy, painful and sloppy. Both of them hurting each other without meaning to. Eren was left in chronic pain despite his lies of reassurance, while Levi knew he wasn't satisfying Eren's urges at all, if anything he was making it harder on Eren's body to process and progress through his heat. His younger lover was nauseous to the point a hard thrust could lead to Eren throwing up his guts into the bucket beside the bed. It was a complete clusterfuck of fuckery. The fever burning between them left them drained, sex healing the edges his external wounds but not his fear of the fall out from his mate's magic. Something had changed between them. Something had changed within each of them, affecting their relationship, but Levi couldn't find the answer to what it was. Eren's scales across his back were gone, Levi would have been able to dig his nails into Eren's skin as he revelled in pleasure, if he'd had nails to dig in. It wasn't that. It wasn't that Eren's facial scales now seemed once again green. It wasn't that his omega wasn't trying to be a mate by hiding his agonising cramps until nothing but Levi's knot would soothe him. It wasn't in the soft nuzzles and whispered words of love, so why did it feel like something that had been there was now gone. Something that Eren's three days of heat hadn't healed... He didn't understand. Or rather, his brain still felt sluggish, like the rest of him. He needed Eren to wake up and tell him what was going on with him.

There was barely a moment to register what was happening before Eren lurched forward in his arms. Attempting to doze while Eren slept, he'd been on the sleep side of dozing when his omega had jolted from his hold, throwing up violently into the bucket. With a sign, Levi fucked right up  
"Go back to sleep"  
Eren's tone was unnecessarily cold, Levi confused as he pushed himself up  
"Eren"  
"Don't "Eren" me"  
Well...  
"Hey. I was going to ask if you were ok"  
"Sure you were"  
Why were they fighting? Had he forgotten something?  
"Eren"  
"Signing means you're annoyed. You're annoyed at me"  
Eren was mad because he sighed? There were very few moments that didn't leave him sighing. God. His head hurt too much for this  
"I was sighing because I'm sick of you feeling so ill"  
"So you are mad"  
"Not at you"  
"You sighed!"  
Who'd pissed in his porridge?!  
"Because you're ill. Your heat has passed, I can smell it. It was weak last night, and passed..."  
"I can't help being ill"  
He never said he could. Frowning, Levi placed his hand on Eren's naked back. The novelty of seeing his love's skin there wasn't about to fade any time soon. Jumping at the contact, Eren scrambled from the bed, promptly tripping as he did  
"Eren!"  
"I'm fine!"  
His mate wasn't fine. This really couldn't go on  
"You're not fine. You're still ill. We're both still ill. Maybe it's time we look at asking..."  
"No"  
"Eren"  
"No!"  
Growling, Levi couldn't understand it. Eren was ill. He looked and smelt ill. Coming out of a heat with him should have cured both of them, yet they were both still... this  
"We need..."  
"I can do this!"  
"Do what?! Because from what I can see, you can fall on your face"  
"I can't have help!"  
"Why not?"  
"I told you! I've told you a hundred times! I can't have anyone in here"  
"That was days ago. It's not my fault I can't remember. Surely your instincts had to have settled by now?"  
"Yes. Because I can just click my fingers and turn them off and on"  
"I never said..."  
"You think I'm making it up!? You think I wanted my children taken away!?"  
"I don't know! You're the one who..."  
Shouting was bad... why were they even shouting. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, he just felt too shitty to filter his words  
"Who what?! I can't have people in the room!"  
"They're our friends. We need help"  
"My instincts..."  
"Are controlling you. I'm awake. I'm here... you need to stop hiding behind them!"  
Hissing, Eren then burst into a fit of unneeded tears  
"Me?! Me... are you serious? I'm not hiding behind them! I don't feel able to have anyone else in the room"  
"You're sick..."  
They both were. Viren was probably starving. Eren hadn't kept anything down, meaning he needed an actual doctor or at the very least Freya to look at him. He didn't like the idea of another touching him, but his concern for Eren's health won out over his need to hoard Eren away. Plus, he'd be there with his mate through it all  
"You want them to see me fucked like a whore, is that it? Or do you want them to see me crying? Are you getting rid of me because I'm too needy? You are, aren't you? You don't want me as your mate anymore"  
What? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi sighed deeply. His throbbing head couldn't take this  
"We need help"  
"Because I'm worthless"  
"Because your magic wound up with us down here! They don't randomly keep people contained underground without a good reason"  
"My magic...?"  
"Yes, your magic!"  
"You don't know what you're saying"  
"I think I remember..."  
"Remember? What a fucking joke! For days you've been forgetting everything! Days, Levi!"  
Growling, Levi clenched his free hand into a fist  
"You said..."  
"No, you don't turn this back on me! I can't have anyone close! They took away my kids again, and I can't... I can't even open the door to ask for them back..."  
Eren could if the shit fucking wanted to...  
"They are my boys too! Luca woke me when you weren't in control of your body!"  
"That doesn't even make sense! Calm down! You're making my head worse"  
"Or what?"  
Ugly sobbing on the floor, Eren was breaking his heart. He knew his mate was a mess, but Levi was sick of feeling so goddamn sick. He was sick of forgetting things. Of finding gaps in his mind and of feeling like something was missing. He was sick of Eren being sick. Of his omega throwing up for no good reason, or spending hours coughing, trying to hide his pain, and the pain from his heat cramps. This wasn't working   
"Or, I'll use a command to calm you down enough that we can talk rationally"  
Eren's eyes narrowed as he snarled. Climbing to his feet like a newborn foal, the omega stumbled to the spare bed where he tore off the top sheet  
"Eren"  
"Get fucked. I told you honestly I can't have people in here, and you tell me there's something wrong with me. The only thing wrong with me is that I believed in you"  
If that slap in the face wasn't hard enough, Eren shunning him to shuffle his way to the door was good as a right hook to the same place. Opening the door, Eren looked shattered beyond words. His eyes filled with pain from his perceived betrayal as he wordlessly walked out.

 

*  
His fight with Levi had drawn the attention of their friends. Eren barely made it to Armin before collapsing against his anxious friend. The scent and feel of Armin was wrong. His skin prickled where it met Armin's own, as his scent filled with every ounce of pain he was feeling. Levi normally understood his instincts, so why couldn't he understand that Eren needed somewhere safe. Somewhere with just the two of them. Where their friend's presence and own scents couldn't mess with his nose and throbbing head. His heat had been a disaster. The sex was awkward and forced. His body wouldn't surrender to his mate as it'd done so many times in the past, because his instincts wouldn't let him relax. Even lying in Levi's arms had left him feeling like something was missing... but he hadn't wanted to believe that Levi could be anything less than everything he needed. Sick to his stomach, and coughing violently as he continued to cry, Armin copped it at all as he dragged Eren into the room across from Levi's. The space being used by the prince while stuck in this situation. The court was already at the end of their patience, not that Eren knew that. Not that he knew anything by the seems of it. He felt so fucking stupid. Levi didn't want something like him. Who'd want something that came back from the dead with no knowledge of how it'd happened. The initial shock of him being alive had passed, and now Levi was dealing with the regret of that being the case.

Without exchanging words, Armin got him cleaned up then into a fresh nightshirt and brought Viren to him. If Levi didn't want him, that was fine... not really... But he was sick of being separated from his children, and they're the ones that needed to come first. He wasn't supposed to have a heat, not so close to giving birth. He'd been betrayed by his body, meaning he'd have to take herbs to flush his system once he could calm down enough to think. Next came feeding Viren, Eren all but a doll as the tiny boy latched to his breast. He simply couldn't do much of anything, Armin forced to step in to make up for his ineptness. Once done, his son was taken from him for a small eternity before being returned to his side, Armin guiding him down to rest leaving Eren loathing the scent of his best friend as cocooned around him and Viren. Without Luca, the bed felt too big. Normally his baby boy would be by his side in an instant, but maybe he'd seen Levi as the better choice. Another rejection. Why did he keep doing everything wrong? He'd tried his hardest to make Levi better. He'd had the same conversation so many times he'd wanted to scream. Yet they fuck, and now Levi was telling him he was useless? If his magic wouldn't work, didn't the alpha already think he hated himself enough over it? He'd fed Levi. He'd wiped up his sick, and his sweat from his fever. He'd held his hand and been there through his nightmares, despite his own wrecked state. He'd tried his very best for his alpha. So why couldn't he do anything right?

With the high degree of emotional pain, the omega was in, he didn't realise his sobs had broken down to whimpers and whines, calling for his alpha to love him. To take him back. The sound affecting the alphas of their group so strongly that the others had to retire to their rooms because their instincts were being affected. Armin had tears in his eyes as he straightened the blankets around Eren and Viren. Stroking Eren's hair and softly hushing him until he finally cried himself to sleep. The beta wanted to check on Levi, so as to inquire what the hell had happened, but Luca, Freya and Moblit had gone to do that. As quietly as he could, Armin moved a chair to Eren's bedside. He left the door to his room open so Levi wouldn't think he was doing anything untoward. He really didn't wish to face an angry alpha who's mate had just come out of heat. Not when those images of Levi's full transformation from still sent a shiver of terror down his spine.

 

*  
Eren hovered the knifes edge of a drop, snarling and growling at those who grew close to Viren, or himself, his agitated state yo-yoing before plateauing. He still wasn't able to keep much of anything down, no matter how hard he tried for the sake of his breastmilk, and for Viren's sake. His headaches hadn't left, and his heartache hadn't dulled since his fight with Levi.

 

Waking from his attempted nap, Eren began to panic when Viren wasn't in his hold. His hands scrambling to find his baby boy who should have been right beside him  
"Whoa... Eren, hey. Calm down"  
"My baby? Where's my baby?"  
"Viren's right here. You started thrashing in your sleep"  
"I need my baby"  
Baring his teeth, he glared at Armin until Armin passed his son to him. Rubbing his wrist lightly against his pup's neck, he tried to erase the scent from his boy   
"Eren, Levi wants to talk to you"  
He didn't want to talk to Levi... Levi had made it clear what he'd thought   
"Why?"  
"I don't know. He knocked while you were sleeping. He really doesn't look very well..."  
There was something in Armin's tone   
"Armin, what is it?"

Invading his space, Armin sat down beside him. Eren was quick to move away from him. His scent quick to fill with anger  
"Right. Your instincts... sorry... but... Eren, I think you should speak with Levi"  
"Why? I tried my hardest to look after him, and he told me I wasn't good enough"  
"When... when we thought we'd lost you, he lost it. He completely lost it. I couldn't... Eren, he was terrifying. I can't get it out of my mind. Luca was scared of him too. He hurt himself trying to protect Viren. He scratched himself trying to cover him with his body. Even the blanket Viren was in, was bloodied by his own scratches as he tried to make sure his body was as tightly around him as possible. We were all scared of him... You're the only one who can get through to him. The only one who brings him to his senses. His scent's all over the place and he looked like he was really pained"  
"I don't think I can do it... I might attack him"  
Armin snorted  
"You won't attack him. You're his omega, and even though your fighting you call for him in your sleep. You two are like those soulmates in fairytales, and always work this stuff out. You're both cranky because you feel so ill. Maybe talking about things will make you feel better?"  
"He won't listen to me, Armin. He doesn't care. He thinks I'm useless because of my magic"  
"I don't think so"  
"Is this about what happened, Armin..."  
"It's taken care of. Look, I really do think that Levi needs to talk to you"  
Armin didn't trust him enough to tell him all the details of what had happened that night... The only thing he could gather was that Armin was scared of Levi. Armin didn't know it, but the beta was scaring his omega dynamic, Eren's hands were clenched hard enough that his nails were biting into his palms, simply so he could focus on the pain and not the conversation or proximity of his best friend. It didn't make holding Viren to his chest easy, he knew he needed to calm down, and that Armin couldn't see his hands due to blanket his pup was swaddled in   
"5 minutes. Just give Levi 5 minutes. Then I won't ask again"  
5 minutes... again, he would have laughed if he could have found the effort. He'd told Levi to talk to Hanji, and now Armin was telling him to talk to Levi. It wasn't like he hated his mate. No. It was the sick nervous dread of disappointment that was at the root of everything  
"5 minutes and the door stays open. Viren and Luca... they shouldn't be in here"  
Armin perked up, quick to nod  
"Alright. Let me take Viren, I know Luca is with Levi"  
If Eren's magic had hurt his son, then he didn't blame Luca for being with Levi. His baby boy showed no signs of having hurt himself, accidentally or otherwise. If only he'd know... 

 

Curling into the corner of the bed, where both walls met, Eren's eyes narrowed as Levi approached. The alpha stank of anger to him, his moves echoing his smell as he stalked across the room and grabbed Eren by the arms. First dragging him down onto the bed, then pinning him down so he couldn't move. Leaning in, Levi sniffed at him, then growled deeply  
"L-Levi...?"  
Holding him firmer, Levi's teeth sank into Eren's shoulder. The omega screaming in pain as he tried to push him off. Tearing through his delicate skin, Levi sat up  
"You're my fucking omega"  
"L..."  
"How dare you just leave me. I can smell you. I can smell you in my room, then you have the balls to say you don't want to fucking know me?!"  
"I... what..."  
Whimpering, Eren bucked up against Levi as he tried to free himself. His instincts screaming at him to get out from under the angry alpha. He was fast realising he hadn't smelt this smell on Levi before, not the one choking out the anger in his scent  
"You left me to crawl into his bed..."  
"You didn't want me!"  
"I could smell you and hear you. But you wouldn't let me see you. How do you think that makes me feel?"  
"You said I was useless!"  
"Shut up!"  
Releasing Eren's left wrist, Levi slapped him so hard that Eren tasted blood. His ringing head felt as if it was about to burst  
"You're my goddamn mate! And you don't even care how I feel"  
"How you feel?! How about how I feel!? You wouldn't listen to me! I did everything for you, and you told me..."  
Slapping him again, Eren growled. His omega a whirlwind of emotions that had been pushed to far. Shoving hard, he managed to push Levi off enough to get a leg up and kick the alpha in the stomach, not that he let go   
"Let me go!"  
"No"  
"Let me the fuck go!"  
Screaming at the alpha, Levi released Eren's hand, grabbing his nightshirt to tear it apart, exposing Eren's small breasts as he did  
"You're my mate... I won't let you go this easily"  
Pulling himself up the bed in an attempt to escape, Levi tore his nightshirt apart completely. Taking him by the hips, he was wrenched back down the bed  
"Let me go!"  
"No! You don't know what you do to me"  
Trusting up against him, Levi was rock hard  
"I'm going to breed some goddamn sense into that shitty brain of yours. Remind you which alpha you belong to"  
Hissing, Eren lashed out his nails, catching Levi's face where the skin peeled like paper beneath them. Howling in pain, Levi reared back to clutch his. Kicking out again, Eren's foot found Levi's face, the omega then quick to flee towards the door. He was so close to making it when a hand grabbed his ruined nightshirt, causing him to jerk and stumble so badly he face planted onto the floor  
"Let me go!"  
Grabbing at the door frame, Eren's hands found purchase. His hips and more intimate parts dragged against the stone floor as Levi tried to pull him back. Huffing, and snarling, Levi dropped to straddle Eren's back, the alpha shoving his head down against the floor with a crack as he sank his teeth into Eren's shoulder. Eren could only scream as his body spasmed. It was like Levi was trying to bond with him, but had bitten down on the wrong area thanks to his continued struggling. 

"What the fuck... Steege! I need help in here! Levi's gone feral from being kept from Eren!"  
Hanji... he would have been embarrassed if he wasn't so fucking relieved  
"Get the fuck away from my mate"  
"Levi..."  
"I will tear your throat out if you come any closer"  
Trying to curl in on himself, Eren couldn't move with Levi on him  
"Levi... it's Hanji. I don't want to take Eren from you, but he's hurt. He needs medical help"  
"He's my mate!"  
"I know he's your mate, but he's hurt right now. I need you to let him up"  
"I'm not letting you take him! I'm not letting anyone have him!"  
"No one's going to take him"  
"Liar! I'm the only one who can protect him!"  
"Levi, you're hurting him. You hurt your omega... I need you to look down. Look at the blood on Eren's shoulders. See the blood, you bit him..."  
With his face to the stone, Eren didn't know what was happening. It still felt to him like Levi was trying to bond and mate with him... even if he was so scared he'd wet himself underneath the man. Hanji said "feral". Levi was acting feral... did his drop trigger it? 

As the woman took a step forward, her boot squeaked against the floor. Growling, Eren found himself pulled back off the floor and into Levi's arms. One of the alpha's hands resting on his chest and the other on his stomach   
"He's mine. You can't take him"  
"You're scaring him"  
"He's my mate!"  
Eren was barely coherent. He was limp against Levi and in more pain than words could describe. He wasn't able to see Steege entering the room, due to the blood burning his eyes, but he did feel his magic. Growing from the floor, cuffs pulled Levi's arms away from him, allowing Hanji to pull Eren from Levi's lap. Immediately he screamed at her touch, attempting to free himself. His fight and flight response telling him to find his kids and to run... only, he couldn't. Slipping free of Hanji for a fraction of moment, his chest heaved as he panicked. When his back hit Steege, it proved too much. Eren fainting backwards into the strong dragon's hold.

 

Hanji was the first to move. Moblit having run to their room to retrieve a sedative for Levi. She braving the feral alpha as she worked quickly to avoid Levi's snapping teeth and shoved the syringe into Levi's arm, pressing down in the depresser quickly before getting back. Howling in fury, Hanji winced at the sound. In a manner of moments, Levi was drugged. The alpha letting out his own whimpers and whines as he called for Eren, only to have his calls go unanswered by his naked, bloodied and bruised mate.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Look!  
> Someone's letting our boys rest...  
> I can't help it... I love soft Levi

Freya wasn't going to let Levi and keep hurting the way they were.

Eren was nursing Viren when the female dragon guided a blindfolded Levi into Armin's room. Darting out from behind the pair, Luca moved to jump up next to Eren where he planted a sloppy lick against his cheek, his son's form of a kiss. Trying to ignore Freya and Levi, Eren couldn't help as he whined softly. The scent of both intruders was unwelcome, and he was confused as to why Levi was blindfolded. It was his hands that needed to be bound... after what had happened. Armin had told him he'd become nearly catatonic, not calming until he had Viren back in his arms. Eren couldn't remember much of what had happened after Levi had pinned him to bed, only that Levi had been so desperate to be with him that it scared the hell out of him and that the space still smelt of his blood.

"Eren, I've discovered a few things. I was hoping I could speak to you and Levi both over it"  
What could she have possibly discovered that she wanted to share? No one wanted to talk about much of anything with him. Even Armin had taken up silently watching him sleep, but that kind of was because he couldn't find the effort to attempt another failed conversation with his best friend who was continually apologising each time Eren's eyes met his  
"I'm not up to it"  
Freya frowned deeply at him, Levi sighing behind her  
"Eren..."  
"No. Fuck off, Levi. You made your feelings clear. You think I'm fucking useless"  
Levi's voice was a growl, the alpha clenching his hands. Eren's whole body tensed. Surely Levi wouldn't attack with Viren in his arms, and with their Luca by his side  
"I never said you were fucking useless. Freya's been talking with Hanji. They've worked out why we're both sick... why... why I went feral"  
So he was the last to know?! It was nice to know that no one trusted him  
"I don't care"  
"Eren..."  
"No. Screw you. Get out, Levi"  
He felt sick just looking at Levi. He hated that he wanted to cling to him. He hated that he wanted to melt into his touch, leaving him mad at Levi when he was really just mad at himself  
"Eren, I asked him to come with me so the three of us could discuss this. It's quite important"  
"It's so important that you'll mess with my instincts? I told you, Levi, they're a mess and you got mad at me"  
"Would you listen, Freya knows why. She knows why we aren't healing. Why my head's fucked up"  
Eren glared at them coldly  
"Why should I care about you, when you couldn't even listen to me?"  
Freya lost her smile, the female rider looking annoyed. It was rare to see Freya giving him that look, kind of like a scolding mother. It was the kind of look he may have copped a few times when he and Historia got overly enthused practising magic in Draecia. Historia laughed it off, but Eren never really could.

"Eren, you're in pain because your mate is dead"

If he was in the mood to laugh, he would have. Levi wasn't dead. The alpha was right there, leaking out his confusing scent that didn't agree with Eren's tender head. Swallowing down a scared whine, he wasn't sure why it started to bubble up his throat. He didn't want to be scared. That's why he needed space. If Freya was going to come in and say Levi was dead, then he wasn't going to play along  
"Nice to know. You can leave now"  
"Eren, please. Obsydin's gone from  
Levi's mind. His sword is shattered beyond repair. You bound part of your soul to that sword. Levi was bound to Obsydin completely. Your bond essentially split into three parts, and now both of you have lost your third mate. You're both sick because he's gone now. The proof is in your scales having returned to green. The scales across your back are now gone. Levi's bonding mark has faded, and you went into heat. You had a drop, while Levi went feral trying to bond with you again"  
Obsydin? Obsydin was gone? Obsydin and Levi were... a combined package. If Levi was standing there, Obsydin had to be in there too...  
"It was hardly a true heat"  
It was more torture. And embarrassing... Bonding had been the last thing on Eren's mind. His body not satisfied with Levi's knot  
"You're both sick because your bodies are reacting to the loss of a mate. Now, I've talked with your Hanji and she's helped me understand your dynamics better. Eren is scared because his dynamic is subservient to Levi's. He naturally needs protecting, and even if he doesn't realise it, I feel he's also scared given these rooms are underground, like the cell you were kept in. Levi, you're angry because you feel both your mates have left you. Alphas are naturally possessive by nature. Your bond was broken between the three of you. You need to rebond... or mark each other"  
Eren growled at Freya. He wasn't Levi's bitch unless he said he was. Behind her, Levi muttered sourly  
"I don't think Eren wishes to bond with me"  
"You're both going to continue with these symptoms. Your souls are damaged from the loss of your mate. The part of Eren's soul held by Obsydin was freed of his infection, while Levi's soul all but shattered when he thought you dead, Eren. Eren's magic went out of control, causing widespread damage to the city. Levi, you were transformed as Obsydin left your body. You momentarily lost your mind, allowing the stored magic within you to surface. Now that Hanji and I have discussed it, we feel that it was Obsydin's leaving infection, your black tears, were what healed Eren. It's only an assumption though. I have never seen such a thing before, though that is hardly unusual when it comes to you both"  
As Viren released his nipple, Eren wiped his son's lips with his nightshirt before moving to burp him. Luca had decided he wanted him after all, curling into Eren's thigh  
"So basically, you have no real idea. Bonding may not do anything at all. This is just another experiment for Hanji"  
"Eren, I know you're upset, but I also know you love Levi. This could help both of you"  
"No. What would have helped me was if Levi listened to me, and not made fun of me for my "subservient" personality""

Eren didn't want to be mad at Freya. He didn't want to be mad at anyone. He just wanted to not be on the outside anymore. He was tired of people knowing his business before he did. Hanji was probably eagerly waiting for Levi to bite him, just for the results  
"Eren, please. I only wish to help you and Levi. You know I care for you as a friend. I dislike not... I don't like not being able to help you"  
Freya's sadness was genuine, which made it so much worse  
"You're not the one I'm mad at Freya. I'm sick to death of all of this. No one will tell me everything properly. I don't understand and I can't calm down. I just want to lie down here and cry myself to death"  
Nodding sadly, Freya hugged herself  
"Perhaps I was too enthusiastic over the possibility of helping you. Historia wishes she could be here, she was always a better friend to you than I, but she's watching her two eggs"  
Now he'd made Freya feel shittier...  
"No. She's where she's supposed to be... if I ask you what happened, will you actually tell me? I'm the stupid one of the group who doesn't know. I want to know what happened. You just said my magic caused damage. How much? I've seen Mikasa's cheek, I know she was hurt"  
"Do you want Levi to stay?"

Levi was trying his hardest to beg Eren silently, despite his face being half covered. The omega wasn't sure if Levi's begging was working, or if he was just that much of a pushover. He still loved Levi, even when he really did wish he could turn him into a frog. His head was throbbing like crazy, probably just as bad as Levi's, though he liked to think himself stronger for not needing his eyes covered, despite his stronger eyesight. Dropping his gaze from Freya, Eren drew his knees up, turning slightly away from Levi and Freya   
"Don't come too close..."  
Levi probably still hated himself for going feral. Whatever Eren felt about it, he knew the alpha would be feeling infinitely worse... yet that didn't mean that attack hadn't shaken him. Levi losing control like that, wanting him so badly... Now that he had a moment to process, he understood. Eren had gone into heat to bond. Levi had gone feral with the want to bond... he simply couldn't process Obsydin being gone though. Guiding Levi to sit, Freya put him on the other side of Luca, far too close for Eren's liking, but Luca was happy enough to climb onto his father, covering his face in licks while Levi tried to stop him, mumbling at him to calm down while Luca ignored his wishes.

 

Having taken up the chair Armin had practically been glued to, Freya let out a long breath  
"The court asked that you not be informed of all the details of what had happened. Each of us had to give a separate statement as to what we witnessed, and our parts in what happened at the hotel. It wasn't like we liked keeping things from you, but... well, it's a complicated situation and the world currently thinks you dead. Even Marley has been kept from knowing you both live, given we feel they were behind the attack and attempt on Eren's life"  
Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath of his own. It was different hearing the truth from Freya than from Levi. Levi had been hysterical, whereas Freya simply looked disgusted over it  
"So it's confirmed?"  
"Yes. Magic was used against you. You had no control over your body, and it's the feeling from the court that it was your semen used against you. A sheet was reported missing from your room. The assumption was that it was used to carry your stolen papers, but we both know how powerful bodily fluids are in spells. We also know you and Levi partook in sex"  
"Partook" made it sound like some kind of ritual, and not just Eren being horny as hell. The omega's cheeks reddened slightly. He couldn't help that he was so damn loud. Levi knew how to drill him right into oblivion   
"Now. Levi reported that you had said you couldn't control your body. You ran Obsydin's sword through yourself. Does that not remind of you how Zeke was murdered? Run through on a sword with his partner as the witness"  
When she put it like that, he had to agree. Someone of considerable power had to be behind the spell or multiple casters...  
"Once again, please remember we only have theories. Our theory is that Obsydin protected Levi's mind from any spell effects. We know he stabilised Levi's mind, that he brought him back from madness once the bond between you two was deepened. I'm not saying you will go crazy again Levi, though you may experience mental confusion or forgetfulness. He is no longer there to fix any issues the strain of carrying him brought. I'm sorry. Yes. Right. Now, Eren, as you've been told you had no pulse and you weren't breathing. You were gone by the time Hanji and I reached you, despite Levi calling for me. As you'd passed, Levi lost control of your magic inside of him, while your magic flowed from you bringing storms and destruction across the city. Steege has worked to repair most of the damage, we also had some dragons fly up to help with repairs. The hotel was reduced to rubble, where we thought you and Levi dead..."  
"He was dead... you died in my arms..."  
Mumbling the words, tears rolled down Levi's cheeks from under his blindfold. Eren's heart was breaking for his mate. He'd been through it with Zeke, but for Levi... He couldn't imagine  
"I'm sorry..."  
"You were scared... I'm sorry I couldn't fucking stop it. It..."  
"Levi, no"  
"You were dead. There was so much blood"  
Eren knew... he knew exactly what it would have looked like too. Blood on Levi's arms. The sword run through. His fear... He shouldn't have survived   
"This was a malicious attack on you, Eren. No one blames you for the damage your magic caused. Now, when we pulled you from the rubble, you and Levi were encased in a shell of black magic, which turned out to be made from your back scales. We believe whoever cast the spell was acting on Dina's behalf"  
No blamed him to his face, Freya meant. Storms and destruction had to mean there were victims. His magic had hurt people... and brought down a whole hotel. It didn't matter that it "wasn't his fault". It didn't change a damn thing...  
"How many... how many people were hurt?"  
"That doesn't..."  
"Freya! How many people were hurt?"  
Freya's gaze dropped  
"27 hurts in relation to the storm and collapsed roads. 13 confirmed turned to stone. Most Marley soldiers from the hotel"

A broken sob broke the silence that hung in the air from her words. He'd killed more people. It didn't matter that they were from Marley. He'd killed them... he didn't even know them... and he'd killed them  
"Eren..."  
Pulling the blindfold off, Levi's eyes looked red and tender. The alpha grimacing as he raised a hand to shielded himself from the glowstone light   
"You didn't..."  
"I murdered them"  
"You didn't"  
"My magic killed them!"  
In his arms, Viren let out an unhappy cry of his own. Hushing his son, he buried his face against his head   
"Whoever cast the spell is to blame. Not you. You've barely had any magic since Viren was born. If your body hadn't been taken over, this never would have happened"  
"I'm a monster"  
"You're not a monster"  
"I am..."  
Levi didn't get it. These were people who he was supposed to be ruling over, yet he'd killed them. He didn't even know their faces... They probably had families. They probably didn't even want to be in Europe...  
"Freya, can you take the boys"  
"No... please don't take my babies from me. I'll behave. I'll wear cuffs... just don't take my boys from me"  
"Eren, she's not taking the boys for good. It's so we can talk"  
"I can't lose my babies again..."  
"You won't lose your babies. Our babies..."  
"It's because I'm bad, isn't it"  
Moving from her seat across from them, Freya knelt down in front of Eren  
"You're not bad, and I'm not taking your children from you. I've heard bonding can be quite intimate, and not something to be done in front of children"  
Bonding. Who would bond with him now that they all knew he was a mass murderer? Despite his protests, Freya took Viren from his hold, then called Luca to follow, leaving the pair of mates sitting on the bed.

Crying harder at the loss of his son, Eren threaded his fingers through his head as he yelled against his knees. He didn't want his magic to hurt people. He wanted to help them. To help everyone. All he wanted was peace, but he ruined everything he touched. Shifting closer, Levi pulled him into his hold   
"Shhhh... you didn't mean for it to happen"  
"That doesn't change anything"  
"It does"  
"It was my magic! My magic hurt and scared people!"  
"You weren't in control of your body"  
"It doesn't matter! I'm a monster! I'm a monster"  
Kissing his hair, Levi sighed softly  
"Eren, you're not a monster. The monsters are those who used that spell"  
"I'm a child of destruction. They said..."  
"I don't give a fuck what a bunch of horny alphas and omegas said. You're a storm dragon. You're my storm dragon"  
"But I'm not! I'm nobody's!"  
"You're my mate"  
"Who would want a mate like this! I'm fucking useless... I shouldn't have come back"  
"Don't you dare say that"  
"It's true! Why am I alive?! Why did I survive when Zeke died!? No one wants me! I just ruin everything"  
"I want you. I love you. I've loved you for years, Eren"  
"No, you don't..."  
Levi's soft lips moved against Eren's hair   
"I do. I do love you"  
"You don't!"  
"I was so fucking scared. I don't remember much of what happened, but holding you. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I can't live in a world where you don't exist"  
"You're wrong. You... should find someone better"  
"There's no one else..."  
"Then find someone... I don't deserve to live... I'm a worthless mate"  
All his self-doubts were ruled by his broken bond. Each time he said no one wanted him, he truly believed it so  
"You're not"  
"I am! You said I am!"  
"I didn't say you were"  
"I tried so hard to help you, and you said I'm worthless"  
"I didn't say that"  
"You should find a new mate. A better mate..."

Growling, Levi pulled back before lunging in and sinking his teeth deeply into Eren's nape. Forced euphoria tore through Eren, his body jerking as he forced into orgasm by the intimate action  
"Levi!"  
Crying out in pained confusion, Eren didn't know what to do. The bond forcing Levi's love through his body. Pulling back, the alpha moved to offer his neck   
"Eren Yeager, you are my omega. You're a frustrating fucking shit, but I can't live another fucking day suffering like this, or having you suffer like this, because we are a pair of shitty idiots who couldn't work this out on our own. Mark me"  
"Wh..."  
"Mark me. Make me yours. Make me yours and you'll never walk this Earth alone. No matter how bad you trip or stumble, I'll be there to catch you"  
"I..."  
"Mark me. If you ever loved me, then mark me"

Biting down on Levi's smooth white skin, Eren's bite was much more hesitant. He didn't know what to do. He did love Levi, but what if the court wanted his head for what he'd down. Growling through the bite, Levi's lips were quick to find his, both their mouthes blooded as they kissed deeply. Sharing several long kisses, Eren broke the last kiss to stare into Levi's eyes  
"I don't know what I'm doing"  
"Leave it to me. I feel you, sweet boy. I feel your pain. Let me bond with you completely"  
Whimpering softly, Levi slid a hand between Eren's wet legs  
"Let me knot you. Let me show you, you're not the monster you think you are"  
"I'm broken"  
"Aren't we all?"

Straddling Levi's lap, sex was still hard on their healing bodies. Levi's eyes closed to guard against the glow stones headache aggravating light, with Eren letting Levi control the slow pace the work because of his nausea. The omega may have slightly hoped for an instant fix, but then again, he really couldn't say for sure whether he was nauseous from being ill or nauseous with nerves. His fingertips digging into Levi's back as his mate abused his sweet spot relentlessly, already oozing precum across Levi's belly. It felt like the first time all over again. Levi's rough panting, his jerky thrusts as he neared orgasm in a lusty haze, Eren swept away in the feeling of so perfectly full. Sliding his hands up Eren's sides, Levi slipped one up to grip Eren's hair as the other forced him down enough for Levi's teeth to graze against his throbbing new mark  
"I'm going to come. Are you ready?"  
Eren was close too, mewing he felt his magic stirring, despite his current dislike for it. Placing his hands on Levi's shoulders, Levi slowed his pace further at Eren's clouding scent  
"Eren? I'm not going to last... do you want me to pull out?"  
That wasn't it. This round of sex was far nicer than his heat. His arse burning deliciously as Levi's dick swelled in preparation to flood his womb   
"No... I... my magic..."  
"Your magic won't hurt me. I believe in you"  
How could he possibly know that his magic wouldn't hurt him? Eren wasn't sure how it was going to react. If it would overflow like it used to, or if it'd hurt Levi and reject him because their third mate was now gone. Mouthing and kissing the new mark site, confusing him as to why he was protesting   
"Trust in me..."  
"Y-yes, sir"  
"Good boy... bite me too"

The second marking hurt as much as the first, Eren in overload as he came between them. His magic flaring as his orgasm washed over him on the back of the waves of ecstasy Levi's bite brought. Holding Levi's neck in his teeth, he whined as Levi pulsed inside of him, his knot fully flared as Levi painting his insides with thick ribbons of his seed. Releasing his hold, Levi's hands went back to his hips to push him down firmly against his knot. The alpha was so blissed out that he released Eren's bloodied neck to brag how he was going to fall pregnant with his pups all over again. Holding the moment until breathlessness forced him to release Levi's neck, Eren blinked down at Levi as he slumped backwards in the alpha's hold. Waves of emotions crashing and tumbling through him. He could see the traces of his magic sparkling across Levi's skin as it faded. He hadn't hurt him... but what was to say one day he wouldn't turn Levi to stone   
"I don't want to be a monster... I want to be... normal"  
Crooning softly, Levi pulled him down to lay along his chest. Eren scrunching his eyes closed until the momentary dizziness of the sudden position change passed. Trying to push himself up, he found no strength in his arms, leaving him to pant against Levi as fine tremors rolled through his inner thighs   
"You're not a monster. You're not. You didn't like killing those people or even want to. The decision was forced upon you by people who don't understand you"  
"I..."  
"Eren, no. And no matter what happens, I'll be a better mate"  
"You..."  
"You died in my arms because I hesitated. Your bleeding wouldn't stop... I know you can't understand, but can't get it out of my head"  
Levi wasn't letting him speak. His messed up omega quick to anger at the alpha's words, growling against Levi's neck   
"I understand. Zeke died in my arms but my magic didn't bring him back... he was so scared, Levi... and the blood wouldn't stop. I don't want to cause pain"  
Anger turned back to grief, Eren coughing and clenching around Levi hard enough for the alpha to moan, before starting to hush him again  
"Shhhh... shhhh... I've got you"  
"I'm still mad at you"  
"I really didn't mean to make you feel useless. You came out of heat after being so ill. I knew you wanted to do things by yourself but you were hurting yourself"  
"You hurt me"  
"I know. I know and I'm sorry"  
"You... went feral. I dropped... are we really healthy for each other?"  
Should they have bonded? He was sure he didn't want to bond again... but there they were. Fresh bond cemented in place by Levi's knotting of him  
"I think it proves we both needed to bond with each other. That even if we didn't get it, our instincts knew we have to be together"  
"Have to" made it sound like a chore. Biting his lip so he wouldn't lash out or be swallowed further by the anger and pain that balanced on the edge of his tongue, Eren buried his face against Levi's neck   
"I know it's pointless to tell you, but you need to accept you're not to blame"  
It was pointless. All of this was his fault. Dina wouldn't have been dragged before the tribunal if he hadn't run off to Draecia alone, then let himself be kidnapped... coughing again, Levi's hands went to the small of his back  
"Are you going to be sick?"  
Releasing his lip, Eren shook his aching head  
"No... I still feel sick though"  
"Yeah. Me too. It's probably going to take some time to adjust to him being gone"  
He didn't know what to say to that, so Eren nosed at Levi's neck, trying to rest as much of his warm forehead against Levi's slightly damp undercut where the sweat was cool  
"Do you want to try to get some sleep? I haven't slept since we fought..."  
"I want my baby"  
"Alright. Rest until my knot goes down, then we'll have Freya return Viren"  
"I don't want my baby taken again. I don't want either of them taken"  
Eren felt Levi open his mouth, probably to tell him that they hadn't actually taken the children off of him, but wisely the alpha didn't voice those thoughts  
"No one is taking our sons..."  
"Don't want them to... Luca was hurt and they didn't tell me"  
"Luca was hurt?"  
Levi didn't know? He thought they'd told him  
"He hurt himself protecting Viren"  
"No one told me..."  
"He was bleeding because of me"  
"No. Not because of you. When I find the arsehole who did all of this, I'm going to kill them"  
A shiver ran down Eren's spine, eliciting goosebumps across his cooling flesh as it did. There'd been so much death. Too much death... but this was his baby boy. Luca was innocent and he'd been through so much. His maternal instincts might demand murder, but he didn't want to be that kind of mother... though, he wouldn't say no to at least punching them once right in the nose for that they did to his boy... and maybe a second and third time for Levi and Viren. The public would probably at least like to put a name to the person who'd caused everything. Whoever it was was going to find themselves shunned wherever they went, and openly judged for their crimes. That would be punishment enough.

 

*  
Eren and Levi were both still ill, but as it'd been two weeks since the incident, the tribunal had decided that enough time for recovery. Called before the tribunal, they were allowed to stay together as they stood in front of the row of strangers. Holding Eren's hand, Levi was rubbing the back with the pad of his thumb as Eren told the court of what he remembered of that day, which was next to nothing. Listening to his omega, Levi tried to organise his own thoughts. He still couldn't understand how everything had fallen apart, and the harder he found himself trying to recall the time after he'd just woken, the faster those memories seemed to slip away. He hadn't told Eren, but there seemed to holes all over his memory. Their days before Obsydin were jumpy and blurry, outside of Eren things just seemed... fuzzy. Eren's time in Draecia was nearly gone, other than the fleeting memories of the elation that each of Eren's letters would bring, the daily updates where his mate didn't mince words or shy away from expressing his opinion, despite Levi being the "prince". Then nothing from his time of wandering in Marley alone, perhaps because Eren wasn't there? If he told his mate, Eren would only worry himself back into a drop. He could feel his mate's pain through their newly reformed bond. Sometimes he could feel too much of Eren's pain, now able to tell that his omega was one bad wind away from falling back into a drop. He knew Eren was always trying his hardest to be strong, and this bond showed just to what degree that struggle was.

The tribunal began with their questions once Levi had recounted what he could remember. Eren whining and gripping his hand harder as he talked of his "death". Levi's voice trembling as unwanted memories of Eren's bloodied body came to mind. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he wasn't over it, he just hoped the tribunal hadn't thought it an act to elicit sympathy. Then promptly scowled in their direction, annoyed that he cared what they thought. Eren had been viciously attacked, and now they were standing before the tribunal at a ridiculously early hour as they wished to hold all of this before Dina's trial proceeded for the day. With the length of things so far, Freya had confidently informed them that a decision was going to be reached soon. Now, Levi wasn't quite so sure. If they believed Eren attacked and investigated the attack under their own initiative, did they really need to be recounting the fact that neither of them remembered the crucial moment of Eren's magic going out of control. They didn't seem to care about Levi's glare, they were quite direct and brutal with their questions for the pair of them. At least Freya had been gentle as she'd filled them in, the tribunal was just as cold as they'd been when Eren was first called to testify. He shouldn't have been shocked, yet he was given now that he was feeling Eren's emotional pain as he was reminded that he killed people and destroyed a city. Levi felt as he was going to be physically sick as the pounding in his head matched the pounding of his heart. Eren was still struggling to keep food down, though he had managed not to throw dinner up, which Levi took as a win. Now he could see why his omega had refused to eat that morning. If he had, the tribunal would probably have been even more merciless if Eren threw up across the floor.

Answering the questions the best they could, Eren collapsed against him when Obsydin's sword fragments were placed before them. Eren crying for the lost dragon, Levi's eyes filling with tears over the blood across the blade. There was no hope to "reforge" the bone blade. The dragons scale cracked and singed, the diamonds blackened, and the leather burned off the grip completely  
"He... he's really gone"  
Guiding Eren to kneel, his omega clutched at his chest. Their children hadn't been allowed within the courtroom while they testified and now Levi was grateful for that. Threading his fingers in his mate's long hair, his other hand went to the small of Eren's back   
"He is... he really is"  
Gasping for breath, Eren buried his face against Levi's shoulder as he shook. Nuzzling into Eren's hair, Levi crooned softly. He really didn't give two fucks what the tribunal thought, Eren was on the edge of a panic attack, caused by the lot of them  
"You're ok. You're ok. Deep breaths"  
"I can't"  
"I know you can"  
"I... can't... can't... breathe"  
"Eren, you can breathe. In through your nose and out through your mouth for me. Nice and slow"  
Coaching his own breathing, he didn't need to resort to a command as he slowly brought Eren's breathing back under control   
"Good boy. That's my good boy. See, you're ok"  
"He's gone"  
"I know. I know. Keep breathing for me"  
"I can't do this... I need air"  
"Alright. I'm going to lift you, ok?"  
Normally Eren would be too stubborn to let him. He'd keep his public persona until they were safely away from prying eyes, but illness had stripped the mask away and his scent held a worrying edge. Slipping Eren's robes into a more appropriate position, he lifted his omega, making sure he was covered. Keeping his face against Levi's neck, the alpha could smell how warm his forehead was. Both of them suffered from randomly rising and falling fevers, with Eren's worse than his own. Looking from his mate to the tribunal, the woman Eren had taken a liking to was on her feet  
"I'm sorry. If you push him any further right now, he'll go into a drop. We've both told you everything we know, which is a whole lot of nothing. I'm sure you all understand what it is to have a bond. Obsydin was our third mate, both our souls were bonded to him, and now you've shoved his remains in our faces. I would love to give you the answers on who did this, I would love to get my hands on him and return the favour, but I need to put my omega first"

Levi didn't wait to see the tribunal's reaction. Carrying Eren over to the doors that lead down to the quarters they were using, they were let through by a waiting guard. On the other side, in the passageway, Mikasa and Armin waited with Viren and Luca   
"What happened? Is he..."  
"He needs rest. They showed us what remains of Obsydin's sword"  
Mumbling "baby" against Levi's neck, the alpha hushed him softly. He didn't need to tell Armin and Mikasa to bring their children, both falling into step behind them as Levi moved towards their room. Armin had lost his original room to Eren, but now they'd testified, hopefully, they'd be allowed to stay somewhere more agreeable. It wasn't fair on Eren to be made to live underground like a caged monster.

Settling Eren down on their bed, Mikasa placed Viren in his arms. Eren was quick to cuddle into their son, the baby boy awake as he reached for a strand of Eren's long hair. Patting their bed, Luca jumped up to settle down with his head on Levi's thigh, giving a bored huff as he did  
"Can I get you two anything?"  
"No. Thank you. We both just need some rest"  
"We'll be here if you need us"  
"Thanks"  
They had water, food and herbs. Levi had learned that it was best to let Eren mix the herbal treatments to aid with the headaches, or his omega started to drop again. His love was almost literally allergic to standing still. Having people take care of the simplest of roles sent Eren spiralling into depression over his uselessness. His "melancholy" after birth hadn't helped, but the loss of Obsydin had only made the pain his mate felt ten times worse. He knew because Levi also fucking hated how his own mood was just as messed up. He'd dropped a fork and cried. Thankfully Eren had been the only witness and he understood. Maybe later he could push his pain aside and they could head upstairs? Eren said he needed air, and Luca had just huffed out another sigh. Even if they didn't leave the courthouse, the could find a room where they could open the windows and let some actual fresh air in. The more he thought of his small plan, the surer he was that that was exactly what Eren needed. They couldn't hope to break the cycle of depression while trapped in such bleak accommodation.

 

*  
Forced to nap by Levi, or rather, lulled unknowingly into a nap by Levi playing with his hair, Eren was confused as to what was happening. When he'd woken, Levi had pressed kisses to his hair before telling him he had a surprise. Getting up took more effort than it should have, then came a trip to the bathroom, a forced lunch, and finally his surprise.

Walking through the courthouse, Eren really was oblivious. He was glued to Levi's side as they slipped out of the stairwell and into the main passage of the courthouses ground level, his heart dropping at the idea of seeing Obsydin in pieces again. It wasn't fair. He was never supposed to come into their lives in the first place. He'd fucked everything up. Messed with his head. Then had somehow decided he cared for him. Pieced Levi back together and brought him back home for him. Now he was gone again. He knew he shouldn't miss him. That it was healthier for Levi for Obsydin to be gone... but he missed him... he stupidly missed him. Letting Levi guide the way, his already shaking legs were forced up yet another staircase, then along a passage he didn't know. Finding the door he seemed to be looking for, Levi let them into a room he'd never seen before. The room was a simple sitting room, yet with its wide floor to ceiling windows, and opened balcony doors, Eren nearly melted on the spot. Sun and fresh air. It felt like years since he'd felt it. Not realising he was leaving side, the omega crossed to stop short of the open doors, closing his eyes and drinking in the feeling of the sun against his skin. The air smelt... amazing. He could smell the sun. Well, not the literal sun, but the warmth and mostly comforting scents of things like fresh bread in the air  
"I asked Freya to help me secure permission to come up here while the trial was on for the day. Depending on when you woke that is. I think we have about three hours up here before we need to head back down"  
Three hours wasn't much. He definitely didn't want to be underground again  
"I feel so much better being in the sun..."  
"I thought you'd like it. I had wanted to take you for a walk, so Luca could stretch his legs for a bit, but the tribunal said to hold off until we reappeared in the gallery"  
Wankers. No. Yes... they were and they weren't. They did have their own jobs to do, but essentially they needed them to act as bait in the courtroom so they could watch for any reactions they deemed out of the ordinary   
"I understand. I've missed the sun so much. Even at the castle, I was inside so much"  
"I know. Just a little bit longer and you'll be able to sleep as much as you like, in the sun"  
"Do you think they'd be mad if we slept in the sun in here? I feel so sleepy, and the air feels so good"  
"We can do whatever you please. I did have to promise we wouldn't trash the room"  
Levi may have been joking, but Eren wasn't quite up to that stage of recovery  
"Let me move the sofa, it'll be more comfortable than the floor"  
"It's honestly fine. The floor is probably warm from the morning sun shining against it"  
"Eren, we share the same uncomfortable shitty bed"  
"I know... do you think they'd be mad if I cast a little magic"  
"What were you thinking of trying?"  
"I want to wash our clothes. Or at least try to. We're taking baths out of buckets because the shower water is never warm enough after everyone uses it"  
Coming to his side, Levi's shoulder bumped his  
"Do you think you can do it?"  
"I honestly have no idea... I can try on the balcony first? In case I..."  
He was getting carried away. Hadn't he cried on Levi's shoulder that he wanted to be normal?  
"If you want to try, then try. Viren and Luca get hot water, but it's not the same as a hot shower"  
Levi sounded half desperate for one, it'd been torture for his neat-freak alpha to have to "slum" it in the cells  
"You'll... you'll make sure, right? That my magic..."  
"Eren, your magic won't hurt anyone. I've seen you use this spell. I know how safe it is. I trust you"  
"I haven't used it in a while"  
"If you want to try, then try. I know you miss your magic"  
"I'm scared of it"  
He sounded pathetic, mumbling the words as Levi nudged his side  
"I'm here. I promise you'll be fine. Besides, the sooner you cast, the sooner you get that nap in the sun"  
Letting out something akin to a pleased purr and a moan of happiness, Levi laughed softly   
"You dragons really are like oversized cats"  
"I wouldn't mind having a cat... or a dog..."  
"When we get our house together, you can have all the animals you like. But for now, shower?"  
"One shower for my impatient alpha"  
"I'm not impatient. No normal human likes being covered in their own filth... Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Let's shower?"

 

Drawing water from the air, it took Eren a few attempts to stabilise his magic into a warm shower for him and Levi. Straddling his alpha's lap, soft and slow kisses passed between the pair under the warm water. They hadn't thought about the lack of soap, but it didn't stop Levi from massaging his scalp and shoulders. A spell on the door prevented them from being interrupted, as Levi turned him to putty in his arms, before laying him down to eat him out on the balcony. Rolling onto his hands and knees, Levi pulled him back into his lap, his alpha burying himself easily with his sopping and stretched opening. This afternoon was fast becoming the only afternoon he liked. Just him and Levi. No prying eyes. No expectations. Warm sun glistening through their shower, creating a small rainbow. Water rolling down between them, pooling in the grooves of his shoulder blades then expelled with each deep thrust. Broken apart, and feeling stripped bare Levi pulled out before he knotted him, laying Eren back down Levi fucked him hard and recklessly, Eren's back scraping against the stone of the balcony as he came between them. His magic faltering, cutting off the stem of water. Cupping his face, droplets fell from Levi's eyelashes, a dopey smile on his lips as he was bent into two so his alpha could kiss him sloppily. Yeah. The sun. The water. Levi's beauty and fresh air. Beginning to purr, Levi nipped at his bottom lip, tugging on it playfully. This was definitely the happiest he'd seen his lover since they arrived here. He could feel it through their bond. Releasing his lip, Levi leaned back in to nuzzle his nose against Eren's cheek  
"You look so beautiful like this. Your scales are shimmering in the sun. I'd forgotten how green they were"  
"You're the beautiful one. God. I don't want this moment to end"  
"Neither do I. I have you all to myself and you're smiling. I missed that smile of yours"  
"It's the first time I've felt like smiling. I can use my magic again, and you're here. You're here with me... to stop me going out of control"  
"Of course I'm here, sweet boy. I feel better being up here than down there"  
"So do I. I feel like I can breathe again. Thank you for this. I needed it so fucking much"  
"I know you did. Now... the boys are sleeping, I have you to myself... do you still want to nap, or can I entice you into something a little more interesting"  
Eren snorted, the shrieked as Levi pulled him up to straddle his lap again. Clinging to his alpha, he giggled  
"You're still coming inside me, and you're planning round too"  
"Going to fill that stomach of yours until you're all round again"  
"It doesn't work that way. I didn't have a proper heat. Besides, I just had a baby"  
He really didn't want to fall pregnant so soon after birthing Viren. Not unless it was with a clutch and a guaranteed two years before he'd be giving birth again... but... Levi's dick felt fucking amazing   
"I know. It doesn't mean we can't practice... I wonder how fat I can make you with my cum alone"  
Levi didn't smell like he was in a rut, leaving Eren to believe he was being swept away by the mood. His stomach had settled substantially, and his head no longer throbbed as fiercely  
"What about my nap?"  
"You can nap... I'll be more than happy to take care of you as you do"  
"You're damn right you'll take care of me. When we get out of this city, I expect you to take care of me for the rest of our lives"  
"I will. I promise I will"


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I'm sorry. I started minecrafting at a friend's request. Started building my glass palace 16x22x12. Lost said palace on the infite map. Found it again in creative. Abandoned it and started a new glass palace in the same seed survival world 22x22x12. I have no excuses.
> 
> This isn't editted at the point of posting, but I wanted to get it up. I'm still plodding away slowly... but I think 3 more chapter should spell the end. Thank you all for all your love and support and when the art is done, I'll be posting it in here too. Again, it's by Ilitiaforever on tumblr

Levi had a horrible night's sleep. Cradled in Eren's arms, the omega watched over him. He watched for every twitch and whimper, every shift and growl, and every small cough, and every squeeze of his hand in search of reassurance. It wasn't Levi's fault that he was stuck with back to back nightmares. His also looking horribly guilty each time he jolted back to consciousness, though Eren had repeatedly assured him there was nothing to feel guilty over. Since waking, Eren had had some pretty extreme dreams of his own. Peppering kisses to Levi's hair, he wouldn't let his mate go through his nightmares alone. Not when Levi did the exact same thing for him when he suffered through nightmares of his own.

Finding a few hours sleep of his own, Levi still looked pained when Eren woke. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but after feeding Viren he'd felt exhausted. Tucking his mate's hair back behind his ear, Levi nuzzled into his hand with a puffy breath  
"Eren?"  
"I didn't mean to wake you"  
"Mmm... you're here?"  
"Yeah. It was all just a bad dream"  
"Fucking worst"  
Ignoring the feeling like he had a felt forest growing in his mouth, Eren kissed Levi gently  
"Tell me about it?"  
"It's stupid"  
"It's not stupid to me. Never stupid to me"  
Groaning, Levi shuffled closer to him, burying his face against Eren's shoulder  
"You're too much"  
"Maybe. I still want to know what's on in those dreams"  
"Just... I was dreaming of you being gone. You grew sick of me and left"  
"Idiot. I'm not going anywhere"  
"You say that... but are we even still engage? Do you want to marry me?"  
Eren sighed softly  
"Levi. I do. Very much so. I took the rings off because I needed to think, and I've been with you since. I think it's kind of obvious I wish to marry you"  
"Sorry. Forget what I said... it was stupid"  
"I didn't mean to make you feel that way"  
"I know. God. What a shit night"  
"If you think last night was shit, you're going to love playing bait today"  
"Love is a strong word"  
"I love you"  
"It's too early for this shit"  
"I heard when you start getting grey hair..."  
Levi grabbed at his side, Eren's teasing cut off. He loved the few grey and white hairs just above Levi's ears. He was sure he'd caused each and every one of them  
"I will kick you out this bed if you don't start being nice to me"  
"I am being nice. I'm the nicest omega in this bed"  
"Nice omega's don't make fun of their fiancé's grey hair. Wait. I'm on to you. You want to be spanked. I'm not falling for your trap, Yeager. Now, it's time to get up"  
Huffing at Levi, neither of them moved. A spanking wasn't what he was aiming for. They really needed to stop fucking as it was... He really needed to stop thinking about Levi's thick dick filling him to breaking point, then flooding his womb with his seed. He needed to get back to being professional and playing at being a prince. Not the prince who was steering his husband astray because he was a lusty little slut  
"You can't say that. You don't even know what the time is"  
"Neither do you"  
"That's beside the point"  
"I think otherwise"  
"Who let you do the thinking?"  
"I don't know. They should be fired"  
"They should. Will you be alright today? In front of everyone?"  
"Eren, you're the one I should be asking that to"  
He'd rather go into labour in front of hundreds of people again than stand in the room and play nice with someone who'd hurt Levi so deeply by having him attempt suicide  
"Probably not. But it has to be done. We don't have to hide anymore"  
"No. We can get out of this shitty room. Get you into a real bed. Resting properly. Don't think I can't feel how shit you feel"  
"I feel shit because some shitty arsehole upset my alpha. I really hope I get to punch them, something"  
All Eren wanted was to sleep in the sun again with his alpha in his arms, and to know his boys were safe and happy  
"Not before I do..."  
There was his Levi  
"Anyway, we really should get up. I'm going to need at least three cups of this country's shitty fucking pigs piss if they expect me to function today"  
"Or, you could let me make tea for you"  
"No offence, I don't feel like tasting all those different herbs of yours"  
"I'm completely offended. They're good for you"  
"That doesn't make it taste any better"  
"Then you can deal with your headaches and joint pain alone. Have fun standing up in court, keeping your attention, and not snapping at everyone with that headache you're currently nursing"  
Smacking him lightly, Levi growled  
"Mouthy brat"  
"Only because I'm right"  
"We'll see about that"

*  
Eren was slightly smug in his rightness as he forced his love on Levi. Levi was doing better after a herbal tea than the alpha would admit. Being the smart omega he was, he'd mixed his herbs in after brewing the tea they were provided with until their taste had vanished, which meant the tea was super strong... how Levi usually liked his tea. His mate still looked wrecked. His eyes were red from a lack of real sleep, scent all over the place and his temper... Despite Luca wanting to be with Steege, Levi was holding him so he'd be forced to keep his temper to himself as they waited. Eren had already stealthily acquired himself another promised from his mate in his distracted state "to spoil their son rotten once they got out of the hell hole they were in". A single blanket that Freya had had to clean and repair wasn't enough to make up for missing his birthday then the date they'd decided upon for Luca's true birthday. Eren wanted a true birthday for his baby boy. Back at the castle where Luca could traumatise Nicollo. Nicollo and Armin could fight over the cake. Luca could eat as much as he liked, and play until his heart was content.

Kissing Levi's cheek, his alpha let out an exaggerated sigh  
"If you keep kissing me, we'll never make it into that courtroom"  
"Mmm. I want to make sure you know how much I love you"  
"By kissing me to death?"  
There wasn't else much he could do. He and Levi were waiting for everyone else to enter the courtroom before they did... still. Being closest to the door, Levi could at least peak in. For Eren, it was a whole lot of faceless voices and someone laughing  
"That fucker..."  
Levi couldn't mutter something like that, without elaborating. Pressing forward, Eren nearly squished Viren in the process. With how much he'd grown in the 11ish weeks since his birth, Eren felt much more confident holding him against his shoulder rather than cradling him all the time  
"What? What is it?"  
"Fucking Willy"  
"Why? What's he doing? Let me see"  
Swatting him away, Levi kept staring through the gap  
"Tell me"  
"Just... shush for a moment"  
"Levi?"  
"Fine. He's talking with Magath. Even fucking laughing. I thought the pair of them didn't get along"  
"I didn't think they got along either... not enough to laugh"  
"There's nothing to laugh at. I want to punch him in that fucking smarmy face of his"  
"Levi..."  
"I know. We have to play nice. Doesn't mean I don't want to"  
"I wouldn't mind getting a hit in either. His hair's obnoxious"  
Levi snorted at him  
"Don't tell me you want to be blond"  
"What? No. It's too fake. It must be pretty disgusting trying to wash all the product out of it"  
"Are we really standing here discussing his hair?"  
"Yes. You started it"  
"I'm pretty sure you started it"  
"Can we go in yet?"  
"No"  
Pressing another kiss to Levi's cheek, Levi sighed at him all over again  
"I'm warning you"  
"Then let me see"  
"I swear..."  
Levi didn't finish his sentence, the door he was peeking through pushed open by a court guard. Giving them both a stern glare, the man's voice was just as harsh as his gaze  
"It's time"  
The two small words seemed to send Eren's world spinning. He could tell instantly that the man disliked them, perhaps personally. He wanted to apologise to the stranger, despite not knowing what he'd be apologising for. Anything to get him to stop looking at them like they were scum stuck to his shoes. Tugging his hand, Eren didn't want to follow Levi into the courtroom he'd been so curious over. He wanted to bail out the closest window, and not look back. Instead, he was pulled along and into the galley by Levi. Marley's side of the room all staring at him in shock, but none so much as Dina. The woman paling dramatically as Eren found himself unable to look away  
"Prince Eren?! What... how? We were told you were killed. Thank Ymir and the water's of the nymphs that you weren't"  
Forcing his gaze up to Willy, Eren felt as if he'd been run through Obsydin's sword again. His hand flying to his stomach as phantom pain bloomed so hard it brought tears to his eyes. Out of all of them, he didn't understand why Willy had singled him out. Levi was also reported dead. The man was standing right beside him. To Willy's left, Magath appeared to have had a stroke. The man slumped heavily on his right side as he leaned on the galley rail  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
Feeling like his knees were about to give, Eren passed Viren to Mikasa so he rubbed at the scar Obsydin's sword had left. He knew the wound had healed, and he also knew he was letting personal dislike of Willy affect his mental stability, hence the phantom pain. Straightening, Eren sucked down a deep breath. The tribunal hadn't stepped in to explain that he was indeed alive  
"I am indeed alive. An attempt was made on my life, but as you can see, I am perfectly fine"  
Magath wasn't having it  
"How the hell does that happen?! Your accursed magic destroyed half the city!"  
"It's regrettable. Whoever made the attempt had no idea of the consequences of their actions. Let alone the rebound effects that such an event causes. Dragons are magical beings after all"  
Eren took liberties with the word "rebound". A better word would have been "repercussions", but it didn't have the same squirm effect. Magath's face reddening, while Willy's lips twitched. The action was so small that all but a dragon or rider would have missed it. It was then that Eren realised he wasn't being paranoid. Willy did know something  
"How is he allowed to stand here!? He murdered innocent people!"  
"Prince Eren is not on trial. The effects of his magic were not due to deliberate or vengeful acts on his behalf"  
"That's beside the point! That monster should not be allowed to live!"  
Levi growled while Eren shook. His fingers were burning, he wanted to jump the galley rail. He wanted to storm right over to Magath and Willy so he could punch them both in the face. While his omega had decided to whimper away to the back corner of his mind  
"Commander Magath, one more comment that like and you shall be removed from this court"  
"You have no right! Marley will never serve under a disgusting creature as yourself! Never! Murderer!"  
Eren knew his yelling was probably for the theatrics of it all. But that didn't mean that the words didn't begin to worm their way into his chest, and to his tightening lungs. As Levi went to place his hand on Eren's arm, Eren slapped it away  
"I never asked to be targeted. It is well known that I have made multiple attempts to abdicate the throne, and was asked not to until this trial has passed. It is also well known that Marley has been hesitant in upholding its agreement to inform me of relevant issues, that I should have been made aware of as your prince"  
"You're no prince of mine! You're just the whore that our Prince captured"  
"You will not talk of Zeke"  
"I will if I bloody well want to"  
"You didn't even know him. None of you did. You only knew the mask the man wore. The man conditioned to play the part every single one of you wanted him to play. Our marriage wasn't perfect, but that doesn't mean I didn't come to care for him. It also doesn't mean that I don't feel pain at what Marley is going through. The simple fact is, one of you tried to kill me, and now you are blaming the fallout on me when I was bleeding to death at your spell. It hasn't escaped my attention that I was run through with a sword. The same method used by Yelena to kill my late husband, who died in my arms. I died in the arms of my mate. The man I was legally bonded to before marrying Zeke. Furthermore, I see the guilt in the eyes of the one responsible. I see from the look on Dina's face, that she and he were working together because I can see how upset she is to find me alive. I should also mention that any further attacks will result in near identical incidents where I have no control over my magic, or who it kills"

Eren's words hung heavily. Magath's mouth open as they sunk in. Willy shifted his weight, and Dina covered her face with her hands. At the tribunal table, the man sitting at the middle of the table rose to his feet  
"There will be no more talk of Prince Eren and the incident at the Rose Hotel. An active investigation is being carried out, with an arrest soon to be made. The next person to interrupt proceedings will be evicted, as Commander Magath is currently being"  
Magath protested as a court guard came forward and escorted him out. Despite the fuss, Willy's eyes lingered on Eren. He didn't need to look at the man to tell he was continuing to watch him.

"What is it?"  
Still rubbing at his scar site, Eren didn't want Levi blowing up. Not when he was quietly simmering with pain and rage. Shaking his head, Eren moved a little closer to Mikasa and Viren, Levi catching his hand to pull him back up against him  
"Don't blow me off. I can feel you"  
"I'm..."  
"You're not to blame. The court ruled that you are not to blame. So ignore Willy. Ignore Magath"  
Levi hadn't noticed there was something wrong with Willy, didn't that mean he was simply being paranoid? No. He'd decided he wasn't paranoid. Willy knew something. He knew he wasn't imagining things. He wasn't paranoid. His instincts and body were telling him he was right  
"I don't want to think about that"  
"Then why... what's wrong?"  
Levi's command tugged at his tongue. His agreement to the command that made him want to blurt everything out, but what could Levi do? What could either of them do, when they were forced to stand across from Willy all damn day? Carefully, he chose his words  
"I'm confused as to why Willy is so happy to see me, when he was just joking with Magath. We can talk about it later. I want my baby back"  
Levi hummed, bouncing Luca up in his hold. Their son was getting too big for cuddles, at least size wise he was  
"Why don't you take Luca, while I take Viren? We knew it was going to be a long day, and we knew it was going to be awkward. But, they did say that they have someone in mind. Hopefully, they'll arrest them, then both them and Dina will receive the punishments they deserve"  
He knew Willy had an agenda of his own. He'd known that long before this month-long trip to hell  
"Here, he's already trying to climb into your arms"  
Chirping, Luca stretched out to nudge his face. Levi scratched in Luca's haste to be in his arms  
"What's the matter baby boy? Here, come here"  
Resting his nose against Eren's neck, Luca let out a soft huff  
"He's probably just as sick of all of this as we are"  
Eren nodded at Armin. They hadn't expected to be gone for so long. Everything in Eldia was being handled by correspondence, but Eren felt it was probably past time the prince returned to his kingdom. Armin had testified. He didn't need to be stuck here still... None of them did. He was sick to death of the courtroom. Of looking at Dina's face. Of Willy and his stupid blond hair. He was done. Nuzzling his neck, Luca could probably smell his anger. Hushing his boy softly, Eren scolded himself. He could fall apart, but not in front of his boys. 

Eren made it to the "lunch break", which was simply a five minutes break for them all to stretch before continuing with no time at all to eat, then he was done. He didn't know why they were right back to going through Dina's crimes. She was guilty as hell, and he was done. Brushing his alpha off, the omega strode out the front of the courthouse, too angry to care where he was going, only wanting to get the hell out of this charade. Willy was guilty. Each time he accidentally let his gaze slip the man's way, he felt sick with anger. Plunging out into the sunny streets, Eren walked without looking back, leaving his friends watching on in concern, and Levi hurrying after him with a crying Viren.

*  
Trailing after Eren, he was easy enough to spot. Crowds parted at the omega carrying a baby dragon through their down. The shit for brains probably didn't see that every day, an advantage for him. That he wasn't about to admit he needed because everyone in this goddamn country was so fucking tall. Unreasonably tall. And screw Eren for having such long legs. The only good place for those long legs was wrapped around his waist. God. He really shouldn't be thinking of pushing Eren down and fucking the every living daylights out of him, not while his mate was upset, and Viren seemed to be as happy as his mother. 

Eren finally came to a stop in the middle of the street he'd been walking down. His mate's form trembling as he simply stood there. Finally catching up to his lover, Eren didn't turn around, trusting Levi to be there as he leaned expectantly into him  
"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"  
"I got mad"  
"I noticed. And now I want to know why"  
It was shameful that his legs hurt. The lack of exercise and recovery had left him worse off than he'd thought. Even with his improved alpha strengths. Eren didn't answer, but his pain and his silence spoke volumes  
"Please, Eren. I'm your mate. I want you to rely on me"  
"I do!"  
Yelling in the middle of the street, Eren seemed as if he'd taken himself by surprise. Shaking his head, he pulled back to face Levi  
"I do. I'm... I'm so over all of this. I can't stand being in the courtroom. I can't stand being locked underground. Our friends are still stuck here, while Eldia needs its ruling prince. Fucking Dina and Willy... they... I'm sick of people suffering because of them. I can feel the magic, Levi. I can feel how badly the city was fucked up because of my magic. It still lingers in the air. I can feel the magic used by other dragons to fix my mistake. I'm over this. I hate being here. I hate being locked up. I hate knowing our friends are watching our every move. Armin's scared of you. Everyone's trying too hard when it comes to me. We keep fucking, but I still feel the hole that losing Obsydin caused. I don't know why we're still here. She's my mother-in-law. She's horrible and I don't know why the court hasn't ruled yet. But most of all. I'm sick of myself. I'm sick of crying and feeling like I can't control my emotions. I'm scared of my own magic. I'm scared of myself and I hate it. Even when we go home, it's not going to be the same. The only place in the castle I really feel ok is in your quarters. I just... I don't belong anywhere anymore. When we came to Europe the first time, it was hard... but it... it was ok, you know. Because we could walk around. We didn't have to hide who we were. We didn't have to worry about people after either of us or our son. It wasn't great all the time. But... I just want that back. I know what they're thinking. I know they all think I'm a whore... for ch-choosing the man I love... I hated you for leaving me. I hated you so badly I wanted to die. I didn't care what happened to me... so I married Zeke. And because I keep fucking everything up, we're stuck here. When do we get to be happy, Levi? When do we get to finally rest? When I'm in that room, I can't even think like myself. My mouth moves and I just... everything I do is wrong. Everything I say is wrong. I don't know how to fix any of this or how to make it right. I can't even remember how to be myself anymore. All I can think is that she's going to walk. Willy is going to walk. They're going to go back to Marley and they're going to wipe Eldia out because I fucking exist... I can't fix it... I don't know what choices to make. I don't know how to live with these regrets when I regret being alive..."

This was the drop Levi had feared was coming. His omega was wearing such a sad smile that a hot lump of emotion grew stuck in Levi's throat. He knew sex wasn't a magical cure. Sex didn't equate to love, but now he was wondering if his love wasn't reaching Eren, for Eren to want to wish his own death. He'd fucking lost him. He'd bled out in his hold. Tears rushed to form in Levi's stinging eyes  
"Eren..."  
"Why can't I..."  
"Eren... I love you"  
Talking over each other, Eren's gaze dropped to Luca  
"I love you. I know this has been a shitfest. I want nothing more than to take you out of here, but I know you need to see this through..."  
"That's just it. I do, not everyone else..."  
"They're here because they want to be"  
"They're here because they think they need to be"  
"You're wrong. If you asked any of them, they'd say..."  
"They want to be here. For Armin and Mikasa it's to watch over me. Mikasa's squad because they're under her orders. Hanji and Moblit because you're here. Freya and Steege because I fucking ruined things with Draecia... I don't want them doing things because of me. They should be at home. They should be living their own lives, not cleaning up my mess. Or sitting beside my besides because I'm a nut job. Waiting for me to break again because my fucking soul is fucked up..."  
Reaching out, Levi pulled Eren into a tight one-armed hug. Nuzzling his mate's hair, he pressed kisses to the spot  
"God. Why can't you see how much we love you? How much I love you. Willy and Dina won't get away with anything. None of the Marley party will..."  
He still wasn't sure what Willy's game was, but he wanted to punch the piece of shit in the face for upsetting his omega  
"Listen. I love you. I'm here with you because I want to be with you. I want to spend every fucking day for the rest of our lives with you"  
"But I'm nothing. I have nothing. It takes money to live outside the castle. I don't have any skills. I can't make money. And I don't want to take you from the place you've known your whole life. I don't want to take you from your friends and family... I don't want to be that person. I don't want you to hate me... I just want you to be happy... that's all I want. You're always fixing me. Comforting me. Helping me. I don't do anything for you"  
"That's not true"  
"It is"  
"You stayed with me last night..."  
"Where else would I go? I have no one. I have nothing... you're... you're my whole fucking world and I can't even make you feel better"  
"You do. Having you. Holding you. Things might not be perfect all the time, but you make me happy. I always thought falling in love was complete and total horseshit. I laughed at those fucking idiot alphas, and saw omegas... as idiots for putting up with everything. I didn't get it. You. Viren. Luca. I... I don't have the words to tell you how much this family means to me. You gave me this family. You spent weeks looking for a way to break the master and omega bond because I asked. You didn't have to. But you did, because you always put the people you care about first. I was a complete arsehole to you. I pushed you away. I pushed you into Zeke's attentions. I used you to entertain him, and you took it. You took it and you stepped up. You always do. If all the omegas in the world were like you, us alphas would be royally fucked"  
"I'm..."  
"Your world"  
Eren slumped against him  
"I feel so angry that I feel sick. Willy knows something. I fucking saw it on his face. I hate my eyes. I hate seeing too much. He reacted. He didn't think we were alive and he was happy over it. We know he's had some game, but... I think... I think he's to blame. I think he... Levi..."  
"I'm going to fucking kill him"  
The words slipped from Levi's mouth before he could remember that he'd actually killed people in front of Eren before, and it was still a taboo topic  
"I can't... Levi. I can't..."  
"You're right. I'm sorry. Let's find a room? Take a break from the courthouse for a while?"  
"They won't let us"  
"I don't care about them. I care about you"  
"But the others..."  
"Can jump. You're hurting and if I go back, I might just make real on that threat. It's not healthy for Viren to be underground so much. It's not healthy for anyone, and they're not winning any awards for those drains they call windows"  
"I don't feel very well"  
Yeah. Thanks to the fucking start of another drop. Hopefully, a change of setting would pull Eren back out of it before he was forced to suffer through another one with no fault of his own  
"I know. I've got you... Luca, can you walk?"  
"No... please don't make me put him down"

It took some effort, some mental swearing, and some help on Luca's behalf to get Eren propped up at his side. Their son moving to curl around Eren's shoulders, so Eren could curl in on him. Keeping his face hidden, the omega sniffled softly from time to time but managed to keep from crying as they backtracked towards the courthouse. It took some very careful manoeuvring to slip past the building without Eren noticing, in order to find an inn that was open for business and would take the four of them on the word that they were with the Eldia party. Eren's statement in the papers had helped prove their identity. The Foreign Prince with the White Dragon. Luca chirping happily when he was mentioned by the aged man behind the inn's counter. The place was much smaller than the hotel. Just two floors with 8 rooms in total, but it was what Levi needed it to be. Convenient, and run by a man who was quick to lose himself in his own chains of thought, so any questions he asked were forgotten before he was even done asking. Reassuring them he was happy to house a prince, they were given a key to a second level room. The place had seen better days, with its peeling wallpaper and creaking floors, but proved to be cobweb free and the room didn't smell of dust or mothballs like Levi had expected. Guiding Eren to the bed, he passed Viren to his mate as Luca climbed off Eren's shoulders. The next piece of business was opening the window and curtains to allow as much of that sunlight Eren loved in, as was possible.

Sitting with his mate in his arms as he fed Viren, Eren was mostly out of it. His eyes firmly fixed on Viren's moving cheeks as he drank hungrily. Levi knew he was being a sap, but he adored the little pup so much. The son he didn't think he'd have biologically. He would have adopted if Eren hadn't fallen pregnant and still wished for another child. There was still time for them to follow that route anyway if his mate desired. He was the first to admit he wasn't a "children person", yet Eren had changed his mind about that too.

Spending the next few hours resting, Levi felt physically ill over leaving Eren long enough to inform their friends they'd taken lodgings somewhere more agreeable. His mate hadn't wanted to nap, but the drop he was hovering on had the better of him at the moment. Pressing kisses to his loves chocolate locks, Levi had mumbled words of love as he tried to keep his lover from going over the edge. It seemed Eren's sleep was less than peaceful, the omega occasionally spasming as if a chill had run down his spine, despite the unexpectedly thick blankets covering his body, and the alpha's own body heat. God. He really didn't wish to wake him. Sliding his hand from Eren's hair Levi cupped his mate's cheek, pressing a light kiss to his mate's plump lips  
"Sweet Boy, you need to wake up for me"  
Kissing Eren again, the omega groaned at him  
"Eren, I promise you can go right back to sleep, but I need you to wake up for me for a moment"  
Nuzzling at him, Levi snorted at his fiancé. Eren had no idea how adorable he was when he was sleepy  
"I have to go let the others know that you're ok..."  
And retrieve their things. One nappy wasn't going to last long  
"Stay..."  
"I wish I could my Sweet Boy, but Viren needs his things. And that sister of yours is probably ready to start tearing the city apart looking for you"  
"Stay... with me"  
Yawning out the words, Eren hadn't even bothered opening his eyes. Rubbing his mate's facial scales with the pad of his thumb  
"Eren, I have to go. I need you awake enough to recognise that I've left and I'll be back"  
"... don't want you to go. Don't... want them to arrest you..."  
Who was... oh... Willy. His focus was on his family, not that slimy piece of fucking shit. Eren was afraid he'd attack Willy if he had the chance, which he would if he could  
"They won't arrest me. I won't even talk to him"  
Not unless Willy went out of his way to talk to him first. Unfortunately, he was so slippery, Levi doubted he could get the alpha to hit him first in public. Anything after that would be in self-defence   
"I'll be back shortly. Luca, can you watch your mother for me? He needs his big brave boy to keep him safe until daddy comes back"  
Unfurling himself, Luca nodded puffing out his chest. Obviously proud that his father had asked him for such an important favour. Stroking Luca's head, he swore the dragon rolled his eyes at him for ruining how "cool" he looked right then  
"Sorry. Sorry. I know, but daddy loves you, and I trust you to look after your mother and your brother until I return"

Eren clung to him right to the very edge of the bed. His omega kept repeating that he didn't want Levi "to be arrested" or "to leave". In such a vulnerable state, it took moving Viren closer to his fiancé to calm him enough for Levi to leave. The omega curling around Viren so he could nuzzle into the pup's wispy hair, leaving Levi sorely wishing he could capture the moment forever. His mate was a little dented, a little broken thanks to two blond-haired shit-stain, but he hadn't lost a single ounce of his love for his family. Forcing himself off the bed and out the room, Levi's alpha was fast to tell him to return to their omega, though Levi was sure that the near drop would pass given Eren no longer had to fear being left underground. Now he just needed to make sure the others understood that it wasn't personal. They all should understand, given what they'd been through.

*  
Mikasa and Armin were both standing on the steps of the courthouse by the time Levi reached the building. He'd taken a slight wrong turn by turning a street too early, which he was quick to backtrack on. Walking towards the pair, Mikasa's hand went to where her blade would normally sit, a move not unnoticed. He knew she strongly disliked him for leaving Eren, but hadn't he shown he always had Eren's best interest in heart? Stopping short, he made the pair come down the steps to meet him. Mikasa's face set in a fierce scold as she looked down at him  
"What did you do to my brother?"  
"Mikasa! Sorry, Levi. She means, where is Eren? Why isn't he with you?"  
Armin may have reworded it, but the words seemed just as accusing  
"Eren nearly went into a drop in public. We've rented a room in an inn not too far from here. He's resting at the moment"  
"What did you do? He was fine this morning"  
"Me? I'm not the one who sent him into a fucking drop. I was the one who was there when he was. It was that slicked back, blond-haired Marley tosser. He's been miserable shut below ground, unable to trust himself or his magic. He finally fucking broke, so if you want to start a fight..."  
Armin stepped slightly in front Mikasa as if to prevent said fight from breaking out right then and there  
"Is he ok? Should be alone right now?"  
"I don't think he's going to fall into the drop. But he does suspect that Willy is involved in his suicide attempt, so both of you will need to be careful what's said around him. I've only really come to pick up our things"  
"We'll come with you"  
"Come with me?"  
"To the inn. Eren needs his friends"  
If they did come, Levi wasn't sure they were going to like what Eren had to say...  
"I..."  
"Then it's settled. I'm tired of the accommodation here too. I'm sure Freya and Steege will be in agreement. Plus Hanji and Moblit... Hanji takes so long in the bathroom, especially with Moblit"  
Levi never wanted to step foot in the sad excuse of a bathroom beneath the courthouse ever again. His lip sneering in disgust at the memory of walking in on them  
"We're coming with you. You can't just take Eren from us like this"  
"Mikasa... Levi didn't take Eren. He walked out. We all saw him walk out. I know you're all over the place since Eren nearly died, but taking it out on Levi isn't fair. It's Eren's choice, and Eren chose Levi"  
"He attacked him..."  
"He was feral from losing his mate. Eren understands that and it wasn't like he didn't go into heat due to the same thing. If Levi is with him, then that's what he wants"  
"He nearly died and now he's left us again! He keeps acting like he has to go this alone..."

"Excuse me. Are a fucking idiot? Have you met your own brother? He leaves everyone behind because he's too fucking stubborn for our own good. He's rash. Reckless. Impulsive. Obsessed with finding peace and ending everyone's suffering. But he's also a grown adult. He's bonded. Engaged. Already has two children, and is part dragon. Yes. His death fucked all of us right up, but there is no fucking way I would have left him in that inn if I didn't think he was strong enough to look after the boys. His head is all over the place, but all he thinks about is how to make you all happy. He needs this. Our boys need this. And if a shitty room in some shitty inn is what it takes to make Eren happy and prevents his drop, then that's where we're staying after you..."  
Levi cut his sentence off with a shake of his head. Eren was the one who wanted to talk to them all over leaving. It wasn't his place to cause an even bigger scene  
"After what?"  
Crossing her arms, Mikasa didn't let it drop. Levi huffing a sigh as he waved it off  
"After all, you should both know what he's like"  
"See Mikasa. Levi is just trying to do what is right by Eren. If I was him, I wouldn't want to be locked up in a cell underground all over again. Why don't we go pack? It's better than standing in the street and fighting"  
"Fine. But if Eren's isn't ok, I'm going to punch you for leaving him"  
Why was he going to be hit? His alpha didn't appreciate the female alpha's protectiveness of Eren. She was lucky that Eren had made his feelings abundantly clear, that Levi shouldn't do anything that may prohibit his immediate return. Still. He couldn't guarantee how long he could keep his temper, especially if he ran into Willy now. 

The sooner they got out this shitfest, the better.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I lost two bookmarks... Sorry for sucking guys...

Eren had moved from the bed by the time Levi finally returned to his mate's side. Slimy Willy had caught the Eldia party leaving the courthouse, bombarding them with questions over where they were going and why Eren hadn't returned. Having shared Eren's suspicions only with Mikasa and Armin, Hanji was quick to lecture the alpha over his rudeness towards the man as he coldly brushed him off in order to prevent himself from gutting him on the spot. Mikasa blessedly kept her mouth closed, though her hand did move to her sword, and Armin was as tactful as always as he politely told Willy that court had appointed them new accommodations, so they had no time to talk at the moment. If Moblit hadn't acted to shut Hanji up, Levi was sure Willy would have found a way to follow them all the way back to the inn.

Leaving the group to check in, Levi took the stairs two at a time in his haste to get away from the group. He had the feeling that if he didn't, they'd all want to see Eren, who'd probably fall right into that drop Levi wanted to avoid. Letting himself into their room, he found Eren sitting in the far corner of the room with Viren on his shoulder. Luca sitting just in front of him as he pawed at Eren's leg. The thick lingering scent of confusion told him he'd been gone from Eren's side too long for the omega's liking. Locking the door behind him with the room key, Levi dumped their few remaining things on the bed before rushing to his mate's side. Squatting down, he forced a smile at his mate in an attempt to be reassuring as he brushed Eren's fringe back from his face   
"Eren, I'm back. See. Nothing to worry about, Sweet Boy"  
Eren let out a shaky breath, he wasn't as unfocused as Levi thought  
"Sorry... sorry. I panicked when I heard footsteps"  
Thank fuck he hadn't been there the whole time   
"Just me. The rest of them are checking in"  
"The rest?"  
"Our friends"  
Eren lips moved to mouth a silent "oh"  
"Yeah. Mikasa and Armin were standing on the steps, probably ready to sack the town looking for you. But, as you can see, I wasn't arrested"  
Offering him Viren, Levi took his son while Eren stubbornly climbed to his feet on his own. It seemed almost unreal that Eren had pulled himself so far from dropping in the time Levi had taken to return. Yet it did leave him questioning everything he thought he knew about Eren's scent because he was sure it didn't match how stubborn Eren was currently being. It was telling his nose that his mate was confused and lost, needing his alpha, only... Eren was functioning  
"I'm sorry about earlier... for starting to... you know..."  
"You can't help it. I saw him. If Hanji had her way, I'm sure she would have dragged him back here with us"  
"Please don't say that. I can smell traces of him on you as it is"  
"That's revolting"  
"Imagine how I feel..."  
"If I had to guess, I'd say you're feeling pretty shitty and probably hungry?"  
"Hungry not so much. Embarrassed. Clingy. Sleepy. Angry. Sick. Maybe..."

Moving to sink down on the edge of the bed, Luca was up and into Eren's lap before Eren could stop him. Sitting down next to his mate, Levi fussed over Viren   
"What have you got to be embarrassed over?"  
"Existing..."  
Despite the smile on the corners of Eren's lips, the "joke" fell short. Eren tensing up when realised   
"For walking out of court like that, and clinging to you. I hate feeling so fucking useless when my omega decides everything is too much"  
"Your omega's a wanker"  
"One minute it wants to bash Willy's skull in and send him home in pieces for trying to kill us all. The next it wants to cry its eyes out for wanting to do such a shitty thing. I'm tired of it. I want him arrested. I'm scared that if he isn't put away, my magic is going to go do it's own thing again. Or I'm going to snap by accident and... turn someone to stone again"  
"You're not going to. I'm not leaving you alone until we get back to the castle and can breathe free again. Now, I'm fucking exhausted from  
Hanji's shitty lecture over how rude I was to Willy and my fiancé literally mentioned cuddles. So I want to cuddle the fucking idiotic thoughts out of your brain until you realise you've got nothing to worry about with me here with you. So get back under the covers and prepare for to be cuddled"  
"You don't have to. You only just came back... I could... put things away while you take a nap?"  
Eren's scent grew worse, it was almost screaming at Levi that Eren wanted him. So why wasn't Eren just accepting his affections   
"Eren..."  
"I'm fine. I mean... I napped a bit..."  
Levi was done with Eren's scent. It said Eren wanted attention and affection, so he was going to cuddle the shit out of him until his scent finally got its shit together  
"I don't care. Don't make me command you for cuddles"  
"You... want to cuddle? You actually want to"  
"Yes. I am capable of cuddles"  
"I know you're capable, but I thought you'd want to change... given you smell like Willy. And there's stuff all over our bed. Normally you'd be folding and putting everything away carefully. So I thought you might need a nap..."  
"Eren. Cuddles now"  
Trying to hug his omega, Eren pushed him away  
"Not until you change. You're setting me off with his scent. I don't want to be in bed with you when you smell like him"  
Growling, Levi didn't want to think about Eren covered in Willy's scent   
"Do you really have to word it like that?"  
"It's not my fault my senses are too fucking good. I'd give them up if I could"  
"I didn't say it was"  
"No, you..."  
Eren sighed deeply  
"Sorry. His smell makes me want to vomit. It's not you, it's him. Let me put things away while you get changed?"  
"You don't have to. Go ahead and climb under the covers. If the others think we're not busy, they're all going to be piling in here"  
Eren groaned, climbing up to crawl across the bed. Levi unable to resist smacking the brunettes perfect arse, causing Eren to squeak in surprise, then shoot him a glare over his shoulder. Shrugging, Levi went about stripping. Fuck being an adult and fuck dealing with anything outside the room door until he was sure Eren was really alright.

 

 

*  
Sitting on edge of the market places fountain, Levi had been evicted from the inn by Eren. The dreaded conversation over who should stay and who should go had led to Eren kicking them all out the inn under the threat of leaving in the night and not telling anyone where he'd gone. Stealing Luca back from Steege, at least he had his boy, even if his omega was livid with all of them. Mikasa, Armin, Hanji and Moblit wouldn't leave. Moblit would have, but Hanji didn't want to so he'd soon shut up. Armin insisted that the outcome of the trial affected Eldia, and as such, he needed to be there. Mikasa didn't trust them not to get into trouble, plus she was there as security. Sasha and Connie didn't want to leave until they'd finished trying all the local foods. Jean was happy to trot on after them, like the horse-faced prick he was. Freya had to stay, which meant Steege stayed too. They weren't technically evicted with the rest of them but had made themselves scarce, Luca quick to follow Steege away from his angry mother. Though he had picked the right morning to set Eren off by spilling their breakfast across the table, floor and Viren. Their boy probably didn't know that Eren was mentally exhausted, and not actually angry as so much... broken. Sitting down with their friends, Levi had explained Eren's suspicions over Willy... only for Armin to accidentally bring up that Eren's instincts were all over the place due to his drop. It'd a few days since Eren's near drop. Eren had worsened during the night when a sleepy idiot had tried the doorknob, then thrown their weight against the door when it refused to open. Moblit was apologetic, but still an idiot. The man was lucky he was on his way back from the bathroom because after taking one look at Levi's face, he seemed ready to piss himself on the spot.

Headbutted in the nose by Luca, his son was staring up at him. The small dragon had his head cocked as if waiting for something  
"It would be so much easier if you could just tell me what was wrong. If you're thinking about your mother, he wasn't mad at you. He was mad at the bad man who hurt us. I don't know what they're thinking, letting him walk around..."  
"They're thinking they have no evidence"  
Jumping at the sound of Eren's voice, Levi was blinded by the sun as he turned to look at his mate. He hadn't even felt Eren approaching, or heard the others leaving. Some alpha he was... when did he grow so lax? Growling his annoyance, Eren shifted Viren in his arms  
"Where did you sneak up from?"  
"Viren needs a couple of things. The others were just leaving as I arrived. They said you haven't moved the whole time you've been sitting there"  
"Where was I supposed to move to?"  
"The inn... I know I lost my temper before, but I did think you'd have returned by now"  
And set off an angry Eren. He loved and adored his omega, but Eren had asked for space so gifted him it   
"It's hasn't been that long"  
"It's been almost all afternoon. Here, I need some help. I need to find brown sugar"  
"Brown sugar? Can't you just get some off the innkeeper? And why brown sugar of all things?"  
"Viren's a little backed up. He wailed when he... well, you know what I mean. Exercises didn't seem to help, and the innkeeper suggested it. He's only got a little bit of raw sugar left"  
Levi felt his paternal side kicking in as he gathered Luca into his hold before his son climbed up onto his shoulders  
"Are you it's safe? Can you give babies sugar?"  
"I'm not giving him a lot, just a teaspoon or two. Besides, it's honey that you should never give babies. It must be awful being so small. He can't even tell us it hurts. Or if he's got an itch..."  
Fussing over Viren's blanket with his free hand, Eren rocked their son gently   
"Yes. Mummy is going to find some sugar and we're going to make pooping a lot less painful for our handsome little pup"  
Nudging Levi's cheek, Luca "lu"'d softly  
"No one has forgotten you. I think you deserve a treat for looking after your mother and brother so well. Anything you want, within reason, you get to choose"  
Luca's red eyes glittered with wonder an excitement. Levi hoping the boy knew he had control over choosing whatever he liked, and that he didn't have to wait for them to pick something for him. Holding his hand out, Eren gave a slight smile  
"We should probably buy more clothes. We lost most of ours in the explosion, and I don't know about you, but I'm sick of the same two outfits. Armin gave me some money as they were leaving. He said to take our time coming back, and it's the weekend..."  
Levi took Eren's hand   
"It's Wednesday"  
"Any day we don't have to be in court is a weekend"  
The only reason they weren't in court was this "who's leaving" business. They all needed a break  
"Alright. You'll let me know though... if it all gets too much?"  
Eren's cheeks reddened  
"I didn't mean to yell. I just don't see why everyone has to stay..."  
"I feel the same way. I don't trust leaving Eldia in the hands of the advisors, or the others... if Erwin was still around, he would have lost his shit by now"  
Eren snorted  
"And what? Sent you back? Or made you stay here while he escaped back to Eldia?"  
"He would have left me here. The arsehole knew I had no patience for this kind of shit"  
"I can picture that. I'm hardly an actual prince, and I don't want to speak ill of Armin, but his country needs him. It's too soon for him to be away so long. It's been weeks..."  
"You don't need to convince me. I already agree..."  
"I know. I'm getting frustrated all over again"  
"You don't say... Luca, do you want to walk or be held?"  
"Let him walk. It'll be good for him"  
Luca glared at his mother while trying to look as weak and pathetic as possible. It didn't work, Eren laughing softly as he patted Luca's head. He really didn't like climbing down to stand, even with Eren's affection  
"It's good for you baby boy. And you get to choose where we go"  
"He's going to go anywhere there's attention, food or affection"  
"He's got the right idea. He's got so much love. Don't you, baby boy? Mummy is so proud of you, my baby"  
Chirping, Luca sat back on his hind legs to nudge against Eren's hand. It seemed like walking was no longer going to be an issue for their boy as he puffed his chest out. Dropping back to stand, look shook out his good wing, standing tall as he started towards... wherever he wanted to go. It wasn't like they knew the market place by heart. Finding his hand, Eren laced their fingers together   
"I'm sorry I'm a grumpy shit"  
"Mmm. It's fine. You're my grumpy shit, after all,"  
"Are you trying to say you've rubbed off on me?"  
"I didn't think I was "trying" to say anything"  
He'd definitely worn off on his mate. Eren never used to swear as much as he did now, and Levi's "shit" has slipped right into the omega's repertoire... no doubt he'd been showing his childhood's lasting memories for a long time now.

 

Armin had gifted Eren what seemed far too much money as they shopped. Levi could easily picture Eren trying to return it, yet the coin purse was heavy as they shopped. Their son had found a toy store, most of the stock was wooden and not suitable for their boy's feet, such as dolls that could be modelled. Eren was nearly in tears over it, Luca had been enthralled over the train in the shop's window, his tail thudding a million miles an hour as he watched. Entering the store had been some kind of dream to their son, only... he wasn't physically able to use most of the items. It wasn't fair. It wasn't Luca's fault that he couldn't take a human form. Wandering the store with Luca, his wagging tail had turned to his whole body wagging, especially when they reached a display of brightly coloured wind up carousels. Seeing Luca so excited... it hurt. Levi wanted to give his boy the world but hadn't thought of how hard it would be, or how much it would hurt to tell Luca he couldn't play with any of the amazing toys. He was at a loss of what to do and would have probably broken his boy's heart on the spot if not for the store's owner. It was probably simply him doing his job, but as the man came over to their sides he ignored Eren and Levi in favour of lifting down the carousel Luca was staring at. Winding the key, soft music began to play. Luca darting behind Levi's legs where he peaked out in curiosity. Levi grew angry. Unsure why the man would torment their son like that.

When the music petered out, Luca slowly came out from behind Levi. The dragon sitting beside him as he stared at the carousel as the man held it out for Luca to inspect   
"You've got good taste little dragon, but your parents might need to wind this for you. I'm sorry. Most of our toys are humans... but I do have a thing or two you might like"  
Levi remained sceptical. He wasn't sure what the man could have that would be Luca proof. Luca trilled softly, the store owner looking to them for clarity  
"He's interested..."  
Eren sounded saddened, the man nodding slowly   
"Let's take a look around here. We have soft toys. Toys for looking at, and toys for all ages"  
What was the point of a toy if it wasn't for playing with. Passing the carousel to Eren, Eren eyed it as Luca happily followed the store owner around. Despite the lack of "intelligible" reply from Luca, the man still explained everything he was interested into the small boy. Levi forced to rethink his thinking over the man simply being a cruel dick.

Catering to Luca's lack of hands, they somehow ended up with the carousel he'd liked so much. Though, the carousel had been forgotten when Luca was shown a bright red ball. Bopping it cautiously, and sending it rolling across the store floor, Luca was after it in a flash. His son completely sold in the gift, with no care for anything else in the store. Buying a backup, Eren also insisted on buying some soft toys for both boys, despite Levi's sneaking suspicion that Eren had wanted a soft stuffed dog? for himself. Levi wasn't sure what it was actually supposed to be, only that it'd been in the shop for a while given it was dusty and hidden towards the back of the full shelf. Deprived of the object of his affection, Luca walked from the store with his eyes on wrapped packages in Levi's arms, so focused that he walked right into the small ledge of the shop where the sign warning wagons entering and exiting into the street. Shaking off the initial surprise, Luca promptly acted like nothing had happened, running from Eren trying to fuss over any potential wounds while trying to hold his head high. 

Taking their time to let Luca run off as much energy as he could, it wasn't all smooth sailing as they shopped. Levi was quietly happy he'd managed to separate from Eren's side as the omega herb shopped in order to pick up a small gift at the jewellery stall they'd passed. It wasn't terribly fancy, but neither was Eren's brooch and he still wore that despite it being damaged and mended by Freya in the explosion. It would probably wouldn't have survived at all if Eren had had it on his clothes at the time of the incident. Not everyone was accommodating of Luca in their stores, so Levi and Eren took their business elsewhere. Eren quick to lecture the offending business owners over their words or offending looks, leaving Levi to drag his omega away before things could escalate. Mumbling and fuming, Eren's fingers sparkled as Levi guided him to sit at the market districts fountain. The last thing Eren needed was to lose control of his magic, especially when they'd done the bulk of their shopping in the area meaning everyone knew their faces or at least had seen Luca. If something happened and the rumour mill started, it could cause all kinds of hassles with dragon relations in the town. It wasn't like Levi couldn't understand where some of the hostility was coming from. A dragon had blown up their town, but a team of dragons had fixed the damage. With their shopping piled beside them, Levi had pulled Eren against him. The omega's forehead against the alpha's stomach as the soothed down Eren's hair. Their small moment only lasting a few brief moments before Luca began growling causing Eren to jerk away. Looking for the source of Luca's upset, Levi groaned to himself as Willy walked through the marketplace without a care in the world. The alpha shaking hands with the occasional citizen, the smile on his face never dipping as he did. Reaching the four of them, Levi used himself to shield his mate from Willy  
"Levi. Eren. What a pleasant night it's shaping up to be. How are you both doing? And little Luca? How are you today?"  
Luca growled softly as he guarded the shopping, knowing somewhere in there was his precious wood and red leather ball  
"Fine, thank you. What brings you here?"  
"I received word you were shopping and simply wished to enquire over your health"  
Behind him Eren chortled, his anger washing over Levi as the omega moved. Still angered over the lack of respect shown to Luca, Willy had no idea he'd stepped on a hornet's nest  
"You wished to enquire over our health. Are you serious?"  
Willy frowned, Eren nudging Levi aside as he moved to face the alpha  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You're sorry? For what? For trying to kill my fiancé and me? For scheming with Dina to orchestrate our deaths? For not factoring in the fact Levi carried Obsydin in his mind? For not counting on us surviving? For lying to us? For attempting to play us? Tell me, what are you sorry for?"  
Willy blinked at Eren before his scent grew angry. The man should have expected an angry Eren to jump right to the point, and anyone within a 10-yard radius could smell the anger rolling off the omega   
"I'm sorry, Eren. I don't think I un..."  
"You understand perfectly well. You're already under suspicion of being behind the attack on me and my family. The court knows you responsible. I know you've been attempting to play Levi and I since the first moment you set foot on Eldia. So just come clean already. Admit why you wanted to see me dead. You know I don't want the throne. You know Viren is Levi's child and has no legal claim to it. So either you spit it out, or you leave us the hell alone"  
Eren's voice dripped with enough venom that even Levi felt uncomfortable. Goosebumps erupting across his skin as he tried to keep himself in check. Tugging on the sleeve of his jacket, Willy sighed  
"I'm sorry to hear you believe this the case, Prince Eren. I'm sure that if there was evidence, the culprit would have been apprehended by now"  
"You mean the maid that stole the papers from my room? We know all about that. How they were smuggled out in dirtied sheets. How they were paid off to do so. How those sheets were used in the spell. We have evidence, and the only reason I can think that the court is letting you waltz around freely is that they're building a case against your co-conspirators. It's going to be hard on Marley to lose so many people at once, but that's the thing with a secret plan. The more people you let slip to... no. That one loose link let's slip to, the less secret it grows by the second. It was all over your face and the way you acted in the courtroom. The tribunal judges know. You won't be leaving this country a free man, and I can only dream of what I can do to Marley while I wait for my abdication to go through... or even better, I can withdraw my application. I can take that country and split it between Draecia and Eldia. You thought you'd killed me, but all you've done is made me mad"  
Willy scoffed, releasing his jacket sleeve  
"I know your health report failed to cast you in a favourable light, but I scarce imagined you'd become so mentally unstable as to make a public spectacle of yourself"  
"I will make a public spectacle of myself every damn day if it makes the world see the truth"  
"And what truth is that?"  
"That Marley are power hungry leeches that such the life out of everything, including its own people. You don't care for them. Dina never cared for them. You have people freezing and starving to death every damn day in Marley, and none of you care because they're out of sight. The world doesn't need Marley. The world doesn't even like Marley. You've all inflated your egos so far that you can't even see the truth anymore. So, I'm done with you. You will stay away from me. Away from my friends. My family. All of us"  
Eren would say his mouth was moving on its own, as it often did when he was under pressure and his brain had disconnected. Shaking his head Willy finally drew a smile to his lips   
"Whatever you choose to believe is up to you. I can't stop you from running around and playing this little game of yours, but your truth is drastically different from my own. You bring chaos and misery wherever you go, and that is your truth"  
Levi saw red, but as did Eren. Passing Viren to the alpha, Levi barely had him in his hold before Eren decked Willy with a firm right hook. Clutching his cheek, Willy growled. His eyes narrowing to slivers as his bloodlust finally cracked his perfected mask. Scrambling, Willy went to go Eren. His hand open palmed as he went to strike the omega, only to stop at the last second. Everyone in the immediate area had been drawn to the fight, confused as to what was playing out in front of them. Glancing around the crowd, Willy swallowed hard as Eren growled   
"I'm not a monster! I'm a dragon, and I'm a mother. When you tried to kill me... When you fucked with my children, you brought this all on yourself. You wouldn't have shed a single tear if my babies died, would you?! You disgust me! A real alpha would never stoop as low as you have, and all for your ridiculous play. These are people's lives you're ruining. Your actions resulted in the deaths of citizens! And you think to lecture me over my truth and sins. I know the weight of mine, because unlike you, I don't run from them. Now get out of my face"

Lowering his hand, Willy ran his fingers through his hands. The man opened and closed his mouth, before shaking his head and walking off. Sagging, Eren let out a sigh of... something that definitely wasn't relief  
"I think I just fucked things up"  
"Well, I don't think Willy expected to be called out in public like that..."  
Levi certainly hadn't expected it, yet he hadn't stopped Eren either... Though as it all sunk in, he was certain that he should have stepped in. Eren had forced Willy's hand, or at least to him it seemed that way. So why had the alpha remained so cool in the face of an angry omega right up until the end at any rate? Eren hitting the piece of shit was way beyond due and justified, but instead of pride, Levi felt somewhat saddened that his peace-loving omega had leapt right to violence and that he hadn't been the one to land the humiliating blow. Eren didn't want him arrested, yet now it was seemingly fine for the omega to risk the same punishment...  
"I didn't expect to call him out like that either... Fuck, Levi. What have I done? My mouth started moving and the next thing I know I was hitting him... I can't remember what happened in between... I... I'm a monster..."  
"You're not a monster. You're a mother trying their hardest to protect your family. You're stressed and Willy is a walking sack of shit"  
"That doesn't make it alright to cause a public incident like this. Even if I wanted to hit him... I should have... I should have walked away"  
Reaching for Eren, his mate stepped from the touch  
"Don't... just... I'm so angry at myself I feel sick"  
And now comes the self-angsting  
"Let's head back to the inn? If anyone is looking for us, they'll head there"  
"Yeah. Sure. Fuck. That's it. I'm banning myself from talking in public"  
"I don't think you need to go quite that far"  
Huffing was Eren's answer, apparently, this talking ban had already started. Sitting back on the edge of the fountain, he patted his shoulder for Luca to climb up on as the omega gathered up their shopping. Why was it that life couldn't give them a break? Weren't there worse people in the world that it could be harassing?

 

 

*  
Woken in the middle of the night, Levi dragged himself out of bed. Eren murmuring softly as Levi slipped out his hold to answer the knock at the door, assuring Eren the boys were fine, his mate rolled over to chase Luca's warmth. Their son hadn't parted with his ball since they'd returned, even when bedtime came. Hissing at the cold wood floor for assaulting his bare feet, whoever was on the other side of the door better not be a sleepy Moblit again.

Wrapped in her blanket, Freya looked less than regal, and more like Eren did in the morning with her hair a complete mess  
"I'm sorry I woke you. I've just had a late night visitor and I thought you should be notified"  
Visitor? No one should be visiting...   
"Attack?"  
"Oh. No. No, it was from the innkeeper, though I suspect he's already forgotten. No, Willy showed up on the doorstep with half a dozen Marley soldiers. He stated a family emergency and wished to bid farewell to Eren, yet given he had limited possessions and a large quantity of money... I doubt he expected the innkeeper here would be quite so out of touch with reality. Whatever his intention was, he left mid conversations. If Willy is intending on leaving soon... It's ridiculous to be leaving in the middle of the night like this. There wouldn't have been a problem if he'd informed the court, but as Dina's trial is to end soon..."  
Money. Soldiers. And a tottering old innkeeper renting rooms from his home in an attempt to make ends meet because his mind was as leaky as water through a sock. The man would duck out a dozen times a day because he'd never remember everything each time he did his morning shop. Levi wouldn't be surprised if Willy had intended to buy the man off for access to Eren, only to realise he couldn't keep a secret to save his life  
"Freya, I highly doubt Willy came for that. He and Eren had a run in, in the market the day before yesterday. When we heard nothing, I thought Willy must have tucked his wounded pride away to lick his wounds in private. It seems he was scheming something else all along"  
"You think Willy wished to make an attempt on Eren's life? Even after what happened last time?"  
"I think he probably didn't appreciate Eren yelling at him in public. He was lucky enough to catch Eren in a bad mood thanks to a few shitty idiots"  
"Oh... Eren can be... quite..."  
Freya trailed off, waving her hand as she seemed to be lacking the right words. The look in her eye told him they were both on the same page with Eren's sudden bursts of unthought-through verbal explosions   
"Passionate?"  
"Not quite the word I was going to use. Should we be worried over the things he said?"  
"There's a lot of things we should be worried about, but I don't need to tell you that. He called Willy out, told him we knew about the maid's involvement and that he too was involved. He essentially took Willy's pride and ground it into the mud"  
Freya had understood where Eren was coming from when insisted that Armin return to Eldia. Yawning, Freya pulled her slipping blanket back up her shoulders  
"There is, a great number of things, I do agree. I don't know if you wish to inform Eren, or perhaps it's better you don't? He's a sweet child, dealing with so much so young... but he's definitely hard headed. I wouldn't wish to be on the receiving end of his dislike"  
"You have no idea. If I don't tell him, I'll never hear the end of it when it eventually comes out. Thanks, Freya. I'll let you get back to sleep now"  
"You too... I'll see you in the morning, Levi"

If Freya wasn't concerned over Willy's return, then Levi knew he shouldn't be either. With the room she and Steege shared on the first floor, they'd hear anyone coming before the rest of them did. But that didn't mean anything when Willy had access to mages and magic that meant that attack could come from absolutely anywhere. Returning to his family, Levi lifted Viren into his hold before settling down next to Eren. His omega wriggling away from  
Levi in his sleep, as he whined his discontent at Levi's cold thigh against his back. Fuck. Fuck Willy. If he so much as thought of Eren, Levi was going to slit his throat and bleed him out into the city fountain. Such thoughts he couldn't voice to Eren without scaring him, though that didn't make his desires to act on them any less. It'd be a long night with the chill in the air, but if it prevented a repeat of... last time... then it was more than worth it. 

However, his lonely sleeplessness night ended when Viren started crying for his midnight feed... then proceeded to serenade them all long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of back and forth ideas with the chapter, as well as the doctor doubling my meds and making my head empty as hell.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👑🏰⚔️🐲  
> So guys! I'm on holiday with no computer soooo this is unedited... all mistakes and fuck ups are my own. And we're so close to the end that I can't freakin take it.
> 
> My next work is an omega Lance fic. Klance. Caramel Skin under a Vanilla Sky. Where Lance gets his omega through Allura's gift... it's waltzed into my head and won't leave, despite having been there for the last 6 months now. The moment 8 ended I wanted to write it, but alas, Ereri came first.
> 
> Thank you for reading my loves

When morning came, it was to the sound of tolling bells. Exhausted from Viren's cries, Eren had tried everything he could think of to hush his unhappy pup, yet nothing had seemed to work. Levi looked just as frazzled, having too tried to lure the pup to sleep only for it to have failed. Now the constant ringing had ruined his last hope that Viren would finally drift off from crying himself to sleep. Sighing deeply, Eren rocked Viren as he paced back and forth. He couldn't remember a morning when the town's bells had rung so insistently. Did they even have a reason to be ringing? Levi looked ready to find whoever was responsible for the racket and throw them off the bell tower. The poor alpha had decided that if Eren was staying awake with Viren, he should too... which ruined Eren's plan of swapping roles if Viren failed to calm. It wasn't their first sleepless night due to Viren's lack of lyrical talents since becoming parents but in the castle, there was always someone to swap with, namely Armin, who was happy for cuddles even with the crying. In this city, and in this inn, he didn't feel comfortable enough to let his son out of his sight or Levi's hold.

Eren's internal musings were disturbed by a crashing noise coming from the room next door. The sound accompanied by Armin swearing, Mikasa scolding, another loud thud then footsteps, before ending with a knock on their bedroom door. Levi's groan as he climbed off their bed summed up Eren's feelings over the morning, he didn't even have the energy to tell his mate that it was only Mikasa and Armin on the other side of their door. Crying even louder, Eren hushed his pup... not that worked, but at least he was trying while having a whole new appreciation for what his mother had gone through when he was a child.

Letting Armin and Mikasa into the room, Levi retook his place on the bed next to the blanket shaped lump that was Luca. Their son really didn't appreciate Viren's strong lungs. Turning face his friends tiredly, Eren smiled thinly, knowing that he had to human now they had visitors in their room. Walking over to them, Armin smiled at Viren as he wiggled his fingers towards him despite the pup's eyes being tightly scrunched closed  
"How's my favourite little man?"  
"Unhappy"  
"Awww... do you want me to hold him? How long's he been crying?"  
Had Armin really not heard? Eren could have murdered him on the spot  
"All night. At least 6 hours..."  
"Have you tried feeding him?"  
No. He hadn't tried anything of the sort. He hadn't tried feeding him. He hadn't tried bath time. He hadn't tried exercises in case Viren had to poop and was struggling. He'd tried skin to skin contact, and double checked that his son wasn't suffering nappy rash. He's even tried a little healing magic but there was nothing there to heal. The poor pup had exhausted himself into the point of "hysteria". He hadn't tried anything of the sort  
"Yeah... pretty much everything. The bells aren't helping either"  
"They woke me up... let me take him. I'm sure he'll settle for Uncle Armin"

Not really wanting to hand his pup over, Levi was quick to agree before calling Eren over to sit in his lap. Viren continuing to cry as Armin hushed and rocked him. Eren letting his head drop against Levi's shoulder as he internally smirked. It was relieving that Viren hadn't settled immediately, not that he didn't want his son to rest, as it showed it wasn't anything he'd done or hadn't done  
"Armin, you're not settling him"  
Glaring at Mikasa, Armin moved Viren to his shoulder  
"He won't settle. This is the unhappiest I've seen him since he was reunited with Eren and Levi"  
"Let me try"  
"No. I've got him. Besides, you don't deserve cuddles. Do you know what she did this morning? I woke up to find a sword at my throat. Apparently, I lack special awareness, then, when she finally goes to help me up she trips me. Hear what your Aunty did to me Viren?"  
Mikasa snorted, smiling too widely for the hour of the morning. Closing his eyes Eren let Levi wrap his arms around his waist as the alpha's before the alpha's hands settled to rest on his own. Levi's pain bled through their bond, Eren sure the man was sporting a headache at least the size of his own  
"It wasn't that bad. He was already mumbling in his sleep before the bells started. I simply thought it'd be interesting to see how he reacted"  
"You try waking to a sword to your throat... How long do you think these bells are going to keep ringing? And why are they ringing? Is it some kind of custom here? To annoy visitors with a million bells the moment the sun rises?"  
Levi's breath was warm against his neck as the alpha replied  
"I don't think so. To toll the bells this many times is either in celebration, which I think we would have heard about ahead of time or something major has happened"  
Groaning as his brain tried to kick in, Eren pinched the bridge of his nose. It was far too tempting to sleep, and now his eyes didn't want to open again  
"You think something's happened?"  
"I'm not sure. It was rare for the bells of Mitras to ring. Erwin found the noise grating after the first half dozen or so rings. Eventually, he managed to have the bell ringing cancelled for the most part. So yes, I do think something has happened"  
Kissing his temple, Levi's left hand soon abandoned his to move to his forehead  
"You're warm"  
"It's nothing. Just a lack of sleep"  
"I'm grateful he doesn't have the same issues with his lungs as you do, but he is just as tone deaf as you are. And he only seems to know one song"  
Growling, Eren didn't care if Levi was joking. He wasn't in the mood for humour  
"Don't be a dick to our baby. You might have your alpha senses, but I have dragon senses remember"  
"I know. You really should rest. Let us take care of..."  
"No. I'm his mother. I should be awake too"  
"Armin and Mikasa are here now..."  
Really? He didn't notice the presence or scent of his two friends... Levi was lucky he was too tired to snap at him  
"If you're staying awake, I'm staying awake. Luca probably needs to go to the bathroom too"  
"I'll take him. I assume he's the bundle in the bed?"  
Hearing he was talked about, Luca climbed out from under the sheets. His son looked miserable as he slunk across the bed to Mikasa. Reaching down she lifted him into her hold. It really wouldn't be long until he couldn't ask for cuddles anymore. Each time Eren thought that he couldn't bring himself to stop trying. Luca was still a baby. His baby... His baby the size of a large dog now. God. He was growing up too fast  
"I'll take him to the bathroom. Maybe see about getting something to eat? How does that sound?"  
Luca chirped his agreement. Far too easily bought by food. Eren didn't want him out of his sights, but now Mikasa had promised food he couldn't say no  
"Thanks, Mikasa"

Viren was still crying when Mikasa came back with Luca half an hour later. Accompanied by Freya and Steege, Levi tapped his arm then resorted to shaking him until Eren groaned at him  
"I'm sorry to disturb you. Especially after last night, and with your son being so upset, but there's been an incident. There are guards on the front step to take you both to the court"  
Last night? Did she mean Viren crying all night?  
"Did they say what happened?"  
"No. It seems to be something significant. The old man downstairs isn't happy, they threatened to come up and get you. He tried to explain you were a lovely young couple with your children... then had a shock when they informed him Eren was a prince"  
That sounded about right. The man was forgetful, but he was also a crack whip when it came to gossip. He would have fitted in rather nicely at the castle, and Eren couldn't deny he wouldn't mind bringing him back to Eldia. The man had children, but they'd all left to make their own way in life and never seemed to come back to visit him. It was all rather sad. He didn't live this long to be left alone at the end  
"I don't think Eren is in any condition to be up and walking around"  
If the court wanted them there, then there was no other choice  
"I'll be fine"  
"You're hardly fine"  
"Then what am I supposed to do, Levi? The world doesn't stop because Viren cried all night. It doesn't stop because my head feels like it's about to explode. If something's happened and they want us there, then we go. We go because that's what expected of us"  
"You're sick"  
"It doesn't matter how I feel. Viren needs to be dressed. We need to get dressed. Freya, can you please inform them that we're getting dressed and will be down shortly? I'll be bringing the children with me"  
"We'll be leaving the children here"  
Levi grabbed for his hip as Eren started sliding out his slap  
"We're not leaving then here"  
"Eren"  
"Don't fight me on this Levi"  
"Viren's upset. Luca has had enough. You're sick. And we're both exhausted. Mikasa and Armin can handle this for a few hours while we sort whatever they want out"  
"Of course we can. We don't mind"  
Armin's words betrayed the look of rising panic on his face given Viren hadn't settled  
"If something's happened, I want the kids with me. Now let me get up, we need to get ready to go. I don't want to cause a scene in front of the boys. I don't want them coming up here to drag us down there, and the longer you keep me in your hold, the angrier they're all going to be. So let me go"  
"Eren..."  
Taking Levi's hands off him, Eren was done. Something major was going on, they were being called in, and all Levi could think about was the fact he was a little feverish from a lack of sleep. There were more important things than his health. Like preventing his son's from having to suffer through another traumatic event.

*  
The sight before then was absolutely revolting. Warned before they entered the room that it was best Luca didn't head in there with them, Eren brushed it off, and now his mate was severely regretting the decision. All it'd taken was one look for Eren to be throwing up the dinner he'd eaten the night before while collapsing to the ground in a stunned heap. Laying on the cold stone slab, in one of the rooms deep beneath the courthouse, Willy's shirt was covered with blood which had gushed from man's mouth after having his tongue cut out and being left to bleed to death in the city's marketplace. He'd been found by one of the vendors preparing for the day ahead, hence the ringing of the town bells.

In a similar state of shock, Levi wasn't completely sure what he felt at the sight. Three of the tribunal members had been waiting to show the unsuspecting pair the gruesome sight. It wasn't until they'd opened Willy's mouth to show them the sight of the severed tongue that Eren had collapsed, and though he wanted to move to Eren's side to comfort him, he couldn't take his eyes off Willy's body. Surely Willy seeking them out, and this, couldn't be unrelated... He'd sought them out... If he hadn't been turned away, would Willy still be alive? He hadn't told Eren that Willy had visited. He hadn't had the chance, not with Viren crying all night. It'd been the last thing on his mind to tell him, and the last thing Eren needed after staying up with Viren. 

Whining for his alpha, Eren finally pulled his attention. Sinking down by his omega, Eren flinched when Levi's hand landed on his thigh, another small whine coming from between his parted lips. As tears rolled down Eren's cheeks, they shimmered with diamond shards. Willy wasn't worth Eren's tears. Let alone tears of such distress as to be diamond encrusted. Beginning to cough, his mate was working himself into internal panic  
"Come here, Sweet Boy"  
Levi couldn't gather him into his arms due to Viren on his shoulder, but Eren could move the few centimetres as Levi sat properly. Shaking like a leaf, Eren found his way into Levi's one-armed hold. His breath hitching as he hid his face against Levi's shoulder  
"Is this my fault?"  
God. How could Eren think this was his fault? Fuck. He shouldn't have let  
"No. No, this is absolutely not your fault at all"  
"He... he's dead. They... cut out his tongue. I told him he needed to clean up his loose ends... They cut his tongue out!"  
"Eren, there's something I need to tell you. Willy came with a group of soldiers and money to see us last night. Freya woke me to tell me. He was put off by the innkeeper and left. But she had the impression that there was something more to it all..."  
"He what?! Why didn't you tell me?"  
Cringing, Levi wished Eren hadn't yelled right in his ear  
"I was going to. Then Viren was upset, and we were called in here"  
"He... he wanted to see me? After I..."  
"Eren. The visit wasn't planned to be pleasant. The innkeeper told Freya as much. We think he intended to pay the old man off for access to our room, only he didn't count on him being scatter minded"  
"He might still be alive if we'd... Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you? You were awake all night. You were right there... and you..."  
"I was going to tell you. I promise I was going to tell you"  
"He's dead and the last thing I did was yell at him. I told him to stay away..."  
"Eren, he was murdered. Probably by the people he betrayed. Probably by those very loose ends from his attempt on your life. He doesn't deserve your tears, not after he tried to kill you. Not after what he put our family through. It's disgusting, but he's the one who brought this on himself"  
"He was still a person. He still had a family. Who cuts out a tongue and leaves the person to die?! Why didn't he try to get help?!"  
Hushing Eren softly, his mate really needed to stop yelling  
"I don't know. I don't know, Sweet Boy. But you need to calm down for me"  
"Calm down?! Someone fucking murdered him! I wanted him arrested! I wanted him to admit what he did, not for him to be murdered! There's no justice in death! And there's... there's no atonement either"  
Atonement. How could Willy have ever possibly atoned for what he'd done? He'd caused Eren's death. He'd caused the omega to die in his arms, and the loss of their third mate, who both of them were still mourning and suffering symptoms over. Willy could never have atoned for his sins, even if he'd spent the rest of his life in penance. The man had played a dangerous game in attempting to play both sides of the war. He'd brought this on himself, and now Levi was stuck piecing Eren back together yet again because his mate cared too fucking much. How was that fair? How was this shit his to deal with?

Swept away in the moment, and foggy from Eren's pain, Levi hadn't forgotten he was in the bowels of the courthouse, he had however forgotten that they had an audience. When one of the males began to speak, he found himself growling in an attempt to warn him off. Instead, it led to Eren pushing himself back. The omega looked distraught as he wiped at his teary face  
"Prince Eren, have you composed yourself enough to talk?"  
The man wanted to talk? Eren was crying. Viren was crying. Luca was huddled up near the pair of them, probably terrified from all the scents in the air  
"Yes, your honour"  
"We called you here to inquire into whether you knew anything pertaining to the death of William Tybur. It's exceedingly obvious that you played no hand in the man's demise, however, you were witnessed arguing with him a few days ago. You accused him of partaking in the attempt against your life, correct?"  
"Y-yes, sir"  
"Explain yourself"  
Eren nodded, pulling himself to sit with his knees up and elbows resting against them. Levi thanked god his omega was wearing pants because otherwise, his mate would be exposing far too much for him to handle  
"The day you asked Levi and me to act as bait... I watched him. I watched his face. It was subtle, but the moment I laid eyes upon him I knew that he was involved. He looked... Willy looked displeased to see both Levi and I alive. There was also the way that he was the only one to make a huge fuss. I mean, yes, Magath did. But Willy... Willy honestly thought we were dead and that that was how it should be. It was all over his face. I couldn't stomach him. I couldn't stomach standing there with the man that tried to kill my family, so I left. I'm sorry for seeing so rude as to walk out of your court, but I didn't trust myself not to lose control of your magic. It can be rather temperamental, and I was suffering from the loss of our third mate, Obsydin. Honestly, this whole trial has been far more than I expected. A few days passed and, Levi and I were shopping with our sons. Because my magic blew up half the city, a lot of store owners turned us away because Luca is a dragon. Willy sought us out to enquire over our health, and all I wanted to do was... honestly, I wanted to punch him. I was so upset over the treatment of Luca that he copped my bad mood. I told him to clean up his loose ends or it was going to come back to haunt him. I mean, I knew he was attempting to play both Levi and I, as well as Marley. For someone who was Zeke's close friend, Zeke never actually talked about him. Our marriage wasn't perfect. But Zeke tried. He tried when he found out I was pregnant and in his own way, he tried to stop Dina coming after me by taking me back to Eldia. He was worried about the baby, which I didn't know wasn't his at the time. He was always smiling. He was always too nice about things, and I lost it at him. I struck him in the face and told him to face his own sins. I wanted him... I wanted him to admit to organising to have my papers stolen as he knew about them all. He knew there were piles of them in my room, then they went missing. He knew someone attempted to murder me, and he was acting as if he was best friends with Marley, despite everything he said about them. He was supposed to be helping me abdicate the throne. I never wanted to go against Dina to claim control of Marley. I wanted her to pay for her crimes legally. I wanted her to understand that she ruined her son, and her country, by her actions and words. I wanted the same for Willy. But... I'm so sick of death. I'm sick of people suffering. I just want peace between Eldia, Marley, Draecia and the rest of the world. Levi just told me that Willy sought us out last night. Our son Viren has been crying all night, refusing to settle, so he kept it from me. Now I can't help but feel this is all my fault. I told him to... to take responsibility and now someone's cut his tongue out and left him to bleed to death. We don't know what happened to the maid. We don't know what Marley has planned. Dina doesn't care for any of those loyal to her... and it's... it's too much. I'm sorry, Your Honour. I know this isn't how a prince should act. But I didn't want to be a prince. I didn't want to be a dragon. I just wanted to be a normal person like everyone else and now so many people have been hurt and are suffering because Dina had me kidnapped to start a war that both Erwin and Zeke never wanted to begin with"

With Eren's fiery soul it was easy to forget he was only 21. 21 and he'd already lost a clutch, lost a husband, lost a mate, lost his blood family, been cursed, been abandoned by Levi for months and forced into bed with another, and suffered through a hard birth that left him magicless until someone tried to kill him... oh, and of course, he'd been imprisoned in the one place he'd come to call home for weeks without proper care or treatment... and his lungs were fucked. He was also a prince, with two sons and an alpha with a memory problem that he was still to confess in full, worrying about the people of three nations, and in a foreign land where he didn't feel safe. His best friend was now the prince and his sister refused to give him enough breathing space to grow into his own person. It was a ridiculous amount to be going on. Levi was sure that every single aspect of it all never left his mate's mind. He was so fucking strong to still be standing, in this case sitting, and being completely honest over the fact he'd run away because he needed to do what was right for him. Levi was falling in love with him all over again, even with the smell of blood and vomit in the room. He had the strongest and most passionate omega he'd ever met for his mate. Never could he love another like Eren. There could never be another like Eren.

Clearing his throat, the man nodded towards the other two tribunal members  
"We believed Willy to be conspiring with Marley before this incident occurred. While investigating the Tybur family, we found large payments being made to them by the royal household to secure trade deals across the mainland continent. We also found claims that the Tybur family, in fact, controls more of Marley than Queen Dina herself did"  
Eren simply blinked at the man, Levi however nearly went him. It was as good as confessing that they knew Willy wanted Eren dead and that the Tybur's had plans of their own to rule Marley. Having been labelled interim leader, the only thing stopping Willy from taking the throne once Dina was imprisoned, or executed, was Eren's legal claim as Zeke's husband  
"Do you understand me, Prince Eren?"  
Eren bit his lip. The omega looking down to his lap  
"Eren, he's saying that Willy wanted the throne for himself. They knew he was playing both sides, only they didn't account for Willy being murdered"  
The omega's head shot up, looking from Levi to the tribunal judge in angered confusion  
"You knew?! You knew and you let him walk around, to get himself killed! Why didn't you protect him? Surely if he was being watched, then you have to know who he was with. What he was up to. Who tried to kill me and what happened to that maid! You... you used him as bait too... I can't believe this. You would stoop so low. You've already dragged Dina's trial out. She should have been sentenced to a life where she's forced to give back to people. Where she's forced to realise what a real day's work is like. And that she can't always buy her way out of things. Willy should have been made to do the same. Helping people. Helping rebuild. Something more than... than him being butchered for you!"  
"We didn't know this would happen so soon. We thought..."  
"You thought wrong! You're a tribunal! You're supposed to be made up of individuals who think that way! You're not all the same. You're supposed to be open-minded and fair. This isn't fair! I'm done. I'm so beyond done. My life is in pieces! Eldia needs its prince. Draecia needs its princess. Both are stuck here because you can't rule that Dina is guilty. Magath is guilty. Willy was guilty. Almost every single person in a position of power is guilty. I'm fucking guilty for taking lives. None of those lives should have been taken, and there's nothing that can bring them back. Everyone thinks people's lives are all a game, but they're not. There's no magical time connecting web or thing. We can't go back in time to before all this happened. And now it seems like the same mistakes are being made all over again. I'm done. I'm done with all of this. I want to go home. I want to be a mum. I want to live in a place where war isn't constantly feared..."  
Digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, Eren shook his head  
"I'm sorry, but this wasn't the right way to go about any of this. You made a mistake. You let him die. Levi, we're going back to the hotel"  
"Prince Eren"  
"No. I had so much faith in your judgment. I let you rip my life to shreds. I let you hurt the people I love with your questions. I know you didn't know any of us. I know our small issues probably don't matter to you, but Dina is guilty. She needs to be punished legally. Marley is suffering and needs so much help. So many people are dying and those who could help simply trample over them. Marley should just... it should be returned to its people. Let the countries reform themselves with support from the rest of the world... or let them form a government of their own where instead of listening to a ruling monarch because of their bloodline, have the people elect their own leaders. I don't want to be a prince. I don't want any of this"

Gathering himself up, Eren had the grace of a newborn foal as he found his legs beneath him. Patting Luca on the head, their son gently took Eren's hand in his mouth to lead to him towards the door. The three tribunal members didn't look impressed over Eren's frank words. Levi feeling his mate had pissed all over their pride and plans, and held no sympathy for them at all. They'd upset Eren, and they deserved to suffer his wrath. No one did sass like a pissy Eren did.

Reaching the outside of the courthouse, Eren turned to look back at him. His omega had strode through the place too fast for someone ill. Shaking his head, the omega simply waited for Levi to join him as Luca released the omega's hand, licking at the few drops of blood drawn by his teeth accidentally. Taking the few steps, Eren started walking towards the inn instead of talking to him, letting a strained silence fall between them, though Levi wasn't sure why they weren't talking. Unable to understand just what was going through Eren's mind. Reaching out, Eren came to a stop as Levi's fingers brushed down his arm. Closing his eyes, Eren took a deep breath before opening his eyes and releasing it  
"You're mad, aren't you?"  
His mate was an idiot. A gorgeous, strong, idiot  
"Why would you think that?"  
"You didn't say anything"  
"I was trying to give you space. Though I'm not sure why"  
"I lost my temper"  
"And said what needed to be said"  
"My mouth moved on its own"  
"You had a shock. It was disgusting that they didn't warn you"  
"The needed to see our honest reactions"  
Eren was more understanding than he was. An honest reaction didn't need the corpse being exposed. Simply telling them Willy had died would have been plenty. Eren had fucking fallen apart in shock. It wasn't like Levi wasn't as equally disgusted, he'd simply seen worse living underground and in war. Even hunting trips gone wrong where soldiers had been gored by boar tusks, unable to be healed as their organs spilt from their abdomens. Eren wasn't like that. They should have all known this, yet...  
"I shouldn't have lost my temper"  
"No. That's where you're wrong. Everything you said was correct. They should have acted sooner. They should have prevented this from happening. I know you think you constantly need to follow this unwritten rule of always carrying yourself with composure, but you don't. These moments when you let your emotions show, those are the most honest and pure moments. When you let your real self show. When you stand up for yourself, you make stupidly proud. I fall in love with you all over again when you let yourself be you"  
Eren groaned at him, pinching the bridge of his nose  
"You're an idiot"  
"You're the idiot. You need to stop apologising for everything. If you fuck up, I'll tell you. Like I expect you to tell me when I fuck up"  
"Did you see them. They looked ready to arrest me for my words"  
"Because they didn't like the fact they were wrong being pointed out. I'm sure they knew they'd fucked up the moment they saw Willy's body. They failed to protect him, despite their suspicions. His death is on their hands"  
"I still feel like if we'd talked with him, this might have been prevented"  
"Or, he might have gone after you. There was a reason he had a large sum of money on him. There was a reason he was accompanied by Marley soldiers"  
"Because he was going to die..."  
Dropping his hand, Eren shook his head, before suddenly turning and striking the stone wall closest to them. Levi had thought they were simply walking close to the wall because Eren was dead on his feet, not because his omega planned on attacking it for no reason. It only took a few moments for Eren's hand to heal as if nothing had happened, but it didn't make what had happened alright  
"Feeling better?"  
"Not really"  
"Good. You had no reason to do that"  
"I know. I'm... I'm done. I've had enough. Dina probably won't even receive a sentence worthy of her crimes. I had so much faith in them, Levi. I truly believed that they'd handle this case properly and professionally. That those questions were only to reconfirm the truths we already know. That we nearly died but those responsible would be held responsible. I'm done, Levi. I want to go home"  
Mentally sighing, the alpha knew what would happen if they left. Eren would be mad at himself for not seeing things through, then upset over not knowing what happened with his ex-mother in law. Carefully, he picked his words  
"Then we'll leave. If you truly want to leave before the verdict is handed down, we'll leave. I think they know that you won't be returning to court. Willy is gone now, taking his secrets with him to the grave"  
Rubbing at his hand, his fiancé sighed at him in annoyance  
"I hate when you do that"  
"Do what?"  
Feigning innocence Levi smiled. He didn't like that Eren had lashed out, but he did like the fact his mate knew that he knew he what he really wanted down deep  
"It's like you reach into my mind and know what I'm thinking"  
"I think you're thinking that we should stay, even though you're done with the court you don't want to leave without knowing the verdict"  
"I said I hate when you do this to me"  
"I know. And I know you're stressed. Why don't we let Mikasa watch the children? I know you said you can't handle them being out of your sight, but you're exhausted. You threw up and you collapsed"  
"I'm well aware of that fact, but I'm his mother"  
Viren was still crying. Not the same constant cries, more like every few minutes he let out a loud cry and then lulling for half a moment, fighting to stay awake like his mother was  
"Levi"  
"Eren, please. If you keep stressing like this, you'll only feel worse"  
"I don't think I can sleep"  
"Then rest. I'm worried for you"  
A fever from lack of sleep was bad enough, but now Eren was shaking with the effort to remain standing  
"I'm his mother. I can't pass him over to someone else each time he cries all night. What about when we move? Who do I pass him over to then? Or are you planning on bringing all our friends with us?"  
"It doesn't make you any less of a mother to make use of the people we have with us. This isn't an ideal circumstance"  
"They're our sons. I can't not be with them"  
"They'll be in the room next to ours"  
"Why don't you get it!? I don't trust letting them out of our sights. I don't trust that Marley won't go after them. That, someone, will go after them"  
Willy was dead. Dina was arrested. Levi doubted anyone would go after them now that their own loose end was taken care of. Willy was their scapegoat  
"Why don't you get that you don't have to do this alone!? Do you think I would let them out of our sights if I believed they'd be hurt? They watched over the boys while we recovered. Luca's upset. You're upset. Viren is upset. You need to rest. You need to get out of your own head for a while"  
"I don't want to be that kind of mother"  
"The kind of mother who admits he needs a little help?"  
"The kind of mother who can't deal with his own pup"  
He wasn't being a bad mother. He was being a stubborn shit. The moment the others saw him they'd be fussing. Mikasa would probably have worn a hole in the floor worrying over why it was just the two of them requested at the courthouse  
"Eren, I don't want to use a command to have you rest, but you need rest"  
"Then don't use a command. Let me lay in bed with Viren and Luca. I won't do anything strenuous. I won't even move. Please..."  
Viren's crying was the issue. Eren had already admitted it was worse for him with acute senses. Now he had his mate nearly in tears all over again, accidentally making him feel like a bad mother  
"One hour. If Viren doesn't fall asleep within an hour, Mikasa and Armin can watch him while we rest"  
Not impressed, Eren worried his bottom lip before realising his big green eyes weren't working against Levi's worry  
"Ok..."  
"Good. Let's get back to the inn"

As predicted Mikasa was waiting for them. Armin was in his room with Hanji, and Moblit, going over the correspondence from the castle. Standing in the hall, she rushed to throw her arms around Eren once they'd cleared the staircase to the second floor. Catching him off guard, Eren slammed it to the wall due to the force of the impact. Snarling at the female alpha, Levi was slightly more forceful than he meant to be as he pulled her off his mate. Eren whimpering in confusion over what the hell had happened  
"I was so worried! What happened?! You look ill... are you sick? Sicker than you let on? What did they want? Why did they only want to talk to the two of you?"  
"Shit happened"  
"It's ok, Mikasa. I'm fine"  
"You're not fine. You're as a pale as Levi. Here, you need to rest"  
"Mikasa..."  
Taking his arm, Eren shrunk back from the touch  
"Really. I'm fine. I'm not hurt, only a little tired from Viren's crying, but I'm going to lay down"  
"Then I'll watch the boys. You need to rest, this has all been so taxing for you..."  
"Taxing for me? It's been taxing for all of us. Not just me. Not just for the only omega in the group. I'm going to rest. I'm going to lay down with my boys. You'll find out what happened, but I don't want to talk about and I don't want you fussing over me"  
"Eren"  
"Leave it alone, Mikasa. I don't want to talk about it. Come on, Luca"

Left with Mikasa in the hallway, Eren slammed the door hard enough for Levi to flinch. Any harder and the omega would have probably broken the antique piece of wood right off its hinges  
"What the hell happened?!"  
Scowling at him, Mikasa adjusted the red scarf around her neck  
"Don't give me that look. Willy was murdered sometime this morning before sunrise, and the tribunal wanted to make sure we had nothing to do with it"  
"Murdered?"  
"His tongue was cut out. He was left to bleed to death in the marketplace. We weren't told before being shown the body. Now he's going to rest, and you're going to let him"

Leaving Mikasa with more questions than answers, Levi let himself into the room he shared with his fiancé. Eren was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Luca had dragged his blanket from their bed to set himself up on the floor in the sunlight streaming through the window. Closing and locking the door, Eren raised his head at the noise. His eyes red rimmed  
"I didn't mean to freak out"  
"I know"  
"She took me by surprise"  
"I know"  
"Is she mad?"  
"No. Confused, but not mad. I explained what happened"  
"I don't think I could have. I can't get the image out of my head"  
"No. It wasn't a terribly nice surprise"  
"How's Viren?"  
Still crying? How was supposed to be? Eren could hear how unhappy he was  
"I'll change him, then we'll settle him down. You're supposed to be resting"  
"I know"  
Gathering up everything, Levi went about laying Viren down on their bed in order to change him  
"What's going on in your mind? Talk to me"  
"I guess I'm in shock. When I was in Marley, I was threatened. I mean, I had death threats. There were some who threatened to cut my tongue out... and now... it's fucking gross"  
Luckily Viren's nappy wasn't. A little wet, but nothing like some of the presents he'd gifted them  
"It was. Is that why you don't want to sleep? You're scared of nightmares?"  
"Have I told you how much I hate when you're in my head?"  
"You've got nothing to fear with me here"  
"You can't control my magic"  
"No, but I can be with you when you need me. You don't need to be strong in front of me"  
"I know. I can't stop thinking though"  
"You think? Never"  
"God. I'm so done"  
"Then move your arse. If you want cuddles, you've got to get ready for them"  
"I can't move. My boots are too far from my hands"  
"Who's fault is that? You didn't need to grow so damn tall"  
Flopping back on the bed, Eren smiled softly at him. His hand reaching towards him to wave at him before dropping down on the bed  
"I'll keep that in mind. You know, you look good like that. You're a really good father to our sons"  
"You just want me to take your boots off for you"  
"Mmm. Maybe. I didn't think it was humanly possible to be this tired, yet awake at the same time"  
"That's because of all that thinking you're doing. Viren's changed, let me settle him then I'll help with your boots"  
"Thank you. When we get back to Eldia, I promise I'm going to do everything I can to be the best omega I can for you"  
"You already are"  
"Mmm... I want to be better. I really love you, you know"  
"I know"

Settling Viren down on Eren's pillow there was a moment of silence, followed by a second and then a third. Kissing the pup's forehead, Levi thanked the gods as he pulled back, careful not to disturb the pup as he climbed off the bed. Whispering, he crouched to work on Eren's boots  
"Viren's finally sleeping"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I think he's finally going to stay asleep"  
"Thank god... I love him more than life, but my head is ringing"  
"You're next"  
"I don't want to"  
"You need to"  
"I have too many thoughts in my head"  
"I can help with that"  
Giving a weak laugh, Eren shook his head  
"I seriously doubt that we're thinking the same thing there"  
"I don't know. Maybe an orgasm is exactly what you need?"  
"Only if you can suck my brain"  
"I can try"

Purely because Eren was thinking he was joking, Levi helped his omega out his pants. Both of them careful not to wake Viren, who'd now been quite for the last 15 minutes. He hadn't been horny until he had Eren laying beneath him with the sweet smell of slick filling the space between them. Burying his face between his legs, Levi ran his tongue along Eren's shaft, the omega whining as he arched into the touch  
"Levi... I'm tired"  
"You don't need to do anything"  
"I don't know what to do"  
Sleepy Eren mumbled out the words softly, having already forgotten when Levi had literally just said  
"Let me take care of you"

An orgasm was exactly what Eren needed. Coming hard, Levi swallowed what he could before catching the rest on his tongue. A smirk on his lips as he drank Eren's seed down, expecting to see Eren's blissed-out expression, he looked up to find Eren's eyes closed as his chest heaved. A few seconds passed as Levi reapplied himself between Eren's legs to lap as Eren's slick arse. Moaning at the contrasting tastes on his tongue, Levi was caught off guard as Eren let out a loud nasally snore. The little shit had cum, then fell right to sleep with his dick out and legs over Levi's shoulders. Part of him wanted to laugh, while the other part of him had to deal with getting the pantsless omega up to lay next to their son without waking either of them... and the fact he was hard and definitely going to have a severe case of blue balls. Carefully removing Eren's legs from his shoulders, Levi drank in the sight of his mate sprawled across the bed. How could Eren not think himself perfect? Sure there were a few more scars across his soft brown skin, and a small amount of belly left from carrying their child full term. Sure his lungs might not be the best, and his hair was a tangled mess from where it'd slipped out the bun as he'd fucked Levi's mouth in earnest. And sure he'd fallen asleep while they were fooling around, but laying there, he was completely vulnerable. Completely trusting that Levi would take care of him now. He might frustrate him by holding his tongue, and trying to protect their relationship from his thoughts and feelings, but again, Eren was perfect for him. To him. He was everything he wanted in a mate. Strong. Passionate. Hard headed with a love for everyone. And after absolutely everything, he kept getting back up, and he kept fighting for the morals and principles he stood for. To be the object of Eren's affection was far more intoxicating than any alcohol in the world. Yes. Ok. His mate had more than a few things to work on, and once they were home, they'd figure out things together. They'd find a way to help soothe his omega and his melancholy together. They were stronger together than they'd ever be apart. Pulling the blankets back first, Levi moved Eren to rest beside their son, neither stirring as he tucked Eren in, kissing his forehead like he had Viren's, Levi smiled down at him. He was proud as fuck to call him his.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another unedited chapter as I'm not home

The trial was a banned topic in the inn, or at least it was for the next week before they received a somewhat politer summons to appear. Taking the time to rest, Eren's smile had brightened, as had the fire behind his eyes. Nights were a work in progress, yet during the day, it almost felt like when they were falling in love all over again. Eren let him trim his hair, and Levi had let Eren clean up his undercut. They had time to play with Luca, only with the ball and in their room, but Luca was overjoyed about it. Then there was the sex. The only time they had was when they used the bathroom after the others had left, and when the innkeeper went shopping, but the secret to happy Eren was keeping him too busy to think, or too blissed out. Levi choosing option b. They'd sort of made a habit of watching the street from the window, waiting until everyone was out given how vocal Eren tended to get. Laughing and falling all over each other, it was like sneaking around the castle again. As long as they didn't venture into Eren's nightmares, they could avoid the issue of all of this being a "high" during Eren's melancholy. Ignoring the issue wasn't healthy, but then again, Eren's happiness was his main concern, and it was so easy to let himself be caught up in it.

It'd been 9 weeks, 5 days and a handful of hours since they arrived in the city for this fiasco, not that Levi was counting. And yet suddenly they were standing in the courtroom as the main speaker of the tribunal stood in front of them announcing Dina was now to be sentenced. To his left, Eren's hands clenched into fists, again they hadn't been warned before this was being sprung on them. It was also the first day that the third galley of the room was filled, with reporters. Evidently, news of the sentencing had been intentionally leaked. Patting Viren's back, Levi hushed him softly as he wriggled against him. He'd had rough nights of his own, serenading them for hours that thankfully didn't run long into the morning. Today was an important day for Eren. No matter what happened, his mate's emotions could swing either way, and the courtroom could very well end up being blown up once the sentence was read. Taking Eren's hand in his, Armin leaned against his friend's shoulder, whispering something that was supposed to be comforting yet didn't work. Eren's posture not changing at all as he stared towards the tribunal. On the opposite side of the room, Magath had his own clenched fists happening as he gripped the galley bannister. The man just as focused on the tribunal. Finally, in the middle of the room, Dina stood tall. Her dress a sky blue with her ash-blonde hair fashioned into a cascading ponytail as she smiled politely. It was as if she truly expected things to work out the way she wanted.

"Queen Dina Fritz of Marley, you stand before us under the allegations of War crimes. Murder. Bribery. Attempted murder. Kidnapping. Assault. Torture. Misuse and misappropriation of dragon and dragon related resources. Neglect. Abuse of your position in power. Misappropriation of funds. Breaking of an international treaty for personal gain. Those were the charges in which you were brought before our panel on. In additions to these, Attempted murder of a dragon. Attempted murder of a crown prince, murder of a dragon. Murder of a crown prince. Theft. Conspiracy. Bribery. Blackmail. Murder of Marley national, William Tybur"  
For a woman in prison, held beneath the courthouse, Dina had been a busy woman. Disturbingly busy. Had they known all along? And let it play out? Or had they become aware around the same time that Willy had become a suspect?  
"It is custom to ask once again before sentencing is delivered, how do you plead to these charges?"  
"Not guilty, your honours"  
With his heart racing a million miles an hour, Levi could only imagine what Eren was going through. Sick dread had coiled in his stomach, his lungs tight with the fear that Dina really would get off on all the charges by some twisted, disgusting turn of events.

"Your plea has been noted. Queen Dina Fritz, we have deliberated upon the testimonies and evidence presented before the court. We have spoken with you, your sympathisers, and those who see you in a lesser manner..."  
Meaning everyone who had a brain cell  
"... Upon consultation with Prince Eren of Marley, formally of the Prince's legally bonded mate in Eldia, our rulings find you indeed guilty of all charges. With the severity of each charge brought against you, hanging by your neck until you are dead is..."  
"He's lying! He lured my son into a marriage to hide he was pregnant out of wedlock! He manipulated Willy and lead to his death! He told him he would be the future leader of Marley! He was ready to walk away from everything my son built for him! Away from all his responsibilities! He's a liar! He killed my son before pinning his death on my son's most loyal friend! I only ever acted in the best interests of Marley! This piece of gutter trash let his mother be murdered before his very eyes! He tried to claim the throne of Eldia and when he found that not possible, he concocted this fairytale to place his best friend in the position. It's all a lie!"

Dina was hysterical as she pulled against her chains. Spitting the words as she twisted to face Eren. Each word designed to hurt him. Letting Dina run herself out of steam, the same tribunal member spoke  
"Upon consultation with Prince Eren, he argued passionately against the waste and loss of another human life. He felt more than enough people had suffered, and that despite everything, you may yet find another path..."  
Dina gaped. Shocked entirely by the words  
"Eren, thank you! Thank you! I'm sorry I was never the mother in law I should have been. But Zeke was my only son. He was my world..."  
"Queen Dina, should you interrupt again, you will be forcibly silenced"  
Opening and closing her mouth repeatedly like a fish out of water, Dina turned to face the tribunal. Their firm stares finally stopping her gaping idiocy, and she nodded quickly  
"As I was saying, he believes that you are worth us taking a second chance on you. In exchange for your full testimony in the trial of Theo Magath, commander of Marley army in relation to the murder of Willy Tybur, your sentence will be reduced from public hanging to a life spent in quiet solitude and service at Her Lady Ymir's. A work prison for women who have committed crimes due to life circumstances"  
A polite phrasing for they stole, or commit other small petty crimes like prostitution, due to a lack of education and training. Either homeless or disowned by their families they were put to use as staff throughout the continents and allowed a small wage while they worked through their sentencing after proper training had been provided  
"With your connections and power, it is decided you shall be given a new identity. Any attempts made to contact anyone from your previous life will see the sentencing revoked, and the automatic implementation of hanging for crimes. Your choices are death or hard work until the day you die. You shall not be released into a household to serve, nor shall you leave the prison grounds for the rest of your natural life"  
"You must be joking! I never killed Willy! That was all Theo! He bribed the guard to pass me information! He conspired with Willy to steal from Eren!"  
Eren growled, his fingers sending sparks as the room flickered red for an instant. Placing his hand on Eren's shoulder, his mate's magic ran through him, finding an out that didn't result in turning Dina to stone. Eren had stood up for life, for Dina in a way, and she was throwing all that away because she didn't wish to wash a few dishes. The horror and tragedy that came with an honest day's work must have broken her little mind  
"Queen Dina, do you admit you were complacent in the death of Willy Tybur?"  
"Yes! No! It was Magath! With Eren gone, Willy was to inherit the throne until my return!"  
"You supported him?"  
Raising an eyebrow, the man from the tribunal seemed amused  
"Yes? Please, I'll say whatever you wish to hear, but don't send me there. I did everything for Marley!"  
"We have a signed statement in our possession that says that Willy would take the crown, though it makes no mention at all of your return. Almost guaranteeing Willy the kingdom upon Eren's abdication"  
"You... how could you?!"  
Levi wished Dina would make up her mind over Eren. If she was going to abuse him, then she stick to that and not fuck with his mate's feelings by playing false niceties. Brushing Armin off, Eren fixed Dina in his gaze  
"I never wanted the crown. I never wanted to take your place as ruler of Marley. You know Zeke and I wed to buy Eldia three years of peace as I was unaware the infection on my soul had weakened. You treated me as less than human. Less than a dog at your feet. I don't want you to die, because Zeke wouldn't want you to die. All he ever wanted was to make you proud. For you to love and accept him. And for you too tell him it was ok to be himself. That people would accept him if he let his true colours show. For his sake, I ask that you be allowed to live. Allowed another chance at life. Far too many people are dead. Each of them had someone that knew them. Someone whose world is a little less bright with them dead"

Dina was silent, Eren's words hanging in the air for several long moments before Dina spoke  
"I choose death"  
Eren seemed as if he was about to vault the galley railing. Pulling the omega back, Levi clutched Eren's shirt for dear life, though he too wanted to jump the divider. He wanted to point Dina to dust. Eren was trying to do her a favour, yet to spite him and to carve herself into his heart, she was now publicly proclaiming that she chose death. All of this to hurt his mate  
"That option has been removed. You will be sent to the workhouse immediately upon the completion of the trial. Any attempts to take your own life will be answered with the necessary measures, though I believe you don't actually wish for death, merely instead to hurt this young man"  
"Young man?! He's a murderer and you're letting him get away scot free!"  
"Prince Eren will also be facing consequences for his actions"  
Turning back to face Eren, Dina smiled broadly  
"Here that. They know you're a murdering freak"  
"Guards, Queen Dina is to be gagged. She's proven herself unable to keep her wagging tongue silent. Now. You. Prince Eren. You are not innocent. You are brash and show a remarkable knack for getting into trouble. You have publicly stated you wish to abdicate the throne. You've pushed through paperwork to that extent. However. Marley needs a stable leader until a new one is appointed by this court. Your sentencing for your war crimes and crimes against dragons is that you will retain the Prince-hood for the next six months to facilitate the change in rulers. You will be required to seek approval on each matter wish to address and produce regular and written updates to this council. For your own safety, you will reside in Eldia, under house arrest within the walls of Eldia's royal castle with your family. Entry into Mitras is permitted, but not outside the central wall of Paradis Island. Once a new ruler has been appointed, you will advise for a following month, before finally being allowed to leave the castle and make yourself a new life. You stated you wish to be normal, and I sincerely hope that is the case, as I cannot promise such clemency if you are to stand before us again as an accused. Do you understand?"

Levi wasn't sure he did. Eren didn't deserve to be on trial for any of his accused actions. He'd simply done what was needed when it was needed, and now he was being punished. Mikasa seemed to feel much the same was as she visibly ground her teeth. And why was Eren being placed on house arrest in Eldia while being ordered to rule Marley? Levi didn't want to go back to Marley any time soon, but if Eren was to help their people, then shouldn't he be there?  
"I understand, Your Honours"  
With a wave of his hands, the guards at the back of courthouse moved to apprehend Magath, the man swearing up a storm as he was forcibly detained and removed from the space. He wasn't the only one retained, three strangers Levi had no idea about were also forced into cuffs and from the room. For her part, Dina was screaming up a storm over Eren continuing his role as prince for now. Eren really wouldn't be thrilled about it all. It'd been stressful enough for him since Willy decided to rear his ugly head and tell them all that Eren was legally a prince. Despite knowing well that this was a standard ending to a trial, the whole thing felt anti-climatic. They'd housed so many fears, yet... not all of them had come to fruition. Rod Reiss hadn't graced the courthouse while he and Eren had been present. Their group was largely intact, physically intact, mentally was a whole other story. And after months in this city, they were finally free to leave. They could actually return home... Even if being in the castle for the next six months hadn't been Levi's plan, they were returning to Eldia.

Beside him Eren let out a small laugh before dropping to his knees ungracefully. Passing Viren to Armin, Levi squatted down to take Eren's face in his hands. His mate looked utterly drained, and not as happy as he'd expected  
"Is it really over?"  
"Yeah, Sweet Boy"  
"We don't ever have to come back here again?"  
Smiling fondly, Levi stole a quick kiss  
"No. No, we can go home"  
"She can't hurt anyone again, can she?"  
"No. Dina is going to learn the value of doing something for someone other than yourself"  
"When she said "death"..."  
"She wanted to hurt you. She's much too proud of a woman to take her own life. You're finally free of her"  
"They want me to rule Marley..."  
Levi stole another kiss  
"I know. But I'll help, and so will Armin"  
"I don't want to be prince, I'm not very princely"  
"No. You're more of a princess. Princess Eren"  
Laughing softly, Eren shook his head  
"If anyone here is high maintenance, it's you"  
"I'm not high maintenance, I simply expect things to be to a certain standard"  
"Sorry. I'll try to remember that. But, are you sure it's over"  
"Dina has been sentenced. She can't touch you. She's going to pay for her crimes by making up for it for the rest of her life"  
"Just like that?"  
There wasn't any "just" to all they'd been through. Though it was abrupt for those who hadn't been through a trial before  
"Just like that. Are you ready to go home?"  
"I'm so beyond ready... I want to go home. I want to go home and breathe again. Can we go now?"  
Levi snorted, he wanted nothing more than to say "yes", but they still needed to pack and such  
"Soon, my Sweet boy. Soon"

Leaving the courtroom, Eren was summoned by the guard in charge of the armoury where he was returned both Vermil's sword and the remnants of Obsydin's. The omega holding both close as he closed and eyes and whispered a prayer for both fallen dragons. Once freed from the formal space, Armin's enthusiasm had gotten the best of him. The beta throwing his arms around Mikasa and yelling in happiness, not caring or not remembering he was supposed to be acting with composure. Freya giggled at the sight, Steege looking more human than he'd ever seen the stoic man as he smiled openly. Levi had thought nothing would bring a smile to the man's lips, but if there was ever a reason to smile this was it. 

Returning to the inn, they parted in preparation to pack. Locking themselves in their room, Eren flopped down on their bed before curling into their blankets, his body starting to shake as he started to cry. Settling Viren down next to Eren, Levi then climbed up on the other side of his lover, pulling Eren flush against him  
"It's over, love. It's over"  
Reaching over, Levi took the wrapped swords from his omega to place them out the way  
"I can't believe it"  
Crooning softly, he peppered kisses to Eren's shoulder  
"It's true. You did so well"  
"Me? What did I do?"  
"You saved her from dying without paying for her sins"  
"I ran away"  
"You didn't run away. Taking a break to refocus yourself isn't running away. It's being strong. Strong enough to admit there's something wrong"  
The bed dripped behind them, Luca draping himself over Levi with a soft "lu". Sandwiched in a four-way cuddle, Levi felt content. More than content. He was genuinely happy. He felt like he could finally breathe again. This would be an ugly stain on their lives, but given time, the stain would free and be left in the past  
"I can't believe it's over. We... don't have to stay for Magath, do we?"  
"No. No, Baby Boy. We can go home. Whenever you want, we can go"  
"We should leave as soon as possible. Before word hits Marley..."  
"Hey, stop thinking about the "what ifs". Enjoy this. You got justice for everyone she's hurt"  
"It doesn't bring them back"  
"I know it doesn't. Should I get the others? See what they want to do? Or do you need a few moments to calm back down?"  
"I don't want to move. I don't want you to let me go"  
"I'm not letting you go. Never again. You're my mate, remember?"  
"And you're my fiancé"  
"I'm going to marry the absolute living shit out of you when we get home"  
"I don't know I'm allowed to wed. Without permission, I mean"  
"Fuck them"  
Eren snorted, a hand coming up to wipe at his face  
"I'd rather not. I want to marry you... Do you think Magath killed Willy?"  
That was abrupt right hand swerve of conversation  
"I. Well. I don't think he would have gotten his own hands dirty. But if they've arrested him, they clearly think so"  
"I wish we knew for sure"  
"I'm sure we'll find out. For now, we've been given permission to leave and that should be our main focus"  
"Yeah... home... it feels like we've been here a lifetime"  
"I know. Don't tell Nicollo, but I've got a whole new appreciation for his cooking"  
"Hey, the innkeeper tries"  
"He tries to cremate everything"  
"Mmm... I feel sad about leaving him here all alone"  
Of course, Eren did. He wouldn't be him if he didn't  
"He'll be fine"  
"His family never come to check in on him. His mind's going... and he's been so helpful"  
Levi hadn't realised Eren had grown so close to the old man  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. He knows this city. He's known by the people here. I'm sure they'll keep an eye on him"  
"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"  
Nuzzling into Eren's shoulder, Levi shook his head  
"No. You're being you, and I love you for it"  
"I love you too. God. I want to go home. I want to go back to when things made sense. I want to marry you. Have a life with you. Be stupidly in love with being a housewife, and normal. Just a simple life"  
"If you're playing housewife, should I expect to come home to you in an apron?"  
"Only if you behave yourself"  
"You're one to speak. I know how much you love a spanking"  
"Is this some kind of new kink? Me wearing just an apron while you spank me?"  
"Mmmm. Maybe. Let's focus on getting home first, then we'll focus on all the things I'm going to do to you"  
"I want to go as soon as we can, but for now, I want to stay like this. Can we stay like this for a little longer?"  
"Of course we can. For as long as you need"  
The conversation between them died down, Eren falling back into tears as the weight of what had happened flooded through him.

With the agreement Freya and Steege would take and lay to rest the two swords of the great dragons, the goodbyes were long. Freya and Steege were both staying a little longer to clear up a few small Draecia related things, so Steege's saddle was affixed to Eren's back. Having not seen his lover's dragon form for months, Eren's gorgeous scales shimmered under the sunlight, a single black scale found in the smaller scales of his saddle, the last reminder of the mate they'd both lost. With Luca pinned beneath Eren's large foot, Eren was grooming their son as the saddle was loaded, Luca as smitten with his mother as he had been Steege, while Eren was happily enjoying the attention. They'd looked over the maps the night before, Eren certain he knew where to go, so they wouldn't be flying lost. Levi had wanted him to rest... only, Armin was more than happy to agree with Eren that they should return to Eldia as soon as possible now that the trial was over. So, there they were, two days later loading up in the early morning light. Some idiot had let Armin go shopping with Hanji, sans Moblit to keep them under control. They now had three extra trunks of what Levi considered crap for Eren to carry on his back with the rest of their group. Eren was acting far too enthused as the pack horse for all their luggage, though that might because he could finally literally stretch his wings.

*  
Landing in Eldia, Eren never wanted to leave again. Flying again was as taxing as he'd remembered, though without having done anything strenuous physically, outside of sex, he nearly collapsed as he landed, barely keeping from chest planting on the castle's training grounds. Luca was the first to move, running down Eren's face to throw himself down on the grass. Reaching out a clawed foot, Eren pulled him back before his son could take off towards the castle, Luca was far too energetic for the elder dragon to chase. Helped down, Levi was the second to cross his vision, as his alpha placed his hand on Eren's nose. Patting the spot as he praised them, leading to Eren's tail thumping up and down at his lover's words. He couldn't help it. He was proud to have flown them all home safely and even prouder to be in his dragon form again. Nuzzling into the touch, Levi snorted at his enthusiasm. Viren was in Mikasa's hold, and with the way Levi was looking at him, he couldn't help himself. Nudging him back, Levi was fighting a losing battle as Eren took it a step further by rubbing his tongue up his mate's arm. Glaring at the wet appendage, Levi tried to wipe back off onto his scales, Eren's whole body shaking with laughter  
"You're a shit. A great big shit. Wait until I get you alone again, you're going to fucking get it"  
Ignoring Levi's words, Eren continued to mess with his mate. Releasing Luca their son was quick to pounce on the alpha, knocking Levi to the ground and slobbering licked kisses all over him  
"I can't win. I've been conquered by two dragons"  
Wrapping his arms around Luca, Levi wrestled him up, only for Luca to keep him pinned down with ease. Eventually, Levi let himself go limp, glaring around their son  
"You could help with him you know"  
He could, but where was the fun in that? Holding Levi's gaze, his mate huffed  
"I expect a shower after this, then a bath. Then I might consider speaking to you again"  
A bath sounded like magic. A bath in their quarters where Viren had a proper crib to sleep in, Luca could have his own small bed, and they wouldn't have to worry over being shanked in the night. His whole body shook harder with excitement, his tail thuds increasing with volume  
"Levi! Stop riling him up! We're trying to unpack here!"  
"I'm not doing anything, Shitty Glasses! Eren, you heard her. You need to behave"  
But teasing Levi was fun. He was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. Home with Levi was all he wanted. He couldn't help that this was the way he expressed it, or that Levi was also in a fun mood.

When freed from the saddle on his back, Eren shifted back to his human form. His legs felt like jelly as he threw himself into Levi's arms, nuzzling his neck enthusiastically as the alpha spun him around to offset the jump. Coming to a slow stop, Levi nuzzled back  
"Someone's happy"  
"We're home"  
"Really? I thought you flew us to some weird country in the middle of nowhere"  
"I did, didn't I?"  
Jumping up, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist as Levi scrambled to hold him without them both falling down  
"God. Where did all this energy come from?"  
"I don't know. I'm... I feel... good. Flying again felt amazing. I forgot how draining it is though"  
"And here I thought you were just excited, not scheming on having me carry you up to the castle"  
"I can't do both?"  
Pouting, Eren pulled back  
"You're a menace"  
"I'm a menace looking forward to a real bath"  
"Who said you were allowed to join me?"  
"Rude. I flew your grumpy arse home"  
"Grumpy. Who's grumpy?"  
"You're grumpy. Mr Grumpy Alpha"  
"Then how about you put me in a better mood"

"You two do realise we're waiting for you?"  
Scowling at them, Mikasa was still standing there with Viren in her arms. Armin and Luca were also watching them, Armin looking as if he found it amusing they were being scolded, Luca staring at the ground as if embarrassed by their antics  
"Eren's too tired to walk"  
"Then carry him"  
Biting his lip, Eren forced down his snort. Mikasa scolding them only elated his mood. The first thing he wanted was to bathe the kids, settle them down then spend a few hours with his alpha in the bathtub  
"You don't have to carry me"  
"Too late. It seems like effort to put you back down"  
"There are stairs"  
"I'm an alpha. Stairs are nothing"  
"Oooh. Big strong alpha, what will I do?"  
Stairs were a thing. Levi would never admit it, he was too proud to do so  
"You two are sickening"  
"Come on, Mikasa. We're finally home again. Give them a break"  
"You don't get to say that. I have two idiot princes to protect now. Two. And Eren has an innate ability to get himself into trouble"  
"Didn't you hear Levi? I have a big bad alpha to protect me"  
"Viren, your parents are disgusting. You're lucky you're such a cute little man. You got all your mother's good looks"  
"Let's just hope he didn't inherit Eren's personality"  
Armin was too far away to hit, but this wasn't going to go unpunished.

Stairs were slightly too much for Levi. Eren slipping from his hold to take his hand, and drag him into the kitchen. Nicollo sighing dramatically as the pair entered the space  
"I thought my kitchen was safe. What are you doing in here?"  
Not missing a beat, Eren quickly replied  
"Armin asked that you prepare a cake for dessert tonight. As a celebration over our return"  
"Celebration. My kitchen isn't celebrating"  
"You blow up a kitchen once, and they never let you forget it. Oh, I should probably let you know that I'm in the prince of Marley for the time being... anyway, Levi and I have things to take care of. I'll leave the choice of cake to you, Nicollo"  
Muttering under his breath, Nicollo cursed up a storm as he turned back to his beloved stove. Their small detour had meant they'd been left by Armin, Mikasa, and the boys. Holding Levi's hand, Eren pulled him up the stairs and along the main corridor  
"I don't remember Armin saying anything about cake"  
"That's funny? I clearly remember him saying that Viren was lucky to have us for parents and we should celebrate that"  
"Being a prince has gone right to your head?"  
A sliver of upset bubble up into his mood. He didn't wish to be a prince. Levi knew he didn't want to be the prince. He just wanted to be happy. He knew how unpredictable his moods were, so when he was in a good one, he wanted to make the most of it  
"Hey. I was joking"  
"I know. It's not your fault"  
"Did I ruin the mood?"  
"No. It's ok. I'm thinking about the boys"  
"They're with Mikasa and Armin, who were heading to our quarters anyway"  
"Yeah. It's going to be nice to be able to set Viren up back in his cot"  
"Don't lie to me, you're going to miss sleeping next to him"  
"I am, but now that we've come this far, I want some time with his father"  
"Oh. Is that so? I think we can arrange that. I might even be persuaded to let you bath with me"  
"Only once the boys are clean. Luca's probably hungry too"  
"Luca is always hungry"  
"He's a growing boy"  
"We should start taking him outside more"  
"We can now we're home. It still feels like a dream. If he wasn't gone, I probably would think it a dream"  
"Obsydin is gone. He's going to be laid to rest"  
"I know"  
Wrapping his arms around Eren's waist, Levi rested his head against Eren's arm  
"We're going to be ok, you know that right?"  
"Mmm. I do. Let's clean up"

*  
Sharing small touches and exchanging glances, they cleaned the boys up. Luca didn't want to take a bath, slipping and sliding across the bathroom as he attempted to chase the bubbles. Viren, on the other hand, was happy to be bathed. Their son making grabbing motions as Levi held him. He was getting just as chubby as Luca was, his little legs kicking as Eren rinsed through his hair, a cheeky smile resting on his lips as silently schemed, waiting until the last moment in the bath before peeing right in Levi's face and chest. Slipping on Luca's bubbly mess, Eren howled with laughter, Levi not as impressed as he passed the boy over to Eren in order to start cleaning himself up. 

Leaving Levi to shower alone, the alpha was nearly done by the time Eren returned. Using his magic to bolster the flow, his fiancé pulled him into his hold, Levi's back to Eren's chest as the omega started mouthing at his neck  
"Quit it. I'm mad at you"  
"Mad at me? It's not my fault he peed"  
"Yes it is"  
"Maybe. I don't know. I've fed him, and he's sleeping in his cot. Luca's curled up in front of the fireplace with his blanket"  
"They're both sleeping? I thought Luca would be wide awake"  
"So did I. The moment he had his blanket and was in his spot, he was out like a light"  
Sliding his hand down his stomach, Eren grabbed his dick. Levi moaning at the sudden assault  
"Shit, brat"  
Pumping slowly, Levi twisted in Eren's hold enough for the omega's lips to find his. The kiss hard and needy, turning from one to several as Eren continued to toy with him. He really couldn't get enough of his mate. Breaking the kiss, Eren whined at him, tilting his neck as his hand slid back up Levi's body  
"Are you going to make me ask?"  
"Maybe if you hadn't made your intentions so clear when you stepped into the shower"  
Massaging the alphas arse, Eren rutted up against him. His mate's mewing as Levi's hands moved to mirror Eren's actions  
"Can we fuck in the bathtub? I want to cuddle with you"  
"I think you deserve being spanked first. Don't think I've forgotten how you licked me"  
"You loved it"  
"Do I? Put your hands on the bathroom counter"  
A shiver ran through Eren. Failing to appear not overly enthused at the idea of a spanking, the omega nearly tripped over his own feet in his hurry to lean against the counter and present himself. 

Turning the shower off, Levi shook his head, water rolling down his toned body like the slick rolling down Eren's inner thighs. The sight before him mouthwatering as he took Eren by the hips  
"Your body makes me want to sink to my knees and worship every inch"  
"I don't know if I want to spanked or fucked senseless"  
"Oh, what was that?"  
"Nothing, Master"  
A shiver of his own ran through him. It was so rare for Eren to call him "Master", something his alpha's ego definitely appreciated. Stepping back, he raised his hand, landing a firm smack on Eren's left arsecheek. Grunting from the impact, Levi landed another two hard smacks to the same spot  
"You're a slut for this. You're a slut for my dick up your arse. Can't get enough of this, can you?"  
Hanging his head, Eren whimpered as Levi rubbed the reddened spot  
"I asked you a question, omega"  
"Y-yes, sir"  
"Such a slut for my knot. You want it, don't you? You want me to fuck you until you're leaking my cum. Fucking full of my seed"  
Raising his hand, Levi delivered three hard whacks. Admiring his handy work, Eren trembled before him. Raising his hand again, Eren suddenly turned, Levi smacking him in the side of the leg instead of his arse. Dropping to a squat, the omega wrapped his arms around himself. Alarm ringing in Levi's mind as he sank  
"Eren?"  
"I'm sorry"  
His bottom lip trembled as tears welled in Eren's eyes  
"Eren, what is it?"  
Shaking his head, Eren tried to push himself as far away from Levi as the counter allowed. He hadn't spanked Eren like this in a while, and obviously, something had come to the surface  
"Hey, come here. I didn't mean to hurt you"  
Coaxing Eren into his hold, he rocked him gently. Eren continuing to tremble as he hid his face, mumbling he was sorry  
"Shhhh. I've got you, beautiful boy. I'm here"

Letting Eren cry himself out, the omega was limp in his hold, the mood completely ruined  
"I'm sorry"  
"No. There's nothing to be sorry for"  
"I don't know what..."  
"You don't know what upset you?"  
"No"  
"It's ok. Do you still want to take a bath? Cuddle a little?"  
"Can we?"  
"Sure. I emptied the water while you were drying off the boys"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok. You're ok"

Lifting Eren, Levi set him down in the bath, turning the water to full and dumping a heap of the salts Eren liked to use in, then went about climbing in behind his omega. Curling into his chest, Levi stroked Eren's hair as he rubbed his arm  
"I don't know what that was"  
"That was me going too fast. We've only just arrived home today"  
"But I should be fine"  
"Eren"  
"No! How long do I have to... do I have to be sad? I don't want to be sad"  
"I know you don't"  
"I was feeling so happy to be home"  
"We both got caught up in the relief of being here. Being here and being safe. It's ok"  
"It's not ok"  
"Trust me, as long as you don't pee on my face, things are ok"  
His joke fell flat  
"Don't tell me you need to take a shit or something?"  
"No"  
"Then it's ok. You did so well, getting us all home"  
"It got easier when we started getting closer"  
"How so?"  
"Eldia smells a certain way..."  
"You sniffed home out?"  
"Don't say it like that"  
"Your senses are out of control"  
"Don't..."  
Eren's scent turned further pained. No teasing. Right  
"I mean it though. You're amazing"  
"I'm crying and I don't know why"  
"We all cry from time to time"  
"Can we not talk about it?"  
"Alright. But if you do want to, I'm not going anywhere"  
"I want to stay like this"  
"We'll stay like this then. There's no rush"  
"I'm still sorry"  
"You don't need to keep apologising"  
"Can we have sex? Do you still want to have sex with me?"  
"Not this very minute. Right now, I want to enjoy this bath with you. Then maybe we'll see how it goes"  
Eren was probably going to fall asleep before they made it to bed. The last thing Levi wanted to do was stick his dick in his mate and risk upsetting him further  
"Ok"  
That wasn't a very convincing "ok".

He was right though. Eren drifted off to sleep in his arms. Snoring his head off as the water cooled around them, lulling Levi to sleep as he did. Woken by Eren moving against him, the omega carried him from the bath and to their bed, Levi swatting at him as he was the one who was supposed to be taking care of his mate. Drying his hair, Eren pressed kisses to between towelling, Levi's arms wrapping around his mate's waist to hold him tight. He was so fucking tired, unlike Eren. Eren was upright in more ways than one. Slowly he worked his way down to Levi's shoulders  
"You need to let me go so I can dry you down"  
"Let's go to bed"  
"You're already in bed. Let me fuss over you a little longer"  
"Bossy"  
"Maybe. You're exhausted, so let me take care of you"  
"You're tired too"  
"And the moment you're dried down, I'm going to towel off and join you"  
"You better"  
"I will, now let me finish drying you off"  
"Use your magic"  
"I could, but I want to touch you"  
Mumbling, Levi shook his head. Eren was being too sweet for words when he was this fucking tired  
"Such a fucking sap"  
"Only for you"


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves.  
> So... just a little psa here. The next three chapters (including this one) will be a series of small timeskips to the end. I'm not good with timeskips and I strongly dislike when we're suddenl launched 10 years in the future at the end of a fic. I'm greedy. I need the deets of all the in betweens.  
> I also need all the soft family moments. Our boys need to rest after all they've been through.
> 
> I want to thank you for coming this far! I know this work wasn't that popular, but it every comment, kudos and bookmark is so beyond appreciated.
> 
> If you have any questions about what's happening to our fave characters, let me know. Though I do intend to touch on it all before the end  
> Yours in heart and mind Astarte xxx

Eren was literally buried in paperwork. Seeing Marley couldn't physically come to castle to murder him, they seemed to be attempting to murder him with the sheer volume of paperwork that had been shipped over to the castle. With the sunroom too small for both he and Armin to work in, Eren was working out of the royal library leaving Levi to split his time between both of them, a solution that required multiple kisses for bribery. Though the problem would be solved if Armin would simply work from the royal library like he was, but then there was the risk of mixing of their papers up and Eren already had to make duplicates of everything to be sent to Europe to be checked over. Not that they replied especially fast. He'd sent a letter asking for permission to marry Levi, then had to wait a fortnight for a reply that stated they were discussing the issue. What was there to discuss? Literally, everyone knew he was bonded to Levi. Marriage was only two pretty fancy rings and the right to boss Levi around on a legal level. He wanted to hurry up and marry his mate before Levi left him over the fact he was having more of a relationship with his paperwork than with his alpha. Viren had his own cot set up in the corner of the room now, while Luca preferred to follow Levi between him and Armin, his son appreciating the freedom that being home brought.

Hearing the library door creak open, Eren pushed his papers aside. Lunchtimes were now his favourite time of day. Much like when he'd been researching how to untether himself from Levi, Levi would bring him food and dote over him. The main difference now was that the alpha didn't shy away from whatever he was feeling, and Erwin wasn't ushering him out the door to do paperwork of his own. Carrying the loaded lunch tray over to the desk, his mate showed off his dexterity as he picked his way through the countless boxes in the room, to where Eren had set up in the far corner of the table space. He'd hoped to work himself out of the mess by now, yet Marley was a complete mess. After the first week, he'd simply accepted that he'd never reach the end of everything by the end of his 6-month prison sentence  
"Have you taken a break since this morning?"  
Placing the tray down, Levi dropped a kiss on his head  
"Yes. Twice. Your son was hungry, then we cuddled while we worked. Then he spat up in my hair and now he's taking a nap"  
"Sounds fun. If I stayed down here..."  
"I would never get anything done"  
"It doesn't look like you've gotten anything done as it is"  
Slumping back in the chair, Eren's head lolled back. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes met Levi's  
"We both know that's not true. You're the one who told me Armin was cursing my name over using all the messenger eagles"  
"Pigeons are too slow"  
"His correspondence doesn't have to go to Europe"  
"I know. What are we working on today?"  
"Land rights again. If Marley is going to have a government with its own tribunal system, I'm trying to find suitable members from the countries and regions that originally made up the area it occupies now, so that everyone can have a voice"  
"That sounds like a pile of shit"  
"It is. They really didn't appreciate the work of a good cartographer"  
"Oh no! Whatever shall you do?"  
"I don't know. Give up? Let myself be lost and buried in here forever"  
"I've got a few choice words to say about that"  
"I am not surprised in the least. Can you stay for lunch?"  
"I can stay all afternoon. Mikasa is making Armin train, and with the weather being reasonable, Luca thinks it play time"  
"Has he been behaving?"  
"He climbed up into Armin's lap and didn't want to leave, if that counts as behaving"  
"That's my boy. Do you want to get Viren for me? I'll move the tray over to the table near the lounge. It's easier to feed there"  
"So bossy"  
Levi a small pressed a kiss to his lips  
"You love it"  
"I do"

Moving to the tiny lounge area, Eren settled down to feed Viren with his back against Levi's chest, the alpha's arms loosely wrapped around his waist as they both took a moment to enjoy not looking at piles of papers  
"What else is happening upstairs?"  
"Nothing. Not much went ahead while we were away, but you already know that. Armin's sent Petra and her squad to triple check the grounds for the new orphanage, to make sure it's completely shrapnel and bomb-free before work begins. That's about all at the moment"  
"That's good. I'm happy almost all the citywide repairs are done and the contractors paid. I haven't seen all the bills from Marley, and I'm finding everything but what I'm looking for"  
Eren was reluctant to use magic in case he damaged anything he'd need in the future. It was long and tedious doing things by hand, and he was really regretting the fact he cared at all  
"More papers for the pile?"  
"Yes and no... like I said, I've been doing the whole land thing"  
"You don't need to hide it from me"  
"I know I don't. I'm not ready to deal with them. It's stupid, but every time I see Zeke's name on something I wonder if he ever really knew about it, or if it was Dina. I'm not ready to deal with their family dramas. I don't think I want to deal with those kinds of things either. My head gets to busy"  
"You're spiralling"  
"Whose fault is that?"  
Shamefully, Levi had walked in on him balling his eyes out when he'd found a news report over Zeke's death. The elation of the first day home had passed once he and Levi woke from their nap. Then reality had reared its ugly head, and he'd kind of been scattered since. Admitting why he was crying to Levi was hard. He knew his mate understood, but it still felt cruel that Zeke had married him so easily and now Levi had to wait. He often worried that the alpha felt like Eren was comparing the two of them. After his small breakdown, they'd set up a system where everything royal family related was stacked in "the pile"  
"Mine. I'm sorry. I hate seeing you down here like this"  
"It's not terrible. I have the fireplace, and I have Viren. Plus it helps to do something"  
"That's because you can't sit still"  
"If only the leaders at the sanctuary could see their problem child now!"  
"Yep. A prince and a dragon, who would have thought"  
"No one. Has Historia replied yet?"  
"That's right. I forgot to tell you..."  
Eren shot up, disturbing Viren's feed and causing his son to cry. Sheepishly settling back down, he helped his son latch  
"She did?"  
"No. I forgot to tell you she hadn't"  
"You're a dick"  
Historia's two eggs still hadn't hatched. Eren was dying for news from her over them. Ymir was still playing the perfect mate, not that Eren doubted she wouldn't take care of Historia and their clutch, he was just impatient for news on the birth of their babies  
"She promised she'd let you know the moment they did"  
"I hope they don't hatch while I'm stuck here"  
"I thought you were ok with being in the castle?"  
"I am. I really want to meet her children. She wanted it for so long, and she's going to be an incredible mother"  
"Spoken from one mother to another"  
"Don't you mean from one princess to another?"  
"I don't know. I think you've been outclassed. Armin may rival you on demands now that he's gotten the hang of being a prince"  
"Armin isn't a prince. He's a Drama Queen"  
"You know you could have made working from sunroom work"  
"They sent me the last 5 years of papers. 5 years. I'm still finding claims for damages, but no one bothers to put their actual addresses on these things. Hello, yes, I need 900 gold pieces for my room and my name is Greg. Thanks, Greg. How the hell am I supposed to allocate you funding when that's all I have, and what kind of roof do you want? You could a new damn house for that"

Laughing softly Levi kissed his cheek  
"I think you're right about Armin being a drama queen"  
Eren's heart dropped, his scent shifting enough to alert Levi  
"What is it?"  
Moving Viren slightly, Eren forced a sigh as let the lie slip off his tongue  
"My breasts are a little tender, that's all"  
"Oh. Can I do anything?"  
"No. This is nice"  
This wasn't the first time Levi had become confused since they'd returned home. Eren had noticed it twice before, but simply put it down to the fact they were home and had been through so much  
"You're nice. You smell so good"  
"Stop sniffing me. You said Armin was training this afternoon, didn't you?"  
"Yep"  
"Do you want to take a break with me after we eat? We can play with the boys in the sun?"  
If Levi was starting to forget, Eren wanted as many moments with him before he did. His mate was a million times more important than paperwork  
"What about..."  
"You made think of how nice the sun would be. We should take Luca's ball down for him"  
"I'm not going to say no to skipping work"  
"Good. Viren should be done with his feed soon"

Having eaten lunch, and dropped by their quarters to pick Luca's ball up, they were now down on the castle's training oval. It looked to Eren like training had gone out the window as Mikasa and Armin chased Luca around. A sword in their son's mouth that seemed to belong to Armin. Catching sight of his parents, Luca came barrelling towards them, dropping the blade at Levi's feet before darting behind Eren  
"Oh thank god! Armin dropped his sword and Luca was off with it before we could stop him"  
Poking his head around Eren's legs, his son blinked innocently up at Mikasa, the female alpha red-faced as she slowed to a jog  
"I didn't drop my sword. You knocked it out of my hands"  
"The whole purpose of the exercise is to keep your hold on the sword"  
Shooting Levi a glare, Armin moved to snatch up his training blade  
"I'm well aware of that. What brings you all down here?"  
Throwing the ball for Luca, Luca ran happily after it  
"Levi said it was nice outside, and those papers only seem to be multiplying"  
"You're blowing off work?"  
To spend time with his family.... not that he was going to say as much  
"I'm taking a break to play with my son. How long were you chasing him around for?"  
"A good 15 minutes"  
Snorting at how drenched in sweat Armin was, his friend looked as if he'd spent all day chasing Luca  
"Don't give me that. You try chasing after him"  
Eren raised an eyebrow. He'd spent the most time with Luca out of all of them. He was well aware of how cheeky his son was  
"I'm his mother. I know how fast he can be"  
"Does that mean you're going to be watching him so Armin can train?"  
"Yeah. Though, you could swap out, Mikasa and let Levi practice with Armin. If he's always training with you, he'll grow to use to the way you move"  
"Oi, brat. I thought I was here to watch the baby?"  
"Mikasa can watch Viren. She deserves a break after chasing Viren"  
"What about my break?"  
Nudging Levi with his elbow, Eren teased him gently  
"Is this your way of saying you're getting too old"  
"Fuck off. Mikasa, hold the baby. Armin, we're doing hand to hand"  
Armin gulped visibly. His face paling  
"Eren! No..."  
"You'll be fine. Just go gentle on him"  
"Who? Me or Levi?"  
"I'll leave that to you two, to figure out"

Shifting into his dragon form, Luca came running over to him with his precious ball. The other one was still stashed away, and they were both amazed the first one had lasted this long. Bopping his son on the head affectionately, Luca bit at his toe, growling and tugging as he tried to wiggle backwards out of his hold. Releasing him suddenly, Luca let out a squeak as he rolled over backwards, blinking in confusion over what the hell had suddenly happened. Nudging at the ball with his nose, Eren sent it rolling, walking after it as Luca jumped up to keep his precious ball from his mother.

*  
Levi knew he'd said it a hundred times, but dragons were idiots. Giant cat like idiots. Eren was barrelling around recklessly as he chased Luca and the ball around, Luca having the advantage with his smaller size. Armin's hand to hand training interrupted when his son dribbled the ball over to him, wanting him to play. This resulted in Armin and Levi, versus Luca, versus Eren in a game that he didn't know quite how to explain. It was like soccer with no goals and no clear rules. The aim was to get the ball, and that was it. On the sidelines Mikasa and her squad watched on, Mikasa waving one of Viren's tiny hands each time Eren claimed the ball. Receiving a pass from Armin, the ground shook as Eren ran towards him, passing back quickly Eren didn't change his course, instead, knocking down Levi with his nose, where he gently took Levi's tunic in his mouth, tugging on the fabric  
"What do you want?"  
Lowering himself down, Eren titled his head  
"You want me to climb on your back?"  
Nodding quickly, Levi picked himself up  
"Us versus them?"  
Nodding again, Eren arranged himself for Levi to climb into his saddle, Armin yelling in protest when he realised what was happening. Luca wasn't sure he wanted a team as he sent the ball flying across the grass away from the all.

Eren was still reckless, even with Levi settled in his saddle. The pair of them chasing their son down, where Eren started grooming the boy until the trilled angrily as Armin stole the ball again. Kicking it over to Mikasa's squad, horse-faced Jean complained over being roped into it all, yet Sasha and Connie were happy to jump right in. Eventually, Jean was won over, with only Mikasa left on the sideline.

Spending another half hour or so chasing the ball around, Eren bowed out less than gracefully, suddenly shifting back into his human form with no warning, leaving Levi squashing his mate's back as he dissolved into coughs. Climbing off Eren, Levi dragged him up, his mate smiling despite being crushed by him, and now hacking up a lung  
"You could have warned me you wanted to shift"  
Waving him off, Levi ignored it in favour of lifting Eren off his feet and carrying him over to Mikasa and Viren as the others started moving back towards them  
"What was that?"  
Tilting his head, Eren gasped out  
"What was what?"  
Scowling at him, Mikasa placed her palm on Eren's forehead  
"Shifting back like that. It was reckless"  
"It was fun"  
"You're coughing"  
"I may have overdone it slightly. Worth it"  
"Overdone it slightly? You're the colour of Luca's eyes"  
Eren was red. But that's what happened when you run around like an idiot  
"'m fine. Levi's fussing"  
Pretending to drop his mate, Eren yelped as he clutched at him  
"Arsehole"  
"I could have actually dropped you"  
"Please don't. You can stand me up though"  
"No. I'm good like this. Was Viren alright?"  
"I think he might need a nappy change, but he's been pretty happy. Pretty interested in drooling over his own hand"  
"He does that. He's also become a master at rolling over too"  
"He's growing up too fast"  
Levi had no idea how the last four and a half months since Viren's birth had passed so fast and so slowly. Viren wasn't content with simply laying around anymore. When he was laying on Levi's chest he liked to try to meet his gaze. His hands would grab at Levi's chin as he smacked his lips. Levi had the better deal. Eren had been pinched right on the nipple by a wayward hand, his breasts squishy toys beneath the boy's hands  
"Mmm. I'm not in a rush for another right away, a year or two maybe then we'll try again for another sibling. He's going to be such a handful when he's old enough to walk"  
Readjusting Eren, he balanced him on his knee as his mate stared up at him waiting for his reply, a hand covering his mouth as he coughed  
"Mhmm. Once we've got our house"  
"Yep. We should head on up. This cough isn't settling"  
"Ok. Mikasa, are you alright to carry Viren?"  
"I can walk"  
"You can walk once we're back up at the castle"  
Because his knees weren't what they used to be. Particularly his right knee, not that he could remember how he'd hurt it. Not that he'd ever admit it  
"Deal"

Viren was screaming by the time they reached their quarters, his nappy less than appealing as Levi took over cleaning up their pup so Eren could take a shower. His mate slightly unsteady on his feet, and pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache, recognising it as dehydration, Levi sent him straight to shower only for his omega to promptly throw up when the warm water hit his skin. Lowering the temperature, he double checked on his love before taking care of Viren. Not wanting Eren to faint and strike his head again. Not after the fun they'd had being stupid on the oval. 

Once cleaned, Levi settled their pup down on his stomach on their bed, Luca left to watch over him without suggestion or command. The dragon also not minding the small pup's cries. Returning to the bathroom, Eren had progressed to washing his hair out. Stripping out of his sweaty clothes, Levi joined his omega, Eren sinking back into his hold as he wrapped his arms around his waist  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A little stupid for not realising I'm dehydrated"  
"We were out in the sun. Viren wasn't burnt, but he's still crying"  
"He's probably hungry again or annoyed we're back inside. He seems pretty curious about everyone"  
"I think you're over thinking it. Luca's watching him"  
Humming, Eren turned in his hold, his fingers moving to Levi's hair to massage his scalp  
"Luca adores him. Did you have fun?"  
"Until you shifted and scared the shit out of me"  
"Sorry. It's easier to cough in my human form"  
"Your lungs?"  
"Still a little sore. Throat's itchy too"  
"I'll prepare the kettle in case we need it"  
"Thanks. I didn't think everyone was going to join in"  
"If Sasha and Connie can shirk work, they will"  
"Jean even joined in"  
"Reluctantly. Luca seemed happy"  
"Mmmm. It felt good to play with him like that. We haven't been able to in months"  
"I'm sure he's sleeping it off"  
"Is that a hint?"  
Rolling his eyes, Levi groped Eren's arse  
"I'm not about to take advantage of you when you're dehydrated"  
"I feel like you haven't taken advantage of me all that much since we came home"  
"It's fine. Resting and recovery are more important"  
Reaching behind him, Eren grabbed the shampoo off the rack  
"Tell that to my dick"  
"You're just a horny little shit, so is that dick of yours"  
"It's been weeks and the most we've done is handjobs. I just want to make sure you're ok"  
Messy handjobs in the shower were better than no handjobs at all  
"I don't have any complaints. You should sit"  
"I'll sit on your dick"  
Groaning, Levi grabbed the shampoo from his omega  
"No dick for you. Not until you're recovered and rehydrated"  
Laughing softly, Eren conceded  
"You're probably right. My stomach feels like shit"  
"That's what happens when you throw up"  
"I still have paperwork to do"  
"No. You're taking the night off. We're going to rehydrate you, and you're going to think of something other than paperwork"  
"Our house?"  
Pouring out a generous amount of shampoo, Levi passed the bottle back to Eren before starting to soap his hair up  
"We can talk about our house. How many rooms do you want?"  
"5...? Is five a good number? What do you even have in a house?"  
"Being in this castle has spoilt you"  
"Being with you has spoilt me. There's the bathroom, kitchen, dining bit, the boy's bedrooms, our bedroom, and I want a space to grow herbs. What about you?"  
"A study would be nice... maybe rooms for future pups?"  
"Mmm. I, uh, you're not mad about what I said are you?"  
"About waiting? No. I want to have our house built by the time the next one comes"  
"I'd hope our house was built. I've been thinking about it. I think I want to build it out near the new orphanage"  
That wasn't in the plans... Eren had wanted a small grove like Hannes had...  
"The orphanage?"  
Looking away, Eren untangled himself at Levi's questioning tone  
"It's silly"  
"It's only silly if you don't explain it"  
"I was... thinking that we could help out there. Not all the time, but I can use magic to help with the crops. You can teach the kids to ride horses. I've been thinking about how to design economic hubs in Marley. I want to set up 5 trading hubs in each area, and I want to set up training in each area to promote cross hub trading. I also want to collapse the military ports down to trading ports... and... I was thinking Isabel and Farlan could do trapping and relocations in the area, you know, to make sure everyone there is safe"  
"You've been making plans"  
"You're not mad, are you?"  
"I'm not mad. I wonder what the tribunal will say"  
"I don't know. They still won't say yes to us being married"  
Eren was sore over that. Levi thought he'd spend his time planning their wedding, but instead, he simply sulked over a lack of answer  
"I'm still going to marry the fuck out of you, even if it takes a little longer to do so"  
Mumbling something under his breath, Eren blushed bright red  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing..."  
With soapy fingers, he tickled his mate's sides until Eren took his hands and interlaced their fingers, staying out of range of his fingers  
"Eren, tell me"  
"I said "I wanted to get married to you then spend our honeymoon during my heat""  
Levi dove in to steal a kiss, Eren blocking him by twisting away  
"I vomited. It's dirty"  
"It's not dirty when it's you"  
Frowning, he was denied a kiss and forced to give up on the idea. He wouldn't look at him until he replied properly  
"That's one way to spend it. That's a hell of a way to spend it. You're sure you want to spend your heat with me?"  
The idea of sharing Eren's heat with him was natural, but he didn't know if Eren was mentally up for it  
"Levi, you're the only one I can spend a heat with. You know my magic goes out of control"  
"It's not nearly as romantic when you say it like that"  
"It's what you get for making me repeat myself"  
Levi had missed something, or Eren wasn't thinking straight. He looked ready to drop as it was  
"I'm sorry. Why don't you rinse off? I'll be there soon"  
"Need to brush my teeth first"  
"Brush your teeth then get your butt to bed"  
"Yes, mum"  
God. He was such a brat.

*  
Climbing out of bed, Eren gave up on sleep. Viren hadn't settled well, crying off and on all day, now he'd simply decided that instead of sleep time it was scream time. Eren hadn't had the best nights sleep the previous night thanks to some extremely graphic nightmares. Levi copping a bloodied nose for trying to wake him from his screams. Feeling Levi's hand grabbing the edge of his nightshirt, Eren reassured Levi that he had him and to try to go back to sleep. Things weren't like they'd been in Europe. If he needed sleep, he slept, letting Levi tend to Viren. If Levi was having a bad day, he'd stay up and let his mate sleep. Grabbing Levi's cloak from the wardrobe, he wrapped himself in the thick furs before rushing to collect his baby boy. Dawn was still a few hours away, his intention being to head down to work on the paperwork in the royal library, yet the cause of his son's distress was a soaked nappy. Changing the pup, he offered Viren his breasts, but having been in such a foul mood all day, his son refused to take it, grizzling himself back to sleep Eren was spared the cold walk down to the library though didn't know if he trusted the silence. Two kids and silence usually lead to trouble. No. Two kids and his alpha being silent usually meant trouble. Levi had been working far too hard lately. Armin was lucky enough to have caught up with paperwork, whereas Eren had only submitted all the claims papers he'd found, as well as his plans for the ports and trade hubs... and had gotten no reply. Levi had basically said "fuck it" to everything. They were a mess for whoever ruled Marley next, and now he was only allowed to focus on fresh mail.

Cleaning up the bathroom from changing his pup, the omega ran himself a bath as a treat. His body aching from being back and forth from the cot to the desk all damn day, his head aching from his son's crying, and his breasts tender from Viren not wanting to feed. Soaking for a few hours sounded heavenly. Stripping off his nightshirt, he screamed as he spun round to find Levi standing in the doorway. The alpha had his arms crossed as he casually leant against the frame  
"Don't do that!"  
"I did nothing. The sound of the water woke me"  
Throwing his nightshirt at him, Levi caught the thin garment. Eren half wishing he'd left the alpha's cloak on, the impact would have made the man stumble  
"Why are you running a bath?"  
"So I can take a bath?"  
"Did Viren need feeding?"  
"No. Now my breasts and my head are sore"  
Huffing, Eren wrapped his arms around his waist as he stared at Levi. They'd established he was taking a bath... so why was he still there  
"Can I help you?"  
"I don't know, can you?"  
"Levi..."  
"Sit up on the counter for me"

He was so close to his bath! Now Levi was making him wait? Mentally sighing, he padded over to the bathroom counter and climbed up, watching Levi as he stripped his own nightshirt off, the alpha casually ignoring his erection as he moved between Eren's legs. Sliding his hands up Eren's sides, goosebumps erupted across his flesh  
"You said your breasts hurt?"  
"Mmm. Your son didn't want to feed"  
"That's a shame"

Cupping Eren's breasts, Eren moaned into the touch of his alpha's thumbs against his nipples. Sex had definitely not been on his mind. Now it was all he could think of as Levi's aroused scent flooded from him. Shuffling closer to the edge of the counter, Levi rolled his hips against forward, rubbing his erection against Eren's rising own  
"Shit. They're heavy"  
"Full..."  
Applying his lips to Eren's right nipple, Levi started to suck. Letting his head loll back, Eren wrapped his legs loosely around the alpha's waist whimpering as his milk started to spill, slick starting to run as he rolled his hips into the touch.

Drinking deeply, Levi milked his left breast. Milk running down his chest and stomach, pooling between their heated groins. With a light bite, Eren screamed as his back arched, his alpha not appreciating that his nipples already felt tender enough to be filled with glass  
"D-don't... hurts..."  
Pulling off, Eren's milk leaked from his released nipple, Levi using is tongue to clean the mess  
"It hurts?"  
"They're tender"  
"How about between your legs, is that tender?"  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"Wet... I'm wet..."  
"Let me see"

Laying back on the counter, Eren dropped his knees apart. The smell of slick fighting the scent of Levi's arousal for dominance in the space. Without prepping him, Levi pushed two fingers into Eren's slick opening, Eren gasping as he grasped Levi's wrist  
"Fuck..."  
"Feels good?"  
"Warning would be nice..."  
"I'm going to finger you while I jerk you off, then I'm going to knot you"  
Pushing his fingers deeper, Levi knew exactly where his sweet spot was. Rubbing and working his fingers against his prostate, his mate jerked him hard and fast. He felt far too exposed sprawled out like he was, the sounds wet and lewd as he mewed for more. Bucking his hips, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing anymore. He wanted his alpha's knot, but Levi was insisting on teasing him into a spasming mess. Bringing him to the precipice of orgasm, Eren cried out when Levi tore his fingers from inside of him, the momentary feeling of loss had him cursing Levi. He'd been so close and now the fire in his belly was starting to cool. Taking him by the left hip, Levi teased his opening with the blunt head of his dick  
"You love it when it when I play with the opening, don't you?"  
Humming was an acceptable reply, Levi breaching him with just the tip. Maddeningly, the man worked at keeping his thrusts short and shallow  
"Please! Please just fuck me"  
"I am"  
"You're not... need it Levi"  
Taking his dick in his hand, Eren pumped himself. If Levi wasn't going to get him off, he'd have to do it himself. Snarling at the action, Levi pulled out, pulled him off the counter, bent him back over it and slammed into his heat painfully hard within the length of a few pants  
"I can't last"  
"Don't... hard and fast"

Taken by the hips, Levi thoroughly fucking drilled him. His dick completely wrecking his hole as Levi rode him right up to the moment his knot made it physically impossible to keep moving. Burying himself deep, Levi lifted his leg as he tried to keep moving, hips stuttering in time with the pulses of cum landing on the counter door as Eren saw stars. Riding out the waves of pleasure, the omega dropped his forehead to rest against the spot he'd been previously sitting on, getting slick on his face in the process  
"Fuck... fuck..."  
Nuzzling into his lower back, Levi pressed kisses to his cooling skin  
"Love you. Love you so much"  
"Bath?"  
The word came out as a croak. Pulled backwards, it wasn't a terribly sexy shuffle or gainly position as Levi manhandled him into the bath, his knot nearly torn from his body as they figured how to get down into the water. A silent agreement of not to speak of it passed between them once they were finally in.

Levi couldn't keep his hands off him. Sharing kisses, the alpha worked his spent penis. Moaning, his body was eager for more, his magic soothing his fatigue. Not that he wasn't tired, he was simply hornier than he was sleepy now. Grinding against Levi knot, he could feel himself rippling around his alpha's girth, trying to draw him deeper. As Levi's knot started to lessen, his alpha pushed him forward, Eren on his knees as the bath water sloshed over the side, soaked with slick and cum, Eren's hands scrambled to grip the taps as Levi took him hard and fast, flooding his body with pleasure, his mate reduced to snarls and growls as he fucked him, pulling Eren down to sit in his lap when he couldn't get as deep as he liked. Riding Levi sloppily, he found his mate's hand, holding it to his belly as came, Levi's knot flaring as he was coming down from his initial high, tearing his third orgasm from him and leaving him boneless as flopped back against his mate.

Licking his lips, Eren closed his eyes. Nasally and rumbling purrs vibrating his chest as Levi's hand rubbed at his belly  
"That happened"  
"Mmm..."  
"You ok?"  
He was more than ok. Why hadn't they been having... no. That's right, real life was messing with their sex life  
"Mhmm"  
"Can't talk?"  
"Nnn..."  
Kissing his shoulder, Levi shifted them to sink lower into the bathtub  
"God. You're incredible"  
Nope. He was boneless and full. Drunk off his alpha's touches and pheromones. Moving his trapped hand, Levi placed it on his stomach with the second one, fingers ghosting across cross and making Eren whine  
"Doooon't"  
"Oh, you can talk"  
"I can when you're tickling me"  
"I didn't mean to. I can't keep my hands off you"  
"Fuck handjobs... let's just fuck in the shower in the mornings"  
"I would have happily fucked you. However, I seem to remember a certain pile of paperwork that's been taking up all your attention"  
"You know what it's like"  
"I know I don't get to see you as much as I want"  
"Mmmm. But think. A few more months and I won't be a prince anymore. We'll be free to do whatever we want. 6 months in January. It's already most of the way through August now. Viren's 5 months..."  
Levi hummed softly, tapping his finger against Eren's stomach as he counted  
"August, September, October, November, December, January. That's six"  
"Do you think July counts? Then we can get out of here before your birthday"  
"If it was up to me, I'd have it count from the moment you became a prince"  
"I wish..."  
Falling back to purrs, Eren let himself soak his mate's warmth and love in. Why couldn't it be January already? And why couldn't Europe give him permission to marry? Levi wasn't in any hurry to be a prince again. He wasn't going to contest the position as prince of the Marley empire. Both of them wanted to move out to the countryside raise their kids, disappear into history and then be reborn again... if you believed those kinds of things. End of story. Letting his heart rate slow, a smile played on Eren's lips. Levi would make sure their dreams came true.

From the bath they stumbled over each other in a rush to their bed. Falling into bed together, Eren rolled himself over to straddle Levi's lap. Mouthing at his mate's neck, he teased his bonding mark with his teeth, his hands roaming across Levi lean body. His mate didn't like to have his nipples played with, not deriving the same amount of pleasure from it as he did. Marking his fiancé's neck with half a dozen deep hickeys, Eren smirked as Levi bucked his hips. He wanted to take his time to bring Levi apart. Kissing and mouthing his way down, he traced every inch of Levi's form, the sight one that only he got to see. Raising a leg, he slotted it between Levi's, the alpha taking a few moments to obediently spread his legs for him. 

Burying himself between Levi's milky thighs, Eren lifted Levi's thighs onto his shoulders, forcing the alpha to bend as lightly blew over his mate's tight opening, the ring of muscle twitching under his warm breath. With broad licks, Eren lapped at the spot, gradually beginning to fuck the taunt ring of muscle with his tongue. Growling and huffing, Levi's whole body was tense. They'd only done this a handful of times, Levi preferring to give rather than receive. Eating his alpha's arse like it was going out fashion, Levi loosened and relaxed in his hold, whimpering as he worked his dick, desperate to cum, even without Eren allowing it so. There was no way he'd ever be as loose as Eren was or slick the way he did. Still, it filled Eren with pride to pleasure his alpha.

Indulging himself until he felt like he'd burst without his mate's knot, Eren lowered Levi's legs back down. His mate's neglected penis oozing a thick trail of precum, the fluid arching from his stomach to the tip as he unfolded. Climbing forwards, Eren grasped the neglected organ, lining himself then sinking down slowly, drawing a hiss of pleasure from his mate. Rising slowly, Eren ran his hands over his body and up to his breast, continuing up to thread his fingers through his hair, as his pace increased slightly. Keeping his legs spread, he watched Levi's hands grip their blankets tighter, the alpha trying to stop himself from touching him as he enjoyed the show  
"Touch me too"  
A three worded command of his own  
"Beautiful. You're goddamn beautiful"  
"Good Alpha. Put your hand on my hips and keep watching me"

Working himself up to fucking himself senseless on Levi's dick, Eren came hard enough for his cum to splatter across Levi's neck and chest. Holding him down on his knot, Eren dragged his finger through his cum to write on Levi's chest  
"Are you writing your prayers again?"  
"No"  
His first prayers had never worked. Now he feared the magic bolstered by semen. He feared somehow it would trigger the same kind of catastrophe all over again  
"Come down here and cuddle with me?"  
Cuddles sounded good. Levi was still coming inside of him, neither of them would be moving for a while to come  
"Mmm, what do you say we blow off work again?"  
Wrapping his arms around him, Levi kissed his neck  
"We're only blowing off work if you promise to sleep. You didn't last night, did you?"  
The word sleep made him yawn  
"Exactly. We'll sleep, then you'll do paperwork when you get up. I'll watch the boys while you work, and once today's papers are done, we'll continue this all over again"  
Smiling, Eren nuzzled into Levi's cheek  
"What makes you think I want a round four?"  
"Because I want a round 5 and 6. You're far too addictive for your own good"  
"Mmm. Thank you, I think. It's a good thing all I can think of is you wrecking me over and over, or I might have to fake insult"  
"Oh, haven't I wrecked you enough yet?"  
"I am the perfect amount of wrecked for now..."  
Perfectly. Deliciously. Wonderfully. Completely and throbbingly wrecked  
"Good. Now sleep"  
"I'm trying to, but you're talking to me"  
"Cheeky brat"

And that's exactly what happened for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be home in three days, and I promise to edit the last few chapters then. So if you're reading this note after the 20th, be assured I've edited 🙀


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like sands through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives

Days slipped by before Eren realised, on the rare day he even managed to escape princely duties in their entirety, but for the most part, he was just as married to his paperwork as when it'd all been first delivered. The letters and correspondence from Europe were still frustratingly irregular. He'd given up asking for anything, and now had a plan of his own. He wasn't going to let a stomach bug or people across the world get in his way any longer.

Heading up to the sunroom, Levi was on Armin duty. Mikasa's squad was on extended wilderness training with new recruits, leaving the alpha to play bodyguard for the blond beta who'd thought a lack of Mikasa would mean a lack of duties. Levi was almost merciless, threatening to bill Armin for his wasted time. Letting himself into the room, Armin was grumbling as he jotted down something that seemed to be whatever Levi was saying. Creeping across to his mate, Armin ruined the surprise  
"Eren! Help me, he's making me work harder than Mikasa does"  
Looking back over his shoulder, Levi's face lit up. Viren on his shoulder, beginning to babble at the sight of him. Swooping in, Eren swept Viren out of Levi's arms, pressing kisses to his son's tiny hand  
"Hello, my baby. Has daddy been working Uncle Armin hard?"  
Viren babbled on, squealing as Eren blew a raspberry against his cheek  
"I have not"  
"Eren, he was literally boring me to death. I don't know why we have to have a ball. I don't want to have a ball. He keeps telling me about aristocrats. I know them all! And he mentions the same ones..."  
"I do not"  
Turning back to Armin, Levi crossed his arms. Eren hadn't mentioned Levi's memory problems to anyone else, and now it seemed like it had struck again  
"You..."  
Eren held his finger to his lip, telling Armin to be quite as he tried to express the same thing with his expression. If Levi knew, he'd worry  
"Never mind. It must be the ball stressing me out. Did you need something, Eren?"  
"I wanted to borrow Levi for a moment if that's ok?"  
"Yes! I mean, yes. Please. No more papers"  
Correcting his enthusiasm, Armin's eyes shone with relief. Reaching his hand out, Levi turned to take it  
"Not that isn't a pleasant surprise, but it's too early for lunch"  
"We're not going to lunch. It won't take very long, then you'll be back to telling him all about that royal protocol of yours"  
Scrunching his face up, Armin covered his ears  
"If you two are having a quickie, I don't need to know. Keep him as long as you need"  
Laughing Armin off, Eren pulled Levi along with him. The alpha happy to follow despite not knowing what was happening.

Realising they were near the royal library, Levi pulled him to a stop. The alpha gently pushing him up against the wall. Both hands travelling to Eren's waist as Levi nipped at his neck, carefully minding Viren as he did  
"If you wanted my help, why didn't you just say so?"  
"Because maybe I wanted to drag you off and have my way with you?"  
"Not in front of the baby"  
Said baby grabbed for his daddy's hair, pulling firmly towards his mouth  
"That's daddy. You can't eat daddy"  
Extracting Levi's hair for him, Levi eyed the wet locks with a sigh  
"He's lucky he's adorable"  
"He looks just like you"  
Viren's hair was just as black as Levi's, the green in his green-grey eyes now faded. Not quite Levi's shade, but more Levi's than Eren's. his lips though, they were all Eren's  
"Poor kid"  
"Hey, I like the way you look. Anyway, this shouldn't take long"  
"Then how about that quickie?"  
"Maybe. It depends how you're feeling"  
Raising an eyebrow, Eren shook his head  
"You have to wait and see"

Nicollo looked unimpressed. Apparently, he and Levi were late, while Moblit was overly enthusiastic as the pair met them just inside the library doors. Passing Viren over to Moblit, Eren squatted down to kiss Luca on the forehead. His son having the most important role in what was coming. Levi was plain confused as to what was going  
"Eren, care to explain?"  
"Oh. Yeah, about that. We're getting married right now"  
"Yeah. Right. What's going on here?"  
Rolling his eyes, Eren stood, speaking slowly for Levi once he was facing him  
"We are getting married. Nicollo and Moblit are our witnesses. Europe hasn't signed off by I'm sick to death of waiting on them all the time. I want to marry you, so here we are"  
Blinking at him, Levi still seemed doubtful  
"It's true. Eren came and brought us here without an explanation, said we had to wait for you to arrive because he needed witnesses and someone to let the minister in. He couldn't simply ask his friends like a normal person"  
"We're getting married? Here? Like this?"  
"Yep. It's fine. The papers are all drawn up"  
"I thought. What? You wanted a big wedding... what is... what?"  
Wrapping his arms around Levi, Eren smiled down at his poor confused mate  
"I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?"  
"I do. But what about the chapel? And all the people you wanted to invite, and you're not... there's no flowers. You're not even wearing a robe. I'm not dressed..."  
Eren couldn't stand the castle chapel. That had been a big fat nope when he'd talked to the minister about all of this. It wasn't the same man who'd presided over his wedding to Zeke, but he'd heard the castle rumours of how his wedding night had gone with the man and was sympathetic over the fact he wasn't actually supposed to marry. Given Eren wasn't making a huge deal over it all, he'd signed off on it. After that, he'd enlisted outside help to have rings made for him and Levi, now tied around Luca's neck by a red ribbon. His son having been forced to listen to his rambling plans to marry, and thankfully Luca could keep a secret  
"Levi, we can have another wedding at a later time. I want to marry you. I'm sick to death of waiting for permission. We're practically married anyway"  
"We don't have rings"  
"We have rings and witnesses. Europe was probably leaving me hanging as a jab after speaking my mind. I'm sick of them"  
"So we're getting married. Are you sure?"  
"I'm completely and totally sure"  
"You picked a time when Mikasa wasn't here on purpose, didn't you?"  
"That's just an added bonus"  
Mikasa would attempt to mother him. She'd want everything perfect and make a fuss out everything. She'd probably turn into some kind of scary monster who'd yell over even the slightest thing going wrong, or tell him that he had his whole life to think of  
"You won't regret this?"  
"Levi, I could never love another alpha as I love you. You're my mate. You're the most amazing father to our boys. And you're the one I want to sort all my shit out with. I want my shit to be your shit, and your shit to be mine, and I want to work all this shit out with my husband by my side. Plus, the sex is great"  
Levi snorted at him, his smile wide as he realised that Eren was completely serious over all of this  
"The sex is pretty great"  
"I know right. I want to wake up with you. I want to fight and make up with you. I want to spend every damn day loving you, even if we're fighting and I secretly want to turn you into a frog. I want to lay on the grass and draw stupid flying eyebrows with you. Make you laugh and hold you when you're upset. Build a home and family with you, then grow fat, old, and lazy and know you're legally stuck with me. I want it all"  
"You're too fucking much. I want it to. I want everything you'll give me. So give me all of you? Let me be your husband, and I promise I'll be there for you. When you cry. When you're driving me insane. When you get so excited that you talk way too fast and I can barely understand you. When you get fat. When we're up all night with the kids. I'll be with you for all of it"

"You guys do realise the minister is supposed to lead this ceremony, don't you? Idiots"

Laughing at Nicollo's bad mood, Eren nodded at his mate  
"We have a lot to still sort out, but yes. Yes. I do. I, Eren Yeager, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Through whatever happens. Always and forever"  
"And I, Levi Ackerman, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Through whatever happens. Always and forever, brat. I do"

Leaning up to kiss him, Levi's lips were soft against his. The kiss long and languid, turning Eren weak at the knees. Sharing the kiss for several long moments, the moment was ruined by the minister clearing his throat  
"He is right. I am supposed to proceed over the ceremony, but I suppose all the important things have been said. I pronounce you "Husband and Husband", you may resume kissing your husband as your witnesses sign the marriage certificate"  
Nicollo muttered something about "finally", while Luca trilled at him. His son standing up with his feet on Eren's hip in order to headbutt his arm  
"Fuck. The rings. Thank you, baby boy"  
Releasing Levi, Eren untied the ribbon around Luca's neck. High on happiness, he started giggling as he slipped the two bands into his hand  
"You're such a good boy. Your mother forgot the most important bit"  
"The minister forgot them too"  
Defending himself, the man sounded slightly ruffled  
"It's not exactly a conventional wedding"  
"It's fine. Thank you. Levi, stick your hand out for me"  
"So romantic"  
"I am"  
Holding his hand out, Eren slid the golden band onto Levi's ring finger. Both bands were a thin gold dragon in the form of an ouroboros with its tail in its mouth. He'd thought about something more complicated, but given he wanted to live a simple and normal life, he chose something simple and something that the jewellers could pull off in a relatively short time. Taking the second ring, Levi slid it into Eren's ring finger, before taking his hand and raising it to his lips  
"Always..."  
Kissing Eren's hand, Eren finished the sentence, his hand husband was taking his breath away all over again with the love radiating across his face  
"and forever. I love you"  
"I love you. God. I have no words for how much I love you"

"If you two are done, you need to sign this. I refuse to bear witness to the consummation of your marriage"  
"Thank you, Nicollo"  
Waving him off, Nicollo strode from the library to leave Moblit standing on his own looking awkward  
"Don't worry, Moblit. I'll take Viren back once the paper is signed. I'm sure we don't need to have the marriage consummation witnessed"  
"I... thank god. No offence"  
Playfully growling, Levi hefted Luca off Eren so he was sitting in front of them  
"You've already seen him naked. Are you trying to say something is wrong with my omega? That he isn't attractive enough for you?"  
Poor Moblit turned beet red, stuttering as he waved his free hand  
"No! No. No. I've seen more than I needed to. I also don't want to die right now"  
"Levi won't kill you. He's joking. Seriously, thank you for this. I knew I could count on you"  
A smile tugged on Moblit's lips, snuffed out a moment later when Levi growled again  
"Who says I won't kill him?"  
"Me. Who's gonna look after Hanji if Moblit's gone?"  
"Good point. You've dodged a bullet for now"  
"Levi, stop picking on him. I'm sorry Moblit. He goes a bit silly when he's happy"  
Moving towards where the minister was standing with the marriage certificate, Moblit moved with him. He wanted to smile. Eren knew he wanted to smile, but Levi could be scary and alpha's pheromones had taken on an air of warning  
"R-right"  
"Who says I go silly?"  
"I do. Now sign the paper"

Having signed the certificate, the minister promised to file it away where it would be "found" in a few months time. Once Eren's 6 months of hell had passed. There were 3 months left. 3 months too many. Taking Viren off his shoulder, Moblit finally relaxed  
"Congratulations. To both of you. I'm really happy for you"  
"Thank you. And thanks for everything Moblit. Thank you for being here, and for... just everything. I wouldn't have Viren if you hadn't helped Levi. I wouldn't have survived those bandits if not for you. You're a really good guy. I hope you and Hanji are next to be wed"  
Flushing red again, Moblit was quick to awkwardly flee the room, the minister following and leaving the four of them alone  
"So... we're married now"  
"We are. You have to put up me for life"  
Slipping his hands around him, Levi ground up against him  
"You make it sound like a bad thing. I can't believe you hid all of this from me"  
"I wanted to make sure everything was organised before my heat. I didn't want to get your hopes up, then have to cancel it all"  
"I think you deserve some kind of punishment for your deception"  
"Mmm... that sounds amazing, buuuut the kids are watching"  
Levi was more than in the mood, and all Eren could think of was being bent over and fucked into oblivion by his husband  
"Think Armin will babysit?"  
"I think Armin will babysit if it means getting out of paperwork for the spring ball"  
Luca whined at the pair of them, Eren giggling as he looked down at him  
"I'm sorry, baby. Your father is a romantic idiot and your mother is just as bad. Do you want to come to see Uncle Armin? I bet he misses you"  
Luca seemed to frown at him  
"You don't want to see Uncle Armin? Then what do you want, baby? Do you want to play with your brother? Or do you want something to eat?"  
Nodding at the last option, Eren supposed he should have figured as much. Luca was basically a bottomless pit  
"Ok, baby boy. Why don't we have lunch, then we can see Uncle Armin? I bet he'll be up for playing"  
Nodding again, Luca "lu'd" at Levi  
"He wants you to cuddle him. You haven't told him he did a good boy"  
Levi released him, though his fingers lingered for an extra moment before lifting Luca up, cradling their son so he could rest his head on his shoulder  
"He did so good. I'm so proud to be your father"  
Nuzzling into Levi's neck, Levi kissed Luca's temple. The dragon was longer than the alpha was tall now, not that that stopped Luca from loving cuddles  
"We'll see Uncle Armin, then I need to borrow mummy for a bit"  
"Only a bit?"  
"You'll be bit"  
Bumping Levi with his hip, Eren walked off in front of him  
"I'll believe it when I see it"  
"We've only been married for minutes and you're already impossible"  
Giving a non-committal hum. Eren wanted to scream it from the rooftops, instead, he'd have to just settle for screaming Levi's name when they finally fell between the sheets.

*  
Having a secret husband was nice. Levi hadn't forgotten the wedding a fortnight ago, so that was nice, and their friends thought they'd simply picked their rings up in Europe. On the other side of things, the happiness of having a secret husband was affected by Viren cutting his first tooth. Feverish and pained, his son was miserable. Eren was miserable from being unable to help him. Cutting a tooth was natural, his magic didn't seem to think it worth healing the space. Or it couldn't heal the space until the tooth was actually through.

Holding his boy, Eren hushed him as he cried. The ball was tonight, leaving him looking after the children so Levi was available to help with the final preparations. Isabel and Farlan had already arrived, stopping by to surprise them, then taking Levi, and Luca, off his hands so Eren could focus on Viren. He'd tried herbal relief for his son, but what Viren had thrown it back up it'd turned his own stomach so hard that Eren had thrown up too. Levi ordering him straight to bed where he'd had to wait until Viren was cleaned up again for extra cuddles.

Thinking at first his sickness was stress related. Eren realised he was an idiot. Viren was six months and his heat hadn't come. Viren was six months, his heat hadn't come, and he was throwing up over certain things and certain smells. Viren was six months old, his heat hadn't come, but his libido was sky high. Sometimes for no damn reason at all. Oh look, Levi breathed better pop a boner right there. Between that and not being sick all the time... it was enough for him to be worried when he did the maths. Add an increased libido, small swell, and a two and bit week late heat... he knew. He didn't know how exactly to explain what he felt, but he knew. The heat he'd hadn't thought a heat at the loss or Obsydin had been a real heat. He'd also fashioned himself a pregnancy test in the bathroom, based on the same principles as the compatibility test as he'd figured if he was carrying Levi's pup again than there should be some of their pup's blood in his own. It took a bit of him and a bit of Levi to make a baby after all. After placing the few drops of his blood in the bowl, he'd been too chicken shit to look. He probably could have just gone to the castle healers for confirmation, yet... he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Feeling the slightest of fevers lingering in his pup, Eren glanced at the bathroom door. He was supposed to be in the shower, but the test was in there... God. He couldn't avoid it. If Levi checked the bathroom when he returned, he'd want to know what was going on. He had to face what was waiting.

The results of the test were confusing. A big drop then lines radiating off it. Pouring the mess down the sink, Eren didn't know what to think. He was fairly sure he was... the keyword being fairly, but with the ball preparations taking up everyone else's time, he didn't want to call Levi away to discuss the matter. His mate hadn't even noticed they'd missed his heat, which stung. Sure, they'd been through a whole shit storm and a half, but this was his heat. His "first" heat since giving birth. He'd been nervous as hell over falling pregnant during it, stocking up on his contraceptive herb mix, only for Levi not to notice when it passed by. Not that he wanted Mikasa and Armin keeping track of his heat, but they'd failed to do to the math too, his omega's nose put out of joint that none of them seemed to care Viren was now 6 months. Catching Viren's hand as he grabbed from the taps, Eren pressed a kiss to his soft black hair  
"That's mummy's mess. You Mister, you're having a shower with mummy before daddy and Luca come back. Heaven only knows what I'm going to tell your father about all of this"  
Starting to cry again, Eren sighed to himself, kissing Viren's cheek then remembering it was the sore side when his boy let out a wail. The joys of parenthood.

Still in the shower when Levi returned, the alpha wandered into the bathroom with a smile on his lips. Not quite what Eren had expected given Levi was busy brushing up on his own days of being a prince with Armin and Mikasa. Leaning back against the bathroom counter, his alpha waved at Viren  
"Hello, baby. How is my handsome man doing?"  
Bouncing Viren against him, the boy had his hand in his mouth as he drooled  
"He's not happy. Mummy was an idiot and kissed his sore cheek"  
"Aw, my poor man. Herbs still not helping?"  
"I don't want to risk overdosing him. He likes the shower, so he's quietened down a bit since we got in"  
Pressing kisses to Viren's hair, Eren didn't want to ever let him go  
"The ballroom is decorated. We're sitting next to Armin at dinner, the advisors keep insisted you need to be announced as Prince Eren"  
"They can stick their "insestions" where the sun doesn't shine"  
"I'm pretty sure that's not a word"  
"I don't care. I'm not a prince"  
"And yet, here we are. Do you want me to take him?"  
"Not really. Mummy is enjoying his cuddles"  
Levi grabbed a towel off the counter  
"Mummy needs to finish getting ready, or daddy might have to do something about this"  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. No. I don't mind holding Viren a little longer"  
"It's fine. I'll get him ready while you focus on you. Those damn robes have far too many ties"  
Eren frowned at his mate. His outfit had been sitting over the back of the same dining chair for days now. Not a robe in sight. He was sick of robes. He was wearing pants and Armin could such his dick if he thought otherwise. Well, not really suck his dick. That was Levi's job, and only Levi's job  
"I'm not wearing my robes"  
"Armin seemed to think you were"  
Fucking Armin. If he wants robes, he could wear them him damn self. Reaching out, Levi took Viren from his hold. Bundling the boy up, Levi looked smitten by their drooly son  
"You really should get dressed soon. You smell good enough to eat"  
"You've been telling I smell good since we got home"  
"You do... I haven't been able to keep my hands off you"  
Months... Well... fuck. Levi's nose had picked the changes in his scent before he did. So much for his dragon senses...  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry, thinking about tonight. I'll wash my hair and be right out"  
"Ok, Sweet Boy. Luca is with Armin, Armin insisted. Though I think that was to distract Mikasa"  
"And I thought you'd be with Isabel and Farlan..."  
"They're with Armin too. Armin needs to be measured up for his new fur cloaks"  
Then Mikasa should have nothing to worry about. Their wilderness training was cut short by Connie rolling his ankle. They'd returned a few days after the wedding with Connie on fashioned crutches, a few of the new recruits suffering blisters and bruising from their armour. Mikasa insisted they didn't need to take a healer... she really should have known better. The female alpha quick to pass the recruits onto someone else, with the word "hopeless" thrown around more than once. Running his hands down his body, they came to rest on his stomach. If he pushed lightly he could feel a small firm mass, hidden visibly by the tiny amount of stomach left from carrying Viren. At first, it upset him, but with the way Levi would lavish attention on the spot during sex, he'd gradually come to accept it to, maybe even be a little proud because Levi was right. It was proof of carrying their pup. Their Viren. The precious son he never thought he'd get to birth, and the pup that Luca absolutely adored  
"Everything alright?"  
He'd forgotten Levi was there. He definitely hadn't moved to wash his hair like he'd said  
"Yeah. I was thinking of how much I love Viren, now go get him dressed. It takes effort to look this beautiful all the time"  
"Liar. Alright, I'll see you in our room"

Padding out into their room, Viren was laying on their bed naked, both of them hated having in nappies too long, but he'd thought Levi was going to dress him. Sitting at the dining table, Levi was wiping down his old sword. Having been left alone with his own thoughts for too long, his fears had started to go get to him in the shower. There were going to be far too many people in the ballroom. People watching and whispering... they always did, but with emotions a mess over being pregnant, he wasn't sure he could deal with everyone. What if someone noticed? What if they noticed he wasn't drinking? He couldn't drink as he was breastfeeding anyway... but what if some knew. Levi kept mentioning his scent, and in a room full of all sorts of dynamics, someone could easily pick up the changes in his scent. Or maybe even by making a joke over his heat, Levi might figure it out for himself in front of everyone. Wiping at his eyes, he stumbled over to Levi, his alpha barely pushing his chair back to greet him before Eren was in his lap  
"L-Levi"  
Pulling him close, Eren buried his face against Levi's neck, trying to inhale as much of Levi's scent as he could. His alpha worried over whatever this was  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I love you... I love you so much"  
"I love you too. What's with the tears?"  
"I... think I'm pregnant"  
Sliding his hands up, Levi took his face in his hands. His thumbs rubbing at Eren's scales as Eren worried his lip and searched Levi's eyes for any kind of answer  
"You're pregnant? Are you sure? That's... that's... wow"  
"I think so... I'm sorry"  
"No! No... no. Wow... another pup"  
Breaking down to sobs, he sank forward in Levi's hands. Crying hard enough for his body to shake, Eren waited for Levi's words of comfort  
"Shhhh. You're ok. Whatever it is, you can tell me"  
Eren let out a miserable sob, verging on a wail. Levi had forgotten. He'd sounded happy... ish? And then he'd forgotten... he needed to remember  
"I'm pregnant. I think"  
"Y-you are?"  
Surging up, Levi sat him on the dining table, tugging the towel around his waist down. Placing both hands on Eren's stomach, the alpha smiled  
"You're getting fat"  
Snorting out a less than sexy snot bubbly, Eren pouted  
"I'm not fat"  
"No. Not yet. In a year or two, we'll have another pup..."  
Leaning forward Levi kissed his inner thighs  
"You smell so amazing... sprawled out like this... god"  
Gone were the hands on his stomach, sliding across to grip his hips. Eren starting to slick under his mate's lusty stare  
"It's going to be hard not knocking you up when your heat comes. You're so fucking perfect for me"  
And there went Eren's heart again. Twice in a row, Levi had forgotten. His hands literally on the small swell. Whimpering, he covered his face  
"What's wrong?"  
Shaking his head, he wasn't up to repeating the words again. Levi releasing his hips in favour of taking his face again  
"Are you worried over tonight?"  
Worried was an understatement. Worried about the pregnancy. Worried about everyone around them. Worried tonight would go horribly wrong like his birthday, but above all, worried Levi forgot such big news twice. He felt like he was going to vomit. Holding his hand over his mouth, he shook his head. Swallowing what he'd thrown up into his mouth tasted revolted, his throat burning, but it all went unnoticed  
"It'll be ok. Armin had Nicollo make a huge cake to celebrate Luca's birthday, even though it's passed and there are some gifts. It was supposed to be a surprise for us both"  
Luca's birthday. God. He'd been trying so hard to spend as much time with him as possible, yet it'd never make up for not having a real and proper celebration on the day  
"Ok... I'm sorry. My nerves... are all over the place"  
"I can see that. But I'm here, you're not going through all of this alone"  
He'd forgotten twice in a row Eren had told him he thought he was pregnant, and now Levi was telling him he wasn't going through this alone... it should have been comforting and felt true... now he felt hollow. All he wanted to do was climb into bed with Viren, and cuddle away all his son's pain... but if there was some kind of celebration for Luca, there was no way he was going to miss that.

Dressed in a tunic and pants rather than a robe, Eren had Viren on his shoulder and Levi's holding his free hand as they entered the dining room. Announced as Prince Eren of Marley, his royal consort Levi, and their firstborn Viren, Eren mentally cursed the advisor. Everyone there knew exactly who he was, they didn't need to tear at open wounds. The moment the dining room door opened it was a smack in the face. The scent of the food laid out in as worse than the smell of everyone in the room, Eren nearly throwing up on his feet as he led Levi into the room. When he thought about his symptoms they'd been right in front of his face. Starting with the day he'd thrown up thinking it was from dehydration and stress. He'd thrown up three times during the last week alone, evidently not because his son was suffering.

With a smile plastered on his face, Eren played the perfect prince as nodded like he was supposed to during dinner, offering witty comments like the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. Seeing Luca the highlight of the night, his son "dressed" in a soft, fur-lined vest that Isabel had to be responsible, and on his very best behaviour. With a careful claw, he picked neatly at his dinner, then laid his head in Eren's lap while everyone talked. Each time Viren started to grizzle, the dragon would nuzzle into the boy's stomach, ignoring the tiny hand gripping his horn nub. How was he supposed to juggle three children, when Viren still needed him so much?

Barely surviving dinner without a breakdown, Levi took Viren into his arms to proudly show their son off. The alpha knew something was wrong, whispering at him to take a break if he felt he needed to. Left without his safety shield, Eren knelt down to gather Luca up, only for Luca to shake his head at him. His son holding himself proudly as he stared up at his mother, loving all the attention he was receiving. Armin was already doing the rounds with Mikasa by his side, stumbling through politely trying to reject the man now shoving his daughter at him. The whole night would pass in such a manner. Rubbing the top of Luca's head he told his son to behave and to be careful, before picking himself back up. Play the prince until they cut Luca's grand looking cake on the far side of the ballroom, then he could retreat to their quarters. And above all, don't throw up and repeat the announcement of his first pregnancy. Casting a gaze across the room, his heart started to beat harder, for a moment his mind-muddling the castle with Marley. That night... the awful feeling of not being able to breathe. Zeke sweeping him off his feet to rush him out to a carriage and safety. Not caring about his public image as he and Yelena removed the awful corset and dress enough for him to breathe. He... simply couldn't do this. He needed air. There were too smells. Too many people. Air. 

As gracefully as he could be under the circumstances, Eren turned to escape, only to crash right into Jean with a plateful of food. The smashing of the plate silenced the room. Squatting down, Eren rushed to try and clean the mess up, tears forming in his eyes as Jean complained about the mess, he too moving to clean. As his hand brushed over Eren's, it was like a jolt of wrongness. Eren jerking his hand back as he met Jean's eyes. It was shameful to show the alpha such a sad expression. Blurting out he was sorry, Eren strode from the room as the party resumed. His skin still felt it was tingling from Jean's touch.

Making his way to the first bathroom he found, Eren shut himself in. Running the water a tad too hot, he scrubbed at where Jean had touched him by accident. He'd fucked all of it up. Levi was going to want to know what was wrong, provided he hadn't been arrested for murdering Jean over the accident. Everyone saw was a freak he was. And his nerves... Fuck... Trying to stop himself from vomiting into the shallow sink, he threw up through his nose. Fucking carrot.

"Eren? Its Armin, are you in there?"  
Knocking lightly on the bathroom door, Armin had to know full well he was in there. Having sunk to sit with his back to the door, his scent was more than likely leaking out under the gap  
"No?"  
"Open up"  
"Try again later"  
"I'll get Levi and Mikasa if you don't open up"  
The blond wanker would too. Pushing himself up the door, he opened it enough to let Armin in. His friend immediately gathering him into a firm hug  
"What happened? Did Jean say something?"  
"No... I panicked. At all the people. I panicked and needed a moment"  
"You needed more than a moment. You're shaking"  
"It's cold"  
"Eren, what's going on with you? I know we've both been busy, but we're still best friends aren't we?"  
"Yeah... Armin, I don't know what to do anymore"  
Crying on Armin's shoulder hadn't been in his plans, Armin taking the full brunt of his weight as he did  
"Should I get Levi?"  
"No... let him enjoy this night"  
"Alright. Ok. I won't get Levi, but what's going on?"  
He needed this. Someone he could confide in. His stupid mouth seemed to need the attention, even more,   
"Viren's 6 months old..."  
"You're crying because he's growing up?"  
For a smart person, Armin was stupid  
"Armin... Viren is 6 months old"  
"You said that"  
"He's 6 months old and my heat never came"  
"Oh! Oh... didn't you... you know, have a heat in Europe?"  
Eren sniffled, embarrassed to be talking about his bodily functions  
"It was barely a real heat. It... I hate having heats, but Levi makes them bearable. Heats with him... they're amazing. He takes such good care of me. It wasn't like that"  
"Have you confirmed it?"  
"I tried... but the test didn't work properly"  
"Have you told Levi?"  
Sinking down towards the floor, Armin guided him down so they were kneeling  
"He didn't take the news well?"  
"He... forgot! I told him twice and he forgot!"  
Wailing in his friend's ear, Armin hushed him  
"I... I noticed he seems to, um, forget things. Did you know?"  
"Yes. He's been forgetting more and more. I don't think he knows, and he didn't forget getting married, but how could he... twice"  
"Married?! You got married!? When was this?"  
"A few weeks ago. Europe never gave me an answer... I suppose they thought Levi would go after the crown. I don't know... I just wanted to marry him before my heat came... and it never came. I don't know what to do. We were going to wait. We... were going to wait"  
"Should I ask a healer? We can get it confirmed? Or should I go get Levi? I don't know what to do. Does he know he's forgetting things?"  
"I don't think so... I'm scared Armin. What if he forgets we're married? What if he forgets who I am? Who Viren and Luca are? Obsydin was helping with the damage to his mind, and now he's gone and Levi keeps forgetting things. I don't know what to do..."  
Gagging, Armin pulled him up and over to the sink, Eren throwing up as his friend rubbed at his back  
"I'm sorry. What do I do?"  
"St-stay? Just for a little while? I panicked... I... it was like when I was back in Marley. That night, when..."  
"When Zeke brought you home and you found out you were pregnant?"  
Nodding, Eren vomited miserably  
"I thought your nerves had been getting better now we were back. I didn't notice anything different. I should have noticed you weren't ok"  
"No. No... I've been better. With Viren teething, it went out of my mind. Then... I'm so stupid"  
"You aren't stupid"  
"I feel pretty stupid"  
"I should have known when your heat was. I'm your best friend... you're my brother"  
Rinsing his mouth, Eren then nuzzled into Armin's shoulder  
"You're the best brother I could have. God. I'm exhausted"  
"Do you want to go back to your quarters?"  
"No. I want to be there for Luca's cake"  
"And now we can announce you're married to"  
"We can't... Europe didn't say yes... people weren't supposed to know. I don't want them to know"  
"You could have told me"  
"I didn't want to make a big deal about it... you know what Mikasa would have been like"  
Armin groaned  
"She would have been worse than you. I can see it. But how did I not know? You told me it wasn't what I thought when it was exactly what I thought"  
"Nicollo and Moblit were our witnesses... and the minister hid the paperwork. We did intend to have a big wedding, but only once this whole prince thing was over"  
"Levi told me you want to move out near where the orphanage is. He got this dreamy look in his eyes and everything"  
At least his alpha remembered that...  
"Yeah... I can use my magic to help with the crops, and Levi can train the kids to ride horses... I'm tired of waiting, Armin. I love you guys, and it's not personal, but I want space. I want to start my life with Levi and..."  
"You don't need to explain to me. Mikasa on the other hand..."  
"She keeps acting like my mother. I love her but she's smothering me. How am I supposed to grow up?"  
"I think you're plenty grown up... you're married, you've got a mate and two kids... and now another on the way. I don't know what else classes you as a grown-up"  
"Thanks, Armin... Fuck... we should go back to the party. Mikasa's going to be coming to find us"  
"Let her. I'll take her on"  
Snorting, Eren couldn't even picture that happen  
"As kind as that is, I don't want a fuss"  
"You don't think I could take her?"  
"Do you?"  
Armin laughed, giving him a tight squeeze before releasing him  
"No. Not in the slightest. Here, stay by me when we go back in"  
"Alright. You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
"No. Maybe... after you tell Levi"  
"Armin!"  
"I can't help it! You got married and you're pregnant! I'm getting a new niece or nephew! I'm allowed to be excited!"  
"Well try to keep it in. I don't want Levi to know anything's wrong. Not tonight"  
"Fiiiiine. But I expect to be the favourite uncle"  
"You're already the favourite uncle. Luca adores you"  
"Viren cried when I held him"  
"He's getting his teeth. My magic isn't any help. I don't want to give him too many herbs in case I accidentally drug him. He's not happy"  
"Stupid teeth"  
"Pretty much. With Luca, he was born with his teeth. So we didn't have these problems"  
"If he had his teeth from the beginning, how do baby dragons feed? His teeth are like needles"  
"They grow sharper as they get older. Dragons can also tolerate cows milk, unlike human babies"  
"See, I always wondered that but never remembered to ask"  
"Now you know"

Returning to the party, Levi was by his side in moments. Passing Viren to Armin, Armin tried to protest as Levi pulled Eren from his side. Leading him a short distance away from everyone  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Your eyes are red and I can feel your pain. Did something happen with that horseface? Did he hurt you?"  
"Wha- no. Jean simply bumped into me"  
"Than what's wrong?"  
"Nerves. Anxieties. We don't have a great track record with public events"  
"You're hiding something from me"  
He was hiding a lot of things from his husband... reaching up, Levi brushed his sweaty bangs back from his forehead  
"You also threw up. I can smell it on your breath"  
"I... panicked. There... it reminded me of a night in Marley and then... my stupid mind decided we were there for a moment. I'm ok. Armin came after me and we talked a little"  
"We sure did. You're both in the shit"  
Levi growled at Armin, but Armin brushed it off by passing Viren to Eren. Quick to take his boy, things felt better with Viren's solid weight in his hold  
"Armin knows we got married. He's not going to tell anyone about it"  
"Do I want to know how he worked that out?"  
"I told him. I ended up blurting everything out to him... are you mad?"  
"No. As long as he didn't bully you into telling him"  
"He didn't. But maybe we could talk later?"  
"Later or now? You look exhausted"  
"I'll be alright. Armin helped me through things, and we're going to do Luca's cake soon"  
"We are?! I mean, yes, we are. Now I need to borrow Eren to protect me"  
"He's my mate"  
"He's my best friend. Us royalty people need to stick together"  
"Armin..."  
"Sorry! Sorry, but it's just sooo cool. You. Me. Historia..."  
Armin was hopeless. Utterly hopeless. Eren feared for his friend's intelligence  
"Let's finish doing the rounds before the cake"  
"Fine, I'm staying with you both"  
"You don't need to. Isabel and Farlan..."  
"Don't look as if they're about to burst into tears at the slightest incident"  
"I'm fine. You worry too much"  
Levi scowled at him, Eren feeling as if his stomach was in the bottom of his boots  
"We're talking about this when we get back to our quarters"  
There was no wiggling out of that one  
"Fine"

Hovering by his side, Levi insisted on doing everything for him. Retrieving drinks, a plate of food, holding his hand and taking Viren when tripped ever so slightly over his own feet. It was barely a trip. Luca had done the rounds on his own, proud of himself for stealing food then hiding under the cake table to eat his hoard. It was sorely tempting to climb under there and join his boy, yet, as it was, Eren had to coax him out so that Luca's three-tiered cake could be cut by Nicollo. A tuff bribe with all the goodies Luca had amassed down there over the night. Finally resorting to pulling him out by the front two legs, his boy perked up when informed the cake was in his honour. Eren was careful not to say "it was all for him" else no one would get a slice. Nicollo had outdone himself with each layer patterned around the edges with white dragons dusted on, Luca's name printed neatly on the middle layer with edible flowers beneath it. Trilling over all the attention, Luca stood on his back feet to supervise as the first piece was cut for him. His eyes widened as people sung and congratulated him. It was the kind of celebration his oh had deserved all along. Settling him down to sit on Armin's throne, Eren helped his son break the cake into bite-sized pieces, proud as all hell that the little dragon was his son. Trilling his happiness as he ate, Eren stroked the top of his head, praising his boy for being so good. Whatever happened under the tablecloth stayed under the tablecloth until the maids had to clean in the morning, but other than that small blip, Luca had done so well. Carrying Viren and a plate with two slices of cake over to the pair of them, Levi smiled. Armin having temporarily abandoned him in favour for his own cake  
"How are my two boys?"  
"Luca's happy and I'm happy that he's happy"  
"Nicollo did well with the cake"  
"He did. Luca loves it"  
"I know I said I'd wait, but what happened? Did I do something?"  
Sitting himself down on the arm of the throne, Levi balanced the plate on his knee  
"It's complicated"  
"I feel like I've done something wrong and don't know what it is"  
"It wasn't on purpose. I'll get over it"  
"I don't like the idea of hurting you. From your pain, it must have been something much larger than what you're letting on"  
"I'll be fine. Now isn't the time to discuss it"  
"You'll talk to me, won't you?"  
"Of course I will..."  
He'd already tried to, so that had to count... right?  
"That's all I ask. That and I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"  
Eren gaped. He didn't mean to... but dancing wasn't Levi's forte  
"Don't give me that look. We never had our first dance after our marriage. Unless you count the horizontal tango in the sheets"  
Groaning at him, Eren shook his head  
"I'm surprised that's all. And if you dance as you fuck, it's going to be messy"  
Running his fingers through his hair, Eren was sure Levi knew what it was doing his groin  
"You're supposed to say "it's going to be good""  
"There's that too. I'd like too"  
"Luca, will you watch your little brother so I can dance with your mother?"  
Luca was sniffing at the extra slices of cake, his neck craning as he tried to make his enthusiasm look more casual  
"You've already had a slice. These are ours"  
"I'll split a slice with him. It's a celebration for him. Let him enjoy himself"  
"Remember that when he vomits on your side of the bed"  
"Why does it have to be my side?"  
"Because you're the one giving him sugar"  
"But I'm his mother, aren't I, my handsome man? Look at his little vest. He looks so grown up"  
"They're both growing up too fast"  
"You're still upset that Viren's first word was "ma""  
Levi had been holding Viren for his first babbled word of "ma", "da" not following until a few days of Levi persisting with "da"  
"I'm holding out for his first real word"  
"I see. I wouldn't be surprised if its some variation of Luca. He adores him"  
"There's a lot to adore"

Three small bites of cake was enough to churn his stomach. Luca happy to finish the slice, Armin taking up Levi's hovering duties as Levi finished his piece of cake. Mikasa hovering on his other side, scolding him for not finishing his piece, which was made awkward when Armin started to tell her that "Eren was pregnant", then took a left turn to "Eren is sick". Taking Levi's hand before the alpha went into worry mode, Eren led his husband to the dance floor, concentrating on his mate rather than the crowd  
"Do you know how to waltz?"  
"Do you?"  
Erwin had forced him to listen and learn when he was simply Levi's lover. Or rather, made him watch from the sidelines during lessons. It really couldn't be that hard  
"Follow my lead"  
"Your lead? I'm the prince"  
Stepping back as Levi stepped forward, the alpha's eyes softened  
"You've got your smile back"  
"I didn't lose it"  
"You temporarily misplaced it"  
"That's what happens... and that was my foot"  
"I didn't step on your toes"  
"You did too"  
"I would know if I stepped on your toes"  
"Would you?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Never mind"  
"No, what do you mean?"  
"Let's just enjoy this dance"  
"Eren"  
"Levi"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It means you've stepped on my toes twice now"  
"You're distracting me"  
"You're distracting"  
"You're beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off of you"  
Eren blushed, looking away  
"Don't look away from me"  
"Where am I supposed to look?"  
"At your husband"  
"You said I was beautiful. Doesn't that mean distracting"  
"A beautiful distraction, here, come up here"  
The song is wasn't a slow song, Levi not caring as he moved his hands to Eren's hips, Eren slinging his over his mate's shoulders  
"How's this?"  
"My toes thank you"  
"I didn't step on your toes"  
"You did too"  
"Is our first dance everything you wanted?"  
"Smooth transition there. And more than everything I wanted. I never thought you'd ask"  
"Mmm, dancing with my beautiful husband..."  
"I don't feel very beautiful"  
"You are. Even exhausted"  
"Oh, are you trying to say I don't look well"  
"I wasn't trying to say anything. I am worried, I feel like I've forgotten something important"  
"Because you have"  
The words slipped out before he could stop them. His omega was such a drama queen  
"I have? What? I must... say, I feel like... never mind. It can wait"  
"No. What is it?"  
"I'll tell you later. I believe you're the one with something on your mind"  
"I'm... worried"  
"That's nothing new"  
"Levi, Viren is six months now"  
"It's hard to believe"  
We're all the people he knew stupid? Or simply incapable of maths  
"Levi, Viren is 6 months. He's over 6 months technically"  
"I know. He's my boy"  
"God. You're dense. No. I can't decide if your sense or forgetful"  
"I've forgotten something, haven't I? I... didn't want to admit it..."  
"Levi, my heat hasn't come"  
Levi's memory issues... his alpha had realised. The worry bleeding through his tone  
"Your heat?"  
"Is late"  
"How late?"  
"Two, nearly three, weeks late"  
"Oh... are you sure?"  
"Viren is over 6 months now. And... I think... I think I'm pregnant again"  
Levi stopped midsway  
"You what?"  
Burying his face against Levi's neck, Eren's tears rushed back  
"I think I'm pregnant. I'm sorry. I... I told you twice and you forgot. You... forgot"  
"Shit. Shit. Shhh, I'm sorry"  
"You forgot, Levi. I've been... I've been trying to keep an eye on your memory. I've been trying to... but even Armin knows"  
"You told me?"  
"This afternoon"  
"When you were crying. I'm so sorry. Shhh, this is on me"  
"I didn't mean to... I didn't..."  
"Hey, no. A pup is great news. A little sooner than we thought, but great news"  
"I didn't think that heat was real heat"  
"We were both out of our minds with the loss of our mate. I'm sorry I missed it. You're my mate. I should know these things"  
"We've been distracted with Viren"  
"That's no excuse. Is that, what upset you before?"  
"I was thinking of the night in Marley when I found out I was pregnant with Viren. Zeke, Yelena and I were at some socialite party. I ended up throwing up everywhere. Zeke went into panic mode, Yelena cut my corset and dress off... it was a spectacular mess. When I saw all the people..."  
"You panicked"  
"I nearly threw up on Armin"  
"I think that's allowed"  
"A pup... it's a lot"  
"We'll get through it. Have you had it confirmed?"  
"No. There's... symptoms. I tried to throw together a test, but the reading was weird"  
"You and something weird, that's the normal isn't it?"  
"Rude. God. This is a mess"  
"A mess we'll get through together. Only a few more months and we'll be out of here"  
"Armin said you told him"  
"He can't keep his mouth closed, can he?"  
"No... I'm sorry I told him"  
"You tried to tell me first, it's not your fault"  
"I keep thinking that if..."  
"Whatever it is, no. You're not to blame. It takes two to make a baby"  
"I still feel responsible"  
"I know. It's because you care far too much"  
"You're my world. You, Luca, Viren and now this... little one... oh god... what if it's a clutch..."  
"Then we'll love them all"  
"Levi. The boys don't get enough of my time as it is. Viren is teething. This is just the start of it"  
"I had look in his mouth, he's got a second tooth coming through"  
"He does? I didn't notice"  
"Pixis dabbed it with some scotch. He said he did it with all his children, and nothing ever went wrong"  
"Great. The day has come where we are taking parenting advice from Pixis"  
"It seemed to help"  
"I don't want to use alcohol. I don't want to even use herbs in case something goes wrong..."  
"Eren, you have more knowledge of herbs than anyone else in the whole castle. You know your stuff"  
"I suck at healing magic. It's not my thing... but what's the point of having magic if I can't help him"  
"You're not some all knowing, all powerful god. You don't need to be. Parents get through teething all the time without the help of magic"  
"I hate seeing him cry"  
"I hate seeing you cry"  
Dipping him suddenly, Eren giggled, before clamping a hand on his mouth as Levi straightened him back up, Eren's hand moving to rest on Levi's shoulder as they continued to dance  
"Too much?"  
He'd silenced himself because he'd giggled, not because he needed to vomit  
"No. No. But can we go to bed?"  
"Bed?"  
"I'm drained and want to curl up with my husband"  
"If you weren't pregnant, I'd throw you over my shoulder and whisk you away"  
"We have kids, you idiot. We need to put the boys to bed"  
"Minor detail"  
"Major detail. There's going to be another one"  
"Armin could watch them"  
"Unless Armin has developed breasts and milk, that isn't going to work"  
"Minor details"  
"I'm going to smack you"  
"Spousal abuse"  
"I'm your husband. You agreed when we wed"  
"I don't remember that in our vows"  
"You're impossible"  
"You're impossible"


	83. Art

 

Art of Eren and Luca by ilitiaforever on tumblr


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo ya'll know I hate time skips by now (hence the 11k update), but the next chapter's an epilogue set two years in the future. Now's the time to ask those lingering and burning questions!

Nuzzling into their blankets, Eren looked adorable. His hair a tangled mess that could wait for later, as he sought the warmth of the spot Levi had vacated. Leaning down, he kissed his mate on the forehead, not wanting to disturb his lover now that he was resting properly. Morning sickness had hit, kicking in hard as winter rolled around. Between fits of coughing and long hours next to the toilet, the omega had been wiped out. Viren's third tooth coming through, and an influx of storm damage related reports from Marley didn't help the situation, so Levi had taken to waking earlier than his husband in order to help out with his paperwork. One more damn month and they'd be free. One more month and they'd be moving out to the country, with Armin's blessing and help. Extra building materials for the orphanage had been ordered, then delivered at the site that would be their home once they left. Double checking Eren's shoulders were covered, Levi patted the bed to let Luca know it was safe to climb up, their dragon loved the small swell of Eren's stomach, but not so much the morning sickness that came with it. Each time Eren was ill, Luca would seek him out, taking his hand in his mouth to guide him to the omega. Luca would have gone through all of this the first time around with Viren, where Levi had missed it all and wasn't about to make the same mistake. Nor was he going to allow himself to forget anything. He'd known for months there were problems with his memory. He'd thought them small and isolated incidents, that he'd never forget something as important as Eren telling him he was pregnant again. His omega had been hurt deeply over his forgetting, even if he'd put on a brave face to deal with the rest of the party, then Luca's hyperactivity due to the amount of sugar he'd eaten. 

After the ball had come letter after letter addressed to Prince Armin, the beta exceptionally popular with all those he'd met at the ball, yet had no idea how to turn them all down. It seemed as if everyone wanted a piece of the "mysterious" young prince, despite the fact they were going to be severely disappointed when they realised that Armin's first true love would always be the books of the castle's library and display rooms. Only someone as obsessed with the written word would manage to worm their way into Armin's heart. Though he was the perfect target for a love-induced kidnapping, his head so far off in the clouds Levi was surprised he didn't literally float. Then again, he also did love a good rumour too. Armin wanted all the details of the wedding, then of Eren's pregnancy, whisper interrogating him at all the wrong times. More often than not, Mikasa would be right there, how she didn't know yet, he had no idea but each time it happened Levi wanted to leave the beta to struggle through everything on his own. All his thoughts had already been consumed by Eren and his boys, not that they weren't already, it was still such a shock that Eren was pregnant again, his mind was unable to move pass such huge news. He was excited for their coming family member and terrified for Eren when his melancholy was still such an issue for him. The few following nights after the ball had seen Eren tossing and turning with nightmares, visions of Levi dying in his arms instead of Zeke, or visions of being held captive again while pregnant, forced to give birth all alone. He wasn't going to go through this alone, Levi had started a journal to make sure he knew what was going on at all times. Every important thing that happened was written down, as well as the date and time if he remembered, if not it was just "morning" or "evening". He wasn't going to burden Eren any more than he had to. The brunette was carrying far too much on his shoulders as was.

Organising Eren's papers on the dining table, Levi cracked his knuckles before picking up his quill. The mail from Europe always and first. Eren might say otherwise, yet he knew for a fact the omega migrated back to whatever they sent when sorting his morning mail. Plus, it made a nice change from damage reports. Unsealing the first letter, he skimmed it to find absolutely nothing important. The second was slightly more interesting, Eren could marry any time after January the 1st, well whoops. Too late for that one. They were wank-jobs for sending marriage approval after Eren's tenure as prince passed. Levi didn't want the damn throne, he was beyond done with it all. He wanted to hold Eren's hand and proudly introduced him as his husband. His legally wedded Brat. Placing that one aside for Eren, he went about opening the third which wasn't important either. He didn't know why they bothered sending things like this in separate letters. "Thank you for confirming repairs are required. Relevant contractors will be contacted". Really? They wrote individual letters for this shit? What a waste. And relevant to what? The bakery people who's store had burnt down or the dude who wasn't happy that his new door was white instead of red. He should be happy he had a door at all. Picking up the next letter, he was distracted by a soft whine for their bed. Placing it back down, he moved back to Eren's side. Luca having already moved down the bed to give him space  
"Sweet Boy?"  
"Alpha..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Want to shower..."  
"Sweet Omega, you've only just fallen asleep"  
"Sticky"  
Eren had been slicking like crazy. Not that Levi minded, but he could understand why Eren was less than keen on it  
"Let me clean you up while you rest?"  
"Horny too"  
Snorting through his nose, Levi shook his head  
"Ok. You rest and I'll clean you up"  
"Shower?"  
"No, you need to rest"  
"Mmm... don't want to get out of bed"

Filling a bowl with warm water, Levi grabbed two towels before returning to his omega. Luca had jumped off the bed in the few moments he was gone, darting past him into the bathroom with a clearly accusing look on his face. It was hardly his fault that he couldn't keep his hands off Eren. It wasn't even sexual half the time, he simply enjoyed holding his omega close. Carefully placing the bowl down on the bedside table, he felt bad about what came next, Eren giving a loud unappreciative whine at having his bare arse exposed to the cold morning air. His husband's slick had formed a wet spot under him, then started soaking into his nightshirt. There wasn't much Levi could over the nightshirt. Grabbing the first towel, he folded it in half before lifting Eren's hips, his mate moaning as he tried to roll forward, presenting his glorious arse as he ground down against the bed in search of friction against his weeping erection. If he wanted to be cleaned up, he was going the wrong way about it   
"Eren..."  
"Alpha... horny... need you to fuck me"  
Laughing softly, Levi's hand went to Eren's hip  
"Let me clean you up first"  
"Want it now"  
"Be a good boy for your master, omega"  
Grabbing the second towel he dipped it into the warm water, Eren turning into a squirming mess as Levi wiped at his slick, more dribbling out with each careful movement of the towel, his legs climbing up the bed as he tried to climb onto his hands and knees while Levi held him in place   
"Levi... Levi... please just put it in already"  
"Soon, Sweet Boy"  
"Want it nooooow"  
God, that was precious. All Eren needed was the stamping of his foot and he'd pull of a whining child perfectly. Sliding his own hand down, Eren jerked himself as Levi cleaned him, it was tempting to punish him for his bad behaviour, but Levi didn't want to push the boundaries with spanking his mate while he was still more asleep than awake. They'd tried it again, Eren able to vocalise when it began too much without breaking down, yet it was something they still needed to work on and sending him spiralling this early in the morning would only lead to nightmares  
"Levi...?"  
Releasing he'd paused to admire Eren's twitching and sopping opening, Levi blew softly across the ring of muscle, Eren letting out a small sob  
"I need it"  
"Ok, baby. Shhh, your alpha's here"  
Careful, but not as careful, Levi wiped Eren's inner thighs clean, fighting a losing battle as more slick ran down in long ribbons. Yeah. No. He needed inside his omega right now. His own tenting erection throbbing with need. Throwing the towel off the bed, Levi lined himself up. Taking Eren's roughly by the hips he pushed into his omega without warning, Eren screaming his name as he buried himself balls deep with the hard thrust. Fuck. Every single time felt like Eren was made just for him as he clenched and rippled deliciously around him. Pulling back he slammed in just as hard, setting himself a brutal pace as Eren clumsily tried to meet his thrusts, Eren's head hung as he panted  
"Fuck... fuck... harder... need it... ah... ah... don't-stop-don't-stop-don't-stop..."  
His enthusiastic husband wasn't making things easy, Eren might want it harder but he wasn't giving him enough space to drill him into the mattress like the omega wanted  
"Eren slow down"  
"Need it... mmm... need it..."  
Knowing he was going to leave bruises, Levi's grip tightened on Eren's hips forcing him to hold still as he rode him hard like he wanted   
"I'm gonna come... going to... god... Levi... ah..."  
"Come for me Brat!"  
"Levi! Ah!"  
Clenching around him, Eren went boneless. Levi was barely able to pull back as he thrust in half a dozen more times before coming just as hard. Immediately loosening his grip, he slid his hands up around Eren's stomach to pull him onto his side, spooning around him as one hand began to rub at Eren's cum splattered swell. Kissing and nipping his omega's shoulder, Eren purred himself to sleep in his arms, his hips still wiggling against Levi despite being completely out of it. Well, there went doing the paperwork.

Managing a few hours sleep, they were woken by Viren reminding them both that his morning feed was late and that he wasn't impressed over it. Sliding free from Eren was delayed by his knot, the alpha not surprised to find they'd gone at while they'd slept. Eren's pheromones were out of control around him, Levi's responding just as honestly, leaving them both love drunk on each other. Once free, he helped Eren sit up. His mate yawning widely as Levi went about cleaning himself up and fetching their fussy boy. Viren loved his morning cuddles, his arms reaching for Levi as Levi picked him up out of his cot, his cries still as intense, but kisses on his chubby cheeks earned him a cut of cry that turned into a squeal. 

As Eren settled down to feed, Levi retrieved the bowl and dropped the towel, returning them to the bathroom to find Luca sitting in the bathtub, fighting with the taps. His teeth bared like they were the enemy for simply being Luca proof. Relaxed from the high on his on, Levi placed the bowl and towel down in order to turn the taps on for his son. Luca chirping gratefully as Levi place the plugin and patted his boy on the head. He already had the two most perfect sons  
"Your mother's awake. Viren wanted his morning feed. What do you say we go play outside this afternoon? We can take your ball down?"  
Luca nodded at him, then promptly looked at the bath water, eyeing the lack of bubbles with annoyance. Pouring out a generous amount of bubble bath, Luca was in heave as the water began to bubble  
"Call me when the taps need to go off. Half full remember. We don't need to flood the bathroom again"  
Luca didn't reply   
"Luca. Do you understand me?"  
Huffing, his son was obviously rolling his eyes at him the best he could. The little dragon had inherited every ounce of Eren's sass  
"Good boy"

Breakfast was delivered almost the moment Levi stepped out the bathroom, Levi forgetting his own nightgown was covered with dry slick as he answered the door. Not that he cared. He was proud of his little family and happily ready to fight anyone who threatened that peace. Including an awkward maid who couldn't look him in the face... Even Mikasa who was still on the outside loop of Eren's pregnancy. Eren was somewhat scared of telling his adopted sister that he was pregnant again, for the third time in his nearly 22 years of life.

"Levi, can you come take him?"

 

*  
"Levi, can you come take him?"  
Smiling down at his baby boy, Eren loved his morning feeds with Viren, the only problem was the morning sickness. He'd take all the cuddles he could get, yet the didn't stop the welling nausea. Placing the breakfast tray down, Levi was by his side in the next instant, lifting Viren from his nipple. Eren didn't even need to tell his husband what was happening, his mate the absolute perfect alpha as they navigated a newly turned seven-month-old whose curiosity couldn't be sated and morning sickness. He really couldn't ask for a better alpha. Levi knew he was scared to tell Mikasa, he also knew how to keep Armin quiet which had lasted for a record-breaking two weeks. If Eren could have his way he'd wait until he was further along, in case something went horribly wrong as he expected it to. The worse that happened so far was a nightmare where he'd come out of it swinging. Levi instantly knowing the blows weren't for him, yet it still scared the shit out of him. He could really do some damage if he let his magic or strength slip, and now that he was finally really starting to accept Levi wasn't going to leave him, he didn't want to fuck things up.

Thankfully it only took throwing up for the better part of an hour for his stomach to settle, nothing at all like the long hours of the previous night. Luca soon abandoning his bath to curl into his side in silent support, as he used to in Marley. Gathering his son up, long limbs were everywhere as Eren carried Luca out to the bedroom, his son's tail going a million miles an hour as he chirped away having a whole conversation with himself that Eren couldn't understand  
"I thought I left him in the bath"  
"He loves his mother. He came to keep me company while I reacquainted myself with the toilet"  
Dumping his son down on the bed, Luca sprung up to shake himself off before running and jumping off the end, making a beeline back to the bathroom and his precious bubbles  
"And he loves his baths. Viren's been changed"  
Handing their pup over, Eren kissed his forehead  
"Thank you. Mummy is so sorry baby. Let's get you properly fed. Your sibling seems to think it's fun making me throw up"  
"Is it as bad as it was with him?"  
"What? The morning sickness or the pregnancy in general?"  
"Both?"  
Grabbing Levi's hand, Eren pulled him down to sit on their bed  
"The morning sickness wasn't great. I had Mikasa and Armin with me, but some days Mikasa's scent was too much. Luca was a great help. But when I was pregnant with Viren, I... I wanted him. I truly did, yet I feared he was Zeke's. I spent so long confused, fearing you'd never forgive me for carrying the child of another alpha. Fearing I'd never see you again. Hating you for leaving me. Hating you because I loved you still so much. Scared because I was pregnant for so long. Scared that something was terribly wrong. It was hard. It was so fucking hard. Dina tried to kill our child. Zeke found a conscious and tried to be better alpha for our child. I was so miserable, but I fell in love with him. His first kicks. Knowing he was alive and mine. I'd prepared myself to be locked away in Marley. To never see Eldia again. It was hard. I felt like my world had already crumbled into a million pieces. So, I'll take the morning sickness. I'll take feeling crappy. Because I want this pup, and you're here with me. You've been the best alpha I could ask for. You've been putting up with all my selfish whims and moods. But here... I have everyone. I don't have people trying to kill me. I'm not trying to navigate a relationship with an alpha I didn't know. I have you. You're all I've ever wanted, Levi. Now we have these two amazing boys, and we'll be leaving after your birthday to make our new life together. So this pregnancy isn't bad. I'm scared something will go wrong, but if it does, I have you. I have Luca and Viren. I don't care if it's not always perfect. I know we both have things to work through. I know we both have nightmares and fears that need to heal. I know all this, yet, you make me so happy"  
Nuzzling his shoulder, Levi let out a soft sob. Moving his arm to wrap it around his husband, his hold on Levi's hand only broke for a moment. Levi held so much guilt and grief over leaving him. The words weren't meant to hurt his alpha, only to inform him that he truly felt things were better now  
"I love you, Levi"  
"Goddamn shitty brat, making me cry like this"  
"You're a big old softy"  
"Am not"  
"You haven't cut anyone down with your trademark glare in quite some time. There's even a rumour that you've been seen laughing and smiling"  
"Lies and slander. I'm an alpha"  
"Yes. A big scary alpha who's going to have to tell his sister in law that he's knocked up her brother again"  
"You want to tell her?"  
"I think maybe it's time. Tunics can only hide this stomach for so long"  
"Why don't you tell her while I look after the boys"  
Laughing lightly, Eren nuzzled into Levi's hair. It was just like nuzzling into Viren, their pup even naturally smelt like his father  
"I thought you were big and brave"  
"Your sister's scary"  
"She'll only be worse the longer we wait"  
"This is true. We'll go find her after breakfast"  
"If it goes badly, maybe you'll forget and get the chance to try again"  
Levi jabbed him in the ribs, Eren jumping at the unplanned attack and causing Viren to start crying. All he needed was Luca crying and he'd have the trifecta.

 

Finding Mikasa wasn't hard, all they had to do was follow the yelling through the halls and up to Armin's quarters. Normally Armin would be in the sunroom by now, the beta seemingly suffering from the same desire as Eren, to stay in bed all day and hope the world didn't explode around them. Forcing a smile for the guards in front of Armin's room, he sympathised with them for having to suffer Mikasa's yelling so early in the morning, even Luca seemed put out by all the noise as Eren let them into the room. Scrambling off his bed, Armin launched himself at them   
"Eren! Save me!"  
"Eren, step away from the idiot"  
"I'm not an idiot! I forgot she was coming!"  
"We haven't even prepared quarters for her!"  
Chasing after Armin, Levi stepped between the angered alpha and the beta, preventing Mikasa from getting too close to him  
"What's happened? And does it really warrant chasing Armin around after yelling at him?"  
"This idiot forgot to notify us that Freya was flying down to check in with all of us, and to see how Eren was doing with Marley because Historia isn't available!"  
"It's not my fault I forgot!"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi sighed   
"Alright. It's not a big deal. Why don't you both sit down and calm down? Eren and I have something I wish to tell you both"  
Letting out an excited squeal, Armin practically skipped out from behind Eren, then was tackled to the bed by Mikasa where she started smacking him with a pillow. There was far too much energy for this early in the morning  
"Get off of me! I'm the prince!"  
"You're the Prince of Irresponsibility!"  
Wrestling for the pillow and failing, Armin yelled from his pinned position   
"Eren's pregnant!"  
Mikasa stopped dead, Armin taking the pillow and smacking her before straightening himself up   
"What?!"  
Levi sounded pissed, his voice like a whip   
"Armin!"  
"I'm sorry, she was bashing me and I panicked!"  
Climbing off the bed, Mikasa moved to stop a few steps in front of him, Eren finding Viren's hair extremely interesting as his sister stared a hole right through him  
"You're pregnant?"  
"It wasn't planned..."  
Feeling his anxieties rising, Levi reached out to pull him up against him  
"I... you... what?! How? And so soon after Viren? What happened to waiting? Is it safe? Are you alright? Are you sure? Does Europe know? Have they said anything? And how did Armin known before I did?"  
Growling a warning, Levi stopped the barrage of questions   
"He's fine. He's been getting plenty of rest, and we've been working things out together. No, it wasn't planned or expected. Yes, things will be hard once the next pup comes, but he's healed from giving birth to Viren, and he has his alpha for support. Armin found out the night of the ball when Eren had a small moment in the bathroom and needed his best friend. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't told you about this, or that we wed in secret over a month ago"  
"You wed Armin?"  
Mikasa's shock had gotten the best of her  
"No, Mikasa. Levi and I wed. Europe wouldn't give me permission and I wanted to spend our honeymoon together during my heat. Only, my heat never came and well... you're going to be an Aunty again. I think it might be a clutch or a really large pup..."  
Nervously trying to laugh it failed. Mikasa looked ready to kill him  
"We didn't plan it, but I'm ok. Levi's been really good..."  
What else was he supposed to say?  
"You got married without us?"  
"Uh..."  
"You're always going off and leaving us behind... how could you... not invite us? Do we not mean that much to you?"  
That hurt. Mikasa should know better than to say such things. She knew how much he wished to marry Levi. She knew how much Levi meant to him, and how done he was with Europe   
"It wasn't like that... you were training..."  
"You could have waited!"  
"I wanted to marry Levi before my heat came! I didn't ask for my heat not to come! I didn't realise it was even late to begin with because Viren is teething! You and Armin are my family, but so is Levi! He's my alpha! He's the father of my children and after Europe, I wanted... I wanted this so badly. I'm sorry you're disappointed, and we did plan to have a second wedding, but now I guess that means nothing to you"  
Sniping back at his sister did nothing to make him feel better  
"Eren... I'm just... I didn't mean it like that. Of course, you deserve to be happy, it's just... why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I would have waited to tell Armin too if he hadn't caught me in the bathroom"  
"Enough negativity you two. We've had enough of that to last a lifetime. We can finally celebrate!"  
Mikasa wasn't quite done  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"I am. I'm in a better place than I was in Marley, and Levi's been amazing. Luca's been amazing too. Viren's just starting to crawl, he's babbling and happy other than the fact he's teething. This baby wasn't planned, but most of my life hasn't been. I'd really like it if you could be happy for us"  
"I am... I just want the best for you"  
"Levi's what's best for me. And now that we've let you know, we'll let you get back to yelling at Armin for forgetting Freya is coming to visit"  
Historia hadn't told him anything about a visit in her last letter... and that wasn't all that long ago. He was going to have to write her back before Freya arrived to tell her his news himself  
"Did you have to remind her! I was good! I didn't tell for two weeks!"  
Levi let out a sigh   
"Mikasa, stop yelling at him and get the maids to make up a room for her and assumedly Steege. If she's here to review the paperwork for Marley, we should probably have something prepared"  
"Or we could go back to bed?"  
Smacking his arse lightly, Levi then groped at the spot  
"That's enough you two! Not in front of my nephew's"  
Poking his tongue out at Armin, Eren still couldn't quite meet Mikasa's eyes. He could smell her pain in the air, leaving his guts churning with guilt.

 

Eren didn't quite get around to penning his letter to Historia. Sorting the mail Levi had started, he lost it laughing when he saw he had the marriage approval. So much for that. They really should have known better, they should have known him better than that. Setting it aside, the rest of the mail proved to be as boring as Levi assured him it was. His mate proving enough of a distraction that he forgot Freya was coming as they headed down to the training oval to spend a few hours with Luca. Eren opting to sit on the sidelines with Viren, rather than risking upsetting his tender stomach. Besides, it was nice to watch Levi running around like an idiot with Luca, Luca having a mind of his own when it came to his ball. With a little bit of magic and a whole lot of praying, by some miracle, they were still using the same first ball. The carousel they bought at the same time was now well out the reach of Luca and his curious claws which had taken out two horses before Eren was alert by his son's mournful cries. Sitting Viren up between his legs, his boy was straight up, trying to crawl on the grass only to be stopped by Eren's legs being in the way. Scooping up his pup, he held him under the arms as Viren squealed, his legs moving like he was trying to walk but he was a way off it yet  
"Come here, baby boy. Luca and daddy are playing so we have to cheer Luca on. Your daddy is the only one who stands a chance of getting that ball back"  
Bending his knees, Viren dropped his weight into Eren's hand, Eren sitting him down in front of him tipping him back before he could make another attempt at an escape, stuffing his hand in his mouth, Viren really wasn't sure about everything, only making his son that much more adorable. Being a mum was by far the most satisfying role he'd ever played in his life, though being Levi's Omega was pretty damn close. He might be the one living his life, yet both roles were so dear to him that maybe they even tied... no, not quite. He adored both roles and couldn't decide between them as they both meant different things to him. Playing with Viren's hair, he was more than content to sit and watch the world go by.

 

Levi was still chasing after Luca when Freya and Steege. Luca once again enamoured by Steege as the elder dragon landed close to where Eren was seated with Viren. His son bursting into tears as they were hit with a gust of wind from Steege's strong wings, Eren moving him up to his shoulder to hush him, oblivious to the fact Steege and Freya weren't alone  
"Look what the dragon dragged in! Knocked up again there, Eren?!"  
Snapping his head up, Ymir grinned broadly at him, Historia standing next to her with two tiny dragons fighting for attention in her hold  
"Historia!"  
Armin hadn't told him Historia was coming, and Eren couldn't get to his feet soon enough as she jogged over to him. The princess practically glowing as they both met a few steps from where they started  
"Oh my gosh! Is that my little Viren?"  
"Historia! You didn't tell me your clutch had hatched!"  
Their words overlapped, Historia giggling as she nodded   
"Yes! Freya mentioned she was coming to see you, so I simply had to come"  
Like their parents, the two tiny dragons had a mix of pinks and whites through their scales. Eren tearing up as four black eyes blinked at him, her two were already bigger than Luca than when he'd hatched   
"Historia, they're beautiful"  
"Of course they're beautiful. My rider makes beautiful babies"  
Historia giggled, Ymir wrapping her arm around Historia's waist protectively  
"Ignore Ymir, she's so beyond proud"  
"I would be too. Gods. It's so good to see you. What are their names?"  
"Krista and Mira if they're girls. We haven't picked names for them being boys"  
"They're good names"  
"Enough of this, you're making me sick. Who knocked you up again?"  
"Levi, who else?"  
Ymir scrunched her nose up, Historia stomping on her foot  
"You never told me!"  
"I've only just told Mikasa. That was scary enough, though I think she took the fact I married Levi in secret even worse. Luca's excited as far as I can tell. Viren doesn't know any better. It wasn't planned at all, but we're happy. Tell me more about your girls..."  
"You got married! Eren, you are in so much trouble! You, me, now. I need to know everything"

"Historia, give him a chance to breathe before you go stealing him away"

Carrying Luca's ball over, Levi smiled at the situation. Having not put her two dragons down, Historia was trying to hold him by the arm at the same time. Her girls had caught sight of Luca, and both were trying to escape to get to him. Ymir had covered her face with her hand, with her thumb and pointer at the corners of her eyes. Shaking her head, she dropped her hand with a sigh   
"Right. Krista and Mira, that is Eren's son Luca. You'll meet him properly soon. Historia, you can't hold the girls and hold onto Eren's arm. Eren, this is all your fault for getting her excited. You know exactly how she gets"  
"He didn't tell me you two wed!"  
Laughing at Historia, Ymir glared at Levi   
"Sorry. Europe didn't give us a firm answer, so Eren went ahead and planned it all. We received news today that we may wed after the first of January"  
"Yes, well, Europe doesn't exactly like. They told me I'll be holding this post for 6 months, and that it'll need to spend a month training my replacement, yet, that hasn't happened yet"  
Looking towards Levi, Ymir sighed again  
"They're as bad as each other. I thought you would have trained yours by now"  
"Trained mine? Mine's married with two children and another on the way. He's been behaving himself until yours arrived"  
"I don't think Eren knows how to behave. You've already knocked him up again"  
"Like you haven't tried the same with Historia"

"Alright. Alright. That's enough you four. Eren, it's wonderful to see you again. Congratulations on your wedding and your coming clutch. Levi, please don't put ideas into Ymir's mind. Krista and Mira are a handful and a half as it is"  
Placing her hands on her younger sister's shoulders, Freya gave him a nod. Eren's eyes wide as he looked to his stomach   
"What do you mean a clutch? I'm having a pup. A pup. Then going back on birth control"  
Levi looked just as alarmed. They'd talked it being a clutch, but talking and knowing for sure was different   
"I'll bet gold you're having a clutch"  
"I think that's enough for now. Shall we head up to the castle? Armin's probably still being yelled at by Mikasa. He forgot to notify her you were coming so Mikasa yelled at him while smacking him with a pillow"  
Giggling, Historia let Ymir take one of their daughters into her arms  
"Krista loves Ymir. Mira was named after her mother, yet she prefers to stay by my side. I've tried sitting them on my shoulder's like how Luca used to sit upon yours, but the girls aren't keen"  
"They'll grow into it. Luca, will you show everyone to the castle for me? I need to talk to daddy for a moment"  
Historia knew about Levi's memory issues, Eren wanting to make sure Levi remembered everything since their 6 visitors from Draecia had arrived. Taking the silent hint, Historia was happy to follow Luca. Soldiers had already begun moving from the direction of the castle, and Eren only wanted a moment with Levi. 

Waiting until the group moved away, Eren passed Viren to his father, Levi biting the inside of his cheek as he took him   
"Levi. Do you... remember?"  
Placing his free hand on Eren's stomach, the omega took that was a "no"  
"I haven't forgotten anything. That I can think of at any rate. Do you really believe it's a clutch?"  
"I don't know... I don't know how far along I am. But... if it's a clutch..."  
Tapering his sentence off, his husband shook his head. Proving once again to be a mind reader   
"If it is, we'll get through it"  
"A clutch. I... Levi, that could mean multiples. That... I had 16 eggs. 16. What if... what if I go that many again? What if..."  
"You're spiralling, Sweet boy"  
"I don't know how to... Levi, how can I do that to you? How do I make sure Viren and Luca don't feel left out? What if..."  
"No. Eren..."  
"I'm freaking out!"  
Freaking out was putting it mildly as his heart raced. 16 was tooooo many kids. He couldn't... oh god... what if this clutch was even bigger? How big was he going to get? Would Levi still love him when he looked fit to burst?  
"I can tell. But you know we'll get through this"  
He'd barely gotten through things the first time around, and now Freya was happily announcing he was having a clutch. There was suspecting and knowing... and now there was panicking  
"I..."  
"You're going to come through this. We're going to come through this. Together, ok?"  
Groaning in a twisted panic, Eren's omega couldn't be happier over it all. Being filled with a clutch was the ultimate goal when breeding, so his secondary dynamic was over the moon at the idea of giving Levi enough children to start their own personal regiment. His arse on the other hand, had firmly clenched and it was a big fat "no" at the idea of pushing eggs out of there again... Besides, if he was in labour for three days like he'd been delivering his first clutch, what would Luca and Viren do? Who would look after them? He didn't want to go that long without being with his babies. He didn't want to scare them with labour. He didn't want to put Luca through another dose of magical mayhem that labour brought with it. If they left the castle, who would help them? What if something went wrong? What if he died? What if Levi... what if he died? What if Levi wandered off and forgot they'd moved? What if his alpha forgot he was in labour and he had to deliver alone, with both boys crying? Weak at the knees, Eren gripped his chest as he stumbled before fainting with a solid thud.

 

*  
With a low groan, Eren woke with an aching head and something wet running down the side of his face. Smacking it away, the annoying presence sighed loudly at him  
"He's awake"  
Ymir? What was... right. Draecia. Right  
"Eren?"  
There was Levi. A soft hand landing on his belly filling him with a warmth that could only come from his husband. Coughing lightly, he tried to prop himself up as he pushed his eyes open. The world spinning slightly as he aborted his attempt   
"Slow down, brat. You scared the fuck out of me"  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted. Hit your head on the only damn rock on the oval. Only you could be that stupid"  
Ah, Ymir. How he'd missed her frankness   
"Sorry"  
With a growl, Eren felt Levi move to sit up beside him. From the feel of it, he was on the lounge chair in the sunroom rather in his and Levi's quarters. He wasn't sure though why he was there or why the side of his head was wet  
"It's alright. You're ok. Historia forced Ymir to stay in case you weren't feeling well when you woke. They're having lunch in the dining room with everyone else"  
"I'm fine. Sorry, Ymir. You should get back to Krista"  
"She'd only send me back up here. You're lucky you didn't hurt your clutch"  
"It's... a clutch?"  
"Congratulations. He's just as stupid as he was before his fall. I think he's going to be just fine"  
Levi growled at Ymir again, his alpha smelt pissed  
"If you're not going to help, then go back to your partner"  
Levi should know better than take the bait  
"Guys. Stop. I'm ok. Headache, and that's it"  
Placing her palm on his forehead, the pain lessened marginally  
"There we go. Your own magic really should have taken care of anything anyway. There's nothing physically wrong with you. I'm going to head down, Levi looks ready to explode"  
"Thanks, Ymir. We'll be down soon"  
"I doubt it"

Levi's scent finally evened out once the door closed signalling that Ymir had left the room. His husband's voice soft as placed his head on Eren's chest   
"Historia checked you after you fell. It's a clutch. She didn't inform the others, though Freya and Steege probably heard her"  
"Fuck..."  
"Is that what upset you before? The idea of having a clutch?"  
"I'm scared"  
"Oh, Sweet Boy. You don't need to be scared"  
"What if it's more than two? What if it's like 8. 8 children Levi. I can't... What if I go into labour and you're not here? Or... you forget?"  
"Shhh. 8 eggs will be work, but..."  
"But?! How can you but? Levi, my clutch... the last clutch..."  
"Sweet Boy, you're spiralling. You're going to pass out all over again if you don't calm down for me. Yes, a clutch isn't what we expected, but I'm not mad or sad over it. I know it's going to take a lot of work, but we have help. I can't promise I won't forget. If you're worried about being alone, Mikasa or Armin could come to stay in your final weeks? Probably Armin more than Mikasa, or we could fly up to Draecia. The most important thing in the pregnancy is you, and I'm not leaving you to go through any of this alone. Besides, once the clutch is birthed, we still need to wait for the eggs to hatch. They may not even hatch all at once? I don't know how all of this really works, but you're not alone through it all"  
Reaching up, Eren wrapped his arms around his husband. Tears rolling down his face as he sniffled   
"Thank you. I knew we talked about having a clutch, but there's hearing and knowing and thinking... and we don't have jobs, or a house, and more mouths to feed and... and it's all..."  
"A bit much?"  
"Way too much"  
"You're not alone there. It threw me for a loop too. Luca seems to know what it means, he's been sitting by your feet guarding both you and Viren since we reached the sunroom"  
"I knew it was the sunroom. The lounge is good for naps when Armin starts talking too much"  
"The lounge is also good for other things"  
Eren groaned, of course Levi would turn it sexual  
"I didn't say anything"  
"You didn't have to"  
"I meant, it's good for sitting and reading"  
"Right. Sure you did. I know what you're like"  
There was a moment too long of silence between them, Eren's nerves growing as he released Levi, not sure if he'd overstepped  
"What? What is it?"  
"Nothing"  
Stupid bond. He'd missed it like crazy when he couldn't feel his mate, yet now it was betraying him  
"Eren?"  
"I... I'm just... so fucking scared"  
"Here, hop up for a moment"  
"Hopping up isn't happening"  
"Give me a sec then"

Moving to lift him, Levi settled them back down so Eren was propped up in his lap with his arm along his alpha's chest and forehead resting against the side of his mate's head. Placing his hand back on his belly, Levi rubbed the small bump  
"I'm serious. I'm not letting you go through this alone. I'm not leaving you alone, and as you grow closer to your due date, we'll organise things so we have help"  
"I don't want Luca to go through all that again"  
"We'll take care of it"  
"What if I go into labour early?"  
"Then we'll take care of it"  
Eren was growing tired of hearing the same words promised. Huffing at his husband, he placed this own hand over Levi's to lift it off his stomach   
"You can't make promises you might not be able to keep"  
"I'm not..."  
"You are. You can't promise you won't forget. You can't promise everything will go smoothly. You can't promise you won't walk out the door and not return because you've forgotten all about us. I... I'm sorry. My mouth is doing that thing again"  
Insecurities were fucking horrible. He hated when his mood dropped so sharply that he didn't know how he'd bounce back from it all  
"Where you spiral? I noticed Sweet Omega. How about I promise you I'm going to try my fucking hardest to be everything you want and need for the rest of our lives. I promise to try not to forget things. And I promise not to make promises that I have every full intention of keeping, yet might not be able to"  
"I know... God knows how good you are to me. I just don't want... I don't want to lose you. I don't want to force you into a situation where you feel like you're drowning. I don't want... to die and leave you..."  
"You're not going to die"  
"Birth is hard. You thought you lost me last time..."  
"I didn't lose you. And last time I didn't understand why your magic wasn't working as it should, or as it did with our clutch. It was scary as hell, but we made it through. We made it through both times, and we know now that birthing is easier for you in your dragon form when it comes to a clutch. We're both still learning. We're going to move out to build our little cottage that you want, with space for our boys and for these little ones, and we're going to have that orchard, and a hothouse for your herbs, and I'm going to try growing vegetables... which, let's face it, will probably need help from your magic to survive. We'll trade them for what we need, or I can pick up the odd job with Isabel and Farlan. You can brew up your weird teas to sell. It's not going to be an easy life, but it's going to be nice and simple. No wars. No mountains of paperwork. No glitzy glamorous parties that I know you love. We'll be together, in a space where we can be ourselves"  
The sincerity of Levi's words had him breaking down into soft sobs  
"I wish we weren't married. I'd marry you all over again if we could"  
"I'd marry you all over again too. Talk to me ok? I want to know everything that goes through that head of yours"  
"Even all the shit?"  
"Even all the shit. All the confusing shit. All the things you're being a stubborn shit over. Every shit thing you said at our wedding"  
Nuzzling into Levi's hair, Eren pressed a kiss there  
"Thank you. I'm sorry that my melancholy is all over the place"  
"I know, Sweet Boy. You have no need to apologise. All these things you're fearing, I fear too. So don't think you're all alone"  
"You should have told me"  
"You should have told me too"  
"I was unconscious"  
"Minor detail. No, I can't quite laugh it off yet. Are you really sure you're ok?"  
"Just a little headache. It'll be gone in no time"  
"You shouldn't have a headache, to begin with"  
"Like Ymir said, I had to hit the only rock. The damage is gone, it's just lingering pain from the incident. But, if you're really worried, you can tell me why my hair and face were so wet"  
"Luca. He was trying to wake you up and he kind of bit your hair when you wouldn't"  
His poor baby boy. Patting the lounge, Luca trilled softly as his wet nose found Eren's hair  
"Thank you, baby. Mummy's ok now"  
Huffing, Levi joked lightly   
"Oh, so he gets thanked, and what do I get for carrying you all the way up here?"  
"You get me"  
"I can live with that"  
"Good, because I'm not going anywhere without you"  
"I'm amazingly ok with that. If you're feeling up to it, do you want to head down to the dining room?"  
Eren shook his head, the lounge equalled nap time in his mind now  
"Take a nap with me"  
"I don't think we can take a nap"  
"Of course we can. I'm too comfy to move, and you give excellent cuddles"  
"You're just a big sook for cuddles"  
"Mhmm. I'm pregnant, pamper me"  
"I'll pamper your pregnant arse all you like"  
And back to the sexual innuendos. All he wanted was to nap like this  
"Why did that sound like a threat?"  
"It's not a threat, it's a promise"  
"Promise to save it for the bedroom"  
"Mmm. Maybe... you are being terribly adorable"  
"You're being terribly you"  
"I'll take the compliment"  
He couldn't win. Shuffling down in Levi's hold, Eren let out a sleepy sigh. Whether Levi liked it not, he was taking a nap and his alpha wasn't going to stop him.

 

*  
Creeping back into the room, Levi pushed his instincts down as their friends entered. Eren had fallen asleep against him, the omega trusting him to protect him as he rested, seemingly oblivious to how shaken Levi was over his fainting spell. Having talked about it, Levi understood where his husband was coming from, but to see Eren collapse like that, then to see the blood oozing from his head... his heart had stopped. He vaguely remembered yelling for help, Viren starting to scream as Levi nearly crushed him doubling over to make sure Eren was still breathing. With his hand splayed protectively over his mate's swell, his instincts weren't as bad as they could have been. Eren and their clutch were both fine. A clutch they'd joked about, and now was sending Eren into fits of panic. He understood just how much of a big deal it could be. He'd been there the first time around, and knew how exhausting it'd been for Eren to give birth, yet he needed to remain strong for his omega.

"How is he?"  
Sitting on the coffee table, Historia placed her daughters on the floor. The rest of their friends hovering near Armin's desk in an attempt at "privacy". The pair of dragons immediately curious about Luca, yet Luca remained steadfast between them and Viren. The boy sleeping with his head on the dragon's tail  
"We talked. He's a little overwhelmed, but we'll get there"  
"That's good. I was worried something was wrong when Ymir returned without you"  
"No. He said he had a slight headache, and insisted on napping"  
Smiling softly, Historia placed her hand on Levi's. Her magic sparkling warmly through his body  
"You're as exhausted as he is"  
"I'm fine. I was playing with Luca before you arrived, and once he's got his ball, he's a devil to get it back off"  
"He's grown to be such a beautiful young dragon. Are things still alright, with raising him?"  
"Yeah. We hit a few difficulties, but we're working it out. He adores Viren and loves to cuddle into Eren when he's sick with morning sickness. He's very protective of both of them really"  
"Good. That's good. Eren never wrote that you wed, or that he was pregnant again"  
"I think he wanted to, before Freya and Steege arrived. He would have wanted to tell you himself. We ended up playing with the boys instead"  
"Levi, I assure you it's perfectly fine. As long as you're both happy and alright"  
"We're getting there. But from that comment, I take it he's filled you in"  
On his memory issues  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. He was wondering if there was a way we could help. There isn't that I know it. I'm sorry"  
"I didn't expect things to be that easy. I knew he was scared, but he just admitted he's scared of giving birth me there in case I wander off when he needs me the most"  
Historia's smile dropped, her eyes filling with tears. She was so much like Eren that it was laughable   
"Oh, Levi..."  
"It is what it is"  
"No. No, it's not. You have us. All of us. Eren's only a few months along, how about I talk to him when he wakes? I can be here for you both to help. Your instincts will probably be less severe around me than another alpha"  
That's why he'd suggested Armin, or even Moblit if he could convince him to go through all of that again  
"I must admit, I'm not sure how I intend to deal with that. I just didn't want to worry him even more"  
"Then it's organised. I never would have suggested a clutch so openly had I known..."  
"It was Freya, not you. It's not like we didn't talk about it, but I think given his first time birthing was a clutch, the emotional scars still linger"  
Not that Viren's birth had been easy either   
"That's completely understandable. I know it hasn't been easy for him being stuck here either. The truth is that's why Freya has flown down, to help facilitate the meeting between Eren and the new family that will be taking control of Marley until a proper government can be formed. She's been back and forth over the past few months. I'll save the rest for when Eren wakes again but is there anything you need right now?"  
He needed to pee, yet there was no way in hell he was letting Eren go when he was like this  
"No, we're alright. Thanks. Luca will probably wake soon, he'll be hungry and possibly need changing. Luca won't let him out of his sight, not while Eren is like this"  
"It'll be excellent practice for when our girls take their human forms"  
"Uh. About that..."  
"It varies depending on the amount of magic. The lesser the magic, the sooner they should turn human given you're a pure-blooded human"  
Snorting, Levi shook his head  
"You sound like you were prepared for this"  
"For the future. I didn't think this future would come so soon. Yet..."  
"We're an unusual case so the normal rules don't necessarily apply"  
Nodding quickly, Historia found her smile again  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I feel like I'm always falling back to the same excuse"  
"No, I understand. Eren's hurting deeply, but it's relieving to know he was you"  
"And he has you. He hasn't given up on you. He'll never give up on you"  
"I know. It's... it's a heavy chain. I don't want to pull him down with me, but he's what anchors me"  
"You'll be fine. I know it. Any time you need to talk, Levi, I'm happy to listen. Heaven knows I listened to all of Eren's tales of his lover when he lived with us"  
"It's crazy how things have played out"  
"It is. Life is never dull with the pair of you around. How about I send for some food? For when he wakes?"  
"He'll probably be hungry. His appetite has been..."  
"Enormous? A clutch is like that"  
Levi couldn't stop himself from asking   
"Is there any way to know. How many are in there? How many... he's... you know..."  
"Going to birth? No. As the fertilised eggs grow, they feed on the empty eggs. So each of them contains both your essence and his. At the moment, the eggs are still swelling, gathering magic so he will become much larger sooner rather than later. You're looking a little pale. This is a lot. Take a moment, I'll organise things"

Down near Historia's feet, there was a scuffle. Levi cursing his short stature as he couldn't see what was going on. Reaching down, one of Historia's daughters was plucked into her hold  
"Sorry. There very curious about Viren and Luca wasn't having it. Do you mind if I move him? The girls aren't used to a human child"  
If Viren was hurt, Levi would probably lose control of his alpha. His heartbeat had sped up as it was   
"Thank you. Luca won't be happy, but it's better he's safe"  
"I'm so sorry to disturb him. Ymir... honestly... you should see the three of them. They're all as bad as each other"  
"And you love it"  
Historia giggled  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"I understand. Viren's only started crawling and he's already trying to make an escape nonstop. I remember how curious Luca was about everything too"  
Luca wanted to know everything, see everything and be involved in absolutely everything... exactly like he did now... he might have grown in size, yet he was still the same Luca at heart. His beautiful and curious son.

 

Eren's nap lasted a little over an hour, his omega embarrassed to find their friends waiting for him to wake, then further embarrassed when Mikasa started fussing over him. Levi was sure Eren was giving his best attempt at becoming one with him, or passing through him, in an attempt to hide from all the attention being directed his way. Kissing Eren's temple, his husband shyly uncurled from his position slowly, his moves clumsy as he yawned during the process. Unable to let the omega go completely, Levi settled Eren down to sit between his legs, arms wrapped around his waist as Eren obscured his view of their friends   
"Sorry I fell asleep"  
"It's perfectly fine. It gave Levi and I a chance to talk. I was hoping we could talk a little now that you're awake"  
Mikasa shot Historia a scowl which went unnoticed, Eren nodding as he yawned again   
"I'm sorry... all I want to do is nap lately"  
"Growing a clutch takes a lot out of you. Maybe we should return to your quarters?"  
Levi's bladder was very much for the idea, especially with Eren leaning against his stomach   
"If it's work related then we need to go to the royal library. I think Freya mentioned something about work? You'll need to give me a moment, I'm still waking up"  
"Right. Yes. Straight into work, you haven't changed a bit, though you will need to give me directions, I find myself completely confused within the castle. We came to visit and to help you with the whole Marley thing. Freya has some things she needs to discuss with you now that you're awake, and I'm curious to see just how many papers they sent you. You said you were buried in them, but knowing you, that was an exaggeration"  
"I don't blame you over getting lost. Levi's lived here almost all his life and he still gets lost"  
Flicking Eren's ear, there was no real malice in the action   
"Watch it, you"  
"It's true"  
"You don't need to tell everyone"  
"Fine. Do you mind if we stop by the bathroom on the way?"  
"Not at all. You should eat though before we go. I don't want you passing out again. You scared all of us"  
Letting out a soft whine, Eren's scent spiked with guilt  
"She means we're all relieved that you're ok. You didn't do anything wrong"  
"It's embarrassing"  
"It's not embarrassing. Historia insisted on making sure you had something available to eat once you woke"  
"I am kind of hungry..."  
"Then eat"

"Kind of hungry" translated to Eren eating three sandwiches before declaring he was full. Mikasa watching his every bite didn't help, but somehow Freya knew that as she diverted the female alpha's attention away so Eren wouldn't feel so self-conscious. Maybe it was the fact that Eren was pregnant, but out of the group, Ymir was the only one who didn't seem weirdly protective of Eren. He'd have to ask Historia about it the next time he had a chance. Leaving Armin with Mikasa to tend to Eldia's paperwork, Eren was all smiles as he held Viren close to him. His husband having a hard time passing him over to Historia so that both of them could use the bathroom closest to the library, before finally reaching their destination. Holding the door for the small party, Luca rounded up the rear, chased by Historia's girls as they tried to play with him. If he wasn't so worried about his mother, Levi was sure their son would be making friends. He'd have to have Eren sit down and explain to Luca that being a kid and enjoying himself was his main priorities or Luca ran the risk of missing his childhood and all the fun that came with it. The thought unintentionally forgotten almost as quickly as it crossed his mind.

"What do you think?"  
Eyeing the piles of paperwork, Historia and Freya shared a long look   
"It's worse than we expected"  
Snorting, Eren carried Viren over to the chair he favoured, settling down to feed their pup   
"Most of its sorted. Europe only ever replied when they felt like it. I prioritised repairs and displaced people first. Those needing medical aid or help with bills, all of which was sent through to Europe"  
"I know"  
Looking at Freya on confusion, Levi had forgotten it was Historia who'd explained things to him  
"Steege and I have been frequently back and forth to Europe. First with Magath's trial, then to offer advice on how to proceed with Marley. You had some very good ideas. I know Asana was terribly impressed. She would have pushed harder for things to go your way, but the council didn't appreciate that you spoke your mind and stood your ground"  
Asana, who? What now? Eren seemed as confused, even with his cherry red blush   
"You. What... you saw what I wrote? And who is Asana?"  
"What happened to Magath and his men?"  
"Of course I saw what you wrote. It's a little complicated"  
Levi's worse muddled with Freya's as they accidentally spoke over each other. Eren's bright eyes were quick to look down to Viren at the mention of Magath, his omega seemingly folding in on himself   
"Magath received the same sentencing as Dina. He and his men separated and sent to separate work prisons. I thought that best to prevent loss of life. As for Asana, she is the woman with the dark skin that you and Levi both found beautiful. Her and husband Onyankopon both originate from countries that once lie where Marley is now. Their family escaping persecution by fleeing to Europe, though much of their culture has still been lost, Asana comes from a long line of priestesses who were known for their magical powers. Marley slaughtering most of them when they refused to cooperate. She was thoroughly impressed and taken by you, and your comments. She doesn't have senses as good as ours, but she heard what you said"  
Eren turned redder  
"Kill me now"  
"Why? It was a kind compliment. You spoke of her strength and kindness. For her to have her strength recognised is the greatest kind of compliment in her culture. She regrets that she couldn't have openly supported you more. Though she really does like you, and she admires that you managed to speak your mind so freely and repeatedly in such a situation"  
Eren couldn't possibly blush any harder, Levi's own cheeks a dusty pink. His husband mumbling   
"I feel like an idiot"  
"You're not the only one. So Asana... you trust her with Marley?"  
"It won't just be her. Our father has... well, he's no longer fit to run Draecia in a full-time manner. He stirred more than a little trouble protesting Dina's innocence and got himself caught up in the whole mess. Historia and our oldest brother will be sharing in the majority of the royal duties now, while Steege and myself will be based mostly in Marley. There are still plenty of dragon related artefacts to be recovered, and much for Asana to learn of our culture"  
Eren glared at Historia, a frown on his lips   
"You didn't tell me any of this!"  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's been so complicated and talking to you has been the breath of fresh air I needed. I promise I did intend to, then Freya mentioned that the tribunal didn't wish for everything to be known yet. I wasn't even supposed to know what was going on, plus I've been avoiding the manor since I had the twins"  
"Some warning would have been nice. I've been trapped within these walls since returning, worried that Europe was burning everything I wrote, and messing with me at every turn"  
Freya replied instead of Historia   
"Your suggestions went in front of the tribunal. You didn't exactly make yourself friends, but Asana really respected that you wanted to give every region a voice. She especially loved your trade hubs. I know she wished to be here, but she has so much to organise before she moves down to Marley with Onyankopon. I've only met him twice, but he seems a good man"  
None of this was sitting quite right with Levi   
"Do you believe we can trust them?"  
"I believe they want to see a new dawn for Marley. They intend on holding up their end of the treaty with both Eldia and Draecia, and they wish to help those along the border towns. It's a mammoth job, but we're all going to try our hardest to make sure nothing like this ever happens again"  
"Then you can start with the paperwork. I've made a stack of papers that relate directly to... to Dina and Zeke. I couldn't deal with them, but maybe you can? It should give you a good idea of how to guide the country and what was going on behind the scenes, so who to befriend and such. Levi knows where they are"  
There was a layer of steel in Eren's tone, hidden beneath the calmness of his words. Eren was taking this all badly. His husband's confidence knocked about even further by the realisation that his friends had to hold their tongues thanks again to Europe. Levi would have punched out most of the tribunal had they been in the room  
"Well, this is a shitfest. You probably know how hard he's been trying to help Marley. It's not been easy when he isn't even allowed to go there physically to assess what the people need the most. That's what really needs to happen. There needs to be a felt presence there"  
"I had hoped to visit sometime next week..."  
Eren deflated further, Levi's concern leaving his alpha pacing and lashing out at the confines of his mind   
"I think for now you need to deal with this alone. Eren, we're going back to our quarters"  
Eren had the nerve to blink at him  
"I have to work"  
"You don't have to do anything. Freya is here and she needs to familiarise herself with these papers. All you'll be doing is watching, which isn't necessary"  
"I'm feeding Viren"  
"Then we'll go when you're finished"  
"You're being rude"  
"No. I'm being your alpha. You nearly broke yourself trying to sort all this out. Those sleepless nights. Crying over the things Dina did. Crying over what happened to Zeke. Europe could have eased your suffering by mentioning Freya was still assisting. There was no reason for them to deny our wedding. No reason to leave you stressing over who your successor would be. Even if they didn't wish to disclose them by name, they could have at least mentioned that Freya would be assisting. Then you would have known you at least had someone else on your side. The way they treated you because you weren't a weak and subservient omega pisses me the hell off. You're so much more than they fucking let themselves see, and their all a bunch of dick sucking pigs for closing their minds to you. You've already collapsed once today, and I refuse to let them send you into a drop or something similar!"  
"Yelling at our friend's changes nothing. It's no different from when you and Erwin swore me to secrecy. It's no different as to when we were hiding Armin's true heritage. We both know the ins and outs of this game. We both know that Europe held no love towards me, especially after I lashed out when Willy was murdered. The fact they finally have someone who can clean up this mess... it's hope. Can't you see that?"  
Hope. For Eren, it would be. Someone swooping in to save the whole of Marley. To prevent more suffering of their people, and to start mending the harm caused by Dina. However, Levi wasn't ready to forgive so easily. Eren was his whole fucking world, and he'd been hurt far too deeply by all of this. This and fainting earlier. He needed to get his mate to somewhere where he could control the situation. Somewhere he could protect his family. His alpha was screaming so loudly in his mind to do so, it was affecting every ounce of him.

"Eren, we're not offended. I wasn't there for most of the trial, but I know it's wasn't easy. When I learned that you nearly died... my heart broke. I wanted to come right back to help, yet I couldn't. You've carried this burden for far too long. Please rest. Freya, Steege and I can see what you've been doing, then consult with you over anything we're confused about"  
Eren huffed  
"I'm fine"  
"I know. But think about Levi. He saw you collapse today, and he's been by your side through this. I can feel the swirling emotions within him. He needs you as much as you need him. Go with him"  
Looking to him, his husband's unhappy expression melted. By now Eren probably knew exactly what every expression on his face meant, even when he was trying his hardest not to let the omega feel his anger or pain through their bond  
"Alright. I have some more papers in our quarters anyway. Are you sure you'll be alright here? It feels so rude to wake up, eat, then desert you here"  
"We'll be fine. If we need anything, we'll ask the guards"  
"Make sure you do..."  
Viren was still feeding as Eren rose, his tunic displaced and exposing his both his breasts now that he was standing. Reaching up, Historia adjusted the garment for him  
"... we'll see you at dinner. I still have so much I wish to talk to you about"  
"You too. It's so good to see you again"

The walk back to their quarters was silent other than the clicking of Luca's claws on the stone floors, both of them lost in thought. Reaching their room, Levi held the door for Eren and Luca, before locking it once closed. Having moved to sit on their bed, the alpha joined his husband, resting his head on Eren's shoulder  
"I didn't mean to blow up"  
"I know"  
"I hate when people look down on you. Nothing upsets me more"  
"I know, but we can't be yelling at our friends"  
"It... I know how all of this works, but when it comes to you, I want to throw all the confusion and all the rules out the window"  
"I know you want to protect me. But we both know the game. Yes, it hurt. It hurt so fucking much and I feel like a fucking fool for each and every single one of my suggestions that was seen by Freya, but she's a real princess. Moving against the tribunal could have spelt real trouble for Draecia and I don't want that. We've come so far with them. They've gone from a treaty of nonintervention to our greatest allies. And now Marley will be handed back to its people. That's everything we could have hoped for"  
"It doesn't make any of this ok"  
"Levi, it's a new dawn. I said so when Armin was crowned in March, and I'll say it again. Things are finally changing. Our day will come where there's peace. It won't be for everyone, because there's no way a utopian society could ever exist. Jealousy and greed have been bred right down into what makes us human, but finally, the day is dawning where things won't be so bad"  
Sighing, Levi placed his hand on Eren's knee  
"It's been a bloody long night for dawn to only be dawning now"  
"It has been. But we need to believe the darkness is finally over"  
"Do you really think that's the case?"  
"I do"  
"I guess I'll need to follow your lead on this one. I feel as if I'm still stumbling in the dark"  
Dropping his head to rest against Levi's, Eren nodded. His lover's voice strong, without a hint of his usual dreaminess, or a waiver in his convictions. It was the pure strength that formed Eren's very soul  
"They say it's always darkest right before dawn. When the sun finally rises on that new day, everything is going to get better. You'll see. This will pass and we'll have our place in the sun"


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I have never ever had a hard a time ending a story as I did this one.  
> So we have two parts. The first part is where I wanted to end it, the second lesser great part is where the headcanons wouldn't go away.   
> Also important to note that Eren is doing better but not magically better. Levi is exactly the same, doing better, but not magically better.  
> I think my reluctance to say goodbye to Luca is what led to this. I'm just... Let's never speak of this chapter again

*** Epilogue ***

It'd been a little over a year since Eren had last stepped foot in Mitras. The day they'd finally left the castle, both Armin and Mikasa had pleaded with him to stay, but he couldn't. It was time to leave, to start a real life with Levi outside the city and despite all the tears, he was excited. Excited for a future for his family where they'd no longer be expected to be anyone but themselves. It hadn't been easy to reestablish themselves, but the plot of land they wanted had been transferred into their family name, Armin making sure no matter what came that their family line would always own the plot a few hundred metres down from where construction of the orphanage began the following summer. Their own adventures with building were a fiasco. Having the space of the tower had been nice, but now he had children to think of, and with the clutch on the way, Eren only wanted enough space for their small family. His own little cottage, where he'd be playing housekeeper and wife. Levi felt it should be bigger for when guests came, which resulted in a compromise. Levi's study was built to back the nursery, with space for a spare bed should guests come. Using his magic to raise the walls from the ground, he'd felt like he was cheating, simply turning up to the middle of nowhere and magicking their house into existence. The walls he could do. The plumbing... not so much, and his skills with roof making... were nonexistent. Well, they existed, they were just slightly crooked... Levi laughing far too hard at his attempts, though after promised he'd take care of it, it was nearly a month of leaking ceilings before he did, and that was because his pride wouldn't accept help from the team of builders Armin had hired for the orphanage. They'd had a great laugh too. Much to Eren's embarrassment. It wasn't like he knew the building crew would be coming out to survey the orphanage site before they'd fixed things up.

Yet, despite all that, Eren was having the time of his life. Luca loved the space, happy to run around and annoy anything that moved. They'd brought chicken with them when they'd left the city, only Luca didn't know they weren't for playing. More than a few sent to early deaths by the dragon trying to befriend them. Not making the same mistake twice, Levi built a barn to the right of the house, space outside the structure for their horses, which gradually grew to house their cow, and then the replacement chickens Farlan and Isabel brought out with them on their first visit. Up from the barn, Levi built a greenhouse for his herb collection, which Eren left to the professionals when it came to the glass fit out of the space. Gradually, over the next six months, their home came together. Levi's vegetable patch requiring a small infusion of magic secretly more than once. His husband tried his hardest, but... Eren didn't know he kept killing everything. You sew the seeds. You water everything in. You weed and watch it grow. Somehow things went from being green one day to yellow and brown withered sticks of sadness the next. After the third failed crop, the Omega couldn't let his alpha continue to suffer. Denying all knowledge of the magical intervention, yet they both knew it was there, but neither of them spoke of it. Especially when comparing Levi's vegetable patch with Eren's small orchard. They'd purchased a variety of fruits and vegetables when leaving Mitras in an attempt to stock up, which didn't happen with Luca around, so Eren had sewn the remnants and now was the proud owner of some very impressive apple trees that were starting to encroach on the left side of their cottage. Luca especially appreciated being able to steal apples when he felt, though most of his time was still spent chasing after Viren. The pair of them... he loved them... but they were as thick as thieves. If they could be in out, out of it, covered in it, or hiding it, they were. Viren's first steps had been at the castle, their pup then deciding to make them wait a week before trying again... and after that... he never stopped moving. Each time Eren took his eyes off him, he was off. More than once Luca had to hook him by his nappy to prevent his escape, and more than once he'd turned around for what seemed half a second only to turn back to find Luca covered in Viren's food... mostly thrown at him. Each day his son looked more like Levi, right down to the look of annoyance they'd both share when scolded over spilling water from the bath. Their house might not be the nicest, but Eren was extremely proud of it... once things had been straightened out. He loved to watch Levi and Viren in the garden, his husband would sit their son in his lap to pull weeds, or when he Levi would put Viren on the back of their cow. He honestly didn't know who looked more confused, but each time Viren would giggle and scream for his "daddy". Most of the time the pair were together outside, Luca would inside with him. Being too pregnant to pick him, Luca had had to conquer climbing up on the kitchen bench on his own. A space definitely not made for their son, but mercifully his growth had slowed down so he could only just wedge himself there, ready for pats, kisses, rubs and most importantly leftover food. Levi was just as bad when he was cooking. As his pregnancy had progressed, his husband treated him like a princess while fucking him like a whore. Every single chore below waist level was taken care of by his alpha, and every single surface in their house had been christened at least once... Armin claiming he was traumatised for life from overhearing them when he and Mikasa came to visit for Eren's birthday. The joke was on him, they'd fallen into bed on the spare bed Armin was using earlier the same day... then we're forced to strip the whole bed with how carried away they'd been.

Now... now he was regretting that sex ever existed. Levi had gone on the fortnightly run to the city for supplies, and almost the moment his mate had left, his waters had broken. Entertaining a toddler while cursing contractions and attempting to control his magic, was not making for a fun morning at all. With Viren on his hip, Eren was making breakfast when the telltale sudden short gushing feel had come, then the telltale trickle as the warmth spread down his inner thighs. Levi hadn't wanted to leave, teasing him over how sweet he'd smelt that morning as they lazed in bed basking in each other's warmth. Assuring him he'd be fine, he'd waved his husband off. Swearing without thinking, his son had promptly echoed his cry of "fuck", in his cute little voice... all of which had brought him to still standing in the kitchen attempting to make Viren's breakfast while Luca clawed at the kitchen door, probably trying to attempt to free himself so he could go find Levi and not have to deal with him in labour alone. With tears rolling down his face, rising panic and contractions that he was sure he was never going to get used to, all he wanted to do was curl up in their nest and cry until Levi came home.

 

 

*  
Reaching the end of the road to their property, Levi didn't feel right. Eren had assured him that he was alright, that nothing would happen while he was in town, and that nothing would happen for a few more weeks. Yet, the feeling in his gut was telling him otherwise. Faced with either riding home to find Eren perfectly fine and laughing in his face, or heading to town only to come home to some kind of emergency, he knew which he'd take. Unhitching the wagon from his horse, it was a choice that took no thought at all. The past year and a half hadn't all been sun and roses, in the early days he wasn't sure how they didn't kill each other, then there were Eren's nightmares, his nightmares, a leaking roof and lack plumbing... some days it was a damn miracle they'd even got their house together in the end. Mounting his horse, the filly shifted skittishly, barely used for much more than a cart horse. Nudging his heels into her sides, she reared, nearly throwing him in the process. God. He missed his old horse. Holding his reins tighter, he urged her into a gallop, kicking up dust recklessly as he raced to return home.

Leaving his horse next to the front door, Levi didn't bother taking off his muddied boots as he jogged into their house, Eren would probably yell at him, but that was a discussion for another time. The moment he'd entered their yard he could feel his omega's pain. His gut feeling proving right again. Almost breaking the kitchen door down, he bellowed   
"Eren!"  
Only to realise Eren was still in the kitchen, Viren on his hip as he leaned heavily against the kitchen counter, Luca chirping and trilling as he nudged at Levi's legs  
"Levi... it's... it's started... I'm sorry..."  
What. Wait... oh... oh fuck... rushing to his side, he lifted Viren off Eren's hip  
"Ok. It's a bit early, but it's ok. What do you need?"  
Eren let out a long breath  
"I need to shower. Viren and Luca need breakfast..."  
"Ok... sh... sugar. Ok"  
Piping up, Viren smacked him with his hand   
"Fck"  
Blinking at his boy, he then shot Eren an accusing look  
"I didn't mean to. My waters broke and it slipped out... you'd be swearing too if you looked like someone had stuffed you with melons"  
By a year, Eren had looked like he was well and truly stuffed, by 13 months he was a horny mess with constant back pain. 15 months he looked like he couldn't get any damn bigger without physically bursting, it'd eased a little but he was well and truly bred to the brim  
"Let me get the boys settled. I don't want you getting in and out the bath on your own"  
"Mmm... mmm... ok... why is it that the contractions are always worse than the pushing part?"  
The pushing part was the part that had him worried. The contractions didn't cause Eren to shit blood or spend weeks torn and hurting...  
"Levi, don't you dare go pale like that. This is happening. It's going to take a few hours, but this is happening"  
"Sorry. You're right. Whatever you need"  
Giving him a pained smile, Eren pushed himself up to stand, his hands going to his hips as he whined softly in discomfort   
"Shower, and you'll need to write to Historia. She's supposed to be coming next week to stay, but fuck being in labour for that long"  
"Then... nest?"  
Their nest had gone up nearly a month and a half ago, Eren blushing adorably when Levi had sprung him layering his clothes into their sheets and furs  
"Barn... need to organise the barn..."  
Out of concern for their house, they'd made space in the outer half of the barn where the hay usually lived. There was no way Eren could give birth anally with the size of the eggs he was carrying  
"Ok. Breakfast for the boys, shower and barn"  
"What did you do with the horse and cart?"  
"Well..."  
"I married an idiot. You feed the kids, I'm going to shower"  
"You're not getting in alone"  
"There's a chair. I'll be fine"  
"Eren..."  
Raising his scolding finger at him, Levi swallowed down a smile  
"Don't give that. I was freaking out until you walked through that door. You're here now... don't... don't make me think I have to go through this alone"  
Reaching out, Levi wrapped an arm around his omega   
"You're not alone. You're not. I could feel something was wrong. I couldn't go to town because I was so worried about you... I'm here now... you're not alone"  
Eren smelt intoxicating, Levi forced to pull away  
"You're ok, Sweet Boy. You're ok. I've got the boys, you shower and I'll be right in"

Luca wouldn't settle, for the first time that Levi could remember the little dragon didn't want his food. He was still trying to nudge and rub against Levi's legs, pushing him towards the bathroom door, only for a crashing noise to come from the direction of the bathroom. Yelling at Luca to look after Viren, Levi ran straight into the kitchen door in his hurry to reach Eren, grazing himself impressively on the wall as he then tried to get through the door before it was open enough. Striding through to the bathroom, he found the shower rack had broken, causing the commotion. Eren was sitting in the shower chair he'd insisted on leaving in there given how helpful it'd been last time, trying to pick things up with his toes  
"What are you doing?"  
"I tried a little magic... and the rack fell down"  
"You scared the shit out of me. I thought I was rushing in here to find you on the floor"  
"I'm fine. My magic's just... off"  
"That's it. Shower time is over"  
His instincts couldn't take it  
"I only just got in!"  
"I can't... you can bath... but I can't..."  
Eren's face softened, Levi, realising he was tearing up. Fuck. He'd forgotten to write to Historia and now his alpha was getting the better of him, not wanting anyone close to Eren at all  
"I'm ok. But if you want me to bath, you kind of need to help me?"  
"Sorry. I..."  
"Levi, it's ok. We talked about this. I'm going to be ok... it's going to be ok. Here, come here. Luca can watch Viren"  
It wasn't ok. Viren's birth had been hard... he'd truly thought Eren was going to die. Catching him watching him one night, Eren had drawn his fears out, holding him as he snivelled pathetically in fear of losing his husband  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok. Birth is scary. I'm scared too... but we have a few hours. My contractions aren't that close yet. Now, come bath in my juices with me"  
"That sounds revolting"  
"You're lucky. I'm sure my mucus plug..."  
The colour drained further from Levi's face   
"I don't think I want to know"  
"Probably not..."

 

It wasn't his fault they ended up going for it like rabbits in the bathroom. One minute he was crying and Eren was crying, then Eren was in his lap and crying for a different reason. The only small mercy was that he didn't knot his mate, instead, he slipped out at the last moment and had to deal with his omega pouting at him over it, despite the fact he'd come twice as it was. Nuzzling into him, Eren sighed softly against his cheek  
"I need to shift soon. I won't be able to talk to you"  
"So soon?"  
"Mmm. My magic's already playing up"  
"I'm not ready for this. I don't know how to... what to..."  
"Levi, you're going to be great. We've talked about this, and it's going to be easier as a dragon. Remember? I told you I'll write if something's wrong"  
A sketch with a claw not writing. What if Eren couldn't change back...?  
"I don't think I can do this alone. I know you said to write to Historia, but... my alpha... I'm a failure as a mate"  
"You're not a failure. We know how screwed up instincts can be. I trust you. You're my husband and I trust you. Can you bring the boys out to sit for a while? After I've shifted? Luca can handle Viren, but I need to know they're both ok"  
"I..."  
He didn't know what to say. It was absolutely horrible. He adored his boys, but Eren was all he could think of  
"You can do this. You did this last time"  
"And you bled. You bled and you hurt for weeks..."  
"But I recovered. And look at Viren. Our baby. Every single day I thank the gods for him. I thank you for him. You're letting your fear do a me"  
"You're saying I'm spiralling?"  
"You are. It's time to get out. Can you bring the furs from our nest? I want your scent"  
"My scared scent?"  
"Your scent is still yours. You're going to get through this"  
"I'm supposed to say that to you"  
"We'll get through this, Levi. Just you wait until you see how many eggs you've knocked into me"  
Apparently, there was a chance of unfertilised eggs having not been absorbed completely and may be birthed. Not that he was going to be able to tell the difference. The nursery had been set up with a crib loaded with furs to settle their clutch into... but would one crib be enough? His mate wasn't... he hadn't seen his toes or his junk in the last 9 months...   
"You're spiralling. Here, I'm done soaking. Help me up"

 

Luca disappeared the moment Levi opened the kitchen door to retrieve everything Eren had asked for. His breakfast still untouched, while Viren had enjoyed himself by the look of it, his mashed apple smeared across the boy's face, hands, arms... the floor. The cupboard... Luca had obviously helped their toddler with the mess, before abandoning him to take all the blame and leaving Levi to clean it all up. If Eren saw the mess, he'd probably break down into tears then try to clean it all up instead of fussing over where he wanted to give birth. The stables hadn't been Levi's first choice. He'd wanted Eren in a soft bed, warm and safe... then his omega pointed out that he needed to be in his dragon form, and that he'd lost control of his magic last time and that he liked their small cottage in one piece, and he'd folded like a deck of cards as he agreed to everything Eren wanted. Anything to get him through this alive and safe... even if it cost them the clutch in the process.

Making it outside, Eren was sitting on a bail of hay, Luca standing next to him. Viren running to his brother, rather than his mother as he realised his best friend was right in front of him  
"Sorry. Daddy gave him mashed apple when he should have given him anything else"  
"It's fine. It gave Luca and me a chance to talk. He's scared, but he doesn't want to leave me. He's such a sweet boy"  
"He is. Now, I have all the blankets you want. Where should I place them?"  
"I was thinking of laying down with my head on the hay. I'll be on my side, so it'll be better to have them near my nose"  
"And you're going to shift soon?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah. It might help with the contractions too. I didn't miss them"  
"I... are you sure? So soon?"  
"Levi, I'll be ok. Luca won't leave my side, he's made that clear. When the... birth actually starts, he's going to play his part by watching Viren"  
It was his job to be by Eren's side. Luca was his damn son, not their baby sitter. He shouldn't have to be strong for his baby brother and his father who was having a miniature breakdown over Eren being so pained and in such a vulnerable position. Headbutting Eren lightly, Luca started licking at his cheek as Eren wrapped his arms around him  
"Ok. Yes. You're staying with me. Mummy isn't making you go away baby boy, and at the end of this, you're going to have more siblings to play with. You and Viren. You're my big baby boy, and I'm so proud to be your mother"  
Crying as Luca turned his attention away from him, Levi placed the bundle of furs down beside Eren so he could scoop their toddler up  
"Are you sure you're going to be able to communicate if something does go wrong?"  
"Yeah. Luca will know too. Come give me a kiss before I shift"  
Leaning down, Levi tried not to be jealous of Luca being in the way. Kissing his husband, he rested his face against Eren's   
"I'm not ready"  
"I can't exactly say no and try again later with this"  
"That's not what I mean. I want to talk to you. Hold your hand and rub your back. Know how bad it hurts and be with you"  
"I'm still me"  
That wasn't what he meant. Eren didn't sound happy with him, probably because he'd accidentally insinuated that dragons were too beastly to communicate   
"Message received. If you want to shift, go ahead. We'll be right here with you"  
"I know. Historia did say I should shift back pretty soon after I birth the last egg. I love you so much... and if it gets too much, or if my magic... if my magic is too much... take the boys and go"  
Tears rolled down Eren's cheeks. Levi feeling guilty for making his mate feel crappier when this was a real issue   
"I'm not going anywhere. Your magic won't hurt us"  
"I could bring the roof down on you"  
"And a freak storm could too"  
"Which would probably be my magic. I'm going to shift... before I end up crying even harder"  
"You're going to be ok"  
"Yeah... and we're going to have another pup or two..."  
"That are going to look just like you. With those pretty scales of yours"  
"No... I want them to look just like you. I love you"  
"I love you too. And I'm going to love them... whatever they look like"  
"You're making me cry"  
Like Levi wasn't also an emotional wreck  
"I'm sorry, Sweet Boy. You shift and get comfortable. I'm not going anywhere"

 

*  
Eren's labour continued into the night. His husband panting as his contractions grew worse. Luca refused to leave his side, even for bedtime. Their son insisted on laying with his nose against Eren's, licking, chirping softly, and nuzzling each time Eren would huff if pain, while Levi had a large clawed foot resting on his leg. He couldn't hold Eren's hand, so it was the closest he could be and the best he could do as he tried to keep Viren preoccupied. Forced to leave to given Viren his dinner and settle him in bed, he couldn't give two fucks about the mess he'd left out by his husband. Viren's lunch, three nappies, his lunch that he was forced to make after Eren glared at him when he returned without food. He'd also glared at him when Levi's horse had come wandering over, reminding them both that the alpha hadn't closed the gate, or moved the animals to the other end of the barn. Still. He didn't like leaving. He'd nearly missed being there as it was, sure he would have returned around sunset, yet Eren had been terrified over everything and he'd only been gone a good half hour to an hour tops that morning. He wouldn't have been able to even hold his husband before he shifted, nor soothe his worries, though Eren did most of the soothing.

As the night progressed, the temperature dropped. Eren nuzzling at Luca until Luca finally headed into the house, the look on his face clear that he'd be back out the moment the sun rose. Finally alone with his omega, Eren whined softly, calling him closer. Moving to stand between his husband's front leg and saddle, Eren shifted again, trying to rub against him in his own dopey way  
"How do you feel? Can I get you anything?"  
His mate had barely drunk any of the water he'd brought from the well for him. Shaking his head, he shifted shakily onto his stomach  
"Hey, are you close? You need to be resting"  
Whining, Eren rolled back, nudging at him with his leg   
"You want me to check?"  
Huffing like he was relieved Levi finally got the message, he placed his hand on Eren's side as moved towards his slit. He hadn't thought about adding to the glowstones on the outer side of the barn and regretted that Eren had to give birth in the dark with all the light and warmth of the house illuminated mere metres away. The first thing he noticed was Eren's dick. He'd forgotten how massive it was in his dragon form, and because his husband hadn't exactly had it hanging out with the kids around  
"You're horny? Is that it?"  
Huffing and rolling again, that was definitely it. He shouldn't be as surprised as he was. Eren had been a horny mess during the first clutch. Sliding his hand down, he skipped his mate's neglected dick, instead running his hand along Eren's opening. With his hand so close and intimate, he could feel the almost back to back ripple of his lover's strong muscles   
"You're close... it won't be long now"  
Thumping his tail, Eren didn't want to hear it  
"I feel like you're trying to tell me that if I don't make you cum, you're going to use your breath on me"  
When Eren didn't reply, Levi laughed softly  
"I told you'd I'd give you whatever you want and need"

Lapping and sucking at the soft flesh of his mate's clit, Eren's tail was thudding as he huffed and groaned, wriggling against Levi's mouth as the alpha thoroughly pleasured him, he knew by the weak way Eren tried to trust he was close, his rhythm shot completely and his pace exhausted yer desperate. With the kids taking up so much of their time, and settling in, making their home a home and organising the farm, then the random visits from Isabel and Farlan and few from Mikasa and Armin, and, Ymir, Historia and their girls, the only them time they really got when was the kids were sleeping or busy, and there wasn't space enough in their room for Eren to shift. He wasn't sure he knew what he was doing, but Eren was enjoying it, and his mate tasted amazing... so it was kind of a win. Sucking harder, Eren threw his head back hard enough to shake the barn, his dick spasming as cum gushed to join the wet puddle beneath the spent organ. Pulling back with a smirk, he tried not to laugh at his mate. His own arousal a smouldering mess he wasn't sure what to do with  
"Good?"  
Thudding his tail weakly, Levi's ego was stroked by the affirmation. Mindful of the puddle, he moved back to Eren's soaked opening, slipping his hand in deeper this time to essentially "finger" his dragon, he could feel their eggs, so close to being birthed but again there was nothing he could do but wait, hoping that massaging the muscle wasn't actually making it feel even worse for his exhausted love.

 

It was about 2 hours later that Eren finally birthed their first egg, a long and pained whine as the emerald egg slowly slid from him. Having spent the time trying to rub down his dragon and work him through the contractions the best he could, Levi was wincing at the size of the thing, easily as big as Luca's egg had been at the time of his hatching and enough to make him nearly regret impregnating Eren by accident. Setting the egg down carefully, the second that slid out in the connecting... grossness?... he didn't know what to really call the bloody mucus, was smaller and plain green. Exactly the same as Eren's lifeless clutch. His heart dropped as the third egg was the same. Eren panting softly, despite the pain Levi could feel through their bond. His mate was trying his hardest to be strong, though his lungs must be giving him grief with the cold air, uncharacteristic of a spring night.

The rest of the eggs came much more slowly than the four. The 6th another brilliant green egg, freckled with speckles of grey across the surface, yet the rest remained an empty clutch until they reached the last, the 9th egg a smaller egg than the previous two, Levi nearly placing it aside with those that were lifeless until he noticed that it shimmered grey under the light. Passing the birth, it took his husband half an hour before he took his human form again. Wrecked and dripping with sweat, Eren was barely conscious as Levi gathered him into a thick blanket, his mate trying to reach for their eggs as nasty coughs began to bubble. Nuzzling Eren's hair, he was forced to make the call. Eren needed warmth now, and to rest somewhere that wasn't a dirty and disgusting barn  
"You did so good. Three good eggs, baby. Three. I'm so proud of you. So proud"

Carrying his mate into the living room, he laid him down carefully in front of the fireplace, Eren crying out weakly as Levi moved away from him  
"I'm going to get out clutch. Our beautiful clutch, and I'll be right back. You want to see our clutch, don't you?"  
Nodding wearily, Eren's eyes were sliding closed as he did  
"I'll be right back, beautiful boy. I'm so fucking proud of our family"  
He was crying. He couldn't help it. Three perfect eggs. Eren had given him three more children. He couldn't be happier or prouder.

Returning with their eggs, Levi placed them down beside Eren, rousing him by cupping his husband's face. Exhausted green eyes blinking up at him questioningly  
"I've got our clutch, Sweet Boy. I thought you'd want to see them"  
Needing assistance, Eren's eyes filled with the same love and wonder he'd have for both Viren and Luca   
"I am so proud of you. You rest my love. I'll clean everything up"  
Like Eren's blooded thighs and arse. He prayed some of Eren's magic had healed things down there, but as he moved his mate to make preparations, he found him torn and bloodied. Not quite as badly as Viren, but enough to make his heartache. This time they'd wait. Eren would go back onto contraceptives, and they'd wait for the time they were ready for another child if they were ever really ready. They'd never planned for five children. Five small mouths to feed and five tiny personalities they'd be responsible for the rest of their lives. Though Eren was happy now, there was no way to tell if he'd feel that way with nightly feeds, nappies and long nights ahead of them. He could only pray this didn't break his husband or send him spiralling into a drop or melancholy episode that he couldn't recover from. He could only pray that he wouldn't lose his memory further, and wind up another "child" to his husband. He was so fucking proud of Eren. So proud the omega was his forever. And so beyond proud and relieved that only three eggs had been viable. Despite the exhaustion he felt, his primary concern was still Eren.

Cleaning Eren carefully and applying ointment to the wounds, Levi moved him from in front of the fire to their bed. A fresh kettle of boiling water positioned so the steam rose into Eren's face to ease his breathing and coughing. Outside the sounds of a storm had begun to rage, the day the perfect kind for spending in bed, even if that hadn't been his intention all along. With their clutch wiped down and placed carefully into folded blankets it sat with the other eggs Eren had birthed, across from the omega so they'd be the first thing he saw once he woke. The bleeding between Eren's legs had eased, yet each cough seemed to expel a little more, so he'd left the towel there, knowing Eren would be embarrassed once he woke. Settling down beside his husband, Levi couldn't take his eyes off of him. So in love, he wasn't sure love described his feeling anymore. They'd been through far too much to make it here, yet there was no place he'd rather be for the rest of his life. He didn't miss the castle like he probably should. He didn't miss the people like he probably should. He didn't miss the riches like he probably should. This was all thanks to Eren. As long as he had his husband by his side, he could do absolutely anything.

 

*  
Propped up in bed, Eren was tender. He was sore in all the wrong places, and he was exhausted beyond words, yet he was happy. Beside him, Levi had fallen asleep holding his hand, his head resting on the omega's shoulder exactly how he'd been when he'd been talking softly with him over their clutch. Three eggs. Two painfully large and a smaller third that had him worried for their child, but all of which intact and that was the main thing. He'd unexpectedly birthed 6 more eggs, which was upsetting to see given they could have been potential lives, yet relieving as hell given three eggs was equal parts ecstasy and stomach dropping fear. Curled around their clutch was Luca, who looked as proud as Levi and Eren both felt. Viren didn't understand that mummy was tender, so his son was sitting in his lap, nearly reducing him to tears but he couldn't let him go. This was his family. His crazy hectic family that had just grown by three more. Kissing Viren's hair, his pup was nearly asleep too. When Viren has started crying Luca had led him into their room. Levi climbing out of bed to clean their son up after he'd wet the bed, then feed him before returning him all smiles and giggles, both of them handing Eren a glass of water which he downed gratefully. Listening to the rain against the roof, he hoped the small and quiet moment wouldn't end. This is what his mind needed far more than the walls of the castle. A solid floor with no dungeons or cells beneath. A roof over his head and ridiculous over the top love and pride for his family.

Levi was apologetic when he woke, quick to lift Viren off his aching stomach as he scolding him for not waking him earlier. His poor husband had had to suffer through helping him birth their clutch, he deserved some kind of medal for his patience. Or at least a long holiday away. Preferably one where someone would wait on Levi like Levi was him. He felt bad knowing he'd be even more useless until his body healed and his magic returned, yet Levi was acting like all his demands were completely natural. Like he hadn't turned into some kind of hormonal monster obsessed with his dick more than his feelings for the last month or so. He didn't deserve such a wonderful husband. 

Despite Levi warning him not to push himself, Eren was never great at bedrest. Insisting that he needed to get up, he stubbornly refused to admit the idea was terrible as he shuffled through the house to the toilet, regretting every life choice once he'd sat. He regretted it, even more, when it came to cleaning up then shuffling back through the house to the kitchen where Levi was preparing what had to be dinner by now. Refusing to let him help, Eren retrieved the note pad and pencil he kept for jotting down things they needed from town to pen his letters to Historia, and Armin and Mikasa. All three of them were going to be mad at him for going into labour early. Historia was excited to be there for him. Freya just as excited for him, writing shortly after they'd moved out of the city. She'd been amazing when he'd been forced to set foot in Marley again, then stay for the month in the manor he loathed so much in order to sort things with Asana and Onyankopon. Both wonderful people, but not quite sure how to handle him when each room held nothing but pain for him. Handing the throne over had been cathartic. To be finally free of its shackles completely had taken weeks to set in. Yet the thing that had truly healed his heart on the past was when Levi took him to visit Zeke's grave. His husband simply announcing one morning that he needed to borrow Eren for the day, then handed him a bouquet of red flowers that he "needed for when they reached their destination". Everyone had been so careful when it came to mentioning Zeke around him that he hadn't thought they'd approve of him visiting his grave, so for Levi to go that far for him, to let him sit and pour his guilty out to the man he'd been so briefly married to... he didn't think any other alpha in the world could do it. Keeping a distance so that Eren might have some privacy, Levi had told him he was proud of him once he was done, and to know that Dina hadn't disposed of Zeke like was garbage... he'd needed all of it. When he thought of the past, all he could think of was that it seemed like a dream now. He'd wanted so desperately to learn magic. He'd forcibly educated himself into a neat book induced coma so he wouldn't simply be a housewife. So he'd be an amazing mage that changed the future. He'd never thought he'd be here, being a housewife and being as ok with it all he was. He loved their little farm. He loved being simple and normal. He loved that no one stared at him or judged him, and he felt proud of keeping their house organised. He wasn't living up to Erwin's wishes of him being Armin's advisor, but it wasn't like he wasn't Armin's go-to man with most things. A letter between the castle and their farm only took an hour or so to arrive. Armin frequently writing back and forth a dozen times a day, sending eagle after eagle when Eren would take too long to reply. His friend having established the orphanage was well on its way had turned his eyes to Shinganshima. The place of so many painful memories for the three of them was to be rebuilt. Mikasa had led a small army to clean the city of those less than desirables, most driven to crime with the unstable economics, and most sent to work prisons on the west side of the island where the goal was rehabilitation and training. The not so hopeful side being that there were those past such methods. Armin had been forced to see his first hanging, something that had distressed them both greatly and ended up with Armin coming for a weeklong visit to get his legs back under him. Being the idealistic and loving fool he was, the blocks where their family homes had sat were to be turned into memorial parks. They could never take back those memories, but it felt right to remember the good times and to provide other people with similar happy memories there. Once the official opening came, they'd all be attending, but that was some time away. The only thing Eren regretted was that he'd never known what happened to Grandpa Arlet's, his mother's or his father's bodies, and wasn't able to lay the three most important parental figures of his childhood to rest. Sighing to himself, they were all thoughts for another day and his instincts were demanding he return to his clutch, despite wanting to finish his letter and to help Levi. Jumping as surprise kiss was dropped upon his head, Levi then slipped his arms around him, resting his chin on the omega's shoulder   
"Everything ok?"  
"Mmm. Yeah. Just thinking about what we've been through to get here"  
"A metric fuck tonne?"  
"Pretty much. I want to go back to our clutch, but I also want to finish these"  
"Historia? And to Armin and Mikasa?"  
"Yeah... you should write to Hanji and then to Isabel and Farlan. They'll all want to know"  
Isabel and Farlan were considering moving out to live closer, but Armin didn't trust anyone else with keeping the game populations in check, begging them to stay an extra winter before they moved out to work remotely. They'd be living on the other side of the road that led to Mitras, closer to thicker woodland once things had settled. They'd even found a cottage to rent from a farmer with a rat problem. Farlan hadn't seemed convinced, while Isabel was over the moon. Naturally, Isabel got her way. They'd be keeping the store in Mitras and dividing their time in a move Levi called "stupid"  
"They can wait. I'm making some clear broth for you, your stomach will probably appreciate it more than anything heavy right now"  
"You're amazing"  
"I'm really not"  
"You are. I've been thinking about it nonstop... I wouldn't be alive without you. I couldn't do any of this without you... I'm sorry I've placed so much responsibility on your shoulders"  
"You haven't. You're selling yourself short my love. Go rest, if our roles were reversed you would be doing all of this for me. I'll finish the letters and sign them from both of us"  
"Thank you. My instincts want to stay in our nest, but my mind..."  
"Is telling you to be an idiot by moving far too soon. Rest. We've got three beautiful children to think of, and three beautiful eggs to be proud of"  
Leaning back as Levi stood, Eren stared up as his husband's face with a smile on his lips  
"I love you"  
"I love you too. My Omega. My mate. My husband. My dragon. My Sweet Boy and stubborn little shit"  
Snorting out a giggle, Levi silenced him with a kiss  
"Now go"  
"Yes, master"  
"Don't start that shit unless you want a whole other clutch"  
"Oh god. Nope. My everything down there is a big fat nope right now. I'm behaving"  
"That's a first"  
"It might also be a last..."  
"Gods give me strength. Why did I marry you again?"  
"My charming personality and wit?"  
Levi shook his head  
"No. It was your arse. Definitely your arse"  
Faking offence, Eren pushed himself up to stand, forcing Levi to move out the way before he was headbutted. His alpha raising an eyebrow at him as he tried to appear huffy  
"Do these breasts mean nothing to you at all?"  
Taking a moment to gawk at him, Levi covered his mouth as he laughed  
"Go to bed already, you shit. I'll be right in"  
"Good. I wouldn't want this arse to be lonely"  
Moving to hug him again, Levi was careful not to press against his stomach  
"Oh come here. You know I love every single part of you"  
"You're a god damned sap, Levi Ackerman"  
"Only for you"  
Kissing him gently, the shared three more before Eren broke off with a happy hum  
"Mmm. Best alpha ever"

 

***   
Historia kept to her original schedule of arriving the following week, dropped off by a dragon that wasn't Ymir the princess had stopped by the castle on her way to pick up gifts from Armin and everyone else. A stupidly ridiculous amount of gifts and enough food to last at least a month or two saving Levi from having to ride into town... not that he needed to at the moment.

Being in their own cottage the alpha's instincts hadn't gone as wild as they had when Viren was born. He didn't have to contend with everyone's shitty scents, or constantly worry over being disturbed by their friends. Eren seemed to be recovering much better from birth too. He was sleepy, spending the next few days napping and allowing Levi to pamper him properly, then stubbornly decided bedrest was over when he found out his magic had flared out of control during the birth, or rather after. Both of them had been relieved that he hadn't used his breath, or blown anything up. That the storm his magic created only hit after the birth and no real damage was done to the barn. 

Foolishly letting Luca and Viren play outside, Luca had come back with a dozen white roses in his mouth for Eren. His husband then demanded to know what had happened and Levi was forced to admit the scale of the magic released during the birth. Outside their house was seemingly endless fields of white roses, running all the way up to the orphanage up the hill. Their vegetable garden now resembled something of a jungle, as did Eren's greenhouse. The tree surrounding their farm, and on their farm, had seemingly tripled in size, again, all the way up to the orphanage where the start of the orchard Eren had insisted they needed was now bursting with fresh fruit waiting to be plucked. It wasn't just the plant life that seemed to have received a boost. Animals seemed to be everywhere. Levi wasn't stupid, he knew Eren couldn't speed up a pregnancy with magic, yet wherever he looked there fox kits or baby birds, a random cat had turned up then had her kittens on their back veranda. Trying to keep Luca and Viren from the had been an experience, which only grew to include Eren once he knew of them. Said cat and kittens now living in their living room, thanks to Historia who planned to take two of the litter of five back to Draecia once they were weaned from their mother given they reminded her of her girls. Ymir had apparently been teaching them all the wrong things. Each time she'd yell, the three dragons would take off running to hide, but given their size, the girls were generally bigger than the scrub they were hiding behind, Ymir's even larger form not hidden in the slightest. She'd been teaching them that if they couldn't see their mother, she couldn't see them, then blaming Historia's magic each time they were found within minutes. For all her complaining and teasing, Historia was beyond a proud mum and had pretty much adopted the boys as her own leaving Levi to focus on Eren and their clutch. Luca had been completely taken by the kittens until they started moving around too much for him to corral them all back to their mother at once while chasing after Viren and guarding the smallest egg of their clutch. Their son chirping in alarm when the kittens started climbing on him and wanting his attention, his red eyes wide with a silent cry for help that had Eren laughing softly at their boy.

The first night Luca had made off with their egg, Eren had been in absolute tears thinking something horrific must have happened. That he must have done something in his sleep, somehow broken it or such. With his wailing mate in their nest, Levi tore the whole place apart, not thinking to look in Luca's bed, given that Viren usually climbed in there and was the lump between their fur blankets. It'd been a long night comforting his mate, Eren wanting to sleep with both their boys and the two remaining eggs, which lead to the discovery when Levi went to retrieve the two boys, finding their missing egg protectively hidden by their oldest son. Returning it to Eren, his husband calmed enough to be confused by the situation, holding his egg close as he nuzzled into the grey scales. Luca hadn't been raised by dragons, yet he instinctively wanted to protect the smallest and most fragile of their eggs, which Eren cursed himself over for not thinking of sooner. It took another few days for Eren to get what was going on. Historia calling them in to show them the sight waiting in the living room. Sitting on the lounge chair, Luca had Viren tucked up close to him, as he licked and nuzzled at the egg, their son deciding that he wanted his own little family with Viren like his parents. Puberty was still a long way off for their boy, yet he seemingly wanted a clutch of his own someday. Eren couldn't bear to let his eggs out of his sight just yet, so Levi was left to gently explain to their son that he had to wait to until his sibling was born before he could play with them, then Historia was left to distract the boys with the kittens while Eren returned the egg to their clutch. Both of them feeling like dicks when all Luca wanted was to share the love. It was simply too soon. Historia assured them it was quite normal to feel that way for the first month at least, then things would get easier for them, provided Eren stopped trying to fight the dragon side of his instincts and let him feel his chronic need for closeness. This resulted in his omega wearing his eggs in a sling against him almost every waking moment, then sleeping with their clutch between them every night. This didn't stop their son though. Within the first month Luca managed to slip in and steal the same egg three more times, each thinking he'd carefully hidden it in his bed, only for Levi to retrieve it and break his heart a little more.

 

A month passed after the birth, then a second. Eren starting to struggle over waiting for their clutch to hatch. Mikasa and Armin had written constantly for updates, but there weren't any to give, Levi left to answer their letters as Eren poured his attention into raising Viren and Luca, Viren having decided he needed to be glued to his mother's hip the moment Historia left. They both knew it could take some time to meet their new family members, but neither of them were particularly good at waiting. Three months after the birth, Mikasa and Armin came to visit at Levi's request. Farlan and Isabel needed help with their cottage, and though the journey was an easy ride, Eren didn't want to leave the farm and Levi didn't want him to be alone during the day. Not when the smallest thing going wrong had him doubting himself. His mate dropped a bar of soap in the bathtub, then cried against him for half an hour over being useless when it led to him accidentally setting the bath mat on fire. His magic was still a little iffy, but Eren had been trying to do everything without magic since giving birth as it was. It seemed to Levi that his husband was denying that part of him with each growing day. Hence calling in his husband's two best friends to distract him. He'd also written to Historia, but the princess was stuck with helping her brother and unable to come down to spend time with Eren.

It was the morning of Mikasa and Armin's visit that their first egg hatched. Curled around his husband, he'd woken to find their bed soaked beneath Eren. It wouldn't be the first time Eren had had an accident, but as he shook his mate awake, it was like his melancholy wasn't there at all. Shooting up, his words fell over each other, Levi confused as he hell until Eren scrambled around the other side of their clutch revealing the cracked emerald egg. He'd mentally named all of them. Eggbert. Eggeles. And lastly spatula, their little egg that had adventurer further then it's siblings. Eggbert was the one hatching, the thin membrane pushed by a tiny clawed hand. In his rush, Eren didn't notice that Eggeles had also cracked slightly as he pulled Eggbert into his lap, breaking the membrane ever so slightly so a tiny claw could hook against it. Holding Eggeles, the egg was a way off of hatching. Whispering and encouraging their tiny child, they needed a little more help to free themselves, letting out an adorable sneeze as their black eyes met Eren. It was like looking at mini-Eren. Their child's scales the same shades of green as Eren's facial scales, and they were all legs as the fell out into Eren's lap, shaking its head before sneezing all over Eren's arm. Scooping their baby dragon up, their tiny arse filled Eren's hands as Eren cooed, bringing them close to nuzzle nose to nose with them  
"Levi... look..."  
"I can see, Sweet Boy... but have you noticed what their twin is doing?"  
Levi mentally winced at twin. They were triplets, but twins what it came to the size. Lowering their child, his husband's face lit up all over again at the cracks in Eggeles  
"No way..."  
"Ready for baby number two?"  
"I... I thought it'd be like Luca..."  
"You're going to have to figure out names now"  
"We're going to have to figure out names now. We can't name them over their sneezes"  
"Luca did make it easier in that respect"  
"He did... do you want to hold your baby?"  
Was that even a question? Taking their dragon pup with shaking hands, the small dragon eyed him with wide eyes  
"Hello baby, I'm your daddy. Your mummy didn't even introduce himself. He's been waiting to meet you"  
Darting out its tiny tongue, their pup licked the top of his nose  
"I'm not naming them Sneezy or Licky"  
With a small crack, there was a gush of fluid into Levi's lap, the alpha flinching at the unpleasant sensation  
"Is that what it feels when your water breaks?"  
"A sudden gush when you're not expecting it? Kind of... I think there was more fluid with Viren"  
"I don't like it"  
"Then it's a good thing you're the alpha. Here, pass me our baby back while you help..."  
He paused. None of their prospective names seemed to suit now that they were meeting their children. Eren nodded as finally smiling again, and despite thinking he'd never spill his secret, he desperately wanted to keep his husband smiling   
"Eggeles"  
Eren scooped their pup back into his hold  
"I'm not naming my baby Eggeles"  
"No, I named the egg Eggeles"  
"You named our eggs?"  
"It helps with the memory thing. You're holding Eggbert"  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"My baby isn't an Eggbert. Do I want to know what you called our third baby?"  
"Probably not"  
"I can't believe you named them without telling me. Tell me you didn't give them an equally horribly name?"  
"Uh... Spatula"  
Eren's eyes widened the way they do before he usually started yelling. Lowering his tone, he brought their baby to his chest, covering their small head with his cupped hand  
"You named our baby Spatula?!"  
"Not what you were eggspecting?"  
"Spatula?! Why?"  
"I don't know. I ran out of egg names. Besides, it's already had an eggciting adventure with Luca"  
"You keep making egg jokes and I'm going to fry you"  
"Come on, Sweet Boy. See the sunny side up"  
"Your brain is scrambled. Your upsetting our baby"  
Nuzzling into Eren's hand and chest, their dragon pup didn't seem too phased that they had idiots for parents  
"They look just like you. Their scales are the same colour as yours"  
"I don't feel much magic coming from them. Not like Luca... but kind of the same at the time. Maybe because they're a quarter dragon. Or is it eighth? I'm half, but you're full human..."  
"Leave the maths for another time"  
Ducking his head, Eren smiled softly  
"I'm sorry I've been..."  
"Shhh. We'll talk about it after Eggeles is here"  
Scowling at him, Eren wasn't going to let it drop anytime soon 

Eggeles didn't have the struggles Eggbert did. The moment the shell had cracked enough, the baby dragon was tearing through the membrane with a tiny roaring squeak, announcing to everyone they were there. Gathering their speckled baby up to his face, Levi smiled as their front two feet went right to his cheeks, their baby "roaring" in his face again  
"Hello, Feisty! Look at you... You're adorable my baby. I'm your daddy"  
The speckles through the dragons tiny scales were the same shiny iridescent grey Eren's full form held  
"We have Sneezy and Feisty... and Spatula"  
"At least they won't be lost in a crowd with those names"  
"See if I ever let you between my legs again"  
"You're not mad. I know you're not... Mikasa and Armin are coming today too, and I'm thinking that I won't be going to see Isabel and Farlan"  
"Is that today? Why didn't you remind me? They don't get to hold our babies. Not until Luca and Viren meet them properly, and even then, I don't want to let them go. They're both so small... We'll need to move the kittens too... How is our cottage so full?"  
"Because you and the kids fell in love with the kittens, then Historia was swayed by them"  
"If she waits much longer they're going to be off having adventures before she can take the two she wanted"  
They were 12 weeks or so, weaned from their mother and attacking innocent feet with their tiny razor claws. Like Eggbert and Eggeles would be doing now they'd hatched. Placing Eggbert down, Levi placed Eggeles next to them, Eggeles immediately attacking their sibling in order to pin them down and groom them  
"I think they're both like you. Eggbert has your scales, and Eggeles has your personality. Coming out screaming then right into cuddles"  
"Eggeles freckles are the same grey as your eyes... and we're not keeping these names"  
"They'll work for now"  
"Mikasa will kill us if we name them that. I mean, we don't know what sex they are yet. Historia and Ymir lucked out with their names because when both their children shifted they were girls, but I have no idea"  
"We'll work it out. Was Luca this small? They seem so tiny"  
Tiny and determined. Coming into the world fighting and kicking as they wrestled with each other  
"Luca was smaller. Did... is the third egg..."  
Lifting Eggeles egg from his lap, he placed it by the twins, both deserting playing to start crunching on the shell. Picking up Spatula, he turned the egg gently   
"No. No cracks. They probably need a little longer to grow, right?"  
"Yeah. Yeah... it would have been nice to meet them too. I hope they're ok in there, and I hope these two won't shun them"  
Eren's smile turned sad, the omega placing the second egg remnants by their hungry children. Taking Eren's hand, he placed it on their third egg  
"No one's going to shun anyone. This little one is waiting to make a scene of their own when they come"  
"What if they're hurt like Luca was?"  
"Do you love Luca any less for his wing? Or for his lack of magic?"  
"No. No, he's exactly who he's supposed to be"  
"Exactly. This little one will be perfect, no matter how long they take to finally grace us with their presence. Luca already adores them, Viren's given all the eggs kisses and says goodnight to them at bedtime since they were born. They're going to be fine"  
"I really hope so... It's like they've heard all about Mikasa and didn't want to face her wrath of not yet hatching"  
"They're smart little dragons..."  
Which owned his heart the moment they'd hatched. He also didn't wish to take his eyes off them, but without the boys there's it didn't feel right   
"... I'll bring the boys in while you watch them"  
"Ok. Levi. Thank you. I know I've been down again, but thank you. For this. For us. For them. For everything"  
"You're welcome, Sweet Boy"

Viren was already awake, their son reaching for him the moment their eyes met. Lifting his precious pup from his bed, Levi winced when his small leg pushed his soaked nightshirt against his skin. He was definitely getting old. Despite the morning light he was freezing, and more than one joint had seemed to have seized up as Viren tugged at his hair  
"Daddy has someone he wants to introduce you too, but we need to wait for Luca"  
Luca was sitting on his bed, his head on his front feet as he silently watched them  
"Come on, Luca. It's time for you to meet your new siblings"  
Climbing down slowly, Luca moved to stand by Levi, licking at Viren's foot when his best friend failed to reach for him. It was unusual for Viren to spend the whole night in his own bed. He'd normally always climb in with Luca given Luca couldn't fit on the toddler's bed   
"Aunty Mikasa and Uncle Armin are arriving today too. They've missed you, boys. The ask more about how the pair of you are doing than Eren or I"  
Luca was still put off by Viren not reaching for him. Leading the boys back to their room, Eren had both baby dragons in his hold as he smiled   
"Boys, these are your new siblings. Do you want to come meet them?"  
Luca didn't move  
"Viren didn't sleep with him last night"  
Placing down both dragons, Eren reached out towards their son  
"Oh Baby Boy, come here"  
With slow steps Luca moved around the bed, then hesitantly climbed up on the edge. Wrapping both arms around their son, Eren nuzzled into his scales  
"My big boy. I love you, my baby. You're always going to be my baby boy. My precious little baby boy. Having you has made everything better, and just because Viren didn't sleep next to you, doesn't mean that your baby brother doesn't love you any less. You're the best big brother in the world, and I'm relying on you to help keep this household running. Someone's got to teach these two everything in life. And all the important things like how to chase after a ball, or how to play hide and seek. Where the best spots in the sun to nap are. How to steal food stealthily... Mummy loves you so much and wanted to make sure you met your new siblings right away. What do you think of them?"  
Chirping softly, Luca licked at Eren's face before lowering his head down towards the two dragon pups. Cautiously he sniffed at them, before taking Eggbert by the nape to bring them closer for grooming. Eren's whole face lit up as he met Levi's eyes, nodding like Levi couldn't see that Luca seemed pretty chuffed to be a big brother to the pair. Maybe it was dragon thing? He had no clue. He'd thought being married to a dragon would result in him learning just what the hell dragons got up to. What all their prayers and spells meant. All the kind of cultural things. He'd learned a big fat fuck all from his husband. Eren didn't know jack shit. Then he'd randomly sprout the information like he'd known all along when really it was mostly an educated guess. He was just as confused as the day he'd learned Eren was part dragon, but watching their dragon pups he wouldn't change a damn thing  
"It's ok, you can place Viren down"

Viren wasn't sure about his new siblings, the toddler starting to cry the moment Eggeles placed their front foot on his leg. Luca was quick to abandon grooming Eggbert in favour of licking at Viren's tears, all forgiven between the pair as Viren wrapped his arms around Luca and Luca climbed up to sit behind the toddler, despite the weird angle and how much it must be hurting his neck. Chirping at his siblings, Luca sounded like he was trying to scold them, only when both chirped back at him, he seemed startled and appalled, looking to Levi like he'd been gravely insulted. Scooping up their pups, the pair continued to chirp, Eren scolding them for teasing their big brother and failing to silence them as they did. Given chirping didn't work, Luca tried trilling loudly, both pups echoing the sound, trying out trill them, Luca was only digging the hole faster. Too curious and too young to understand, his siblings weren't meaning to mock him, yet Luca didn't understand, trying to almost hush them up as he started to "Lu", leading to the pair wriggling and squirming as they grew louder. Dragons were idiots and now he had four of them... Gods give him strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I really feel like I fucked it trying to fit everything in so ya'll got answers to your questions. 
> 
> Baby Spatula hatched 7 months after their birth. No, their babies didn't keep those three names. Yes, Levi knew exactly what he was getting himself into when he told Eren the nicknames for their eggs...   
> I didn't write the dream wedding out for them as life happened, goals changed, all Eren wanted was to rest, especially after visiting Marley again... and ya'll know I go mental for your headcanons.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ Don't forget to visit my tumblr for story extras❤️
> 
> 🏰⚔️ DMODT 
> 
> [My tumblr](https://dammitadolfnomorecake.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
